Vampire Knight- The start of love Zero x Yuki
by Adrieana Montana
Summary: This is Vampire knight it picks back up from where Kamane threw his heart into the furnace. Its Zero and Yuki finding love after all the pain. My take on it :) I do not own this story i just love Zero and wanted to write my version. -Lemons Please give reviews ty
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

I do not own Vampire knights or get paid for it. I am just writing my own story with it. The first few chapters will be like the manga, then it will change. So please hang in there. Its worth the wait. Also please review. I like to know what your thinking about the chapters. I know there is grammar issues. They are being worked on.

Yuki has been sitting next to Kamane's frozen body, for at least two months now. All she can do is sit , stare and cry. She keeps thinking about. What took place. How he gave up his life. How he gave up there relationship, and all they had. She loved Kamane dearly. The last night they had together. Replayed in her mind over and over. She kept thinking, after they shared .that special moment together. How could he just go away like that? Didn't he love her like she loved him? Like she thought. He did? She knew what he did ,was very important. To keep the hunters able to control, and kill the vampires. Still in her heart, there was an empty lonely feeling. "I will bring him back one day. One day to a human form. I will let him experience, being human and happy. Like I did." She said, in her mind. Once they would figure out how. She would give her heart to bring him back.

Zero would visit everyday. Watching her sit there falling apart. His heart ripped in two. He loved her with every fiber of his being. He swore to himself. He would never let her go again. "How can she sit there. Just give up like that." He said. To himself. Is she going to just die like him? I can't let that happen. Zero knew. How much she loved Kamane, but him gone. He felt a calm over himself. "I can finally have the chance without his interference." He thought. I know. It would take time, but i can live with that. Plus before Kamane gave his heart to the furnace, he told Yuki and Zero. That he wished, they would be together. That he saw the love, they had for ever other. He knew that Zero would take care of Yuki. Just like he would. He knew. She was safe.

Zero walked into the room, looking at Yuki sitting there. Tears running down her face. Sad, and very upset. "Yuki. Can i please talk to you for a moment." He said. She turned around and sniffed her nose. "Sure Zero." She said." Yuki. I know your very upset. I know your hurt. I understand that, But you can't just sit here, and whither away. "Zero please. I just can't be anywhere else. Right now." Yuki said. Tears still filling her eyes. "Its been over 2 months now."Zero replied. You need to get out of here a bit . Just forget a little. All of a sudden, a surge came over Yuki. While Zero was standing there. She was so hungry. Her throat was parched,and dry. She needed him, like never before! She just lunged at him. Knocking him over, into the wall. Down they both went. Yuki's Fangs sank into Zeros soft white pale neck. "Yuki! What are you doing?" Asked Zero. When she grabbed him, putting her arms around him. Sucking his blood, like she hasn't eaten in years. Ok Yuki. Take as much as you need. All of a sudden ,Zero Felt two heart beats. So did Yuki. She let go of his neck. Tears streamed down her face again. Holding him ever so tight. His arms wrapped around her. "Yuki... Your pregnant?" Zero asked quietly "Yes." She replied. Its why. I been sitting here, just thinking about everything. How could ,he just leave me and ...now our baby!" The hurt in her eyes evident. Zero felt her hurt and confusion. He put his arms tighter around her. Her head laid on his chest. Her arms just as tight around him. "Yuki. I must tell you something. I just want you to listen. I made up my mind. I'm not letting you go this time. NO, matter what! I know your hurt, upset, and confused. I totally understand it all. I want to be here for you. I want to be with you." Zero Confesses. Yuki just looked up at him. Tears rolling down her face. hHs white crisp shirt soaked with tears. "Zero." she said... "How?...Aren't you mad at me? I feel so ashamed." "How can I ever be mad at you Yuki?" He answered "I know you loved and love Kamane. What you two shared was special. I get that. I'm not mad at you. I just want you to give me a chance. The chance I should of taken before. I never told you. How I felt. I let you leave with him. I said things. I really didn't mean. I was hurt and confused myself. But the year apart, I missed you. I longed for you. I don't want to do that again. I know you have feelings for me as well. Please give us a chance." Zero Asks. "Zero my feelings are so over the place right now. I can't give you my full love, at the moment. I'm not sure when either. My heart hurts. I am even carrying his baby. Can you except that? Can you raise his child. Not hate it. Not see him in it?" Yuki says. "Yuki. Look I love you. This baby will be part of you, as well as him. I can except that. Its not a problem for me. I also know. It will take time for you to love me. The way I love you, because of the pain you feel right now. We can grow. I can help let the pain go away." Zero Responds

"I need time to think Zero." She says. Looking down at the floor. "I know you mean well. I missed and longed for you also, while I was away that year. I so very much wanted to be with you. I tried not to think about you. To just let things grow with me and Kamane. It took me a day, before it all ended. To make love with him ,and to think we had no chance. I let go and he...He did that to me. He left me." She cries " Yuki. I am so sorry. It was a lot of my own fault as well. I always keep my feelings hidden...buried. How can I hold it against you. When you didn't know. How I truly felt." Zero Admits. "I am still a pure blood vampire Zero. That's not going to change either. I am. What I am. It hurt me a lot, that I accepted you. Human..vampire or what ever you would be. When you heard about me, you pushed me away. Hated me." Yuki States. "Ohh Yuki" Zero cries "I am so sorry. I know you did. It just hurt...and I was confused, as you are now. I still hate vampires, and pure bloods. I have come to accept what you are." Zero replies. "Just like you accepted me. I know. Its a little late. I hope you can forgive me. I never really hated you either. You know? It was just being so upset. I said things. I didn't mean." Zero Comments." I know. I still need time Zero. I'm not saying no. I am just saying. I need time."Yuki responds. "Ok. Its better then no any day." Zero replies with a smile on his face. Looking deeply into Yuki's eyes. I missed this." says Zero "Me too " Yuki replies. Yuki's cold sad heart started to warm just a bit. Just being near Zero. It felt familiar and safe.

They leave the room where Kamane laid to rest. Finally Zero, got Yuki away from the cold dreaded room. Yuki didn't want to go back to the mansion her and Kamane shared just yet. She asked Zero ,if he would take her back to Cross Academy. Back to were, she felt safe. Back to her old room. Zero did as Yuki asked without any questions. She stayed close to Zero, the whole way back to the Academy. It made Zero feel he had a good chance, of being with her. He knew. If he could make her feel safe ,and like he use to before Kamane took her away. Things had a good chance of going back. They had a chance of growing from where it use to be.

He took her to her room. Making sure, they were very quiet. Not wanting to wake headmaster Kaien. Yuki wasn't up to being around him, and his cheerfulness just yet. It was the first time, in two and half months. She left Kamane's side. Zero stood by her bedroom door, as Yuki walked into her room. "Zero" she asks "Will you please stay." Zero's eyes shimmering, as he stood there in shock. "Yuki? He asks. Are you sure?" "Zero i just want you to hold me please. You make me feel safe. Just lay next to me." Zero nods. walking over to her. Putting his arms around her. Her head on his chest. Hearing his heart beat. Feeling his warm hands around her back. His chin resting on her head. "Zero" She cries. "I don't feel so alone anymore. I am still scared, and hurt, but not as alone. Thank you Zero." Yuki says. "Yuki. I am so glad your feeling that way. I am here for you. I am here for the baby. Please, know that. Come lets lie down. You need some rest." Zero responds. There laid a twin size bed, for both of them to sleep in. Yuki crawled in first, moving to the side. Patting the bed. Telling Zero to come in. Zero slides in next to Yuki. She put her head on his chest, and arms around his waist. He also put his arms around her. His chin rested again on her head. He lightly kissed the top of her head. Taking in her scent. It drove him crazy inside, but he knew. He had to control it. It wasn't time to ask for blood, or anything else at this time. Take it slow. He said to himself. Don't rush, or scare her off. He lightly grabbed the blanket, pulling it up over them both. Telling her to get some sleep. Happy just laying with her close to him. He yearned for this for so long. She said goodnight. Closing her eyes. Feeling warm and safe inside. Knowing that when ever, she was with Zero. nothing bad would happen to her.

Review please :)) Let me know what you think? The next few chapters will be different then the manga.


	2. Chapter 2 Growing

Please review.

Chapter two

Its been a few months now. Yuki is still not her full self ,but little by little looking better. Thanks to Zero. He has been by her side. Doing everything. He could to make her feel better, and mostly safe. She has moved back into the Mansion. She shared with Kamane. It holds memories that haunt her now and then. The memories of the time they spent together, is all over the place. Zero tries to get her to go out. Spending as much time with her ,as he can. He know longer lives at the Academy. He works for the Vampire Hunter Association. They gave him an apartment to use. Yagari is still training him. He is advancing quite fast. It keeps him busy, but he manages to visit Yuki, as often as he can. Not to mention, he has been giving her blood to satisfy her, and the baby. Since she has become pregnant the need for blood has doubled. Zero doesn't mind at all, since she always took care of him. She still does offer him, her blood. Not to mention, he only craves her blood. The same goes for her. Its quite intimate. Zero loves it. Him and Yuki haven't advance much as a couple. She is taking it slow. Zero lets her. For at the moment, he is afraid. He will run her off, if he acts too fast. Her emotions are still all over the place. Being pregnant hasn't seem to change that, just make it worse. She is excited about the baby though. It seem to give her a reason to live. Which makes Zero happy.

One night Zero has been invited over to Yuki's for dinner. She is in the kitchen. Cooking some pasta. Of course, she has maids to do it, but Yuki wanted to do it herself. She was excited that Zero was coming over. Which she hasn't felt excited in a long while. It has now been year that Kamane, has been dead. She is still pregnant since Vampires take two to four years to have there children. She is dressed in a flowery knee length dress, that shows off her cute little tummy. Her soft auburn hair is long and flowing down her back in curls. When Zero walks in, she is in front of the stove cooking. Its a lovely sight for him. "Zero!" She shouts. Running over and giving him a big hug. I missed you so much. Zero smiles, and feels warm inside to know that, she missed him. "It hasn't been that long since i seen you Yuki. Only last week. I will take that you missed me as a good sign. I missed you as well, always do." Zero states. " I know silly." She answers. I thought about you a lot this week. I was very excited. You were coming for dinner. It gave me something to look forward to. I felt like myself. "I am so glad Yuki." He replies. I been so busy with work. So tired ,or I would of come to visit sooner. How do you feel? Looking at her in the flowery dress with her belly showing through. He can't help but smile. "I feel tired, but good Zero. This little one inside me is growing every day. I can't wait to meet him or her." Yuki replies. " Me either." Replies Zero. Do you need blood Yuki? "Always silly. Its like I cant get enough. I thank you for helping out with that. I don't want to drink anyone elses blood, but yours." Yuki responds "No problem Yuki." he says with a gleam in his eye. I feel the same. After dinner we will exchange blood.

Ok, Zero. Dinner is almost ready. Why don't you sit at the table. I will get our plates. "Yuki. Please. Let me help. Your Pregnant. I can get our plates. You sit down at the table." Zero comments. " Well since you insist." She giggles as she looks into his lavender eyes. For the first time, in a long time. She looks at Zero and smiles. Seeing him a bit differently. She goes to sit at the table, While Zero holds two plates of pasta in his hands. Laying one in front of her , one in front of him. They each sit down to enjoy there dinner. As he eats, he notices that Yuki is glancing at him, as she eats. Trying for him not to notice, but he does. He can't help, but think this is different. Yuki?" He says. Is everything ok? Yes. Zero why would u think its not? "I just see your staring at me. Anything you wanted to say?" Zero asks. Yuki blushes and puts her head down into the pasta dish. I am just glad your hear Zero. I don't know. What I would of done this year, without you. "Its ok. Yuki. I am glad. I can be here with you." Zero replies. She looks up at him, and keeps staring into his sparkly Lavender eyes. His white/grayish hair falling into them as usual. As She keeps looking at him. She feels something different. Something warm inside her." This is how it should be." Zero says, as she is looking at him. "I really enjoy spending time with you. I would like to spend more time with you. If u would like me?" Zero asks. Yukis heart starts to beat faster. She feels happy, and excited to know this. I would like that Zero. "Good. I am glad." He replies. Well lets clear the get you some other food, before the little one starts acting up. They both look at each other and laugh.

After they both wash the dishes, and cleaned up. Yuki took Zero upstairs, to her room. Its not the first time. Zero has been there. They normally do there blood exchange there. Sometimes Zero will have to hold her, till she fell asleep. They entered the room, Yuki sits on the queen size bed. Zero follows and sat next to her. "Zero before we start, would you spend the night?" Yuki asks. Zeros eyes opened wide. "If you want me to." Zero states. Yes. I would very much like you to. I love when you hold me, while I sleep. " Yuki comments. "Ok. Then I will take my shower first, if that's ok?" Zero asks. "Of course. Zero. I will wait, here for you. You can use my bathroom. There is a pair of pj's in the draw ,on the left. If u want? I got you a pair for when you stay with me." Yuki states." Thank you Yuki. I will be right back." Zero replies. Which would be true. It only took Zero a few minuets to take a shower.

Yuki laid down on the bed. Listening to the running shower water. Thinking things. She never thought before. Like Zero in the shower...with no...clothes on...washing himself all over. She could picture him. Standing there 5"11 wet white/grey hair ,with those lavender eyes. That could look right through you. Soft white pale skin. Then she shook herself. What am I thinking? Why am I thinking this? His hands running down his chest, with the soap caressing each and every soft part of his body. Oh My god. Why am I thinking this? Yuki sits up. Drinking some of the water. That is in a glass, next to her bed. She hears the water stop. She knows Zero, will be out soon. "What is happening to me?" She thought. I never thought those things before about anyone. Not even Kamane. Why am I thinking them about Zero? Why now? What changed? As she was thinking that, Zero comes out of the bathroom. The moist air coming through the door. The smell of the soap. He used all over him. Wearing just the bottoms of the Pj pants. Nothing else as his stands there. Drying his hair with the towel. Yuki Looks at him. "Um Zero...wheres the shirt?" Yuki asks." Hold on Yuki I'm getting there. Whats the rush anyway? Its not like you haven't seen my chest before." Zero remarks. Her mind racing. "That's true." Yuki reponds. But why now do i see it so differently?...Why now? Do i want to touch it? Shaking her head to get the images and thoughts out of her mind. "Are you ok Yuki? You look a little flush." Zero asks. "I'm fine! I'm fine!" She mutters. "Ok. You would tell me, if something was wrong right?" Zero asks. Of course Zero. Please. "Ok then. I'm done with my hair."Zero reponds. Walking over sitting by her. He smells so good from the soap, and shampoo. He used. His strong lean chest sitting next to her. "Yuk.i Are u ready?" He asks. Yes Zero. "You go first." She says softly."But Yuki you need it more. Your with Child." Zero comments. I'm fine. He looks at her, still wearing the flowery dress. It has a V-neckline, so he has easy access to her soft neck. In his mind, he says "I need it as much, as you ,or even more my love. I dream about drinking your blood. About being with you. "He pulls her close. Putting his hand around her waist. Holding her close, as his other hand cradles her head. He licks her neck. He licks again ,as he can't get enough of her scent and taste. "Ohh. How I want you Yuki. Only if you knew how much." He says to himself. He softly bites down with his fangs, going deeply into her neck. Yuki Gives out a soft moan. She puts her arms around him, pulling him closer. Its different this time. Its more sensual. He can feel the heat coming off of her body. As he drinks her blood, he can read her mind. Seeing what she was thinking. He gasps at the thoughts. She is having. Almost stopping him from drinking, but he continues. "She feels like this? I may have my chance after all." He thinks. Licking her neck at the two pin picks he made. Stopping the blood with his tongue. "Thank you Yuki." Zero says. Her arms still wrapped around him. Her head on his shoulder."Hmm,do I have to move." She says out loud. Zero shocked. Eyes wide open."No if you don't want to." Zero comments. Yuki moans from Zero light touch to her cheek. "You can stay like this forever, if you want." Zero states." I would like that Zero." Yuki responds. "As much as I would love that,it is your turn to drink." Zero replies. Her eyes looking up at a deep red. The monster in her coming through,as she looks at his soft smooth neck. She turns around sitting in his lap. Putting her arm around him. Moving his hair. Licking his neck,but differently this time. She licks from the top of his chin. Down to his collar bone. Back up to where,she wants to bite. Zero gives out a moan, as he trembles. She licks once more. Then she sinks her teeth into his savory neck. She stays there taking as much, as she can. Without draining him. She can feel the heat of there bodies rise. Sitting in his lap. She can feel a lot rise. His hand running up and down her back. She pulls him closer to her. When she is done. She licks and kisses his neck."Thank you Zero." She says as she trys to get composer of herself. She knows things are feeling different, but in a way. She isn't ready to take a further step in the sexual way. "Yuki? What is going on?" Zero asks. Trying to compose his own self. His breathing heavy. She can feel his heart beat fast."Nothing Zero. I am getting closer to you. I think I may be ready to have a relationship with you. If u still want one with me?" Yuki asks. His heart beating even faster now."Yes. Yuki of course. Its what I want. What i always wanted." Zero replies. Zero I have to tell you something. Looking up at him with her big brown eyes. You can tell me anything Yuki. You know that."I made a promise. I will take Kamane back to life. When Hanabusa finds a way. I will give him my life to make him human again Zero. Its not now but in the future." Yuki comments. Zero nods. "Ok Yuki. Its not now,so lets enjoy what we have together." One more thing Zero. I'm not over him. I'm not sure if i ever will be. My feelings for you are growing more and more each day. I want you to know that as well. But Kamane still holds dear to my heart. Yuki thats just you being you. I wouldn't except anything else. Thank you Zero. Lets get some rest. Zero lays down on the bed. Yuki lays next to him. Her arms around him and his around hers. Her head on his chest taking in his scent as he does hers. This feels so right Yuki. Yes it does Zero. Just hold me as I fall asleep. The two doze off holding each other close. Zero's mind wandering. I love being this close to her. She is getting closer to me. We will be together The time will come.

In the middle of the night. Yuki wakes up, snuggled up close against Zero. His arms wrapped around her and hers around him. She yawns. Squeezing more tightly around him."Hmm this feels good. I didn't change my clothes or shower. I was so comfortable. I didn't want to move. I guess. I will now take my shower and change." She says to herself. Looking down at the sleeping comfy Zero. She unwraps her arms. Undoes his. Slowly sliding off the bed,taking small steps not to wake him. She grabs a clean pair of underwear and the Pj top. He left at the end of the bed and goes into the bathroom. Taking off the flowery dress, thinking about. What happened earlier. "Why am I now having these thoughts about Zero"She thought again for the third time tonight. How can I think these things carrying Kamanes baby? I feel like I am betraying him. She looked sadly down to the floor. Sliding out of her dress. She steps into the shower, just standing there. Still thinking about Zero. How her feelings are so different, then before. How she sees him so mature now, not the boy. She knew before. How herself in the last two years have matured body and mind. She washes her body and hair. Then she slides out of the shower. Drying off,putting on the clean undies and pjs shirt. Opening the door to the bathroom and walking over to the bed. Zero's eyes are closed, but he cane sense her there. Smelling her favorite soap and shampoo. Which drives him crazy. She slides back into bed, under the covers next to Zero. Places his arm around her and hers around him. He moves closer to her. Taking in her scent her closer."Hmm,You smell good." He says. Sorry to wake you Zero. Hmm its ok I don't mind waking up next to you like this. Opening one eye. Peeking out. Seeing her in the pj top. His eyes widen. Feeling aroused. He stops himself. Take it slow Zero, he tells himself. We have forever. Dont frighten her off.

Yuki may I ask you something? In the back of his mind, hoping the answer. She gives doesn't change."Yes. Zero anything." She states."Earlier you said you wanted to start a relationship with me? Do you still want this?" Zero asks. Yes. More then anything Zero. I would like for us to go slow though, if that's ok. I know. We know each other for a long time now, but on some things. I still would like to go slow on." Yuki remarks. "I understand Yuki. "He answers. That's fine with me. So what are we going to do? "How about date like other couples?" Yuki replies. I know we done almost all of it. Lets start over. Seeing each other in a different way, then before. Holding hands, eating together watching tv. Going out. I know. We done it all. Tthis will be a little different seeing our feelings grow even more toward each other." Yuki admits. "Yuki my feelings for you have grown. I know longer see you as my sister and best friend. I see you as so much more. As my wife, the mother of my children. Can you see that also?" Zero asks. "I am starting to Zero, My feelings are still a little clouded. I do see that more now in the future. If you can hold out and wait? I know its a lot to ask." Yuki states. No. Not at all Yuki . As they say good things come to those who wait. Zero comments. " I am so glad. You see it that way." Yuki responds. Yuki looks into Zero's eyes wrapping her arms around him. I do know. I surely do love, when I am close to you. She shyly states. Zero looks down at her. Wrapping his arms around her. Taking one hand, and lifting her chin up to look at him. Yuki I feel the same. You know you don't have to be shy around me right? Her cheeks redden. Yes, I know Zero. I am also very new to all this."Same here." He says. We will work on it together.


	3. Chapter 3 Trying to Move on

Please review. Thank you

Chapter 3

Six months later. Zero and Yuki's relationship has grown. They see each other almost everyday. Zero will make sure. He visits even, if its just a short time. They have dinners together, watch TV together. Do normal everyday couple things, but one. Yuki will let Zero spend the night sleeping, next to her. Still just holding her. No matter how much her feelings have grown. The urge is there. Yuki hasn't let the closeness in that way grow. She still hasn't even kissed him in a passionate way. Still little kisses on the cheek or head. Zero subdues his desires the best he can, even though sometimes ,its very hard for him to do. He promised himself and Yuki. That he wouldn't ever let her go again. No matter how long it takes. He will be there waiting.

Every day. No matter what. She still goes, and sits by Kamane. This day was no different. Good Morning. She said to Hanabusa. Who guarded Kamane's body, to make sure no one touched it. :Good Morning Lady Yuki. How are you this fine Morning?" He asks. I'm good. "So glad to hear that " He responds. "Here for your daily visit I suppose?" "Hanabusa says". I will give you some privacy. As he smiled and walked out of the room. Yuki went and sit along side the Coffin of ice. "Oh Kamane, I feel our child grow bigger every day. I so wish you were here to see. I miss you so much. I miss your calming voice , the touch of your loving hand. I still hurt very much Kamane, but Zero is helping me a lot. I am falling more in love with him every day. It makes me feel guilty though. I know you gave us your blessing. It doesn't make things any easier. I know. I need to let go. I need to have a life. One that is worth living. Zero is everything. I could ask for and more." Yuki comments.

Talking to you always makes me feel better. Even though you can't talk back to me. I feel you hear me. I feel I need to let you know. How I feel and how my life is going. Soon our child will be here. I can't wait to meet him or her. I know. Zero will be a great step father. I will always tell our child. That you are his/her father. All about you. How loving. protective and kind you were always to me. I love you Kamane. There always will be a part of me, that does. At the same time, I must try to move on. Tears streamed down from Yuki's face. She wipes them away, and walkes to the door. On the outside of the door, Hanabusa is sitting waiting for her to be done. So he could go back in." You done for today Yuki?" He asks. "Yes. Hanabusa. I wanted to ask you something, before I forget again. Would you like to come over for dinner? You and Yori? "She asks" Of course! We would love that. Thank you so much for the invite. "Great I will see you tonight."She replies."See you tonight then." Hanabusa states.

Later that evening. Zero comes over. Smelling Roasted chicken and potatoes in the oven. "Smells great in here. He says, as he enters the kitchen, lightly kisses Yuki on her far head. "Thank you Zero. Hanabusa and Yori are coming over for dinner as well. I invited them. I thought it would be nice, as couples to have dinner." Yuki Announces. Zero Rolls his eyes." Really?" He says? "Ohh, Come on Zero. He isn't that bad. He has grown up, a lot being with Yori." Yuki comments. "I hope so." Zero replies. At least he isn't a womanizer stare at each other, and laugh. "No. He isn't. I believe he really loves Yori."Y uki says. "I believe that to "Says Zero" There is the bell. Can you get that for me Zero? Sure babe. Yuki smiles up at Zero.

Zero walks toward the door, opening it to greet Hanabusa and Yori. They are both hand in hand. Zero opens the door. "Hi Zero.: Says Yori and Hanasbusa. Its great seeing you here. "Hey." Zero replies. "Come in. Dinner is cooking. Its almost ready. Would you like to have a drink, before we start." Zero asks. "Sure." They both say. As Yori walks into the kitchen ,to be with Yuki. Hanasbusa stays in the sitting room with Zero. "How have you been Zero?" Hanasbusa asks. I'm ok. Hanging in there. "I'm sure . Zero it takes a lot of strength, to do what you are doing." Hanabusa states."Whats that?" Zero asks? His eyebrow raised. Loving Yuki so much, as she still loves someone else. Zero gives Hanasbusa a dirty look. "No! no! Zero, i didn't meant it in a bad way. I think. What your doing is wonderful. I myself would never be able to. It takes a lot. I have seen such a change in her. Before, she was so upset and alone. All she did was sit there, and cry. Now when she comes to see Kaman,e there are days. She is happy and alive again. I see the old Yuki coming through. Its because of you." Hanabusa states. Zero says to himself. Wow. What happened to Hanasbusa? He really did, grow up. "Well ,Thank you Hanasbusa." Zero replies. I really do love Yuki . I'm not going any where. I will do my best to make her love me. Only me. It will just take time. I want to marry her. Be with her always. I think. She feels the same way, just some feelings are in the way. She feels guilty to feel good ,and he is dead." Zero responds. "Ahh. I understand." Hanasbusa says. I feel that way about Yori. I want to marry her, and be with her always. I want to ask, but it looks bad for us to get married, before the pure blood Yuki. So please ask soon. "I will try my best." Zero replies "I just don't know. How that would go, if i ask too soon. Its almost two years. I see there are times, She remembers, it like yesterday. She has nightmares about it. I hold her close trying to comfort her. It seems to help. I just hate, to see her hurt." Zero Comments. "I know Zero. You know this house isn't any better either. I see at times. She remembers things. It makes her feel bad. Tears will form. She will try to hid them, but its noticeable." Hanabusa remarks. "One step at a time Hanasbusa. I try to get her ,out of here from time to time. Its just hard, and now she is pretty ready to have that baby. I hope. When she sees it ,that it makes her happy." Zero says. "Oh i am sure it will." Hanasbusa answers. " What about you? Seeing the women you love, have someone else's child? That has to be hard?" Hanabusa asks. "Well. Yes and no. I adore Yuki. I know. She loved him. I can't say much. I pushed her away. Its not like ,she cheated on me or anything." Zero answers. "True true." Hanasbusa replies. "That's another thing. I can't get her to get that close to me yet." Zero Comments. "Still?" Hanasbusa Answers, with eyebrows raised. "Yes. still." Zero answers. We haven't, even really kissed properly yet. "Oh man." Hanabusa says. "Maybe you should have a talk with her? See where she stands. Your relationship seems to be at a stand still. Your dating ,yet still just friends. You need to move it along. I understand. How she feels about Kamane ,but look. He left her. It was his choice. She is alone. She needs you more then ever. I know. She loves you. I see it. She just needs to let go of the past." Hanabusa explains. " I can't believe. We just had this conversation. I would of never thought. We would talk like this. I am not one to talk much ,as it is ,but I felt comfortable enough to just let it out. Thank you for listening." Zero remarks. "Hey Look Zero" , Hanabusa says, I learned a lot in the least two years. I am in love myself now. I know how it feels. I love Kamane myself . I also see what he did was good in one way ,and not in another. You always been there for Yuki . Now that she really needs you, your here . I admire you for it. So if you ever really need to talk i'm here. Hell i'm not sure your the same Zero either. ... Your not grumpy or pissy tonight. Both men Laugh out loud.

Later that night, after Yori and Hanabusa left. Zero helps Yuki clean up. Like always. Zero let her sit down, with her feet up. While he washed and she dried the dishes. "Tonight was nice Zero. Wasn't it?" Yuki asks. "Well. Yes i am shocked to say i,t but yes it was." Zero answers." Hanabusa has changed. It was nice talking to him. "I am so glad." Yuki says. "I love seeing my best friend and "...Yuki stops thinking my what? "and then mutters my boyfriend get along." Zeros ears perk up and eyebrows raised asks. Is that? What you see me as Yuki? "Yes, Of course." Yuki answers. " Yuki. We need to talk." Zero walks to the table, and sits down grabbing both of Yukis hands in his own. "Babe, i am really glad you consider us boyfriend/girlfriend, But if you really think about it. Our relationship hasn't changed much. Its at a slow stop." Zero states. "Are you giving up on me Zero?" Yuki asks. Her voice trembling. 'No! never. Yuki how could you even think that?' Zero says in a loud tone. 'I am just saying, that we should move to the next level. This baby is going to be here soon. Don't you want it, to have a mother and father? Living together? Married as a couple? I want to be with you ,and this child. I will wait for you as long, as I have to. But i want you to know things ,should change ,or at least move froward in some way for us to get there." Zero remarks. Yukis eyes meet Zeros squeezing his hands in hers. Tears rolling down her cheeks. In a quiet voice. She responds. "I want that too Zero. But...I can't be romantic with you, while i am carrying his child. I know that must sound stupid, but its how i feel. Like i am betraying him. I know that must hurt you. I want to be honest with you always." Yuki states. Thats the only way. I want you to be Yuki." Zero replies. "Look i understand in a way. I can wait for that. If you need to wait till after the baby is born. Then fine, but lets get married." Zero comments. Zero. You would marry me without that part of it? "Yes, Yuki. It would let the child have a father. We would live together as a couple. When your ready to take that next step, You let me know. Would you be ok with this Yuki?" Zero asks. "Yes I would. Zero, I want to let you know, that i do want to make love with you. I do feel that way towards you. Its not that i don't want you in that way...I just can't bring myself to do that now. "Ok." Zero replies, at least you want to. That makes me feel good. "Oh god Zero I do." Yuki cheeks turn red and flush. When your in bed next to me, it drives me crazy. I can image .What you feel like touching me and kissing me. Zero smirks with delight. I am glad to hear that. I do feel the same. I can wait Yuki. Thank you Zero it means a lot.


	4. Chapter 4 Their Wedding

Review please. Let me know how you like the story. If its living up. There is a lot of chapters to come.

Chapter four

Its been 6 months since there last conversation about getting married. They told there close friends. Who are very happy for them, but are also afraid. Afraid what the Pure Bloods will do. What the Association, will say. Both will not be very happy with them getting married. So they decided to have a ceremony, with only there close dear friends and family. No one else. They wouldn't tell anyone either for awhile. Its been three years. Its time for a change. The child will be born at any time.

So one night they invite there friends and family. To the Mansion for a dinner party. Not telling any of them. What is really going to happen that night. Except Yori of course. Yuki excited for the first time ,in a very long time. Gets a cream lace knee length dress, cream heels ,and some flowers to put in her hair. The garden is decorated with white lights, and white roses. Candles and gems, hanging from each tree. Three tables decorated with dinnerware , flowers, and candles. One with a three tower cake, and white roses and lights all around. Its very romantic. As the people, start showing up, they are kept in the house till they all arrive. Yori spent the day with Yuki. Helping her in any way she could. Then Hanabusa , Akatsuki, Takuma, Ruka, Kaien and Yagari , arrive. Once all are there, Yori escorts them to the garden.

Will you all have a seat out here please? They all look in aww, as they see the lights candles , wedding cake and gems sparkling in the night. Wait. Kaien says. Is this? What i think it is? With tears pouring down his face. Yori Winks at him. "Ruka would you please come with me?" Yori asks. Sure of course. What do you need? "Well Yuki would like you to be her bridesmaid. If thats ok with you?" Yorik asks. "Ohh." She shouts. " Yes! I would love to! So they are getting married? " Yes." says Yori but we need to keep it just to us. "Oh i understand." says Ruka. No worries the secret is safe with me. While Ruka heads upstairs to get ready, Yori goes back outside to talk to the quests. "Hello everyone. We are so glad. That all of you came here tonight. You are going to witness something very special, but we need you not to say anything to anyone. What happens here tonight, must stay here. Its why. We only picked a few of you to attend. Yagari stands up. They really are doing this aren't they? "Yes." Says Yori. Well i'm not one to stand in the way of happiness ,or as they say hell (when you get married) He laughs. So no peeps out of me. Says Yagari . Kaien crying waterfalls already. I knew it. He shrieks. Yori goes up to Kaien. Asking him, if he will affiliate the wedding. WHAAAAAAAA .He Cries. Me? more tears fall. Yes i will! I will be honored.

Zero walks out into the garden. Wearing a black suit, white crisp shirt. Tall and lean looking very sexy. His Lavender eyes gleaming with excitement. White/grayish hair still in font of them. He walks up to the tall tree. Decorated with flowers, gems and white lights. Looking gorgeous, in the moonlight. He stands under it waiting. With Kaien who is nervous and very happy for the both of them. "Are you Nervous?" asks Kaien. "No why would i be?" Says Zero i am marrying the love of my life. Kaien cry's Louder and harder having to blow his nose. "Oh god." Says Zero. "There he goes again. I am not sure. Why Yuki wanted him to do this. She knows how he is. Rolling his eyes. What ever makes her happy. Please Stop Sniffing ...no one is going to be able to hear anything you say ,if you keep this up." Zero barks. Hanabusa says. There is the old Zero. We know and love, As he laughs. I knew you couldn't keep him hidden for too long. "Very funny Hanabusa." Zero replies, as he shakes his head.

Meanwhile Yuki is upstairs with Ruka and Yori getting ready. "There Flowers are in your hair. You look so pretty." Ruka says to Yuki. Thank you. Are you nervous? "No, not really. I'm excited and ...and happy. There is this great warmth in my heart at the moment. I am marrying my best friend." Yuki smiles at Ruka and Yori. "I am so happy for you " Says Ruka."I never thought. I could feel like this. I can't wait to see him." Yuki states. "Well you don't have to wait very long Yuki. Its time to walk to the garden." Says Yori. Ok, Yuki " said softly" They walk to the garden doors, lit up by tons of white lights and white roses draping down. The doors open and Yuki starts waking down the isle. Cream lace dress with a small v-neck, auburn hair filled with curls draping down her shoulders and back with white flowers as a crown in her hair. Her sweet soft brown eyes starting at Zero the whole time. Zero looks up at her, as the door opens and gasps. He says softly to himself. "My wife is gorgeous. I am the luckiest man alive." She walks down to Zero and Kaien .Who is still sniffing away. Watery eyes filled, but he manages to clear his throat. " We are gathered here today ,to witness the joining of this Young man Zero Kiriyu, and this young lady Yuki. Cross, in a legal ceremony. That binds them as a married couple. Would you two raise your right hands and repeat after me." After a few minutes, there pledges were said to each other. They exchange rings. Zero slide a silver diamond wedding band over Yukis slender ring finger. Applying a small kiss to her hand, as he did. Yuki then placed a silver eternity ring onto Zeros ring finger. She kissed his hand. Which shocked Zero a bit. Yuki never really kissed him before. This made him feel good. Like things just might start looking up. They looked into each others eyes with happiness. There smiles gleaming with joy. Kaien now pronounced them husband and wife. He started the water works again. AHHH my kids...are married now. WHHHAAA. "Oh god, there is goes again."said Zero. As him and Yuki laughed. Sniffing and tears everywhere. Kaien says. "You may now kiss your bride." Zero pauses for a moment. Thinking we never really kissed. What should I do? Before He can react Yuki lightly places a kiss on Zero's lips. He quivers deep within. He lightly kisses her back. As everyone screams and yells. YAY! You two finally did it!

They open a bottles of champagne, and start eating and talking with there friends. "Zero." Hanabusa says, "I never seen you ,or Yuki this happy before. I am so glad for the both of you. Today She is gleaming with happiness." "Thank you." Kindly Zero replies. I noticed that also. She is so alive and happy like her old self. She hasn't seemed sad or up set or anything all day." You mean." Hanabusa says quielty." "She hasn't mentions him at all today." "Yes that as well. Maybe we are making improvements". Zero states. "Maybe." Hanabusa replies. Maybe if you two have more happy times it will let her forget the bad ones. "I am hoping that ." Zero nods. Yori goes to the front and says. "Ok everyone. Its time for there first dance. " Zero grabs Yuki's hand softly, taking her to the dance floor. The slow music playing, Zero puts his hands around her waist. She puts her head on his shoulder holding him close. "This is a pretty special day huh Yuki.? " Zero asks." indeed." She replies." Zero .I never been this happy. I am so glad to be with you. I just couldn't wait to see you. You look so handsome." Yuki comments. T"hanks you." Zeros says, as he lifts his hand to push his hair back. You look gorgeous Yuki. I about melted. When you walked out here. Oh Zero. She whispered uncertainly. "Don't lie. How good could a big fat pregnant lady look?" Yuki says." More gorgeous, then you can even imaged my dear." Zero says." and by the way your not fat. Your carrying a child. You are glowing. "If you say so Zero." She answers.

The night was whining down. There quests all have left. Yuki still in the garden, taking in all that took place that night. Watching the white lights twinkle in the moon light. The soft breeze through her hair. Feeling happy and content. Zero walks up behind her. Putting his arms around her. Kissing the top of her head. "These flowers smell really nice." He says to Yuki. Yes they do. Its so nice out here tonight Zero. Can you just hold me out here a little longer? She turns around staring into his big lavender eyes. "If that is what you want. Then I shall do it. Zero replies softly. Both of them just staring at each other. Yuki can feel his heart beat speed up, as she puts her hands on his chest. Staring at every part of Zero, from the top of his silver shimmery hair, to the bottom of his feet. "What are you looking at Yuki? "Zero asks uncertain." Well she says." I am looking at what became mine tonight." "Oh really?" Zero says with a wicked smile. Do you like what you see? "Yes." She replies. "I always have, but now to know its mine. Makes it so much better. ...and different." She confuses." I feel so different myself tonight." She explains. There is just this warm joy filling me. I look at you. I just can't help but smile. I think deep down. I have wanted this for a long time. I just didn't believe it. Zero squeezes her tighter. "Oh my love." He says. You don't know how happy that makes me. I will do my best to always, make you feel this way. Yuki smiles, as she yawns. "Hmm. I guess someone is sleepy?"Zero asks."Yes i am." She replies. I also have to admit. My feet are killing me. "Well I can't have that. Zero gently picks her up into his lean strong arms. I think its time for bed " He announces." I think thats a good idea. She smiles softly at him as he carrys her to the bedroom. Opening the door,they spot the fireplace on, warming up the room with candles all over. The sheets have been changed to a white lace soft set with a furry top blanket. Sparkling cinder sitting in a ice bucket with two champagne glasses on the side. They look at each other, must of been Yori. Yuki chuckles."Must me." Zero replies. Its so nice. Yes very. There is a pair of new pjs for Zero and a satin silky lace nightie for Yuki on the bed. Yuki goes over to it and puts her head down sadly. Yuki whats wrong? Why the sad face? "Oh zero. How am i going to look in that with this belly." She cries. Ohh silly. Will you stop that."Don'tYou know? Your beautiful to me no matter what." Zero states."But i want to show you the real me. Not this whale in front of you." Sshe states."But i love this whale." Zero giggles. You Jerk! "She replies, as she punches him on his arm. Then they both laugh. Wow that took me back to when we were in school. The old happy Yuki. I love it! Yea. Watch it this whale can still punch your lights out. As she grins and laughs at Zero. I can see that. As he chuckles to. I'm going to go take my shower now Zero...and i guess put that thing on."I will go in the other shower and meet you back here." Zero answers. "Ok."Yuki replies. See you in a few.

Yuki walks slowly to the bathroom. Opening the door. Turns on the water. Laying her panties and new nightie down. Stepping into the shower, she grows nervous. Looking down at her belly. I know. He said he doesn't care,but i do. I love you my dear child inside me more then you can image, but i surely do not love this body you have given me at this moment. Washing her body with shower gel, then shampooing her hair. She grows even more nervous. I never felt this way around Zero. He never makes me nervous. Her heart pounding as she dries herself off. sliding the satin lace nightie on over her satin panties. Hm this doesn't look that bad after all. I guess. Holding her breathe as she opens the door, and walks to the bed. Oh good. She thinks to her self. He isn't here yet. I can just Slide into bed,under the covers. Meanwhile Zero is in the other bathroom. His shower has been done awhile now. He is dressed. He is sitting on the toilet. His own heart pounding. With thoughts of what to do next. What do i do? she doesnt want to have sex till after the childs born. I can understand that, but god do i want her. Its so hard to lay next to her, and not touch her. The way i want to. She has warmed up a lot today. I doubt enough for that."Oh well." He says to himself. I can't stay in the bathroom all night. I better just go and see how this goes. His heart beating fast. He walks to the room and opens the door. The fireplace warmth and light Illuminating the whole room. Yuki in bed waiting."That was a long shower Zero. Normally it takes you a few minutes and your done. "She tells him." True the warm water felt good. I stayed a little longer" He lied, as he slides into bed. Looking at her soft skin with the glow from the fireplace. Made his pulse race."May I hold you my dear? " he asks quietly "Yes you may. Are you hungry for my blood Zero?" She asks."Yuki i am. I only desire your blood. Only yours. I want it so much, that i want to drink from you to the very limits. I stop myself, because your pregnant. You need it more now. Its why i don't ask you for it like before. Plus i am better at controlling my urges now."He explained. "I don't want you to control your urge tonight. I can't give you the other thing. You want, but i can give you this. Come to me Zero. Take my blood." She said that to him. His Eyes glowed red. Quivering inside. He took her into his arms, and lightly buried his face in her soft fragrant skin at the side of her neck. Her smell and taste was sweet. He licks and kisses her neck. She gives out soft sighs. Which makes him know she doesn't disapprove. He licks down her neck. Putting his hands on her waist. Feeling the soft silky nightie caressing her skin. It turns him on for more. Then just blood. His eyes a dark shade with desire. He slides his hand up to her breast, lightly moving his hand over it. Yuki gives out a gasp. Her body quivering. That just turns him on more, knowing she does want him. Yuki's hand rose to play with Zeros hair. Sliding her hand down to his face. Down to his neck, then his chest. He moans as this was the first time. She ever touched him like that. Looking down at her cleavage, wanting to touch them more. Yuki blushes, as she catches him staring. With a gentle hand, he stroked her blushing check. Kissing his way back to her neck. His desire building and building. He licks, then sinks his fangs gently into her soft sweet neck. She gives out a light moan. Running her hands up and down his back. Which make him even more crazed with desire. He sucks until he knows he had enough. Then licks and kisses the wounds. Which heal fast. Looking into her eyes. He asks. "Yuki? May i kiss your lips?" "Yes. She sighs Please do." She sighs. Zero gasps as he pulls her closer to him. Placing his hand on her cheek. He puts his lips on hers. His breathing stops, as he licks and kisses her lips. His other hand caressing the satin skin,making Yuki sigh. He parts her lips and lets his tongue play lightly with hers. The kiss lingers, till they have to stop to breathe. He starts kissing a trail from her jaw down her chest to her breast. Where he kisses above the satin nightgown. "Zero." Yuki cry's out. "Wait.." She says. Breathing heavy and fast. Her heart pounding out of her chest. "What my love?" He asks. Trying to caught his breathe."Zero i want to, but not like this. Please." Yuki pleads. Trying to see straight. He pulls himself together. He moves up to her lips. Where he lightly places a kiss."Ok my love." He answers. "I'm sorry. When i give myself to you, i want it to be just me." "I understand. " Zero Nods. I just have to calm down. Just give me a few minutes. I will be fine. Zero lowers himself back down to his pillow, where Yuki lays besides him. Wrapping her arms around him. Kissing his chest."Zero." She says. Looking up into his lavendar eyes. His breathe finally coming down."Yes Yuki?" He answers. I love you Zero. Zero's mouth falls open. his heart skipping a beat. and replies. "I love you to Yuki. Get some sleep."

He closes his eyes. Saying to himself. I might not of gotten the other,but i got something even better tonight. His heart filled with joy and love. He nestled himself against her and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 The birth of Ai

Please review.

Chapter 5 The birth of Ai.

About a month later. Yuki is on bed rest. Its getting closer for the time to happen. They have been married for a month. They are actually doing very well. Yuki has gotten very close to Zero. She loves him dearly. Still not much in the romantic department happened though ,due to her being very pregnant. But the closeness in other ways has grown tons.

"How do you feel this morning my darling?" Zero asks. "I feel ok. My feet still hurt, but other wise i'm good. I can't wait to be off this bed rest. Back to myself. I also cant' wait to meet this little person. Its not just going to be us anymore Zero. We are going to have a tiny person." Yuki states. I know darling. I am excited about it as well." Zero answers. "I am so glad to hear that Zero. Yori is coming over today." says Yuki. She said. She is going to pamper me. What ever that means. Yuki Giggles. "Thats fine." Zero says. You deserve it. I'm going to go to the stables today and visit White Lily. I haven't seen her in a while. "That sounds nice Zero. I am sure. She would love to see you." Yuki remarks." I won't stay that long in case you need me." Zero answers. "Stay as long a you like." replies Yuki. You have been stuck in this house with me the last week. If something happens ,we will call you. You need a break as well. "I just don't want to miss anything "Zero states. Yuki reaches for Zeros hand holding it in her own. Zero I know. I thank you. You have been there with me, through so much. It means the world to me. Zero gently bends down and kisses Yuki on her lips. "I love you Yuki." He says, with a tender touch to her face. I will be back in a few. As Zero walks out, Yori Walks in. Going over to Yuki giggling and talking, spending the day with her.

Zero is off to the stables to see White Lily. The second Closest friend to him. She might of only been an animal ,but to him she was family. She was always there, when he felt upset and hurt. He could lay down next to her ,and feel safe enough to sleep. She always only loved him.

Few Hours later, Zero was heading home. Picking up some take out on his way. I'm sure Hanabusa will be over to. Which really didn't bother him anymore. He didn't mind spending time with him or Yori. To Zero's Surprise, Hanabusa has become a good friend. Someone he can talk to freely. Which is very hard for Zero. There were so many times in the past ,Zero would just keep his feelings bottled up. Never showing. How he truly felt. Thats how he lost Yuk.i He vowed. He would never do that again. So as hard as it is to show his feelings. He tries desperately to always tell Yuki at least. How he is feeling. So she knows, and doesn't have to ever wonder. Also it was easy to talk to Hanabusa. He knew everything ,that had happened. Zero could talk to him about Kamane. Where he didn't want to bring him up to Yuki. Yuki was doing so well. She wouldn't talk about Kamane at all. Only on rare occasions. Zero could feel her growing up. Letting go of some of the past. He was a bit concerned though with her about to have Kamane's baby. Will that bring up issues again? Will she look at the child ,and only think of Kamane? Would he? A lot of thoughts ran through his mind. Those he did keep to himself.

Walking up to the Door, putting the key in and opening it. Zero walked in. There was Hanabusa and Yori and even Yuki resting on the sofa. "Zero." She says with excitement in her voice. Your home. "Yes. My love. as he places kisses on her head. I bought some food home."Zero states" I figured you guys would still be here. That you would be hungry." "Thank you Zero." Yori says. Hanabusa Nods in thanks. "How is my pretty lady feeling this evening? "Zero asks." Um..." She Mutters... "Not sure." She says. My back has been hurting all day. Now i been getting sharp pains in my stomach. Off and on. Zeros eyes open wide. So does Yori and Hanabusa. "Why didn't you tell me that earlier." Yori insists."Because i'm not sure, it means anything yet. I don't want to scare all of you, if its nothing." Yuki states. "Please Let us know, if it gets worse." Zero says with worriment in his eyes. For the first time it was hard for him, to keep his composer. "Well." Hanabusa says lets eat what Zero brought and see how things progress. "Good idea." Yuki says. I'm starving!

After Dinner, Yori and Yuki stay on the sofa. Hanabusa and Zero talk in the Kitchen."Are you ok?" Hanabusa asks." To be honest. i don't know." Zero replies. I never felt this way before. Its hard for me to keep my composer, and not let her see. That i'm worried. "Zero she will be fine. People have babies every day." Hanabusa states. " I know that." Zero answers with a growl in his voice. "Then what is it Zero? "Hanabusa Asks." We been getting along wonderfully this last month ,as a married couple. She is getting closer and closer to me. She barely ever mentions him. The nightmares are gone. I can't help to think. This might change things again. Bring up memories. After all, it is his child. Zero puts his head down sadly. "Hey Zero." Hanabusa says" She loves you. Its not going to change, if thats what your thinking. She may think of him, but she is with you." Hanabusa remarks. "To be honest. I would think. She would think of him, after having his child. I just don't want it to go back to what she was."Zero says." She was a shell of a person. "Its a happy time Zero. Think good thoughts OK?" Hanabusa Says." As they are talking they hear Yori Scream...HANABUSA! ZERO! Its time! They both scramble to the other room. "You ok Yuki " Zero asks with a a concern Voice." Her water broke. The pains are closer. Its time." Yori says to Zero please take her upstairs to the bedroom, we have ready. He lightly picks Yuki up holding her close to him. She lays her head on his shoulder, as she grunts in pain. She squeezes her hands on his shoulder. Closing her eyes breathing heavy. "Are you ok Yuki? "Zero asks terrified. Breathing heavy. She says I'm OK , just don't leave me Zero. I won't. I promise Yuki. He says in return.

After a few hours, and Zero never leaving her side. A beautiful baby girl entered the world. Yori placed the baby on Yukis chest. She just smiles from ear to ear. Looking up at Zero. Who is smiling also. I want to name her Ai. She looks at Zero. He replies anything you want babe. She is adorable Yuki. Yes she is. "Zero, Yori asks. Could you please let Hanabusa Know that the baby is here. That he can come in. He has been waiting downstairs for hours. He is probably flipping out by now." Yori says as she giggles. Of course. I will do that right now. Zero kisses Yuki on her head. She is holding and looking at the baby . All full of smiles and happiness. I will be right back babe. "Ok Hurry back, Zero." She says. Smiling from ear to ear. Zero runs downstairs. Hanabusa he yells She is born. She? Its She? "Hanabusa Asks." Yes." Zero replies. Its a she. What does she look like? Zero looks up at Hanabusa and says. Come see for yourself. She is adorable. And yes if your asking if, she looks like him. Very much so. How is Yuki then? Hanabusa asks, as they walk upstairs to the bedroom. So far she is great. She did great. She is so happy. "So glad." He replies.

After a very long day, Yori and Hanabusa leave. Its just Yuki and Zero left with this new little bundle. Which Yuki took to immediately. She hasn't let her go ,since she was born. Zero opens the door to the bedroom peeking in. Yuki in bed holding, and feeding Ai. What a beautiful sight. "Zero. She says excitedly. Come in. I missed you so." Zero walks to the bed and slides in next to her. She kisses him lightly. "I didn't want to disturb you and the baby. " Zero says softly. Zero your never disturbing me. Are you OK Zero? I'm fine Yuki. Why are you asking me that? I should ask you that. Your the one that just had a baby. Shaking her head. "Zero my love. You know why. I am asking you that. Are you feeling ok with all this?" Yuki asks. Zero lost in this thoughts doesn't really know, how to respond. He doesn't want to hurt her or bring things up. At the same time ,he sees she did. She is fine with it at the moment. "Zero look at me." She says. Taking her hand ,placing it on his chin. Pulling him closer to her. She places a small kiss right on his lips. He closes his eyes taking in the kiss and her scent. "Zero. I want you to be honest with me. Again i ask are you OK?" Yuki asks. Zero opens his eyes and says "Yes. I am fine. I was a little worried earlier for some things. But i am seeing .that your fine." "Yes. I am very fine. Zero." She replies. She is so pretty. I am in love with her Zero. She makes me so happy. Just like you do." Thats all I could ask for Yuki. I want your happiness." Zero states. What were you worried about Zero? To be honest Yuki...He looks down, and says in a very low studder... Him." Zero comments. "Oh, i see. That She would bring up him?" Yuki asks. Yes. "Well to be honest , Zero she did for a moment. I wished. He was here to see her. To see the beauty that, we created in that one night. A single tear falls from her eye. But I am not going to dwell on that Zero. I want to enjoy her. I hope you can enjoy her with me. You will be the only father .She knows Zero." Yuki responds Zero taking in everything Yuki just said. Never really thinking of it that way. Yes. I will be. wont I? "Yes. I know you will be a good one.." Yuki statess Zero thinks to himself. How Yuki matured. All that she said ,was of a women not a little girl anymore. That even though, she probably did think of Kamane, She excepted what happened, and wants a life with him. Deep down. He thought. She did hid some of her feelings. In order not to hurt him. No more the little girl. Who cried at everything. Who couldn't control herself. She was now the women, and mother in control. This new site before his eyes made Zero love her even more.


	6. Chapter 6 Sealing their vow

THIS CHAPTER IS LEMON! finally so plese beware before reading! mature content! Please review.

Chapter 6 Sealing there vow

Its been a month since, Ai has been born. She is the apple of her mothers eye. Yuki takes care of her fully. No nanny, just herself and of course Zero. When she lets go of her. Zero finds delight in seeing how good a mother, Yuki has become. Seeing her mature more day by day. At times. he is a little jealous of all the time. Yuki spends with her. but then shrugs it off. He works a lot anyway. The time he gets home, Yuki is tired. She always manages to cuddle up to him. She stays as close, as she can to him, while in bed. They still haven't consummated there marriage. Zero isn't rushing her. He knows. She just had a baby. That she needs time to heal. He feels i waited all this time. What is a little bit more.

One day. Zero comes home early. Tired from all the hard work. He has been doing. They sure do keep him busy. He is very good at his job. They have no problems with him. Even though, they still don't know that Yuki and Zero are married. They never let that out, as they know it would cause problems. People already started talking. Knowing that Zero lives at the Mansion. So does Hanabusa most of the time anyway. He guards Kamane. He is also doing scientific testing. To see what, will bring him back. He is practically always there. So is Yori .Who is always helping him. Zero doesn't mind, since when he is gone Yuki still has people in the house with her. He knows. Hanabusa would protect her if need be. When he walks in the door Yuki is in the kitchen making something for dinner, holding little Ai in her arms. Singing to her ,as she cooks. He stares at them. Near the stove, and listens to her lovely voice. "Zero your home early. " She says. As he goes to kiss her on the cheek. Yes babe, I thought. I would take a early day. I'm tired and beat. I also miss you two. I would like to spend some time with you guys. "Sounds great Zero. I miss you as well. Would you mind holding Ai as i cook? "Yuki asks" "Not at all." Zero replies. Thinking she is letting go of her...i'm shocked. "What are we having?" Zero Asks. Some pasta , with a salad. I didn't know you were coming home early, or i would of made something else. "Non sense. Thats totally fine with me." He Replies. Zero holding the little girl in his arms. Smiling at her as she smiles at him. Her big eyes looking right at Zero." She gets cuter every day Yuki." Zero says. "I know. Zero she is just lovely. Oh Zero did you notice?a' Asks Yuki. 'Notice what babe?' Zero asks in return. Yuki walking up to Zero. Very excited. Look at me, I'm back to my normal self. I'm skinny. Zero taking in the site." Yes babe. I noticed." Zero saying to himself. I noticed a while ago. How your curves were back. Actually a little better then before. Nice full round bottom and bigger breasts. Zero Shakes his head trying not to think about it. "You ok Zero?" Yuki asks. You look a little dazed. Yes. i'm fine babe. I am also back to normal with other things now Zero. "Really?" Zero asks A little confused. "Yes. All the baby stuff is over. My body is now mine again." Yuki states. Zero quickly realizing. What she means. Oh ok. That's good Yuki. I bet your pleased. Oh. Yes very. Thinking to himself does that mean...we get to ...hmm don't get your hopes up. You know how this goes. Trying not to think about, what he really would like to do. He just holds the baby. Feeding her before, there dinner is ready. "Zero.I think after dinner, we should put Ai to bed. Then maybe have a little alone time." Yuki says. Her voice quivering. "Sure. Sounds great." Says Zero. Oh My god. He thinks to himself. Maybe it is going to happen. Which makes him excited and nervous, all that the same time. "Dinner is done." Yuki States. Zero puts the baby down in her bassinet. Then he sits at the dinning table, as Yuki gets there plates. She sits down at the table. Smiling at Zero. He gives back a small playful smile. Sliding his hand up to move his hair out of his eyes. "This pasta is good." He says. As he at the moment doesn't know what else to say. But doesn't like the sheer quietness in the room. "Thank you." Yuki replies. I am glad you like it. After a pretty quiet dinner, Zero helps Yuki clean the table, and the dishes. He washes, as she drys. His hand touches hers ,as he hands her the plate. A small shiver goes down her spine. She lets out a small moan. His eyes open wide to the touch and sound. He feels a tingling through out his body. The want. The need of her. He tries to compose himself. He knows they still have to put the baby to bed. "Ok." He says. Dishes are done. Time to put that little tike to bed. Yuki smiles. Zero lifts the baby out of her bassinet. Ai cuing at Zero, looking straight in his eyes. He holds her close as him and Yuki go upstairs. They give Ai a sponge bath together. Dressing her for bed and giving her , her bottle. They lay her in her crib, turning on the mobile. Watching as she closes her eyes. What a beautiful site. Zero and Yuki smile at each other. Heading to here room.

Time for my shower Zero. "Mine two" He says. I will use the other bathroom. You use this one. I will meet you back here. "Ok." She says. After Zero walks out of the room. Yuki puts the fire place on. Lights some candles and grabs the silky lace nightie out of her drawer. She already made the bed, with the sheets from there wedding night and the furry blanket. She had this moment in her mind, for awhile now. She wanted to redo her wedding night, but only the way. It should of been the first time. She slips into the bathroom taking off her clothes. Admiring her new body. She noticed the fuller breasts and tush. She likes it. Her tummy slender again. She feels like herself again. She steps into the shower. washing her self with her scented bath gel. Shaving her legs. Making sure not to miss anything. She washes her hair with Zeros favorite shampoo. closing the water off. Stepping out into a large bath towel. She drys herself off. Sliding the silky night up and over her body. She blow drys her hair so its not soaking the pillows.

In the other bathroom, Zero is in the shower. It only takes him a few minutes. He washes himself fast. Drys himself off and slides his pjs on. Thinking could this really be the real thing? Is this going to happen? Cooling himself down. He says. "Don't get your hopes up just yet. Stay calm." But even as he says that, his body trembles with anticipation. Just the mere thought of Yuki makes his body react. Shaking his head to snap out of his desire. He walks back to the bedroom. Where he opens the door. He quickly remembers. How it looked on there wedding night. He walks in slowly. The room gleaming with the light from the fire. The candles all around. He notices that this time though Yuki isn't already in bed. He walks over to the bed. He sits on top the of the covers, feeling the fur blanket on his skin. Which last time, he didn't even notice. When all of A sudden, the bathroom door opens. Out steps Yuki. Looking Gorgeous. Her auburn hair flowing long down her back with all curls. Her big brown eyes looking straight at Zero. He sees the lace satin nighty hugging all the right curves this time. Remembering how last time, he didn't get the chance to really see the nightie on her. As she was covered with the blankets. His body shivering with desire at this beauty. His heartbeat quickens, as she walks over to the bed. She slides onto the bed next to him. The high slit in the nightie showing offer her long slender legs. Both of there pulse racing. She looks up at him, into his lavender eyes. She places her hand on his face moving his hair. "Zero. Do you remember when, you told me? I don't have to be shy around you?" She asks. "Yes." He says, in a quivering voice. Does that still go? "Yes of course." He says ,as he looks into her eyes. Good then. I want the same for you. Zero i only have done this once before. I'm not that experienced in what to do. "Don't worry." Zero replies. I never done this at all. We will figure it out together. "I want you to know, that i want you very much Zero. I have for a long time now. I am ready to give you all of me." Yuki states. Zero smiles putting his hand on her cheek. Sliding closer to him ,there mouths touch. She gives out a soft moan as Zero places tender kisses over her lips. She parts her lips to let his tongue in. There tongues moving feverishly inside of the other. Passion building inside both of there bodies. Hands starting to roam each other. Yukis hands rubbing all over Zeros chest. "God. How i wanted to touch your chest." She says. Zeros eyes open wide and smiles. "May i." She asks? Yuki. You don't have to ask. Do to me what ever you want. I am yours.." He says. Her pulse fastening. She kisses down his neck to his chest. She places small kisses all over his chest. He moans and feels himself rise. She takes his nipple into her mouth, and licks and sucks on it. Tugging at it with her teeth. She looks up at him blushing, as she flicks her tongue over his nipple. He grasps and moans. Not believing this is her. How much this feels good. He pulls her head up to his kissing her again. Letting his tongue lick her chin, neck and collarbone. Sliding down to her cleavage, which has enhanced. He slides the satin nightgown down, to expose her perky full breasts. Licking and sucking on her nipple now. She moans from the tingling all over her body. He pays attention to the other one. Just the same. He cups them in his hands. Her hands pulling lightly on his hair. He feels her desire as much as he feels his own. He moves down to her tummy. Where he places soft kisses all over it. Noticing how tight and firm it is now. He places his hand up the slit of the nightgown in between her thighs. She gasps. Feeling the fire burn inside of her. He can feel the heat from her. The wetness which only increases his own desire. She bends down to remove his shirt fully. Sliding her hand over his chest, as she places a kiss on his mouth. He pulls her closer to him. She is now sitting in his lap. She feels his arousal poking up her thigh. She rubs herself against it. Kissing down his neck. He Swallows hard. She keeps moving her thighs on him. He slides his hands over to her tugging lightly on the nightie. He lifts it up and pulls it lightly over her head. Yuki blushes. She puts her hands over her breasts. Zero smiles at her with his eyes dark with desire. "You don't have to be shy around me remember?" He asks. She smiles and puts her hands around his neck. Bringing him to her lips. His hands on her breasts with skin to skin contact. His soft lean chest touching, her sweet silky skin. She looks down to remove the last item. That is keeping the full contact. His pjs pants. She slides down and slowly removes them as he now notices. She has no underwear on. She is completely naked right in front of him. Her soft silky body standing right there to touch. He growls and hurry's to push her close to him. She is back in his lap. Nothing between them anymore. She looks down to see his ingrown member. Her eyes enlarge with seeing, just how big he really is. She gulps knowing, she will be taking all of him inside her. She feels tingles running all through out her body. Zero's touches makes her body shiver with excitement. Her breathing increases with each of his kisses and touches. His hands running all over her body. He can't contain his excitement. He wants all of her. His hands grab and squeeze her bottom close to him. Which sends both of them crazy. His eyes red from lust, not blood lust this time. Yukis Hips playing havoc with Zeros body. She grinds herself into his throbbing member. He gives out a large moan, and pulls her near. He wraps his arms around her guiding her to lie down on the bed. He bends over her. Putting his hand on each side of her. He started kissing every inch of her body. Yukis Stomach trembling. He presses his lips into her tummy and kisses down lower. Then lifting her thighs, he puts small kisses between her thighs making her tremble more. "Zero Pleaseee." She responds. His lips making a train down her satin skin. moving from the inside of her knee, up one shivering thigh. Stopping as he reached the top. His lips slid over her pink intimate place. He could feel her moistness. Zero smirked with satisfaction. Caressing his fingertips. He slides over her thigh again. Zero then touches the tip of his tongue to the swollen bud at the top. Making Yuki tremble and jerk. Grabbing the sheets with her hands. He could see the desire soar even more in her eyes. Feeling it in her body. He kept pleasuring her with his mouth. Getting her totally wet and hot then moving his head back up her tummy, chest, neck ,and mouth kissing again deeply. Zero softly says ," Babe are you ready for whats next?" Trying to compose herself. She answers. "Yes! More then you know Zero." She leans in kisses him again and turns him over. Sitting on top of him. His eyes widen. as she puts her hands on his meat. Rubbing his shaft up and down. He quivers and squeals from passion. She positions herself over his wet tip. "Zero i love you." She says. "I love you two Yuki." He replies. She caresses his hips, she moves herself forward putting her hands on Zeros shoulders, looking deep into his eyes. His hands move up. He puts them on her waist. She is positions right above his shaft, moving back and forth making them both moan. Teasing each other. Taking everything Zero has not to just push into her. Wanting to let her do it at her readiness. Yuki balances her self on her feet. She slowly pushed herself onto his shaft. There is a building in both of them. She feels so good to him. so warm and tight. Digging her fingertips into him. Yuki pushes down hard taking him fully in her. She gasped. She was filled, with his throbbing meat. Zero Growls as he felt her. She kept pushing her hips down hard onto his , her movements getting faster and with more urgency. Pushing him deeper into her. Zero thrusts upward as he sucked on her nipple. Yukis body moving faster as she got closer and closer to letting go. Her body shuddering against his. She cries out his name and explodes with desire. Zero doesn't stop. He thrust him self up into her again and again. Getting deeper and deeper within her. Watching her body shudder and convulse on him. He closes his eyes and let her gasps and shudders send him over the edge. He thrust one more time deep into her and exploded. He Wrapes both arms around her body. His body shakes. She fallsl back on his heavy breathing chest.. Hers beating just as heavy. "Yuki He says his breathe shaking. Did you like it?" "Yes. Zero it was even better then i had imaged." Yuki comments. "You imaged it?" Zero asks. Of course silly. I have for a long time. I just wanted to make it the right time, before we actually did it. You felt incredible Zero. Zero cheeks get red. "Hmm. Who is shy now?" She asks? Giggling. He gives her another passionate kiss. You felt incredible to Yuki and looked good enough to eat. I noticed that. She giggles again. Being near you makes my body tremble Zero. Now knowing what you feel like. Having your kiss and touch. You set my body on fire. Zero surprised with this admission, but also very happy. You do the same to me Yuki. You always have. I just had to keep it under control. "How did you sleep next to me that whole time with out touching Zero?" Yuki Asks. A Lot of Self Control Yuki. The way, i learned to control my blood lust. I learned to control this lust. And al ot of cold showers. He smirks. "No more Cold showers my dear. Anytime your feeling that way, you let me know." Yuki states. Thats if you can get me off of you first. "I have no problems with that Yuki. Anytime you want me, take me." Zero replies. They kiss again with arms wrapped around each other. There naked bodies touching for the first time as they sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Yuki's Fear

Please review.

Chapter 7 Yuki's Fear

Its been two years. Zero and Yuki have been together ,as a married couple. Marriage life is great for both of them. They love each other very much. Making up for lost time not being able to keep there hands off of each other. Every Chance Yuki gets. She kisses him and holds him close. Its a big diffidence, from when they started. She is her normal happy, playful self. It makes Zero extremely happy. They are still very friendly with Yori and Hanabusa. Which are now, also married with one son. Ai and Seiya play together all the time. Ai is also now two years old. She looks even more like Kamane, with some of her mothers features. She calls Zero daddy. She loves his dearly. He also feels the same. Yuki does tell Ai that zero is not her real dad. She takes her to see Kamane. She is just a baby, and doesn't realize. Yuki wanted to start young to tell her the truth. Yuki doesn't cry over Kamane in public or with Zero anymore. Any feelings, she does have. She hides. She has grown into a mature women. Who wants to protect her family. Zero still works for the Association. They want to make him president. Yuki really doesn't like the idea. Only because it puts Zero in danger. He sometimes has to stay out late or gone for days. They still do not know, that they are a married couple, but some really don't like the idea of them being together at all.

Yuki is cleaning the house and taking care of Ai and Seiya. Waiting for Zero to come back tonight, from his four day work trip. This has been the longest they have been apart, since they got married. She misses him very much. She tries to let the time pass by doing housework. Taking care of the kids. Yori is helping Hanabusa with his work. So Yuki is more then delighted taking care of Seiya. It gives Ai someone to play with. So Yuki can get some things done. After Dinner Yori comes to pick up Seiya. Yuki i'm taking Seiya home now. Ok Yori. Hanabusa will be working late in the lab. I need some time with the baby, and just some rest. If you need anything. He will be right there. "Thank you Yori." Yuki Answers. I am sure. We will be fine. Zero is excepted home tonight. I can't wait."I bet." Says Yori. You two are worse then teenagers. She giggles. Hey we didn't do anything ,when we were teens. So we are making up for it. Yuki giggles in return. "You have a good night Yuki."Yori says. I will see you tomorrow. Ok Yuki gives Seiya and Yori a hug. After Yori leaves, Yuki cleans up the dinner table, and gets Ai ready for bed. Giving her a bath, then reading her a bed time story. After she falls asleep, Yuki, takes her own shower. Getting ready for bed. As she sits on the bed, she looks at the time. Thinking its quite late. Why isn't Zero home yet? He normally is home by nine. Its Eleven now. A worried look comes over her face. She grabs her robe and travels downstairs. Sitting on the sofa to wait for Zero to return. The time gets later and later. Her heart gets more worried. Going on one in the morning, Yuki hears a car pull up. She gets excited. Happy that Zero is home. She waits patiently on the sofa. She hears someone outside the door fidgeting with the keys. So she hurry's to the door, to get it. As she open the door, Zero clasps in her arms. Blood over all. "My God!" She screams. ZERO! What happened? As she tries to carry him to the sofa. Hanabusa comes running into the room. Yuki what is wrong? I heard you scream. He takes one look at her arms with Zero dazed and bleeding. "Oh wow what happened?" He asks. "I don't know help me get him to the sofa please." She asks. Of course. He runs over to her and takes the weight of Zero off her. Putting him on the sofa. "He is bleeding a lot Yuki. He is going to need blood to survive this." Hanabusa states. Yuki's whole body trembling.. says ok. I'm not sure, if he can bit me. I will have to give it to him through my mouth. Ok Hanabusa says. "Please Do it fast he doesn't have much more time." Zero laying there dazes and out of sorts. Blood pouring out of him. Hanabusa! Yuki shouts. Please find where the wound is. We need to stop the blood ,before i can give him any. Its not going to work, if he keeps bleeding like this. Hanabusa says "i got it. I will look for the wound You feed him!". "Ok." Yuki says. Trying her best not to let her fright, and pain take over her. She bites her writs. Putting a big amount into her mouth. Putting her Mouth over Zeros, giving him her blood. She repeats this. As Hanabusa finds the wound and tries to stop the bleeding. So that her blood can heal Zero. As her blood travels down into Zeros body they see him heal. The wound closing. All the other wounds and scraps closing. His eyes open to look into hers. "Yuki." He says low. "Zero don't talk ,just lay day please." Yuki says. I'm going to ask you a question though. I want to you answer me honestly. Does this have to do with our relationship? Did the vampires come after you? "Yes." He says in a low voice. They told me to stay away from you. That I was dirty and tainted. I killed the vampire, but he got me good before i did. Yuki's Eyes Turn red with Rage. "Hanabusa may i talk to you for a minutes? "Yuki Asksin a deep tone. "Sure." He says. Whats wrong? "I need to go out and take care of something. I need you to take care of him. Please." Yuki states. "But Yuki please. i don't want anything to happen to you. I am suppose to protect you as well." Hanabusa responds. "I am fine. I can take care of myself. I need to do this." She shouts." Rage flowing through her body. Ok i will take care of him. Good, thank you. I have to go change. Yuki goes up stairs to remove, her blood soaked clothes. As she removes them seeing Zeros blood all over them makes her even more infuriated. She changes real fast and hurry's down the stairs. She opens the front door, and runs to the car. Not seeing anything ,but Red. When she finally gets to the council, She opens the door. As she does ,all the windows crack from her fiery anger. "Lady Yuki. its nice to see you." One of the counsel says." Its not nice to see you." Yuki replies. "I want to know. Who it was that sent someone after Zero tonight? I want to know NOW!" She shouts. Lady Yuki the council just can't see him with you. If you ever have a child, or get married. We would so like you with a pure blood of your own." Look, Says Yuki. First of all, I have been with a pure blood. I even have a child with a pure blood. Where did that get me? Second of all. Zero is my family and if any of you touch him. I will kill you. I still want to know who did this and NOW." Lady Yuki it was me. One of the counsel members stands up. With one Strong glance. Yuki turns him to dust. Do you all see what just happen? Take a good look and remember it dearly. Because if any one of you try to come after Zero, or anyone in my family .That will be the cost. YOUR life! "Lady Yuki." The counsel member replies with a tremble voice. We will not go against you. You know we can't. We are truly sorry. You better be! She shouts as she walks out. Breaking the window clear out of the walls.

Yuki gets back into the car tp drive home. Still very upset and mad. All she could think of is Zero. All that blood. What if he died? She would be left all alone again. But this time it would be worse. She couldn't image a life without Zero. Her heart breaking into. She parked the car. Then she walked into the house. no one downstairs, but a large blood trail from earlier. The floor and sofa filled. The blood filled the air. Witnessing the site made Yuki's heart shatter. She went upstairs to there bed room to find Hanabusa. Sitting in the chair next to the bed. Zero lying in the bed sleeping peacefully. Thank you Hanabusa. I see. He is coming back to himself. "Yes. He is fine. Are you ok?" He asks Yuki. "I don't know to be honest." She responds. I saw a lot tonight. I am just taking it in. Realizing the true effect it could of had. I can.t breathe Hanabusa. "Yuki sit down". He says. I know it was a lot to take in. Yuki trembling. Her face white as a ghost. Your body is reacting from the trauma you saw. You were strong when you saw Zero and you helped him. Thanks to you. He is alive. I can't even think at the moment Hanabusa. My brain is everywhere. "I will leave so you can get some rest. I will return in the morning to see how you both are." "Hanabusa replies" "Ok, Sounds good." Says Yuki. Hanabusa walks out of the bedroom and leaves. Yuki crawls into bed to make sure Zero is fine. She looks at him laying there peacefully. She checks his wounds to make sure all is heal and closed. He feels her hands, all over his body. "Are you having fun?" Zero says with an Evil grin. "N.o I'm not." She says. Hurting. Are you ok? I'm fine babe. Please stop worrying and come to bed. I need to take a shower first. She kisses him on his lips and gets up to take a shower.

Yuki grabs her nightie and underwear. Going into the bathroom. She takes off her clothes to get into the shower. The water washing away Zeros blood stains on her body. The thick blood was so much. It went through her clothes. She was so in a hurry earlier to do what she did. She didn't notice till now. Her whole body filled with blood stains. She just watches, as it flows down the drain off her body. Tears come. Streaming down her face. Her body shakes uncontrollably. The only thing that replays in her mind is. He could of died. She slides down the bathroom wall. Sitting with her knees in her arms in the shower. Repeating that over and over as the water hits her. Realizing that its been a long time. Zero gets up. Her showers never take this long. I better go see. Whats wrong. I bet she fell asleep. "Yuki are you sleeping in there? "Zero says. No answer. Hmm I'm coming in babe. Zero opens the door to find Yuki in that same position. Sitting in the showe,r holding her knees blood stains still on her body , tears streaming down her face with a blank expression. Yuki. Oh My. Yuki! Zero grabs a towel, and shuts the water off grabbing her. Wrapping the towel around her. Still no sound comes from her. Yuki are you ok? Still nothing. Zero worried. Drys her off, and puts her nightie and panties on. Carrying her to the bed. He says" Yuki. I'm fine really. Please talk to me." Still nothing. Her face pale and her eyes dead inside. Tears that won't stop flowing, but no sound to them. He can still see on certain parts of her body. His dried blood. So stained on her that even the water didn't take it all off. Oh Yuki. I am so sorry. That must of really be traumatizing for you. I will wash you later, and take it all off. Right now Your a wrinkled prune. Zero gets into bed ,and just holds her close to him. Making her feel the warmth of his heartbeat. His arms around her. Her arms at her side motionless. Yuki i never seen you like this before. Your scaring me. Please say something. Still quiet. Ok babe, i will just hold you close so you know i'm here.

Morning comes and Yuki hasn't moved an inch. Her breathing shallow. While Zero held he,r he could feel her Tremble at times. No words escaped her. Its morning babe. Time to get up and see Ai. Zero hoping that would help. Knowing how much, she loves that little girl. Still Nothing. She just sat there in bed. Where Zero placed her. "Ok, i'm going to go make sure Ai is ok. I will be back in a few Yuki. "Zero says. Running downstairs. He bumps into Hanabusa . "Hey how are you feeling Zero? Everything ok? I was just coming to check on you two." Hanabusa asks. I'm fine. I was, soon as she gave me her blood. But she isn't. "What do you mean?" Hanabusa asks."I found her in the shower. Holding herself. Not moving. She looks cold. Dead inside. She hasn't spoke a word. Or even moved. I talk to her, but she doesn't respond. Just tears run down her face. Its even worse, then when Kamane died. " Zero explains. Well. Zero to be honest. When i saw you it was pretty traumatizing. So i can just image, when it hit her. hHw she felt. She was bad ass last night though. "What do you mean?" Zero asks . She went to the counsel and warned them, if they touch you again. They are dead. She broke all the windows. She killed the man that hired the hit on you. He was turned to dust without her even going near him. Her anger made her powers even more stronger. She was fine till she came home though. She told me she couldn't breathe. She was trembling. All that had happened went through her mind." Hanabusa states. "Oh wow. Yuki did all that?" Zero asks surprised. "Yes. "Hanabusa said" that's after, she gave you blood. making sure you were ok. She held it together. She was very strong." "She still has blood stains on her, from me. I think. Seeing that in the shower, everything hit her." Zero says. I am sure. It hurt. Just like if it was her. You would feel the same. Its going to take her some time Zero. Her mind needs to settle. "I will stay home and take care of her today." Zero says. Hanabusa would you please ask Yori to take Ai for today and maybe a few days. Yuki is in no way able to take care of her. I want to give all my time to Yuki. Sure thing. I will take Ai with me now. She will love spending time with Seiya. "Thank you." Zero responded. "I better clean up this mess." Zero says to Hanabusa. Look, that's a lot to clean up. I can help also. It seems to be everywhere. "Yea i see that. No wonder she freaked out." Zero responds" "Hanabusa says "Let me get Ai to Yori. I will come back to help clean up. We may need to replace a few things like the sofa. There is no way to clean that up. "I will order a new one and have it delivered. "Says Zero. I don't want her to come down to see this again.

Hanabusa brings Ai to Yori. While Zero starts the clean up. He sees. That the blood is trailing from outside to in. In the daylight. Its much worse, then it was last night. He realizes though, that at night with the lights from outside, Yuki still could of got a glimpse of it all. When Hanabusa comes back. He doesn't come alone. He brings Akatsuki, to help with the clean up. "Hey Zero, I thought the more help the better. I hope thats ok? "Hananbusa says. "Yes thats a great idea. If you guys don't mind, i would like to check on Yuki. I did order the sofa ,so thats on its way. I also saw that outside is just as a mess and the car...Looks like a murder scene. "Zero responds. "One step at a time." Akatsuki says. I will take the car to the cleaners. Hanabusa will get the outside, before all that blood alerts someone. Zero already cleaned the floor and hallway inside. So we will get this going. Zero says." Thank you." Going upstairs to see how Yuki is doing. He opens the door ,to see she is in the same spot as he left her. Her eyes just closed. She looks pale and lifeless. "Yuki. He says in a low voice. You should get up now. I'm going to give you a nice warm bath, and wash you up. Then we should get you something to eat." Still no response from Yuki. Zero just looks at her sadly. He gets a pair of jogging pants, and a sweater for her to wear. Bringing them into the bathroom He spots her bloody clothes, and his blood soaked clothes in the hamper. He quickly grabs them, and discards of them. Not wanting Yuki to see them again. He draws the warm bath water. Putting some bubble bath in. First because Yuki loves it. Second to hide any blood stains on her body. He then goes back into the bedroom and lifts Yuki gently off the bed. He carry's her to the bathroom. Sitting her on the toilet. Slowly removing her nightie and panties. He then lifts her again to lightly place her in the bubbly tub water. Still no response at all from Yuki. Its like she is a is playing with. He sees blood stains in her hair. Down her back and chest. Still some on her left arm. He gets the sponge with soap ,and just lightly washes her. Starting from her back. After her body was washed, he washed her hair. Just letting the warm water go over her body. He looks into the water. Its turning red. He quickly pulls the drain plug ,so she doesn't notice. But now he isn't sure, she is noticing much of anything. To be on the safe side though. He lightly lifts her and drys her off. Placing her clothes on, bringing her back to the bedroom. He places her in the arm chair next to the large window in there bedroom. Here Babe, Sit here. You can look at the window, have something nice to see. The birds and the trees. I'm going to go get some food for you. You need something in your system. He lightly kisses her on her head. I will be right back.

Zero goes downstairs and sees that the sofa has arrived. That the downstairs is somewhat back to normal. Hanabusa sees Zero. "Hey um Zero. Do you know that there are little butterfly's around you?" Hanabusa asks. "Huh? what? "Zero replies." Looking in the mirror. Zero sees two butterfly's floating around him. "Its Yuki's protection. She is guarding you. She is still with you. I also looked it up. I found that Yuki's condition, right now is from all the power, she used last night, Its mixed with Anger, power and sadness. It will take her a bit to recover. Not to mention, all the blood. She gave to you. She will heal, but its going a little slower then normal. Due to the high power and the take over of Anger and then Sadness. She is a Pure Blood, so she will heal. You brought out Power in her she didn't know she had. "Hanabusa explains." Wow Ok, I knew. She was getting stronger, but not like this. I am so sorry for hurting her so deeply. I realized today. Seeing all the mess, how bad it actually was." Zero claims. "Dude you almost died. You were hanging by a slight string. If you wouldn't of made it here, when you did ,and she didn't act as fast . You would of turned to dust. Your not a Pure Blood. You will die and there will be no bringing you back."Hanabusa says." Please keep this in mind. "I will." Zero says. "She still isn't moving talking ,or responding to anything. What should i do? "Zero asks." Just be with her. She isn't going to eat or anything at the moment. Once her body heals, she will come back. She will need you to give her blood, once she is back though. She will be starved. "Hanabusa explains" No problem .I will do that. Its the least i can do. She is always saving me. "Zero says softy."

A few days pass and Yuki is still the same. Zero just stays with her. He tries his best to comfort her. He places kisses on her head, and holds her close to him. Hoping that she will come out of this soon. "Its been four days Yuki. I know. Your healing. I know. Your in pain. I am so sorry that you are going through this. To know that its because of me makes it worse. Please. Come back to me. I need you. I miss you. Your bubbly sweet self. Ai needs her mother. She asks about you all the time. She is so close to you. She misses her mom. Please." Zero says as he kneels at the side of the bed. Holding Yukis hand. Tears streaming down his face. The tears hitting Yukis hand. She feels the wetness and her eyes blink. "Yuki!" He shouts. Are you there? Ze...ro She replies studdering. He grabs her, in both arms. and Holding her tight. She wraps her arms around him as well. Zero are you ok? ""Yes " He replies. I am fine. I was soon as you gave me your blood. I just needed rest. More importantly. Are you ok Yuki?" "I'm not sure. I feel so lost." She says."Zero you almost died. You almost died in my arms. Blood was everywhere. Tears streaming down her face again. My heart hurt. I couldn't breathe. It was like part of me was dying. I can't go through that again. I know it wasn't your fault. Its not like you wanted to get hurt. But i have to protect you." She states." I noticed your little butterfly's around me. Doing just that. I also heard. You killed the vampire. Who hired the hit. Not to mention scaring the rest of them, and breaking there windows. "Zero replies." My anger took control. I wasn't there anymore. It was just Cold dark anger. I didn't notice anything, until i came home. I saw the blood, and you in the bed. The blood all over me. Then this overwhelming Sadness, took over my body. I know" Zero answers. "Your body shut down. Your powers anger and sadness was too much for it to handle all at once. Are you hungry babe?" Zero asks. I'm starving. "Yes. I thought you would be. Take from me babe. Take all you need "Zero responds." Zero my want for you is even more then before. I am scared on how i feel. "Don't be." Zero answers. Drink From me. Yuki places her hands on Zeros chin. Caressing his face. Looking into this eyes. Tears still in hers. She lifts his head to hers and places a light kiss on his lips. Shivers go down her spine. As he still turns her on more then ever before. Her want and desire for him increased. Which she never thought could. She kisses down his neck. Licks and places her fangs into his neck. Drinking from him getting her full of his warm thick blood.


	8. Chapter 8 Moving on

Review please.

Chapter 8 Moving on

Its been a few days. Yuki is slowly getting herself back. She is still weak, but able to walk and talk. She has been giving Ai a lot of attention, to make up for the time she wasnt able to. Her feelings are deep and true for Zero. She loves him now. More then she ever has. She still has the butterfly following him around. He sees them and just smiles knowing its Yuk.i Making sure. He is ok. He hasn't gone back to work yet, as he doesn't want to leave her. He is also afraid. It might set her off again. He is going slow with anything that has to do with work. He knows. He will have to go back sooner or later. He is just looking for how to bring it up.

Its afternoon. Zero just came back from picking his car up from the shop. It looks great. Clean inside and out. No more signs of anything. He then walks in the house. Yuki is sitting on the floor playing with Ai. A very nice site to see. "Hi, babe." Zero says to Yuki. "Hi." She says. in return smiling up at him. How are you feeling? "I'm fine and you?" She asks."I"m fine as well." "Zero, I would like to talk to you."Yuki says. Looking up at him with her deep brown eyes." Sure."He Replies. As he sits next to her on the floor with Ai. "Whats wrong? " He asks. "Zero, i don't want to live here anymore. I want to move on. I don't want you to work for the Association anymore either. I know thats not going to happen though. I know you worked really hard to get where you are. It would be nice, if we just had our own home,away from here. Just me and you. I have plenty of money. So we don't have to worry about work. We can just enjoy ourselves. "Yuki states. "Yuki Please" Zero says. " I can't just live off of you. If u want to move we can. Thats not a problem. We can't hide forever Yuki. I need to protect you Zero. I can't let anything happen to you. Your my heart. Babe and your mine. You don't need to protect me. Its my job to protect you."Zero, its our job to protect each other. She smiles at him lovingly. Look ,Zero if you still want to work for the Association, fine. Then we are going to have to pretend. That we are not together. There is a house deep in the woods from here. There is an underground tunnel from the garage, here that leads to that home. I will pack up and take Ai there. You will pretend to come here and live. They will see you park in the drive way, then just use the underground tunnel to come home to us. They won't ever see us together. Hanabusa and Yori can stay here. I will say. I"m leaving town, and tell no one where. I'm going. So they won't look for me. If they feel we are not together they will leave you alone. Let what happened go." Yuki States. "Well, you planned this all out didn't you? "Zero Asks." Yes i knew you wouldn't give it up. I for one can never give you up. So i had to find something to make it work. Without you being in harms way."Protecting me again? "Zero answers." Always"She responds."What about Yori and Hanabusa? I know you love seeing them everyday and Ai with the little boy." "They can visit. It just won't be an everyday thing. "She responds." What about your daily visits to Kamane?" Zero inquires" I will say my goodbyes. Hanabusa is protecting him. I will protect you. Its not forever just for awhile. i need the time away from this house anyway. Too many bad things have happened here. I want a fresh start with you. Being here only reminds me, of what happened that night. I still can't get the blood out of my head. I was so full of anger that i didn't even lust for it. I didn't even know. It was on me. I remember. How you told me you learned to control your blood lust. Mine was so undercontrol that it was like i was human again. I never thought. I could be filled with such rage. "What ever you need Yuki. I will do for you. " Zero says."

A few days later. Yuki has been packing away. Making it very known, that she is leaving. Wanting it to spread through out town. Getting a fake moving van to sit in front of the house. Then moving the items themselves in there cars through the secret road underground. Yuki packs up and takes baby Ai with her. Saying her goodbyes to Hanabusa and Yori. Saying Bye to Zero outside in case anyone was watching. So they saw he didn't go with them.

Later that night ,he would be driving up there himself. Useing the tunnel. He told work that Yuki was upset. She just wanted to go away from here. That she left the house to Hanabusa, Yori and himself to stay in to gaurd and watch Kamane. They all believe him. Having no reason not to. Word spread fast and the counsel just thought there friendship would end. Things would be ok. Just like Yuki thought they would.

The house in the woods was big, like the mansion. It had stables. Where white lily was moved to. That way Zero could take care of her. Be close to her. No one knew about this place. It was deep in the woods. It was built to protect and hide. Just what Yuki was looking for. Ai could play on the grounds, Zero could go to the stables. Yuki could plant flowers. They were free to be as open as they wanted to be here. In time Yuki got to be her old self. She was a good mom and wife. She was back to always being around Zero. Wanting him every chance they had. For Zero it was like, he had two lives. He would go to work in the morning, be at the Association, hunt level E's and never said a word about Yuki or Ai. If people would ask him about her. He said. He didn't know. Where she was. That he didn't hear from her. She dissappeared off the radar. Which in a way was true. Yuki never went anywhere. She use to go. When she headed to the town, where the Hidden house was. She would wear a disguise and not really talk much to anyone. A very small cry from the bubbly talkive Yuki. She knew. It had to be to keep them safe. They had no one tend to the grounds or house. They did everything them selves. The less people knew they were here. The less it would get out. Yuki didn't mind being a regular housewife. She pretty much that already. She did miss Yori and Hanabusa at times. She also missed her daily talks to Kamane. Which she would think about now and then. When she did, her heart would ache. She never let Zero know how she felt. She learned to cover her feelings well. Keeping it all in. She always remembered that the last time she did that, the anger and power took over her. She was scared that would happened again. Deep in her mind that always stayed with her.


	9. Chapter 9 Going back

Review please

Chapter 9 Going Back

Its been four years, since Yuki has been to the mansion. Hanabusa and Yori Visit as much as they could. They would even let Seiya stay. A few weeks at a time for a visit. Ai just love that. She is now six years old. A sweet, smart little girl. She is very mature for her age. She looks a lot like Kamane. Which makes Yuki think about him. Yuki and Zero get along great. They have had a wonderful marriage so far. Its more then either of them, could of imaged. There love is still strong. So is there desire for each other. They been thinking about having a child together. So far its just talk nothing to report. Zero is Association president. He stays away for days at a time lately. Which makes Yuki lonely. She still dislikes that, he works there, but keeps her opinion to herself. He hasn't come home with any life threatening injuries. So she stays quiet.

One day while working on the garden. Yuki got a call. It was Ruka. Yuki i wanted to call to invite you to our wedding. Akatsuki and I are finally tieing the knot. "Oh how wonderful." Yuki says with excitement. "Zero and I will be there. We are having the wedding at the mansion with only a small amount of people. So you and Zero can be yourselves." Ruka states. "Great." Yuki answers. It will be great to see everyone. Ai has gotten so big. Wait till you see her. "Ohh. I bet." Ruka replies. See you next week. As they say there goodbyes. Zero walks in. Hi babe. I see you were working in the garden again. "Yes." says Yuki. I just got off the phone with Ruka. Her and Akatsuki are getting married. "Oh. That's nice." Zero says. Not really caring one way or another. We are invited to go. Zero's eyes widen. "oh...really?" Zero replies. Not really liking the idea. "Yes. I said we would be there." Yuki answers. "Oh Yuki. Do we have to? "Zero says. " Of course, they are our good friends. I want to see them get married. They are doing it at the mansion, so we can be ourselves. Only a few people there." Yuki states. "Akatsuki family are part of the council Yuki. We will still have to keep our distance while they are there. Acting like we are not together. " Zero mutters." Oh. One night won't kill us. It will be good to see Hanabusa and Yori. Please." ,She says. Looking into his eyes. "Oh hell. You know. I cant. say no to you." Zero replies as he grabs and kisses her. A soft moan escaping her mouth. "Tonight you will have to give extra loving to make up for it though." Zero smirks with a evil grin. "Oh really?" She replies. I think i can manage that. As they both giggle.

The following week is here. Yuki packs the car and Ai to go to the mansion. Zero is at work. He will meet them there afterwards. Acting like he lives there .Like they haven't see each other in years ,If the counsel is there. Yuki slowly drives up to the mansion. That hasn't really changed much at all, in the past four years. She takes there bags out of the car. Walking to the door. As she goes up the door way. Memories come flooding in. The first time. She was there with Kamane. The blood trail from the attach on Zero. So many memories just over take her. She walks in the door greeted by Yori , Hanabusa and there son,Ruka and Akatsuki. They all hug and ask how each other is doing. Ai and Seiya, hurry and go play. After the greets, Yuki goes upstairs to put her bags away. She goes to the room her and Zero shared, before they left. She opens the door. Placing her bags on the bed. Looking all around. Nothing really changed. She sits on the bed. Thinking about even more things, that took place there. Yearning to go see Kamane. She opens her bedroom door, and walks to his encased ice tomb. Hanabusa outside the door." Still guarding. I see." Yuki says with a smile. Of course. Now and always. You know that Yuki. Yes i do. I will give you some space for your visit. As Hanabusa walks away. Yuki goes and sits next to the coffin of ice. Tears form in her eyes. "My dear sweet Kamane. I have missed you so much. I just want to thank you for all that you did . When you were alive. How you protected me. All that you gave me. I never realized it back then. The time away made me realize a lot. I saw. How you protected me. Like i protect Zero. I remember the roses and gifts you adorn me with. Your soft calm voice and hand. I am still mad you left me though. You don't know. How much you are missing. We have this beautiful little girl. She looks so much like you. When i look at her, i see you. It hurts Kamane. I love Zero always will. But i also love you. I so yearn to hear your voice. Tears streaming down her face, pain in her heart. I don't show it around people anymore. I try to be strong. The Pure Blood i am suppose to be. The pain is still there, It never left. I moved my life on, but your in my heart. How could you just leave me?" She cries. I will never get over that. Tears falling on the ice coffin. Well i better go. I will be back tomorrow as i will be staying here awhile. Yuki wipes her eyes to make sure there are no signs. That she was crying. Then she walks out of the room, turning her head back to look at Kamane's body. "All yours." Hanabusa. "She says". as she keeps on walking.

Later that night. Zero comes home from work. Walks in the mansion to a busy crowd of people. "Just what i need." He says to himself. He says. "Hi." to everyone in his own way and looks around for Yuki. Who is in the kitchen. "Hey babe." Zero says. "HI. She grabs and kisses him. Well, i like this." Zero smirks. z'I bet.z' She says. I missed you. "Same." He replies. There is a lot of people here isn't there. "Yes." She states.. "Would you like to take a walk to get away? "She asks." Yes that sounds good." Replies Zero. "You know. I'm not one for this kind of thing." He says. They both walk outside the garden. Remembering when they got married. "It was a night just like this one." Yuki states. "I can see the lights and gems hanging off our tree." Zero Smiles. Hand in hand they walk around the garden. Getting the warm breeze. Staring up at the moonlight. Zero grabs her and kisses her passionately. She places her arms around him and pushes him close. I love you Zero. Love you to Yuki. We shouldn't be doing this here though. Never know who might be watching." Yea I know ."Zero Replies." We should walk back to the house. Dinner should be starting soon. They start walking back and as they get close to the mansion doors, Yuki Has flash backs Of all the stuff that happened with Kamane. Then all of a sudden, she hears his voice. Yuki My Love. Without any warning. She starts passing out. Zero grabs her, before she hits the floor. "Yuki, Yuki?" He shouts. dazed and confused Yuki says" I'm OK Zero". "What happened? "Zero asks" I'm not sure. Probably nothing. I'm just hungry. Well then lets get you something to eat. In her mind Yuki knows. What she heard. Was that really Kamane? Was her mind playing Tricks? Damn, it its just this house! shaking her head to come back to earth. "What are you thinking about Yuki,?" Zero asks. Nothing Zero. Its just been a long day. Lets get some dinner and go to bed.

Later that night, after heading to bed. Yuki wakes in the middle of the night. Zero's arms around her. Holding her tight, like every night. She lightly moves them away to get up. Feeling this push to go to Kamanes room. The room they shared,that one night. Yuki hasn't been in that room, since that night. Ten years ago. She can hear someone calling Yuki...Yuki... Come to me. She opens his down and walks in. The room dark with just the moonlight. Coming in from the window. She lights a few candles and slides into the bed. Closing her eyes, as he head hits the pillow. Yuki my love. She sees Kamane. Don't be frighten. Just listen to me. He holds out his hand to touch hers. She moves close to him. Shouting Kamane. Running into his arms. Is it really you? Yes. My darling Yuki. Its me. But only in your mind. I can only come to you this way. I heard all you said to me today. I felt the pain in your heart. I won't be able to visit often ,but i wanted to tell you, I heard you. I can give you closure from that night, if you let me. No one will have to know. It will be just like a dream. Zero will not be able to read your thoughts, as dreams are not reality. Will you come with me? For this week? Yes Kamane. I will come with you. He lightly touches her. Pulling her close. Kissing her on her lips. She lightly kisses back. I will be able to see our daughter through you..She will also be able to see me. Just for a short time. I will grant your wish. I know. How much you love me Yuki. My heart aches. I had to do this. I knew your life with Zero would be great. I knew. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Its why. I was so able to just leave. The other way you ,where not happy either. You were with me and wanting him. Or with him and wanting me. I knew, if was no longer here. You would in time let go. I didn't know that one night would lead to a child. Our child. OH Yuki. How happy i am that i have a child with you. Yuki just listening to his voice, everything he has to say. Taking it all in. To hear your voice again makes me so happy. I know Yuki. I will also have a gift for you at the end of the week. It will take your fears away. I hope. Make you live a more peaceful life. "You already gave me a gift." Yuki says. Just you being here. She holds him tight as he holds her and falls asleep in his arms.

Zero wakes up to an empty bed. Yukis side cold. He wonders where she is. So he goes looking for her. He sees at the end of the hall. Kamanes door is open. He finds that weird. That door hasn't been open in ten years. He walks oven and opens it to find Yuki in Kamanes bed sleeping. His eyes Crinkle. Hmm of all places. What is she doing in here. In his bed. He grunts to himself. He goes over to pick her up, as he does. She moans lightly Kamane... Zero Jerks taken back. A pain in his heart. Yuki opens her eyes to find herself in Zeros arms. Zero? She says softly. Where am i? He says unhappily In Kamanes Bed. "Oh i don't remember. How i got here." Yuki admits. Zero a bit irritated. Carry's Yuki back to there own room. "Zero, why are u so upset?" She asks." Hmm. Lets see. I get up to find my wife missing. Then i find her in His bed." He says with a low irritated tone. I'm sorry Zero. "Yea yea." he says as he puts on his shirt. I have to go to work. What about your shower? That can wait. I just want out of this house. I can't wait for the wedding to be over. We go home! "He grunts." He kisses Yuki on her head. Grabbing his trench coat and leaves. On his way out. He bumps into Hanabusa. Hey Zero. Whats wrong? "Hmm lets see. Finding my wife in Kanames bed Or her calling Kamane this morning. I don't know which is better. DO you?" He says ,in a pissy voice. "Wow ! good morning to you to" Hanabusa says." That really happened?" He asks. "Every time we are in this house something does. She was right to leave it. His presence is all over this place." Zero snaps." Hanabusa says. Zero i don't think. I would like my wife doing that either, but your mad at a dead guy. Its not like he is there. Zero calming down a bit. "I know that, but it makes me so mad. That she still thinks about him. After all this time. She never brings him up. She comes here and this. I don't know. Maybe i am over reacting. I just couldn't take seeing her in his bed. She is mine now. " Zero barks. " She will always be yours. It could just be being back in this house. She did go see him yesterday." It figures." Says Zero. I will be forever haunted by him. "You knew that when you married her Zero." Hanabusa responds. This isn't something new. She always told you. I know. Its just its been so long. I thought we were over that. I have to head to work. I will see you later. Zero heads out the door. Still very upset. Yuki meanwhile , is unphased. Its likes something, has taken over her body. She just lays on the bed, and closes her eyes. She is with Kamane. In ever sense of the word. She spends most of the day there. Till its time for the BBQ. She gets up and gets dressed and heads downstairs. The kids playing in the garden. People all around. Yuki gets Ai walking her in the garden, taking her deep in it . So no one can see. A Light form of Kamane appears and Ai can see it, just like Yuki. Ai my dear daughter. Its a pleasure to meet you. Your mother wanted this more then anything. So did i. He talks to the little girl for awhile. Telling her how proud he is of her. How he loves her, and so glad that him and Yuki made her. That it was the best thing that he ever has done. He then pulls out two lockets. One for Ai and one For Yuki. On one side it has a picture of Yuki Ai and Kamane, On the other side it has a picture of Zero, Ai and Yuki. "This is your family." He says to Ai. Treasure it always. Most of all, always remember how much i love you. Then Kamana's image fades away. Happiness in Yukis heart over takes her. She sheds a tear, but of happiness not sadness. She tells Ai to keep this to herself for now. "No one would believe us anyway." Yuki states.

Going back to the BBQ , They both act, as if nothing has taken place. They just went for a walk. Later Zero comes home, a little less annoyed. "Your home late." Yuki says. As Zero walks in the bedroom door. "Yes. Sorry the meeting ran late." Zero responds. I'm sorry about this morning Yuki. I just i never excepted to find you in there." No problem." She says back. I don't know. What made me go in there. There was such a calming in there. Something drawing me in. 'I'm guessing. You just missed him. Zero responds. Its going on the ten year anniversary. Plus we are back in this house. "Yes. maybe that's it. " Replies Yuki. Not knowing how to respond. Not able to tell the truth. Not just yet anyway. She wanted to enjoy the week. Be with Kamane the way, she should have been. Having the closure. She never got. It was something, she needed to do for herself. So afterwards, she could fully let go. "I'm sorry. I snapped at you. Yuki." Zero says. "Well you were being a Jerk. She lightly punches his arm". Yuki says. But i guess. How that would make you a bit mad. Its only a bed Zero. I know, but its his bed, His room. The room you spent the night with him in. The night You...Made Ai. Yuki taken back by Zeros "admissions." Well, I guess you. Hate me for that night. Don't you? I can see it on your face. The disappointment. All these years you told me. It was OK. Was that a lie? Your actions of this morning and now are telling me that it was." Yuki Shouts Loudly. "I .. I don't hate you. It just hurts me. That you were with him at all. It hurts that after all these years. You still care for him. I know you, told me you always would, but it still hurts!" Zero snaps back "Your my wife now , my lover, my best friend. To know. You have feelings for someone else HURTS! Sliding his hand over his hair and pushing it back. "I'm sorry." Yuki states. I can't just forget all that happened Zero. Its not like it was before. Not as strong ,but its till there. You know. I love you. I would give my life, to protect you Zero. "Yes. I know. Do you think? iIforgot that you are planning to give your life to him. To bring him back? Where does that leave me? Did you ever think of that Yuki? " Zero shouts. Yuk'is heart breaks. Zero your so full of anger. "I'm hurt Yuki." Zero snaps even louder. You didn't answer my question Yuki. "Yes. I thought of it. The day you almost died. I thought of it. The feeling in my heart, the thought of being without you. I made up my mind then, That if anything ever happened to you. Then i would do it . Not before. If your not in this world with me. then there is no sense being here." Yuki admits. Tears rolling down Yukis face. Zero calming down a bit from, that statement. I'm sorry Yuki. I guess all of this was just building. I didn't mean to yell or hurt you. I just got frustrated. I'm sorry." Me to." Says Yuki. Zero placing his arms around Yuki. Kissing her on her head. I love you Yuki. So much at times it hurts. "Yes. We seem to have that affect on each other." Yuki states. Lets just go to bed please. Sounds good Yuki. They both lay in bed, Holding each other. The words they just spoke going over and over in each of there minds. Yuki felt even more hurt ,and ashamed. She knew. What she was doing the last two days would kill Zero. It was just something, she needed to do. I can't push him away, I may never see Kamane again. One week won't hur.t She said in her mind. Its only a day dream. Or is it? Yuki wondered. What ever was happening. She had to go with it. I just won't go in his room while Zero is home. That way. He can't get upset. She thought. Falling asleep fully in Zeros arms.

The next morning. Zero gets up. Yuki is right there beside him. It makes him feel a lot better, that she didn't disappear in the middle of the night again. Thinking of last night, he feels sad. That his true feelings came out like that. He didn't mean to hurt her. He just couldn't hold it in any longer. Its been so many years living in the shadow of Kamane. There marriage away from this house was wonderful. That Kamane didn't even show his ugly head for years. Or thats, what Zero thought. Now wondering, if she thought of him. The whole time and just remained quiet about it. He knew. She was a lot better at holding in her feelings. She had matured a lot from the school girl. He once knew. Knowing this was something, he had to always deal with. He looks at her and holds her close. Knowing that during this time they have been together, she has fallen deeply in love with him. Remembering when he almost died ,how apart of her also did. While he is thinking all this, Yuki wakes up in his arms. Looking up at him. "Good Morning." She says. "Good Morning Yuki. "Zero Replies." Did you get any sleep "She asks. Yes. I got some. What about you? "Same here. I have to get ready for work." Zero says. "I guess you have a lot to do today with the wedding in a few days." He asks Yuki. Yea i guess so. Its almost over. "Yes. Thank god." Zero replies. I will see you after work babe. "Zero , Yuki says. Are we OK?" "Yes." Zero replies. "It will be better when we go home though." Zero states. Yuki just nods.

After Zero leaves for work. Yuki heads to Kamanes bed. She shuts the door behind her. She walks up to his bed. Just lying in it. Smelling his scent on his sheets. She closes her eyes to be with him. She spends the whole afternoon there. Just him and her." I know. This is rough on you Yuki. I am sorry." Kamane says in his calm smooth voice. I'm going to cut it shorter. So you don't have to feel so guilty being with me. Kamane No. I want to be with you. I may never get the chance again. I know my sweet Yuki. I am not doing this to torture you. There is a meaning behind this, like everything else i have done. "What do you mean Kaname." Yuki asks." I came to you this way for a few reasons. One to answer your questions, to give you closure, and to see our daughter. But there is a bigger reason. I know that you hurt for Zero. That you hide away. Thinking he will get killed, if he is with you. I felt the pain you felt. When he almost died. I know you ,want to protect him. Like i do. You. He is a regular Vampire in the sense. He can die. He won't live as long as you. He can't heal as fast as you. I don't want you to be without the one you truly love Yuki. Yes i sense that as well. " Kamane says. Yuki shudders. Shh Just listen to me Yuki. I'm not hurt or mad. I left you. It was my choice. I am glad you love him, like you do. Its why. I am willing to give you the power to make him have Pure blood powers. To only die, like we can. "Yuki Gasps. " Really Kamane? You would do that? Yes my sweet Yuki. I would do anything for you. You might not like how it needs to be done though. "How?" She asks. The way for a pure blood to give this power to another pure blood. Is to make love to them. As they are doing so, to bite them. Only The one giving the power, has to truly love the other for it to work. I never got to give you this power. when i was alive. Are you willing? Yuki. Yes Kamane i am. I'm not afraid to make love to you. The only thing is. Its betraying Zero. I have not been with anyone but him. "I know Yuki. Its only in dream form. So he won't be able to see it. It will feel and be like you are sleeping. In a deep dream state." Kamane states. If it means i can make him live a long long life. Then i will do it. OK. Yuki.

That afternoon lying in Kamanes bed, In a deep sleep. Kamane and Yuki make love. He was ever so gentle. Like he always was. His kisses and touches sending shivers down her spine. It was very enjoyable. She let him do what ever. He wanted. Just like the first time. While he was inside her reaching there peak. He sank his teeth in her sweet neck Drinking her blood. Telling her to do the same to him. At the same time. Soon as both of them were drinking from each othe,r and him inside her, She felt this wave of power flow into her body. Something she never felt before. It was stronger then anything, she ever felt. There bodies were in unison. He whispered I love you Yuki to her one last time. Kamane, I love you too. She said back. Tears in her eyes. He then faded away. Waking up in his bed. Tears still in her eyes. Her body feeling stronger then it ever has. She softly said Kamane your always giving me something. Always protecting me. Her body still feeling the tingling of there love making. The pin prick holes in her neck gone. No signs left. She got up from the bed. Looked around, one last time before walking out and closing the door behind her.

She felt incredible and at the same time like she betrayed Zero. She couldn't think of that. She knew. What she had to do tonight. To make Zero as powerful as her. To make him live. To give him, what Kamane gave her. She went back to her room , took a shower. She got ready for the night. She then went downstairs joining the party. Waiting for Zero to come home.

In a few hours, he did. She waited on the sofa for him. He walks in seeing her there. Hey babe. You waiting for me? Yes Zero i am. You missed the party. z'Oh really?z' Good "He snickers". "Oh Zero. Gezz ." She laughs. Dinner is in the microwave for you. I'm not that hungry. I had some food at work. Looking at her. Sensing something is different. If it was possible, she was even more beautiful. She glowed. Her body Looked incredible. "Yuki you wearing different makeup or something". He asked. No , same old stuff. You look gorgeous. Thank you Zero. Was there something you wanted? Why you waited for me? "Zero She asked. Do i ever did a reason to want to be with you? " "No." He replies. I was just curious. I want you Zero. I want all of you. Pushing him up against the wall. Removing his long trench coat. Throwing it on the sofa. "Yuki ?He gasps. Whats got in to you?" "Shh." She says. She kisses him passionately on the lips, as her hands roam his body. Her body pressing hard against his. He lets go of the kiss to breathe. "Breathing hard." He says not here babe, too many people around. Lets go upstairs. He swiftly picks her up, and carry's her upstairs. Yuki unbuttoning his shirt on the way up. Once they reach there room. She pulls it off of him. Kissing him and starts undoing his pants. Yuki. Give me a minute as he tries to catch his breathe. Wanting to take her to the bed. She stops him. "No." She says Not there tonight. Come with me. She opens the bathroom door and brings him in. I want you in the shower tonight. Zeros eyes open wide with excitement. He thinks. She always wants me. That's not knew, but this time its so different. So full of lust and eagerness. He pulls off her dress and panties and they step into the hot water of the shower. The water hitting there bodies, as there hands roam each other. "Zero, She says with her voice trembling. Tonight we are going to do something different." "Oh really?" He asks with anticipation. While your inside of me and we are one. I want you to bite me and me you. I want to be one totally. "OK, we never did that before." Zero states. No its special. You only do it with your loved one. You will see why, when we are done. Just do as i say. Zero eager to please starts caressing and kissing Yukis breasts. She kisses down his neck. There passion building inside. Its like she can't wait to have him inside of her. She tells him to sit down on the edge of the shower. She places herself on top of him kissing him as she slides down on his wet shaft. He gives out a moan. She starts grinding and rubbing sliding up and down on him. Then she licks and bites his neck. He does the same. He feels this power running this his body. He body aching. He veins pumping. She keeps biting till they both cum. They then let go of each others neck. Licking and sealing the holes. Zero feeling more powerful then ever. "Yuki .What was that?"He asks. Wasn't it incredible? She responds. "Yes. More then that. I feel something. I'm not sure what." Zero replies. You now have pure blood powers Zero. He looks at her confused. What do you mean? Our little twist gave you the powers that i have. You know longer will die like a regular vampire. You can only die like me. If your head is removed or your heart. But how he asks? I cant tell you exactly. Just know its part of being a pure blood. Some Have the power to turn there loved ones. I know longer have to worry like i use to. I will still worry about you. But no one knows you have this power. So they will never think to kill you in those ways. This power. I feel is strong Yuki. Yes a lot comes with it. Drying themselves off and heading back to the bedroom. Yuki slides on her nightie and Zero his pjs. Zero still in shock of what just took place. "Zero i want to tell you something. I know you were upset last night about Kamane. I want you to know that i may still love him. But my love for you is stronger. Zero taken back looking at Yuki with wide eyes and his mouth open. I would do anything for you. It took me a long time but i know who i truly love. You can love two people Zero." She says. But you love them both differently. You can love someone for protecting you, and always being There. Like a brother and protector. Then you can love someone like your lover and your full heart. That's how i love you Zero. With my full heart. Sometimes the ones you love the most, are the ones you hurt. Someone told me that once. Those words are so true. Sometimes there are things, we must do to protect the ones we love. No matter. What that might be. Zero sitting on the bed speechless. He wraps her in his arms. Thank you Yuki. Thank you for telling me this. For letting me know that you truly love me. I knew it, but it feels so good to hear it. Sometimes you just need to hear it. They laid down and fell asleep in each others arms. Zero feeling more powerful, then ever. He had many questions. But thought better to ask. The night was incredible. He didn't want to blow it.

The next morning. They woke up and got ready for the wedding. Yuki in her normal cheerful self." You know. I won't see you till later this evening." Zero states. "Yes. I know the counsel will be here. And for sure watching us. "Well you know, we don't have to now. With your new powers they can't hurt you. They don't know you have Pure Blood powers now. We don't have to state we are married just yet . But we don't have to hide from each other either. Yuki says. "True, Then i will sit next to you and be with you. Like normal." Zero responds. Great, I rather have it that way anyway. I love you Zero. Love you to babe.

They get ready and head downstairs. The guests starting to pile in. They go out to the garden ,where its decorated. Similar to when they got married. Instead of Roses , its all lily's. "What a beautiful site." Yuki states. As they go take there seats. The people fill in the garden seats, and wait for the ceremony. Zero and Yuki holding hands and being close. Not caring who sees it. The ceremony lasts about thirty minutes. Then after the i dos its time to eat and mingle. Yuki goes up to the bride to say congratulations. As Hanabusa finds Zero. "Hey man aren't you scared with the counsel being here?" He asks. "No." Zero replies. Something happened last night. I'm not sure how but it did. "What do you mean?" Hanabusa asks puzzled. Yuki gave me Pure Blood Powers. Hanabusa eyes open wide. Shocked from what he just heard. "Whats wrong?" asks Zero. "Um...Um do you know? How she got those powers Zero? " He asks" No she wont tell me." OH." Hanabusa says. "Tell me! "Zero demands. " Well you know. What she did to you for you to get them?" " Yes." Zero replies. Well a Pure blood In love with her had to do the same to her. Its the only way to get that power To give. Zero looks at Hanabusa. Well we all know, it was Kamane Maybe he gave it to her that night they made Ai. "Zero, You have become a very dear friend to me. I don't want to hurt you. But i don't think so. She never looked like this before. You can see the power inside of her. Haven't you noticed? " Hanabusa asks. Zero replies. "Yes i noticed. It last night. there was a difference about her. But he is dead. You can't sleep with a dead person. "Zero snaps." Hanabusa wants to says something, but doesn't. He holds in his comment." Well look he says you have great power now. You won't die as easy and it makes her feel safe. Run with it." Hanabusa says instead of whats really on his mind. " guess so." says Zero.

That night Zero wondered, but didn't say anything. He wasn't scared of a dead man. Well he was, but figured it best to just let go for now. The party died down and before he was going to go to bed. He thought he would check on Ai. He opens her bedroom door. To see she is still up. "Hey pumpkin. What you still doing up?" Zero says with a smile. Hey daddy, i just couldn't sleep. I was busy thinking. "Hmm Zero says Thinking about what?" "About my other daddy." Ai responds. Oh what about him? Just remembering what he told me. How much, he loved me. "Told you?" Zero asks with a puzzled face. Yes Daddy, I spoke to him the other day. He told me how much, he loved me and that he was happy Mommy and him made me. He gave me and mommy this locket to remember him by. Ai placing the locket in Zeros hand. Zero trembling with shock and anger. He opens the locket to find, The photo of each other them one either side. As a family. "He gave you this? "Asks Zero. yes daddy. Said to always treasure my family. Me you mommy and him always. Does your mother know Ai. Yes of course Daddy, She was there. Zero's heart pounding, his body filled with anger. He tries not to show the little girl. Ai, honey you get some rest now OK. I will see you tomorrow. He kisses her head and walks out of her room.

His mind racing, Not knowing. How this was possible. He's dead The fuck is dead. How could he show up? Talk to Ai and make love to my Fucking wife again! God damn him! Fumes coming out of Zeros head. He rushes to talk to Hanabusha. He goes to the ice coffin Hanabusha guarding it like always. "Zero whats the matter? "He asks. WHy didn't you tell me the truth earlier? What do you mean? Don't fuck with me. I know. He some how came back and slept with my wife. Gave Ai a necklace. What the fuck is going on? Looking over to Kamane Frozen body laying in its Coffin. Noticing that inside the coffin, was something different. In his hand was a whither white rose. Around his neck was the same locket. He gave to Ai and Yuki. "How did those get in there?" Zero shouts. Zero, Calm down please. Calm down. A dead man came back to sleep with my wife. I am not even safe from him being DEAD. I" can't talk to you like this. Calm down first Zero." Hanabusa says. Here have a seat. Its been ten years of Kamanes death. On the ten year mark, If someone is still truly mourning him, He can come back to them to say goodbye. The day you arrived here Yuki came to see him. She said some things to him, Like wishing ,he would get to see Ai. That she never realized all the things, he did for her. Always taking care of her and protecting her. Like she does for you. Her words awoke him. He gave her closure. He gave her the gifts. She asked of him. 1. Meeting Ai. 2 Closure of talking and hearing him again. and 3. The ability to make you live as long as her without worriment of you dying. There is only one way to get the last wish. If she didn't do it. She couldn't give it to you. "No one else saw him?" Zero says? No, no one will. Its like a dream. You close your eyes and your with the person. Only she could see, touch and feel him. Only a Pure Blood could it. It doesn't make it OK Hanabusha that it was to keep me alive longer. It doesn't make me feel better. He was with her again. He touched her again. This time while ,we are married. I know your fuming mad Zero. Just think of this. last night, when she gave you the powers. Did her desire for you change in any way? No, Zero remembers. It was more fierce. She couldn't wait for me to get home. "Ahh." Hanabusa says. She didn't take long to give you the power. She received did she? No, She didn't. Thinking back she said a few things that were enlightening. That she loved me more. With a full heart. Yes Zero. You don't give that power away to just anymore. I understand your mad. But please think of why she did it."I don't know if i can forgive her at the moment. I need air. I'm going for a walk. I will talk to you later." Zero says.

As Zero is walking the grounds, Yuki is looking all over for him. Finally catching up to him. "Zero , Zero." She calls. Yuki leave me alone! "Zero why? Whats wrong?" She asks. Don't play with me Yuki. You know. Whats wrong. How could you sleep with him again? While we are Married! Yuki stops in her tracks. Her heart falls to her stomach. How... How do you know that? "What you didn't think i would find out? Yuki "Zero Shouts. That makes it OK? That i wouldn't know? Just lie to me. Zero Stop it. I did what i had to do to give you the power you needed. "Don't give me that shit Yuki." Zero shouts louder. "His Fucking hands were all over you. He bit you. You were one! How do you think that makes me feel? "I'm sure. Not good." Says Yuki. I did. What i had to do. I had to have closer. The last part was for you. I know you don't want to hear it. You can think what ever you want. But i will DO anything, i have to. zto protect you. z'Bullshit! z'"Zero yells." I rather die then have you sleep with him. "OH now. Who is selfish." Yuki shouts back. You don't know. How it feels to see the one you love dying in front of you. Not only once ,but twice. Seeing them fade away. There blood all over you. Tears streaming down her face. Knowing that at any minute ,you will never see or hear them again. So what? I had sex with him. Big freaking deal. One night for an eternity with you. I know your hurt. Probably hate me right now. But i love you. AND ONLY you! It was a dream. It wasn't him actually touching me. People dream all the time. Its not REAL. "I can't look at you right now." Zero says. I need time. Please just leave me alone. "No." She shouts. You promised me no matter what .You would never leave me again. She goes over to him to put her arms around him. He pushes her away. Zero please Don't do this. Please. Tears running down her face. Her body trembling. I can't right now Yuki. I just need time. He slowly walks away. Leaving Yuki. In tears her heart crumbling. She just falls to the ground crying.

While Zero is out for his walk and to think. He hears a voice saying Zero. "Wait. Who is there?" Zero shouts. In front of him Kamane appears. What the hell do you want? Get the hell out of here before, I kill you again! "Zero stop." Kamane says in his soft low voice. I know and understand your upset. I know how much you love her. Is that why, you screwed her again? To get back at me? Well guess what ? You succeed. "Zero listen to me." Kamane says calmly. Thats not why. I did what i did. Sit please. Just listen to what i have to say. Zero sits on the bench. I didn't do all that to get back at you. I did that to protect you. To give Yuki ,what she wanted most in life. You with her forever. I don't hate you Zero. I told you two.I wanted you together. I meant it. I knew always .That she loved you more. It was best for me to give my heart to the furnace then to stay alive. To watch her leave me for you. Zero gasps at that admission. Come on, Zero i knew. How she felt. I drank her blood many times. To only see her true feelings. Yes she does love me. As her protector as her brother. As the person who will be there no matter what. But not as a lover and husband. She wanted me to see our daughter. It was a wish. She had from the moment ,she found out she was having her. I wanted it also. I granted that wish. I want to thank you for all you do for her. She is so beautiful and smart. Zero just sits and listens. His heart not so filled with hate anymore. Yuki wanted closer. I told her all this that, i am telling you. We talked and talked about all kinds of things. Like we did when she was little. She realized how much. She truly loved you. even more then she knew before. Her last wish was that you would never leave her. That she would never witness a night like that one ever again. I told her. I could grant that and how i would have to. She said if it meant to be with you forever. She would do it. She just laid there and i did everything. She didn't touch and kiss like she does with you Zero. It was all just to get the power. To protect you. Zero eyes flooded with tears. I didn't come back here to break you two up. I came here to bring you together for always. Plus in the future, she will need the power i gave to her. Not the letting you live. The other power inside her. I'm sorry for your hurt and anger Zero. I'm not sure. What to say Kamane. Thank you for telling me all this. I am still upset but i do get it now. It will take time for me to get over the last part though. I understand. Just please don't think it was it making love. (Kamane told a little white lie in the last part. Not wanting Zero hurt. Not wanting Yuki to hurt from there actions. Knowing he couldn't be there for her like Zero was. There sex was making love. She did kiss back. Granted it wasn't intensified like Zero and her love making. it was soft and close. It was different. they had a different kind of love.) Zero before i leave. iIwant to thank you again for taking care of Ai. Thank you for accepting her as your own. It means a lot. You don't have to thank me Kamane. I love that little girl. I know you do. Kaname fades away.

Taking in all that was just said, Zero heads back to the house. Upset and confused but not as angry. "She did it for me." He says. Always protecting me at any cost. What did he mean she will need the power? Zero thinks. That damn Kamane and his riddles. "What ever." Zero "shrugs." Back at the house, he goes upstairs to there bedroom. Finding Yuki in bed Sobbing, Uncontrollably. "Yuk."i Zero says. Zero she turns around face all red and swollen from tears. Tears just flowing everywhere. You came back. Yes Yuki. I came back. Grabbing a tissue from the tissue box. Zero starts to wipe the tears away. "I lost you haven't i? " Yuki says." Instead of making us be together always. I ripped us apart. Zero i am so sorry. My overwhelming need to protect you outweigh anything else. "Yuki i'm still here. I'm upset but i'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Stop crying you look a sight". Zero says. Zero please just hold me. He wraps his arms around her. At the moment, he still feels cold inside. Knowing she was with Kamane. The thought still taking over his mind and body. He tries not to show it ,but he can't be close to her right now. Yuki lets get some sleep. We had a very long night. We both need rest. "OK." she says. They climb in bed and she puts her arms around him. He does the same, but does not kiss her head like normal. She realizes it and a tear falls from her eye.


	10. Chapter 10 Time heals all

Review please :)

Chapter 10 Times heals all

Its been a few months. Zero and Yuki are back at there own home. Things haven't been the same since that night. Zero goes to work, and comes home very late. He barely talks to Yuki. He is cold. He is very bitter inside. The only thing that stayed the same is at night while sleeping ,he will hold her. No Kisses. No sex. Just hold. He stays away from her, as much as he possibly can. When he is home. He will spend time with Ai and White lily. Making it a very cold lonely life for Yuki. Yuki is sad. Very lonely. She longs for the days her and Zero once shared. The closeness, and love that filled them both. This once warm home is now cold. Filled with dread.

One night when Zero comes home from work. Yuki is in bed , Zero comes in. Takes his shower and slides into bed. She rolls over onto him placing her arms around him. He thinks nothing of it, and slides down to go to sleep. She lightly grasps tighter as she places light kisses on his chest. Kissing and licking his nipple. Zero's body responds to her touch. She pushes her hips against his. Kissing his lips. He kisses back as his body wants this more then anything. But his brain stops him. Yuki Stop! He abruptly pushes her off. Yukis Heart stinks into her chest. Please. Just go to sleep on your own side. "Zero Please don't do this. Please." She begs. Her heart full of sadness and regret. "Yuki just go to sleep!" He snaps. Yuki slides over to her own side. Curling herself into a ball and cry's. Feeling rejected and alone. Whispering to herself. He doesn't want me anymore. The feeling of emptiness taking over her whole body. Zero on the other side, feeling mixed emotions. His body wanted her more, then she could image. His heart still couldn't except that fact. She was with Kamane. He still saw the image of them together, in his mind. He just couldn't be with her, at the moment. Knowing he really hurt her, but at the same time. Not able to say sorry. He just closed his eyes, and tried to sleep.

The next day. He went to work, not saying a word to each other. Yuki lost in her own thoughts and emotions. She called Yori. Hey Yuki, its nice to hear from you. "Yea. I just need someone to talk to." Yuki says, in a low sad tone. "Yuki. Whats wrong? You sound so sad. "Yori responds." I think its over with me and Zero. He doesn't want me. He won't talk, or be with me in any way. I tried to make love to him. He pushed me away. I feel crushed. Its so lonely here. I have no one. Ai is seven now. She in school during the day. I'm home alone most of the day. At night is no better. He comes home as late as he can, only to sleep. I can't stay here anymore. I'm coming home. At least there, i have you." Yuki admits. "Ohh Yuki ." Yori says. Please. Do come home. Hanabusa and i will be here for you both. I will be there in a few days. I have to tell Zero. Not like he will care. "Yuki , Yori says. He does care. He is just hurt. Zero loves you more, then anything. We all know that. It was hard for him to show his feelings. Yet. He did to you. As crushed as you feel, so does he. He needs time. Come home so we can be with you. While he heals." "Ok." Yuki says.

That night, she waits up for Zero to let him know. Feeling low, and tired she sits in bed waiting. He comes in at one in the morning. "Your up?" He says. In a low voice. "Yes, I wanted to tell you something. If thats OK?" Yuki Asks. Yea its fine. He sits on the bed taking off his shoes. Zero i want to go home to the mansion. "Yea, Zero Snaps. Running home to him? " "No." Yuki replies, but not in her snappy usual self. In a low sad tone. "Not at all Zero. I'm lonely here. Ai is in school all day. Your at work. I never see you anymore. I have no one here. I need Yori. At least, i will have someone to talk to. To be with. I would like for you come also. Its closer to your work. You can still see Ai." Yuki states. " Yea,and be in that house again with him. Figures." Zero Responds. Yuki doesn't answer. At this point, she doesn't know what to say. No matter what. She says Zero Snaps at her. She just doesn't have it in her to fight. Zeros words ,when he does talk to her lately, cuts like a knife. He always knew. How to do that to a person. His Pissy, cold self. From the days, they use to patrol Cross Academy was back. Directed at her. " If that's what you want Yuki. Fine. Doesn't really matter to me. The drive will be shorter for me. So it works." Zero replies. " As he removes the rest of his clothes, to take his shower. "Thank you." Says Yuki, as she lowers herself in bed and turns around, not to see him. "Good night." She says. Night as he walks into the bathroom.

The next day. After Zero goes to work, Yuki packs her stuff. Setting out to go home. Locking up the place. She feels sad to see all the good memories, being taken over by sad ones. This house was once there getaway. Filled with love and happiness. She takes one last look, as she drives away. Once she gets back to the mansion. She gets her things. Her and Ai then head inside. Yori waiting. They exchange hugs. They are happy to see one another. Yori sees the change in Yuki. Her once happy bubble self, now sad and somber. They talk awhile about everything going on. Yuki saying that she is happy to be back. That at least here, she has someone.

Later in the evening. Zero comes home. Spotting Hanabusa. "Hey." Zero says. "Hey." Hanabusa says back. Its been a few months. How are you? "Hanging in there. I guess." Zero replies. Its been hard. Things are not the same. I can't even be around her anymore. All i see is betrayal." Zero says. "That's going to kill the relationship fast. You know, if you keep going this way Zero. There will be no saving it." Hanabusa responds. "I know ,but at the moment. I just can't. She touches me. I see her with him. I see her doing that to him. Even though i know. She did it for me. It doesn't stop my mind from wandering. I know. The other night, i hurt her badly. I pushed her away. I never rejected her before like that. My body was saying yes, but my brain and heart just couldn't. "Zero explains." Zero you know ,if you keep pushing her away. There might be someone to pick her up. Steal her away. Someone not dead. Someone who you would really have to fight." Hanabusa states. Zero laughs. "Naa. I don't see that happening. Only one i ever have to worry about, is him. She wouldn't do that to me with anyone else. I know that. I trust her." Zero hears himself say. "Hmm. Trust her." Hanabusa says. Yes. I know that sounded weird, but its true. I know. She wouldn't betray me with anyone else. "That maybe be true Hanabusa responds, but the more you turn her away and hurt her. The more it would be harder for her to come back to you. When your ready. She might turn you away." Hanabusa says. I guess. We will have to see. Right now. I just can't. Being back here doesn't make it easier. I do know. She needs someone to talk to. So Yori will be there for her while i can't.

After a few days of being at the mansion. Yuki got everything settled. Ai will be Tutored by Hanabusa. Like she was. He will be. Her new teacher. Yuki had nothing to do. She was bored. Still lonely. So she went to the Association to talk to Yagari. She slipped in, so that Zero wouldn't see her. Going to straight to Yagari office. She lightly knocks on the door. "Come on in." He says. "Yuki. What a pleasant surprise. What can i do for you?" He asks. Yagari "A few months ago. iIacquired some new powers. These powers are strong. I haven't done anything with them. I want to make them stronger, and build myself up. I want to also learn how to fight. I want you to train me. I know how to use Artemis. I just want to know even more." "Yuki explains" Yagari taken back a little. "You want me to train you?" He asks. Yes. I want to patrol. I want to Help kill level E's. "Does Zero know about this?" Yagari asks. "No, at this point, it doesn't matter. He doesn't care. What i do." Yuki replies sadly. "I need something good to do. Ai is growing up, Zero...is busy with work. I want to do this. I want to help. I want to use the power inside me for something good. " Yuki states." I understand. I know you and Zero are a bit rocky at the moment. "Thats an understatement."Yuki answers." Will you Train me Yagari? " She asks. Yes. I will do as you ask. I do have to say Zero is my right hand man. He will have something to do with this. "If you can get him to come near me, Thats fine." Says Yuki. "OK." Says Yagari. It will be hard. I don't go lightly. "Don't worry." Yuki says. I can handle it! OK. Lets get started.

Yuki changes into her workout gear. Yagari takes her to the gym. He starts her out slowly, and moves into it. Letting her run laps around the gym. To see how fast, she can go. In case, she has to run from the target. "Yes. I know. Run from it." He tells her. "You always have to know ,when things are getting too bad. To step away. Don't be a dummy. "He says in his cool dry tone." The time goes by, that its already twelve in the morning. She takes a shower at the Association, and changes there. She heads home and heads to bed. Zero already sleeping. She changes her clothes, and slides into bed. Trying not to wake him. But in reality He isn't really sleeping. He opens his eyes. He looks at the clock. Its going on one am. She never stays out this late. She never stays out. Zero says to himself. Why does she has the scent of Yagari on her? " . Zero Growls." The conversation. He had with Hanasbusa coming into his mind. No. She wouldn't. No. He wouldn't. HIM? his mind races. He tries to stay calm and says in the morning, he will have a talk with Yargari.

Zero gets up earlier in the morning. Hurrying out the door. His imagination taking over his to Stay calm. Knowing not to jump at Yagari. Just go in and have a simple talk. He gets to Yagaris office. Knocks on the door hard. "Come in." Yagari says. Hey, just the guy. I was wanting to talk to. "Really?" Zero asks Yep. I had a long talk with your wife yesterday. Zero stays quiet and listens. Feeling a slight relief in his heart. "What about? "Zero asks. Well your wife wants me to train her to fight. To kill level E's. " What?" Zero shouts. "Take it easy." Yagari says. "She has a lot of power inside her Zero. She wants to learn to use it. She wants to learn to fight .So she can defend herself. I don't see anything wrong with it Zero. I am a little shocked. She didn't tell you herself. "Yagari admits" "I'm not." Says Zero. We don't talk much anymore. Does she know? You were going to tell me? Yes. I told her. I wanted your help with training. She said that was fine. If i could get you to go near her. Zero Nods." Look Zero. I will need your help. This is like training anyone else. If she wants to patrol ,she will need to be trained. By the best. "Patrol?" Zero shouts. Her out there Alone? "Well Zero, i was thinking. We both would go with her." Yagari in his mind saying. So i can watch you. You can watch her. "I'm not really sure about this "Zero explains. To take our marriage problems to work now. Here i was away from it. Now she is here. "I think. She would be a great asset to us. Zero." Yagari admits. Can you put your personal feelings on the side? I guess i have no choice do i? "Not at the moment." Yagari admits. Zero leaving the office not sure. What to think. Not knowing. How he would feel to train her. Still the urge to protect her ,was there. He didn't want her to get hurt.

Yagari Trains Yuki all that afternoon. Showing her different things. Different ways of attack. Telling her that this evening, she will be going out with him and Zero. "She nods her head. Saying " OK". Not letting that throw her. Not letting it get under her skin. She can do this. She tells herself. Heading to the shower to clean up. Getting ready for tonight patrol. She takes her shower and changes. Feeling strong. Still sad, but strong enough to kick some ass. Waiting for her outside, Zero and Yagari talk about whats going to take place tonight. That they will guard, and watch her at the same time, as look for Level Es. As they are talking. Yuki comes walking out of the Association. There eyes look up. Wide open as both there jaws drop. Yuki walking over in a skin tight black leather one piece, with high heel boots. A long trench coat on top open. Her auburn hair long and flowing with curls. Her eyes gleaming. Zero takes the sight ,and her scent in. Not believing his eyes. Is this Yuki? The essence of sexiness just glistening off of her. Yagari looking at Zero says. "God your wife is hot." Zero gives him a dirty look. "Ready boys?" Yuki says to them. "Yes ,lets head out." Yagari states. Zero just eyeing her up from head to toe. Yagari says. "Yuki, Do you really think the high heels are going to be a good thing?" Don't worry Yagar. I got this. "OK, if you say so." He replies. Thinking this girl, is going to get in so much trouble tonight. I better really be on look out.

Patrolling the street. They smell a Level E approaching. It jumps behind Yuki. Before either man try to approached and help her. She kicks the Level E in the groin with her heel ,and with her anger power. Turns him to dust, without touching him. They both see this large bad-ass level E turn. Turn dust in front of them. Without hardy any work from Yuki. They both, just stare at each other. Zero getting quite aroused by it. Never seeing his wife this bad ass before. Never seeing this side of her before. "Well boys are you OK?" She asks. "Yes, that was awesome Yuki." Yagari admits. "Told ya with a evil grin. The heels where a good thing. " Yuki Winks" Zero just watching. Not saying a word. Yagari a little confused. Why she wanted him to train her, if she doesn't even have to touch the Level E, for him to disappear. A few hours later and about ten level E's later, they just stood there. As Yuki just kicked major ass. Killing them before either of them had a chance. Yagari turns to Zero, "Well. I'm not sure .We are needed at the Association. Your wife can handle this all herself." He laughs. Zero nodding. Seriously. Zero didn't you know your wife had this power? "To be honest, i knew. She had some. The night i got hurt, I heard she used it. She killed the person who wanted me dead. I just never saw it in person. She never had to use it." Zero admits. "Your wife is different tonight. She seems colder. I can't read her, like when i'm training her. Its like she is different now that your here. Her shield is up." Yagari states. "Yes, I see the difference. I pushed her away, She is guarding her heart. She is also different in another way. She is sure of herself as a women. Showing her sexy famine side. No shyness for being herself. " Zero responds. "Hell. You think ,Zero? That damn outfit is distracting." Yagari Says. "Yes. I noticed." He says. Yuki walking ahead of them. Patrolling not needing either of them for protection. Not showing Zero any hurt from being around him.

When patrol is over, they walk back to the Association. "See you tomorrow Yuki."Yagari says. You did an excellent job. I will still train you, but not sure you need me to. "Thank you Yagari. I do still need you to." Yuki replies. Zero looks at her, "Do you need a ride home? "He asks" "Sure if you wouldn't mind?" She asks. "No. We are both going to the same place. Might as well rid together."He Answers." Before Yuki gets in the Car, she removes her Trench coat. Her sexy thin body and curves showing through the black leathery one piece. She sits in the car, and buckles her seat belt. Zero looking over at her curves Taking in her scent. His desire builds. "That's my wife." He thinks. Wow. She is hot. The power in her, just makes her even more hot. Trying to pay attention to the road. Zero takes his eyes off her. There is silence in the car. As Yuki decided, she wasn't going to beg for Zeros attention. She couldn't take being rejected again. He notices the quietness. "I have to say Yuki. You really were something else tonight. Its nice to see. That you can take care of yourself." Zero says. "Thank you." She responds". I guess. You have really grown up. "Yes." She responds, More in the last few months, then ever. I may not have anyone, who will protect me any longer. So i will do so myself. A stab in Zeros heart. Realizing that she feels. He left her, and doesn't want her anymore. She will now protect herself. All he could say Is. I'm sorry Zuki. Please Zero don't. As he says that, they pull up to the mansion. Yuki doesn't wait for him to answer. She just opens the car door. Walking out. Zero hears. The words of Hanasbusa. If u wait too long, she might not come back. Never seeing Yuki ,so confidant. So in control of her feelings. She was cold as ice. "Did i do that to her?" He thought? Did my pushing her away, cause this frigid women? The crying trembling woman, who begged me to touch her. To be with her. Just a few weeks ago." Zero gets out of the car, and walks to the house. Where Yuki is already inside, and upstairs. No longer waiting for him. Like she always did before. She keeps surprising him more and more tonight. But not all in the way, he wants. He goes upstairs. She is already in bed in her pj's, On her side of the bed. Zero takes off his clothes. Showers and gets in bed. Where she is sleeping. "Wow." He says. "She didn't even wait for me ,to hold her. I wonder, if she will pull away from me if i do? Do i try? Do i just let it go? Thinking again of Hanabusa. If you let it go too long ,you wont' get it back. Get out of my head Hanabusa," Zero said. But knowing, he was right. If i don't try. I might not ever be able to again. Zero slides next to her. His head on her pillow ,and lightly puts his arm around her. Expecting her to remove it or something. She doesn't. She doesn't move close, but she doesn't remove it. With that Zero feels a little better. That not all contact was totally broken. If she really hated him, now she would of just told him to move over. Like he told her. Remembering that. He felt this pain in his heart. I know. I really did hurt her that night.

When he wakes in the morning. He opens his eyes. Looking all around. Yukis Side of the bed empty. He sees. Her workout clothes are missing from the chair. So he figures, she went to workout at the Association. He gets dressed and heads out himself.

At the Association, Yuki is training with Yagari. "Yuki ,"he says" i have to say. I am really enjoying training you. You seem very different, then the Yuki i knew before." "I have to be strong ,Yagari, In many ways now." She said. I can't show myself, and be rejected. I will never do that to myself again. "I know. You and Zero are having some problems Yuki." He admits. But he does, still love you. "He sure has a damn funny way of showing it. "She snaps." Sorry." she says. "I don't want to talk about him. I want to learn from you. Be the best. I can be. I can't depend on him anymore." She gets a sharp pain in her heart as she says that. He would still do anything for you Yuki. "Yea maybe. Maybe only because, he is use to it, not because he wants to." She replies. He is use to me. Always being the weak one. The one. Who needs his protection. I am no longer that person. Yagari a little taken back at her response. Just moves on to training. Feeling what ever happened, between this two had harden her. And if Zero didn't want to lose her for good. He better snap out of it. Fast.

After training, Yuki goes for her shower. Yagari goes to find Zero. Seeing him walking down the hall. Hey, Zero just the guy i was looking for. "Whats up?" Zero replies. Come to my office OK. They both walk to Yagari's office. Yagari goes to sit in his chair. Zero standing in front of the desk. "What you need?" Zero asks? Its about Yuki." Is she OK?" Zero immediately asks. "Yes. She is more then OK. Her training is almost done. She surpassed all the rounds. She will come training with us tonight. Not that she needs us. I just wanted to talk to you Zero. I known you two for a long time. I love you both. I am not sure, all that took place between you. As thats not really my business. I just wanted to tell you as a friend. That if you don't try to fix this now. Your going to lose her. I am seeing a side of her, that if it keeps going. Her anger, sadness and hurt is going to take control. She won't find her way back. She keeps talking about Rejection. I'm not sure. What that means. but i am sure you do Zero. What ever took place. Hurt her deeply. She says. She won't let that happened again." Yagari states. Zero looks up at Yagari, "Yea. I know. What it means. I saw it last night clearly. I won't go into details, about what happened. Its just taking me awhile, to forgive her for it. Now it looks like, i pushed her far away from me. I'm scared to the point where, she is going to start hating me." Zero admits. Well , you need to make up your mind Zero. Do you want to fix it? Or End it? The words Yagari ,just spoke rang true to Zero. He Nods his head."I will think it ove."r Zero says. I will also see you in a few for paroling. "OK." Yagari says.

Getting ready to patrol. Zero thinks about what Yagari said to him. Thinking about a life without Yuki in it . They may be detached at the moment, but he still saw her. Still slept next to her. Knowing she was OK. To think . She wouldn't be. Hurt him dearly. Knowing she might of made a mistake ,but his was just as hurting. Looking back at all the good times. Loving times. Zero didn't want that to end. Could we fix this? Did Yuki even want to anymore? A lot of thoughts ran through his mind. Before his knew it. Yagari was coming down the hall toward him. Hey. Waiting on the girl, i see. Yep. "Hmm. Wondering. What she going to wear tonight?" Yagari states. "That is still my wife." Zero replies. I know that, but i have eye balls. I can't stop myself from looking. Zero gives him a death stare. and shakes his head. Yuki comes walking down the hall. Wearing black tight jeans with a black crop top, boots and her trench coat."Ready boys?" She asks. Damn... Zero punches Yagaris arm. " Yea ." He snaps out of it. "I'm ready. I have to say. Your clothes Matured some Yuki." Yagari says. "Yes. I beats the little dresses. I wore as a housewife doesn't it?" She asks. Yagari keeps his comment to himself. Zeros looks straight at her. Says in a low tone. "Their was nothing wrong with those dresses. There was nothing wrong, with the way you were." Yuki doesn't answer him. Just walks ahead of both men. During the evening Zero tries to have conversation with Yuki. She will respond, but its like they are just Colleagues. They do there patrol. Yuki getting everyone on the list. The guys standing there watching. "You know. This is like a vacation for me." Yagari says. I just watch. Let her do all the work. Its entertaining to watch her move. Zero gives another death glare. Oh come on Zero. You have to admit. Its true. Yes it is. "Maybe we should, just let her go out on her own. We are not doing anything here, but watching." Yagari says. "No." Zero replies. Please a few more nights. Its the only way, i can be near her. "Oh i see. "Says Yagari." Thats fine with me. I don't mine the walk every night, or watching.

Patrolling is over. It's time to go home. Zero drives them both home again. Watching every move Yuki makes, in the black jeans. Her body more in shape then ever. "So how do you like patrolling?" Zero asks. "I enjoy it." Yuki replies. I see why. You like it so much, and spent so much time out doing it. Gets a lot of anger out. "Yea. It does." Zero responds. "Its nice seeing you at work." Zero says. "Yea. Its different. That's for sure." Yuki says. I like training with Yagari. He has taught me a lot. "I think. He is falling for you, in your new clothes". Zero says. "Nah." She comments." Yagari just likes to joke around. He is all work, when we are training. He is a gentlemen. "That's good." Zero says. relieved. "Zero?" Yuki says. "Yes." He responds. Would it be OK to stop. To pick up something to eat? I'm really starving. "Sure. No problem. I'm kind of hungry myself. I guess. Killing bad guys makes you hungry." Zero remarks. The both laugh. Zero thinking. This is nice. This is the most we talked to each other in months. She is still stand offish ,but workable. Its a start. "Fried chicken or Chinese?" Zero asks. "Fried Chicken. Please". Yuki answers. They pull up to the drive threw. Zero orders there food and drinks. Zero parks in the parking lot to eat. Feeling if ,he waits to do it at home. She might not eat with him. "OK, if we eat here? "Zero asks" Sure. I can't really wait to be honest." Yuki says.' Zero relieved. Passes her the bag of food and a drink. His fingers touching hers, as he does. She pulls back as though, she is scared." You OK." Zero asks. Yes i'm fine. The chicken is good isn't it? She changes the subject. Taking off the trench coat. Revealing this crop V-neck top. Zeros eyes glance at her cleavage. "You look nice." He says." Thank you." She answers." Would you like some of my fries "Zero asks." Sure. As her hand goes to get some, Zeros hand touches her hand again. Yukis heart beats. She tries not to show any emotion from his touch. Even though his touch as faint as it was. Still makes her tremble." Thank you for the food Zero." She says. "No problem. It was nice. Sitting here eating with you Yuki "He replies." She nods. Trying not to be the old Yuki. Who would of kissed him. Not wanting to be the kneady Yuki anymore. Zero smiles at her. Starts the car. They soon pull up in thier drive way. Yuki grabs her coat. They get out of the car together. Walking to the door. Zero opens it and they both head to bed. "I'm so tired." Yuki says. "I know. Me to. "Zero comments. Yuki heads to the bathroom. Where she showers and changes. Putting on her pj's. Zero headed to the other bathroom. So he could shower. Thinking that tonight was a start. It was nice to be near her again. Wishing she would drop her guard a little. Back in the room, Zero walks in drying his hair. Yuki already in bed."Good night Zero." She says. "Good night Yuki. "He answers. He gets into bed and wraps his arm around her, like he always does. Wondering if she would accept, or push it away. She didn't push it away. She leaves it around her. Still not moving close to him. Not wanting to give him that satisfaction of her need, or desire for him. Since last time, he pushed her away. She promised herself. She would never do that again. Zero not wanting to push it, just leaves his arm around her. Saying maybe in time. We can grow again.

A few weeks pass ,every night they go Patrolling. They get a little closer to each other. Nothing sexual. Starting as friends. They can at least have a conversation with each other. Yagari just there, because he has to be. Enjoying the different outfits Yuki picks each night. Every night Zero stops for food. So they can sit in the car ,and at least talk. When they go home they head in together. Then go to bed. Still not pushing herself against him, but letting him put his arm around her. The fear that Zero might loose her. Has made the night ,she spent with Kamane move on. It still hurts him ,but not having Yuki in his life. Hurts him more.

One day. While both at work. A friend Maria came to visit Zero. She likes to visit him, every chance she gets. Zero reminded her of his brother Ichiru. Who Maria loved dearly. As Yuki is walking down the hall ,She sees Maria with Zero. She stops and watches Maria put her arms around Zero. She kisses him on his mouth. Zero looks up, and Sees Yuki. Who turns herself around. She starts walking the other way. Inside falling apart. "Don't show him you care! Don't fall apart Yuki! Keep it together." She keeps telling herself. As she can't breathe. Her heart is broken. Zero, runs after her. Calling Yuki's Name. But she doesn't respond. As she knows, if she does ,he will know. How much that truly bothered her. She runs into the bathroom. Where tears over take her. She slides her body down to the floor. Holding her knees. The pain in her heart overtaking everything else. "He is with her?" She asks herself. He really doesn't, want me anymore. Her body trembling. While she is thinking this, Zero bursts through the door. "Yuki!" He shouts. She lifts her head. Trying to wipe her eyes ,so he doesn't see. Lifting herself up. "Can't a girl get some privacy?"She asks. Her voice trembling. Zero notices her eyes, and the position. She was when, he walked in. Yuki, please. I need to explain. "No. Need to." She says. Trying to keep her hard exterior in front of him. I ...I ...trembles in her voice again. Know. You don't want me anymore. Holding back the tears. "Yuki." Zero says. That's' Not true. Grabbing her arms, pulling her close to him. Yuki's body trembling in his arms. Maria comes to visit me, here and there. I reminder her of my brother. She feels close to him being near me. Trying to compose herself. Trying not to let herself go. Yuki says." I saw her kiss you. " "Yes." I know. I'm sorry. That never happened before. I told her. She can't do things like that. That even though Ichiru is inside me. She is still kissing me." Zero states. Zero pulling Yukis body even closer to his. The heat between them growing. Zero can't help himself any longer. He longs for Yuki. Its been months, since they made love, or even touched. The feel of her body makes him yearn for her. He looks into her eyes. He kisses her passionately on the month. She can't fight it any longer. She wraps her arms around him . Kissing back. He scoots her up. Her legs wrap around him. Pushing her body up against the wall. He comes up for air to only kiss down her neck. Making her give out a large moan. He slides himself over to the door. Not breaking body contact to lock it. Yuki Grabs Zero and with one swift pull. Tears the buttoms off his shirt, and opens it. There passion building. He kisses down her chest. licking and kissing her. Panting , completely losing control of themselves. She unbuckles his pants to let out his growing member. He then undoes his pants and slides them down and off. She tightly wraps her legs around him again. He slides up into her wet hot cave. Giving out a loud moan. She kisses him on his lips. Moving her hips and body. Trying to push him more into her. His hands on her waist pushing her up and down harder and harder. Till they both explode. Zero slides down the wall to sit with Yuki in his lap. Arms still wrapped around each other. Breathing heavy. Trying to catch there breath. "Wow. That was one way to make up "Zero says."Are we made up? " Yuki asks. "On my end ,we are." Zero says. I am sorry. I was hurt. I wanted you to feel, as hurt as i was. I guess. I succeeded at that. "You sure did ."Yuki says. "I understand you were upset with me. When you pushed me away and rejected me. My heart broke. There was this emptiness in my heart. I thought you gave up on us." Yuki responds. No. I never gave up. It just took me time to get over it. "It feels so nice being in your arms again." Yuki says. "Yes. It feels good feeling you. God i missed you." Zero says. "I think we need to get up though." Yuki says. People are going to need to use the bathroom. She laughs. Yes. I suppose your right. Zero laughs to. As they are trying to get there clothes back on and put themselves together again. Zero grabs her and kisses her again. She closes her eyes. Just takeing, him in. They clean up and walk out of the bathroom. Getting ready for patrol. They tell Yagari that he doesn't have to come help tonight. They are fine on there own. They enjoy the night together. Yuki still a little distant. "Yuki. Are you OK." Zero asks? "Yes. I'm fine." She replies. I feel your still a little distant. "Sorry Zero. I built this wall up. Its kind of hard to just take it away. I'm still scared to." She admits. "I understand about walls "Zero comments." You don't need one anymore with me." Zero says. I know. I hurt you. I promise you. I will never push you away again. I don't think. iIever have to worry about you doing something like that again. With anyone. "Zero the only man. I want to make love to is you. I crave you. I long for you. No one makes me feel like you. When i couldn't touch you. I was going crazy. Damn. She says. I promised myself. I wouldn't do that." Wouldn't do what? "Zero says" I wouldn't do. What i use to do. Yuki please don't hid your feelings. Its pretty much, what got us where we are. I know your hurt, but i promise i won't push you away. I feel the same about you. When you touched me that night. I wanted you just the same. The reason, i told you to get up was i saw you with him. My jealously took over. it wasn't that i didn't want to make love to you because i did. You don't need to be jealous of him Zero. Did you see the power i have? How i can just incinerate the level Es without touch? Yes Yuki. You posses the same power Zero. I gave that to you. So you don't have to touch them. Just work your power. So your safe. "I been so messed up. I don't even know what powers i have Yuki. I knew they came from him. The pain and hurt. I didn't even focus on it." Zero responds. "To be honest, they work well with pain and hurt and anger. Its when your the strongest." Yuki remarks. You still have them now though. You need to test them out. You need to work them. Its why I gave them to you. NOT HIM. ME! I could of given them to anyone. I wanted to. I chose you. I see that now ,Yuki. While out on patrol that night. Yuki taught Zero his powers. It was like she was training him. She has grown up so much. She showed him how to be safe. They stayed out almost all night together talking , and patrolling. It was like old times. For the first time in awhile.


	11. Chapter 11 Anything for love

Please review.

Chapter 11 Anything for love

Its been a few months, Yuki and Zero been spending a lot of time together. Rebuilding there relationship. Which has grown more and more. Yuki still works with Zero. Its like old times at Cross Academy. Yuki also has been training Zero. Teaching him all the powers. He posses now. Learning herself. How many she posses. Zero likes the mature Yuki. She is bad ass, but still has her soft side. Still caring for people. Still wanting to protect. Ali is now 8 years old. Growing up beautifully. She is still very close to her mother. Yuki spends a lot of time with her. When she isn't working. They stayed at the mansion so they didn't disturb Ai's studies with Hanabusa. She is nothing like Yuki. She is an A+ Student.

One day at work, Zero met up with Yuki for lunch. "Hey babe." Zero says. Kissing her. Hi Zero," Are you OK ."Zero asks. You look a little green around the edges. He laughs. "Not funny Zero." Yuki says. I really don't feel feel. The site of food makes me feel sick. I think. I ate something bad. I'm sorry babe. Do you want to go home, and lay down.? No, I will stay till its time to leave. I really enjoy working here. There isn't anything for me to do at home. "I know." Zero says but if your sick you could just lay down and relax. 'Nah, i will just skip patrol tonight. Maybe if i go to bed early, it will help. ' Yuki says. Yea. Maybe some home cook meal would to. We been eating a lot of take out lately. We are always on the go Zero. We don't have time. I know, but we do have a cook at home. We should take advantage. Tell her to leave us something each night. Or maybe pack us something to take with us. So we still get our talks in the car together while eating. "That sounds good. "Says Yuki." Looking even greener then before.

Later in the day, Zero peeks in to see how Yuki is doing. Still looking a little green there babe. "I know. Still feel it." Yuki says. I'm going home. Zero. I know you have work to do ,but would you come home early tonight. Maybe let someone else do the Patrolling. Between the two of us, we got everyone on the list. I would really like to just be with you. "Of course." Says Zero. I will clock out, when you leave. I will take you home. "Sounds great."Yuki responds " She grabs her coat. A strong desire comes over her. Blood lust as she looks at Zero. "Babe. You OK?" Zero says. Yukis eyes turn crimson red, Fangs extend. She tries to control it. Not sure Zero. I don't know. Whats coming over me. You need blood Yuki. I see it in your eyes. Yes, but i just took from you a few days ago. That should of lasted awhile. Can you wait till we get home? "Yes, i don't want to do that here. Lets just go." Yuki responds. They get in the car, Yuki just lies back. Closes her eyes and tries to relax. Man, babe. What ever you ate really got you bad. I never seen you like this. "I don't think. I ever felt let this." Yuki comments. They get home and get inside. Where Yuki heads upstairs to put her pjs on. Her blood lust is even stronger. Zero follows behind her. Before he gets in the bedroom door. Yuki grabs and bites him. Licking and sucking on him, like she hasn't has his blood in ages. When she just had it a few days ago. She keeps drinking and drinking. Till he starts to feel week. "Yuki, "Zero says. She stops herself, before she drains him. "Oh! Zero i am so sorry. I don't know. What came over me. Its like. I just couldn't stop myself. "Yuki explains." I think. I know. Whats wrong." Zero says. A little dazed, "What? " Yuki asks. " Your pregnant. "Wait. what?" She says to Zero. I feel the heartbeat Yuki. Just like with Ai. There is yours and another. "Oh My God, Zero really? I'm carrying your baby?" She says with excitement and happiness. "Yes babe." He answers. But Zero something isn't right. I Couldn't stop myself. I know. It was strong with Ai. but its different this time. Its worse." Lets go to the doctor and see what he says. Maybe he can give you something that will help. I heard they have special blood tablets for pregnant women." Zero remarks. OK. I will get dressed." OK." says Zero.

Driving over to the doctors Yuki is so happy. She holds Zeros hand all the way there. Still very sick, but extremely excited. They reach the doctors office. They go in. Once in the office the doctor comes in. He asks what seems to be the matter? "I think. I might be pregnant "Yuki says. Excitedly. Well that's great news. Lets take take a look. I have the test right here. Yep your thinking is correct. You are pregnant Yuki. She grabs Zeros hand and smiles up at him. Then turns to the doctor. But Doctor something isn't right this time. The blood lust is double, and i feel sick. "OK lets take a look." the doctor says. Getting the ultra sound machine, This might be a little cold. As he squeezes the gel on Yukis tummy. "Hmm." The doctor says. "I think. I know why." Yuki and Zero look at each other. "Is everything OK?" Zero asks impatiently ." Yes, if you look here, This is baby A and this is baby B. "Twins." Zero asks?"Yep.",Says the doctor. Baby A is a little boy, and baby B is a little girl. Tears stream down Yukis face. Oh Zero. I am so happy. The doctor smiles at both of them. Well i have to say this pregnancy is going to be harder, then the last one. Since they are two babies. They will need a lot of blood. So your lust will increase even more. You may need more then Zeros to get through this. We also have these special tablets for ladies pregnant with twins. You will need to take this also."OK." "Yuki says". Also it won't be the 3-4 year time like it was with Ai. Since you will be taking extra blood in. The babies will grow faster. It will only take about two years. "Oh that's great." Yuki says. I get to see them sooner. I can't wait. The doctor looks at Zero. He asks. You are a Vampire Hunter aren't you? "Yes. "He responds." I thought so, " said the doctor." This pregnancy will be high risk. We will need to monitor Yuki. She will have to come in twice a month. To have an Ultra sound done. "Why?" "Yuki asks." Well not to upset or worry you, but because Zero is a Vampire Hunter, The curse of the twins, does still exist. One baby can take over the other, or it can be still born. "No." Yuki Says. Not my babies. Tears roll down her face. I want both of my babies. "I am sure you do ." the doctor says. We will do everything we can. Just take the tablets. When your lust is at his peek Take Zeros and or someone else. He will not be enough to satisfied both babies. I will see you back here in two weeks. "OK."Zero says. Yuki just holds Zeros hand. On the way out of the doctors office. "Yuki are you OK?" Zero asks." I'm not sure." She answers. I really want these babies Zero. I really want your babies. It took this long for it to finally happen. I will do everything. I can to make sure they both Survive. "Yuki listen to me. "Zero says. grabbing Yuki in the parking lot, Putting his arms around her. What ever happens. Its not your fault. Its the damn curse. I give you want you want finally,and only to give it to you like this. "Zero its not your fault. I love you more then anything in this world. We will get through this." Yuki tells Zero. I'm still happy Zero. Your babies are inside me. Rubbing her tummy. "Yea. I know babe." Zero says. "What are we going to do about the extra blood Zero? "Yuki Asks. "Well when you were gone for that year. I needed blood. I would use the level Es. So when we are out on patrol. Use them. There blood isn't great, but it will do the job. "Zero says. Your OK with this Zero? Yes. I know why your doing it. I will also be right there. Its not a problem. You do what you need to Yuki. I understand. "OK "Yuki replies.

Back at the house Yuki takes a shower. She puts her pjs on, and heads to bed. I am so Tried Zero, I can barely keep my eyes open. OK babe, You get some rest. I'm going to get something to eat. I will be back in a few.

Zero goes downstairs into the kitchen to get a sandwich. He finds Hanabusa in the kitchen getting himself one." Hey whats up?" He says. " Its been an eye opening day. I will say that." Zero remarks. W"hat happened Zero? "Hanabusa asks. Yuki is pregnant. "Oh congratulations Zero! That's wonderful." Says Hanabusa. "Thank you. "Zero replies. "Why don't you look happy about it Zero? " Hanabusa questions. Its twins. "Oh. Hanabusa responds. The twin curse." "Yes." Zero says."The doctor told us also. Yuki wants these babies so badly. She was so excited. We tried for awhile, before all that Kamane stuff took place. Nothing happened. We weren't trying and here we are. If she looses one. I know. It will hurt her, She will blame herself. You know how she is." Zero says." It won't be her fault at all. Its just the curse. Maybe nothing will happen like you. Both of you were born." Hanabusa states. "Yes, but my brother was sickly. He never felt. He was good enough. I didn't kill him ,but i took part of him. I don't want my child to feel that way." Zero Confesses. "I guess all you can do is wait and see. I know that's hard." Hanabusa says but there is no other choice." Zero nods.

The next few days. Zero sees Yuki trying her best to work. To be herself, but she is tried and dragging. Not to mention upset. Trying to hide it. They go on patrol .She sucks each Level E dry, and still wants more. The more the time goes by, the more she wants. Three and four Level Es goes to five and six within a few months. Its seven or eight, Plus Zero. She will take from him at least twice a week. She tries not to, because she doesn't know when to stop. Her body isn't her own. Its been six months and both babies are still alive and growing. Yuki isn't growing very much, as she can't keep up with there feeding. Her body growing more tired each month.

"Yuki." Zero says." Maybe its time. You stop working. Your also so tired. I find you falling asleep at your desk." I know Zero,but i need the patrols for the level Es. Don't worry about it. We can still patrol, just don't go to the office during the day. Get some rest. OK Zero. Its time to go to the doctors office again. "Its seems like we spend a lot of time there." Zero says. "I know. It sucks." Yuki replies". At the office Yuki tells the doctor. How many level E's its taking her each night. The doctor looks at her. Yuki something isn't right. I know. I told you that you would need extra blood. Not to this extent. Let me take a look. He gives her an ultra sound and both babies look great. The doctors says. "They are growing fine. They don't seem to be hurting each other. They are not devouring each other. They are devouring you Yuki." That doctor states. Zero looking concerned. "What doctor? "Zero asks." Well it seems from Yuki liver and body its working over time, to try to regulate itself. If she wasn't a pure blood. She would be dead by now. Its the only thing keeping her alive." Yuki and Zero just look at each other. Its why. She is taking so much in take of blood. Its going on a year an half. Soon we will have to take these babies out. In order For Yuki to survive this. "Will they be OK? I don't want anything happening to them." Yuki says to the doctor. They should be fine once they are out. Then your body will heal itself. Its why your so tired. Your body can't heal fast enough. Not even as a pure blood. I think you should take it slow, and get as much rest as you can. "OK." Yuki says. Zero helping her off the table. Yuki are you OK? I'm fine Zero. I just want to go home. Zero keeping his concerns and fears to himself. Thinking our children are killing there mother. Once home "Zero says" I will carry you upstairs babe". Yuki laughs. Yea right. Im still heavy."You are not" Zero says. You are gorgeous. As he pulls her towards him. Lightly picking her up. Taking her up the stairs. He places her in bed. You get some rest OK babe. "OK" Yuki says." Are you sure your OK Yuki? Zero asks. "To be honest ,Zero i don't know what to think. Once the babies are out, things will be fine. Is all i can hope. " Yuki says." We are almost there. Both babies are still in there safe and sound. Its all i could ask for Zero. Patting her tummy. I feel them move around all the time Zero. They are our babies. There is little Zero's in there. She smiles and giggles. "Oh Yuki. What am i going to do with you? "He asks." You are taking this so well. Your so strong. I just don't want anything to happen to you." Zero states. I'm fine Zero really. I need you to promise me something Zero. "What? " He asks." No matter what happens. You protect them. Yuki... Please. "Zero Promise me. They come first. No matter what. The way you protect me, You protect them. If you have to choose. Choose them."Yuki says". With a sharp pain in Zeros heart he says, "I promise." "That's a lot to promise" Zero says". You know. I can't live without you. "Same here." Yuki says. They are part of both of us. I want them to survive, i want them to grow. Zero places his arms around her and just hugs her close. Tears running down his face. The thought of a world without Yuki scares him. Wishing that this never took place. That she never got pregnant. I did this to her. Felling empty and full of hurt. He just holds her close, Trying not to let her see how torn. He is. "You get some rest. I will be back in awhile." Zero tells her. OK Zero. I love you. I love you too Yuki.

Zero heads downstairs, Where Hanabusa just got done his tutoring with Ai. "Zero she is doing great. She is so smart and wonderful to work with." Hanabusa says." I'm glad." Zero responds. "You OK Zero ? "Hanabusa asks. No, Not really. "Yuki isn't doing any better huh?" Hanabusa asks. No, Worse. Our children are devouring my wife. "What?" Hanabusa Asks. "The curse, They are not harming each other. They are harming her. They are taking everything they can from her. If she wasn't a Pure Blood ,she would be dead. I'm Not even sure. How much more of this even her pure blood body. Can take." Zero says Holding back tears. "Oh man. I am so sorry." Hanabusa says. I did this to her Hanabusa. Its my fault. I should of never made her get pregnant. Zero look, you didn't do anything wrong. She wanted to have a child with you for awhile now. You didn't know this was going to happen. No one does. "I knew about the curse. I should of realized."Zero responds" Even if it would of been one baby devouring the other. That still would of hurt her. But at least, she would of been fine. She is strong Zero. The power that Kamane gave her .Should help her through this even more. Ringing a bell in Zero's mind. She will need the other power. I gave her one day. Kamane told me. Is this what he meant? "Could be." Hanabusa says. Either way don't blame yourself Zero. Yuki seems to really want this. There isn't much you could do to change her mind. "Ohh. i know." says Zero. She made me promise her, that if anything went wrong. I would protect the babies, and let her go. Hanabusa I can't do that. I can't live without her. "It might not come to that." Hanabusa says but if it does, if u break that promise. She will never forgive you. "This is so hard. " Zero responds. " She is being so good about it all. She never complains. She doesn't even cry. This just hurts me to the core Hanabusa. "I don't know .What to do. Or how to fix it." Zero explains. I know, we just have to wait and see. Which i know is hard. Hopefully everything will be OK.

A Few months go by, all that Yuki does now is sleep. Her body trying to heal itself, but not being fast enough. Yuki is pale. She is al lot thinner then a women with twins should be. The weight. She did gain. She is now loosing. Her body weak and frail. Zero calls the doctor, who lets him know, its time for the twins to be born. Other wise Yuki will not make it. Zero asks "Will the babies be ok? They are big enough to survive now. Another week or two would probably be best, but its not good for Yuki. Zero says in return, "Doctor look my wife has done so much for these babies to live. She wants them more then anything. If another week would be best, maybe we should wait. If something happens in the mean time. Then deliver them, but can we wait the extra week. My wife would never forgive me, if i don't do what is best for them. No matter how much it hurts me or her." "I understand Zero .The doctor replies. "OK another week we will monitor her, and see how its goes. I'm going to put in a feeding tube, but with blood. So they can eat. If i keep running it, maybe it will help, Stabilize things. "OK sounds good." Says Zero." Hope it works. Zero sits by her bedside. Yuki too weak to talk or move. Just lies there and sleeps. Her frail thin body hanging on for dear life. Yuki makes it another week. They are prepping for the C- Section. Zero is so worried. He is trembling. Hanabusa tries his best to comfort him. Even though sometimes, he is lost for words.

A Few hours later, the babies are born. One beautiful baby boy Ren with red brown eyes like his mother ,and silver hair like his father. Then another Beautiful little baby girl. Aiko. She has Lavender eyes and silver hair just like Zero. The babies look a like except that one thing. There eyes are different. The babies are healthy, and doing fine. Yori and Hansbusa watch over them ,as Zero tends to Yuki. Who is no Unconscious . She still has the feeding tube of blood. Trying to pump life back into her body. This time its Zero's. He gave as much as he could. So that this time it would be his. He sits at her bed side, and just looks at her. Feeling sad and hopeless. The excitement and joy this should of brought, only brought pain and suffering. The doctor explains that its going to take Yuki awhile to recover, if she does. Her body is hanging on by a thread. He is hoping that her regeneration will now go faster. That the babies are not taking everything from her. He said a pure bloods, Blood would be helpful also, But at the moment there is none close by. Zeros blood mixed with a pure blood would speed things up a bit and help greatly.

A few more weeks pass and Yuki is the same. Zero's heart breaking. He hasn't even been to really see his children. When he looks at them, all he can see is what they did to Yuki. He just sits by her side. "Zero? "Hanabusa says." Walking into the room. You need to eat something. "I'm not hungry." Zero states. Then lets go get some coffee. Come on Zero you need to move around a little. Your body must be sniff. "Yea, it is." Zero says ,but i don't want to leave her. It will only be for a few minutes. Come on. Reluctantly Zero goes with Hanabusa. While he is away, A black wolf appears. Going to sit on the bed next to Yuki. Snuggles up against her and guarding her. In a few minutes Zero and Hanabusa return with coffee cups in there hands. As They walk in the door. Hanabusa drops his, as he sees the black wolf. He knows. Who he is. Zero looks at him are you ok? Its just a wolf.. Not sure how it got in here. Zero Please...its not just an ordinary wolf. Its ... Its ...Kaname. "What." Zero says? That's his form. When it came to protecting Yuki. Like the butterfly is to you. It doesn't surprise me Hanabusa. He always shows up. When she needs him. I'm not even going to fight this one. I'm too tired. I'm not even going to ask how. He goes to his chair and sits down. The wolf not bothering anyone ,but not leaving Yukis side. The doctor comes in and with a fright drops his chart. What is that? Zero says. " An old friend. Don't mind it..it will not hurt you." Checking Yuki states. He sees. She is slowly improving. "Really?" Zero says? Yes the doctor answers. "Its like she got the Pure bloods , blood." " Hmm." Zero says. I bet she did. Our little friend sitting next to her. The wolf Licks Zero."Stop that,"Zero says." Well i'm not sure. How it happened, but its helping." says the doctor. Its still going to be a slow process, but this will make it happen. She should be OK." I'm So glad to hear that." Says Zero. As he pats the Wolfs head. Zero Kisses Yukis head. Well, i guess you were there to save the day again Kamane. This time. I'm not going to fight with you. I'm going to say Thank you. The Wolf nods, and puts his head back on Yuki. Staying ever so close to her. After another few weeks The wolf disappears and Yuki wakes from her Coma. Still weak dazed and confused, but she is awake.

Zero is everything OK? How are the babies? Hey babe take it easy. Everything is great. The babies are fine. "Do they look like you? Zero?" She asks. "Yes. Very much." He states. You got your wish Yuki. All smiles. She asks if she could see them. Of course you can. Just for a little while. I don't want you to get tired out. Your not your full self yet. OK I want to see Ai to. I missed her so much. "I know." Zero says. The babies are quite big now. You been in a coma for two months. "OH," Yuki says. "I missed so much. They won't even know me." She crys." Don't worry. They will get to know you fast." Zero says. Yori and Hanabusa Bring in two pulp little babies. and sit each in Yukis Arms. "Oh Zero they are Gorgeous." Tears streaming down her face. "Ohh ,he has my eyes." Yuki says. Yes, he does."She has yours! What a beautiful combo. I am so happy Zero!" Yuki comments. All the pain and suffering just leaves Zero. Seeing Yuki so happy with these two babies. She holds, kisses and talks to them, While feeding them. so engrossed in them. After awhile, she gives them back to Yori and Hanabasa, as she tired out fast. Still not back to her normal self. While sitting with Zero, she tells him that the power doesn't seem as strong anymore. "No yuki." He answers back. The baby's took a lot from you. Its going to take a long time, for you to be like you were before. "That's OK ."she says. They are here and together. Its all that matters.


	12. Chapter 12 coming back to life

Please give reviews it helps me know if you like the story going on. :)

Chapter 12 Coming back to life

Its been a few months. Yuki's body is slowly getting back to its normal self. She still doesn't have her full power back. That seems to be taking the longest. She Loves taking care ,and being with the twins They are six months old now. Growing fast. Looking more and more like Zero. Which she totally loves. Ai is now eleven years old. Yuki tries to spend as much time with her as well. Ai being in school does help though ,while she is in school, Yuki Spends time with the twins. Zero never saw Yuki this happy before. She just gleams from it. Yuki loves being a mother. Zero works a lot ,as now he doesn't have his partner with him. He misses that. He misses a lot of things. Happy to have their children ,but at the same time. Sad to have given up what they had. Its been a long time, since Zero and Yuki made love. Her sickness during pregnancy. Then two months in a coma, and three months recovering. Its been about a year an half. Which for them is very long. They always were all over each other. Zero's not mad or anything about it. Knowing. She has to regain her strength. He wants her to be the strong powerful Yuki. She once was. They still always hold each other. Stay close. He knows. She loves him. She knows. He loves her.

One day when Yori is over watching the twins. Yuki is finally able to go visit Kamane. She goes the the ice coffin, and sees Hanabusa. "Hi there." She says. I will give you your privacy. Before you leave Hanabusa, I would like to talk to you. I know that you and Zero are good friends, I"m very glad about that. I just ask you, that you don't tell him. I still come here. It would be best, if he didn't hear it. We are doing well. I want to stay that way. Hanabusa Nods. I understand Yuki. I had. No intention of telling him anyway. I don't want to cause any problems with you two. You have had enough issues to deal with. "Thank you " Yuki says. Hanabusa leaves. She goes over to Kamane. "My dear sweet Kamane" She says. I wanted to come sooner, but things have been busy. I am trying to spend, as much time with the children as i can. Trying to make up for the lost time. Trying to heal. I do want to thank you again. For all your help. I know. You came to me. I felt you there watching over me, like you always do. A tear drops onto the Ice Coffin. You helped. Save me and my babies. Thank you. Kamane. She Knew that Kamane was there, but never mentioned it to Zero, or anyone for that matter. Not wanting to bring up bad feelings, or hurt Zero. Things were tough enough. They didn't need to bring him up. Zero never mention the wolf. He didn't mention anything that took place either. Even though, he was grateful to Kamane. He also didn't want to bring him up. He wanted him out of his life. Knowing deep down that would never happen. He resented Kamane. Even though at the beginning ,he said. He would be OK with with it. When he first said that, he thought that with him being dead. He wouldn't have anything to worry about. That in time, it would fade away. Yuki would grow to love him. Forget about Kamane. Not knowing that, his pure blood powers and love for Yuki would give him even more power to visit her, even dead. To always be there, even when Yuki stays quiet for months, even years at a time. Not mentioning him. He is still there. The part of Yuki falling in love with Zero did happen. He knew. That part was true. He knew . Her love was strong. Yes in a way. He knew. It was stronger for him, then Kamane. He still resented him, hating that every time something went wrong, Kamane would save her. Zero wanting to be the one to only save her. It was childish in a way, but Zero couldn't help himself. Its how he felt. He would hold it in though ,not wanting to cause any problems like he did before. He wanted Yuk.i He wanted there family. He told himself. I wont let him win. "I'm not going to give up. What i love most to you Kamane."

After Yuki gets done talking to Kamane, she goes back to the main house. She talks to Yori. Telling her if tonight, she would take care of the twins. That she will feed and put them to bed. In case they wake up for some reason, if she would kindly look in on them. That she would like to spend some time with Zero and Ai. Since the twins, she hasn't gotten enough time to spend with Ai. Which makes her feel bad. So she wanted to do something special. Just Al, her and Zero. Yori says that's totally fine. She doesn't mind at all. She thinks. Its a great idea.

Ai is at school with Hanabusa. Zero is at work. While they are ,Yuki gets things ready. She picks Ai's Favorite Movie. Gets pillows and blankets, placing them on the couch. Gets popcorn, candy and all other goodies. Plus orders a few pizza's. She tells the guy to deliver them at a certain time. So they will be hot and good for when Zero and Ai is here. She then. Calls Zero at work. "Hey babe." He says. Whats wrong? "Nothing my love." Yuki says. I would like for you to please come home early tonight. I have something special planned for You and Ai. She gets off school in about an hour . So if you could be here. It would be great. Zero says" OK." Thinking. That would be a good idea. They haven't really spent family time in a long while.

The hour goes by fast. Ai is done with school, Going into the kitchen to see her mother. Mommy i'm done." Aww. My baby." She says to her and kisses her head. "Why don't you head upstairs. Change into something comfortable. I have a surprise for you tonight." Yuki states. "Mommy i can't wait!" Ai says with excitement. Yuki lets Ai go upstairs through the stairway in the kitchen. Not letting her see the sitting room ,that is all done up for tonight. She also asked that Zero would come in the side entrance. Instead of the front tonight. Which he does. "Hey babe, I'm home." Zero states. Hi, as they kiss each other, As she sighs as he kisses her. "Zero, she says. Would you please go upstairs. Take your shower now and get in some comfy clothes." "OK." He says. Wondering. What she has planned. I will meet you and Ai down here in a few. NO peeking in the sitting room ,till i get here. "You got it Zero?"She snickers. Yes babe. They head upstairs. The both take there showers, and put on some pj pants and tops. Nice and warm and cozy. Yuki gets done faster. Then Zero as she wants to get downstairs to get the pizza Delivery. She places the two pizzas on the table. As she does ,she hears Ai and Zero coming downstairs. "Mommy is it safe to enter now?" Ai says Excitedly. Yes come in you two. When they open the door, they see all kinds of goodies displayed on the table, Pizza, Soda, Popcorn and Candy. Everything you would see at a movie theater,Was on the table. Three blankets and pillows were on the sofas and the TV was ready to watch. "OHhh mommy." Ai shouts. Its Movie night! Yes my sweet Ai. Just me you and Daddy. As she stares up at Zero and gives him a big smile. Come sit next to me. You two. As they grab there pizza and soda they head to the sofa. "This is really nice." Zero says to Yuki. Its a great surprise. "I am really glad you both like it." Yuki Answers. I thought. We really needed some time together. Yes we do. They sit and watch the movie laughing. Enjoying each others company. Ai so happy to be with both her parents. Yuki sitting close to Zero. Ai sitting in her mommy's lap. As the movie goes into another movie, Yuki falls asleep in Zeros arms. As Ai does in Yukis. Zero wide a wake. taking in the site in front of him Thankful for it. Knowing this is something. He doesn't want to let go of. He slowly gets up and takes Ai to bed. Tucking her in, kissing her head. Putting the night light on as he leaves the room. He heads back door stairs to get Yuki. He lightly lifts her up into his arms, and carry's her upstairs. Leaving the mess for tomorrow to clean. He opens the bedroom door with his elbow. and Placing Yuki on the bed. He goes back to close the door. Then heads into bed himself. Yuki Snuggles up close to him, her hands on his chest. She lightly unbuttons his pj top ,to start kissing his tone chest. "Yuki ." He says. "Your still healing." "Shhhh Zero i'm fine. I feel better then i have in a long time. I want to be with you. I want to get our life back" Yuki states. . "I understand that, but i don't want to push you too much. We have plenty of time for that." Zero answers. Concern in his voice and mind. Zero i need you. She rubs his chest more and places a kiss on his lips. His body reacting soon as she does. Grabbing her and kissing her back. His hands roam her body. Needing her even more then she does him. She slides off his shirt. So she can continues to kiss him. She undoes hers and takes off her pants in a hurry. Getting lightly on top of Zero. He stops her," Let me." He tells her. He places her onto the bed. Kissing down her chest to her tummy. Down to her Special place. His hands glide up and down her thighs making her quiver. "Zero." she cries out... Making him only hotter, but trying to control himself. He just keeps kissing and licking her special spot. Making Yuki's Hips move closer and closer to his mouth. She gives out a loud moan as he slides his fingers in and out of her while licking. She looses control. Her body trembling. She lets go. Zero waiting for her body to stop. He works his way back up to kiss her. and snuggle. She catches her breathe. "Zero what about you? " She asks. He gets her hand. Lightly puts it in his Pjs pants. Sliding it up and down on his ingrown member. The top already oozing. Yuki a little confused about whats going on. Goes with it. Figuring its something new. She follows Zero's hand on hers. Going up and down faster and faster. She gets the idea, and keeps it going on her own. He gives out a large moan of his is sent over the edge. White warm stuff flooding out all over her hand and his Pjs. Zero breathing hard trying to catch his breathe. Grabs the tissue box. Cleaning Yukis hand and his own self. Kissing her lightly. "That was different." She said. " "Did you like it?" Zero asks. Yes. I like doing anything with you Zero. "I'm glad babe." He states. Getting up to change his pjs and undies. While he is doing so, Yuki says."We can go back to the way, we where. I am fine now. I Promise Zero." "OK babe." He says Getting back into bed. They fall asleep. Close together.

Four weeks past. Yuki tries to get closer to Zero. Which he is fine with, and always reciprocates. Just every time. She wants to make love. He changes it up and does something different. Never intercourse. Yuki doesn't have a problem with all the new things. They are experiencing together, but she misses the closes the other brings. Also not sure why, Zero is doing everything else but that.

Later that evening. Zero comes home early, as he has been the last two weeks. At Yukis request. They been spending a lot more family time. Which is loves. He finds himself looking forward to it, each day at work. He is spending more time with the twins. Getting to know there different personality. Ren is very close to Yuki. He is a little mamma's boy. Where Aiko is very independent. He is finally getting closer to them. As it took him a bit. At the start, he was a bit resentful of them. Feeling they caused so much pain. Seeing Yuki with them and all the love. She has for them. Mellowed that out. Plus they are both very cute. He sees himself in them. For the first time. He loved Ai with all his heart. But she was Kamane's. Where these two were his. He can see his own features in them. Which makes him smile. Yuki and Zero put the twins to bed. Then Put Ai to bed. Tucking in her, kissing her goodnight. She loves when the both do that. After leaving her room, Yuki starts pawing at Zero, on the way back to there own room. "Come here." She says, in a sexy voice. She starts unbuttoning his shirt, Kissing his neck. "Your a frisky little one tonight aren't you?" Zero Says. "When your around. I'm always Frisky." Yuki Replies. She sits him on the bed . Continues to want to take his clothes off. He stops her. When she gets to his pants. He says. " Leave those." Yuki gives him a confused look. He kisses her neck , rubbing her breasts. trying to get her mind off of that. He places her on top of him. Where he just rubs himself up against her. Her wearing her dress and him in his slacks. She moans, and tries to go for his belt buckle. Where he lightly grabs her hands . Putting them on his chest. Continues to rub against her. Making her body want him even more. He keeps going and going till she shudders and trembles, Exploding on top of him, and him inside his pants. She tries to catch her breathe. Still confused at what just happened. After a few minutes. She figures. She better ask. What is going on.

"Zero, Can i ask you something?" Yuki Says. Sure babe. Its been a month now, why wont you just make regular love to me? Zero's eyes widen. I mean. Don't get me wrong, the new stuff is fun ,but i miss our closeness the other way. I miss feeling you inside of me. "Sorry babe. I was just trying some new things." Zero responds. Zero please be honest with me. I know your hiding something. I know you very well. Zero sits up in bed, trying to figure out how to say. What he is feeling. "Yuki i love you. Yes i miss making love to you the regular way also. I just don't want you to get pregnant again." Zerp confesses. So that is what this is all about? "Yes babe." He answers. I scheduled to get a vasectomy next week. "Wait what?" Yuke answers. "Weren't you going to talk this over with me? Ask me? What i wanted or thought?" Don't i have a say?" Yuki Snaps. Look babe. We have two children together. I can't go through. What we just went though. I can't loose you. Its just not worth it to me. "Zero, you don't have the right to take that away from me. I know. What happened was hard and crazy. But still. You know. How much i love children. Your children. We have two and at the moment that's fine. I'm not saying. I want to have another right now. But we live a very long time, i can't say in 50 years. I wouldn't want to have another baby with you." Yuki says." I know but the risk is too high. How about if its twins again? How about if your power never comes back like before. You can't fight and heal?" Zero states. I am sure down the road it will come back. I just can't believe you would make that decision without me. Its so permanent. There are other things to prevent it. "I know, but it can't be condoms. We make love too often. Its too intense sometimes. we would never stop." Zerp admits. "There are things. I can use." Yuki says. "I know." Zero replies , "but i would rather be in control of it." "Why? Yuki responds. So you know. I didn't mess with it? OR that i won't trick you or something? Do you really think. I would do that? Zero! " She shouts. "I know. How much you love kids. I also know that you are busy. You could forgot or something. It just would be easier for me to get fixed." Zero comments "You are a real Jerk! You know that." Yuki shouts louder as she walks into the bathroom. Shouting from the bathroom. Well you know what, If we don't have sex. I guess you wouldn't have to worry about it. "Yuki please. You know that's not an option. I know. Your mad at me right now. But you know. How we are in that department." Zero admits. Yuki walking back into the bedroom. "Yes i do. I need you. I want you. When you touch me. I can't see straight. Yes i know. How it is. Just at this very moment, i am so mad at you. All i can say is don't. I'm not going to beg you. I promised myself ,awhile ago i wasn't ever going to beg you again. All i can say is, if you do this. I don't know, if i can forgive you. "Yuki says. "You know why i'm doing it. though. Its to protect you, not hurt you." Zero replies. "God! , Zero can't you see. You are hurting me. Why is it every time we want to protect the other one. We only hurt them. I can't do this any more. Sometimes we just have to let Nature take its course. I am willing to use contraceptives. I just don't want you to take the opinion away forever. I don't think. That is too much to ask." Yuki states. No, babe its not. I'm sorry. I just can't picture a world without you. She sits down next to Zero on the bed. I know that feeling Zero." Seeing you in that bed lying there. I couldn't do anything to help. You were slipping away from me. The worse part was , it was my fault. Because i am a hunter, and the curse. it almost killed you." Zero Admits. Yuki puts her arms around Zero and holds him tight. "Zero i love you. It wasn't your fault, in any way. We wanted to have a child together. And we did. Two beautiful babies. I know all that your saying. I know. How you felt. I just wouldn't change anything if it meant not having them. They make me so happy. I do wish it would of been a little different. That we could of enjoy the pregnancy and birth. but in the end it still turned out good." Yuki Answers. "I wont' do it then. If you promise me. That you will use something? If you get baby fever you will talk to me, before doing something?" Zero asks. Yes i will i promise. I won't be like you were tonight. You could of just talked to me Zero just like right now. You didn't have to say you were doing that. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself. Do you still want to make love to me?" Zero asks. "Hmm even though your a Jerk at times. Yes." Yuki Smirks. "Can we use the condom in the drawer?" Zero asks. "Yes that's fine for now." Yuki says. I so wish you would of just did this from the start. "Yea i see your point now." Zero replies. Yuki kisses him passionately. They get under the covers removing there clothes. Touching and loving each other like thay use to.


	13. Chapter 13 Twins Turn one

Please review

Chapter 13 Twins Turn one

its been a year since the twins where born. They are having there first birthday. Yuki is so excited. She is throwing them a big birthday party. Inviting all there friends and family. She is feeling a lot like herself now. Still not as powerful, but everything else is back. Her and Zero get along great. They spend a lot of family time together with the kids. She still visits Kamane everyday. Just doesn't let Zero know. She hasn't brought him up, neither has Zero. Everything is going so smooth. They don't want to mess it up. Yukis desire for Zero has even increased. She is always all over him. Its been twelve years of marriage. They are still like teens. When it comes to a lot of things. Zero loves that. He loves how much. She craves him.

A day before the first birthday, Yuki is getting everything together. She is doing two themes. One for the girl which will be Princess. One for the boy. Which will be Dinosaurs. She is getting the garden all decorated. One side all pink white and gold. The other Blue green and grey. Balloons , pinatas, ice cream, Cake, banners. You name it. Its there. Even a blow up bouncy castle. Zero steps outside in the garden that night, Taking in the site of the yard. Turned into a magical site. "Yuki you did all this?" Asks Zero. Yes love, I split it in two, so they each have there own Theme. Yet it blends together." I see that. Its awesome. They are going to love it. You think you went a little overboard though?" Zero asks. No, Not at all. They only turn one once. Plus Ai had a lot of fun with me helping. She will also get to enjoy it. "If that makes you happy." Zero replies. "Thats' fine with me. He lightly kisses Yukis Head. Lets get some sleep babe. Tomorrow is going to be a big day. I need a lot of sleep to be around all those people tomorrow." Zero Grunts. "Ohh. You will be fine." Yuki replies. Hanasbusa will be there. You will have someone to talk to. "Yea i guess thats OK. The bunch of whiny , crying, sticky, kids doesn't really entice me though." Zero comments. Yuki Laughs. Well three of them are ours. "Yea, I know." Zero says, I don't mind them. Its the others that get on my nerves. "You will be fine. Its only a few hours." Yuki remarks. They head upstairs. Checking on the kids before heading to bed.

The next morning Yuki gets up to finish up with food and decorations. Zero helps with anything big. Yori and Hanasbusa come early, so they can also help with anything needed. "Oh my." Hanasbusa says. Is it a first birthday,or are they getting married? Zero Laughs, Its all Yuki. She had a lot of fun with this. I wasn't going to burst her bubble. She is finally herself. Happy ,bubbly, and alive. So if she wants to deck this place out, with balloons, confetti, banners and all this crap. Its perfect to me. It for our kids. Not that they are going to remember, or even know. What half of it is today, but so be it. Hanabusa, Replies "I see your point. " Hanabusa sees the Bouncy Castle. "I got dibs." He says to Zero. As he runs towards it . Jumping in. Zero going after him. Move over. I'm coming in. Yuki and Yori laughing at them. "Which kids will like the party more?" Yuki says. The little ones or them. Laughing louder. "Its great to see Zero like that. He has come along way. He is happy. He smiles. I see him. Hold the babies and he just smiles at them." Yori says. "Its wonderful to see." Yuki says. He still has his grumpy moments, but nothing like when we were kids. To see him interact with Hanabusa that way is special. He would of normally ,just rolled his eyes and said something mean.

Seiya and Ai, are pretty close. They spend a lot of time together. They are already Twelve. Saying when they get older they want to marry. They look at the bouncy house with there fathers in it. Roll there eyes and move on. After a little while, more people start to show up. Yagari and Kaien come together. Kaien all fine ,till he sees the babies and the garden. He starts his water works. "My grand babies." He cries. Squeezing the twins and Ai all together. Akatsuki , Ruka , Takuma , Show up together as well. All heading to the garden. Kids running ,playing, as grown ups,are taking pictures and talking. The day is warm and sunny. Perfect for an outdoor party.

Later in the Day. Yuki takes out the little girls princess birthday cake. Zero takes out the little boys Dinosaur birthday cake. They place both of them on the table. And next to them is smaller ones for each child. They hand them to the twins to eat themselves. They mush them and start eating them. Getting the cake all over there faces, clothes , hair and highchairs. Everyone laughing and taking pics. The party comes to a close, everyone starts to leave. Yuki takes the twins upstairs for a bath. Zero and Hanabusa start cleaning up the garden. "This is going to take days to clean." Hanabusa Says. "Yea i know. It seemed like, it was easier to put up then take down."Zero Comments.. "I had a lot of fun at the party." Hanabusa says. "ea me to. It was nice. The kids enjoyed it a lot. It felt like a normal everyday thing. It was great." Zero responds. No drama no anything. They finish cleaning up as Yuki puts the kids to bed. Everyone really tried from a long fun filled day. Yuki comes downstairs. When she is done. She has a piece of cake. Zero walks in. Hmm i see your stealing a piece of cake. "Yep." Yuki says, with a grin on her face. "Want some ?"She says. She passes him the fork. Yea why not. They share the piece of cake looking into each others eyes. I love you Zero. "I love you to babe. I want a lot more days like today." Zero tells her. "Me to." Yuki comments.


	14. Chapter 14 Growing up

Please review.

Chapter 14 Growing up

Its been five years. The twins are now five. Ai is sixteen. Yuki and Zero still happy. Having the everyday normal life. Zero and Yuki have come to enjoy and love these days. Spending time with Family and friends. Yuki wants to go back to work now. That the twins are five and will be going to Kindergarten. She feels now. She will have some time to be herself. Ren is very attached to Yuki. They spend tons of time together. He sneaks in bed in the middle of the night to sleep with Yuki and Zero. Zero gets a little frustrated at times with Ren cause no one can console him like Yuki.

In the middle of the night, Zero is trying to get close to Yuki . There is a foot on his lap, arm across his chest, and his ear being snored in. He opens his eyes to his Son Ren. Sleeping in the middle of the bed. "What am I going to do with this kid." He smiles. He lightly picks him up and carry's him to his own bed. Tucking him in and kisses his head. "Good night Ren." Zero says. "I need to get some real sleep without your feet son." Zero scrambles back to bed. Flopping down into it. Yuki yawns and says. "He did it again. Didn't he?" "Yes" Zero responds. "He is close to you, but sleeps on me." "It makes him feel Safe." Yuki responds. "I know, but i need some real sleep babe. I wake up stiff. The positions. I have to sleep in are nuts." Yuki Giggles. "What you giggling at over there? Get your butt over here." Zero says with a grin. Yuki laughs and cuddles up to Zero, As they both fall asleep in each others arms.

Zero wakes up in the morning, with Ren's hand in his face, and foot in his groan. "Gezz Kid. I'm not going to get any sleep, till your in your teens am i? " Zero states. He rolls him off of him. Going to take his shower. Then comes back and gets Ren up . Time to get up little guy. iIs your first day of Kindergarten. Yuki goes and gets Aiko. They dress them. Give them breakfast and get them ready to go. Putting on there little backpacks. "OK guys get in the car time to go." Yuki says. They run to the car. Zero buckles them into there car seats. Once at the school, Aiko is all ready to go. All happy and excited. Where Ren isn't. "Mommy. I don't want to leave you." Ren says. Sweety don't worry. I will be back to pick you up. You will fine. "Mommy Noo." Ren says. Aiko walks in and finds her seat. Already talking to the children next to her. Ren in Yukis arms not wanting to let go. Zero trying to get him free, but him not letting go. Yuki puts him down and talks to him softly "Ren sweety. I promise you. I will not be far away. You go get your seat. You will have a fun time. You will learn a lot here. Trust mommy. OK? " Yuki states. "Mommy." He sniffles. Will you walk me to my desk? Of course baby. Daddy you to? "Yep i'm right here buddy." Zero replies. Yuki and Zero walk Ren to his desk. Telling him. He looks like such a big boy. That they love him. While his sister Shouts out." Oh what a big baby you are!" Zero feels the same way as his daughter ,but tells her not to say that. He Kisses her on her head and walks out. Yuki following up behind him. Aiko talking with the new friends. She made, and Ren looking at the door. Where his mom and dad just went through. Yuki has tears in her eyes. Zero our babies are growing up. I know babe. Its so nice to watch. "Yes it is. I am going to miss these days." Yuki says. "Your not saying ,what i think u are?" Zero inquires. No not yet love. I still want to wait a bit for another. "Whew.. at this rate. I will never get to sleep again." Zero says. They both laugh.

They both get into the car. Head to work. Yuki is going to be trained again by Yagari. She wants to try to get her power back fully. She misses. Who she was, before the twins. Zero is happy. She is doing this. He like that version of Yuki also. He also likes spending more time with her. With the twins ,they spend family time. Alone time isn't as much. Since Ren is attached to Yuki. Yuki figured. She would work ,while they were in school. Be home for them afterwards. Then after putting them to bed. She would go with Zero on patrols. That way. She has time with both. Ai, also comes home from school. The same time the twins do. So she can spend time with her as well. Before Ai goes out with Seiya.

When its time for Patrol. Zero waits for Yuki to come back to the Association. "I'm back my love." She says all smiles. "Its nice to see you babe." He responds. "I'm not going to take full control like last time Zero." Yuki Confesses. "I'm not sure. How strong i am now. So i want to test it. Its been a really long time, since i used any of it. I might just need to use the training. I got from Yagari now." Yuki confides. "I will be right there Yuki. I won't let anything happen to you." Zero states." I know that babe. I want you to pay attention to whats around you. Don't worry about me. One false move and something can happen. I got this.' Yuki states. " Always protecting me." Zero says. Yuki smiles at him. They spot a level E and Yuki goes after it. Zero right behind her. "I thought. You were not going to take Full control? "Zero shouts. As Yuki punches the level E. , then hits him with Artemis. "I changed my mind." She grinned back at Zero. I see that. It felt so good Zero, just to be needed again. "I saw you didn't use your power, just Artemis." Zero states." I'm not angry or sad. The power isn't as strong. I'm happy and calm. To be honest the most happy . I ever been. Our home life is the best. " Yuki admits. Zero Nods. I feel the same babe. It feels so good to be normal. "Yes it does." Says Yuki. Heading back to there car. Zero gets in and closes his eye. "Yuki can we sleep in the car a bit?" He asks. I can't take going home. Getting a arm in the face and foot up my butt. I'm kind of tired of it. Yuki Laughs. "OK babe thats' fine. I don't mind either. You know you got one foot. I get the other. Or an elbow...or something in my side." Yuki says. They both laugh. "What are we going to do with that boy?" Zero says. Yuki replies, "Just love him to pieces." Zero smiles at her. Yes that you sure do. If he wasn't my son ,i would be jealous of him. "Well he is." Yuki says, He looks just like you. Except for my eyes. She smiles. "Yea those eyes are what stops me from killing him with those feet." Zero laughs. They smile at each other and try to get some rest.


	15. Chapter 15 Bringing Fears to life

Review Please :)

Chapter 15 Bringing Fears to life.

Another year goes by. Zero and Yuki have been married for Seventeen years. They are still extremely happy. The little ones are now six, In first grade. Ai is in her Junior year in HS. Yuki and Zero work together during the day and night. They love being together. Yuki thought about having another child, but reconsidered , since she loves her job. She would have to give it up again. Zero was relieved. He still has worries. It may be another set of twins. That scared him. Having another child doesn't bother him. He actually wouldn't mind. Yuki is a wonderful mother. He is a great dad. He loves his children. They are growing up fast. He told Yuki when ever she was ready, to just let him know. That he is OK with not having one now, and waiting is a good idea. He did enjoy working with her also. They made a great team. While Zero was at work one day, he got a call from Hanabusa. Which was rare. He never called him there. He always saw him at home. Hanabusa left a message for Zero to please stop by. When he got home tonight. There was something Urgent. He had to talk to him about. Zero wondered all day. What it could be about. He knew that Ai and Seiya where always together. He was wondering if it was about them. He Told Yuki. He would drop her off and go see Hanabusa. He was always working in the lab. He was more at there house. Then he was at his own.

"Hey, Hanabusa Whats the matter. I came straight from work." Zero said." Zero Hanabusa replies i have something to show and tell you. I don't know how your going to react to it." " Whats going on?" Zero asks. I found a way to bring Kamane back, without Yuki having to give up her life. With the technology of today, i regenerated a heart. I can infuse it with Yuki and Ai's blood, and put it into Kamane. It would bring him back to vampire state. Not human. He would still have all his powers. With them, he could heal and be brought back." Hanabusa states. Zero stands there frozen. His heart beating fast , his mind racing. My life like it is would end .It is all, he could think of. The reason i am telling you this first is because you have become my best friend. If you want me to hold on to this a bit longer. I will. "Oh please." Zero asks. Don't tell Yuki, or Ai. Or anyone. Please Hanabusa. "Our lives are great. If you bring him back, it all will end. Zero sits in the chair next to the lab table. Trembling, Fear taking over him. "Zero are you OK?" Hanabusa asks. "No, I haven't spent enough time with her yet. I need more time. Our children are only six. She was even thinking of having another. Hanabusa please. I beg you. Keep this to yourself." Zero begs." I will for your sake. You let me know. When your ready." Hanabusa answers. Zero looks up at him. I don't think. I ever will be ready. Hanabusa asks "Zero are you that scared? Even after all this time? That she would go with him?" "I don't know." Zero replies. To be honest i don't want to find out. Even if she didn't. It would turn our worlds upside down. Not only mine, my children's. "I understand." Hanabusa answers. Its why. I told you first. "Thank you." Zero says it means a lot to me.

As Zero heads to the main house, His mind is still racing. My god. He will never, stop haunting me. Six years of peace. Of being a regular couple. I can't give that up. I can't give her up. I love her way too much. Walking upstairs to there bedroom. He hears Yuki tucking in the twins. He goes into the room to tell them goodnight as well. Looking down at these two beautiful children. He kisses them goodnight. Tells them. He loves them. Yuki just watching near the door. "You know you are a wonderful father Zero. I would have a ton of kids with you." Yuki admits. Zero looking up at her. Yuki i love you. "I love you to Zero."She answers.. "Lets have that other child" Zero asks. Yuki taken back. "Is this the man, that wanted to fix himself? Wanted to take that option away?" She asks. Yuki please. I am being real. "Zero" ,She says "What has gotten in to you?" I just see what a good mother you are. I love raising kids with you. I love being a father. Yuki puts her arms around him while walking to there bedroom. I feel the same Zero, but if we do that. I have to give up work again. I don't want to. If its just one baby, i have a few years and things would be OK. Then when its born, i don't want to leave it. You would also have more feet in your face while sleeping Zero.. She laughs. "I don't care if i have ten feet in my face Yuki." Zero comments. Pulling her close to him. Kissing her softly on her lips. "Hmm Zero." She responds. "Can we wait just a little longer." She asks? At least just the summer. I want to do patrols with you. I want to be with you Zero. OK he Nods. We will take this up in a few months. OK babe. "Sounds good." says Yuki. The fear in Zeros hear,t just was taking over him. The want for that baby was to make Yuki stuck to him. He wanted the child of course, but her being pregnant, having another child with him, would make them bonded even more. All that night, Zero just held her close. There Son sleeping in Yuki's Arms so his feet wasn't kicking Zero. There daughter On the other side of the bed. She had a nightmare and ran to daddy to fix it. He wasn't ready to give this up. Its MY life Kamane not yours. You gave it up. When you had the chance. Your not taking it away from me now or ever!


	16. Chapter 16 Graduation

Review please.

Chapter 16 Graduation

Its been another year. Ai is graduating high school. The twins are seven. Yuki is planning the Graduations party. She is so proud of Ai. She is a very smart beautiful young lady. She is a lot like Kamane. Yuki sees him in her more and more. Zero has kept his little conversation with Hanabausa to himself this last year. The fear for him is always there. It gives him nightmares. He always, thinks that if Kamane is reawaken his life as he knows it is over. Zero has become use to the normal every day life of being a husband and father. He considers Ai he own. He doesn't want Kamane to just come in. To take over. So many things go through his mind. The last year has been torture for him. The main thought that goes through his mind ,is that Yuki will see Kamane again. She fall into his arms. That everything they have shared, over these eighteen years will be gone. Hanabusa was a true friend. He hasn't said a word about anything to anyone. He acts as though, he is still trying to find a way.

A day before the Graduation Yuki, is gathering up all the stuff for the Dinner party. She just loves to throw parties. Zero lets her do anything. He wants just to see her happy. Plus Yuki doesn't get to throw that many of them, since she is always working. The other baby they were thinking of having, Didn't happen yet due her getting more focused on work. Which Zero is OK with. He felt that trying to hold her down wasn't a good idea. If she wanted to have another child, it would come out of her head.

The next day comes so fast. Yuki is laying in bed with Zero. Just waking up. "Good morning Zero." She says. Good morning babe. "Wow. Can you believe today she is graduating? It seems just like yesterday i had her." Yuki says. "I know." Zero replies. "The time went by really fast. She is a women now. That makes me feel old." Yuki says to Zero. Oh babe. Your not old at all. Your still that beautiful girl. I fell in love with so many years ago. She kisses Zero on the head. "Can you believe we been married for eight teen years?" Yuki says. No seems just like yesterday for that as well. You ever going to get tired of me Zero? "No." He says. Never. I cant image my life without you. Just the thought hurts me. As he pulls her closer to him. Aw Zero i love you so much. You are so handsome. I just find myself staring at you sometimes. Taking in that your mine. "Oh really?"Zero Asks. Yes, When we are patrolling,i just watch how strong you are. Your lean sexy body, gleams in the moonlight. Zero looks at her blushing. Not to mention, when i see you with our kids. This strong man so gentle with them. It makes me so proud and happy you want me. That your with me. I wouldn't give it up for anything Zero. "That makes me really happy to know that Yuki." Zero says. I love our life also. I don't ever want to give it up. "There isn't any reason to." Yuki responds. It will change though as our children get older. I have to say. I am really going to miss it. Today is bittersweet. My baby is growing up. Zero hugs her tighter. She is still very close to you Yuki, That will never change.

They both get up and dresses. Get the little ones dressed, and off to the Ceremony. Ai is already there with Seiya. She is class valedictorian. She started out early so she could practice her speech. Yuki and Zero meet up with Hanabusa and Yori. Sitting next to each other waiting for it to start. "Cameras ready."Yori says. "You bet."says Yuki. Hanabusa asks Zero" if he is OK. Yes i'm fine. Today is a special day. I get to see my girl graduate. I wouldn't miss this for anything. I consider her my own. I raised her from day one. "I know Zero, You did a great job to. She loves you very much. I see she wears that locket everyday." Hanabusa states. Yes, every since Kamane gave it to he.r She never took it off. That's fine with me. I understand that .He is her real father."Its starting." Hanabusa says. They watch as the class goes down the isle, Ai goes up to make her speech. Yuki and Zero are so proud of her. They start giving out there diploma's. Yuki has tears in her eyes. Zero puts his arm around her. She gets closer to him. Sharing the moment together. When its all over. AI takes pictures with Hanabusa, Zero, Yuki, Yori Seiya and the twins. Ai called it her Second Family picture. That she adores. She just love Hanabusa and Yori. Zero walks with Ai putting his arm around her. I am very proud of you kid. "Thank you daddy." She replies. "I see you wore your necklace." Zero says. Of course dad. I always wear it. It has all the people in it. I treasure Most. Mommy, You and my other dad. It means a lot to me. I do need to get one with Seiya in it though. I treasure him as well. Zero's heart is full. Happy to know that he is one. She treasures. Yes that is a good idea, I know you have strong feelings for him. Yes dad i want to marry him. "Well if that is what you want. I am glad .You know how you feel. It took me awhile to realize. How i really felt about your mother and almost lost her" Zero states. "You, are never going to loose her now Dad. Have you ever saw, how she looks at you?" Ai asks. "I guess not." Zero responds. Dad. She looks at you like your the only man in the world to her. Zero smiles. I wish that was true Ai. Dad it is. You need to have more confidence in yourself, and your relationship. Please don't make my other father over shadow it. Zero looks shocked. I'm not a child anymore Dad. I see and know things. What you two have is very special. Not too many people have this. As my other father told me ,treasure it. Zero hugs Ai tight with a tear going down his cheek. My Ai girl has grown up.

Zero and Ai meet up with the rest of the family. Getting into the car, heading home to the Special dinner Yuki is having for AI and Seiya. When they get home, Kaien, Yargari, Ruka and Akatsuki are already there. They all say congratulations. They take more pictures. Yuki serving ordure's and Champagne. After an hour, its time for dinner and everyone sits down. Yuki serving beef tenderloin, red mashed potatoes, Mix veggies and dinner rolls. "Yuki everything seems wonderful." Yori says. "Thank you Yori ," Yuki replies. "I Just want to say, before we start eating, Congratulations to Seiya and Ai On graduating. I hope the very best for both of you. What ever each of you want to do, i hope comes true." Yuki says. Everyone then starts eating, all enjoying the meal. After dinner ,when Dessert comes out. Ai says. She has something to announce. Ai stands up, now that i have you all here in one place. I feel its the right time to let all of you know. That Seiya and I are getting married. She lifts up her left hand to show a gorgeous diamond ring. "Oh My God." Shouts Hanabusa, Zero we are going to be related. Hanabusa giving Zero a big hug. Zero standing there, shaking his head. Yuki and Yori look at each other and smile and hug. Congratulations you two everyone says. They all hug the happy couple. "When are you getting married?" Yuki says. "Next year at this time." Ai responds. Zero looks at Yuki and says. "i guess another party for you to plan babe." Yuki smiles at zero, and responds." I guess so. "Kaien Starts Crying. Water works everywhere. My grand baby is getting married. Ai not like her mom and dad. Goes over to Kaien and says "Granddaddy stop crying." and hugs him. She treats him with great respect. Just like her father Kamane. Ohhh My girl she cries louder. Zero rolling his eyes. There he goes again. Never an occasion, he doesn't do that.

Hanabusa taking Zero to the side. Man, i'm really glad we are becoming family. It has been like this for awhile. This just makes it official . "Yes." Zero says, "it sure does. I am a little worried though," Zero admits. "Why?" Hanabusa Asks. "She is a pure blood. He isn't. Is that going to cause ruffle's with counsel? I know what me and Yuki went through. We never actually told anyone, beside the people here tonight. That we were married. Its been eighteen years. I just don't want that for them as well." Zero says. Hanabausa Nods. I see your point, but a lot has changed in the years. It shouldn't be like when you guys did it. No matter what though we will be here for them. He isnt a a vampire hunter either. So it should be fine. "Yes we will. I hope so."Zero says.


	17. Chapter 17 Revaluations

Please give reviews :)

Chapter 17 Revaluations.

One day while. Yuki was Visiting Kamane. She notices something different. Hanabusa was there, but not doing ,what he normally did. He would be there reading the paper ,or twiddling his thumbs, while watching Kamane. Not his lab work like he use to. She has noticed this for quite awhile now. When Hanabusa left her to be with Kamane, she started Snooping. She started reading his notes. She noticed. They stopped two years ago. She also noticed they were finished. She gasped, as she kept reading. Not knowing how to feel. When Hanabusa walked back into the room. He saw that Yuki was a bit unsettled. "You ok?" Yuki ." He asks. "No, Why didn't you tell me that you found a cure to bring him back? From the look of things, you been hiding this for two years now. Why?" Yuki asks. Yuki please. Answer me! Hanabusa. "I told Zero, first i let him make the decision. He didn't want me to tell you or anyone. As my best friend ,i did what he asked." Hanabusa explains. Yuki's reaction calming down some. He is scared isn't he Hanabusa? Yes , Very much so. His emotions were all over. I couldn't go against him. "OK." Yuki says. I don't want you to tell him or anyone. That i know. You got that?"Yes." Hanabusa says taken back. This is between me and you. Just like the visits are. "OK Yuki. You got it. I hope your not mad at me." Hanabusa says. "No, to be honest. I know why you did it. I don't want to hurt Zero either. " Yuki States. "How do you feel about this information Yuki?" He asks. "I'm not sure. I love Kamane. I always will. With him this way ,i can keep things under control. With him here i can't. I'm not sure. How i would respond, if i saw him in person, Hanabusa. I love Zero with all my heart. There is just something about Kamane, always has been. Just his touch or voice, could get me to do anything. I messed up big time once. I don't ever want to do that again. I almost lost Zero. I betrayed him. I hurt him so deeply. Looking down sadly at the floor. I wont do that again." Yuki states. "I understand." Hanabusa says. I promise you. I won't say a thing. Its up to either of you, to make the choice. It effects both of you, and your family. "Thank you ." She responds.

Walking away. She doesn't know. How to feel. Its excitement in knowing .She could see him again. Touch him. Hear his voice. In another way,its straight fear. Would things change? Would i betray Zero? My life and family? I can't loose, or give them up. So many things ,where going through her mind, just like they did Zeros. She didst trust herself around Kamane. She knew her heart was with Zero. Just Kamane always had this power over her. Deep down. She knew. When she slept with him in the dream it wasn't only for the power. It was because ,she wanted to. Never admitting that to herself before. She knew. That was a dream, but if she ever did it in person, She knew. It would be over for her and Zero. She couldn't face that. She couldn't take any chances. She went to the main house ,and sat in her room. Looking out the window. The more she would think about it. The more confused, she would get. She knew, why Zero wouldn't let her know about it. He didn't trust her around Kamane either. It was always Zeros fear. He was this tall strong bad ass guy, but when it came to Yuki, he would crumble like a cookie. The only person Zero Feared could take her away was Kamane. It was the his only fear. Everything or one else, he could take on head first. Without even thinking about it. Just not Kamane. While sitting there deep in thought Zero walks in the bedroom. "Hey baby. What you doing?" Zero asks. Yuki so into her thoughts, didn't hear him. He goes over to her. "Babe?" Zero says. Yuki rattled says" Oh Zero i didn't hear you come in." "I noticed that." Zero replies. What you thinking about? "Oh Just Ai's Wedding. You know a wedding takes a lot of planning." She answers. Coming up with a quick response. "Yea i know. If its anything like your birthday parties, we are going to go broke." Zero laughs. "Yea." She answers. Zero notices. She isn't in her bubbly self. "Something wrong babe?" Zero asks. "No, Just tired that's all. I was thinking Zero. Why don't we go away, just me and you." Yuki states. "Like a vacation?" Zero asks. Yes, a Vacation. Away from here and everything. Just me and you. "Sounds nice babe. Where to." Zero asks. "The beach. It would be nice to walk the beach with you in the moonlight. My love. Maybe even make love on the beach." She says with an evil grin. "Well i'm there." says Zero. Just let me know, when and where and i will go. OK Zero. I will plan it and surprise you. Sounds good babe. Zero. kisses her head. Yuki closes her eyes. Trying not to let the pain in her heart show.

A few days later, Yuki packs the car up. Gets there clothes. Everything ready. She grabs Zero by the hand. Putting him in the car." Where we going?" Zero asks. "Our vacation." Yuki states. "Hmm, sound good." Zero replies. You even packed my bag? "Yes its a surprise. I'm driving ."Yuki says. OK i am going to sit back and relax. Zero puts on his sunglasses, and just sits back to get the air. Windows open, the breeze going through his hair. "You know you look hot over there right?" Yuki States. "Glad you like what you see." He answers, with a smirk. I always do.

After a two hour ride. Yuki pulls up to a large beach house. It is two story, with one large garage three bedrooms with the master bedroom on the first floor with private bath and two bedrooms upstairs with shared full bath with shower and tub .One large deck on main floor with covered porch, grilling area and a large pool. Zero just looks at the house impressed. "Wow babe this is nice. It even has a fireplace" Zero states.. Yes, on cool nights, we can put it on. "Sounds good." He says. "So what are we doing tonight?" Zero asks. Well i want you to take your shower, and put on comfortable , casual clothes. He wrinkles his eyebrows but says" OK. What ever you want. But i have one request ." Zero states. "Whats that?" Yuki asks. If i'm showering, its with you. I think. I can make that happen. She grins back at him. Walking over to him and kissing his lips. Her hands on his chest. His arms wrapped around her. She slowing remove his shirt and throws it to the floor, Unbuckles his pant,s and off they go. Kissing him deeper on his lips. He lightly removes her top and pants. Then grabs her hand bringing her into the bathroom. They turn on the water stepping into the shower. After an hour of making love, they finally step out of the bathroom. To get dressed. "Jeans OK?" Zero asks? Yes that's fine. Yuki coming out wearing a blue pair of jeans, Black crop v neck crop top, with sneakers and a jean jacket. Her hair in a pony tail. You look great babe. "So do you." She says. I'm only wearing my jeans babe. "I kno." She says. Your bad you know that? He laughs. "Only when it comes to you. My dear ."She replies back. He puts on a tee shirt, his sneakers and grabs a light jacket. OK i'm ready. He pushes his hand through his hair. They both walk out the door. He sees a pier lit up, with lights, and rides. Are we going there Yuki? "Yes we are. There is suppose to a lot of fun things on the pier. So i thought we would check it out. Go on some rides, get something to eat." Yuki comments. Sounds good. They head up to the pier seeing all kinds of rides and games. They pick the Ferris wheel first. Yuki grabs Zeros hand and runs toward it. This one first. They give there ticket and get on. Sitting on it. Holding hands looking at the sky. Its dark out and the moon is out. Its a gorgeous night. Not too hot. There is the ocean breeze in the air. the Ferris wheel stops at the top, for a bit so they get even a better site. Watching the people below them, holding hands. Look at all the lights Zero. Its such a beautiful site. "Yes it is." Zero replies, but the one sitting next to me is even better. Yuki kisses him lightly on his lips. When it comes down, they get off. Running towards the Carousal. Yuki and Zero share the same horse. Zeros arms around Yukis small frame. His breathe on her ear. She snuggles up close as the Carousal goes round. This is fun Zero. I love it. "Me to." He answers. Whats next? "Lets play the put the water in the clown face." She laughs. Zero rolls his eyes and laughs to. The sit down on there own stool with a few other people. "Get ready set GO!" The lady says. Zero and Yuki pumping there clowns fill of water. Zero doing his best to beat Yuki. She is doing the same. Ding DIng Ding goes the bell. "The winner is The white hair guy." The lady says. "Zero You won." Shouts Yuki. OK Sir you won the big one on the top shelf. Which would you like. He turns to Yuki, Which one babe? "I will take the dog please." She answers. One dog coming up. Zero hands this extra large pink Dog to Yuki. Here ya go babe." Awww." She says. Then she kisses Zero. They head to get something to eat. "What do you feel like ?" Zero asks. "There is tons of options here. I want pizza and Ice cream." Yuki says Oh and Cotton Candy. Zero laughs Nice combo. "Thanks." She says. What about you? I will take the pizza. They sit at a table outside and eat there pizza. Looking around at the people playing ,and riding on the rides. "This place is really nice. We need to take the kids." Zero says. Yes. I was thinking the same. I figured. We should come first and have our fun. Then bring them. "Good Idea." Zero states. Walking back to the house Yuki is sharing her cotton candy with Zero. While holding hands. I had a great night Yuki. Me to Zero. It was something . We should of done a long time ago. "Better late then never right?" Zero says? "Yes. We have eternity." Yuki says." I hope So." Zero Remarks.

At the house, they sit on the pouch in each other arms, eating the junk food Yuki picked up. Just watching the waves in the moonlight.

The next day, waking up in a queen size bed. Holding each others, naked bodies close. "Good Morning babe." Zero comments. Morning. That was a good sleep wasn't it? "The time we slept. It was." Zero replied with a Snicker. "Who's bad now?" Yuki asks as she smiles up at him. Holding her naked slender body even closer to him. "Whats the plans for today." He asks? Well, i was thinking. We would go for a run, then breakfas.t To start out. There is also cute little shops. We can go into this afternoon. Get some souvenirs."I'm up for anything." Zero says. "I am just enjoying the time with you. I hate moving out of this bed though. Its so nice with you in my arms. No distractions or kids feet in the way. Can we stay just a little longer." Zero asks. Yes that's fine. i like it as well.

When the late afternoon comes, They both go back to the house , with a few shopping bags from there earlier spree. Ready to change for dinner. "Tonight, i want you to dress a little dressy." She tells Zero. I will meet you back here in a few. They both go take there showers and get dressed. Yuki puts on a black V-neck short dress with a slit that hugs every Curve, black high heel shoes. She put her hair up. Zero in the other bathroom put on black pants, and a crisp white shirt. leaving two buttons open at the top. Slicks his hair back with his hand. He is ready to go. Zero of course gets done first. Heading downstairs to wait for Yuki. A few minutes later Yuki Comes down the stairs. Zeros mouth drops and his heart skips a beat. He can't take his eyes off of her. Her scent driving him wild. "Ready to go?" She asks. "Yes." He remarks. You look Gorgeous. Thank you. "You look hot as always." She replies. Yes you keep telling me that. He grins.

They get into the car. Where they drive to a fancy seafood restaurant. They spend at least two hours in there. Talking, eating and just enjoying each other company. Zero still not able to keep his eyes off of her. She never seems to surprise him. Even after all this years. On the way back to the house, Yuki stops the car and parks." Would you walk with me on the beach?" She asks. "Yes." He says. They get out of the car, and reach for each others hands. Yuki and Zero remove there shoes. Walking slowly down the beach. There toes in the sand, now at the edge of the water. Walking along the beach, Zero pulls her close, and kisses her in the moonlight. She puts her hand on his chest. Her favorite part of him. She Caresses him. *She sits on the sand. Pulling his hand down to come with her. He sits next to her, As she kisses him some more. She lightly sits on top of him now. Hs hand up the slit in the dress. She moans from his touch. Kissing him passionately . She undoes his belt. He gives out a light moan of his own, As she wiggles herself onto him. Making love in the moon light. She rocks herself back and forth on his lean soft body. His hands on her waist. His eyes closed. Enjoying the feeling of her. When they are done, she lays on top of him. Kissing him again. She then puts her head on his chest. Listening to his heavy breathing as they both try to settle down. *"You know. We are going to have sand everywhere right?" Zero states. "Yep. will make us remember this for awhile." She giggles. "That's one way to look at it." He answers. holding her tighter. "Its nice here in the moonlight with the woman i love. I never thought it was going to be like this." Zero says. "No me either. When we first started, i wasn't sure. What any of it was going to be like. We have come so far." Yuki states. "You always been by my side. No matter what. Thank you, Zero." She says in a soft voice. "Even when you wanted to let go. You didn't give in. It means a lot to me. You mean a lot to me. I don't know if i tell you enough. Just how i really feel about you." Yuki says. "I know you love me Yuki. I feel it , I see it. It is nice to hear it though. Sometimes things take place, and you need a little reassurance. " Zero states. "Anytime you need it just let me know." Yuki says. "I guess. We should get up now. Head back to the house." Zero replies. Yes we been here awhile.

They stand up and walk hand and hand back to the car. Drive back to the house. Getting out of the car , Yuki says "I think you were right about the sand. I have it in the most unusual places." She laughs."Hmm." Zero says. " I think i can fix that." He picks her up and brings her to the pool. Unzips her dress. Placing her in. "OK smarty pants. I'm in here ,your turn." Yuki Smirks. "I'm coming, hold your panties on, Oh, That's right, your not wearing any." Zero snickers. Hey You brat, Yuki splashes water at him. As she giggles in the pool. Zero takes the rest of his clothes off, slowly entering the pool. Yuki swims up to him. She kisses him on the lips. This should help get some of the sand out of places. It was worth it though. "IT sure was." He replies. They swim around the pool letting the cool water , cool off there hot skin. Making love in the pool, bringing it inside to the sitting room, then there bedroom. Falling asleep in each others arms. They sleep most of the day in the queen size bed. Before having to get ready to head home. Packing up there gear ,and taking in the sea air for one last time. Yuki wanting to let them make as many wonderful memories as she could. For she didn't know what the future would hold


	18. Chapter 18 Trouble

Review plesae

Chapter 18 Trouble

A few weeks back to there regular routine, Yuki is planning another surprise get away. She wants to spend as much time, with Zero alone as she can. They really enjoyed there time together. As she is making plans, she sees Hanabusa. Walking up and down nervously. "Hanabusa." She asks. "Is everything OK?" " No!" He reply's. Yori just won't listen to me. She doesn't understand. How i feel. She insists on her way." He responds. "What are you going on about?" Yuki inquires. "I want to turn her into a vampire. So she can be with me for along time. She refuses me every time. I ask. I don't understand. Why she wouldn't want to to live longer. To be with me and our son. I can't watch her get sick and die. I will still be here without her. The thought kills me.". Hanabusa Sighs. "I am so sorry." She says. I asked her a few times also. She denied me as well. She is happy as a human. She wants to die. When its her time. I'm sorry Hanabusa. I know it hurts. Its how i felt when Zero was a regular Vampire. I was always worried about him. "I know. I remember.." He reply's. "Now i'm going through it. It just hurts me." He says. If i could become human to be with her. I would. I just haven't figured that out yet. It was easier for me to figure out, how to take Kamane back as a vampire. Then to as a human. Not without someone dying anyway. Have you thought anymore about that?" Hanabusa asks. "Its always on my mind." Yuki admits, "Its really hard. I'm not sure. What to do. For now, i think its best. We stay as we are. I don't need to add complications to our life." Yuki says. I am really sorry Hanabusa, about Yori. We are still young. She could always change her mind. I don't believe she will Yuki. "There are sometimes ,no matter how much. We want to protect our love ones. We have to let them make there own decisions. If we don't. They resent some of the things we do for them, or at least don't understand it all." Yuki says." Yea. She doesn't understand how i feel, or at least she thinks she is doing the best way. I don't know." Hanabusa says. I just don't want to live without her.

Yuki totally understood. What Hanabusa was going through. She went through. The same thing. It only made things broken. When she tried to fix it. She knew. The way wasn't the best, but she did what she thought was right. Its why she wasn't willing at the moment to change anything. Things were going too well. They were happier then they ever been. Going back to plan her trip. Zero walks in. Kissing her on her head. Hey babe, Hi Zero. "What are you doing?" Zero asks. "I'm planning another surprise get away." Yuki replies. "Oh really." He says? The last one was fun. "This one will be to." Yuki states. "What did i do ,to deserve all these little get a ways?" He askes. I think we deserve it Zero." Works for me babe. I am getting some slack at work though. They are giving me shit. About me being the strongest Vampire hunter, and being with a Pure blood. They don't even know. We are married. I'm still getting crap. Some are not very fond of you being a Pure Blood ,and Hunting with me. They are saying its not natural." Zero explains. "Well i guess. It was too quiet for too long. I'm sure the Counsel isn't any happier. Who really cares what they think. You do your job well Zero." I am not sure. Why they care, who you are with" Yuki states.. "I do my job as well. They just love to pick on us. I'm not paying any attention to them Yuki. Nothing will stop me from being with you." Zero responds. "Plus the people at the Vampire Hunter Association are pretty scared of me." Zero smirks." Oh i know." says Yuki " I hear it all at work. How The president is a meanie." She giggles." Just like when, we were at Cross. The Zero i know isn't a meanie. He is sweet and kind." Yuki admits. "Now ,now, don't you go saying that stuff at work. We can't let that get out." Zero Smiles. "That's out secret." Yuki says. You do still have your moments though. "Yea yea." Zero replies. "Well you know the Counsel is still scared of me. They do not know my power, never came back as strong. I do still have my other powers but the special one is a little lighter then it use to be. I think. Its because i'm not upset or full of anger. Its wired that it has to work that way. I can say. I am the happiest. I ever been at the moment." Yuki Says. "I am so glad to hear that." Zero comments.. Going over to her, putting his arms around her. Kissing her head lightly. Zero i want you to be careful please. I don't know. What these people will do. I don't want you hurt. "I know I know. Stop worrying OK?" Zero remarks. I will never. Stop worrying about you Zero. You should know that by now. "I do, but i'm sure they are not going to do anything. Nothing i can't handle anyway. I'm just as immortal as you now remember?" Zero says."Yes i remember." She says. Kissing him on his lips.

Zero heads back to work. He notices the butterfly's again. Staying close, protecting him. "She is always here. No matter what. I sure do love her". He says to himself. "Maybe I shouldn't of told her. She would of only found out on her own anyway though. She does work with me." He thought to himself. Hoping deep down nothing bad happens. She was right. When she said it was quiet for too long. They never could just leave us alone. They hated the fact. That i'm a Vampire hunter. She is a Pure blood Vampire. I would never hurt her. I will kill myself first. Thinking to himself First the thought of bringing Kamane back now this. Which is worse? Kamane he thought. I could fight or even leave the Association if need be. Kamane on the other hand. I could fight ,but would i win? Even after all this time , Zero had his worries about loosing Yuki to him. The only other man that would have Yuk'is Attention and love. He laughed to himself, saying i'm the big mean strongest Vampire hunter scared to loose my girl to him. Could you freaking believe it. I'm not scare of anything but him. My whole freaking life, will it ever end.


	19. Chapter 20 Loosing Control

Some sex talk. Please Give reviews

Chapter 20 Loosing control.

Its been a few weeks, that Yuki and Zero been back from there vacation. Things have been normal. No talk about Kamane. Yuki is working on plans for the wedding. Zero spends a lot of time at work. Yuki will work in the office during the day, but tries not to go on many of the patrols. Trying to keep things ,under control with the counsel and the Hunters. While Yuki is doing her planning, she gets a phone call from Zero. "Babe, i will be home a little late tonight. Hanabusa called me and asked me to go out with him for a drink. He is really upset that Yori won't turn. He needs someone to talk to. "OK Zero that's fine. I will be upstairs. When you get home. Be safe and i love you." Yuki Says. Love you to babe.

Later that night, Yuki makes dinner for the kids and herself. Helps with homework, gets them ready for bed. She then goes to take her own shower,and gets herself into bed. Waiting for Zero to come home. Her little butterflies still following him around. He gets a kick out them. When he sees them. He smiles. Knowing its her.

A few hours later Zero walks in the front door , plastered with Hanabusa. Slurring there words ,and barely standing. Hanabusa says. He will sit on the couch for a moment. Soon as he does, he dozes right off. Zero laughs and crawls upstairs. Falling into the bedroom, Zero what's wrong? "Nothing" he says. Zero are you Drunk? "Yea so be it?" He replies. "You never drink', She says to him. "Yea there is a lot of things i don't do." Zero barks. "Zero why are you so cranky?" Yuki asks."Hmm lets see, for over eighteen years i lived in a shadow, of a self center prick."Zero explains. "Zero! don't talk like responds. "Oh come on. You know its true. I been thinking more and more about why you don't want to bring him back. Your so afraid you will screw him."Zero snaps. Zero please stop, your drunk. You don't know. What your saying. "Don't give me that Shit", Zero snaps. "Drunk or sober. I know. What's up. I just don't say it sober. Is he that good in bed? Do you always dream of fucking him?" Zero grabs Yuki, "Zero STOP!" "What do you think of him? While we are doing it? IS that why your always all over me?" Slamming her into the wall, his body pressing hard against hers. Holding her arms above her head. Zero please. This isn't like you. "You didn't answer my question", He snaps again louder. Throwing her onto the bed, his body on top of her. Still holding down her arms. "NO", She shouts. "I don't think of him. When i'm with you, i'm with you. How could you even think that Zero? Zero let me go! Your hurting me!" Trying to wiggle her hands free. "Hurting you? Do you know. How much it hurts to know you want him?" Tearing her nightgown off. "ZERO!" Undoing his pants still holding her hands. So she can't stop him. Pushing his warm body against hers Licking her neck, Eyes red with rage, and lust, He roughly and hardly pushes himself inside her. She gives out a moan and bits down on his shoulder. Tasting his blood, She sees the rage, sadness and lust. She lets go of his shoulder. Trying to wiggle her hands free. "Your Mine!" He shouts. Pushing her body closer to him releasing her hands, pushing into her harder and faster. Yuki Grabs his hair, and pushes herself even deeper on him. Wrapping her legs around him tighter. Both giving out a moan and exploding together. He then scopes her up into his arms and holds her, tears falling down his face. Realizing what he just said and did. Breathing heavy trying to get his breathe and self back. She wraps her arms around him. laying her head on his chest. He falls asleep in her arms still dizzy from all the drinking. She just stays in his arms, reliving all the things. He just said to her. After a while she falls asleep to.

In the middle of the night. He wakes finding her still in his arms. Her nightie half on ,half off, Where he tore it. Remembering what took place. He feels ashamed of himself. What did i do? Did i hurt her? God it felt great to just loose control. Taking her like that. I never been that rough with her. I never held her down, I never had to. He slides her off of him gently putting her on her side of the bed. Covering her up. His mind racing. He goes into the bathroom to get washed. Seeing the bite marks on his shoulder. He thinks. Did she do it out of passion? Or trying to get away? His heart sinks. He just slides down the shower. Sitting there letting the hot water hit him. "How could i do that to her?" Is all he kept saying. "She must hate me. She Chose to be with me and let him sleep. This is what i do? God, I will never drink again." He says. Getting out of the shower and drying himself off. Walking into the bedroom seeing Yuki up, finding another nightie. "Yuki i am so sorry." Walking over to her trying to put his arms around her. "Don't touch me, Zero!" "Yuki please. I am so sorry", Looking at her wrists that are now black and blue with his hand prints. "Oh god, i did that to you" Zero states. He grabs her arms. "Zero stop." He looks into her eyes ,"I promise. I will not hurt you again. Don't be frighten." Zero states. She looks back at him, "You think this is why i'm mad? Because of the rough sex? That was the hottest sex we ever had." Zeros eyes widen. "That's not why. I'm upset with you. I'm upset at you with all you said. You really think? i'm thinking about him? When i want to make love to you? You think? That's why i make love to you so often? That was a really low blow Zero. Do you know? how crazy you make me? I guess not. All you ever want to think about is Him, Zero. You say me?" Yuki shouts, "Zero you more obsessed with him , then i am. You always think your in this competition with him. Don't you know? you won? You won a long time ago." Yuki barks. Zero taking a seat on the bed. eyes looking at the floor just listening. "You always get this pissy mood and say the most hurtful things. All these years, i have done my best to just let it go. Its just Zero, its just how he is. Don't take it personal. I say. Well you know what? I'm sick of it! Some of the shit you say really hurts Zero. The fact you don't know. How much i really love and desire you. I'm not only afraid of myself to reawaken him. I'm afraid of you. Always trying to protect you, and your feelings. Lets tippy toe around Zero."Yuki Snaps. "I'm Sorry Yuki." "Zero look at me" She says. "Look into my eyes." Zero looks up as Yuki takes his hands and sits in between his legs. "I love you. I want you. If you can't believe or accept it, then we don't have a relationship. I told you. I'm not waking him up. I want to be with you. Do you accept it?" "Yes babe i do. I am so sorry. Did i hurt you?" Zero asks. "No, i will be fine." "Your wrists are black and blue." "It will go away. You don't have to hold down my hands Zero. I wasn't going to push you away." Yuki states. "Yuki? you bit me was that to get away? or..." "It was because you held my hands down. I wanted to get closer to you. It felt incredible, all i had was my mouth so i bit you. If i wanted out Zero, i could of done it. I have powers you know? I could of easily just thrown you off of me." "Oh", Zero says. "Can't you feel the desire, i have for you?" "Yes, Yuki i can. I was just upset and drunk. I would of never did or said any of that if i wasn't drunk. They say , you say whats on your mind and the truth when your drunk." 'So its how you feel." Yuki responds. "Maybe some of it, but i didn't mean to be that rough with you. I know. It felt good but still. I don't want to hurt you. I'm sorry about your nightie also. "Zero its OK i have a lot of them. Like i said i didn't mind the rough sex. I just wish. It wasn't with that conversation. I know. You hurt from all this Zero and i'm sorry. I just need you to realize that a lot that you worry about is in your head. I'M not leaving you." She says with a loud strong tone. He pulls Yuki onto the bed next to him , Looking into her eyes. holding her hands in his. "We will not talk about him again. I'm going to let go of it. When ever your ready to bring him back. You tell me. I won't interfere in it either or say a word. Its your choice." Zero states. "I don't want to ruin. What we have either. My insecurities seem to do that from time to time. I'm not doing that anymore." Zero explains. "Good", Yuki says. Kissing him lightly on his lips. "Hmm you don't have to be so light with that" Zero grins. "Watch it you." Yuki says. Giggling at him. "If i let go you might get hurt." She says. "Well we heal fast" Zero says. Laughing "Give me your best shot." "What am i going to do with you?" Yuki laughs back. "Love me", he answers. "Always Zero always." Yuki responds.

what you think? Zero got a little out of hand? Yuki trying to not push him away and hurt him even though he was rough.


	20. Chapter 21 Let me Show you

Review please

Chapter 21 Let me Show you

Its been two weeks, since the night Zero got drunk. Even though Yuki said. It was OK about how forceful he was. He can't get it out of his mind. It haunts him. How angry he got. How he lost control, and could of really hurt her. He has been extra nice to her. Extra gentle. He sees the black and blues on her wrists. It just kills him to know. He put them there. To know. He has that much rage inside of him, scares him. It built up all these years. Finally coming out and on Yuki. Where it was really intended for Kamane. He knows. That Yuki loves him and wants to be with him. He just always has this fear of Kamane. Its been there from the start of there relationship. Been there for nineteen years plus. Its not that easy ,to just let go of. He would keep his word though, and not mention Kamane again. If Yuki could keep it to herself, than so would he. Thinking that's what caused the outburst a few weeks ago. Keeping it all in. No matter which way, he would turn with this, there was no winning. He had to try to just let it go like Yuki did. There was always a part of him that worried. No matter. How much she said she loved him, She loved Kamane and would go with him if he awoke. He knew. There was a bond there. They were all chained to each other for all these years. Even with Kamane being dead, it didn't break those chains. They just seems to in twine themselves around each of them more. Pulling and tearing away at them. Zero thought. That he was part of the problem. Never letting it go. He just couldn't help himself. There was only one thing in the world that scared him. That was loosing Yuki. No matter. How many times she told him. She loved and desired him. His fear was there. Sometimes just taking over him till he lashed out on the person. He loved most. The words that Yuki spoke to him ,about him being so mean at times. That it hurt her. Bothered him, He knew. It was true. To protect himself, he always did that. He couldn't understand. How she always let him get away with it. Never fearing him even when he hurt her that night. She stayed in his arms. When it was over and didn't move. It just killed him inside.

"Hi, Zero your home early." Yuki says with a smile." Hey babe. Yea. I wanted to be with you. I'm really tried and worn out." Looking at her wrists as he talks to her. "Sounds good, Ai is out with her husband to twins are at a sleep over. Its just us tonight." Yuki states. Wow Ren left you? "Stop that Zero. He is independent. He just is close to his mother. Nothing wrong with that." Yuki Hisses. Ohh. Your dark side comes out with him. I see. Yes. For my Children it sure does. Zero grins, "but for Ren double." Zero how can you say that? "Oh come on Yuki! We all know he is your favorite. I'm not blind. There is this connection you two have. Its quit lovely."Zero admits. Yuki looking down at the floor. "Yes there is. He is such a sweet boy. He reminds me so much of you Zero. Just without all the trauma. He is filled with love and hope. He makes me smile." Yuki says." I guess. He is what . I would of been, if all that didn't take place, when i was a child. "Zero admits. Yuki nodding her head. "Yes. He is part of each of us." Yuki states. I think. That is what makes him so special to me. Zero taking Yukis hands in his. Kissing her wrists. "Zero please. You have to stop worrying about that. They are fine. I swear." Yuki states. Why did you let me get away with that Yuki? The truth. Yuki looking down, Zero lifting her head to look into his eyes. Talk to me Yuki. That wasn't OK. What i did. Yes it was hot in the end, but it wasn't right. I could of really hurt you. Zero bringing Yuki to the couch to sit down. "At first i was mad at you, You through me into the wall. I was taken back and hurt. You swung me around, like you had no care for me. I hit the bed and your body landed on top of me. The feel of you. I always want no matter what. I was still trying to wiggle free. You had your hands so tight around mine. I couldn't break it. I didn't want to hurt you. When i bit into you, i felt all you felt. The pain, anger, lust, sadness. My heart sank. It was because of me. You felt all this. It was my fault. When you let go of my hands, pushing into me, i couldn't turn you away. I accepted you, and pulled you closer to me. I wanted you to know. That no matter what. I want you. I don't think you understand fully. How much though. I know. I keep saying that Zero. Its just how i feel. I want to do something with you. Its the only way. You can really know. How i feel. Like when i bit into you and felt your feelings. I want you to bit me. Look into my heart Fully. I know. There are times you can see, but we try not to do that .When we bite each other. Because it is prying into the others heart. This time i want you to. I don't want you to hold back. I want you to see it through my eyes." Yuki explians. "Are you sure Zero asks?" Yes Yuki responds. "I don't want you to stop till you see it all."

Yuki climbs into Zeros lap, Staring into his eyes. Kissing him on his lips. Whispering i love you to him. He wraps his arms around her. Licking her neck, placing kisses at her ear lobe. Down her neck before lightly sticking his fangs into her pale sweet skin. Yuki letting totally go, so he could read into her heart. Zero looking into her Heart and soul. Looking back to when, Yuki first gave him blood. How she wanted to protect him. Didn't want anything to happen to him. It then goes to when,she left with Kamane, how sad she felt to let go of Zero. Doing it just because, she felt she owed Kamane for saving her. The first time her and Kamane made love. Seeing how different it was then with him. Gentle and loving. Yuki not letting go like, she does with him. Then feeling pain, sadness, Hurt resentfulness, Kamane laying in her arms dying. Her heart breaking, full of mixed emotions. Feeling how when he went to talk to her after the two months. How she felt safe again in his arms. Seeing how time went by her love grew for him. Feeling how happy, she was on the day of there wedding. The desire there for him, but also shame of carrying Kamanes baby. Jumping to when Zero got hurt and almost dying in her arms. Feeling anger , Sadness strong pain and hurt in her heart. How she just fell apart. Thinking she would never see him again. Even stronger then what she felt with Kamane. The strong love she has for him. Seeing when he touches her. The Desire and want in her body. How he makes her tingle, and tremble. The feelings she can't control if she tried. That no matter. How much he touches her , she wants more. How safe. She feels in his arms. How much she worry's that he will not be there anymore. He also feels how she loves and cares for Kamane. How she will protect him as well. The love for him, she has as family, her brother, her protector. How she hurts from him leaving her, they way he did. That when she let go to give him her all, he left her. How she carried that all these years. Her love for Ai but also her resenting her. He grasps at that, not ever thinking. He would see that. How she sees Kamane in her. How it hurts. Feeling he saw enough and doesn't want to pry further, he lets go. Licking her neck and sealing the holes. Yuki, dazed from the blood lose. Zero gives her his blood. Holding her ever so close to him. Knowing now. How she truly feels towards him. Having the greatest satisfaction of how he makes her feel. When she is done drinking from him. He kisses her deeply. Telling her how much he loves her. Zero. I know you do. Now do you know i do? "Yes." Zero replies "i do." Feeling the emotions through you were so different. I now know. How you felt through everything. I am sorry for all the pain you went through. I didn't expect. What i saw about Ai though. Yuki looks away. I love her Zero. I know. I saw that. "There are just times, i see him in her. The calm, smooth showing no feelings. It's him showing through her." Yuki says. I saw that Yuki, I saw how you love him. Resent what he did to you at the same time. The pain you feel from it. He left me Zero. After he took me away from you for that year, Promised to be my husband, to be with me always. He upped and left. He just made the choice to throw his heart away. I know. He came to me to fix how i felt. To take the resentfulness away. It worked for awhile ,but it always shows its ugly head. There are times, i feel you will up and leave me as well. The fear takes over me Zero. Just like you. I have fears. I just try not to let them show. I cover up a lot. "Yuki please. Know i am never leaving you. Don't fear that. I guess. That is just like you telling me your not going anywhere." Zero says. "Yea." Yuki replies. "What happened all those years ago sure did mess us up. The sad part of it all." Yuki explains. Kamane is in just as much pain as we are. I felt it all when i was with him those few days. The pain of leaving me, the pain of of not knowing Ai. He is no happier. Where he is. Then we are here. He told me. It had a lot to do with knowing deep down. How i felt about you. That he couldn't see me leave him, for you. So he did it this way. That hurt me, for a lot of reasons. He knew our feelings before we even truly did. It hurt me to hurt him like that. I been living with so much quilt. Zero we can't do this anymore. We truly have to let go of the past. It happened there isn't anything more. We could do. Yes, Yuki i agree. I been living with it also, the pain, the resentfulness, the fear. It built up till i just lashed out on you. I am really sorry about that. Lets just let it go Zero. We have so many good times ,that took place with me and you. Lets concentrate on those." Yuki states. "We have built a life together. A really nice one." Zero says." It makes me feel really good knowing. How i make you feel though. I really didn't expect to make you feel that crazy. I love it." Zero Grins. "Crazy?" Yuki says. How about totally looses control? That the desire and want takes over. The animal in me comes out and wants you. "I saw that ." Zero says. It was incredible! "Can i just sit in your lap a bit longer?" Yuki asks. I just don't want to move. I feel so safe and calm in your arms Zero. Yes babe you can stay here. "I don't want to move either. I would hold you like this forever if i could." Zero responds.


	21. Chapter 22 Tell me the Turth

REVIEW PLEASE

Chapter 22 Tell me the truth

Its been a few weeks. Zero and Yuki are getting along good. Zero feels a lot better, now. That he has seen into Yuki's Heart. He now knows. She really loves him. That makes him feel secure and happy. He is doing his best to let go of the things of the past. To not worry about Kamane. To just enjoy, what is happening now. There is no mention of bringing Kamane back. Which makes him feel good as well.

Yuki is still working on planning Ai's wedding. She enjoys it. Enjoys being with Ai. Her and Ai are very close. Ai knows more about, what is going on. Then she lets on. She is not a baby anymore. She sees and hears all.

"Hello, Mother"She says. Entering the room. Yuki sitting at the desk going over arrangements. "Hello sweety" She comments. "How are you today?" Yuki asks. "I'm doing well mom, and you?" "Pretty good." "How did it go mother?" She asks. "It went well. He saw everything. He is now at ease." Yuki says. "Did you hide? How you feel about my father, mom?" Yes, somewhat i did." "You can hold back i did on that part, but nothing else. Zero saw everything ,and everything true. Your blood doesn't lie Ai. You can choose, what to hide but that's all. "So he didn't see how you yearn for my father? How you do want to bring him back, but won't due to Zero's feelings?"Ai Asks. "No. He didn't see all that Ai." Yuki replies. "Not that you write him little notes? Put them all in a box. Hiding them in the back of the closet Mother?"Ai repsonds. "Ai. stop. No none of that. Some things are personal. You know. I have been dealing with this for so many years Ai. Its hard and not fair to be in love with two men. Its not fair to them or to me. You can't be with both of them. So. I choose to be with Zero."Yuki states. "I know mother. I love Daddy Zero. He has always been there for me. He really is the only daddy. I know. I don't want to hurt him either."Ai responds. "I know. Ai. Same here. I love Zero with all my heart. I will do anything to protect him. If i bring back your real father, it will only make things complicated again. Even more so then it is now. If i see him or hear his voice. I don't know. How i will respond. So i'm not taking that chance. Right now We have your wedding. I do still have two small children to take care of." Yuki explains. "Well, of Course Mother, you can't let anything happen to your special little Ren." "Not you to Ai."Yuki sighs. "Oh Mother everyone see's it. We know. How you care for him. He is your little Zero. Just not so damaged."Ai responds. "Ai!" "You know. Its true mother. Don't hide it. I can see right though you Mother. I drink your blood. I know it all. You don't hide anything from me." Ai reveals."No. I don't" Says Yuki. "Your so much like your father, it kills me at times."Yuki admits. "Yes. I know that to." Ai responds. Ai are you sure you want to marry Seiya? "Mothe.r How could you even ask that? Of course i do."Ai Snaps. "I wasn't asking to be rude or mean Ai. Its just" ...taking a pause... "He isn't a pure blood like us. He will die. Your children will die. You will live to see them all gone."Yuki states. "Oh" Ai responds. "Yes. I thought of that. I am a pure blood. I have my fathers powers. I can give Seiya the power. You gave Zero. So he can live with me always."Ai Comments. "Yes" Yuki responds "but not your children. It kills me to know. That i will watch Ren and Aiko pass. "So Sorry mother. I am sure that will hurt to see. I don't want to see that happen to them either."Ai states. "Ai, my dear daughter, before you give Seiya that power. Please ask if he wants it. Don't make the choice for him." Yuki says. Like you did for Zero? Mother. "My need to protect him always takes over. Any sense i have. I never asked. I just did. I don't think. He resents me giving him the power. He just resented. How i got it." Yuki states. "Mother you can't really blame him for that can you? I mean, would you like if your lover, would sleep with his ex Mother?"Ai remarks. No, I wouldn't. It would kill me to see Zero with anyone else. I thought once Maria was with him and my heart sunk. "Mother you know better then that. Zero would never cheat on you. The guilt would kill him, if he even got that far."Ai comments. "True" Yuki says. "I also do agree mother. I will ask him, if he wants to. If so i will do it on our wedding night." Ai explains to her mother. "That sounds very nice Ai. I don't see why he would refuse." Yuki states. "True mother but Yori won't turn and Hanabusa is still upset. The thought of watching her die. Hurts him badly."Ai confindes. I understand that Ai. Its how i felt about Zero. Its why your father gave me the power. "Mother, i love you very much. And from all i heard my father would do anything to protect you. He didn't give you the power for Zero, He gave it so that you would have the power to survive having the twins. He was coming. He knows everything somehow. Zero was just part of the plan like always."Ai States. Yuki nods her head. "Yes Ai. Zero is always put in the middle of this. I always hated. How your father would drag Zero into our problems. Zero's life was hell because of it. I guess. That's another reason i protect him so much. I feel guilty . If it wasn't to protect me, and Kill Rido so many years ago. Maybe Zero would of had a regular life. He would of stayed a Human." Yuki states. Maybe Mother, but then you would of never known him. Never fell in love with him. He would of just been the Vampire Hunter. "Yes Ai maybe it would of been better. I would of been with your father .Had you and things wouldn't be so complicated for all of us. None of this hurt would of happened." Yuki answers. Things don't work that way Mother. You should know that by now. "Unfortunately i do Ai. With your father gone. I am the Pure blood Queen. You are the Princess. That leaves us in charge. I make the decisions now. I have to be strong. So no fear, no emotion. That was hard for me. I always wore my emotions on my sleeve. For you its different. You are exactly your father. Cool, calm never showing how you feel. That was something, i had to learn. Something you two were born with."Yuki admits. "You do very well mother. You have grown into a very strong woman. It takes a Strong woman to realize its best to leave him sleep. No matter what her heart is saying." Ai, says. "Ai, you have strong powers. You have mine and your fathers. I want you to make sure. You know. What they are. Use them when need be. I let you learn some when you were smaller. Now you should train more and be able to fight for yourself. Your father Zero is going to let Ren start training. He will be a Vampire hunter. It worry's me so. I can't turn him Ai. I can't make him have Pure blood powers. Yuki says sadly. Mother don't worry. He is half pure blood, so he has the power in him. He should be fine. Zeros powers are triple due to what you gave him and what he had." "He drank from you, and dad. If need be Ren can drink from me. That way his powers will be increased. That would make it two pure bloods. He drank from. To be honest though i think Aiko will be a better hunter. She has no fear. She is fully independent. Ren is the softer twin. He is very kind."Ai Remarks. "I know Ai that's why i worry so much. I don't see him as a killer." Yuki states. "I will do anything. I can to help Mother just let me know. I love them both dearly. Even though sometimes they are both very annoying."


	22. Chapter 23 Renewal

Chapter 23 Renewal

Its a few days before Ai's wedding. Yuki is having fun. Getting things together. She is so happy. Veru proud of Ai. Zero just watches Yuki, smile. Filled with joy in doing all these things for Ai. It makes him happy. Hanabusa and Yori are also very happy. They help with anything. They can. There will be a lot of people at this wedding. People from both sides. A lot of rich and successful Vampires. Also A few Hunters. It was a lot bigger then Zero and Yukis wedding. There was no hiding, this one. The Counsel calmed down a bit about Yuki and Zero anyway. They felt no matter what they said, or did they were not going to listen. After what Yuki did the last time, they were also very scared of her. They figured. It wasn't worth it. They were going to do the wedding Ceremony in the garden. The reception in the grand ball room. They haven't used that room in awhile. It always reminded Yuki of Kamane. How they danced on the terrace in each others arms. She thought it was very special and would be the perfect place for Ais reception. It didn't hold the same for Zero. He stayed quiet. He knew. It was Ais day. It did not matter. How much. He disliked it. Kamane was her true father.

Those few days flew by so fast. People coming and going with flowers, chairs decorations, cakes, dresses you name it. Zero did his best to stay away as he really isn't one for people. He couldn't wait for it to be over, so the house would go back to normal. Quiet. Today he had no choice though. It was the day of the wedding. The garden was totally gorgeous. White Roses filled the garden. White chairs where lined up at the end of each were Gold Lanterns with white roses. Gold lanterns, white roses , white lights and diamond garland hung from the trees. There was an arch also filled with white roses baby breath, and white lights. The whole garden just had a light glow. It was gorgeous.

While Zero is just staring out into the garden wearing his black tux. Looking very distinguished. Ai comes up to him. "Hi dad." She says. "Hi pumpkin. How are you feeling?" Zero says. I'm great dad. I just wanted to make sure. You will be ready to walk me down the aisle. Zero turns to her and says" I am honored to walk you down the aisle Ai". I wouldn't have anyone else do it dad. They hug. He places a sweet gentle kiss on her head." You will always be my little girl Ai, you know that right." Zero states. Yes i know. I am very glad. That i am. She walks away heading upstairs to continue to get dressed. Zero feeling warm inside. Knowing that Ai wants him to walk her down the aisle. While he is smiling from that , Kaien comes in. Hello, "Zero." He says. "Hello." Zero replied. "Your marring them aren't you?" Zero asks. "Yes. I am." he replies , starting to cry. "Oh brother again? You do this all the time. It does get old. You know.) Zero says. Oh Zero your always such a grump. Yes, true but at least i'm not a cry baby."I can't help it." Kaien says, I am happy. That the people, i love are getting married. That they are happy. Crying louder. Tears streaming down his face like a waterfall. Zero hands him a tissue and says."Look people are starting to arrive, stop that and get to your place. This will be starting soon. You can be happy, just don't wet everyone. "Kaien wiping his face. Giving Zero a sad look, walks into the garden and under the arch. Hanabush and Ren show up to help Zero with the quests.

Upstairs, Yuki, Aiko, Yori, Ruka and Ai are getting dressed. Ai slips on a breathtaking ball gown with couture drama and elegance. Three light and airy tiers of horsehair-sculpted tulle create volume and grandeur without weight. The expertly shaped bodice, is adorned with hand-placed beaded lace appliques. Yuki, says. "Ai you look Beautiful." "Thank you Mothe."r She replies. Are you ready for this asks Ruka. "Yes i can't wait to be his wife. I love him so much. Smiling from ear to ear" Ai comments. "That warms my heart." Yori says. "I am so glad. My son found someone to love him like you do." She says as she hugs Ai. "Well no time like the present to go downstairs. There should be at least 300 guests down there." Yuki says. "Wow, that's a lot of people." Aiko says. "Yes sweety it is. This is a very special day." Yuki states."Daddy must be going bananas with all those people. This is going to be fun to see." Aiko says. I am sure. Your father will be on his best behavior. They all look at each other and laugh.

Downstairs all the guests are seated in the garden. Seiya, and Kaien Standing under the arch. Zero waiting in the house for Ai. The ladies come down the stairs. Zero looking straight at Ai, walking down the stairs. The same stairs. She walked down as a child. Now seeing this beautiful grown woman. "Ai you look gorgeous." Zero says. Yori and Yuki walking by to go to there seats. Yuki puts her hand lightly on Zeros shoulder. Wow. My little girl. Sure did grow up. Yes dad, but i'm still your little girl remember? "Always." Zero says. "You are really sure? You want to marry this kid? Is he Hanabusas Son." Zero adds. Dad, of course. "I'm only teasing you."Zero says. "I know. You love him. For a real question." Zero says. You are sure? You want Kaien to marry you two? I mean. The waterworks gets old. "Dad, stop. I love gramps. I wouldn't have anyone else marry us. Not to mention, he married you and mom." Ai answers. "Yea. I guess if you look at it that way. You always treat him with great respect, even when he is the most annoying." Zero states. You get that from your other father. "Yes mom says the same thing." Ai responds. I see your wearing your locket. Yes dad that way, i have you both on this day. Zero Nods. I guess. We better get this show on the road.

Zero thinking to himself, he could of been here, but i'm too selfish. I want this all to myself. They open the doors and walk out, Ais arm over Zero, arm. Walking slowly down the aisle. Most of the guests grasp at how beautiful Ai looks. Zero walks her to Seiya and lets go. A tear forms in his eye. Kaien going on with the vows. After the ceremony takes place, and Seiya and Ai kiss, Ai tells the quests to please stay seated. We have something very special coming up. So please everyone stay where you are. Yori goes over to Yuki . She asks her to come with her. "Yori is everything OK?" Yuki asks nervously. "Yes." she replies. Nothing to be nervous about. Just come upstairs with me. Yuki goes till they get to Yukis bedroom. She opens the door to find a beautiful wedding dress. "Yori what is this?" She asks baffled. "Ai made arrangements for you and Zero to get remarried. She said. When she was little and would feed off of you, she would always see. How upset you were that you never got to wear a proper wedding dress, or have a proper wedding night, Due to being pregnant with her. So this is her gift to you and Zero for always being there for her. For Being the best parents a girl could have." Yori states. Yuki sits at the end of the bed. Her hand over her mouth with tears running down her face."Yuki don't. Your makeup." Yori shouts. "Oh yea right." she says. Sorry. That is just the sweetest thing. She picked you a dress she felt you would of wanted to wear. You change real quick. "OK." Yuki responds.

Meanwhile Hanabusa asked Zero to stand under the arch. Telling him the same thing Yori told Yuki. Zero shocked and amazed at the wonderful child. They raised together. "She really loves you Zero." Hanabusa states. "I know." Zero comments. "I love her as my own. Always have. She always brought happiness to me." Zero states. "Even though she was part of him?" Hanabusa asks. Yes even though, that never got in the way. Hanabusa nods. She is a good kid Zero. "I know." he responds. All of a sudden the doors reopen. There stands Yuki in a show-stopping organza and lace bridal gown. strapless dress with corset detailing, beaded Venise lace appliques, and a dramatic ruffled skirt with chapel train. Zeros mouth drops, as he doesn't see anyone but Yuki. There eyes meet. She walks down the aisle to him. He reaches for her hand. Which she gladly gives him. "My dear Yuki." Zero says. You look incredible. "Thank you." She answers. Zero takes her hand and holds it in his, "Yuki, i want to thank you for marrying me the first time. I know. It was hard, but you gave us a chance. I have never been happier. Yhen when i am with you. You gave me three beautiful children, and i love you more then you can ever image." Zero states. "My sweet kind Zero. I want to thank you, for always being there. No matter what. Never giving up or me or us. We have been through a lot, but your still here by my side. I couldn't ask for anything more. I love and desire you more then you will ever know." Yuki states. Kaien then says You may kiss your bride. This time Zero didn't have to think. He just grabs her and holds her close as he kisses her passionately. I love you Zero. I love you to babe.


	23. Chapter 24 Reception

Please give reviews :)

Chapter 24 Reception

After the Ceremony Everyone was headed to the ballroom. Zero and Yuki just couldn't take there eyes off of each other. It was like no one else even existed. When they opened the doors of the Ball room,it was filled with tables, white lights, lanterns, and White roses. There was a four layer wedding cake. Everything was very Beautiful. It was time for there first dance. Ai and Seiya let, let Zero and Yuki dance to. "May i have this dance my Lady?" Zero Asks. "Of course my love."Yuki replies. His arms around her pulling her close to him. This does remind me of our first wedding. I was so happy to be with you Zero, As i still am today. "Same here." he replies. I think this time you have even a bigger glow on your face. She smiles at him. Then they have the daddy daughter dance, Ai dances with Zero and Yuki with Kaien. "Ai, i want to thank you for everything you did tonight. It was a wonderful surprise. Your mother is so happy and so am i." Zero tells her. "I am so glad Dad. You two belong together, and everyone should know you are together. Tonight proved that you two are. Everyone did pretty much already know though. This just really confirmed it." Ai Responds. I will always be with your mother Ai. No matter what. I know Dad. You will never betray her. Those words rang a bell. The Words Kamane always told him. Could it be this kid was so much like him? It sometimes scared Zero, but yet he still loved her as his own. The one thing Kamane didn't mess up.

Before the night ended Hanabusa gave a toast. I just want to congratulate Ai and Seiya. I am so happy and proud to be part of the Kuran family. I am so happy that the daughter of Kamane is my daughter in law. I also want to thank Zero, for raising such a wonderful girl. Also for being one of my best friends. Cheers Everyone to the Aido and Kuran Family. Yuki looked at Zero, hoping that didn't bother him. She was the true daughter of Kamane. Everyone here tonight was there to wish the Kurans congratulations. Never even thinking of Zero being part of it. That hurt Yuki a lot, knowing that Zero was more part of Ai's life then anyone in this room. She squeezes his hand and looks up at him. He smiles back down at her. He knew this day would be all about Kamane somehow. Ai and Yuki didn't feel that way so that is all that mattered to him. He had his real children, who were standing right by his side. He was happy with his family.

At the end of the evening, everyone started to leave. Ai and Seiya left for there honeymoon. They also left a note for Yuki and Zero. It was a key to the plaza for there own one night honeymoon. To give back the night they never had. Yuki was fully excited." Well i see your happy about this huh?" Zero grins. Yes i am. "All those years ago that was the night we should of made love for the first time." Yuki says in low sad voice. I wasn't able to give you that Zero. That bothered me all these years. "Yuki its OK we have made up for that over and over don't you think?" Zero replies. "No, not really. That was a special night. The night i became yours and you mine. "Yuki replies. "Yes." Zero says but it was very special to me. It was the first time you ever said you loved me. That meant more to me then anything else. I knew the rest would follow. I understood why you wanted to wait." Zero said. "You always were so good to me." Yuki replied. Even when it must of been really hard to be. "I love you Yuki, i always have always will. You always excepted me the way i was. Without question." Zero stated." It was the least i could of done in return. So are we going to change and go to the hotel? "Zero asks. "Yes. i kind of hate to take this dress off though." Yuki says." You look great in it my love. How about one last dance. No one is here but me and you." Zero asks. "Sounds good." She replies. There is no music though. Who needs music. Yuki got a pain in her heart when Zero said that. Taking her back to this same ballroom so many years ago. Dancing with Kamane. Who didn't even hear the music when they were dancing. She closes her eyes and puts her arms around Zero. Just holding him close. Would she ever be able to be free? Would any moment just be theirs? She thought to herself. No matter what it always seem to have a memory or something of Kamane. Today was one day filled with them. I will not let him ruin this for us. Yuki thought. Clearing her mind and dancing slowly with Zero, As he twirls her around the Dance floor. "Well you sure have gotten good at this." Yuki says. "Why thank you." He answers with a smile. "You ready to go?" he asks. Yes i am. Kissing him on his lips as they leave the ballroom.

They both change there clothes and head to the car. Where the driver takes them to the upscale Hotel. The key is for the penthouse suite. Oh Zero its awesome.' I see." Zero replies opening the door. King size bed, fireplace,private hot tub and terrace. "OK what do you want to do first? "Zero asks. "Hot tub." Yuki says. I" was thinking the same thing." he adds. "Did you bring your suit ?" he asks. "No just my birthday suit, is that OK?" She replies with a smirk. "Yes, best suit i ever seen." Zero replies with a smile. They smile at each other. Yuki heads to the bathroom to take off her clothes and get a towel. Zero undresses in the room and goes into the hot tub. "This feels really great." He shouts to her. "I will be right there" she answers him back. Walking out of the bathroom toward the hot tub wearing nothing but a towel. As she steps into the tub, she drops the towel and lowers herself into the tub. Zero's eyes just watching every step she makes. Her warm body swims over to his. Placing her hands on his chest. Putting her lips on his. Kissing him lightly. I waited all day for this. She tells him. Really he answers? Yes, i love being close to you alone. "Same here babe." he says. They enjoy the hot tub, letting the water pulse on there bodies. Wrapped in each others arms. They stay in there for a bit, then they head out drying each other off. Heading to the king size bed. Zero lifting Yuki and carrying her there. There bodies still warm from the water. Zero undoing Yukis towel, kissing down her neck, to her chest. Her hands rubbing his chest. As she gives out a light moan. Kissing his down his neck. They continue taking it slow with kisses and light touches. Like its the first time they ever spent together. Wanting to enjoy each others body. Only difference is they know just where to touch to make the other go crazy. They spent the night taking it slow and enjoying every inch of each other. Before actually making love. They took things slow, no need to rush anything.

The morning came, they were wrapped in each others naked bodies. The sun shinning on them. Happy to be together. They ate there breakfast in bed feeding each other in there white robes. Talking and making each other laugh. They spent all these years together and never got tired of each other. In a few hours they knew they would have to go back home. So they spent the rest of the time in bed just enjoying each other in every way they could image.


	24. Chapter 19 Lets Speak the Truth

Please Review, :) LIGHT SEX TALK

Chapter 19 Lets speak the truth

Yuki is finally done. Planning there special weekend getaway. She has a lot of fun planning it. She surprises Zero. When he gets home from work on Friday night. She didn't go patrolling with him, Just let her butterfly's follow him. She wanted to pack his bag and hers. Getting the car ready. Zero came home a little early also. He is wondering where they are going this time. Hey babe ,i'm home. Hi, Zero. So glad you are. I missed you. "Dittio." He responds. If you want take your shower now and we will be off. "Oh OK. We are not waiting for tomorrow to leave?" Zero asks. Nope. The sooner. I can get away with you the better. "I can wait to take my shower. Lets just go then." Zero Smirks. The car is ready, bags packed. Lets go. "Your driving again Yuki?" Zero asks? "Yep." She says. You just sit back and relax."Sounds good babe, today was a long hard day. I have noticed your butterflies always following me around now." Zero remarks. "Of course." Yuki answers. They will always be with you. "Babe, i know you mean well, but the guys kind of look at me weirdly. When they are around." Zero comments. "SO what?" Yuki Shouts. They are just jealous. They don't have someone looking after them. Zero knows. He isn't winning this one, so he just closes his eyes , sits back in the car and relaxes. He takes a small nap while Yuki is driving.

In an hour, she pulls up to a log cabin. At least six inches of snow on the ground outside. Its a small one bedroom, log cabin. Enough for just Zero and Yuki. She shuts off the gas, and slides over to Zero. Wake up sleepy head. She quietly whispers in his ear. She kisses his neck where his tattoo is. Zero gives out a light moan. I fell asleep huh? "Yes you did." Yuki replies. He opens his eyes to see ,the lit Log cabin. "This is our stop huh?" Zero asks. "Mmm-Hmm." Yuki answers with a grin. They get out of the car. Zero gets the bags. They head to the log cabin. Yuki opens up the door, to a warm fire. The cabin light up by it. Its small and cozy. It has a small kitchen , sitting room, one bath and one bedroom. They walk in and take off here coats. Zero putting down the bags on the kitchen table. "I'm going to go take my shower now." Zero states. OK, i'm going to get us something to eat. "Sounds great." Zero comments. Zero takes the bags to the bedroom. Placing them onto the bed. pulls out his pjs and underwear. The room is warm and cozy with a fireplace. Which is on giving out light and heat. He looks out the window, before going into the bathroom to watch it snow." What a beautiful site." He thinks to himself. He goes and takes his shower as Yuki, Makes them something to eat. Cheese platter and some wine. She places on the coffee table. She gets two pillows and a furry blanket. She puts it on the floor. She then goes into the bedroom and slides on a sexy lace nightie. She makes it fast, as she knows it takes Zero no time to take his shower. She hurries to the sitting room. Sitting on the floor next to the fireplace. A few minutes later, Zero walks out. Drying his hair with the towel. You smell great Yuki says to him. Sitting on the floor, the light of the fireplace making her skin glow in the black lace nightie. Zeros eyes open wide, and his heart beats fast. Lust gleans in his eyes. "You look hot Yuki." Zero says. Walking over to sit next to her. "Thank you." She responds. "Give me the towel." She says as she takes it in her hands and starts light drying Zeros hair. Placing the towel on the floor, moving her hands through his hair. Zero gives out a light moan. She places light kisses on his neck.* Working her way down his shoulder blades. Rubbing her hands up and down. While she places the kisses. "I see why you keep taking me away. You just want to have your way with me." Zero Says with a evil grin."How did you know?" She answered with a smirk. He pulles her around. She is now sitting on his lap. Her arms wrap around his neck, his around her waist. Lust in both there eyes, but not the blood kind. Zero slides his hand up the slit in the black satin lace nightie. Touching her thigh. She places her head on his shoulder. Holding him close to her. Taking in his scent. his hands roam her thighs, and up to her waist pulling her closer to him. He lightly places her body on top of the soft furry blanket. The light of the fireplace, shinning on both there bodies. He removes his clothes. Sliding Yuki's Nightie off. Then Placing himself on top of her. His hands on both sides of her body. His naked body on top of hers. She moans as her hands travel his body. Sending tingles through his. They lock lips and kiss passionately. His hands now caressing her breasts sliding down to her hips. She bends her legs up to accept him. Slowly wrapping her legs around his waist. He slowly enters he,r while he is kissing down her neck. There bodies rocking to each others emotions. He goes in and out slowly. Teasing her. Making her moan. Making her want more. She pushes herself Closer to him, so he goes in deeper. Her legs pushing him in more and more. He ups the pace going faster and faster, Till he is pumping hard. They are both breathing fast. He keeps going and going till they both climax. He falls in a heap of sweat on top her glistening body. Wrapped in each others arms, and the furry blanket caressing there skin. They spend the night there wrapped in each other. The warm glow and warmth of the fire on there skin.*

The next day they wake up at noon. Sleeping in next to each other. Yuki makes coffee, and some pancakes. They both sit in front of the fire eating. Being close. Just taking in the quiet. "What are we going to do today. "Zero asks. After lunch i want you to put some really warm clothes on. Zero grins and says" OK. I guess. We are going out." "Yes. "She responds. They both great dressed. putting on a lot of layers. Its still snowing and very cold outside. They head out. Where Zero sees there is a Skiing lodge. He didn't see it last night in the dark. "We are going skiing? Zero asks. "Yep. This should be fun. "Yuki states. They get thier skis on, and start going down the hill. "I'm faster then you." Zero laughs. "Ha Ha i will catch up." Yuki Hisses. They spend the rest of the afternoon, Skiing. Have a very good time. Throwing snow balls and being very playful with each other. "Snow angel." Yuki Shouts. She lays on the ground moving her arms and legs. Zero Shakes his head. Then makes one too. "You are my angel. You know that right?" Zero says softly. Yuki says "Yes." and kisses him. "Its getting dark. I guess. We should change and get some dinner. There is a restaurant in the lodge." Yuki states. OK sounds good babe. They go back to there cabin, getting out of the cold, wet clothes. Zero runs a hot shower. Where him and Yuki get in. They wash each other ,and let the hot water hit there bodies. "Feels good." Zero says. "You feel good." Yuki responds. They kiss and make love in the shower. When they are done, the get changed. They head out to the lodge. They sit in the restaurant enjoying each other company. They have a great meal. Its been almost two hours. So into talking and being together, they lost track of time. They get there desserts. Then head back to there cabin. When inside Yuki starts taking off her clothes. Getting ready for bed. Zero just watching her undress. The blood lust peeking out. Yuki turns around. She sees Zeros eye Red with lust. "Someone got hungry. I see?" She asks. Walking over to him. She takes his hand, bringing him to the edge of the bed. She sits down and offers him her neck. He licks and kisses it. Then sinks his fangs into her sweet tasting neck. While he is sucking her blood ,he reads into her heart. He lets go of her neck with a grasp. "Zero whats wrong? "Yuki asks with fear in her eyes. "You know...You have Known..." Zero shudders. His voice shaky. "Yes so?" She asks. So have you. For more then two years. Zero taken back. How did you know? "I figured it out. When i was going to see Kamane." She admits. "I noticed that Hanabusa wasn't doing his lab work like before. He was reading the paper and less busy. So i snooped around. I read his files and found out. I have known for a few months." Yuki states. "I sensed Fear. When i was drinking from you. There was so many mixed emotions." Zero says Trembling. Yuki just sitting there putting on her pjs. Looking into Zeros eyes. Yes There is Fear. Then looking down at the floor. "Your not yelling at me. That I knew?" Zero says in a shocked tone. No, i understood. Why you didn't want me to know. Its why. I didn't say anything to you. That i knew. "You don't want to wake him up?" Zero responds in a soft sad voice. "No." Yuki replies dryly. Zero shocked and in dismay. "Why?"He asks. "Because i am afraid." Yuki admits. "I don't know. What i would do, if i see him again, or hear his voice. I can't let what happened in a dream be real. I can't hurt you that way. I can't loose what we have. I love you way too much to just throw everything we have away. At the same time i can't be trusted around him. I know. He left me. I still resent him for that. I have never gotten over that. Tears form in Yukis eyes. But i do still love him. Zero hurt from that statement. I am not trying to hurt you Zero. I am just being honest. I know. He protects me and loves me also. I know. He was there. When i almost died. He sat right by myself, just like you did. The men i love so much. That it hurts the other." Yuki states in a soft voice "You knew ?"Zero says. Yes i felt him. I Just never said anything. Things were going so well afterwards. I didn't want to ruin it. Our bond got even stronger. I didn't want to harm it. I also knew. Then its why he gave me the power to give to you. Not only to protect you but protect me. So i would be able to fight the battle within. Without that power, i would of died. I'm not reawaking him any time soon Zero. My love for him is as a protector. He just has a good way of getting in my head. Taking over me. I'm not allowing that. I want to be with you. She places her arms around Zero and holds him tight. I love you Zero. You own my heart. Please do not be upset with what i said. Please know. I will not let anything get in between us. So if that means, he stays where he is. Then he stays. Zero not sure. What to say, just taking in everything she just said. He is a bit upset, that she still loves him ,and is afraid that she might do something with him if he was here. But at the same time happy, she knows better to take the chance. She will leave him as is to protect there relationship. "I am thankful for your honestly. "Zero tells her. And thankful you want to keep us as is. I love you two Yuki. I don't want to loose us. "Your not Zero ever. I don't want you to be upset with me." Yuki comments." I'm not." He reply's. Your not running to wake him up. I thought you would of. I thought you would of jumped at the chance. I was so worried you would pick him. "Zero with everything we been through. How could you think that." Yuki ponders. "Lets be real." Zero says i know you have feelings for him. You just said yourself. You don't trust being around him." Zero states. " Can We not talk about him anymore?" Yuki asks. "I want this to just be us. Come in bed. Lets cuddle and just be close." Yuki asks. Zero slides in next to her, just taking in everything she just said. Feeling a bit relived. That she wont awaken him, but at the same time, upset that she is afraid of her feelings. They just lay in each others arms and fall asleep.

What do you think? Should they wake Up Kamane? or leave it be?


	25. Chapter 25 Back to the beginning

review please

Chapter 25 Back to the beginning.

A few months pass and Ai calls her mom. She askes her and Zero to both come to Cross Academy. That she has something to share with them. Yuki says sure but isn't too happy to go back there. She hasn't been there in over 19 years. It had way too many memories for her. She always would see her father, but he would come to her. Zero was there all the time. He worked for the Association and saw Kaien and Yagari there. Zero comes home from work to pick Yuki up. She is waiting on the edge of the driveway. He pulls up. She gets in. Hey babe. "Hi Zero" she replies. You OK? Yea just not sure why Ai wants to met there. Its been so long, i'm not sure how i'm going to feel being there. I am sure it will be fine. A lot has changed. Kaien had to rebuild after the last fight there. A lot got taken down. "Yea i guess so." She replies. Feeling more nervous as they head up the gate.

Waiting for them is Ai, Seiya and Kaien. They all hug and are happy to see each other. They head in to the Headmasters office. "This takes me back" Yuki states. walking through where her and Zero use to hang out. Seeing the table where they had there dinners. A soft smile comes across her face. "So I bet you are both wondering why i asked you here?" Ai asks. "I wanted to let you know that i will be the new Headmaster." "Wait What?" Yuki says? "Grand daddy will be retiring soon. I will be taking over. I want to follow my fathers dream of Humans and Vampires living together peacefully. I can do that here." Yuki taken back a bit. Zero just looks at her. Then he turns to Ai, "I think that's great Ai. Your father would be proud of you." "Dad", she states "i hope you are to." "Yes always you know that Ai." Zero replies. "Mother?" "yes Ai if this is what you want that's fine with me." "Mother i also think it would be good if you let Ren and Aiko be part of the night class. It would show that the whole family feels the same." Let me think about it Ai. They never been away from me." "Oh Mother they will be fine. Plus they will be studying to be Hunters. They need to grow up sometimes. Dad is here all the time. He can take them to train while they are doing there schooling here." "You sure did think of it all didn't you Ai? Just like your father...Controlling everyone's life." Yuki Hisses. Before anyone could answer, Yuki excuses her self and walks out of the room. Heading outside for some fresh air. Zero follows her. "Yuki are you OK? What was that in there?" "I'm sorry Zero. It just felt like all those years ago again. Her controlling ways remind me of him. Its like looking at the same person. Its just so Scary." Yuki states. "Yes i know" Zero replies "i saw that a lot at the wedding. You know she is right though?" Zero states. "Its a good idea. She means no harm." "Yes i know. I will apologize. God Zero it takes me back us patrolling out here. Me following you around like a puppy." Yuki says. "OH no you followed Kamane around like a puppy." "Hey you jerk" as she smacks him. "Yep that takes me back" He smirks. As they both laugh. "I followed you around also." Yuki replies. "Yes wanting me to drink your blood to keep my alive. I remember." Yuki's head drops low, as she was looking around the campus. "You OK" Zero asks? "No, I left you. I walked away. I went with him." "Hey", Zero says. "Stop that its been almost twenty years. We have a great life now. We said we wouldn't bring this up remember?" Zero staring at her. "Yes, we did. I'm sorry. Lets go back so i can say sorry." "OK" he replies as they walk back into the building. Zero senses something following them, but can't put his finger on it. "Someone is there" he says to Yuki. "I don't see anything Zero." Maybe. Shaking his head and just keeps walking. Back to the office Yuki opens the door. "Ai" she starts to say "i m sorry. Not sure what came over me. I think its a great idea. I will let Ren and Aiko know." "Oh Mother thank you. You won't regret it, and of Course you will be able to come visit them." "Great", Says Yuki. Ai laughing, "if Ren is anything like he was when he was little you will be here very often." Yuki steps up with a growl, "yes i will be. I will do what ever my son needs." "But of Course Mother, i wouldn't except anything less from you."

Yuki and Zero stay for dinner, They all sit down and the dinner table, that Yuki and Zero use to eat at when they were younger. Yuki grabs Zeros hand and holds it tight. Remembering all the times they had here. How he use to tutor her. Kaien telling stories of when they were younger and Zero giving him dirty looks. "Yes nothing has changed." Yuki laughs. Zero is still Zero.

Later in the evening Yuki and Zero drive home. Yuki didn't want to spend the night there. She rather go home. "Are you still thinking of what Ai said?" Zero asks. "Yes i am." She comments. "Do you really think its a good idea for our kids to go there?" "Yes why not?" Zero asks. "I don't know. I just feel weird not letting them be home with us. They never been away from us. They are only going on ten. They are still babies." She protested. Zero looks at her worried face. "Yuki i was around that age when i started to learn to hunt. They will be fine. I will be there most of the time with them anyway. Your just worried about Ren." Zero says with a hiss. "Yes i am. He is a sweet gentle boy. I don't wan't anything to change that." She growls. "He has to learn about life some day Yuki." Zero states. "I know ,but he is still a child. Being alone there and then having to learn to kill. That's a lot to ask of a ten year old." "Yuki why is it a lot for him but you never once said it was enough for Aiko? Don't you think she senses how you feel about her brother?" Zero asks. "Look i love all my children. Aiko is not like Ren. She is fierce. She is strong. She is only a child but is very mature. She can handle it. I think being a hunter is good for her. He is not like that Zero." she says. "How and why would you want to turn such a sweet child into a killer?" She asks. "I was a sweet child once you know Yuki, i'm a killer. You never once cared." "Your different Zero. You been though so much. You have the power to kill. I just don't think he does." "I think he is a lot stronger then you give him credit for Yuki. I think with him there being on his own, he will finally be able to find his true self." Zero states. "I love you Yuki and your a wonderful mother. Just when it comes to Ren you tend to baby him too much." "I'm sorry Zero, i just can't help it." "Just let him go a little OK babe? We want him to be a strong man when he grows up." Zero says. "I know. I will do my best. It feels empty without the kids." "I know my love. We been trying for another. I hope it happens." Yuki says. "I'm sure it will, the rate we go at it." Zero laughs. "We haven't taken a test yet. Maybe we should. Hmm more years with feet kicking me. Just what i need" Zero laughs. "Ohhh you love it", Yuki laughs as well. "I love you babe." "Same here" Zero always.

They get home and go upstairs to take a test. Zero looks around the empty house. Still feeling something there but just can't seem to pin point what. What he is feeling is impossible. As who he is feeling is no longer alive. He thinks he is just tired and heads upstairs. "So have you taken the test?" "Yes" Yuki replies "i am waiting for it to let us know." "The wait is killing me." Zero replies. Yuki picks up the test to look at it. "Ohh Zero", she comments "We .. We.. are having a baby!" "Let me see?" Zero says. "Yep two lines." "We did it again. Oh Zero i am so happy. I hope everything goes well this time like with Ai. So both of us can enjoy it. I'm carrying your baby again. That makes me so happy." Zero looks at her putting his hand on her tummy. "Me to" he replies. "I love you babe." Yuki so happy jumping all over the bed. "So what do you want this time? Anything but twins" Zero states. "A boy or girl is fine with me" he says. "As long as its with you and your both healthy. I'm good with anything." Yuki goes over to him and Hugs him tightly. "Oh babe i am so happy." "I know you keep telling me that" Zero responds. "Every time i make you pregnant you get like this." He laughs. "Yes" she says "Part of you is growing inside me. I have part of you walking around with me. Its very special to me Zero." "I see that" he says. "I just realized i'm not sick with this one." "Yes your not green like last time." "Very funny Zero" as she lightly punches his arm. "Seriously" Zero says, "yes i noticed i hope that's a good sign." "Me to" Yuki replies. as she lays down besides Zero. Holding him tight. "Your going to baby this one to aren't you?" Zero asks. "Yes as much as i can. It will be the only baby here." "Oh boy i hope its a girl then." Zero says shaking his head. "Oh what ever" Yuki says. "Good night babe", "Good night Zero."

Well they are having another one :)) Review Please. Lots of new people coming in the next few chapters.


	26. Chapter 26 Seeing Double

rape in this chapter, even some light curse words. If offended please don't read. PLEASE REVIEW i know grammar isn't the best i have someone going over that. But i would like to hear how you like the story so far

Chapter 26. Seeing Double

Its been a few months and Yuki is feeling great, She went to the doctors and its only one baby. Her and Zero are enjoying this pregnancy. She is the happiest he has ever seen her. She was a little upset to drop off Ren and Aiko at Cross, but with the new baby it made her not feel so lonely. Feeling that she will have another little one running around. She visits them every weekend though to make sure Ren is ok. Aiko just rolls her eyes at her mother, Like your here again? They are twins but very different. If There was a stronger twin this time around it would be Aiko. She had her fathers attitude. She is beautiful and strong. She wouldn't put up with crap. She could say anything she wanted about her brother ,but if you touched him, she would go after you. She loved him. There was a bond there. He was just so gentle and sweet.

One night Yuki is in bed falling asleep. She was waiting for Zero to come home. She is so tired. She can't really wait any longer. She closes her eyes and starts to dose. All of a sudden, she feels someone next to her. "Hmm Zero your home." She says with her eyes still closed. "Yes", he says. As he starts to place his hands on her. "I'm tired Zero but do what ever you want." She giggles. As she always trusted him, never turning him away. He sits on top of her kissing her neck then holding her hands above her head. "Zero" , she opens her eyes, "What are you doing? Why are you holding my hands down?" The scent of him different. Something isn't right. "Did you notice something?" The person on top of her says. "Your not Zero!" "I was wondering how long it would take you to notice. I wasn't my brother." "Ichiru? But your dead!" Yuki states. "Ahh well ,not exactly" he states. "Your a vampire!" Yuki says. "I smell it on you." "Your not as dumb as i thought." Ichiru responds. "You also don't look like that little meek girl at school. I never could understand why my brother liked you so much." "GET OFF OF ME!" Yuki Shouts. "Oh no my dear, i'm not done with you yet." He grins. Yuki trying to set herself free. Throwing him off of her against the wall. He smirks. "You are stronger then i thought you would be. But its not strong enough." Grabbing her and throwing her on the bed. Tearing at her clothes. She smacks him in the face. He smacks her back. Bruising her face. "I'm not my brother. I don't care if i hurt you or not. In fact i like it best if i do!" Ichiru Growls. "Why are you doing this?" Yuki asks breathing heavy from trying to get away. Kicking him in the crotch. "Ouch You Bitch!" ~ He pulls her to him by her thighs leaving his finger imprints. "To get back to your question. I am doing this because I hate my brother. The only thing he cares about is you. If i hurt you enough, that should change your relationship with him. Every time he touches you, You will see me. Which is like seeing him. Since we are twins." Pushing her hands down to the bed. Rubbing himself against her. "Aren't your curious of what it feels like having a twin?" He laughs. "I am much better then my brother." "GET off of me!" Yuki Growls. "Ohh girly you can fight me all you want it just makes me hotter." He rubs his manhood against her crotch. Yuki trying to kick and push him away. The more she tried the rougher he gets. Throwing her against the wall hard. Making her slide down to the floor. "Ahh did i hurt you?" He asks with a evil grin. Picking her up like a rag doll swinging her back to the bed. She gets a kick in, as he puts her down. "Your feisty aren't you?" he says. " Let me see what my brother gets to taste." Biting into Yuki's neck. "Hmm you are sweet. No wonder he wants only your blood." He continues to drink, till he almost devours her. "You can't fight me now. You will be too weak." Ripping off her white lace panties , Rubbing himself against her. Not having to hold her down as she is way too weak to even fight. Tears running down her face. "Please don't" , she says in a low voice. Ichiru Laughs. "Why? Stop Why? Not to hurt your darling Zero." Sliding her down and close to him almost entering her, The door opens with a bang. "Yuki , Whats going on?" Zero shouts. Looking into the room. Not sure what he is seeing. "Ichiru? It can't be, Your dead. I devoured you." "No dear brother you didn't. You took what you needed. Someone came and save me." "What are you doing to her? Get away from her!" Zero Snaps. "Oh her? She is no use to you anymore. She is now tainted." Ichiru Laughs. Zeros eyes turning deep red with anger. "Its too late dear brother. You can't save her now!" Zero goes to Ichiru Punching him in the face. With all this commotion Hanabusa comes upstairs saying "What's going on? everyone OK?" Looking into the room in shambles. Zero and Ichiru Fighting. Hanabusa takes a double take. To see if he is seeing this right. He then looks at the bed at Yuki. Knocked out and also torn to pieces. Her body black and blue, limp hanging off the bed partly naked. Trying not to get into the fight, he runs over to Yuki. Covers her body. Pulling her to him and carries her to the door way. As he does ,he sees Ichiru turn into a bat and fly out of window. "Zero what was that?" Hanabusa asks. "I don't know. Some how he is back. He is filled with rage. He isn't the Ichiru i knew". Turning his eye to Hanabusa, "Is Yuki OK? I don't know" Hanabusa says from what i saw its pretty bad. He drained her till almost death. She needs blood and Now." Hanabusa place her on the floor. Zero sits down with her in his arms, he bits his wrists and gives her his blood. Looking at her tattered beaten face. "Oh my poor Yuki. What did he do to you?" She has black and blues all over her "Zero." Hanabusa says. "It looks like he really beat her." "He didn't look any better" Zero says. "While i was fighting him he was pretty banged in. She put up a fight, just not good enough." "What happened to her power?" Hanabusa asks. "It wreaked ever since she had the twins. It was never the same." "Um Zero" Hanabusa says. "What" Zero replies. "Yuki is bleeding." "Huh?" Zero says. Lifting the cover off and seeing blood come from between her legs. "Oh no!", he shouts. "What? What is it?" Hanabusa asks? "Its the baby" Zero replies. "Baby?" Hanabasa says? "Yes we were expecting again. We just didn't tell anyone yet." "I will call the doctor" Hanabusa says. "You give her more blood." Zero lifts and covers her, feeling so empty inside. Seeing her so hurt and knowing when she hears about the baby she will fall apart. Knowing this was what he sensed for months, and he ignored it. Thinking it was just his imagination. It was his fault. He blamed himself. "My poor Yuki." His eyes filling with tears. He carries her out of the room. Which is now in shambles. He carries her downstairs to the sofa and lightly places her on it. Her heartbeat shallow, but there. "The doctor is on his way" Hanabusa says. "How is she?" "She is still bleeding. I don't know what or how to stop that." Zero says sadly. "Me either" Hanabusa says. "Lets just wait for the doctor." "I will go upstairs and get the guest room ready." "Thank you Hanabusa." Zero says. "No problem." The doctor arrives. They take Yuki upstairs. Yori now there to help with any dressings or anything Yuki may need. Zero downstairs waiting with Hanabusa on the sofa. "Is this how she felt when i came home that night?" "Probably." says Hanabusa. "Why did he do that to her?" he asks. "Because he wanted to get back at me. He knows she is the only thing i have and care about. To take her away i have nothing. He wants her to see him every time she looks at me. To haunt her. When she finds out about that child. Its going to work." "You don't know that" Hanabusa says. "She loves you dearly Zero." "I know, but she wanted that child so badly. It was going so well." Zero sighs. "I just hope, she is OK." The doctor comes downstairs and walks to the men waiting on the sofa. "Gentlemen, Yuki is OK. She is alive, she is pretty beat up. She has broken ribs, her arm is sprained. She also has a ton of bruising all over her body. And most importantly she lost the baby. She is lucky to be alive. Zero if you can give some more blood it should heel the spain and broken ribs. The rest might take a little more time as there is so much of it." The doctor explains. "No problem" Zero says "i will go now. Is she awake?" "Yes she is" the doctor answers.

Zero walks upstairs into the guest room. Yuki laying in bed. Eyes Closed. Zero walks up to the bed and sits next to her. Going to hold her hand, She opens her eyes and Jerks her body. "Yuki its me, Zero. Its not him I swear." He says. As her eyes open wide, tears streaming down them. "The doctor told me to come give you some blood." She blinks but no answer comes from her mouth. "Here take my wrist. It would be the easiest." As he tries to get close to her she flinches. For the first time in there whole relationship Yuki is scared of him. The thought of that breaks Zeros heart. "Yuki, my love i know your hurting, and probably confused. Its me Zero. I will not hurt you. Please just take the blood so you can heal." He places his wrists onto her mouth. She bites down but doesn't touch him with any other part of her. She drinks what she needs and lets go. Tears still streaming from her face. A cold blank stare as she looks at Zero. "There your arm and ribs should be better with that. The rest will heal just a little slower." He says. Looking at the bruises all over her. Some of the bruises going away on her face as the blood entered her. "I will leave you alone to get some rest. I will come back later though." He wants to kiss her head but thinks better of it. He doesn't want to scare her.

Walking downstairs he feels hopeless. Like he just lost everything. What he was so scared of for so many years. The thought of Kamane taking Yuki away from him. Happened but not by Kamane, By his own brother. He feared the wrong one. It will take time, will she ever look at me the same? Ever desire me the same? Will this push her to want Kamane more? So many thoughts went through his mind. The way she flinched at his presence. She was scared. Even though Zero never hurt her the man that did looked exactly the same.


	27. Chapter 27 Trying to move on

Please Review!

Chapter 27 Trying to move on

Its been a few weeks. Yuki is healing slowly. She stays in the guest room, Sitting quietly in the chair looking out the window. She doesn't really talk to anyone. Not even Yori. Zero will visit her as often as he can. He will talk to her, but she barely responds. She is cold and empty. Zero tries to sleep in the room on the chair next to her bed. She still flinches when he tries to touch her. There is no holding or touching like there use to be. She has no feeling. Its like what ever use to be is gone. Not only with Zero but with everything. She is an empty shell. She doesn't cry anymore. She stopped that days ago. Her eyes are just blank with rage. She hasn't talked about the night or the baby. Not really anything. Zero will try to bring up the weather, or how Ren and Aiko are doing at Cross. He gets no reaction. She hasn't been back in there bedroom this whole time. Zero had it cleaned and most of the items replaced. So if she does go in there, the shambles that it was turned into is gone. Zero and Hanabusa Guard Yuki. They try not to let her notice but one is always there at all times. Just in case Ichiru comes back to finish the job. Not really knowing his full intentions.

"Hey Zero". Hanabusa says. "How is she today? " Same Zero responds. " She is so cold." Hanabusa nods. "How are her buries?" he asks. They are doing better. There are finger print marks on her thighs, Hanabusa. Every time she goes to the bathroom, they are there as a reminder. It kills me to see them. "Do you think he went all the way?" Hanabusa asks. I'm not sure. I don't know if i got there in time or not. She wont talk about anything. And i'm not bringing that up. " I don't blame you." Hanabusa says. She doesn't talk much to my wife either. She always confined in her. Hanabusa says. " its like talking to a empty carton of milk." "Sadly Yori is right", Zero says. You get no response. She has no emotion. Before she would cry at least. Now nothing. She still wont let me touch her. She will drink my blood but only from my wrist. She keeps her hands to herself. Its the only time i even get to touch her. Its going to take her awhile Zero even if the intruder didn't look like you. "Yes I know." Zero responds but it didn't help that he did.

While they are talking downstairs, Yuki is upstairs heading to her bedroom. She wants to get her pjs. Also wanting to see the room it all took place in. She opens the door, standing in to door way. Looking in, she gathers the strength to go in. She notices everything has been cleaned up and removed. Looking at the bed makes her sick. She runs to the bathroom to throw up. Sitting on the floor next to the toilet. Zero comes in. " Yuki are you OK?" He asks in a concerned voice. " Yes , Please leave me alone. " Yuki responds. "You shouldn't be in here." Zero says. We can make the guest room our new room. I'm Fine. Yuki tries to get up, but stumbles. Zero places his hand on her waist, she jerks. "Please don't." She says. Zero lets go, a sad feeling running through him. I just wanted to help. " I know, i'm fine." She responds. " I miss you Yuki." Zero says in a low sad tone. I just can't Zero. I'm sorry but i can't. " I know your hurting". Zero says. Let me help you. I need to do this on my own Zero. I don't want to hurt you. I know you didn't do this to me. Just at the moment i can't. I cant stay here Zero. I am going to Cross. I will stay with Ai , Seiya and Kaien. In the old dorm. That way i can also be with Ren and Aiko. I need to get away from here. I need time alone. Time to think. Time to heal. " What about us?" Zero asks. I don't know, I am sure i will see you there. I know your always there. Don't push me away Yuki. Remember when i did that? It hurt us both. " I know." Yuki states. When you did it i deserved it. I did something to betray you. You don't deserve this. I just cant be around you right now. There are so many things going through my mind. I just need space. I'm not saying we are over. I just cant be here now. "You may still need protection." Zero states. Don't worry, I have Kaien. I know he will protect me no matter what. Plus i am going to go back to my training. " I am sure with the anger i feel at this moment i can get my power back." Yuki states. What are you planning on doing Yuki? Nothing stupid? Please Zero Don't. I'm not a child. " I don't need your approval." " Your not my father". Yuki says in a rash tone." I know Zero." says, but i do love you. I don't want you hurt. "HA." She shouts. "Hurt?" I think we are a little too late for that. "Hurt is an understatement Zero. Yuki hisses. It wasn't your fault Zero. I do want you to know i realize that. So please don't think i blame you. My anger isn't toward you. " Its nice to know that." Zero says. I thought you did blame me. No why would i? A Lot was my own fault. I didn't have the power to ... kill him. I could do it to those level Es, but i don't have it now. The twins took so much. I didn't have enough to just make him turn to ash. And i paid the ultimate price for it. " Yuki "Zero says You don't blame yourself for the baby? Zero how could you ask that? Of course i do. I was suppose to protect it. I didn't. I tried but i just wasn't strong enough. When it counted i wasn't strong enough. She kept saying over and over. Zero looking at her unraveling in front of him. He puts his arms around her and pulls her close. Yuki ,Please it wasn't your fault. You did everything you could. It wasn't good enough. "Zero she cries " it wasn't good enough. Babe please, it wasn't your fault. I will keep telling you that till your realize it. Seeing that she isn't pushing him away this time. he holds her even closer. How can you even look at me Zero? I failed at protecting our child and even myself. Yuki how can you say that? "Yuki did he...Did he go all the way?" Zero shudders. No, you came just in time. I was so weak i couldn't push him away anymore. If you didn't get there he would of. She wraps her arms back around him tears filling her eyes.. He closes his eyes in relief. First from knowing he didn't actually have sex with Yuki and second feeling her arms around him. Its been so long. She lets go , wipes her eyes, staring at Zero. I will be leaving this afternoon. I need away from this house. "OK", Zero says. I will see you when i visit if that OK? Sure, that's fine. She walks out the door back to her room to gather her things. Her emotions all over the place. Still filled with rage and anger. She packs her bags and leaves with the driver not saying bye to anyone.


	28. Chapter 28 Wanting Revenge

Please Reviw :)

Chapter 28 Wanting Revenge

Its been a few weeks and Zero feels Sad and alone. The mansion is empty, except for Hanabusa working in the lab. Zero comes home to a quiet , lonely house. No, kids, No Yuki, No anything. Nothing like the full house he use to come home to. He can't sleep in there old room. The thought of what took place in there hurts him too much. The guest room, isn't any better to him. Its empty. The bed is lonely with out Yuki. Its the first time in twenty years that they ever didn't sleep in the same bed. Even when they fought they would always go to sleep in the same bed. Zeros arms around her. He has been sleeping on the Sofa at night. Living a quiet and lonely existence the past few weeks. He always was the type to stay to himself but now it was taken to a new level. The only one he really talked to was Hanabusa. He didn't even go to Cross, to give the twins there lessons. He stayed away.

"Hey Zero." Said Hanabusa this morning. "How are you?" "Eh," Zero mutters. Zero its been weeks, have you talked to her? No, She hasn't called. I stayed away. She made it clear she wanted time alone. She was very upset and angry when she left. She didn't even tell me bye. She sees him, when she looks at me. I wouldn't be helping her any. Has she talked to Yori? "No," Hanabusa says, She wasn't talking very much to her when she was here either. How about visiting Kamane? No, she hasn't went near him since before this happened. Wow, not even him? That's odd. "To be honest, for the first time i wouldn't have mind her talking to him. At least she would be talking to someone." Zero says. " I understand." says Hanabusa, but no, she hasn't been here. I think maybe you should visit Cross. The campus is big enough that if your there you can get lost if you don't want her to think your spying on her. At least see how she is doing. The distance is just going to grow more and more. That's not a good thing either. "You know?" Hanabusa says. If she doesn't want you there, she will let you know. Tell me about it. She sure was different the last time i spoke to her. " She blames herself for the baby, Hanabusa." Zero says in a low sad tone. What? Why? She feels she didn't have her powers to protect it. "Oh come on!" Hanabusa says. She fought hard. Her body was broken, She did all she could. " I know." Zero replied. I told her that. Didn't seem to work though. She really wanted that baby. She was so excited. " So excited to carry something of mine, now she can't even look at me." Zero says looking at the floor. It will take time friend. She will heal. Do you know if he...went all the way? No. She told me he didn't get to. I got there just in time. At least i did something. Not that it mattered. The damage was already done. Zero your miserable, Please go see her. I don't know if i can Hanabusa. I can't stand to see her this way. I will come with you, Zero. If that makes it any better? I can see Seiya also. I will let Yori know. I am not taking her though, she feels the same way you do. Plus she was pretty upset no matter what she did she couldn't get through to her. So the visit will just be us. OK I will get my things. Meet you back here in an hour.

Meanwhile at Cross, Yuki has been there now for weeks. She stays in Zeros old room. Even though she has been there , she hasn't really bothered anyone. The twins don't even know she is there. She don't talk much to Ai or Seiya. The only person she sees is Kaien. She asked him to train her. She knows Yagari is very busy. She just doesn't want to bother him. She feels safe with her father. So each day he will take time out to train and be with her.

After the hour the men meet up to go to Cross. They get into the car and drive there. Once they reach the gate Zero gets a little nervous. "Are you OK? " Hanabusa asks. "No, not really." Zero replies. I never felt this way to see her before. My stomach has a pit in it. It will be OK Zero. Soon as they get there, they go to Kaiens office. Hey Zero. Glad to see you here. Thank you." How is she?" Zero asks. The same. Not much has changed in a the few weeks to be honest. She is in your old room. The one you stayed in when you both lived here. I see her once a day to train her. Its only for an hour or two. She goes right back to her room. She sits by the window and stares out. She doesn't really talk to anyone here. The twins have no idea there mother is here. She told me not to tell them. She doesn't talk much to Ai either. She pretty much stays alone. " I don't know what do" , Kaien says. Her body is getting stronger with the training ,but her mind is the same. She is filled with Anger. I see revenge. " Ahh" Zero said, I knew she was after that. I saw that when she left. Has anyone been around? Anything suspicious? No, nothing as of yet. "I am sure something will pop up." Kaien says. " I don't think your brother is in this alone." Kaien states. "I'm sure there is someone behind it just not sure who." Zero replies. "Someone who really wanted to hurt you two, and split you up." Kaien said. "Well it worked." Zero replied. Hanabusa saying" i'm sure not for long." " He always tries to think positive." Zero says. " Its the only way to think." Kaien says." I am still wondering who turned him into a vampire and saved him." Zero states. It had to be a pure blood. It wasn't Kamane, or Rido. I know for sure it wasn't Yuki. "So who then?" Zero Asks. Kaien looking up at him. I'm not sure Zero. I am doing my best to look into it. There was someone else there that night. Someone we didn't see. . "When i left Ichiru back then, he was hanging by a thread. I drained him." Zero comments. I know. We will figure it out Kaien says.

If you want to see her you can Zero. I'm not sure to be honest. I don't know what to do. Well you know where your old room is. Kaien says. " Why did she pick that room?" He wondered. "Kaien answers probably because it makes her feel safe." Her nightmares are back Zero. Every night since she has gotten here. You two would always be there to hold the other and make it better. I think that's why she picked that room. Its close to you." I hope so." Zero repies That would make me have a chance. Well go just be cautious.

Zero heads off to his old room. The door open, Yuki just sitting there, looking out the window. Zero knocks on the door. Yuki turns around to see who is there. "Hi." He says in a low voice. "Hi." She replies. May i come in? " Sure" She says. How are you feeling Yuki? OK. You? "I been better." Zero comments. Yuki still very cold. Not the normally bubbly happy self running into Zero's arms. "Here to train the twins?" Yuki asks. "Not really." Zero says . I came to see you. I missed you. The house is so empty. So i thought i would stay here also. The campus is big , so you will still have your space. "Yes that it is." Yuki responds. " I have to get ready for training." Yuki states. "How is that going?" Zero asks. Pretty good, I am getting stronger. I feel my power grow. Its almost to where i want it. Yuki what are you going to do? Don't worry about it Zero. I got this. I don't need your help. I want this on my own. I know he is your brother, but i need you not to interfere." I'm not going to." Zero remarks. I just would like to know what your planning. Its better you don't know. Anyway i need to get dressed," i will see you later " "OK?" Yuki says. " Sure, maybe for dinner?" Zero asks. Yes Dinner.

Zero walks away, confused at the Yuki in front of him. She is nothing of her old self. The Anger is transparent. She has rage in her eyes. She sees nothing else. She is dark and cold. No warmth like before. The kind sweet bubbly women , is now Dark cold and empty. He wasn't even sure if it was the same woman, he spent all those years with. She looked at him, with nothing in her eyes. The love, desire she had, seemed gone. I was scared of Kamane all these years. It seems my brother was good enough to take her away from both of us. He says in his mind.

Hanabusa coming around the corner. There you are, He says. How is she?" Different.", Zero states. There is no trace of the old Yuki there. " Oh." Hanabusa says. Anger and revenge has taken over. " I see it in her eyes." Zero explains. She doesn't want our help. She wants to deal with this on her own. " She is going to go after him." Zero states. If she gets her power like she had, Ichiru is in deep trouble. She is building the anger on purpose Hanabusa. I feel it. She knows that's when she is the strongest, so she is building. When she lets go. God help who is in her way. Are you going to help your brother Zero? Hell no. He is on his own. What ever she does to him he deserves. I just don't know if she will come back after this. She has never really been a killer. Its one thing to kill level Es but this is another. To stalk and get yourself ready to kill someone takes a whole new person. " Was she happy to see you at least." Hanabusa asks. I have no clue. You couldn't read her emotions. She had none. It was like talking to someone you were asking directions to. That you never knew before." I don't know if i can Fix this Hanabusa." Zero replies'. "Don't think that way ."Hanabusa says back. Its not too late. She just has to warm up to you. If there is anyone that can warm her up its you. That desire and love has to be there somewhere. " I hope so." Zero says. She hasn't even went near Ren, that surprised me the most. I don't think she wants to put him in the middle of this Zero. Could be. I cant read her. I don't know. Which is so different, she always wore her emotions on her sleeve with me. There were times she did hid how she felt, I know she did many times about Kamane. When we had our fight, She got cold and standoffish but nothing like this. I am telling you, there is like there is no person inside her. Just anger. Her kids are her life. She doesn't even talk to them. All these weeks without seeing Ren? Talking or asking if he is OK? That's so not like her. I'm going to let Yagari train the twins. That will be the best thing. I am in no mood to do it. Plus it will put him on campus more. Which we will need. I am sure something is going to go down. "We will need all the help we can get. When she goes off, There will be no controlling her." Zero Explains to Hanabusa. I am here for you Zero what ever you need. You also know everyone else is here also. I do think when the time comes for her to go after your brother, you should stand back. If you get in the way she will only hate you. She wants revenge, Zero. I don't think she will stop till your brother suffers. "Oh i know Hanabusa." Trust me i know. I don't want to get in the way, i want to be there in case there is something she cant handle or stop.

Later that night they all sit down to dinner at Kaiens Dinner table. The table they use to sit at as children. Yuki sits next to Zero. Hanabusa sits next to Kaien. Kaien and Hanabusa trying to make small talk. The quiet was killing the room. Zero just watches Yuki, who is just sitting there eating. Not really paying attention to them. "Zero" , Kaien asks. "Where will you be staying tonight?" I will be in Yuki's Old room. Since she has mine, i will take hers. I think its a even match up. " Sounds good." "You two are just down the hall from each other, if you need anything." Kaien says. Yuki just looks at her plate and finishes up. "Thank you for dinner Father" Yuki says. I will be heading to bed. Good night Zero, Good night Hanabusa. "Night Yuki." Hanabusa says. " Good night." Yuki Zero says. " Wow, we didn't get much out of her did we? Hanabusa says. "No, i think we are lucky she sat here at all." Zero says. I guess i will head to bed as well. Good night Zero. Night Hanabusa.

Zero heads to Yukis old room, opening the door and walking in. Seeing her old bed where they use to sit and talk. Where he would hold her when she was upset. That they always were there for each other. He thinks she is right down the hall. Its closer then she has been in weeks. He walks down and knocks on the door. "Hey, you need anything before i head to bed? " Zero asks. "No, i'm fine." " Thank you." Yuki replies. " OK." Zero states. Are you using the shower first? No that's OK. I already took mine. "The shower is all yours". She states. Zero now lost for things to say. OK, I guess i will see you tomorrow. "Good night Zero." She responds. Night. He walks back to his room, Sighing. At least she is talking to me. I will just get some rest he thinks. Tomorrow is a new day.

In the middle of the night, he hears Moans, and screams coming from Yuki's Room. He remembered that Headmaster said her nightmares were back. " Do i go help? " "Do i ignore it?" He thought. Oh hell. I can't take this. Getting up from his bed and heading to her room. Knocking on the door, but no answer. Still Screaming and moaning. He opens the door and goes over to her. Yuki Filled with sweat, Tossing, turning,Moaning and Screaming. Yuki wake up. He lightly shakes her. But to no prevail. He takes her into his arms holding her. Rubbing her head. Its OK. I'm here Yuki. The moans slow down and so does the Screaming. She falls into a regular sleep. He stays there holding her. She wakes up in the morning in his arms. " Zero?" She says." Oh ,Sorry Yuki." He says. You were having a nightmare. I came in to wake you, but it didn't work so i just held you instead. I must of fell asleep here. Sorry. "Its OK." She comments. Thank you. No Problem Yuki. "I am glad i could of calmed you down." Zero states. You always did have a good way of keeping me Calm. I'm OK now though. She says. "I will be going then." Zero says. "See you later?" "Sure" she responds.


	29. Chapter 29 Holding the faith

Chapter 29 Holding the faith

Zero has been at Cross a few days now. Things with Yuki are still bleak. She talks to him but still just like someone she met on the street. She has been training more and working out. Her body looks great. She isn't as skinny she is now tone. The bruises are faded away from her body, just not her mind.

Walking on Campas Zero, wants to met up with the twins. Letting them know that Yagari will be doing there training. " Hi , Dad" Ren says. walking up to Zero. Hey buddy, how have you been? Good. "Hi daddy" says Aiko. She is bold and fierce, but still a daddy's girl. " Hey sweet pea how are you?" Zero says to her. I'm good daddy. Ren, looking at Zero, where is mom? She is taking some time to herself Ren. She will be around. " I miss her dad." Ren says. " I know son." "Me to." Zero reply's with a soft tone. Aiko looking at Zero suspiciously. Dad its not like mom to stay weeks away, or even days away from Ren. You know how those two are. Yes Sweet pea i do but mom is training. She wants to work on her powers. Mom knows you are there to take care of Ren. It makes her know he is in good hands. " If you say so dad." She responds. By the way dad, I want you to meet our new friend Nezera. He joined the Night class a few weeks ago. This not so tall , purple hair, thin good looking boy stands in front of Zero. Zero takes note of his One gold eye and one red one. "Hi, its nice to meet you Zero. " Nezera says. " Same." Zero reply's. I hope you like it here at Cross. Yes, its different that's for sure. The Twins are interesting to be around. They are so different. " Yes they are." Zero reply's. Watching everything Nezera says. Zero thinks to himself, something is off with this kid. Why is an eighteen year old hanging out with ten year olds? Unless he is a little backwards. I will have to look into this kid he thinks. Ren and Aiko i just wanted to let you know that Yagari will be training you. So when he comes do as he says. Aiko i mean you. Yea yea Dad. "I think Yagari is bad ass." Aiko says. Aiko please language. Yes dad. I think it will be fun to train with him, better then training with you. "Well thanks." Zero says. Not that way Dad, i didn't mean it that way. I meant that its better not having our father train us. "I know what you mean Aiko. " Zero reply's. "It was nice to meet you Nezera." Zero states. "Same here Zero." Nezera reply's. I am sure i will be seeing a lot more of you Nezera says to Zero. " I bet so." Zero reply's. Have a nice day.

Zero walks off, making a metal note to ask Kaien about this boy. Where does he come from, and what is he doing here? He knew he wasn't a pure blood he didn't smell it on him. But he had to have a past. Zero goes to Kaiens office. "What brings you hear today?" Kaien asks Zero. I just saw the twins they were with someone named Nezera. What is his back story? I found it a little odd for him to be hanging out with ten year olds. Well Zero, Nezera is Yuki and Kamanes cousin. What? We didn't know about him. He is another one of Ridos illegitimate sons. He also has a sister Yoshiko but i haven't met her yet. I am not sure if she is coming to Cross or not. I just found this out a few weeks ago, when he enrolled. There isn't much on the map about them. " They seemed to be in hiding." Kaien states. " You mean that Senri didn't know about them either?" Zero asks. No, I did ask, he knew nothing. No one seem to. I been asking around. Do you think this has anything to do with Ichiru? I am not sure Zero, i am trying to figure it out. Its why i didn't bring anything up yet. These people just came out of no where. " It is a bit odd. I will be watching him." Zero states. He is for some reason wanting to hang out with my kids. Maybe he is a spy? I'm not sure. " We will just watch him like you said Zero." Kaien states. Its why i didn't turn him away. I figure its better to watch him then not know where he is. It just happened that Yuki showed up here as well. "Yuki doesn't know anything about this." Kaien states. I haven't told her anything. I think she has enough on her mind. She is after revenge i don't want her going after innocent people. " I have nothing to prove that this boy is behind anything yet." Kaien states. " I understand." Zero reply's. I am not telling her anything either. I don't need her more upset. Or going after him letting him know we might be on to something. "Plus it wouldn't look good for the school if she killed a student." Kaien states. "No it wouldn't." Zero reply's. " Do you think she would do that?" Zero asks. Zero , yes at the moment, i think Yuki is capable of anything. She isn't Yuki. She is full of anger and revenge and not thinking like her normal self. I see her getting stronger in training. "I see the power building." Kaien states. "I see it too ." Zero says. "Do you think she will ever come back to us?" Zero asks. " I'm not sure." Kaien answers. I have never seen her this way. She has gotten close to me. " She calls me father and i think she feels safe in my presence". Kaien states. " I am glad for that." Zero answers. At least someone makes her feel safe. Its good she has you Kaien. She doesn't seem to want me at the moment. "Its going to take time Zero." Kaien states. She has been through a lot. Not only this but even her past. "How much could one person handle in a life time." Kaien says. "True." Zero answers.

Zero leaves the office and walks down to the dorm where Yuki is. Walking past his old room. "Hey, How are you doing Yuki?" Zero asks. I'm fine. How was your training? "It was good. I enjoy training". "I always have." Yuki responds. "Yes i remember." Zero states. You feeling hungry? "Would you like some lunch?" Zero asks. Sure i think there should be something in fathers Refrigerator. Walking towards the kitchen together. Yuki walks over to the refrigerator to see whats there. Zero walks behind her. You really like being with Kaien? Yes i respect him much more now as a adult then i did as a child. I see why Ai does also. " He has his annoying ways but he always has his smart side." Yuki responds. Yea i saw some of that when i was talking to him today. "I also saw Ren and Aiko today." Zero reply's. "How are they doing?" Yuki asks. They are doing good. Ren was asking about you. He would like to see you when your feeling up to it. Yuki just nods her head. Which makes it even more harder for Zero to read her. "There is lunch meat." Yuki says. Would you like a sandwich? " Sure that's fine." Zero answers. "Here ya go." Yuki reply's. Handing him a turkey sandwich. I'm going to take mine in my room. I have a few things to do." I will see you later. "Yuki states. Zero not really surprises says OK and just sits at the table. Was it that hard for her to be around me? Not even eating with me? Is this what its come to? "She is here but i am still alone." Zero Sighs.


	30. Chapter 30 I Will Kill you!

REVIEWS :)

Chapter 30 I Will Kill you!

A few nights later, Zero is just laying in bed. Thinking of everything that has happened. How his happy marriage has turn into this empty gloom. We were so close, "Can i get that back?" He asks himself. While all these feelings and thoughts are going though his mind, he hears Yuki Screaming out and moaning again. Same time every night. The nightmares seem to increase. He gets up from the bed. He walks over to her room. He opens the door and walks in. Yuki lying in bed full of sweat fighting the air. Its been this way since Zero has gotten here. Every night same thing. He goes over and gets in bed. He then places her in his arms. His body and face behind her so, if she wakes The site of him wont freak her out. He rubs her head and holds her close. She grabs on to him, and falls asleep regularly. He seems to clam her down that way. At least when she is in dream state. I can still do that for her. He thinks to himself. He stays with her every night till morning.

Morning comes. She wakes up in his arms. Rubbing her eyes. I see your here again. "Yes. Sorry i will go. " lightly lifting her out of his arms. Zero says. "No, its OK." Yuki says. Thank you. "I know you help the nightmares." Yuki says. "No problem i am glad i can help." Zero replies. You need to get some sleep of your own Zero," I am sure its not easy sitting upright every night." Yuki states. Zero thinks that's the first times in ages she actually said something caring to me. " Its Fine. Really i don't mind." Zero replies. " As long as you don't mind me entering your room? I will do my best to help." Zero says. "That's fine." Yuki says. I'm going to go get a shower and dressed. I will see you later Zero. Ok. You have a good day Yuki. You two Zero. Yuki walks out of her room and goes to the shower. When she returns Zero is out cold sleeping in her bed. She just lightly covers him with the blanket and goes on her way. A few hours later Zero wakes up, realizing he was covered. Still in her bed. She didn't throw me out. Looks like she covered me, that was another nice gesture. I guess that's something. He gets up and walks to his own room to change and get ready for dinner. I guess i really did need some sleep. He thought to himself.

Later that night, He hears Yuki moving around. He peeks out his bedroom door. Seeing Yuki. Looking closely. She is gliding down the hall. With extremely large butterfly wings coming out of her back. Made of blood. The site takes him back. What is going on? He thinks to himself. He then seances Ichiru. Oh no, he is here. She is going to kill him. He follows Yuki trying not to let her know. Even though he knows she can sense him. She just glides down the steps to the outside ground. The windows cracking as she goes by each and every one of them. He hears a whisper coming from his left side. Zero, Zero. He turns and its Hanabusa. " Get behind me ." Zero says. in a low voice. "I sense trouble." Hanabusa states. Yes me to. "Oh my look at her wings. She is gliding now not walking." Hanabusa notices. " I saw that." Zero replies. " She is headed to the moon dorm. Where me and Kamane use to stay when we were here." Hanabusa states. I think Ichiru might be in there. Following Yuki to the dorm. She glides up the stairs and into the building. Ichiru I know your in here." Come out. Come out. Where ever you are." Yuki sings. Windows shattering behind her. "I just want to talk to you. Are you afraid of little old me?" Yuki States. " No. Why would i be afraid of you?" Ichiru Answers. Standing in front of Yuki. " Hmm, because i am not the person i was before." Yuki states. "I sense that." Ichiru replies."So i noticed that i succeeded in taking you away from my brother. Do you hate him now just as much as i do?"Ichiru Laughs. No. Not at all Ichiru . I hate you! With Yukis powers ,squeezes around his neck tightly. How does that feel Ichiru? Zero and Hanabusa watching on the sidelines." Remember the hand prints on my thigh? The little gift you left me? Well i want to give you the same but on your neck! Ohh can you not breathe? What a shame!"Yuki gives out a evil laugh. Nothing either of the two men behind her ,has ever heard before. The hands letting go. Ichiru Dropping to the floor gasping for air. "You bitch." he says," I cant breathe." Yuki Laughing louder. Do you think, that i'm done with you? I am just getting started! One by one each bone in Ichiru fingers Crack. Him giving out a loud scream. MY fingers! "You don't need those." Yuki replies. They only lead you to no good. " Wait till i get up." Ichiru shouts. Get up? Hmm, we can't let that happen now can we? Both bones in Ichiru Legs Crack and he falls to the ground. Screaming. With her power,she throws him up against the wall."How do you like? Does it feel Good? Hot? Like it did when you did it to me? Smashing him into each wall that is there." Yuki asking with a evil voice. "How?" Ichiru asks. Where did you get this power? You. Of course. You gave me this power Ichiru. With anger and rage. it makes me at my best. So thank you. I built it up. So i can tear you to shreds. Piece by piece. Now to finish you off. Zeros eyes open wide and a pain goes through his chest. He knows Ichiru did terrible things. He was still his brother. He also knew if he stood up to Yuki, it would be the end of any chance they had. He saw so much anger in her. She might even turn on him. Then all of a sudden a hooded, Figure appears. "Who are you?" Yuki asks. Don't worry about that, Let Ichiru go! You have to be freaking kidding me, if you think i'm letting him go. She throws the hooded figured into the wall dragging him to the next wall and the next. The hooded figure gets up. Holding two daggers engulfed in blue flames. " You think i'm scared of you?" Yuki Asks. " Give me your best shot!" She shouts. " Shit! Hanabusa take the left i got the right." Zero Snaps " Gotcha." Hanabusa answers backs. Only fight if you have to. Other wise let her do her thing. The Hooded figure throws the flaming daggers at Yuki, She dodges both of them. Laughing as she does. Both dangers flying back to its owner. He repeats the step. She dodges one. The other hits her arm. Yuki stands there unphased. Pulling the dagger out of her arm without making any sound. She throws it at its owner. Who catches it. The hooded figure says. What the hell are you? How can you still be standing? That dagger if filled with poison. Taken back the Hooded figured Grabs Ichiru. Putting him under his cloak. They both disappear. Yuki growls and screams NO! "I will now have to kill the both of them." She says. As the blood wings on her back disappear. She is now with her feet touching the floor.

"You two can come out of the shadows now." Yuki snaps. What did you two think i wouldn't noticed you? "We were just here in case you needed us." Hanabusa explains. I already told you i have this. You two don't need to interfere. "Your arm is bleeding Yuki." Zero says. Yes it is, I will be fine. Doesn't it hurt? Its nothing. "Who was that person that got in my way?" She snaps loudly. "I don't know." Hanabusa says. Well find out." He is now on the death list. Yuki do you think its a good idea for this death list?" Zero asks. Yuki turns and gives him a death glare. You might not understand me Zero, but please don't question me. I need to do what i need to do. I don't want you in the way. I know he is your brother ,but i am going to kill him. Zero not knowing what to say, just walks behind her. " I see your powers are back?" Zero states. Yes they are. Better then ever. As long as i have the anger i can keep them. Then it hits Zero. Is that why she is so distant? Is that why she hasn't seen the kids? She is keeping her self angry on purpose to build the power. To kill him. When she is happy. She has no power. I get it now. Zero follows Yuki to her room. What do you need Zero? Your hurt. Yuki you need blood. Please take some. She sits on the bed taking a better look at her arm. Zero sits on the side of her. " Its pretty deep." Zero says. Yes, he said something about poison in the blade. " He was taken back when it didn't kill me." Yuki says. Do you feel ok? Yes i'm fine. Here take some blood for Hahabusa to analyze. " I am sure he can find what poison it is." Yuki says. "Ok." Zero replies. Now please take some of my blood. He moves close to her offering his neck. She looks at it. No, wait. i will take it from your wrist. Yuki stop pushing me away. I know why your doing it now. Zero Don't! her eyes flash crimson. "Wrist." She repeats. Zero hands her his wrist. She takes lightly in her hand licks tenderly and bites. "How long you plan on being like this Yuki?" Zero asks. Yuki licks his wounds and closes them. Till i get the job done Zero. I know you haven't drank anything either. Zero,Take my wrist. "Its been weeks since you drank from me." Yuki states. And you from me Yuki."How are you doing it?" Zero asks. Blood tablets. I am controlling my urges. I noticed that you been controlling a lot of things lately. He takes her hand ,licks and kisses her wrist. She tries to pull away but doesn't. Can you please drink Zero. He lightly bites into her wrists, reading her heart. She is over taken with rage and anger. Just like they thought. Revenge is the only thing she seeks. Staying away from everyone she loves so she can keep the anger going. The power growing. He then lightly licks the wounds close and kisses her wrist again. Placing it on her lap. Thank you Yuki. No problem. The least i can do,for you controlling my nightmares. Tomorrow we will go to Kaien and let him know whats going on. For right now i need some rest. Good night Zero. Good night Yuki. See you tomorrow.


	31. CHaper 31 Got in the way

Please review

Chapter 31 Got in the way

In the morning Yuki, Zero ,and Hanabusa go to Kaiens Office. Explaining everything ,that had happen last night. "Look." Yuki says. "There is someone on Ichiru side. Someone came and save the bastard." " We couldn't get a good look at him." Hanasbusa says. "He was wearing a hooded cape. His daggers where filled with blue Flames. "He said they were also poisonous ,but it didn't seen to effect Yuki." Zero explains. "No." Kaien says. "it wouldn't effect Yuki. Her powers are too strong, Not much would effect her like that except the vampire weapons. Other wise Yuki is pretty much indestructible." "You mean bad ass?" Hanabusa says. "Yes that too." Kaien admits. "It was my fault Ichiru got away." Yuki says. I played with him too long. I thought i had more time. "I didn't know someone was going to come save him." She growls. I want to know who he has on his side. Who is pushing his buttons. I know he isn't smart enough to come up with this on his own. I know he hates Zero, but could he do this alone? "Yuki asks. "No, we don't think so." Zero admits. When you find out who it is ,i want to know. She looks deep into Zeros eyes. And Zero. She says. Thank you for not interfering. I thought for sure you would of. "Would it of mattered if i did?"Zero says. "No." She says. "Would you then turn on me?" Zero asks. "Just stay out of the way, so we don't have to find that out. OK?" Yuki snaps. As she walks out the door. "Damn your wife has become a bitch" Hanabusa says. "Yea. I see this." Zero responds. But its an act. I saw through her last night. She is staying away from us, just so she can build the power. She knows what feeds it. If she is with me, and i make her happy it goes away. "I thought so said." Kaien. "Well its good to know. She is in there somewhere." Hansabusa states. I guess that part isn't going to come back till she gets Ichiru. I don't think he would come back any time soon?" Hanabusa says. He isn't that crazy is he? "I doubt It." Zero replies She really tore him up last night. She was fearless. " I never seen her like this before." Zero states. "She didn't need anyone to help her." Hanabusa Says. "Yes. Its what she is after. She wants the power to build, so she can take care of herself. The more anger she feeds it. The stronger she will get. Last night was nothing compared to whats inside her" Zero explains. "I understand what she is doing now. It took me awhile to understand. Zero states." I see why she is pushing all of us away. She is really good, at doing this." Hanabusa says. "Yes. Very." Kaien states. " The more she pushes everyone away, it just might not be easy to come back to us." Hanabusa says. " I don't think she is caring about that at the moment." Zero replies. She is own her own mission.

After there conversation, Zero goes to find Yuki. He knows where to look. He goes to his old room. "Hey Yuki." Zero says. Looking into the door. " Hi, Zero" She replies. "I was thinking would it be ok to go for a walk on the campus? Getting some sunlight. " Zero asks. "I do have a lot of things i want to do Zero. " Yuki Responds. "Come on" Zero says. Just for a little bit. "Ok." She replies. While walking outside, taking in the sun Yuki asks, "When are you going to go back home?" "Trying to get rid of me?" Zero answers. " No. I was just wondering." She responds. "Yuki, you don't have to push me away. I wish you wouldn't. Does it still bother you that i look like him?" Zero asks. "Sometimes." Yuki answers. "I'm Sorry." Zero states. Look i don't want to talk about it. Yuki starts to walk away. Zero grabs her arm. Her body jerking. Yuki, Stop! We need to talk about it. We need to fix this. "Let go of me." Yuki snaps. Zero. Looking down at his hand on her arm with his tight grip. "Sorry." He says. Letting go of his grip. I don't have anything to say Zero. No matter what i say, its not changing anything that happened that night. "Tell me, how you feel." "Tell me, whats on your mind." Zero says. Looking deep into her eyes. "How i feel?" She replies. I feel like ,i want to rip your brother into. I feel this pain, and anger deep inside my soul. I feel the power growing out of control inside me. Is that what you want Zero?" "Its a start." He responds. "How do you feel about me?" Zero asks. "I can't" She says. "Why?" Tell me the truth. Do you not want me anymore?" Zero says. "I Don't know what i want on anything else." Looking down at the floor, Yuki answered. "I don't have time for anything else right now. Maybe its best you and Hanabusa just go home." Yuki Comments. "I'm not leaving you Yuki. I made that promise. I will keep it." Zero states. "How about if i don't want you to?" Yuki says. Looking into Zero's eyes. "You don't mean that." Zero comments. I know why your doing this Yuki. I won't let you push me away. Its not what you really want. "You don't know what i really want Zero." Yuki explains. "Yes i do. You want revenge. You don't want me hurt, and your pushing me away. I am just as strong as you Yuki. Or is it your scared? Because he is my brother i won't hurt him?" Zero asks. " I know it has to hurt you, that i am going after him like this." Yuki responds. "He hurt you badly Yuki. I do understand, why your doing it. I just didn't think, you would take it this far." Zero says. "I'm done talking about this." Yuki says. As she turns to keep walking. While walking, she stops. "Yuki, Whats wrong?" Zero asks. I feel the presence .I felt last night with the hooded Man. He is on campus. "Where?" Zero asks. "He is close ,but i'm not sure where. He could be any of these kids. Lets just keep walking." Yuki says. "I don't want our kids to see us." Yuki tells Zero. "In that case, we should come back at night, when its only the night class." Zero states. "Your right." Yuki admits. I will come back tonight to check it out. Lets go inside.

Later that night, Yuki gets ready to go, Zero shows up at her door. He showed up early knowing that, if he didn't she would go alone. "You ready?" Zero asks. "I been ready." She replies. What are you going to do when you find this kid Yuki? " I am just going to ask him a few questions." Yuki responds." Better yet. I might not do anything, but follow him. I might find out more that way. I just need to know. Who he is first." Yuki states. Walking closer to the moon dorm. "I hate this place." Yuki remarks. Zeros eyes widen. She never said that before. She always use to go here when younger to follow Kamane. Once in the Moon dorm, they walk to the night class. The room filled. Yuki opens the Door. Yuki what are you doing? " Just follow my lead" Yuki answers. Walking into the class room. They all gasp as the Queen of the Pure bloods walk in the door. They all bow. "Good Evening everyone." Yuki says. Sorry to interrupt your class Yagari. No problem Yuki. "I just stopped by to wish all of you a great year. I hope everyone enjoys there time spent here at Cross." Yuki States. Zero standing on the side of her, just watching her work her magic. Realizing she sure did think this through. She didn't act on impulse, like he thought she would. "Have a great night all." Sorry for my intrusion." Yuki says. She nods to Yagari. As she leaves the room. Zero right behind her. "Do you know who it is now?" Zero asks. Yes. Its the purple haired kid. The new kid. Zero looks at her with a weird look. "What?" She asks. "His name is Nezera. He has been hanging out with our children." Zero responds. "Damn it! I knew they would go after them , or you." Yuki snaps. I even stayed away from them. "Tomorrow i will ask Yagari to follow and watch him." "Why not me?" Zero asks. "Because he will probably sense you. Yagari isn't a vampire. He might be able to do better. I can't do it. He will sense the pure blood. They all do. This shit follows me everywhere i go. Sometimes its more of a curse, then a pleasure. Should we let the kids stay or take them away?" Yuki asks. " If we take them away, it might make them feel we are on to them." Zero responds. "At the moment, i don't really care Zero. I would prefer them being safe. Maybe Ai , Seiya and the twins should go on a vacation." Yuki says. "Wouldn't be a bad idea, if you went with them Zero." Yuki states. "I'm not going anywhere Yuki." Zero replies. If you want the kids to go, i will let Kaien tell them. We can make it that, they won a vacation ,or something and get them out of here without them noticing we are sending them away. "That sounds like a good idea." Yuki replies.

Now walking back to there rooms. They stop at Yuki's Door. "I Guess your at your destination.""Zero states Yes. Thank you. "Yuki, wouldn't if be a good idea, if i just stay here the night? I mean i come in the middle of the night, to stop the nightmares. Maybe if i stay you wont have any." Zero explains. Yuki looks at him, not really knowing what to respond. "I won't touch you. I Promise." Zero says. "Ok. I guess." Yuki responds, with a nervousness in her chest. "I need to take my shower." Yuki states. "Me To." Zero replies. Meet you back here. Yuki gets her soft pink pjs and her underwear. Heads off to the shower. Zero is already in there,.She knows it only takes him five minutes. She waits outside the door. He opens it and walks out with no shirt on drying his hair with the pink towel. "Oh sorry. I didn't know you were waiting out here." Zero says. Yukis Eyes looking at his chest, the dripping water from his hair sliding down it. "its not a problem. I knew it wouldn't take you long." Yuki replies. My turn. Zero walks back to the bedroom as Yuki takes her shower. He did notice her looking at him differently. It made him feel good. That's the first time in forever. She looked at him that way. Yuki in the shower taking deep breathes. Trying to make herself not give in to anything. Doing her best to keep herself calm. She drys herself off and walks back to the bedroom. Zero already in bed waiting. Yuki slides into the bed and turns out the light. "Night Zero." She says. "Night Yuki," He replies. Yuki, do you want my arms around you from now? "Maybe its best if we wait for the nightmare." She states. "Ok." He replies. Staying on his side of the bed. Happy to be at least this close to her. She closes her eyes and tries to drift off. When she does, same time it happens every night, She starts moaning, saying stop, Please stop. DON'T, arms punching the air. Sweat dripping off her far head. Zero pushes himself close to her. putting his arms around her. He puts his chin on her head and lightly kisses it. "I'm here Yuki" He says. She gasps and grabs his arms pushing him closer to her. Breathing heavy, digging her nails into his arms holding them so tight. "Yuki ,its just a dream." Zero says. Its ok. Calm down. He holds her tighter. His body up against her back. Her breathing slowing. Her grip loosing just a bit where the nails are not digging. She remains close to his body and closes her eyes. He tries to undo one hand ,so he can wipe the sweat from her head. He hears a light moan as he does. His heart lets out relief. He feels she does still care. Its in there. He just has to work it out. He pulls her closer to him and holds her. She drifts off getting some sleep and so does he.


	32. Chapter 32 Realization

Chapter 32 Realization

In the Morning Yuki goes to talk to Yagari. "Hey Girly." Yagari says. "I Need to ask you a favor Yagari." Yuki says. "Anything." Yagari replies. I need you to follow and look into the new kid Nesera. He is the hooded man that got in my way. Probably working with someone to get revenge on me and Zero. I need to find out why and with who. Yagari looks at Yuki. You don't know that he is Rido's son? "He is your Cousin." Yagari States. "No, no one told me." Yuki answers. They don't want me to get upset or some bullshit. They are always hiding stuff from me. Its why i am coming to you. I need the truth. I know you wont bullshit around. Yagari Nods. " will do my best to find out more and i will come straight to you with any information i get." Yagari says. "thank you." Yuki answers. Yuki, Nesera has an older sister Yoshiko. No one ever saw her. So we don't know what she looks like. To be honest this is the first time we even saw him. "Isn't that odd?" Yuki asks. "In a way yes , but not really. Some vampires like to keep to themselves." Yagari explains. "Maybe they were ashamed to be related to Rido." Yagari says. "Its not there fault." Yuki states. True but everyone thinks differently. I will try to get more info for you. "thank you" Yuki replies.

At the other end of the building, Zero is at Kaien Office. Kaien i need to speak to you. "Come in Zero." Kaien says. I need you to spend Ai, Seiya and the twins away. Make it look like they won some Vacation, and need to go. Yuki and I found out last night that Nezera is the hooded man. "Aww." Says Kaien "Ok, i will do as you ask." replies Kaien. "She didn't go off on him?" Kaien asks. No, she was the total opposite of what i thought she would be. She was calm. She did it with thought not haste. I saw a little bit of herself in there last night. I also noticed she does still care. She is the one pushing herself away. She is scared to get close. " Zero, she wont get close till this is over." Kaien Says. She is trying to protect you. "I noticed that also." She said that was why she stayed away from the twins." Zero adds. It was her idea that , they leave. She wanted me to go with them also. Kaien nods. "its her way of protecting you Zero." " I am seeing that now." Zero replies. "Also i wanted to let you know that Hanabusa is headed home today." "He wanted to go check on Kamane and also his wife."Kaien States. Plus he has the lab at home where he can test the blood that Yuki gave him. He will be back in a few days. "Thats fine, maybe thats a good idea." Zero answers. "If thats all Zero?" Kaien asks. I need to go train Yuki. "Yes thats it." Zero states.

Walking back to the dorm He sences Ichiru. "Oh, No, he cant be this dumb to come back here." Zero thinks to himself. Yuki is training, i will see if i can find him before she notices. Zero heads down to the Dungeon. The scent of his twin there. Ichiru I know your here. "Come out." Zero says. "I'm Not hiding." Ichiru says. "After what Yuki did to you, You should be." Zero states. Why do you care? Lets be honest, we are not that close. "I thought after what i did to your darling Yuki, you would want me dead as well." Ichiru States. "At first i did." Zero answers. When i saw what she was doing to you, it bothered me. I didn't want her to kill you. She is going to Kill you Ichiru. You know that right? "So be it." Ichiru Responds. She will have to get through her first and i doubt she will. Yuki is strong, but she is stronger. "Who are you talking about?" Zero asks. "You will find out dear brother. soon enough." Ichiru replies with a grin. "Why do you hate me so much?" Zero asks. Ichiru standing there looking like he is trying his best to fight what ever is inside of him. Ichiru what is wrong? "Zero, its not me" He says in a shudder trying to fight himself. "What do you mean?" Zero asks. "I'm Sorry." Ichiru says turning into a bat and flying away.

Zero confused walks back to the dorms. What did he mean? Who is she? As he is walking and talking to himself he bumps into Yuki. "Hey, You ok?" Yuki asks. "No, i'm not." Zero confides. "Whats wrong?" Yuki asks. I don't want you to freak out on me, Yuki. I just saw Ichiru. "Where?" Yuki asks. In the Dungeons. "Something wasn't right." Zero says. It was like he was fighting with himself. He told me its not me and that he is sorry. Yuki looks at him and states. "He is being controlled." Only pure bloods have this power. So if he is being controlled who is doing it? Yuki asks. "I don't know." Zero states. "Who is his sister hiding in the shadows." Yuki asks. Zero's eyebrows raise. "How did you know that?" he asks. Zero when are you going to learn not to hid stuff from me? I am tired of you treating me like a little girl. I'm not that damn kid that use to go here anymore. Can you please realize that! Yuki shouts. " I am learning that." Zero says It doesn't stop me from wanting to protect you. Zero haven't you learned you cant protect me. No matter how much we try to protect the other, IT never seems to work. We just have to be honest with each other. And try to fight our own battles. "Yuki your wrong." Zero replies. Yes we can be honest with each other, but we need to work together. We can always help protect the other. You have to stop shutting me out. Zero snaps. "I Cant" If your not with me your better off. Yuki says. "There you go again, You are trying to protect me." Zero snaps louder. ITs just its ok for you to want to protect me, but i cant protect you. "OH stop it." this is going no where. It like the same shit over and over again. Yuki shouts. "You want to get yourself Killed Zero?" Is that what you want? "Do you even care anymore if i do Yuki?" "God Damn you Zero." Yuki says holding herself back. "If i didn't care you would know it." She shouts. "OH really?" Zero Snaps back. How that hell would i know? You treat me like i'm invisible, or the guy you met on the street. There is no feelings. Its like looking into a glass of water. Zero shouts. "Of course i have feelings I'm not dead." Yuki snaps back. I just cant right now. I cant be that stupid little bitch i use to be. It only ever got me hurt. I will not do that again. Yuki, thats not true. You were warm and filled with life. You were so bubbly and happy. You took me out of my shell i hid in. "i'm not that person anymore Zero." Yuki states. I don't know if i can ever be that person again. I would prefer that you were not here. Something is going down and i cant watch over you. I also want to do this myself. You don't seem to understand that. Yuki says. "You also don't seem to understand i'm not leaving you." Zero responds." "Whatever." There is no getting through to you." Yuki states. "I need to ask you something and i want you to be honest." Zero asks. Do you want me to leave because your protecting me or because you don't want me? "Yuki!" Zero shouts. I need to know. Yuki looks up at Zero. You know you have the hardest head at times. "I want you to say it Yuki." Zero shouts. Yuki stands there, her body trembling. She closes her eyes and says because i am protecting you. Zero relieved to hear those words. Walks close to her and tries to touch her. "Don't" Yuki shouts." I have to stay Strong and fierce. I cant do that with you Zero. Is that why you wont touch me? Zero asks. Yes, i cant. I cant loose my power. She says in a trembling voice. "Do you still want me?" Zero asks. "Yes, trembling inside and out now" "But i cant give in. You have to understand now. Yuki says. "I Do. I just wish you would of told me before." Zero responds. "This is hard for me Zero." But i must do it." You can stay just please don't do anything reckless. Yuki says. "I promise you i wont." Zero says. Just promise me the same. " I can't." Yuki admits. When the time comes i will not be able to control all the power. Its another reason i don't want you in the way. I could hurt someone i am not meaning to. When i do finally let go, it will be out of my control. Yuki admits. "Then maybe we should just let it go." Zero says. " I cant, I need to know who did this to us." Why they did it to us. "I understand." Zero replies back. I need to go. You get some rest Zero. Do you want me to come with you? Zero asks. No, come when the nightmares start. I need to stay this way. Remember that Zero. "OK" I got it.

Zero now knowing that the only real reason Yuki is doing this is to Protect him. He thought so before but hearing it made it real. Made him feel there is a chance. That she just has to get this done. He also just laid in bed wondering who this Pure blood was and most of all why they were doing this to them.


	33. Chapter 33 Taken

Please review

Chapter 33 Taken

In the morning, Zero,and Yuki went to see Kaien and Yagari. "Last night I ran into Ichiru." Zero says. Something wasn't right though. He was struggling, and said it wasn't him, that he was sorry. Yuki said she believes he is being controlled." Says Yagari. But only a pure blood could do that. "Yes. That's what Yuki was saying last night." Zero responds. "The sister to this Nezera, we need to know more about her." Yuki states. "I think she is the key. Could she be a pure blood?" Yagari asks."Could be. It would explain a few things." Yuki states. Kaien saying "But who is her mother and father?" "That's a good question." Zero responds. "I will do some looking around." Says Yagari. "There has to be some records or something about her. Please let me know what you find out, Yagari." Yuki asks. "You know i will let you know first." He answers.

While walking out of the office, Yuki, hears something a light voice. She looks around, but no one is there. Zero already headed to the dorm. The other two men were still in the office. Not to mention the voice was feminine. "Hello Yuki, How is your relationship with Zero going?" A feminine voice said. "Where are you? Who are you?" Yuki Snaps. "You will find out soon enough." The voice answers. "Your that Pure blood snooping around , aren't you?" Yuki says. "Ahh aren't you a smart one." The voice answers. "I didn't think you were going to be so smart or powerful. The Yuki i heard about was a dumb bitch." The voice said. Yuki laughs. "That girl is no longer in the building, bitch. I haven't heard anything about you. So your the invisible women. " I wont be for long." The voice answers. Your really not looking after your friends that well , are you Yuki? "What are you talking about? I just love riddles" Yuki responds. "You will know in a few short hours my dear. Enjoy the site. Someone dear to you will be missing, but maybe you won't care. Hmm, Maybe Zero does hold the key to your heart. I guess we will find out." The voice laughs. The voice fades. Yuki confused about what she just heard. She goes back into the office to talk to Yagari. "Yagari may i please speak to you outside?" Yuki asks. "Of course my dear" Yagari replies. What can i do for you? "I just had a conversation with the pure blood. She is talking in riddles of course. Something is going to take place. She is going after one of us. Something about a friend and someone disappearing." Yuki explains. "Well, She cant take any of us." Yagari says. "Lets be real. She isn't getting me." Yagari laughs. "I figured that." Yuki says, "I don't think its Zero either. Come on who wants Kaien? I mean when he brings on the water works they will return him in an hour." Yagari says. "True. He is my father, i don't want him hurt." Yuki says. "I understand. We will watch him, But really he can take care of himself. He isn't the cry baby. He lets on to be." Yagari states. "He is a bad ass hunter. So i doubt its him either." Yuki says. "Then who?" Yagari questions. "The only one not here is Hanabusa." Yuki says. "He is at the house alone. Shit is that what she means?" Yuki snaps. "I don't know." Yagari remarks."Someone call the house. See if he answers. See if anything is wrong, and put him on alert." Yargari responds.

Back at the Mansion, Hanabusa is in the lab. Testing the blood that Yuki gave him. He finds its a deadly poison named ricin. "It was lucky that Yuki was a pure blood." Hanabusa says to himself. Its the deadliest poison there is. All of a sudden, he senses a pure blood, the smell is close. Its not Yuki. He says to himself. He turns around and says who is there? All of a sudden there is a punch to his face." What the hell!" He says. looking in front of him at the purple hair boy standing there. A voice in the background states, Nezera , not the pretty little face. Sorry he isn't pretty to me. He is just an ass. "Excuse me!" Hanabusa yells. Icing one of Nezera hands. The female in the background near Kamanes ice coffin. Unfreezing it. "You STOP! Leave him alone!" Hanabusa yells. The purple haired boy in front of him, holding him down. Hanabusa trying to kick and punch him. Nezera the woman's voice says. Keep him busy. As she grabs the heart and Kamanes body. Flying out of the room. Nezera and Hanabusa fighting. "Bring him back here." Hanabusa shouts. "Who the hell are you?" Hanabusa yelling louder. The purple haired boy Throws Hanabusa into the wall knocking him out. He then uses his cape to disappear. Hanabusa dazed and confused sitting on the floor. The phone ringing in the background. He drags himself to the phone." Hel...lo..." He says in the phone. Hanabusa , someone is going to come after you. "Really?" He says. I freaking kind of got that idea about five minutes ago. "Are you ok?" Yuki asks. No my head is spinning. I am not even sure what took place. Some purple haired kid and some women where here. They took Kamane. "What?!" Yuki shouts. Her heart beating fast. We will be there as fast as we can be.

Yuki hangs up the phone, her mind racing. "Oh my god, they took Kamane. What do they want with him? Yagari."S he shouts. "What?" He answers. They took Kamane. "Oh Shit." He remarks. I didn't except that one. Hanabusa is hurt. We need to get Zero and go. "Um Yuki." Yargari, asks. Are you going to tell Zero? "Of course."She answers. He will find out eventually. How do you feel about this Yuki? "I'm not sure. Lets keep focus. I will go get Zero." Yuki states.

Heading to the Dorm where Zero is. Yukis mind is still racing. Not knowing what this means? What do they want with Kamane? She knocks on Zeros door. "Come in." says Zero. "Yuki whats the matter?" He asks. They went to the mansion. They hurt Hanabusa and Stole Kamane. Zero's face goes blank."They stole Kamane?" He asks."Yes i am not sure why or what they want with him. We are heading to the mansion, Do you want to come?" Yuki asks. Sure i want to help Hanabusa. Lets go. Yagari is coming with us. Ok, I see you depend on him a lot lately. Yes i know he will tell me the truth without any bullshit. He doesn't tippy toe around me."I guess you mean that i do?"Zero replies. I have no time for this now Zero. Lets keep our personal stuff out of this."Of Course. Its Kamane." Zero remarks. Yuki walks out rolling her eyes. Here you go again. Zero follows up. THey all get into the car to go to the mansion.

Rido is a Kuran, his children would have the blood. The girl is a pure blood. She would be able to do this. But why? Zero asks. Good question Yagari responds. Zero then thinks , I think i got it. They want to break me and Yuki up. Bringing him back would dampen things a bit more. True Yagari says that doesn't mean she is running off with him. Zero just looks at Yagari and Yuki. Doesn't mean she isn't either. He replies. Can you two stop talking like i'm not in the room. Yuki shouts. It doesn't matter why they took him. We need to get him back. "That going to be a bit hard , since we don't know where they took him." Yagari notes. True. Lets just get Hanabusa back to Cross. If we stay all under the same roof it should be safer. Zero they get there they run to the lab, and see Hanaubsa still on the floor dazed. Zero goes over to him and helps him up. Yagari and Yuki go over to the Coffin to see Kamane's body is gone. So is the heart. Yuki looks at Yagari and says they are going to bring him back."What makes you say that?" Yagari answers. They took the heart. They took everything needed to bring him back. Zero's eyes widen. Doesn't it have to be blood of a Kuran to bring him back?"Yes." Yuki responds."Rido is a Kuran, his children would have the blood. The girl is a pure blood. She would be able to do this. But why?" Zero asks."Good question."Yagari responds. Zero then thinks , I think i got it. They want to break me and Yuki up. Bringing him back would dampen things a bit ."Yagari says. That doesn't mean she is running off with him."Zero just looks at Yagari and Yuki. Doesn't mean she isn't either."He replies."Can you two stop talking like i'm not in the room."Yuki shouts. It doesn't matter why they took him. We need to get him back. "That going to be a bit hard , since we don't know where they took him." Yagari notes. "True. Lets just get Hanabusa back to Cross. If we stay all under the same roof it should be safer." Zero remarks.


	34. Chapter 34 Awakening

Please review

Chapter 34 Awakening

In a hidden Castle Nezera and the mystery woman take Kamane's body. They place him on a table that was already waiting for his arrival. They place the heart in his chest. She slices her hand and places it on top of the heart. She also gets the vial from around her neck and pours that on also. "Finally Father, you shall awaken once more. Not from that twit of Yuki, but from me your daughter." The mystery woman says. "Are you sure this is going to work?" Nezera asks." Yes. It will work. I see the heart hole closing more and more from my blood. He will be back to us soon." "If you say so." Nezera responds.

After she gives the blood to Kamane, the hole closes fully. He starts to wake. Kamane opens his eyes. He sees this pale, petite girl with long brown flowing hair like his. Her eyes reddish brown looking right into his. He takes in the sites around him. "Where am i?" He asks, in his calm cool manner. She answers. " You are in the castle that you lived in with the Hooded Woman. Who would also, be known as my mother. " Kamane sits up baffled. "I didn't know your mother had a child?" Kamane answers. "I know father. She never told you." she replies. "Father?" Kamane remarks. "Yes. You are my father. My mother never told you. When she had me ,she sent me off to Nezera's house. I was raised there to be safe. Kind of what you did for Yuki. She says in a venomous voice." "My Child? What is your name? Yoshiko. So i have two daughters?" Kamane Asks. "Two?" Yes. I have a child with Yuki. I met her once in dream state. "Oh she is the new headmaster at Cross." "Oh how nice, she kept it going." Kamane remarks. " Why did you bring me back?" Kamane asks? "because they found a way of bringing you back, without taking your heart out of the furnace. I also wanted to meet my father." Yuki had the chance to do so, but she let you rot. Yoshiko states. She was too worried about her beloved Zero. "Yoshiko i sense hatred in your tone. Why?" "Because father, i find that unfair. That they left you there ,when they could bring you back." Wouldn't my other sister feel the same? Didn't she want to see and meet you? Instead Zeros feelings where too important. She had to baby him. Isn't it her choice who she wants to be with? Yoshiko Snaps. " My dear before i died, i told them i wanted them to be together. I am not angry with them. I know how she feels towards Zero. I always have known. Its why i through my heart into the furnace. I couldn't watch, as she would leave me for him. "Just like Mother. She says. with tears falling down her face." Yoshiko says. "Yes. I loved your mother very much, It hurt me a lot when she left me. I wanted to be the one to give my heart to the furnace, but she did it instead to save me." Kamane explains. "So where is Yuki?" Kamane asks. You want to see her? Why? Yoshiko growls. Don't you want to spend time with me? Your Daughter? We never met before. Don't i count? In his low smooth voice, Kamane responds. Daughter of course ,I just asked a question. I love Yuki as well. Yoshiko Growls and storms out of the room. She shouts Nezera show father to his room!

Yoshiko storms into her room, finding that her familiars have returned. The Two bats one black, one white. Kuro and Shiro what news have you brought me?" They are unsure who you are. They think your Rido's kid. They also don't know where Kamane was taken. They are looking though. Yuki seems to have gotten attached to Yagari. She confides in him over Zero. "Excellent its going as planned." Yoshiko states with an evil laugh. Kuro states. She isn't around Zero like before. She barely pays attention to him. Yagari has all her attention. Yoshiko says that's interesting, I didn't think she would fall for him or anyone for that matter. This is working out better then i planned. All of a sudden there is a knock at the door. "Come in." Yoshiko says. The door opens and Ichiru enters. "My pet you have done your job well. She isn't into your brother anymore. She seems to like the tall strong Yagari instead." Yoshiko states. Ichiru responds you mean what you controlled me to do. Either way i got the job done She laughs. Now to work on my father. He still loves that twit. That might work for us to. It will keep Zero on his toes. "Ichiru says. You don't plan to make me hurt him again do you? No i think i am done with you for now. she states. Now go be a loyal pet and keep yourself busy.

Then Nezera enters the room. He mentions to her that, Kamane would like to leave the Castle. "Of course he would. I will show him out." Yoshiko states. Walking out of the room, down the stairs to the entry way. Father, I heard you would like to leave? Yes. Kamane answers. Of course father. You can leave. Do you want Nezera to come with you? Its not safe out there for you. Don't worry daughter i shall be fine. Thank you though. I will return. Promise father? she says in a innocent tone. Of course, he then walks over and kisses her head. I have some things to take care of. I will be back. Kamane remarks. "Ok I will let my driver take you to were you need go" Thank you. he replies. As Kamane leaves Nesera walks down the stairs. In a angry tone Yoshiko declares " He is going to tell that bitch everything. Good thing I lied about our location. But I bet Zero will be very disappointed. When he sees my father walk though the door." "Indeed." Nesera replies.


	35. Chapter 35 Im back

Please review and give feedback :)

Chapter 35 I'm back

While Yuki ,Zero , Kaien and Yagari are in the office talking. Yuki Feels the awakening of Kamane. "He is alive." Yuki states. Her eyes flutter. "I can feel him." Zero announces i can also. "Ok. They woke him up why?" Yagari Comments. "To torment me." Zero responds. Yuki looks at him, "To torment me."She replies. "Who ever is behind this knows that by bringing him back ,it would ruffle our lives. Not only Zeros but mine as well. They also don't know, i'm not the same person as i once was though." Yuki admits. Zero looking at her puzzled. "His presence is getting closer. He is on his way." Yuki states. "They let him go?" Yagari says. " I guess so." Zero comments. "Figures".

Yuki walks out of the office, down the hallway to the door. She grabs her coat and goes outside. Waiting near the gate. Her senses screaming. Her body trembling. Thinking to herself. I don't know if i can hide this. I don't know if i can be strong. A car pulls up and Kamane gets out. Wearing his black trench coat ,black pants and his famous silk black shirt opened semi way. His wavy long brownish hair in his eyes. Those Red brown eyes gleaming as they stare straight at Yuki. "Kam...ane...she says in a low voice.' Yuki my love. He walks over to her. Putting his arms around her. She places hers around him. Her heart beating fast and her palms sweaty. "You knew i was on the way." He says. "Yes i could sense you." Yuki says." Some things never change." Kamane replies. " Before we go inside Kamane, i want you to know what ever i say or do is to protect you." Kamane nods. "I understand. It feels so good to hold you again my dear Yuki. I have so much to tell you." He says. " Come inside" Yuki says. As they walk hand and hand into the building. They walk up to Kaiens office and Yuki lets go of his hand. Looking into his eyes. He nods and they go in. "Kamane is here." Yuki tells all. "Welcome back." Kaien says. "Thank you." Zero just looking at Yuki to see a response, but none there. "Its good to be back, Hello Zero.' Kamane says. ...'Hi, Kamane'. 'Well i have a lot to report. This woman took me from my coffin to this castle. She told me it was the place where me and the Hooded woman once lived, but it isn't. She was trying to trick me with that. She also said a few enlightening things. First that she is my daughter." Yukis legs wobble from under her. She takes a seat before anyone notices. "I never knew i had a daughter with the hooded woman. She kept it a secret to keep her safe. Shes indeed my child. I sensed that from the blood she gave me. Her name is Yoshiko." "Why come after me and Yuki?" Zero asks. "Because she said that you two knew about be able to bring me back. Yuki hasn't because of you. That your feelings meant more then bringing me back. She seems very resentful toward Yuki." "All this because of that?" Yagari Comments. "Yes. It seems like it so far. There might be more. She seems like she was hiding things. " Kamane states. I really didn't care. I just wanted out of there. I felt the anger and hatred she feels for both of you. What did she do to you Yuki? Kamane asks. Yuki stands up, walks over to Kamane, Looking into his eyes says. She took my child from me. She had Zero's twin try to rape me, beat me and kill my child. She turned me into this Angry ,hard, empty person. I know she is your child ,but i am going to kill her. "Yuki i am so sorry." Kamane states. Do we need to kill her though? She shoots Kamane an evil dirty look as she storms out of the room. " Should i go after her?" Kamane asks. No. Zero replies. She isn't her self. Its not going to do you any good. " I am truly sorry about your child Zero." Kamane comments. Yuki seems very upset and angry you can see it even before she told me why. "She has been like this for months." Zero replies. She keeps to herself and wants no one. Kamane nods. "I am guessing this put a distance between you and her Zero?" Kamane asks. "Yes a large one. The person doing this figured bringing you back would be the final blow." Zero responds "I have no intentions of getting between the two of you. I am here to help in any way i can." Kamane states. Look Zero you don't have to worry about me. " I know i don't. I do have to worry about her. At this moment i don't think she knows what she wants. With you here it will just make her feelings be more confused." Zero states "I'm sorry for that." Kamane says. "Let me show you your room," Kaien says to Kamane. Follow me.

Zero heads down the hall to find Yuki. She is in her room. Zero Knocks on the door. "May i come in." He asks. "Sure." She responds. "Are you ok?" Zero asks. "Yes i'm fine. Everyone always thinks Yuki is going to fall apart. Yuki can't handle it. I am so sick of it." She Snaps Yuki i know you are stronger then that. I been seeing the new person you have become. I know you can handle it. I Just wanted to see if you were ok. If you needed someone to talk to." Zero responds. " Thank you." Yuki replies. "He has another child, with someone else." Yuki states. " I Know. I heard. How are you doing with that? " Zero asks. "I'm not sure, to be honest it bothered me at the beginning. But it was before me. I have to admit. I was proud to be the only one he had a child with." Yuki confesses. Zero Nods not really knowing what to reply to that. Knowing if he says something he shouldn't it would only make there relationship worse. " Are you going to put the hard empty Yuki act on Kamane also? Zero asks. "Act? its not all an act Zero. It is how i feel. There are parts of me gone. Tears well up in her eyes. I look back at what we had. We were so happy. It was ripped away. I wanted that child Zero. I know we have others but it didn't matter. Closing her eyes to gather herself. "Yuki, we can have that again. We can try again." Zero replies. Holding Yukis hand in his. " I don't know if i can go back to that now. All i feel is pain. I feel like a failure." Yuki admits. "Your not a failure, your far from it babe." Zero responds. Zero pulls himself close to Yuki, putting his hand on her cheek looking into her eyes. Seeing the pain and guilt. He slides his hand down her back and pushes her close to him as his lips touch hers. A fire builds inside of him, He kisses her passionately. His arms slide around her and hers around him. Kissing deeply and hungrily. There hands roaming each others bodies. Letting go to breathe. Wa..it, Yuki says in a low voice. We can't. Breathing heavily. I need the anger to stay. I need the built up desire to stay. We are going to need it. Yuki confesses. Zero trying to catch his breathe and calm his body down. Says i understand. I am happy to know you still want me, that you can desire me again. Zero says. "Its coming back slowly but its there Zero" Yuki admits. " I will take that"Zero replies I need to get ready for bed. I will see you later. Ok? Yuki asks. "Yes thats fine i will see you in the morning or if you have a bad dream. " Zero replies.

Walking back to his room he feels a relief. Even with Kamane a few doors away she still felt something for him. It can grow we can get it back. That kiss was incredible. Lets just get over this crap with Kamanes daughter. Who would of thought,he had another one. Zero says to himself. Just another pure blood.


	36. Chapter 36 Let em have it!

Review please :)

Chapter 36 Let em have it!

Yuki is in her room, just thinking about Kamane. That he is just a few doors away from her. Real, to touch to see. So many emotions running through her. "Was this going to change things?" She asked herself. The passion for Zero was slowly returning. Now with Kamane back, she was even more confused. The idea of him having a child with someone else, hurt her. She never thought ,she would feel this way. She knew it was way before her time. The man lived for over 10,000 years. Of course he had other relationships...Children. But still it hurt her. It was the one thing that made her feel confident and strong. She had Kamane's child. Only child, until now. She felt hate toward this child, Just like the child did her. "We never met . Why do we feel this way towards each other? We are from different decades. Different times in his life." She said to herself. It shouldn't be this way. I kept him asleep to protect him, not only to protect Zero. It was to keep things under control. With him being here things are now complicated. She new that Kamane loved her dearly and even though ,he would say he wouldn't get in the way of her and Zero, the thought of them together would hurt him. Seeing there children and them together. She couldn't bare to put him through that. Not to mention her feelings for him were evident. When he stepped out of that car and put his arms around her ,she felt safe. She felt at home. When he held her hand, it was like being where she should of been. She felt this ache in her heart. How can i love two men at the same time. Its been so many years. I still care for him. At the same time resent him. She was so confused.

She walks out of her bedroom, down to Kamanes room. She knocks lightly on the door. "Come in." Kamane says. "I was excepting you. Come sit next to me." Kamane insists. My darling. "I missed you so much." He says to her." I missed you also, Kamane. "Yuki admits." "It was so good to see and feel you today. I didn't think i would ever feel that again." Yuki says. "I know. My Yuki i feel the same. I want to say ,how sorry i am for what my daughter did to you" Kamane says. "Its not your fault." Yuki responds. "I know but i am so sorry you had to loose your child. I am sure that hurts a lot." Kamanes remarks. Yes. More then you can image. Kamane takes Yukis hands into his own, Holding them ever so gently. Like only he can." Yuki i am going to ask something of you. I am not sure you will do it, But i have to ask. Please, don't kill my daughter. I know she hurt you. I am truly sorry, but killing her won't make things better." Yuki takes her hands away. Looking into his eyes." I can not promise you that Kamane. I love you, i will do anything to protect you ,but i can't promise you this. Fire building inside of her. She came at me for no reason. She just can't be let free, because she is your daughter." She Snaps. "Yuki i know." Kamane says in his low calm tone." But she is my child. The way you hurt for yours. I will for mine. Please reconsider. I may have a way you can defeat her without killing her. You have to trust me." Kamane says." Here we go again. Some things never change. Do they? Kamane?" Yuki shouts. "Always with the plans, the chess pieces. I am always the one in the dark. I am so tired of you controlling me. All you ever did was push me away. Control me. You never told me the truth. The first time i let you in, You took what you wanted. Then left me!" She shouts louder. "Yuki where is all this anger coming from? You know all i ever wanted was to protect and love you." Kamane announces. "You have a funny way of showing it. You left me!" Yuki snaps with a growl. "You can't get over that i see." Kamane replies. Oh hell would you? Come on Kamane be real. You left me pregnant. Alone! Hurt. If it wasn't for Zero ,i wouldn't of had anyone. He never left me. He never hurt me. He never let me go." I see." Kamane answers." And yet you still love me?" Kamane asks. "Yes, for some stupid reason. i still love you. I still miss and want you. Only you can complicate my life."Yuki says." I am so sorry." Kamane replies. "I don't want to hurt you. I love you. I only wanted to ever be with you. I made the choice to do what i did for you. I know you love Zero." Kamane says. "That wasn't your choice to make Kamane, If you would of stayed, i would of stayed with you. We would of had Ai. and a life together." Yuki states." You still would of been in love with Zero and miserable, Yuki." Kamane replies. You don't know that. You can't see the future Kamane. I wouldn't take back my life with Zero for anything. I love him and our children. But i miss what i didn't have with you. You didn't give me a choice." Yuki all this anger. Where is it coming from? I never saw you like this before." Kamane remarks. No, you never wanted to see me as a woman , just a child. You always treated me as a child. I am so tired of everyone just tippy toeing around me. LIke i can't handle anything. Yes. I wore my emotions on my sleeve ,but that didn't make me unable to deal with things. Maybe if you all would of been honest with me, i wouldn't of been like that. So naive. So sheltered. "I don't know what to say." Kamane answers." I am sorry you feel this way. I am sorry your so filled with rage. I love you Yuki. I want to do anything i can to help." Kamane responds. Then be honest, and don't tippy toe around me. Or hide shit all the time. She turns away and walks out the door. Walking back to her room.

Meanwhile Zero heard almost the whole conversation. He walks into Kamanes room. "I guess your on her shit list to." Zero notes." Wow, what is up with her?" Kamane asks. "This is how she has been for months. Its what your daughter turned her into." Zero says." I see this. I am so sorry." Kamane replies. "I heard most of the conversation."Zero said. "I think most of the campus did though. Yes, i see she gets loud, and proves her point. Not scared to hurt feelings anymore." Kamane states. "Oh no, she doesn't care about that anymore." Zero states. How do you handle it Zero? "I know she is hurting. I try to shrug it off. Its been hard. I miss her so much. Sometimes i see the old Yuki but it doesn't last long. She will push me away. Wanting that damn anger to grow. Only if she could keep her power without all this anger." Zero says. "Wait, this is what thats all about?" Kamane says. "Yes. she knows the only way she can be powerful and defeat her is being full of anger. Other wise her powers disappears when she is happy." Zero responds. "Wait, I can fix that." Kamane says." When i gave her the power, i wasn't fully alive. But if i give her my blood now, it will make her power fully hers. She wont have to be full of anger. It will stay with her always. LIke ours do. Will you let me do this Zero?" Kamane asks. "Wait." Zero says. "What do you want to do with her?"" Oh not that." Kamane replies. All she has to do is drink my blood. "Oh, i guess thats nothing compared to what i was thinking." Zero says. "I have a plan though, so lets wait on it. If my plan goes well, she will have even more powers. She will be able to defeat her with out any problems. She can also come back to herself. If she wants to." Kamane states. "Zero can you please come closer to me? Why? "Zero asks. "Please just do as i say." Kamane asks. Ok... whatever. Kamane goes over to Zero and whispers in his ear." There are bats listening to everything we say. They are probably her familiars. Please tell the others". Kamane says. "Gotcha." Zero replies.


	37. Chapter 37 Power

Please reveiw

Chapter 37 Power

Back at the castle, Kuro and Shiro return to there master. My babies you are back. What do you have to tell Mommy? "Well , Yuki is treating both men very badly. Kamane is still in love with her. She cares ,but still is very angry. They had a big fight. She told him off. Zero also explained to Kamane that Yuki needs to stay mad for her powers to work. He said he could fix that." Shiro explains. Kamane also whispered something to Zero. They might be on to us." Kuro states. Yoshiko says "If thats true Kamane will be here very soon." Shiro also says , Kamane asked her not to kill you." At least i know he though he loves that twit." Yoshiko replies.

She hears a knock at the door and Nezera says "Kamane is here. Lady Yoshiko. ""Thank you Nezera. I will be right down. Father your back?" Yoshiko says. "Yes. I told you i would be. I would like to talk to you." Kamane says. "Of course Father. Come in. What would you like to talk about?" Yoshiko asks. "Something your probably not going to like. "Kamane states. "I want you to stop what ever your planning on doing to Yuki. This is ridiculous. "Kamane says. "Why would i ever do that? "She answers. What makes you think i'm planning anything anyway?" She asks." Don't play dumb with me, Yoshiko." Kamane says. "I know whats going on. I know what you did. How could you kill an innocent child?" Kamane asks." Child? What child?" Yoshiko asks. "Yuki was pregnant when you had Zeros twin attack her. She lost the baby because of it." Kamane responds. "Oh, so that is why she is so angry. Not because of Zero. Oh thats too bad." She responds. "Stop this!" Kamane raises his voice, window cracking in the background. You can't help her father. "She wants to kill you, i haven't even had time to get to know you. I asked her not to ,but i am not sure she will even listen to me. At this moment she will not listen to anyone." That doesn't bother me Father. If she wants me come get me. If she thinks she can. Yoshiko you don't know what your getting into. She is pretty strong. Her anger takes her over the edge. Father please don't worry about me, I am the daughter of two very powerful pure blood vampires. So is she, She has my powers as well Yoshiko. She is my Sister. She is just as powerful as i am. She just hasn't learned to use them all yet,once she does there will be big problems. Yoshiko bends down to pick up the glass that broke from the window. She squeezes it in her hand." You came here for this didn't you Father? TAKE IT!" She shouts. Kamane grabs her hand and licks the blood taking as much as he can." Thank you dear daughter. "Kamane says. I wish you would stop this. Not until There is no more sign that Yuki was even in exitance. "Very well."Kamane says. Turning toward the door and walking himself out.

Kamane heads back to Cross. Going straight to talk to Zero. Zero may i have a word with you? "Sure i guess." Zero answers. Whats wrong?" I went to see Yoshiko. I got what i needed. She seem to know the whole while, what i was after though. She does have her bats follow us. So be aware. Watch what you say and do. I did get the blood. Do you have any problems of me sharing this with Yuki? "Kamane asks. "No, if its going to make her be able to have feelings please do what ever you need to. I am not sure how much more of this i can take. She started with me again while you were gone. All she does is bark at me. There is only so much i can hold in. "Zero replies. "Zero, i am going to be honest with you, I am not sure this is going to make her come back. The things she said to me, where what was in her heart. What she really felt. The only difference is now she has the guts to tell us how she really feels. She doesn't hold back like the child. She was before. This might only make her powers stay, not make her come back. With these powers, she might become worse. "Kamane says honestly. "At this point ,i don't know what to do, Kamane. We can't go on living like we are. There is no us, and from the looks of it she doesn't want you either. So this can't really get any worse. So just go for it." Zero says. "Ok, i thought i would ask." Kamane says.

Kamane goes to find Yuki. Not really sure what he is going to find. He knocks on the door. "Come in." Yuki says. "Yuki can i have a chat with you?" Kamane asks. "Sure." Yuki says." You want me to be honest with you, and upfront. So i am going to be. I have a way for you to keep your powers without always being angry. Plus i can give you even more powers. To make you the strongest Pure Blood Vampire ever." Kamane says." Kamane i love you ,but i cant sleep with you again. It would kill Zero. I have done enough to him the last few months." Yuki says. "You don't have to, All you have to do is drink my blood. I have already talked to Zero. We are not going behind his back. He gave his approval. You can have your feelings back and be yourself. "Kamane says." And if i don"t want to go back? "Yuki says. Well thats up to you. But this way you have the choice. "Ok, I will do it." Yuki says. Come sit by me Yuki. "Wait." Yuki says, if i do this, and Zero takes my blood will he get them as well? "Of course." Kamane states. "You know how it works. Who ever drinks your blood will get the powers. I take it your still feeding him?" Kamane mentions. Yes not as often but i still offer. I know he needs it, i still need his. "Thats good. You still want his. "Kamane says. Yuki sits next to Kamane. Looks into his eyes and he unbuttons his first two shirt buttons. Exposing his neck. She moves closer to him putting her soft hand on his face. He closes his eyes. She lightly moves herself onto his lap as she licks and bites into his neck. He holds her tight. She holds him. Drinking the powerful blood within him." Kamane. You do always protect me." She says to him". Always My Yuki." he replies. She looks at his lips, the yearning to kiss him. He senses it and Kisses her before she realizes it. Ka..mane... She whispers. She stops herself. Says thank you. Lightly getting up from his lap. I will be going now. He lightly touches her arm. Sending shivers Down her spine. Before i go Kamane, I can do anything i want now right? The powers won't go away? "My dear Yuki the powers are yours. They will not go away. No,matter how happy you are. I promise you." Kamane says. "Thank you again." Yuki says.

Once she leaves Kamanes room, she runs to Zeros. "Zero , Zero are you in there?" Yuki shouts." Yes, Whats wrong ?"he replies with a concerned voice. She walks into his room and grabs him , throws him against the wal. Kisses him passionaly. Her hands roaming his body. Her heart beating fast. He is taken back, trying to breathe. "Yuki whats got into you?" Zero breathing heavy asks. "I can be myself. Do want i want. I want you!" Yuki admits. Zero shocked just staring at her. Really? Yes. You dummy. I missed you so much Zero. Her power showing through, as she rips his shirt off kissing him everywhere. His hands all over her. Engulfed in passion. Yuki cracks the windows. Her power taking over her body. She rocks her body on Zero, pleasuring him like never before. In Shock and happiness. They spend the night together. Wrapped in each others arms.

"I take it Kamane gave you his blood?" Zero asks as they lie in each others arms. "Yes. He did. The power is incredible Zero. I feel it running through my veins." I notice every time Kamane gives you a power you, man handle me." Zero laughs. "Are you complaining?" Yuki asks. "Hell no. What ever that was , was awesome. I think the room shook. "He laughs. "Zero, drink from me." Yuki says. "Are you sure?" Zero replies. Yes, You will get the powers as well. You will be unstoppable. "Protecting me again?" Zero asks. Always my love. "Is this my Yuki? "Zero asks. "I'm not fully myself, but i'm here. That was building for awhile. I wanted you, but i couldn't. Its why i didn't let you sleep here all night. It was so hard to lay next to you." Yuki says. "Well you had a good way of hiding it. I was figuring we were over."Zero admits." Giving up on me?" Yuki says. "I wasn't sure what to think." He replies. I know. I'm sorry. I need this power Zero. Even without taking her down. I can't go back to be what i was. i take you anyway you are Yuki. I love you. I love you to Zero.

Meanwhile back at the Castle Yoshiko is crying in her bed. Knowing what her father just did. Her plan spoiled. She ran right back to Zero soon as she got her powers. GRRR what will tear them apart. Screw that. She has taken my father from me. She didn't even go to him. She fought her feelings for him and went back to the white haired Grump! Hmm, but for how long will she fight my father? If the passion for him is still there, it will show its ugly head sometimes. I hate her anyway. She just takes my fathers attention away from me.

In the morning Kaien, Hanabusa, Kamane are in the kitchen getting some coffee. Zero walks out of the bedroom. They just stare at him." Ok. What did i miss?" Zero says. Yuki behind him. Getting some coffee. I don't know. You tell me. The whole building shook last night. Yuki spits the coffee out of her mouth. Placing her hand in front of it grinning. Zero grins also. "Maybe there was a tremor?" Zero says with a smirk. "It was surely something. Goodness. It broke a few windows too". Hanabusa states. "Kamane looks at Yuki. Her eyes gleaming. Someone may need to learn, how to control some of her powers." Kamane says with a smile. "Would you teach me?" Yuki Replies. Of course. The other men looking at Zero. "What ever! Stop staring at me. She is my wife. Good grief. "He snaps. The men laugh and say well the old Zero is back. Yuki just smiles at Zero. A site he hasn't seem in months. He goes over to kiss her and doesn't care who see its." I am happy to see you smile ."he says to her.


	38. Chapter 38 Kidnapped

Please REview!

Chapter 38 Kidnapped

A few days after, Yuki and Zero head to the market to get some things. They need at the campus. Its been months since Yuki left Cross. Zero thought it would be a good idea for her to get out, and try to forget some of what is going on. She isn't fully herself, by any means. At least she is spending more time with Zero. She is getting closer to him. She has been training with Kamane to improve, and learn how to balance her Powers. Its very hard for her to be around him. She tries her best though. concealing how she feels. She is torn inside. At the moment, Zero is happy. She is connecting with him again. He keeps his eye on Kamane, but isn't too worry at the moment.

While they are shopping and spending time together, Zero sees a child in distress. He leaves Yuki to shopping. He goes over to see, what the matter is. All of a sudden, the child and Zero are taken. Nezera with his Fire Dangers in the back of Zero. Watch. What you do or the kid gets it. Just walk to the car, and keep your mouth shut. The purple hair kid says. Zero complies. He doesn't want the child hurt. Mean while Yuki is shopping and noticed that Zero isn't there . She calls his name. She realizes he is gone. She knows he would never go to far, or even disappear on her. She feels he is alive. Just something is wrong. She always has her butterfly on him following him, so she can follow him as well. She breaks into small butterflies. Searching for him. An empty pit in the center of Yukis stomach. She knows he is strong and can take care of himself, but she still worries. We are finally back together. Now this. She takes over her control and continues to look for him.

Meanwhile, Zero ,the child, and Nezera pull up to this abandoned building. He pushes Zero out into the basement with the child in a cage. "Get over there, He tells Zero. Either you do everything i say, or the kid gets it". A small little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Pale and scared. Sitting in a cage. Nezera states. Zero does as told. Yoshiko comes down from upstairs."I see you got him? How nice of you to show up here Zero." She says. With a evil grin."What do you want from me? "Zero snaps. "I want to hurt you, make Yuki suffer. I see she took you back into her bed after all that. You really must be something for her not to be able to let you go. " Yoshiko Hisses." You will never know a love like mine and Yukis. Something like you, no one could love. " Zero snaps back. "OH please." She responds, like your Yuki is so much different then me. Strap him to the table Nezera!" Yoshiko shouts." Remember my dear Zero. One thing you try the kid gets it. I was going to take one of your own ,but that would of taken too long. This was far more easier." She explains. Maybe next time. Nezera bolts Zero down to a long table." You are suppose to be the most strongest Vampire hunter ever. "She says. Lets Have some fun with you. If i take your blood maybe i can test whats all going on inside you. I can take muscle, and pick at your lovely body piece by piece. Time i return you to Yuki, she won't be able to play with you anymore." She laughs, with an evil tone. "But then again." She states "She will only go to my father. Wouldn't you love that Zero? My fathers hands all over your dear Yuki. It won't be the first time, Won't be the last. You mean to tell me Zero? You can't see the passion in her for my father? How she looks at him? How when, he touches her she shivers? How long you think, she is going to hold back? You know. I'm right Zero." She declares. She may love you, but he has chains all over her. Your never going to break them. Trust me i tried. Zero just listening. Trying to keep as calm as he can. Thinking Yuki is going to be so upset. So worried. He is the one trapped, yet all he can think about was Yukis Feelings. Yoshiko proceeds to take some blood from Zero. Looking his long lean body over. "I can see why she likes you." She giggles. Your not so bad on the eyes. "I just don't understand. What two handsome, well to do men, would want with the tiny little twit". She snaps. She has both of you under her spell. Zero takes a good look at her. She has long brown hair following down her back, Her eyes red-brown just like Kamanes. He sees the anger in her he sees in Yuki. While he is examining his abductor. He sees the butterflies surround him. Knowing and feeling Yuki is here. He gets a bit concerned for what is about to happen. ALl of a sudden the place starts the shake. The walls start to crack. Yuki appears. She takes the child out of the cage. Looking over to Zero. Really? "How long are you going to play over there?" "Yes dear." He comments and he shatters the the bolts and slams the table into the ground. The whole building starts to fall to pieces. Zero take the kid and go. "I'm not leaving you. "He says. She gives him a dirty look." DON'T Hid from me Yoshiko. Get out here. You want me? Come get me Yoshikio. "Yuki shouts. "In due time Yuki. In due time." Yoshiko says in a sinister voice. Yuki we need to leave the building, is falling apart. Zero grabs her and the child and escapes. "Are you ok Zero?"Yuki asks. Yes i'm fine. "Why did you let them take you?" She snaps. You are stronger then that. You cold of ripped them to shreds. "I was protecting the child Yuki "he says. Yuki trembling, grabs Zero and puts her arms around him holding him tight. He places his arms around her. He now knows she still does care. That the old Yuki is in there somewhere. Please don't do that again Zero. "If you want to protect a child so much ,maybe we try for another!" She snaps. Then putting her hand to her mouth . Not believing she just said that. "Yuki really?" Zero says. Would you be ready for that? After this is over maybe. I just don't want you hurt Zero. I know babe. Lets get out of here. You know you took down the whole building." Yes i see that. My anger does still help the power. I don't lose it , it just make its uncontrollable when i am pissed." Yuki states. "That might get us into a lot of trouble, since lately your always pissed." Zero laughs. "Yea yea. Keep it up over there. The King of Pissyness." She laughs. He holds her close as they go back to Cross. Letting the Child go.

When they Return to Cross, they tell the others what happened. Kamane is very upset and really doesn't like that his daughter is going this far. "Yuki you went after him yourself? "Kamane states. That wasn't very smart. She could of hurt you both. Thank you for your concern Kamane, but i can handle myself. When my dear husband doesn't play games, he can kick some ass himself. Flashing her eyes at Zero while she said that. "I know that." Kamane says. " but its always better to have someone else with you. We would of never known where you two where." Kamane states. "True, i'm sorry. I just let the worriment take over me. I had to find him. She knows how to use him against me." Yuki says." She won't face me though. I wanted to ring her neck and she disappeared."Yuki answers." Well, she would of had no choice." Zero says . The whole place was caving in around us. Yuki took down the whole building. The walls cracked, everything did. "Yes. That is one of our greatest powers." Kamane says. "She can also turn other vampires to dust with a look. Careful Zero don't piss her off too much." Kamane States. "Your telling me." Zero adds with a laugh. "I am glad you two find this amusing." Yuki says, as she rolls her eyes. Who is she going to go after next? What is her plan? This bitch won't leave me alone. I am thinking instead of waiting for her attack, to just go to her house and get her. "Yuki please." Kamane says. She is my daughter. "So? What do you want me to do? Let all go because of it?"Yuki snaps." I'm not the one bothering her. She is the one trying to take everything from me!"Yuki shouts louder. Please Yuki no need to shout. He walks over and puts his hand on hers. Trying to calm her down. Zero sees as Kamane touches Yuki's hands, how she calms. How he can just take over her. The questions that Yoshiko threw at him earlier running through his mind now. What she right? Did she have a point? Sooner or later where these two going to wind up together? Zero's heart dropped. He knew she still loved him, but saw that she still loved Kamane to. Once this fight would be over, would she go with Kamane? Zero thought. Zero snaps out of it, and says he is going to go get ready for bed. Walking to take his shower. His heart low. Then going back to there conversation earlier about another child. When this was over. She had intentions of being with him still. If only Yoshkio didn't reawaken Kamane. He went to take his shower and then head back to there room. Yuki waiting in bed already taken her shower.

"That shower took a little longer then normal." Yuki stated. "Yea the water felt good on my back." He replies. "You coming to bed?" She asks. Yes. I will be there in a sec, i am just drying my hair. Yuki, did you really mean, what you said about the baby earlier? Yes. Zero i would like to have another child with you. I am a bit scared though, but would like it. Zero walking over to her. You don't have to be scared babe. Once this is over, i am sure things will be fine. I don't know Zero, every time i want to have a child with you something goes wrong. "Yea i noticed that." He says. "I am guessing. Its just that damn curse. I'm sorry about that ."he says, as he climbs into bed. Its not your fault. He goes over to her and puts his arms around her. She moans and gets closer." Please just hold me close tonight ."Yuki says. I need to feel that you are here. Zero says "sure." That relieves his heart a bit. They both doze off into each others arms. In the middle of the Night , Yuki has one of her Nightmares. Screaming NO Zero NO! over and over. Zero wakes up and tries to wake her up. Yuki, get up Yuki its just a dream. She wakes and grabs onto Zeros shirt tight. Sweat dripping from her far head. Her heart beating a mile a minute. "Yuki are you ok? "Zero asks. "No, She is going to take you from me, She isn't going to stop till she gets what she wants. I have to stop her." Yuki says. Babe i'm not going anywhere. He holds her close whipping the sweat from her face. Kissing her head. Relax. We will get her. I promise. He calms her down. She dozes back to sleep. Zero realizing that today, did have an impact on Yuki. He knew it before, but now just made him realize it more. She cares. She is coming back little by little. My dear sweet Yuki.


	39. Chapter 39 I will find you

Please Review let me know what you think and if you like the story so far. I do not owe or make money from this.

Chapter 39 I will find you.

Back at the castle. Yoshiko is talking to Nezera. "Today was something, did you see how fast she located him?" Nezera says. "Yes. She always has her little butterflies over him. She kept them hidden this time, but they were there. Its the only way she could of found us so fast." She replies. I do still have his blood though. She smiles. "I don't know Yoshika ", Nezera says, "Did you see what she did to the building? She took it down. Did you see what,he did to the table? They can fight us without any problems. This isn't going to be as easy as you were saying." Nezera admits." I know ."She says, " My little babies tell me, that she is torn. She runs to Zero, but still has feelings for my father. She is trying her best to fight them. I am sure she will give in. Sooner or later. My plan is on track. Don't worry about her powers. My Father did that though, he gave them to her. He made her the strongest Pure blood ever. I don't know why. You know she gave them to Zero. He drinks her blood. There is something more to him though, something more powerful. He isn't an ordinary vampire. I sense it." Yoshiko comments. "My father has been alive for over 10,000 years, what made these two so special to make them so powerful." She says. "I don't know, but Yuki isn't the cry baby, twit you stated she was. She is far from it." Nezera says. "I see this." She replies. "One thing doesn't ever seem to change though. She will protect Zero to the fullest. No matter how much, she loves my father. She won't let go of Zero. Something isn't right. I sense how she feels about my father. Its strong, yet she lets Zero take president over him. I don't know why yet." Yoshiko adds. "I think i may know." Nezera claims. Your father left her, where Zero never has. She trusts Zero more then she does your father. Its whats holding the bond to Zero. "Hmm you could be right." Yoshiko says. "We may have to do something to fix that." She adds. "Zero isn't going to leave her or go with anyone else." Nezera says. That would be a waste of time to try." Not really, the way i can control his twin i can control him. Wouldn't that be fun? Watching him screw someone else. I bet that would kill her!" Yoshiko says laughing. Bet she would run right to my fathers arms. "You really do hate this woman, in a way your both so much alike. Not sure why you really hate her. So she left your father in the ice. Is all this shit worth it? Your father left her, he screwed her and dumped her if you really want to look at it. Left her with a child. No wonder she loves Zero. He took her and the baby and made it right". Nezera says. I am always on your side Yoshiko ,but i think you are aiming your anger at the wrong person." I started this now, so i will continue. Plus its fun to watch." She laughs." If you say so." Nezera responds.

Meanwhile at Cross, Yuki goes to Kamane. He tries to help her take control her powers. He tells her, how to stay calm. "Yuki the powers you have. Take years to master. I didn't just control them from the start either. It took me years. Anger and Desire will turn the powers dark. Sometimes to the point where you can't control them or yourself. "Kamane says. "You wanted them now you own them. It might be more then you can handle at times." He says." i noticed it about the Anger and Desire. I took the whole building down without even trying or thinking to be honest. I just was so angry." Yuki admits. The night when i gave them to you fully, desire did take over, the whole building shook. I'm sure Zero didn't mind, but in time you might want to learn to control that." Kamane says. The only person that could do that to me is you Yuki. You make me loose my cool. "Yea right." Yuki says," Your always cool. Sometimes its just hard to read you." Yuki says. I do my best for that, but with you sometimes its just hard. Kamane goes up to Yuki and places his hand on her cheek, Looking into her eyes. "Sometimes its just hard to be around you." He admits. Yuki looking back into his eyes. "Yes i know that feeling." She responds. Feeling this deep desire hidden inside of her for him. Wanting more of his touch. He drives her crazy. She does everything to hide it. "I better go." She says. walking toward the door." I have a few things to take care of. I will talk to you later." Yuki says leaving fast. Her heart beating fast, body trembling, having no control over her feelings The sky starts to light up. Sharp strong bolts of lighting. Keep shooting through the sky. Yuki goes to her bedroom where Zero is. Her eyes glazes over white." Yuki? are you ok?" Zero asks. She just pulls Zero to her and starts kissing him, removing his shirt and throwing him on the bed. The bolts of lightening getting stronger and more by the seconds. She completely takes over Zeros body. He just lies there and lets her do anything she wants. As he trusts her totally. Not to mention everything she is doing to him, he likes. She holds his hands down and roams his body. Making love to him, in total control. When she finally explodes on top of him, the lightening outside starts to subside. She clasps on top of Zero , Eyes turning back to her regular color. "Babe not that i'm complaining but what just happened? What was with your eyes?" Zero remarks. "What happened outside? i didn't know we were having a storm." He says innocently. She looks up at him trying to catch her breathe. "I don't know ."She answers. That wasn't a storm Zero , that was me. "Holy shit!" He responds. "My powers are getting stronger. They are hard to control. I see you use me to control them?" Zero states. Yes you are the only person that can control me. When i get filled with desire, you make the beast go away. "Well my body is here for you to do as you wish to it." Zero Smirks." I like that idea don't start me up again." She says. laughing. She places her head on his sweaty chest and falls asleep.

While she is sleeping, Zero lies there and thinks. What made her like that? You just don't get all turned on. What could raise all the desire? He thought. Then remembering she had her session with Kamane that afternoon. Could it be him? What did he do to her? Obviously he knew she didn't do anything with Kamane. She came running to him.. His mind racing. He lightly lifts Yuki off of him and places her on her side of the bed. Getting up and looking for his clothes. He gets dressed and goes to talk to Kamane.

"Come in i know your out there Zero". Kamane says. What do you need?" What is wrong with Yuki? What did you do to her? "Zero snaps. I didn't do anything to her." She can't control her powers yet. Anger and Desire set her off. I have to say the lightening show was something new. It was fun to watch." Kamane remarks. "I guess the windows did need a break." Kamana chuckles. Zero looking at Kamane without any amusement. I notice she gets like that after visiting with you Kamane. Whats going on? "Yuki and i have a bond Zero, we always will. She has desires for me. It seems when she is near me, she does her best to control them. Till after she leaves me. Then you seem to get the benefit of it all." Kamane comments. "So what your saying is all this, is really toward you and she just uses me?" Zero snaps. No Kamane says. Your seeing it all wrong. She isn't using you. She is rather giving it to you. Instead of doing it to me, hurting you and breaking you up. She comes to you. sharing her desire with you. Like i said you get the benefit of it. "I am glad she is controlling it and giving it to me, but her having these feelings toward you doesn't make me feel too good. "Zero says. "Its mostly the powers. They make everything more intense. So if there was a small desire towards me it makes it bigger. Just until, she learns to control them." Kamane says. I do have to admit though, as tough as it is, and i am telling you Zero its extremely tough to control this urges and powers. She does it. I wouldn't be so upset with her running to you but proud. Someone not as strong would of gave into the urge. "Kamane do you think giving her all this power was a good thing? "Zero asks. "I don't know i guess we will find out. She hasn't disappointed me yet. She will learn to control it. It takes time. She can for sure take care of herself now. She doesn't need either of us." Kamane says. "Is that what you were after?" Zero states. "Yes, this way who ever she goes with or to is because she wants them, not for protection or being scared. She never has to be scared again. If she wanted to she could take all of us out." Kamane declares. "And your ok with this? "Zero comments. "Yes If its by Yuki i'm ok with anything. I know i hurt her badly by leaving. This is my way of making it right. I do hope she doesn't kill my child though. I can't stand thinking about that part of this. I know she is wrong, I know my daughter did should of never done. She is still my child." Kamane admits. "thats between them to. I do know how you feel." Zero says. "When she was after my brother ,i knew he did sometimes terrible but he is still my brother. I felt bad when she was breaking him apart. I just knew better then to get in the way." Zero states. "I know what you mean. I will try my best not to get in the way." Kamane says. Its going to be hard. "Also Zero if i were you i wouldst say anything to Yuki about the desire part. She is doing her best to fight what ever she is going though. Don't make it harder. She seems to want you. No matter what always going to you. Don't mess that up." Kamane says. Zero Nods. and heads back to his room.


	40. Chapter 40 How Dare you

Please give a review.

Chapter 40 How Dare you.

A few days later, Zero is walking on campus. He is in a pretty good mood. Its been quiet the last few days. No sign of Yoshiko. Yuki hasn't been to see Kamane. After the Lightening indecent, she has stayed away. Zero never mentioned, what took place that night. He listened to Kamane. She is fighting within herself. Let her do what she needs to. She isn't running toward Kamane. So let it go.

While walking, he runs into Maria." Zero." She says. Its so nice to see you. Running up to him giving him a big hug. "Walk with me Zero." She asks. "Sure." He responds. They start walking the grounds, and her hand is around his arm. "Its so nice to be around you." She says. She pulls him close and kisses him passionately on the lips. For some reason Zero can't pull away. She slides her hands up and down his chest , lightly unbuttoning his shirt. Still he can't pull away. She puts his hands on her breast, rubbing up against him. Its like Zero is frozen. He can't more or respond to anything, but what she tells him to. Yuki walking the grounds. Looking for him spots the two. Seeing Zeros shirt off and his hands on Maria's breast, kissing passionately against a tree. Yuki's eyes turn White. Anger and rage inside her showing through. The wind starts to howl, the sky turns dark, Lightening starts to crack in the sky. The branches on the trees loose control from the wind. The ground shakes beneath Zero and Maria. Yuki walks up close to them. "GET off my Husband! You little bitch!" Yuki shouts. Zero still frozen. Flames appear in Yukis Hands. She throws them towards Maria's feet. A ring of fire around her. "This is the second time you tried to do things with my husband. "Anger building. Yuki says. Not to mention, i see he didn't fight you this time. Looking pissed at Zero. "How could you? "She asks him. "I have done everything in my power to resist hurting you, and you want to screw this?" Yuki Shouts. Setting up another ring of fire, this time aiming at Zeros feet. Kamane appears behind Yuki. Placing his arms around her. Yuki don't. Its not them. They are being controlled. Kamanes touch, controlling her. She feels her heart lighten. She pushes back onto him. He holds her close. She closes her eyes, and everything stops. Maria , Kamane says," Please go home. It would be a good idea, if you didn't come back here. "Maria gathers her self and runs. Zero still standing there Frozen. Kamane goes up to him and takes the spell the away." Are you ok? "Kamane Asks? "Shit. What was that? "Zero asks. I couldn't fight her. I couldn't move!" Zero snaps. Yoshkiko was probably controlling you." If it wasn't for me your wife would of set both of you on fire." Kamane reveals.' I saw that, and i couldn't even speak to say something. To stop it. Now she has fire?' Zero states.' Yes. How ever she is feeling the power will adjust. I calmed her down. She should be fine now. 'Kamane says. 'Yuki. I know you were upset, but setting me on fire?' Zero snaps. Yuki still pissed, "I didn't think, you were being controlled. I just saw your hands on her, Her mouth on you. I didn't think. I just reacted." Yuki says. "You weren't pushing her away." She shouts. "I couldn't. I couldn't move." Zero replies. "I am sorry." Yuki responds. I just couldn't take you being with someone else. It overwhelmed my whole body. "I understand that." Zero replies, "I feel the same. Just i didn't want to set you on fire. "Zero answers. I told you. I can't fully control it all yet. I can't do this anymore. Kamane, "I need to go to her. I need to end this. I need my life back. She won't stop. Don't you see this?" Yuki Shouts at Kamane." If you weren't here my anger would of taken control. I would of set him on fire. Both of them. She wants me to hurt him and him me. Its whats she is craving." Yuki says louder. Kamane are you hearing me? "Yes Yuki i hear you. I see what almost happened. I am sorry. Why is it you can calm me like that. Your arms around me, This feeling came over me. Why? Why is it things just can't be normal. Why do i always have to fight this beast inside me? How long can i?" She takes off running to the Sun dorm. Kamane looks at Zero, Are you ok? Yes, at the moment. She isn't though. "I see that." Kamane responds. "I guess i should say thank you for not making me a toasted marshmallow. "Zero states." I don't want that Zero." Kamane replies. "I know we have our differences. Mainly because we both love Yuki so much. But i don't want you dead." Kamane confesses. Thank you. says Zero. This is getting out of hand Kamane. I know. Its going to come to a head. I don't see anything good coming from it.

At the Castle, the familiars tell Yoshiko all about today's events. Kuro states, " Oh master. It was so fun. Yuki almost set Zero on fire." Yoshiko laughs. "Awww Toasty Zero. That would be a waste though, but i like it!" She says with an evil grin. Shiro says "but your father stopped it. He controlled Yuki. He calmed her with his presence." " My damn father! I wish he would mind his business." She shouts. "But its something that, he could control her like that. Just by touch. That makes Zero have a little trouble. I still can't get over, she almost set him a flame. The man she loves. When she would of calmed down, i bet that would of hurt." Yoshiko adds." Well even though ,he isn't a toasted dessert, it still put a damper on things. I bet he won't ever think about cheating though." She laughs. "You both done good my babies." She says to Kuro and Shiro , her two little bats.

Back at the Campus, Yuki spent the rest of the day in her room. Just thinking about ,what she almost did. Her anger and rage was so fierce. She didn't even think of what could be afterwards. Zero comes in, and sits by her." Babe? Are you ok?" Zero asks. "Your asking if i'm ok? Zero? I almost set you on fire. Looking out the window, when she says it. The thought of you with her killed me. Her heart pounding. I didn't see anything but black." Yuki states. Zero nods. Yes its what i saw ,when you were with Kamane. It took me almost loosing you to let it go. I still see it sometimes. I just try not to let it get under my skin. "I'm not sure this is a good thing Zero. That we feel this way with each other." Yuki adds. The jealously, was over whelming. "We love each other Yuki." Zero says. We don't want the other with anyone else. Thats normal. He pulls her close. She rests her head on his shoulder. I don't care what Kamane says , Zero i need to go to her. I need this to end. If i don't get rid of her, it will never stop. Our lives will never be the same. I haven't seen my children in months. I stay away so she can't find them. So she can't use them against me, like she does you. I can't protect everyone anymore. "I understand." Zero says. "Your going to have to go to Kamane and ask where she is. I know you two have a bond still. Its written all over the both of you. I am sure. He will give in to you. It seems neither of us can't control that." Zero replies."I will do that. Just for now, i would like to stay like this for a bit. Just me and you. Sounds good babe." Zero states. He pulls her closer and they just look out the window in each others arms.


	41. Chapter 41 Tell me

Please Review let me know what you think :)

Chapter 41 Tell me

Its been a few days, Yuki has been thinking more and more about going to see Yoshiko. She knows. The only way to do so is going to Kamane. Being around Kamane has been getting harder and harder for Yuki to do. He seems to have this control over her. She can't explain. Even with all the resentment she does have, with his touch, she still can just fall into his arms. She knows though, if she wants to do what she needs to. She needs his help. So she goes to his room.

"Come in." He says. "Knowing Yuki is outside the door before, she knocks. Is there something a matter?" Kamane asks. Yuki walks over to Kamane, laying on his couch. His hand above his head, his black shirt open. Sexiness just oozing out of him in every way. She sits next to him. He places his hand in hers." I need this fight to end." Yuki says. I need to stop her. I need your help. Kamane looks at her, nodding his head. "I know." He responds. He sits up looking into Yuki's eyes." I feel the desire you have for me, Yuki. I can smell it all over you. Why are you fighting it?" Kamane asks. Yuki looks down "I have to." She states." Why?" He responds." Do you think it makes me feel good knowing, that after you leave me. Your so full of passion , you run to Zero. Giving it to him?" Kamane snaps. First time. He has lost his control around Yuki." I can't give in." Yuki says softly." Why? Tell me Why? "Kamane asks. "I don't trust you." Yuki replies. "I gave in to you once. I left here with you, trying to make things work. It only ended badly. I don't see it ending any better this time around. I can't hurt Zero. Who has always been there no matter what, for something that might just last for a day. Till you don't want it anymore." Yuki admits. "I see." Kamane says. I know. I hurt you, but i would never leave you again. My heart is yours Yuki. Yuki responds. " and mine yours. Always Kamane. I always said i would still love you, even if you betrayed me. You back here makes things so hard." "You know the passion and lust isn't going to go away till you give in to it Yuki?" Kamane declares. It will only grow and get worse. Till your begging me to take you. He touches her face with his gentle hand. Yukis Eyes close, her body shivering from his touch. Passion building inside of her. She does her best to control herself and remember why she came. "I can't hurt Zero. If i give in even if its only once, he will never forgive me."Yuki says." Ok. You try to control it. Yuki but vampire lust is unbearable. It will consume you." Kamane responds. "I didn't come here for this ."Yuki states. I want Yoshiko. " Trying to get my mind else where isn't going to work Kamane." Yuki says." Are you going to help me or not? "She snaps". Yes i will help you. I wish things where different. I would love to get to know her and be a family. " Kamane says. "I think we are way past that." Yuki replies." I fear if i don't kill her she will never leave me alone. "Yuki says. "I don't want her dead." Kamane replies. "I guess we will just have to wait and see what happens." Yuki replies." When you are ready let me know and i will take you there." Kamane states. Yuki Nods and leaves the room.

Kuro and Shiro run back to there master, letting her know. What they are planning. Yoshiko tells Nezera. We need to attack them before ,they do us. We need to go there. "Yoshiko are you sure about this?" Nezera replies. Maybe we should just go home. Let them be. We did enough damage. Don't you want to get to know your father? Isn't this what this is about?" Nezera says. "If you keep this up you won't be able to. Yuki is either going to kill you or god knows what. She is after blood. Which to be honest, i cant blame her." Nezera declares. "Who's side are you on Nezera?" Yoshiko asks. Are you feeling sorry for little old Yuki? "No." Nezera says." I just don't like to fight battles that can't be won. I am on your side always have been. I just believe you are wrong at the moment. We go to her place. All her people are there. She has enough of them to keep us busy. Just Zero alone could kill you. He was made for it, By your own father!" Nezera states. "Well then, we will have to see if my father lets her kill me. Lets see how much control,he does have over her." Yoshiko says. "There is no talking or getting through to you." Nezera says.

Yoshiko gathers Kuro, Shiro and her sword. She takes the vial around her neck off. Opens it to drink Zeros blood. She feels it coarse through her veins. She then knows Yuki made him have Pure blood powers. "He can't be killed that easy. Well isn't that something, always protecting you Zero. If i take your head or heart then ,she can't any longer." Yoshiko states. laughing. "Burning you wouldn't of worked after all. Not with the powers you have. Your stronger then my father. How do you like that?" She smirks.

Back at Cross , Yuki leaves Kamane. Instead of shaking the building and running to Zero like always. She goes to the bathroom. Takes a cold shower. Calming her nerves and body. She just sits there letting the cold water hit her body. She didn't even take off her clothes. She sits there thinking about what lies ahead. "I can do this. I will take back my family. I have to. I can't keep living like this. I wish we could go back to before." She says in her mind. We were so happy. Maybe after this we can get that back. She gets out of the shower, and changes her clothes. Knowing what is in store for tonight. The rest preparing themselves as well.


	42. Chapter 42 At Last

Reviews please. So i know if you like it or not :) A lot more is to come.

Chapter 42. At Last

Yuki , Zero, Kamane, and Hanabusa head to the dungeon. Where no one could follow, or hear what they are saying. There is no windows or anything to peek into. "Did those Damn bats disappear?" Hanabusa asks. "Yes they went to go tell there master,that i'm on there way. "Yuki laughs." Are you sure this is going to work Yuki?" Zero asks. "Yes, she wants me to be caught off guard. So if she thinks, i'm heading there. She will come here. Right own my own turf. I want you all to be ready. But i also want you all to stand back. If you see things getting out of control with my power. Get out. Don't stand there. I still don't have full control. I don't want to hurt any of you." Yuki explains. She turns to Zero, looking into his eyes. "What ever you do. Please be careful. If when this is over, if i don't have you , there is nothing left of me." Yuki says, in a soft tone. "Babe i will be right here. I promise you." Zero states. "Kamane i know this may hurt you so ,please you don't have to involve yourself. "Yuki says." I love you also Kamane and i don't want you hurt either. I want our daughter to meet her father, and be able to spend time with you. To learn how special you really are." Yuki says. My darling Yuki, "i will be here also,when this is over. I want very much to meet our child. Just please. Don't hurt this one too much." Kamane asks. Yuki doesn't answer as she isn't sure what is going to happen.

Yuki goes walking the grounds at night. Making her self the target. She feels that Yoshiko, will be coming for her tonight. The others laying low. So no one sees them. Yuki sees in the tree next to her Kuro and Shiro. They have returned,to watch Yuki. When all of a sudden Yuki hears that voice in her head again. "Hello Yuki. What you doing out here all alone?" Yoshiko says. "Taking a walk, where are you?" Yuki replies. "I know your here. Show yourself. Let me see the bitch. Who has been screwing with my life. "Yuki snaps."Well , Well, aren't you bitter?" Yoshiko answers. Laughing. "I am glad you find this funny." Yuki responds. "Are you going to show yourself or not?" Yuki shouts. No need to shout. Here i am. Yoshiko appears in front of Yuki. "So your the one,that has been bugging me?" Yuki asks." Yes, i am." Why?" Yuki asks. "Because of my father of course. You left him to rot. You had the chance to take him back,but you wouldn't. My father loves you dearly. You do this to him?" Yoshiko hisses." I had my reasons. "Yuki replies. "Yea because of Zero! Everything is because of your beloved." Yoshiko snaps." Silly little girl, not everything is about Zero. He wasn't entirely behind my reasoning." Yuki states. "Oh really? Then what was?" Yoshiko asks." Your father has a tendency to mess with my life. He likes to control me. Treating me as a child. Instead of woman. Not to mention,no matter how much he screws up my life. I still for some reason what him." Yuki states. "Do you think that your father is perfect? "Yuki asks." No, no one is." Yoshiko says. "I am glad you know it. Your father hurts people. I don't think. He means to but he does. He hurt me badly. You make me out to be the bad guy in all this,when i was just protecting my heart. He left me. He promised to be with me forever,and then left. He changed my world turning me into a vampire again. Living with me for a year. Keeping me in the dark , no less. Making all these plans behind my back. Stating it was to protect me. Well it sure didn't feel that way. When he died. I was totally in love with him. I was ready to live forever with him. He didn't give me that chance. He gave me one night, to truly love him, and then he left. So if i wanted him to stay dead,It should of stayed that way!" Yuki snaps. "My, My aren't you resentful." Yoshiko comments. "And your not?" Yuki replies." You take up way too much of my fathers time. He is always running after you. Instead of staying with me and getting to know left me." Yuki laughs. Ahh, now you see how i felt." I guess in a way yes. If you weren't here,he wouldn't be able to spend so much time with you." Yoshiko states. "You were the one pushing me toward him." Yuki says. "True true. It would of Hurt Zero. You know how insecure he is when it comes to my Father. The sad part is. My father feels the same way about him. They are both fighting for your love." Yoshiko remarks. "I can't be with your father, even though part of me wants to be. I can't trust him. The hurt runs too deep. I know he is there to protect me and loves me. But he was before and look what he did. Why not do it again?" Yuki states. Wow, Does my father know this? Yes,i told him." Yuki answers. "I am still here to tear you apart Yuki." Yoshika admits." If you think you can, then go far it. I been through worse then you!" Yuki smirks. "Well aren't you confident in yourself." Yoshiko says. As she does Kamane, Zero and Hanabusa appear. "It helps when you have friends that always stick with you. Not something you would know about." Yuki remarks. Nezera appears next to Yoshiko. "OH that purple haired kid is mine." Hanabusa states. As he goes up to him and punches him in the nose. "How do you like it?" Hanabusa says. Yuki laughs. "I guess your one friend is a little busy." Yoshiko, gets out her sword, "I'm ready for this as well." she announces. Really? As Yuki's butterfly wings appear and lift her off the ground. The ground shaking under Yoshiko. The sky getting dark, lightening Strikes Loud, up above them. The wind picking up. "You ready for this?" Yuki asks." I been ready ."Yoshiko says. Yuki taking out Artemis. "How nice you come to the fight with a anti-vampire weapon." Yoshiko says. "It figures, what else do you have?" Yoshiko states. "I have a lot. But to take you out, this is the only thing that will work." Yuki says. Aiming it right at Yoshkio, She blocks it with her sword. Its not going to be that easy Yuki. She runs close to Yuki Swinging the Sword. Yuki blocks it with Artemis. Yuki throws Yoshikio into the Tree. "Take that!" Yuki says. Yoshikio flying by Kamane and Zero. Both men just watching, as the earth under them shakes. Nice try,but i'm still here. Yoshikio gets up and directs the Lightening toward Yuki. "Take that!" Yoshiko hisses. Yuki blocks it with Artemis. The lightening just making Artemis stronger. "Well thank you for that." Yuki laughs." I am going to stop playing games now." Yuki says, going up to her and putting her hands around her neck. Squeezing tight. Do You know how much i hate you. You took my child from me. I can never forgive you for that. Squeezing tighter. Kamane in the distance running toward both women. Yuki Please stop. As Yuki goes to look at Kamane, Yoshiko Slices Yuki with the Sword. Yuki Stumbles and falls to the ground. "NO!"Shouts Zero. Running over to Yuki. Yuki gets up , Stand back Zero. "I'm not done here." Yuki shouts. "What you going to do, Yuki?" Yoshiko snaps. You cant kill me. You love my father too much. Looking at Kamane, his face sad, and tears in his eyes. Please Yuki she is my child. The earth rumbles more, the sky lights up, Yuki throws Artemis, into the tree. Hitting Yoshikos arm, not her heart. Yuki walks over to her, That should keep you down for awhile. As she punches her in the face. Thats for everything you did to me. You need to thank your father for me not killing you. At this moment i would like nothing more then to rip your head off. But because of Kamane i wont. Yuki termibling. I will take your memories away and let you forget all you did. Let you start over. Yuki erases Yoshiko memories of all the pain and all the trouble she caused. Letting her feel peaceful. She throws her to Kamane. "Here take it. Get her out of here and away from me. Or i will kill her." Yuki snaps. "Thank you so much Yuki. I knew you were still in there." Kamane says. You owe me Kamane. Yes my love. Kamane grabs his daughters body and takes her back to her castle. "Yuki your bleeding." Zero says. "Yes i got me. It will heal. I'm fine." Yuki says. "I am so proud of you." Zero says. "Why?" she asks. "Because you could of been a monster and instead you weren't." Zero states. I still hate her Zero. Yuki filling with tears. "I can't forgive her. She took our child. I can get over the rest but not that. I almost burned you. Ok you have pure blood powers and it wouldn't of killed you. But still. I want to go back to where we were. I want to be happy with you." Yuki says. "Same here babe, i want you. We can try for another child if you want." Zero asks. "I would like that". Yuki responds. Zero grabbing her and picking her up." Zero what is got into you?" She asks. I just want to carry my wife. You are injured. I love you Yuki. I love you too Zero. As they start walking Hanabusa comes out talking to Nezera, After Hanabusa got his revenge punch in. They had a talk, and Nezera told him how he didn't really like what Yoshiko was doing, That he told her to stop a few times. "You two are actually talking now?" Yuki asks. Yes. He isn't a bad kid. Just was hanging with the wrong person. "What did you do to her?" Hanabusa asks. I erased her memories and i hit her with Artemis. It won't kill her it was just her arm. It will keep her down for a bit. Hanabusa nods his head and they all walk back to the Sun dorm.

"How is the Arm?" Zero asks. "It hurts but its ok." Yuki says. "I want Ren and the others to come home." Yuki says. "I will let them know its ok to come back". Zero states. "Thank you." Yuki says.


	43. Chapter 43 Moving on

Please review :)

Chapter 43 Moving on

A few days later, Yuki is feeling better. Her arm is healing. Ren, Aiko and Ai are returning to Cross. She can't wait to see them. Yuki still isn't her full self. She is trying to return to a normal life. Kamane wants to talk to her. She isn't really into talking to him at the moment. She didn't like that he got involved, but does understand. Why he did.

"Yuki i want to thank you for sparing Yoshiko. It means a lot to me." Kamane says. " I did it for you Kamane, for all the times you did really protect me. For the time you brought me back, to be with my babies. I will never forget that." Yuki states. "But also i really didn't appreciate you getting in the middle. I could of gotten hurt. She could of chopped my head off." Yuki Responds. "Yes. I thought that after it took place. I am truly sorry. For the first time, i let my emotions get in the way. " Kamane comments. "Its over now." Yuki declares. "I just want to ask you. Where you will be staying?" Yuki says. "I think. I am going to stay here at Cross. Ai will be coming home. I would like to spend time with her. Help her run things. Be the father, i should of been." Kamane remarks. "That sounds like a good idea. I am going back to the mansion. I am going to try to rebuild my life with Zero." Yuki states." So your staying with him?" Kamane asks. "Yes. I am. I love you Kamane, but i can't." Kamane nods. "Yuki i want Yoshiko to come to Cross as well. She is doing really well. I want to spend time with both my children." Kamane comments. "Look Kamane. I don't really care what you do with her, but just don't let her touch my children. IF she does, i swear to you nothing will save her." Yuki snaps. "I understand. Yuki. She isn't the same person. I believe things will be fine. I will be there for her. I will give her the attention. She needs." Kamane says. "That's fine. That's a good thing." Yuki says. " Please watch over Ren and Aiko for me. Ai wants them here, but to be honest i don't. I also know. I 'can't baby them forever. "Yuki responds." I will. I promise. I would like to get to know them to. You know. I am there Uncle. I honestly can't wait to meet them all." Kamane blushes. "The twins are Zero. They look like him and Aiko acts like him. She chuckles. My Ren is my heart. " She says with pride. "Well, i really want to meet him. Seems like Zero has a little more competition." Kamane laughs. " For many years, Zero had to share a bed with Ren , who slept between us." Yuki Giggles. "I'm sure that was fun." Kamane states. As they look at each other and smile. " I will miss you Yuki. " Kamane says. I will miss you to Kamane, but this is for the best.

The next day. Ai and the kids are home. Ai is happy to finally be with Kamane. "So mother i heard all about the adventures, when i was gone." Ai says. "Yes. We let you go away to be safe. I wasn't sure,what the crazy bitch was going to do next." Yuki admits. "Mother you don't seem the same." Ai responds. "I don't think i will ever be the same after all that." Yuki replies. "I am just glad its over. That all my children are home safe." Yuki says."Dad is really a remarkable man". Ai says. "Yes Kamane is."'Yuki replies. "I am enjoying spending time with him." "I am glad your happy Ai. He is going to stay here with you. So you can have a lot of time with him". Yuki comments. " I know. He told me. He is looking forward to Grand kids. He told me. He wants to do with them, all he never got to do with me." Ai says. Yuki smiles at her. I'm glad. " How is Daddy doing with all this?" Ai asks." Zero is ok. I noticed he has been hiding his feelings about Kamane. He knows. I was conflicted and he tried to just let me do my thing." Yuki admits." Its been hard for both of us. This whole thing. It flipped our lives up side down." Yuki says. "I am really sorry mother." Ai remarks. I know sweety. Its ok its not your fault. Please take care of the twins. I will visit on the weekends. " Ok Mother. It will be great to see you. I have missed you." Ai says. " Same here." Yuki replies.

A few days later Yuki. Zero and Hanabusa get ready to head home. They say there goodbyes. Yuki gives the twins a great big hug and heads towards the car. Her heart feeling empty. Zero can see how leaving them makes Yuki sad. The car ride home is pretty quiet, except for Hanabusa and Zero. Talking about general things. Yuki stays quiet for the trip. Her mind else where. Once home, Hanabusa goes to see Yori. Zero and Yuki go to unpack. Yuki still very quiet. They head upstairs. Zero goes into there old bedroom. Yuki walks up the stairs slowly and stands outside the bedroom door. Frozen. Zero looks back at her, then realizes. They are back in the room where it all took place. Yuki standing outside the door. Holding her bags in both hands. Zero puts his bags on the floor and walks over to her. Putting his arms tightly around her. " Babe, do you want to go to the guest room?" He asks. Yuki nods her head yes. Ok babe, that's fine. Let me get my bags. We will head there. Zero walks in the room gets his bags and walks back over to Yuki. They walk slowly to the guest room. Once there they place there bags on the bed. Yuki just sits on the bed, next to her bag. While Zero is unpacking. "Babe are you ok?" He asks. " Yes, I am just a little tired." She replies.." Its been a long few months." Yuki says. " Yes it has. I am glad. We are home." Zero replies. Yuki just smiles.

Later that night when its time for bed. Yuki holds Zero extremly close. So tight that he almost can't breathe. Its like she is scared of something. She doesn't sleep very much, She keeps staring at the bedroom door. Like she is waiting for someone to come in. Zero notices Yuki isn't the same. Something is just missing. He isn't sure really what it is. Is it being in this house? Are the memories taking over? He feels in time things will go back to normal. Or at least he hopes.


	44. Chapter 44 This old House

Please Review :)

Chapter 44 This old House

Its been a week, things still haven't changed much. Zero goes to work. Yuki is left in the old house. Hanabusa still works in the lab. He just doesn't have to watch over Kamane anymore. Now he is trying to figure out a way to turn regular vampires into humans. Yuki told Zero not to work late, to come home at a reasonable hour. That she would like for them to go to bed together. He agreed and said that was fine with him. She sometimes goes to the Association to work.

Later in the day. Zero comes home from work. Yuki is making them something to eat. Hanabusa comes out from the lab. "Hey Zero, how are you?" Hanabusa asks. "I'm Pretty Good." Zero answers. " How has things been since,we been back? Hanabusa asks. "Ok i guess. She talks to me and is with me. That i guess is normal. She doesn't talk much though. There seems to be something on her mind. She isn't ready to talk about it." Zero explains. "Also i been noticing at night , she holds me extra tight. She doesn't sleep much at all,and is looking at the bedroom door." Zero adds. "Maybe she is scared Ichiru will return? This house has a lot of those memories of that night Zero. " Hanabusa says. "Yes i know. She still can't go into our old room. I just don't understand it though. She was so full of her self at Cross. Then we come here and she is scared? " Zero says. "Zero, she really didn't have time to deal with all that happened here. She was angry and upset but seeking revenge. When she is here, all the memories come back. It really hurt her." Hanbuasa remarks. "Oh i know it did." Zero says. "Any mention of Kamane?" Hanabusa asks. "No not at all. She hasn't mentioned anything to be honest. Like i said, she doesn't talk much. She hasn't since we left Cross." Zero admits. "Not to get personal, but are you two still together in other ways?" Hanabusa asks. "Yes that's not a problem. Before we left Cross, we decided to try for another child. So we have been. Its very different then ,when we were at Cross though. No lightening or bed shaking. Its move loving and back to normal." Zero replies. "She isn't full of anger any more, and um Kamane isn't in the way." Hanabusa states. "Tell me about it, it would burn me up. That she had so much desire pent up for him. She would be with him talking, and come me to ripping my clothes off. Only because , she couldn't do that to him." Zero says. "Well Zero she could of, Very easily done that with him. She just choose not to." Hanasbusa Answers. "Yes . Its what kept me quiet. I didn't' need to add any more fire to the flame. That was going on over there. She wasn't the Yuki i knew before. She could of just walked away and not returned. I still get worried. She will do that." Zero admits. "I guess time will tell. I do think being in this house, isn't a good thing for her Zero. " Hanabusa declares. " I feel the same way, but as i said i'm not saying anything. Let it come out of her own mind." Zero remarks. Hanabusa Nods. Hanabusa goes home.

Yuki and Zero sit at the table to eat there dinner. Its a very quiet dinner. "How was your day?" Zero asks trying to break the silence. "It was ok." She responds. "How was yours?" She asks. "It was good. Did some paper work and got some level E's. I also saw Hanabusa, when i got home." Zero comments. "How is he doing?" Yuki asks. "He seems to be fine." Zero responds. "How are you feeling Yuki?" Zero asks next. "I'm Ok . I guess. It takes some time to get use to this place again." Yuki remarks. "Anything new on the baby making?" Zero asks. Yuki looking sadly down to her plate. "No, i took a test. It was negative." "It's ok babe, we will keep trying." Zero says with a smile. She smiles back slightly. Trying not to show, how she really feels. "I'm going to wash the dishes, and clean up." Yuki says. Ok babe. I'm going to go take my shower. Zero responds. After awhile Yuki is doing the dishes and cleaning up. Zero coming down stairs to see, if she is done. Yuki not hearing ,or paying attention, doesn't notice that Zero is there. When she sees him, he takes her by surprise. She drops the plate. She was drying. "Babe you ok? Your shaking?" Zero runs up to her and says. "I'm Fine, i didn't know you were there." Yuki says. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up on you. I thought you would of sensed me." Zero replies. "I wans't paying attention, Sorry Zero. I have a headache." Yuki replies. Sorry , you should have told me. I would of cleaned up for you." He says. "Its ok i'm done now. i just want to go to bed." Yuki Comments. Zero says ok, but knows something isn't right. This just isn't like Yuki. There is something ,she is keeping from him. Something going on. He just doesn't know what. He feels if he pries it will only make her mad. So he lets nature take its course.

The next day Zero stays home from works. He feels that it would be best,to spend a little time with Yuki. Maybe see if she will say,whats on her mind. They go out for lunch, to a small Cafe, that has sandwiches and coffee. They sit outside at a table and eat. "This is nice." Zero says. "Yes it is." Yuki says with a smile. Taking in the fresh air. Placing her hand on his. "I miss us. I miss what we use to be." Yuki says. " Its ok, we will get that back babe. It takes time. We got some of it back." He winks. "That part has never been a problem Zero. I always want you sexually. We just had something so special before, all this happened. We were so happy. I just want that back." Yuki says in a low voice. "I know. Yuki is something going on? You don't seem the same, since we left Cross. I know. We still had problems ,when we were there, but your so quiet lately. " Zero asks. "I don't know to be honest, I feel so different. The anger isn't there anymore, but there is just sadness. There is this empty feeling inside my heart. I just think of what things would of been like ,before all this happened. Our child would be born now." Yuki says looking down at her sandwich. "We will get that back. You also seem on edge. LIke there is something scaring you?" Zero replies. " That house, going back there makes me feel worse. I thought. I was over all this, I was so strong so angry, but being here just makes me feel weak and empty. Your brother is still alive. He can come back at any time Zero." Yuki says. "He was being controlled. I don't think we have anything to worry about. He wouldn't do anything like that being himself. Yuki do i still scare you,looking like him?" Zero remarks. "To be honest , yes sometimes in the dark i have to take a double take . I have to look at your neck. I see the tattoo and it calms me. It lets me know its you. " She says. "I am really sorry. I don't ever want to scare you. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I hope you know that." Zero replies. "Yes i do. I know know that. I guess time will heal me its just taking a bit." She says.

When they go home, Yuki tells Zero. She wants to face her fears, by going into there old bedroom. "Yuki are you sure?" Zero asks. "You don't have to do this just yet." Zero says. " I know, but i want to be able to be comfortable, in my own home. Will you come with me Zero?"She asks. "Of Course." He Answers. They walk upstairs into the room. Yuki standing in the middle of the room, Her body tensing up. Zero right behind her. She tries to bolt for the door, but Zero puts his arms around her, placing kisses on her neck. Then moving to her lips. Trying to keep her calm. She kisses him back and puts her arms lightly around his waist. He lifts her up into his arms and moves over to the bed. He sits on it, and Yuki is in his lap. Holding her tight. He feels her body tense even more , as they sit on the bed. Her body starts to tremble in fear. Her eyes fill up with tears. He sees her staring at his tattoo on his neck, making sure its him. She touches the part of his neck with the tattoo. Looking into his lavender eyes. He Moves to the side of the headboard in the bed with Yuki,still in his arms. Cradling her in his arms, like she was a child. Yuki holding on to him as if her life depended on it. He whispers in her ear." Its me babe. There is nothing to fear. I promise you." He kisses her again on her lips. She kisses back. Every now and then, still looking to make sure that the tattoo is there. Zero never noticed. Her doing that till now. He never realized how broken Yuki really was. At Cross he knew she was hurting, but she was so full of revenge, and being so cold. He didn't see just how broken inside she was. Till now. He says too himself, what did he do to my girl? The pain in his heart overwhelming. He holds her tighter, telling her. It will be ok. They lay there all night, him just cradling her in his arms. She falls asleep there, the first time in a long time not having any nightmares. Zero hoping this is a good sign , that he can help heal her.


	45. Chapter 45 Confronting your fears

REVIEW

Chapter 45 Confronting your fears.

A few days later. Yuki is in the kitchen cleaning up. She has washed the dishes straightening up. All of a sudden she turns around, and Ichiru is standing there. Yukis eyes turn red. The dishes she just washed impale Ichiru to the wall. "What are you doing here?" Yuki asks in a loud cruel tone. "You didn't think you could come here, and do to me what you did before did you?" Yuki snaps. Zero and Hanabusa hear the commotion. They run to the kitchen. Seeing Ichiru impaled to the wall with the dinner plates. Outlining his whole body. Ichiru's look on his face frightened. "Yuki." Zero says "What is going on?" "Step back!" She says to him. As she walks up to Ichiru. Saying. Why are you here? " "I came here to say, that i was sorry. That i was being controlled. I would of never did any of that stuff to you other wise. I'm not like that, ask my brother." Ichiru admits. Yuki putting her hands on Ichirus neck squeezing tightly. " Did you think that would change anything? That i would forgive you with open arms? Do you know the pain you caused me? I am frightened in my own home. I can't look at my husband without not seeing you! Zero's eyes drop to the floor. When he touches me, i have to check his neck to make sure its him. NOT you! "She screams. Hanabusa and Zero just standing on the side watching. Zero not sure of what to do or say. Watching his brother fight for air. If it wasn't for Zero. I would kill you right now. I would love to hear your neck snap, by my fingers. It takes everything i have not to do it right now. Snap you like a twig! Looking deep into his eyes. He replies in a soft tone. I'm Sorry. "Sorry isn't good enough. Sorry doesn't bring back my child, or break my fears. I want you out of my house. I never want to see you again. Do you understand me?" Yuki Snaps. She lets go of his neck and turns to Zero and Hanabusa. " Get this thing out of my kitchen and make him disappear!" She says as she walks out of the kitchen going upstairs. Hanabusa and Zero run over to Ichiru trying to remove the plates that are keeping him to the wall. "Dude, what made you come back here? Are you crazy? " Hanabusa asks. " I just had to say i was sorry, i really am. Zero i know we had our disagreements in the past, but i would of never done something like that." Ichiru states. " I know but you must not come here again. She will kill you. I don't want to see you dead Ichiru." Zero says. Hanabusa doing his best to pull out the dishes. "What the hell, i'm not a wimp but how deep did she put these in?" Hanabusa asks. "Pretty deep. Her rage is still there." Zero says. After a few both men got all the dishes out of the wall and Ichiru free. "You need blood Ichiru to heal faster. Take mine." Zero says. "Wait Zero don't, i will do it." Hanabusa says. Yuki will smell him on you, trust me you don't want that. She is freaked out enough already." He says. "Your right. Thank you. Please take care of him and get in back on his feet and out of this house." Zero asks. "Sure thing. You go see your wife. I got this." Hanabusa says.

Zero walks upstairs to see where Yuki is. He finds her in there old room. "Yuki are you ok?" Zero asks. "Yes i'm fine." She says. ""Babe your trembling. Come here" He places his arms around her. "Is he out of our house? I want him gone!" She snaps. "Hanabusa is taking care of it. It took a bit for us to get the dishes out of the wall babe. You really put them in deep." Zero admits. "Good!" She shouts." I hate him Zero i just hate him! " "I know babe. He will be gone soon. I know it didn't mean much to you but he did say he was sorry. At least you know he didn't want to do this. He wont be coming to hurt you anymore." Zero explains. "Zero i want out of this house. I can't stay here anymore. There are so many bad memories here. Yes good ones , like our wedding and taking home the twins and Ai. But so many bad ones as well. I want to move and make a fresh start away from here." Yuki says. "Thats fine with me babe. I understand that." Zero says. " There is something i want to say to you Zero. I want you to be honest with your feelings and your reply. We been together for a long time, You have put up with more then your share of crap. I know things are not the same like they were. I'm not the same person. I don't know if i ever can be again. I may not even be able to have another child. Zero tries to comment. Shhh listen to me Zero. Its been awhile, that we been trying. I started back at Cross, when my desire was taking over. I didn't use any protection. We still didn't conceive. There is a good chance, i can't have anymore children. I don't want to hold you back anymore. I have chained you for far too long. If you want your freedom, i will give it to you." Yuki declares. "May I talk now?" Zero asks. "Yes of course." Yuki replies. "Babe i know we been through a lot, but that is a relationship. You just don't walk away, because things got tough. I love you, always have always will Yuki. About the baby, It took us a while to have the twins to. You been under a lot of stress. Your body needs time to heal. I am sure things will be fine. If its not thats fine as well. I am happy with the twins. You gave me two beautiful children Yuki. You almost died to give them to me. I'm not going anywhere. Unless that is what you want? " Zero asks. "No i just don't want to hold you back, if you really don't want to be here." Yuki responds. "I want to be." He answers. "Ok, i would like us to have our own house. One we pick together. I will give the Mansion back to Kamane and Ai. They Can do what ever they want with it. I also want the twins to come home. They are only eleven years old. They don't need to live at Cross. They have two parents that love and want them. I want to spend all the time i can with them ,before they grow up. I want our family back. " Yuki says. "Wow you gave this a lot of thought didn't you? " Zero asks. "Yes, I have. I don't want them to be hunters , if they don't want to be either. I think they need to make there own choice in that. Not be pushed. I don't want anything more to do with the Association. Kamane is back. He can take care of it like he did before. Ai is also involved now. I want a normal life Zero. I would also like it if you wouldn't be a hunter anymore. Its another reason. i am willing to let you go, if its something you feel you need to do." Yuki says. "Thats a lot to take in. If this is what you really want, I am willing to do it."Zero replies. "Thank you, Zero. I want us to spend as much time with our children. I have plenty of money that will keep us for a long time. We don't have to worry about that. We can also get regular jobs. We don't have to deal with all this stuff anymore." She states. "It will be different, might take a bit to get use to. I am willing to try though." Zero says. "Good, Thank you." Yuki replies.


	46. Chapter 46 Letting go of the past

Review please :)

Chapter 46 Letting go of the past

In the morning, Zero goes to talk to Hanabusa." I want to thank you for yesterday Hanabusa." Zero says. " I owe you one." "Don't worry about it. You would of done the same for me. I am glad. I could of helped."Hanabusa replied. "I also see your wife can use her power, whenever she wants now. I thought she was pretty down the last few weeks. Damn she came back to get him yesterday." Hanabusa comments. "Yes i saw that as well. She also told me a few things last night. I am still going over some of them in my head. She doesn't want to live here anymore. She doesn't want me to be a hunter anymore either. " Zero explains. "Wow, really? Hanabusa asks. "Yes. We are going to buy our own home. It won't be too far from here. The kids will also be coming home. She doesn't want them at Cross." It's another reason i wanted to talk to you Hanabusa." Zero says. I would like you to come there. To be there teacher, like you did Ai." Zero asks. "Oh, yes of course. I would love to. I don't have much here to do since, i'm not watching Kamane anymore." Hanabusa responds. "Good that will make Yuki happy." Zero declares. "Look Zero. Are you going to be able to stay away and not be a hunter anymore? I mean you been doing it for years. Its in your blood." Hanabusa asks. " I will give it a try. I want this marriage to work. I want it to go back to what it was. If i Don't try. I don't think. She will stay. She wants out of it all. She said she wants a normal life." Zero comments. "Ok, I hope things work out for both of you. You both are really good people. I can see why she wants out of this house. There is a lot of bad memories here. " Hanabusa admits. "Yes i don't mind leaving this house. I never really wanted to stay here. I just did it for her." Zero claims. "Oh zero, just so you know. I brought your brother to Cross. They took him in. Kamane said. He would take care of and make sure nothing happened to him. Kamane is trying to fix all of his daughter's wrongs." Hanabusa states. "That's good to know. That he is being cared for. He needs someone right now,and it can't be me. We will be going to Cross, Yuki wants to tell the kids, they are coming home. To also let Kamane and Ai know she isn't going to be in the mansion, or making any more decisions in the Association ." Zero says. " I will let Kamane know you two are coming, so he can hid your brother ,so Yuki doesn't freak out." Hanabusa says. "Thank you." Zero replies.

A few days later, Zero and Yuki are all packed up. Ready to head to Cross for a week or two. To get things all settled. So they can start looking for there new home together. Since Yuki , impaled Ichiru her nightmares have completely stopped. She isn't so depressed. She seems to feel a lot better, thinking about her new life.

When they get to Cross, they get out of the car ,and are headed to the headmasters office. They run into Maria. Zero, she yells running up to him and giving him a big hug. Yuki standing there, not amused. "Hello lady Yuki." Maria says. "Hello, ." she replies. "I see you still haven't forgotten my husband. " Yuki says. " No, i haven't he reminds me so much of Ichiru. I want to say sorry for what happened that day though. I am not sure what got into me." Maria admits. "It wasn't your fault. I want you to know Maria, Ichiru is still alive. If you are still so in love with him, i am sure my husband can tell you. Where he is. So you can then jump all over him, and leave My husband alone." Yuki responds. "Oh Really? Oh please Zero tell me where he is." Maria begs. "I will a little later on. I have some things to do. I will find you later and let you know. " Zero remarks. Ok thank you so much. Maris skips off. Yuki ,rolling her eyes. Well i see some jealously sneaking out of you babe? Zero smirks. Yuki glaring up at Zero. "Yes, so be it. She touches you again,and i will cremate her. She will have your brother now. She should be happy. That way. Maybe the both of them will leave us alone." Yuki hisses. "I think its nice of you to put them together again. You also know you have nothing to worry about. I don't want anyone but you. I do have to admit its nice seeing you flare up like that because of me." Zero grins. " Yea Yea... Have your fun. "Yuki says. "I'm not sharing you ever. "Yuki states." I don't think i could deal with what you have dealt with. I'm sorry for all that as well." Yuki says." We are starting over remember? "Zero replies. Yuki nods.

Now heading to the office, they knock on the door. Ai opens it. "Mother, Dad so happy to see you both. Come in. How are you? "Ai asks. We are pretty good. We came to tell you. That the mansion is yours and your fathers. Zero and I will be buying a new home together." Yuki states. "Oh mother thats so nice." Ai responds. " I also wanted to let you know that, once summer break is here. I am taking the twins home. They will not be back for school. I feel they are too young. I want to keep them home,like i did you." Yuki Announces. "I figured that was coming , Mother." Ai smiles. "Where is your father Ai?" Yuki asks. Father is in the moon door. He has started teaching there. The night class has grown." Ai says. Thats great. How do you like being with your father? Yuki asks. Mother, Dad, i love it. I love you dad always will. She looks at Zero. With a smile. Its just so good to know my real father as well. You were right. I am so much like him. We spend a lot of time together." Ai admits. "Thats great.I am glad."I am going to leave you, and Zero alone to get some time together. I have some things. I want to discuss with Kamane. I will return in a few." Yuki says,as she leaves the room.

Yuki walks to the Moon door knocking on the door to Kamanes office. "Come in." He says,in his low calm tone. "My Yuki. How are you?" He asks. "I'm doing better." She says. "So glad to hear that. Its nice ,that you stopped by." I just wanted to let you know that. I will not be doing anything more with the Association. I am stepping down. I want to live a normal regular life." Yuki states. Kamane nods. "If this is what you truly want, thats fine with me. I am back. I can handle things. " Kamane says. " Thank you. I also wanted to say, i was sorry for when i was here last time. How i treated you. Some of the things,i said were rude. I didn't mean to hurt you." Yuki comments. "I know, I also know they were true. I am so sorry, that you resent me the way you do. I do truly love you Yuki." Kamane admits. "I know you do. I love you to, just not the same way. It took me along time to see that. I finally saw. What you were trying to tell me the whole time. but there is just one thing i need to ask you." What my dear? Kamane inquires. "Why sleep with me, if you knew you were going to end it all?" Yuki asks. At the time,i was still undecided of what i was going to do. I was torn. I loved you so much ,but knew you would be miserable with me. I thought, if i made love to you. You let me know if something would of changed. That maybe you really would pick me. But even after that night, you still thought and wanted Zero. Nothing changed. Its then, i realized it never would. When you told me,i should have erased your memories of Zero, i really knew no matter what you would never forget him." Kamane answers. "I am so sorry Kamane. I never meant to hurt you." Yuki says. "I Know my love. I also wanted to let you know all the desire you felt last time wasn't really aimed at me. It was the power taking over, till you learned how to control it and you did. You never once gave in." Kamane admitted "I noticed that,once i went home. Once i learned how to control myself. I want to have a relationship with you Kamane. You are my brother. I do have a strong bond to you. I want you in my life." Yuki says. "Just as family thought right?" Kamane asks. "Yes." She answers. Kamane nods. I wanted to tell you that Ichiru will be living here. I want to help him for what my daughter did to him." Kamane says. Thats fine with me. Please make sure Maria finds him. She is in love with him. " Yuki states. "Thats very nice of you. Yuki" Kamane comments. "I have my own reasoning for that." Yuki admits. "Well what ever it is, its still a nice gesture. I will make sure it happens. I also wanted you to know. I love spending time with the twins. They are totally adorable. I see why you favor Ren. He is so full of life. So innocent and sweet. I love spending time with him and Aiko. She is a pistol! "Kamane remarks. "Yes she is her father. She has the same attitude. She can take care of herself. " Yuki says. "She sure can." Kamane states. "I guess i will see you later for dinner?" Yuki says. "Sure thing." He replies.

Yuki walks out of his office feeling at peace. She said all she needed to. She is ending the uncomfortable compilations. While walking back to the sun door, she runs into Zero. "Hey babe." He says. Looking at her, seeing ,if there is any desires or reaction from speaking to Kamane. He sees nothing. She is calm and herself. "Zero i would like to see our children. I really miss them. " Yuki says. "Of course babe. There are probably not too far. There they are." Zero says. "Mommy." Ren says running up and hugging Yuki. "Oh my sweet sweet boy. How i missed you." She lightly kisses his head. "Daddy." Aiko says as she runs to him. Then switching off to the other parent. "How are my babies?" Yuki asks. "We are fine mommy. We are doing well here. I like Uncle Kamane. He spends a lot of time with us." Ren says. " I heard that , when i was talking to him earlier. He loves you guys as well." Yuki says with a Smile. "Me and your father wanted to let you know, that when summer break comes you will be coming home for good with us. We are buying a new home. We want you there with us." Yuki states. "That sounds great mommy." Ren says. What ever Says Aiko. "I also wanted to say, that if you don't want to become vampire hunters you don't have to. Its up to you." Yuki says. Ren going over to his mother. "Mom i don't want to. I don't like killing others. I try, but its just not me." "Thats totally fine. I didn't think that would be for you." Yuki admits. " Well, Its fine with me. I love it." Aiko says. I am just like daddy. " I'm fast and its not a problem for me." "I figured that as well." Yuki says. Zero just standing there taking it in. He figured it as well, but never said anything. It was what he was born into. What his own father was. He just figured both his children would be it. But hearing Ren say he wasn't into it just reminded him of Ichiru. How he wasn't able to do it. Not like Zero. He was ok with that. He wasn't going to force him to do something he didn't want. He also knew that Yuki wouldn't let him. The Association would be ok with having Aiko, and if she was anything like Zero they wouldn't really need Ren. So all in all it would work out fine.

In the next few days, Yuki spends time with the children. She also is looking for a house. So she doesn't have to go back to the mansion. Yuki was looking through the computer, when she came across this gorgeous large home. She nudges Zero. Who is sitting next to her reading the paper wearing his cute glasses. "Yes Dear." He asks. "Look at this house. Its five bedrooms ,three baths, eat in kitchen, Full deck, with pool and pool house. Oh Zero i love it!" Yuki squeaks in delight. " I Haven't see you this happy or excited in awhile. I guess this house is it." Zero responds. " I want you to love it too. Its our first house together. Buying our own. I want you to have a say." Yuki states. "Babe, it looks great. Call up and make an appointment to see it." Zero responds. "You know in those glasses you look so darn cute." Yuki states with a smile. Seeing Yuki so happy, makes him happy. Its been a really long time ,since he seen her interested and happy in anything. If this house is going to do that. Then he was all for it. It really didn't matter where they lived as long, as he was with her.


	47. Chapter 47 New Begingings

Review please

Chapter 47 New Beginnings

Yuki and Zero go to see the house in person. Yuki is the most excited. She has been in months. Zero just takes it in and smiles. The house is huge. Three car garage, extra large kitchen. Even enough ground to build a stable for White lily. It was more then they needed. "Zero, what do you think?" Yuki says happily. "I Think its awesome. Maybe a little too big for us?" Zero explains. "No , not really we have Hanabusa and Yori staying with us. The twins me and you. It should be fine." Yuki states. "Ok. I see it makes you happy. Lets go for it." Zero answers. "We will take it!" Yuki tells the realtor, As she is dancing around the Kitchen. Zero just watching her feeling peaceful. She goes over to him and gives him a kiss. "Thank you Zero." She says. " I didn't really do anything, but ok." He replies. Yuki then says to the realtor, we will be paying cash. "We will need this done asap, so we can move in. So just let us know all you need, and we will get it to you." Yuki replies. "What will we be taking from the other house?" Zero asks. "Nothing but our clothes. I don't want anything from that place. We will buy all new stuff for our new house." Yuki States. "Won't that be expensive?" Zero inquires. "Yes, but i never really used my family money. You went to work. Then so did i. We used our own. Its time to spend the other as well. Its there for me to build my life with. So i am going to use it." Yuki declares. "Ok," Zero says.

Heading back to Cross, Yuki is very happy. The realtor said. That she would make the house close, as soon as she could. The buyers were more then willing due to them paying in cash. Once there Yuki, heads to see Ai. She can't wait to tell her. "Hi, Mother." Ai says. Hi darling. We found a house, and bought it. It is so pretty. I just can't wait to show you." Yuki says. "That sure was fast mother. Seems like your trying to run away. Did father believe that little speech you gave him earlier?" Ai comments. "Yes, i believe so. I showed no emotion. I did one of his own tricks." Yuki explains. "Do you think thats really going to work Mother? I mean you know you still care for him. Not as a brother either. " Ai responds. "Look Ai, i do love your father, but as i told him. I can't. Just because you are sexually attracted to someone doesn't make a relationship. Its not going to fix everything. That was broken with us before. I am truly happy with Zero. I made my choice. I will do my best to treat Kamane as my brother. I will only see him at family events. When i do see him, I will try to limit the contact between us. Only having people in the room with us." Yuki states. "I am not sure thats going to always work mother but if this is what you want. I am here for you. I love all three of you. I don't want to see any of you hurt. I do feel this is going to lead to someone hurt in the end anyway." Ai states. " I will not be coming back to Cross Ai. You will have to come to me. You can bring Kaien. I am going to stay away from this place ,not only because of Kamane. There are others here i do not wish to see." Yuki comments. "You mean my half sister and my uncle?" Ai states. "Yes, it would be best, if i don't see them again. I truly dislike both of them." Yuki states. "Mother i know what they did to you. I'm truly sorry. I do happen to like her. We get along great. My uncle is very nice also. It is kind of freaky. How much he looks like Dad though. I am sure thats not easy for you either." Ai responds. "No, its not easy at all. There are times Zero comes near me, and i want to bolt. I try my best not to make him see that. I know. He didn't do anything to me. Its just hard. I am over coming it. It will just take time. I use his tattoo as a help to remind me its him." Yuki answers. "Mother are you sure about all this?" Ai questions. "Yes i believe away from here things can heal. When its just me and Zero things are great. I want to go back to what we were...Or at least try.

Later that night they are in Zeros old room, laying in bed. Yuki is laying on top of Zero. "This is the closet ,we have been in awhile."Zero says. "Yes. I like using you as my pillow." She winks at him. "I am glad your feeling better Yuki. I really did miss you. I have to be honest though, the thought of not working and being home all the time scares me. I am not use to it." Zero admits. "Yea i know, me to. I am sure we will find our way though. At first we will have fixing up the house together. I know you want a stable for white lily. I might even get a cat. I want this house to feel like home. If we get bored ,we can go on vacations, or even find a regular safe job." Yuki comments. Maybe we will even be blessed with another little one. That should keep us busy. Yuki adds. "Yes that would. I would like that." Zero comments.


	48. Chapter 48 Taking it easy

Please review

the next couple of chapters will be them rebuilding till something happens :)

Chapter 48 Taking it easy

After a few weeks, The house is now thiers. Yuki is happy to say good bye to everyone. Her and Zero pack up there clothes, and head to the new house. She is building a stables for White Lily. A side house for Hanabusa and Yori to stay. So they have there own. When she gets to the new house, she is so happy. Zero sees her come to life in front of him. Which makes him very happy. Zero goes the the stables to see how its going. Yuki goes to the Kitchen,and see what furniture has come in. In a few Zero comes back in to see what Yuki is doing. Hey baby whats up? "Not much the stools came in for the island. The sectional with the 55 inch TV is here for the family room." Yuki states. " Love the TV. " Zero says. "Oh i almost forgot. The King size bed came, and the TV for our bedroom." Yuki states. "King size huh? That should be fun to test out later. " Zero admits. Yuki giving him a sneaky grin back. "I thought for now, we would get something to eat . Then sit on our new sofa, and watch some TV together. What do you think?" Yuki asks. "That sounds like a good idea." Zero answers back.

For the next month, they work on getting there new furniture. Making there house a home. Yuki and Zero spend a lot of time together. Going shopping. Deciding on things for the house. There relationship is building back to where they were. Yuki still isn't her old self, but she treats Zero very well. She shows love towards him. The stables are done. White lily has moved in. Zero goes to her everyday. He feeds, brushes ,and takes his daily nap with her. There is a calm here. Where they didn't have anywhere else. He sees why Yuki wanted there own. It feels so free. He thought. He would miss working,and all the bustle they left behind, but he doesn't. Maybe in time it would get old, but for right now it was nice. Just him and Yuki being together. Doing what ever they wanted to do. Yuki would talk to Ai on the phone,telling her once the house was complete,that she could come for the house warming party. Hanabusa and Yori were waiting to move into the side house. Hanabusa would visit every now and then to see how things where progressing.

"Hey there Zero, Napping with White lily?" Hanabusa asks. "Just laying here relaxing. It feels so nice." Zero responds. "I guess. How are things going?" Hanabusa responds. "Pretty good. The stables are done, as you can see. I been enjoying them. I might even get another horse. So she doesn't get lonely. " Zero states. "Oh please she isn't lonely. Only thing she wants is you. She is worse then Yuki. " Hanabusa laughs. "True, but she needs a mate. One of her own kind." Zero comments. The side house should be done in about another month. Then you and Yori can come on down. It will be about the same time the kids start there summer break."Zero remarks. "Great , i can't wait. Its really nice of Yuki to build us our own. I'm sure. She is happy the kids will be here soon to. " Hanabusa states. "Yes i am sure she is. She doesn't mention it much. She is very busy with redecorating. She really loves it. It got her mind off of all that crap that happened. We spend a lot of time together. Its really nice." Zero comments. " I am so glad you two are getting along. So she is back to herself?" Hanabusa asks. "Well not really. I don't think. She will ever really be the old Yuki again. She is much more serious and mature. Sometimes i do miss the bubbly air head. She use to be. That is long gone." Zero admits. "She still wants you?" Hanabusa asks. "Yes that still there. Still nothing like at Cross. No windows cracking or anything shaking. Its normal. To be honest, its more loving. Closer, warm. Its really nice. " Zero claims. "I am so happy for you." Hanabusa says. "What about Kamane? Does she mention him? Hanabusa asks. "No, not at all. I always thought, he was going to be this big problem. Get in our way. Maybe even her leaving me for him. But so far nothing. She doesn't mention him at all. Its like, he doesn't exist. To be honest, i think that worries me more. Could she just forget him like that? I don't think all those feelings , just go away over night. " Zero remarks. " She has been through an awful lot Zero. Things change. I don't know, if she still wants him or not. I just know like you said ,she isn't the old Yuki anymore. She isn't going to run into his arms. When i do see him, he does mention her. He misses her like crazy. He said at least when he was dead ,she would visit him everyday. Now that he is alive. She doesn't go near him or Cross. He is pretty hurt. He loves her Dearly Zero. I think he realized it more now, then ever before." Hanabusa states. "Good for him. Maybe its better, she does stay away from him then. I don't need her to start feeling that way to. I don't ask anymore. I let a lot just go by. She is the happiest. I have seen her in a long time. I don't want to ruin it." Zero announces. " I understand." Hanabusa says. "How is my brother doing?" Zero asks. "Oh, he is great. Him and Maria are getting married. He is very happy. Kamane has looked after him. He has helped him a lot. Things are great on that field. Yoshiko is doing well also. She doesn't remember anything. She is happy with her father and Ai. They become close. I have to say ,that Yoshiko is very smitten with Ren." Hanabusa says. "What? You want Yuki to really kill her? Don't you? Don't mention any of that to her! She will flip. Plus he will be coming home soon. Hopefully that will squash anything that is happening." Zero snaps. "I promise. I wont tell her a thing. I just wanted you to know whats going on." Hanabusa says "I know. Thank you. You have been a great friend all these years." Zero replies.

After talking to Hanabusa Zero's mind starts wondering. Things here are so nice and quiet. Then you go back to where we were. Shit hits the fan again. I so see why Yuki, doesn't want any part of that. She is so right. Kamane missing Yuki, figures. As long as he misses her from a far. Who cares. Zero Thinks. But what is with Yoshiko and Ren? God, Yuki will go crazy. Not to mention Ren is only eleven. What the hell is that all about? He thinks. In a month ,he will be home. Things should be ok. He thinks to himself. Thats all i need. Zero lays back down next to White lily. Closes his eyes and dozes off.


	49. Chapter 49 Housewarming

Please review.

Chapter 49 Housewarming

Another month goes by, the house is ready. It looks gorgeous. Yuki spent countless hours making it what it is. The Side house is now also done. Hanabusa and Yori can come to stay. Its now June. They will get a lot of use out of there Pool. Yuki made the yard very nice with a grill and large table with umbrella. A lot of pretty flowers around. One red rose bush going up a trellis near there back door. Yuki is now ready for her House warming party. She hasn't given a party in awhile, so this one is special.

"Zero, what do you think about this Saturday to have the housewarming party?" Yuki asks. "What ever. Its so nice. Do we have to invite people over? Zero asks. "Oh silly , one night won't kill you." Yuki comments. "Depends on who you are inviting." Zero admits. "Your still my grumpy Zero." Looking at him with a smile. "Yes and i always will be." He smiles back. "So really. Who are you inviting." Zero asks. Hanabusa, Yori, Ai, Seiya, Kamane, Kaien, The twins. You know family. I will make it a small dinner. Yuki says. "Oh, brother" Zero says. "What? I am sure Kaien won't start crying. There really won't be any reason to." Yuki insists. "What ever makes you happy babe." Zero says. As he walks into the family room, sits down on the sofa with his paper, putting on his glasses. Kaien wasn't his problem. He could put up with the cry baby. It was Kamane that was. Its been months of being quiet and calm. Now here he comes again. Well i guess, this will tell the tale of how they are together. He better keep his hands to himself. Zero thinks. As he is Yuki in the background. "You know. You keep putting on those glasses. I don't know if i can contain myself." Yuki smirks. "Then maybe i will wear them all the time." Zero snickers. "You are a brat you know that?" Yuki says. "Well come over here and tame me." Zero comments. Yuki walking over to Zero sitting next to him, putting her arms around him. Puts her lips on his giving him a kiss. "I love you Zero." Yuki says. " I love you to babe. He replies. Thinking in his mind, she hasn't told me that in awhile. Its so good to hear. " So these glasses, really do it for you huh? Zero laughs. "Yes, You are totally adorable in them." Yuki admits. "Not to mention the black trench coat." She snickers. "That to?" He says. "Oh god yes. " Your tall lean body. It drives me totally crazy." She says. " I will have to get that out of storage then." he laughs. "Oh you brat!. Do so . You might be in bed for a few days." Yuki comments. "Ok. Then i'm off ,to see where i put that. " Zero and Yuki Laughing out loud. She kisses him again leaving him to his paper, as she goes to tend to the garden.

The next few days. Yuki is getting ready for the party. She called everyone up. They all said yes. They love Yuki's parties. They love her food. The twins come home a few days prior, which makes Yuki happy. She just loves to be with them. The house is now feeling even more like a home. While out in the garden one day, Yuki finds two little kittens. One Grey long haired kitten and One black long haired kitten. She grabs them both, and brings them in. "Oh Zero look what i found!" Yuki shouts with glee. "Well you were thinking about getting a cat. I guess now you have two." Zero says. "Yes. This one reminds me of you. He is grey and fuzzy. " Yuki laughs. "Oh great, getting replaced by a kitten now." Zero laughs and calls the twins. "Ren , Aiko. Mommy found two kittens." They both come running downstairs. falling in love soon as they see them. "Oh mommy Aiko asks. We are keeping them right?" "Yes. We will get them some food, and a litter box. You have to name them. Who is getting who?" Yuki asks. "I want the black one." Aiko says. "I want the Grey one." Ren says. "Well that's, that." Yuki says. I am naming mine Uno. Aiko says. Well then i will name mine Duse. Ren replies. Yuki laughs. Ok, Zero, Uno and Duce. Zero just looks at them and rolls his eyes. " What ever. They are lucky they are cute."

Before they knew it, Saturday was here. Its a warm nice day. So they are going to BBQ. They got the pool, all ready to go. It will be an outdoor thing. Zero and Hanabusa will do the grilling. They all got there at the same time. "Its so good to see you all." Yuki says. "Oh Yuki . The house is gorgeous." Yori says. "Thank you so much." Yuki replies. Hanabusa, Seiya Kaien go to the garden to bring out the burgers, hot dogs, steaks and chicken to Zero. Ai, Yori and Kamane stay in the kitchen with Yuki. "Mother this house is incredible." Ai says. "Thank you sweety. I just love it. We are very happy here. You don't have to be stuck in the kitchen with me. Go outside enjoy yourself, in the pool. I will be right out." Yuki says. Ai, and Yori going outside. "How have you been?" Kamane asks. "I been doing well and yourself?" She asks. "Ok,Hanging in there." He replies. Yuki trying to get the large platter down from the top shelf of the cabinet. "Let me help with that."Kamane insists. Pushing his warm tall, thin body up against her back. His arms reaching up, touching hers to get the plate. He slides his hands over hers, as he hands the plate to her. Her body trembles. She closes her eyes to take in his scent. She keeps her moans to herself, but gulps when he lets go. "Thank you for your help." She remarks. "Any time. This home is really nice Yuki. You did a great job." "Thank you it was really fun to decorate. We finally have a house of our own." Yuki states. "Kamane please grab the ice tea. I got the salads. " She says as she walks by him going outside. After dinner, everyone is sitting at the table. The sun has gone down, and its nice an cool. They are sipping on there beers, and ice tea just enjoying the evening. "Mother, Dad Father and everyone else. We wanted all of you here, to let you know. That me and Seiya are going to have a baby." Ai announces. Hanabusa gets up. OHHHH man. I'm going to be a grandfather! Zero! We are going to be grand dads. He says. Zero nods and laughs at his reaction. "Yes we are." Hanabusa then turns to Kamane. Oh man. congratulations! Kamane nods and looks at Yuki. She gives him a soft smile. Then she looks at Zero. Smiles at him as well. "Congratulations Ai and Seiya. Kaien starts to cry. "My grand baby is having a baby." " I am so happy for both of you." Yuki comments as she walks inside the house, with the empty ice tea pitcher. Kamane following up. "Well congrats grandma." He says. "Well i guess. I can say the same to you, Grandpa." Kamane Chuckles. "I am really happy Yuki. I get to see all the stuff. I didn't see with Ai. I am really going to enjoy this grand child." Kamane says. "I am glad you are here. So you can. These are very special moments. Ones the both of us, should be here for. " Yuki says. " I wish we were together for these moments." Kamane states. "We are. Just in a different way." Yuki remarks. "I miss you Yuki. I know you told me, that you wanted to be family. I'm trying, but its hard. When i look at you. I want so much more. I realize. I was so dumb. I gave my life away to Zero." Kamane admits. "Well that was your choice. We can't turn back time. I learned that the hard way." Yuki admits. Kamane placing his hand on hers. There fingers in twin. Yuki's Eyes close. "Yuki I love you." Kamane says. As he places a light kiss on her head. " I Love you to Kamane. I always will. I think we better get outside now. They must be asking where there refill of ice tea is." Yuki states as she breaks hand contact. She starts walking outside. The night comes to an end. Everyone starts the leave. Yuki relived that the night is over. Ren and Aiko head to bed. Leaving Zero and Her to clean up. "Did you enjoy yourself tonight babe?" Zero asks. "Yes it was very nice. How do you like being called grandpa?" Yuki asks. "I like it. Its going to be something new. "How about you? Grandma." Zero replies. "I think its nice. Like you said, Will be something new. I thought by now. We would be having our own." Yuki says in a low tone. "Yea me too. Babe maybe we should go to the doctors. Make sure everything is ok?" Zero remarks. "Yes thats a good idea." Yuki replies. As she picks up the leftovers to put away. "Kamane seemed excited about the baby to." Zero adds. "Yes he wants to do all his missed with Ai with it. It will be a good thing for him." Yuki remarks. " How was it being around him?" Zero inquires. "It was ok. Just another family thing." Yuki replies. With no emotion. Zero not able to tell if, she is telling the truth or not. "Well we are done, Lets head to bed handsome. That king size bed is calling us." Yuki states. "Oh good, cause i found the trench coat, "Zero laughs. " You put that on ,and you will be getting up very late tomorrow. Not to mention Sore." Yuki replies. "Race ya up there." Zero says. "Grab the glasses to while your down here." Yuki says with a grin. "Ok lets play teacher." Zero laughs as they both head upstairs. " I been a really bad girl teach." Yuki Laughs. "Detention for you then girly." Zero remarks as he smirks with a wink.

Zero thinking i'm not sure, if she is hiding her feelings or not. She didn't seem to change towards me. He lets it go and enjoys the rest of the night.


	50. Chapter 50 Can it be

Reviews

Chapter 50 Can it be

A few days later, Hanabusa comes over to visit. Bringing some of his and Yoris stuff to the house. They can't wait to move in. While there, he runs into Zero, cleaning out he stables. "Hey." Hanabusa says." Hey there, how are you doing? "Zero replies. "I'm good. We brought some stuff over. We plan on being fully moved in by the end of June. Yori is only taking stuff, we really need. Everything else seems to be in the house already. That place is awesome. Yuki really outdid herself. With the Main house and the side." Hanabusa says. "I know, this place is awesome. I am really enjoying myself. I love the stables, and the rest of the house. I am so glad. I listened to her, and we got our own. " Zero answers. "How did you like the BBQ the other night? Zero asks. "I loved it, that was a great evening. I might of had a little too many beers, but i enjoyed myself. Thank you for everything Zero." Hanabusa Says. "Hey, no problem. I liked it also. I can't believe Kamane came here though. I was watching him. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He was in the Kitchen with Yuki for a bit. They didn't stay long. "Zero announces. "Well you know on the way home Kamane wasn't himself. He was pretty upset and down. When we left to come here, he was excited to see Yuki. Happily talking to Ai. On the way home, he was the total opposite . "Hanabusa says. How was Yuki when we left? Hanabusa asks. "She was great. A little upset about that we didn't get pregnant before Ai. But other wise, she was great. We cleaned up and went to bed. It was the most fun ,we had in years to be honest. She was all over me. It was great. I asked her about being around Kamane. She didn't really seem to care. Said it was just another Family thing. If she is hiding it. She is really doing it well. She has learned to cover her emotions. But it wasn't like before no breaking anything or acting out of the ordinary. " Zero responds. "Well maybe he did say something . She shot him down. Or he saw how happy you guys are and wished it was him. I just know something went down. He was really down. Zero i don't think. He is going down without a fight." Hanabusa explains. "Look i don't know what he wants to do, but he needs to get over it. She did choose. She picked me. We are going to the doctors today to see why we are not getting pregnant. To see if something is stopping it or what not. "Zero comments. " I hope all goes well for the both of you. I just want you to be on the look out. " Hanabusa says. " I am. I was watching all that night. For the most part, i feel i'm safe. This place is incredible. She made it for us. Hopefully there won't be another family event for awhile. So we don't have to see him." Zero remarks. "Yea but with Ai having a baby there will be a lot on there way." Hanabusa explains. "True, we will just take it day by day." Zero comments.

Later that day, Zero and Yuki head out to the doctors office. While sitting in the doctors office, the nurse comes up to Zero. Handing him a Cup. Zero the Nurse says." We will need a sample please. When your done ,just leave the sample in the bathroom with the others." Yuki giggling next to him. "Need some help with that?" Yuki asks with a smirk. "No, if you come with me, i'm not going to get a sample to go in the cup." He laughs. "True, You have fun in there. Just think of the other night, with the glasses and trench. Yuki says with a grin." " I will be back soon."Zero comments. Yuki sits there and waits. A little nervous. Not sure what the doctor is going to say. A bit later Zero returns. "Did you have fun?" Yuki laughs. "No.' Not as much fun as when its with you." He answers. "I felt like a teen age boy in there. I am glad its over." Zero admits. "Yea i know what you mean. I am a bit worried. I am not sure . What he is going to say. How about if its me?" She says. "Babe it will be fine. No matter what ok? I promise you we will get through it." Zero remarks. "Thank you Zero. I Love you." I Love you to Yuki." He says back.

After a twenty minute more wait, the doctor is ready for both of them. "Come in." The doctor says. We got Zero's sample, and tested it. Everything is great on that end. All are working and swimming just fine. Zero sits there with pride. "Well doctor. I never really thought it was on Zeros end." Yuki says. " We just have to give you an ultra sound and see whats up with you Yuki. All the other tests are great for you as well." The doctor admits. "Yuki feeling a bit better. She gets on the table. He lubes up the vaginal ultra sound. "This will feel cold, just sit back and relax." The doctor says. "The doctor looking around, everything seems fine. Your tubes are clear, everything is fine Yuki." The doctor says. "Yuki looks and feels relief. "I think that its just your body has to get back to normal. It went through a trauma. You were really beaten and broken Yuki. Plus if your under any stress that can delay it as well. Just keep trying. I am sure it will happen. Keep trying for the next six months. If it doesn't happen, we can also try other options, but i don't think your going to need them. The doctor says. Zero and Yuki looking at each other. "Ok doctor. Thank you so much for everything. It feels so nice to know nothing is wrong." Yuki says. "You both are great enjoy the fun part." The doctor says. "Have a good day." The doctor comments as he leaves the room. "Feel better now babe?" Zero asks. "Yes so much better. I was thinking all kinds of things." Yuki admits. "Babe stop worrying thats not helping. We will just make love more often." Zero says. Yuki looks at him and laughs. "So we are not leaving the bed huh?" Yuki says laughing. "We can do that for a weekend." Zero says in return. "We have the twins there now. We can't stay in bed. We can go to bed a little earlier. Sneak a few in here and there. " Yuki says with a smile. " I am happy with all of it , what ever you want, babe. I may have to wear the my glasses and trench a few more times." He looks at her laughs. Yuki laughs also. "Maybe. " She says with a smile. "Lets get out of here, get some lunch and head home." Zero remarks. " Sounds good." Yuki replies.


	51. Chapter 51 Come back to me

Review please.

Chapter 51 Come back to me.

It's now the end of summer. Zero, Yuki and the twins enjoyed there summer together, in there new home. They had a great time in there back yard. Bbqing and swimming. Spending a lot of family time together. They also had Hanabusa and Yori there. It will be time for school soon. Hanabusa is getting ready to teach the twins. Zero is still taking it easy. Enjoying the stables, and the free time. Yuki and Yori also been doing a little bit of catering. Everyone always enjoyed Yukis parties, and food. Some of there friends hired her, to do there parties and gatherings. She enjoys it. It gives her something to do. The men help. When she needs to get things delivered to the clients. Zero is very proud of Yuki. She is a very different person, then the young native little girl. He met so many years ago. There relationship is stable and doing well. They seem to do there best. When they are away from Cross, and the mansion. She hasn't mentioned anything, that has happened in the past or even Kamane. She will sometimes talk about her new expecting grandchild, but feels that Kamane will get most benefit out of it. Since Ai and Seiya live at Cross with him. She will take a step back. So he can enjoy all the stuff he missed with Ai. Plus she tries her best not to go anywhere near him. She hasn't seem him since the housewarming party.

One day while working in the kitchen, she gets a call from Ai. "Hello Mother, I just called to let you know Kaien isn't doing very well. He is ill and would like to see you." Ai explains " Oh Ai i hope he feels better soon. Are you sure? That i have to come there? I would rather not. Maybe i can just talk to him over the phone?" Yuki suggests. "Mother you need to come visit your father. "Ai responds. " Well i can't stay long. I have work here. I am busy and have my own life Ai, i can't be called all the time to go to Cross. I already told you i don't want to go there for any reason. I will come for a day trip to see father. Then i'm going home." Yuki comments. "Ok mother. It will make him happy to see you." Ai says.

When they get off the phone Yuki tells Zero. "Zero i have to go to Cross, Father isn't doing well. He wants to see me." Yuki says in an irritated voice. "May i come with you?" Zero asks. " Of course, but its only going to be a Day trip. I don't want to stay there any longer then i have to. The twins can stay home with Hanabusa and Yori." Yuki snaps. " Ok babe. If you really don't want to go, you don't have to." Zero comments. "I know, but how does it look? That my father asks for me, and i don't go? How about if he is really sick? It would be the last time i ever saw him? " Yuki sighs. Zero Nods "I understand."

Zero keeps his feelings to himself. He just watches. Yuki in the car, very uncomfortable on there ride there. He can see that she really doesn't want to do this. Once there Yuki goes straight to the Headmasters bedroom. She opens the door, and walks in. Kaien sitting up in bed. "Father, how are you feeling? Ai called me and told me you wanted to see me. That you were not feeling well." "Yuki!" He screams with Glee. My daughter has come to see me. I am so happy. I been under the weather for a few weeks now. I just wanted to see you. You always make me feel better." Kaien states. "Father i love you. I don't want you hurt, but if its not something serious. Please don't ask me to come here. Your always welcome at my house. I would prefer you come there." Yuki remarks. "I know Yuki. I just couldn't this time. I will keep that in mind for the future." Kaien says. "Ok father." Yuki answers. She stays with him a few hours, just talking and updating each other. She likes him. He always makes her feel safe. Its why she could not come. He needed her. She wouldn't abandon him. He never did her.

After awhile Zero comes in. "My son. Its so good to see you." Kaien says. Zero just mumbles. "I see your ok." "I am now that both my children are here." Kaien responds. " So just wasting our time, I see." Zero says. " How can you be so mean?" Kaien says while crying. "Zero please, talk to him. I'm going to go see Ai." Yuki says. "Oh brother. Your leaving me with him?" Zero hisses. "Be nice." Yuki replies as she leaves the room.

Yuki walks to Ai's office. Which use to be the headmasters. She knocks on the door and walks in. "Hi Mother. I am so glad you came." Ai states. Yuki walking over and giving her a big hug and kiss. "How are you feeling sweetly" Yuki asks. "I'm doing well mother. I have to be honest with you Mother. I really didn't call you over for granddad. He is really fine. I called you over, because of Father. What did you say to him the last time you saw him? He hasn't been the same since the BBQ. He is so down, and upset. " Ai Admits. " You can't be serious? You call me here for that?" Yuki snaps. I told you. I didn't want to come here. This place. I want to forget. I have such a nice normal life, and you call me back here for this!" Yuki hisses. "Mother you can't run away. Plus you haven't answered my question." Ai comments. "Look i didn't say, or do anything to your father. He said something about giving his life to Zero. I think. He just regrets what he did. What do you want me to do about it? IT was his choice." Yuki states. " I know mother, but i hate seeing him like this. He is miserable. Can you please talk to him?" Ai asks. "I will do it for you. I am warning you. Don't you ever do this again." Yuki says. "Yes mother. I am sorry. It was the only way i knew you would come."

Yuki walks to the moon door, very mad . This is what, she was trying to stay away from. She dreaded to be around him. To be near him. She walks up to his room. Knocks on the door. "Come in." Kamane says in a low sad tone. Laying down on his sofa, hand on his head. "Yuki my love, your here." He says Happily. "Yes. Ai told me your not yourself since the BBQ. That i needed to come see you." Yuki states. "Yes i guess that is true. I didn't mean to worry her. I just had so many things on my mind." Kamane replies. "I can't come here for things like this Kamane. I have my own life. I really don't want to come here." Yuki admits. " I miss you Yuki. You don't even talk to me anymore. I never see you. I did better when i was dead. You would visit me everyday. Tell me things. Confide in me. I miss that. " Kamane remarks. "Things are different now Kamane. We are adults. We have lives. I have children. I have a husband to take care of. " Yuki remarks. "Yes. I know, but that still shouldn't stop our friendship." Kamane replies. " Its not that easy," Yuki states. As Kamane puts his arm around Yuki, placing kisses on her neck. "Your scent drives me crazy. I need you." He says Kissing her passionately on the lips. He pulls her body close to him, and keeps the kiss going. Yukis body saying yes, but her mind saying no. In a low voice, she says Kamane please. "Stop. I can't do this. " I know you want me to. I feel it Yuki. I See it in your eyes, I feel it in your body. Don't fight me anymore." Kamane says. "Please, let go. Yuki breathing heavy, trying to squirm out of his arms. I can't give in. I have to go." Yuki says. Trembling. "This is why. I can't be your friend. I can't talk to you. Its just not friends. You want more, then i can give you right now. Your either going to have to control yourself Kamane, or i won't be able to see you under any circumstances. I know you can control yourself. I Seen it many times in the past. LIke i learned to control myself you need to go back to that." Yuki explains. As she gets herself away from him. She walks out of the door trying to fix her clothes and her mind. Her heart beating fast. Breathing heavy. She gathers herself together, before going to get Zero.

She goes to the headmasters bedroom. Picking up Zero. "Are you ready to leave Zero?" Yuki asks. "I been ready." Zero admits. " How is Ai? Everything go ok?" Zero asks. "Yes everything is fine. She is fine. Its just time to go." Yuki states. "Did you see Kamane?" Zero asks. As Kamanes scent is all over Yuki. "Yes. He is fine as well." She says as she gets into the front seat of the car. I told Ai not to bother me with any of this anymore. I won't be coming back. If father needs me, he can come to our home." Yuki replies. "Ok." Zero responds.

On the way home they talk about regular things. Zero trys not to focus on her smelling like Kamane. But its taking over his mind. Why does she smell that fierce of him? What did he do now? I should of went with her. He keeps thinking to himself. At least she doesn't want to go back. I will make sure. She doesn't. I will also make sure they are never alone together again. What ever is going on has to stop. He thinks to himself.


	52. Chapter 52 Reveal party

Please Review

Chapter 52 Reveal party

About a year later, Ai calls Yuki. She asks her, if she will throw her a gender reveal party. Yuki is more then delighted to. Its been a whole year since, she seen the whole gang. Yuki and Yori have built, there Catering business up. To the point, where they may buy a location to carter from. Instead of doing it in Yuki's Kitchen. The twins are now twelve, growing up fast. Zero and Yuki love spending time with them. They been enjoying their lives together.

The Day of the gender reveal party Zero is a little nervous. He really doesn't like the idea. That Kamane will be here. He has a plan to help with that though. To show Kamane , Yuki is his. That he should leave her alone. Yuki on the other hand, could care less who is coming. She is fully into the party. Ai, gave her and Zero the envelope with the reveal inside. Yuki decorates the yard in pink and blue. She makes cupcakes that are pink and blue. Everything is ready. Just waiting on the guests to arrive. Hanabusa and Yori are already there, since they live on the grounds. They helped with the decorations, and food prep. They figured on having another BBQ since its a nice day. It would be better then shoving all these people inside the house. The first to arrive is Ai, Seiya , Kamane and Kaien. Then Ruka and Akatsuki. Then Finally Yagari. From the beginning Zero is always around Yuki. He is helping. Just being as close to her, as he can be. Which isn't totally out of sorts, but not to this degree. She doesn't pay it mind. She never minds him being close to her. Hanabusa and Akatsuki are manning the grill. Kamane just sits watching Zero and Yuki interact. Zero always touching , and kissing Yuki. Kamane burns inside with jealousy.

When they are ready to open the envelope, to surprise Ai and Seiya on the reveal, Yuki and Zero go into the Kitchen. Kamanes seat is just outside the glass kitchen sliding doors. He can see everything. Which Zero knows, and wants on purpose. While they are getting the balloons and cupcakes ready. Zero goes over to Yuk,i putting his hands around her waist. Kissing down her neck. "Zero mmmm stop that love. I need to get this done." Yuki says. In a light tone. Zero just pushing her closer to him. His hands roaming her body. "What has gotten into you?" Yuki says, with a moan. " I want you, I want you now." Zero says. "We have a house filled with people." Yuki states. "They can wait ."as Zero kisses Yuki passionately ,her arms go around him. Her eyes flutter, as he kisses her. She melts in his arms. He then brings her into the pantry making love to her. His scent all over her now. Doing this on purpose. When they are done, they clean up ,and go back into the kitchen to get the balloons and cupcakes. " Well i guess they are wondering, how long it takes to get balloons and cupcakes." Yuki says with a giggle. " They will be fine." Zero growls. As he pushes her close to him again. Giving her another kiss. "Wow. You sure are frisky today." Yuki says as she grabs the envelope. " Here take the balloons upstairs. When i say go. Drop them on Ai, and Seiya." Yuki comments. "Ok babe." Yuki goes outside with the cupcakes. She tells Ai and Seiya to stand under the deck. "Ok everyone. Are we all ready to find out what the baby is?" Yuki asks. Everyone Cheering. "Ok. Zero Let it go!" Yuki shouts. Pink balloons, start to fall down off of the deck into the yard. Everyone cheers. Ai and Seiya look at each other, and have a kiss. Its a very special moment. Kamane just looking at Yuki. He gives her a soft smile. She smiles back. Kamane wanting to get up. to go over to her, but soon as he attempts to Zero is back right by Yuki's side. His arms around her. "Welcome back, she says. Smiling up at him." " Thank you babe." He replies. Yuki goes into the kitchen to get more refreshments. Kamane goes over to Zero. "Marking your territory aren't you?" Kamane says in deep tone. "I can't help, that we love each other. That we can't keep our hands off each other." Zero remarks with a smirk. "Its been twenty two years. We still love each other like the first day." Zero adds. "That may be true, but you don't have to push it, while around others. Seems like your a little Insecure." Kamane says Zero gives him a dirty look. "I don't need to be insecure Yuki loves me and will never leave me. " Zero says as he walks away into the kitchen. Yuki getting the drinks ,and some more desserts. "You ok Zero?"She asks. "Yes babe, come here,."He says to her in a sexy voice. She walks over to him. He kisses her lightly on the lips. "I love you babe." "I Love you to Zero always." She replies. Kamane looking into the door, Growling under his breathe. "Damn you Zero." He says to himself. After the reveal party is over, everyone goes home. Yuki is cleaning up the kitchen. Zero is helping. "Kitchen is back to normal, babe." Zero says. "Yes finally." Yuki replies. Keeping the last plate. "The party was very nice. You do such a nice job of things." Zero says as he walks over to her and pushes her close to him. "You sure have been something else today mister." Yuki giggles. " You haven't seen anything yet." He says as he lightly lifts her and carries her upstairs. "Zero spending the whole night showing Yuki just how much he wants her.

In The morning Yuki is dead tired. She just lays in Zero's arms. Zero feeling contentment. He lightly kisses her head as he gets himself up. He gets dressed. Going downstairs to make coffee. Putting on his glasses, and getting his paper. Looking at the glasses before putting them on and smiling. The thought of Yuki in his mind. He gets his coffee , and paper , sitting at the kitchen counter taking in the silence around him. Feeling he won the battle.


	53. Chapter 53 Are you sure?

Please give reviews. Its how i know if you like it or not :)

Chapter 53 Are you sure?

A few days go by. Hanabusa walks in on Zero reading his daily paper. "Hey man, Whats up?" Hanabusa says. "Not much just reading my paper, and relaxing with my coffee. If you want a cup? Take one." Zero says. "Thank you. I think. I will. What was up a few days ago at the party? You were really attached to Yuki. A Little more then normal." Hanabusa States. "Yea. I stayed close, so he couldn't get her alone. I also showed him how close we are. For him to move along. At first i did it to spit him, but i do really love being that close to her." Zero admits. "Yea. It looked like Kamane was fuming. He tried to keep his coo,l but i have become good at reading him. It looked like a few times, he wanted to go over to her. Then you would appear out of no where." Hanabusa comments. "Yea. I noticed that. It was fun to see him squirm. It was also nice that all night. Yuki didn't even notice him. I had her so enwrapped in me. I love to see, how i can make her feel. She looses all control. It makes me Crazy. Kamane can't take that away or change it." Zero admits. "That might be true, but are you going to do this all the time? I am sure there will be more events. That he will be there. You can't take her every five minutes all the time." Hanabusa laughs. "No. I don't plan to do that all the time. I will stand close to her. Make sure not to leave her alone, so he can't get to her. Maybe he will get the idea, and go away." Zero comments. " I don't think. He is going away Zero. I mean. He should know better. You two have been married for a really long time. He should respect that. It just seems to make him want her more. There is attraction there. Its visible Zero." Hanabusa states. "I know, but she does her best to ignore it . As long as she doesn't want to act on it ,i'm good with it. I knew. When he was back there would be some complications. I knew. He would be in the way. She doesn't seem to let him be though. She is trying to stay away. Its him, that is being the pain." Zero claims. " I know. I think he realized what he let go. The more he sees you, and her together. The more he wants ,what you two have. He feels your living his life." Hanabusa says. " Well thats too damn bad. Isn't? No one told him to do what he did. And even if he didn't, that doesn't mean she would of stayed with him. She always loved me and wanted me. We were just slow at getting together." Zero says. "True, but you know. You always think about what could of been?" Hanabusa states. "True." Zero replies.

Yuki coming down the stairs in her robe yawning. "Good Morning gentlemen." She says .Walking over to Zero, kissing his head. " Would you like some Coffee babe?" Zero asks. As Hanabusa, says morning. "Sure, thank you Zero. I have been so tired lately. I just want to go to sleep ,and i just got up." Yuki states. "Well you had the party to get ready for. You also had a lot of other parties to do. Maybe you need a little break? " Zero says. "Maybe, I Think today, i'm going to just rest in my pj's." Yuki says. " I Will leave you boys to your own thing." She winks at them going back upstairs with her coffee. Hanabusa laughing at Zero," Your wearing the poor woman out. " Zero looks back with a grin.

Later in the day. Zero goes upstairs. Where Yuki is laying in bed watching TV. " Hey handsome." She says. " Hey babe. You ok?" Zero asks. "Yes i'm fine, just relaxing. I just don't have any energy today." Yuki states. "You wore yourself out. Get some rest. I will make dinner tonight." Zero says. "Oh, i love that. I love when you cook." Yuki says. For the rest of the day, Yuki takes it easy. Just relaxing. Dinner time comes. Zero brings up Roman noodles. "Hmm, Smells good." Yuki states. As Zero puts the plates down on the table in there room. Yuki walking over to the chair to sit down to eat with Zero. "Reminds me of when we were teens." Yuki smiles at Zero. "Yes it does babe. That was along time ago." Zero adds. Yes it sure was. I love knowing you all these years. Sharing so many memories with you." She says. "Same here." Zero answers. "You still tired babe?" Zero asks. "Yes babe. I haven't felt like this since, i was pregnant with the twins." Yuki says. Zeros eyes open wide. "Yuki do you think? " " Oh My, i'm not sure. I haven't taken a test in a long time. I kind of gave up on the idea. Its been over a year since, we went to the doctor. " Yuki says. " I think you should take a test." Zero suggests. "Ok, Oh Zero. Just the thought gives me goose bumps." Yuki comments. " Don't get too excited yet babe ok? Lets see what the test says first." Zero remarks. "Ok let me go take it." Yuki goes into the bathroom, and takes the test, bringing it out, placing it on the table. " Zero i can't look. I'm scared its going to say no again. You do it." She says to him. " Ok, Well lets see. Hmm. He says. "Oh come on. Well? What does it say? The suspense is killing me." Yuki says going over, sitting on Zeros lap. "Well what color would you want Pink or blue this time?" Zero asks with a smile. " Really? Your not playing with me right?" Yuki says. " No Babe, there is two lines." Zero says. "Oh Zero we did it! We finally did it. I am so happy!" Yuki says rubbing her tummy, giving Zero a great big hug. " Its so great, seeing you so happy babe." Zero says. " Oh Zero you don't know how much i wanted this. I yearned for a baby, but it just wasn't happening. So i kind of gave up. I don't want to say anything, until after Ai has her baby. I don't want to over shadow her. I want it special for her. Its her first." Yuki comments. "Ok. Thats fine. The doctor did say once you wouldn't be stressed, it would happen. You gave up and it did. " Zero explains. "I don't care. How it happened as long as it did. Another cute little Zero running around." She states. Zero laughing "It could be another cute Yuki running around to you know." " I Don't care. What it is, as long as its part of you. I'm good with either. " Yuki remarks. " Zero just smiles up at Yuki. Happy as he can be. This was the best news. He heard. It just made them even closer then they were. Wait till Kamane hears this. No Matter what. Zero would say it was always a computation between both men.


	54. Chapter 54 Its time

Please review.

Chapter 54 Its time.

About a year later. Yuki is working in her kitchen for a catering job .She has. Zero sitting at the counter with her, while she works. Her belly showing through her flowery dress. She has been the happiest ever. The only ones, that know she is pregnant is the twins , Hanabusa and Yori. She kept it quiet to the rest. Not to over shadow Ai. The pregnancy has been normal. Like it was with Ai. Its just one baby. Zero and Yuki are over the moon. They have been enjoying this Pregnancy together. Yuki is a little cautious after what had happened the last time. Then she just thinks that Ichiru isn't coming for her. Everything should be fine. Yori and her Catering job is very successful. They have a lot more clients. They have bought a small little corner store. They use the back to get the big catering jobs done. It has large refrigerators. Long steel tables for cook and bake prep. four large ovens and two sinks. The front of the store, they want to turn into a bakery cafe. To serve bake goods and coffee. They just have been so busy. They haven't gotten to that as of yet. Zero is extremely proud of Yuki. He does wish. She would take it easy. She does get tired fast with being pregnant. Zero helps to. He has become very good at cooking himself. They haven't seen Kamane in a year. The last time was at the Gender reveal party. Yuki will call and talk to Ai every chance she gets. Ai will come visit Yuki. Yuki still stays away from Cross and the Mansion.

While Yuki is working in the kitchen with Zero. They have the Radio on like they always do. The Song from Cold play comes on. Hmm for the weekend. Its there song. Zero goes up to Yuki and takes her hand spinning her around. Dancing with her. Placing light kisses on her tummy. "I Love you Zero." Yuki says. "I Love you to Yuki." Zero replies with a smile. As they are dancing the phone rings. "I Will get that babe." Zero answers the phone. Its Seiya saying that Ai is in the hospital. Ai is going to have the baby. "Oh we will be right there. I will let Yuki know." Zero tells Seiya. "Yuki it was Seiya. He said that Ai is in the hospital. She is going to have the baby. I Guess we should head there as well." Zero says. "Oh yes ,oh my Zero. I'm going to be a grandma and you a granddad. I Am so excited." Yuki states. "I know babe. I am excited to." Zero comments. "Let me change into a dress you can't tell i have a belly in." Yuki remarks. "Ok, i will go see if Hanabusa and Yori know. We will all head out to the hospital." Zero says. A few minutes later they all get into the car. Heading to the Hospital. Hanabusa more nervous then them all. He is so happy and excited. Yori is just holding his hand, trying to calm him down. "Hanabusa you would think you were the one having the baby." Zero says with a chuckle. " I know. I been waiting so long for this. My son is going to be a dad. Its so special." Hanabusa replies.

Once at the Hospital, they all gather up into the maternity ward. They go into the room. Ai in the bed and Seiya standing along side of her. "How do you feel my baby?" Yuki asks. "I'm good mother. I am so glad your here. Father went to go get me some water. He will be right back. " Ai says. " Oh thats nice." Yuki says. Forgetting all about Kamane. That he would even be there. Kamane walks in the room, and hands Ai a glass of water with a lot of ice. "Here ya go. I hope that's enough." He says. "Yes father. Thank you so much." Ai responds. Hi, Yuki, Hi Zero. I guess we are all going to be grandparents today." Kamane says. "Yes." i guess so. They both reply.

After a few hours, Yuki says. She will be right back. She is going to get something to eat. "I will show you where the cafeteria is." Kamane says. "Thank you." Yuki replies. Zero napping on the chair in the room. Not knowing the two of them left. "You look good Yuki. Its been awhile, since i seen you." Kamane says. "Yes its been about a year." Yuki a little unstable on her feet. Kamane catches her. "Are you ok?" Feeling the bump underneath her dress, as he puts his hands around her waist to help her. " Yes i need food. I haven't eaten all day. I get a little weak lately, if i don't eat something. " Yuki answers. "Congratulations." Kamane says in a low tone. "On what?" Yuki says "I noticed your pregnant. " Kamane remarks. "Oh yes. thank you. We are very happy and excited. I Just don't want to take anything ,away from Ai today. So please keep it to yourself." Yuki states. "Sure. I understand." Kamane replies. Sitting down at the table, in the cafeteria. Yuki eating her salad and sandwich. "You really were hungry." Kamane says. "Yes, i eat a lot with this pregnancy. More then i did with the others. If i don't. I get light headed. Like you saw." Kamane nods. "I am really glad. We are here today to witness this together. Its really special." Kamane says. "Yes me to. Our baby is having her own baby." Yuki comments. "Yes." Kamane smiles. "Thank you for coming down here with me. I guess We can get back to the room. We don't want to miss anything. Plus i will bring Zero back some food. He must be starving as well." Yuki says. "You take good care of him." replies. "I try. He takes good care of me as well." Yuki responds. "You are happy with him aren't you?" Kamane asks. "Yes, very. He makes me so happy. Just knowing ,he is there makes me feel safe and loved. It took me a long time to realize, just how much i truly do love him. I wouldn't change it for the world. I hope that doesn't hurt you Kamane. I just am being honest." Yuki states. "I am glad you can be honest with me. It does hurt, but i am glad your happy." He responds. "Well we better get back to the room." Yuki says with a smile.

They go back to the room, where Zero is now up. A little annoyed, but keeping it to himself. Yuki goes over to him, kissing him on the head ,and hands him his salad and sandwich. "I thought you would be hungry as well Zero." Yuki says with a gleaming smile. "Thank you babe. I am. You feeling ok?" Zero asks. "Yes. I'm great" She responds. Looking at Ai. Are you ok sweety? How are things going?" Yuki goes over. Sits on the bed next to her. " I'm ok mom. Its getting close. They gave me the epidural. I'm feeling great." Ai says. "I am so glad you are." Yuki comments.

About two hours later, it was time to push the men walked out of the room. Thet waited for Yuki to come get them .When it was done. Leaving Only Yori, Yuki and Seiya in the room with Ai. After a few pushes, a precious little girl was born. 7 pounds 3 oz Brown hair and blue eyes. When the baby was born and Ai was cleaned up. Yuki went to tell the men. "OK guys. You are all granddads. " Yuki states. Hanabusa grabbing Zero and hugging him. Kamane lightly hugging Yuki. "Congratulations Yuki." Kamane says. "Same to you. Go see your granddaughter."She says. Going over to Zero and giving him a hug. You too handsome. Looking up at him sweetly with a soft smile.


	55. Chapter 55 New Birth

Review please.

Chapter 55 New Birth

Its been a year, Since Erika was born. Ai and Seiya's little girl. Yuki just loves the little girl. So does Kamane. He spends tons of time with her. Doing all kinds of things with her. Taking her to the park,taking her toy shopping and clothing shopping. She is one spoiled little girl. Ai works during the day at Cross. So Kamane babysits Erika. The man who never showed emotions. Shows tons toward this little girl. He is so happy to be around her. Kamane even brings the baby over to Yukis house. They get along very well now. Becoming very good friends. He keeps his true feelings to himself, about how much he loves and wants Yuki. That way he can spend time with both of them. Enjoying what they both created. He will even be civil to Zero. So he can enter his house, without being thrown out. Zero thinks the little girl is just the cutest. He also loves to be around her. Taking care of her. Its something the whole three of them, have in common. Kamane has no resentment towards Zero for that. He knows. He raised Ai and treats her as his own. He is very grateful for that. Sharing Erika doesn't bother him either. He also likes to spend time with Aiko and Ren. Who are now thirteen.

One day while Kamane is visiting with baby Erika. She is fussy. Kamane takes her into the garden, and sits in a rocking chair out there. Talking and rocking her. Yuki just looking at them both. A single tear falls from her eye down her cheek. Kamane glaces over to her. "Yuki are you ok? He asks with a concerned tone. "Yes. I think the best i ever been. It brings me so much joy, to see you two together. At the same time, pain in my heart. That's how you would of been with Ai." She tells him. He gets up from the chair holding the baby, and walks up to her. " I think of that all the time. Whipping her tear away. I am so sorry." Kamane comments. "We can't go back to the past, just work on the future. I am glad. You are here Kamane." Yuki says. "Me to. Thank you for letting me come to your home. I really do enjoy being here with the family. I love being an uncle to your kids. Which very soon, i will have another one to baby." Kamane smiles Looking at Yukis protruding tummy. "Yes, very soon. I can't wait. Another little Zero running around. " Yuki Giggles. "Just what we need." Kamane replies. Kamane just watches. How Yuki and Zero interact with each other. The love and happiness they bring each other. How close they are. It kills Kamane deep inside. He has built his relationship up with Yuki. They are close, but nothing how she is with Zero. Kamane longs for that. Longs for the family. He feels should of been. The family that Zero inherited that was Truly his. The jealousy takes over Kamane. It eats away at him. He does his best to control himself, but at times he can't help but let his emotions show. Something that he always was so good at hiding. Yuki being the only one. That can bring out the beast inside.

A few months later, Yuki is in the kitchen with Zero. Listening to the radio, checking the lists for the catering business. Pretty much like they do every afternoon. When all of a sudden Yuki's Water breaks. "Um babe, what was that?" Zero asks as he looks at the wet floor and his shoes. "My water just broke. I think. Its time to go to the hospital Zero." "Oh god. Ok let me get the car. Oh and your bag." Zero says nervously. Grabbing the bag and car key. "Ok babe. Lets go the car is ready." Zero states. Helping Yuki walk to the car. "Are you ok babe.? Zero asks. "I'm fine. I can't wait to meet our new baby." Yuki replies. Zero drives as fast as he could to the hospital. He parks and helps Yuki out of the car, grabbing her bag. They walk in. They go to the maternity ward. Where Yuki is feeling a lot of pressure. "Zero we need to hurry this baby is coming." Yuki states. "NURSE!" Zero shouts. She needs a bed fast please. They bring Yuki to the room laying her on the bed. The nurse checks and says " Glad you got here when you did the baby is on its way." Before they knew it, the baby was born. A perfect little boy 8 pounds 10 oz. White hair and lavender eyes. Zero did it again. It looks just like him this time, even more then the twins. Yuki falls in love. The second they hand her the baby. "Oh Zero. Its your mini." She giggles. "I see this, Gezz i guess my genes are pretty strong. " He Laughs. "What are we going to name him?" Zero asks. "I want to name him after you. Zero and call come Z for short." Yuki suggests. "Babe. I hate my name. Why do you want this poor baby to suffer with that." Zero comments. "He won't suffer. Zero Kiryuu will live on forever. " Yuki says with a smile. "Ok if that is what you truly want. Then Zero is his name. Poor kid." Zero replies. Yuki just glowing and beaming holding this little tiny baby. She kisses Zero on his head. " You have made me the happiest i have ever been. I love you Zero. Yuki says. "I love you to Yuki."


	56. Chapter 56 Lets go to the party

Review please I dont own Vampire knight! or make any money off this

Chapter 56 Lets go to the party.

Its been five years. Zero Jr. Who they call Z or ZJ ,is now five years old. The twins are going on eighteen. There family is growing up. The catering business is doing great. They have more clients, then they know what to do with. They had to hire staff. Zero and Yuki's relationship is still strong. They spend a lot of time together. Still never tire of the other. Yuki's Granddaughter is now six. She spends a lot of time at Yuki's house. Kamane also comes by. He helps with anything they need. Zero and Kamane have gotten use to being around each other, for the sake of the family. Everything seems great. Kamane still holds resentment, and hatred towards Zero. That never left. He hides it well though. Hanabusa and Yori still live on the property. Even though ,he will no longer need to teach the twins. He still has ZJ now to tend to. Which Hanabusa is very happy about. He would hate to have to leave, or just not teach anymore. He now will have ZJ and Erikia to tend to. Yori isn't as young as she use to be. She is aging like a human. Where the rest still look young and beautiful. She is slowing up and it scares Yuki and Hanabusa. They keep asking ,if she would like to turn, but she always says no.

One day while Zero is reading his paper at the kitchen counter. He sees Ren grabbing a bag, and heading out. "Hey Son. Where are you going?" Zero asks. Ren now eighteen, Tall, slender and very good looking like his father. "I'm going to Cross, I will be back on Monday dad." Ren replies. "Your going to see her aren't you?" Zero asks. "See who? Ai?" Ren comments. "No, son. I'm not that dumb. I know. You go there to see Yoshiko. I have known for years son." Zero says. "Sorry dad, i just know how mom feels about her ,so i never bring her up. At Cross we can be ourselves everyone there knows. We are a couple. They are cool with it. Ai likes her also." Ren replies. " I think its best you keep it from your mother for a little longer. Things are so nice, and smooth here. We don't need it to change. Your mother is so happy, so am i. Lets leave it be." Zero remarks. "Ok dad. You got it. You know. I wouldn't do anything to hurt mom ever." Ren responds. "Oh i know. How you two are. Trust me. Its why i am asking you, not to tell her. She might lock you away ,so you can't go out forever." Zero laughs. "Not funny dad." Ren replies. "Go have fun and be safe. See you when you get home. Love ya son." Zero says. "Love ya dad." Ren answers.

A few hours later , Yuki comes home with a few bags in her hands. "I'm home." She says. "Hey babe , had fun shopping?" Zero asks. "Yes i had to get a dress for the ball tomorrow." Yuki replies. "Oh not that crap again. I hate those things." Zero replies. "I know you do. I'm not that fond of them myself, But we haven't been to one in a while. So we should make an appearance." Yuki remarks. "Eh." Zero remarks. "Thats my Zero." Yuki comments.

Tomorrow comes and Aiko is staying home to take care of ZJ. Yuki puts on a red tight long dress off the shoulder beaded dress with a slit. Zero puts on his tux. Grumbling the whole time. "Wow, you look hot babe." Zero says as he kisses her. "So do you." She responds. "Lets just make an appearance and leave." Yuki says. "Sounds good to me. I don't want to be here anymore, then i have to be." Getting into the car and driving to the ball. They get out and go in. There are a lot of people everywhere. Which Zero hates. One being Kamane. "Good Evening you two." Kamane says. "Good evening." They reply. "The ball looks bigger this year." Yuki says. "Yes a lot of people are here. I would like to introduce you to someone."She is a new member of the Counsel. She was very interested, in talking to Zero." Kamane adds. " I would like you to meet Kharis." Kamane. This tall, slender woman with red long hair, and eyes wearing a black long dress, with a deep plunging V neck and very high slit. Appears. "Hi, I am Kharis" She says only looking at Zero. "Hi." Zero replies. "May i have a word with you?" She says to him. "Sure." He says. Walking away from Kamane and Yuki. " Would you like to dance Yuki?" Kamane asks. "Sure, looks like Zero is busy. Might as well." Yuki says.

After an hour of hanging out with Kamane, Yuki is getting antsy. "We were suppose to leave soon, as we got here. He is still talking to her." Yuki remarks. " Oh, he is fine. She just wants to ask his opinions on things." Kamane states. "Yes ,but why? He hasn't been part of the Association for many years." Yuki responds. " True, but he was a big part of it." Kamane replies. Yuki walks over to Zero and Kharis. She slides her hand around Zero's arm. "Hi, Are you ready to go now Zero?" Yuki Asks. "Sure babe, Just give me a minute." Zero replies." Ok." She replies. Standing next to Zero, Watching how Kharis has his full attention. Seeing him not only look at her face, but also her cleavage in the deep plunging V neck dress. Seeing how Zero is hanging on every word. She says. "Ok Zero five minutes are up. Lets go." Yuki says. "Ok ok. It was really nice to meet you Kharis." Zero says. "Same here. We shall meet again. Come to the Association tomorrow. I will be there talking to the other Hunters." Kharis says. "Sure. I wouldn't miss it. " He replies. As Yuki stares at him with knives in her eyes. They walk away and go to the car. "Yuki that was very rude of you." Zero remarks. " Are you kidding me? Did you think? I didn't see you staring at her breasts. How you hung on ever word? What the hell was that?" Yuki snaps. "Oh your being ridiculous." Zero replies. "I know. What i saw Zero." She says with anger. "God the first time i talk to a woman and your jealous. What should i say? That Kamane is always at our house, always around you." Zero snaps back. "Oh back on the Kamane shit again? Right always go back there, when there isn't anything else. Blame it on me. Last time I knew Kamane didn't come over showing his tits to everyone!" Yuki barks. "Shit if he had any to show. I am sure. He would of flaunted them in front of you already." Zero snaps back. "Oh you are so childish!" Yuki Hisses. "Whatever!" Zero replies.

Once home they go upstairs, and take off there formal clothes. Getting ready for bed. "Zero." Yuki says in a low voice. "Yes?" Zero replies. "I'm sorry. You know how much i love you. I get jealous. I can't help it." Yuki says. " I know. Its ok. Lets just go to bed." Zero replies. Yuki putting her arms around him and kissing his lips. Putting her hands under his night shirt. "Hmm Trying to see my boobs now huh?" He says while he laughs. "Oh shut up." She laughs back.


	57. Chapter 57 Something Strring

Review please

Chapter 57 Something Stirring

A week went by. Zero is now always at the Association. He comes home late. He is rarely around Yuki. She sees him at bedtime. He is always so tired. He has been hanging out with Kharis almost every day for the week.

Yuki waits up for Zero, its almost midnight. He is just pulling up. "Zero, why are you so late?" Yuki asks. Had a lot to do and talk about babe." Zero replies. "You don't work there any more Zero. Why do you spend so much time there?" She responds. " I been thinking. I may go back." Zero admits. "Oh, when were you going to tell me this?" Yuki asks. "I just did." He says. "Zero what is wrong with you lately? Something is different. Your never with me anymore. We haven't made love since the ball." Yuki remarks. " i am just tired from work. Its so nice to around people that talk about stuff that is different. Instead of Food, or kids." Zero comments." I thought you liked the catering business?" Yuki asks. " I do ,but this is so much more me. It always has been. I gave it up for you... but now. I am needing more." Zero replies. "Funny. How you were fine till that tramp showed up!" Yuki snaps. "Oh there you go again. Now she is a tramp. Just because she took interest in me. Yuki that is so rude." Zero snaps back. "I don't want you to see her anymore." Yuki says. "Heh, I don't want Kamane in my house. Guess. We will have to live with what we can't change." Zero hisses. She gets out of bed and goes over to Zero, putting her hands on his back. "Zero please, What ever this is please stop. I Love you." Yuki says. "Then your going to have to live with me back at the Association." Zero remarks. "Can you at least come home at a regular time? We still have a family here." Yuki asks. "We will see." Zero answers.

A few months go by. Things are getting worse. Zero is almost never home. He hasn't had time for Yuki, or the kids. He is always at the Association, and spends most of his time with Kharis. Yuki throws herself more into the Cratering business. She tries not to pay it mind. But it hurts her deeply. She misses. What they had. She isn't sure. What is going on. Or even what happened. They were so happy. It just seems to be disappearing little by little.

Zero comes home late. Yuki is waiting up in bed. "Zero your finally home. I Missed you." Yuki says. "Yea." Zero replies. "Is something wrong?" Yuki asks. "No. Just tired." He slides into bed. Yuki going over to hi. putting her head on his shoulder. Sliding her hands over his chest. Kissing him. " Babe i'm tired. Not tonight." Zero says. It hits Yuki like a ton of bricks. They have been married for almost twenty seven years. He never once said that before. The smell of that woman on his body. Yuki turns off the light, and lies down on her side of the bed hurt. Knowing something bad is happening. She says to herself. Tomorrow i'm going to his office. I m going to see what is going on.

Tomorrow arrives. She waits for Zero to leave for work. Giving him a few hours to be in his office. She gets in the car, and drives to the Association. She slips through the front desk. So they can't call up and tell him. She is on her way. She walks to his office, making sure no one stops her. She doesn't knock. She just opens the door. There before her eyes. She sees something she never thought, she would ever see. Her heart falls to the ground. Her eyes fill with tears. She sees Zero with no Shirts, pants down and Kharis naked sitting on top of him, in his office chair. Yuki can't control herself. The wind outside starts to lightening starts to crash. The floor in the office starts to shake. Zero pulls up his pants. Trying to go over to Yuki. Who just grabs him by the throat Squeezing tightly. A ring of fire goes around the desk. Whipping Kharis across the face. Leaving a scar. Still Squeezing Zero tight, with Her tear filled eyes. looking into his. Her pain relevant. He doesn't fight back, He doesn't try to take her hands away, or get himself freed. He stays there. Letting her squeeze the life out of him. Staring into his lavender eyes, the ones, she always could trust till now. She lets go of him. throwing him across the room, like a rag doll. Her rage still fuming. She walks out of the office, and goes downstairs to get out of the building. Where now the fire alarms have gone off. All the people are evacuating. She mixes in with them . Walking her self out. Getting into the Ca,r and driving off way too fast. She just keeps putting her foot on the gas, The wind still howling. Lighting crashing even harder. She goes way too fast till, she looses control. She hits a tree. Stopping the wind, and the lightening. Hearing fire engines in the back of her. One stopping,when they saw her crash.

They rush her to the hospital. Kamane being the first one to arrive. "Yuki are you ok?" Kamane asks. Walking into the hospital room looking at Yuki. Her eyes filled with tears, face red. beside herself. "Yuki." He repeats " Are you ok?" Staring out the window ,she says in a low voice. "No." "What the hell happened? Did you know that the Association had a fire? Kharis was there. She has this big scar now. Going from her left eye down her face from it. Zero was knocked out to." Kamane explains. "Is he still alive?" Yuki asks. "Yes. He is fine. He should be on his way to see you." Kamane remarks. Zero standing in the door way , looking in. "Oh there you are. She seems fine just a little shook up." Kamane says. Zero walks in the room. Toward Yuki's bed. She looks at him and Says. " How could you?" Yuki says. "I'm Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It just happened. I love her." Zero remarks. "GET OUT, GET OUT! GET OUT!" Yuki starts screaming. "Yuki Please. It doesn't have to end this way. We can still be friends." Zero says. "Get out of my sight, before i turn you to dust." She replies. "Ok." Zero says as he turns around . Walking out. Kamane standing there, just watching what took place. "Yuki turning into a crying mess. "Yuki. Oh my. What happened?" Kamane asks as he rushes over to her, and puts his arms around her. "Zero left me for Kharis. He is in love with her. He has been with her for months now. I confirmed that today. Walking in on them making love. I started the fire . I gave her the scar. I almost killed him as well." Yuki admits. " You didn't though, you stopped yourself." Kamane says. "Yes for our children." Yuki says. " How could he. We were so happy. We had everything. Then just one day he does this. I never thought. He would. He left me." She cries. "Oh Yuki. I am so sorry. I am here for you." Kamane says. "I want to go home." Yuki remarks. "Ok i will get the discharge papers. I get you out of here." Kamane comments.


	58. Chapter 58 I'm out of here

Alot of Cursing! Please review without the review i don't know if this is going good or not Please let me know.

Chapter 58 I'm out of here

A few days later. Zero comes back to the house. Picking up some of his things. Yuki laying in bed. Her heart broken. "Oh, sorry. I didn't think. You would be home." Zero says as he sees her, laying in bed. "Its ok." She replies. " I am just here to pick up some things. I won't be long." He answers. "Zero why are you doing this? I never pushed you a way. I always made love to you. Why cheat?" Yuki asks. " I don't know. There is just this want and desire for her. I feel alive, when i am with her." He replies. "Zero i was your first and only for twenty seven years. We had a bond." Yuki says. " I guess. I didn't know any better. I don't mean to hurt you. Its just true. I want a divorce Yuki." Zero announces. Yuki's heart splits. Tears roll down her face. "You can have the house. Its yours anyway. You paid for it. I would like to see the kids on the weekends though." Zero asks. Yuki trying to control herself. How she feels. It hard for her to talk. "Sure." She says lowly. "K, good i will pick them up this weekend." He says as he grabs his bag and walks out the bedroom door. " Yuki just sits in bed crying, not running after him. The hurt, betrayal taking over her. Looking around the bedroom, everything there reminding her of there relationship. The phone rings and Yuki tries to answer it, tears still streaming down her face. "Hello." She says barely. "Hi, Yuki its me Kamane. I haven't heard from you in a few days. I wanted to make sure you were ok." He says. Yuki Sobbing so hard. He can't understand anything she is saying. "Yuki what is wrong? Look i'm coming over. I will be there in a few minutes. Hang tight." Kamane says. Yuki sitting on the bed Sobbing hard. Kamane making it there in record time. Letting himself in and going to the bedroom. Walking in to find her still sitting there. Sobbing hard , red cheeks eyes all swollen. Sobbing so hard, she can barely breathe. "Yuki stop you need to breathe. Come here." He puts his arms around her. Grabbing a tissue to wipe her face. "Yuki what happened?" He asks. "He...He...He wants a divorce. He left me." She says whimpering. "Yuki i am so sorry. I didn't see this coming. I am here, if you need me." Kamane says wrapping her closer to him. "My heart hurts Kamane. I feel like its ripping into. " She says. "I know. It hurts. It will for awhile, but things will get better. " Is that bitch going to press charges, since i scared her?" Yuki asks. "No Zero and her don't want anyone to know. What really took place that day in his office. They are going to let it go. To be honest Zero was the one to tell her to not do it. He said. He hurt you enough. At least, he knew better." Kamane says. "I should have killed her." Yuki states. "Yuki, i know your hurt ,but that wouldn't of done any good. Zero would only hate you for that. Why make your self a murder because of him?" Kamane remarks. " I hate him, Kamane. He promised me. He would never leave , never betray me. I never cheated on him. I know. I did in a dream, but it was a fucking dream. I never touched you for real. I stayed away from you and controlled myself. Just so i wouldn't hurt him. Just so i could be with him. And he does this to me?" Yuki snaps. Kamane a little taken back. "Yuki calm down, Your feelings are raw right now. Your going to say a lot of things. Some you won't even mean." Kamane remarks. " I hate him." Yuki says again. Eyes glazed over. " I want you to get some rest. Lay down. I will get you some food." Kamane says. "I'm not hungry." She replies. "Ok then close your eyes. Get some rest. I'm going to lock up and make sure ZJ is tucked in bed. I will be right back." Kamane says.

Kamane going downstairs, and outside to make his phone call. "Just letting you know. You have succeeded. Everything went right on plan. She even hates him now. Which will work in our favor. How is it on your end?" Kamane asks. "Its pretty good. I still can't get over that she branded me! Even so, he fought the spell to make sure i didn't hurt her! He is still in there somewhere. He fights it ,and i just have to control him more. He needs to stay away from her for this to work Kamane." Indeed Kharis. I will see what i can do. He said. He is coming here the weekend. We will see. How that goes and then i will tell her i will be here for the pick ups. That way they won't see each other often. " Kamane says. "Sounds good." Kharis replies.

Kamane hangs up, going back inside. Locking the doors, Checking on ZJ and bringing Yuki a glass of water. When he gets to the room, Yuki is just laying there sleeping. He puts the water on her night stand. He sits in the arm chair next to the window and looks out. Proud of himself ,and his plan. Slowly but surely moving in. Pushing Zero out. Making it look, as if it happened naturally. So Yuki will let go of Zero. She hate him. Pushing her more toward Kamane. He knows at first it will hurt her deeply, but feels after awhile she will move on and into his arms.

The weekend comes way too soon. Yuki told Kamane Not to be here, for when he comes. That it would only make a scene. That Hanabusa would be instead. She has KJ all ready and Aiko and Ren. Who are very disturb with all that is going on. They can't believe, there father would do this. He loved there mother so much, would do anything for her and now just cheat and left? They were just as confused as Yuki if not more. While waiting for Zero to pick up the kids ,Yuki spots his glasses on the counter. A pain runs through her. She touches them lightly. Placing them in her pocket. As she does, she hears a knock at the door. Its Zero. " Come in." Yuki says. The kids are ready. "Good i will have them back Sunday night." Zero replies. "Oh i almost forgot. I found these on the counter. You must of forgot them. I know you need them to read the paper." Yuki says sadly. "Yes." He looks at them seeming like he is trying to fight himself. "Hey dad. We are ready." Aiko says. Little ZJ Running to him. DADDY!. "Hey buddy. lets go." Zero says. Hanabusa showing up, at the door. Zero do you mind, if i have a small chat before you leave? "Sure." Zero says. Kids get in the car. I will be right there. Zero what the hell are you doing? This so isn't like you! You love Yuki and your family. Hanabusa says. " Look Hanabusa its time to move on. I found someone with no baggage. Who wants me and only me."Zero says. "Thats bullshit." Hanabusa replies. You never let Kamane get in your way. HE wasn't even in your way. She picked you. How much more clearer do you need it? Hanabusa snaps. " I know. Its hard for you Hanabusa but i don't want her anymore. She is strong. She will be fine. She has Kamane whipping her tears anyway." He says. The knew wouldn't let Kamane anywhere near her, not even her tears." Hanabusa comments. "Well that Zero grew up and moved on." Zero comments as he walks to the car and gets in. Driving away.

The next day Yuki goes to the stables. "Great. He even left me this damn horse. She hates me, always have. But someone has to feed her." Yuki says "Ok white lily. I know you don't like me very much. But the man, we both love. Left us." She says in a sad teary eye voice. Looking down at the straw remembering Zero resting there every afternoon. She breaks down and cries. White Lily just watching as Yuki falls apart. White Lily nogdes Yuki and puts her head on her shoulder. "Aw girl you do understand? Don't you?" Yuki says tears flowing. "Well let me get you some food and clean water. When i'm not here to do it i will let Ren do it. I know. You like him like you do Zero. That should make you happy. Zero might of left us but i won't. You can always stay here and you have a home." She tells the horse. "Great now i am talking to horses. I really do need out of this place." Yuki admits.

Sunday comes before you know it. Its time for the kids to come home. Yuki is sitting on the sofa waiting. Her mind and heart upset. All of a sudden,Ren runs into the house slamming the door. Zero , KJ and Aiko coming in after. "What happened?" Yuki asks. "Your son is pissed at me. Of course,he feels bad for you. Mama's boy!" Zero snaps. "Don't forget to make this one like that to. I won't be here to make him a man. I am sure. He will be a real pussy when your done with him." Zero adds "GET OUT!Yuki jumps off the couch. Walking up to Zero. How freaking dare you! You hurt me. Its one thing,but leave our kids out of it!. There is nothing wrong with Ren. He just happens to know his father is an ASS!" Yuki snaps. Aiko taking KJ upstairs away from the screaming match. "Yea let them hear that ,so they all say and feel that. Poor Yuki. She is always the victim. God forbid. She takes any responsibility for anything!" Zero hisses. " OH Shit, no if you think your going to blame this mess on me! I didn't do anything to you. Your the asshole that cheated on me! If there is anyone, who can't take responsibility here its you. Shit ,when we were down and out you were just fine. You kissed my ass and tried everything to get back with me. Now when i do totally nothing. you leave and cheat. You don't know. What the fuck you want!" Yuki shouts. "Yea that's the lady Yuki. Queen of the Pure bloods. Miss Potty month." Zero shouts back. "Fuck You! How do you like that? Is that enough potty for ya? I only treat people that deserve respect with some. YOu didn't earn it! AT the moment you are a big piece of shit! I hope you and your whore ROT. " Yuki screams louder. "Yea thats just great. So big of you Yuki. Don't forget to go run and cry on Kamanes Shoulder! It's what you do best. Zero hisses louder. " Thats all you know, Is to throw him up at me. Maybe i will go Screw him. I bet he is better then you! I was a virgin the first time. i didn't know any better. But i sure the hell do now. I bet. i can rock his socks off. Bet have him begging for more. He is over 10,000 years old, had many lovers. I bet. He can make me scream with desire. Make what you do look sick." Yuki Shouts. "Zeros Eyes turning red something in him fighting." "Oh you can't take it? You a big freaking baby now?" Yuki says. Guess what? All those years ago when he touched me. I about died. I was so hot. I couldn't control myself. I had to run to you. I did to you what i wanted to do to him. HOW do you like that? I was so stupid. I just should of screwed him instead." Yuki says flaming mad. Zeros eyes still red with anger." What are you going to do hit me? COme on Zero! Try it. Cause at this moment i swear i wont hold back. Big bad always with a shitty remark doesn't have anything to say? Well shit thats a first!" She snaps. Zero not able to control himself runs out of the house into the car and drives away. "YEA thats right RUN away! Who is the PUSSY NOW! " Yuki says as she slides to the floor in tears. All her anger and resentfulness flying out at Zero. Saying anything. She could think of to hurt him as he hurt her.

Hanabusa and Kamane just standing in the Driveway, They both heard everything Yuki said to Zero. Kamane feeling good about all he just heard. "Well i guess you do have a chance now , if anything she just yelled at him was true." Hanabusa says. " I think most was to piss him off to be honest. "Kamane says. "True,but i think there was truth in it. " Hanabusa replies. "Yes but it would be revenge sex. I don't think. I want that." Kamane adds. "Hell thats the hottest sex there is." Hanabusa remarks. "I thought you were Zero's friend?" Kamane asks. "I was till he turned into a douche. I can't believe he did that to her. They had everything. There relationship was something out of a fairy-tale. I never seen two people be so attached to each other after all those years. To just get up one day and cheat and not look back. Thats hurting." Hanabusa says. " We better go in and see how she is doing." Kamane says. "Ok i am sure the kids are rattled after something like that. ITs not something they should of witness. " Hanabusa says. "True. two of them are adults. its more sad for KJ." Kamane says.

Both men go inside. Yuki still kneeling on the floor in tears. The front she put up with Zero gone now. Kamane rushes to her and picks her up bringing her to the sofa. "Yuki are you ok?" He asks. "Yes, i couldn't stop myself. I couldn't hold back. I wanted to hurt him. If he would of touched me, I swear i would of let him have it. " She cries out. Hanabusa going upstairs to tend to the kids. "Yuki your upset and mad. He attacked the kids." Kamane says. "He always thought i over babied Ren. To be honest i think he was Jealous of how much i loved him. He reminds me of him. Its why. I love him so much. He is a sweet soft caring version of Zero. A version that is unharmed. What Zero would of been if you didn't interfere and take his life from him." Yuki remarks. I hung to Zero for that reason. I hurt for him for that. I guess. I can finally let that go. Yuki states. "Yuki the things you told him, did you mean it or just wanted to hurt him?" Kamane asks. "I meant it. I did want you. I wanted you so bad. I trembled. Your touch set me a flame. I just held back. I learned to control it. Sad part is right at this moment i feel nothing. I have no desire. I Just feel pain. I hurt so much Kamane. I don't know if i can handle this. I can't see him anymore. The twins are eighteen. If they want to see him they can go to him. They can bring KJ. When Zero has to come here i won't be here. I never want to talk to him again. He made his choice now i have to make mine." Yuki says. Kamane more happy then ever to hear this. "Yes I think thats a good idea. Hanabusa can always watch out for the kids to. He is always here. He loves those kids as if they were his own." Kamane says. "I know he has always been a good and dear friend." Yuki responds. "I need to go talk to the kids. I need to see Ren." Yuki states. Cleaning off the tears and picking herself up. "Ok do you want me to stay?" Kamane asks. "Sure. why not. There isnt anyone to tell me no anymore." Yuki replies.

Yuki goes upstairs to Rens room. Knocking on the door. "May i come in?" Yuki asks. "Yes mom" He says. "Ren baby i am so sorry. I am so sorry you had to hear all that. What happened at your fathers?" Yuki asks. "I just couldn't take him with that lady. It was so not right. He is pushing her on us. She isn't our mother. He didn't act like our father either. He was a big butt hole. "Ren Says. " I know this is going to take a lot of getting use to. But he is your father." Yuki states." Mom i am eighteen. He can't force me to see him. I am not going there again. I can't see him hurt you." Ren puts his arms around his mother. "Oh Ren. I love you so much." She says as she hugs him back. I don't want you to hate your father because of this. He loves you. He always will. " Yuki says. "Mom i can't right now. The sight of him makes me sick. He can call me anything he wants. The only pussy here is him."Ren replies. " Don't say that about your father. The stuff you heard me say wasn't fair either. I was really mad and i wanted to hurt him. To be honest i don't think he cares. He doesn't want me anymore Ren. I need to just move on. Sometimes relationships run there course. They were meant for a certain amount of time. Then people move on. Make new relationships. Its just how life is."Yuki comments. "I know mom, i just never thought that would be you two." Ren states. " I know baby, i never thought so either. I guess you never can be so sure." Yuki remarks.


	59. Chapter 59 Stay away

Please review.

Chapter 59 Stay away

The next morning. Yuki goes to talk to to kids. They all sit down at the dinning room table. Mainly The twins, since they are of age and understand more. "I asked you two here for a reason. You are both of age to make your own choices. If you want to see your father that's fine with me. If you don't, that is also fine with me. I am not interfering with your choice. I have made a choice that, i am going to go stay at the Catering place. There is an apartment up above it. I am going to focus more on work. I want to open a Cafe. I want to do the things. I was planning before all this took place. I will come home on the weekends. I will be here when i can, but i am not going to live here twenty four seven like before. I think getting away from here, might be good for everyone. Now To my question. Aiko I know you are going to work for the Association, but if you want to stay here and not the apartment they give you that is fine with me." Yuki explains. "Yes mom. I am not sure. What i want to do at the moment. I may take the apartment, but still come home at times. If that is ok? "She asks. "Of Course. This will always be your home." Yuki states. "What about you Ren?" Yuki asks. "Mom, i am going to live at Cross. I am also working for the Association. I am just not a Vampire hunter. I been working in the office. I do my best to stay away from Dad. I don't want to see him. I really don't want to visit with him. " Ren replies. "That's your choice." Yuki states. "I don't really want to do the weekend thing either." Aiko comments. "Aiko i am surprised at you. I Know how much you love your father." Yuki states. "Yes i do, but its very uncomfortable being where he is now. I don't like it. I can see him at work. When its just me and him. Maybe do lunch dates or what not. We are too old for this weekend crap anyway." Aiko Remarks. "Ok that just leaves poor ZJ. It hurts me to know that he will not have the life that you two had. With both parents." Yuki says in a low voice. "Its not your fault mom." Ren says. As both kids grab Yuki's hands. "We are here for you mom. Anything you need."Aiko states. "Thank you. That means a lot to me." Yuki says to them. "Aiko i will need someone to be here .When Your dad comes to get ZJ. I will not be here. I Do not wish to see or talk to him again. I just need someone to watch ZJ. When you can't do it Hanabusa will. At the moment, he isn't very happy with your father either." Yuki Comments. "I don't think any of us are." Aiko says. "I will do my best for my little brother. That poor kid is so confused. I erased the memory of the other night for him. I don't think. He needs to remember that. Or be scared from it." Aiko admits. "Thank was a good idea. I will stay away from your father so that doesn't happen again. Lately he has been bringing out the worse in me. Its not the person, i want to be either. Before something bad happens, i will just stay away." Yuki states.

Later that day. Yuki is in her bedroom. She doesn't sleep in the room, where her and Zero use to be. She turned a guest room into her new bedroom. The site of the old room only makes her more upset. She has been fighting with Blood lust. It has been taking over her since Zero left. Even though, she is so angry at him. He is the only one. She still craves. Her throat burning. Her eyes Gleaming red. Sitting on the bedroom floo,r trying to control herself. She takes half a box of blood tablets. They still don't work. The burning just increasing. As she is on the floor doing her best to control herself, Hanabusa comes in. "Yuki are you ok?" He asks. "No!" She says. He sees her eyes and knows what she is going through. "Why don't you just take from Kamane?" Hanabusa ask. "NO! I will not get use to someone else. I will not yearn for anothers blood. I need to get this under control and make it go away." Yuki comments. "You don't look so good. I might be able to help with that though. I Can get some blood from the Blood donation. Its not the best, but it will help you contain yourself without drinking off of anyone. Since they will not be from the same person you, won't have any connection to them either." Hanabusa states. "Please, Please Hanabusa." Yuki on the floor suffering. " Of course i will be right back." Hanabusa calls his friend who brings over a few quarts of blood. He tells him to bring some daily. He will give the address to where ever Yuki will be that day. They will pay. What ever needed for this to keep going to control Yukis blood lust.

Later that night Kamane comes over. He notices the different smells of blood, and goes upstairs to Yuki's bedroom. "Yuki , what is going on?" Kamane asks. "Nothing, i needed to control myself. Its good now." She states. "Why didn't you tell me? Come to me? You know. I would let you drink from me." Kamane states. "Yes of course. I know you would. I just can't. I don't want to get that close to anyone again. I want to be free of this. I want to break the blood lust with Zero. Never have it again." Yuki remarks. "But that means, you won't be in love with anyone." Kamane states. "Yes, thats what i want. I can't do this again. I don't want to." Yuki states. "We live along life Yuki. You can't say you will never fall in love again." Kamane remarks. "Trust me Kamane, there is no way. I can ever feel that way again. With anyone. At the moment, i don't feel anything. Not even anger anymore. I feel empty. Even more then when i lost my child. I thought nothing could hurt me more then that. I Guess. I was wrong. This pain runs deep. All those years just thrown away. The child. I wanted most will not experience what my other three did. The stable, loving life we had. A mother and father together. That hurts me more then anything. The other children are adults. They all moved out and will have there own lives. Ai has you now as well as us. She had both worlds. She has her own family now. The twins will do the same. Zj is only five. He has many years of being shuffled around from house to house. To see the pain and hurt it brings even when i hide it." Yuki comments. "Many children go through this Yuki. They turn out fine. It hurts, but they grow up just fine. He will have me, if you let me be part of his life." Kamane asks. "You don't mind?" Yuki asks. "No, not at all. It doesn't' matter that he isn't mine. I love him dearly. I love all of them dearly. It was the only thing me and Zero agreed on. We loved each others children. No matter how much we hated each other. It never got in the way, and He never did either. I will be here for that child, For what ever he needs." Kamane states. "Thank you Kamane that means a lot to me." Yuki answers. " I am not going to stay here during the week Kamane. I am going to go to the catering kitchen. There is an apartment up above. I am going to stay there with ZJ during the week. I want to build it up like me and Yori planned before this. I want to open a bakers Cafe along with the catering. I need my mind to keep busy. If you want to come there your more then welcome." Yuki states. " I would be more then happy to join you." Kamane states.


	60. Chapter 60 Trying to move on

LEMON please beware its down the page. starts where the asterisks are and end. Please review. If you like it or not. I would like to know. thank you.

Chapter 60 Trying to move on.

Its been a year, Zero and Yuki are still going through the divorce. Yuki does her best to stay far away from Zero. She hasn't seen him in ages. If there is anything to do with ZJ ,it goes through Hanabusa or Aiko. Yuki has built up the Cafe. Doing what she planned to. They called it Kiryu's Cafe. They made the name ,before her and Zero went through all this. So she kept it. They put the Cafe under Ren ,so that if Zero ever wanted to get shitty , there wasn't anything ,he could do about the name or to Yuki. She didn't own it. Ren was a Kiryu. There wasn't anything he could do to him for using his name. They didn't trust Zero anymore. Ren never saw him. He stayed away from him totally. Aiko would see him at work. they would do lunches like she planned. She never went to his house or any holiday. They would always go to Yuki's. They would have Sunday family dinners every Sunday. Yuki would gather her children and granddaughter and make a special dinner. Kamane was also part of this dinner. Him and Yuki have become best friends. She confides in him , trusts him and loves him in her own way. They haven't gotten romantic or sexual. She still hurts, just doesn't talk about it or Zero. She won't mention him. Things around her still remind her of there relationship. She tries to put it out of her mind. He still gets ZJ every weekend. Things have been smooth on that. She spends most of her time in the Cafe and catering business. She doesn't sleep very well. She hasn't since Zero left. She gets up in the middle of the night and will go to the Catering kitchen. To start baking the bread , bagels or cakes for the morning. She doesn't talk that much to anyone either. She isn't the same Yuk.i She use to be. Every time something tragic has happened to her it took a piece of her away. This pretty much shattered her. Zero on the other hand is dealing with this also. He is being controlled and can't break it. It seems to be under control as long as he isn't around or in Yuki's presence. Kamane's plan is working to a degree. Neither one of them forgot each other. They are just trying there best to live without the other. She isn't head over heels in love with Kamane. He knows it. She never hides. How she feels. She is always honest with him. The passion filled can't live without love she had for Zero is gone. She doesn't feel that for anyone. Kamane is dealing with it pretty good. He is hoping it will grow in time. He is always with her and around her. Not like when they were together that year. He was never there. He is trying to show her, that he will be there for her and the kids.

"Yuki all you do is work. Don't you think? We should get out and do something with ZJ and Erika?" Kamane says. Who are now six and seven years old. "What do you want to do?"Yuki asks." Lets take the kids to the park and out for lunch. Lets spend some quality time with them and us. You spend most of the time in this dark kitchen. It will run without you for a few hours. Yori and Hanabusa are here." Kamane remarks. "Ok .That sounds good. Let me clean up. You get the kids." While Yuki is cleaning up Kamane gets the kids and a picnic basket. He fills it up with sandwiches, cupcakes, drinks and some sides. Placing in the car with the kids. Yuki comes down and gets in the car. Off they go. They get to the park where Yuki and Kamane watch the kids play on the swings. Yuki hops on one and Kamane even pushes her. Laughing and having a good time. "Its been a long time, since i seen you like this." Kamane states. "Yes, i am really enjoying today. Its like a family." Yuki remarks. "Yes. The family we should of had." Kamane comments. " I Guess. It still is ours just a little differently." Yuki adds. Kamane nods. Yuki goes over to the bench. She watches Kamane push and play with the kids. Seeing this new side of him, makes her see him in a different light. She watches as this Gorgeous proper man gets dirty with the little ones. Them running all over him and him letting them. His long slender body, Standing there in the sun. His brownish hair gleaming. She thinks to herself. Maybe this is where i should be? Maybe this is what was suppose to be the whole while?

After a very fun filled day and two tired kids. Yuki and Kamane put the kids to bed. Then both sit on the sofa together. "Yuki where do you see us going?" Kamane asks. "What do you mean?"Yuki replies. "Well we been friends and close for the last year. I know. Your still hurting, but is our relationship ever going to grow? There was a time you wanted me so badly. You haven't touched me, or even looked at me that way in a long time. Is that gone? "Kamane asks. " I haven't even thought of that. Sex has been the farthest thing from my mind."Yuki admits. "I know ,but your not dead Yuki, Life goes on. Why not have that desire and love?" Kamane responds. "Kamane i love you, just not like your asking of me. Even if we have sex, i am not sure thats going to change. I am not that person. You once knew. I don't want a relationship. I don't want to be married. To be honest, i am happy the way it is. For the first time ,i don't have to worry about someone, there feelings, there wants. I am free. I can talk and be with you or anyone i want. There is no one to tell me no, or that they are afraid. It fees great."'Yuki admits. "I know. I can make you feel good. I know. We can have a closer relationship, if you just let me in. You don't have to worry about all that. I'm not afraid. " Kamane states. "I was here with you before Kamane, You always tried to control me. Tell me what to do, and yes you were afraid of someone just as much as he was you. I'm not doing that again." Yuki remarks. "Well. Now i don't think i have to worry about him. I also learned, that no one can control you. I know. Your a woman now. I know. You can take care of yourself. Can you just give me a chance?" Kamane asks. "I don't want you to get hurt Kamane . I seem to always hurt the ones. I care for the most. If i want out of the relationship for any reason. Thats going to hurt you and ruin our friendship. I don't want that." Yuki comments. "Look. I am a big boy. I been around a very long time. I waited for you for a long time. If you feel after you tried, its not what you want. I swear no hard feelings. I want to be with you Yuki. I want you. I always have and this time. I'm not going to be dumb. *Let me show you." Kamane moves close to Yuki. Places his hand on her cheek and kisses her passionately. He slides his hand down her arm and pushes her closer to him. Kissing down her ear licking and nibbling the lobe. Yuki gives out a light moan, which lets him know . She likes it. He then kisses down her neck, and unbuttons her shirt. He kisses her on her lips again. Yuki kisses back. Feeling things. She hasn't felt in a long time. She slides her hands through his brown soft hair. Pushing his lips closer to hers. She looks into his eyes. At first she wants to stop, thinking she is betraying Zero. Then she remembers, its no longer betraying him or anyone. She is free to do what she pleases. She starts unbuttoning his shirt. Sliding her hands up and over his nipples. Sending shivers down his spine. She slides her self over to him and sits in his lap. His lips traveling down her body. Making her tremble. The desire. She once felt for him returning. This time even more intense. He picks her up, carries her over to the bed. Laying her down and removing the rest of her clothes as she stares deeply into his eyes. She lifts herself up undoing his belt. Unbuttoning his pants. Not the little girl ,he once was with. He places kisses on her calf and moves them up to her thigh. Making her moan and shiver. He then places kisses on her tummy and up to her breasts. Which his rubs and squeezes lightly as he kisses. He then goes back to her lips. Yuki now turning him over. Kissing his neck and sucking on his nipples rubbing her self up against him. Making him quiver. His member in between her legs. His touches light and gentle setting her on fire. He turns her over and slides slowly inside of her. Making her grab him by his hair and kiss him deeply. He slides in and out of her teasing her. Making her want more. Making the heat build inside her, till she can't take it anymore. Giving out a loud scream as she explodes. Kamane not done with her yet. Turns her over and takes her doggy style building her up again, as he squeezes her breasts. Making her scream and explode again as he does.*

Both breathing heavy. He holds her tight in his arms. Finally getting, what he wanted. "Omg that was incredible." Yuki states. "Your not kidding. What was that squeezing me inside of you? God that felt great. You sure did learn a few things. Haven't you?"Kamane states. "I'm not that virgin you once had Kamane. She is long gone. Not that i slept with a lot of people. Where was that the first time? I did sleep with you? I don't remember it being this hot? " Yuki admits. "It was your first time. I went slow. Was it that bad?"He asks. "No, not at all. It was just gentle and way different then this. God. That was more then i could of excepted." Yuki says. Still trying to catch her breathe. " Well i'm glad. You enjoyed it."Kamane states. " I more then enjoyed it Kamane. I forgot. What it felt like to be wanted and desired." Yuki states. "You don't regret it right?" Kamane asks. "No, Not at all. If anything ,i regret not doing that sooner." She giggles. "You don't have to worry about that anymore. I am here when ever you want me." He replies. "You really have changed Kamane. I like the person you have become. Its nice being with you. I still don't know, if i can give you what your looking for." Yuki admits. "I know lets just take it day by day. Just being with you ,i'm very happy."Kamane remarks. He holds her tight and falls asleep holding her. Happier then he ever has been.


	61. Chapter 61 Shocked and Hurt

Please Review

Chapter 61 Shocked and Hurt

Its been six months. Kamane and Yuki are together as a couple. They told the kids and close friends. All are fine with it. Wanting Yuki to be happy. There relationship is nothing like it was with Zero. They are partners, friends companions. They get along very well. Things are calm and smooth at the moment. Yuki stills puts all her heart and soul into work. Its what kept her going this whole time. The divorce still isn't final, but should be in a few more months. Which at this point makes Yuki happy. She still hasn't run into Zero. Anything that has to do with ZJ, she lets him know through a note or someone else. She doesn't know much about, what his new life is like. She doesn't talk to anyone that knows him now. Aiko knows a lot, but keeps things to herself. Just not to hurt Yuki. They have become very close. She would do anything to protect her mother.

One day Aiko surprises Yuki and shows up at the Cafe. "Hi mom." Aiko says. "Sweety so glad to see you. How are you?" Yuki asks. "I'm good mom. There is something. I have to tell you. I want to tell you, before you hear it from anyone else. I don't know. How your going to react. I am scared to tell you, to be honest." Aiko admits. "Darling you can tell me anything. Are you pregnant? if so we will work through it." Yuki asks. "No, mom. I don't even have a boyfriend." Aiko states. "Oh ok,then what is it?" Yuki asks concerned. "Mom i need you to sit down for this. Ok?" Aiki comments. "Ok." Yuki replies. "Mom its about dad." Aiko says. "He is ok?" Yuki asks concerned. "Yes mom, can't believe you care." She says. " I was married to him for a very long time, Aiko i loved him dearly. I don't want him hurt." Yuki states. "You may after this."Aiko adds. "Mom , dad just had a baby with Kharis. She was born today. Her name is Anna." Aiko remarks. Yuki sitting at the table in a daze. Like someone just sucker punched her in her stomach. "Mom are you ok?" Aiko asks. MoM? She asks again. Yuki trying to collect her thoughts. Now even more hurt to her core. "Damn it. I knew you were going to take it this way. He hurt you again. I don't know. What the hell is wrong with him." AIko shouts. Yuki gathers up enough strength to lie. "I'm Fine. I need to get the lunch sandwiches out, and ready in time. Thank you for telling me Aiko." Yuki says as she walks into the kitchen. trembling. Running to the sink to throw up.

"Hi Kamane, I just told mom about the baby. I wanted to tell her ,and not let her hear it from a stranger. I am not sure. How she took it. " Aiko tells him. "Oh i better check on her. I am sure. She didn't' take that well. It was a surprise to all of us. I really didn't see that one coming." Kamane goes into the kitchen where Yuki is over the sink throwing up her guts. Trembling like he never seen before. "Oh God. Yuki are you ok?" He says As he grabs and holds her hair. When she stops throwing up. he wipes her mouth and holds her close. "Yuki. You need to stop trembling like this. It isn't good. Yuki talk to me. Say something." Kamane says looking at her defeated mind and body. Her eyes glazed over with tears. Her body shaking with grief. "How could he do this?" She says in a shaking tone. "He knows. How special it was for me to have his children. How much i wanted them. Does he hate me this much?" She asks. "Did our relationship really mean nothing to him?" She crumbles in his arms. Her knees giving way. "Yuki. I think. You should go lay down. Before you fall down. Let me take you upstairs." Kamane says. He takes her upstairs and lays her on the bed. She curls up in the fetal position and just cries. Kamanes heart breaking to see her this broken.

Kamane goes outside and calls Kharis. "What the hell is this? It wasn't part of the plan. I wanted them a part. We did that. Things are good. Now you just destroyed her. She was doing so well."Kamane snaps. "I can't help it. You know. How i feel about him. I wanted his child. I am trying to make him close to me. Its not working. Even with my control. He is so down. Nothing seems to make him happy, not even this child. It seem to make it worse!" She snaps back at Kamane. "It did the same to her. That wasn't very smart." He says. "Well maybe for you in the end. It will be. She will only hate him more. IT should be the final nail in the coffin. Its him ,i have to fix." She replies. He didn't even want me to tell anyone. I had her. He did his best to hide her. You know. How that hurts Kamane?" She states. "Yes. These two have a long history together. They went through a lot. Its hard to break, but we are doing it." Kamane says. "Yes but you have her willingly, he is being forced. Its not the same!. She comments.

A few days go by, Yuki still is down and out. She hasn't said much to Kamane or anyone. She packed her bags and Grabbed ZJ. Going back to the main house for a few days. Telling Kamane. She would like to be alone. To come when its family dinner time on Sunday. She gets home and opens the door to an empty house. Zj runs to his room to play with his toys. She just sits there on the sofa, staring at the wall. Night falls. She is still sitting there. ZJ went to visit Hanabusa and Yori so they are taking care of him for the night. Knowing Yuki isn't up for much at the moment. Her thoughts and feeling taking over her whole body. Every now and then, she still has to run to the restroom to throw up. Her stomach in knots. The next day falls and Yuki gets up. Still not doing much. Later in the day, she sits on the pouch just staring into the sky. As she is sitting there a car pulls up. Zero gets out. Its Friday night pick up. She totally lost track of time ,and forgot he would be showing up tonight. "Hey." He says in a low voice. " Hey." She says back barely. Her eyes red and swollen. "Are you ok?" He asks. "Yes. Congratulations on your new daughter." She replies. Zero's heart falling into his stomach. Now knowing. Why she looks like she does. She found out. "Thank you." He replies" "Zj isn't here. He is over Hanabusa's I Forgot it was Friday or pick up. Sorry about that." She says low. "No problem. I haven't seen you in so long. How are you doing?" Zero asks. "Best i can." Her not herself looking anywhere,but his face as she talks. Holding back tears and hurt. Which is still written all over her. Zero fighting within to break free, but can't. The control still there. "I will go get his bag for you." Yuki says. Going inside to get it. While Zero gets ZJ. She comes back outside and hands Zero the bag. Her small hand touches his. Her body now like a zombie. He feels the hurt and pain and can't do anything to fix it. He feels the same way,and can't get out of the control. He grabs ZJ saying bye and gets in the car. Yuki walking back to the house heading in. Shutting the door behind her and crashing onto the sofa not moving for days. Sunday comes and Kamane gets there. He walks in to find, Yuki just laying there on the couch. Hasn't moved. "Yuki oh god have you been like this all weekend?" Kamane asks. Nothing coming out of Yuki. "People are going to be here for dinner Yuki. You need to snap out of this for the kids. Please don't let them see you like this." He carries her upstairs, and washes her up. Putting on some clean clothes. She doesn't make a sound. He has never seen her this way. Normally. It was Zero who had to pick up the pieces. Now it was his turn. The calm cool Collect Kamane wasn't any of those at the moment. Seeing her like this rattled him. "Yuki please." Kamane says. "I'm here, Kamane. Just defrost something out of the freezer and put it in the oven for dinner." She says. "Ok i got that. I don't care about dinner. I can just order something. Its you. I care about." Kamane says. "I will be ok. I always am. I will get myself together before the kids get here. Its drop off day Hanabusa will take care of it."She says "Ok." Kamane responds.

The kids come over, Yuki does her best to hide. How she really feels. She puts on a good meal and dinner. Everyone doesn't even notice anything. She isn't very talkative but she does her best to interact, and put on a show. Kamane knowing the truth. Just how broken from this, she really is. After the dinner and people leave they head back to the Cafe. Putting ZJ to bed.

Its snowing outside and there is at least six inches on the ground now. Yuki just standing near the window looking out. "Hey you. put your coat and hat on."Kamane says to Yuki. "Why?" "Please just do it." Kamane says. "Ok." She replies. He grabs her hand and takes her outside in the snow. Throwing snowballs at her. "Really? Mr. Kamane throws snowballs?" She giggles. "Hey. I got a giggle. So yes, i will throw snowballs. Come get me if you can." He replies. "Oh its on now Mr." She says. Throwing them back. They play out front. Kamane doing his best to make her happy and come back to life. Trying his best to make her forget some of the pain. "He lightly pulls her close and kisses her. She kisses back. " That was fun." She says. "Yes it was. How about some hot coco now and snuggling?" "Kamane asks. "That sounds really good." She replies. Still hurt, but knowing she has to move on. Nothing is going to change all that has happened. The child was born. It was Zero's but not hers. It was truly over. Zero built a life without her. Now even having a family with Kharis. Any chance there was, slim at most. Is now over.


	62. Chapter 62 Some revenge is sweet

Review please its nice to know what you people think. If you even like this. I have a lot more chapters to update. even more turns :)

Chapter 62 Some revenge is sweet.

A few more months go by, Yuki and Kamane are still together. They get along really well. Kamane even purposed to Yuki. He gave her a large diamond ring. She told him they can be engaged, but she didn't want to get married. She isn't even divorced yet. When she would be, it was something. She really wasn't sure. She wanted to do again. Kamane said that was fine. He was ok with being engaged. It was a commitment and that he understood. Life with Kamane is very different then life with Zero. Kamane is a pure blood king. She was the queen. Any where they both went was fancy and rich. People would bow down to the presence of both of them. They made a really nice looking couple. He would buy her things and surprise her. The things. He would buy were always elegant and rich looking. He spoiled her. For the first time in her life, she liked it. She enjoyed being his Queen. She knew. How to carry herself in the presence of others. She was trained for many years, on how to behave and act for these interactions. She also has gotten good, through the years on holding back her emotions. At being cold and dark. Maybe even better then Kamane. Kamane could still hold his emotions. He could be cold. Showing nothing, but he has changed. When it comes to Yuki and his family, he shows how much he cares. He has lightened up a lot. Yuki loves seeing that side of him. Its what makes her like being with him. He now opens up to her. He has changed a lot. He isn't like Zero either. He doesn't dwell on the past or on Zero. He never mentions him. Only if its something important. He tries his best to let her forget him. He knows. The child being born killed Yuki inside. It was the last straw to seal there fate. Anything she felt for Zero died that weekend. It made her move on with Kamane. Feeling that this is where. She should of been the whole time. Feeling this was her true destiny. Embracing it and facing it head on.

The yearly ball is tonight. Kamane and Yuki are going. This time together as a couple. To announce there Engagement. Last time she was a the ball, she lost Zero. She knows. He will be there. She is glad. He will hear this. It makes her feel good to slap him in the face with this. Kamane about revenge. He just lets Yuki do her thing. It may be revenge,but the whole vampire society will know that Yuki is his. That makes him gleam with pride. While going through the closet at Yuki's home. Looking for shoes, He finds a big white box filled with letters. Letters Yuki wrote him. When he was sleeping in the ice coffin. Letters that Only Yuki and Ai knew about. When she couldn't visit him for any reason, she wrote him instead. He sits in the large walk in closet and starts reading them. All starting with my Dearest Kamane and ending with I love and Miss you terribly , Yuki. He sees. How much she really did love and care for him. How she would tell him in those letters ,how she was feeling. Everything going on. It makes him feel closer to her. Like he really can get her to fall in love with him again. Just needing the time to do so. He has come along way. He still knows. She isn't in love with him like before. Her guard is still up.

Yuki walks in on him reading. "What are you doing?" She asks. "I am reading years worth of very sweet letters. You wrote me years ago." He replies. "Oh, i totally forgot. I even wrote those. I just put them in the back of the closet. There are tons of them in there. You know. I wrote one everyday. Even when i was feeling my lowest. It made me feel close to you. Like you were still here with me. I really did miss you. It was the only times, i could say how i really felt without hurting anyone." Yuki admits. " I see that. I am sorry. I put you through all that. I will do my best to make up for all those years. Yuki." Kamane replies. "You have, I am very happy with you Kamane. You make me smile. I love. I don't have to worry about your feelings. That when i tell you something, you know. I'm telling you the truth. Even if it hurts you don't throw it back to me days or months later. You accept it. I have to say. I got really tired of always saying. I was sorry for how i felt. Its like a weight has lifted off of me." Yuki admits. Kamane just taking in what Yuki is saying. Knowing. Who she is meaning. "So are you getting ready for tonight? You do know. That us telling everyone there tonight we are together. Means they will be thinking. We will be getting married eventually?" Kamane says. "Yes i know. You already know. How i feel about that. Its not for that. Its just to say we are together. I am off the market. There Pure Blood King and Queen will be together. They will all get what they wanted all these years." Yuki says. "Yuki, what ever you do tonight please. Stay as calm as you can and don't react. This will not be the place to set anyone on fire. I don't normally tell you want to do. I know. You don't want me to control you. This isn't about controlling you. This is about telling you please. There will be a lot of people there. They do not need to see any of that. We are like you said King and Queen. We do not act like that. If you have to burn someone please do not do it here." Kamane says. "I know, I have no intentions of doing any of that. Tonight is about us. About being the Royalty that we are. I wouldn't mess that up for anything or one. i promise you." Yuki comments. " Thank you, I am going to start getting ready. I will finish up my letters later. Thank you. I loved. What i already read so far. Makes me feel closer to you." Kamane says as he kisses her far head. Yuki just smiling back. " I will go put on my new dress and shoes. I do love these clothes. They are so fancy and pretty." Yuki remarks.

Yuki goes to put on her gown. A Beige Trumpet/Mermaid V-neck Sweep Train Tulle Evening Dress. With Beading & Sequins. It shimmers as she moves. It hugged her shape letting every ounce of sexiness show. She put her hair up with a few small pieces that fell down on her face in curls. With a Tiara on her head, and stappy nude heels on her feet. The large diamond rock, kamane gave her on he hand. Shimmering and shining away. On her other hand, she still has her wedding band, It holds a lot of special memories. So she just moved, it to the other hand. Telling Kamane once the divorcee is final. She will take it off completely. Kamane walks into the bedroom, looking dashing. His tall, slender body looks very sexy in the black tux. His white crisp shirt peeking through. As he looks at Yuki, she takes his breathe away. She looks stunning. She is the woman. He always dreamed of. He waited a lifetime for this moment. It was finally here. Just staring at her. Watching her Curves in the dress as she shimmers. "I have something for you." He announces. "Oh. What did you do now?" She grins. Kamane handing her a large white box with a big red bow. Yuki placing it on the bed opening it. Its a White fur shawl. " I couldn't have my girl get cold. I thought that would match your dress perfectly and keep you toasty." Kamane remarks. "Oh Kamane is gorgeous. I don't know. What to say. Thank you." Yuki states. "I'm not done yet. Here is one more." He says as he hands her a smaller white box with a large red bow. She opens it to reveal a diamond tennis bracelet. "Kamane, Its breathe taking." She says. "Yes, but not as breathe taking as you look at this moment. Let me put it on you." He takes her arm and puts the bracelet around her wrist. Lightly snapping it together. Sliding his hands up to her shoulders and pulling her close. Kissing her passionately on the mouth. Her hands laying on his chest, she kisses him back. "Are you ready to go?" He asks in his smooth cool voice. "Yes i am." She remarks putting the white fur around her. Taking a look in the mirror, before she leaves. Admiring herself.

The limo is parked outside waiting for the couple. Kamane opening the door for Yuki to get in. Then sliding in after her. Holding her hand on the way there. "Are you ready for this?" He asks. "Yes. You keep asking me, like i'm going to change my mind or something." She states. "I am just making sure. This is what you really want. I don't want to push you." " Kamane i'm not that little girl anymore. I can handle this now. If i didn't want to be here, i would of told you a long time ago. Just like i told you. iIdon't want to get married." Yuki explains. "Alright. Then lets do this." He responds.

Once at the ball ,there are people and limo's everywhere. They get out. Walking up the stairs into the ball. People gasping as they see the couple together, and how stunning Yuki looks. Hanabusa there at the ball with Yori, Glaces over and even his mouth drops. Going over to the couple. "Well if i may add you two look exceptional together." Hanabusa confesses. "Thank you." Kamane says. Zero and Kharis already at the ball. They are no where near each other. Zero can still sense Yuki's presence. His eyes search the room for her. Spotting her, her arm around Kamanes walking in the room. His mouth drops, and his hearts beats fast. He is taken in by her beauty. He always knew. She was pretty, but he never saw her like this before. She was radiant in that dress and fur. It suited her to the T. He can't take his eyes off of her. The ball is going and the music is playing. Kamane takes Yuki by the hand. Dancing with her. Showing everyone. They are together. The rock Kamane gave her gleaming on her finger. After a few dances, one of the head Counsel members gets up to speak. "I would like to Announce with great happiness, The engagement Of Kamane and Yuki Kuran. The King and Queen of this ball. " The head Counsel man states. All eyes on both Kurans. Everyone clapping and wishing them well. In the Distance hearing someone say. She finally ditched that Vampire hunter for the King. Its about time. Zero standing there, Eyes red with anger. Body twitching. Doing his best to fight, but it not working. Kharis fighting within. The hurt and anger written all over his body moments. She grabs him and heads out the door before her charms wear off. Its been hard for her to control him as it was. Then when he would see Yuki in person it was even harder.

The ball is over and Kamane and Yuki head home. "How did you like tonight Yuki? Did you get everything you wanted out of it?" He asks. She smiles and gives him an evil grin. "Why yes i enjoyed it more then you can ever image. It was better then i had hoped." Yuki comments. "I'm glad it suited you. Everyone was staring at how beautiful you looked tonight. It makes me feel very special, to be the one next to you." Kamane remarks. Yuki just smiles at him, Knowing. That she had other motives tonight. She succeed at making Zero squirm. She knew. No matter what to see that Kamane got his wish would kill Zero. Even if he didn't want Yuki, The thought that she was with Kamane would still get to him. She knew his breaking points. She used it against him. She figured if she was going to be with Kamane, she might as well use it for some of her own needs. She was happy that her plan went well. She saw as Kharis had to lead him out the door.


	63. Chapter 63 Anger eyes

Please review :) It helps a lot ty

Chapter 63 Anger eyes

A few weeks, after the Ball. Kamane wants to talk to Yuki. He goes down into the Cafe Kitchen. Where she is working. Its four in the morning as Yuki doesn't sleep very much. She hasn't since her and Zero split. "My Dear Yuki, Don't you think? You should get a few more hours sleep?" Kamane asks. "I just can't sleep. I figured. When i can't. I will get up. Getting the stuff baking for the day." She responds. "Ok. I would like to talk something over with you. If you don't mind?" Kamane asks. "Sure, Of course. You know. You can say anything to me Kamane." Yuki states. "Well we been together almost a year now. Its been almost two years, that you haven't been with him. I think. We have grown a lot. We are engaged. I was thinking, instead of us living on top of a bakery, we could get our own home. We are rich. We can have any place. We ever wanted. What do you think?" Kamane asks. " Well, i'm not sure. I lived in several places. I have a home. One that i use to love and couldn't wait to go back to. I am not sure. I do like it here. Let me think about it ok?" Yuki asks. "Sure, You don't have to give up that home Yuki. I don't care, if you keep it. We also don't have to have any huge house, if you don't want to. We can just have a place thats ours." Kamane states. "That sounds nice. Let me think about it. I will let you know." Yuki replies. "OK. i thought i would ask." Kamane says.

Early this Friday Yuki packs up. Heading to her main house. Kamane and ZJ are going as well. They go to lunch before heading to the house. When home, ZJ runs to Hanabusa's house to say hi. He just loves him. Hanabusa took an even bigger interest in him. When Zero left. Letting the little boy know, that if he ever needed anyone, Hanabusa would be there. Yuki and Kamane head upstairs to put there things away. They also change ,and get into there Pjs. Knowing that ZJ will be heading to Zero's for the weekend in a few. Kamane goes downstairs in his satin black pjs. He heads to the kitchen to make some hot coco and pop corn. Him and Yuki plan on staying in. Watching some Movies together in bed. As Kamane is in the Kitchen, ZJ comes in with Zero behind him. Zero just looks at Kamane. Holding the Coco an popcorn in his hands. His blood boiling. ZJ goes upstairs to get his bag. Yuki comes down the stairs in her soft pink nightie and robe. "Kamane did you get the hot coco and popcorn?" She asks as she turns to the door and see's Zero standing there. When Zero sees Yuki in the nightie. He knows. That the engagement is real. That they are sleeping together. His eye's change color and his blood is boiling. He walks up to Kamane and says. " I guess you finally got your wish. You got to screw my wife." Kamane just standing there. Yuki's eye's glow red. "Your wife? I haven't been your wife for over two years. What the hell are you talking about?" Yuki shouts. "You know. What i mean. Its all he ever wanted. Looks like he won. He got it. He got the life. He always dreamed of. The one that was mine and he took." Zero snaps. "Oh don't you dare. Was yours? Yea. It was yours till you left me. YOU left me remember? You slept with her. You even had a baby to top it off. He didn't take anything. You didn't let him have." Yuki hisses. You have a'lot of nerve coming here. Saying shit like that to him or to me. If you wanted this life so badly, you would of never left it. DOn't blame him for your crap." She says louder. Zero places his hand on Yukis Arm. "Don't touch me!" She snaps. Don't you ever touch me again! You lost that right when you screwed her! Zero hurries out the door leaving ZJ behind. Fighting the control. Breaking free from most of it. His rage, anger hurt taking over his body.

He goes to Cross, where he knows Yoshiko is. She is a pure blood. She can break the spell. He goes to the moon dorm, and knocks on her door. "What brings you here?" She asks. "I need your help. Your the only pure blood at the moment, that is talking to me. I need you to break this curse. I can't do it fully on my own." Zero says. "Well, i never thought. I would see the day that Zero the big bad hunter would need me." She laughs. "Will you do it or not?" He snaps. Yes i will. I will for Ren. "Yea thats right. You date my son." Zero states. "Yes. I love him very much. I would do anything. He wanted. Even be nice to you and your wife." Yoshiko admits. "You remember don't you?" Zero asks. "Yes. I am a pure blood. We can break through the loss of memory spell. I don't really have any ill will toward you or Yuki anymore. I love the life. My father has given me now. We are close. I love Ai and the twins. We all get along very well. They are my family. I wouldn't do anything to harm or break that. I also know. How much Ren loves Yuki. I would have to be insane to hurt her. He would kill me." Yoshiko says" "I Need your help." Zero says again. "Ok what is going on? What is with the curse?" She says. "About two years ago, I met Kharis. She put a love control spell on me. She made me leave Yuki and do all this damage. I couldn't stop it. I couldn't control myself. Till today, When i saw your father in my home. With my wife. I need you to fully break it for me. I can then be free." Zero says. "Ok, i can break it , but i think you should go back to Kharis. Let Yuki know. What is going on." Yoshiko states. " Look telling Yuki isn't going to change anything that has happened. She hates me. She is very happy with your father. They made a life together. There are things. iIsaid and did she will never forgive me for." Zero comments. "If she forgives you or not. She should know. You didn't do this on purpose. She has a right to know." She states. " I don't know. I lost everything. To see her with your father kills me. I now know. How he felt. The pain in my heart is unbearable, but its not going to change anything. The look. She had that day she congratulated me on that baby. I will never forgot. I know. That hurt her deeply." Zero states. "We can't go back. Only forward Zero. I will take the curse off of you. I will also do what ever i can to help you fix this. Just go home and act normal. Please." She asks. She goes over to Zero and places her hands on his head and takes the mind control away." "Thank you." Zero says as he walks out to go home.


	64. Chapter 64 Time to Die

Please Review Thank you It helps me know to keep going.

Chapter 64 Time to Die

The next day. Yoshiko goes to Yukis house. Trying not to let her father see her or anyone. Yuki is outside. Watering the plants. Yuki senses Yoshiko's presence. "What do you need Yoshiko? I know your there." Yuki remarks. "I need to talk to you. Its very important. I need you to be opened minded and trust me." Yoshiko says. " Why should i?" Yuki asks. "Because it envoles Zero." Yoshiko states. "I really don't care about anything, that has to do with Zero." Yuki comments. " I know. Your mad. I understand that. What i have to tell you will let you know. Why things happened the way they did." Yoshiko remarks. "Ok, spill it. What did he do now?" She comments. "Really, Zero didn't do anything. Kharis put a love spell on him about two years ago. Everything he has done from then wasn't his doing. He has been trying to fight it, but couldn't break it. Till yesterday. When he was here,and saw you and my father together. He came to me. I took the curse off. I asked him to go back so that Kharis would think everything was still going her way. Till we can figure out, what to do. He can't stay there."Yoshiko states. "Zero is a big boy. I am sure. He can figure out. How to handle his hoe." Yuki hisses. "Yuki did you hear anything ? I just told you? I know your hurt. I can understand that. IT wasn't him though. I came to you because, i thought you would want revenge on her. I know. How you can get. This time i think its fair that you take it." Yoshiko says. "You remember? I figured you would. Your a pure blood. What ever. Revenge you say?" Yuki asks. "Yes. That sounds good. You do know that i will not hold back like i did you. I only did because of your father. No one can save her. Not even Zero. If he gets in my way. He may get hurt as well." Yuki remarks. Wow. I never thought. I would see the day. You would hurt him. You really are different Yuki. "I just can't forget all that happened in the last two years. I will help and get my revenge though. I like the ring to it. I need you to keep your father out of this. I don't need him in my way either. " Yuki states. "I understand, i haven't told him anything." "Good thank you." Yuki states.

"Kamane, I will be going shopping. I will be back in a few. Please take care of ZJ for me." Yuki Comments. "Ok." He responds.

Yuki getting herself in the car. Driving to Kharis's house. Not really knowing ,what she is feeling. What she really wants to do. She drives up the drive way and gets out. Going up to the door. Knocking. The maid opens the door. "May i help you?" "Yes. I am here to see Kharis please." Yuki says. "Sure come in." The maid says. "Well, Well, Well, What do i owe the pleasure of Lady Yuki in my presence." Kharis says. " You know for a pretty smug bitch. Your pretty desperate. Can't you get your own man? That you have to Mind Control mine?" Yuki snaps. "While the conversation is going on. Yoshiko bats go to Zero. They tell him to get the baby out of the house. Yuki is there. Not sure what she will do. Zero gets the baby and gives it to Yoshiko to take back to Cross. He then goes downstairs, to see what is taking place. "So you finally found out the truth? Your darling Zero was mind controlled. Do you know? How hard it is, to keep the control on him? How he fought it?" Kharis states. "Thats not my problem. I just feel like you need to let him free. To be himself. Not your pet." Yuki states. "Oh so he can come back to you? Miss Pure blood." " I don't think. You have to worry about that. Too much has happened to ever go back to where we were. You made sure of that. But at least ,he can be free." Yuki says. "My, My, Not letting him run back into your arms? I'm Shocked." Kharis laughs. "You fixed that with your bastard child." Yuki snaps. " Now saying nasty things about a poor innocent child. Thats low even for you Yuki." She shouts. "Low? At least i can get a man without controlling him. If he is with me, its because he wants to be. I didn't come and destroy your life. I hope you had your fun with him." Yuki Snaps louder. "Fun? Oh hell yea. It was fun having him in my bed every night. Touching and loving on him. He is very good lover. Then again you know that. Don't you? His long fingers, and sweet lips." Kharis says with a evil grin. Yukis eyes glazing over. Anger taking over. Yuki pins her to the wall. "Your not going to leave him or me alone are you? You are forever going to be hurting him. I can't let you do that." Yuki hisses. " So what do you think your going to do?"Kharis says. Yuki pushes her hand through Kharis chest. Pulling out her heart. Holding it in her hand. Squeezing it, like it was a tomato. "I will make you go away forever." Yuki says staring into Kharis eyes the whole time. Kharis never thinking that Yuki would do something like that. Turning to dust in front of Yuki. Zero coming down the stairs, seeing the ashes in the air. "Yuki, What did you do?"Zero asks. " Just taking care of a rodent problem. I will be going now. Your free." She says to Zero looking into his eyes. Walking out the door. "Yuki Wait!" Zero shouts running after her. "Yuki, I am so sorry. I would of never done those things to you. I am so sorry for all hurt and pain. I caused you. I know. We can't go back. Can we at least be friends?" Zero asks looking into her eyes. Hers cold and empty. "I guess. We can. At least for our children's sake. You need to go to the twins and make things right. They are very hurt with you Zero." Yuki says. "I know. I messed up a lot of things. A lot of friendships. I want you to know. I didn't want to. I would of never left you. I still love you Yuki with all my heart." Zero remarks. "All that may be true Zero, but i just can't forget all that took place these last two years. Walking in on you and her. I will never get out of my head. ...And ...The child. I just can't right now."Yuki says. "I know. I understand. Would it be too much for me to ask to go home?" Zero asks. " I guess not. It's your home as well. I am not there during the week anyway. So you would have it to yourself. I can let ZJ stay there also, if you would like to spend some time with him?" Yuki asks. "Sure, that would be wonderful. Thank you." Zero replies. "What are you going to do with the child?" Yuki inquires. "At the moment, i'm going to let her stay at Cross with Ai." Zero responds. " That might be the best thing." She responds as she gets into the car and drives away.

Yuki goes back to the main house. Like nothing ever happened. She walks in. She goes to get something to drink. "Yuki, What did you do?" Kamane asks. "Nothing much, just had to fix a rodent problem. Its all over now." I know you , knew that Zero was controlled Kamane. You always know everything." Yuki glares at Kamane , drinking her coffee. Kamane looking at her surprised." I had my suspicions." He remarks. "Why not tell Me? Why hid it from me?" Yuki snaps. "Time i was figuring it out, Damage was already done. It wouldn't change anything. Only hurt you more." Kamane remarks. "Really? Or would it changed your life again? Either way the problem is over. She is dead. Zero is free of her. He is coming to stay here. So we need to pack our stuff and go to the Cafe. Its his home to. He can stay till he gets his act together. Plus he needs to make things better with our children." Yuki announces. "Are you taking him back Yuki?" Kamane asks as he places his hand on her arm. "No, at the moment, i can't even stand to look at him. I am not sure. How much of this you had a part in. I know you. I know your chess games Kamane. There is one thing you need to remember. We come from the same cloth. I can play games to. I can be cold ,hard and a bitch. You don't want to to push me Kamane." She growls as she looks into his eyes. "Are you leaving me Yuki? " Not at the moment. I enjoy being the Pure blood Queen. You treat me very well. I will tell you this though. You lie to me again and i will do more then just leave you." She says with a look in her eyes Kamane has never seen before. "Yuki your not the same." Kamane states. "Don't you like what you created Kamane? Isn't this what you were after?" She says in a a low tone. "No, not really. I just wanted you. I wanted to show you. How much i love you. That we could have a great life together." Kamane answers. "You did show me that. You also showed me the dark side. It didn't take anything for me to kill her. I did. What you did to Shizuka. Just reached in and took out her heart. Watched her turn to dust. Only difference was i didn't do it behind her back. I looked into her eyes the whole time ." She says with a glaze in her eyes. "Yuki , What is happening to you? I don't want this for you." Kamane states. "You should of thought of that before hand. I'm gong to go get my bags. If you are coming with me then get yours. If you want out. Thats fine as well. Its your choice. Some woman don't have to mind control to keep a man." Yuki says walking away.

Kamane stands there. Lost in his thoughts. What did he create? Would Yuki go back to normal now that Kharis was dead? Or be this cold woman before him. He also couldn't believe she was staying with him. Would she forgive me? Or do this to torture me? He was now just as lost and confused as Zero. He also didn't like the idea of Zero being free. Would that lead to other problems? There wasn't much Kamane could do. He knew if he did anything else and she would find out it could lead to even more problems.


	65. Chapter 65 Going home

Please review. Good or bad. It lets me know what you think. If you like the story.

Chapter 65 Going home

After the week, Its now Friday. Yuki is going back to the main house to spend the weekend there. Like she always does. Getting Stuff ready for the Family Dinner. Leaving Kamane behind for this one. Telling him there is enough awkwardness. There doesn't need to be more. She wants her children to spend time with there father. To build a relationship, they once had with him. She didn't want any fights, or craziness happening. There was enough of that the last two years.

She gets to the house, going in. Zero sitting at the counter reading his paper. Like he always use to do. She glances over to him, as she lays her bag on the sofa. "Hi, Your home for the weekend?" Zero asks. "Yes, i come in every Friday. I didn't mean to disturb you."She says. "Your not. ZJ is over Hanabusa's for class. He will be home shortly." He responds. "Will Kamane be coming as well? Zero asks. "No, I told him to stay home. I don't need either of you to be childish and start crap. I want our kids to be with there father. The weekend to be normal." Yuki states. "I understand." Zero says. Seeing a difference in Yukis Voice and attitude. The confidence. She shows. "You actually told Kamane no?" Zero Asks? "What is that suppose to mean?" Yuki glares at him. "I just meant. It would be fun to see you telling him No, Him having to do it. The pure blood king." Zero responds. "At this moment, i don't think Kamane wants to play with me. He knows. I'm not messing around. The same goes for you Zero. I am in no mood for games. I don't mind you staying here. It is your home as well. Just don't start anything. Don't pick on Ren. When he gets here. I don't like it. He is far from the Pussy , you want to call him. He is your son. You should respect him. If you want any in return." Yuki hisses."I know. I am so sorry. I ever said that. It wasn't me. I love our children Yuki. I love you as well." Zero explains. While talking ZJ runs in and runs to Yuki. Mommy, Mommy. I missed you. He says as he puts his arms around her. "My angel. I missed you to. Did you like spending time with daddy?' Yuki asks. "Yes i loved it. He isn't going anywhere is he mommy? ZJ asks. "You have to ask him that." Yuki replies. Zero still sitting at the counter. "No, son. I'm not going anywhere. I promise you." The child smiling from ear to ear. Mommy, Daddy can we have dinner together tonight? Please!?" ZJ asks. Looking at both of them. Yuki looking at Zero and him back at her. "Sure Son."Zero answers. "Go get cleaned up. I will put dinner on." Yuki remarks. "He wants us to be together." Zero says. "Yes i see that. He is seven. He doesn't understand." Yuki comments. "Lets make the weekend nice for him. We can stay in each others company for him. Can't we?" Zero asks. "Yes. I can do that." She replies. Zero sets the table with ZJ. Talking about his t-ball game tomorrow. How he wants both of them there. It will be the first time since he started ,that both his parents would attend. Normally it would just be Zero. Since he had him on the weekend. They sit down to eat. Seeing there child the most happiest. He has been in two years. Zero and Yuki interacting with each without yelling or screaming. When dinner is over Zero helps clear the table. "ZJ why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed. If you do it without complaint, you can have ice cream for dessert." Yuki says. "Ok Mommy." ZJ running upstairs to get ready. " I haven't seen him that happy in so long."Zero says. "Same. He is just a little boy. He saw way more then he needed to." Yuki admits. After dessert Yuki and Zero tuck ZJ in bed. Putting his night light on and leaving his door half open.

"Good night Zero. I will see you tomorrow." Yuki says. "Good night." Zero replies back. He watches as she doesn't go into there old bedroom. She goes in one of the Guest rooms. He walks over to there old room and opens the door. Dust fills the air. Everything in place ,just like he last saw it. Even the stuff he left behind still in its place. Dust on the nick naks. The room hasn't been used in awhile. He quietly closes the door behind him and goes back to his room.

In the middle of the night. Yuki hears noises. She gets up. Walking down the hallway, going past Zeros bedroom door. Hearing the noises come from there. She opens the door and piers in. Seeing Zero on the floor, Eyes filled with blood lust. Holding his throat. Blood tablets on the floor near him. "Zero are you ok?" She inquires. Not looking at her. He says "Yes." "Don't lie to me. I can Clearly see your not. If your craving Kharis's blood, i can see if i have any blood donation blood. I can let you have." She says. Zero looks up at her confused. "Kharis blood?" He says. "Well you were with her two years . I'm sure you fed off her. Crave it now?" She asks. "No, I never drank from her!" He snaps. "Well i guess. Thats one thing. You didn't do with her." Yuki hisses. "Then what do you need Zero?" She asks. "You. ...I Need your blood. I Still crave you. I hurt for you." He admits. "You got to be kidding me." She remarks. "I guess. Your happy with Kamanes blood. Your not craving mine anymore. You don't love me anymore..so you wouldn't crave me." Zero says falling to the floor, Holding his throat."I Don't drink from Kamane. I take the blood tablets and donation blood. I felt the same way you are feeling. When you left me." She comments. 'The blood tablets. Don't work." Zero snaps. "Trust me. I know. They only make it worse." Here. She offers him her wrist. You don't have to suffer." She says. Zero standing up. Eyes glazed over red with desire. Grabs both of her wrists and pushes her to the wall. Looking into her eyes. Knowing. That if she wanted out of this, she could snap him like a twig. He licks her neck, Placing kisses up near her ear lobe, then back down. Licking again, then sinking his fangs into her warm flesh. He lets go of her wrists, and holds her tight sliding down the wall. She gives out a small moan. As he takes in the blood and scent of her. He licks and seals the wholes. "Drink from me." He says. While she is in his arms." "No thats ok. She tries to get up. He pushes her back down. Holding her ever so close. "Drink." Her trying to fight it. Her eyes turning red with lust. Zero holding her so tight. She can't break free. She gives in to her desire and Sinks her fangs into his neck. Squeezing him tighter then he is her. Letting his body fall down on the floor as she is on top of him sucking his blood. When she is done. She lets go of him and gets up. "Thank you."Zero says. "Yea, Whatever. I'm going back to bed." Yuki replies. Trying her best to shake off what just happened.

The next day, they get ready to go to the t-ball game. ZJ is so excited and happy. They go to his game. Watching it together. When he gets up to bat, he hits a home run. Both of them Screaming from the sidelines. Jumping and clapping. " I am so proud of you." Yuki says. "Oh mom. It was nothing." ZJ responds. "Well it was for me! I think Pizza and ice cream is in order. What do you think Zero?" She asks. "I think that's a great idea. We will stop at the pizza shop on the way home." He says. They go to the shop. Eat and have a great time. Little ZJ enjoying himself. "What do you want to do? When we go home?" Yuki asks ZJ. "I want to watch a movie with you both." "Ok." She says.

When they get home, they put there pj's on and head to the couch. Where ZJ picks his movie. Sitting on the floor with his pillow and blanket. Yuki sits on the left side of the sofa. Zero sits in the middle. ZJ and Yuki fall sleep after the second movie. Zero just stares at both of them. Remembering how it use to be with Ai and the twins. How instead of Yuki being on the left side, she would be laying next to him. His heart hurting. He says to himself "This is better then nothing." He carries ZJ up to his bed and tucks him in. Going back down and covering Yuki. Knowing. It best not to touch her. Sitting back down, in the middle of the couch with his blanket and falling asleep.

Yuki gets up in the morning. She actually slept there the night. Waking to find Zero sleeping in the middle of the sofa. She leaves him there. She goes to put the coffee on. Getting the food ready for today's dinner.

Later in in the day Ren and Aiko show up. Ren already talked to his father. Zero has explained everything to him. They are on talking terms. Yuki sets the table. Getting the food ready to serve, as the kids and Zero take a seat. They all sit at the table and enjoy there meal. Talking about things in general. Staying away from major topics. Dinner is over. Yuki cleans up. The kids say there good byes. That they will see them next week. Yuki then gets her bag. Getting ready to leave. "I am going to leave ZJ here again. I hope thats ok?" Yuki asks. "Yes i was going to ask you to. I want to spend as much time with him as i can." Zero replies. "Good. I will be back next Friday. You two have the house to yourselves." Yuki says. "Why don't you come home during the week?" Zero asks. "Well at first there was no reason to. The house was empty. It didn't even feel like a home anymore. So i stayed at the Cafe apartment. Now i am just use to it. I live there with Kamane. I didn't feel right taking him into our home. It felt weird. He comes on the weekend for family dinners. I didn't make it his home." Yuki explains. "Oh," Zero replies. "You have a good week Zero." Yuki says as she closes the front door behind her.


	66. Chapter 66 Hurt

Please Review

Chapter 66 Hurt

It's Wednesday, Yuki has to go home to get some paper work for the Cafe. She drives down to the house. Walking in the house from the kitchen door. She spots a car seat on the kitchen table. Looking inside it , she sees a infant girl. red hair, red eyes. pale skin. Sleeping in the car seat. Yuki automatically knows. Its Zero's daughter. Her heart starts to beat fast and her body starts to tremble hard, feeling the need to throw up. This child made Yuki vulnerable. It was the one thing left. That can make her crack. The one thing. She couldn't hide, or hold her true feelings in about. Zero walks in seeing Yuki hovered over the sink. Her body trembling uncontrollably. Looking at the table, he then puts two and two together. "Yuki i am so sorry." Zero says. He goes over to her. Putting his arms around her trembling body. " I didn't think. You would be home. You only come home on the weekends. I Just wanted to spend some time with her. "Zero admits. Yuki trying to clean off her face. "Yuki say something to me." Zero asks. Yuki's body still shaking. She has no control over it. Just staring at the car seat on the table. Hanabusa comes in. "Zero i was going to tell you ZJ is spending a few more hours with me. Working on math. "Hanaubasa says looking at Yuki tremble. Her eyes glazed over." He stares at Zero. " I got this, as he grabs the car seat. He takes the baby with him." "Hanabusa says as he walks out the door. "Yuki. She is gone. Please. Say something." Zero picks her up and carries her to the sofa. Where he gently puts her down. Tears streaming down Yukis face now. The hurt evident. "God Yuki, i am so sorry, if i had known you were coming , i wouldn't of had her here. I didn't mean to hurt you." Zero says sadly. "I'm fine. I just needed a few papers for work. I will get going." Yuki trying to stand, but her body falling back down to the sofa. "Yuki your in no way able to drive at the moment. Just stay here a little while. Calm your body down. I will not take her here again. So you don't have to worry about seeing her." Zero comments. "She is your child. You don't have to do that. I just won't come back here. You can have the house. We are not together anymore anyway, there isn't any need for me to come back here. Maybe Kamane was right. Maybe. We will just get our own home." Yuki says. wiping her tears. "Yuki you love this house. Plus really i think its great you coming for the weekends. So we can be with our kids. They need that right now. Please even if its just for a little bit longer. Can we do that for them?" Zero asks. Yuki stilled Dazed replies. " This house is not what it use to be. It was filled with happiness and joy. A family, that is no longer. The kids are big now. They have there own lives. I think it best for a few weeks i just stay away. You and the kids still have family dinners. You build your relationship with them. Maybe next month ,i will come for one." " It makes ZJ so happy to see us together. Yuki please don't take that away from him. I know. We are not together, but him seeing us get along is a good thing." Zero states. "Yes i know it is. I will come here and there for that. I just think right now its best not to. I am feeling better now. I am going to go home." Yuki announces. "Are you sure?" Zero asks. "Yes. i will be fine. She doesn't look like you. Not like our children." Yuki admits. "No, she looks like her." Zero says with a hiss. "Yea she does. I guess in a way,i prefer it that way." Yuki admits. "I guess. My genes were stronger with you. Or your wish just came true." Zero states. "Yea, that wish was a curse after you left. I had three constant reminders of you walking around." Yuki says honestly. "I am sure that was hard. I'm sorry Yuki." Zero says in a low tone. "Not much we can do about it Zero. Some people never have what we did in there whole lives. At least we can say we did. Nothing lasts forever. You take care of yourself and that little girl. She does need you Zero." She says as she picks up her bag and papers. She came for. Slowing walking to the door taking one last glance, at the house and Zero before leaving.

Zero more then upset goes to Hanabusa's house to get the kids. " What happened?"Hanabusa asks. "I screwed up again! Damn it! Last week was so nice. It was a breaking point. We stayed together without fighting for ZJ. It was a great weekend. When she saw this kid , all the pain rushed back to her. I never saw her tremble that hard. Not even when we lost our child. She doesn't want to come back here. She even wants to give me the house."Zero Admits. "She is upset Zero. This is a lot to take in. You should of saw her. When you left. She crumbled. Of course Kamane was here to pick up the pieces. She really was a mess." Hanabusa states. "Is that why our old room is closed?" Zero asks. "Oh the day you came back and stated you wanted a divorce, was one day Kamane came to pick up the pieces. She never went back in there after that day. Anything she needed. She just bought new and stayed away. When She comes here with Kamane, they say in a guest room. She made her room." Hanabusa comments. "She told me. She doesn't drink from him? How can that be?" Zero asks. "She doesn't. When you first left ,she was worse then you were back at Cross. She would eat blood tablets like they were candy. Yet still couldn't control herself. I told her about a friend ,that had a blood donate center. She takes that with the tablets to control herself. She said. She wouldn't take Kamanes or anyone else. She never wanted to have that bond with anyone again."Hanabusa admits. "She gave me blood last weekend. I couldn't control myself. I pushed her to take from me. She did. Then got up like it was nothing. Walked out and went to bed. She is so different. I know. She was cold in the past at times. We went through a lot. This time is just so much different. She killed Kharis like it was nothing. I never saw anything like it before. She ripped her heart out and watched her turn to dust." Zero announces. " None of that surprises me Zero. You should see. How she is with Kamane. She enjoys being the Queen pure blood now. She has learned to keep what ever she is feeling to herself. I guess except for that child, That seems to be her only breaking point these days." Hanabusa says. "Does she love Kamane, Hanabusa?" Zero asks. "Not like she loved you. No. They have a very different love. Its not sexual like you two either. Its mutual respect, Its not obsessive. Even if he is afraid of you, He will not show it. He never brings it up to her or throws it at her. Without that cloud hanging on top of them. It seemed to make the relationship stronger and grow. He doesn't control her like he use to either. He realized. He can't. I don't think anyone can control her. There are times she just wont listen. She has learned to control her power though. Only using it, when she wants to. The whole block doesn't shake anymore either. "Hanabusa laughs. "She didn't use power with Kharis. She used her hands. Nothing shook, no lightening...no extras. She just got the job done." Zero states. "I told you. Things are just different. I am not sure you will see the old Yuki again." Hanabusa states. " I did notice. She didn't take her wedding ring off completely. Even though, she is wearing that huge...ring on the other hand." Zero responds. "Yes i noticed that to. Do you think you two will ever be again?" Hanabusa asks. "I'm not sure. She never left Kamane . Knowing i was controlled. In a way that didn't seem to change her way of thinking about me. Even though i wasn't in control of the things. I said or did. She still has part of her that hates me. Yet she does still crave my blood. So i don't really no. If she isn't around me. I don't think anything can grow. Not even friendship. I guess. We will just wait and see." Zero says.

Once Yuki gets back to the Cafe. She goes upstairs to find Kamane. He is upstairs going over some papers for the counsel. "Yuki, are you ok?"He asks. As he sees her smudged makeup. "Yes, I'm Fine. I was thinking about what you said. I think it would be great for us to buy a home together. Nothing big though. Just one close to the Cafe. A Row home." Yuki states. "Oh Yuki, I am so glad to hear that. You don't know how happy that makes me." Kamane says as he gets up and goes over to her to kiss her. " I Think its best to put all the past in the past. I will clean up the apartment and put it up for rent after we find out home." Yuki states. "Thats totally fine with me. Anything you want to do. I think this calls for a night out. Lets go out for dinner."Kamane announces. "Sounds great. let me get cleaned up." Yuki says. Not knowing what took place , Kamane doesn't even care. He feels what ever happened was great and worked in his favor. Taking full advantage of it. What ever it was just pushed Yuki closer to him, without him trying.


	67. Chapter 67 Dinner

review please

Chapter 67 Dinner

Its been a few weeks. Yuki stayed away from Zero, and the main house. She has been looking for a new one with Kamane. They found one right up the street. A regular row house. Two story, three bedroom , two bath, large kitchen with one garage. A lot different. Then the one she bought with Zero. She was happy with it though. It was close to the Cafe. She wouldn't have to go far each night. Just walk down the street. Kamane liked that as well. He could be near her in seconds, if she needed him. Kamane also liked that she didn't go to the Main house anymore for dinners ,or anything. He never asked her why. He just watch it unfold. Zero on the other hand, stayed at the main house. Trying his best to make things work. He felt lonely in that big house. Even though ZJ and Anna were with him. He now saw what pain Yuki went through. When he left her. The twins would come on Sunday. He would throw the dinner. It gave him something to look forward to. He did hear that Yuki and Kamane bought a new home. It made him upset, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. She moved on. He knew. He had to also ,but it was a bit harder for him to do. The divorce papers showed up a few days ago. He just couldn't bare to give them to Yuki, Or to even sign them himself. He knew, once they were signed. It was really over between them. The thought hurt him through and through. He just didn't know. How to fix this. If he even could. He did know by her staying away, it would only bring her closer to Kamane. Farther away from him.

On Thursday Ren called up Zero. He told him. He would be coming with Yoshiko for Sunday dinner. That he would want his mother there as well. So they can come clean and let her know. They are a couple. Zero told him. That would be fine but for Ren to call Yuki himself and let her know.

That same afternoon Ren called Yuki. "Hi Mom." Ren says. "Hi sweety. What do i owe this Pleasure?" Yuki asks. "Mom i need to ask you a favor. I need you to come to Sunday Family dinner this week. I would like to tell you and dad something." Ren announces. "Ok, maybe i will go a little early to spend time with ZJ. He really does like when me and dad are together." Yuki states. "That sounds great." Ren replies. "I would like Kamane to come to the dinner if thats ok with you?" Yuki asks. "Yes i think for this one. He should be there. Its something. He is going to want to know as well." Ren states. "Ok, I will let him know. See you on Sunday."

When Friday comes Yuki gets her bag ready to go. She told Kamane to come on Sunday. They will have dinner. They will leave together. He said that was fine. She heads up there, driving slow and just enjoying the peace and quiet. When she gets there, she parks in the drive way and heads in. "Mommy Mommy". ZJ comes running to her." 'Hey my sweet pea, How are you doing?" Yuki asks. "I'm good. I missed you." ZJ states. "Same here." Zero coming out of the Kitchen. "Hi Yuki." He says. "Hi Zero. I hope you don't mind. I came a little early to spend time with ZJ." Yuki states. "No, thats totally fine." Zero says. Yuki looking around trying to see, if baby Anna is here." "If your looking for the baby, she is at Cross with Ai for the weekend." Zero announces. "Oh, Ok." Yuki says with relief. "Mommy. We are having dinner all together tonight right?" ZJ asks. "Of course. I am sure dad has something good for us to eat tonight." Yuki says, looking at Zero. "Yep my specialty. Roman noodles." Zero says with a Chuckle. "Yuki just looks at him and Nods. Bringing her back to the good old days. " Later if its ok Yuki. Can i talk to you?" Zero asks. "Sure after we put ZJ to bed." They have dinner and talk, she tells him all about the new house. He listens and answers without slide comments or any remarks about Kamane. He remembered. What Hanabusa said , That Kamane doesn't mention him, or make him be a cloud. He is following suit. Plus there isn't much he can say. They are no longer a couple. After dinner they clean up together and put ZJ to bed.

"What did you have to talk to me about Zero?" Yuki asks. "I have something to show you. If you would sit at the table, I will go get it. "Zero remarks. "Ok." She replies. Zero coming back with a large brown envelope. Yuki eyes glance at the envelope. Her heart sinks. Knowing what it is. Zero sees the sadness in her eyes as he places it on the table. "You want me to sign them Zero?" Yuki says in a low tone. "To be honest no, i can't even bring myself to sign them." Zero admits. Yuki lets out a sigh of relief. "You don't want to sign them either?" Zero asks. "No, not really. I mean. I know. We are not together. It just seems so permanent. So Final. All those years together, written away with one pen stroke. I have no intentions of getting married again. So i really don't need to sign them. "Yuki admits. " Well then lets just leave them as they are. I will put them in a drawer, if ever you change your mind, you let me know." Zero states. "Don't you ever want to get married again Zero?" Yuki asks. "No, i don't think i could ever love anyone the way i love you. I can't be in a relationship with someone else, when i still want you. It wouldn't be fair to that person. Not to mention, i have a lot on my plate right now. I am raising a child by myself. I don't know, if i can do this myself."Zero states. "Its hard Zero. When we raised Ai and the twins it was great. We had each other. For five years we raised ZJ together. It was the best. Its been hard the last two years. He has been having to go home to home. At least the little one won't have to." Yuki comments. "No, she won't have to, but she doesn't have a mom. That's not easy either. She is a girl. Now is ok, but as she gets older. _I_ t won't be. There are certain things i can't answer. With Aiko and Ai you were there." Zero admits. "When she is older, if she needs something like that. You can ask me. I can help. I know Ai and Aiko will also." Yuki says. "Really? you would help me?" Zero asks. " If i can get over the fact, she isn't mine. Its really hard for me Zero. I know. She is an innocent child, but it hurts. You don't know. How much i would love for her to be ours. I wanted to have as many children with you as i could. It just never seem to work out. You were with her for a short time and had a child. That hurt me as well." Yuki admits. "I know. I am sorry." Zero says. Taking in. What she said. Knowing there is a little bit of caring left. "I Need your help Yuki, Please. Even if we are not together. I want to purpose something. If you will listen to me?" Zero asks. "What?" Yuki replies. "Anna doesn't have a mother, she will never know her. She can't come back for her. We have four beautiful children together, I Took Ai as my own. I know. It was under different circumstances, but i love her as my own. Would you let Anna Think you were her mother as well? I know. It would take time for you to bond with her, if you even could. It would make things so much more easier for all of us. We just never mention. What took place. We are not together, but we still had her. Make her one of ours. Give her a chance." Zero begs. "Wow that was a lot to take in. She is a baby and wouldn't know anyone by me. But what if she ever found out Zero? She would hate me. I did kill her mother." Yuki admits. "Look Kamane covered up the scene. He made it look like, she just ran off. No one knows. She is dead but a few of us. Me and Hanabusa will not ever talk. and Kamane will keep it to himself to protect you.. You don't have to take her with you, or take care of her all the time. Just When your here act like a mom. Like you do to our children." Zero asks. "I guess. I can do that. Its going to take time Zero. When i see her ,she takes control of my body. She make me feel sick. It hurts so much. " Yuki Confesses. "I Know but don't think of her as Kharis's think of her as yours...Ours." Zero purposes. "This doesn't mean we are back together Zero. Like you said it would just be for the Child's benefit. i will give it a try. I am still not coming here all the time. Just time to time so the kids have both of us." Yuki states. "Thank you So much. Yuki it means the world to me." Zero replies. " About the divorce papers don't tell anyone you got them. Just put em in the drawer like you said. That will also help our children. Like you said if we change our mind we can always sign them." Yuki states. "Yes." Zero says. Feeling a sense of hope. Hope that he hasn't had in a long time.

Before they knew it, it was Sunday. Zero sets the table as Yuki gets the dinner ready. Roasted Chicken and potatoes. Zero already knows. What Ren is going to say. He isn't really sure. How Yuki is going to react to this. The weekend was really nice. They got along and spent time with ZJ. Kamane was coming over also. Zero just hated that idea but again shut up. He knew. That Yoshiko was his daughter. He should be here to see this. The family starts to gather in. Ren Yoshiko and Aiko come together. "Hi Mom , Dad." Ren, Aiko say. "Hi." Yuki says. "Hey." Zero says. Yuki looks up and see's Yoshiko. 'May i ask? What she is doing here?" Yuki states. "I invited her mom." Ren says. "oh, Ok. I guess. Your father will be here in a little bit to Yoshiko." Yuki comments. "Ok, thank you." As they are talking Kamane comes in. Goes over to Yuki and kisses her far head. Saying hello to everyone. Even to Zero. Everyone sits down for dinner. Which goes very well. Kamane notes that Yuki and Zero are on pretty good talking terms. She isn't being rude or mean. He feels maybe because the kids are all here. Dinner is over and Yuki is taking in Dessert. Kamane goes in to help. "Hey" He says as he puts his arms around her waist. "How are you?" "I'm fine. Just wondering. What Ren has to tell me. I guess. We will find out. Grab those plates please Kamane. I got the cake." She says as they walk into the dinning room. Zero watching Yuki and Kamane interact. "Well Son. You had us all gather here to tell us something. Can you now let us in on your little secret?" Yuki asks. " Mom, I love you. I don't want you to freak out or do anything. Ok? Promise me?" Ren says. " For you i would do anything. So Yes i promise. You know your the light of my life, along with your sisters Ai, Aiko and brother ZJ." Yuki replies. "Mom, I been seeing Yoshiko for while now. We are very much in love. We want to be together. I just wanted you to know. I don't want to sneak around anymore." Ren Says. Yuki looking deeply at Yoshiko. "Yoshiko, you really love Ren?" Yuki asks. "More then anything else in this world. I would die for him." Yoshiko states. "That is a big statement to make. I felt that way once. I'm Not going to get in your way. If you both truly love each other. Then congratulations. I will say something to you Yoshiko, If you ever hurt Ren ,you will have to deal with me." Yuki adds "Trust me i won't, and i don't want to deal with you like that. I seen what you can do. I would rather be friends with you." Yoshiko states. "Sounds good." Yuki states. Looking at Zero. "I take it since Both of you are so quiet. You both knew about this the whole while? She looks at Zero and Kamane. Both men very uncomfortable. I guess. You really won't ever learn not to lie to me. That is the one thing you both have in common. You both will betray me in the matter of seconds. Claiming its to protect to me. I really do have shitty taste in men. Don't i? I hope you do better for my Son Yoshiko. Please keep in mind. always be honest and tell the truth. It may hurt, but not as bad as lying to a person. Its not protecting them, Its protecting yourself. " Yuki states as she gets up do to the dishes. Both men just sitting there. The kids saying there goodbyes and Ren thanking his mother for not over reacting.

Zero and Kamane left at the table. " Wow. She got us both back with that one statement." Kamane says. "Yes. She has a way of cutting you like a knife with words lately." Zero replies. "Yes i see that." Kamane responds. "Only thing is now, you have to go home with her." Zero chuckles. "Oh god." Kamane says as he chuckles back.


	68. Chapter 68 Helping

Please Review

Chapter 68 Helping

As six months go by, its now deep in winter time. The cafe is doing well. So is the catering business. So wel.l She hasn't had time to go back to the main house very often. About once a month for a dinner or two. Her and Kamane have there new home. She adds new things to it. When she can. She doesn't have the time. She did with the other house to decorate and add. She is way to busy. Her and Kamane are still together. They get along pretty good. She also can hold conversations with Zero without always wanting to be snippy all the time. She tries to hold back. They are growing a tad. When it comes to there kids ,they can get along great. ZJ stays with Zero for most of the winter due to school. He will go on weekends to Yuki's. if she doesn't go down to the main house. They try there best to make it work.

Its close to Christmas. Yuki wants to go back to the main house to bring presents and make the house festive. She still loves that house even though she pretty much gave it to Zero. He still lets her do anything. She wants with it.

Its a Thursday night The kids and Yuki are going down a bit early. They want to spend some time together, since they haven't for a few months. Plus it is a Holiday. Kamane says. He will come down on Sunday for dinner. He doesn't want to get in there way. He does feel a little out of place with Zero being there. Yuki gets in the car after she fills the Trunk with goodies. She brings presents, trays of cookies, Cakes, Food and more. She loves that her kids will be there. She loves doing things for them.

When she gets there, She brings some trays in, that she can hold. When she walks in, she see's Zero frazzled. His hair all messed up, baby food all over his shirt. He looks like he hasn't slept in days. "Zero are you ok?" She giggles. "No, i don't know. How you did this ,but i don't think i can. I'm dead and she won't stop crying." Anna in the background screaming to the top of her lungs. "Wow i hear that. "Did you feed her?" Yuki asks. Zero gives her a glare. Yuki laughs "Just asking , Ok do me a favor please get the trays out of the car ,and i will see. What i can do with the screamer over here." Yuki giggles. "Please take her. I will do anything just to get out of this house." Zero begs. Yuki goes over to Anna. This nine month little girl, sitting in the swing screaming. "Well ,you sure do have a pair of lungs kid. Lets see. What we can do for you." Yuki says as she picks her up. Zero in the background. Watching as he takes in the trays. "I hate to admit this ,but your kind of cute. Whats wrong little one?"She says as she rocks her back and forth. The baby calming down and quieting up. Lets go give you a bath, and put some new clothes on you. You will have fun in the tub with duckys." Yuki says. Zero just delighted for the quiet. How Yuki can soothe the baby. Yuki goes upstairs. looking into the babies room. Zero made for the child. There is a crib and a dresser. Nothing much else. "Well daddy doesn't really have decorating skills. Does he? "Yuki says to the little girl. "We will have to fix that. No wonder your crying." Yuki laughs as she puts her in the tub. "Well heck, there isn't' even any duckies. Oh we need to talk to your father. Don't we little one?" The baby smiles up at Yuki. Yuki's eyes fill with tears and she controls herself wiping them away. When the bath is over ,she drys the baby up. Putting on a pretty little dress. She found from AIko. Carrying her downstairs. Seeing Zero out cold on the sofa snoring away. Still with messy hair and shirt filled with goop. "Well he did bring in all the trays and even presents. At least daddy got that done right? Yuki takes the baby in the kitchen, and sits her in the highchair. Giving her some Cheerio's to snack on, while she puts stuff away. Talking to her and keeping her busy. Zero gets up. Still hears quiet. For a minute he gets worried, knowing that Yuki didn't really like this child. "Naw she wouldn't...Oh god would she? He thought to himself. He ran into the kitchen to a pleasant site. The child happy and quiet in the highchair eating. Yuki putting things away. " You got her quiet?" Zero asks. "Yes i guess she got tired of your crabbiness?" Yuki says with a laugh. "Very funny."He replies. "Um have you seen yourself in the mirror." She laughs. "No why? You may want to check yourself." She says with a smirk. " OH hell, look at my hair. Shit look at my shirt." Zero says. They both burst out laughing. "I'm going to go clean up." Zero says. "Ok when your done would you mind? Going shopping with me and little miss?" Yuki asks. "Shopping?" Zero responds. "Yes its Christmas and little miss over here needs lots of things. As her daddy hasn't gotten her much of anything for a room., or even toys. No wonder she is crying." Yuki states. "Sure if you want to?" Zero asks confused but happy. "Of Course she is only a child. She should have ,what ever our other children had. You did say you wanted me to mommy her? Correct?" Yuki asks. "Yes, i do. Please...Do." Zero begs. "Ok then first on the list is shopping, And maybe dinner." Yuki states with a smile. "Ok what ever you want. Are you ok?" Zero asks. "Yes. I'm fine. She is sweet. She looks like her ,but i still see you in there." She says softly. "Go get washed up and meet us down here." Yuki states. "Ok." Yuki gets the baby ready with her little coat and hat. Dressing her up like a baby doll. Something Yuki hasn't gotten to do in a long time." Zero comes down all clean and fresh. He just looks at Yuki Holding Anna. The little child happier then he ever saw her. Most of all Quiet. "Ready?" He asks. "We sure are." Yuki replies. "We will have to take your car Zero, i don't have a car seat in mine." Yuki states. "Sure thats fine." He replies. She hands the baby to Zero to put in the car seat. Yuki gets in the car and waits for Zero. He gets in the drivers seat. They head off. Zero remembering when they did this with there own children. How nice this was. Seeing Yuki happy and wanting to be with him. He couldn't ask for anything more. While on there ride to the mall, it starts to snow. Once they get to the mall, Yuki sees Santa. "Oh Zero it's her first Christmas. You have to do Santa. Like we did for the others."Yuki says excitedly. " Yea i remember. The screams from seeing Santa. It brings back memories."Zero grunts. "Oh shut up, its not that bad."Yuki states. "Come on little miss. There is nothing to be scared of. _I_ will hold you." She says to the baby. Zero floored and not sure what is going on. When its there turn to take the picture. Yuki goes with the baby and waves to Zero to go to. He doesn't hesitate. They each sit on one side of Santa as Yuki holds the baby. So she doesn't cry. They get a picture with out any craziness. "Oh it came out so nice Zero." Yuki says. "Yes it did. Why is it ? She doesn't cry with you? All she does is cry with me. I haven't slept in days. Months even." Zero comments. "I don't know maybe its just a mommy thing." Yuki replies. "Yuki puts the little girl in the cart, and off they go. Yuki puts all kinds of toys, clothes, bottles, cups. and food in the cart for the little girl. She also gets a rocking chair and another dresser. Some curtains and matching bedding. Some cutie things for the walls. "Yuki don't you think we over did it?" Zero remarks. "No!" She snaps. "She will have what the others had." "Ok. Zero picks up a few things for last minute Christmas presents ,while they are out. Since he didn't get a chance to do much of anything. When they are done shopping, they go to the mall food court. They get something to eat. Sitting down at the small table eating together. "Today was fun, Yuki. Thank you." Zero admits. "Yes it was. I really did enjoy baby shopping. I never thought. I would get the chance again. Guess i kind of hungered for another child." Yuki says. "Will you be having any more with Kamane?" Zero asks as pit forms in his stomach. "No, i won't be having any more. I did have my babies with who i wanted to. I think. That time of my life is over. I am so busy with work anyway. I will get to enjoy this one. Since you said. I could." Yuki comments. "Yes please do. Remember you can do to her ,like you did our others. I am fine with that. I just don't want to see your hurt by it." Zero explains. "'I'm ok. I did get a little upset earlier giving her a bath. I saw you in her, but i remembered. What you told me. To think that she is ours. It helped." Yuki admits. " I am glad. You can do that. I thank you so much. It means everything to me. She really does need a mother." Zero states. "Yes just like Ai needed a father. You stepped in without any hesitation. I remember that Zero. I also thank you for that. I guess. This is my way of repaying that." Yuki says." I am glad you can. At first i didn't think you could stay in the same room as her." "Oh i did my best to over come that today. Then it just came natural. She is really sweet. She took to me so fast. It was hard not to like her." Yuki admits. " I am glad." Zero says.

After they eat they get there bags. They head to the car. A truck will deliver the bigger items. The snow coming down even more now. They head home, Where the baby fell asleep in the car seat. They just carry that in, and put it on the floor. Not to disturb her. Yuki brings the bags upstairs to the little girls room. She tells Zero to get some sleep. She will watch the baby. She will get the room ready. Zero Nods and goes to his room. Yuki gets all the clothes. That she bought the little girl ,and puts it in her drawers and closet. Then she takes the sheets off her crib. Putting on this pretty pink flowery sheet and bumper set. With matching blanket. She takes down the curtains and puts up the matching ones. Putting a cute little pink flower rug in front of the crib. Adding some stuff toys. A toy box filled with goodies on the side. The rocking chair, she thought she would put together later with Zero. He was better at these things, then she was. She plugs in the nightlight and heads out. The little girl still fast sleep. She takes her out of her car seat, places her in her crib. "Now you have your own little room , a little girl should have." She says walking out and closing the door half way. When she goes downstairs, she sees that ZJ is home from Hanabusa's. She gets him some dinner. Then he goes to watch tv. She goes into the kitchen. Putting the bottles, cups, plates, and food away. She bought the little girl. Making everything easy for Zero to find. She finally sits on the sofa and doozes off to sleep herself.

In the middle of the night, the baby starts to cry. Yuki gets the already made bottle in the fridge, warms it, and takes it upstairs. She feeds ,changes and puts on the little girls pj's. Then placing her back into the crib , where the child dozes back to sleep peacefully. Zero goes to the room groggy. "Everything ok?" He asks as he looks into the room. Not sure. How but its a different room. "Everything is great. shh get out of here before you wake her up." Yuki says going over to him. Closing the door. "She went back to bed. You should to get as much rest as you can. I'm going back to bed too." Yuki says. "Ok as long as everything is ok. " Zero says shuffling back to his room.

While they are all sleeping, Ren, Yoshkio, and Aiko get in. They all go to there rooms to get some sleep before morning.

In the morning, the smell of coffee fills the air. Zero wakes up. He walks downstairs to a kitchen filled with his family. The twins and Yoshikio at the table, the baby in the high chair. Yuki making breakfast. How he missed these days. The family he lost. That he wanted back so badly.


	69. Chapter 69 Having some fun

Please Review. Let me know if you like or not. Let me know what you do like :))

Chapter 69 Having some fun.

While at the kitchen table with the family eating breakfast, Yuki asks Zero, if they can get a Christmas tree. Like they did when the kids were young. "Zero would it be ok, if we did our Christmas tradition The one we use to with the kids?" Yuki asks. "Of Course. I would love that." Zero answers. Surprised and happy. It's been such a long time. 'Ok guys. Today we are going to go to the Christmas tree shop. We will pick one tree for the front room, other for the family room. " Yuki states. 'OK mom. That should be fun. We haven't done that in a few years. I remember you and dad taking us every year."Aiko states. "Yes it was our tradition. I couldn't wait to do that every year. I enjoyed it so much."Yuki explains.

After breakfast they all get dressed, and get in Zero's mini Van. Like they use to when they were kids. They drive in the snow to the Christmas tree shop. They get some Hot coco, while they are there picking their trees. Yoshiko watching how Zero and Yuki interact with each other. How the bond isn't totally broken anymore. "Ren is this how your mom and dad always where?" She asks. "No they were even better. These two did everything together. They had a relationship, that was out of a story book. Yes they had there moments. They disagreed, but for the most part. They always got along. They were very close. Mom always wanted to do things. They were always with us. Its sad for ZJ . That he doesn't have what we did growing up. Not even now. He only experiences it here and there. Where we had it all the time. 'Ren admits. " I see. There bond is growing again. She isn't angry with him at the moment. She even is holding Anna." Yoshiko states. "Yes. I see that, I noticed. She has been paying attention to Anna. I Guess when two people really care it takes a lot to push them apart. I'm not sure. They can be like they were, but it sure is nice to see them like this. Maybe we can have a nice Christmas this year." Ren comments. Once they pick the trees, they get back in the van and head home. The snow coming down even more. Once home they all get in comfy clothes to decorate the trees.

Yuki takes out the ornaments for the trees. Laying them on the floor. While the kids Decorate. Zero just takes in the site of his family all together. It feels so good."Mom i was watching the news. They are saying. Its going to be a blizzard. We all may be stuck here for a few days." Aiko states. "Oh Well thats ok. Next week is Christmas. We may as well stay till then, If Zero doesn't mind?" Yuki asks. "No, I don't mind at all. Why would i? I have my family here with me. I couldn't ask for anything more for Christmas." Zero replies. "I don't know if Ai will be able to come down then, if the blizzard is that bad. I guess. We will have to wait an see." Yuki states. Doesn't Look like Kamane will be able to come for Sunday Dinner either." Zero states. "Yes. I am sure. He will get here for Christmas though." Yuki responds. " Well the tree is done. Lets Take a family picture." Yuki says. Yuki picks up little Anna and holds her. "I will take the picture Yoshiko says. "Sure, take one. Then get in the second one. The way it looks you will be Family soon enough." Yuki says. "Ok, Thank you." Yoshikio says. They all have dinner together, all sitting at the table like they use to. Little Anna in her high chair. Yoshikio being part of the family. After dinner they all go do there own things. Yoshikio, Ren, ZJ and Aiko go to the family room to play video games. Yuki puts Anna to bed and then goes to sit on the sofa with a hot cup of coffee. She sits there just looking at the light up Christmas tree. "Hey, Mind if i sit with you? "Zero asks. "No, not at all." Yuki says. "Today was nice. I really enjoyed it. Thank you. " Zero admits. "Yes it was nice. Like old times. I Figured. We haven't had a family Christmas in a long time. The kids needed one. I needed one. I been so busy with work. I haven't really done much of anything else. It was nice to just be with everyone. I do miss all that." Yuki admits. " So do i. Thank you for letting Anna have a family. She is so happy with you. She hasn't had a crying fit, since you got here." Zero states. "Its fine. Its nice to hold a baby again. If you ever need a break, you can also send her over with ZJ. I don't mind. You don't have to worry. She will be fine." Yuki states. "Thank you. I will take you up on that." Zero replies. Yuki lays her head on Zeros arm. "Falling asleep?" Zero asks. "Yes, for some reason. I can only sleep through the night. When your next to me. Other wise i only sleep a few hours. So i haven't gotten much sleep in the last few years."Yuki confesses. "Well then lay down. I will stay with you." Zero says. "Are you sure?" Yuki asks. "Yes. I don't mind." Zero puts his feet on the coffee Table. Lifts his arm ,so Yuki can move over. putting her head on his chest. She is laying sideways on the sofa. She lays her head on his warm soft chest and falls asleep. Zero just looking at her. The glare from the Christmas lights shinning on her. He kisses her head, and falls asleep next to her. When the kids are done playing there games. They head upstairs to bed. Passing them by. Yoshikio just staring. Seeing a bond growing again. Zero's Head on top of Yuki's both sleeping peacefully. She just looks at Ren and they head upstairs.

They next day the snow is coming down. There is at least eighteen inches on the ground already. Hanabusa and Yori both came over, since they are calling for power outages. They figured it best for everyone to be in the same house. Hanabusa notices that Yuki is taking care of Anna. That she carries her around like she is her own child. "Zero, Is everything ok with Yuki?" Hanabusa asks. "Yes, more then ok. These last few days, it has felt like old times." Zero responds. "She is taking care of Anna?" Hanabusa asks. "Yes., I know. I couldn't believe it either. It seems. That talk we had months ago about her being a mom to Anna set in. Once she really met her and was with her. It seems she fell in love with her. She said. She pushed back the ill feelings. Worked through them. It still pains her ,but she wasn't going to take it out on the child. Yuki is a great mother. Anna is lucky to have her." Zero states. " Do you think things changed?" Hanabusa asks. "I'm not sure. I think. Its Christmas. She loves this time of year. We haven't had a real Christmas in years. To see all her children here makes her happy. She does wish Ai was here, but due to the snow storm, we are not sure if she will be here for Christmas. I have to say. I really enjoy her being here. Being close to her. I miss that so much. I still love her dearly. If she can get over the child not being hers. I may be able to get closer to her. " Zero admits. "What about Kamane? He isn't going to just let her go." Hanabusa adds. "Oh, i know. There is no guarantee. She is ever coming back to me, But at least we can have nice times with our children. Plus i really don't care about Kamane. He always knew how to step in where he didn't belong, when i was with her. I am surprised. He doesn't mind her coming here. I know. She doesn't often but still. I don't think. I could of let her come here alone, if it was me. Not that she has done anything. You just know. How i am with her. I guess. I was obsessed. So he is a better man then me on that. He can hid his feelings. Where i can't." Zero admits. " You two both have different relationships. It is nice seeing you two together. " With the storm, she will be staying till Friday for Christmas. So i have a week to enjoy this." Zero says. " Well you sure look a lot better then before she was here." Hanaubusa laughs. "Yea yea. She got a kick out of that to. It was nice to see her laugh." Zero adds. Its been three years, that we haven't been together. Two i was away and a year back here. " Zero says. "Thats the longest you two ever kept your hands off of each other." Hanabusa laughs. "Yea it never got to that in this last year. I am trying to make her at least be near me. Talk to me. Which seems to be working. It was intense the first time back when i took her blood. When she was on top of me. The lust was taking over. She just got up and left like it was nothing. I let it go." Zero admits. "Does she still drink from you? Or let you?" Hanabusa asks. " Yes, but wrist. She just hands me her wrist. I take what i need. She will do the same. I haven't pushed like i did the first time. I don't want to piss her off. Which i know i can do very easily lately. " Zero replies. While they are talking the power goes out. " I will start the generator." Zero says. " Ok we are going to need it, This house will freeze up. I will put all the fire places on. " Yuki says to keep it warm in here. Some are going to have to bunk together tonight. The generator helps, but not enough to keep it that warm in here." Zero says. There are three fire places upstairs, and one in the family room" Yuki says. We will have to change up some rooms. Hanabusa and Yori can have my room." Zero says "We will take baby Anna with us." Hanabusa says. " Ren and Yoshiko can have my room." Yuki says. Me and ZJ can take the Family room. " Aiko states. "Well we gave our rooms away. There is only one room left with a fireplace in it Yuki" "Zero says "Yea our old one. Its pretty dusty in there. I haven't been in there for a long time." Yuki states. "I am sure. We can make it work. I mean if you don't mind bunking with me? I can lay on top of the covers, You said being near me makes you sleep better." Zero says. " I guess its ok. I will go change the sheets and add more blankets." Yuki states going upstairs to do so. Opening the door to the room ,feeling a little uneasy going into the room. She shakes her head and goes in. Changing the bed sheets. Adding fresh new linens and blankets. The fireplace warming the room. "Everything ok?" Zero stops in the room and asks. "Yes. the bed is done. I would vacuum, but i am trying to save the generator. "Yuki says. "We will be fine." Zero states.

Later that evening after dinner everyone heads to there rooms. Yuki cleans up and locks the doors. Getting ready to head to bed herself. She walks upstairs slowly. Taking a look at the lighted tree. All the presents under it. How lucky they were to have all this. She goes into her bedroom, where Zero already is, Wrapped in his blankets reading his paper. Yuki laughs at the sight. "Whats so funny?" He asks. "Seeing you all bundled up like that is pretty funny. Not to mention, I never thought. I would see those glasses again." She smiles. "Oh these sorry. I just need them to see the paper." Zero states. "No problem." She replies. She wraps a blanket around herself and gets into the bed. "I'm going to try to get some sleep Zero. Since i can when your here, i'm going to take advantage of it." She says. "Ok, Me to. Its nice and quiet. You can use me as a pillow if you like. I really don't mind. "Zero admits. "Ok, I used you for a pillow for so many years. That when you aren't there. I can't sleep. I guess. You make a really good one." She says as she smiles up at him. " I guess so. he says and he moves closer to her. She lays her head on his chest her arm wrapping around him. Both his arms around her. The both fall asleep.

The next morning comes, the snow finally stopped. The kids are anxious to go play in the snow. "Mommy come with us." ZJ says. "Yea you too dad." Ren says. "Ok, lets go." Yuki says. "Oh no. I bet. You hit me first." Zero says. "Hmm what makes you think that?" She grins. "Oh, just you getting to hit me." Zero laughs. " I Don't really have a reason to hit you at the moment. I guess. I could think of something." She says as she runs out the door to make a snowball. "Ohhhh Zeroooooo." She says as she flings the first ball. "See, i knew it." He says. As he whips the snow off his coat. "Don't you go laughing over there. I'm coming to get you. "Zero states. "If you can catch me first." She says as she starts running. Throwing another snow ball at him. Yoshikio and Ren just watching. " I Think they are doing pretty good." Yoshikio states. "Yea it seems like normal. No one ever existed,but each other." Ren says as a snowball goes by him. "Hey MoM you missed me. "Ren says. ZJ Runs by not missing him. Getting him square in the face. "Hey you little turd. That wasn't nice." Ren says. going after him. They play all afternoon. Finally going inside. Sitting down to some warm stew cooking in the crock pot. The day was happy and fun filled. Making them all wish it was always like that.


	70. Chapter 70 Christmas

Review :)

Chapter 70 Christmas

A few days later, its finally Christmas. Ai, Seiya and their daughter Erika made it. So did Kamane. It's early morning and everyone is up opening there presents. Kamane sitting next to Yuki. Giving her full attention. He missed her. Since he hasn't seen her all week. Zero is with the twins handing out the presents. "Yuki this one is from me." Zero says." "Thank you Zero. You really didn't have to get me anything." She smiles at him. "Opening this small box, inside a heart with there children's photo engraved. "Oh Zero its gorgeous. I Love it. Thank you so much!" She says. and she gives him a light hug. Kamane just watching. Seeing a different interaction with these too. "There is a gift under there from me to you also Zero" She says. Zero opens the box. It has there last family photo in a gold picture frame. The frame saying family is forever. " Thank is very nice." Zero replies. The kids open theirs. Wrapping paper is all over the house. ZJ excited for his new bike and video games. Everyone interested in what they got. "This is from me." Kamane hands Yuki a small box. "The big gift is at home waiting for you." Spoiling me again aren't you?" Yuki grins. as she puts her hands on his face and kisses him. Zero's heart dropping to the floor. Yuki opens the small box to show a pair of diamond heart earrings. "Oh Kamane They are so pretty. Thank you." She says. She then hands him a present. "For me?" Kamane asks. "Of course. You didn't think? I would forget you? Did you?" Yuki asks. "No of course not." Kamane opens the box to a very expensive watch. "Yuki, How did you know?" " I seen you looking at it every time we past by the jewelry shop. I never understood why you didn't get it. So i figured i would get it for you. Enjoy it. " Yuki responds. "Thank you. I will. I Love it. Because you got it for me it means even more." Kamane adds. "I'm going to go work on dinner. You behave out here please." Yuki says as she picks up Anna and takes her with her. Kamane a little confused. "I'm always good or at least i try to be." Kamane replies. Soon as Yuki goes into the kitchen, Yoshikio goes over to her father. "Well, father your plan isn't working anymore. These two are growing a bond again. She even likes the little girl now. You better watch yourself." She says. Kamane looking at her, not thinking she knew he was behind this. "I am sure things will be ok." Kamane responds. Taking in what his daughter just told him. Giving a Glare to Zero. "Well Zero, should i be marking my territory now?" Kamane says. "Why am i making you worry?" Zero responds. "Naw not at all. I Just remember. How I made you worry." Kamane says. "Not anymore you don't. I don't have to mark my territory. Its always been mine. Always will be. No matter how hard you try. You can't change that Kamane. You can never make her feel like I do." Zero says and walks into the kitchen. "You ok Zero?" Yuki asks. "Yes just coming to get some Eggnog. How is little Anna doing?" Zero asks. "She is great. She is helping me prepare dinner." Yuki smiles at Zero.

After a few they all sit down for dinner. Kamane holding Yuki's hand. Everyone eating and enjoying themselves. Zero peering over every now and then to see how Yuki and Kamane interact. He just can't help himself. A pain in his heart knowing this is the last night,before Yuki leaves. After dinner Yuki cleans up with the Help of Kamane. He stays with her watching her interact with Anna. "Yuki is everything ok?" Kamane asks. "Yes never better. Why?" She responds. "Well I know, this child wasn't one of your favorite. You seem to be gushing all over her now." Kamane states. "Yes, While being here i have gotten very attached to this little pumpkin. Its so nice to have a baby around again. I Know. She isn't mine but I am putting that in the past. I can't let that eat away at me. She didn't do it. She was as innocent as i was. We were just stuck in the middle of that bitches plan." Yuki admits. "Yuki you know if you want another child. I would be more than willing to have one with you. One we can raise together."Kamane states. "Yes, i thought about it. I thought better of it. I don't have the time like i use to. I'm so busy with the Cafe and catering. Now working on take out. It wouldn't be fair to that child. Plus trying to get pregnant the last few times wasn't so easy. I don't want to put myself through that again. I will just enjoy her. Its like she makes up for the one i lost." Yuki confesses. "Ok, if you ever change your mind just let me know. Ok?" Kamane states. "Yes and thank you." Yuki remarks. He holds her close and kisses her passionately. "I missed you, I want to make love to you." Kamane states. " I missed you to but i don't think i can do that here with all our kids and Zero. I feel uncomfortable."Yuki States. "Well as long as you don't scream like you do at home. No one should know. What we are doing." Kamane states as he kisses down her neck. "Your not going to make this easy for me to resist are you?" She mummers. "Nope." He replies. "Well you are going to have to wait then. Lets finish clean up. Then we will go to bed." Yuki answers. "Ok, I will go up now so it doesn't look so suspicious. I will be waiting for you." Kamane remarks. Ok.

Yuki cleans up. The kids still in the family room playing there new games. Zero playing with them. She takes one good last look. As tomorrow she knows its all over. Back to there regular homes. Back to there regular lives. It was fun to be a family again for the week at least. She thought to herself. "Good night everyone. I will see you tomorrow before i leave." Yuki announces. "Night Mom" The kids say. "Night Yuki" Zero says. As he watches her go upstairs to bed with Kamane. He feels a low come over him. How he wished it was him instead. That they could go back to what they had. To this last week that was so perfect. You would think nothing ever took place. Do i fight to get her back? Or just let her stay as she is? The thought of never being with her again, hurt him to the core.

Around three in the morning, Yuki goes downstairs ,as she can't sleep. She starts taking down some of the decorations and cleaning up for Zero. She knows. He will have Anna to take care of. No time for anything else. She packs and keeps most of the stuff, just leaving up one Christmas tree. Zero a little dozy comes down stairs. He heard something stirring. "Yuki you cleaned everything up?" Zero says with a yawn. "Yes i know. You wouldn't have time. So i thought i would help you. I can't sleep anyway." Yuki admits. "Ahh your trusty pillow isn't with you huh? "He Grins. "No, it isn't." She replies. "You can always come over to the sofa and use it." Zero states. "I would love to but that might not be the best of ideas tonight. Everything went so well. Lets just leave it that way." Yuki comments. "Ok, i understand. Thank you for cleaning up." Zero says. "Your welcome. I will be leaving early in the morning. If i don't see you. Thank you for having me for Christmas and letting me play mommy to Anna." Yuki states. "Your not playing Yuki. You are her mom as long as you want to be. Really thank you. I would of never been able to pull any of that off without you. " Zero confesses. "Your welcome. Good night Zero. Good night Yuki.


	71. CHapter 71 new years

REVIEW PLEASE

Chapter 72 new years

Its going on the end of the following week. Yuki has been getting ready for New Years. She is going to have a big party at her new home. When she went home, she took the week off to finish up decorating it. Making it feel more like home. She is missing little Anna more than, she thought she would. She also misses Zero. Something she thought would never happen again. She just shrugs it off. Going on to her daily routines. When she got home Kamane gave her a big Surprise. A new car. She was over the moon. He spoils her like mad. She loves it. He never mentioned the week. She was with Zero or the baby since. He feels things are back to normal. He is fine with it.

The day of the party. Yuki gets all dressed in a silver v-neck sparkle long dress with a slit. She wears her hair in an up do. The house is decorated with Balloons and streamers. There are tables filled with food. Anything you can imagine is there. Not to mention the drinks. She invited all of her children, Zero, Kaien, Hanabusa, Yori, Ruka,Akatsuki, and Yagari.

When Kamane Sees Yuki, he just stares at her. "You know your gorgeous right?" He says to her. "Oh stop that." Yuki says. "Its true. I love seeing you all dressed up." Kamane remarks. "You don't look so bad in those black pants and white shirt either." "Why thank you." He says. While standing there admiring her, the doorbell rings. Yuki goes to answer it. Its. Ren, Yoshikio and Aiko. Ai and Seiya right behind. "Come in. I am so happy to see you!" Yuki says as she kisses them all. "Hanasbusa and the gang are behind us. Dad is also with Anna and ZJ. He couldn't find a sitter, since we are all here." Ai Laughs. "Ohhh Anna to. That is great. I missed her so much." Yuki confesses. Opening the door and waiting. All coming in. Zero the last one in line. "Hey, come on in." Yuki says to him. "Sorry. I had to take Anna to. I hope that's ok?" Zero asks. "Yes more then ok. May i have her? I missed her so much." Yuki admits. "Of course." Zero says with a Smirk. Hoping that she did. "Oh how is my girl. Are you hungry. Lets get you something to eat. ZJ you to sweety come with mommy." She takes them into the Kitchen and gets them food. Forgetting about everyone else at the party. Kamane left to entertain them all. "Help yourself to anything here. There is tons of food and drink. Yuki will be right out. She is with the little ones." Kamane states. Zero looks around the new house. It is smaller then the one they have. Its a row home. Very cozy and neatly kept. Everything in it very elegant and rich. In a few ZJ comes to the party. Sitting on the sofa playing his DS game. Not really paying attention to the grown-ups. Yuki still not back yet. Zero goes and looks for her. Traveling upstairs to the middle bedroom. He walks in on her sitting on the floor playing with Anna. A little crib in the corner with a rocking chair and toy box. The other half of the room her office. "Well its kind of funny seeing you sit in that dress playing with her." Zero smiles. "Its just a dress. Not a big deal. I just wanted to spend some time with her." Yuki admits. "That's totally fine with me. I Have something for you. I hope you like it and don't get mad at me." Zero confesses. "What did you do now?" She says rolling her eyes. Zero hands her an envelope. "Whats this?" She asks. "Just open it." Yuki opens it to reveal a birth certificate. Yuki looks up at Zero puzzled, till she looks at the mothers name. "Zero how did you do this?" She asks. "I have a friend that fixed it for me. I told him it would mean a lot to me and to you." Zero says. "Zero it says i'm her mother." Yuki says with tears in her eyes. "I wouldn't want anyone else to be her mother Yuki. Like you. I only wanted children with on person. Just i wasn't in control of it. I see and know you love her. This way you have just as much right over her as i do." Zero claims "Zero she is mine?" She says tears streaming down her face. "Yes just like our other three." Zero states. Yuki puts her arms around Zero and holds him tight. He places his arms around her. His head on hers. "I Knew. That would make you happy." Zero says. "Yes so much so." She grabs the little girl and hugs her tight. "Can she stay here the night? Please Zero. You can come get her tomorrow afternoon at the Cafe. I just want to spend time with her and ZJ." Yuki asks. "Sure. That means i can get some sleep." Zero says with a chuckle. "Are you going to come downstairs?" Zero asks. "Yes just let me get her to bed. I will be right down." Yuki comments.

Zero goes back downstairs with the other people. Even though most were his family this type of thing wasn't really for him. He came to give Yuki the birth certificate. After a few minutes, Yuki comes down and the clock strikes twelve. Kamane kisses Yuki and wishes her a Happy New year. When Kamane gets lost in the crowd, Zero goes over to Wish her happy new year and gives her a kiss on the cheek. " Same to you Zero. Thank you so much for earlier. It really does mean a lot. I am not sure why i feel this way towards her. There is something weird." Yuki says. "I don't care what it is. I am just happy. She has a mom. That you can be near her. Treat her like ours. I am going to get going now. It's getting late. You know how I like these things." Zero declares. "Yes i know. Not your cup of tea. I will see you tomorrow afternoon." Yuki says. "You got it. Happy New year." You too Zero.

When the party is over and everyone leaves. Yuki is cleaning up some of the streamers and confetti that was thrown around. Then she heads upstairs to check on Anna. "Yuki is there something you need to tell me? " Kamane asks. "No, why?" Yuki replies. "Why do we have Zero's child in our home?" Kamane asks. "Because i made her mine. For some odd reason, i fell in love with this child." Yuki states. "Isn't this a little much? I mean. I don't mind you being nice to her or anything. I just don't know if her staying at our home like she is one of ours is normal." Kamane states. "Well it will be. I am on her birth certificate as her mother. I take full control of her like i did my other children." Yuki comments. "Yuki do you think thats a good idea?" Kamane adds. "Yes this way she will never feel out of place. She will just be one of me and Zero's children. " Yuki remarks. "Do you have plans on going back to him, Yuki? Be honest with me. This doesn't seem normal at all. I have noticed the change in your demeanor. When you are around him." Kamane Snaps. "Don't go snapping at me. I haven't done anything. I made Christmas special for my children. If i was going back to him, You would of known already. I told you there is something about her. I am not sure what it is. I haven't lied or hid anything from you. I don't play your tricks Kamane. Yuki snaps back at him. "I didn't want to start a fight. i just wanted to know the truth." Kamane replies. "Well if i ever plan on going back. You will be the first to know. Hows that?" She says with a hiss. Going to there bedroom. Kamane going after her. "Don't walk away from me." He grabs her arm and pulls her close. "What are you going to do with me?" She snaps." I Love you." He says to her as he pulls her even closer and kisses her passionately . Unzipping her dress. Placing her on the bed, as he takes off his own clothes. He makes passionate love to her. Showing her just how much he wants and desires her. She falls asleep in his arms, as he lies awake thinking. What is going on? How can she fall for this child after how hurt she was? Something just isn't right. That damn Zero. He can just never stay away.


	72. Chapter 72 Stormy

REVIEW PLEASE

Chapter 72 Stormy

The next day. Yuki gets up. She goes to get Anna, giving her breakfast. Getting her ready to take to work. She then carries her down the street to the Cafe. Opening the door and putting the open sign up. The smell of fresh bread, cakes, coffee brewing in the air. She takes the little girl in the back with her. Then she starts making the sandwiches for the lunch specials. Letting the little girl sit in the high chair eating, while Yuki works. Talking to her the whole time. Yuki spends the day, with the little girl giving her special attention. Holding her, while she takes orders and mends the cash register. ZJ seating in a booth eating his lunch. Playing his DS games. When a few more hours pass. Zero comes to pick up the kids. The holiday vacation is over. ZJ has to go back to school. Zero walks in seeing the place packed. ZJ helping with giving orders to customers. Yuki holding little Anna as she does so also. "Wow, its pretty busy in here."Zero says. "Yes, its the busiest time of day." Yuki replies. "Need some help?" Zero asks. "Oh yes that would be great." Yuki responds throwing him an apron. After an hour or two the place starts to clear out. Yuki and Zero sit down to take a break. "Here have a glass of ice tea." Yuki says giving it to Zero. "Thank you. Wow that was a lot of people. I see. Why now you said you have no time for any more babies." Zero replies. "Yes the weekend is even worse. I spend most of my time here. Its why. I didn't go back to the Main house so often. Why i wasn't into buying a house. I am really ever there. I also have to do the books. Which is driving me mad. You know. How i love math." Yuki admits. "Yea i remember. If you need help with them . I Don't mind taking a look. I Use to do them for you before." Zero explains. "Oh would you? That would be great, give me more time for other things to. You know if you want the job you can have it? We have an extra office in the back for it. It would get you out of the house and i can see baby Anna more." Yuki suggests. "That sounds great. I am all for getting out of that house. I am not sure. How you did it all those years with the kids. It drives me nuts at times." Zero admits. " I just loved being a mom, i didn't mind. Thank you for letting her stay today. I enjoyed being with her. I didn't let work get in the way. I just added her to it. She didn't seem to mind either. She got a lot of attention from the customers saying how cute she is." Yuki says. "Yea i saw you holding her, as i walked in. You haven't put her down." Zero answers. "Zero have you noticed her hair got darker and her eyes? They are not red anymore they are brownish. She reminds me a Little bit like Ai." Yuki says. "Yes i noticed that also. I was actually happy about it. She doesn't look like her anymore. " Zero states.

A few more months go by, Zero works for Yuki. He sees her everyday. He goes to work in the spare office. They have doing the books. They put a playpen and some toys in there for baby Anna to take her naps. Zero really didn't care about the job. He just wanted to be around Yuki. When she told him. She spent most of her time here He knew. That would work in his favor. That they both could spend time with the kids. Also each other. Making it look like nothing, Just Zero trying to get out of the house. He sees. That Yuki opens the Cafe very early in the morning, makes all the food with the help of Yori. She stays very late at night closing up. Getting things ready for the next day. She doesn't really spend much time at home or with Kamane. He would come into the shop to say hi ,when he wasn't working. He worked at Cross as a teacher and also did work with the Association. He also had a very busy life. It was nothing like the life Zero and her shared. When they were together. Yuki was pretty much free to come and go as she pleased. The more he worked there, the more he understood and saw a new Yuki. He understood. Why she didn't want to get married again or have more children. She didn't have the time to give to it. She didn't want to. She enjoyed being free. Being a businesswoman. She was in control. The relationship, she had with Kamane didn't wear her down. Kamane understood that as well. He was happy just being with her. Zero also noticed the intimacy with Kamane was also different. They would kiss and hold hands, but nothing like Zero had with her. Not all over each other or at least not showing it in public. If he didn't have a relationship with Yuki in the past and know what it was like with her. He would never know this was her. The close loving warm person. She was in their relationship is no longer Yuki. She isn't bad or mean to Kamane. She just isn't the person. She use to be. The relationship doesn't define her. She still does have a soft side. He still sees it a lot with kids. She is nice to Zero. They get along a lot better then before. She can stand to be around him now. Will talk and even confide in him at times. Its been close to two years. He has been back and nothing romantic has happened. She treats him just like a friend. They will do blood exchanges, but still just through the wrist. That is the only thing they still have. They only take blood from each other. Zero knows. That still means a lot. She still does crave his blood and never stopped. There has to be some love still there even though, she doesn't act on it. This has been the longest they ever kept their hands off of each other. Normally no matter what. It would take a lot for Yuki not to mess around with Zero. Now they could nap with each other and her hands stay to themselves. He could hug her. She will hug back, but still nothing romantic. Zero kept wondering to himself. Could it be the desire, she was full of for me now gone completely? Was she that good at hiding it? Or was Kamane so good at keeping her desires for himself? It didn't seem like Kamane had to worry about Yuki cheating on him with anyone. She wasn't interested. If she wouldn't cheat with Zero, then he had no worries at all.

One day its storming pretty bad and its closing time. Zero and Yuki are cleaning up. Getting ready for tomorrow. "Wow Zero. Its really coming down out there. You should stay till it stops. You can't drive in that." Yuki states. "Yea you live down the street and its not good for you to go out in that." Zero responds. I can stay here till it stops.. I am use to it. I am always here. I guess. I will go to the kitchen. I will make some more goodies while i'm here. That way in the morning, I won't have that much to do." Yuki states. "Ok do you mind if i help?"Zero asks. "No that would be fine. I remember when you use to help before. It was nice." Yuki says. "Yea it was. That was a long time ago. We would put on the radio and dance while we cooked." He laughs. "I notice. You don't put the radio on anymore."Zero declares. "Yes at the beginning I couldn't bare to. Then I just got used to not putting it on."Yuki admits. "Oh well, I think we come far enough to put it on now. Don't you?" Zero asks. "Yea I guess so. Why not?" Yuki says. Zero puts on the radio. Yuki rolling out the bread. Zero putting them in the loaf pans. They spend a few hours doing this even forgetting what time it is. Soon its two am. "Guess we should clean up and head home. It's going on two in the morning Zero. You need some sleep. If you like the upstairs apartment is vacant. You can just hang there tonight with Anna. That way you get some sleep." Yuki states. "That sounds good, Thank you."Zero responds. As they are putting away the last of the items. Their song comes on the radio. Cold plays Hmm-hmmm for the weekend. Yuki's face goes pale. He sees her close her eyes and take a deep breath. He goes over to her and says "May I have this dance?" She looks up at him and says "Sure." Zero moves in close and puts his arms around her. She does the same. Placing her head on his chest, closing her eyes. He notices. That the song got to her. She is doing her best not to show it. But it did bother her. Even when the song is over, she doesn't let go. They keep swaying back and forth, her eyes closed holding him. Zero keeps his hold around her. He keeps her close, not breaking it till she does. It takes Yuki a few minutes. Then she realizes and let's go. "Oh, Sorry, I'm not sure. What gotintoo me. I guess. I'm just tired." She says brushing herself off and going back to cleaning up. First taking the radio off. '"I Guess. We are done here. You can lock up Zero. I'm Going home." She says. "Night Yuki, See you tomorrow." "Yea night." She responds.


	73. Chapter 73 Surprise ahead

REVIEW PLEASE

Chapter 73 Surprise ahead.

A few more months go by. Yuki is working in the Cafe. Zero comes in panicked. "Yuki, Anna has a fever. She is very cranky. I can't calm her down. I can't get the fever down either. Its been like this since last night , when we went home." Zero says. "Ok let us take her temperature now," Yuki says. "God Zero its 105. We need to get her to the Hospital. " Yuki shouts in panic. "Yori please take care of the Cafe." Yuki asks. "Of course go do what you need to." Yori responds.

Zero and Yuki drive to the hospital. Yuki holding Anna. Who is now two in her arms the whole way there. The little girl now has shoulder length brownish red hair with brownish eyes. Once at the Hospital, Zero parks. Then they both rush her in. The doctors taking her. Checking her temp, that now just went up to 106. They put the poor child in an ice bath. While running some tests. "Its a good thing you took her here when you did." The doctor says. Her temperature is out of control. We are going to give her an ice bath. Then see what is going on. We also normally ask for blood donation in case. We need it. " The doctor adds. "Of course I'm her father. I will donate." Zero says. The doctor looking at Yuki. "Oh, I can to as well, just not sure. How it will help. I'm not her biological mother." Yuki states. "Well if you don't mind, we will take some of yours anyway, just in case." The doctor says. "Ok, Yuki says. Not a problem."

While waiting for the results Kamane comes. "My love. I came soon as Yori told me." Kamane says. "Thank you." She says as she gives him a hug. " They don't know. Whats wrong yet. " Yuki says. "I am sure. She will be fine." Kamane states. Sitting down in the hallway next to Yuki and Zero. After a few hours, Kamane gets up to walk around. Telling them both, he will be right back. He will go get some coffee for everyone. Zero and Yuki left together sitting there. Zero puts his hand on hers and they hold hands. Worried about the little girl. Kamane comes back. He hands them there Coffee. "Still no word?" Kamane asks. "No, nothing. This is driving me crazy." Yuki states. Now seeing the doctor walking down the hall. "Doctor any word?" "Why yes, but i am very confused. I will start with the child's fever is coming down slowly. We feel she will be fine." The doctor says. Yuki and Zero looking at each other relieved. "What are you confused about then doctor?" Zero asks. "Well we ran the blood the both of you gave to us. I told the lab that Yuki isn't her mother, but to please run it. Just in case. So they did. When we got the results back, they were a bit confusing. Zero you like you said are Anna's biological father, But Yuki you are Anna's Biological mother." The doctor states. Kamane, Zero and Yuki looking at the doctor like he is crazy. "Doctor I'm not sure. What test you ran, but she isn't my child. I didn't give birth to her." Yuki states. "Well that may be true, but I had them test your blood five times. The whole five times was the same result. Did you ever give any of your eggs away for donation?" The doctor asks. "No, I would never give them away," Yuki responds. "Did you ever go to a doctor to check them?" The doctor asks. "Yes about ten or so years ago. Zero and I went to check to see if we could have a child together." Yuki admits. " Then maybe someone took your eggs or something?" The doctor states. "Is there a way you can ask the woman who gave birth to the child?" The doctor asks. "No she passed away." Zero replies. "Well if you can by some way get me her medical records. We can see. What is going on." The doctor adds. Zero and Yuki just look at each other. Zero calling up the Association. Asking Yagari to get a warrant. "Yagari said he will be here with a warrant soon as he can." Zero says. "Zero how can this be? She is mine? Ours?" Yuki says looking up into his lavender eyes. Kamane just sitting there in disbelief. "I don't know. If this is true. It's wonderful though. Oh god, Yuki that would be incredible." Zero announces. " I Know. I'm not getting my hopes up. Let's see. What the records show first." Yuki states. Kamane watching. How these two are hoping it's hers. Another child? How could this be? What the hell was Kharis doing? Kamane thought.

About an hour later. Yagari comes with the warrant. "Hey guys, here is what you needed. I hope all goes the way you want." He says. Giving Yuki a hug. "Thank you so much Yagari. This means the world to us." "Doctor we got the warrant for her records." Zero says. 'Great. I will see. What I can do." The Doctor goes off. Leaving them in the hallway. He returns within another hour. "Sorry for the wait. We had to locate them. Well, it seems about ten and half years ago, Kharis went to the same doctor. You two went to. She took a few of Yuki's eggs. She also took the Sperm Zero donated to have tested. She had both frozen. When she was ready. She used them. Yuki this child is 100% percent yours. Kharis couldn't have a child of her own. She didn't have any working eggs. She could have never gotten pregnant with Zeros child, without the help of your egg." The doctor states. "Also Anna is doing much better the fever broke. You two can go see her. "Thank you so much doctor." Zero says. Yuki just looking at him. "Zero she is ours? We have another baby. Our baby." She says looking into his eyes. "I Know babe. Its what you wanted so much. We did it and didn't even know." Zero replies. "She didn't make it with you. She didn't have your child." Yuki says relieved. "Yuki I'm not sure. What you think. We didn't have sex like you believe. We only did it a few times. I know. That still hurts, but I wasn't all over her. I did my best to fight her." Zero explains. " At this moment, I am so happy. I don't even care. She is my baby. That's why. I couldn't stay away from her. Its why i fell in love with her." Yuki says. Going into the room to see Anna. Kamane just sits outside taking all this in. "That dumb bitch, She had Yuki's child. She made a child with Zero and Yuki. What did she think? That would make him love her? Oh god, i don't know. What she was thinking." Kamane says to himself. Extremely upset about this. Knowing that this would bond Zero and Yuki together again. That it would make Yuki closer to Zero. Knowing this child was theirs. He thought. He saw a resemblance. The child was starting to look a lot like Yuki did. When she was a child. He just shrugged it off. Never thinking this was the reason.


	74. Chapter 74 Closeness

Please review. It helps me keep going :) To know that you like or even dislike :) I do not own this or make money from it!

Chapter 74 Closeness

The next day. The baby is doing a lot better. Yuki is dead tried from being up all day and night for two days straight. Anna is doing good enough to be able to go home. "Yuki why don't you come to the main house with me? That way maybe you can get some sleep. You can also be with Anna. " Zero says. "That's a great idea. I am so tired Zero. Between not sleeping right as it is, and then being up for two days. I can't even think straight. I am just happy. She is doing better. I can't even process. She is mine." Yuki remarks. " I think. You just need some rest. So do I. We can have Hanabusa look in on her also. We need sleep Yuki. We are not going to be any use to her, if we can't stay up." Zero admits. "True." Yuki signs the discharge papers and head home. Hanabusa taking baby Anna to his house for a few hours. While Zero and Yuki go get some rest. Zero and Yuki go into the main house. "Do you need me as a pillow?" Zero asks. "Yes please. That way i can sleep soundly." Yuki replies. "You know. I don't mind. Anytime you need sleep just ask Yuki. I am glad to do that for you. " Zero states. "I know but it feels weird to have to ask you that. We are not together anymore." Yuki responds. "I know, but we are still friends." Zero says walking upstairs to there old bedroom. Yuki takes off her shoes and just slides into bed wearing her dress. Zero gets in and she places her head on his chest. As she falls asleep, she moves closer to him, her arm going around his waist. Her leg going over his. Lifting the dress up to show her thigh. This is the closest. She has been to him in four years. Normally when she would fall asleep next to him, it would be just the head on his chest. Sometimes an arm around him. This time her body is almost fully on top of his. Snuggling up to him like they use to. Zero's body building with lust and desire. He puts his arms around her. Trying to control himself. Feeling that if he did anything ,it could break the friendship that is growing. He trys to just think of other stuff, as she moves and rubs her body against his. He just closes his eyes and trys to get some sleep. Taking in her scent, His blood lust grows. He shakes if off and goes to sleep. A few hours later Zero gets up. Yuki is still sleeping in his arms fully on top of him. Snuggling so close. Its almost time for dinner. Hanabusa would be bringing Anna back soon. Zero not wanting to move. Enjoying Yuki being this close even though, she is sleeping.

Yuki now starting to wake. Taking a big Yawn, she looks at where she is. "Oh, Seems i might of took advantage of my pillow. I'm so sorry. Not sure. What got into me." She says as she slides herself off of Zero onto her own side of the bed. "It's ok. It was nice". The blood lust in his eyes growing. "I'm sorry Zero that was asking too much. I was so tired. I just got so comfy with you." She says while blushing. She sees the lust in Zeros eyes. The need he has. "If you need blood you can take it." Yuki states. "Zero looking at her desperately. She hands him ,her wrist. but he wants more. He sits up, pulling her near him. "I don't want your wrist." He says as he lightly pulls her near licking her neck and sinking his fangs in. His arms wrapped around her pulling her on top of his lap. Yuki gives out a soft moan. One Zero hasn't heard in a long time. Her blood lust growing as well. She doesn't even ask. She just licks his neck and sinks her fangs into his neck. Taking from him and he is her. Tugging at his silver hair as she drinks. Zero seals the holes in Yukis neck. Letting her finish. Moaning as she pushes herself ever so close to him. When Yuki is finished,' she puts her head on his shoulder, trying to regain her composer. She then slips herself off of him. Sitting on the bed. "I am sorry. I'm going to go take my shower. Then make some dinner. Hanabusa should be bringing Anna home soon." Yuki responds Fully back in control now. Acting like what just took place didn't. Zero just looking at her, like how can she compose herself so fast like that. When inside, he is dying. " Ok, I think i will take one to. " He says. Yuki gets off the bed getting her clean clothes and heading to the bathroom. Zero doing the same to take a cold shower. Just letting the cold water run down his body. Thinking of Yuki's warm body pressed against his. Feeling her today, just drove him crazy. Seeing that her feelings might be growing for him as well. Then she shuts them off. Confusing Zero. Him not sure why she would just close herself off like that. Is it because of Kamane? Did she not want to betray him? Did she not want to have a relationship with me anymore? His mind going in all directions. His body feeling things, it was hard for him to hide.

Yuki in the other Shower, Cooling herself down and controlling all urges. Her body feeling things for Zero. She hasn't felt in four years. Confused. She just shrugs it off. She gets dressed and goes downstairs. Setting up the dinner table. Getting dinner ready. While she is, Hanabusa brings over Anna. "Here is your little girl." Hanabusa states. "Oh thank you so much Hanabusa. I'm so happy to see her. How was she?" Yuki asks. "She was great. She is a lot better. We played a little. Then she took a nap." Hanabusa states. "I am so glad. I am going to spend some time with her tonight. I feel so much better with some rest. Thank you for that." Yuki says. "Hey, anytime. You both needed the rest." Hanabusa responds. "Where is Zero?" Hanabusa asks. "He was taking a shower. He should be done by now." Yuki admits. "K, i will go see." Hanabusa states. As Hanabusa is walking into the living room, Zero is coming down the stairs. "Hey, i was just going to look for you. I Hope you got some rest." Hanabusa says. "Yes, i got some. Not too much. I was somewhat distracted." Zero admits. "Distracted? Yuki got some sleep. She is feeling better." Hanabusa states. "Yes, You know. How she likes to sleep close to me? It makes her sleep better. Well i agreed for her to do so. Just this time , she was just so close to me. Her arms, her body. It wasn't like before when she was on her side. She was literally on me. Don't get me wrong. I am not complaining. It was just hard to sleep or even think. It took everything, i had not to touch her. " Zero admits. "Oh, do you think things are changing? Maybe now that she knows this is her child to?" Hanabuasa asks. "I'm not sure. She saw the lust in my eyes. She gave me blood. I took it from her neck. I couldn't control myself. She let go, She took from my neck. She pulled me so close, it was like we were one. When she was done, she just got off of me like nothing happened. Her feelings shut off. I can't read her." Zero comments. "She is used to doing that. She is like Kamane with that now. I think to be honest, better. She can make him come unraveled." Hanaubusa adds. "I don't know. How much more of this I can take. How much more i can control myself, Hanaubusa. It took everything i had not to kiss her and touch her. I'm scared if i do. She will not come near me anymore. It will break the connection, we are starting to get. " Don't let her use you as a pillow then." Hanabusa states. "If i do that , she will think i'm pushing her away. I don't know. What to do. This is diving me crazy. We are still married. She is legally still my wife. Zero comments. "If and when she is ready for that step, I am sure. She will let you know Zero. Maybe it would be a good idea to ask her. Talk to her. "Maybe i just don't want to make it awkward. We work together now, i don't want to mess it up. Its like no matter what i do, i lose." Zero states. "Yea well that's a relationship Zero, you should be used to it by now. " Hanabusa laughs.

After Hanabusa leaves. Yuki puts dinner on the table. She feeds Anna and gives her a lot of attention. Cleaning up. Talking to her the whole evening. When she is done cleaning up, she takes her upstairs. Getting her ready for bed. She gives her a bath. PuttiPJsher pjs on. Taking her to her room. Sitting in the rocking chair. She places the little girl in her arms. Telling her how much she loves her. How happy. She is that she is hers. Holding her ever so close. Zero watches as she does so. Happy inside that in the end she turned out to be theirs. That one obstacle is gone. Yuki falls asleep holding the little girl in her arms. The child falling asleep in Yuki's arms. After awhile, Zero placed Anna into her bed. Picking up Yuki. Taking her to bed. He places her lightly into the bed and covers her. Getting in himself. Her body automatically rolls over onto him. Just like normal though, her arms around him but rest of her body on her own side.


	75. Chapter 75 Valentines

Please review

Chapter 75 Valentines

In the morning, Yuki gets up. She gets ready to go to work. She gives Anna breakfast and gets her ready. Zero right behind them. They go back to the Cafe. Zero trying to let the day they had go, but his heart confused. Kamane comes into the Cafe to check up on Yuki. "How is my girl doing?" He says in a low sexy tone. "I'm good. I got some rest and some time with her. She is doing so much better. She is playing in the kitchen with Yori." Yuki states. "Well i stopped in because tomorrow is Valentine's. I would like you to come home early. I have a surprise for you." Kamane states. " I like your surprises. They are always so special. I been so out of it. I kind of forget it was Valentines."Yuki admits. "Don't worry yourself about it. I don't need any present. Just bring yourself home. You may want to dress up though. " Kamane adds. "Ok i will be there." Yuki states. Zero listening in on the conversation. Kamane lightly pulling Yuki close to him, placing a light soft kiss on her lips. She closes her eyes and kisses him back. "See you later " He says in his soft sexy tone. Zero just walks in the back to his office. Filled with rage. Did Kamane win? Is she that in love with him now? that she won't give in to me? Watching that encounter set the mood for the rest of the day. Zero just pissy and snappy. Yuki not paying much attention, since she knows that sometimes that is how Zero is. She just worked and spent time with Anna. At the end of the day, Zero packs up and grabs Anna to go home. "Night Zero see you tomorrow," Yuki says. "Yea," Zero says as he walks out the door. "Guess he woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Yuki says to Yori. "Is that new?" Yori says laughing.

The next Day, Yuki brings with her a Short hot red strapless little dress. She hangs in it in the back to change into tonight. She goes to Zero's office. Placing his favorite muffins on his desk, with a note saying. "Happy Valentines. Love Yuki." When she goes to her office, she sees. One single chocolate and a note. "Happy Valentine's Day. I hope you remember the time you made one for me. Thought i would do the same. Love Zero" Yuki smiles and remembers when they were kids. She made a chocolate one year. That the one that came out good, She gave to Zero. She smiles to herself and goes back to work. Zero finally here going into his office. Seeing his own present. He smiles. knowing she didn't forget him. "Thank you for the chocolate, It was very good." Yuki says. "Very welcome, you already know. i love those muffins. Thank you." Zero replies. "Your welcome. I hope you have a good day." Yuki responds walking out of his office back into the cafe.

Later in the afternoon, While they are working in the Cafe a man walks in with a dozen red roses. "Is a Yuki Kuran here? The man asks. "Yes that would be me." Yuki states. The man handing her a Dozen roses. Then a few more men coming in with more roses, placing them all over the Cafe. "Oh My Yuki. Who are they from?" Yori says." Yuki opens the card. "To my girl, I hope you know just how much i love you. Forever yours Kamane." Zero just walks back to his office. While the girls gush over the flowers. Zero thinking, he always has to over do it. Not just one freaking rose, but a whole room full. The jealously taking over.

At closing time, Yuki goes into her office and changes into the red strapless mini dress, Red strappy heels. She places the Diamond necklace, and bracelet Kamane gave her on. With the white Fur shawl. She takes her hair down. Out of the pony tail to unleash the long flowing curls down her back. When she walks out into the Cafe, Zero is cleaning up. He looks up and his jaw drops. "You look gorgeous Yuki." He says just staring at her. "Why, thank you Zero. If you can lock up tonight, that would be great." She comments. "Sure, You have a good night." Zero says. While his heart sinks. Remembering all the Valentines they spent together. Yuki says night and walks down the street. Where she sees the Limo. Kamane waiting for her. "My lady." Kamane says, when he sees her. Looking dashing in his black suit. "Yuki places a light kiss on his cheek and gets into the limo. "You look incredible Yuki. I don't know if i can contain myself." Kamane states. "You are very good at keeping control Kamane. I am sure. you can contain it till later." Yuki states. " I am not as good at containing myself around you as , you may think." Kamane adds. When the limo ride is over, they reach the restaurant. They go in but they are the only people there. "The place is ours for the night."Kamane states. Pulling out a chair for her to sit. Candles and red roses filling the room. "Wow, you sure do know how to surprise a girl." Yuki says, her breathe taken away from the sight. They spend the night eating, talking and dancing. Kamane making it a very romantic night. When they are done they get back into the limo that takes them home. When they open the door to there house, The fireplace is on, Candles lit and Rose petals all over the floor. The rose petals leave a trail all the way upstairs. "Kan...ame.." Yuki starts to say, before Kamane kisses her and picks her up, carrying her upstairs to there bedroom. Where more candles are and the bed is filled with rose petals. Kamane unzips her dress and places her on the rose petals. Kissing down her body. Making her feel like no one else could. He makes love to her all night, making her only think of him.

In the morning Yuki wakes to find, she over slept. Which never happens. She quickly gets washed and dressed. Reading a note from Kamane. "I thought you needed some rest. So i didn't bother waking you. Thank you for last night. Love Kamane." She smiles as she places it down on the bed. Hurrying out the door to get to work.

When she gets there, Yori and Zero have everything open and ready to go. The breakfast crowd already leaving. "Sorry guys. I over slept." Yuki admits. Zero looking down at the orders. Trying not to look at her. The smell of Kamane all over her. "I bet you had a great night last night." Yori comments. "Oh yes it was incredible. Kamane sure does know how to make things special. I never know. What he will do next. Its always so nice. I just love it." Yuki remarks. Zero just walking into the back. An hour later Zero showing himself from his office. The ladies still discussing what took place last night. "Don't you ladies have any work to do, besides gabbing away." Zero hisses. "Ohh Zero your just Jealous cause you didn't have a Valentine date. Maybe you should get a date. Yori says. " I Don't have time for that crap. I have work and a child to tend to." Zero grunts as he walks into the kitchen. Yuki just thinking about Zero dating. The thought never crossed her mind. Now that it did, the thought kind of bothered her. Then she figured that wasn't fair. She was with Kamane. Zero needed a life to.

Yuki heads to the kitchen. Seeing Zero slam the bread down out of the ovens. "Zero are you ok? Yuki asks. Zero just grunting. "Zero talk to me. I know something is wrong. I know you too long not to." Yuki admits. "It wouldn't do me any good to tell you anyway."Zero snaps. Yuki going over to Zero and placing her hand on his. "You can talk to me." She says softly. " Yuki what was it the other day at our house? I know. There was something there. I know. You feel something towards me. You just get up and shut it off. WHY?" Zero shouts. Zero , please. Yuki looking down to the floor. " I am not sure. What that was. I am truly sorry. I know that wasn't fair to you. I ...Just couldn't help myself. You laying next to me it triggered something in me." Yuki admits. "Then why fight it? We are still married. You are my wife. Even though you insist on playing house with Kamane. How much more of it? Do you think I can take? Watching you with him is killing me." Zero snaps. "I am so sorry. I don't mean to hurt you. Zero i haven't been your wife for four and half years. I know. We never signed the papers, If you think its time to. I will. If that makes you feel better." Yuki says. "WHAT? Why would you think? that would make me feel better? Why are you fighting your feelings Yuki?"Zero shouts. As he grabs Yuki and pulls her close to him. Looking into her eyes. Yuki's body trembling her heart beating fast. "You think? I don't feel that Yuki? I know. There is a desire there for me. I know. You want me. Stop fighting it!" He snaps as he kisses her passionately. Her arms flinging around him , His grabbing her and pushing her against the wall. There bodies rubbing up against each other. "Stop!" She says catching her breathe. " I Can't" She says breathing heavy. Her heart pounding out of her chest. "WHY? You can't fake that Yuki. What we just felt was real. You want me just as badly as i do you. Why are you doing this?" Zero says .Walking over to her. "Don't Please Zero. I can't...I can't go back to that. I can't be so in love with you. That i see nothing else. What I feel and felt for you. I don't want to. I can't go through that pain again. When you left, i lost myself. I never hurt so badly in my life. I don't want to feel like that again." Yuki admits. "I'm not leaving you ever again. I wouldn't do that. I love you the same. Your my heart Yuki." Zero comments. "You can't say that Zero. That you will never leave. Things happen. Seeing her with you ripped me apart. I still see her sitting on top of you. Like it was yesterday. I know. It wasn't your fault but it doesn't take that image out of my head or heart. Being friends with you, i still have you. It just doesn't hurt as much as having you as my husband and lover. The jealously. When some woman looks at you. The obsession of you. I don't feel that way with Kamane. Its a normal regular quiet relationship. I need that." Yuki admits. "So because you care too much for me? You're going to walk away?" Zero says. "Yes, i think its best for both of us. Safer that way." Yuki responds. "What the hell is safer?" Zero snaps. "Me being the way i am now with Kamane. No one will come after you. There king and queen are together. They got what they wanted. They have no use to harm you now. To even look at you. Your not even a hunter anymore." Yuki explains. Zero a bit confused. " So is this why , your with him? To protect me? Damn you Yuki. Don't you know? I can protect myself! You don't have to do things like this for me. " Zero shouts. "Oh really Zero? You can protect yourself so well, you get controlled. Or the time you came home half dead! Do you think? I forgot that? DO you think? Can I ever forget that? To watch you almost die in my arms. The desire to do anything to protect you, even die for you? I can't live like that anymore. I would give my life if it meant you would be safe." Yuki says as tears start to fall down her face. "Yuki please, I love you and feel the same. I know our love is strong, I know. It can be obsessive at times. That doesn't mean to just give it up. You also know. I would die for you. There isn't many people in the world that can say they would do that for someone." Zero remarks. " I know, i just can't." Yuki she walks out of the kitchen, and goes home for the evening. Leaving Zero at the cafe to think about all she just said. He now knows. That she cares just the same, but her heart won't let her give in. Knowing the reason. She is with Kamane is to protect him. The thought makes him sick. That kiss they had between them, replying in his mind over and over. The passion , the desire It was there. Maybe even more so then before. If that could even be possible.


	76. Chapter 76 Fighting

I do not own this or make money from it. Please review :)

Chapter 76 Fighting

Yuki goes home early. Kamane is there. Sitting at his desk. "Yuki your home early. Looking at her, Seeing she is upset. "Whats wrong?" He asks. "Nothing just a long day." She replies. "Yuki? Tell me." Kamane says. "I don't know. What is going on with me? I was fine. Now all of a sudden, i am having feelings for him again. It started when i found out Anna was mine. There was a bond restored. He feels the same. He has for a long time. I just ignored it." Yuki admits. Are you going back to him Yuki? "No, i don't want to. I don't want to go back to the overprotective Yuki. The obsessive Yuki. We don't have that. Its so nice. I love being with you Kamane." Yuki states. "You already know. How I feel about you Yuki. This pains me to know. That you want him again. It doesn't surprise me though. I figured. It was just a matter of time. You see him everyday Yuki. This isn't like a normal divorce. Not to mention did you ever even sign the papers?" Kamane asks. "No, i couldn't and neither could he. So we are still married. I just wanted to be honest with you. We have been the last three years we have been together." Yuki comments. "I know and i thank you. I just think. You should stay away from him. The Sunday dinners at his house? The working together everyday? Yuki, no wonder the feelings are coming back." Kamane admits. "I know. I am so confused." Yuki says. "Lets just spend the evening together. Some dinner and being together?" Kamane asks. "Sounds good. Let me change. Then we can get something to eat." Yuki says.

That evening Kamane and Yuki spend together. They have a nice dinner and then bed. They do have the nice normal relationship. She doesn't want to let that go, but at the same time, she can't stop thinking about Zero.

The next day. She goes into work late. Just dreading to see Zero. " Hey Yori." Yuki says. "Hey where have you been?" Yori asks. "I just had to get out of here yesterday. Sorry. Where is Zero?" Yuki asks. "He is in his office. He has been here awhile. He is still in his pissy mood." Yori states. Yuki just stays in the front of the cafe working. Staying away from his office. After a few hours, he comes out. Stopping Yuki. "Hey." He says in a soft tone. "Hey, how are you? She replies. "I'm ok. I guess. I am sorry about yesterday. I just thought. You needed to know. How I feel." Zero admits. "Its fine. lets just let that go. I don't want to loose our friendship." Yuki states. "So is that all we are going to have? Even though, we both feel this way? Just a friendship?" Zero hisses. " Zero please don't. I don't want it to be awkward between us. I don't want to loose the friendship we are building. The way we can be with our children. " Yuki says. "I can't believe your doing this. Do you like being with Kamane that much? I guess three years of his ass isn't enough." Zero growls. "See this is why. We can't control ourselves. THe jealously eats away. I can't live like this. Yes i like being with Kamane. I don't love him like i did you. But i do love him. Just differently. Its a normal way. He can go out and I don't' worry. He will come back dust. If he talks to women, it doesn't bother me. I don't want to cremate them. " Yuki explains. "Its because its not a love like ours. Ours is forever. We have a bond no one can break. Not even Kamane. You only went with him because you thought, i was with someone else. Because you thought, i didn't want you. YOu know. That's not true now. "Zero states. "This isn't helping either of us Zero. I just want to be friends. If you feel you can't then, i am truly sorry." Yuki says as she walks into kitchen. Zero furious. Not knowing. How to get it through to her. He just grabs his coat and goes home.

Once home Hanabusa is there dropping off ZJ and Anna. "Hey man, your home a bit early." Hanabusa says. "Yea." Zero replies. Whats wrong? You look pissed." Hanabusa says. "Its because i am. She just won't listen to me. She feels the same way i do. Telling me. She can't go back to that. Its too intense. She rather stay with that ...That Bastard." Zero snaps "Well if she feels the same, you can work on that. Maybe she is just scared. You two have a very intense relationship." Hanabusa states. "I know. I just can't see her with him anymore. It hurts too much. To be around her hurts to much." Zero explains. "Well you can either keep trying or just walk away. You don't really need to work there. You only started it to be around her. To make her feelings grow. It seems. You succeeded in that. Do you want to keep trying? Or just let go?" Hanabusa asks. " I want to keep trying just a little longer. Maybe i can talk some sense in to her." Zero states. "Well i have an idea. Not sure if you will run with it." Hanabusa says. "What is it? I'm desperate at the moment." Zero answers. "Well the way you can't take it, that she is with Kamane. I am sure she couldn't take it if you were with someone. Your always there. She never has to worry about that. If i say i am going to hook you up on a date, make a big deal about. Make the lady pick you up at the Cafe. Let's see. What she does. Lets see if it gets under her skin? " Hanabusa says. "This can either get her closer to me or her wanting to kill me Hanabusa. Well it will be my idea of setting you up. Not that your looking. You know. She is obsessed with you. The thought of you with someone would eat at her. " Hanabusa says. " Yea its pretty much what she was talking about." Zero states. "Yes but she would think you were moving on. Lets see if she can handle that.? Hanabusa states. "Ok, What ever. I just don't understand why things have to always be so hard. " Zero replies. "You can just let it go Zero. Leave things as they are. They were good there for awhile." Hanabusa adds. "Yes, i guess. I could. If i do that then i give up on the love of my life. I know. She feels the same. We have a great family. We should enjoy it together." Zero responds.


	77. Chapter 77 Green eyed monster

Please review :) It does help me go on knowing your reading and like.

Chapter 77 Green eyed monster

A few days go by, Hanabusa comes to visit Zero at the Cafe. They have this all planned out. Hanabusa goes into the cafe. Zero, Yori and Yuki working behind the counter. "Hey Zero. I thought. I would come to visit you. I have something to tell ya." Hanabusa states. "Ok. Whats up? " Zero replies. "Well I have a friend, that is a very sweet girl. She is looking to go on a date. I thought of you." Hanabusa says. Yuki's eyes glare at him. "Oh man, i'm not really interested in that." Zero states. "Oh come on man. Its been three years. You need to go out on date. You need to be with a woman. Maybe you won't be so grumpy." Hanabusa laughs. Yuki still glaring at Hanabusa. "I don't know. It's been so long." Zero states. "Zero you need a woman's touch in your life. You can't be celibate all your life. Don't you miss the closeness?" Hanabusa says. Yuki's mind racing with the thought of someone else touching Zero. "Yes, i do. Its been so long for that also. Maybe your right Hanabusa. I think. I will take you up on it." Zero says. Yuki dropping a coffee cup in the background. Zero giving a grin to Hanabusa. "Great. I will tell her to meet you here tonight. Take her out to dinner. See how it goes." Hanabusa states. "Ok. I will. Tell her to meet me here after work. I will be waiting." Zero comments. Yuki's eyes just look at the floor. Trying not to make contact with Zero. She knows. Its only fair for him to move on, But can she watch it happen? Only fair since he has been watching her with Kamane. She takes a deep breathe and goes on to work.

When its time to close up, Yuki makes sure. She is behind the counter to watch. What happens. Her Nerves taking over the best of her. She was always in control, but lately. It seemed that Zero could make her come undone in a heartbeat. While she is waiting, this Petite girl with brown eyes and long brown hair comes in. Wearing a short skirt and blouse. "Hi, Is Zero here?" The girl asks. Yuki just staring at her for a moment. "Yes. He is in the back. He should be out soon." As she says that Zero comes out of his office. Wearing black pants and a white shirt, the top three buttons open. His hair pushed back and smelling incredible. Hi, my name is Hinami. You must be Zero. "Yes, nice to meet you." Zero says. Yuki watching and dying inside. "Well lets go. " Zero says. as Hinami places her arm around his and they walk outside. Yuki just watches as they disappear in the distance. Watching them talk and her arm around his. A tear comes to her eye. She brushes it away. Maybe this is a good thing. He will move on So will i. If he can keep his feelings uncontrol with Kamane. I can do this. He needs someone. He needs love to. She looks down to the floor in sadness. Maybe this relationship will be normal for him. He will see, what i mean. Maybe he will understand.

She closes up the Cafe and slowly walks home. A deep sadness inside her. She goes home, to Kamane sitting at his desk. "Hey your home. I missed you." Kamane says. Noticing. How down Yuki is. "Everything ok?" Kamane asks. "Yes it will be. It will take some time to get use to something. I think. I'm just going to head to bed. I am very tired and i have a splitting headache." Yuki admits. "Ok. I will be up soon." Kamane remarks. Yuki just smiles at him and goes upstairs. Taking her clothes off , still feeling very low. She knows. She has to get over this.. For things to improve. It would be hard. She puts on her nightie and climbs in bed, Hugging her pillow as if it was Zero. Tears streaming down her face. " I know. This is for the best. I know not being with him is a good thing. It just doesn't stop the pain. I liked it so much more when i had no feelings toward him. It made things so much easier." She says to herself. Kamane coming to bed. Yuki hurries and wipes the tears away. "What is wrong with my girl? I know something is. Your not yourself." Kamane asks. "I am just trying to deal with something at work. It will be fine." Yuki says. " You normally tell me everything. The only time you try to hide stuff from me is when it concerns Zero." Kamane states. "You know me so well, Don't you? Zero had a date tonight." Yuki confesses. "He had a date? Who would date him? Kamane laughs. Yuki giving him a glare. "Oh come on Yuki , he isn't the most pleasant to be around. Why would anyone want to be around him? He is always pissy. To be honest, i don't see. What you ever saw in him." Kamane admits. "Its just part of Zero. Its how he is. I'm use to it. Maybe she will get use to it to." Yuki states with a low tone. "I see this bothers you. Him with someone else. Still. You know Yuki that's not very fair of you. You have been with me for three years. Don't you think its time for Zero to have someone?" Kamane comments "Yes i realized that today. It just didn't make it feel any better. I don't know. What is going on with me? I was fine. I spent all this time with him. Now, My feelings have changed. I will get over it. It will just take time." Yuki admits. "Yuki i love you more then anything. You already know that. The last three years have been great. I don't want to lose. What we have. I am glad you can confide in me. You just need to know, where your true feelings lie." Kamane states. " I know. I think its just seeing him with someone else. It makes it final. Before i had you , but Zero was still mine in a way. I guess. I figured. He would always be. I kind of had you both. You as my lover and him still as my friend. I know. That's not fair to him. I will do my best to let it go." Yuki says as she puts her head on Kamanes chest. "I hope you can, Yuki. I know. You keep saying you're not leaving me. I trust you. I just know. How you two are. This is why. I did what I did the first time Yuki." Kamane says. "God , Kamane your not going to do anything that Stupid again are you?" Yuki says as she sits up looking into his eyes. "Wow, i guess that got arise out of you. No, i wouldn't go that far no. I am just saying. Its why i let go. I knew sooner or later you would leave me for him. Is it happening all over again?"Kamane asks. "Please Kamane don't do anything like that. I couldn't bare it. I do love you. At the moment my feelings are just confused." Yuki says as she takes Kamane's hand and kisses it. "Please i can't loose you again." "I'm not going anywhere Yuki. Its you i'm afraid will." Kamane confesses. "Right now. I am not going anywhere. I just need time to adjust." Yuki states. "Ok, lets get some sleep.

The morning comes so fast." Kamane replies. Yuki laying her head back down on Kamane's chest. More confused then before. The thought of leaving Kamane scared her. She liked the Life she had with him. She liked being with him. Yet she had strong feelings growing for Zero again. It was the same situation, she was in when she was a girl. Could this be happening again? I thought i was over Zero.

The next day comes fast. Yuki gets up and heads to work. She goes into the kitchen. Putting the breads in the oven, Making cupcakes, bagels and some cakes for the day. Keeping herself busy. While she is there, Zero comes in. "How was your night?" Yuki asks. Actually it was great. I had a really nice time." Zero admits. "I'm Glad. You deserve it." Yuki answers, giving him a smile. "I am going out with her again tonight." Zero states. "Wow i guess someone else likes your grumpiness to." She says with a giggle. "Yes i guess so. It was so easy with her. It really was nice." He states. Yuki just goes on to bake. Acting like that didn't bother her. He walks into his office and does his work for the day.

At the end of the day. Hinami comes to pick up Zero. This time she is wearing a tight short black dress. Her long hair flowing down her back. Zero comes out of the office to greet her. She gently kisses him on the cheek. Yuki's eyes just peeled to his cheek. Trying to keep her control. The best she could. Zero smiles at Hinami. They both head off. While they are walking outside, the car window cracks. Zero grins as he knows Yuki lost control of her powers. That only happens, when she is really upset. It hasn't happened in a very long time. He knows. It's getting under her skin. Its the reason he is doing this. Hinami is in on it. She doesn't mind going out with Zero as a plan to make Yuki Jealous. She is just doing Zero a favor.


	78. Chapter 78 I cant let you be free

Please give reviews :) I dont own this i dont make any money :)

Chapter 78. I cant let you be free.

Its been two months, that Zero has dated Hinami. She comes to the cafe every night. Yuki has learned to control herself again. She treats Hinami very nice. Even lets her stay after closing hours. She always offers her something to eat. Yuki knows. That Zero needs someone. It still hurts but she has gotten a lot better at hiding her feelings towards him again. Trying to make things normal for everyone. While Zero is just trying to get her attention with Hinami. He now sees that Yuki has calmed down. She accepted it. Which just makes him mad. So he feels, he will up the relationship. To see if Yuki will take the bait.

Hinami comes in later that night. Sits at the counter with Yuki. Having her cup of tea. Yuki goes to get her a sandwich. While she does, she sees Zero come out of the Office and place a passionate kiss on Hinami lips. When Zero goes to see Yuki's reaction, he sees hurt written all over her face. He regrets. What he just did. Realizing that he is now playing her Yuki's emotions. Thinking how did it get this far? What am i doing? Yuki quickly shakes it off. Giving the sandwiches to both of them. "You two enjoy your night. I'm going to go home. You can lock up Zero." She says as she grabs her purse and walks outside. Taking a deep breathe as she starts walking home. There is a park across the street from Yuki's home. She feels instead of going inside, that she will just sit on the park bench for a while. Taking in the sites. After awhile Zero shows up along side the bench. "Zero what are you doing here? I thought. You were on your date?" Yuki stares up at him and says. "I was. She went home. Yuki i just want to say, i'm sorry." He says as he sits next to her on the bench. "Sorry, for what? Moving on? Its what i wanted. I am glad. You found someone you like. It just takes a little adjustment seeing you with someone else." Yuki admits. " I don't want to hurt you. It seems i try to. To get a rise out of you. To see if you still care. I am sorry about tonight. That wasn't fair of me. I notice you being so nice to Hinami. You accepted her, and i keep making it awkward for you." Zero admits. " Well you put up with Kamane, granted we don't kiss like that in front of you. He isn't around all the time like she is. If you're happy with her then, I will do my best to accept it. I just think for not being together anymore, we may be too close." Yuki admits "What do you mean?" Zero asks. "Well in reality Zero ,when two people are not together anymore, they don't see each other daily. I think. That only makes things harder on both of us. I don't want you to give up your job. I love you doing the books. I just think. That maybe we should come in at different times. I think. We need some space between us. That way we can grow with the other people we are with. I'm sure Hinami doesn't like that i'm always around either. Also if you are really serious with her...Yuki takes a deep breathe. ...If you need me to sign the papers. I will. I will give you your freedom." Yuki says. Doing her best to be strong. "No, not at the moment. If things change. I will let you know." Zero says sadly. Placing his hand on hers. She gladly excepts it and squeezes it tightly. "Zero , i know this really isn't any of my business. You don't have to answer if you don't want to. Have you and Hinami made love yet?" Yuki asks. "No, We haven't gotten that far. To be honest, I am not sure if I can."Zero admits. "I'm sorry. That wasn't fair of me to ask. I just...needed to know." Yuki states. Zero lifting her head, so her eyes are looking at him. Her eyes filled with tears. She closes her eyes and the tears stream down. " I had no right to ask you that. I been with someone for three years. I don't know. What is gotten over me? "Yuki confesses. "You love me Yuki. Can you just admit it?" Zero says softly. Looking into her eyes. "Yes, I do love you. I been noticing it more and more." She confesses. Zero places a light kiss on her lips. Her eyes close. She moves closer to him. Her heart beating fast and his to. "Be with me tonight Yuki. Don't fight me. Just give me one night. In the morning, I will let you go. If you want to." Zero comments. "Zero if we do this, it will hurt innocent people." Yuki comments. "They don't have to know. Just one night to see if it's still there. To be close to you. To hold you. I want to make love to you Yuki. You are still my wife." Zero states. As he places another kiss on her lips. " Zero it would hurt him deeply. I don't think. I can do that to him." Yuki replies. "Will you stop thinking of him. Think of yourself. What do you want to do? Do you want me? Do you still desire me? When i touch you, do you want more?" Zero says. As he pulls her close. His hands roaming her body. He kisses her passionately. "Zero please, if you keep going i won't be able to stop. Please." She says trying to push him away, but not able to. Her desire for him just as strong as his for her. "Then don't. Come back to the cafe with me." Zero says. " I can't. I want to. God knows i do. I just can't do that to them. I know. I wouldn't like it. I remember you with her. How it hurt me. I can't." Yuki replies As she gathers herself up. "Why is he always in the middle of us? Do you think? What happened to us was just an accident Yuki? Who do you think put that into play? Who was just there to pick up the pieces! Yuki? I know. You're smarter than that!" Zero shouts. "I know. He did something. I am just not sure. How far into it he was." Yuki admits. "Think about it. How he wanted you, Nothing was working. You wouldn't leave me. You wouldn't betray me. He knew. That if I slept with someone it would break us. He knew you wouldn't. So he Used me. He can't control you. Think hard Yuki." Zero snaps. " He wouldn't go that far...He couldn't." She says tears streaming down her face. "He wouldn't hurt me like that. He is so good to me." Yuki states. "Really? He wouldn't? The controlling Manipulative Kamane. Do you think he changed? You do know that even though I was controlled. I still saw. What was going on? How every now and then he would call her. Tell her that she was going to far. The baby got him. He actually didn't know about that one. He did on everything else." Zero hisses. Yuki taken by surprise tears rolling down her face. Her knees weak. "No, he wouldn't do that to me. " She cries. "Yuki, he isn't what you think he is. Why can't you ever see that with him? Why would i lie?" Zero shouts. "Why didn't you tell me this before? You wait three years?" Yuki shouts back. " I didn't want to hurt you. You went through so much. Now that your trying to protect his feelings. I Think you should know the truth about your darling Kamane!" " No, your just saying that because your hurt. Because i won't sleep with you." She cries. "Do you really think that of me? After all these years. After thirty one years of being married Yuki?" Zero says. "Oh, god, how could i be so dumb." She says as she takes off running to there house. Walking in and slamming the door. Kamane sitting at the desk. "What is wrong with my girl? Why are you so upset.?" Kamane asks. As Zero walks in the front door. "Oh I should have known, it had something to do with him. What did you do to her now Zero?" Kamane says in a irritated tone. "Its not what i did. Its what you did." Zero replies. "Excuse me?" Kamane answers. Looking at the sadness. Tears running down Yukis face. "Yuki what is going on? What is he talking about? Tell me. It hurts me to see you like this." Kamane remarks. "You did this? Didn't you? It was just one of your plans. I knew. You were involved. I just didn't think you caused it." Yuki states. "What are you talking about?" "You know. What she is talking about, Kamane." Zero snaps. "What the hell are you even doing in my house? You are forever in the way ZEro GO HOME." Kamane Snaps. As the glass on the desk cracks.. "I see. I made you lose your control." Zero grins. "I would like to talk to my girl in private. Fix what ever mess you put in her head." Kamane snaps. "Why alone? So you can Manipulate her again?" Zero remarks. "You caused all this pain. You wanted me for yourself. You set it all up. You made her control him. You made her take him away from me. YOu stood there and watched HOW hurt i was. " YUki snaps hurt to the core. "When you love someone, you don't watch them crumble and be the cause of it." How could you Kamane?" Yuki asks. Kamane realizing. What she is talking about. Realizing she now knows. "I am so sorry. I love you so much. I wanted to be with you so badly. I would of done anything. I knew. You wouldn't leave him." Kamane states. Yukis knees buckling under her. She kneels to the floor. Tears streaming down her face. "You really did this to me? How could you? I trusted you. I stayed with you. I didn't want to leave you. I Couldn't betray you. Yet you did it to me so easily. You always know. How to hurt me. More then anyone. Even more then Zero. The two times i trusted you. You hurt me through and through." Zero going to lift her up to stand. "Yuki please. I had no intentions of ever leaving you this time. Our relationship is wonderful. You said it so many times yourself." Kamane adds. "Our relationship is built on a lie. I went with you because i thought it was over with Zero. I thought. He didn't want me anymore. My God Kamane didn't you realize how that hurt me?" Yuki shouts. "Yes, i saw how it did. It killed me to see you in such pain. I just figured. He would be with her. Then you would be with me. The pain would end. You would be happy with me. I didn't know. It was going to turn out like this. You killing her and setting him free." Kamane admits. "So it would of be fine for him to be controlled the rest of his life? With someone, he didn't want?" Kamane what is wrong with you? How could you?" She snaps. I Can't even look at you right now." Yuki remarks as she heads for the front door. "Yuki, please. Don't leave. Don't do this. Don't give up on what we have. What we have now is real. It may of started out wrong, but its not now. Our feelings are real." Kamane states. Walking after her. Zero just watching. " I don't want to see or talk to you. I said. I would always love you even if you betrayed me. Well damn, Kamane you sure know how to hurt a person. If you love me and do this? What the hell would you do if you didn't?" Yuki snaps as she walks out the door. Walking down to the Cafe. "Get out of my house Zero. Are you happy now? Did you get what you wanted? Your just as bad as me Zero. You have no right to talk. Playing games the last few months to make her upset and want you. Do you think? I didn't know?" Kamane states. "At least now, she knows the truth about you. Your not so perfect after all. Why keep that secret for you. She wouldn't betray you. No matter. How much she really wants me. She wouldn't give in. Here you were the one who caused this. She had a right to know. What ever she does now , is her own choice." Zero comments as he walks out the door. "Yes it is. What your looking for is her running back to you. You know. You might have done enough damage that she doesn't want either of us now. " Kamane states. "That's fine with me. As long as she isn't with you anymore. I can live with that. " Zero says as he walks away.


	79. ChAPTER 79 Saying goodbye

Please review

ChAPTER 79 Saying goodbye

Zero goes the the Cafe. Just seeing Yuki sitting there. Tears streaming down her face. Taking in, what just took place. "How could he do that Zero? He took our lives and turned them inside out." Yuki states "Its what he does. For some reason you never could see it with him." Zero replies. "I thought for once, i was in a normal relationship. One with no craziness. No obsession. I am so dumb. I wouldn't know normal, if it hit me." Yuki admits. "Yuki that's not true. We did have normal. Its just you always let Kamane be in the way of us. So did i. I was just as much at fault as you. You would let it go. I would bring it back up. I am truly sorry about that Yuki." Zero admits. " It was different then our relationship. I felt at ease. I didn't have to worry, if i was hurting him. Like i did with you. That i would say the wrong thing." Yuki confesses. 'I'm sorry. You had to feel that way. You didn't have to. I am a big boy Yuki. You are always trying to protect me." Zero admits. "Yes you are. But your heart was already so hurt. I didn't want to cause any more to it. " Yuki states. "Oh babe, This surely is a mess isn't it?" Zero says as he puts his arms around her. "Yes, it sure is." Yuki responds. "What are you going to do now?" Zero asks. "i am not sure. I don't want to go back there right now. I guess. I will just stay in the cafe. I can't face him right now. I know. He is hurting as bad as I am though." Yuki states. "You still care about his feelings? Will it ever end?" Zero snaps. " Zero its like i am stuck between the two of you. There are times i can't breathe. You both push and pull me. I'm not a rag doll. You both need to learn. I have Feelings, Emotions. I Care. Its not a competition on who is going to win the girl. Maybe i should just stay away from both of you." Yuki comments. "'I'm sorry, i didn't mean it that way. I guess your right. I just love you so much. I can't help myself. I promise i will do better. This situation isn't easy on any of us." Zero responds." Its been a really long night. We need some sleep." Yuki states. "Well the cafe doesn't really have any place to sleep. The apartment is rented. So if you want to come to the main house you can. I promise. I won't bother you. I will stay in my own room. No strings attached." Zero comments. "I guess at the moment i have no choice. I'm So tired. I guess so." Yuki states. They both get into the car , driving by Kamane's home. Yuki just staring at it , feeling so hurt.

They get to the main house. They both get out. Its already two in the morning. "Good night Zero. " Yuki says heading upstairs to her old room. "Night." Zero replies. Not knowing ,if he did the right thing or not by telling her the truth. At the time it was just to hurt Kamane. Yuki wouldn't give in to his advances. He was mad. Thinking back on what Kamane said. That he was just as bad as him. It was true. He now turned her life upside down again, just to hurt Kamane. In the end hurting Yuki as well. It was a never-ending cycle. He felt ill inside. How could he do that to the woman he loved so dearly. Maybe she was right, there relationship was filled with obsession. It had to end.

It's eight in the morning. Yuki is still sleeping. Zero lets her, knowing she really needs it. Yori is at the cafe, taking care of things. He will stop in later to help. Hanabusa coming over. "How did the thing go with trying to get Yuki upset with your girlfriend?" Hanaubusa ask. "Lets just say , that was the least eventful part of the night. I did kiss her in front of Yuki. I saw her face. I couldn't go through with it. When Yuki left i went after her. Maybe i shouldn't of. We started talking. I kissed her. I wanted to be with her. I wanted to hold her. I asked her for just one night. She wanted it to, She was close ,but the thought of hurting Kamane stopped it. That just pissed me off. I told her the truth. That he was the reason, we were not together. I let my anger get in the way." Zero confesses. "Oh, shit. Does Kamane know?" Hanabusa asks. "Yes. She went to confront him. I was there too, so he couldn't wiggle out of it. She was and is so hurt. She really trusted him. I believe. She really wanted their relationship. Its why she didn't come back to me. I guess. I screwed that up." Zero comments. "Well in a way it sucks, But in another, she knows the truth. She needed to know. Kamane didn't get her the way he should of. He got her because he played her." Hanabusa states. "Yes but he really loved her. They had a nice thing. I couldn't leave it alone. I hate him. I let my jealousy take over."Zero admits. "Yes, that's true. But if he wouldn't of screwed you both over. This wouldn't of happened. Zero, he destroyed your lives. You two were so happy together. She wasn't ever going to leave you. He knew it! He only got her because she thought, you moved on. Because she was hurt. To be honest. I think it was revenge at the start to just piss you off. You remember the ball? How she gloated to say she was with him. To see how you would react? It was to hurt you, Like she thought you hurt her." Hanabusa states. "They may be true but this is so wrong. Maybe she is right, maybe she shouldn't be with either of us." Zero says "You come this far, your just going to give up now? i know last night was crazy . I also know. How much you both care about each other. I believe if you two were away from Kamane all together things wouldn't be crazy. Now that she hates him you may have a better chance." Hanabusa comments. " I don't know. If she sees him again, he may wiggle back in. You know. How he is." Zero states. "Well if he does then i would back off and just let it go. I would even sign the papers then. If not then ,i would do my best to put this back together again. Zero. " Hanabusa suggests.

After awhile Yuki is up and ready to go to the Cafe. On the ride there, she doesn't say much. She is very quiet. They get to the Cafe , where Kamane is sitting at the front table waiting. "He has been here since four in the morning." Yori says. " Yuki may i please talk to you." Kamane asks. Yuki sighs. "I Guess. Lets go for a walk." "I want to say. I am truly sorry. I know. That will not fix any of this. I wanted to be with you so badly. I thought if i could only make you see. How much I loved you." Kamane remarks. "Do you know? How hard this is for me Kamane. The last three years. How i loved being with you. You made me feel special in every way. I might not of gushed over you , but i felt the best i ever did. It was all based off of a lie. One you made and hurt me deeply. " Yuki states. "I know. None of that was a lie. I meant everything. I did for you and with you." Kamane comments. "I know but you always lie to me. You always go behind my back. Its why i fighted so hard to stay away from you. Its why i didn't leave Zero when you came back. " Yuki admits. "I know. I don't know. What else to say. I know. I hurt you and went behind your back. It was the only way i could think. You wouldn't let him go." Kamane comments. "I still love you Kamane. I just can't trust you." Yuki states. "If you can ever forgive me." Kamane asks as he holds her hands in his. "Why did you have to do this?" Yuik cries. "If i didn't we would of never had the last five years. Three of them being romantic, loving. special. I might have screwed up, but i did show you I loved you." Kamane replies. "Yes that you did." Yuki answers. "If he didn't get in the way of things again, we would have been fine. I know it was a lie, but the rest wasn't. He just wouldn't leave you alone. I guess just like i wouldn't. He is as bad as me Yuki. Nothing will get in his way of being with you. Its like neither of us see clearly. We just see the end prize." Kamane remarks. "I'm not a prize Kamane. I'm a person, with feelings. Neither of you seem to understand that at times." Yuki responds. "Yes that is true. I think. I'm going to go away for awhile. I know your not taking me back. The thought of being in that house without you, kills me. I guess. I should be happy with the three years. Am i so wrong for wanting more?"Kamane asks. "No, there would of been more ,if you didn't do this. I didn't want to leave you. As much as my feelings for him were coming back, i still wanted you. Maybe the time away from each other will be good. Time to think. I would like to be with you one last time." Yuki suggests. " Really?" Kamane asks. "Yes, Zero asked that of me, and i couldn't do it. I didn't want to betray you. The thought hurt me so deeply to do that to you . I just wanted to come home to you." Yuki admits. "No wonder he told you. The rejection hurt him. I thank you for not giving in. I am sorry for all the pain i cause you." He grabs her and kisses her. Holding her close. She snuggles into his arms. Thinking this would be the last time. They go into there home, into there bedroom. Making love to each other like they did so many years ago. Just this time they both thought it would be the last. When they are done, Yuki lays in his arms. She kisses him passionately before getting dressed. "Your not going to do anything stupid are you Kamane?" Yuki asks. "I already promised you. I wouldn't. I swear i will keep that promise to you." Kamane responds. "You better, Don't make me have to visit that damn ice coffin ever again."Yuki states. " I won't i promise. Yuki i still love you." Kamane admits. " I love you to Kamane always. A piece of my heart is with you till the end of my days. I just can't be with someone i can't trust." Yuki says as she walks out the bedroom door.


	80. Chapter 80 letting go

Please review. I don't own or make money from this. Most now are my own ideas though just using the characters

Chapter 80 letting go

When Yuki gets back to the Cafe, she was very quiet. She didn't tell anyone. What took place. An emptiness inside her heart. It hurt to know. She wasn't with Kamane anymore, but at least this time, he was alive. If Things got too bad, she could always see him again. Talk to him again. Hear his voice. The voice that always calmed her down. No matter. How crazy inside she was. Even though he did this, she still cared. Wondering to herself, if she did the right thing. Wondering if she should of just went with him, and left this all behind. Her feelings where all over the place. It would take her a bit to figure out. What she really wanted.

At closing time, Zero goes over to her. Seeing that all day. She stayed quiet. Not able to read her. Not able to see. What took place earlier in the day with Kamane. He just knew. She reeked of him. That made Zero very uneasy. Did she take him back? Did they make up? All thoughts went through his head. Trying to keep them to himself. He felt. He already had done enough.

"Yuki are you ready to go home?" Zero asks. "Yes, first I would like to stop at my house for some things." She replies. "Sure. Do you want me to come in with you?" Zero asks. "You can, if you want, Kamane isn't there. He went away for awhile. We are taking some time apart." She answers. Zero not sure what to reply, just nods. They walk down the street to Yuki's home with Kamane. She opens the door to quiet. Kamane not sitting at his desk like normal. The smell of him still lingering in the air. She goes upstairs to get her things. Zero walks slowly behind her. She opens the door to there bedroom. To where they spent this afternoon at. The bed now made. She looks at his closet. Some of his things are still there. She grabs one of his white shirts smelling it, then putting it in her bag. Zero just watching. A sadness taking over him. Why would she take that with her? He knows better than to ask. She grabs a few more of her own items. Going into her jewelry box, Taking the heart earrings Kamane gave her. Zero noticing. She always wears the matching necklace. Zero also noticing. How much she did care. That the relationship meant a lot to her, even though she didn't show it. Like she did. When she was with Zero. He watched as she closed the Jewelry box, then the light and door to the bedroom. Walking downstairs slowly. She took one last look at Kamanes office. Taking in his scent. She closed the door and walked out.

"I'm Ready to leave now." She says to Zero. "I'm sorry,"Zero says in a low tone. "What for? Isn't this what you wanted? You knew by telling me that, it would hurt. It would break us. You just couldn't see us happy. You had to push. " Yuki says locking the door of the house. "I was hurt. I let it go. I did think. You should have known. Yes i did it to hurt him. I hurt you as well. I see. How much you really cared now." Zero admits. 'It doesn't matter anymore. Its like i can't stay happy with either one of you. The other won't allow it. In a way ,i am glad you told me. You are right. I should know. It just didn't make it easier. I want to just go home and get some sleep." They both get into the car and head home. Yuki quiet for the car ride. Zero can sense, she is still upset about whatever did happen today. He knows better then to ask. Figuring it was between Kamane and her. He did leave, so they are not a couple at the moment. She goes into the house, and goes straight to her room. Zero happy at least she is here. Knowing that instead of pulling her closer , that just drew them apart. He knew. She figured, he was no better then Kamane.

The next few months are pretty much the same. Yuki goes to work. Goes home to sleep. She doesn't really talk to anyone. She will respond and make conversation only if spoken to. The Sunday family dinners haven't taken place since Kamane left. There was no sign of him. He stayed away like he said. He would. She would ride with Zero and even live with him. Still that didn't bring them closer. She was still closed off. Not sure if it was because of Kamane or just the whole situation in general. Zero regretted what he did. This didn't make things better, it just made them worse. It made Yuki feel there was no one in her life. She could really trust. Normally when things like this would happen, Yuki would want to run. She couldn't this time. She loved the Cafe. It took all her hard work and sweat to build. She just couldn't walk away. She Couldn't leave it. It was doing well. She always put herself fully into it. The house her and Kamane shared still sat there. She would go there now and then to check on it. Seeing if Kamane returned. Zero knew. That was why. She went back there. Zero not sure if Kamane would ever truly be out of Yuki's heart. That bothered him. Knowing all he did to her, she still cared. He was always the throne in Zero's side. ANd Zero was always the throne in his.


	81. Chapter 81 Pain

Please Review :)

Chapter 81 Pain

Its now been Six Months. Not much has changed. She will go to the Cafe but doesn't really do most of the stuff. She use to. When it's slow, she just sits near the window. Looking out. Caught up in her own thoughts. Zero still doesn't know. How she feels. What she is really thinking about. She doesn't talk very much to him, or to anyone. She completely shut herself off. Which she does very well.

Hanabusa comes in to see Zero. "Whats up? I see Yuki just staring out the window. She ok? Hanaubsa asks. " To be fully honest with you. I have no idea. She does that often. When its slow times, she just sits there. I think. It being so close to where they lived together. It makes it harder. I think. I am not sure, what she really is thinking. She doesn't confide in me anymore. She isn't mean to me. She doesn't mistreat me. But she isn't close to me. I killed that. We live in the same house. I never see her. She stays in her room." Zero comments. "What about the blood bond? Does she let you drink? " Hanabusa asks. "No. She doesn't offer and she doesn't take. I been doing my best to just deal with it. I am using the guy you told me about. With the blood donations. I think. She does the same. She learned to control it, or she doesn't crave me anymore. It doesn't matter." Zero replies. "Zero once you have a blood bond with someone, it doesn't break like that. That's your soul mate. She had it the whole time. She was with Kamane. She still drank from you and you her. She must of just closed herself off to that as well. She is hurt." Hanabusa states. "He hasn't been around for six months. She hasn't changed. I think. She misses him." Zero states. "You do know? She does know where he is? He is at Cross. There bond is strong enough that she can sense that. She hasn't gone to him yet?" Hanabusa comments. "No. Not that i know of. She is either here, or at our house in her room. He hasn't come to her either." Zero replies. "I Have heard ,he is really taking it bad. He doesn't come out of his room at Cross. He is broken."Hanabusa states. "So is she. I managed to break him, but i did it to her as well. I should of just kept my mouth shut. I was so upset that night. I just let it fly. " Zero confesses. "Zero your just guessing at what she is feeling or thinking. Maybe you should ask? Or at least try to get closer to her. When you left her, Kamane picked up the pieces. He was her friend for a year before it turned into more. Just start it slow. If she pushes you away , At least you know you tried." Hanabusa suggests. " I Know. Its just kind of hard to get close to someone, who doesn't want it. I will try though." Zero states.

Later in the afternoon, its not very busy. Yuki grabs her coat. Leaving the Cafe. She goes to the park to sit on the bench. Just staring at there old home. Zero notices. That she left and goes after her. "Hey, need some company?" Zero asks. "If you like." She responds. "Do you come here often?" Zero asks. "Yes. Its peaceful and quiet." She responds. Yuki, are you ok? I know. You're very quiet. You don't talk much to anyone. You know if you need someone to talk to. I'm here." Zero responds. "I don't have much to say. Why depend on people anyway. They only use what you say or how you feel against you." Yuki comments. "I know your hurt , but not everyone does that." Zero replies. " I Don't care to find out anymore." She says just staring at the house. "How are you sleeping?" Zero asks changing the subject. The same. I get a few hours if that. The rest of the night,i just sit there thinking. " You know. I don't mind being your pillow if you need me." Zero remarks. "Thank you, I'm fine," Yuki responds. "Ren would like to have lunch with us tomorrow. He asked if we both would come." Zero states. "I really don't feel like it. I really don't want to be around Yoshikio. She is part of him. She will do to him. What Kamane does. Its in her blood. She is a pureblood. There is nothing good that come from that relationship. If i tell Ren, that he will only fight me. So why bother." Yuki states. Cold and without any feeling. "Yuki your a pure blood. I was with you." Zero remarks. "And where did that get you?" She says. With a blank stare. "Tell Ren, i'm not feeling well. He will understand. He is a good boy. I did something right in this life. Its just too bad, she will ruin it all." Yuki comments. "I know your upset ,but it doesn't mean she will be like Kamane. They have a nice relationship. They don't have anyone in the middle of it. " Zero replies. "Really Zero? Don't you remember? What she did to us. Do you think she changed? If something comes up, and she doesn't get her way, that she won't hurt him? Don't be Naive Zero. "Yuki says. Zero just sitting next to her, seeing. How cold and hurt she is. He knows. She can get let this when things happen. How she turns herself off. He just wish, she would get close to him. He wants that more then anything. Its why, he caused this.

The next day, Zero goes to see Ren. They go out to lunch. Yoshikio is there with Ren being close. "How are you and mom?' Ren asks. " Son relationships are hard. They have there ups and downs. We are at a down at the moment. She barely speaks to me, when she does things are pretty negative." Zero admits. "I thought you two would of gotten back together by now. When i saw you that Christmas together. The bond you shared. I thought my father would of lost sooner." Yoshikio admits. " I thought so to. I think your father, had his hooks in her pretty good this time. I just messed it up for everyone." Zero states. "My father isn't doing very well. He is truly hurt. The thought that Yuki is hurting, makes him very upset. He might of messed up ,but he does truly love her." Yoshikio states. "I know. That was never a doubt. Its because we both love her so much, That we do the dumbest things. We only wind up hurting her in the end." Zero confesses. "I would of thought, she would of went to see him by now or the other way around." Yoshikio States. "Not that a i know of. I don't really know ,what her true feelings are toward him. Hate? Love? Both. She doesn't go into it." Zero replies. " I am sorry Zero. I hope you two can at least go back to being friends. You two did have a great relationship. Everyone saw the bond. I do have to say though, there is one with my father as well. I guess that does really make this hard." Yoshikio confides. "Yes . More then you can image. "You do know? That Yuki knows where my father is?" Yoshikio admits. "Yea. I was told. She would from there bond."Zero states. "Yes. She has one of her butterflies with him at all times. I think. That might answer one of your questions. She does still care." Yoshikio responds. "I Guess so. I think she is scared . He would do something stupid again." Zero hisses. "Could be. I just see it there all the time watching over him. He knows its there. I think its the only thing keeping him sane." Yoshikio states.


	82. Chapter 82 Feelings

Please review :)

Chapter 82 Feelings

While Zero is at Cross visiting Ren and Yoshikio, He figures. He might as well go visits Kamane himself. He goes to the Moon dorm to Kamanes old room. Zero knocks on the door. "Come in." Kamane says with a sigh. Laying on the sofa, extremely down. Zero looks around the room. Spotting the Small butterfly, sitting on top of the sofa next to Kamane. "Here to gloat? Did you get the girl? Kamane says. " No to either. I came to see. How destroyed you were, and that damn butterfly. I Guess, she didn't give up on you totally." Zero replies. "The butterfly has been with me, since i left the house. It never left my side. She is scared. I would do another Furnace thing. I promised her i wouldn't. Not like my promises mean anything to her any more. You made sure of that." Kamane hisses. "If you would of left us alone, there wouldn't of been anything for me to tell. I am sorry. I told her though. It didn't make me gain anything. I just lost more." Zero admits. "You got to see me crumble, that makes you happy." Kamane snaps. "Yes, but she is crumbling also. I didn't want that. I wanted her to come running to me. LIke she did you , when i left. I didn't get that. It was like you said. I screwed it up for both of us. I should of just let her alone. Let time do it." Zero confesses. "Well, when you want something, sometimes you don't think clearly. I couldn't wait either. I could have waited a lifetime. She could still be with you." Kamane admits. "She barely talks to me now. Barely talks to anyone. Not even our children. She hasn't talked to Ai for i don't know how long. I think, she reminds her too much of you. So she stays away." Zero states. "Yes. Ai is pretty upset with all this. Its a pretty big mess. I did stay away. I am trying to anyway. Hoping it helps her heal. So she can make up her mind what she wants." Kamane responds. " I don't think, she knows what she wants at the moment. She is good at hiding her feelings and staying away though." Zero admits. "Look, Zero i am not there to protect her. Please do. The council still thinks. We are together. She never removed our engagement. That will keep her safe. Don't do anything stupid with that. If they think, we are a couple, and your out of the picture everything will stay calm. I think. Its why she did it. Not to mention to piss you off." Kamane responds. " Yea that sounds like something she would do. Something we would make her do. I have no intentions of doing anything. I think. I did enough." Zero responds. "Doesn't she take your blood?" Kamane asks. "No. She doesn't offer it anymore either." Zero answers. "Wow! She said. She never wanted to be linked to someone like that ever again. She wouldn't take mine. I wanted her too so much. She didn't want that bond. That is the one thing i never got with her. The blood bond. She had that with you. Her one true love. I thought by now ,she would be in your arms again." Kamane admits. "Not sure about the one true love anymore. "Zero confesses. "Zero don't be so naive. You know. How the blood bond works. You only have it with your one true love. It doesn't go away, just burns inside of you. DO you know? How I hunger for her Zero?" "Yes i do to ,but at the moment, she isn't sharing anything with me. She hurts for you. I think. I managed to just make her love you more. Which kills me. How can she still care for you after all you did? You ruined our relationship. There was almost a child born into it that wasn't her's." Zero snaps. "We have a bond. We were meant to get married and have a family. I screwed that up the first time, and manged to do it again. I did learn from my mistakes the first time. This time the relationship was different. I Let her do. Whatever she wanted. I gave her freedom, so i didn't hold her back. Make her resent me. Even when ,she went to your house for Christmas. Spent time with you. Inside i could of killed you. I just held it in. Let her go. Finding that the more i did ,the more she came back to me. She loved it. I trusted her. I didn't ask questions. When I did. She gave me the truth. I was fine with it. NO matter how much it hurt. I would do anything to go back to that." Kamane says. You came to see , You saw. There isn't anything here Zero. I will leave her alone. If she wants me, she will come to me. If she wants you. I will stay away." Kamane adds. " I was going to tell you the same. We can't do this anymore. Who ever. She chooses the other needs to back off. Yes, even if she chooses you. I promise. I will sign the papers and walk away. I can't see her hurt anymore." Zero responds. "My problem is if she doesn't choose either of us Zero. I worry more about that. She is the pure blood queen. Anyone she would go with , could use and hurt her. Not because they love and want her like us. Because they want the money, blood and power. If i have to loose, i rather it be to you." Kamane states. Zero nods. I guess all we can do is wait. I'm not going to push her to choose me. That doesn't make things work. I will be going now Kamane. Tell Ai hi from me.

As Zero gets in his car, he thinks about what Kamane said. If she chooses someone besides them. If she would totally move on. The thought scared him. At the moment he knew, she wasn't into anything. But sooner or later, she would come out of this. A new person in the mix would only make this worse. He thought. He needed to try to fix this soon and the best he could.

In the Middle of the night, Zero wakes. He is thirsty and wants to get something to drink. Still a little unsettled from his talk with Kamane. As he walks downstairs, He Spots Yuki sitting on the couch. Drinking a cup of tea. "Can't sleep?" Zero asks. "Nope. There is more tea in the pot if you want some." Yuki states. "Thank you. I will go get a cup." Zero pours himself a cup, and goes back into the living room. Sitting next to Yuki. " I Guess. You can't sleep either?" Yuki asks. "No, i got thirsty. Why are you looking at me that way?"Zero asks. "Your hair. its all tousled from sleep. Just made me remember old times." Yuki states. "That's the first time, i saw you look at me like that in years." Zero responds. "It just reminded me of when, you would get up with Ren and put him in his bed at night. All filled with sleep, your silver hair all tousled, Lavender eyes filled with sleep. Only to find him the next morning, in the middle of us again." Yuki smiles. Zero noticing the smile and trying to keep it going. " You mean his feet in my groin, his elbow in my side?" Zero laughs. "Yes that to. I guess ,i will go try to go back to bed."Yuki states. "Why don't you try here? I will stay. I promise. No strings, Just sleep." Zero remarks. " I don't know. I can't always use you as a pillow. " Yuki responds. "Well i am here tonight. So come use me. Come on." Zero replies. Yuki looks at him not sure about this. Not wanting to start anything, but needing sleep desperately. She moves over to Zero and places her head on his warm chest. She can't help but snuggle her head close. Leaving her hands in her lap and legs at her side. " I don't bite, Yuki. You can put your arms around me." Zero comments. "I Know. I'm good." Zero placing his arms around her. She closes her eyes. Snuggles her head and falls asleep. Zero relieved. He can maybe get close to her this way. The last time they did this after awhile things escalated. He was hoping for the same now. Just go slow.


	83. Chapter 83 I miss you

Please review :) It helps me a lot to know. If you like what your reading. how you are feeling :)

Chapter 83 I miss you

Its been a few days. Zero is working on getting, Yuki to talk more. To Spend more time with him. It's going slow. She is very quiet. Only really hangs out with him to sleep on the sofa. She still keeps her arms and legs to herself but rests her head on him.

When she is at work, he notices something different about today. She has an overnight bag with her. She places a note on the counter. Walks out of the cafe. Getting into a cab. Zero goes over and gets the note. "Please don't follow me. I need to go for a while. Yuki." Zero's heart drops. "Where is she going Yori?" Zero asks. "I don't know. She doesn't tell me things, like she use to. She will come back,when she feels she needs to. She needs time away Zero." Yori states. "I guess so." Zero replies.

Yuki takes the cab to Cross. She goes straight to the Moon Dorm. To Kamane's room. Knocking lightly on the door. "Come in." Kamane says. Sitting upright on the sofa , not sure his scenes are working correctly. "Yuki? Am i seeing right?" Kamane says. "Yes. Kamane. I needed to see you." Yuki admits. "I never thought, i would see you again." Kamane confesses. "If you don't know,by now that i can't stay away from you, then you never will. With that being said that doesn't mean, i fully forgive you."Yuki states. "I understand that. I am just glad your here." Kamane answers. "I missed you. I missed talking to you. I still can't believe you did what you did though." Yuki admits. "I know sorry will never be good enough. I missed you so much. My heart aches." Kamane states. " I feel the same." She says as she puts her arms around him. They hold each other tight. " As much as i am mad at you. I can't stand the thought of never seeing you again. I know. What that's like. Then i had the coffin to visit. Now i don't even have that." Yuki states. "Same here. I am just so happy to see you." Kamane states. He just hugs her again. "Please. I don't want anyone to knowI'mm here." Yuki comments. "Anything you want. How are you?" Kamane asks. "Not really good. The last six months have been awful. My emotions are all over the place. I am so hurt and lost. I just needed to see you." Yuki admits. "What about Zero?" Kamane asks. "I don't know. I am so mad at him as well. He knew and he didn't tell me. The only reason he did tell me, was to hurt you. Only because i wouldn't. " Yuki remarks. "I can't say much. I am no better. Its always been a fight wtih us. We want the same thing. We both do dumb things to get it. I Love you Yuki. What ever choice you make this time. I will agree to. I am happy having you in my life. Even if its just a friend." Kamane remarks. " I don't know. How I feel anymore. I was happy being with you. I had no intentions of leaving you Kamane. It hurt to see Zero with someone else, but it was just because i wasn't use to it. Then feelings started to grow toward him. Now i don't feel anything. I am not sure. Who I want." Yuki responds. "Well, this pains me to say, but you do have the blood bond with Zero. You never had that with me. I was never enough. Normally its who , you have that bond with, you go with. Other wise you will never be happy. The lust just grows till you give in. We don't need to be here again." Kamane confesses. "I don't even know if i have that with him anymore. I controlled it so well. I haven't been close to him for six months. I do my best to stay away. He has been trying to be my pillow, i just keep it to my head on his chest." Yuki admits. "Why? because of me? Because you don't want him? Why are you holding back?" Kamane asks. "At first it was because of you. Because of the hurt. Now it's because I'm scared. To feel what I had with him before scares me." Yuki remarks. "Plus I don't know if I want to go back to that." Yuki adds. "You need to let go a little. See how you feel. See who you want to be with Yuki. We can't make your choice for you anymore. You need to." Kamane states. "Well for this weekend I just want to be with you. I need time with you." Yuki replies. "You know. I am here for you. I am more then happy to be with you. What ever you need." Kamane states.

Yuki spends the whole weekend with Kamane. They talk and be close just together alone. No one knowing. Yuki is there to get in the middle of it. He tells her to open her heart up just a little. To figure out which one she wants to spend her life with. At the moment, she is torn. She has tons of history with Zero. He loves her and was always there for her. He is deep down a good man. Then she has Kamane, Who can play games. But in the end loves her deeply and dearly. Who the last three years was fully there for her in a different way. A way she needed. The weekend is over and its time to go home.

"Yuki i have a proposition. If you are willing to hear it?" Kamane asks. "Of course." Yuki states. "Look, You have the blood blond with Zero, You will till the day he dies. That will always be in the way. Me and you will be here for a very long time, if not forever. We are true pure bloods. Granted you gave Zero powers but he will still turn to dust in time. When he does, and the blood bond may be broken. When you are ready , then you be mine." Kamane states. "Kamane, you wouldn't hurt him would you? If i agreed to it?" Yuki asks. "No, i swear to you. I will wait like i did before. If i know you will be mine eventually. I can wait." Kamane answers. "If i can't wait till then? " Yuki asks. "Then you let me know and we will take it from there. If you feel Zero is the one for now, Since there is so much history with you two. I will step back for now. We keep this between us. "Kamane announces. " I think. That sounds like an excellent plan. I need to see first if i still want to be with Zero. If you see that I stay with him. You know the deal is on. If i don't i will be coming back to you."Yuki states. "Yuki my love, we both know, how you feel about him. Please don't hide it. You don't have to protect me." Kamane says. "I know. Its what i love most about you." She kisses him on his lips, giving him a great big hug. Tells him i love you and leaves.

She gets in a cab and heads home. Still not knowing. Who she wants. She enjoyed the weekend with Kamane. She likes his proposal, But did she still want Zero in that way? Even though she still loved Kamane. She knew. There would always be trust issues. She was still torment.


	84. Chapter 84 Open up

Review please :)

Chapter 84 Open up

Yuki goes home to the main house. Zero sitting at the table, when she returns. The smell of Kamane all over her. "Your back?" Zero asks. "Yes. I needed to get away for the weekend. I didn't tell you because ,i didn't want anyone following me. I needed time to think." Yuki responds. "I hope the time away helped?" Zero asks. "Somewhat yes. I just need to now figure out. What I want." Yuki responds heading upstairs. Zero knowing. She was with Kamane. The thought killing him. She went to him. She couldn't stay away, even now after all this. The scent of him on her too fierce not to be sexual. She gave herself to him again. I guess. He won. Zero feeling defeated. He just sits at the kitchen table, sipping his tea. His eyes looking down. Thoughts just taking over him. This empty feeling taking over his body and mind. I guess it's over with us.

Yuki takes her shower and cleans up, going downstairs to the kitchen. Zero still sitting there in his own daze. Just waiting for her to say, she is going back. That its Kamane she choose. "Are you hungry Zero?" Yuki asks. "No, not really. Why?" Zero asks. " I was going to make something for us to eat. Maybe time i'm done you will be hungry?" Yuki asks. "Maybe. You don't have to make anything special. I'm good with anything." Zero replies. "How about your roman noodles? " She says with a smile. "That sounds good." He replies. "Zero are you ok? You seem a little down." Yuki asks. Zero noticing. That she is talking more. Even wanting to have dinner with him. "Yes, just a little tired. I guess." Zero states. Not letting on, how really upset and down he is. His stomach in knots. 'Yea i'm sorry. I guess the couch isn't really a good place to sleep. I hope you got some sleep, while i was gone." Yuki states. "Actually, I was worried about you, I didn't get much sleep." Zero admits. "I'm Sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry. I just really needed to figure things out." Yuki confesses. "And did you?" Zero asks. "Not fully but i'm going to try to see where my true heart lies. I was told. I should open my heart some, so i could find out. That thought scares me." Yuki admits. " I think the person, who told you that was right. You don't need to be scared either."Zero comments. "Its just hard. Every time i am happy or think i'm happy something happens. It gets harder each time to get back up." Yuki responds. "I understand that. I am sorry for this time also. I know. It was my fault." Zero comments. "I needed to know. It just made me really mad, that you knew this whole time. Only telling me when it fit your needs." Yuki states. " I know. I was upset. Not that , that makes it alright. I just couldn't see you want to protect him. After all he did." Zero replies. "There is no sense in going over it again and again. It not going to change or fix it. Its done now." Yuki comments. "You went to him this weekend?" Zero asks. "Yes. I needed to see. HowIi would feel around him still. I needed to talk to him. I don't think. I could heal other wise. I know. You won't understand. I know. He hurt us both badly. Just for that alone ,i should of stayed away. I just couldn't. He brought up some really good points. He told me. I needed to see. How I really feel about you. That as long as we had the blood blond, i couldn't really be with anyone else. It wouldn't work. I would always come back to you." Yuki admits. "He told you that?" Zero asks. "Yes. He said that. Do you still crave me?" Yuki asks. I do still crave you. It takes everything, i have to control it." Zero Confesses. " I do my best to control and hide it. I take the tablets and donation blood. I just stayed away from you, so it wouldn't come back. I was trying to break it." Yuki comments. "Because you want to be with him?" Zero asks. "No, because i don't want to be that close to anyone. Its too painful, when they are not there anymore. I never had that with Kamane. As he brought up. I never craved him in that way. Just sexual. His blood was never enough. Only yours was." Yuki admits. "I'm not sure that made me feel better." Zero states. Sorry just being honest. I spent three years with him Zero. We were not just friends. " I know, it just hurts to hear. I know. You had desires toward him. You did your best not to give in, when we were together. Guess when we weren't nothing held you back." Zero comments. "It took a year and half of you being gone. I figured. It was really over and I gave in." Yuki remarks. "What are we going to do about the blood bond? " Are you going to keep it the way it is? Or see if its still there for you?" Zero asks trying to get off the subject of sex and Kamane before he says something. He can't take back. I don't know. When the time is right, I will try. I just need to time Zero. "Ok at least we are talking. Its a start right?" Zero states. "Yes. Dinner was nice. I guess i'm going to get ready for bed."Yuki comments. "Am i being your pillow?" Zero smiles. "Sure. I think. We shouldn't use the couch though. Its a bit uncomfy and your getting a sniff neck. Thats not helping you sleep. " Yuki replies. "Ok, you pick the room. I will be there." Zero says. " I never been in your new room. Maybe there? if thats ok?" Yuki asks. "Sure. the bed is a full size. We can both lay down and at least stretch." Zero responds. Ok. I will get ready for bed and meet your there.

They both take there showers and get ready for bed. Yuki as nervous as if, its the first time. She ever slept near Zero before. When she is done her shower and ready. She goes over to his room. Knocking on the door. "Come in." Zero says. He is already in bed. "You always were fast with your showers." Yuki says with a smile. "Yes. You don't have to stand there. You can get in the bed. I Don't bite. Well Sometimes." Zero grins. "I know." As she slides into the bed under the covers. Putting her head on his chest and a arm around him. He then places his arms around her. This feels nice Yuki. Yes, Good night Zero. They fall asleep in each others arms. Yuki trying to open herself up again.


	85. Chapter 85 Give Into me!

Please review!

Chapter 85 Give Into me!

'Hey i saw that Yuki came home." Hanabusa states. "Yes . She did last night. She went to see him." Zero replies. "Oh, wow really? Is she staying?" Hanabusa asks. "I think so for now. She hasn't decided on who she wants. She slept with him, his sent was all over her ,when she came home. She just couldn't stay away from him." Zero admits. "She came back. Is she still the same?" Hanabusa asks. "She is a little better. He did tell her to open herself up some. To see if she still wants me. She is trying. Just taking it slow. We had dinner and talked. She did use me as her pillow. So i guess it was a bit better. There are times, she is still quiet. She tends to go off to herself. She did that today at work. She still went to sit near that window and look out. Lost in thought. We use to have this attraction. She couldn't keep her hands off of me. Now its hard for her to put them on me. BUt its not, for her to touch him. Make love to him. To go see him!" Zero snaps. "Don't show that to her. That will just push her right back into his arms."Hanabusa states. "I know, but its how i feel. I am glad. She is home. That we are talking. That she is trying. Just the thought of him with her. I know. She did it also the day he left. She came into the cafe smelling of him. After all he did. She makes love to him? She lets him touch her! There is this freaking attraction to him!" Zero snaps. "Zero, she doesn't feel about him. like you do. She cares. How do you think? It made him feel when the roles were reversed?" Hanabusa responds. " I was her husband! He was in a freaking ice box. She took awhile to make love to me. We took it really slow. Its always slow for me. But damn, she just opens right up for him! I don't understand it. How she can just let go with him. How she can still care for him in any way." Zero shouts. "I know your hurt, I understand. Just don't say that to her. Trust me. Its not good. Your pissed. You need to vent ON me. Not her. " Hanabusa explains. "I know. I'm sorry. I just get mad. I know. How she felt when I was with Kharis. How it hurt. I could just image walking in on that. It was all Kamane. He called her. Told her to set it up. That Yuki was on her way. He knew. That would destroy her . He did it anyway. She doesn't see this. She doesn't want to see this! He gets away with it. Hell. He gets laid because of it. " Zero Snaps. "Are you done Venting?" Hanabusa asks. "I guess. It doesn't matter anyway. No mater. WhatIi say or do. She always runs to him. She can talk to him. Why not talk to me?" Zero responds. "Zero sometimes your not the best to talk to. Like at the moment. You don't listen. You just want to through it back to her. It was what she was trying to let you know." Hanabusa comments. "I know. It just hurts. I can't keep myself calm, knowing all she is doing with him." Zero admits.

Zero cools himself off by going to visit White lily. He takes a nap with her to calm his nerves. After his nap, he just goes back in the house. ZJ now eleven playing his video games . Little Anna now five ready for bed. "I know. You were napping. I didn't want to bother you. So i put your dinner in the microwave."Yuki says. "Thank you."Zero replies. As Yuki goes upstairs, to put Anna to bed. Zero goes to eat. But the burning in his throat hurts. All his rage, just made the blood thirst worse. "How can she control it like that!" He says. As he drags himself upstairs to the bathroom. Sitting on the cold tile. Trying to take the blood tablets. Which lately don't seem to work at all. Yuki is cleaning up and goes into the bathroom to get the towels, she used on Anna. She opens the door. Seeing Zero sitting on the floor in pain. "Zero, The tablets still don't work?" Yuki asks. "NO, do they look like that work? Not everyone can be so in control like you." Zero snaps. "Fine, take my wrist. It will help you." Yuki says. "Your wrist? DO you think ,i want your wrist?" He says. As he stands pulling her near him. Bloodlust in his eyes. Pinning her against the wall. "Do you think? I'm scared of you Zero?" Yuki says with a blank stare. "No. Your not afraid of me. You never where. I don't want you to be. I just want you to want me, like you use to!" He shouts. Pinning her to the wall. His tongue going down the nape of her neck and back up. Placing kisses at her ear. Working his way down. Yuki trying to squirm. Zero using his force to keep her pinned. He licks one more time, before sinking his teeth into her warm silky neck. Drinking from her ,as if its the first time. Greedily taking as much as he could. Sliding them both down the bathroom wall. Holding her tight now in his arms as he drinks. Yuki motionless. Her arms at her sides, her eyes closed. When he is done, he lets her free. She gathers herself and stands up. "Yuki its your turn. " Zero states. "No, i'm fine." She says. trying to walk out the bathroom door. "Why are you fighting it? Why not give in? Don't you feel it to? He grabs her arms, turning her around. Seeing a peek of red in her eyes. "Answer me! I see it in your eyes Yuki. The lust is there. Your doing your best to control it. How long can you?" Zero asks " Why can't you just let me go? Why do you insist on turning me back into the needy creature. That needs your blood to survive? That when your not here ,i crumble from the pain. That part of me is with you always."She says trembling. Yuki Shouts. "I feel that way towards you. I know you hurt, when i wasn't here. I am here now. I'm not leaving you. All this shit is because your afraid! Damn it Yuki. Just let go! " Zero snaps. Yuki's eyes turning red. As she tries her best to fight it. Zero not letting her leave the room. He makes a scratch, on his neck to let the blood drip down. So Yuki could smell it. Knowing if she still did crave him, this would send her over the edge. Yuki closes her eyes. She tries to steady herself. The sweet smell of Zero's blood filling the air. Her eyes open . They are true bright red with lust. Zero grins. Knowing he did it. Knowing. She is still in there. She throws him up against the wall. Making a large crack in the tile, Grabbing his hands, putting hers in his as she licks his neck. Sinking her fangs into him. Pinning him to the wall ,drinking his sweet warm blood. Zero at this moment doesn't care, if she devoured him. He knows. The blood blond is still there. Its all he needs to work on the rest. The bond wasn't broken. Yuki licks every last drop ,that fell down his neck and seals the holes. Her eyes returning to normal. "Are you happy now?" She says to him. letting go of him. and cleans herself off. "Yes, its still there." Zero responds. "Supposedly it doesn't go away. If your my one true love, it stays that way. Now we have to fix the bathroom wall." Yuki says. " I Don't care ,if we have to fix the whole bathroom. I found out. What I wanted to know." Zero replies. "Is your back ok? I threw you pretty hard." Yuki admits. "I'm Fine. It will take more that that to take me out." Zero says with a grin. "Yea. You enjoy what ever that was. You just like when i am linked to you. When you can make me come undone." Yuki says walking to her bedroom. "Yuki please, its not that. I like that the bond isn't broken. That you still care. Yes i like that your linked to me. We haven't been linked in so long. I miss it! I miss you!" Zero shouts. Yuki doesn't answer. She just keeps walking to her room. The fear of being that close to Zero again, taking over her. She goes into her room. Closes the door. Just laying in bed. Scared what this might mean.


	86. Chapter 86 Blood bond

Please review :) It means a lot to me to hear what you think. I do not own or make money from this.

Chapter 86 Blood bond

The next day Zero and Yuki head to work. She is still quiet. Now she is even more lost in her thoughts. Knowing. That the blood bond was still there. Worse then ever. Frightened Yuki. She didn't want to feel that close to someone, be that desperate to need someone. The only person, that could make her feel this way was Zero. No matter. How much she loved Kamane. She could move on. There was a bond, but not one as strong, as she always had with Zero. She didn't want it to go back to the way it was. The needing and burning inside for Zero. The need to protect him at any cost. The hiding her own true feelings. Just to keep him happy. Watching. What she said, so it didn't hurt him. She wanted the freedom. She had with Kamane. The right to be herself. No matter what it was. She knew. Zero didn't change. That his jealousy was there, That Kamane still haunted him. She was afraid that even, if she never saw Kamane again, Zero would still throw it up to her. Like he always did in the past. Zero, on the other hand, didn't know. What to say, after last night. He was happy in knowing that the bond wasn't broken. That she still did love him. That it was something ,she never shared or could share with Kamane. He also knew. Yuki was fighting it. The best she could. That even though, she really did care. She was doing her best not to give in to herself. She was pretty damn good at it. He knew. It would take a lot to make her guard go down. That even though, he was innocent of the cheating with Kharis. What Yuki saw burned in her heart and mind. He thanked Kamane for that. Which only pissed him off more. The thought. That Kamane caused all this and yet Yuki still wanted him. Forgave and slept with him like it was nothing. He ruined there life and Kamane yet again got a pass. He forever thought. The chains would never be broken. In reality Yuki was meant to Marry Kamane. She was given to him straight from birth. They were linked forever. If Zero never came along, they would of been. If it wasn't for Kamanes Cruel plan of setting Zero up to protect Yuki at any Cost. This wouldn't of taken place. Kamanes plan worked, but not in his favor. He never thought that Yuki, would have this strong of a bond with Zero. Not to mention Zero to her. Zero did know. That as long as that bond was there, he could work on it. He had a little bit of hope.

While at the Cafe Zero and Yuki are working. The lunch buzz is finally settling down. As they are cleaning up. Kamane walks in the door. Walking up to the counter. Zero looking at him with eyes like knives. "Kamane, what brings you here?" Yuki asks. "I need to talk to both of you." Kamane replies. "What the hell do you need to say to me? Hmm, Maybe sorry? Maybe your an ass?" Zero snaps. Yuki looking at him with disgust. "This is my Cafe, Zero if you can't control yourself. Please leave." Yuki states. "Yea yea." Zero replies. Walking over to the cafe table. Taking a seat. Yuki and Kamane sitting at the same table. "Look if it wasn't important, i wouldn't be here. "Kamane says Looking into Yuki's eyes. Zero rolling his eyes. "Yoshiko and Ren are making there engagement at the ball. Its going to be a big deal. They want me and Yuki to appear of course. First because we are the King and Queen. Second because I am Yoshikos father. She is Ren's mother. Also Zero, you will need to be there being his father. "Yuki looking down. Trying her best to keep her feelings to herself." Yuki i know. You are not happy with this union. They do truly love each other. I see it. Please let them enjoy the night." Kamane asks Yuki. That isn't the only reason i came here. The main reason is because, we need to go together. We need to make it look like we are still a couple. Let the Counsel see nothing has changed. The rules still apply like they did for you and Zero. Yoshikio is a pureblood. Ren isn't. He is also the Son of a Vampire hunter. Who works with them. We need to keep them safe, just like you want to keep Zero safe. " Kamane announces. If we show up as a couple and all is well. No one will disobey us. We give our consent. They won't have to hide like you two did. Zero you will need to keep your sarcasm to yourself for the night. This is our children. I believe. We can come together to make this right." Kamane states. "Zero nods. Knowing. That Ren is Yuki's heart. He is also his own son. He wouldn't do anything to put him in harms way. Plus he knows, how hard it was to always look over his shoulder. Ren isn't the strong vampire hunter Zero was. If that attack would happen to him, he would be finished. That would kill Yuki. He knows. She would never come back from that. 'I will do it. For my son." Zero says. "Of course i will to. I still wish. He wouldn't marry her. I am sorry. I know. She is your daughter Kamane but there are many reasons. I wish for this not to happen. I also know, if i make a stink about it , it will only bring them closer together. Making me and Ren apart. So i will behave myself." Yuki states. 'Thank you. I will pick you up Wednesday night. We can all go into the ball together. Zero can even sit with us. He is Ren's father. You two can't show anything towards each other. Just friendship. " Kamane adds. "That's not hard. We won't be lying. God, forbid. She shows anything of that kind towards me. That's all saved up for you Kamane." Zero snaps, as he walks into his office. "Well, i guess you two haven't gotten together."Kamane asks. "No. I am sure. He knows. We spent the weekend not only talking. He has been a Little cranky ,since i came home. Not to mention, he had to push the blood bond. He had to make sure. It was still there." Yuki states. "Is it?" Kamane asks. "Sadly yes. It is. Stronger then ever. He made me bite him and now its all i can think of. I am doing my best to control it. I was doing so well. He just can't leave it alone." Yuki comments. "Yuki, he loves you. This is hard on him as well. If you don't want to go back to him, then i suggest you leave him alone. Your playing with his heart. I know. I'm not a fan of him. But even i feel sorry." Kamane admits. "Its not that. Its i don't want things to go back to the way there were. As you can see. Zero is still Zero. Just you walking in here set him off. We didn't do anything to show. We slept together, or how we feel towards each other. ANd off he goes. He doesn't realize. How his words sting. He is hurt. He wants everyone around him to feel that way to." Yuki comments. "He was always that way Yuki. You always picked up for him. Always protected him. Maybe that is what he needs. Maybe that's what drew you to him in the first place. You have grown up and matured. Zero hasn't. Either you except Zero for the way he is, Like you did before. Or you move on. Its your choice. You do know. He acts that way, for the love he has for you. He loves you so much. He can't help himself. I can understand that. "Kamane admits. "I know Kamane. You love me the same. You never do that. You have other ways to kill the relationship."Yuki laughs. "Lets not go there . I am still trying to make up for my last mess. We each have our own way Yuki. If the blood lust is there stronger then ever. Its telling you something you need to face." Kamane states. "How can you be so calm at loosing the person you love so much? You keep pushing me towards Zero. Why?" Yuki asks. "I'm not calm. Anything but. I am just not like him. I don't show it. I been around long enough to know, what that Blood bond means. I have it with you, you just don't have it with me. I control it like you do. When i'm around you though ,it takes everything i have. I just want you happy. I know. You were with him. I made enough mess. i don't want to do it again. Even after all that, you came to me. You wanted me. I Do not want to break that." Kamane confesses. "There are many times, I think. I should of just took Zeros memories away. That way. He wouldn't hurt. He wouldn't want me anymore. I wanted to many times when were together. I just didn't want to hurt or control him ,like she did. It would just make this easier." Yuki states. "Would it?" Kamane asks. "When he was with his so called girl friend. He wouldn't think about me. He would be himself. Yuki states. "You watching, would of just hurt you more. It wouldn't hurt so much. if you didn't love the person Yuki. It might of helped Zero. It wouldn't help your feelings."Kamane remarks. "This is just a big mess. It always has been." Yuki states. "I know. Its my fault again. I wanted him to protect you. I needed him. I just never thought it would turn into this." Kamane states. "Not much we can do now. Thank you for coming here. It is really nice to see you. I enjoy talking to you so much. Its nice to just sit and talk and not scream." Yuki states. "I love talking and being with you to. I will take the friendship over nothing any day. Though, I have to say the weekend was fun." Kamane grins. "Yes it was. I needed you." Yuki confesses. "I am here anytime you need me. I Do know once you do go back to him, that will stop. At least the sexual part will." Kamane states. "I am not back with him at the moment. I didn't cheat on him. I guess. I'm not with you either." Yuki replies. "I guess not. I am a booty call?" Kamane laughs. "Hm, i have to say One hot booty call." Yuki smirks. " Kamane if i feel that way toward you , how can i go back to him? How can i still have this blood bond with him?" Yuki asks. "Yuki my Girl. Sex and love are two different things. What you feel for me is lust, sexual desire. I know. You do love me. I also know its not how you did him. Its why your so scared to go back to him." Kamane states.

Zero Peeking out of the office door, seeing Kamane and Yuki talking for what seemed like hours. He sees when Kamane leaves , She gives him a big hug and kiss. She then goes back to work. "Everything ok?" Zero asks. "Yes. I'm fine. Not much i can do with Yoshkio and Ren. So like i said ,i will let it go. I don't think.I have much choice." Yuki states. " I am sure it will be fine. Ren is a big boy. He can handle himself. "Zero says. "She is a pure blood Zero. She can hurt him badly, if she wanted to. How about if this is just because, she wants to hurt us? He isn't like you. I know. I always want to protect you, but I know you can defend yourself." Yuki adrmits. "We will just watch and see. Kamane is there with them. I know. He wouldn't let anything Happen to Ren. He knows. How you feel about him. I don't think he would be that much of an Ass." Zero Comments.


	87. Chapter 87 Closer

Please review :) *

Chapter 87 Closer

Its Wednesday before, they knew it. This time going to the ball makes Yuki feel on Edge. She sees. Zero getting ready. It just reminds her of the night, they met Kharis. The night that changed there lives. How the Jealousy took over that night. She just realized, how Zero feels."Why are you staring at me like that?" Zero asks. "Just reminds me of the last time. We went to the ball together."Yuki says sadly looking down at the floor. "Oh, Sorry. I forgot about that. Last time i went, you were shoving the Engagement of you and Kamane at everyone."Zero states. "Yuki just turns around. Walking back to her room. A sadness taking over her. The pain was still there. She noticed. How she cared. That he was with someone else. How there was this pain in her heart, from just thinking about it. Yuki goes into her room, and starts getting dressed. A knock at her door. "Yuki, Can i come in?" Zero says. "Yea," Yuki replies. "I want to say. I am sorry for earlier." Zero replies. "Its ok. We both have really bad memories of this place. I don't really want to go back there. Maybe we shouldn't go?" Yuki states. "We can do this. We will be fine. We are doing this for our son."Zero comments. Yuki looks at Zero. Places her hands on his arms. "Zero, when you told me, you didn't want to go to the ball that day, I should of listened. If i did maybe none of this would of happened." Yuki states. "Yuki if it wasn't that night, it would of been some other. They had it planned."Zero comments. "I know. It just bothers me. Yuki says. "Lets finish up getting dressed, so we can get this over with. I will see you in a little while."Zero states. Zero goes back into his room to finish getting dressed. Realizing that Yukis feelings where there. He saw them when she touched him. How it bothered her, to remember that night. He pushed it in the back of his mind for now, as he wasn't looking forward to the night either. Spending time with Kamane. Watching them together would be painful.

When they were both dressed, they meet downstairs. Of course Zero was down there first. Dressed in his black tux, Looking sexy as hell. Doing that on purpose to see if Yuki would notice. Yuki comes down the stairs wearing a White long, off the shoulder dress with sequins and beading. Her hair long with curls flowing. She looked gorgeous. Zero just stared at her. Seeing why, he was so in love with her. She stares at Zero, looking him up and down. Noticing. How hot. He actually looks in that black tux. His white hair and lavender eyes that always made her crazy. "You look very handsome tonight Zero." Yuki states. Thank you, You look gorgeous Yuki. She smiles as she notices the limo pull up into the driveway. Knowing Kamane was in it. "Guess its time to put on a show."Yuki states. "Yea i guess so." Zero responds. Yuki seeing a sad look in Zeros eyes. She knows. It will hurt him to see her with Kamane. She sighs. Then they head out to the car. Putting on her white fur shawl. 'Yuki you look lovely." Kamane remarks. She smiles back. The car rid over to the ball very uncomfortable and quiet. "You both ready?" Kamane asks as they arrive. "Guess so." Yuki steps out of the car, with Kamane holding her hand. Zero behind them. They walk into the ball, where all eyes are on them. The King, The Queen are here. Everyone staring and talking. The ball was for Ren and Yoshikio ,yet everyone's eyes were on Kamane and Yuki. Zero goes to take a seat at the table assigned. While Yuki and Kamane start to dance. Yuki beaming in Kamanes arms. They made a wonderful looking couple. People just ohh and awed at how beautiful they are together. Kamane holding Yuki tight , whispering in her ear. It wasn't all an act for the couple. They really did like being together. They had enough chemistry to light the place on fire. Zero just watched. He knew. It was for there Son, still hated it. He knew. It just gave Kamane an advantage of being that close to Yuki. Not like he needed it. He thought. They just had that weekend... I'm sure. She was even closer to him then. He thought to himself. How it burned him inside and out. He notices. That every now and then, Yuki would give a glace over to him. To see. How he was doing. He would just look away and act like nothing was happening. Yuki was with Kamane and enjoyed it. Yet. She felt bad for Zero. The old feelings of trying to protect him were there. What she was trying to avoid was back tonight. "Yuki. I see you glancing over to him. Are you ok?" Kamane asks. "I don't know. I know this hurts him and ...The old me wants to protect him. It hurts me to see him sitting over there alone. Ren is our son." Yuki says looking down at the floor. " I See. Well then. We should go sit at the table. So he isn't alone." Kamane remarks. Yuki smiling up at him. They both go over to the table and sit down. Yuki sitting in the middle of the two men. When she sits next to Zero. She places her hand on his thigh giving it a light squeeze. Letting him know , I'm here. It makes Zero feel a little better. Also a little shocked to see she cares. While they are sitting there ,they announce the engagement of Ren and Yoshikio. The both Ren And Yoshikio gleaming with pride and happiness. Yuki just watches how Ren and Yoshikio interact. She sees Herself and Zero in them. Which in a way makes her feel a little better. She looks at Zero and gives him a smile. He nods back.

When the night is finally over, the limo picks them up. Kamane dropping both Zero and Yuki off. Before they go inside, Yuki lightly places her hand on Zero's arm, as he opens the house door. "Zero, are you ok?" Yuki asks. "Yea I'm doing the best I can." Zero admits. "Zero, I wanted to dance with you so bad, but I know. I couldn't. Would you dance with me here?" Yuki asks. Zero looking at her, seeing a tenderness in her. He hasn't seen in a long time. " Sure, He puts his arm around her. They dance on the lawn in the moonlight. She places her head on his chest. They hold each other close.

When they are done ,they both go inside. Zero heads to his room. Taking off his jacket. He then just lays down on the bed. Yuki goes to her room and takes off her dress putting on her nightie. Still thinking about Zero. She walks to his room and opens the door. She sees him laying on the bed. Wearing the black pants, white shirt unbuttoned, pulled out of his pants. His thin long body just laying there. His eyes closed with one of his hands above his head. She takes in the site. Feeling the bloodlust build in her. She sees his eyes are closed as she sits next to him on the bed. As much as her body is raging, she doesn't want to wake him. She starts to get up from the bed, as she lifts herself up. He grabs her arm. "Where are you going?" Zero asks. " I Didn't want to wake you." She says , the lust in her eyes. "Are you needing something?" Zero asks, watching her eyes dance with colors. Trying to control herself. "I really wish. You wouldn't control yourself."Zero says looking at her. "Zero." She says as her heart beats fast and her throat burns. She moves over to him, sitting on top of him. Her eyes completely red now. She licks , and kisses his neck. Which makes him moan. Her hands in his white silvery hair. She Tugs at his hair, as she sinks her fangs into his sweet pale neck. Her body rubbing up against his, while she is drinking. Zero completely under her spell at this point. The feeling of her body ,driving him insane. She kisses down his neck and licks the holes closed. Her eyes now turning back to normal. She just flattens her body, long ways on top of his. Wrapping her arms around him. Offering her neck to him. He licks her earlobe, sending shivers down her spine. Then places little kisses on her neck to her shoulder and back up again. Licking and then gently placing his fangs into her. His arms around her pulling her close. He drinks till he is full. Then they just lay in each others arms falling asleep.


	88. Chapter 88 Confession

Please review :)

Chapter 88 Confession

The next morning, Zero wakes to find Yuki still in his arms. "Good morning." Zero says. "Morning. I guess. I used your whole body as a pillow this time." Yuki responds. Yes. It was nice. Last night was nice. You don't have to hold back or control yourself with me Yuki. "I know. I wanted last night to end differently, then the last time. We went to the ball together. Zero, that just kept replaying in my mind all night. That night ,when we can home , it was the last one together. It all just crumbled after that." Yuki says very sad and upset. Zero seeing. How truly hurt ,she still is about that. Even though it was close to seven years ago. "I am sorry Yuki. I wish. None of that took place either. I know. Its why you control yourself. I just need you to remember, it wasn't really me doing it. I would never cheat ,or leave you. I love you." Zero says to her. "Zero have you ever wished? We didn't have the blood bond? That you were not linked to me for life? I been learning more and more, what it means. Once its made, its never broken till death. We are mated for life." Yuki asks. "No. I never really thought about it. I wouldn't want to be linked to anyone else. I'm glad your mine, and i'm yours." Zero responds. "Even with all this mess about Kamane? If you were not linked to me, it would be so much easier for you. There wouldn't be so much pain." Yuki states. Sitting up in bed looking into his eyes. " So that's why you asked? Because you feel it hurts me? Yuki even without the blood bond. I still loved you. It just makes it stronger. I don't regret it , even with Kamane and all his tricks." Zero comments. "I just seem to always hurt you Zero. Are you sure? You don't just want to forget this ever happened? " Yuki asks. "What do you mean? Forget?" Zero replies. "I can take the memories from you. I can make you live a normal happy life. One without me or Kamane. I wouldn't let you forget our children. Just the pain and the want for me." Yuki admits. "Yuki how could you even think that? I would never want to forget that. I would be half a person without you. No. I don't want that. Do you want to go back to him so badly? You want me to forget you?" Zero snaps. " No. It has nothing to do with him. It has to do with you. It has to do with no matter what, i always hurt you. You always were good to me. I will never forget, all you have done for me. I just know. I caused you a lot of pain. I know. How this blood bond makes you hurt. Lately its killing me. I look at you. I want you. It takes everything i have, to not just grab you. To drink from you. You started it up again, but this time its worse. Its stronger. I feel it taking over my body." Yuki Confesses. Zero happy inside to hear this. To know its stronger. "Is that a bad thing? It might not hurt you so much, if you just let go." Zero suggests. "Its not that easy Zero. To let go, its like giving myself up again. I don't want our relationship to be the way it was Zero. I'm not sure. You can change. I know. I'm not perfect. There were things you had to deal with. That most don't. But i can't always worry that i'm hurting you." Yuki states. "What do you want to change? I'm not against making things better, Yuki. I felt for the most part our relationship was great." Zero comments. "It was for the most part. I love being close. I love how when you enter a room, My heart lights up. I just need you to trust me. To let me have freedom. If I am talking to Kamane, it doesn't mean. I am sleeping or going to sleep with him. Your cruel remarks hurt. I also don't like that, when I tell you something, and trust you with something. You throw it back at me weeks or months later. It makes me feel like, I can't tell you how I feel." Yuki responds. "Ok. I can work on that. I will try my best. Is this all that was holding you back?" Zero asks. "Yes, for the most part. I been free for almost seven years now. I know. I was in a relationship, but it was just different. I was still able to be me. I don't want to loose that." Yuki comments. "Ok. We will just go slow and work on it. I have to ask you something, i don't want to fight. Its just a question. How could you forgive Kamane for all he did? And i wasn't in control of myself and you still hold it against me. Knowing. It was him that did this." Zero asks. "I haven't fully forgave Kamane,for this mess. It's just. I know. That it would have taken place even, if he didn't have anything to do with it. Kharis was planning this from, when we were trying to have ZJ. She stole my eggs and your sperm. She used Kamane to just introduce you to. The rest was her plan. For you its not about forgiving you. It wasn't your fault. Its just the pain was real. Seeing you with her was real. I can't forget you asking for a Divorce. Or the coldness you had towards me. There were months, i cried so hard. I couldn't breathe. The pain took over my heart and soul. It just doesn't go away. Its another reason it's taking me so long to bond with you again. It scares me to have that with you. To be that close to you. To need you. I did my best to stay away from you. To break that bond, when you were with her. So it didn't hurt so bad. Its hard to just turn it back on." Yuki explains. "I can understand that. I will say. It bothers me that you, still are so close to him. He hurt us like that, and you still run to him." Zero states. "Like Kamane always tells me. I don't love him, like i do you. I enjoy being with him. Through all the crap that took place . He became my best friend. I can talk to him without him judging or throwing it back in my face. When i cried over you and was destroyed over it. He listened. The relationship. We have is different Zero. I don't have the deep controlling, possessive love for him. I do you. I don't forgive, what he did. I do understand. Why he did it. Zero i want you to make sure. This is what you really want. I asked you before, if you wanted out. I would set you free. I am asking again before we get too deep to again." Yuki asks. "I don't want you to set me free. I want you to love me like you use to. I want to be close to you again. Not only on occasions. All the time. The need i have for you, is still there. I want to be with you. I can't take that you want Kamane though. Just like you want me to change. I need that to change. He can't always be in the way." Zero admits. "i understand that. You do know. He will still be around. We have too many things linked. We have a child together. Grandchild. Our son is marrying his daughter. Its why i am asking, if you want out. If you can't handle this. I do understand." Yuki remarks. "I handled it for 30 years. We would be married close to 35 years, Yuki. I know you want me to handle it a bit differently. I will do my best. I can handle. You talking to him. But if you feel the need to sleep with him, Then maybe we shouldn't get back together. I can handle it all, but that. If your going to have feelings toward him like that, then i can't." Zero states. "Thats fair. I promise you once we are officially together. I will not touch him again." Yuki states. "Ok , i trust you." Zero says. Getting out of bed. "We need to get ready for work." Zero states. "Yes we do. I will get kids ready for Hanabusa and myself ready. Meet ya at the car in a few. " Yuki states.

Zero still thinking about what Yuki said. He feels . He can change. He is just wondering. What did she mean by Officially? What would make them Official? That she would finally leave Kamane's bed. Was she still sleeping with him? He knew thoughts like this, is what got him into trouble. But it was only natural. It was the only thing that really got to him. Her in bed with Kamane. He didn't ask what Official meant, knowing that , that might lead to a fight. He was doing his best to control himself. To show her he can change.


	89. Chapter 89 One last time

REVIEWS :)

Chapter 89 One last time

They head to work and go into the cafe. They work the lunch hour. They do everything, they were suppose to. "Zero, I will be back in a few hours. I'm going to take a walk ok?" Yuki states. "Ok. Everything ok?" Zero asks. "Yes, just need some fresh air."

Yuki walking down the street sense's that Kamane is in there house. She opens the door and goes in. Kamane sitting at his desk. "I knew. You were here." Yuki states. Going over to him, giving him a hug. "Hey, how is my girl? You did very well last night. Everything is going fine." Kamane states. "It really wasn't an act, Kamane. I enjoy being with you." Yuki states."I know. Same here. How are you and Zero doing?" Kamane asks. " The bond is growing, stronger. There is only one more thing to do to make it complete. I haven't brought my self to make love to him yet. I know. Once I do, I will be lost in him again. Last night it took every ounce of will power i had." Yuki confesses. "Well at least its growing. I guess. That will be the end of our booty calls?" Kamane laughs. "Its actually, why i am here. I want to have one more time with you. Before i give myself forever to Zero." Yuki states. "Well not forever, i will have you in time correct?" Kamane asks. "Yes our deal is still on. You just have to promise me, You will not Touch him. If you do and i find out i will have to kill you Kamane. As much as i love you, I will not except that." Yuki states. "Aw i see the protective Yuki is back. You have my word. I will not do that. I don't want to do anything this time to ruin it. You know of course i will give you as many nights as you need with me. " Kamane states. "This will have to be the last time. I am going to try to give myself to him fully. To let go of being scared. I can't hurt him or cheat on him. I promised him once, we are official I wouldn't. " Yuki admits. "Official? Was that just so you can come here?" Kamane laughs. "Are you complaining?" Yuki says,as she goes over to him and starts unbuttoning his shirt." I would have to be nuts to. I am just sad. It will have to be the last time." Kamane confesses. "Then we are going to have to make this last. Aren't we?" Yuki says seductively. Lightly throwing Kamane into his desk chair. undoing his belt, looking into his eyes the whole time. Sitting on his lap, lifting her Dress. Rubbing herself onto him. They kiss passionately. Kamane's hands roam Yukis body. They are so hungry for each other. They don't even remove all there clothes. She just slides on top of him , into the chair and takes the lead. Bouncing up and down on him. When they both reach there climax. She is still sitting in his lap, His arms around her. Trying to catch there breathes. "Wow, That was increditable." Kamane says. Yuki cuddling up to his warm chest. "If this is the last time ever, i'm not done with you yet." Kamane says. as he lifts her up into his arms , carrying her into there bedroom. Now removing all their clothes. They spend the afternoon in bed making love as many time as they can. Using each others bodies. Yuki doing her best to get Kamane out of her system. Feeling if she can do all this with him now, She could let all the desire and want leave her. So she can give herself fully to Zero.

"I have to get back before they send out a team to find me. " Yuki giggles. " Do you have to?" Kamane asks. "Yes. You know they worry. I need to get washed before i leave though. I can't have your scent on me. He will have a fit. He will not understand. I needed to do this." Yuki admits. "This might of just made it worse. You know. When we see each other. I can't forget all this." Kamane states. "We are going to have to. I will not cheat on him, once we are together. Just like i didn't on you." Yuki adds. " Can i take the shower with you?"Kamane asks. "Yes, but after i need to wash your scent away again." She giggles. After the shower, Yuki puts on a clean pair of undies and her clothes. Trying her best to wash Kamane's scent away. She kisses him one last time. As she says goodbye and walks out the door. Yuki taking a bag with her filled of her jewelry and clothes from the old house.

She walks back to the Cafe, Leaving her life with Kamane behind. Ready to give herself fully to Zero. To try to stop the fight within herself. To Try not to let her fears take over. She opens the door to the Cafe to see Zero behind the Counter. She knows. He was waiting for her. She looks at his sweet face. The one she is falling in love with all over again with. " Hey Your back."Zero says. "Yes i went to the old house, I got the remaining of my items. I won't be going over there anymore." Yuki states. "Oh. I could of went with you." Zero states. "No, tha'ts ok. I needed to do this by myself. I needed to let go." Yuki comments. "Was Kamane there? " Zero asks. slightly smelling him on Yuki. Not as fierce as before. so he feels she was in his presence. "Yes. All is good now." Yuki replies.

Zero Confused ,but letting it go. Feeling if he started, it would just be what Yuki was talking about before. Just let her be. He didn't know. How far it went with Kamane. Only his imagination could go , on and on. He wondered. How she was going to make a go with him, If she still wanted Kamane. If she wanted Kamane so badly, why didn't she just stay with him? So many things rushed to Zero's mind. He thought of last night ,when she was on top of him. What he was feeling. He Knew. She felt it too. She was at the brink. He felt how badly. She wanted him. Still not giving in fully. It took everything he had, not to let go and just take her. He didnt' know. How much longer this could go on. Was she ever just going to let go? There talk this morning ,did shine some light on things. Knowing. How she feels. How scared she is. He hoped in the end all this would be worth it. That they would go back to what they use to be. That it just wasn't the blood bond holding them together. Thinking if she loved me so much , how could she still sleep with Kamane. Or was it , that she was scared to give into sleeping with him. Thats why she did it with Kamane? He knew. Once they did make love it would make the blood bond complete.


	90. Chapter 90 Insecure

Please review.

Chapter 90 Insecure.

Its been a few weeks. Zero and Yuki are trying to get closer. She talks to him a bit more, sits with him at lunch time and eats. Trying to get back, to where they were. Its just taking time. She is committed to making this work, yet still scared. She has been taking blood from him more often. As her Urges for him are hard to control lately. The more she takes. The more she wants. She still controls the sexual lust and hasn't given into to that yet. She has stayed away from Kamane. She doesn't mention him. Zero does the same. Trying to learn from his past mistakes. It still haunts him. He just keeps it to himself.

One day while working in the Cafe, Yuki is just watching Zero clean up. She just stares at him. Her eyes turning colors. "Are you liking what your watching?" Zero asks."Sorry, I can't seem to help myself. You look really nice today Zero." Yuki says. "Nothing to be sorry about. Glad you like what you see. Makes me feel good." Zero responds going over to the cash register, brushing his hand over Yuki's. A shiver goes down both there spines. Yuki's heart starts beating fast. She goes into the kitchen to splash some cold water on her face. Zero of course following behind. "Are you ok?" Zero asks. "NO, The more. I try to control myself lately the crazier I get. Whatever you got over me needs to stop. I can't live like this!" Yuki snaps. Zero starts laughing. "What is so funny?" Yuki hisses. "Seeing you come undone. Finally! Loose some control Yuki. Let go!" Zero states. "I can't. I need some control. I want to jump on you all the time. ITs driving me nuts." Yuki admits. "I'm here. Jump on me." Zero teases. "I am glad your having fun with this." Her eyes turn red. She just leaps towards Zero pinning him to wall. Undoing his shirt, she licks his neck and just bites. Taking in what she needs. Licking every drop, not leaving one to fall on anything. When she is full. She lets go. "Are you happy now?" Yuki asks. "Well, not really." As he grabs her and does the same to her. When he is done, He says. "Now i am." "Very funny," Yuki says, as she goes back into the Cafe. Zero giving her a little space. Goes into his office. This makes him happy to hear. She can't control herself. That she wants him. He is just wondering, why its so strong this time. She shouldn't need to take blood so often. It should be under control.

Hanabusa comes in and goes to Zero's office. "Hey Just the man,i wanted to see. I have a question for you. "Zero states. Sure whats up? " Yuki is kind of uncontrollable with the blood bond. She is taking more often then normal. It seems the more, she tries to control herself the more she can't. You have any idea why?" Zero asks. "Well, My dear Zero, Its because, she hid her feelings for you for so long. She pushed them so deep down inside that now, they are coming out. No matter, how she tries to control them. There will be a point, she will lose all her control. You need to watch for that. It should be something. I would say. You finally got what you wanted. She does care. So much that its going to drive her mad ,till she gives in!. Hanabusa states. "Your kidding?" Zero says. "Nope. It will calm down a bit after she ...um... has sex with you. Its all that pent up desire for you. She had it worse then any of us really thought. Damn. She is good at hiding her feelings." Hanabusa states. " So this whole freaking time,she just hid everything? "Zero asks. "It Looks that way. It was there just deep down. It could of been, there even when she was with Kamane. She just didn't want to let it out. Now its fighting its way out. You can't break the Blood Bond. Once its formed, that is your mate for life. Even when she was with Kamane and you returned. She still gave you blood and drank from you. She was with him but giving you blood. You do know? That in the vampire world means more than sex? Its a special bond. it Must of took a lot for Kamane to let that one go. She tried to break it with you, but it didn't work. She just made it worse." Hanabusa comments. Zero happier then he has been in a while. "So its just a matter of time that, she just gives in to me? Zero gloats. "Yes, but looks like your socks might get blown off." Hanabusa laughs. " Its been so long, i don't know if my heart can take it." Zero laughs.

On the way home from the Cafe. Yuki is just sitting there in the car quiet. "Are you ok?" Zero asks. "Yes. I am a bit calmer at the moment. I'm going to make dinner and get the kids to bed. Then i'm going to bed." Yuki states. "Ok, I am sorry to see you go through this. I didn't think. It would be this bad." Zero remarks. "I didn't either. I don't' know. What it is. I just know. I am not sure how long, i can handle it." Yuki admits. Zero knowing the whole time,what is really going on. Feeling if he lets her know the truth, she will fight it. So he just wants to to happen naturally. They get home and She makes dinner , cleans up and puts Anna to bed. ZJ just goes to his room. She takes her shower and heads to bed. Zero sees her heading to her own room. "Hey, Not my room tonight?" Zero says. "I don't know,if i can be that close to you tonight. I already drank from you once today. I don't want to do anything, to hurt you." Yuki confesses. "Oh, stop worrying. I' m fine. I can handle myself. Come on." They walk to his room Where Zero lightly places his hand on her back. "Zero please. Don't." She says as she trembles. He sees the lust grow and her control fading. He goes in to touch her again. Placing both arms around her trembling body. She lets out a moan. All of a sudden,she turns around in his arms. Putting her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately. Throwing him on to the bed. Placing her hands in his, as she pins him to the bed. As she kisses, she lightly bites his lip. Tugging at it. Teasing and playing with him. He sees a different side to her. This isn't the Yuki, he made love to before. She is quite experienced now. She lets go to kiss and nibble his neck As she rubs her fingers over his nipples and squeezes them lightly. Sending shivers down his spine. The feeling is incredible, but he can't stop to think, who taught her all this. IS this why? She kept going back to him? He showed her a new way of things. She is a different person. She is now kissing down his chest and undoing his pants. Placing her hand inside his underwear. Zero mind races. He is completely losing self control, but at the same time, he isn't sure. He can keep going. "Yuki, stop." Zero says breathing heavy. "Why?" Yuki responds trying to get herself together. " Are we rushing this?" Zero asks. "You are asking me this now? After trying to get into my pants for the last year? You sure know how to kill the mood Zero!" Yuki heads to the door. "Wait," Zero says,as he goes after her. Puts his arms around her. " I didn't mean. I didn't want to. I was making sure you were ok. He brings her back over to the bed and holds her tightly. Knowing this is what , he really wanted. Just at the same time. He couldn't stand that Kamane taught her all that. " Come sleep on me." Zero says as he holds her tight and kisses her head. His mind and body confused. " Zero, please if you don't want to. That's fine. Just don't tease me. I can't deal with anything more at the moment." Yuki says. "I understand. Its why i stopped." Never wanting to give in to the real fact. He knew that would only bring up a fight and be like it use to be. Not to mention this kind of gave him an insecurity. Was Kamane that good in bed? Can i compete? He knew,they made love so many times before. Its just ,she was so different. He was afraid. He was the same.

The next day, he heads to Hanabusa. "Did you get lucky?" Hanabusa chuckles. "Well almost, but i was an ass and couldn't." Zero states. "You have to be kidding me?" Hanabusa asks. "No, We started to. It was incredible. She is so different." Zero remarks. "What do you mean?" Hanabusa asks. "We were married twenty seven years before,all that shit took place. We made love hundreds of times. We were both very inexperienced, when we started and just learned what the other liked. We were happy with it. We enjoyed each other. She isn't inexperienced anymore. She was doing things to me. I never felt before. "Zero comments. "And your complicating, Why? I Told you. She would knock your socks off." Hanabusa asks. "You know. Who taught her all this. She was with him for five years. Even when, she learned what he did. She couldn't keep her hands off of him. I think. I know why now. How about if i can't do that for her anymore? If i'm not Enough?" Zero confesses. Zero, i understand how you feel. I don't think i would like my woman with someone else. I would enjoy the new experience though. I wouldn't let it stop me. Its what you been wanting. Let her do whatever the hell she wants to you. Maybe you will pick up some new tricks to. Didn't you with Kharis? "Yea,but i didn't want to make love to her, it was forced. It was only a few times. It wasn't like those two." Zero states. "Well i'm not sure how you got out of it. But you need to fix it. Don't be insecure. She knows. What you're all about. She still wants you Dummy! Hanabusa states. "Your right." Zero states.

On the way to work in the car. Yuki is very quiet. Not knowing. What to say about last night. "Yuki, I want to say. I am sorry for last night. I know. How bad you wanted to. So did i. More then you could ever image. I just felt insecure." Zero admits. "Insecure?" Yuki asks. "Yes i haven't been with you in six years. I didn't want to disappoint you. " Zero confesses. "So that is what that was?" Yuki laughs with relief. "Its not funny." Zero replies. "I'm not laughing at you. I was a little worried. I thought you changed your mind and didn't want me." Yuki admits. "No, that wasn't it at all." Zero says. "Zero you don't have to worry. I remember. How you made me feel. God your touch just sends me over the edge now. I don't know. What is going on. Its like something is taking over my body. I was doing things to you, i never did in my life." Yuki admits. "You mean, no one taught you that?" Zero asks trying not to start a fight. "No. Maybe some. But not all. Its like someone was in my body. Telling me what to do. I just wanted you so badly. Zero you don't know. How this is killing me. Its what i was trying to not get into it. and i fell face first." Zero now kicking himself. Thinking how dumb, he was to let Kamane get in the way of that!. "I'm sorry, Yuki It could just be all the built up desire." Zero states. "I don't know what it is. But i can't live like this all the time. I am scared i will drain you. That i won't be able to stop." Yuki confesses. Tears flooding her eyes. "Yuki it will be fine. I promise. Its just all your feelings. You hide them too well. Too deep. Once you finally just let go and stop holding back. You will be fine. " Zero states. "I hope so." She answers.


	91. Chapter 91 Please dont

Please give reviews :)

Chapter 91 Please don't.

A few weeks later, They are at work in the Cafe. Zero is doing his best to work, but really doesn't feel well. He sits down at his desk. He falls asleep. After a few hours ,and the lunch hour has calmed down. Yuki goes into his office to see. What he is up to. "Sleeping on the job? Really Zero?" Yuki says. As she walks into the office. Walking up to him to smack him on the back of the head. She notices. How hot to the touch he is. The sweat coming off his head. "Zero, Wake up, Zero...Please Wake up." Yuki says in a scared tone. Zero wakes up, but very groggy. " Zero your burning up. We need to get you home."She says. She goes to get a wet towel. Rubbing down his head and neck. "Thank you that feels good. He says sluggish. She goes to Yori and tells her ,she will be taking Zero home. To please watch over the Cafe. She tries her best to lift Zero,and take him to the car. Putting him in the passenger seat. On the way home. She keeps staring at him. His silver hair filled with sweat, his eyes closed. Sweat just dripping down his face. She holds his hand the whole ride. Feeling very nervous and upset. Once home, Hanabusa is outside with the kids playing. He sees. She is trying to lift Zero. He goes over to help. "Whats Wrong?" Hanabusa asks. "Zero has a very high fever. I need to get him inside, and up to bed." Yuki responds. "I will help you. Damn. He is soaked." Hanabusa states. "I know. He has been like this for awhile." Yuki states. They both lay him on the bed. Yuki taking his soaked shirt off. Getting a towel and drying off his body. Putting on a dry shirt and pants. "Hanabusa please take care of the kids tonight. I want to look after Zero. I don't want the kids to get. Whatever he has." Yuki asks. "Sure not a problem. I will get back to them."Yuki. Then goes into the bathroom getting a wet cool wash rag and some medicine for Zero. She wipes down his face and neck, Trying to cool him down some. Lifting his head to give him the medicine. Zero not very responsive. "Zero ,if you hear me. Please get better. Please. "She says to him as she slides into the bed. Holding him in her arms. Tears falling down her face. " Zero you did it again. The feelings are back. Please i can't live without you." She Confesses. She holds him in her arms. wiping down his face. Staying there all night. In the morning, she wakes. She feels Zeros head, but its still the same. He is still extremely hot. She slides herself from under him. Going to call the Doctor.

"Doctor. Will he be ok?" Yuki asks extremely upset. "I believe so. I left some medicine upstairs to bring the fever down. If it doesn't in a few days, we will have to admit him into the hospital. Let's just see, if it goes down. It's probably just a regular Fever. Keep doing. What you're doing." The doctor replies. Yuki goes back upstairs, where she wipes him down again. Changes his pj's. Giving him more medicine and leaving him to sleep. She goes into the bathroom, where it hits her. The realization of just how much, she does care for him. The pain, if something would happen to him. She sits on the bathroom floor, sobbing. She did everything. She could to fight these feelings, and they were back tenfold. She looks down at her hands. Her left hand still wearing the engagement ring from Kamane. The Right wearing her real wedding band. She takes off the Engagement ring and places her Real ring back, where its suppose to be. Placing the engagement ring in her jewelry box. She goes back out, to the bedroom going over to Zero. Checking him again. She lifts him up to slide herself under him, to hold his head and chest into her arms. She stays there wiping his head. Placing kisses, as she pushes back his wet silver hair. She looks down at his hand, seeing he never took his ring off either. She holds his hand in hers. "Zero, I love you. I can't help to be afraid of these feelings. They are so strong. They take over my whole being. I need you to get better. I need you here with me." She says tears flowing. She falls asleep. Holding him in her arms. His head laying on her chest.

In The morning, when she wakes. He feels a little cooler to her touch. She brushes back his hair, placing a kiss on his far head. "Hm, That felt good." Zero replies. "Zero! How do you feel? " She says. Placing small kisses all over his pale face. "Good, Keep going." He says with a smirk and one eye peeking. " With relief she gives him a hug. "Hey, i'm fine." Zero responds. "Here you need to drink some water. I don't want you to get dehydrated. Are you hungry?" Yuki asks. "Maybe a little. " He says pushing himself to sit up." I will go get you some soup. I will be right back." Yuki says as she leaps out from behind him. Fluffing his pillows, so he can sit back "Thank you." He replies. She goes downstairs to get the soup. Bringing it back up to him. She sits in the chair, next to the bed. Blowing on the spoonful of soup and feeds him. Zero not sure what to say. Its been a long time since she has seen the tender sweet Yuki. The one that wants to take care of him. The one that wants to protect him. As she is feeding him, he notices her left hand. That Kamanes ring is gone, and his is there. Where it should be. A warm feeling takes over his whole body. " How long was i out?" Zero asks. "Four long days. You were on fire. You should probably change your pj's again and take your medicine. " Yuki states. "You been changing my pj's?" Zero asks. "Yes, silly its nothing i haven't seen before. You couldn't stay in them, they were soaked. You would get a chill." Yuki comments. Zero noticing the difference in her. " Well i hope you liked what you saw. " He says. Realizing. She is still in the same dress from the other day. " To be honest i didn't notice, i was so concerned with making you better." She explains. " I am doing better. Thank you for taking care of me." Zero says. "Your welcome. I'm going to go take a well needed shower and change." Yuki states. "Ok, i am going to watch some TV." Zero states. "Well i guess you are feeling better. I am so glad. " Yuki responds. She grabs a clean pair of underwear and a nightie. Heading to the shower. Letting the warm water run. She gets in and lets it run all over her. Finally able to take a deep breathe. All the worriment of the last few days,washing away. When she is done, she dries herself off, putting on her clothes. Walking into the bedroom. Zero just watching TV and being his normal self. She just smiles at him. She goes downstairs, where she gets a bowl of ice cream and adds some sprinkles. She gets two spoons, heading back upstairs. She climbs into bed and snuggles close to Zero. Handing him a spoon. "Here ya go." She says with a smile. "Thank you, babe." He says. Taking in how sweet she is. She looks at him and places a light kiss on his cheek. "What was that for?" He asks. "Because I love you." She says to him. He looks up at her surprised to hear those words. Its been so long. He longed to hear those words out of her mouth again. " I love you to Yuki. I always have. Always will." Zero replies back. Placing a light soft kiss on her lips. The spend the night finishing there ice cream. Watching TV in each others arms.


	92. Chapter 92 Visit

Please Review :) Let me know how you like.

Chapter 92 Visit

The next day, Zero and Yuki get ready for work. "Zero are you sure? You want to go to work so soon? You can take another day or two." Yuki asks. "I'm Fine. I am feeling great, after the blood you gave me earlier. Are you sure? You don't need any?" Zero asks. "I'm Fine. You need your strength. I can go without a little longer. I want you to get back on your feet." Yuki states. "I swear i'm fine. Thanks to you." He says with a smile. "Oh. It was nothing. I am just glad your feeling better. They both get into the car and head to work. Zero Catches Yuki staring at him from time to time. He has seen a closeness start, since he got sick. Not one of blood or sex. Just there closeness they had before. Caring for one another. He still sees her fight with herself. As she tries to keep herself in control.

When they get to the Cafe. They see Hanabusa and Yori there. "Hey i am so glad your feeling better. I am here getting some sandwiches for the kids for lunch. I thought they might like something different."Hanabusa states. "Here you can send them some cupcakes, and bagels to. I will Go in the back and get some." Yuki comments. "So you feeling better Zero?" Hanabusa asks. "Yes, Thanks to Yuki. She took really good care of me." Zero states. "Yes. I saw that. She didn't leave your side. She looked really worried." Hanabusa admits. "Yea. I seen a change in her. She is like the Yuki. I met so many years ago. The sweet, caring, protective girl at Cross." Zero states. "Wow, what the hell did you do to her?" Hanabusa laughs "Nothing, that i know of. She even took his ring off. She put our wedding ring back on her left hand."Zero remarks. "Really? I guess. She really got upset from you being sick. Maybe that was a good thing. Made her realize. How much she does care for you. Have you two...You know yet?" Hanabusa asks. "No, not yet. I was dumb and didn't go through with it that time. Then i got sick, and now she is just babying me to death. She won't even drink from me. She wants me to get my strength back. I do get a lot of kisses and hugs though. That has improved greatly. She isn't scared to touch me like before. Sometimes she just stares at me though. Not sure. Whats going through her mind. I like this side of her a lot better, then the one always fighting to stay away from me. We will get to the sex. As always it takes us time." Zero sighs. It seems a lot better though. At least now, its calmer with you two." Hanabusa states. "Yes, I can put my arms around her and kiss her. She doesn't push me away. Its a lot better." Zero states. "Here Hanabusa, take this to the kids." Yuki says handing him a huge bag filled with goodies. Thank you Yuki. "There is a few goodies in there for you as well, Hanaubsa. Its the least i can do. You always come through for us." She says giving him a light kiss on his cheek." "Thank you Yuki that means a lot." He replies

While they are working and making more food. The Cafe door opens, Kamane strolls through. Zero looks up as he senses another Pureblood in the room. "Oh brother, may i help you Kamane?" Zero says "Yes. I need to speak to you and Yuki for a minute. Please." Kamane states. Yuki coming out of the kitchen with fresh pies in her hand. "Kamane, what a pleasant surprise." Yuki says her face lighting up. They sit at the cafe table drinking some tea. "What brings you here, Kamane?" Yuki asks. "Well as you both know our children are getting married. They set the date and the venue is the ballroom." Kamane states. Yuki taken back. Remembering things about that place she hates. "Please Kamane anywhere but there. I can't stand going there anymore. It makes me sick to even enter the building." Yuki states. Zero watching as Yuki's demeanor changes. "I am sorry Yuki, if it was up to me. It would be somewhere else. Its what they chose. They also want you to Cater it. Ren said it would mean everything to him, for you to make there wedding cake." Kamane says. "I don't know, if i can do this. I don't really like there union as it is. Maybe they are rushing things. Can't they slow it down a bit." Yuki snaps. "You know. How it is when two people are in love. They just don't listen." Kamane replies. Zero just taking everything in, Not saying much. I am sure. Ren will call you himself to let you know all the details. I came here because yet again, we are going to have to play. We are together. For there sake. The counsel will be there. A lot of higher ups will be there. We need to keep them thinking, everything is the same." Kamane comments. " I don't know if i can just leave Zero on the side alone. Its not fair. He is Rens father. Its our child. We should celebrate this together. Not him sitting alone." Yuki snaps. Zero not sure this is the same Yuki talking like this to Kamane. "Yuki if that is what you want. I understand. We will keep him close to us. We will sit at the table with him. Engage him the best we can. Without letting anyone know you two are together." Kamane remarks. "I think. We can do that. It shouldn't be a problem." Zero responds. Holding Yukis hand. Kamane noticing the difference. "I see you two are getting along better. That's nice." Kamane remarks. "Yes we are. Whats your plan now to mess it up?" Zero replies. "Nothing. I am happy for you both. I already told Yuki. I will not stand in your way. If she came back to you. Yuki and i have an Understanding." Kamane remarks. "What ever. I will do this for the kids to be safe." Zero hisses. "You can you do this?" Kamane asks. "I can, but i don't really want to. I don't want to go at all. I don't really want any part of this. Its not the faking,we are together. Its them being together." Yuki admits. " I know. Yohiskio did some awful things. She is different now. She is changed. You forgave me for all the terrible things i did to you Yuki. Can you forgive her?" Kamane pleads. "Its different. You did bad things because you wanted me, You wanted to protect me. She did it , to hurt and destroy us. She killed my child. I will never forgive her for that" Yuki hisses. "I don't know. What to say Yuki. I know. This wedding is taking place. Ren loves you. You need to be there. Please think about it and let me know." Kamane comments. Getting up to leave. Giving Yuki a tender kiss on the cheek.

Yuki goes to the kitchen to think. Zero can see. She is very upset and pissed. Knowing. He needs to tread lightly. he goes into the kitchen. "Babe, you don't have to worry about me at the wedding. I am ok. I know. You rather be there with me. That made me feel really good. Thank you." Zero says. "Zero i can't go back there. Things are different now. My feelings are coming back. When i enter that place all i see, is her taking you away from me. Its like she is still there pulling at me. Tormenting me. I feel so uneasy there." Yuki confesses. "I know. You don't have to worry though. I am not going anywhere. I promise you." Zero says. Yuki going over and giving him a hug. " I don't want them to get married Zero. I can't explain it, but there is something bad going to happen. I don't trust her. I think. She is just using Ren to get to us. She knows. How I feel about him. She knows. That would hurt me the most." Yuki comments. "I don't know babe, if she is. We can't prove it. He will not listen without proof." Zero states. " Time we get proof ,it could be too late." Yuki answers "Then isn't it better ,we go to the wedding and act like everything is ok? Until we find proof of your suspicion. We need to play this cool." Zero states. "Yes i guess your right. Zero please just stay close to me that night. I don't care if they notice. Your the father of the groom. " Yuki comments. "Of Course. I will stay with you. Don't worry. " Zero comments. "See only you can make me the clingy Yuki again. I so didn't want to become this." Yuki sighs. "Hey, I like this Yuki. I fell in love with this Yuki. For the last few days, it has warmed my heart. I knew. She was still in there deep down." Zero admits. "Yea, I just don't want to be that open again." Yuki confesses. " It will be fine. I'm not going anywhere." Zero states. "You better not. I am telling you right from now. IF you cheat on me again being yourself or controlled. I'm going to kick your ass."Yuki Announces. " I remember the last time. I wasn't sure you were going to let go of me." Zero states. "I almost didn't. I was squeezing your throat so tight. No matter what, you didn't fight me. I just couldn't and let go." Yuki responds. "I don't have to worry. I don't want anyone else but you." Zero answers.


	93. Chapter 93 BOOM

Please Review :) I have many more chapters to add. Are you interested in more? I do not own or get paid for this.

Chapter 93 BOOM

A few days later. Ren and Yoshikio come to the cafe to talk to Yuki and Zero. Ren walks in and goes straight to Yuki. "Mom, i missed you so much."He says giving her a hug. "Hi my darling, how are you?" Yuki asks. "I'm doing great. We are here because of the wedding. I know. Uncle Kamane was here visiting you." Ren states. "Yes your uncle already told us everything." Yuki answers. Yoshikio standing behind Ren. "Hello Yoshikio." Yuki says. "Hello. Ren thought it would be nice if you catered our wedding. Make the cake." She says. "Yes i heard. You can go into the Kitchen and tell the staff what you are looking for , for food and the cake. They will write everything down." Yuki states trying to keep herself as cool as she could. "Where is Zero?" Yoshikio asks. "He is in his office." Yuki answers. "Mom, thank you so much for doing all this. I am so happy. So happy you and dad will be there." Ren comments. "I'm glad your happy." Yuki states as she gives him a hug. Yoshikio noticing. How cold Yuki is to her. "Why did you pick the ballroom to have your wedding Yoshikio?" Yuki asks. "It has special meaning to me. I love that place." Yoshikio states. Yuki doesn't pay much attention to her. She gives them lunch. Then goes in the back. Zero come out and talks to them for awhile. He knows that Yuki, wants no part of this. It was amazing. She didn't throw Yoshikio out of the cafe. Before Yuki was trying to play nice with her, after what Kamane did, Yuki realized just how Purebloods are. They will do anything to get what they want. No one could stand in there way. It made her not trust Yoshikio again.

When they leave Yuki takes a seat in the Cafe and sips her tea. "Are you ok babe?" Zero asks. "Yea I'm fine. The staff and Yori have everything under control. They are taking on the wedding. I will just show up and act happy." Yuki states. "I am sure it will be ok. I know. You don't trust her. I don't either, but I am hoping for Ren's sake everything will be fine." Zero responds.

Yori and the staff go to the Ballroom to decorate and get the tables ready for the wedding. Yuki won't step foot in the place, until the wedding. She did help with some of the preparation since it's her name on the catering card. She knows, if people like it, they will for sure hire her. Not only for it being good. Just because its Yuki Kuran. Pureblood queen, they can say catered there party. She knows. How this works. That herPurebloodd status gets her anything she wants. She knew the same was true for Kamane, and Yoshikio. Yuki only used that Status to protect Zero. She never did it for ill will towards someone, or to gain power.

"Well today is the big day. Are you ready babe?" Zero asks. "Yes i guess as ready as i will ever be. Yuki comments. "I checked on everything at the ballroom it looks gorgeous. They did a wonderful job. You will be proud. Can you believe our son is getting married?" Zero asks." No, i remember when he was a baby, sleeping with us. I so wish, we could go back to that. For so many reasons."Yuki says. "He will be fine babe. You know. He has hunter in him, plus you. Not to mention, he drank off of her. It gave him powers like it did me. He can carry his own. I know. I pick on him a lot ,but he turned out to a fine young man. He does a great job at work." Zero states. "This just intertwines our families even more Zero. Its never ending." Yuki admits. "Yes, I know. My son marrying Kamanes daughter. Who the hell would of thought that? I bet he loves that also." Zero states. "I think. We are all trying to handle it the best we can. For what ever reasons we have." Yuki answers. 'I know." Zero replies. "Lets just get dressed and like last time get this over with. " Zero comments.

They both go to get dressed. Zero in his black tux, white shirt. Looking very handsome. Yuki puts on a black strapless knee-length dress. With her hair up and black high heels. "You look very pretty tonight." Zero states as Yuki comes down the stairs. " Thank You, You look pretty hot yourself." Yuki says giving Zero a smile. Zero noticing. She put the Engagement ring back on. " I see that's back." Zero states. "Yes just for the night. Playing the part. Remember?" Yuki comments. "Yes. i do." Zero replies as the limo pulls up. They both walk outside into the limo. Kamane waiting. They drive over to the ballroom, the car ride was ever so quiet. Once there they get out and tons of people are everywhere. Kamane offers his arm to Yuki. They walk in like they own the place. Zero walking on the other side of Yuki. She puts her other arm around his. He just smiles down at her. All the guests, looking up. Talking about the King and Queen. Overshadowing Yohishio's wedding. The way the people were acting. You would think Kamane and Yuki were the bride and Groom. The ball was decked out with flowers. Lillie's everywhere with baby breathe. It was an awesome site. Kamane, Yuki and Zero take there seats in front to watch there children get married. Ren already up on the altar with Kaien. Kamane gets up to walk Yoshikio down the Isle. When she shows up she grabs Kamanes arm. "You do love him? Don't you?" Kamane asks. "Of course dad, that just makes it the icing on the cake. I am sure. Yuki just loves this." She says with a smirk. "Don't you hurt him, Yoshikio!" Kamane hisses. "Ohh daddy it's not him. I want to hurt." Yoshikio admits. Kamane looks at her. "Leave her alone. She has been through enough. I won't let you hurt her." Kamane states. "OH daddy don't worry yourself. It will be all be fine." The music starts to play and they walk down the aisle. Kamane now knowing that Yuki was right. She is up to something. He just didn't know what. He knew Yohiskio truly cared for Ren. Which made this even worse.

After the Ceremony The people start to mingle. The head counsel man comes up to the table where Kamane, Yuki and Zero are sitting. "Hello its so nice to see you two." The head counsel men says. " "Its nice to see you as well."Kamane replies. "When are you two going to have your wedding? You have been engaged for so long. We would of thought by now. It would have happened. Its really. What we all want to see."The head counsel man states. "We are taking our time. No need to rush something, when things are perfect as they are." Kamane comments. "Oh, We need two real pure bloods to marry. This mixing really has to go. And another vampire hunter to be exact. Don't you mind your daughter with that?" Zero placing his hand on Yuki's lap ,to keep her seated. "No i don't mind at all. We all get along just fine." Kamane states. "What is so wrong with the Hunters? Why do you have a thing for them?" Yuki states. "Darling, be real they hunt us. Plus they are below us, But if this makes you both happy there isn't much we can do." The head counsel men states. Yuki's Filling with flames. "Calm down Yuki. Don't let it get to you." Zero says in her ear. She squeezes his hand. Kamane and Yuki get up to dance. To show, that they are together. They swirl around the dance floor. Everyone looking at them. Everyone wanting to be them. "Are you ok here?" Kamane asks. "No, This place reeks. It makes me feel like i have to throw up. I am just doing this for Ren. I can't wait to leave." Yuki answers. "Yuki Just be careful ok. There are a lot of people. That would do anything to hurt us. They want our power, our money and most of all our blood. Even other pure bloods can't be trusted." Kamane states. "I know. Its why i took Zero, and my family away from here so long ago. To be away from all this. And here we are again." Yuki states. After the dance Yuki goes back to the Table. She starts feeling queasy. She tells both men. She will be right back. She takes a walk outside in the moon light. Taking in the fresh air. She meets her son Ren. "Ren what are you doing out here?" Yuki asks. "I was telling the men to get the car ready for when we leave. It will be shortly. The wedding was awesome mom. Thank you so much. I couldn't ask for anything more." Ren states hugging Yuki. " Ren please be careful. I love you. I want the best for you. I just feel ,that she might not be that. I know. You love her. Just please watch out." Yuki states. "Mom i know in the past you two had issues, but its fine now. Don't worry." Ren states. As they are talking, A big blast goes off inside the building. Windows are blown out. Some of the building is even crumbling. Ren looks at Yuki. and she looks at him. "OMG, Ren! Ai, Zero and everyone is in there!" Yuki States. "I know." They both start up the stairs, trying to find there way in. Kamane walking out filled with dust. Some light bruises holding Ai, Aiko and Yoshikio. "I got the girls. I am not sure. What happened, but the Head Counsel man is dead." Kamane states. "Where is Zero?" Yuki asks her heart pounding. "I don't know. I didn't see him. I am sure. He isn't far behind." Yuki looking as people are screaming and running to safety. She sees Hanabusa and Yori come out of the rumble. Hanabusa pretty banged in from shielding Yori. "Have you seen Zero, Anna Or ZJ?" Yuki asks. "No, sorry i haven't. I was too busy shielding her." Hanabusa states. Yukis knees start to tremble, but she over comes it. Using her powers to move all the broken bricks to the other side. So people can get out. She can get in. Her Wings come out and lift her off the ground. The other vampires just watching in amazement. Including Kamane. She keeps placing all the broken bricks, glass and what ever else in the way of people to the other side. Searching for Zero. As more and more of the debris gets out of the way. She sees him coming down, the stairs Holding Anna in his arms and ZJ at his side. He looks up seeing her in the air. The debris flying out of the way. "Wow! Mommy is a Butterfly." Anna says staring at Yuki. "Yes. Baby mommy sure is." Zero answers. Some of the other Vampires see Yuki helping, and they pitch in as well. Getting all the others out.. Once Yuki saw the others helping , she stopped to go over to Zero. She ran straight to his arms, Putting hers around him, Not caring who saw." Zero are you ok? Kissing his bruises on his face. "Yes, babe. I'm fine. just a little bruised but nothing, i can't handle." Zero states. The kids are ok to?" Yuki asks. "Yes i got them out of there. They are both fine." Yuki taking Anna in her arms holding her tight. Kissing ZJ head. "What the hell happened?" Yuki asked. "I am not sure. We were all sitting there, eating drinking. dancing, and then all of a sudden, there was a loud boom. The place started to shake. The funny thing is the other Vampires might of had some wounds, bruises and bumps,But they were all ok. The only one dead was The head counsel man. The bomb was where he was sitting" Zero comments. "Where were you?" Zero asks. "I was out here with Ren. We were talking and heard and saw the bomb go off. God Zero the only thing i could think of was you. If you were ok. If our children were ok." Yuki comments. Zero kissing her head. "I'm fine. So are they. I would like to get out of here though." Zero admits. "Yes me to. We need to take out kids home.


	94. Chapter 94 I want you!

Sexual matter, The asterisks will show you where if you want to avoid. REVIEW PLEASE

Chapter 94 I want you!

Zero and Yuki Take the kids home. Yuki carry's sleeping Anna to her room . Taking off her shoes. Gently putting her in bed. Kissing her head. She then goes to check on ZJ. Who is in bed playing his video games like nothing happened. She kisses his head, and tells him not to stay up too late. She then heads to Zeros room. Walking in while he is trying to take off his shirt. His shoulder black and blue. Cuts, and bruises all over him. "Zero! Let me help you."She says. "I'm Fine. They will go away in no time." Zero states. Yuki turns Zero around to face her. "Drink from me, it will heal you." She says looking into his eyes. He sees lust in her eyes. "He places his arm around her waist and pulls her close. Kissing down her neck,sinking his fangs in. As he drinks the bruises go away. When he is done. He asks her if she wants some. " I want something else. I want you. I need you. I can't control it anymore." *Yuki says. As she throws him onto the bed. Sitting on top of him. Removing his shirt. Kissing down his neck, back up to his lips. Where she kisses him Passionately . His hand unzipping her dress. *Sliding it down off her body. There lips meet and touch again for another kiss. She starts to take control of the situation, holding Zero's arms behind his head. Rubbing her body against his. Nibbling on him , kissing him. She uses one of her hands to unbutton his pants. She eagerly lets out his member. Wasting no time sliding down on it. Zero moans from the feel. Its been so long since, he felt her warm core. She slides up and down faster as she kisses him. Finally letting go of his hands. So he can wrap them around her, feeling her body, as she goes up and down faster. He cups her breast in his hands and gives them a light squeeze making her moan. She squeezes his member with her core, sending chills down his spine. He is on the edge and so is she. It only takes a few more slides before they both explode.* Yuki falls lightly down on Zero's chest. Both breathing heavy. "God i missed that." Zero says. "I missed you. I thought. I lost you tonight. I couldn't find you. The terror inside me was insane." Yuki said. "Well i should get blown up more often, if this is the treatment i get." Zero smirks. Yuki Smacks his arm lightly. 'That's not funny. You know. Now that Bond is complete." Yuki says. "Yes, The bond makes the sex feel even better. I feel your blood running through me. Its incredible. The power." Zero states.

"I wonder. Who killed the councilman? Why at there wedding?" Yuki asks. "Well, probably because ,he was an ass. They all knew. He was going to be there. That he wouldn't miss it. I'm not sure. Who would want him dead though? I guess that gave Yoshiko a bang for her wedding." Zero states. "Yea i thought of that. I wasn't sad to see that place go down." Yuki states. "I know your not. You were amazing though. The way you just starting helping. You saved a lot of people. Yuki." Zero states. "I wasn't caring about them. I was looking for you and our children." Yuki Admits. "Well either way you were the hero of the night. Its all the other vampires where saying. I am sure that had to heat Yoshiko up. It was her wedding, and first, all they wanted was to see you and Kamane married, Then you save the day. I have to say, even i got a chuckle out of that." Zero confesses. "Yea but poor Ren. He is stuck in the middle of it. He was so happy, when i saw him. I am glad. He was outside with me. It was just one less person to worry about." Yuki states. "Yea it was funny. How they waited till both of you were out of the building to blow it up." Zero states. "True but they would of never known, i wasn't going to be in the building. Just Ren. He went to check the car. Only Yoshikio would know." Yuki says. " You think it was her? She got him to safety,and then did what she wanted? She knew her father and herself would be safe. Since they are pure bloods. It wasn't aimed at you either, because your also a pure blood. It would take a lot more to take you out." Zero states. "If it was her, why? What did he have on her? Ok he didn't like the idea, but he wouldn't do anything against us." Yuki admits. "His seat on the counsel. That's what she wants. She can either go herself or put someone there that will do what ever she says." Zero remarks. "Do you think Kamane is in on this?" Yuki asks. " No, He was sitting next to me. He was just as shocked as i was. He went so fast around the room to save the girls. He even told me to get Anna and ZJ . He would get the others. What ever her plan is. He doesn't know. she is on her own." Zero states. "He was telling me to be careful earlier. To not even trust pure bloods. That they are all after our money,power and blood. Maybe he sensed something." Yuki comments. "Maybe. We will just keep our eyes open. Now back to more pressing things. You were in control that time. Its my turn!" Zero grins. "Oh really? I'M all yours." Yuki answers. As he kisses her and they get under the covers. Making love most of the night. Zero making up for all the time he lost out on. Enjoying Yuki's new tricks. Learning a few of his own. They lay in each others arms. Happy for the first time in awhile.


	95. Chapter 95 Emtions take over

Please review :)

Chapter 95 Emotions take over

The next day comes. Zero watches. Yuki in his arms. Her body close to his. He just kisses her head. Taking in the site before him. "Do you enjoying staring at me?" Yuki says with a smile. "Yes. More then you know. Its so nice to wake up to you like this. Naked in my arms."Zero grins. Yuki just smiles at him and kisses his lips. "It feels like this is where i belong. I fought it for so long. Now i wouldn't want to be anywhere else. " Yuki admits. "Same here. I only want to be with you." Zero states. "I can honestly say, i feel the same way." Yuki replies. They then get up, and get ready to go to the Cafe. "Yuiki i would like to go to the Association today. I want to see, what they can tell us. See if they have any leads."Zero remarks. Yuki's face drops. Zero notices her reaction. "Babe you have nothing to worry about." Zero says looking into her eyes. "Zero the last time i was there, i set the place on fire. I almost killed you. Its another place, i am not very fond of. I will never forget. What i saw." Yuki admits. "I know. I am so sorry you had to deal with any of that. Or see that. I know. It was hurting. We are, i hope past that now. If last night was any indication, i hope we are moving forward." Zero asks. "Yes, We are. I want to be with you. Things just keep sending us back, to the places. I hate. Its like its on purpose." Yuki states. " I know. You don't have to come, only if you want to. "Zero states. "I want to. I don't want you to go there alone. I think being at home, wondering whats going on. Would be worse for me." Yuki admits. "Ok. Lets go see what Yagari says." Zero states. "Ok," She says, as she kisses him on the lips. "If you start that , we might not make it out of the house." Zero grins. "I think we can save it for later. We need to go,see whats going on." Yuki smiles back. Zero kisses her back. They both head out of the door.

Once they get to the Association. Yuki feels a little uneasy but doesn't say anything. They head to Yagari's office. "Hey what can I help you with?" Yagari asks. "Well, we wanted to know, if you had any information about last nights bombing." Zero replies. "Well, We know it was aimed at the councilman for sure. The bomb was placed right under his table. We tried to get fingerprints, but the person isn't in the system. The place is a huge mess. The others at his table were dancing. So it seems the person knew, that it would affect him most." Yagari states. "Do you think? It's someone after his seat on the council?" Yuki asks. "Maybe, or he got himself caught up into something. Someone wanted him quiet." It's amazing. No one else died. It was pretty bad. Vampires or not. Some got pretty banged in. Hanabusa threw himself on his wife. He took the blast. He needed blood fast, or there was a chance, he wasn't going to make it." Yagari states. "When we saw him, he was still walking, and with her. I didn't think. It was that bad. I would have stayed if I had known." Zero states. "It wouldn't have done much good anyway. He is better now. They had quartz of blood on site for the vampires. Who needed it. " Yagari states. "If you find out more, please let us know. We are not sure, but we think maybe Yoshiko had something to do with this." Zero admits. "Well shit, at her own wedding? Why would you blow up your own wedding? She looked quite upset about it. Plus the fingerprints were not hers. She is in the system." Yagari remarks. "It doesn't mean, she made the bomb. Someone else could have planted it there." Yuki states. "True but I doubt it. I will look into it though."Yagari states. "Thank you for your time. Sorry last night was a mess." Zero comments. "Hey its fine. Nothing like a blown up night to make people come together." Yagari laughs.

As Yagari and Zero are saying there goodbyes. Yuki is drawn to Zero's old office. Its like there is a pull there. She stands outside the door. Remembering everything that took place that afternoon. Opening the door and seeing Zero with Kharis. Her naked body on Zero's. The fire that Yuki started, almost killing Zero. The pain takes over her. Like its controlling her body. The pain from her emotions. She kneels to the floor. She starts shaking, and tears fill her eyes. No longer in control of her self. Zero comes up from behind her, to find her is like this. "Yuki? Yuki? Whats the matter?" He asks. Then looking sideways at his old office. Now knowing. What she is feeling. "Babe, that's the past. I am right here with you. Only you." Zero says with Concern in his voice. Hoping this doesn't make them take steps back. When they finally are moving forward. He keeps trying to get her to talk, or even more. But Yuki doesn't. It's like something won't let her. He picks her up. Taking her home. When Zero gets home , He carry's her inside. Up to the bed. He keeps trying to talk to her, but nothing. She is now just still and silent. Like a porcelain doll, Just laying there.

He goes downstairs, where Hanabusa is bringing back the children. "I thought. I would bring them home since I saw your car." Hanabusa states. "How are you doing from last night? I am so sorry. I didn't ask you then. I didn't know. How hurt you were." Zero states. "I'm fine, I got the blood. I needed. That was some show, wasn't it? Damn i couldn't think of anything but Yori. I just shielded her the best i could." Hanabusa states. "Yes it was a big mess. We went to the Association. They are not sure who is doing this. We think. Its Yoshokio but Yargari isn't so sure. Not to mention everything was going extremely well for me and Yuki. Till we got to the Association."Zero states. "I'm not sure about it being Yoshiko either. What happened to Yuki?" Hanabusa asks. "She saw my old office. I am thinking. She remembered all that took place there. Its like she is under a spell or something. She isn't moving or talking. Hanabusa. We were so good. We even made love. It was incredible. I had the old Yuki back. I don't want this to screw everything up again." Zero states. "Look , if it looks like a spell, maybe it is. You need to put your feelings aside and call Kamane. If its control spell or any spell. He can take it away. If not he can tell you what it is."Hanabusa Comments. "Great i have to interact again with him. If it will help Yuki,i am willing though. She is in a bad condition at the moment. Damn it. Not again!. Zero snaps. "That wedding was sure something Zero. Someone had it out for the councilman. If its not Yoshikios doing, Then its someone who wanted him dead, and also wanted to screw up the wedding. They got both for the price of one. " Hanabusa remarks. "Yes, true. at this moment i don't know who else who would want to do that." Zero answers.

Hanabusa goes home, and Zero goes to call Kamane. It takes everything. He has to do so. He puts his feelings on the side for Yuki. Kamane does also and comes as fast as he could.

"What is going on? Where is she?" Kamane asks out of breath. "She is upstairs. Like I told you we went to the Association. She just is still, and silent at the moment. Something happened but I'm not sure what. I know. She hates that place. I know. The memories bother her. But it shouldn't affect her like this. Not after all these years. Something is wrong. " Zero states. "Ok let me see her. " Kamane remarks. Zero taking Kamane upstairs to there bedroom. Yuki just laying there. Kamane makes his assessment. "Yes, its a spell. It's an emotion spell. It works off her pain and emotion. Someone knew. How deeply hurt, she was and what took place in that room." Kamane comments. "Well, how do we take it off?" Zero asks. "We can't .Yuki will have to work it off herself. When she calms down with her thoughts and emotions it will stop. Not till then." Kamane states. Both men walking downstairs into Zero's office. "Look something is going down. First last night. Now, this. Its like the person knows, what places and things hurt Yuki the most. Is your daughter involved in this Kamane?" Zero asks. "I am not sure. I'm not going to lie. I will go talk to her. She was very upset last night after the blast. It didn't seem like she did anything."Kamane remarks. "Yea well someone sure is up to something." Zero remarks. Hanabusa coming into the room. "Sorry to interrupt, but Zero you got a package." Hanabusa hands Zero the package. He opens it revealing a DVD and a note. You think your little Yuki is so good. Do you know? What she is up to with Kamane? Do you really think? She will ever stop? What the hell is this?" Zero snaps. "I don't have a clue. Why are they involving me?" Kamane asks. "I don't know. Put the damn DVD in the computer and lets see." Zero snaps. A video of the last time Yuki went to see Kamane, Appears on the screen. How Yuki went to his office and they made love in his chair. barely taking there clothes off. They were so hot for each other. "What the Fuck! God damn you Kamane." Zero says and he punches Kamane in the face. "Really Kiryu? Was the necessary? As you can see, she came to me." Kamane says,while cleaning his bloody nose. " I don't care. Damn it! Just the thought of her with you. Now seeing it. Her hands all over you. GOD DAMN IT! " Zero shouts. As he throws everything on his desk to the floor. "Zero look. I know your pissed. I get it. I even understand it. You guys were not together yet. It was the last time." Kamane admits. "It doesn't make me feel better. Do you know? How many last times? She had with you? Every time she saw you, i smelled you all over her!" Zero hisses. "Zero this is exactly what the person ,who sent that tape wants. They are trying to mess everything up again. Don't give them that chance. Not to mention, that was in my house. How the hell did the tape that!" Kamane wonders. "Your right. I just can't help it. I also not sure how they taped it. There must be something in your house. Someone placed cameras there. Hanabusa returns. Sorry to interrupt again, but another package came for you Kamane. "Oh great. What shall mine show? It can't be you two doing it. I already witnessed that shit for years. Not to mention, how did they know I was here?" Kamane admits. "Pop this in the computer. I saw yours. You can see mine." Kamane states. Zero picks the computer from the floor, places it back onto the desk. Pops in the DVD. They see the night that Zero asked to make love and Yuki said no. After he kept trying, and she refused. He sees Zero telling,how Kamane was the one to cause there split. " You just had to push. You couldn't take that, she didn't want to sleep with you. That she wouldn't hurt me. YOU Bastard!" Kamane howls. "So what does your note say." Zero says calmly. Kamane giving him a dirty look. Reaches into the envelope pulling out the note. Poor dear Yuki wanted him badly, but wouldn't hurt you. Looks like he did instead!. "What the hell is that?" Zero shouts. "They are playing us against each other."Kamane Answers. Me against you. ANd you against me and Yuki. They want to see us tear each other apart. They seem to know what triggers the other. How did they take this video? You two were outside?" Kamane remarks. "Something really isn't right. I am going to send Takuma to my house, here and the Cafe. Even to the park where Yuki sits. I am going to have him check for bugs. He is very trusted." Kamane States. "Ok, I Think thats a good idea. " Zero admits. " I am also going to go talk to Yoshikio to make sure what you and Yuki are thinking isn't true. I will let you know. WhatIi find out." Kamane states.


	96. Chapter 96 What hurts you most!

Review~ :)) I love hearing form you. So please leave reviews.

Chapter 96 What hurts you most!

Kamane is a little lost for words. Not really knowing, who is behind this. He knows. His daughter isn't a true fan of Yuki's. He remembers her statement at the wedding. Yet still, he doesn't want to think. She is behind this. He knows, if she is. He won't be able to save her this time. He does know. Who ever this is, knows a lot about all of them. Intimate details about there lives and relationships. He is still very upset with watching those Videos. That someone was watching him and Yuki make love. Not to mention, someone in the park videoing Yuki and Zero. There was no place safe. His mind raced. He also knew. That what Yuki was facing right now was painful. She would relive that moment in time. Seeing Zero cheat on her, over and over. He knew. That was a moment. She would rather forget. Just someone isn't letting her. All this ran through his mind on the way to see Yoshikio. He knew. They would be trying to be on there honeymoon. These questions, just couldn't wait. If she had something to do with this, She had to stop and get out of here.

Once at Cross, Kamane went to Yoshiko and Rens room. He knocks on there door. "Father, what brings you here?" Yoshiko asks. "I am truly sorry to bother you. I know you're going on your honeymoon. I just need to talk to you. Yoshiko if I can have a word with you in private please?" Kamane states. "Sure dad, let me get my coat." She says. Getting it and walking outside the room to head outside. "What is the matter, Father?" Yoshiko asks. " Look, last night when I asked you if you loved Ren, you said yes. It was the icing on the cake. What the hell are you planning? Did you blow up your own wedding?" Kamane hisses. "Dad, how could you think that of me? NO! OMG, really? You think I would do that?" Yoshiko asks. "I don't know. What is going on? Last night you seem to have it in for Yuki. Like you were planning something." Kamane states. "How the hell is blowing up my wedding, getting back at Yuki? Yea I was pissed last night. It was my wedding. You and her were the show. All everyone asked, was when you two were going to get married. The only thing I had planned. Was to take Ren away from her. I was going to hurt her that way. NOT murder someone at my own wedding. GeZZ thanks, dad!" " I am so sorry. Just a lot of things are going on. Besides the murder. Someone is playing with all of us then. The first attack was your wedding. Look, I want you and Ren to stay here. You need to be around people. That can protect you. Kaien, Aiko, and Yagari are here. I will let them know to keep their eye out. Someone is messing around with us. Yoshiko, please be careful." Kamane states. "Ok, dad. I will. Thank you for coming to me, and asking me before hanging me." Yoshiko states. "I love you, Your my daughter. Even if you told me you did this. I would do everything. I could to help you. I am just glad. You didn't. You wouldn't only have Yuki on you. The cops and Association would be." Kamane remarks. "I don't want any part of that stuff anymore. I am happy with Ren. No matter what, you people think. I really do love him. Dad i want to give him the powers. Yuki gave Zero. I want him to be able to live a long time, and protect himself. Do i have your blessing?" Yoshiko asks. "My dear daughter, that gift is up to you. For you to give whoever you want. If that's Ren. You have my blessing." Kamane comments. "Thank you father." She replies

Kamane leaves cross heading back to Zero and Yuki's house. More confused. Then when he left. If its not her, then who? Someone was watching, They knew everything. Even to send the package for him to Zero's house. They knew once Yuki would have the spell, Zero would call him. It was all part of there plan. Once there, he bangs on the door and Zero lets him in.

"Well, is it her?" Zero asks. "No, I am positive. It's not her. That makes this a big problem. Who the hell is it then?" Kamane states. "I don't know. Takuma was here. He found a few bugs. He removed them. There was one even in our bedroom." Zero comments. "Yea. Well, I'm sure. They were one in mine too. Talk about invading personal space." Kamane comments. "I agree with you on that. This person knows way too much about all of us." Zero remarks. "Yes. Their first attack was Yoshiko's and Rens wedding. They wanted to hurt them as well as the Counsel man. That was the first place. Yuki hated to go. The Ballroom. Then today at the Association. They put a spell on her. Then sending us our darling DVD'S. Kamane announces. "I could have pasted on those DVD'S. I honestly still can't get that out of my head. To think about it, was one thing. But to actually see it take place was another. I am sickened by it." Zero admits. "That's just what they wanted. To hurt you. They sent to us, what they knew would hurt us the most. How is Yuki doing? "Kamane replies. " The same. I am going to head to bed. If there are any changes, I will let you know. You can stay in your old room. it looks like we are going to be in this together. As always."Zero sighs. "Yes. I was thinking the same. I will get some sleep, before heading to the Association tomorrow." Kamane answers.

Zero heads to bed. Opening the door to his bedroom. Seeing Poor Yuki still in the same potions motionless. He goes over to her. Picking her up to hold her tight. "Yuki, I know you're in there. Please. Whatever your seeing calm down. It's not real anymore. I am right here with you. I am not leaving you. I love you more, then you can imagine." He says as he kisses her lips. He sees. Yuki trying to fight her way out. "That's it, babe, Fight it. Come back to me. I am here. Follow my voice. " He says as he kisses her again. "Zero, she says with tearing streaming down her face. She wraps her arms around him, hugging him so tightly, he can barely breathe. "Yuki are you ok?" Zero asks. Sobbing. She says no. "Watching that over and over again. Zero I can't take it. She was on you. All over you." Yuki states. "It was a long time ago. Remember that. It wasn't really me in a way. OK. " Zero says. Trying to get her to calm down. "Zero please just hold me. Don't let me go." Yuki says. Zero lays down with her and just holds her till she falls asleep. Reliving the video in his own head. He makes sure Yuki is sleeping. He heads downstairs to his office. Setting the computer on his desk. He puts the DVD back in. He replays it. Over and over again. His mind and heart hurt. How could she? Seeing the things, she did to Kamane, The things she now does to him. "She did learn them from him! That bastard tainted her!" Zero hisses to himself. When he least excepts it, Yuki is downstairs in his office. "Zero what are you watching?" Yuki asks. Zero puts the laptop , top down and pretends nothing. "Nothing. Why?" Zero states. "Oh come on. Let me see. You being a little perv?" Yuki says jokingly. As she grabs it, and opens the laptop. It starts playing. "OMG! ZERO! Where did you get that?" Yuki shouts. "Someone sent it to me today. While they were torturing you one way. They got me and Kamane in another." OH god. Did they send him one of us then?" Yuki asks "No. They sent him the one of us in the park." Zero states. "Why would anyone want to send this? How did they send this? OMG! How long have they been watching?" Yuki comments. " Not sure to any of those questions yet. Just know they had Cameras in all our places. They seen more then needed to be seen. They know everything personal about all of us." Zero admits. " Zero. I am so sorry about that video. Why did you keep watching it?" Yuki asks. "Because i wanted to see what you saw in him. What you did to him. I know. You learned those moves, from him now. How you desire him. Hell. You didn't even take most of your clothes off. You couldn't wait to have him in you." Zero remarks coldly. "Zero please. This was us saying good bye. I haven't been with him since I swear" Yuki replies. " You two said goodbye a few times. You just couldn't stop yourself. Is that what made it so long, to make it official with me? So you could keep fucking him?" Zero snaps. " Zero. I know your upset. I wouldn't want to see that either. I had my own today. I know it hurts. I promise you. It hasn't happened since or will again." Yuki pleads. " I just need some time, Yuki. I know today was just as bad for you. I am sorry also. Its just, i was being controlled to do this. You and him were not. You went to him. You asked him to make love to you. It wasn't him. I always blame him for everything. Now i saw it in black n white. It was just as much you. Do you really want to come back to me? Are your feelings all of a sudden gone for him Yuki? You need to be honest with your self." Zero hisses. "I know. That watching that, was upsetting. You were the one chasing me for months. You wouldn't leave me alone. You forced me to reopen the blood bond. Now. I am more close to you then ever. I couldn't fight it, if i tried. Do you remember last night? I wanted you. Not Kamane. YOU. If you don't believe me, then there is no point to this. I am just going to tell you this. IF i walk out that door, i'm not coming back. I can't do this anymore. This is what i was trying to avoid. This person wants this. ITs why they sent you that. Its why they put a spell on me to see you with Kharis. Her touching you. Making love TO YOU! It hurts me. Just as much as the video does you. They are attacking us with stuff. They know will hurt deep down. Your falling for it." Yuki states. "I am sorry. I know they are. It worked. It kills me to see you with him. To want him like that. To see what, he turned you into." Zero remarks? "What he turned me into?" Yuki asks. "The things you did to me last night. The old Yuki never knew. She was innocent and inexperienced. Your not that anymore." Zero admits. "Is that such a bad thing? You didn't enjoy yourself? Because from what i remember, i had you begging for more." Yuki snaps. "Yes of course. It felt good. It just kills me to know. He taught you all that." Zero admits. "Zero you need to grow up. We were not together for almost seven years. If me being more experienced bothers you that much, i don't know what to say to you. I thought you would of liked it. I'm not the Yuki you first married. There was a part of her there last night. Some early this morning. But all in all, she is gone. If you can't deal with that, then maybe us even trying, was a mistake." Yuki states. Walking toward the door. "Yuki, I just need time." Zero states. "Yea. When i needed time, you couldn't wait. You had to push. What ever Zero. I am tired. Its been a long day. If i can get over watching you with her, You should be able to get over me with Kamane. To be honest that tape shouldn't be anything new for you. What did you think? We did for six years?" She says, as she walks away. Going upstairs to bed. Leaving Zero sitting at his desk." What did i do now?" Zero sighs. Rubbing his hand on his face. She was right. He knew they made love. It just burned him up inside. To know that even when he was trying his best to go back to her. She ran to Kamane. He knows. She was doing everything. She could to fight going back. That this was the reason why. He knew. He had to let it go. If he wanted to stay with her. He worked so hard, to get her back. Last night before all this started. It was there. It was so special, So loving. He got what he asked for back. It was even better then before. He thought. Why lose it over this? Its the past. Its what someone is trying to do on purpose. It seemed out of the three of them. He was the only one, falling for it. Yuki faght it and woke up. She didn't push him away because of it. Kamane just shrugged it off. He was the only one fighting with the demons from it. He decided to go up to bed. To try to make this right, before it got crazy, and out of control like before.

He went up to there bedroom putting his pj's on. Sliding into bed, up close to her back. He put his arms around her, Kissing her neck, pulling her close. " Are you over your Jealousy?" Yuki asks. "Not completely, but I am trying. I don't want to lose. What we have." Zero admits. Yuki turning around to face him. "I don't either. We have to promise that no matter what. This person does we don't give in. " Yuki states. "Your right. Just please promise me, You're not going to do that with him again." Zero asks in a low sad tone. Yuki lifts his face with her hands and looks into his eyes. "Zero I promise you that's not happening now that we are together. That was before we made love, and were back. Please don't watch that anymore. If those things bother you so much, I won't do that anymore either." Yuki comments. "No, I want you to be who you grew into. I can handle it. I am not mad that you learned them. It just bothered me, who taught you them." Zero admits. "It doesn't matter who taught me, It matters who I am doing them with. Silly. I choose to do them to you and with you." Yuki comments. " I Guess I can try to see it that way."Zero comments. as he holds her tight. Falling asleep in each other's arms.


	97. Chapter 97 What THE hell

LEMON. Astriks will let you know where if you want to skip. Review

Chapter 97 What THE hell?

It's in the morning. Zero is up. Just watching Yuki sleep. As much as he tries, he still can't get that Video out of his mind. He knows. He needs to let it go. It's just not as easy, as he would like. Yuki starts moving around, rubbing up close to Zero. Her hands on his chest. She starts placing light kisses on his chest. He moans lightly. * His body wanting more, but his mind still hurt. Yuki leans up to kiss his lips. Zero kisses back. Yuki slides herself on top of Zero's warm, slender body. Kissing and nibbling his lips down to his tattoo. Kissing, licking and giving it a lot of attention. He lays there just taking in the pleasure. Trying to close his eyes. To let go of his Jealousy. Yuki kisses down his chest. To his belly button. Where she gives it special attention. Licking and kissing. Zero moans more, as he can't stop his body from reacting. He stops her kisses. Lifting her up to his lips. Kissing her passionately. Turning her over, taking control. Figuring. He would use. The special new tricks she taught him. On her. Figuring the best revenge is being even better at this. To show her. What he really can do. He then licks and places butterfly kisses on her neck down to her breasts. Making her moan. He lightly caresses and sucks on her nipples. Spending time on each of them. He kisses down her belly button. Lifting her leg to kiss the inside of her thigh. Making her wet and want more. He can sense, and smell her desire for him. She grabs his face pulling it up toward her lips. Kissing him, with all her might. Wrapping her legs around him. Pushing him and his engorged member against her heat. Her hands rubbing his back, pushing him closer to her. He lightly removes her panties. Then he removes his pj's pants. Hating to break contact. Her foot still rubbing against his thigh. Making him goes crazy. He slides back on top of her. Kissing her again. There naked lower regions pressing together. She gives out a moan. Which sends him over the edge. He lightly pushes into her. Making her scream. He stops, as he is in her, teasing her. Making her crave more. "Zero , Please!" Yuki shouts. Then he pushes out and in slowly, making her beg. As he would stop and almost push all the way out. Making her Insides burn with desire. Watching her reactions only got him hotter. She is biting her lip, trying to control herself. He pushes back in, and goes faster. As he goes faster and faster Yuki pushes herself closer to him, with her legs wrapped tight around his waist. Scratching his back with her nails. She can't control herself anymore. She feels it build inside her. She grinds herself up against him. As she explodes, she screams out his name. Which totally sends him railing. He lefts out one large moan and screams out YUKI! As he then explodes inside her. Falling on top of her in a heap of sweat.*

Breathing heavy ,and both trying to now catch there breathe. "Zero. That was hot!" Yuki states. "Yea i figured. I would show you a few things this time." He grins. "Anymore tricks up your sleeve?" Yuki smirks."Never know. I may have a few more." Zero remarks. "Babe, i know. I don't want to leave this bed. I need to though. There is a lot going on. I need to figure out, who is doing this to us. I am not sure if you know, but Kamane spent the night also. He is also trying to figure this out." Zero comments. "That's fine. I don't have the problem with him. You do. " Yuki states. "Well at the moment, i will have to put that behind me. This person is doing this to all of us." Zero states. " I guess. We need to leave the warm bed then." Yuki says. Kissing him on his lips." They both get up shower and get dressed. They then head downstairs to Zeros Office. Where Kamane is already there. Talking on the phone. "Good morning you two. So glad to see you up and ok Yuki." Kamane says. Yuki walks over to Kamane and gives him a hug. Zero shoots a glare at could kill. "Thank you Kamane. I am feeling much better today. I am not letting this person, change my feelings or Control me." Yuki states. "Thats my girl. You are too strong for that." Kamane replies. Zero doesn't answer. As he knows out of the three of them. It took over him. Even after this morning. He still can't let that video go. To watch Kamane and Yuki interact with each other in person, didn't help his cause at all. "I was just talking to Yagari. I am going to head down the Association. I am wanting to bring my video and the envelopes. So that he can test for fingerprints. I can't take the other video, since its showing a bit much. The one sent to me. Only shows Zero being an ass, So it should be fine." Kamane Comments. Zero Growls at Kamane. "I think its best ,if i go, and not you two."Kamane also remarks. "Yes i think thats a great idea." Yuki states. As they are standing there talking. Hanabusa comes in. "Hello all. Just here again being the delivery guy." He winks handing an envelope to Yuki. Yuki opens the envelope to find a small note. What if their was baby number two? Mommy Yuki, Daddy who? Yuki reads out loud. "What the hell does that mean? What baby number two?" Yuki asks. "I have no idea."Zero states. Kamane standing there just as confused as them. "Who is baby one Then?" Kamane asks. "Well if we are going on the timeline, that this seems to be coming from. Anna would be baby number one." Zero comments. "Kharis only have one child? Right?" Yuki asks. "Yes she only had Anna. Only with the help of your egg and my sperm." Zero remarks. "You don't think...there is another? Why daddy who?" Yuki asks. "Well, if she can take your Egg, I am guessing. She could put it with who ever she wanted to." Kamane remarks. "OH god. I hope not!" Yuki answers. "Look lets not freak out. There may not even be a real baby. We don't have a clue what this nut is talking about." Zero comments. "Look Zero is right. Lets not jump the gun. Give me the letter. I will take it to the Association also." Kamane states.

Kamane leaves. Going to the Association. Zero and Yuki are left behind. All afternoon Yuki can't stop thinking about that letter. What baby? Was it a real one? Was it just a game? Her heart grew hurt. Thinking there might be a child of hers out there. No matter who the father, it would be hers. Thinking how could this be. How could someone use her eggs like this? Never thinking so many years ago, when she was trying her hardest to have a child. This would ever happen. it would be used against her.


	98. Chapter 98 Feelings

Please review :)

Chapter 98 Feelings

Kamane goes to the Association. He heads straight for Yagari's office. "Hi, I am so glad your here. We got a little bit of news. The fingerprints are of a woman." Yagari states. "Oh, really? That's interesting. I am not sure, who would want to do this. They sent us each a some very interesting things. I got a video which is right here, So did Zero. It wasn't of any taste to be brought here though. Today Yuki got a note. Maybe you can use them as evidence? Kamane comments. "Sure. Let me see."Yagari takes a look. Watching the video, and reading the notes. "What the hell is this last one? About a baby?" Yagari ponders. "I'm not sure. We are wondering the same thing." Kamane states. "Look i know. This isn't my daughter. I spoke to her. I Know Yuki ,and her don't get along. She has nothing to do with this. I just want to make that clear." Kamane states. "I know. Its not her. We already checked into that. We know its a female. To be honest, she may be someone related to Kharis." Yagari remarks. "That would make sense. But no one really knows what happened to Kharis but a few people." Kamane remarks. "Well. She still disappeared. Some people wondered why. She just took off." Yagari mentions. "I can understand that." Kamane responds. "Also, this Video was taken outside in the park. There is someone following you guys. Watching every move you make." Yagari states. "Yes. I had our houses, and the cafe swept for bugs. There were a few in each. I bought them here as well. They also had to be watching us for quite a long time. Its been awhile, since a lot of this happened. " Kamane admits. "I see Zero, trying to get back with Yuki on the tape. Letting out all he knew about your involvement. That didn't seem to get him ,what he wanted." Yagari Answers. "No, it didn't. It made things worse. Someone is enjoying watching it as well. They seem to be doing better now. I was just with them. They are getting closer from what i noticed." Kamane reveals. "Are you going to keep it that way? Yagari asks. "Yes, The pain and hurt caused by fighting it, isn't really worth it. It didn't get Me or Zero anywhere. Kamane Admits. "I am glad you feel that way. I am really tired of watching my friends tear each other apart. Not to mention, how much do you think Yuki can take? The only one that really gets the shit from it. Is her." Yagari responds. "I know. It's why i'm backing off." Kamane admits. "Well good. If i find out anything else. I will let you guys know. Just be on the lookout. If you notice anything, or get anything else. Keep me informed." Yagari states.

Back at the house. Zero and Yuki are talking. Zero is fighting to just try to move on. Not letting anyone else know. How that damn Video, is still under his skin. It just replays over and over in his own head. Even when Yuki tries to get close to him. He doesn't push her away. Knowing that if he did, it would make things worse. Just in his head, it makes him crazy.

"Yuki, How about this Sunday we have a Sunday dinner? We haven't had one in a very long time. I think it would be nice to have all our children here." Zero states. "We were just at the wedding with them. That would mean, I have to be nice to Yoshiko and invite her. I don't know if I am up to it." Yuki states. "You know. She didn't do this. Can't you just give her a try? You were doing well before all this other stuff too place. She isn't like Kamane. She isn't going to play him. Give her a chance."Zero asks. " Well, that's something coming from you. I guess. Your right. If I want to see Ren or any future grandkids. I'm going to have to be nice to her." Yuki states. "Yes, please let's have some peace in this family. For once. It's been a long time. They may like, that we are back together. Are we going to share this with them?" Zero asks. Wondering if Yuki is going to make it public. "I will share it, as long as you really want to. Are you sure? You still want to be with me? I know. That video is eating at you, Zero. I have known you far too long. I see it all over your face. When I get close to you, you try to not show it. but at times I can feel it. If you're not sure, there is no point in telling anyone." Yuki Admits. " I Love you, Yuki. I do really want to be with you. I want to go back to, what we had. That video makes it hard for me. I am working through it. I am not going to let it stop us." Zero states. "Good, cause I want to be with you too. I forgot. What it was to be this close to you. I tried to only see the bad side to it, so I would stay away and not get hurt. Now i see the great side of it. I don't want to lose it again. " Yuki says. "I know, we went through a lot. It will take time for us to heal from everything. I don't want to lose it either." Zero comments. Going over to Yuki and kissing her head. Holding her close in his arms.

Later that Day, Kamane returns and tells Zero and Yuki everything that he learned. Now Yuki knows for sure. It's not Yoshiko. Feeling kind of bad that she put all the blame on her. Letting her feelings for Kamane cloud all her judgment. She then calls up the kids and invites them to Sunday dinner. Each saying they would make it. She made sure to tell Ren, to make sure Yoshiko would come.

Yuki tries to keep herself occupied. With getting things for the dinner on Sunday. Thinking maybe Zero did have a good idea. This gave her something to do. Instead of dwelling on what is taking place. She made cookie trays, cakes, Cupcakes. You name it. She kept herself busy.

Meanwhile, Zero and Kamane were in the office. talking. When it came to this, they were doing there best to work together. Even though Zero would like to throw him through a wall. "Do you have any idea who this could be? Zero asks. "No, not really. I didn't know much about Kharis. She came to me asking for help to get you and Yuki apart. I might of went along with the idea, but I didn't create it. She had this long started before, she even talked to me. She stole your sperm. She was watching you for a long time." Kamane states. "Yea that still gives me the creeps. If I would have known something like that would happen, I never would have had them tested that day." Zero admits. "I don't blame you at all. I had mine tested as well. When I got out of the ice coffin. I was wondering if everything was still working. All was fine. It's very disarming to know someone could get a hold of that." Kamane confesses. "What do you think, that last note meant?" Zero asks. "I don't know. Why make another child? What would be the point? Kharis did create one. You were not very happy about it. Why make another?" Kamane asks. "I'm Not sure. What if I'm not the father?"Zero answers. 'Well, that's even more messed up. She was supposed to love you, why make it with someone else? All I know is something very strange is going on. We need to talk to the person to know what is really happening. We just need to Know, who that person is first." Kamane responds. It was a good idea about the dinner. You got Yuki focused on something else. I am sure this would drive her mad."Kamane adds. "Yes, I was hoping that would help out some. It just never seems to fail. We take two steps forward and ten steps back."Zero admits. "How are you two getting along?" Kamane asks. "Why you asking? Hoping she comes back to you?" Zero responds. "No, i was just asking." Kamane comments. "Well , we are doing pretty good. Closer then we have been in a long while. Its taking time. This isn't helping any. It only seems to bring out the bad points in all of us."Zero remarks. "Yes, i noticed that. We just have to try not to make it get to us. I know that is easier said then done. We have to show this person, no matter what they say. We can handle it." Kamane advises. "Yea i know." Zero states.


	99. Chapter 99 Hit below the belt

Please give reviews please :)

Chapter 99 Hit below the belt

Sunday is here, Yuki cooked up a storm. Happy. That in a few her family will be here. She tells Kaname and Zero to set the table. They do it without any remarks. Trying to let this go smooth. Having a nice afternoon. As they are getting things ready, the kids start to come. Ai and Seiya are the first to arrive with there daughter Erika. Kamane greets them at the door. Giving hugs and telling them how happy he is to see them. Next Aiko, Ren, and Yoshiko show up. Zero answering the door this time. Telling them to come in. Sit down next to ZJ and Anna. Dinner will be served shortly. That's it's also great to see them. Yuki still in the kitchen getting everything together. Yoshiko going in the kitchen, trying to break the ice. "Hi, Yuki, is there anything, I can help you with?" Yoshiko asks. "Sure. Can you take the salad and ice tea to the table?" Yuki states. "Sure." She replies back. Coming in after, she sits it down on the dining room table. "I am glad you came, Yoshiko. I wanted to say. That I was sorry for being so rude to you before. I was going through a lot of my own personal things. I took some of them out on you." Yuki admits. "Well, I am sure that took a lot for you to say. I accept your apology. I really do want things to go smooth. I do love your son." Yoshiko comments. "Good, I am glad. He has someone who cares so much for him." Yuki remarks. "I want you to know, I did for him. What you did for Zero. I gave him the pureblood powers. It will help him live longer." Yoshiko adds. Yuki looking at her with tears in her eyes. Just grabs and hugs her. "That means the world to me. You only do that for someone you love more then anything. Thank you, Yoshiko." Yuki says. "I didn't do it for you. I did it for him. I am glad. It means a lot to you though." Yoshiko replies. "Yes more then you know. We better get this food on the table before they all get rowdy." Yuki says with a smile. Carrying the Roast out. They all sit down ,and have a lovely family dinner. Yuki happy to know that Ren can have a longer lifespan. That he can now take care of himself like Zero can. She just stares at him through the evening. Smiling at him. Her darling sweet Ren. In the Middle of dinner Yuki says. She has something to tell them. "Your father and I are back together," Yuki says. "Mom that's great news," Aiko says. "I am so happy to hear that." Ai says. Zero and Yuki smile at each other. " I can't believe it took this long." Yoshiko and ren say. Kamane just drinks his wine and eats his food . Pretending he is somewhere else.

When the dinner was over, they all left. Zero and Yuki cleaning up. Kamane went to his room. To get out of the way. "Zero did you know that Yoshiko gave Ren the pureblood powers? Like I did you? " Yuki asks. "No, I had no idea. Wow. that makes him pretty strong now. Almost as strong as me." Zero comments. "Yes, I am so happy. I feel so much better than I don't have to worry about him. If nothing at least that came out of all this. "Yuki states. "Are you and Yoshiko ok?" Zero asks. "Yes, I said I was sorry. I think all should be somewhat ok now." Yuki answers. "Wow, you said sorry? " Zero says staring at Yuki. "What? I know. When I am wrong. I was big enough to admit it." Yuki replies. "I am proud of you." Zero states. Kissing her on her head. "Let's go to bed. Its been a long day. I just want to cuddle up to your warm body."Yuki smirks. "Sounds good to me babe." Zero replies. They both go up to bed leaving the night on good terms.

The next day, Zero goes to get his mail. There is another little tidbit for him. He opens the note. Reading: Do you know about the Deal, Your dear wife, and Kamane made? At your demise, they shall return to each other's arms. "What the fuck?" Zero says to himself. He goes inside. Yuki just looking at his face. "Zero whats wrong?" She says to him. "Here read it yourself." Zero hisses as he throws her the note. "Zero, what the hell was that for? She lifts the note to read it. Her face goes white. "Its true isn't it?" Zero says. Kamane walking down the steps. "You bastard! That's why your not fighting for her now. You made a deal. When I'm dead you two get back together. So you going to kill me now Kamane?" Zero Shouts. Going over to him, pinning him up against the wall. "Zero stop. Please!" Yuki says. "Why wait? Since you want him that fucking bad. Just go to him now." Zero shouts. "That's not true. Why do you always have to be an ass?" Yuki shouts back. "Why does he always have to be in our lives?" Zero growls. "Look Zero, I know you're mad, but can you let go of me." Kamane asks. not fighting back. Trying not to escalate the fight. "Whats the point in knocking you out? She will only run to you. Clean you up. Make you feel better and make me the fucking bad guy."Zero shouts. "Zero that's not true. Please, I know reading that was a shock. I am sorry. Damn it. Isn't anything we say confidential anymore?" Yuki states. "That doesn't make it any better. That it was suppose to be between you two. So that's it. I'm dead you run to him?" You setting it up to kill me now?" Zero hisses. "NO, of course not. Do you think? I want you dead? You dumb ass! Don't you know? That no matter, how damn hard i try. I can't live without you? Do you really not know how much, i truly love you? That's the reason we made the deal. There was no way, i could be with him while your alive. There is no, not running back to you. He said that you will not live as long as us. You're not a pureblood. That one day you will turn to dust. I will be left alone. We live forever, so then we would be together. "Yuki says. Tearing streaming down her face. "Do you really think, i want to see you turn to dust Zero? My god. You don't think. You just react to things. Your not the only one hurting here!" Yuki states as she walks out slamming the front door. " Damn it!" Zero says. as he just flops on the couch. "This person is winning with me. I just seem to fall more ,and more into the notes, and videos. I can screw the whole thing up. "Zero says. "You let your emotions take control. Your hot headed. That's your nature. Yuki and I have to hide ours. Its part of being a Pure Blood. So this is a little easier for us. You do still rattle her though." Kamane admits. "Yea i know. I can always be the one, to make her high as the sky ,or low as you can go. I understand now. Why she didn't want to come back. This is exactly what she was talking about. I didn't care at the time. I just wanted her back. I missed her so much." Zero says. "This person isn't helping. I mean really. Nothing we have done for years have just been to us. She is using very personal things against us." Kamane remarks. "Yes, I just seem to get the really deep down stuff. You two want to hide." Zero states. "Zero we were together for six years. I know. That is nothing comparing to the twenty-seven years plus you two have. It does still count. There are things we shared. She came back to you. She wants to be with you. If i had to get over this fact. I think you should be able to get over her being with me." Kamane comments. " I can't. i always have this feeling. She will run back to you. She will just wake up one morning and change her mind. "Zero confesses. "If she wanted to stay with me. She would of. I also know that feeling. I lived it everyday for six years." Kamane admits. "Well aren't we a pair?" Zero says. "Yea, we have more in common then we like to admit."Kamane answers. "I have to learn to keep myself calm. I am sure there will be more goodies this woman sends me. I also have to fix what i just did with Yuki." Zero remarks. "I'm sure by tomorrow you two will be just fine. I'm not getting into this. I think. I will even go home. If anything else shows up for me, just let me know." Kamane states. "Why did you change all of a sudden Kamane? Whats your secret?" Zero asks. " The deal. I know. I can't have her now. I never fully had her. There was a part of her with you. Even when she wouldn't admit it. When your gone. I know it will take her along time. but she will heal. I can help. I will have her then. I waited this long. I can wait longer. And NO i'm not going to kill you. Even though there are times i would love to. I know. That would kill her also. She would only wind up beside you. Or even kill me for doing it. I don't want her like that. You do know that even when your gone, the blood bond doesn't end? There is a high chance of her committing suicide just to be with you again? I never told her that. I told her it would end. I don't want to see that happen to her." Kamane confesses. "Oh wow . No i didn't know that. Same would happen to me correct?" Zero asks. "Yes. The blood bond is forever Zero. You two are mated for life and death. Its just. I hope that when the time comes. I can offer something to her. That she wants to stay here with me. She does care for me. Its Just not as strong as it is for you." Kamane admits. "That took a lot to admit didn't it? I don't mean that in a bad way either. I want to thank you for being honest with me. When the time does come ,please do take care of her. I won't be able to anymore. She will need you. I don't want to see her crumble. I don't want to see her kill herself to be with me. That thought hurts me. That even in death, i will bring her pain." Zero admits. "Yea well we both seem to do that to her. Its why i am stepping back. I can't do that to her anymore. I am going to get my bag. Please do let me know that she came home safe. I know. She is pissed at you at the moment." Kamane states. "Yes, sure." Zero replies. Kamane going upstairs and getting his bag. He leaves going back to his house near the Cafe.

Its now late at night, Zero is getting worried. Its dark out and Yuki isn't home yet. Its been hours. He goes outside on the step and waits. Remembering the time, he came to pick up ZJ after Anna was born. Seeing how torn Yuki was from it. Sitting on the same step. His heart hurts. That so much pain has come from this. From being so happy, everything just turned around , and got worse and worse. Even when they tried to make it better. He hoped. She was ok, just mad at him. He could handle that. While these thoughts ran through his mind. Yuki's Car pulls up. She gets out and walks towards him. "Yuki, i know your mad at me. I just want to say i'm ...sorry." Zero says. Before he knows it, her arms around his neck. Yuki is just sobbing in his arms. "Babe whats wrong? Look i know. I was an ass. I over reacted, but please." Zero says. "Its not that. Zero i love you so much. I never really put any thought into that dumb deal. Till today. The thought of you, not here anymore. It just tore me apart all day. Never able to touch you or talk to you. I can't image." Yuki says tears still streaming down her face. "I'm not going anywhere right now. I'm not leaving you." He says wrapping his arms around her tighter. "You do know how much i love you don't you?"Yuki asks. "I am starting to realize it. I wasn't sure before. We went though so much. You had your cold spells. I am seeing now, that parts of the old Yuki are coming back. I love you to. Its why all this hurts me so much. Shit, i wonder if any of this is getting tapped? " Zero Laughs. "Oh hell. i forgot all about that.

"Are the kids in bed?"Yuki asked. "Yes, i put them to bed about an hour ago. " Zero replies. "Good can we go to bed? Please just hold me and not let go. I want to just lay in your arms, and feel you close to me." Yuki says. " Yes, we can do that. I would like that also. I am going to lock up. Then be right upstairs." Zero replies. Locking the doors and making sure everything is ok. Then heading upstairs checking on each child before heading to his own room. Yuki waiting in bed for him. He slides in bed next to her. Wrapping his arms around her and them snuggling up close. Just being with each other. Knowing the other is close.


	100. Chapter 100 Stolen

Review

Chapter 100 Stolen

The next day. Zero and Yuki are getting ready to go to the cafe for work. They are running a little late, as they over slept. Since Yuki came home a bit late last night. While Yuki is dropping the kids off at Hanabusa's, she checks the mailbox. There is a note in the box. Addressed to her. She opens the letter. It says. Do you remember the "Girlfriend that Zero took around?" He played you just like Kamane. It was just to hurt and make you Jealous! Yuki laughs. Reading it. Going inside. Zero grabbing his things. Ready to leave. "Babe you ready?" Zero says. "Is this true?" Yuki says. Handing him the letter. "Oh, shit. Yea. I am so sorry babe. I wanted to see if you had any feelings for me. If you would care." Zero states. Yuki looking at him with lust in her eyes. " So you never really kissed or touched her?" Yuki asks? "No. The only kiss was that time in front of you. To get your reaction. I couldn't do it anymore, once i saw you so upset. It's why. She never came around again." Zero states. "So that hot body standing in front me. She never had?" Yuki says, with an evil grin. "No. I swear." Zero says. Looking at her wide eye. "Good. That makes me feel so good to know." She says. She then walks over to him. Pushes him down on the couch. Taking the lunch bag out of his hand. "Yuki everything ok?" He asks. "Yes. More then ok. I wondered about that girl for so long. Then she disappeared. I didn't have the guts to ask you, where she went. Just knowing. She was fake, and not really close to you. Makes me so happy. I want you right here. Right Now!" Yuki says, with a smirk. She sits on Zero's lap, kissing him passionately. Taking off his clothes. He takes her's off too. They make hot passionate love on the couch for hours. Laying in each others arms under a soft blanket. "Should we try to go to work?" Zero says. "No. Lets just stay here like this." Yuki replies. "Well that note didn't seem to have the effect. The person wanted it to."Zero laughs. "No. I was more relieved to know. It was fake. Then you lied. Which don't do that again." She says as she smacks him. "I won't. I was at a lose of what to do. I just wanted you. Any way i could of gotten you." Zero admits. While they are both lying there. The phone rings. It has been ringing off the hook for hours. No one paying any attention to it. "Are we going to get that?" Zero asks. "No, I want to just lay here with you. When its time for the kids to come home, we will get up." Yuki comments. "Ok, I think for a few hours. They can live without us." Zero responds. They both fall asleep in each others arms. There naked bodies pressed against each others.

A few hours later. Yuki gets up. Looking at the time. She realizes. The kids will be home any minute. "Oh, No. Zero get up." She says as she shakes his sexy naked body. "What babe? Its so nice on this couch. Do we have to move? " Zero responds. "Yes. The kids will be home any minute. They don't need to see us without clothes on." Yuki says. Throwing him his boxers. "Oh crap. Ok." He responds. Putting his boxers on quickly. Yuki throwing Zero his clothes ,as she finds them. "Zero where did you throw my bra?" Yuki asks. "Um, check the stairs. I know. I threw it that way." Zero laughs. As they are struggling to put there clothes on, there is a knock at the door. They finish getting dressed. Zero answers the door. "Hey Hanaubsa. Thank you for dropping off the kids." Zero says. Out of breathe. "No problem. i just do it everyday. You ok?" Hanabusa asks. "Yep better then i ever been. We got another note today. Lets just say, it didn't go like the person planned. It went more in my favor." Zero says with a grin. "Well thats good. I noticed the cars didn't move. Kamane and Yagari have been trying to call you all day. They said they had some news. That no one was answering the phone." Hanabusa states. "No,we were a little busy. I will give Yagari a call." Zero comments. "Yes please do that. I will see you tomorrow Zero. Enjoy your night." Hanabusa says

Yuki is in the kitchen. Getting dinner ready. Zero walks in to talk to her." Babe we need to call Yagari. He has some new information." Zerp states. "Ok, invite him to dinner. We have plenty." Yuki comments. Zero goes into his office ,and calls Yagari. "Hey , Hanabusa told me you had some news?" Zero asks. "Yes , would it be ok to tell you in person? Its a little delicate. Kamane was here. I was waiting to tell you all in person."Yagari states. "Well, call him and tell him to come for dinner. We have plenty. You can tell us here." Zero remarks. "Ok, great. I will be there in a few." Yagari comments. Zero walks back into the kitchen to let Yuki know that Kamane will be joining them for dinner as well. "He said. It was delicate?" Zero states. " That makes me worry." Yuki replies. "What ever it is, we can handle it babe." Zero comments putting his arms around Yukis waist as she cooks. "Zero. Can you please watch the food, I would like to go upstairs, and get cleaned up before our guests arrive." Yuki remarks. "Sure. You look good with my scent all over you though." Zero grins. "We will have more time later for that." Yuki grins back as she heads upstairs. Yuki gets cleaned up pretty fast. Changes her clothes. When she is done, she goes back downstairs to get the food ready. Then Zero goes, and gets washed up. While he is walking down the stairs, the door bells rings. "Come in. Dinner is almost ready." "Thank you for having us." Kamane and Yagari say. "No problem." Zero comments."Zero, We found this outside? Not sure if its Yuki's?"Yagari states. Zero looking at the pink lace bra. Thinking to himself how the hell did it get outside. "Oh, That. It must of dropped out of the laundry bag, from the Cafe." Zero comments. They go sit at the dinner table, ZJ and Anna come also. Zero goes into the kitchen. Handing Yuki the pink lace bra. "Where did you find that? Yuki says with a giggle."I didn't. Yagari did outside." Zero laughs. "Babe, how did you through it out there?" Yuki laughs. "Not sure. It may of went out the window." He replies as they both laugh.

Yuki brings out the food placing it on the table. Everyone just digs in and eats. When dinner is done the kids leave the table."So. What did you have to tell us?" Yuki asks. "Well, when you gave me the note that said about a child. I thought. I would look into that. Knowing that Kharis used your egg. Zeros sperm to create Anna. I went to the doctor that you, Zero and even Kamane went to in the past. Each of the viles are gone. They even took Kamanes." Yagari admits. "Wait, what? Kamane you had um...sperm there to?" Yuki asks. "Well not for implanting. No. I was there to get them checked. When i woke up ,i wanted to see if everything was still working. The doctor kept them?" Kamane asks. "Yes. He kept yours and Zero's. They were given to the same person. So were Yuki's eggs. The person that took them. Her name is Kiko. She is Kharis twin sister." "That thing has a twin?" Yuki states. "Yes. We think so. We are not sure." Yagari answers. " Well that would make sense, why they know so much." Zero replies. "Do you think they used the Sperm, and eggs More then once?"Yuki asks. "There is a possibility. The head counsel men wanted Yuki and Kamane to get married. He wanted them to have more Airs. It seems, when he saw this wasn't happening. He took Yukis egg and Kamane sperm. He is also on the sign in sheet at the doctors office. He wasn't too happy that Yuki was having all her babies with Zero. None of the counsel were. It was just making the Hunter population grow, and with great blood running through them." Yagari admits. "So The counsel man, Kharis and her sister were in on this?" Yuki asks. "Yes. It seems that Kharis was only in it because, she wanted Zero. That was her main goal. She took the egg and sperm. Used it herself. She had it implanted in her, to trick Zero. Making him think they had a child together. Where the Counsel man and Kiko were not after that. They are after making Pure bloods." Yagari remarks. "So me and Kamane can have another child out there somewhere?" Yuki asks. "Yes, I am afraid so. The child would be only around four or five. It would of taken place after Anna was born." Yagari announces. " I feel sick. My child out there. How could they do this?" Yuki says walking away from the table. Going into the kitchen. Kamane gets up to go after her. Just nodding to Zero. He walks in the kitchen, Seeing Yuki over the sink crying." Yuki, it will be ok." Kamane says. "Our child could be out there Kamane. We could have another child together." Yuki admits. "I know. Is it wrong of me to like the idea?" Kamane admits. "No, but not like this. It should be with us. It should of been made by us. How many more children of mine are out there? The thought makes me sick. They took something beautiful. Turned it into a hell."Yuki responds. " We will find our child. We are getting closer now." Kamane comments. "I hope so." Yuki states. Yuki wraps her arms around Kamane and they hug. Yuki crying on Kamanes chest.

They walk out of the kitchen hand and hand. Zero doing his best. Not to react. Knowing that the situation is a bad one already. Trying not to make it any worse. Kamane gets up from the table . Saying he will be leaving. "If you find out anything more, just let me know. I am staying at the House near the Cafe. Yuki if you need me, you know where i am." Kamane states. Going over to her and kissing her far head. Yagari follows suit .Saying. He is sorry to have to be the one telling them this. If he finds out anything more. He will let them know.

After both men leave. Zero is pretty quiet. "I know this must not be easy for you either." Yuki says to Zero. "I dont know, what to say. I know this isn't any of your fault." Zero says. "You are taking this better. Then i thought you would." Yuki admits. "You are under enough stress. I am not going to add more to it. Plus we don't even know if its true yet." Zero says. Yuki goes over to Zero and hugs him. "I love you Zero." Yuki says. "I love you to. What ever happens we will work through it." He replies. "Another child? It won't be yours." Yuki says. Looking away from him." Hey, i know you didn't make it with him. When i asked you before, about having more children. You told me you had them with who you wanted to. Which was me. You were with him six years. You never had a child with him. I know this isn't you. This wouldn't be your fault or the child's. Just like it wasn't Anna's. Before knowing, she was yours. You took her. You loved her. I will do the same. Just like Ai." Zero admits. "It will be different this time. Kamane is here. He will want to spend time with his child. Can you deal with that?" Yuki says. "Look we will deal with that , when it comes." Zero says. Zero doing his best to keep his emotions in check. Knowing this is important. Him acting like an ass wouldn't do either of them any good. The thought that, she had another child with Kamane ripped him apart. Even thought it wasn't done the normal way. It still would be a Child. A pure blood. Like Yuki stated Kamane would want part of this child's life. It would just put him in the middle of them again for a very long time.


	101. Chapter 101 Confrontation

Please review :) it helps a lot to know if you like the story. If you like how its going. Or even if you dont.

Chapter 101 Reflecting

In the middle of the night. Yuki gets up. She goes over to the arm chair near the window. She sits with her legs curled up in her arms. Looking out the window. Thinking about the child, that could be hers and Kamane's. If this was true, how it would change there lives. Worried for the child. Yet also worried for Zero. Could he deal with this again? There were always things thrown in front of them. Never could things just go smoothly. Yet again linked to Kamane. Always linked to Kamane. Her mind wonder. Is this child ok? Is it safe? What is it? Her hurt, just thinking this child was out there. Without knowing her. While she sat there, Zero got up. To a cold bed. Looking up. He sees Yuki's shadow in the chair. He gets up and walks over to her. Putting his hand on her shoulder. "Hey babe, Are you ok?" Zero asks. "I'm Not sure. I can't get this out of my mind. I have so many questions." Yuki states. "I know this is hard. It will be ok. Zero answers. "Will it? Is this going to change us? Are you really going to be able to deal with this Zero?" Yuki asks. "Yuki i promise you. I'm not going anywhere. We will be fine. I can handle this. It will take a little adjusting, but we will do it. Hell. We had five kids already. Whats one more?" Zero says. Trying to lighten the mood. "I always said i wanted a bunch of kids with you huh? "Yuki comments. "Yep. Guess you got your wish after all." Zero says with a smile. "It...won't be...yours though." Yuki says looking down. A tear falling down her face. "Hey, its ok. really." Zero remarks. Sitting next to her holding her close.

A few hours later they get up. They get dressed for work. Zero goes to the Cafe. Getting things ready for the day. Yuki tells him, she needs to pick up some things. She also goes to see Yagari. Wanting to talk to him alone. "Hey. Thank you again for last nights dinner" Yagari says. "No problem. I wish it was under different circumstances." Yuki answers. "Yes same here. What can i do for you?" Yagari asks. " I want to know more about this Kiko person. Where does she live?" Yuki asks. "Well to be honest. She looks like Kharis, but there is no record of Kharis, having any twin ,or even siblings. We said. She was her twin, because she looks exactly like her." Yagari admits. "Look it can't be Kharis. She will never be coming back. I made sure of it." Yuki admits. "I know. I figured. I do have an address. I just don't want you going there alone. At least take Zero. Or Kamane. Or both." Yagari states. "I promise you. I will take them both. I think they both need to hear, what she has to say. I want to know about my child. Its driving me crazy." Yuki Confesses. "I can understand that. We are not sure about any of it. This woman is like a ghost. We have nothing on her. No records. No finger prints. They were not in the system till now." Yagari remarks. Handing her a small piece of paper. With Kiko's Address. "Thank you. Yagari" Yuki says. "Very welcome. Just please be careful." He states.

Yuki drives back to the Cafe. Thinking of what, she is going to do. She knew. She had to take Yagari advise, and take Zero and Kamane with her. Once back at the Cafe ,Yuki goes into Zero's office to talk to him. "Zero, i need to talk to you." Yuki states. "Sure. Whats up babe? Zero says. "I went to see Yagari. I got the address of Kiko. I want to go there. I want to see . What she has to say. I want to see where my child is." Yuki states. "I don't want you to go alone." Zero comments. "I know. I thought. I would take you and Kamane. I think you both need answers." Yuki admits. "Yes. I understand that. We are just going to walk over, and knock on the door?" Zero asks. "I guess so. She knows how to send crap to our house. Lets go to hers." Yuki states. "Ok. Just be on the look out. We don't know, what we are going to find." Zero responds. After she talks to Zero, Yuki calls up Kamane. Letting him know. What is going on. She tells him to meet, them at this address.

Zero and Yuki get into the car. They head to the address on the piece of paper. Once there, they pull up to a two story home. Kamane pulls up right behind them. They all get out of the car , walking to the door. Where they ring the door bell. The maid answers the door. "May i help you?" She says. "Yes. We are looking for Kiko? We would like to talk to her." Yuki replies. "Sure. Come in and have a seat." The maid answers. They walk in to a sitting room. Where they take a seat. The maid returns to tell them to please go with her into the Dinning room. A large table with six chairs. Each one of them, take a seat. Kiko comes out. She looks exactly like Kharis. Wearing the same black dress, she wore when she met Zero the first time. Giving Zero shivers, down his spine. Yuki just looks at her, not believing her eyes. "Its nice to finally meet you." Kiko says. "Why are you doing this to us?" Yuki asks. "Oh, You mean my little games? Because its fun to watch you squirm." Kiko replies. "Its not nice playing with people." Yuki Snaps. "I'm not playing with you. I am just telling your deep dark secrets to the other. Its kind of fun. Especially with Zero. He gets so Hot Headed. Its fun watching the Fumes come out of his head." Kiko Laughs. "Why do you care? How i react?" Zero Hisses. " It makes the game more fun. Kamane is not so much fun to watch. Damn thing is dead. How can something so beautiful, be that dead inside?" Kiki asks. " I have no time for your games." Kamane replies. "Oh i noticed that. Its why. I didn't send you as many things as i did Zero. He was the most fun to watch. He just loved watching you, and his precious Yuki make love. He couldn't stop himself." Kiko remarks. "Ok. You had your fun. What is going on? What about the child?" Yuki shouts. "Oh that. The stupid counsel men. He wanted more pure bloods. He couldn't wait for you and Kamane. Which no one could blame him. Time you two take to do anything, we would all turn to dust. So he made a pure blood without you both. Everything was fine till the Counsel man was getting antsy. He just had to go. I thought what a better way. Then at Ren's wedding. Did you like the extra Fireworks?" Kiko says with a giggle. "You really are something. What about my child?" Yuki demands. "Oh he is here somewhere. The little brat. I had to take care of him for four years. Do i look like a mother to you?"Kiko Answers. How many more of our donations do you have?" Kamane asks. There are a few fertilized eggs left. Only with Kamanes sperm though. We don't need any more Zero's running around this place. Kharis was so dumb. I don't understand. Why she would want to have, Zero and Yukis baby. She was crazier, then i thought. That wasn't part of the plan anyway. She just had to have you. Look where that got her. You don't think your going to rip my heart out do you Yuki? That i would be that Dumb to let you?" Kiko states. "I really don't care anything about you. I just want my child!" Yuki remarks. Oh that bastard is here somewhere. Kiki states. Yuki starts shaking the House , cracking the windows. "Ohh yea i heard about your powers. Is this the best you can do? I really don't care for shaking shit, And windows cracked aren't my thing either." Kiko states. "Kamane look for the lab. Destroy it. Zero find my child please. I will take this bitch." Yuki shouts. "Heh, If it was only that easy Bitchy!" Kiko responds. Yuki gets the glass from all the broken windows, and throws them at Kiko. Who stops all but one. The one that passes through, hits her face. Which heals the second the glass touches her. Yuki looks at her, seeing that she is going to be a little tougher. Then she thought. "That tickled." Kiko states.

Kamane upstairs finding the viles, Destroys the one with Zero's sperm, but takes the one with the fertilized eggs with him and Yuki. He puts it in his pocket. Then destroys the room. Zero is looking for the child. He comes across a small little boy. Playing in his room. He is around four. He picks up the little boy ,and goes down the stairs. Where he sees Yuki. Trying to throw glass at Kiko. Who just dodges it and laughs. Kamane comes downstairs trying to turn her to dust. Which he does. Then she reappears. "That wasn't nice, Mr Cold hearted!" Kiko states. Zero gets out his bloody rose. Shooting Kiko in the heart. Nothing happens. "Ok, Mr. Hotheaded. How about i do that shit to you?" Kiko growls. Demon hands start popping out of the floor. Grabbing onto Zero's legs. Kamane trying to turn them to dust. The more he does. The more show up. Zero shooting them with the bloody rose. "Yuki, we need to get out of here NOW!" Zero states. Kamane grabs Zero and the Child , they head out the door. Telling Yuki COME ON! Yuki Shakes the house. It starts crumbling. She also sets it on fire. Running out the door to safety. Kiko finding her way out also, but not letting anyone know.

"What the Fuck was that?" Zero asks " For the first time. I am with Zero." Says Kamane. 'I'm not sure. We couldn't kill it. Its not a Vampire. The bloody rose didn't work. Dust didn't work. How do we get rid of it?" Yuki asks. "I am not sure. I don't even know. What it was. " Kamane replies. Zero holding the little boy. "Yuki, i think this belongs to you." Zero states. Yuki takes a look at this small, brown hair , brownish red eyes skinny little boy. "He looks a lot like you Kamane." She states. "Yes. I see this. What is your name Son?" Kamane asks. In a small scared voice, the little boy answers. "Rai" "Well its nice to meet you Rai. I'm Kamane and this is Yuki. That over there is Zero. Don't make him scare ya. He is all bark no bite." Kamane states. The house behind them, burning down around them. "We need to get out of here. Lets go home." Zero states. "Kamane meet us back at our house." Yuki states.

They get into the car, taking the little boy with them. Yuki just staring at him. Sitting in the back seat. "Zero. I have another son." Yuki says. "Yes, It sure does look that way. He is frighten. Its going to take him a bit to get used to us. We will have to go slow." Zero states. "I know. He needs a room to. What are the other kids going to say?" Yuki wonders. "Hey. They will be fine. They accepted Anna. We will just explain. Kamane looked happy, looking at this kid." Zero comments. "Yes. iInoticed that." Yuki says as she rubs her hand on her face. Zero puts his hand on her thigh."It will be ok. "I hope so." Yuki replies


	102. Chapter 102 Getting to know you

Please review thank you.

Chapter 102 Getting to know you

Once home, She notices the child is shaken, and really upset. He reminds her so much of Zero. The night when she first met him. How she took it slow. Telling him everything. She was going to do before she did it. She felt. She was going to have to do the same with this child. "I'm going to undo the seat belt and carry you inside Rai. I hope that's ok?" She says to the little boy. He just stares at her. She picks him up and carry's him inside. Kamane pulls up right beside, their car and goes inside the house. " I will be right back. I'm going to get Rai ready for bed. "Yuki states. Bringing the little boy upstairs, giving him a bath, putting a pair of Anna's PJs on him. "These will have to do for tonight. Tomorrow we will go out, and get you some. Ok?" She says tenderly. The child still just looking at her. "I know this is hard for you. You are safe here with us. I am your mommy. I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I promise." Yuki says to him. Carrying him into Anna's Room. "Anna, Can you please let him stay with you tonight? Tomorrow we will get his own room fixed up." Yuki asks. "Sure mommy. He can sleep right here." Yuki lays the little boy down next to Anna. Tucking them both in. Leaving the night light on. She then heads downstairs.

Kaname and Zero are sitting on the Couch. "I am still not sure. What that was." Zero remarks. "Tell me about it. I saw a lot of things in my life. That was new." Kamane responds. "How is the little boy?" Kamane asks. "He is ok. He is really scared, and not sure where he is. It's like when I first met Zero. He is in shock. Its going to take him awhile to get used to this." Yuki answers. "Yes. I am sure it will. I do want to see him. I want to build a relationship with him." Kamane states. "Of course. Its just going to have to be slow. We will take him to the Cafe with us. That way, he can be near you as well. He is too young to go to Hanabusa. Not to mention, we need to get him to know and trust us first." Yuki explains. "Sure, Anything you think is good. I will do. I'm going to head home. I will see you two tomorrow." Kamane says. Walking toward the front door. Giving Yuki a hug and kiss before leaving. Zero just watching.

"Are you ok?" Zero asks. "No. Not really. I don't know. What to make out of all this. I'm not sure. What she was. This poor child was with her for four years. Can we ever fix the damage she caused?" Yuki asks. "We can only try. You were there for me. You helped me. Made me feel safe. I am sure. You can for him." Zero states. " I hope so Zero. Do you think she is still going to come after us?" Yuki asks. "I really don't know. She was just having fun playing with our emotions. Of course, I was the fun one with that. I can't seem to hold my emotions in. I gave her. What she wanted." Zero comments. "She did send you the worse things. I don't know if I could have held it together seeing that video either. I am sorry. You had to see that." Yuki replies. "Let's just go to bed. I'm tired." Zero says. "Did she hurt you? I know. You were fighting some hands. I didn't have time to help. Everything ok?" Yuki asks. "Yes, just a few scraps. I will be fine." Zero replies. They both head to bed. Cuddling up and staying close. Yuki holding him tight. "Babe everything ok?" Zero asks. "I don't want to lose you again. Before I was so full of anger, I forgot what it was being this close to you was like." Yuki states. "We will be fine. I'm not going anywhere. It seems this time. I keep telling you that. Instead of you telling me like before." Zero smiles. " After all that happened, there is always this feeling. You might just leave again. I know. It wasn't your fault. It just stays with me." Yuki admits. "I know. I will do my best to make you know. I'm here. I will make up for that. I never want to hurt you like that again." Zero comments. Yuki curls up closer and kisses Zero on the lips. Falling asleep in his arms.

In the middle of the night, Yuki and Zero hear Screams coming from Anna's room. Rai is screaming. He had a bad dream. Yuki goes to him and grabs him holding him close. Telling Anna, its ok. To go back to sleep. Zero shuffles along behind Yuki. " He ok babe?" Zero asks. "I guess. He had a bad dream. I will take him to our room." Yuki states. "K, I'm going to get us some coffee." Zero answers. Yuki walks back to there bedroom, holding the little boy. Sitting in the armchair next to the window. Zero goes downstairs to put the coffee on. ZJ comes down after him. Sitting at the kitchen table. "Sorry son didn't mean to wake the whole house up." Zero comments. " Who is this kid anyway? You two didn't have another? Did you?" ZJ asks as rolling his eyes. "No, son. We didn't. He is your brother though. I would like for you to treat him with respect. He is Kaname's." Zero replies. "Oh Brother. I love uncle Kamane, but this is just weird. " ZJ states. "Yes, son it is, for all of us. Some people just don't want to leave us alone. It's not the child's fault." Zero answers. Handing ZJ a cup of coffee as he gets his. "Try to get some sleep son. Your mother and I have this under control." Zero states. Walking back upstairs to there room. Entering his bedroom, he sees Yuki sitting there, with the tiny little boy in her arms. Now sleeping. "Well, I guess you got him to calm down?"Zero asks. "Yes. I rocked him and held him close. I told him nothing was going to get him. He was fine." Yuki states. "Here is your coffee. ZJ is a little confused. I am guessing. We are going to have to have a family meeting. To tell them all about Rai." Zero states. As he sits in the other armchair next to the window. "Yes. I am sure. We will have to.

In the morning. Yuki gets the little boy ready. Anna and ZJ go off to Hanabusa's For school. Yuki puts the little boy in the car with her and Zero. They drive to the Cafe. Once there, they get out and go in. Yuki holding the little boy close. She talks to him in a low voice, and carters to him. Making him feel loved and safe. After awhile Kamane comes in to see the little boy.

"How is he doing?" Kamane asks. "Well, he is still shaken. Yuki seems to be the only one. He wants to be around. She has a great way with kids." Zero states. "Yea I noticed that. I would like to take him to the house. Show him his room, try to get him to know me."Kamane states. "You can try." Zero remarks. Yuki putting the little boy down. Kamane trying to talk to him, and put his coat on. Telling him, that he is his dad. That he is going to show him his other house. As they are walking out the door. The little boy runs back to Yuki. Wanting her to go with. Wanting her to pick him up. " I Guess you're coming to Yuki?" Kamanes asks. "Sure, if that will make him feel better." Yuki gets her coat heading out the door. Holding the little boy. Zero watches as Kaname, Yuki, and this child leave together as a family. He knows the child needs them both. Just the thought of them together like this bothers him.

They walk down the street to Kamanes house. They go in. Showing the child around. Kamane asks Yuki all that the child needs. So he can order it, and get it here. They spend the whole afternoon getting the child's room ready. Asking the little boy, what he would like. Yuki also sends some things to her own home. So he will have stuff there for tonight. Kamane and Yuki enjoy doing these things together. It's Something Kamane never got to experience with Ai. He is loving it this time. The little boy is lighting up a little towards him also. Which makes him feel good. "Hmm, Let's see. Mr. Cold hearted as that woman states. Doesn't seem so cold-hearted with this child." Yuki giggles. "I am not cold-hearted when it comes to you and our family. Yuki. I love you more then you can even imagine." Kamane States. "I know. I just found that to be funny. Not to mention Mr. Hot headed." Yuki laughs. "Well...she did have a point." Kamane grins. "Yea Yea. That's ok. I am used to his Hot hotheadedness." Yuki smiles. "He seems to be taking this better then, I thought," Kamane remarks. "Yes, I am glad. I am a little worried. I don't want this to hurt him." Yuki states. "He will be fine. You are always protecting him. He is a big boy, Yuki. He can handle things." Kamane comments. "I know. He just has been through so much. I don't want to add any more pain." Yuki replies. " That's' my Yuki. Always caring about others feelings." Kamane answers. "I'm going to head back to the Cafe. I will bring Rai over tomorrow morning." Yuki states. "Ok, Thank you so much,"Kamane remarks. Yuki puts the little boy's coat on. Holding his hand, bringing him back to the Cafe. Zero behind the counter waiting. "Hey babe, Your back." Zero says. "Yes, we are. Rai had a fun time picking things for his new room." Yuki says as she walks over to Zero. Giving him a hug and kiss. "That's good. How was he?" Zero asks. "He did pretty good with Kamane. He stayed real close to me though." Yuki admits. "Well, at least you got close to him. That's good." Zero says. "Yes, We will see how this goes." Yuki sighs.


	103. Chapter 103 You have to be kidding me!

Please review :) I feel that the grammar has gotten better in the last chapters. I am also going back to the first ones and fixing them.

Chapter 103 You have to be kidding me!

A few days have passe. Yuki wants to go to Yagari. She knows. She should tell him, everything that has happened. She just has been so preoccupied by the little boy. The child has gotten very close to Yuki. Not really giving her any time, or chance to do anything. Yuki tells Zero that she will be going to see Yagari. That if he would like, he could come with. That she will try to the leave the boy with Kamane. To see how it goes. Zero and her get into the car. They drive over to see Yagari. Yuki taking note this is the first time in a few days,she has actually been alone with Zero. She puts her hand on his thigh. Giving him a smile. "Are you ok Zero?" Yuki asks. "Yes. I'm fine babe. You don't have to worry about me. I know your going through a lot. I'm here for you. "Zero answers. "I know, but we haven't had a lot of time with each other lately. I am very sorry about that. I so want to be with you. I just don't seem to get the chance." Yuki admits. "I know the little boy is taking up a lot of your time. He needs you right now. I understand." Zero replies. "Thank you for being ,so understanding about this. I Love you Zero." Yuki comments. "Love you to babe."Zero replies.

When they get to Yagari's Office, Yuki is a bit nervous. Not knowing, what to except next. Tired of all this interfering and craziness. "Hi Yagari. I am sorry. I haven't gotten here earlier. Its been a little crazy. We found my son. He is messed up by all this." Yuki states. "No problem. I have Nezera coming to see me also. He said. He thinks. He can help with this situation." Yagari states. "What could he do? From what we experienced, this woman isn't human, nor vampire. She is something totally different. We couldn't hurt her. We couldn't Kill her. Nothing we did worked. It was crazy." Zero comments. "We got my son. Kamane and I, destroyed the home and lab. That is about all we did. She is still out there. She can come get us at any time. There wouldn't be a thing any of us could do." Yuki admits. "Well Nezera is on his way here now. Lets see. What he has to say. Maybe he can help. Even if it just backs her off for now." Yagari states. "I am at a loss. My home is turned inside out. So has my life. Zero and I are trying to get to where we were. There is always these interruptions." Yuki Says. "I know. I'm Sorry about all that. I am sure having another child appear isn't fun." Yagari states. "No, not really. I mean, i'm glad to have him. It's just, he changed our lives around. He wasn't planned. It just makes me and Kamane have to spend more time together. I don't mind, but i was trying to move on. It just sets everything back." Yuki admits. Yagari just nods. While standing there, there is a knock at the door. "Come in Nezera. "Yagari says." What can you offer us here today? What info?" Zero asks. "Well, I heard you been having a problem. I believe. I know. Who the person is. You guys think. She is Kiko. Kharis Twin sister. Well my mother never had a sister, or sibling for that matter." Nezera states. "Wait? What? Kharis was your mother?" Zero remarks. Yuki and Yagari look at him in shock. "Yes, She was my mother. I wasn't very close to her. I was her only child. She had a few problems trying to conceive me. Its why, she couldn't have any more." Nezera comments. "Well then who is this person?" Yagari asks. "Her name is Mika. She is a friend of mine from way back when. She isn't what you would think. She isn't a vampire, nor is she human. " Nezera replies. "Well we kind of figured that out already. We couldn't kill her." Yuki states. "Yes, that would be a waste of time to try. She is a demon, who is already dead. So nothing you would do to her. Would work." Nezera Answers. "Well, thats just great. How do, you do. Now what?" Yagari remarks. "I know. You can't kill her. I do have a way of keeping her under control." Nezera explains. "Ok , How? I'm game for anything at this point." Yuki states. "Well the one way to keep her under control is me." He announces. "Really?" Yagari chuckles. "Yes, She is afraid of me, because i am not what you would think." Nezera remarks. "Well do we even know, where she is now? Yuki burned down her house. Where would she go?" Zero asks. "She is at Cross with me. Its how, i knew this was all going on. She came to me."Nezera explains. "What the hell is Kaien and Ai taking in anyone these days?" Yagari says. "Well i want to be there, when you tell her. What ever your going to say." Yuki comments. "Ok, thats fine. Meet me there in an hour." Nezera replies. walking towards the door to leave.

On the way home, Yuki and Zero don't really know what to think. How can this small kid, control that thing they encountered? Why would she listen to him? What makes him so special? Was this a set up? So many things went through there minds. Once home, They go to Kamane. Letting him know. What is going on. That he may want to join them. He responds in saying yes. So they all get into the car heading to Cross. To witness what is going to take place. This small boy controlling that thing.

Once at Cross, the three of them get out of the car. They walk to the moon dorm, Where Nezera stays. They head to his room. Knocking on the door. Nezera answers the door. "So glad you can all make it. We need to head to Mika's room. Its just down the hall." Nezera explains. So the four of them go to her room. Nezera knocks on Mika's door. " It's me. Let me in. " He states. Mika opens the door, to let him in. To find a surprise. He brought Yuki, Kamane and Zero. "I never would of thought. You would bring them to my room." Mika states as she fully opens the door. What they see open the door, is nothing what the saw before. She is around ten years old, blond hair in piggy tails. She is wearing a pink shirt with cut sleeves with a navy blue skirt. No Kharis here at all. "You mean to tell me this? Is the thing, we cant kill? She is around ten? Is this for real?" Yuki blurs out. "Thats not very nice. Just because, i look young doesn't mean anything. I would watch it , if i was you bitichy." Mika answers. "Really? This coming from a ten year old. Obviously you never learned any manners." Yuki replies. Kamane and Zero just watching as this unfolds. Not believing there eyes. "Your one to talk about manners. At least i didn't set your house on fire." Mika replies. "Ok enough! This is just going round and round."Nezera shouts. " I want this to stop Mika. You need to leave these people alone!" Nezera hisses at her. "There is no need to be so mean." She replies in a small scared tone. Kamane Zero , and Yuki, watching as this small slender boy, just made the monster tame. While they are watching, Nezera, black large demon wings come out of his back. His hands turn to demon claws. "What the fuck?" Zero remarks. Yuki smacks him. Telling him not now. shh! Lets not get in this." "There is no need to get so angry Nessy. I will do as you say. I promise. I just didn't think you would care about these losers." Mika states. "Well i like it here at Cross. I don't want to do anything to ruin it. Yoshikio already tried this game. It was a bust. I'm not into this shit. You need to stop. Nezera says. Glaring at her. "So we are just suppose to believe, that she is going to listen to you? Just go away?" Kamane asks. "Yes, the way everyone is scared of you, In your world. They are of me in mine." Nezera answers. "Your world?" Zero asks. "Yes, i am not from here. We are not like you. If we wanted to, we could make this place disappear. Trust me. You don't want to mess with us Zero. You may be bad ass here, but not where i come from. Not even Kamane would have a chance to defeat us.."Nezera comments. "Then i guess, we should say thank you for helping us." Yuki remarks. "No problem. I have no intention or need to hurt you. Not sure why my friends always seem to want to though." Nezera replies. " I am going back to our world. It's more fun there. This place sucks. I thought Hotheaded and Coldhearted where going to be more of a match. Bitchy tried, but it was flat. I'm out of here." Mika responds. A portal opens and she disappears. "What the hell was that?" Zero asks. "Beats me. At this point i really don't care." Kamane responds. "Lets just get out of here. Kaien really needs to scan who he lets in this place." Yuki says as she stares at Nezera. They all walk out of the room and down the hall. Walking toward the exit. All three not sure of what just took place. What did they witness? There is another world? Like this one isn't screwed up enough. Not only do we have humans, and vampires fighting. There were even other demons in the mix. They head home, still very confused of the happenings of today. Trying to let it go. To move on. If they could.

"Do you really think its over? I still can't believe. We got our asses handed to us by a ten year old." Zero states. "I am not sure. We need to be on the look out. Just in case. And tell me about it, a ten year old. I still can't get over that one." Kamane states. Yuki thinking more about the child now. "'How was the little boy today? When he was with you Kamane?" Yuki asks. "He was pretty good. He was always looking for you though. I am sure being left with Hanabusa this evening didn't help. " Kamane answers. "Did they raise him in the other world? Or this one? "Yuki asks. "Who knows. No wonder. He is confused." Zero admits. "Lets just get back to our normal lives. I am going to have Hanasbusa look into, what can kill them. There has to be something. In case they or anyone else comes back. We need to be prepared. This time we all could of gotten killed. We got lucky. She was just playing with us. If her intentions were worse , We wouldn't be here."Kamane states. They nod as Kamane gets into his car to drive home. They realize there is more to be afraid of. There is a lot out there that in unknowing.


	104. Chapter 104 Adjusting

Review Please :) They help a lot just let me know how you like whats going on. :)

Chapter 104 Adjusting.

It's been a few months now. Yuki is still being taken over, by this child. Her life isn't really her own. She is thrown more and more with Kamane. The child likes Kamane, Zero and Hanabusa but is very close with Yuki. He feels safe with her. When Kamane wants to take the child out or go to his home. Yuki always has to go as well. Making it very hard for her to be with Zero. To even run the Cafe. Her early runs to the Cafe to bake, and get things ready. Now are taking over by a child. Who has nightmares. She has to stay with him. She is dead tired from being up half the night with him. Zero is trying to be as calm as he can be. Keeping his emotions intact. Which is very hard for him to do. Even though they are together, Its like they are not. They spend very little time together. The hot steamy sex is now none. The only time they get to spend together is driving to the cafe ,or at night eating with the kids. He can't stand the fact that she spends most of the time with Kamane. He doesn't feel. Its anything sexual at the moment but the fear is there.

While taking out the trash, Zero runs into Hanabusa. "Hey Zero. Whats up? How is the little boy?" Hanabusa asks. "He is ok. I guess. He is closer to Yuki, then Ren ever was. I also thought nothing could even be like that. I guess. I was wrong." Zero states. "She makes him feel safe. She is a very good mother Zero. She always was. She loves kids." Hanabusa replies. "Yes. I know. We have no time together. We have no nothing. I see her very little through out the day. She will try to touch my hand. Kiss my cheek when she can. That is the closest we get. During the Day, she will either be at Kamanes house, or Kamane will come into the Cafe. They spend as much time with this child together as they can. I don't know, if Kamane is using this to get near her. Or if this is just happening. Either way i am getting tired of it."Zero responds. "Its not very easy for Yuki either. This isn't something. She planned." Hanabusa comments. "I know. Its why i have shut up for so long. I do realize this is hard on her. There are times she isn't herself. Its like she's lost,but just keeps going. I pretty much run the Cafe with your wife. She can't even do that anymore like she use to. I am not sure. How much more of this either of us can take. I miss her so much. " Zero states. "What about bed time? Can't you get close to her then?" Hanabusa asks. "It depends. Sometimes i will find her out cold. Still in her clothes of the day. I can't bother her then. I feel bad enough. She needs sleep. Sometimes she will come to bed when i do. She will cuddle up and fall asleep. Then he will have his nightmares. She goes off to his room." Zero remarks. "Well dude your going to have to do something to get close to her. Even if you wake her up. See if she even wants to be close you. If she pushes you away? "Hanabusa states. "I don't know about pushing me away. She isn't ever mean to me lately. She just doesn't have the time." Zero states. " Do you think. She wants Kamane?" Zero says. "I don't know. I don't think so. You just know .How he is. We also know. How they are together. It took her a long time to stop fooling around with him. You might just want to make sure. " Hanabusa replies. "Great another thing to worry about. I don't think she is though. I would know. His scent isn't all over her in that way. Plus she would never cheat. Once she is with someone. She is with them. I will keep my eye out though. " Zero replies Walking back to the house.

Back at the house , Yuki is all ready to head to the cafe. She has Rai ready as well. "Zero are you ready?" Yuki asks. "Yes, i just had to take out the trash." Zero replies. Getting into the car. On the way to the Cafe, Yuki puts her hand on his hand. Trying to be somewhat close. He notices. She does this every now and then. So he is there. Once at the Cafe Kamane is sitting at a table waiting for them to arrive. Getting up when he spots the little boy. "Theirs my boy. How are you today." Kamane asks. The little boy running to him and giving him a hug. "Kamane if you could please, just take care of him here today. I need to do some work in the Cafe. I would like to bake some fresh items. I can't do that at your house." Yuki asks. "Of course. I can stay here for a bit. That's not a problem." Kamane answers. Yuki going into the back, trying to get herself back into the old routine. Zero heading back to the kitchen to help. "Hey i can help with those loafs. We can make more together. " Zero acknowledges. "Sure." Yuki says in a low sad tone. Not being her normal bubbly self. They spend most of the afternoon, knocking out as many fresh baked goods as they could. Yuki trying her best to be herself. Not running after the child or Kamane. When after a few hours, the child runs back into the kitchen. says Mommy. Pick me up. "Yuki stops everything and does so. Asking him what she can do for him. "Mommy come out and be with us. I miss you." Rai states. "Ok, you go back out there with your father. I will bring lunch." Yuki sighs. The little boy Nods and runs back outside to Kamanes side. "Yuki are you ok?" Zero asks. "I guess. I will have to be. Zero will you come have lunch to?" Yuki asks. "Sure, if thats what you want." Zero responds. "Yes i would like to be with you. I just never seem to have time." Yuki says sadly. "Its ok. I will get the sandwiches and drinks. You go sit. I will be right out." Zero responds. Kissing her lightly on her head. "Thank you." She replies. While walking out to the Cafe. Sitting next to Kamane and the child. "So what did you two do this morning?" Yuki asks. We colored, and we watched the customers."Kamane states. "How nice." Yuki answers. Zero coming out, handing them there lunch. Taking a seat next to Yuki. "Kamane i think. It should be time that he can come to your house without me being there. I can't always come. I don't mind sometimes. I just would like to get my regular routine. "Yuki states. Zero just eating and listening. "Sure, we can give it a try. That's totally fine with me. I just don't know. How he will react. He is very attached to you." Kamane admits. "I know, but we have to get him use to it. Sooner or later. You can't sit here all day. Doing nothing. I am sure you get bored."Yuki comments. "Yes, but to be with him. I don't i have to go." Kamane admits. "I know. You love him. Its nice seeing you to together. I just really would like to be normal again. At least at work. Its bad enough, i don't get any sleep at night. I need some freedom."Yuki admits. "Ok. I am willing to try. I will take him anytime you want." Kamane states. "Good. It will be often Kamane. At least during the day." Yuki states as she cleans up her lunch. "Mommy has to go back to work. sweety. I will see you later. When its time to go home. You need to spend time with your father. Without me." Yuki tells Rai. Zero just listening as he cleans up after himself. Yuki walking back into the kitchen to work. Zero still cleaning up.

"Is she ok Zero?" Kamane asks. "I am not sure. I noticed today. She seems down. Not like herself. I think this is a lot for her to take on. She was use to doing what she wanted to." Zero claims. "Yes i thought so. I am just trying to do what is best for the child. I don't want to hurt her in the process."Kamane states. "Well its not really you thats doing this. Its the child himself. He gives her no space at all. She is lucky to be able to take a shower at home alone. Our children were close to her, but they would go off and play. Do there own thing. Leaving Yuki to do her thing. Rai doesn't.. Zero states. "Well maybe he should spend more time with Anna? They are close in age. Maybe they can play together. I can take them both on play dates." Kamane suggests. "That sounds nice. I think we can work something out." Zero comments.

Zero walks back into the kitchen. Seeing Yuki making more bread. "You ok?" Zero asks. "Yes i finally got enough things baked. It felt so good to be me this morning. I really do miss baking." Yuki states. "I guess we can work something out with Kamane. So you have some more free time." Zero states. "Yea as long as Rai lets it happen." Yuki answers.


	105. Chapter 105 Nightmares

Review please.

Chapter 105 Nightmares

Later in the day, they pack up. Getting ready to go home. Once there Yuki goes and starts dinner. Rai sitting in the kitchen, at the table coloring while Yuki cooks. Zero goes to Hanabusa's and picks up Anna and ZJ. They walk in and go to the kitchen. Saying hello to there mother. Anna sitting at the table with Rai to color. ZJ helping Zero set the dinning room table for dinner. "Dad is mom ok? She hasn't been herself lately. "ZJ states. "I know son. This is very hard on her. She is trying her best for Rai. Do you like spending time with Uncle Kamane?" Zero asks. "Yes. He is cool. I spent a lot of time with him. When you an mom were not together. He was always here. We did a lot of things together. I still go over there, when i visit the cafe. Why do you ask?" ZJ admits. "I may need you to do me a little favor. We need to get Rai to spend time with Uncle Kamane, without your mother always being there. She needs some time alone. If i would set up a weekend. Would you go? To watch over Rai. So that Kamane doesn't have to call your mother every five minutes." Zero asks. "Of Course. We can all go. Me, Anna and Rai. I don't mind at all. Trust me Uncle Kamane isn't anything like, he is with you. With us. He is so much fun." ZJ states. "Really? Him? I could never picture him having kids."Zero remarks. "He plays the play station with us. Takes us out. He is really cool. You just don't see it, because your both fighting over the same woman." ZJ comments. "When did you get so smart?" Zero asks with a smile. ZJ just laughs as he sits down at the dinner table. Yuki bringing out the roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, biscuits and corn. "Ok all time for dinner. Everyone get there seats." They all sit down to a family dinner. Which Yuki has made sure was there every night. No matter. How tired she is. After dinner Zero tells her that Zj and him will do the cleaning up. That she can put Anna and Rai to bed. Then take her shower. She is very happy with that. One less thing to have to do.

Yuki puts the kids to bed. Then heads to take her shower. Just letting the Warm water hit her body. Closing her eyes. Taking a deep breathe. She stays in there, just a little longer then normal. Enjoying the quiet and alone time. While Yuki is taking her shower, Zero is cleaning up with ZJ. Who tells him to go take his own shower. He would finish up for his father. Zero heads to another bathroom and takes his fast shower like always. Going back to his bedroom, and getting in bed. Waiting for Yuki. Once she is done her bath, she gets dressed and heads to bed. Seeing Zero reading his paper. She slides into bed trying not to disturb him. "Not coming over?" Zero asks. "I didn't want to disturb you." She responds. "Babe, your never disturbing me." He says putting the paper down, taking off his glasses. "Do you have to take those off?" Yuki says with a smile. "No. I can put them back on, if you like. I remember you liked me wearing them." Zero smirks. "Yes. You look totally adorable in them. I just like to stare at you." She says looking up at him. Moving closer to him. "She puts her head on his chest and arms around him."Well thats not really going to get you to stare at my glasses." Zero says with a grin. As he lifts her head up and kisses her. "Hmm , Zero i miss you so much. I don't know. How much fun, it would be to make love to me at the moment. I am so tired. I can't really do much." She says in a low tone. "Hey, Look at me. You don't have to. Let me take control. I don't mind pleasuring you." Zero states. "Are you sure? I want to pleasure you as well." Yuki replies. "You are, just me touching you. Is enough to drive me crazy. Just lay back and let me." Zero comments. "Do to me, what you please." Yuki says with a grin. As she lays down on the bed. Zero moves over to her body, placing his over hers. Kissing her, rubbing her body kissing her nightie. Yuki closes her eyes. Giving out light moans of approval. He slowly and gently removes her nightie. Leaving only her white lace panties on. He kisses her neck down to her breasts. Licking and sucking on her nipples. He places light soft kisses all over her. Working his way down to her center. Kissing her through her white panties. Making her Back ache up. He the places kisses and licks on her inner thigh. Sending shivers throughout her body. He removes his clothes and her white panties. Going straight back to her lips. Kissing and tugging on her bottom lip. Nibbling on her ear. Her arms go around him. Pushing him closer to her. Kissing him passionalty. He slides himself inside her gently, teasing her. By stopping and then starting. Pulling himself almost all the way out, and plunging all the way back in. Her legs wrap around his waist. Pulling him farther in and closer to her. He starts going faster and deeper. As her moans get stronger and louder. He starts loosing his control. Pushing himself as far as he can go inside of her. Faster and faster. Till they both explode. His warm wet body lightly landing on top of hers. There chests going up and down. Hearing each other's heavy breathing. Still wrapped in her embrace. She kisses him again lightly. She then closes her eyes to fall asleep. This time him sleeping on top of her, wrapped in her warms. Every time she would slightly wake. She would place a kiss on his neck. Holding him tight.

When three in the morning comes around. Zero hears Rai. Screaming from his nightly nightmares. Yuki under his warm body. Sleeping away. He gets up. Putting on his underwear and pjs. Then he heads to Rai's room. "Hey buddy. Its only a dream. Mommy is sleeping. So you got me tonight ok?" Zero states. Rai just looks at him and says ok. Zero gets in the bed to confort him. Telling him how he use to have bad dreams. When he was a child. That a lot of bad things had happened to him as well. Rai just listening. Staying close to Zero. He also told him that, Yuki also helped him with his nightmares. That nothing will ever happen to Rai because Yuki and he would never let it. The child feels relieved and falls back to sleep. Zero then heads back to his own room. To bed. Trying to break the habit of Yuki having to go in there, and also having to stay the night. He is hoping this works. So they can get some rest. Maybe even some more alone time. He slides himself back in bed. Placing Yuki close to him. Putting his arms around her naked firm body. He removes his shirt but leaves on his pants. In case the child wakes again. He closes his eyes and falls asleep holding Yuki close to him.


	106. Chapter 106 Something Isn't Right

Sex in this chapter. There are the Asterisks where it starts and ends. So if you want to avoid it. You know where it is.

Chapter 106 Something not right.

In the morning when Zero wakes, he finds Yuki sitting in the armchair looking out the window. Lost in her thoughts. He knows. Something is wrong. He just doesn't know exactly what. He knows. That this situation wasn't the easiest. There just seemed to be more to it, then Yuki was letting on. Like always, she was keeping it bottled up. Zero gets up from the bed. Walking over to Yuki. Taking a seat in the other arm chair. "Good morning Beautiful." He says to her. "Good Morning Zero." She replies. Giving him a small smile. "Are you ok?" Zero asks. "Yea. I want to thank you for last night. I really enjoyed being with you. I love you, being that close to me. Not to mention, thank you for letting me sleep." Yuki states. "You don't have to thank me. I love. Making love to you. I wish. We could do it more often. Also its not a problem, you needed some sleep. I think. It would be better, if i go to him in the middle of the night. That way you can sleep. He seems to let me go afterwards. It might be a break we need." Zero remarks. "Yea ok, as long as it works." She responds, in a low sad tone. "I'm going to take Anna to work with us today. I have a plan. If it works, it will give you more time to do what ever you want." Zero admits. "What ever you think is best. I'm going to get dressed. The kids will be up very soon. I need to get breakfast for them also. "Yuki answers, Walking over to Zero, kissing him on his far head. Zero just nods. Knowing something isn't right. He just senses it in the way ,she responds and even looks. She just is low. He gets up and gets dressed himself. Walking downstairs to get the waffles ,Yuki made for breakfast. The kids sitting around the table eating. Yuki cleaning up. He goes over to her and gives her a hug. Trying to let her know, that he is here for her. She hugs back tightly, tears filling her eyes. She wipes them quickly , walking out of the kitchen. Zero notices, but figures there is no sense running after her. She isn't ready to tell him, what the problem is. So he tells the kids to hurry up, get ready. As he is getting the car ready for the day. Hanabusa comes over to say hello.

"Whats up?" Hanabusa says. "Nothing much." Zero replies. How is Yuki doing? Did you guys get to spend any time together?" Hanabusa asks. "We got some time last night. It was nice. She didn't push me away. She wanted me as much as i did her. It was nice being so close. There is something wrong though. I am not sure. What it is. She just isn't herself." Zero states. "Do you think. Its the kid? Or Kamane?" Hanabusa asks. "I'm not sure. I am doing my best to get the kid off her back. So he isn't following her everywhere. I went in to help him go back to sleep. It worked to. I tried to connect with him. That did work. Yet it still didn't seem to make her all that happy." Zero admits. "Do you think? She did something with Kamane? She feels bad about?" Hanabusa replies. "I Don't know. They seem to act fine around each other. I am not really sure its him either. It could be though. Damn. Why you have to put that shit in my head? " Zero snaps. "Just asking buddy. I'm not sure. What it is. I am sure that she will let you know when she is ready. "Hanabusa replies. "Yea. I guess so." Zero states. Getting in the car and blowing the horn. ZJ comes out and goes with Hanabusa for school. While Anna and Rai get into the back seat of the car. Yuki locks up, then also gets herself into the car.

On the way to work. She is very quiet. Reminding Zero, how it was before they got back together. That it seems her emotions, where going back there little by little. He didn't like that thought. It was hard enough for him to break them then. At least then, he knew. What the reason was. Now he was kind of lost. Hanabusa's words replaying in his head. Did she do something with Kamane? She regrets? His mind going back to that video of them making love in the desk chair. His blood boiling at the thoughts. Trying his best to keep himself cool and not explode. Knowing that if nothing is happening, she would only get pissed at him. That it would make things a lot worse. He pulled up to the Cafe. Parking close to it. Letting everyone out.

They go in, where like normal Kamane is waiting for the little boy. " Kamane may i speak to you? " Zero asks. Still Annoyed by his own thoughts. "What did you need Zero?" Kamane asks. "Remember yesterday? When i asked you, if you minded to take Anna to? To help Rai? I brought her here today. I was thinking that maybe, you could take them both to the park down the street. Give Yuki a break. I took Anna. He would have someone to play with. Keep him busy for you." Zero admits. "Sure. That sounds great. If all goes well, i will take them to lunch as well. Try to make a day out of it." Kamane states. "That would really be a good thing. She needs some space. Something isn't right."Zero says. Watching Kamanes response. "Yes. I noticed that as well. I will do my best to help. I am willing to take him this weekend also."Kamane states. Zero getting nothing from the question. Kamane looked like he knew nothing. "Yes, about that. ZJ and Anna would like to join him. They can help you with him. Plus i think. They like spending time with you." Zero painfully admits. "That's Great. I love hanging out with ZJ. I will pick them all up here on Friday. I will only call you, if Rai will not stay." Kamane answers. "Great. Thank you." Zero replies. Not sure how it got to this. That him and Kamane are actually speaking nice to each other. Making it work. It just surprised him.

Kamane takes the kids with him. Rai running to Zero to say bye. Then Running into the Kitchen to say bye to his mother. She gives him tons of kisses. Telling him things will be fine. That he can trust Kamane. That he would never do anything to hurt him. Just like her and Zero. Her words make the little boy feel at ease. She tells him to please have fun with his sister. Enjoy the day. He comes out and grabs Kamanes hand. Walking out of the Cafe.

When Zero looks over to Yuki, watching them walk out the door. He sees a Sigh of relief come over her. She walks back into the kitchen. Zero goes into the kitchen. Seeing Yuki bake. Being her normal self. Making plans for what she is going to make. Writing them down, and getting the ingredients ready. She lifts her head and smiles up at him. "Would u like to help?" She asks. " If you would like me to?" Zero replies. "Yes. I would very much. I enjoy being with you. I haven't had the time lately. Maybe today we can." Yuki responds. Going over to him, giving him a passionate kiss. Pushing him up against the wall. "Yuki are you taking advantage of me?" Zero says with a Smirk. "If you will let me." She answers as she kisses him again. "We can't do that in here. "There is no one in the Cafe, in case someone comes in. We need to put the closed sign up for a bit." Zero responds. "Then go do so. I will meet you in your office." Yuki replies with an evil grin.

Zero goes to put the closed sign up. Noticing that Yuki's mood changed a lot, once the child was gone. Not sure. What to think. He goes to his office. Yuki in there waiting for him. "Welcome back sexy." She says. As she goes over to kiss him again. "I miss you so much Zero." She says. wrapping her arms around him. "Yuki, I miss you also. You know. You can tell me anything right? I am here for when you want to talk." Zero says. Seeing a sadness in her eyes. "Yes. I know. I don't want to talk right now. I just want to be close to you. I want to feel you. Like last night." She responds. Bringing him over to the chair. Zero, flinches. "No. Not the chair. How about the desk?" He suggests. "Ok. Let's try something new."She says as she turns around putting her hands on the desk. *Leaving her back and bottom towards Zero. "Oh, Doggy huh? We don't do that very often, if at all. That is new." Zero smirks. Going over to her. Lifting her dress. Rubbing her ass with his hands, as he kisses down the back of her neck. She lets out a large moan. Pushing herself back towards Zero's crouch. He keeps rubbing her ass, as this is a new position for him. He likes. What he sees and feels. Sliding her underwear off. Undoing his pants. He then proceeds to rub his manhood on her bottom and center. Just teasing her. Licking her ear lobe, as he does so. Feeling her wetness makes him even more excited. He slides in, Making her moan louder. He puts his hands on her waist, pushing her round firm ass onto his stomach. Making him harder. Which makes him go faster and harder inside her. The desk taking a beating. As Zero Plunges himself into her. Faster and Faster. Till she gives out a loud Scream of his Name. Sending him over the edge. As they both explode. * Zero Clasping on her back. Holding her body close to him. Kissing down her neck. He lightly gets up, so she can move. She gets up and kisses him passionately. "That's why. I don't normally like that position. I can't kiss you." Yuki says catching her breathe. "I know. That was different though. Kind of fun." Zero remarks. "It's always fun with you Zero. " She says kissing him again. "Your a bit frisky today huh?" Zero says. "It's been awhile. I told you. I missed you. Not only in that way though. Just being with you." She says. Her eyes looking at the floor. Zero notices her mood change. "I guess. We should open the Cafe and get back to work." She remarks. Kissing him on the cheek. Then heading towards the door. Zero still not able to figure out what is going on. Just that she still wants and cares for him. Just something is in the way. He goes on to spend the afternoon with her. Baking and working in the Cafe. He will see a smile here and there.


	107. Chapter 107 Pain taking over

Please review so I know if you like. And what you like. Or what you dislike :)

Chapter 107 Pain taking over.

Later in the day, Kamane brings back the kids. Both of them seem very happy. Both children coming in with bags from a toy store. "Well, it looks like you spoiled them both rotten," Yuki says with a smile. "I sure did. It was the best time, I had in a long time." Kamane says. As he goes over to Yuki to kiss her cheek. Both Kids going over to Zero to show him. What the got. Zero watching Kamane and Yuki interact with each other. Seeing there is a tenderness there. He lightly touches her hand or kisses her cheek. He sees. There is still a closeness between the two. The thought runs back to what Hanabusa said this morning. Did they do something? His thoughts going everywhere. Not really paying attention to the two small children. Showing him their toys. He see's Kamane kiss her far head as he says goodbye. Kamane then walks over to the children and even Zero. Saying his goodbyes. That he will see them tomorrow. "Did everything go ok Rai?" Yuki asks. "Yes. Mommy. I had a lot of fun with Daddy and Anna. We went to the park. I went on the slide and Swings. Daddy pushed us." Rai answers. A small smile graces Yuki's face. Zero just watching and listens. "What else did you guys do?" Yuki asks. "We went to Lunch mommy. Then Uncle Kamane said, we could go to the toy store. We could pick anything we wanted. Because we were so good." Anna Replies. "Well, that's great. I am so glad you both had a great time. I didn't think you wouldn't. " Yuki States. "Zero if its ok, we can get ready to go now. Close up the cafe. We can stop on the way home to get some take out?" Yuki asks. "Sure. That's fine with me." Zero replies still lost in his own thoughts. Seeing that Yuki isn't mad or upset with Kamane. They seem to still like each other very much. Was that the problem? Zero tried to shake the thoughts off. Trying to enjoy the rest of his night.

On the way home, they stop at a take-out joint. Grabbing some Pizza, hoagies, and fries. Yuki stealing some of the fries, before getting home. "I saw that mommy," Rai says. "Oh really? Shh here is one for you and one for Anna." She says giving each a fry. Zero just looks at her. How she is so good with their kids. Once home, The kids and Yuki head inside with the food. Zero, waiting for Hanabusa to drop off ZJ.

"Hey, dad. Everything ok?" ZJ asks as he sees his father waiting. "Yes, son. I just wanted to let you know. That this weekend is a go. Also, there is some takeout inside for you." Zero states. "Ok Dad, that's fine," ZJ replies as he walks inside the house.

"Take out sounds good. I think me and Yori will go out for dinner." Hanabusa says. "Yea. That's a good idea." Zero replies. "Hey man, whats up?" Hanabusa replies. "Your damn statement this morning has been running through my mind all day today. We had a nice day. She surprised me with being close. Even though she wanted it. Something was still off. Then Kamane drops off the kids, He touches her. Kisses her. They still have this tenderness with each other. This caring. After all the shit he did. It just made me wonder if what you said was true. I keep asking her if she is ok. She says yea. Even though, I know otherwise. She won't talk. It just makes me wonder even more." Zero comments. "I am sorry. I put that in your head. I didn't mean to upset you. It was just a thought. It may not have anything to do with him. Shit Zero this is a lot for anyone to take on." Hanabusa states. "I Know. It's just eating away at me." Zero answers. Yuki, coming out. "Zero come get dinner before it gets cold." "Yes, babe. I will be right there." Zero responds. "Well, it looks like she still cares about you." Hanabusa states. "I know. She does. She is trying to show it. Something is just blocking her fully". Zero remarks.

Once inside, he gets some dinner. He sits at the kitchen table. The kids are already done theirs. Yuki is sitting with him. Still eating her pizza. "I see the kids devoured most of it." Zero comments. "Yes. Its why. I put yours in the Microwave." Yuki says with a smile. "Thanks, Babe." Zero replies. "Zero is something wrong? You look like something is on your mind." Yuki states. "Something is. I am just afraid if I ask. You will get mad at me. It will start something. I don't want that." Zero replies. "If you don't ask. Whatever it is, it's going to be on your mind. I know. How you are." Yuki responds. " I don't want to fight. I don't want to hurt you. I know sometimes my tacit isn't the best." Zero responds. " Wow. I guess this is something serious. You want to talk about. Let me put the kids to bed. Then we can talk. I don't want them to overhear. Whatever this is going to be." Yuki states. "Ok. That sounds good." Zero responds.

Yuki goes to put Rai and Anna to bed. Tucking them both in. "I am so glad you had a nice day today," Yuki tells Rai. "Me too Mommy. I like it here. I won't have to leave will I?" Rai Asks. "No, Never. This is your home. It's not like before, I promise you. I will never leave you. "Yuki says. As tears fill her eyes. "I love you Rai. I want you to always remember that." Yuki responds. "Ok. Mommy." Rai answers.

Yuki walking out of Rai room. Tears taking over her, and she slides down the wall. Trying to compose herself. She just can't seem to. The tears turn into sobs. She sits there with her face in her hands. Crying away. The pain overtaking her from this small child. Zero is wondering. What is taking so long? He goes to see. As he does. He sees Yuki. Sitting in the hallway crying uncontrollably.


	108. Chapter 108 I Need Freedom!

Chapter 108 I Need Freedom!

"Yuki. What is wrong?" Zero says. Walking over to her picking her up. Bringing her to there bedroom. She doesn't answer. She just keeps crying. Holding on to him tightly. He places her on the end of the bed. Holding on to her. "Yuki. What happened? You need to talk to me. I can't help you, if i don't know. Whats going on." Zero states. "I just can't. He is so hurt. So broken. Why would anyone do this to a child?" Yuki cries. "I don't know. I am so sorry babe. He will turn out ok. Look. I did. Yea. I know. I have some issues, but all in all, i'm not that bad." Zero comments. "No. Your not. It just hurts me to see him like that. LIke it did when,i saw you. Its like reliving it all over again." Yuki states. "Yuki you haven't been yourself in a while. Is it just the child or more? I need you to tell me." Zero remarks. "What are you thinking Zero? What did you want to ask me? Just do it." Yuki snaps. "Babe, please. I'm trying for this not to be a fight." Zero replies. "Just ask. Whats on your mind Zero. I know. Its something. There always is." Yuki remarks. "Does, how you feel have anything to do with Kamane? Do you miss him? Or...Want him?' Zero asks. "I knew. It was going to lead back to him. How can i miss him Zero? I am always thrown around him. I don't mind being with him. I do enjoy it. We get along great. We can talk to each other. But seeing him like this is driving me batty. I have no life. Its just Focused on this child and him. Its not even Kamanes fault. We want to make Rai feel safe. Feel like we are there , no matter what. Trying to give him. What he didn't have. Its just hard. I can't do the things, i want to do. Today and last night was the first time in months, i wasn't stuck with Kamane, or the child. I was able to be with you. I was able to work. You don't know, how i miss that. I miss being me. Yes. It is also hard being around Kamane. I see. What it would of been like with Ai. If he didn't leave." Yuki says. Tears streaming down her face. "I know. You been around him a lot lately. Alone together. Has anything happened? " Zero asks. Hurt that she still cares for Kamane. How he sees. She wished Kamane didn't leave, so they could of raised Ai together instead. "No. Nothing has happened. We are not alone like you think anyway. Rai is always there." Yuki states. " Is that the only reason nothing happened?" Zero asks. "NO! Do you really think? I would cheat on you? Do you think sex is whats on my mind? You really don't know. How hard this is. Do You? Knowing that someone out there can just make your children without you knowing it. They can put my egg with anyone they want. Ok, it was one with you and then Kamane. How about if its a stranger? Even with it being with you two. It doesn't make it any better. I didn't want another child. I didn't want to be held down by a child or a relationship. Its what took me so long to get back with you. Kamane did ask me, when we were together if i wanted a child. I told him no. I had no time. Now i am pushed into the child and a relationship with both. Not to mention all the pain, they caused this child. What they did to him wasn't fair. My heart hurts for him. My emotions are all over the place. YOu think. I want to screw Kamane? Will i ever be able to be Free? Will i forever be thrown from you to him and back again? Yuki shouts. "Yuki i am sorry. I don't want you to feel your stuck with me. If you really don't want to be with me. Then say it." Zero says with a pain in his heart. " Zero . I couldn't let go of you. if i tried. No matter how hard i tried . it wouldn't work. I love you very much. I just feel like, i am being smothered by some at the moment. That i can't breathe. It feels like no matter which one of you, I choose, the other is always there anyway. It just makes the relationship , with who ever i'm with harder. With this child, i can't help, but be around Kamane. I just learned from when,i was with him. I shouldn't of always been around you. It brought up feelings. I don't want that happening again. I knew before this, i would have to see Kamane here and there. Since we already had so much together. Just now its even worse. Its a daily basis. Its kind of hard to get over someone , when they are thrown in your face every day. ANd don't you dare ask, if i am going with him. Thats not what i am saying. I want our relationship to work. I do want to be with you. There is just so many things in the way. I get over one thing and another gets thrown at me. I am so tired of trying to pick myself back up again." Yuki states. Zero just sitting there listening. Not sure what to say. How to feel. Not even sure if Yuki knows. What she feels. " I am so sorry this happened to you. I am sorry for Rai also. You know. I love you. I am here for you, in any way you need. I think. We should come up with a better plan with Rai. One that you don't have to see Kamane all the time. That things can go back to normal. Somewhat. One that we can try to grow together and as a family." Zero suggests. " I think thats a good idea. I also think. I need time away. I need time to get myself together. I can't be any good to any of you. If i'm falling apart." Yuki replies. "Where will you go? How long will you stay?" Zero asks. "Not sure to either of those. I will take Rai with me. I promised him. I would never leave him, and i won't. It will give me time just with him. I will wait till after the weekend. So that the kids can go to Kamane's. We can spend the weekend together." Yuki states. "Yuki your not leaving me are you? This is just to get yourself together?" Zero asks his nerves taking over. Not even hearing half of what ,she is saying anymore. "Yes, Zero. I just need time away. I need a break. I will be back." Yuki replies. "Ok. Can we just lie down in bed together. I just want to be close to you." Zero asks. "I would like that. Yuki comments. Heading over to Zero to hold him tight.

Zero takes her to the bed. He lies down. Yuki then cuddles on the side of him. Holding each other tight. He knows. How hurt she is. He understands about the child. That doesn't bother him. He can see why so many things, are going through her mind. When it comes to Kamane, that's what hurts him. The thought of her thinking of what it would have been if he didn't leave. That she felt smothered, by all of them. He also felt, she felt forced into being with him. Just because she tried so many times to break the bond. It wouldn't break. She just gave in to it. There was a part of him that thought, that if she had a choice. She wouldn't be with either of them. That she was just tired of the whole situation. Just stuck. That made him hurt worse. The only thing that made him feel a little better, was that she was trying to make it work before all this happened. Then he would think back to how hard. It was for her to leave Kamane alone altogether. How long it took for her to stop making love to him, and really open up to him. In one way, he thought the break would do them good. That she would be away from Kamane. In another way that also meant, she was away from him. How about if she saw how peaceful it was with out either of them. She would never come back. He thought. He would try to make this weekend be the best he could. To show her what they had before all this ever happened. There was a time that they had a wonderful relationship. Where Yuki would never leave him or even want to. He wanted to go back to that. Before Kharis, Anna Mika and now Rai even happened. All the pain and suffering they have been going through the last eight years. Its all he could think about all night. He got no sleep.

When Rai got up, he went into his room. Calming him down, letting Yuki sleep. The thought of her not being next to him in bed, Killed him. To go back to the lonely empty life he had, wasn't something, he was not looking forward to. It might just be a week or two, or she could change her mind, and let it be always. He just stays next to Rai. Thinking this child had it no better. It's not his fault. He didn't ask for this, but he sure did make a lot of problems.


	109. Chapter 109 Zero's Emotions

Please give reviews :) Let me know how you like it so far? What your feeling? Who do you want her to end up with?

Chapter 109 Zero's Emotions.

Early in the morning. Yuki gets up. Making breakfast, getting the kids ready for school. Zero just walks in and sits at the breakfast table. Very quiet, very down. A part of him, lost. His feelings were all over the place. Trying to figure out, what he was going to do. Not wanting this life, he worked so hard for. To disappear. This relationship lately was getting harder and harder to work at. There was always something in the way. Something never letting them get back to where they were. He could just give up, and let nature take its course. That just wasn't like him. He just couldn't sit back and let it go. So lost in his thoughts, he didn't even hear Yuki calling him to go. She had to call him about three times before he even heard her voice.

"Zero, Its time to go." Yuki says, coming into the kitchen, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Yea. Ok. Sorry." Zero responds. "Are you ok Zero?" Yuki asks. "Yea. Just was thinking. I'm Fine. I will be right out." Zero states. Not wanting to show her, how lost and upset. He really is. He grabs his lunch and heads to the door. Locking it. Getting into the car. On the way to the Cafe, they are both quiet. Yuki noticing that Zero isn't his normal self. She knew. The conversation got to him. It just made her feel worse. They always just hurt each other lately. It was getting old. How could two people that would die for each other? Cause each other so much pain.

Once at the Cafe. Yuki sees Kamane there already. Her heart drops to the floor. Running into the kitchen. Her emotions taking over. Zero just watched and went behind the counter. Not saying a word. Kamane just standing there baffled. "Ok, Whats wrong now?" Kamane asks. "A lot. She is tired of this situation. The child. You, me. The whole thing. She wants her life back. She is going to leave for a bit, after the weekend. She needs space from us all." Zero states coldly. "Oh, I knew. It wouldn't be long for her to feel that way. She loved her freedom when we were together. She no longer has that. "Kamane admits. "No, you don't help by coming here every day. I know. You are trying for the child, But it just makes things worse. She has no life. Just thrown with you and the child." Zero admits. "Doesn't she want to be with me? I Mean we are friends. We get along great." Kamane answers. "I guess sometimes its ok. Just not every day. She came back to me remember Kamane?" Zero snaps. "Yes. How can I forget? This isn't about that. It's about the child. I want to make up for all I lost with Ai. I want to show him. I will always be there for him." Kamane remarks. "I understand that. I don't even mind it. Just you need to give space. The child seems to be a bit closer to you now. You don't need her up your ass all the time." Zero barks. " I am sure. We can work something out." Kamane answers. "Yea. Weill, I'm not sure. If she isn't here. She is taking the child with her. She said. She would never leave him. So you won't be seeing the kid for a bit. I won't be seeing her." Zero snaps harshly. "Where is she going?" Kamane asks. "I don't know. She hasn't told me yet. I need for you to take the kids this weekend. DON'T call or bother us. I am sure. The kid can handle a weekend. You will have ZJ and Anna to help you. I need to make it. That she wants to come back. Otherwise, she just might dump us both. As you feared." Zero remarks. "I will stays away. She always talks to me. She didn't tell me. How she was feeling. I could of helped." Kamane replies. "She didn't want to tell me either. It took a lot. She is dealing with a lot of feelings. The pain this kid is suffering hurts her as well." Zero states. "I know. It does me as well. I will take him this afternoon. I will bring him back at closing time." Kamane answers. "Great. That will give her time to be her." Zero replies.

Kamane grabbing the child. Taking him with him. "Wow, Kamane took him today to?" Yuki asks. "Yes. You can have some time to do whatever you want." Zero answers. "Sounds good. I miss just being in charge of the Cafe. Seeing all the people come in and out. I would like to man the counter today. " Yuki states. "Sure. I can leave you be." Zero responds. "No. Would you stay? It would be nice to spend some time together. Just us." Yuki comments. "That's fine with me. I would like that also. I just know. You like your alone time as well." Zero replies. "I don't want to be alone today. I want to be with you." Yuki says with a smile. Zero smiles back. Feeling a tad better. Seeing that her feelings are there. She just needs to work through the pain and hurt she is also feeling. He knows. He always overreacts. When it comes to her. He can't help himself. Like she was saying the obsession takes over. The panic of him losing her. He sees more now than ever. What she was afraid of. What she meant.

They spend all afternoon and evening together. Working and just simply, being with each other. Having lunch, talking. Doing things they haven't done with each other for awhile. How she will lightly touch his hand. Or even pass by him, giving him a kiss on his shoulder. He sees this cloud lift from above her. When the child and Kamane aren't around. That sparks of herself come through. He sees. How this new situation holds her down. He wishes. He could take it away. Change things, but how. The child was here now. Not of her choice. Not even of Kamane's. It was just thrown at all of them. Something they had to deal with. They dealt with worse. They can handle this. Zero thought. Just as long as, I can make her want to come back to me. It was his only fear. That her going away, having peace, the want to come back to either of them would diminish.


	110. Chapter 110 How hot can i get you?

LEMON CHAPTER! Astriks will be where it starts and ends. This one is detailed and long. So if you're not wanting SEX skip!

Chapter 110 How hot can I get you?

Its Friday, Kamane came early to the Cafe, to pick up the kids. Just like, he said. He would. Zero has plans to make Yuki fall more in love with him. Then she ever was. He worked out a plan for the weekend. Hoping desperately that it works. During the workday, he keeps everything normal. Just spending their normal time together. Still seeing a peek of Yuki here and there. The freedom without the children and Kamane always lurking make her feel herself.

Once its closing time. Zero goes to put the Closed sign-up. Then heads to talk to Yuki. "Babe, I left a bag, on my desk chair. Would you mind putting on the items in the bag?" Zero asks. "Sure. What are you planning?" Yuki replies. "I want us to have a special night. Now please go and get dressed." Zero comments with a grin. "Ok," Yuki says. Wondering. What in the world Zero is up to? Not to mention, what clothes? When she heads to the office. She goes into the bag. There is a pair of black fur-lined leggings, a cashmere cream sweater, and her black boots. She thinks to herself. This is good, nice an warm. Since its now snowing outside. She puts on the clothes. Then heads outside to where Zero is. When she walks out, he is dressed in jeans, a blue sweater, putting on his black trench coat. His silver hair in his lavender eyes. The Trench. She loves seeing him in. Her eyes fill with lust, just looking at him. "You just had to wear that coat? Didn't you?" She says to him. "Well. I know. How much you love it. Not to mention these?" He remarks as he slides on his glasses. "Oh. Hell. That's so not fair. "Yuki responds walking over to him. Kissing him passionately. He sees the desire building in her. That its there. He wants it, to build all night. Not wanting to give in just at the start. He breaks away from the kiss. "I have plans. We will get back to that later." He adds. He goes to get her coat. Putting it on her, buttoning her in. Then placing her, Scarf lightly around her neck. Her hat on her head. "Someone being romantic?" Yuki asks. "Yes. Let's try something different. I can be romantic." Zero responds. Yuki smiles. Giving him another kiss.

They walk out the door, arm in arm. The snow hitting them lightly. Staying close to keep warm. Zero takes her a few blocks down to a restaurant. They both take their seats. Ordering a warm hot cocoa, to warm them up. While waiting for there food. Zero reaches over to hold her hand. Yuki just smiles back. She can't take her eyes off of him. His silver hair gleaming in the light of the restaurant. His lavender eyes warm and loving. Not to mention, the glasses that turn her on. There was just something, about him wearing them. He looked hot and sexy to her. She just kept staring at him. Not believing this tall, slender, warm-hearted man, was hers. "Is there something wrong?" Zero asks. "No. Nothing at all. " Yuki answers. "You just keep staring at me." Zero replies. "Well. You were the one, who said you had to wear those glasses. So now. You get. What you have coming." Yuki giggles. "Aww. So that's it. I think. I can handle it." He answers with a grin. She lightly picks up his hand, that he is holding hers with., placing a kiss on it. Zero noticing. That she has been close tonight. Wanting to kiss him every chance, she got. He felt his plan was going right on target. They sat there and ate their dinner. Just talking, being close. Zero still noticing. She doesn't take her eyes off him for long. The look. She gives him is loving, and wanting. The desire in her eyes back.

After dinner, they put their coats on, heading outside in the snow. As they are walking, Yuki couldn't help herself. She stops, making Zero stop as well. He turns to ask what? but she doesn't give him the chance. She lightly kisses his lips again. Placing her hands on his face. "You didn't even see the next part of the date, and you kissing me. "Zero smirks. "Oh really? There is more?" Yuki asks. As she does a Horse and carriage pulls up. "You have to be kidding me? When I wanted to, you told me it was dumb." Yuki states. "Yea I know. I changed my mind. "Zero replies. Helping her get into the carriage. Then Handing her, one single red rose, before he gets in. "Zero. I love it. She says. Giving him. Yet another kiss. This one even deeper, then the last. The carriage takes them all the way back to the cafe. Where Zero's car is parked. The whole way there, Yuki sat ever so close to him, kissing and touching him. She just couldn't keep her hands off of him. Once in the car. Yuki's hands start rubbing Zero's thigh. She moves closer to his seat. While he is driving. He is a bit surprised, as she has never done this before. Her hands start to wander around his lap. Grabbing at certain parts. He gasps, at the surprise and feel. Trying his best. Not to lose his composer. "Well. These glasses sure did bring out a freaky side in you?" Zero asks. "It's not only the glasses. It's just you. I just want you. There is this passion building up in me all night. I can't explain." Yuki announces. Zero grins. Trying to drive home a little faster. The desire there for him also. Just trying to let it build in her, till she can't control it. Wanting her to lose every ounce of control for once in her life.

Once they pull up in the driveway. Yuki undoes her seat belt. Crawling on top of Zero's lap. Putting her arms around him, kissing him passionately. His hands roaming her body as her mouth roams his. The seat a little cramped. They both realize this isn't the best place for this. They let go of the kiss. Which makes Yuki moan. She slides off of him, so he can open the car door. To get out. Then she does. Reuniting the kiss. He notices. That tonight she just can't stop kissing him. That above the rest, that seems to be getting her the hottest. He does his best not to break it. As he lifts her up into his arms. Carrying her to the door. Fumbling around to get the key in the lock. Once he does, he puts her down. Where she just goes straight for him again. Kissing him, taking off his trench coat. Pulling his blue sweater off. His hands go for her. Taking off her coat, and sweater as well. Fumbling to the family room. Where the fireplace is on. It's nice and warm. Leaving a trail of clothes behind them. Now they are just left in their underwear. Yuki still kissing him. Now going to his neck and his chest. Falling back onto the couch.* He kisses around her pink lace bra. Lightly squeezing and kissing her breast. Her hands in his silver hair. The desire building in both of them. He kisses his way down her tummy, down to her center. Where he takes off her pink lace panties, that are now soaked. He gloats from knowing. He is the one to cause it. "Someone a little wet?" He says in a low sexy tone. "You're driving me crazy. Don't stop." Yuki responds. Zero's pride soars at the sound of that. He continues to kiss her center. Now without any panties or anything in the way. He licks her folds, sending her over the edge. This wasn't something they always did. It was new and exciting for them both. He continues to licks and sucks making her body tremble. He slides one finger inside of her. Pushing it in and out as he licks. Sliding in another finger. Her body building with excitement. He feels her body tighten as she climaxes around his fingers. before she rides it out, he then slides himself in her. Letting her give out a scream. Wrapping her legs and arms around him. Pulling him in deeper. Her lips finding his again and not letting go. He pushes in and out. Her hips keep moving into his. He sees. She is close again and lets her ride it out. Yet still not done with her. He pinches his manhood to keep himself from letting go. He kisses her again. and tells her to roll over. "But, I can't kiss you. when we are like that. "She says. "Don't worry. You can afterward. Come on, Turn that sexy body over. I am not done with you yet." He says in a soft tone. She gets up, but before she turns over, she gives him one long hot kiss. Then she rolls over. Where Zero gets a view of her hot ass. He remembers the time in his office over the desk. How he enjoyed watching and squeezing it. He wanted that again. He lightly lifts her up. Rubbing her round tight ass. Placing kisses on her neck, working his way down to her tailbone. Yuki squeezing the arm of the couch. He kisses her tailbone and licks. Sending shivers down her spine. He then lightly rubs his manhood around her center. Feeling how wet and soft it is. Making him go crazy with desire. He slides into her again. Grabbing hold of her ass and sliding in and out harder and faster now. Yuki slamming herself back into him. His hands roam her body as he keeps slamming into her. Harder and faster. Till he can't take it anymore, and they both climax together.* Completely out of breathe. He lightly turns her over. Laying his slender solid wet body on hers. Where she can now kiss him again. She places one long deep kiss on his lips. Then she puts small ones on his face and neck. Holding his body in her arms. She grabs the blanket, that was on the back of there couch, and puts it over them both. Snuggling close together. Trying to gain there composer. They fall asleep in each others arms. The warmth of the fireplace keeping them warm. The house quiet and peaceful. Just the way Yuki yearned for.


	111. Chapter 111 LUST

Review, please.

Chapter 111 LUST

When Zero wakes up in the morning, he sees Yuki just holding him. Kissing his head. He Snuggles up. Kissing her chest. " I see you still have the kissing thing going on." Zero remarks. "Yes. I just want to kiss you everywhere. The more I stare at you the more, I want to kiss you." Yuki replies. "Am I that good of a kisser?" Zero smirks. "Yes. Last night you were pretty good at everything you did."Yuki replies with a grin. "Glad you liked it. I have more in store for you today." Zero replies. "Oh, really? I am not sure. I can handle much more. Last night you had me, totally undone. " Yuki comments. "Good. Finally. Let go of the control. Let me in. Let me love you." Zero states as he kisses her passionately Yuki's arms going around him. Light moans coming from her. Zero, Happy to see. He can do this to her, With just a kiss. Yuki hands in his silver hair. Her legs just wrap around his body. Not breaking the kiss. Her body melting into his. They spent many years together, but he notices this is the hottest yet. He sees her control, fade. As she just can't help it anymore. Her want and desire for him leading her emotions. Not only in regular lust, but he sees the bloodlust building. He breaks the kiss to breathe and to pick her up. Bringing her to the shower. Placing her down and putting the hot water on. Letting it hit them. Her eyes are now glazed over and crimson. Zero knows that look too well. He has been there way too often. Her bloodlust is taking full control over her. Where she can't fight it even if she wanted to. Zero happy with, what he is creating. A bond that she can't Hide, nor break. No matter. How much she wanted to. He does think for a second. Is that really fair to her? Yet his obsession over her, won't stop him from doing this. He walks over to her, bending down so she has full access to his neck. Her arms wrapping around his neck. She kisses him on his head. She then licks his neck and sinks her fangs in. Drinking, hungrily. He can't take it any longer. He does the same. When the beast is tamed. Yuki lets go. Letting Zero finish up.

Once done, Yuki gets the soap and starts washing Zero's sexy wet body. Her hands roaming over his chest with the soap. She makes sure, she washes every single part of him. He stands there letting her do, whatever she wants to him. Not able to fight it, if he tried. "Did you like that?" Yuki asks with a seductive voice. "Yes, Very much. Now it's your turn." Zero replies. Soaping up his hands, now washing every part of her. Light moans coming out of her. He rinses her off. "How was that?" He asks. Taking a minute to compose herself. "That was great. Where did you learn these new tricks of yours?" Yuki asks. "Oh, I have my ways. I thought. It was about time, I tried some new things with you. I wanted to spice things up some." Zero remarks. "Spice? How about extra Spicy?" Yuki admits. "I am glad you're liking it. I have more plans for today. Let's get dried up and dressed." Zero says. Not going all the way with her. Trying to make it build again. Watching as he teases her. It makes her more crazy for him. She gets out of the shower a little battled. Wondering why it was just washing and nothing more. She gets dried and shakes it off. A little curious of what is in store for today.

They put on warm clothes as its still snowing, and very cold out. Zero puts his Trench back on. Just to tease Yuki. He does leave the glasses home this time. They get into the car. Zero drives to the Mall. They head to the food court for some lunch. They pick what they would like. Then sit at a small table. Talking and eating there lunch. They finish there lunch throwing their trash away. Zero lightly grabbing her hand and taking her to the movie theater. "A Movie? Really? " Yuki asks. "Yes, Why such a surprise?" Zero asks. "Um, cause anytime I wanted to do something, it was always. Oh, too many people. Or the show would suck anyway. Why bother?" Yuki responds. "Not today. Pick any movie you want. We will watch it. Without any complaint." Zero replies. Yuki just looking at him in surprise. "Ok, Let's see the action-packed one. That way you won't be bored to death." Yuki giggles. "Yea yea." He responds with a smile. They go over to get the tickets, Zero also getting a large popcorn, two soda's, Milk dods chocolate covered raisins. Knowing Yuki's Sweet tooth. He sees her eyes dance with happiness. He knows. He did a good thing. Handing her, her soda. " You like so far?" Zero asks. "Yes. I love! I love doing things with you. You just really never wanted to do much before." Yuki comments. "I know. I was just happy being at home with you. I do see. We need to get out more. We are always working. So maybe on the weekends, we will do some fun things together. Just me and you." Zero replies. "I would like that." Yuki responds. They sit down and get ready for the movie to start. Sharing the popcorn and candy. Their hands going into the popcorn box at the same time. Yuki smiles up at Zero, Giving him another kiss. "Oh, I see those are back." Zero states. "They never really left. I have just been trying to keep my hands to myself in public." Yuki admits. "You don't have to for my sake." Zero answers. She playfully throws a piece of popcorn at him. He chuckles. They go back to watching the movie.

When its over, Yuki states. She would like to go over to a store and pick something up before leaving the mall. Zero says sure. "I need you to wait here. It shouldn't take me long." Yuki states. "Ok. I will sit on this bench and wait." Zero replies. Watching her go into a store filled with sexy lingerie. Zeros eyes widen. "What does? She have in mind? I can't wait to see." Zero says to himself. Getting quit aroused from just the thoughts. About ten minutes later, Yuki comes out of the store with a bag. "Ready to go?" She asks. "Yes, What's in the bag?" He asks. "Oh, you will find out later. Your not the only one with tricks. My dear. Two can play at your little game." Yuki comments. "This should be fun." Zero snickers

Once home, Yuki goes upstairs to change. Zero does the same. Yuki changes into a long PJ top. Zero puts on his lounge pants and top. When done they both head to the family room to watch some tv together. They curl up on the couch. Zero still wondering what was in that bag. Yuki not giving any clues. She gets up and heads into the kitchen. Zero hurry's into his office to take the phone off the hook. Just in case Kamane had any ideas of calling. He didn't want him to screw up the night. The weekend so far was going so well. Zero didn't want anything messing it up. Zero makes it back to the couch before Yuki even notices. When she does return. She has a large bowl of ice cream and two spoons. She sits down next to him. Handing him a spoon. "Thank you." Zero states. "Are you going to tell me what, was in that bag?" Zero asks. "In a few. Going to make you sweat for a bit. " She responds with a grin. "Oh, you little devil you." Zero says. "You have ice cream on your nose. Let me get that for you." Yuki comments. Kissing it off his nose. "I should wear more of it if it's going to get that reaction." Zero comments. "You have been a really bad boy all weekend so far. I am still not sure. What has gotten into you? It sure is fun though." Yuki admits. "I like having you all to myself. I want to enjoy you. All of you. Its been so long." Zero confesses. "It sure has been. I actually forgot. What it was like to just be with you. To have fun with you. Without all the outside interference. Makes me see, why I fell in love with you." Yuki admits. Zero leans in for a kiss. Yuki quickly excepts. Zero hands going under her nightshirt. "Hmm, What is under this?" Zero asks. "Oh no, you don't. Not yet." Yuki states. Jumping off the couch. You're going to have to catch me first." Yuki grins. Running upstairs. Zero quickly running after her. Catching her in no time. "No fair. You have longer legs then me." She protests. "Now are you going to show me whats under here?" Zero tugging at the nightshirt. Yuki takes Zero into there bedroom. Sitting him on the bed. She then unbottons the nightshit to reveal and see through red baby doll nightie and panty. Fur trim around the bodice. "Do you like?" She asks. Zeros eyes, looking up at down. Staring at ever curve of Yuki's body. "God, Yes i like. Get over here." He says pulling her close to him. Embracing in another long hot kiss. His hands running through the silky baby doll. "Those sure are tiny panties." He states. "Oh, did i mention they were crotchless?" Yuki states with a wicked grin. "I think it just got hotter in here." Zero states. Kissing and rubbing his hands all over her. They spend the rest of the night making love. enjoying each other. More now then ever. Seeing how nice it is. Just the two of them. If only it could stay this way.


	112. Chapter 112 Together

Chapter 112 Together.

In the morning. Yuki wakes up to the smell of coffee, pancakes, and eggs. As she just starts moving around. Zero walks in with breakfast in bed. "I thought. I smelled breakfast." Yuki says. "I thought. We would have breakfast in bed. Maybe stay in bed all day. Watching tv and being together. "Zero replies. "That sounds good. Its still snowing outside. It's our last few hours before the kids come home." Yuki says. "Yea. Let's enjoy the quiet." Zero comments. Eating their breakfast and talking. Just enjoying each others company. After Breakfast Yuki goes to take her shower. She then puts on some warm cozy pj's. Heading back to there bedroom. Zero with the TV on taking a nap. She crawls into the bed next to him. Wrapping her arms around him. Giving him a kiss on his head. She takes a nap with him for a short few hours. The time they get up it's already two in the afternoon. "Guess. We fell asleep." Zero says. 'We didn't get much sleep this weekend. We did other things. 'Yuki says with a grin. "True. What do you want for lunch?" Zero asks. "Anything is fine. Maybe just a sandwich. I am happy with anything. Zero, do you think we should call the kids? I mean it's been two days. We haven't talked to them. I am wondering if everything is ok." Yuki suggests. "Naw, Let it go. They will be home tonight before you know it. Let's enjoy the rest of the day. Kamane would have called if anything was wrong anyway." Zero remarks. Remembering. He needs to put the phone back on the hook. "I am going to go get us food. You stay here and relax. Find us something good to watch." Zero add. "Ok. I might find some love sappy one. " Yuki laughs. "Great, at least I can fall asleep in bed." Zero chuckles.

Zero hurries downstairs. Putting the phone back on the hook. Before Yuki notices. He then heads to the kitchen. Getting two turkey and cheese sandwiches with two glasses of soda, and a bag of chips. He goes back to his room handing Yuki hers. Then he slides into bed. Watching TV. They spend the rest of the day, just lying in each other's arms watching TV. Taking cat naps here and there. Before they know it its eight at night.

They hear a car pull up. Zero heads downstairs to get the children. Kamane doesn't even come in. He just drops them off. Already in there Pjs. Yuki gets up and comes down stairs as well to greet the kids. "Mommy," Rai says running to Yuki. "Hey, my sweet boy. How was your weekend?" Yuki asks. "It was great. Daddy played with us. I got to shoot him." Rai says. "I would have loved to see that." Zero responds. "Oh, dad. It was just playing on the play station. We got some new games and Uncle Kamane played with us. We went out to the movies and did a few things. Its was fun. " ZJ states. "Why didn't Kamane come in?" Yuki asks. "He was tired. He thought it best to just go home. It's late too." ZJ says going up to his room. Yuki hugging and kissing Anna and Rai. "You guys want to come to watch tv with us before bed?" Yuki asks. "Yes, mommy!." They both shout. Running upstairs to Zero and Yukis bed. "Guess play time is over." Zero says. "Maybe. But now it's family time." Yuki answers. Giving Zero a smile. Zero lets Yuki go upstairs. He locks up. Thinking to himself, that the talk he had with Kamane worked. He didn't come in. He stayed away. Zero saw that as a good sign.

Before Yuki, went to her room, she stops by ZJs To give him a hug and kiss. To tell him, how much she missed him as well. She then goes to her own room. Two little kids jumping all over her bed. She just smiles and jumps in with them. Zero right behind her. They each grab a kid and kiss and tickle them. Spending a few hours with them before the kids fall asleep. Zero then carries each of them to there own room.

Once alone again, Zero gets back in bed. Thinking about what a great weekend they had. Alone and even now with the kids. He is wondering. if she still wants to go away. He is afraid to ask but knows. He should. "Babe, are you still going to go away?" Zero asks. "Yes. I will be leaving tonight after work. I was thinking. I would take ZJ, Anna, and Rai. I'm going to go to Cross. Ai will take care of the kids. While I just get myself together. I am sure. ZJ would like to see Ren and Aiko as well." Yuki states. Zero's nerves set in. Hearing. She is taking all the children. "Yuki, are you leaving me?" Zero snaps. "No. I already told you. I am just going away. Getting away from it all. I just need time. You can see and call the kids anytime you want." Yuki answers. "You're taking my whole family with you. It feels like your planning on not coming back. If you need time away, why take all the kids?" Zero asks. "Because just taking Rai isn't fair to Anna or ZJ. Going to Cross, they can spend time with there other family. They won't need me. Kaien will be the doting Grandfather. Ai is there with Erika. Ren and Aiko. I want Rai to meet his whole family." Yuki replies. "So you pretty much just want to be away from me and Kamane?" Zero hisses. "You can never make things easy can you Zero? I just need some time away." Yuki states. "Did this weekend mean anything to you?" Zero asks. "Of course. This weekend was incredible. It made me I fell in love with you. How much I like being with you." Yuki comments. "Then don't go. We can work something out with Kamane. Letting him see this kid just on the weekend. Maybe a day during the week. You don't need to run away." Zero snaps. "What the hell are you so afraid of?" Yuki asks. "That you won't come back. Every time you go to Cross. Its to run away. To forgot. It's like pulling teeth getting you back here. You close yourself off. I have to try my best to get back in. I am not sure. How many more times I can do that." Zero shouts. "Then maybe don't follow me. Don't try to get back in. You never know. You may just like being here without me. You may find the peace that you need." Yuki hisses back. " Why can't you just make up your mind? Who do you want? How hard can it be? Is it me? Or is it him? You have been with both of us now. You know the difference. Yea I know. I'm NOT Kamane. I can't live up to the Great Wonderful, Manipulative Bastard, that he is." Zero shouts. "You really think? That is what this is about? Why do you always? Just make it about him? Yes! I do know the difference. OF a calm peaceful, loving Trusting relationship. VS an obsessive, controlling. one. Yet, I am still here with you." Yuki shouts. "Yea, never bring out the good points. Or all I ever did. That I never left. Just bring out the possessive part. LIKE he isn't? " Zero shouts. "Why? Why did you have to do this? We had a great weekend. You always have to ruin it!" Yuki says trying to walk out the bedroom door. Zero going over to stop her. "Please, I just don't want you to leave. Don't you know? It's my biggest fear. I love you Yuki. I need you." Zero says Holding on to her. " I Love you too. " She replies holding him. They go over to the bed and lie down. Zeros thoughts getting the best of him. Knowing he did it again. He couldn't keep his mouth shut. Maybe she was right. Maybe time away would be good. He always made it all about Kamane. Even when he wasn't the problem. Would he ever learn to just let it go? What she said about the relationship with Kamane. The trusting loving peaceful relationship. Is that what she felt? Wasn't ours like that? He thought to himself. Lying in bed next to her.


	113. Chapter 113 Please don't Go

review, please.

Chapter 113 Please Don't Go.

The next day, Yuki gets the kids ready to go to Hanabusa's for school. She even lets Rai go there today. That way, she can get things done at the Cafe. Her bags are already packed. So are the kids. The talk last night didn't seem to change her mind. Probably just made it worse. Zero is falling apart on the inside. He knows, not to show it on the outside. That last night's outburst did nothing. Just made him look exactly like Yuki always says. Obsessive. The thought of her leaving killed him. Nothing could change or fix that. He knew. She kept saying she would be back. Just part of him thought once there, she wouldn't return. He hoped. That all he did this weekend would help him. He knew. He made the blood bond stronger than ever. That no matter what, she couldn't break it now. That made him happy and sad at the same time. Using what brought them so close against her. He saw all the points. She ever mentions of why she didn't want to come back to this relationship with him. He understood it. He just couldn't help it. He spent so many years looking over his shoulder. In the shadows of Kamane. He just couldn't let it go away.

At work, Yuki works in the kitchen, trying her best to make as much as she can. So there will be items here to sell, while she is gone. She also knows. That Zero has gotten really good at making the bread. So he can handle it. He goes in and helps her trying to be around her. Trying not to fight and make the last few hours together nice. Something for her to think about. When gone. She is still close to him even after there fight. She will lightly touch his hand, or even kiss him. He notices. That the kisses are still there. It makes him feel good. That he didn't mess up the whole weekend. He also notices. That Kamane didn't come to the to Cafe today at all. Which makes him feel even worse. Even Kamane could stay away and shut up. But not him. He always had to rattle the boat. His talk with Kamane worked. The man stayed away. Trying his best to make this situation work. The man. He despised was doing better than him. As always he thought. It just made Zero feel lower.

At closeing time. Yuki goes to the door. Putting the closed sign on a little early. Going over to Zero, placing a large Hot passionate kiss on his lips. "I won't be seeing you for a bit, So maybe we should be together before I leave," Yuki Suggests. Zero wastes no time, in picking her up, bringing her to his office. Laying her down on the sofa. She looks up at him loving. Kissing him again. Her arms wrapping around him tight. They make love on the sofa in the office. This time taking there time. When done, they get dressed and head out to the car to go home. Zeros emotions even rawer than before. Yet again. He keeps it to himself.

Once home, Yuki sets the stuff down to dinner. Zero quietly just watching as his family is all at the table. Talking and laughing. How he will miss this. Hoping it's not the last time. His insecurities taking over. like that always do. When supper is done. Yuki cleans up and tells the kids to grab any last minute items they may need.

"Zero I made a lot of stuff for you also. So you have dinner, when 'i'm not here. Just place them in the oven, when you come home from work." Yuki says. "Thank you. Please call. So i know you got there safely." Zero replies. " I will. I Promise. I will make the kids call you every night also." Yuki states Giving him another kiss. The kids go up to Zero and give him hugs and kisses, before getting into the car. Zero waves goodbye as Yuki gets in and drives off. Leaving him alone. He goes back into an empty quiet house. The one. He dreaded. The one. He remembered from when they were apart. He just sits on the couch, in the dark. Thinking. How wrong this can go, but there isn't anything he could do about it. She insisted on going.


	114. Chapter 114 Alone, Empty

review Please. I like to hear how you like it. How do you think its going? Are you guys getting tired? And want an end?

Chapter 115 Alone, Empty

Its been two weeks since, Yuki has been gone. She lets the kids call Zero every night. Rai also calls Kamane. She doesn't get on the phone with ether man. Which hurts and confuses both Zero and Kamane. Zero goes to work, spending most of his time at the Cafe. It keeps his mind off of things. There isn't much home for him anyway. It's just empty. Reminding him of what, he had once. He doesn't call Yuki either. He is staying away like she wanted. He is tired of running after her. His heart can't take it anymore.

While in the Cafe, Kamane walks in. He sits down at the stool at the counter. "Hey, Mind if I stay here awhile?" Kamane asks." No. I will get you a cup of coffee." Zero states. "Thank you. Have you heard from her?" Kamane asks. "No. She will let the kids call me daily. She doesn't get on the phone." Zero replies. "Same here. I was just wondering when she was coming home?" Kamane replies. " Good Question. My Fear is. Will she come home?" Zero remarks. " Zero I don't think, This has everything to do with us. I think its just everything, that has happened. Her finding out. We have another child, really ripped into her." Kamane states. "I know. I also know. I don't help the situation at times. I open my mouth and I can't hold back." Zero responds. "She is used to that. She has been with you for over 35 years" Kamane comments. "True. It doesn't mean she likes it. I hate to say this. But maybe she would do, better without either of us." Zero remarks. "I thought the same thing. I have been staying away. Giving her freedom." Kamane states. "I noticed that. Even without you. I still seem to put my foot in my mouth." Zero comments. "Some things are hard to change." Kamane chuckles. " I did talk to Kaien on the phone. He said. She spends time with all the kids. She also spends a lot of time alone. She hasn't told anyone there. Whats going on with her. How she feels or wants. You know how, she closes off." Zero states. "Yes. I Do. You two still had the blood bond. I believe it was getting stronger correct?" Kamane asks. "Yes. Why?" Zero replies. "If its that true. She won't be able to stay away from you for long. From what I saw, she still didn't' let go altogether. Now that she is away, she thinks that will help her. Its just going to make it worse. Draw her more to you." Kamane admits. " I hope your right. To be honest, I was trying to use that to my benefit." Zero confesses. " I would do the same. I can't blame you. It should work in your favor. If she really does want to end it with you. That just might piss her off more though." Kamane states. "This is a never-ending battle. Both of us try our best to win her. We only push her away." Zero states. "I know. Its why ,i am not doing it anymore. I already know. Its you she picks. That blood bond isn't going away. I can't complete. The booty calls, were just that. Sex nothing more. I think. She just used it because, she was scared to get that close to you again." Kamane confesses. "Booty calls?" Zero asks. "Don't fret. They were before you two got back together. You knew about them." Kamane states. "Yea, i did. They made me sick. " Zero comments. "The thought of you with her, Doesn't make me very happy either. Its just something we are going to have to get over. I don't think. This going away, has to do with who she chooses. Its just to get her mind together."Kamane replies. "I don't know. I am staying away. LIke she wanted. I can't go there running after her. I just don't have it in me." Zero states. "That may be a good thing. Show her your not running after her anymore. Maybe that will get her to come to you." Kamane responds. "Can you believe, that we are talking like this?" Zero asks. "Who better to know ,what the other is going through. Its pretty much why i came here. I was going crazy at home." Kamane confesses. "I don't even want to go home. There is nothing there. Thirty some years and nothing there." Zero replies.

Both men sit there and talk for awhile. Both finally understanding the other a bit more. That night when Zero goes home. He just sits outside on his step. Its cold and the snow is melting just a bit. He just thinks about everything. That has been going on for the last few years. How he also needs to stop obsessing over Kamane. That yes. He was a problem at times, But Zero was always making him a bigger one. Then he was. He needed to stop throwing him up at Yuki. His thoughts running through his mind, as he sat there watching the moonlight. Dreading going inside to the dark, cold empty house.


	115. Chapter 115 The pain hurts

Chapter 115 The pain hurts.

Two more weeks have passed. Its been a whole month. Since Zero talked to Yuki. No sign of her coming home. No sign of the blood bond. Did she control it again? Did she really want it gone? He thought to himself. Sitting in the Cafe at the counter. Remembering. What Kamane said about, how bad it would be for her. I guess. It isn't that bad. Zero thought. Even though his was evident. He has been fighting with it the last two weeks. Driving him crazier and lonelier than ever. The more he thought about her, the more he craved her. He would think about that weekend. Making his body yearn to touch her. Didn't she feel this too? Could she be that cold? Zero thought. Trying to control himself. A month is a long time. If she hasn't missed me by now. She won't. Zero sighs. Trying his best to go back to work. Thinking she left the Cafe as well. She loved this place. It was all her hard work and sweat. She just ran off again. This time with my children. Zero thought. Not appreciating that at all. Not really liking any of this. He was determined not to run after her though. If she wanted to play this game. This time she would herself. He was going to be strong and not give in. If she could do it. So could he.

Later in the day, Zero heads home. This time instead of sitting outside. He just goes in. Getting something to eat. Then heading to bed. He hates being in their room. He hates being in that house. He just feels, its something, he is going to have to get used to.

At Cross. Yuki is in Zero's old room. Its where she stayed the whole month. She just sits on the bed. In pain. The cravings driving her insane. For the last four weeks, she has done her best to control them. It's not working anymore. The bloodlust is taking over her whole body. It's just not for blood anymore. Tonight it's also sexual desire. That weekend they spent together. Replays over in her mind. Zeros touch, his lips. The way he looked in the restaurant. No matter how hard. She tried. She just can't get him out of her head. The pain taking over her whole body, mind, and soul.

A knock on her door. Shakes her out of thoughts. "Mother, Are you ok?" Ai asks. "No! He did it again. He did this on purpose. He knew. I wouldn't be able to control it this time." Yuki shouts. "Mother, why are you fighting it then? You know. You love him." Ai comments. "It's just not fair. I am not in control of my own life. I wanted to come here to stay away from both of them. Maybe start fresh. To try to make a normal calm life. I CAN'T. The thoughts of him invade my mind. This lust takes over my body. I can't breathe." Yuki snaps. " Just let go. You keep holding back. I know. You want control, but it doesn't seem to work. It's only making you hurt more. I do understand. That you wanted to stay away from them both. I know. How they both always hurt you. I am sorry for that mother." Ai replies. " I will never be free of either of them. Its like I am stuck. I can't keep doing this forever. I was happy with your father. I wish Zero would of just shut up." Yuki rants. "Mother really? You were having feelings for him anyway. You would have given in sooner or later. I know. You love my father. Its just nothing like you feel for Zero. Stop being scared. There is no one that will take him away from you." AI states. "That's not true. Death will take him away from me. One day. He will turn to dust and leave me. For me never to hold or touch again. AI I can't. I won't be able to stay here without him. I made a deal with your father. That I won't be able to keep. If Zero isn't in this world. I don't want to be either. The thought of this kills me. I want to break the bond and I can't." Yuki admits. "So this is why you're doing all this? God, mother. Why don't you just enjoy what you have with him now? I know. How your feeling. The same will happen with Seiya. I will just deal with it when that time comes. I don't want to lose what we have for now."AI says. " You need to tell Zero the truth. You know. How he always thinks the worse. Always makes father the bad guy. God knows. What he is thinking this time. " Ai Adds. "Your right. I just Know. What its like to have to live without him. I did my best to work through that. I can't do it again." Yuki admits. "Mother, I know all that hurt you. It wasn't fun to watch from my end either. You just have to put your trust back into Zero. You know. The real him would never do anything to hurt you. Stop thinking of what might be. Enjoy the now." Ai states. "Your right," Yuki says drying her eyes.

After the conversation with Ai. Yuki gets in the car and drives home. Tears still streaming down her face. Wondering if he would even, still want to see her. When she gets up to the house. She parks in the driveway. The house dark, Like no one, is even home. Her heart sinks, but she sees Zero's car in the drive. So she figures, she will just let herself in and see if he is there. When she opens the door, everything is dark. Not even a small light on. She slowly starts walking upstairs to there bedroom. Zero laying in bed. hearing the front door. He also senses her. He doesn't know. What to except. He just stays in bed, pretending he is sleeping. Yuki walks into the room, seeing Zero in bed. The bedside table light on. She goes over and sits next to him. Tears streaming down her face. Zero opens his eyes, Seeing Yuki in a very upset state. "Yuki? What is wrong?" Zero asks with concern. She doesn't talk. She just puts her arms around him. Holding him tight. Sobbing in his arms. "Yuki. What happened? Are the kids alright?" Zero asks even more concerned. Through her sobs, she manages to say. "The kids are fine." "Then what is wrong? Please talk to me." Zero says. She looks into his eyes and places a kiss on his lips. Letting her body do the talking. She slides on top of him. Not breaking their kiss. Her tears making his face wet. HIs arms wrapped around her. Zero still very confused, but not pushing her away. He feels the need she has. He has the same one. She breaks the kiss, Looking into his eyes. Her eyes filled with lust, completely red. She licks his neck and takes what she needs. He knows. Kamane was right. The lust was too much for her. He does the same to her. Getting all he needs to calm himself. Once they are done. Their Eyes turn normal again. She is still sitting on top of him. Her head now on his soft warm chest. "Yuki, What happened?" Zero asks again. "I couldn't control myself anymore. You won. You knew this would happen. Its why you did all that, that weekend. I can't stay without you. No matter how hard I try." Yuki admits. "Did you really want to stay away from me?" Zero asks. "Yes. I wanted to stay away from both of you. Kamane because I just can't take it anymore. I needed space. I know. He didn't mean any harm. But I just couldn't do it anymore. You because I am scared you will leave me again." Yuki finally admits. "What? Babe, I don't know. What to do to make you realize. I'm not going anywhere. I know Kharis hurt you. But it wasn't me." Zero explains again. "It's not that Zero. You will leave me. You won't be in control of it. You will turn to dust and be gone forever." Yuki admits. Tears falling again. "That's what this is about? I don't plan on turning to dust anytime soon. Shit. Why didn't you tell me?" Zero states?."I couldn't even say it to myself. Zero if you're not here anymore. I don't want to be either. I can't live without you. My heart hurts just thinking about it. " Yuki comments. "Babe, I love you. I know. It would kill me to live without you as well. But I want you to go on. When the time comes. I don't want you to take your life. Remember you made a deal with Kamane. I want you to keep it." Zero says. "I don't think I will be able to. The more I thought about it, the sicker I got. The thought of you gone." Yuki says grabbing on to him tighter. "Thats why you wanted to break the bond?" Zero asks. "Yes. If our bond wasn't so strong. I wouldn't fear so much. I could live a normal life." Yuki admits. "I went to Cross to give up on both of you. To try to break free. Not to have any of this anymore. It just didn't work. I just craved you more. Missed you more. Ai told me to live for the now. Not what might be. I know. She is right, but it doesn't take my fears away." Yuki adds. "Ai is right. We need to live for now. I'm not going anywhere. We have at least 1,000 years left. By then you will probably want me dead. Especially how I always put my foot in it." Zero Chuckles. "Shut up you dummy and kiss me." Yuki States.


	116. Chapter 116 Come home to me

Please review. :) Let me know how you feel. What do you think?

Chapter 116 Come Home to me.

Yuki spends the night with Zero. They make love. Quenching every desire they have for each other. Zero feeling alive, knowing her bond to him is too strong to resist. Now finally knowing, what was causing her so much pain. That it was to lose him. It had nothing to do with Kamane. He just let his imagination take over like always. He knew. That he was no better then Kamane in a way. That he pushed the blood blond to work in his benefit. That he did help cause all this pain. Yet he didn't care. He got what he truly wanted. His possessive nature over her still there. His love stronger than ever. Holding her close to him after what seemed an entirely. His heart finally whole. He promised himself that night. He would never let her go. No matter what. That he would do his best to become the man, she really wanted. Even though he knew, parts of himself could never really change.

When the morning came, he just watched her sleep. Hoping that now, they could finally move on from all this mess. He knew something was always in their way, but he didn't care, as long as he was with her. He knew. He never wanted to feel, what he had felt this month. The loneliness. The need for her and she wasn't there. He knew. This is what she went through when Kharis took him away. He understood. Why it took her so long now to finally give in. How much, it truly hurt. This big empty house just filled with memories. Once filled with a happy family. Then all of a sudden nothing. All he worked so hard, all his life. Gone in an instant. He never wanted to feel that way again.

While laying there, Yuki starts to get up. She just opens her eyes looking right at Zero. Giving him a light hug. "Good Morning sleepy head." Zero says. "Morning. I was thinking last night was a dream. It was so perfect." Yuki replies. "No. It was real. It was us. The way. We should always be." Zero responds. " I love you Zero. I always will. I want you to always remember that." Yuki states. "I feel the same. I am yours forever. You are coming home now? Aren't you?" Zero asks. "Yes. I guess so. There is no sense staying away. I can't seem to fight you anyway." Yuki replies. "Good. Glad to hear it. I want you to come home." Zero responds. "I need to get dressed so I can pick up our children. Why don't you come with me?" Yuki asks. "Sounds great. I will be happy to get out of this house." Zero comments. "When you get to cross you might notice a few changes. Aiko is being girly." Yuki replies. "Girly? What do you mean?" Zero asks. "Well you know. How she is rough and a tomboy. Not really anymore. I believe her and Nezera are dating." Yuki implies. "You got to be kidding me. What the hell is she doing with him?" Zero snaps. "Well you know that Nezera knows the twins, since they were ten. He always was fond of them. Looks like a lot fond of Aiko." Yuki Chuckles. "And your ok with this shit? He is a freaking Demon! He is worse then Yoshikio!" Zero Shouts. "I been around him the last month. He isn't as bad as your making him out to be. He was like my bodyguard all month. I am not sure, what he thinks is going to happen. But he said he sensed something. " Yuki states. "Sense something? That his friends are all freaking nuts? He has demon wings and hands. What the hell could our daughter see in him? What that hell is wrong with her? Holy shit! What would our grandchildren be?" Zero snaps. "I didn't mean for you to come undone. I just thought. You should know. He isn't a bad kid. Look no matter, what we say, its not going to work. She loves him. He is very protective of her. He is very protective of Ren as well. They all been at Cross for a long time without us Zero. Life happens. They are not babies anymore. They are in there late twenties. Aiko can take care of herself. I am sure. She will be fine." Yuki remarks. "I don't know about this. You thought Ren with Yoshikio was bad. I think this is worse. God Damn. Kaien will let anything in there these days. What the hell is Ai doing? I thought. She had better sense. I know. I dislike Kamane, but if he ran the place i don't think it would be going to shit like this!" Zero hisses. "Kaian and Ai want everyone to get along. They are trying for peace." Yuki admits. "You know sometimes screw peace. Leave the misfits out!" Zero grunts. " You thought i over reacted about Yoshikio. I think this is even more so."Yuki giggles. "I am glad you think this is funny." Zero snaps. "Oh, shh. Come over here and give me a kiss. I missed you so much Zero. Even your grumpiness." Yuki Confesses. "Good. Cause I am. Who I am. I can't change it all. I missed you also. So much i felt like i was going to die. I hate this place without you. Lets go get our kids. I want to talk to this Nezera while i am there. What the hell does, he want to do to my baby." Zero says. "Everything you, want to do to me." Yuki replies. "NO! NO! NO! EWW. Get that shit out of my head." Zero snaps. "Not only that silly. He wants to protect her, Love her. Be with her. Gezz Get your mind out of the gutter already." Yuki Giggles harder. "No, Get over here. " Zero chuckles back. Giving Yuki a tender kiss.

They get dressed and get ready to go to Cross. Zero still very upset about the news. Aiko was his baby girl. He might not admit it like Yuki. But he felt the same about her, as Yuki did Ren. She could handle herself. Be a badass like her father, But he still worried. Would this guy really take care of her? Or was he up to something. Now thinking like Yuki did about Yoshikio. There was always something.


	117. Chapter 117 Here we go again!

Please review

Chapter 117 Here we go again!

Once at Cross. Zero goes looking for Nezera. As Yuki goes to get the children. Before Zero heads off. Yuki gives him a big kiss. She has been more affectionate towards him. Showing exactly, how she is feeling. Zero is loving that part. The part about Nezera not so much.

While walking the grounds he finds Nezera talking to Aiko under a tree. Both just looking into each other's eyes. Like no one else exists. Zero seeing himself an Yuki in them both. "Daddy! It's great to see you." Aiko says. Giving Zero a big hug. "Hey pumpkin. Everything ok with you?" Zero asks. Giving a dirty look to Nezera. "Yes. Daddy. I'm Fine. Never been better." She replies. "If you don't mind, i would like to have a word with Nezera." Zero responds. "Sure. Dad. Don't anything stupid please." Aiko states. "Why would i do that?" Zero comments. Aiko just giving him a stare, as she walks away. Leaving the two men to talk.

"I am glad your here Zero. There is a few things, i need to talk over with you." Nezera states. "Really? Like what you are doing with my daughter? Zero answers. "I love your daughter. I have for a very long time. She is beautiful inside and out. I intend on being with her for a very long time." Nezera states. "Don't you think about hurting her. All this freaky shit that was happening. You always seemed to be involved." Zero snaps. "I wasn't involved the last time. I just happened to know who was. I sent her away. She won't be bothering you at the moment. If she comes back, i will let you know. But you have more problems. They are not from my world, but from your own. The vampire council, They got a new head Counsel man. He is even more against you and Yuki being together, then the last one was. You need to watch your back. Maybe don't show how you two feel in public. Keep it that she is still with Kamane." Nezera comments. "This shit is still going on. Won't they ever just let it go. Why do they care so much?" Zero hisses. "You and Yuki had children. They didn't like that at all. It was the one thing they were most terrified about. It seems the more, the overlooked it. The more children appeared. Your children have the Vampire hunter gene. Not to mention they are all vampires and half pureblood. Making them very strong. They are not very happy with Yoshikio and Ren either. They feel she is just as bad as Yuki. Its why they haven't had any children yet. There is a child now with Kamane. If I was you I would use it to your benefit. The only one that knew that child was in existence was the old councilman. Mika took care of that problem. You won't have any issues with her either. If they see that Yuki and Kamane had another child together it may calm things down. Make it look like they are together. They don't know. How it was really born. " Nezera explains. "Yea so just keep pushing her towards Kamane. She finally just made her choice to be with me. Now push them together again?" Zero remarks. "If you want to keep yourself alive and your family safe. Yes. You will deal with Kamane."Nezera states. "God damn it! It never seems to fail. There is always something. I will give it a few days then spring it on her. We just got back together. I don't want to ruin it. She is so close to me right now. "I'm Not giving that up." Zero admits. "I understand. Just be careful." Nezera says. "This doesn't get you off the hook with my daughter either. I will be watching you. " Zero states. " I wouldn't expect anything less." Nezera says.

After his talk with Nezera, Zero goes back to Yuki. Gathering the kids and going home. Thinking about what this might mean. That she will have to spend time with Kamane. Make pretend they are together. Pushing them together once again. Would they ever be free Of this? He thought. She is back with me. She wants me. I'm not going to dwell. I'm not going to be the old Zero and ruin what I just got back. I'm going to try to just enjoy. Whats in front of me.

Once they get home. Yuki makes dinner and they all sit down to dinner. Zero so relieved to be back to this. His family at the table. A house filled with noise, and the people he loved. He just stares at Yuki, while she plates out the food to each child. Happy she is back. She has been giving him light kisses through out the day. He sees her graud finally dropped. Finally giving in to him. Showing how much she really cares about him. He didn't want this to stop. He felt not tonight. I will hold on telling her for a few days. I just want to enjoy. What we have here. I just want to be with her.


	118. Chapter 118 We need you

Review, please

Chapter 118 We need you.

A few days go by. Zero is doing his best to enjoy every minute. Yuki is all over him, being her normal regular self. The person, she hasn't been in years. Kamane hasn't been around. Even he left things alone. Their relationship is building. They have family time and worked out a schedule for Rai. That Kamane gets him on weekends, and even on Wednesday. The rest of the week, he is with Yuki. They are also getting him use to staying with Hanabusa and the other kids. He will be going on five so he will start school in September.

Yuki and Zero are at the Cafe. They are working together. Things are calm and peaceful at the moment. Zero just taking in how wonderful it is to be with Yuki. How this is the way it should be.

"Zero, are you ok? You seem to be in deep thought." Yuki says. Going over to him. Placing a kiss on his lips. "I'm fine babe. I really do like what we have here. Its so nice to be with the real you." Zero states. "Its nice to be back. I have to say. I really did miss this." Yuki comments. "Babe, i do have to tell you something. I don't know. How its going to change our lives again. I know. I need to be honest with you, and work through anything that it does bring." Zero admits. "What now?" Yuki asks. "I was talking to Nezera, when i was at Cross. He told me the new Counsel man is just as bad as the old one. If not worse. They don't like not seeing you with Kamane. They don't like even thinking we are together. They may come after me." Zero confesses. "Oh, No. Not that again. Oh god. I can't go through that again. I will never forget you coming home fill of blood. Almost dying in my arms." Yuki panics. "I know babe. Please Don't. I know it hurt you. I know. This is part of the reason you didn't want to come back to me. I remember you telling me. This was one of the reasons you stayed with Kamane. To protect me like always." Zero remarks."Yes. I knew if i was with him. They would leave you and our kids alone. I guess. We will need to talk to Kamane. See what we can work out. I so enjoyed our last few days. Just us, as a family. I don't want to lose that." Yuki states. "Neither to do i. We will just have to make sure we don't." Zero states.

Yuki goes over to the phone and calls Kamane. Asking if he would please come over. That they had something important to discuss with him. Since he lives just down the street. It took him no time to get there. Always jumping at anything Yuki needs. That is the one thing, that never changed. He had his downfalls, but he would do anything to protect her.

"Whats the matter? Are the kids ok?" Kamane asks with concern. "Yes. sorry to make you think it was them. "Yuki states. "Then, what is the problem?" Kamane asks. "Have a seat." Zero comments. "Ok, guess this is going to be a long talk. I been staying away Zero. I am keeping my end of the bargain." Kamane states. "I know. Its not that. Its not even you this time." Zero Admits. "We have a slight problem. The council." Zero states. "I have heard, they might come after you." Kamane admits. "So you know?" Yuki remarks. "I know everything. It's my job. I didn't come to tell you. I knew Nezera would. PLus like i said. I am keeping my end of the bargain. I figured if you needed me. You would come to me."Kamane comments. " Well as much as this pains me to say. We need you. The kids need you." Zero remarks. "Ok. I'm here. I am sure. We can work something out. I think we should introduce our son. He is going to be five. We should give him a huge party. Invite all. Let them see us together. Let them finally know we have a son together. That will calm things down a bit. Make them think we are together. Also if you can bare it. I think, when people start asking when we are getting married. We should say we already are. To get them off our case. Once then feel we are. They will not look at Zero again. They would feel, if Yuki was my wife, and Zero would come near her in that way. I would kill him myself. " Kamane explains. "Well you sure do have everything figured out. Don't you?" Zero comments. "Like i said. Its my job. It would keep things on a even keel. You two couldn't show any affections toward each other. I notice. She is always kissing you. That would be a no-no in public." Kamane states. "Great. Just when i thought my life was going back to normal." Yuki states. "We can deal with that." Zero comments. Looking at Yuki. Who looks sad and defeated. "It will be ok Yuki. We are together. As long as we know it. Its fine." Zero announces. "Yea." Yuki remarks. Getting up from the table, and going back to work. "She thought we were over this. That we could live a normal life." Zero states. "As long as she is with you. There won't be totally normal Zero. You are a true vampire hunter. What you both have done is taboo. It has been from the start of her letting you drink her blood as a human." Kamane remarks. "So we will suffer for that all our lives?" Zero asks. "Only till they get over it. Maybe in time. Just not now. They are not very happy with my daughter marrying your son either. He has the same genes. He is a hunter deep down. The hunters are no more happy then the councel are. You know its both of them." Kamane responds. "Yea. I know. I just haven't been in it for so long." Zero remarks. "Its what kept you alive. This long. PLus for those few years. She was with me. They had no use for you anymore. This last year, the only time me and her where together was at the wedding. You think people didn't notice her running to you after the bomb went out? That they ddint see her kiss you? Go home with you? Normally they would see us around town. I always took her out to dinner or somewhere special. I enjoyied our time together." Kamane admits. "She was happy i wasn't dead. So she kissed me. She hasn't exactly been with me either this year. We have had our ups and downs. She finally just gave into me the other day. She wasn't even with me for a whole month!" Zero remarks. "That may be a good thing. She was at Cross with the kids. You were not there. You didn't go after her either. We will just have to be on the look out."Kamane comments. "Yea like always."Zero responds.


	119. Chapter 119 Shots rang out

Please give reviews :) It helps a lot. What do you think so far? Who are you rooting for? Kaname or Zero? Who do you think she has it better with? Zero is my heart. I love him dearly, but I do have to say the relationship she has with Kamane is pretty nice. Only if you could combine them both into one. LOL

Chapter 119 Shots Rang out!

It's now late in the day. Zero and Yuki are getting ready to go home. Its Wendsay so Rai is already at Kamane's. It's just the two of them. As they are walking to the car. Yuki notices someone following them. She sees a man, with a gun aiming at Zero. She gets in front of Zero to shield him. Zero notices. What is going on, grabs the bloody rose, First trying to push Yuki out of the way. Then shooting the perp. Not fast enough, on pushing Yuki out of the way. The bullet enters her shoulder. The perp turning to dust as the bloody rose hits him. Kamane a few doors down. Smells the blood. He comes running outside to see. What happened to Yuki. He sees Zero. Carrying her in his arms. "What happened?" Kamane asks. "She has been shot. She took the bullet for me. It was an anti-vampire weapon." Zero states. "What? Get her in the house now!" Kamane responds with great concern. "Where did she get shot?"Kamane asks. As both men are looking around for a wound. "It's in her shoulder. It missed her heart." Kamane comments. "Zero...Zeroo... Are you ok?" Yuki says. Trying to make a sentence." Yes, babe. I'm fine. I am right here. Why did you step in the way." Zero states. "Kamane carrying Yuki upstairs to his bed. "Zero get some warm water and wash clothes. Bring them to my room." Kamane barks. Zero does, what he is told. A pain going over him. Seeing everything that Yuki ever was afarid of. Was happening. She had to protect him again. This time almost losing her life. If that bullet was inches down. She would be dead. If the bullet did hit him. He would be dead. Running upstairs with the items needed. Zero heads to Kamane's bedroom. Kamane already took Yuki's shirt off and is trying to heal the wound. Since it's with an Anti- Vampire weapon. The wound will take more to heal. It leaves Yuki defenseless at the moment. "Zero. I am going to clean out the wound. Then please give her some blood."Kamane says. "Sure. Anything she needs." Zero replies. When Kamane is done. Zero offers Yuki his wrist. She drinks. What she needs. "Zero please stay." She says in a low voice. Zero sits next to her in bed holding her. Trying his best, to keep himself together. Knowing this was his fault. She was protecting him again.

"Zero are you ok?" Yuki asks. "Yes, babe. Please don't worry about me. Rest, so you can heal. Why did you step in front of me Yuki? You could have been killed." Zero states. "If I didn't you wouldn't be here right now. That shot would have killed you." Yuki states. "I don't want you doing things like that anymore. Our kids need you. I need you. Maybe you were right. Maybe it would be better if you just let me go." Zero announces. Yuki's eyes filling with tears. "Zero. I Love you. I want to be with you. After all that, you want to give up now?" Yuki states. "It's not about giving up. It's about you being safe. I want you to stay here at Kaname's house. I will stay at the cafe. The renters didn't sign their lease this time. So, I will stay in the apartment. I will visit to see if you are ok. We will still exchange blood. Just for awhile keep our distance. You need to heal anyway." Zero comments. "Zero, Don't do this." Yuki pleads. "You will be fine here. I hate him, but I know. He can take care of you." Zero says. He then kisses her far head and heads out the bedroom door. Walking downstairs. "Are you sure you want to do this Zero?" Kamane asks. "Yes. It will keep her safe. I will be around. I am just not going to be here every day. I won't work at the Cafe every day either. I will stay mostly in the apartment. Or even go to Cross." Zero states. "When we have the party. I will need for you to be there. We will act like we are buddies, so when you are around. No one will think any different." Whatever." Zero replies. Walking out the door. Yuki stumbling downstairs where Kamane is. "What are you doing down here? You need your rest." Kamane states. "No. We need to go to the council. LIke I did the first time. This time I need you to come with me. I need you to tell them. That Zero isn't a threat to you. That your pissed this happened. Kamane I need you to fix this." Yuki begs. "Ok. I will go. You can stay here." Kamane states. "NO. I am coming with you. They need to see us together as a team." Yuki replies. "When we come home, I want you to go straight to bed." Kamane responds. "Don't worry about me." Yuki answers.

Yuki musters up enough energy to get to the council. Her and Kamane walk in. Yuki flaming mad. Cracking the windows. "Oh welcome. Lord Kamane, Lady Yuki. What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here? The head counsel man Ryuji says. "Don't play with me." Yuki says. "I Know you sent someone to kill Zero." Kamane states. "Why would you think that?" Ryuji comments. "We know. Your not happy with him, being with Yuki. We are here to make it clear. He isn't. She is my wife. I would like for you to leave Zero alone. He is the father of some of her children. We get along very well. We don't need your interference." Kamane states. "Oh, Lord Kamane. We are so very sorry. We didn't know, that you two got married." Ryuji states. "We have been married for awhile. We just didn't think. We needed a big project over it. We also have a son. You will be getting an invite to his birthday party. Zero will be attending also. We would like for you to treat him with respect." Kamane adds. "Of course. Anything you need. Why didn't you let us know of all this? We would have never got involved." Ryuki replies. "We didn't know. We had to. You should have the common sense to leave peoples relationships with them. I would expect you do that for my Daughter and Ren. As you can see. Zero and I have no choice, but to get along. There are many things, we are bonded to. I would appreciate you leaving him alone." Kamane hisses. "Of course. I promise. You will not be bothered anymore. We all can't wait to meet your son. Lord Kamane." Ryuki comments.

Kamane And Yuki leave hand in hand. The council just staring at them. Once outside Yuki stumbles from the pain. "Yuki are you ok?" Yes. I will be fine. Thank you for all that you said." Yuki states. "You know. I would do anything for you. Even protect Zero for you."Kamane admits. "I know. Thank you for that."Yuki replies. "It was dumb of you to step in the way. They could have killed you." Kamane remarks. "I know. I knew. What kind of weapon it was. I knew. He was aiming at Zero's heart. I couldn't imagine him not here anymore. I did the only thing I could. I got him out of the way." Yuki remarks. Kamane just nods. Not really knowing what to say. "Zero is upset, by this as well. He is now trying to push me away. After all, he did to get me back." Yuki responds. "I saw that. It pained him to see you like that. Knowing it was because of him. Didn't help the matter either. Him keeping his distance for a little while is a good thing. You need to heal. After the party then, we will see how things look. Not sure you guys will be able to go back to your old home though. That would look really weird. You may have to stay at the Cafe." Kamane offers. "Whatever needs to be done is fine. I just want to be with him." Yuki replies.

Kamane drives home taking Yuki inside. placing her in his bed. He covers her and goes downstairs to the couch. Checking on there son, before he heads to bed.

Down the street Zero is in the Cafe apartment. The most sadden, he has ever been. Seeing today that Yuki could have been lost to him forever. The woman he loved so much, almost dying to protect him. He couldn't handle. He missed her, laying in bed all alone. The thought of Yuki at Kamanes house. In Kamane's bed. Knowing it wasn't only Kamane pushing them together. It was also fate. Thinking that we did have twenty-eight years together. Some don't even get that long. Maybe our time ran out. Maybe it was time for her life to be with Kamane after all. If it would keep her safe. He would do it. He would let go. Walk away. Even though it would be the hardest thing, he has ever done in his life. He knew if he did this. He wouldn't be able to watch it like before. It was different before, he was always trying to win her back. This time, he would have to let go. So staying wouldn't be an option. He would have to do what Yuki said. She should have done. Not see him every day. That would mean, he wouldn't only lose her but his children. His heartbreaking and his mind racing. He felt. He would let her get better before he did anything. He knew if he left now it would only make her feel worse.


	120. Chapter 120 You need to let me go!

Review, please. What are your feelings?

Chapter 120 You need to let go of me.

Its been a few days, since the shooting. Zero will go to see Yuki. To make sure, she is getting better. He tries his best to keep his distance. She has noticed this and isn't very happy about it. She knows. She needs to talk some sense into him.

Zero comes that day to see her again. He normally, only stays a few minutes. To offer her blood. To see, if she is ok. "How are you today?" Zero asks. "I'm doing a lot better. Can you please come sit next to me?" Yuki asks. "I'm not staying long. I will be heading back to the Cafe. I need to get to bed early. So I can get up early to have the fresh bread done." Zero states. "You can spend some time with me. I miss you." Yuki says. "I know. Sorry." Zero replies. Trying his best not to go close to her. He knows. He will fall right back into her arms. "I am glad you're doing better. I am going to go now." Zero states. Walking out the door. Yuki's heart just drops. She wants to be close to him. Wants to be with him. She knows. Its hard, but he isn't making this any easier. She gets herself out of bed and grabs her coat. Keeping her nightgown on. Going downstairs, towards the front door. Kamane sees but doesn't get in her way. He knows. There is no use. It wouldn't stop her. It would just let her think. He was in the way again.

She walks down the street and opens the Cafe door with her key. Placing the kitchen light on. Making it look like someone, is in the kitchen baking. Then she heads upstairs to the apartment. Walking down the hall, to the front door. She places the key in the door. Zero hearing someone is there. Sensing it's her. "What are you doing here Yuki? "Zero asks. "I want to be with you. I don't know. What you're trying to prove, But this is bullshit. Your not protecting me Zero. Your only hurting me. I need you." Yuki states. "You don't need me. You will be better off without me. I am only in your way. I always was. I just never saw it till now. I was too stubborn." Zero announces. "That's not true!" Yuki says. walking over to Zero. Placing her hand on his face. "Don't. No good will come out of it." Zero states. "Don't push me away. You wanted this. Now you have it. You promised me you would never leave me!" Yuki replies. "I didn't know. What I was doing. I know better now." Zero responds. "Don't bullshit me Zero." She says pulling him close to her. Kissing him passionately. She wraps her arms around him tightly, and won't let go. Zero wants to fight her, but his heart and body can't. He wants her as much, as she wants him. He picks her up and carries her to the bed. Making sure he doesn't hurt her shoulder. She keeps kissing him and looking into his eyes. Trying her best to show him just how much, she does love him. He knows. This is a bad idea. It will only give her the wrong idea, but he can't help himself. He makes love to her. She spends the night in his bed at the Cafe, wrapped in his arms. He knows if he sticks around. This is what will happen. That he will give in to her. He knows for this to work, that he will have to leave. He is just waiting for the party.

While Yuki is laying in his arms. She knows something is up. She knows Zero is fighting her. That he is now playing her game. It makes her sad to know, they had just a few days of peace. Now back to this. "Zero I want you to stop this." Yuki remarks. "I can't be here Yuki. It's not safe for you or the children. I will need to go away for awhile. After the party, I will be leaving." Zero responds. "I don't want you to go. I don't want this. I want us to go back to our lives." Yuki says. "I know. We can't. if I'm not around the council will see you and Kamane together. It will look real. If it happens to turn real. I won't hold it against you." Zero replies. "Are you crazy? How long do you plan on leaving for?" Yuki shouts. "I don't know. When I will be coming back. I think its best for us to have a break." Zero remarks. " We just had a month break. Did you see? How that went? Did you see where that got us? Remember our bond Zero. It's not going away. Why do you always have to be so stubborn!?" Yuki hisses. "It was my fault, it didn't go away. I pushed and pushed. You were doing fine without me. I just couldn't let that be. I see. I was wrong now. I should of just let you stay with Kamane." Zero admits. "I don't want Kamane. I want you! How many times do you want to play with my emotions? How much more do you think I can take?" Yuki huffs. "If I'm not here. Your emotions will be fine. You will forget me in time." Zero says. "What the hell are you smoking? Did they put something in your drink? You are talking out of your ass Zero. I love you but I sure do hate when you start this Shit. Forget you? What do you think I tried to do? When you left with Kharis? This time is worse your not being controlled. It's you. Your leaving because your a big damn baby! You can't fight the fight? We always have before." Yuki snaps. "I know you're mad. I know your upset. Its why you can't see clearly. You were right the whole time. It was me." Zero says getting up from the bed. "No, Don't you dare walk away." Yuki states getting up and walking after him. Grabbing his arm. Pushing him to her. "You can't fake this. When I kiss you. You feel it too. You always have. Don't do this!" Yuki pleads. Zero kisses her back. Then let's go to get his coat. "When you're done here. Lock up. I will be out for awhile." Zero says walking out the door. Yuki feeling defeated and hurt to the core. How could he just give up like that? How could he just leave? It was like the night, he left eight years ago and asked for a divorce. She was reliving it all over again. The pain in her chest too much to bare.

She picks herself up going home to Kaname's House. She just walks upstairs bypassing him. Going into the bedroom, falling down on the bed. Tears streaming down her face. Hurt through and through.

Zero across the street, sitting on the park bench, feeling the same. He loved her more than anything in this world. Trying his best to protect her, like she always did him. Just this time, hurting her to protect her. Could he really do this? Never see her again. Never hold her again. Most of all being the cause of it. Knowing he kept telling her he would never leave. To trust him. Now to walk out. He knew if he went through with this. There was no going back. She would close herself off again like she always did. She would be cold and hurt. Never letting him back in. Never trusting him again. He sat there alone, in pain. What would my life be without her? The month was so bad. He thought he would die. What would he do for a lifetime?


	121. Chapter 121 If you leave

Review, please. DO you think he will leave her?

Chapter 121 If you leave!

All that day Yuki has been waiting for Zero to come back to the Cafe. She wants to talk to him. She is visibly upset. Kamane is doing his best to mind his business. It does hurt him to see her like this. He wishes that Zero would just make up his mind. Either stay or leave.

Later in the evening. Zero comes back and goes into his apartment. Using the side entrance instead of the cafe entrance. Yuki hears the door, running up the stairs to the apartment. "Zero, may I had a word with you?" Yuki asks. "I think. We already said everything. We needed to say." Zero replies. "No. We didn't. What your planning on doing effects me as well as you. I want you to really think about it. If you really do this, there is no coming back. I want you to know, that I will not take you back. If you changed your mind. I will not forgive you for this. You will be breaking your promises to me. There is no one controlling you. It's your own free will choice to leave me. To hurt me. To walk away. Once I close you off. I'm done. I don't care if that leads me to death. I don't care. No matter, how much it hurts. I will never be able to forgive you for this." Yuki announces. "I know. I thought of all that. You would be free though. Don't talk about death. You could just let me go. You did it in the past." Zero states. "This is worse. I already know. What it feels like, to be without you. I already made the choice to be with you fully. Now you want me to let go. You want to give up on everything. We ever created together. I want you to think about everything. I said to you. I want you to only walk away if you don't love me. If you really don't want to be with me. Do you hear me Zero?" Yuki shouts. "Yes. I hear you." Zero replies. "Will you think about all I just told you? Before making your final decision?" Yuki asks. "Yes. I promise you. I will. "I am so tired of fighting you, and with you. I just want this to end. " Yuki states. "I know. Me to. If I don't go this is going to be hard. You know that?" Zero states. "Of course. When the hell is our relationship ever easy?" Yuki responds. "True. It will be hard to pretend not to be together all the time." Zero mentions. "Yes, but it will just pretend. We know. We are there for each other. We can make it work. We always do." Yuki responds. Looking up at Zero. Her eyes filled with tears. He sees the pain in them. "Ok. I will think about all this. I will see. What I come up with." Zero replies. Placing his arms around her. Yuki gives out a sigh as he wraps his arms around her.

After Yuki, leaves the rest of the night. All Zero does is think, about what she said. He knew. She would never forgive him. That she would never forget. That he would never be able to return if he did leave. Hearing her say it made it all too real. It made him know for sure, that what he thought would take place. Never able to come back to see his children. Never to touch her again. To have to live two separate lives forever. His heart broke. He just remembered her saying those words, with tears in her eyes. How hurt she was. How this wasn't helping anyone. Just hurting them both even more. He knew. The day of the party was getting closer. That he would have to make up his mind of what he was going to do. He thought. He already knew. This just confused him more. Hurt him more. He tried to close his eyes to get some rest. Thinking Yuki was right down the street. Lying in bed alone and hurt too. Knowing its in the middle of the night and he couldn't just go to her. How about if someone was watching them. It would look weird for him to enter Kamane's home. In the middle of the night. That would be another thing. If he stayed, he would have to control himself. Hiding how he truly felt about her. She would have to do the same. At least till things would get normal again. Would they ever?


	122. Chapter 122 Coming to his senses

Chapter 122 Coming to his senses.

Zero does his best to stay away. It's now the day of the party. He knows. He has to make a choice tonight. He has to act like he doesn't love, and want to be with Yuki. Today will be a very hard day.

Yuki didn't do much to plan for this party. Kamane hired people to do it for them. He knew. She wasn't very into any of this. That all week, she has been dealing with her emotions. That Zero wasn't making this any easier, on any of them. There wasn't much Kamane could say. He just kept his own thoughts to himself. Figuring Zero will either come to his senses or completely screw up. Which if he did, the second, It would just work in Kamane's favor. He just wished. He would hurry up about it. It was making Yuki very down.

Rai was very happy today. He was having his 5th birthday. He never had a party before. All this was new to him. He was just in amazement of all the decorations. Kamane wanted this to be the best party ever. He knew. Yuki was distracted so he took it upon himself. Not letting Zero destroy his son's party. Resenting Zero for doing this at all.

The party was being held at the Mansion. It was their family home. It would only make it look more real. Yuki hated this place as well. It only held hurtful, ugly memories. She knew. It was the right choice for the party. So she was quiet. She let Kamane take rains. There was a lot of people. Invited to this party to see there son for the first time. Also to announce, that they have been married. Yuki and Zero's children in on it all. Knowing. It was to protect there father as well, as themselves. Before the people arrive Kamane takes Yuki into the kitchen.

"Yuki, I know today is hard for you. I am sorry. It is our son's birthday. It's his first. He never had anyone. I want this to be special for him." Kamane states. "Same here. You made everything look wonderful Kamane. I thank you so much for being able to do this for him." Yuki remarks. "It's not a problem. I know. You're going through a lot at the moment. I am also here for you." Kamane states. "I know. Thank you." She says. Giving him a hug. "I also have something for you. Yuki." Kamane says. Taking her left hand, sliding a diamond wedding band on. "Kamane. It's gorgeous!" Yuki comments. "I bought it with the engagement ring. Hoping one day, you would except. Today we are going to say we are. You need to wear it. I have one also." Kamane remarks. "You always seem to surprise me. I love it. Thank you." She replies. Staring at the ring. Then back to her real one. Hoping that Zero stays. "You ready for the show?" Kamane asks. "Yes. I am. We can do this." She remarks. "It's not all an act for me Yuki. I wish. It was real. "Kamane admits. "Sometimes I do too. I wish it was, all that easy. I wish that most of this never took place. That I was never at Cross. Never met Zero. That I was a vampire growing up with you. That we did what mother and father wanted. That things were all so simple." Yuki confesses. "Same here. I guess that wasn't meant. "Kamane replies. "Let's go. A lot of people are showing up now. Rai is very excited as well." Yuki states.

They head to the garden, where everything is set up. People all around, looking at everything. The table for the guests to leave presents. Full already and not even half the guests are here yet. Everyone wanted to come to see. The lord and lady's child. Yuki waiting for just one. The one. She has been in love with for most of her life. The one that could either make her extremely happy or terriblely sad today. Yuki greets the people as they come in. Kamane next to her. Acting like a happy in love couple. All eyes on them. Head counsel man coming in. "Hello, Lord Kamane. Lady Yuki. I just can't wait to meet your son. Where is he?" Counsel asks. "He is playing over there with the other children."Kamane states. "Oh, my. He sure does look like a combination of you too. How special. We are all so happy about this. Congrats again on your wedding. " The counsel man states. "Thank you," Kamane replies.

Finally, as Yuki is outside getting the cake ready, she spots Zero. Her heart beats fast. Her eyes start to fill with tears. She does her best to put herself together. Trying to hide all feelings. Zero walking over to her. "Hey. The party looks like a huge sucess. There are tons of people here." Zero remarks. "Yea. I think the whole city came to see the freak show." Yuki states. "How are you holding up?" Zero asks. "I am doing my best. It is nice to see you here." Yuki admits. "I told you. I would be here. I just couldn't come to watch it from the start. You know. How I like people." Zero comments. "I feel the same way at the moment. I just don't have a choice." Yuki replies. Kamane walking over. "Hello, Zero. Sorry to interupt. It's time for Cake." Kamane states. Zero backing off and going into the crowd. Everyone watching the little boy come up to blow out his candles. There was no denying this was their son. He looked like both of them. He also reeked of being a pure blood. Everyone knew it was true. They knew for sure it wasn't Zero's.

"We want to thank everyone here for coming to our Son's 5th Birthday party. We know. We kept him a secret. We are sorry. Just didn't want him subjected to everyone at such a young age. We felt that now was the right time. We also want everyone to know. That Me and Lady Yuki are married. We have been. We just didn't think. We had to announce it, but I guess we did. So now you all know." Kamane states. People in Aw. Kamane placing a light kiss on Yuki's lips. Everyone saying Congratulations and how wonderful.

When everyone leaves, Rai is happy playing with tons of presents. Kamane goes to be with the little boy. Leaving Yuki and Zero alone. Yuki doing her best to clean up. Even though, her thoughts are all over the place. "Zero I can't hold it anymore. What are you going to do? Are you going to walk away from me? "Yuki says. Breaking down. Tears streaming down her face. She falls to her knees. Holding the bag of trash. She was picking up. Zero going over to her, lightly picking her up. Looking into her eyes. "Please. Stop crying. I have been going through this over and over in my mind. For the last week. I thought. I had everything planned. That I was just going to leave tonight. Never see you again. Let you free, like you always wanted to do me. I just can't. The thought of never seeing or touching you again. Kills me. It hurts me so deeply to just think about it. Doing it would tear me apart. So to answer your question. No. I'm not leaving you." Zero comments. Yuki looking into his eyes. Letting out a sigh of relief. Putting her arms around him tightly. "God. You sure do know. How to destroy me Zero. All I thought about all day was you. Were you leaving me? It hurt so bad." Yuki admits. "I know. I'm Sorry. This isn't going to be easy either. I made a plan. I will not see you during the week. I will stay at our home, or at cross. On the weekend you can come to our home like you did. When we really were not together. We can even switch off, and I can come to the Cafe on the weekends. We can be with each other then. So if anyone is watching. They will think you or me are just together to see the kids. If I stay, they will know, we are together. Just by our interactions." Zero comments. "Ok. I don't care. Whatever. As long as I see you. I need you more now than I ever have." Yuki confesses. "Babe. So do i. I guess. That weekend I was so determined to make you fall more in love with me. Worked too well. I fell even more in love with you also." Zero admits. "It was always there Zero. It always will be. No matter what we do. I think. We just learned that now. Just give in to it." Yuki states. Please stay here tonight. It's a big mansion. No one will think otherwise. Our children are here too." Yuki adds. "Ok. I will be with you tonight. Tomorrow i will leave. I will see you on Friday though." Zero remarks. "Fine with me." Yuki replies. Kissing him on the lips.


	123. Chapter 123 Spying

Review, please. I felt exactly like the last review. I had mixed emotions when she was with Kamane. I love Zero but the relationship she had with Kamane was so much simpler.

Chapter 123 SPYING

Its been a few days. Yuki and Kamane are home in there own home. Yuki feels more at ease. Knowing that Zero is sticking around. She can't wait to see him this weekend. She misses him very much. She went back to the old relationship. She had with Kamane, when they were a couple. She can come and go as she pleases. Her freedom is back. Her and Kamane have a great relationship. This time there is no sex involved. She spends a lot of time in the Cafe. Back to her old sleep habits without Zero. She goes there in the middle of the night to bake, and get things done. Leaving Kamane home with the younger children. Anna and Rai. ZJ is staying with Zero. He doesn't want to live with Kamane. He likes his own home and life. He will see. Yuki on the weekends, when she comes home. Yuki thought that this change was going to be hard on her. Right now. Its pretty much the same, as when her and Zero were not together. When she lived with Kamane. Just now, she got to see ,and be with Zero on the weekends. In every way, she wanted to. She looked forward to seeing him. To being close to him. She would think of him often during the day. Even at night when she was baking all alone. She so would want to call him. To tell him to stop by. She knew. That wasn't a good idea. So she didn't. She didn't know ,if someone was watching them or not. Zero coming there in the middle of the night wouldn't be a good idea. She wished. That Zero did still work there. She did miss seeing him every day. She figured, maybe in time. He could come back. Just for now. Lets keep the distance. The pain that was in her heart has left. She is finally feeling her normal self.

On the flip side, Zero is home in the big house. He misses her a lot. The thought of her living with Kamane bothers him. He just knows at the moment. Its to protect him. He knows. She would do anything for him. Even die. That thought drives him crazy. He is hoping that its just for a short time. Then they can go back to normal. He can't wait for the weekend, when she comes home, and they can be a family. He is glad in a way ZJ didn't go. So he has someone with him. Zero being Zero, tons of thoughts run through his mind. What do they do together? Are they getting closer? He knows Kamane. He also knows. Yuki was pretty close to him the last time they had a relationship. He worries. Just feels, he needs to keep it to himself. That when, he shows it. It doesn't seem to do him or her any good. Just make this worse. Zero knew. That Kamane was the one getting all the benefit out of this. He got to spend time with Yuki. To have a family. To do all the thing, he wanted to do with Yuki. Even if they were not having sex. He had everything else. There was no hiding. They could do everything and anything they wanted to do. The thought just killed Zero. Kamane playing house with his wife. Zero couldn't take it any more. He needed to know, what was going on. He knew. He would have to distance himself. So Yuki wouldn't sense, he was there. He just had to see, if it went back to what it was before Zero and Yuki got back together.

The next morning bright and early, he gets up and goes to the Cafe. Spying. He sits far away. So he can see them, but they can't notice him. He watches. How its early in the morning, and Yuki is already at work. The Cafe open, people going in for breakfast. He notices. Kamane at 7:30 in the morning, taking the kids to the Cafe. Getting lunch bags full for both children. Kamane Kisses Yuki on the cheek as he leaves. Saying. He will see her later. Kamane then drives off. Zero knows. That Kamane is taking the kids to Hanabusa for school. He was already aware of that. He sees that Yuki spends all day in the Cafe. Being her normal self. Kamane comes home and goes to his own house. Staying there till its time to pick up the children. He then gets back in the car. Driving off. When Kamane returns, he has both little ones in toe. Bringing them to the Cafe to see Yuki. She gives them a snack. Telling them. She will see them later for dinner. Kamane bringing them home. Around 5:30 at night, Yuki leaves the Cafe. Leaving someone else to take over. She goes home. He knows. Its Dinner time. Then check homework, bath time and bed. Around 11:00 pm Yuki comes out of the house. Going back to the Cafe. She goes into the kitchen as he sees the Kitchen light go on. While he has been there watching. He notices someone else doing the same. Watching Yuki and Kamane. He feels the councilman is seeing if they really live together. If they are really together. Zero just stays there. Watching, the other spy, and Yuki. Who stays at the Cafe till around 3AM. You can smell all the fresh bread, and cakes that she baked. The air is filled with sweet treats. When she is done ,she closes up and goes home. Zero noticing. That she spends more of her time at the Cafe. Not with Kamane. At 6 AM Yuki is up and at the Cafe again. Ready for the Morning breakfast crew. He notices. That she isn't sleeping well. That her old habits are back. Happy to see. That she spends limited time in that house with him. At the same time, wishing she would slow down just a tad. He notices the same routine today. The other spy watching as well. Zero spends the second day still watching. The other spy gets tired and leaves. Then Zero does the same. As much as he would love to go in, and see Yuki. He doesn't. Knowing they are being watched. He knows. Its better, if they don't see him there all the time. The weekend would come. It was only a few days away. They would stay inside. Where no one could really see. What was going on. On Sunday Kamane would come over and no one would suspect a thing. At least Zero hoped.


	124. Chapter 124 Admitting

Please review :) I love hearing from you. Kamane lately is always the voice of reason. Its like he is always a step ahead of Zero.

Chapter 124 Admitting.

The next day, When Kamane is dropping off the children. Zero is outside the house waiting. "Kamane. May I have a word with you?" Zero asks. "Sure. Just give me a second. I want to drop the kids off." Kamane replies. Going into Hanabusa's house with the kids. After a few minutes, Kamane returns. Walking up to Zero. "What can I do for you?" Kamane asks. "I was around the Cafe, the other day. I noticed. Someone watching you and Yuki. I just wanted to let you know to be on the lookout." Zero replies. "Yes. I thought so. I could of sense someone out there, beside you. Did you see anything you liked? " Kamane responds. " I was just watching out for Yuki. I do see. She needs some sleep." Zero confesses. "She doesn't do much of that. Seems whatever you two do, with that pillow crap. Works for her. She doesn't have that with me. We don't sleep in the same bed either." Kamane replies. "There are only two bedrooms, where do you sleep?" Zero asks. "The sofa. If she isn't home, she lets me take the bed. You have nothing to worry about. She isn't with me long enough to sleep with me. She is always at that Cafe. Its like she does it on purpose." Kamane comments. "It was always her get away. She loves it there. She seems happy." Zero states. "Yes. Ever since you said you were staying. She has been back to her normal self. Try to keep her that way. When you had it through your mind ,you were leaving. You almost destroyed her. She was falling apart. I was wondering, when you were going to come back to your senses. "Kamane states. "I wanted to do. What was best for her. I wasn't trying to hurt her. I didn't want anyone else to hurt her either. She almost died for me." Zero replies. "I know. I can see. Why you wanted to do that. Just you both you can't live without the other. Why do all this nonsense? The both of you, just need to face it. Your stuck with each other. If i can see it, and get over it. You two should as well." Kamane comments. "Well, How big of you. Not everything is just that easy, Kamane." Zero replies. "I never said it was. Do you think its easy for me to admit that? Do you think? I don't want the fake marriage to be real? I am just as stuck in this as you two are. She is happy with being my friend. Its not easy for me. When i want so much more." Kamane replies. "I am sure. It's not easy for you. When I was there it wasn't for me either. This has always been a big mess from the start." Zero responds. "Yes. My fault again. I needed you to save her. I didn't know. This was going to happen. That she would fall so damn in love with you. I would have to be around you for the rest of my life." Kamane Replies. "Guess things didn't turn out the way any of us thought. I didn't think, i would be turned into a vampire. Not alone love one and marry one." Zero comments. "This isn't getting us anywhere. If there someone watching, you should put blinds on all the windows. Pull them down. So that when she is at your home. No one can look in. I know. How you two are. If anyone see's you two in action. They will feel we are lying , or she is cheating on me. Which makes me look very bad. I don't need that." Kamane admits. "Ok. I will go out and get some. I will make sure. that there is nowhere in the house you can just look in. I will put them even in the kids room. I will also make sure the doors have extra bolts. I want my family protected." Zero replies. "That sounds good. We need to take extra caution." Kamane responds.

There is only a day left and it will be Friday. Zero can't wait. In the meantime, he does go out. He gets more blinds and secures the house. So that if anyone is watching. They will not be able to see much. They already plan not to go out this weekend. So Friday night and Saturday will leave the spy with not much to see. Sunday afternoon Kamane will come for dinner. He will take Yuki home. So nothing out of the ordinary will be taking place. At least Zero hoped. Zero thought about all that Kamane had said to him. Earlier in the day. He knew. It was hard for Kamane. It was for Zero when the tables where turned. He just wondered if it would stay that way. Would Kamane give in to his feelings and try to get her back? Would she like being with him again, she wouldn't want to come home. Zero knew. He always did this. let his thoughts take over his mind. It was just how he was. Even though, he knew Yuki loved him with all her heart. Even almost dying for him. He knew. The one person to ruin it all would be Kamane. That she would Also give her life for him. That she wanted to protect them both. No matter the cost. He also noticed. That Kamane was being honest about his feelings. He just would say how he felt. Which was really odd for the pure blood. He always kept his feelings to himself. Being cold and empty. He noticed. How Yuki could rattle him just as badly as she did him. They had more in common then Zero wanted to admit. He chuckled to himself thinking of how Kamane's plan backfired on him. He did everything to hurt Zero and in the end, gave him the love of his life. The person he held dear. The person he would die for.


	125. Chapter 125 Weekend Love

Please Review.

Chapter 125 Weekend love.

Finally, it's Friday. Yuki is so excited. She is getting bags of food ready to take with her. She made all kinds of goodies to take to the family home. She is excited to see Zero and also see ZJ. She has plans on leaving the Cafe a bit early. While the kids are in school with Hanabusa. So it gives her time to be alone with Zero. She so misses him. Thinking of his kisses. His touch. His voice. Makes her crave him even more. Her desire for him, growing more and more each day. She puts everything in the Car. The driver takes her to the home. She shares with Zero. Dropping her off.

She walks to the door bringing in bags. Shouting. "Zero? Zero?" "Yuki is that you?" Zero asks. "Yes." She says. Laying the bags on the floor. Running to him. "God, How I missed you Zero!" She says as she wraps her arms around him. Giving him a big kiss." I Missed you too. I didn't know. You were coming in this early." Zero says. "I wanted to come before, the kids got out of school. So we can have some alone time." Yuki smirks. "Sounds like a plan." Zero says. Picking her up. Taking her to their bed. Making love to her, being close to her. For a few hours. When they are done. Yuki gets up. Gets dressed. Going downstairs. Taking the bags, she brought with her, into the kitchen. Zero helps her, put the stuff away. They also get ready for dinner. Being very close to each other. Giving a lot of kisses and touches. While they are getting dinner ready. The kids come home from school. They all come into the kitchen to says hello. Yuki tells them to get ready for dinner.

They all sit down to dinner. Talking and being together, like they use to be. Enjoying their family. Telling each other about the week they had. Yuki and Zero smiling at each other. So happy to be together. After dinner. Zero helps Yuki clean up. The kids playing in the family room. The house full of life again. Just like Zero likes it. The way. He remembers it. When they are done cleaning up. Yuki takes the smaller children upstairs. Giving them a bath. Getting them ready for bed. Zero and Yuki tuck both children in. Taking their showers, and putting on their pj's. They then head downstairs, in the family room with ZJ. Where they sit on the couch. Playing video games with him. Giving him some quality family time. They have fun sitting there. Battling each other in a game. Laughing and interacting with each other. After a while, ZJ is playing with Zero. Yuki falls asleep on Zero's Shoulder. Zero knows. She needs some sleep.

"Z.J I am going to take your mother to bed. She doesn't sleep much. When she isn't here." Zero states. "Ok. Dad. Tonight was fun. Maybe we can do it again tomorrow?" ZJ asks. "Sure. I enjoyed it too. We can do it when your mother isn't here also. Whenever you want. Just ask." Zero replies. ZJ giving his father a smile. "Sounds good Dad."

Zero carries Yuki upstairs to bed. Placing her in their bed. He then slides in next to her. She cuddles up next to him, Staying asleep. She is dead from all week of no sleep. Feeling his warm body next to her. Always makes her feel safe. That no one will harm her. She has no trouble sleeping next to him. He enjoys the bed not being empty. Having her warm soft body next and on him. He so misses this. When she isn't there. She might need him to sleep but after all these years. He needs her as well. He is to use to her being next to him. Or on him. Kamanes words replaying in Zero's mind. You know. You can't live without each other. He was so right. There was no getting out of this. They were all stuck. The next day they spend a lot of family time together. They stay in the family room with the kids. Watching tv, playing games. Just doing things they haven't gotten to do in awhile. Making Rai part of the family. Yuki stays very close to Zero. He notices that this weekend, she doesn't leave his side much. It's not sexual either. Its just being close. Just enjoying each other. Zero couldn't imagine his life without her. How he yearned for it to be Friday just to see and be with her. It was just a week. What would he do it if was forever? Realizing. That he didn't leave was the best idea. For if he did. Thier lives would have been destroyed.

The following day it's Sunday. Yuki gets ready for dinner. Kamane comes over for the dinner and to take Yuki home. They spend time together at the dinner table. Zero behaves. So does Kamane. They try there best to make the best out of this situation. When its time to leave. Zero can see the hurt in Yuki's eyes. She gives him a long kiss, wrapping her arms around him. Telling him. She loves him. That she can't wait till next week. She packs the younger children. Taking them with her. Leaving ZJ behind with his father.

Zero feels the empty loneliness. How the house was just full of life, and now its dead again. He knew. He wouldn't just be able to sit at home alone. He would have to get back to work if this was going to work. Knowing. That Yuki wouldn't really like that idea of him being a hunter again. So not telling her off the bat. Figuring. He would see if they would even take him back first. The need to do something. To be active again. Took over him. Its been so long. He loved the Cafe but it didn't give him the thrill that being a hunter did. Making him feel like a true man. Making people fear him. It made the blood pump through his veins just thinking about it. It was something he needed to do for himself. To feel that adrenaline run through his body.


	126. Chapter 126 You did what?

Please review. Thank you.

Chapter 126 You did What?

Its been a few months. Yuki is pretty happy living with Kamane. She sees Zero every weekend. They have a great time together. She does miss him but tries to keep herself busy. Zero is working for the Association. He Hasn't really told Yuki. He knows. It will upset her. Make her worry. Since they only see each other on the weekends. He has noticed that their connection is even stronger. When they are together, its explosive. The passion, desire want, and need are even stronger than before. If nothing else came out of it. It has made their bond ten times stronger.

One night Kamane takes Yuki out for dinner. Just to get away. While at the restaurant. They bump into the head Counsel man. "Lord Kamane. Lady Yuki. What an excellent surprise. I am very happy bumping into you two. I wanted to let you know. That this year's Ball. Will be dedicated to you both. We are so happy that you are married and have a son. " The head counsel man states. "Oh, That's very nice of you. You really don't have to do that. We were not even sure, we were coming to this year's ball." Kamane responds. "Oh, you have to. It's all brand new. Since the bomb went off. It had to be rebuilt. It's better than ever. Not to mention, We already stated, we are doing it in honor of both of you. Zero will also be attending. He will be in charge of watching everything. Since he is back with the Association." The Counsel man states. "What?" Yuki asks. "Oh, You didn't know? He has been working there for months. Don't you two talk?" Counsel man asks. "No. We don't. We just exchange kids. I will be sure to ask him about this though. "Yuki says. Trying her best to keep her cool. "It was nice seeing you both again. Can't wait to see you at the ball." The Counsel states. Walking away. "How could he! He went back there and not tell me. I'm Going to kill him!" Yuki states. "Yuki, calm down. He probably didn't tell you, because of this reaction." Kamane states. "So it's better that I hear it from that bastard? That loved to throw it in my face?" Yuki snaps. "Only Kiryu can make you get like this," Kamane replies. Yuki is steaming mad the whole time at the restaurant. Only thinking about what, she is going to say to Zero. When Kaname and Yuki leave the restaurant, Yuki lets the car drop Kamane off at home. Then it takes her to Zero's house.

She opens the door with the key. Only to find ZJ playing video games in the family room. "ZJ where is your father?" Yuki asks. "Dad is at work. He should be home soon." ZJ replies. "It's going on 10 PM. Isn't he home yet? Does he do this every night?" Yuki asks." It depends. Sometimes it's earlier. LIke on Fridays. When he knows, you are coming over. Guess he will get a surprise when he sees you tonight." ZJ Chuckles. "I am in no mood for that. Please go upstairs and get ready for bed. I want to talk to your father alone." Yuki states. "Yes, Mom. Dad just needs something to do. He is lonely. It kind of sucks when you're not here." ZJ responds.

Yuki just sits on the couch. Waiting for Zero to come home. In a bit, she hears the car pull up. Zero opens the door with the key. Wearing a long black trench coat, White crisp shirt, unbuttoned three buttons, black vest, and black tight pants. He looks incredible. Not to mention, he smells incredible. Yuki grasps at the site of him. Forgetting what she was going to say. Zero turns around. "Babe. What are you doing here?" Zero states. Looking at her wearing a tight black short dress. Her hair flowing down her back. "I am here to ask you? What the hell you are doing?" Yuki states. "What do you mean?" Zero replies. "You know what I mean. I had that damn counsel man tell me your working for the Association again!" Yuki shouts. "Oh, yea. I didn't want to mention it until I was sure. I was back." Zero states. Looking at her in the short dress. Walking over and pulling her near him. Kissing her on her lips. "This isn't going to get you out of explaining yourself. " She says. "It might for a little while." He responds. Pulling her even closer. Her body melting into his. There bond so strong that neither can resist the other. He carries her upstairs to there bedroom. Making love to her. Making her calm down at least for the moment. She forgets. Why she was mad at him. As he kisses her all over. His touch so soft and gentle.

When they are done, they lie in each other's arms. Yuki snuggling up to his chest. "I am still mad at you. That didn't fix it. Just shut me up for a few minutes." Yuki states. "I figured. Look, babe, I didn't tell you, because I know you worry. I know you don't want me anywhere near there. It's in my blood. It is. What I am. I'm a hunter. I have nothing else to do now. You're not here. I don't go to the Cafe anymore. I'm bored to death here. I need to work. PLus I get to see and hear everything that is going on." Zero replies. "Zero I don't want this. Bored doesn't get you killed! You back there just makes me worry more. I want you to come back to the Cafe. Its been a few months. You can come to work there again. I miss you." Yuki states. "I miss you too. But I can't come there every day. Maybe only on Wed. I am still going to do my hunters job. I really enjoy it, babe." Zero states. Yuki looking at him very upset. "Why do you do this to me? To us? Out of everything you could do. You go back there. Really?"Yuki states. "I know. This is painful for you. I am sorry. It will be fine. I promise you." Zero responds. "If you get killed. I swear I will rekill you! Damn you Zero!" Yuki says with tears streaming down her face. "Babe, Please. I will be fine." Zero says. Placing a kiss on her lips. Whipping her eyes. "So you know the ball is in your honor huh? I am sure the counsel man let you know." Zero comments. "Yes. So, I guess we have to go. You will be there. To watch the freak show?" Yuki remarks. "Yes. To watch Kamane, playhouse. with you. I see his great joy in it. Its written all over him. It's like he touches you more in public because he knows. He can get away with it." Zero hisses. "You're still jealous of him? I don't know. How much longer I can do this Zero. There has to be a way for us to go back to normal. I want to be with you. This is tearing me apart. I miss you." Yuki states. "I know. We will find a way. It won't be much longer." Zero comments. "I am still mad at you. I can't believe you didn't tell me." Yuki says with pain in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I knew you would react like this." Zero states. "Yea so don't tell me. That makes it ok right?" Yuki answers back turning her body over. Facing the other side. "Giving me the back huh? You know. That only makes me want to hold you more." Zero comments. "Changing the subject again? It only gets you a few minutes of quiet Zero." Yuki snaps. "Well, that's ok. The few minutes are nice." He replies as he snuggles close to her body. Kissing the back of her neck. Yuki turns around. "I'm not leaving here today. So you can't go to work." She says. Placing herself on top of him. "I have no problem with this babe, But you can't do this every day. You are going to have to go back to the Cafe." Zero laughs. "I can for today and even tomorrow. It will be two days, I don't have to worry about you." Yuki states. "Ok, Thats fine with me. I will let Kamane know. When he drops off the kids for school." Zero replies.

Zero gets up from the bed. Lightly kissing Yuki's head. Knowing. She means well. Knowing. She loves him and doesn't want him hurt. He finds her actions endearing. He goes to make coffee. Then heads outside, waiting for Kaname's car to arrive. As he goes outside the car pulls up. "I take it you and Yuki have made up?" Kamane asks. "Somewhat. She is staying today and tomorrow. So, I guess. She will go home on Sunday. She thinks by not leaving. It's protecting me. You know. How she is." Zero states. "Yes. I know. That your the only one to make her this crazy. I am not sure. How four days is protecting you. She is going to have to leave you sooner or later."Kamane Admits. "Yes. I know. I find it cute. I know. She wants to protect me. This is why I didnt tell her about it." Zero comments. "Well, hiding it wasn't a good thing either. If I would have done it. I would have never heard the end of it. But you know you did it. So it's fine." Kamane snaps. "Well, didn't you get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Zero laughs. "Whatever. You always seem to make a problem. I was lucky she stayed seated last night in the restaurant. That she didn't make a scene with that damn counsel man. Do you know? How that would have made me look? My reputation. That she is running after you? While we are supposed to be married? I am doing my best to protect you two. That least you can do is try to behave during this. It's hard for all of us."Kamane remarks. "Sorry, I didn't see it that way. I saw it as you finally get to be with her. Just having a good excuse. This time." Zero snaps. "Yea you would. You're a real Ass at times Zero. You know that?" Kamane states. "Yea. I have been told a few times. Whatever" Zero remarks heading back inside.

Those few days that Yuki is there. She stays close to Zero. Zero can also tell. She isn't her self. That she is upset. He knows. This bothers her. He knows. This is hard. He is sorry. That it's bothering her. He just needs something to do. He really enjoys being a hunter. Being free and himself. Just like she does. He figures. He will go to the Cafe on Wednsday's to make Yuki happy. To see her an extra day in the week, would be a good thing also. He knew. This had to come to an end soon. It was weighing everyone down. He just didn't know how. The last time they moved away. They only had Ai at the time. It was so much easier. They couldnt do that now. They had there home. They had small children. Kamane wasn't going to let you just take Rai away. It was more complacated now. Zj wasn't going to want to run off to nowhere either. He was a teen. He had his own life. So for now. Zero would let things stay as they were. He hoped Yuki would get over. How she felt.

On Sunday, Kamane picked Yuki and the kids up. Yuki looked down and upset. She hugged and kissed Zero goodbye. Leaving a piece of her with him. Her heart felt heavy. She just looked at him with sad eyes. Knowing. That being back at the Association made things harder. If they knew, they were together. It would be easier to hurt Zero. Then she thought. Maybe him being back there would really throw off, that they were together. Maybe it would help. She really didn't know. What to think. She just knew. She felt lost. Her overwhelming need to protect Zero was back. In full force. She knew if that bullet hit him. He wouldn't be here at the moment. That ran through her mind over and over again.


	127. Chapter 127 Wearing thin

Review Please.

Chapter 127 WEARING THIN.

On Wednesday. Zero keeps his promise. Going to the Cafe. He heads out early so, he can spend the whole day with her. He is hoping. She is doing a bit better. Then she was the weekend. He is hoping. She got over it.

When he gets to the Cafe. It's Seven in the morning. The door is open and the breakfast crowd is there. The place is packed. Yuki at the counter serving up the goodies. He heads behind the counter. He starts helping. Yuki giving him a warm smile. Around eight Am the crowd thins out. Just a tad. They can finally breathe a little. Yuki leaving Zero at the counter, while she goes in back to get more bread. Placing more in the ovens. When it finally calms down. Zero takes a seat with a cup of coffee. Yuki doing the same.

"I see. That it's still very busy here." Zero states. "Yes. The morning crowd is the busiest. As you can see. I do still need your help. I would like you to come back." Yuki says. "I know. I just don't think. Its a good idea for every day. I don't want them seeing us always together. You know while we are together. We may forget and do something to let them on." Zero answers. "You just insist on working there don't you?" Yuki snaps. "You're not over that yet. I see. " Zero replies. "No, How could I get over? That you could die. That someone could just hurt you. I worry about you all the time. I want you to stop." Yuki begs. "Babe. I am fine. You need to just relax. It's not going to be forever. It helps me know. What they are up to." Zero replies. ' You are doing this to get back at me. For being with Kamane. Aren't you?"Yuki snaps. "Really babe? You think that?" Zero laughs. "With you. I never know. What the hell your thinking. If it is. it's not fair. It's not like I have a choice now." Yuki insists. "I'm not doing it for that. I just really needed something to do. I missed it. Remeber when we did it together? How much fun we had?" Zero Thinks. "Yea, it was fun. I was also there seeing everything happening. I knew you were ok." Yuki states. "You are still their babe. You think? I don't notice the Butterflies? I know. They keep there distance. I see them anyway." Zero explains. "I have to be there some way. After the ball, I want to come home. I want to be with you that night." Yuki responds. "Ok. That's fine. Maybe it's better if, I come here. I can sneak into the Cafe. You coming home on that night. Isn't a good idea. Anyone watching will see you left Kamane." Zero states. "Oh, whatever. I am so tired of this." Yuki replies. Standing up and going into the kitchen. Zero noticing. That her tolerance for this is getting less and less. He knows. This won't be able to last much longer.

Zero, Stays the day with Yuki. He helps her the best he can. The place seems packed most of the day. He also notices there are a lot of take out orders now. With new drivers to do the deliveries. He knows. That Yuki spends most of her days and nights here. She doesn't spend that much time with Kamane. He also notices. They still have a tenderness towards each other. That Kamane will touch and kiss her any chance he gets. Yuki so engrossed with the Cafe doesn't pay any attention to it. Zero knew. She would get that way. When she was blocking out whatever was happening in her life. That she wanted away from. He also noticed that Yori isn't the young girl anymore. Things were harder for her to do. She was aging. There was a lot of things she couldn't do anymore. Without help. She always had to take breaks and sit down. Yuki pretty much ran the place herself. With some help from a few new staff members. She hired. He knew Yori's Time was coming to an end. Hanabusa would be all alone. Zero never really paid attention before. Always lost in his own world. His own life. Today he actually sat down and watched. He saw how Yuki ran the place like it was nothing. She was fully in control. It took over her life. It was her life. Trying to hide from her real life. Living with Kamane, being away from him. She put everything into the Cafe. It was her one stable. The one thing that wouldn't hurt or betray her.

He also noticed that Kamane was the one. That took care of the kids mostly. He would pick and drop them off at school. Help with homework. Get them snacks. Yuki would go home to make dinner and tuck them in bed. Going straight back to the Cafe. Was it so she wasn't around Kamane? So that old feelings didn't spring up? Zero wondered. He also thought anyone watching, would see them together as an old married couple. One that are so used to each other. They didn't have to always be around each other. Nothing like what Zero and she shared once. He now realized. What she was talking about. When she said there realationship was different. It wasn't obsessive at all. Kamane gave her all the space in the world. He let her be. Who she was. He also noticed. That Kamane wasn't a problem lately. They had there spat the other day. but nothing major in a while. Kamane seems to let go. He was happy having Yuki any way he could. Even if it was just like this. In a way, he was winning. She wasn't always around Zero. Only seeing him on weekends. Zero thought to himself. He should come in a little more often. That Kamane might get a little too cozy with things this way. Zero knew. He needed to keep the relationship fresh. He knew. Yuki loved him still. They had a chemistry that nothing ever seems to kill.

When it was closing time. Yuki put the closed signup. She looked at Zero sadly. Knowing. He would be leaving soon. They go into his office to talk. "I will see you Friday babe." Zero states. "Yes. I will be there. Thank you for coming today. It was nice spending time with you." Yuki responds. "Yes. I realized just how much I missed being with you every day. I may come in another day as well. We will see. I do see you need the help." Zero responds. "Yes. I do. Yori has slowed down a lot. I need all the help. I can get now." Yuki answers. "Babe, I also noticed your never home. You're always here. Don't you think? You should get more rest?" Zero asks. "There is no point staying there Zero. I can't sleep. All I do is toss and turn. I steal Kaname's bed. At least when I am here, he can use his own bed. He probably gets more use out of it then I do." Yuki admits. "I know Kamane. He isn't going to care to give his bed up to you. You need rest. How much longer can you go until you crash?" Zero asks. "I will try. I sleep on the weekend. When I'm in your arms. When I know your safe." Yuki confesses. "I am safe. Stop worrying about me. " Zero states. "Easier said than done." Yuki remarks. "Babe, I also notice you don't spend that much time with Kamane. Is there a reason?" Zero asks. "I see him throughout the day. I guess. I try not to be alone with him. I try not for it to seem like we are really together." Yuki admits. "Has he tried something?" Zero snaps. "No. He has been a total gentleman. I just know this is hard on him as well. I try my best not to lead him on in any way. I don't want to hurt him. We have a very nice relationship. I don't want to lose that." Yuki states. "Yea I guess so. I was just wondering. " Zero comments. 'I guess. I should be going." Zero states. Yuki's eyes close and she sighs. "I guess so." Zero gives her a big kiss and hug. Yuki wraps her arms around him tightly. They stay just holding each other for a few minutes before letting go. " See you Friday," Zero says. "Yes. Friday." Yuki replies. Zero walking out of the Cafe, into his car. Yuki going home. He notices the sadness in Yuki. He feels it himself. He just tries not to give in.


	128. Chapter 128 The False Celebration

Chapter 128. The False Celebration.

Its a few weeks later. Kamane and Yuki are getting ready for the ball. That is in honor of them both. Kamane is pretty happy. Very excited. He really does love to be with Yuki. Even though it's just pretending. To him, it's not. They pretty much do live together. They share a life together. Just not romanticly. Like he would like.

While Yuki is getting dressed for the Ball tonight. There is a knock at her bedroom door. "Yuki may I come in?" Kamane asks. "Of Course," Yuki responds. "I have something for you. For tonight." Kamane says putting on the bed a large white box. "Kamane. What did you do?" Yuki asks. With a big smile." Nothing much. Just thought. I would surprise my girl. Looks like I got a smile out of it. That makes me happy."Kamane remarks. Yuki opens the box to find a long black fur coat. Under the coat is a smaller box. "Kamane. Oh, My. You always give me the most gorgeous gifts. I don't know. How to thank you." Yuki states. "Just that smile is enough. I noticed. How low you have been. Is living with me that bad?" Kamane asks. "Oh, No. Not at all. It didn't have anything to do with you. I really do enjoy living with you. You're always so kind to me. What is this small box Kamane?" Yuki asks. "Just a token of my love," Kamane remarks. Yuki opens the box to find a ruby and diamond necklace."Kamane it's gorgeous!" Yuki shrieks. "Let me put it on you?" Kamane asks. "Sure." Yuki answers. "I Thought. It would go great with your long red beaded evening gown."Kamane states. "You always know just the perfect thing to say or do Kamane." Yuki says looking into his eyes. Kamane places the necklace around her neck. Doing his best to restrain himself from placing his arms around her. "I will see you in a little while."Kamane states. "Ok." She replies. Kamane walks out the door. He goes back to getting dressed. Yuki does the same. Thinking how nice it is with Kamane. That it always was. Its the reason, she hides from him. She stays away, to keep the feelings away. Not wanting to complicate things even more. She finishes getting dressed. Thinking she will get to see Zero tonight. Just not like she wants. He is guarding the event. She will be there as Kaname's Wife.

When they are both done. Kamane is downstairs waiting for Yuki. Yuki walks downstairs wearing a long red beaded off the shoulder dress. Her hair is up. She looks very elegant. "You look gorgeous"Kamane states. "Thank you." She replies. Kamane places the black fur coat over Yuki's shoulders. The necklace shimmering through it all. They both walk out to the limo getting in. Kamane just staring at her. Taking in her beauty. Knowing. That even though they are just acting as they are married. The whole vampire society thought it was true. She was his. That made him feel powerful. He just hoped that tonight. She would behave around Zero. If she would let on they were together. It would make Kamane look very badly. Cheating on the Lord Kamane? He knew. That Zero took out the beast in Yuki. Either good or bad. He was the one to get under her skin. He knew, unfortunately, that would never be broken.

Once at the Ball. They both get out. The ballroom completely different now. Since it was blown up at Ren's wedding. Which in a way for Yuki made her happy. She hated this place. Yet she was always thrown back here. They walk up the large steps into the ballroom. Everyone turning around to see the Lord and Lady Kuran. Yuki looking better than ever. Kamane dashing as always. The head counsel man running to them. "Hello Lord and Lady Kuran. We are so glad. You can make it. You both look lovely." "Thank you. We thought it was only fair to come. Since you personally invited us. Not to mention made it in our honor."Kamane replies."Always a gentleman." The councilmen says. While They are standing there, Yuki is looking everywhere for Zero. Spotting him in the corner with Yagari. Her whole face lights up. She gives him a smile. He smiles back. It's like no one else is in the room but him. She quickly snaps out of it. Knowing. That if anyone sees, it wouldn't be good. People coming up to them, talking. While they are. Kamane wraps his arms around Yuki's waist. Placing kisses on her head, or neck. Zero in the corner watching. Fumes coming out of his head.

"Zero. I don't know? How you do it? That would kill me. Seeing my wife with Kamanes hands all over her." Yagari admits. 'Trust me. Its taking everything I have not to go over there and throw him through the wall. It would only make things worse."Zero states. "Yes. But does he need to touch her so much? I mean. It looks like he does it more than needed." Yagari comments. "Yes. I know. He does. It's his only chance to get close to her in that way. So he uses it to his advantage. Did You noticed the necklace?"Zero asks." Who the hell could miss it! He sure does know, how to spoil a lady. Shit, I would date him, if I was a woman."Yagari Remarks. "Yuki was never swayed toward that when we were young. When she was dating him when we broke up. She got to like it. He gave her a lot of nice things. Her jewelry box is filled with jewels. She never gets to wear them with me. I don't do the fancy dinners." Zero admits. "She seems to like you anyway. She knows. How you are. She has been with you forever. I got to say though. He is fun to change off to. He makes her fairytale dreams come true. " Yagari Comments. "Gezz. Thanks. I wish. He would move his freaking hands off her waist. Before I strangle him with the damn necklace." Zero snaps. "Now Now. Settle down. This thing will be over before you know it." Yagari Responds.

The Head councilman stands up in front of all. "Sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to Congratulate. Lord and Lady Kuran on there Marriage. Most of all on their son. We are so happy to have you two together. A pure blood son, from this union, is more then we could ask for." The head councilman states. Everyone looking at Kaname and Yuki. Kamane then looks at Yuki and places a Passionate kiss on her lips in front of everyone. Everyone cheering and happy for the couple. Zero doing everything. He can to control himself. Knowing. That the councilman would be watching to see his reaction. So he gives him none. His blood boiling inside of him.

He sees after the kiss, that Yuki goes out onto the terrace. He so wants to go after her, but he knows. He can't. He knows. This is hard on her as well. Stuck between the two men. She loves. He knows. There has to be some feelings. When Kamane touches her that way. Or even at that kiss. It makes him boiling mad. He keeps his cool. He knows. That after this he is going to the Cafe. He can then be with her. For right now, he has to behave. All eyes were on them. He notices the Councilman watching his actions. Zero stays cold without any emotions. Its what Zero does best.

In a few Zero sees Yuki is back at Kaname's side. The councilman also by there side. "You know Kamane. I have to hand it to you. I don't think. I could do what you do." The councilman states. "What do you mean? Kamane asks. "Well. I remember at Yoshiko's Wedding. After the blast. You came out, Yuki didn't seem worried. All she kept asking was, where was Zero. When he did come out. They went to each other and hug and kiss. They even left together. I am not sure. I can handle that." The councilman admits. "There is nothing to Handle. They had a family together. They have children together. Zero came out with there son and daughter. So of course, she would run to him. She wanted to know her children where ok. She went with him to tuck her kids in. Wouldn't you want to be with your children after something like that?" Kamane states. "Yes. True. It's just how they look at each other. Like there not over. I see the love and tenderness you two have for each other. Yet. I still see a flame there between them. "The councilman states. "They have a lot of history together. Not sure about a flame. We are doing the best to raise our children. As you can see tonight, they didn't even look at each other."Kamane offers. "Yes. That's a first. I have to say. I would be careful if I were you Kamane. She may be your wife, but he has his hooks in her." The councilman states. Walking away. Kamane thinking. You think. I freaking don't know that. Kamane rattled. He is just as pissed as Zero. Just he hides it even better. Yuki heard the whole thing. She doesn't say a word. She knows. That makes Kamane look bad. She knew. That also made him feel bad. She knew. That Zero was only still alive because of her. For her love for him. Its the only reason Kamane didn't take him out years ago. He didn't want to hurt her like that. He knew. She would never forgive him. She also knew, that If she didn't save him, he would be dead. The thought scared her. It took over her whole being.


	129. Chapter 129 The boiling point

Chapter 129. The Boiling point.

After that conversation. Kamane just stays at the ball a few more minutes. Yuki can tell, that the conversation got to Kamane. He is ready to leave. "Yuki, I think its time for us to go." Kamane states. "Sure. I will get my coat." Yuki gets her coat. Taking one last stare at Zero. He sees. She is leaving. Kamane grabs her arm and heads to the car. On the way home, he is very quiet. They both head into the house. "Are you going to the bedroom Yuki?" Kamane asks. "No, I am going to head to the Cafe. I can change there. So the bedroom is yours tonight." Yuki states. "Do you really need to go there. Can't you just stay here?" Kamane asks. "Maybe tomorrow night. I have things to do. I promised. I would meet up with Zero." Yuki admits. "It figures. Run to him. You know. You are going to get us all caught? The councilman already has an idea. He thinks. Your cheating on me. Do you know? How that makes me look? Not to mention feel? Can't you stay away from him? Just for alittle bit?" Kamane snaps. Losing his cool. "I'm sorry Kamane. I miss him. I don't see him very much as it is now. I know. This is very hard for you. I am truly sorry." Yuki states. "You just don't understand. Just how hard."Kamane admits. Walking upstairs. Yuki hears the glass break in the bathroom. She knows. Kamane is pissed. Her heart torn. Do I go to Kamane or go to the Cafe? She figured. She would go to the Cafe. Kamane is pretty mad so let him cool down.

She walks out of the townhouse in the red gown and fur coat. Looking at the coat feeling even more upset. She goes into the cafe, heading up to the apartment. Sitting on the couch. Waiting for Zero to arrive. In a short while, she hears him at the door. "Hey, babe," Zero says. She runs to his arms. Placing a kiss on his lips." I missed you." Yuki says. "I missed you too. The ball was interesting to watch." Zero mentions. "I am sure it was. It was no better from my end." Yuki states. "What the hell is with Kamane? Every chance he got. He would touch you in some way." Zero snaps. "I know. I think his feelings are getting in the way. I might not be able to stay there much longer." Yuki admits. "Great. How are we going to play this out then?" Zero asks. "I am not sure. I need time to think. For tonight I just want to be with you. I need you Zero." Yuki states. "Sounds good to me. I do have a request though. I want to see you only in that necklace and fur coat. Nothing else." Zero smirks. "Well aren't you a dirty boy." Yuki says. "Yes. I have been thinking about it all night."Zero says. Thinking to himself. You want to give her fancy gifts. I am going to use them to my advantage. Yuki goes into the bedroom taking off the red dress, bra, and panties. Leaving on the necklace, black fur coat, and red high heels. Feeling in a way, that she is betraying Kamane. These were his gifts to me. She knew if she told that to Zero. It would only piss him off and start a fight. So she kept her thoughts to herself. She then walks out of the room, leaving the coat slightly open. "Well Damn. Aren't you hot looking over there." Zero says. Walking over to her. Placing his hands under the coat and on her soft ass. Pulling her close to him. Zero makes love to her. On the coat. Every time he would look at it. IT just made him pleasure her more. Making her lose every ounce of control. She had. "You may be able to buy her all these things. But you can't make her feel like this." Zero said in his mind. A slight grin appearing on his face.

Before morning came. Zero knew. He had to sneak out. He didn't want anyone to know. He was there. He kissed her on her head. Telling her he would see her this weekend. Yuki looks down at the coat and feels sick inside. This is just a mess. What do I do? She put her clothes back on and heads back to the townhouse. Where Kamane is laying on the couch. Wide awake. "Kamane you could have taken the bed." Yuki says in a low voice. "That's ok. I'm fine. I can't sleep anyway. I take it Zero went home?" Kamane asks. "Yes." Yuki states. taking off the coat and sitting next to Kamane. "You looked gorgeous tonight. Yuki. I don't think. I can control myself anymore. I know. We made a deal. It's just hard when you're living in the same house as me. Being this close to you. I want more." Kamane states. "I understand that. Its why I try not to be around you so much. I don't want those feelings to come back. Tonight I saw a glimpse of them. When you kissed me. When you got mad. I felt terrible. I can't live like this either. We both know. This wouldn't work Kamane. There is this pull to Zero that won't let it. I would only hurt you even more. I don't want to do that. I also don't want to lose the friendship that we built. You're my best friend. I can tell you anything. I trust you with anything. I don't have that with Zero. I love him dearly but anytime I tell him something about you. He throws it back in my face. You don't do that to me. I can be honest and myself. Please. Let's not mess that up." Yuki begs. "I understand. I do like I have something with you. That he doesn't. It is something Special to. Yes. You can always tell me anything. I am there for you. No matter what. I also know what you are saying is true. Even if you are with me. You would always run back to him. THat damn blood bond. I will behave myself." Kamane states. "Kamane, I have to ask you something. Is there any way one of us or both of us could be on the Counsel?" Yuki asks. "I guess we can. I just never really wanted to be. I thought that would have been using my status. Plus there would have to be empty seats for that to happen." Kamane states. "If there were. Could we? With two of us on the board. We override everything or anyone else because of our status right?" Yuki states. "Pretty much. You know they are scared of us as it is. Without the bastard that is the head now. Things would be easier. The others are workable. Yuki what are you thinking? We can't kill them. You know it's against the rules." Kamane states. "Yes. If we kill them. Not if a demon from another dimension kills them." Yuki says with a grin. "Oh, my. You really have been thinking this over?" Kamane comments. "Yes. I need my life back. I need this to go away. For all of us to live normally. This would have to be between just me and you though. Let's leave Zero in the dark." Yuki states. "I told you anything you ever needed. I am there. You do know. This is murder Yuki. Once you cross that line there is no going back. I have done it in the past. I took out all of the cousel." Kamane admits. "Yes. I know. Its why I can trust you. Maybe they do all need to go again. We put who we want in. So there will be no problems. I killed Kharis, Kamane. I felt nothing. To be honest afterward. I felt more powerful than I ever had. " Yuki admits. "I know you hated her. It was easy. Some of these people are innoncet." Kamane states. "Not really. They all sent that person to shoot Zero. They wanted him dead. They just got me instead. They didn't care. He had children or a family. They just wanted him dead. Why should I care about them?" Yuki comments. "You sure do have a dark side."Kamane responds. "It's in the family." Yuki Grins.


	130. Chapter 130 Bring in the freaks

Review Please.

Chapter 130 Bring in the freaks.

The next Day. Kamane calls up Nezera. He asks him if, he could kindly come down to the Townhouse. That he would like to speak to him, about something very important. Nezera tells Kamane. That he would be there later in the afternoon. That it wasn't a problem. This is really the first time Kamane, will be talking to this kid. They dealt with him before. He seems to fix things with Mika. He is hoping. That he will help in this situation as well.

During the morning, Yuki goes to the Cafe. Acting as if, its just a regular normal day. She does everything. She needs to do. When the times comes. She leaves Yori and the workers. To take the afternoon shift. Walking home to the Townhouse. Where she meets up with Kamane.

"He will be here right?" Yuki asks. "I asked him to come. He told me. He would. I don't think. He would lie. We just have to wait. You do know? This is a lot to ask of him Yuki?" Kamane states. "Yes. I do. I also know. He is in love with my daughter. That will make him want to help us." Yuki admits. "Using that to your advantage?" Kamane asks. "Yes. Why not? I know. He is going to want to take their relationship to the next level. I don't think. He wants to be on the outs with us. He could say no. But I don't think, he would go run and tell the council. He doesn't seem like the type." Yuki states. "No, He doesn't. He also doesn't seem like the type. That wants to start or make trouble. He didn't like what Yoshiko did or Mika. He tried to calm it down. You think? He wants in the middle of this?" Kamane asks. "I don't know. I guess. We will see." Yuki answers.

After about an hour. There is a knock at the door. Yuki goes and answers the door. "Hi. Nezera. Come on in." Yuki states. "What can I help you two with?" Nezera asks. "We have to ask you something very important. If you don't want any part of it. That's is fine. But we will need you to be quiet about it." Kamane states. "Sure. No problem. What do you need?" Nereza asks. "Well, as you know. We have a problem with the council. They don't like the idea of Zero and Yuki together. They can't take it. That he is a Vampire hunter. You know. All this already. We need the council to go. We need your help. You also know. That in our world. We can not go after our own kind. Without a good reason. So no one needs to know. We are behind this."Kamane admits. "So you need me to ax the counsel?" Nezera asks. "Yes. You can put it that way. Would you be willing to help us? Yuki asks. "Sure. Not a problem. I can let Mika know. She is good at these things. That way it's not brought back to me or you. When she handles it. No one will know. Who did it. Or even be able to find the bodies."Nezera states. Not to mention this is her kind of thing. She gets her kicks out of it. Nereza adds. "We thank you very much for your help. I wasn't sure if you were going to help us or not."Kamane states. "Well, I see what these two are going through. I don't think, its fair. They love each other. They should be together. So, I will help. Plus I know Mika will love this. Like I said. It's her thing. You won't have anything to worry about. You want them all gone right?" Nereza asks. "Yes. All. It should look like an accident."Kamane comments. "Well I am not sure about her accidents, but I know they will no longer be a problem for anyone." Nereza answers. "I have one request. " Yuki asks. " I don't care. What you do to the rest of the council, But I want the head one to suffer badly." Yuki adds. "I will let her know. She will have it covered. That will not be a problem. Do you want any of his body parts as a souvenir?" He asks. "No, that will be fine. As long as he is no longer." Yuki states. "Fine. Please do not contact me. You will know. When it happens. The far away. We stay from each other the better. You also need, for the time being, to stay away from Zero. It will look funny if all of a sudden, you leave Kamane again. Then go back to Zero. I am sure a few more months will not kill either of you." Nezera remarks. "That's totally fine. Whatever you need." Yuki states. "THere may be one little problem also. Once I tell Mika about this. She will be willing, but for a price. She doesnt do anything for nothing. It won't be money either. We have plenty of that. She will probably want to stick around." Nezera states. "Will that cause problems for us?" Kamane asks." No, As long as you give in to her demand. She will be fine. I will watch her. Plus she will be happy being with me." Nezera comments. "Fine, we will take the deal. Just please don't let us regret it with her. We don't need any more problems. We are trying to get rid of the problems. We want peace."Kamane states. "Fine. I want peace too. I do also want to marry Aiko. So I think after me helping you. This shouldn't be a problem for you to accept me into your family. " Nezera remarks. "No. There will not be a problem With me or Yuki. Zero doesn't have any idea of this. We would like to keep it that way." Kamane replies. "Sure. The less they know the better. I will let Mika know. It will be taken cared of. Thank you for confiding in me. It means a lot." Neresa Anwers. "No problem. Thank you for your help." Yuki states.

After Nereza leaves. Yuki talks to Kamane. "Do you think? We did the right thing involving him?" Yuki asks. "Well. We did it now. He will help and get rid of them. Its just who he is bringing in that bothers me. She could be more problems then the counsel in the end." Kamane States. "You heard. He wants to marry Aiko. I am sure that will help him control that thing."Yuki states. "You're hoping it does. We don't know anything for certain. She played us before. She knows way too much about all of us. She could take us down." Kamane comments. "True. We don't even know how to take her out." Yuki admits."I have Hanabusa working on that. But still. we need to be careful. At least one thing will be taken cared of. He was right you will need to stay away from Zero. No one could know just yet you two are together. It will look suspicious. Just do the normal weekend getaway thing. Try not to make anyone in the Cafe know." Kamane Admits. "I will do my best. I thank you Kamane for everything. For helping me when you really didn't have to. " Yuki remarks. "I love you. I want you happy. Unfortunately, that means Zero. So I will help keep his sorry ass alive. For your sake. Plus Yoshiko is with Ren. I don't want it to affect them either." Kamane Confesses.


	131. Chapter 131 Set off the Killing

Review, please Ok what do you think? hehe

Chapter 131 Set off the Killing.

Nezera goes back to Cross. He knows. What he has to do. It doesn't bother him at all. As he has done things like this all his life. How could it bother him? With two best friends being Yoshiko and then Mika. He was probably the most level-headed out of the three. He still could get majorly crazy. Just no one has seen it yet. Aiko kept him calm. There was something about her. He couldn't resist. Drinking from her made his body tame. Her blood excited him. Was it the mix of Hunter and Pureblood? He wasn't sure. He just knew. It was something. Something he never felt before. Nezera was part Vampire because his mother was. Everyone thought. He was a bastard son of Rido. But he wasn't. His father was a demon. It was the part of him, in this world he tried to hide. It's why he let everyone believe he was Rido's son. Kaname, Yuki, and Zero saw some of it when he tamed Mika. The demon wings and hands. That came out when he was mad. They didn't ask. He didn't tell. They never saw him in true form or when he was totally pissed off. What he could really do. He wanted this world to except him. He wanted to blend in. Be normal for once. For him, in his own world, he use to be a killer with other killers. Just like Mika. It was all for fun and games. Everyone feared him. In his own world, he never cared about anyone. He has never been in love before. That wasn't his thing. Once here things changed. He liked it here. He stayed. He tried his best to become normal even though every now and then. His old self comes out. Just never around or with Aiko. Calling Mika excited him. It reminded him of old times. How crazy and scary they would both get. He just knew this time. He couldn't include himself in the killing. No one could know. He was part of this. He was also doing it to get in with Kaname and Yuki. Not only because of Aiko but because they are vampire royalty. Getting in with them would make him powerful here as well. His powers have increased from drinking from Aiko. It was just getting better and better for him.

Once back at Cross, Nezera goes into his room and opens the portal to his world. Walking through. Going straight to see Mika. "NESSYYYY! Its been so long. How are you? You finally came back. Did you finally get some sense and come home? Everyone has missed you so much." Mika explains. "No, sorry. I am not coming back to stay. But I do have a little fun job for you to do. I took it just because I knew it would interest you." Nezera states. "Ohh What is it? I can't wait to hear what it is. Do I get to kill?" Mika laughs. "Yes, actually you do. I need you to take out the whole Counsel. All of them need to go together but one. Make the head one stuffer and the rest look like an accident." Nezera says. "Ok. I can do that. Do I get to torture him? That will be fun! I will only do it for a favor in return." Mika states. "I knew you were going to say that. I got it that you can come to Cross with me." Nezera states. "You read my mind NeSSSYY! I missed you so much. When can I kill em?" Mika replies. "You can do it whenever you want. It's your choice on how, and when. Just don't include me in it." I need no one to know what the real me is for now." Nezera explains. "Ok. I will see what I can do. But you know I don't really like to keep promises." Mika Responds. "You know better than to play with me. I did this to make you have fun. NOw don't let me regret it." Nezera states. "Oh, your no fun. I am still glad to see you though. Let's go back to Cross. I can't wait to get my hands on them. And rip them to shreds. I already had an idea. BOOMMMMMMM! BUt the head one isn't getting off so easy. Snip Snip. Stab stab." Mika laughs loudly. " Oh god, what did I create,"Nezera says.

Once back at Cross. Mika goes off on her own to do her thing. She doesn't let Nezera know. What she is planning. She never does. Mika goes to the council building. She knows just what she is going to do. She finds out the day that only the council men are in the building. She is crazy but she isn't killing everyone in the building just them. Once she finds out the day. She heads there. Grabbing the main counsel man. Tieing him up and placing him in her van. She goes back to the building messing around with the gas lines. Making sure. They go BOOM! She heads out throwing a flame making the whole building go up in flames. With the other counsel men in the building. She then drives off with the head one. "I am going to have so much fun with you. What limbs am i going to remove first? I have the best one in mind." Mika says with a giggle. "I hope you already had your children." She adds. She takes him back to her world. To her "Playroom". Where she ties him to a steel table. She gags him. So she doesn't have to hear him talk. "I bet your wondering why your here? I heard you were being a real shit. Why do you care so much who dates who? Did anyone ever tell you who to marry? Who to have kids with? You need to get off peoples asses. But now you won't even have your own ass to worry about." Mika Laughs. " By now i am sure, you know who wanted you dead. See if you would of mind your own business. You wouldn't be in this position. Its a really bad one to be in. You were worried about a Vampire Hunter. Tsk Tsk. I am so much more to worry about. He would only shoot you. I'm going to do so much more. " Mika gives a evil laugh. The head counsel man scared shitless. Mika goes on to torture the counsel man all night. Removing fingers, toes, private parts, and his tongue. Slowly. Making him suffer and be in pain. This is what she does. Its what she craves. She cuts him up into pieces before, she beheads him. He turns to dust. Leaving no evidence. She cleans herself up. Going back to Cross like nothing took place. Giving Nezera a wink to let him know. The deed is done.


	132. Chapter 132 The deed is done

Review, please :)

Chapter 132 The deed is done.

Back at the Cafe. It's Wednesday. Zero is there helping. He does notice that Yuki, has been in better spirits. She is back to her old self. When she is around him alone. She isn't sad or upset anymore. It just makes him wonder. What is going on? Is she ok with this situation? He thought. She didn't even dwell. That he was working for the association. When they were alone together she just enjoyed there time together. Even at the Cafe. She might not be able to hug and kiss him and show her true feelings as she wanted, but she was happy. She would treat him well. She would spend as much time with him as she could. He was glad. She was ok. That she wasn't down. He just wondered. What changed?

While he was working in the Cafe. He got a phone call from the Association. "Zero, we need you to come in. We need you to head to the Head counsel office. Or at least what it used to be." Yagari States. "What do you mean? What it used to be?" Zero asks. "There was a gas leak, The whole building is gone. The council members had a meeting. They all perished." Yagari replies. "Oh. I will be right there. " Zero replies getting off the phone." Zero whats wrong? Yuki asks. "The head counsel building exploded. The councilmen are dead." Zero states. "Oh." Yuki asks. Without any care. Zero just looking at her getting no response. Kamane comes in. "Did you hear?" Kamane asks. "Yes, I just got the call. I need to head there now. You want to come?" Zero asks. "Yes. That would be great." Kamane replies. Zero watching Yuki looking at Kamane. He just nods at her. "Yuki you want to come to?" Zero asks. "No, that's fine. I will stay here and take care of the Cafe. You two are going. I am sure. It will be fine." Yuki states.

"Is everything ok with Yuki?" Zero asks. "Yes. why? She seems very happy." Kamane asks. "That's what I was meaning. She was so upset before. This situation was getting to her. Now she is just happy. Now, this happens." Zero remarks. "Look, Zero. Does she have a choice? The situation isn't the best for any of us. We are trying our best to make it work. Now that these Counsel men are dead. I am going to get on the council. I am making it Purebloods. That way we don't have to worry about this anymore. That doesn't mean you go home into each other's arms. Just yet either. That wouldn't look right." Kamane states. "To be honest none of this looks right. Did you have something to do with this?" Zero asks. "No. Sometimes you don't have to. Nature takes its course." Kamane answers with his emotionless look.

Once at the Head counsel office. They see it in shambles. There is nothing left. No one could live through this. "Wow, that sure was a big gas leak." Zero states. "Yep, it took out the building and a few next to it. The others are now worried since there is no counsel left. What are you going to do Kamane?" Yagari asks." Tell them not to worry. I am taking my rightful spot on the council. So is Yuki. We are going to build the council. You tell the others not to worry."Kamane States. Zero just looking at him. What did he mean about Yuki? Ok, Kamane was going on the Counsel, but Yuki? When did they have time to discuss this. It just took place. Something wasn't right. Zero knew Kamane had something to do with this. He kept his thoughts and suspicions to himself. He knew. If anyone else would think that. Kamane was dead. He also wasn't sure if Yuki was behind this as well. He didn't let on to his suspicions. He investigated everything that was there in front of him. It looks like a gas leak. There was no evidence pointing to no one. Everything was clean. It was just a very bad and sad accident. "It was a good thing it was only the counsel men. On a regular day, there are hundreds in these buildings. It was a bad misfortune. But it could have been a lot worse."Yagari states. "So true," Kamane replies. Zero just looking at them like. Yea right. Something seems fishy. Just looks like Kamane got away with it.


	133. Chapter 133 Did she? Didn't She?

Chapter 133 Did She? Didn't She?

Zero goes back to the cafe later in the evening. Yuki behind the counter working. She see's him. Giving him a big smile. Her happiness shining through. "Everything ok Zero?" Yuki asks. "Yes. Seems it was just a gas leak. The whole building is gone though. So are all of the councilmen." Zero replies. "Oh well. Yuki replies." "You don't find this suspicious? You don't care?" Zero asks. "No. Not really. Why would I? Things happen." Yuki remarks. "Kamane said. He is going to go on the counsel himself. That so are you? When did this take place?" Zero asks. "I told Kamane, if it was ever possible, that I would like a seat. I told him if it was ever possible. He should take one also. That way we can have our peace. No more worries. Never thought. We would actually get the chance to get the seat." Yuki explains. "Do you think Kamane had something to do with this?" Zero asks. "No. It was a gas leak Zero." Yuki states.

Zero noticing something different about Yuk. The way she replied to that question. She never lied to him before. This time he felt she was. There was just something in the way she acted about this whole situation. If she did know anything. She did it to make them able to be together. It was for them, but why not tell me? He thought. "Zero you are staying a bit after, I close up right?" Yuki asks." Yes. If you want me to. " Zero responds. "Yes, please. I miss you so much. I just want to spend time with you. Maybe have some dinner?" Yuki states. "Sure. Sounds good babe." Zero replies. Noticing that didn't change. She still wanted him. He tried to push his bad thoughts in the back of his mind. If she did this, it was for us. I really don't care. I just wish. She was honest. If she did this. It sure was a lot to do. She would be as deadly as Kamane. Then they were from the same family. Zero thought to himself. My Sweet innocent Yuki. What has she turned into? All these years of fighting to stay together has turned her into this? A Killer? Zero's heart sank at the thought. He knew. If she did this. They hired someone. She didn't actually do the killing. Yet still. That took a lot to do. He knew. Yuki could get cold and bitchy but this would be a whole new level. This would actually make her worse then Kamane. Zero thought naw. Not Yuki. Maybe it was just Kamane. He shook his head. Clearing his mind. So he could enjoy the rest of the evening.

Yuki closes up the Cafe. Going into the kitchen, where she prepared a dinner. Just for her and Zero. All the workers have gone home. It's just him and her. She filled out a table with two plates, two glasses, and candles. Bringing Zero into the Kitchen. "Have a seat," Yuki says. "Yuki you did all this?" Zero asks. "Yes. We haven't really got to spend that much time together. Just on the weekends and Wednesdays. I wanted to do something nice. For just me and you. I really do miss you. I know. We still have a few more months of this. Just now maybe, we can get back to our old life sooner." Yuki responds. "Yea maybe. You know. You can always tell me anything?" Zero states. "Yes. I know. And same for you Zero." Yuki replies. Not flickering an eyelash. No emotion. Zero has no way of reading her this time. They sit there having their dinner. Talking and being together. She is loving and closer toward him. Wanting him. After dinner, they go upstairs to the apartment. Snugging up together. Watching tv and making love. Zero enjoying the time together. Yuki relaxed and calm.

He doesn't know. What to think. He just says to himself. The hell with it. If it means we will finally be happy together. So be it. I have no proof anyway. Which means no one does. It's a shut case. Let it stay that way. If she did do it. In time she might let me know. IF not What ever. I am not going to let this tear us apart. She wants me. I want her. Let it go.

In the morning. Zero gets up. Kissing Yuki's head. Knowing that he has to leave before anyone gets here. Hating to have to. Now knowing. That it won't be long until they can return to there normal lives. He says. His goodbyes. leaving for work. Knowing. He will see her on the weekend.


	134. Chapter 134 Impluse

Please Review. :)

Chapter 134 Impulse.

When Yuki goes home to the townhome. She sees Kamane, reading the paper at his desk. She walks into his office. "Good Morning Kamane." Yuki says, walking over to him and kissing his cheek. "Good Morning. How is my girl?"Kamane replies. "Pretty good. I see everything went according to plan." Yuki states. "Yes. It went very well. Better than excepted. Zero was a little suspicious though. I would be careful with, how you act around him. We don't need him putting his nose in it."Kamane remarks. "He wouldn't. If he thought, I had anything to do with it. He would leave it be. I trust him." Yuki responds. "Not enough to tell him the truth," Kamane replies. "It's not that. I am keeping him safe. The less he knows the better for his own sake." Yuki comments. "Always protecting Zero. There is more to life then that Yuki. I know. You love him dearly. Its why I helped you. It just gets old." Kamane remarks. "Is your jealousy showing through there Kamane?" Yuki asks. " It's just hard. Knowing soon you will leave here. You will go back to the main house with him. You know. That is going to be hard on our son. He enjoys being here with the both of us. It's changing his life around again." Kamane comments. "Yes. I thought of that. I will do whatever is best for him. If that means, he stays here I will do it. I can make it that I leave the Cafe a bit early to make dinner for him, help with homework and tuck him in. Then I can leave to go to the Main house." Yuki suggests. "Then go home and cook again? Eat again? Every night? Don't you think that will get old? I know you need your freedom. We don't need you running off to Cross again." Kamane snaps. 'Well aren't you in a mood? When the time comes we will figure it out. We have a while for that. I just can't go home just yet. I realize that. I also want to thank you for all you have done. I know this is hard on you. Its not very easy on me either. I am just hoping now things can get normal for all of us. We need to work out something that makes you able to have a life to." Yuki explains. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Once your not here anymore, i will adjust as always." Kamane remarks. Yuki see's the pain in Kamane's eyes. She knows. He wishes this relationship was real. He was doing great. Till he realized she just got closer to going home. To leaving him again. To running back to Zero. He knew it was the end game. It just happen to hit him hard today. The cool, calm not showing emotion Kamane, Cracked a little. Yuki being the only one to ever be able to do that to him. Yuki always stuck between these two men. The men she loved dearly. The men she always hurt.

She thought about, what Kamane said about their son. Not realizing before, how this was going to change his life again. Not even thinking about anything but being with Zero. As always. This would disrupt this child. Taking him away from the stable everyday life. He had. Dragging him from home to home again. Making him live the life that ZJ had to live for many years. Bring dragged back and forth between houses. Yuki hated that. It might still be months away from happening, but it still would happen. There was always something in the way. Always something that would pull her close or back to Kamane. It was as if fate would never let them be apart fully. She loved him, even though she tried her best not to. She did. She spent most of the time at the Cafe to hide from him. So her old feelings wouldn't creep back up. She made the decision to finally give her all to Zero. Never leaving him again. She just knew being around Kamane like this wasn't good for either of them. She loved the relationship that have. She hoped that Zero and she could build something like it. The freedom, the trust part. She shook her head. Trying to get all these thoughts out of her mind. She knew. She wouldn't let any of this stop her from being with Zero. She would figure out a way to make this work. To make her son have a normal life. She knew now that he did. He had his family. His mother and father together. Dinner time as a family, Kamane and her putting him to bed together. All the things she wanted Ai to have. Rai did have with Kamane. He was an excellent father. She would never take him away from him.

Later in the evening, Yuki is making dinner. The thoughts still running through her mind. "Yuki, I would like to say I am sorry for earlier,"Kamane remarks. "It's ok. I know this isn't the best situation for any of us. I hate seeing you hurt." Yuki comments. 'I will be just fine. I just really don't want to see Rai upset. Whatever you think is best for him. I will do." Kamane admits. "Same here. You will always be in his life Kamane. I promise that. He needs you. He always will. I love seeing you two together." Yuki states. "Maybe it would be best if he stayed here," Kamane asks. "Yes. I was thinking that. I am right down the street with the Cafe. I can see him all the time. We will do things as a family at times also. Just to make him have both of us." Yuki states. "Ok. Maybe the Sunday dinners? So he can be around all of us."Kamane suggests. "Maybe. That's a good idea." Yuki says. Giving Kamane a smile and a hug. "I am so sorry it has to be like this. I didn't think if it before. I just acted on impulse. I missed him so much. I didn't think of anyone else." Yuki confesses. " I know how you feel about him. I already made peace with it. I know you two can't live without each other. It just hurt me about Rai. I enjoy being with him. Givin him this life with both of us. He needs both of us Yuki." Kamane states. "I know. He will have us. Just not always living in the same house." Yuki responds. Kamane nods and heads to the table. Anna and Rai already there waiting for dinner. They all sit down as a family and enjoy what Yuki made. Kamane taking what he can get before it goes away again.


	135. Chapter 135 Fear

Review, please

Chapter 135 FEAR

One day while working at the Cafe. Zero walks in with a woman. Going up to the Counter. Yuki was taken by surprise just looks at him. "Hello Zero. What can I do for you?" Yuki asks. "Me and my partner would like a cup of coffee, please. Zero responds. "Hi, I'm Martha. Zero's new partner at the association." Martha states. "Martha this is my Ex-Wife Yuki." Zero remarks. Yuki taken back. Like a knife just went through her heart. Zero looks at Yuki's face. It's white as a sheet. "It's nice to meet you Yuki. It's so different to see ex's being nice to each other." Martha states. "It's nice to meet you too. Yea we try for the kids." Yuki responds. In a very low tone. Zero noticing something isn't right. "I know. This is the best Cafe around. I love coming in here for coffee and other goodies. I told Zero. We just had to stop. He told me that his ex. Owned it. I kind of figured something like that since the name of the Cafe is Kiryu." Martha responds. "Yes. We named it ...(Yuki taking a deep long pause) When we were still together. I didn't change the name." Yuki responds. Looking at Zero sadly. "I heard you got remarried to the Lord Kamane?" Martha asks. "Yes." Yuki answers. "It was nice meeting you. Yuki. Zero and I better get back to work." Martha replies. "Here are some sandwiches for both of you. Lunch is on me." Yuki responds. Handing Zero the bag. He see's hurt in her eyes. Not knowing why. "Thank you so much. That is so nice of you Yuki." Martha states. "No problem at all. Any friend of Zero's is a friend of mine." Yuki responds. Zero and Martha head out of the Cafe. Sitting in the car to eat there Sandwiches. Zero see's Yuki head out of the Cafe down to the townhome. Very upset. He wants to go to her. But he knows he can't.

"Your ex-wife seems a little taken back with my presence," Martha remarks. "Nah. Probably just something happened between her and Kaname. It will be fine." Zero remarks. trying to take suspicion off of them. "If I didn't know better, I would say she still had the hots for you, Zero." Martha responds. "No, that's been over for quite awhile. I am sure you heard the story." Zero states. "Yea you cheated on her, and you left her. That's what confuses me so. I would think. She would hate you. Not want to give you sandwiches." Martha says laughing. "We have children together. We are doing our best to make it work. You know. How these things are." Zero replies. "Yea I know. They are hard. I Guess. Since you dumped her. It doesn't bother you? She married the Lord Kamane? Everyone knows at the association that you two are not very fond of each other." Martha states. "She is a free woman to marry whoever she wants. Even if its a stuck up ass hole." Zero replies. "Heh, guess the part of you two not liking each other is true." Martha giggles.

Meanwhile, Yuki heads home. Running into the house, right into Kaname's arms. "Ok, what did he do this time?" Kaname snaps. "Nothing. Just please hold me." Yuki asks. "Of Course. You know. I am always here. I just hate picking up his pieces."Kaname states. Yuki's emotions out of control. Crying on Kamanes shoulder. "Ok. I want to know. What is going on? What is making you this upset?" Kamane asks. "Zero got a new partner. Its a woman. When he brought her in. He introduced me as his Ex-Wife." Yuki says. tears streaming down her face. "So? He had to say that. Its what everyone thinks. Your my wife remember?" Kamane responds. "Yes. I know. It's just...It's Just To hear those words ripped through me. Ex? The pain of him asking me for the divorce showed back up. I just saw him standing there in our bedroom, that day asking me for it. To leave with her. My heart hurts Kamane." Yuki explains. "You know. He is with you. No matter. How much I wish he wasn't. You know. He is yours. He had to go along with what we are doing. You have to pull yourself together. What happened to the Yuki that didn't show how she felt?" Kamane asks. "When I am with Zero. It's hard for me to hide how I feel. This time is worse. The bond is stronger. The pain is worse. Everything seems to be. All that I faught to stay away from, is back triple. I love him so much. It hurts." Yuki admits. "Great. Just what we need. I knew this was forever. This just proved it. I would never have you fully. He managed to take you body and soul. He managed to make it worse than before. God damn him!" Kamane says rattled to the core. " I am sorry Kamane. I didn't mean to upset you." Yuki responds. "You didn't. Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest? You are wearing yourself thin. You need a break from it all." Kamane suggests. "Sounds good. I'm going to take a warm bath and just relax." Yuki responds heading upstairs.

Kamane just sits at his desk. Feeling more defeated than ever. Knowing. That Zero had this spell on her. One that Kamane couldn't break. No matter. How hard he tried. Feeling the deal him and Yuki made would be worthless. Would she ever be able to live without him? He knew before that their bond was strong. But then she was able to stay away from him. She could control her feelings and be cold pushing Zero away. It didn't seem that she could now, even if she wanted to. He remembers. That month away she took at Cross. The blood blond eating at her until she had to give in to it. Till she ran back to his arms. He hated Zero even more than before. He took his love away. They had such a great relationship, but yet she still wanted Zero. Always giving in to all the confusion and pain. Just as long as she was with Zero.

Later that night after work. Zero stops by Kaname's house. Walking in seeing Kamane still at his desk. "Do you always sit there? Is there anything else you do?" Zero asks. "This is my house. I can sit anywhere I want. I do have work to do. I guess you're here to fix today?" Kamane snaps. "To fix? I am not sure. What took place today. I just know. I saw hurt in her eyes." Zero responds. "Yea whenever you're in the picture there is always hurt in her eyes. " Kamane remarks. "A little Jealous Kamane?" Zero chuckles. "Whatever She is upstairs. Pouting over you. As always." Kamane snaps. Zero walking away and going upstairs. Knowing he rattled Kamane.

Zero goes up to Kaname's bedroom and opens the door. Seeing Yuki laying on the bed. "Zero!" Yuki says sitting up and wrapping her arms around Zero. "Babe, what was up today. I know you seemed upset." Zero asks. "I was...I am." Yuki responds. "Why?" Zero asks. "Because, hearing I was your ex, hurt me badly. It just reminded me of all that happened in the past. How it was almost true." Yuki says. A tear falling down her face. "Oh, Babe. I am so sorry. I didn't know. How else to introduce you. I guess. I Didn't think. I hear your Kaname's Wife all the time. I am not very fond of it either. I just know. That your really mine. So, I shrug it off."Zero admits. "Yes. But I never stood in front of you asking you for a divorice. Walking out and leaving you." Yuki says hurt. "No, You didn't. I am sorry that brought those old feelings up. I thought. We were over all that. " Zero states. "In a way we are. there is just part of me that can never forget all that. Zero I am so attached to you this time. I'm not sure. This is a good thing." Yuki admits. "It is a good thing. I feel the same. It just shows that we are meant for each other." Zero replies. "But at what cost? Loosing ourself to the other? My obsession is there. Seeing you with her. She is just your partner and It kills me. I don't feel this way with anyone else." Yuki confesses. " Jealous huh? I know. What you mean. I am always that way with Kamane. I have learned to keep it under control. I think once we are back under the same roof. Things will calm down a bit." Zero states. " I sure do hope so. At the moment you will be spending more time with your Partner. Then with me." Yuki states. " You have nothing to fear. I hope you know that."Zero responds. "Yes, but the fear is there." Yuki comments. Zero taking her into his arms. Holding her tight. Knowing. Now that he totally has her under his spell. Loving every minute of it. Feeling proud of what he has done. Telling Kamane to suck it. In his head. Big tough, Lord Kamane. You're not winning this one!


	136. Chapter 136 Obsession

Please review

Chapter 136 Obsession

It's mid Morning. Zero knows. He must leave. He doesn't really want anyone seeing him come out of Kaname's home. Yuki laying in his arms. Both of them laying in Kaname's bed. Zero getting a chuckle out of that. "Babe, I need to leave." Zero says. "No. Please Don't. I want to spend time with you."Yuki replies. Lifting herself up onto Zero's body. "Its getting light out. People will see me coming out of Kaname's house." Zero responds. "Who is going to think that Lord Kamane let you sleep with his wife in his bed?" Yuki says with an evil grin. "You know. The thing to say. to get me to stay don't you?" Zero replies. "I figured you might get hot over that."Yuki giggles. " I want to be with you too. We are close to being normal again. We just have a few more months of this crap." Zero states. "I know. Zero will you ever stop working for the association? I know its just my over protectiveness setting in, but I can't help it. Not to mention the new partner. It makes me sick to know you will be with her more than me. Seeing her every day. Her being close to you. God Zero, the thoughts just eat away at me. it's worse than before. " Yuki admits. " I guess. We have come along way. Back to where we use to be. The want and need you had for me before?" Zero asks. "Yes. I don't see anyone but you. I yearn for you. I miss you so much. I am not sure. I like this though. It's too overwhelming." Yuki states. " I think its just fine. I fought hard to get you back. The old you. The one I was married to for twenty-seven years. Before Kamane and Kharis took it away from us. I never want to lose that again. I hate you being here with him. I know you have to be. We don't have a choice in the matter at the moment. Just soon you will come home and this will be over. I am never letting you go again Yuki. Zero confesses. " You better not. Cause this time it's stronger. I never thought the bond could be this strong. I am not sure, its normal to feel this way towards someone." Yuki says. "We just really care for each other. We had so many things thrown at us. A regular couple would of just let go, but we didn't. We are still here." Zero remarks. "You never answered my question about the association?" Yuki comments. "Ah, I thought I was getting out of that one. I don't know. I really enjoy it, babe. Right now it's keeping me sane. I want to remain a hunter for now. We will see in the future. About my partner, I wish you wouldn't worry. I don't want her. I am just training her. She kind of knows you still have the hots for me anyway." Zero laughs. "Oh really? Does she know you feel the same?" Yuki grins. "No, I tried to throw her off. Saying it wasn't true. I guess. She read it off of you anyway. We need to be careful with that." Zero states. "I didn't do anything to show I had the hots for you. I didn't even touch you. I was in pain, not heat! You need to be careful. She can just be baiting you. To see what you're going to say. Maybe the Association sent her to watch us." Yuki states. "Hmm now thinking about it. She was asking a lot of questions. I will keep my eye out. She likes to come to the Cafe. Just becareful there. Don't show pain or anything. " Zero comments. "Ohh I can show her something she won't forget." Yuki remarks." Babe. Behave."Zero replies. "Oh, its nothing bad. Just trust me." Yuki states. "Ok. Just don't kill her. I am not sure me or Kamane could hide this one." Zero laughs. " Very funny. She touches you and you won't have to worry. There won't be a body to hide." Yuki says coldy. "Ohhhh My Jelous wife is back." Zero says with a grin. Kissing her and holding her tight.

Zero stays a few more hours. Just holding and talking to Yuki. They miss each other a lot and just need some time together. Just being themselves. Zero truly happy to see parts of the old Yuki back. He feels that maybe this separation was a good thing in the end. It just made them closer. It made Yuki realize, just how much. She truly wants him. It puts a calm over him. One he honestly never had. It also makes him not fear Kamane like he used to. He finally realizing himself. How much she cares. This separation was also good for him.

The only one having a really hard time was Kaname. He was stuck in the middle. His life was at a standstill. He loved Yuki totally and couldn't have her. Even though he tried to just be friends. Her living with him brought out so many of his feelings and emotions. Ones he tried to hide so desperately. Watching as Zero would come and go to her. Killed him. How when she would see him, her eyes lit up. How Zero could make her feel so down, or so high in an instance. It just killed him inside. Wishing he had that with her instead. Remembering at Cross, when Yuki would see him, how she would melt and get all flustered. How his touch would take over her. He so wanted that back.


	137. Chapter 137 The Kiss

Please give reviews :)

Chapter 137 The Kiss.

A few days later Zero came to the Cafe with his new partner. Kamane sitting at the counter, getting his morning coffee. "Is that her?" Kamane asks. "Yes. Just play along." Yuki responds. "Hi, Martha. It's nice to see you again. What can I get you?"Yuki asks. "Hi, Good to see you too. I would like two coffees and two muffins. I am sure you know which one Zero likes." Martha replies. "Yea, Not a problem. I would like you to meet my gorgeous Husband Kamane." Yuki says with a grin. "Oh its a pleasure to meet you Lord Kamane." Martha states. "Nice to meet you. So your Zero's new Partner?"Kamane asks. "Yes, he is training me. He will be right in. He is parking the car." Martha responds. "I am sure. He can teach you a lot. He is a very good Hunter." Kamane replies. "Yes, one of the best. The association is so happy to have him back. They are also so happy to know, that you and Yuki are together now." Martha states. Zero walking into the Cafe. Going up to Martha getting his coffee. "Thank you, Martha," Zero responds. "It was really nice to meet you Lord Kamane. I Hope to run into you again."Martha comments. Kamane just nods. Paying more attention to Yuki. Martha and Zero sit at a table in the Cafe. Martha paying special attention to the way, Kamane and Yuki act towards each other. Yuki touching Kaname's hand while talking. Kamane looking into Yuki's Eyes. When Kamane is ready to go, He goes behind the counter, where Yuki pulls him close and gives him a passionate kiss on his lips. His arms around her waist. They tell each other they will see the other later. As Kamane walks out of the Cafe. Zero knowing Yuki did this on purpose but also a little pissed. Not liking how Kamane touched her or that kiss.

"Damn, Maybe I was wrong. She doesn't want you. That kiss could have started a fire."Martha states. " Who the hell was watching. Those two make me sick." Zero snaps. "You just don't like him. Or you just don't like him being with your ex-wife?" Martha asks. Zero knows not to take the bait. To not show his true feelings. "I just don't like him. I really never have. I think. He is a real asshole. As a person that is. " Zero states. "I think. He is awesome. Just like Yuki said when she introduced him. Her gorgeous husband. Hell, you can see. He doesn't see anyone but her. Just the way he looked into her eyes. The way he touched her. It was in her eyes as well. That must be fireworks in bed." Martha comments. "Eww, that's enough. I really don't think I want to talk about Him and my ex in bed. It's not really a good thought." Zero hisses. "A little jealous?" Martha asks. "No, a little gross. You like to imagine your ex in bed with others?" Zero snaps? "Eh, Depends on who it is." Martha giggles.

Zero thinking about what Martha said. He knew. Kamane felt that way. He knew it was true. That his desire burned for Yuki. He knew before Yuki felt the same. The fireworks in bed? He remembered that as well. How it took her so long to stop sleeping with Kamane. He also knew. She loved him. The flame was there hotter than ever. She wouldn't do anything to ruin it. He trusted her. He also knew. That if it was that hot once for Kamane, did it go away? He couldn't help but think was it still there? He wasn't going to let it take over him like before. He knew better. Kamane was finally fading to him. He wasn't going to let him win like, he had in the past. Zero won. He knew it. Yuki wanted to show Martha that she was with him, just so she would get off Zero's case. He just wished. she didn't kiss him like that. The feelings that Yuki had towards his partner, he had towards Kamane. He just knew that with Kamane things could go back to that. With his partner, he knew it wouldn't ever start.


	138. Chapter 138 The Meeting

Please give reviews. What do you think?

Chapter 138 The meeting.

Later in the day. Yuki goes home to the townhouse. Kamane sitting on the sofa doing homework with the Anna and Rai. "Welcome home. Did you get everything you wanted out of this morning?" Kamane asks."Yes. I did. I wanted to thank you. I also wanted to say sorry. I know. That wasn't very fair of me" Yuki replies. "I knew. What you were doing. I didn't mind. I have to say that kiss was something else."Kamane admits. "Yes, Well they always were. I just don't want to play with your emotions." Yuki replies. "I'm ok. I know. How things are. I know. What we are playing. We will have to go talk to Yagari. To let him know, who is on the board now. Besides us." Kamane comments. "Sure whenever you're ready." Yuki remarks." Tomorrow afternoon should be fine. How do you think Zero enjoyed this morning?" Kamane Chuckles. "I am sure. He understands why I did it. I am also sure. He is pissed that I did it. I know. She is lurking around. She asks too many questions. That should have thrown her off a bit." Yuki responds. " I did see her watching us. When you leave here? Are you going to make it clear? You are no longer with me?" Kamane asks. "No, Everything will stay the same. Just like before. Just I will live in my own home with Zero. I am not going to go around announcing we are married. People will ask too many questions. I also know that doesn't look good for you. So, I will keep it quiet. Just what happens if you find someone Kamane?" Yuki asks. "I never really thought of that. I don't really want anyone else but you." Kamane responds. "I know. You also need a life. You need someone to spend it with. to be happy with. I hate seeing you so upset and down. I hate ruining your life." Yuki remarks. "You're not ruining my life. You're the best part of it. I know. What your saying. I am just not ready for that now. I am happy with our son. He makes me happier then I have ever been." Kamane states. "I know. Its why I would never take him away from you. You are a wonderful father Kamane. It makes me so happy to see you with Rai. I really do enjoy raising him with you." Yuki replies. " Same here. I wish. We would have raised Ai together as well. Maybe even a few more." Kamane states. "We can't go back. It is what it is. We just have to deal with what is real. " Yuki states. Walking to the kitchen to start dinner. They spent that night as a family. Eating dinner and spending time with the kids. Putting them to bed together. Before Yuki heads to her bedroom. She gives Kamane a big hug. Holding him close to her. "Thank you for everything. I don't know. What I would do without you." Yuki whispers in his ear. Giving him a smile while walking to her room.

The next afternoon, Yuki is getting ready to head to the association with Kamane. They both head outside into the car waiting for them. "Are you ready for this?"Kamane asks. "Yes. We worked hard for this." Yuki answers. "You do know? Zero will be there." Kamane remarks. "He works there now. Yes, I know. He won't listen to me. He is as stubborn as ever." Yuki admits. "Glad you know it. Anyway, you know not to show any emotion around him. All eyes will be on us here." Kamane comments. "I know the drill. I am good at not showing emotion. Remember?" Yuki states. "True. You are. Just not so good when it comes to Zero. You both lately let your emotions take over. I think he is making you as hot-headed as he is." Kamane remarks. Yuki giggling. "I am not that bad."

Once at the Association, Yuki and Kaname head to Yagari's office. The Door is open waiting for both of them. Inside the office, Zero, Yagari, and Martha are waiting. "Hey come on in." Yagari states. "Thank you for having us here this afternoon. I know. We need to go over who the new council board will be. There will be a few changes. We want this to run smoothly this time. We don't need any problems. I want peace between Vampires and Humans."Kamane comments. "We know that is what you been striving for. We want it that way also." Yagari states. Zero and Martha just listening. Martha watching Yuki and Zero. Who hasn't even said hello to each other. Yuki is beside Kamane holding his hand. Zero is paying more attention to Yagari. "So who is going to be on this board?" Zero asks. "First The head of the board will be me and Yuki. We found since we are King and Queen, we should be at the head of this. To show others, how its suppose to be done. Going through others wasn't working out very well. Second, we think Prue bloods should be on the board. with us. So Ai and Yoshiko will also be on the board. We also want to add two Aristocrats to make it fair So we picked Hanabusa and Takuma Ichijo. Their family was on the board before. So this should make them happy. PLus they are also both very fair and want, what I want."Kamane states. "That sounds very good to me. What does the president of the hunters association Think?" Yagari says looking at Zero. Yuki just stares at Zero. Doing her best to keep her cool. Acting as if it doesn't bother her. Inside dying. Kamane just squeezes her hand, letting her know he is there for her. "I think if Kamane feels this is what he wants. It should be fine." Zero remarks. Looking back at Yuki. Knowing he is going to hear it for this. While the men are talking Yuki excuses herself. Heading to the bathroom for some air. She goes into the bathroom, where two other ladies are. She gives a light smile and heads to one of the stools.

"Do you know? Who that is? One of the ladies asks. "OMG yes. Do you know? She used to be married to our president of the hunters association?" The other lady states. "No, really?" The other replies. "Yea, He left her, for another woman. The queen was dumped by the hunter. I even heard. He had a child with his mistress." The lady responds. "Oh, my. I just know now, she is married to the Lord Kamane. I guess. She finally wised up. Took a mate that matched her. I Guess the first time she liked the Hot bad boy. Image." She replies. Giggling to each other. Yuki listening in the stool, tears filling her eyes. Pain in her heart. Will Kharis ever stop haunting her? Is this what people were saying? Yuki waited for the two ladies to leave the restroom, before coming out of the stool. A deep sadness taking over her. She knew. She had to get back act like everything was ok. When deep down she was a total mess.

Yuki walks back to Yagairs office, putting on a brave face. Her eyes red. She gives them a final wipe before heading in. "Welcome back my girl." Kamane says. Noticing something is off. Yuki gives him a smile. Not looking at Zero. She stands near Kamane going for his hand, Needing him more now then she ever has. He accepts her hand pulling her close. "I think. We are done here? Is there anything else you need to discuss?" Kamane asks. "No, I think we are fine with all that was stated here today. We have no problems with who you picked. We can see why you picked them."Yagari comments. Zero glancing at Yuki noticing her eyes. Noticing her change in demeanor. Also noticing, she won't look at him. She is now acting as if he isn't in the room at all. Kamane says his goodbyes to all. Yuki gives a small smile and walks out first. While Kamane Shakes there hands.


	139. Chapter 139 The past won't let go

Review, please :)

Chapter 139 The past won't let go.

Kamane and Yuki head outside to the waiting car. Yuki gets in first and Kamane after. "What happened?"Kamane asks. Yuki just moves closer to Kamane putting, her head on his chest. He places his arms around her. A little confused. But never pushing her away. Feeling something took place. Just not knowing what. "This isn't because he is the president again? Is It?" Kamane asks. "I would rather not talk about it right now please." Yuki states. "You never hide things from me. You know. You can tell me anything." Kamane remarks. "Yes. Just right now I, can't speak about it. I just want to be with you." Yuki comments. "Ok. I am here however you need me."Kamane replies. They drive home from the association. Going into the townhouse.

"Yuki are you going to go to the Cafe?" Kamane asks. "No. I don't feel like it. I think. I want to just go for walk alone. I need air and some space. Thank you for holding me on the way home. I really needed that also." Yuki states. Kamane noticing a coldness about her. Something taking over her. "Like I said before, I am always here for you Yuki. I wish. You would let me know, what took place today. I can see something is really eating at you." Kamane replies. "I will when I'm ready. I just need some time." Yuki says as she walks out the door.

Later in the evening, Kamane is a bit worried. Yuki has been out all day and hasn't come home. It's dinner time. She is normally home to fix the kids some dinner and put them to bed. While Kamane is now trying to fix the kids something to eat, there is a knock at the door. "Where is Yuki?" Zero asks. "Good question. We came home from the association. She said. She needed to be alone. She went for a walk. She hasn't returned. I have been waiting for her. I know, something took place today. I am just not sure what. She isn't herself." Kamane responds. " I have been calling her all day. I tried the Cafe. No one has seen her since this morning. I tried her cell phone. It goes straight to voicemail. I noticed. When she came back from the bathroom something was wrong. I also know. She is pissed at me for taking my old job back. I didn't get to tell her. I was president again." Zero states. "I think there is more to it than that. She wouldn't tell me. She told me. She wasn't ready to. I haven't had time to go look for her. I am trying to get the kids something to eat and to bed." Kamane remarks. "That's Fine. You take care of them. I will go look for her. It's me she is pissed at. Anyway. I knew. She would be mad, I just didn't think. She wouldn't answer my calls. She has never done that before." Zero admits. "She seems pretty out of it. When she left here." Kamane states.

Zero goes out to look for Yuki. He knows. That normally he wouldn't have to go far. That she likes to sit in the park across the street. Its the first place, he heads. Seeing her on the park bench. "Yuki, there you are? I have been calling you all day." Zero states. Yuki just looking straight, not at him. " I know you're mad at me. I didn't get the chance to tell you. I didn't want to tell you that on the phone. I thought. I would tell you on Wednesday in person." Zero comments. Zero sitting down next to her. Yuki still not answering him or even looking at him. "Yuki please. talk to me. At least tell me, what is going on. I guess. I rather have you. Yell at me. then this silent treatment." Zero states. Trying to go for her hand that she moves away. "Yuki, please. We are doing so well. Don't push me away." Zero remarks. "It is more then just me taking the job? I know. You hate that I work there. I just worked so hard. They offered me the president of the hunters association again. I felt so alive. I never knew. It was missing until now." Zero states. "Go home Zero." Yuki says coldly. "Yuki, please. You don't mean that. Don't do this again. Don't turn cold and push me away. You know. Your closer to me than ever. Talk to me." Zero snaps. "There isn't anything to say. I'm Tried of fighting for this relationship. I'm tired of all the pain." Yuki responds. "You don't mean that. What happened today? Tell me!" Zero says. "What happened is I learned a few things. First that major things in your life lately, you don't even tell or talk to me about. You just do whatever you want. Whatever makes you happy. It doesn't matter. How I feel or want. That its major things that affect your life and also mine. Second I learned. I'm the laughing stock at the hunters association. Probably the council too. That the big bad mean president of the hunters association Dumped and cheated on the Prue blood queen. He divorced and had another child with another woman. " Yuki says coldly pushing back the tears. "Yuki. Where did you hear that?" Zero asks. "Don't you act surprised. You work there. You know. What they say. Did it make you feel powerful and good? They think you're so great for putting me in my place. Knocking down the Pureblood queen. You always hated us anyway. I guess. You did get a kick out of it." Yuki states. "You know better than that. You know. How I feel about you. What the hell is gotten into you?" Zero snaps. "What got into me? That I am trying everything, I can to make it that we can be together again. And you go back to this. That Kharis is always thrown in my face. You could have given me a heads up. You like your freedom, don't you? You see what I meant. " Yuki states. " I knew rumors were going around. I heard them from the first day I went back. I just ignored them. You know. How people talk. I never thought they would let you hear that. I missed you. I was lonely, so I went back to work. Thats all this is." Zero repsonds. "Yea I guess. You could ingore it. When your the one coming out good. I'm the loser in this. OH except that now, I married my own kind. I finally learned my lesson." Yuki hisses. Tears streaming down her face. No matter, how she is trying to fight it. "I know your hurt. I know anything that has to do with Kharis hurts you. I am so sorry. Let's go back to the Cafe. Where no one can see us." Zero suggests. "Why? So you can kiss me? Make me under your spell again? I rather not. " Yuki states. "Yuki, please. "Zero comments. "If you want this so bad as a hunter, then maybe this relationship is better not to move on. Maybe we are just wasting our time? You were meant to be a hunter. It's in your blood. I can't spend the rest of my life scared to death you will die. That one day at work something goes wrong. That I will never see you again. I was really meant to marry Kamane. Maybe we should take the course we were suppose to take. Just move on. " Yuki remarks looking down into her lap. "Don't you start this shit again. We have been here so many times. You know. It won't work. You know our bond. Why even bring this up? I am sorry people hurt you. I'm sorry, it was because of me. That doesn't mean you have to act like this. Did you forget the other day when you didn't want me to leave?"Zero hisses. "No, but there is a time when you just get tired of the pain. Tired of all this mess. And what for? We had twenty-seven wonderful years and a few here and there afterward. What more could we ask for? Some don't ever have it at all." Yuki answers. "I want you to stop it!" Zero snaps

Grabbing her hand and pulling her up. Dragging her to the Cafe." Zero stop." Yuki says tears flowing. They get to the Cafe. Where Zero opens the door with the key. He takes Yuki into the kitchen. Where he turns her around and kisses her, holding her tight. Tears stream down her face and her arms go around him. "You know. What your touch does to me. You use it against me. You use it to shut me up or tame me latley. It's not fair." Yuki snaps. "I will use anything I have to. To make you see, Your not going anywhere. I know today had to suck. I am truly sorry you went through that. We will be together like we were before. I promise you. We have a few more months of this crap. Let me stay at of the hunters association, untill we are back fully together ok? It gives me something to do. Just like the Cafe gives you. Listen to me Please." Zero begs. Zero moves his arms around her waist. Kissing her deeply. Letting her fall and melt into his arms. He does know. He can tame her. He has more control over her and her body now than, he ever has. He knows. She brought up some good points but, he isn't letting her go. He isn't going to let this fester. He won't let her push him away like she did in the past.


	140. Chapter 140 PISSED

Please review :) let me know what your feeling. There is always something in there way.

Chapter 140 PISSED!

Zero knew why. Yuki didn't want to go to the Cafe with him. She knew. Once he touched her it was over. She couldn't hide her true feelings being, that close to him. He knew it was the only thing to do. He wasn't going to let her push him away and get cold again. He pushed her closer to him. Kissing her deeply. Lifting her. Putting her on the counter behind her. Unbuttoning her blouse. Pushing his body up against hers. He made love to her on the counter, Feeling the want and desire still there. Made him feel better. He knew, today hurt her badly. He wasn't going to make it hurt there relationship. When they were done. He carried her to his office in the cafe. Laying her down on the sofa. Laying next to her. Holding her close.

" Do you think that makes everything better?" Yuki asks. "I know it doesn't. It does show you how close we are. How we want the other. I am not letting you push me away this time." Zero remarks. " I am still not over what happened today Zero. Its close to ten years ago. They are still talking about it. It still hurts me like it was yesterday." Yuki admits. " I know. I know. I stirred it back up by going back there. I'm Sorry. I am not proud of what they are saying. I would never hurt you that way. I don't give a shit about that pureblood crap any longer. I haven't for a long time. I don't see you as that. I see you as my wife and mother of my children. I want to go back to that. As much as you do. I also know. The other day you were trying to get my partner off my back. I didn't really like how you did it. I did my best to stay quiet." Zero announces. "I knew, that would piss you off some. I guess in a way I wanted to piss you off. You don't seem to listen to me any other way." Yuki remarks. "I know you're pissed at me Yuki. Tonight showed me just how much. You almost went dark again. I saw that in you. I hate that." Zero states. "I'm sorry. It's hard not to go dark as you call it. When people are making a laughing stock out of you. When its the one thing that hurts you more than anything. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I am still mad at you. Making love didn't make it go away." Yuki Huffs. Turning her back to Zero. "You know that's not going to work." Zero states. Kissing her neck and down her back. Holding her close as he stirs her body up again. He makes love to her again, showing her how hard it is to resist him. Even though she is mad at him this time. She still let go into his arms.

"It's not nice using sex as a weapon." Yuki states. "I'm not. I just want you. I can't help it." Zero replies. "This relationship is so screw up." Yuki sighs as she puts her head on Zero's chest. They fall asleep.

Zero spending the night. Knowing it was better not to leave her. He knew. Her thoughts took over her, worse then his did. It was Wednesday anyway. He would be working there today and be around her. Trying to fix the mess that took place. He also felt. He should call Kamane. That he was probably worried sick. Its been all night.

In the morning Yuki gets up. Putting her clothes on. "I'm going to go put the open sign up. You can take care of things while I go home and get cleaned up. Kamane is probably wondering where I went to." Yuki states. "I called him. He knows your safe." Zero replies. " Thank you." Yuki replies. Still not her regular self. Still upset.

Yuki heads home walking into the townhouse, Kamane sitting on the sofa reading the morning paper. " Are you feeling better today?" Kamane asks. "No, Not really. I'm the laughing stock of the hunters association and probably was the whole time to the Counsel. Is that why they wanted him dead? Not because he was with me. But because he left me and made a fool out of me Kamane?" Yuki asks. "Yes. They couldn't stand that a Hunter would do that to a pureblood. Its what they were afraid of the whole time. No one really knows that Zero was controlled but us and a few friends. The rest think. He did it willingly. That he got tired of you and disposed of you." Kamane remarks. "Why didn't you tell me?" Yuki shouts. "Because how much pain can one person handle in a lifetime? It didn't matter why they wanted him dead. They just wanted him dead." Kamane comments. "Great. its almost ten years and still they talk about it. I did finally go with you though and be with my own kind. I heard that one also." Yuki hisses. "Yes. You already knew how they felt about us. If they ever know you left me for him. I will be destroyed. The whole vampire society will love that a Hunter stole the Kings, Queen. Now, do you understand why I have been so pissy at times?" Kamane asks. "Yes. I am truly sorry. For all the pain. For all this mess. I don't want you hurt like I was yesterday. You don't deserve it. I will behave. I will also never let them know otherwise. I promise. If you ever want to move on. Just say you dumped me. I am already the laughing stock." Yuki says. Tears filling her eyes. "You are not a laughing stock. I am so sorry I had anything to do with that." Kamane admits. "It was going to happen either way. She wanted him. Maybe I should of let her have him." Yuki announces. "Yuki, I know that's not true. You're just upset. I know hearing about Kharis and Zero hurts you. You do remember? He was controlled?" Kamane asks. "It doesn't make it different. He stood there in front of me being a real ass. Being his hurting self. Saying things that ripped me to the core. It's not something you can forget. When things like this come back up it just reminds me of all that happened. It weighs me down. I don't know. There has been so much lately. I am just tried." Yuki confesses. " I can understand that. If you can hold on for a few more months. You will get what you want." Kamane responds. "Yea. Do I even still want it?" Yuki says. walking upstairs to the bathroom to get washed up.

Kamane took back from her last statement. Knowing that yesterday reopened the wound. Remembering all the pain. She went through. All the hurt. How she closed Zero off. How it pushed her towards Kamane. He knew. Zero would fix it somehow. That he wouldn't let her go. He already had been here so many times. He wasn't getting involved. It was just another thing in the way for a short time. They will be fine. Kamane thought. Knowing. This was always a big mess. that he caused. Wishing so hard he never met Zero.


	141. Chapter 141 COLD

Review please :) I find there fight a little funny. :) You will see why when you read.

Chapter 141 COLD

Kamane gets up and walks over to the Cafe. Wanting to see, how Zero is taking this. What his version of this mess was. Kamane walks in going up to the counter. Taking a seat. "Hey, I wanted to thank you for calling me. For letting me know. She was ok." Kamane states. 'No problem. That time it wasn't your fault. I thought you should know. I know. You worry about her just as much as I do." Zero replies. "Yes, I do. She is still pretty pissed off at the moment. You didn't seem like, her most fond person this morning." Kamane states. "Yea I gathered that. I am trying to stick around. So she doesn't push me away again. I hate that cold shit. She does." Zero admits. "I saw that coming. When she left yesterday. It was there this morning also. Things she was saying didn't look good for you. Then again you know how you two are. She will get over it." Kamane remarks. "Great. She is doing that again. I am suffering for something that wasn't even my fault. I was controlled. That doesn't seem to ever set in with her. She only sees me standing there telling her goodbye. She even got over. What my brother did to her. But not this." Zero states. "It hurt her deeply Zero. I think more than either of us even realizes. If you put yourself in her place, would you get over her telling you goodbye? Walking out with someone else? Did you like? When she was with me?" Kamane comments. "Hell no. I still see that damn video from time to time playing in my head. So, I guess. I can imagine how that hurts. I know it wasn't only that though. She is pissed at me working there. She was saying if I wanted to be a hunter, then maybe she should stay with you." Zero confesses. "What? Damn you did make her mad anytime she is using me against you. She knows. How much that bugs you." Kamane remarks. "I don't think. She was using it. I think, its how she felt. Between my working there and what they said about her. It just made her think. it would be best. I did what I was supposed to. And she did what she was meant to do. It really screwed things up. If it wasn't for this blood bond and to be honest the sex bond. I think she would have walked away last night. I just used it as I always do." Zero admits. "Before yesterday she couldn't wait to be with you. She missed you terribly. So, I am sure. That's still there. She is just upset. She will get over it." Kamane remarks. "You are not like you were before. Your not fighting for her?" Zero asks. "No. How many times can a man be rejected? I know. How you two work. I'm sick of it. Like you said you will use the sex bond to get her to your side. She will give in and its over. Where does the hell that leave me? Nowhere! We have a great relationship. She confides in me. She trusts me Finally. I am her best friend. I am not going to through that away. You two play your little games. I'm done." Kamane replies.

Yuki walking back into the Cafe. Going over to Kamane and giving him a light hug. "What was that for?" Kamane asks. "It was just you, being you. Thank you for listening. It meant a lot." Yuki States. Zero just watching. How there relationship isn't sex. It's a lot more. " Let me get you a hot cup of coffee and some breakfast." She responds. Just walking by Zero. "Damn, she is still pissed at you."Kamane remarks. "Shut up." Zero responds. Kamane chuckles. He enjoys his breakfast. He watches the coldness Yuki throws at Zero. Kamane just sips his coffee and gloats. Loving the idea. That he is on the other side of this, and he didn't cause it. He didn't have anything to do with it. He knew. Yuki used him to get back at Zero. He didn't even care about that. He was used to it. "Yuki I will be going home. I will see you later tonight. Please try to have a nice day." Kamane states. "Thank you. You too." Yuki responds Hugging him again.

Yuki walks into the kitchen and starts making her bread. Leaving Zero at the counter. He knows. She is still flaming mad. He knows. The sex didn't fix anything. Maybe made her even madder that she couldn't resist him. Zero heads in the back to the kitchen. "Yuki are you going to ignore me all day? I am here to spend time with you." Zero states. "Don't bother. I know you rather be at the association. So just go." Yuki says with an attitude. "That's not true. I want to be with you. I want to be normal. Do you think? I like this situation?" Zero asks. " Who the hell knows what you like or want anymore? You don't tell me. You just make your own decisions. You knew from the start, how I felt about you working there. You didn't care. It's not like this is a new thing. Its been part of our marriage for years. I asked you many years ago to give it up. You did. We were happy. You were safe. Now you throw that away again and go back there. I'm tired of saving your sorry ass." Yuki shouts. "Well thank you. I never really needed you to save my Sorry ass. You just always feel the need to. You always want to protect me. I am a hunter. A very strong one. You just make me out to be this hopeless ass that can't do anything for himself." Zero hisses back. Yuki gives him a glare. "That's not true. I am sorry if my love for you, makes you feel that way. I am sorry if you coming home full of blood dying in my arms. Haunts me. You never see my side of anything Zero. It's always what is hurting you." Yuki shouts. "Oh come on! That's not fair or true. I know I jump too fast. But I know. That bothered you. I am sorry. How many freaking times? Do you want me to say I'm SORRY!" Zero Shouts back. "I guess if you're not with me. You won't have to say you're sorry. EVER AGAIN!." Yuki snaps. "You don't mean that. You're mad at me and your saying things just to hurt me. LIke I normally do to you. I see it. I'm not blind." Zero comments. "Whatever! I am telling you this right now. If when all this shit is over and I can come home. If you choose to be a hunter, then I'm not coming home. I don't care if the blood bond kills me. I can't stand to the worryment. Your spell you put me under will not work. I will let it eat away at me and take me away. before I come back to you. And watch you get hurt." Yuki Comments. "That's not fair! You are letting your fear take over." Zero states. "This whole damn relationship isn't fair ZERO. You are one to talk about fear taking over. What about Obsession? I told you many times how our relationship works. You wanted it. NOW you have it! So before you come near me again. And want to screw. You think long and hard about your choice. Otherwise, keep your thing to yourself." Yuki hisses walking out of the Cafe.


	142. Chapter 142 Don't push me away

Review, please :)

Chapter 142 Don't push me away.

Zero was left in the Cafe. Sitting in the Kitchen. Just rethinking over and over. What Yuki just told him. Seeing a different part of her. One he hasn't seen in awhile. Even though the blood bond and sex bond was there. She was fighting back. She was truly pissed. She never told him ever to keep his hands or other things to himself. She never acted like that before.

When it was closing time. Hanabusa showed up to take Yori home. Hanabusa spotting Zero sitting in the back of the Cafe looking defeated. "Hey, man whats up? Its been awhile?" Hanabusa states. "Yea it has been. Not much. Yuki is mad at me. That's not new right?" Zero states. "What did you do now?" Hanabusa asks. I work at the hunters association. I got my old job back. They even gave me back the president. Plus now that I am back people are starting rumors. Saying I left Yuki for Kharis. That I made a fool out of her. I dumped the queen. You know. How mean people are."Zero remarks. "Oh, Yea. I know. Those rumors. They have been going around. It's not new. Not many know you were controlled. They think you just upped and dumped her. The Hunter dumping the pure blood. You should have heard it at the beginning. It was pretty raw. Kamane kept it quiet all these years. I Guess now that your back there. He couldn't anymore. " Hanabusa states. "Oh shit. No wonder. She is pissed. And hurt. " Zero says rubbing his face. " She has been pissed at you before. It will be fine." Hanabusa replies. "She is mad. I mean flaming mad. She told me if I don't stop working there when we are back to normal. She isn't coming home. That she doesn't care if the blood bond eats her away. She won't give in. You know she will do it. " Zero remarks. "Yep. I can see her doing that. Zero you have to think about what you really want. You two been going around for some time now. It doesn't seem it went back to what you two had after you left. "Hanabusa remarks. "I know. There are just too many things that get in the way. I know. I caused this. I know it's my fault. We are married. We have fights. It will be fine. She just needs to cool down." Zero admits.

Hanabusa and Yori head home. Zero closes up the Cafe. Walking down to the Park. He knows Yuki is there. "Hey." Zero says in a low voice."Hey." Yuki says back. "You still mad at me?" Zero asks. "Yes." She replies back. "Well even though you're mad at me. I bet you're still hungry. Maybe we can get something to eat?" Zero suggests. "Maybe." She responds. Zero holding her hand in his. She looks at him with tears."Babe, please. Let's just get some food and be together tonight. Let's not think of all the crap that is happening. Let's just be us. When we do that. We have so much fun together. We see what we really are." Zero suggests. "Ok. How about some pizza?" Yuki asks. "That sounds good. " Can we go back home tonight. To our home?" Yuki asks. "If that is what you want? Then yes. We will go home. We will pick up the pizza. Then go home with ' home. He is staying at a friends house tonight. It will just be us. In our home together." Zero responds. "Good. I am still mad and not over any of it Zero. I just want to make that clear." Yuki states. "I know." Zero replies.

They Go to pick up a pizza. Then they head home to there own home. Riding in the car together. Zero, Trying just to be with her as much as he could. He knows. This has a lot to do with his job, the rumors, but also them not being together. Its been hard the last few months. It was all just coming to a head. Yuki was getting tired. He couldn't blame her. He felt the same.

Once home they go inside. Yuki taking the soda and pizza into the family room. Laying it on the table as she takes off her coat. Zero heading there as well. Sitting on the sofa next to her. They just eat and hang out being their normal selves. Talking about there kids and just everyday things. Trying not to bring up the elephant in the room. When they are done eating they just lay in each other's arms. watching the flame from the fireplace. Its quiet and peaceful just laying in there own home.

"I want to come home. Zero I want to go back to what we had. Just me and you. The both of us working at the Cafe. Coming home together and being together." Yuki states. "I know babe. Me to. But we can't just yet. It's too soon after the counsel's death. We need to play it right. " Zero replies. "When the time comes. Will you give it up?"Yuki asks laying in his arms. "Please let's not fight. When the time comes we will bring it up again. Then we will see where it goes."Zero responds. "That's not answering my question. That is just avoiding it." Yuki says. "For tonight I just want to lay here with you. Just like this. Can we please? Let's just take in the quiet." Zero replies. Trying his best to get off the subject. Knowing it will only start another heated fight. Knowing he couldn't give her an answer. He really didn't want to give it up. At the same time. He never wanted to give her up either. He was hoping that she will cool down. Then maybe he could talk some sense into her. When she was pissed like this it wasn't going to work. Only make things worse. Only push her away.


	143. Chapter 143 I wish it was me

Review, please :)

Chapter 143 I wish it was me.

In the morning Yuki gets up. Zero still sees the sadness in her eyes. She takes her shower and gets ready to leave. Seeing him put on his work attire. "Do you want me to drive you back to the Cafe?" Zero asks. "No, Kamane will be dropping the kids off for school. I will just get a ride with him. Wouldn't want to take you away from your work." Yuki says sarcastically. "Babe. Please. I want to see you again tonight." Zero states. "I will be at the Cafe. Where I always am. I am going to go wait outside for Kamane. See you later. I guess." Yuki remarks. "No kiss?" Zero asks. Yuki walks up to Zero giving him a light kiss on his cheek. He grabs her and kisses her on her lips " I love you Yuki." Zero states. "I love you too. Please be careful." Yuki replies sadly. "I will. I promise. I will see you later on." Zero comments.

Yuki walks outside waiting for Kamane. She still is very upset with Zero. She just can't understand. Why he won't give this up. It just hurts her to the core. Zero walks out giving her a smile. Lightly touching her arm Before, he gets into his car to go to work. He sees Kamane pull up, dropping off the kids. Yuki getting into the car with him. Zero knows that Yuki is still holding a grudge against him. He is hoping it will fade like it always does. He isn't very fond that she goes closer to Kamane. When she is mad at him. Then he feels, she is just doing it to get a rise out of him. He understands that Yuki means well. Wanting to protect him like always. He also feels that He can take care of himself. He spent many years doing what Yuki wanted. It was his turn to do what he wanted. To say that to Yuki would hurt her. Only start another fight. He felt it was better to just let it go for now. She couldn't come home just yet. Which was another problem they faced. He knew. He couldn't stay away from her. Leaving her this mad at him. It would only fester. So that is why he was trying to see her every night. Spending as much time with her as he could. Without letting anyone know. He knew. She wanted to come home to him. To be the way they were. That made him feel good. That her want and desire for him was there. Its why she felt so strongly about this. Its why things about Kharis hurt her so much. It was just another bump in the road. Zero felt he could handle it. We have been through so much. We can get over this as well.

Yuki heads back to town with Kamane. She is very quiet on the way there. Kamane see's she is still very upset. "Will I see you for dinner tonight Yuki?" Kamane asks. "Yes. I will be coming home. Then I will go back to the cafe. Zero said. He will be coming down tonight. I guess if nothing else our fight got him to come over more."Yuki states. "Yuki I love you. I am always on your side. But do you think? That may be your being a little hard on Zero? He is very good at what he does. He is trained not to mention all the powers you gave him. He can handle this." Kamane states. "Wow, you're on his side now? YOU? To be honest it's not only that. Its that he doesn't really care. How I feel. He just did it." Yuki admits. "He is his own person. Yuki. I know you been dealing with a lot of stuff lately. So has he. This makes him feel good. Let him do. What he wants. You let me do what I want." Kamane remarks. "Your Lord Kamane. It would kind of be hard to tell you what to do." Yuki remarks. "That has never stopped you before." Kamane Chuckles. "Yea, Yea." Yuki remarks.

Yuki heads to the Cafe. Standing behind the counter, thinking about what Kamane said. She always had this fear for Zero. Always wanting to protect him. Almost dying for him. While she is there thinking about all this. Zero and Martha walk into the Cafe. Both of them walking up to the counter. "Good Morning Yuki." Zero says. "Yes, Good Morning Zero." Yuki replies. "Hi Yuki, can we please have two coffee's and two sandwiches for lunch." Martha states. " Of Course. How are you doing Martha?" Yuki asks. "Really good. It's so great being trained by the president. This job is really awesome so far." Zero walking to the table to get his seat. "Zero is really good at his job isn't he?" Yuki asks. "Yes. More then you can image. You should see him out there. Its like he was just meant for it." Martha replies. Yuki just staring at Zero. " You still care for him Yuki. Its written all over you at times. I see you love Kamane. But the fire for Zero is still there. Even if he won't admit it." Martha comments. "Zero and I are no longer Martha. We haven't been for awhile." Yuki remarks. "I know the rumors going around. I am sure that hurt you badly. I just don't understand it. He doesn't seem like the type that would ever do that to you. He seems so faithful." Martha admits. "Zero was faithful. He was a great husband. We were extremely happy. People just got in our way. It wasn't Zero fault." Yuki states. "Wow, never heard an ex say that before. It's nice that you two can still be friends." Martha replies. " Yea we try. We have our moments of wanting to kill each other." Yuki laughs. Zero walking over to the women. "What are you two talking about?" Zero asks. "You of course." Yuki smiles. "Ok never thought I was that popular." Zero replies. "Oh Come on. You know you are. " Martha laughs. "Of course Mr. President. You are very popular." Yuki smirks. " Ok, you two that's enough. Where is my lunch?" Zero says.

Zero and Martha go back to the table. Zero talking and eating their lunch. "You know. She stills cares about you. Don't you Zero?" Martha states. "Don't be silly. She is with Lord Kamane." Zero replies. "Oh come on. You can't be that blind. I am not one to care about the Hunter and pureblood crap Zero. Love is Love. Her eyes dance. When you walk into this place. Just talking about you. She lights up. She even said you leaving her wasn't your fault. She made you out to be the best guy. And you dumped her." Martha states. "Please, You and the others need to stop with saying. I dumped her. It wasn't like that. DO you know? How that hurts her? Damn it." Zero replies. "See, You do care still to. If she ever leaves Kamane. I want first dibs. I would do anything to go out with him." Martha states. "That's what you're after?" Zero comments. "Yes. I took this job to get close to him. I know. He is married, but I can't help it. He is sooo Hot. So calm. So put together. I can stare at him all day."Martha says blushing. Zero bursts out laughing. Yuki looks over never seeing Zero laugh out loud like that before. "Are you ok Zero?" Martha asks. "Yea. never been better. Trust me. That was the best thing I heard in my whole lifetime." Zero replies. Finishing his lunch. With a smile on his face the whole time.


	144. Chapter 144 Bonds

Review please :) The last review I got. I hope the person liked the last chapter :)

Chapter 144 Bonds.

Knowing that Martha had a crush on Kaname. Made Zero's Day. He kept thinking about it all day. It was a great thing. It Would keep Kamane busy. Away from Yuki. Just how would Yuki take this? Would it bother her? Zero thought. He also thought about. How many rumors were going around? How hurting a lot of them were. He never really cared before, Yuki heard them for herself. They didn't bother him. People talk. It's nothing new. He just now realized. How they put Yuki down. How the Hunters loved that he did that to her. How the vampire's hated him for it. He truly despised seeing Yuki hurt. Knowing that his actions caused it bothered him more. Even though at the time it really wasn't his fault. No one else knew that. Everyone thought that Zero got tired of her and left her for the sexy Kharis. The funny part was knowing. No one ever asked where Kharis went. Why Zero wasn't with her still. No one cared about that part. Just that He left Yuki. Cheated on her and had a baby. No one knew. That it was Yuki's child after all. Who started these rumors? Zero thought. It was like only the most hurting stuff was let out. Not the truth. Like it was meant to Hurt Yuki. To keep her away from Zero

Like Yuki said, it was going on ten years since all this has taken place. Ten long years of trying his best to win her back. Trying to go back to what they had. He has seen it here and there, but its never truly been the same. There was always something in the way. Something coming up to push her back to Kamane. Push her away from him. Even without Kaname's interference, Something was always pulling them apart. Zero knew. That a lot of what Yuki said was true. He always did. He just fought it. He loved her and wanted back. What they had so many years ago. He wasn't going to give that up. They were so close.

He knew. He had to do his best to make up for going back to the association. To make Yuki feel things would be ok. He hated. That she was mad at him because of it. Even though they, slept together last night, there was no sex. He saw a little lightness this morning at the Cafe with Martha. He did notice. How her eyes did dance when she saw him. No matter. How she would try to hide it. It was there. No matter. How mad at him she was. Her love for him was there. Martha saw her love for Zero, she also noticed the bond there for Kamane. It's what threw her off a little. Zero remembered. How the other day when Martha saw the kiss. She saw the desire in Kaname and Yuki. Zero figured. He needed to stick around more for that reason also. He needed to keep there relationship strong. It couldn't be strong if they didn't spend much time together. The bonds were there, and hard to break. He just wanted to keep it that way. He also knew. Yuki was right. He used sex to tame her. The sex bond had grown even stronger than the blood bond. They craved each other in that way more than ever. Their touch could send the other over the edge. It was what Zero was trying to do that weekend. He succeeded. Was it fair? No. But Zero's obsession held strong. To know he had this power over Yuki made him feel strong. To see her melt into his arms, just by his touch. That no matter. How mad she was, His kiss would make her fall into him. Drove him insane. It was close to forty years of being together. It was hotter than ever. In a way, he felt if they never split, it wouldn't have gotten this hot. The bonds wouldn't have gotten this strong. So in a way, they got something special out of all this mess. He also realized. What he thought was special, in a way. Yuki thought was a curse. To be that close to someone. To yearn, and need the other to survive. Always scared her. Where for Zero, it felt natural. There was no life without Yuki, even before this bond. She is all he ever knew. All he ever wanted to know.


	145. Chapter 145 Love Conquers all

Review, please.

Chapter 145 Love Conquers all.

While sitting at his Desk. Zero notices the time. He spent most of the afternoon thinking about there relationship. It was now going on six. He wanted to leave so he could go to the Cafe. He wanted to spend the night with Yuki. He knew. She would have left at this time to make dinner. Then to get the kids ready for bed. He figured. He would file a few papers before, he left to waste just alittle more time. Then pick up something to eat. To suprise Yuki. He missed her terribly. He just wanted to be with her. He wanted all the fighting to stop. He was also hoping, she was over, him keeping his thing to himself. Out of everything, she said in that fight, that bothered him most. To not be able to touch her in that way bothered him. That she said she would rather the bonds eat at her then to give in to him. He knew. She was furious.

Zero grabbed his trench coat and left his office. Going down to his car. He stopped at the take-out place and grabbed a few things. Feeling he was going to try to make tonight special. To suprise her. Take her mind off of everything. He got to the cafe while she was still at home with Kamane and the kids. Zero walks into the Cafe and heads to the upstairs apartment. Taking off his coat and hanging it up. Going over to the small round dining room table, placing the takeout bag on it. Zero then heads to the kitchen getting two plates, glasses, and some candles. He also gets a vase for the flowers. He bought Yuki. He remembered when Yuki surprised him with the dinner. He thought. He would return the favor. Not to mention he was trying to get out of the dog house. He walked back into the small room connected to the kitchen. Putting the plates, and glasses down. Adding the sivlerware and vase of flowers. When he was done he looked at the time. It was already going on eight.

Zero then heard the Cafe door below open. He knew. It was Yuki. He was happy. She showed up. Feeling there might be a chance, she didn't. He then heard her walking up the stairs to the Apartment. Opening the door with the key.

"Hey, babe. I am so glad you came." Zero says. Going over to her and taking off her coat. "Come have seat. I got us something to eat." Zero states. Yuki just staring at him. Zero wearing his white shirt with a black vest and matching black dress pants. His white silver hair in front of his gorgeous lavender eyes. No matter. How mad she was at him, she could never deny. How gorgeous he was to her. The way he made her feel when his soft hands touched her, to take off her coat. How His musky perfume filled the air. There was no way to fight it. She knew. She was his forever.

Zero lights the candles. Then he places a light kiss on Yuki's cheek. Noticing. How she is just staring at him. "Everything ok? I really hope you're not still mad at me. IF you are, I really want it to be over. I can't stand it." Zero comments. "Everything is fine. I am still a little mad at you. But just watching you warms my heart." Yuki admits. " I really missed you today. I had a nice day today. I found out something that, made me laugh most of the day." Zero states. " I heard you laugh earlier with Martha. I never saw you laugh like that before. What did she say?" Yuki asks. "Well, I don't believe she is there to find out stuff about us. She took the job to be closer to Kamane." Zero responds. " Closer to Kamane? What do you mean?" Yuki replies. "Babe, she has a crush on him." Zero chuckles. "Oh. I don't find that surprising. Kamane is a very good looking man. He is very accomplished. There is a lot to be attracted to." Yuki responds. " I Suppose. How do you feel about this?" Zero asks. "I am not sure. I talked to him about dating. He told me. He wasn't ready. I know. He needs someone. Just right now we are supposed to be married. Him with someone, at the moment, doesn't look right. Just like me with you doesn't for him. Doesn't she care that he is married?" Yuki hisses. "She said if you ever left him. She wanted dibs. She didn't say. She was going after him while you two were together." Zero remarks. "I guess everyone just wants the man i am married to at the time. No One ever seems to care. They are taken. " Yuki growls. "Babe, I didn't tell you to upset you. I found it funny. Also thought it was good for Kamane to have someone. Maybe not right now. but in the future." Zero says trying to make light of it. "Yes. I feel the same. I also had two conversations today. Both people saying, how wonderful you are at your job. How you are meant for it." Yuki states. "Oh really? Are those two people still alive?" Zero chuckles. "Yes, brat they are. It just made me realize, you're not going to leave it this time." Yuki says looking down into her dinner plate. "Babe, please I don't want to fight. " Zero replies. " I am not fighting. I am just stating a fact. You would only hate me if you gave it up. You would hold it against me. I don't want that." Yuki responds. " I also don't want to lose you. I can't live without you Yuki. I am man enough to say it. You say that the bond is tripled for you. Well, it has for me also. I need you more than ever. I just love my job as well." Zero comments. " I know. I was thinking now that me and Kamane are on the council, things should go smoother. There hopefully shouldn't be that much trouble going around. You will only have to hunt level E's. Not to mention your the president now. You don't really go out on the field as much. You do a lot of desk work.." Yuki explains. "You mean you're going to give me a lot of desk work? You're going to watch over me aren't you?" Zero chuckles. "Yep. I will let go of you leaving this hideous job, but I will also make sure your sorry ass stays alive. " Yuki giggles. "Oh back to my sorry ass again. You seem to have a thing for my Sorry ass." Zero grins. "YES. I do. I want to keep it alive. I happen to love. Who it's attached to more than life itself." Yuki admits. "Thank you, babe. It means a lot to me. I love you completely, but I don't think I can give it up right now." Zero states. Going over to Yuki's chair, kneeling down in front of her. Looking into her eyes. Placing his hands on her face, kissing her lips. Yukis arms going around his neck.

Zero lifts Yuki out of the chair and carries her to the bedroom. Lightly placing her on the bed. "Am I now allowed to touch you?" Zero asks with a grin. " You know you can. You know. I couldn't fight you. If I tired." Yuki comments. "No, I don't want you to. I want you to want it also. No, using it against you." Zero states. " I want you. I always want you." She responds. As Zero kisses her again. Sitting next to her on the bed. " I Love you Zero. I just never want you hurt." Yuki states. " I love you too. I know that and I feel the same."


	146. Chapter 146 Protection

Review, please. It's great hearing from you. :) I am ten chapters ahead of what is posted already. So when you do comment the next chapter is already written :) I will keep going till you guys get bored. I am having a lot of fun with it. It's great writing about Zero :)

Chapter 146. Protection

The next morning. Zero wakes up to Yuki in his arms. A feeling of calm over him. He is so glad. That she excepted him staying at his job. That she isn't mad at him anymore. He is also glad. That it came out of her own head for him to stay. He knew if it came down to him picking it wouldn't of went well. Even if he would have left for her, she was right. He would resent her for it. He loved it. It made him feel alive. It didn't surprise him. That she was going to make sure. He worked a lot at his desk. He knew if anyone could make that happen it was her. That she would wiggle Kaname around to making sure he was safe. He didn't even mind. As long as he got to do what he loved.

It was Friday so he figured that after work, he would just pick her up, to take her to the main house. He still was going to be around her as much, as he possibly could. He was learning to curb himself. With what he would say about things. He thought about when she was so mad at him. How he could have brought up the council. How he knew deep down. She had something to do with it. Instead, he let it ride. He was not going to bring that up. He noticed as long as it didn't have to do with her sleeping or being with Kaname. He pretty much could let anything ride. He was even trying to let things with Kaname stay neutral. Trying to change the way Yuki looked at him in that way. Always watching what she said. Feeling the need to protect him. The obsession would never leave. He couldn't change that part of him. The blood and sex bond seem to make that worse for both of them. But he could change the rest. Or at least try.

Zero gets up, taking his shower and getting dressed for work. Yuki laying in bed just staring at him. "You're doing it again," Zero says. "What?" Yuki remarks. "Staring at me." Zero replies. "Oh, I can't help it. I find you totally irresistible." Yuki responds. "Really?"He answers blushing. "Yes. I can't believe after all these years. It hasn't changed." Yuki states. "I feel the same way. I think its pretty neat. Not many have that. The sex dies down. The want and desire after years leave. Ours never did." Zero replies. "No, I don't think it ever will. Please be careful Zero. It's all I ask of you." Yuki replies. "I will. I will pick you up tonight after work. I am taking you home with me." Zero states. "Sounds good." Yuki responds.

Zero heads out to work, leaving Yuki in the Cafe apartment. She feels a lot better than she has in the last few days. Her fear for Zero still there, Just her trying not to let it take over her. She knows. She is in charge of a lot of things now. That her say, trumps all. She figures. She will use that to keep him safe. Even if they wanted to say he dumped her. They could say anything they wanted. They still had to listen to her. She was still queen. She could also use the King. To get whatever she wanted.

Yuki gets up and gets dressed. Heading to the townhouse. Kaname just getting back from dropping the kids off at school. "You look in a better mood today."Kaname states. "Yes, a little. Kaname I want to make it that Zero only goes on the field, if totally necessary. Otherwise, I want him at his desk." Yuki replies. "Well, I guess. He gets the think, He kept his job." Kaname laughs. "Stop that. I know if I didn't he would hate me in the end for it. I did hear. What you were saying yesterday morning. So I guess its an improvise. He stays there at the desk safely. He gets to keep the president title and make all decisions. He just can't do a lot of fieldwork." Yuki comments. "You don't think? He is going to notice this? That when I tell the heads? They are not going to laugh? Hell, I'm laughing." Kamane states. "I know you. You can make anything sounds great. You will put it in a way they will not even think anything about. I need you to do this for me." Yuki asks, Looking into Kaname's eyes. "Damn it Yuki. You know. I can't deny you anything. You know. I would do anything for you. Even protect him." Kamane growls. "Yes. Its why I asked you. If he won't listen to me, I will have to make it, that he is safe. I know. He is strong. I know. He can take care of himself. I heard it all before. It doesn't make it any easier for me. It's just something that is part of this damn bond. So if I am staying with him, I have to know. He is ok." Yuki replies. "Ok, I will talk to the heads today. I will make sure everything is taken cared of. You do know? He is going to notice this?" Kamane asks. "I already told him in a way. He knows. Just not as far as I would go." Yuki comments. "You know. You are turning into me more and more." Kaname responds. "Yes. I like it. I just wish, Zero couldn't make me come undone. Otherwise, I would have keeping my emotions under control down. He is the only thing that could rattle it. I had that down before also, so i am going to have to learn to do that again." Yuki states. " i wish you would. Then again i can't say too much. You can do that same to me. Sometimes its just hard." Kaname resplies. "Oh, i have alittle news for you. Zero's new partner Martha has a crush on you. Its why she goes into the Cafe and asks so many questions. When or if I leave you, she wants dibs." Yuki states. "Oh really? I guess. She is kind of cute. I never really paid attention. Its cute that she has a crush on me though." Kaname says with a grin. "Maybe you should keep that in mind when all this is over." Yuki suggests. "Maybe. You trying to get me with someone else?" Kaname states. Yuki looks down at the floor. "To be honest no. The thought hurt me terrbily. " Yuki announces. Kaname taken back from the addmission. Never thinking. She would say that. "But i know that its not fair. I can't have you both. It doesnt work that way. I made my choice to be with Zero for now. Its only fair you have a life to. It just scares me that when the time comes, you will be truly in love with someone else." Yuki confesses. "My love. You should know better. If i take a parnter for now, its just to have someone. It does get loney. Seeing you with Zero doesnt help. Our deal stands till the end of time. I could never love or want someone else. The way I want or love you. What you feel for Zero, I feel for you." Kaname remarks. "I am so sorry. If you choose someone i promise you I will behave myself. I just don't want us to loose our friendship." Yuki states. "I promise you, Our friendship will always stay the same. I may not be able to have what i want with you. But i will never give our friendship up. To be honest. I am closer to you then Zero is. You may not want to admit it. But its true. You confide in me. Trust me. Run to me. You tell me everything, even if it takes alittle while. You don't do that with him. Our relationship is stronger. We have different bonds. Ones that are not sick and twisted." Kaname confides. " I know. I realized that many times. I just can't fight or control the blood bond. So im not going to try. It's close to 40 years Kaname. If it hasn't been broken by now. It won't be. I do love him though. I find myself staring at him. In awe of him. I am happy. He is mine. I just wish some things were different. I see he is trying. So maybe there is hope." Yuki comments. "If you say so." Kaname replies.


	147. Chapter 147 Yuki's Thoughts

Chapter 147 Yuki's Thoughts.

After Her talk with Kaname, Yuki goes back to the Cafe. Thinking about Kaname with someone else. How that would complicate things even more. Bringing another person into this mess. Hurting someone else. Lying to someone else, besides to themselves. There wasn't even any real way to stay away from Kaname, to make it better. They shared there son. He was only six. They had many years of going back and forth. Of going to functions and important events together. They also had Ai. She might have been an adult, but that didn't change anything. They both were always there for her. She figured. It would be hard. This family was messed up enough. At the same time, it wasn't fair to ask Kaname to stay alone for lifetimes. She saw his loneliness. How he craved, what she had with Zero. She would just have to hide her emotions. Like she always did. She might not be able to control them with Zero, but she learned to hide them with Kaname. Keeping her deep love and desire for him hidden. He knew. she cared for him. He just really didn't know how much. Even when she was dating him. She always hid how she felt. Not wanting it to show or be like her relationship with Zero. Always in Fear of it. Now she hid it because she had to. No matter. How much she really wanted Kaname. She knew. They would never be happy while Zero was alive. She could never fully let go of him. Making this whole thing a big mess. Loving and lying to the two men. She loved dearly. She tried to let go of both of them many times. To only fail. She almost tried again and thought better of it. Why bother? The bond only drew her back to Zero. She knew. It was stronger than ever. So she just let go of all her pain and hurt. All the fear. She found a way of working around it. She knew. She would never be free of Zero. She finally realized to stop fighting it. To let go. Even when she was totally pissed at him. There was no use. So she would suck up the hurt and pain and let Kaname go. She knew. She needed to set him free. If he wanted someone else. She would let go. Make it work. Like he tries for her.

Later in the evening, Zero comes to pick Yuki up. Anna and Rai already to go. Rai liked Zero very much. After Zero telling Rai the story of the night, Yuki cleaned him up and took care of him. They bonded. He felt. He could trust Zero. Which made Zero glad. Rai was just one of the kids. Zero never treated him any different. In turn, Kaname never treated any of Zero's children different either. It was the one thing they dwelt with like adults. They loved each other's kids. In a way both feeling they were part of Yuki. So they were special. No matter who the father was.

Yuki and the kids piled up in Zero's car. Zero happy to take them to there home. Yuki just looking at the townhouse as they drove by. Thinking Kaname would be alone all weekend. A sadness coming over her. She knew. He needed his own life. He needed to move on.

"Hey, babe, What do you feel like for dinner?" Zero asks. "Anything you want. We can do take out. I am sure the kids will love it. I hope ZJ will be there when we get home. I truly miss him. I hate only seeing him on the weekends. " Yuki states. "He will. I told him. He had to stick around on the weekends. Since it was the only time you had with him." Zero replies. "Yea The child I wanted more than anything in this world. I barely see." Yuki says sadly. "It's not your fault. He could come with you. He just doesn't want to change his life." Zero responds. "No. Would you? We changed his life since he was five. Going back and forth. Never stable. Those two years, hanging out with Kharis. I am sure that confused him. When you came back it really wasn't much better. We kept running around in circles. And now me living with Kaname again, and bringing in a new child. Talk about a freaking mess." Yuki hisses. " I know. Its been hard on him. He is a good kid. He is happy living with me. I spend as much time with him as I can. He doesn't' mind that I work. He is at school anyway. " Zero responds. "When this is over I want to do better Zero. I hate that he never had the life the others did. Neither does Anna. Rai does for the moment." Yuki admits. "I think. It would be best to talk about this at home. Alone. Zero's eyes looking in the back seat at the two small children listening to there Ipods. "They are not hearing anything. They are too into what they are watching." Yuki responds. "I know this always ate away at you. I promise once we are together for good we will make it up to them. ZJ is only fourteen. We have a few more years." Zero replies. "I know. I just so want things to go back to what we had. I think. I focus too much on that. If we think about it. I don't think things could go back to that. We are different now. Too much has happened." Yuki confesses. " Maybe in a way, In some things. But our love hasn't changed. I want the same that you do. Its why I keep fighting for us." Zero comments. "I know. It's why i am still here." Yuki remarks.

They drive through the take out getting some burgers and fries. Heading home to the main house. Zero notices that there is a lot on Yuki's mind. That sometimes she may be quiet, but lately, she is stating how she is feeling. That there are things deep down that still hurt her. All revolving around Kharis. There was deep resentment there for everything that had happened. It was something Zero couldn't fix. It was a big part of there lives. Its taken almost ten years to come together and try to make this work again. Zero felt at this rate, Yuki wouldn't ever get over it. Even in lifetimes. He thought in ways Yuki was even worse than him. She just couldn't let it go. Even he was letting Kaname fade. It only took forty years. He thought to himself with a laugh. He also knew that no matter how she did try to let it go. Something would come up when they least excepted it. Kharis was always a ghost haunting them. Zero was thankful that Anna turned out to be his and Yuki's. He figured that even though Yuki fell in love with Anna, in time she could have still resented her. Seeing Kharis in her everytime she looked at her. It was one thing on their side. That wasn't an issue. It was there Child.


	148. Chapter 148 Like Father Like Daughter

review, please

Chapter 148 Like Father Like Daughter.

Its now Sunday and Yuki is doing one of her Family dinners. She has been trying to do them since she and Kaname live together. That way she can see all the kids. That everyone could be together at once. The kids were pretty good at making sure they were there. They are all a lot older now. Ai going on forty herself. How the time has passed. The twins were also older in their late twenties. Ren and Yoshiko very happy with each other. Still no children. They were taking that part slowly. This Sunday Aiko was taking Nezera with her to dinner. They had something they wanted to announce to the family. Yuki already knew. What was going on. She just kept it to herself. Kaname also knew. The only one that didn't know was Zero. He would soon find out.

While Yuki is in the Kitchen cooking, The guests start to arrive. First being Kaname. He goes into the kitchen to help Yuki prepare the food. Zero is taking a nap with White lily. "So how is my girl this weekend?" Kaname asks. "Good. A lot better. We got to spend time with ZJ. I really do miss him. Zero and I also had a good weekend. I love it here. This house makes me happy. I try to only remember the good times here." Yuki states. "I am glad you had a nice weekend. You do know what Aiko is coming here for. Don't you?" Kaname states. "Probably that she and Nezera will be getting married." Yuki replies. "Yes, but I am sure there is another thing Aiko wants to talk about to Zero. She is almost as pissed as you were at him." Kaname replies. "Why?" Yuki asks as the doorbell rings. "You will see. I am going to get the door."Kaname replies. Yuki thinking about it. It hits her. "Oh, Shit. This is going to be an interesting day." Yuki says to herself and she now understands What Kaname was talking about.

Kaname goes to get the door. Letting Ren, Yoshiko, Aiko, and Nezera in. Not far behind them Is Ai, her husband and Erica their granddaughter Who is now fifteen. Soon as Aiko gets in the door. Kaname sees how mad. She truly is. There was no denying. She was Zero's daughter. In looks and actions. "Where is my father Uncle Kaname?" Aiko asks. "He is taking a nap with White Lilly." Kaname replies. "Figures. He likes that damn horse more then he does people." Aiko Hisses. "He should be here soon." Kaname states. The others head to the Family room, where Yuki is serving drinks. Hugging and kissing them all. Also seeing that Aiko is fuming. "Aiko sweety, I know you're mad at your father. But please this is a Family dinner." Yuki states. "Mother Please. I love you. But I need to say what I going to. To him. I am not a child anymore." Aiko states. "I understand that. Just try to remember he is your father. He really wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you." Yuki states. "He has a funny way of showing it!" Aiko Hisses.

While they are all in the Family room. Zero comes in from the stables. "Hey, all. I see you all made it." Zero says. Walking into the family room. All the Children there saying hello. All being nice. He notices the coldness in Aiko. " I see you took Nezera with you." Zero says. "Don't start dad. I am seriously in no mood." Aiko states. Yuki walking into the room. Asking the others to go outside and take a seat in the garden. That the food will be done shortly. Leaving Aiko and Zero alone in the family room. Yuki can still hear everything from the Kitchen. Where Kaname stays with her. The others head out into the Graden taking a seat around the large outdoor table with umbrella. They all know, what she is going to say. Ren especially. He was her twin. He knew everything about her. He even worked with her. He wasn't very happy with what his father did either. He just learned to let a lot of what his father has done go. Knowing that most of it with Kharis wasn't even his fault. Yet it still hurt him as much as it hurt his mother.


	149. Chapter 149 Hell Has No Fury

Please review :) Aiko is so much like her dad. :)

Chapter 149 Hell has no Fury!

"Aiko, what is with the attitude today? Your never like this with me." Zero states. "Really Dad? Don't you have a clue? How blind are you? Are you that into yourself? You don't see anyone else?" Aiko states. "What are you talking about?"Zero Hisses. " I am talking about you took President. You know. I have been working there for years. Doing my best to live up to the strongest Vampire Hunter. Just because your my father, didn't make it any easier. To be honest it made it Harder! I had to prove myself even more. Not to mention I am a woman." Aiko states. "They offered me, President. They just offered my old job back. I didn't think anything of it. "Zero replies. " They never thought, I would kick ass like you. I had to stay there all these years listening to how. Strong, How brave, How this, How that about my father. NOT to mention all the rumors and shit they are saying about mom. DO you know? How degrading the things they say about her? Because of you? I was up for President dad. Before you showed back up. They were giving it to me. I finally made it! I finally proved myself. Then you walked back in, and they forgot I was even there. Hell, You forgot I even worked there! Not to mention Ren. He worked there all these years also. Putting up with even more than me. How the big mean strong Vampire Hunters Son, just couldn't handle it. He would never be Zero. Just because he isn't a Killer! Because he isn't An ASS. "Aiko shouts. "That's not fair Aiko. I had no idea, you were up for the job. If I did, I wouldn't of accepted it. They never told me." Zero states. "You never asked either. You know. How things go there. You just stepped over me." Aiko growls. " I am sorry. I guess. I didn't think." Zero replies. "There are times you don't. You have been there for months now. You don't hear the rumors?" Aiko Asks. "They are just rumors Aiko. People talk. It's how things go. You are old enough to know that. " Zero responds. "Yes, I am. You never tried to put them to an end. You never tried to fix them. You just let mom, look like an ass. Do you know? How much that hurts me and Ren?" Aiko announces. "Yes, I am sure it hurts you both. There isn.t anything I can say to fix it. They will just twist it and make it worse. It was just better to leave it alone. They all think your mother is with Kaname now anyway." Zero remarks. "Yes. She finally got her revenge and went with Uncle Kaname." Aiko states. "I know. This is a lot for everyone. It has been so long. I didn't think anyone still cared. You all know the truth. I am sorry about taking your job. That wasn't my intentions either. I was just happy to be back doing something I love." Zero remarks. "Never thinking about mom either. Did you? You know? How she feels about this. You know? How she worries about you. You went back anyway dad. It was all about you! You also know. She is never going to make you have the job fully. She will always send poor Uncle Kaname to save and protect you. While you get to stay happy at your desk, Thinking you're the president. I will be the one working in the field doing all the work!" Aiko shouts. " I can't help what your mother does. You know. How she is." Zero snaps. "It's not about mom. It's about you! Mom is just doing it to protect you like always. My whole life it's all she ever did. Protect you! Funny how the big bad hunter needs a woman to protect him! Yet she gets the shit for it. I don't even see, why she bothers." Aiko hisses. " Aiko I know you're mad at me. I know. You're saying a lot of this to hurt me back. You are my daughter. I love you very much. I would do anything for you. I hope you know that deep down. I am sorry for not thinking." Zero responds. "Whatever dad. Nothing is going to fix this. It's just how it is. Its how its always going to be. You know. You never even think about all that Uncle Kaname does. You only hold everything against him because he loves mom. When you were away from the occassion he did his best to keep things calm. To let the rumors go. They were all gone till you returned. You never think of all the pain. He has to endure also. You just always treat him like shit." Aiko remarks. "Look Me and Kaname have a lot of history. There is a lot you don't know. A Lot of that's really none of your business. You see him as your Uncle. Thats great. You get along. Fine. I never got in the way of that. So don't get in the way of my relationship with him." Zero hisses. " Whatever dad. You need to grow up!. Oh Btw. me and Nezera are getting married." Aiko announces. "What? You are marrying that? Are you crazy?" Zero snaps. "Don't even. You can come to the wedding and be there for me. Or you could just stay home. It's your choice. What ever you feel isn't going to change my mind." Aiko says walking away from Zero. " Aiko please, reconsider this! AIKO!" Zero shouts loudy.

Aiko goes into the garden. Telling Nezera its time to go. He gets up and follows her out the door. Yuki and Kaname in the kitchen, Not even knowing. What to say to each other. "Wow. I think. She is more pissed at him. Then you were. It was like he was having a fight with himself." Kaname chuckles. "It's not funny Kaname. I hate seeing our daughter do that to him. I know. The way I feel about Ren. He feels about her. They have always been so close. Its why she is so mad at him now. For taking that damn job." Yuki states. "Well, Zero really didn't think about anyone but himself with that. He was so gong ho about going back there. He didn't seem to realize. How much it would hurt others. " Kaname states. " I think. He just really wanted to get out of this house. It sucks here being alone and having nothing to do. It just makes you think about things more. It just backfired on him." Yuki responds. " I also see she picked up for me. I am glad in a way the kids know. How much i care for them." Kaname comments. "They always have. They see the real you. Like i do. Zero always saw you as a threat. The man that would take his love away. Just like you saw." Yuki remarks. "True. I have to say. I didn't think. She would have said all she did. Some were an ouch!" Kaname replies. "Well, she is Zero. In every way. She doesn't watch her words. Its just how she feels. It doesn't matter. How you feel. You know. How Zero gets. The hurting things he says. She is as bad. Lately so am I. I am going to stay here the night Kaname. I can't leave him like this. I am sure. He is hurting." Yuki replies. "Just like Aiko said. Mom always protecting him" Kaname responds. "Oh, the hell with you two. Yes, You protect who you love. You don't want them hurt. You know that better then anyone."Yuki remarks. "I do. Just sometimes it gets old. Heh, i do like, how she said. She was getting married. Here i thought that was going to be the big announcement and it was just a mear statement." Kaname replies. "Yea same here. I thought. We were going to have a nice dinner. Congratulate them. I knew Zero would flip. I just didn't see all this coming." Yuki comments. "I will bring out dinner to the others. You go check on him." Kaname states.

Yuki leaves the kitchen and goes out to find Zero. Laying down next to White Lily. "Hey, Are you ok?" Yuki asks. "No. I can't believe our child. I think. I am more upset about the marriage, then anything else she said. I get all the rest." Zero remarks. "I know. She said some things that were hurting. I am sorry. You had to hear those." Yuki says going over to Zero sitting next to him." Babe. I understood all of that. I know. How hard she worked for that job. I know. The rumors hurt. I know. She is hurting so she said all that stuff to make me hurt. I saw myself in her. Hell, she is my daughter." Zero comments. "Yes, she is. Which makes her strong. She knows. What she is doing Zero. She knows Nezera since she was ten. If she didn't love him. She wouldn't be marrying him. She has to see something in him that's good." Yuki replies. "Maybe its just to get back at me. She knows. How i feel about that union. At the moment she is very upset with me. This would be a good way to hurt me." Zero replies. " I think. This was happening way before this took place. I know your upset to. We do still have a house full of our family. We should get back to them. Maybe get something to eat." Yuki suggests. "I am not hungry. I will come to see the kids though. Lets not mention this to them. I am sure. They overheard some. Just I'm not in the mood to go over this again." Zero states. "Ok. Anything you want." Yuki replies. "Arent you mad at me to? Its almost everything you, through at me earlier this week. Everything you warned me about." Zero admits. What's the point. We already went over this. It didn't change your mind. I love you, so i got over it some. I am sure, She will to. It will just take time.

Yuki and Zero head to the garden. Where Kaname placed all the food on the table and the rest of the family are eating. Yuki and Zero take a seat and try to enjoy the rest of the evening with there family. Zero's mind wandering to all the things his daughter said. As he looks at Ren, he feels sorry. Sorry for this kind-hearted man to stuffer because he was his son. To hear he wasn't good enough. That he would never live up to Zero. He also thought back to when he called him a pussy. That he himself said things to this child , he should have never said. He was controlled to stay away from Yuki. He wasn't controlled in what he said to his son. He just always had some resentment there, for the way Yuki loved him dearly. He knew. That was wrong. It was their son. How could you be jealous of your own son? He thought. Yet with Ai never resented her at all. She was Kaname's daughter. Yet he could let that go. It didn't make sense to him. He was sorry though. He never meant to hurt him.

When dinner was over, everyone was packing up to go home. Yuki giving leftovers to Ai and even Yoshiko. Yuki behaved herself and got along with her tonight. Everyone was on their best behavior after the fight. They heard.

Before Ren leaves Zero asks to talk to him. "Ren may I see you for a moment," Zero asks. "Sure dad. Whats up?" Ren replies. "I want to say sorry. I never really realized alot of things. Till tonight. I want to state. That I am very proud of you. That the man you become is only something a father could wish for." Zero admits. "Thank you, dad. That means alot coming from you." Ren answers. "I know. When you were younger, I was always on your case. That I said your mother babied you too much. I want to say. I am sorry for that as well. She did a fine job. She loves you with every fiber of her being. I love you also." Zero confesses. "Dad, I know you do. I never doubted that. You do say things at times that hurt. Its just we all know you by now. We don't take it personally. It's just how you are. Aiko is the same way. I guess. I am more like mom. In that way. I think before I talk." Ren states. "Yes, you are more like mom. Stay that way. I also want to say, I am sorry for anything you had to go through with the assocation. I didn't know. I was gone for too long. Your mother shielded me. Like she always does." Zero states. "It's fine dad. I am harder then everyone thinks. I could be a hunter if I wanted to be. I just dont. I don't mind the desk work. I don't mind interacting with others. I enjoy my job. Plus, I know if I was a hunter it would bother Yoshikio. She is just as bad as mom. With the protecting. So I made the choice to keep her happy. She said. She would always worry. I don't want that." Ren responds. "I guess. You beat me on that too." Zero replies. "Dad, You did give it up for many years. You even worked in a cafe. Baking. Just to make mom happy. It is time you made yourself happy. Just next time while doing it. Try not to hurt everyone else in the process." Ren states. " I see your point," Zero responds.


	150. Chapter 150 Regrets

Please Review :) So glad those who are reading it. Enjoy it. It means a lot. It's fun to write. I keep going because of you. Plus I do enjoy writing about Zero.

Chapter 150 Regrets

After everyone leaves. He See's Kaname heading upstairs. "Kaname, May i have a word with you?" Zero asks. "Sure. I hope you don't mind. That I am spending the night. Yuki said. She isn't coming home tonight. So it's just easier if I stay. I will take her back to the Cafe tomorrow morning." Kaname states. "That's fine. I have something to ask of you." Zero comments. "Ok. What do you need?" Kaname replies. " I know you heard and know how my daughter is mad at me. I would like to try to fix this. I know. I can't give up the Job. I love it. I was thinking. I can make it. That i can make both women in my life happy." Zero states. "This isn't going to be easy. Is it?" Kaname chuckles. "For you. I am sure it will be. I need you to make it that. They offer Aiko to be Vice president. She gets a pay increase. She gets the field and desk work. I will stay president, so she doesn't think. I am behind this. I will also just stay behind the desk, Making decisions. Staying safe. "Zero remarks rolling his eyes. " You do know. That your wife, already has that as your job right?" Kaname laughs. "Shit, Yea. She would. I want to make it up to Aiko. I didn't want to take her job. Or hurt her." Zero states. " I know you didn't. Its hard to live in the shadow of you."Kaname remarks. "I never saw it that way. I just did my job." Zero admits. "Others saw more. You are very good at your job. You always were. The association was very upset when you left. But loves makes us do crazy things." Kaname states. " I wanted her back. So, I did anything she wanted to make her happy. It was the best time in our lives. I don't regret giving it up. Its just now, that i tasted it again, i don't want to give it up again." Zero confesses. "You don't have to. She gave in to you this time. I will see what i can do for you and Aiko. I already fixed it that you have a desk job. I just now have to add the rest." Kaname states with a grin. "It's funny. How we always go to you. to fix things. I know Aiko was right. You are always here for this family. I ...Guess...Thank..You for that." Zero admits. "I am sure that took a lot for you to say. I love this family. I love Yuki. I am here when you need me. Its what family does right?" Kamane remarks. "Yes. I guess so." Zero answers. "I am heading to bed Zero. It was a long day. I will see you in the morning. I am sure. Before i leave." Kaname replies. "Alright." Zero responds.

Kaname heads upstairs to his room. Laying down on his bed. relaxing. He knows. That took a lot for Zero to ask and say. If it meant to protect Aiko and to help her. Kaname didn't mind. He really did care for these kids. As his own. He didn't even mind, she could be exactly like Zero. She always respected him. Treated him very well. She was a good kid, who really deserved the job. Not really liking that the association went over her for Zero. There wasn't anything he could really do with that. But he could try to fix it some. It seemed lately, he was always the guy fixing things. He used his status more now than he ever had.

Zero walks into the kitchen. Yuki cleaning up the dishes and putting things away from the evening dinner. Anna Rai and ZJ playing video games in the Family room. "Need some help?" Zero asks. "Sure. You can put these away for me. Are you ok?"Yuki asks. "Yea. I am doing a little better. Thank you for staying the night." Zero remarks. "No problem. I didn't want to leave you alone here tonight. Sorry about Kaname. It was just easier for him to stay as well." Yuki replies. "It's fine. He went to bed. He isn't bothering anyone. I seem to be the one doing the damage lately. He is picking up my pieces." Zero responds. "We all have our moments." Yuki states. "Babe, was I a good father?" Zero asks. "Zero how can you ask that? Of course, you are a good father. You are always there for them. You're a great father." Yuki states. " I know. I always picked on Ren. I feel really bad about it now. I have to admit. I was jealous of all the attention. He got from you." Zero admits. "I know. You were the center of my attention. Then he came along. You were not use to sharing me. You were still a good dad. Zero just because we are parents doesn't make us perfect. We make mistakes." Yuki remarks. " I Just don't want them to hate me." Zero comments. "They don't hate you. She is just mad at you at the moment. She will get over it. You two are very close. Daddys little girl. You were just as bad with her as I was with Ren." Yuki announces. "Its why, I hate that she is so mad at me. That I was so dumb and didn't even realize. I stole the job from her. I was in my own world. Between you living with Kaname. The shooting. Our fights. There was so much going on." Zero confesses. "Maybe when she cools down. You should tell her that. Explain." Yuki suggests. "Yea. maybe your right. What are we going to do about this wedding? Yuki you know who his mother was? Our grandchildren will be part of her!" Zero hisses. "I know his mother was Kharis. The thought makes me sick. It's not his fault though. Or our unborn grandchildren."Yuki states. "What the hell would our grandchildren be? He is a freak! He comes from another world. There is another side to him. What is she thinking?" Zero states. "I am sure. She knows all this Zero. She knows him since she was ten. None of what you just said will be a surprise to her. I am sure they talked about kids and all that stuff. Its not seeming to bother her. Let it go." Yuki comments. "I can't. Just let it go. We are not even sure he is here with good intentions." Zero replies. "You going after her and fighting isn't going to change anything. Just make her more mad at you. SHe is you Zero. You know. How you get. there is no getting through to you at times. She is the same way. Support her. Be there for her. Be the father she needs." Yuki remarks. "Sit by and watch this mess unfold? What kind of father would i be if i did that?" Zero asks. "The one she is looking for at the moment. If she needs your help, i am sure she will ask you." Yuki responds.

Zero and Yuki clean up the kitchen. Then they put the smaller kids to bed and head to bed themselves. Zero liking that Yuki is there for him. That she knew he needed her tonight. He also was upset about all that took place. That was his baby girl. He didn't want to see her hurt. Being the one to cause it just made him feel worse. He also hated the fact. She was marrying the son of Kharis. The woman who caused all this problem. She somehow entwined herself with his family. Even dead she was still there. Still hurting the people he loved most. She screwed up his relationship with Yuki. He wasn't going to let her do the same with Aiko.


	151. Chapter 151 Letting go of the past

Review please. and ty for all that do. it means a lot. :)

Chapter 151. Letting go of the past.

A few days later, Yuki is at the Cafe. The phone rings and its Aiko. "Mother, you wouldn't believe the bullshit that is happening over here." Aiko states. "What do you mean?" Yuki replies. "They offered me Vice president. More money. That I can work desk work and field." Aiko states. "Well, what is wrong with that? It sounds great. " Yuki replies. "Mom really? DId Uncle Kaname do this? I want to get the job on my own. Because I earned it!" Aiko comments. "Sweety you did earn it. You worked there for many years. You should have President, but we won't go there. You would be stupid if, you didn't take the job." Yuki remarks. "Dad would be my boss. I work under him. I am still second!" Aiko hisses. "Look. Working with your dad is a good thing. You can probably learn from him. One day when he retires you will then be president." Yuki replies. "When daddy is 200 and finally bored?" Aiko states. "Aiko I know. You're mad at your father, just don't let that persuade you in not taking that job. You earned it. Go for it. You will make up with dad. He feels terrible. This isn't what he wanted." Yuki comments. "You never answered my question about Uncle Kaname mom." Aiko states. "Because to be honest I'm not sure. I'm not going to lie to you. I don't know. I been too busy trying to make your father feel better. He has been coming to the Cafe every day. It's really nice seeing him more." Yuki comments. "Mom, You two are hopeless."Aiko "I know. Can you please talk to your father. I will talk to Kaname and see if he is behind this. Either way, I still suggest you take the job." Yuki replies. " I will take your advice. I will see about talking to dad. He can be a real ass at times."Aiko admits. "Aiko I know that's true. But please, he is your father. I wish you wouldn't say things like that about him." Yuki states. "Mom, How are you letting him get away with this? I know. How you hate him working here. The rumors? I Mean how can you just sit there!" Aiko Hisses. "I already had a huge fight with your father. I was mad at him for days. I still am but it's not going to change any of it. I love your father very much. What is the point in leaving to only come back? Not to mention he really doesn't mean any harm. I am not his mother, I can't tell him what to do." Yuki states. "Bullshit! You always tell him what to do. Just for some reason this time, he won't listen." Aiko hisses. "There is no point to keep fighting about it. It's over. He got the job. He wants it. Whatever. I did fix it that he is doing desk work. Which I know isn't fair. I can't do this anymore Aiko. It's not fair to your father or me. I just have to let it go. I suggest you do the same." Yuki replies. "Whatever mom. I will talk to you later. Let me know what Uncle Kaname says."

Later in the afternoon. Yuki takes a walk to the townhouse. She knows. Kaname will be there. He spends more and more time at home lately. So he can be close to her and the kids. She really does like that all she has to do is walk down the street and he is there. The feeling warms her heart.

"Good Afternoon Kaname." Yuki says walking into the house. "Good afternoon To my girl." Kaname replies. Sitting at his desk. Like always. "What can I do for you?"Kaname adds. "Nothing I thought. I would come home and maybe make us something for lunch. Just the two of us." Yuki states. "That sounds great." Kaname replies. " I did want to ask you something though. Did you help Aiko get the Vice-president job?" Yuki asks. "Yes. Zero asked me to. He asked me Sunday if, I would take care of it. He felt really bad about everything that took place. He wanted her to get something for all her time." Kaname admits. "She thought so. She didn't think it was her father. She just knew it, was Uncle Kaname fixing things again." Yuki says with a grin. "Ah, They know me so well. Huh?" Kaname replies with a soft girn back. "Yes, they do. Thank you for helping. She really did deserve the job." Yuki replies. "Anything I can do to help. You know I will. Just seems like lately, I do it a lot." Kaname responds. "This Family is a mess. You seem to keep it straight. Together. You were always the normal part of it." Yuki admits. " I don't know about that. I had my share of being an ass. You guys had a normal life. Things just got out of control lately. I am sure after the wedding it will go normally. You could probably go home after that. Get your life back." Kaname states. "Yea maybe. I will miss being here with you. I will miss you." Yuki admits. "No need to miss me. I will still be here. The Cafe is down the street. We can still have these afternoon talks with lunch." Kaname confesses. "I would like that a lot. I want you to know that I do Love you. I know. I don't show it like I should. But i do." Yuki admits. " I Know you do. I understand why you hide it. We have a different type of love. We don't have to say it. We just know it." Kamane comments. Yuki just smiles at him. Sitting down to eat the lunch she prepared for them both. They talk all afternoon. Even forgetting what time it is. Lost in their conversations. Lost in each other. There bond strong just in different ways.

Later that night after dinner and putting the kids to bed. Yuki heads back to the Cafe to close up. Making sure everything is ok. On her way out of the Cafe. She spots Zero Parking. She waits at the door for him. "Hey, I thought. I would stop by. I missed you." Zero says. " I am glad to see you. I was just locking up. We can go upstairs to the apartment to talk." Yuki replies. "Sounds good. I talked to Aiko today." Zero says as they are walking up the apartment stairs. " Really? How did that go?" Yuki asks. "Not bad. I explained and she actually listened to me. She got vice president now. So that should make her a little happier." Zero States. "Yea working under her father should really make her happy." Yuki says Scarcastly. "Babe, Come on. I didn't know what else to do. I thought it was better than nothing."Zero replies. "Yes, I guess in a way. You do know. She would have been President if you didn't return. You also know who would of been Vice?"Yuki asks. "What do you mean?" Zero comments. "I know more then you think I do. I know that Ichiru has been working there. That Kaname set him up and gave him a very good life. That he married Maria. They have children and are very happy. He would have Gotten Vice. I love you Zero. I know you worked hard for president. Many years ago. You just walked over two people that worked there NOW. Who gave their life for it. I know me and Ichiru have our differences, but he was the active member." Yuki remarks. " How did you find that out?" Zero asks. " I am now on the active board. I know everything. Just like Kaname. I sat here last night and read every single file. They might make fun of me for who I love. But they are not going to make fun of how I run things." Yuki responds. " I never wanted to mention Ichiru. I didn't want to make things worse. I know how you feel about him." Zero comments. "It's not as bad as before. He was being used and controlled. All these years he did better for himself. He never bothered us." Yuki admits. " You can forgive him but me and Kharis you cant?" Zero huffs. " I did forgive you in a way. I have to be honest there are things you said to me. That just hit too close. Every time I try to let it go. Something shows back up. I haven't heard from your brother in twenty years. No One brings up all that happened there. The only thing that still hurts me is the loss of our child. No one makes fun of me for that. Not even many but family even know that took place. Yoshikio married our son. I still don't really like her. I am just trying. I think its time to just let a lot of the past go. I can't keep holding grudges. With Kharis I am sure it will fade in time. With your brother and Yoshikio i am willing to try to make peace. I need to let go of some of this hateure." Yuki confesses. "That sounds good babe. I would really like to be able to talk to my brother. I miss him. I just never said anything. I didn't want to hurt you. I know what he did was terrible." Zero comments. "If you want to talk to him fine. I don't really care. You can even invite him to the wedding. I am sure Maria won't fling herself at you anymore. She has the real thing. She doean't need to." Yuki grins. "Gezz thanks." Zero replies. "You know what I meant." She responds. "I do. That sounds like a start. Thank you." Zero states.

They have something to eat and just hang out with each other. Later in the evening Yuki using Zero as her pillow. He holds her close. Just thinking about all she said. Not sure why now she is ok with this. Being ok with Ichiru. Could she really let go of what he did? He almost raped her. He made her lose their child. Better yet Yoshikio? She hated her, she blamed her for anything that would take place. That was bad. What was going through, Yuki's Mind. He did know that she would be on the board now. That she had it with people talking about her. He knew. She would prove herself on that board. That Yoshikio was on it as well. Maybe this was to make sure things would run smooth? He wondered about many things. Like her taking out the Counsel. She never once let on that she did it. Never telling him the truth. And how she let go that he went back to the Association after being mad at him for days. Then just letting it go. He was glad, but it didn't seem like Yuki. In the past she would hold the grudge, getting colder and colder and pushing him out. Did she really just let go? How could you let go when she was that mad? Maybe she was just really tired of it all. He remembered her saying that over and over in the fight. Maybe she was just tired of fighting? Not really sure what her intentions were or thoughts. Zero just lays there throughout the night wondering. This could be a good thing or turn out to be terrible. He did like the idea of seeing his brother again. He did miss him. He would keep tabs on him. Just not letting Yuki know. After all, it was his twin. The other half of him. He was glad and thanksful to Kaname for giving him a chance. For making his life turn out good after all the heartache. When he thought about it, he was glad Kaname was on the board now. He knew that he would try his hardest to make things go smoothly. Maybe this was really a good thing.


	152. Chapter 152 Opening doors

Review, please

Chapter 152 OPENING DOORS.

The next day, Zero leaves for work. He keeps thinking about, what Yuki told him last night. He still isn't clear. What she is after, but the thought of seeing his brother. Makes up for everything else. He heads to the association. Going straight to Yagari's Office.

He goes up to his office and bangs on the door." Hey Zero, Come in. What can I do for you today?" Yagari asks. I have been here a while now. I haven't seen my brother. I know. He works here. I would like to talk to him. Could you send him to my office?" Zero asks. "Sure, that's not a problem. He has done his best to stay away from you. He didn't want to start any problems. Even though, he thinks your no longer with Yuki. He didn't want to rattle the boat. He is still a little nervous now that she is in charge of things." Yagari admits. "She doesn't seem to want to harm him at the moment. She is the one to actually tell me to talk to him. That she doesn't mind anymore." Zero states. "Yes, I talked to her in detail a few days ago. She came to visit me. Talk about what she is waiting for the board. That she wants peace. She took a lot of files with her. She seems to know everything that was going on here. She asked about your brother. " Yagari comments. " I work here. I'm president. she comes here and I don't even know it? No one told me? Why talk to you and not me?" Zero asks. "Well, she said. She would rather go through me. That I knew more since I been working here the whole time. That it was better. She wasn't seen with you. It would only spark more rumors."Yagari admits. "True. She has been thinking of everything lately. " Zero remarks. "She has. She talked about you and Aiko. She was very upset about that. She will do very well at her job Zero. She is fierce. I think even more so then Kaname." Yagari states. "She didn't come with Kaname?" Zero asks. "No. It was just her. She said. She wanted to speak to me alone. I don't even think Kaname knows. She came to visit me. I gave her everything.. She asked for and she left." Yagari states. "Thank you for letting me know. I guess. She just wants to make sure. She does this job well. The rumors don't help. " Zero comments. "Oh no, they sure don't. They have only gotten worse latey. I am sure they will die down. They did before." Yagari remarks. "I hope so. Just please let my brother know. I am looking for him." Zero responds as he walks out of the office.

He Goes back to his own office. Just sitting in his chair. Thinking about how Yuki came here, herself. When it came down to it. Yuki didn't really need anyone. She knew. How to take care of herself. And get what she wanted. He knew. She wasn't going to let anyone make a fool out of her this time. He thought. The way he hid that he went back to the association, she was hiding her own stuff. What ever happened to talking to each other about everything? I guess. Their relationship changed in a few ways lately. Was it the not living together? Was it they grew apart? If so. How long could the sex bond last? Would it hold up? Not to mention that wasn't really anything to base a realationship on. To stay together just for that wouldn't really work. Zero just rubbed his hands on his face. Hoping that all this mess would just settle down. It was one thing right after another. Non stop. Would they ever just get a break?

While sitting there he, hears a knock at the door. "Who Is it?" Zero asks. "Its me Ichiru. May i come in?" He asks. "Yes. Please do." Zero responds. "I was told you wanted to speak to me? I hope our past doesn't affect our working conditions. I really do need this job." Ichiru states. " No, not at all. I have no intentions of firing you." Zero states. "Thats good to know. I knew. I lost the promantion. I just figured. I was going to get the boot now."Ichiru remarks. "No. There isn't any need for that. I am also sorry about the promontion. I didn't know anything about that. " Zero comments. "They went crazy. When you returned. Anyone else in line just got brushed over. Like we didn't exsist. The great strong hunter was back. No need for anyone else." Ichiru hisses. "I am sorry. I didn't ask you, here to fire or fight with you. I wanted to talk to you. I have missed you. I wanted to start over." Zero confides. "Really? The wife let you off your leash?"Ichiru responds. "Or is it true you two are no longer together? She actully left you for Kaname after all these years? OH, wait thats right you cheated on her first? My pussy whiped brother cheating? I highly doubt that." Ichiru Adds. "Its something. That you are being rude, and saying things like that. After all, you did to us." Zero remarks. "Its been twenty years. Now you want to talk to me? I have missed you too brother. It did hurt. That you took her side and just left me. You knew! It wasn't me. It was that bitch of Yoshikio. Yet your son married her. You accepted her into your life. But not me. I guess. Kaname's chains wrapped you tightly." Ichiru hisses. " She was my wife. You almost raped her. You killed our child. That is a lot of forgive and forget even being controled! "Zero snaps. " Now feeling what Yuki feels about Kharis. "I am truly sorry about both. I would of never did that. I didn't even know. She was pregnant." Ichiru admits. " Can we just try to get along? Try at a relationship?" Zero asks. "I guess. We can try. It would be a good thing. Now that we work with each other. Now that you manged to be my boss. I guess. I can't piss you off."Ichiru remarks. "My daughter is getting married. I am sure you know that. She works with you, i know. She hangs out with you also. I heard you, her and Ren are very close. They just never speak of it around there mother. I thought. It would be nice if you came to the wedding. Make it a fresh start." Zero confesses. "That sounds good. I really do like them both. Your wife? Or ex wife? Whatever the hell, she is to you lately. Will be there. I don't need her to try to kill me in front of everyone. It doens't really make me look good as the vampire hunter. I am not as weak like i use to be. I just know. I couldn't fight back. Not because i couldn't take her out. Because of everyone there. Kaname would turn me to dust in a instant to save his perious Yuki. Not to mention you. What ever took place, i am sure. You will still run to save her." Ichiru comments. "It was her idea. She wants the feud to end. She wants peace. And yes. If i didn't get to you, Kaname would. There would be no winning." Zero remarks. "I figured. I guess. Its good to know. She wants peace. I can do that. You still haven't told me. What you two are now?"Ichiru asks. "Friends." Zero replies. "With benifits? I can't see you two not all over each other. It was enough to make anyone puke. I bet Kaname loves that. This wedding may be quit the entertainment."Ichiru chuckles. "Please if your going to start shit stay away. I am trying to be nice. I am loosing my patanice!" Zero barks. " You never had any dear brother. But don't worry. I have no intentions of starting anything. I have worked my way up all these years. To be honest i have no ill will towards Kaname. IF it wasn't for him. I don't know. Where i would be. He took me in. When everyone else left me to rot."Ichiru admits. "I asked him to." Zero states. "Then thank you. I will be at the wedding. Thank you for the Invite." Ichiru Comments.

Zero saw alot of anger in Ichiru. Then again, he saw himself. The snippy, answers. He gave Zero. It was like looking in the mirror. He also finally realized. How it truly did hurt Yuki about Kharis. That even though Ichiru was controlled. There was still a part of him that Zero hated. He just saw the rape, the pain, the loss of their child. It was like it was yesterday. He hoped that would fade. That him and his brother could have the close relationship. They once did. When they were kids. That they could leave behind all the pain. This was a start. The door was open.


	153. Chapter 153 Hidden lies

Review, please

Chapter 153 Hidden Lies.

A few weeks later. Nezera is at Cross. He and Aiko still live there. Kaien was planning on giving them their own wing now. So they would have the alone time. They needed. Kaien was very close to them. Most of Yuki's grown children lived at Cross. It was a safe and peaceful place to stay. Kaname made sure of it. Ai was also doing a very good job. She was pretty much in charge of Cross now. Kaien was the doting Grandfather to Erica. Thanks to Yuki, Kaien's family grew. It was something he always wanted. He was happy to know that Yuki and Zero were together all these years. He felt really bad that they had so many problems lately. He knew it wouldn't be easy for them. He was just glad. They stuck it out.

Nezera was just coming out of Ai's Office. He would help her with anything she needed. When he spotted a mature, purple haired man entering the gates. He thought to himself. No, it couldn't be. He would never find me. No one knows. Where I am. I made sure of it. My eyes must be deceiving me. As Nezera kept walking, He found his eyes knew exactly what they were viewing. "Shit he mumbled under his breath." As he tried to catch up to the purple haired man. Wearing a grey suit. Looking distinguished. No one ever knowing. What true evil he was. "Father, what are you doing here?" Nezera asks. "My son. You don't think? I would miss my only son's wedding. Now do you?" Victor states. "Since when do you care father? You never liked my choices before. So why does it matter now?" Nezera replies. "Because for once in your pathic life you actually did something right." Victor replies. "What do you mean?" Nezera responds. "You are marrying a pure blood's daughter. Not to mention, she is half Hunter. You can't get any better than that. How the hell did you manage to capture her heart? You being so cold. Does she know? You're a murder for hire?" Victor Comments. "NO! And I don't want her to know. That life doesn't exist here. You don't exist here. They think my father is Rido. I want it to stay that way." Nezera hisses. "Really? You think? The stupid bastard is something you would want to call father? He was just as much of an evil prick as I am." Victor Snaps. "Look, I have a great life here. I don't want to mess it up. You can come to the wedding. Just keep your mouth shut. How did you find me anyway?" Nezera replies. "Oh, Your dear friend Mika told me you were here. She was so happy to be with you again. I always thought. You would marry her. Not this. But I have no complaints. You are getting in the with the King and Queen. And the hunter. We all heard about the Hunter. He is supposed to be the strongest alive. Thanks to the dear Queen. Even the other realm Knows about them two. Talk about fucked up relationships." Victor Laughs. " So did you drink her blood?" Victor adds. "Yes. Of Course. I never felt so high in my life." Nezera admits. "Ahh. My Son. You finally caught on. The power running through your veins. Its Magical. Probably why the Hunter stayed around this long."Victor states. "Those two love each other. It's not this demented thing you try to make it out to be. There is such thing as love." Nezera replies. " This world is making you soft. Mika was right about that. Aiko's blood running through you, will make you even stronger. Than what you were. In our Realm, you will be King." Victor remarks. "I am not after that father. I want peace." Nezera comments. "Kings make peace. Kings make war. That just depends on you. I will see you at this so-called wedding. I will do as you wish. I will state. I am your uncle. I don't want this plan to fail. Plus i can't wait to meet this crew." Victor remarks. Walking back to his limo.

Watching his father leave the premises. Nezera feels betrayed by his best friend. How could she? He knew. She was a destroyer of everything good. He just didnt think. She would do that to him. That she would tell his father what was going on. Nezera's father was pure evil. He would do anything to get what he wanted. Nezera had no plans to do anything with his status. He just honestly fell in love with Aiko. He did know. The blood gave him a rush. He never felt before. It linked him to her. Like Yuki was linked to Zero. Making it impossible for him to let her go. In a way, he wish he could. Not knowing what the furture would hold. He knew. He couldnt even have a child with her. He didn't want to bring that into this world. He also knew. That the family he was getting into , was just as corrupted as his. They would do anything to get, what the wanted as well. Yuki wasnt the goodie goodie everyone thought she was. She had an evil side to her. He never forgot. That she killed his mother. Not to mention the counsel. That left a bad taste in his mouth. He didnt care a thing about the Counsel. BUt he did about his mother. They might not of be close, but he didnt want that for her. He saw the evil side of Yuki many times. Starting out with Yoshikio. He knew. That was only going to end badly. He saw that from the start. it's what made him pretend to be this quiet, non powerful vampire. Never showing his true self. Never letting them know. What he really is. Everything was fine. Till he fell in love with Aiko.


	154. Chapter 154 Surprising Guest

Review Please.

Chapter 154 Surprising Guest.

Its been about a month. The wedding is finally here. Zero is still very upset about the whole thing. This is something he wishes wouldn't take place. He tried to talk some sense into Aiko, but she just won't listen. So no matter, how much he hates this. He is going anyway to show his support. Again having to spend the night pretending, he is Yuki's ex. Never getting to share the moment with each other. As the true parents of Aiko and Ren. Kaname always the one to be right by her side. The one to get all the credit. That burns Zero inside. He just knows that Kaname is doing them the favor as well. He is trying to keep them out of danger. it just doesn't make it feel any better. Zero wished for once they could walk in somewhere as the true couple they were. Celebrating the events of their own children. Like they were supposed to. Like everyone else could.

Zero meets Yuki and Kaname at the townhouse. The wedding is going to take place at Cross. Aiko loves it there. All the people, she loves dearly are there. Its just going to be a small event with all the family and friends. They get into the car and head off. "Are you two ready for this?" Kaname asks. "Yes. I think. It should be lovely." Yuki states. "Heh, just another wedding. I wonder. What freaks will show up to this mess." Zero states. "Zero stop being so rude. You need to be nice." Yuki says. "Whatever. I hate shit like this. Why couldn't they just elope?" Zero asks. "You two please behave. No matter what takes place." Kaname states. "You treat us like we are kids. What the hell do you expect us to do?" Zero snaps. "Don't start with me. Zero. I know. How you two are. Together lately your both crazy. You react to each other, not thinking before acting." Kaname remarks. "Now now both of you please. Everything will be fine." Yuk says trying to calm everything down. Zero giving Kaname an evil glance. Kaname giving one back.

Once at Cross. The three of them get out of the car. Zero giving Kaname another dirty look. They head into the moon door. Where the wedding is taking place. It is now transformed into a beautiful site. Flowers everywhere. They walk in to take their seats. Yuki sitting in between Zero and Kaname. She places her hand on Zero's hand. Giving him a light squeeze. Zero gets up and heads in the back to get ready to walk, Aiko down the aisle. While he is there. People are still taking their seats. Most of the people are already there for Aiko. They see the people walking in for Nezera. Zero taken back, A pain running through him. Spots Kharis taking a seat up front with a Purple haired man by her side. Zero's heart sinks. He knows. This will set the mood for the entire wedding. When Yuki see's this. It will kill her. Just another bad memory comeing back to haunt her. Then he spots his brother. Walking in with his family. Taking their seats. Then all of a sudden, he spots his partner. Who today looks totally ladylike. He can't believe his eyes. The tough, rough investigator. Has turned into a young, beautiful lady. He sees. Kaname turns around in his seat. Just starting at Martha. Zero thought to himself. Great keep adding on the shit for today. Whats better? Kharis or now Martha after Kaname? Good lord will it ever stop.

Zero stands there as Aiko comes walking towards him. "Sweety are you sure about this? I ask you again before, you make this huge mistake. The freaks are already coming in." Zero states. "Dad, Please not today. You know. How I feel. Please knock it off." She replies. "Ok. If you're sure. I will behave. You look beautiful by the way. " Zero responds. "Thank you, dad. Oh, Shit dad. What is Kharis doing here?" Aiko states. "Its His Mother. I guess. She would be here. I am sure your mother is just so happy." Zero comments. "I never thought. She would show up." Aiko admits. "Wel,l she did. Lets get this show on the road." Zero remarks. Walking Akio down the aisle. Kharis just starting at Zero with googly eyes. Yuki's Eyes turning Red. Kaname holding her hand. Trying to keep her calm. Like only, he knows how. The rest of the wedding goes smoothly. No one interjects. The vows go the way planned. Zero takes his seat next to Yuki. Who he knows. She is fuming hot. But doing her best to control it. Zero tries to take her hand in his. To show he is there with her. She excepts holding it tightly. Looking sadly into his eyes. Her heard wounded again. Not the Kharis Or her look like is there. But because She is looking at Zero. Trying to get his attention. Trying to make this wedding about herself. Yuki just stares at Zero. His silver hair shining in the light. He knows how hurt she gets from Kharis. There just isn't anything he can do.


	155. Chapter 155 The bitch is here

Review, please

Chapter 155 The Bitch is Here!

Once the wedding is over. It's time to go to the reception. Yuki, Kaname, and Zero walk in together. Doing there best to act as if everything is fine. They stand there as the guests go over to them. Saying, how nice everything is. As they are standing there, Kharis walks over with Victor. "Hello, I just wanted to introduce, my brother Victor. He came to celebrate this wonderful occasion." Kharis states. "Why are you doing this? Why as her of all people Mika?" Yuki asks. As Zero and Kaname do there best to keep her back. "I thought you would have been smarter than this Yuki. How would it look if NeZzy's Mother didn't come to the wedding? Wouldn't that be suspicious? No one needs to know. What really happened to her. Do They?" Mika replies with a giggle. "I guess your right." Yuki replies still very pissed off. Before she leaves. Kharis grabs Zero and plants a big passionate kiss on his lips. Him trying his best to get out of her grip. Yuki's Eyes flash red, and the glasses the waiter are holding crack. "Yuki, Let's get our seats." Kaname states. Trying to make things look normal. "Yuki are you ok?" Zero asks. She just gives him a glare. Then goes to sit down at the table. She takes her seat and drinks her glass of champagne. Then Kaname's. Than Zero's. Kaname looks at Zero knowing that Yuki doesn't drink. She never has. She is quiet. No one would know what was going through her mind. But she sits there drinking everything in site.

After awhile Ichui. Walks up to the table where they are sitting. "I wanted to thank you for the Invite Yuki. It meant a lot to me." He replies. "It's nothing. Glad you came. I know you and my children are close. I am sorry to hear you lost the promotion. a lot of people got overlooked because The big bad meany was back." Yuki replies. "Wow. I guess. Its true you two are no longer? I never thought. I would see the day." he replies. "You never seem to know. What may happen these days. Shit is always hitting the fan here." Yuki responds. Zero sitting next to her, keeping his mouth shut. Trying his best not to make a sense. He knew Yuki was hurt. He knew the wounds just kept reopening. So he sat there and let her do her thing. He was glad. She was nice to his brother and wasn't starting any trouble. She just sat there, Drinking everyone's at the table's drink. Kaname told the waiter to skip there table. Yuki giving him a glare as well. Yuki then gets up leaving the table. Grabbing a full bottle of champagne and heading to the terrace.

Nezera walks up to Kharis fuming. "Why the hell did you do that? This is my wedding, not a mockery!" Nezera states. "Oh come on Nezzy it was fun. I loved her reaction. I thought. She would have slapped me or something. She did take it better then I thought. I have noticed her supply of booze is more than usual tonight. I never thought she drank. Man, who would have thought Yuki was a drunk." Mika/Kharis Laughs. "That's not fair. She is not. You are hurting good people!" Nezera replies. "Like you hurt me? You left me! You are my best friend and you play this shit. Being all lovey. With that. How long do you think this is going to last? That you can behave yourself. When is the old NEzzy coming back?!" Mika/Kharis replies. "NEVER. I told you. I want peace!" He snaps. "Whatever. Any way, I did you a favor. How would it look if your mother didn't come to your wedding? No one needs to know she is dead. You wouldn't want your lovely Mother in law to get the blame would you?" Mika/Kharis states. "No. Watch it though. I am getting tired of your games." Nezera remarks. "Oh, Nezzy come on. The old you would love this!" She claims. Nezera knowing. What she said is true. Him doing his best not to show. What he really was at this wedding. Wanting to take revenge on his father and Mika for all this shit. This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted peace. For some reason, no one would believe that. They had to keep pushing. Now using people he cared about. He knew that upset Yuki. It wasn't what he was looking for.


	156. Chapter 156 Losing composer

Chapter 156 Losing composer

Zero just watches as Yuki stays on the terrace alone. She hasn't said or bothered anyone. She was just lost in her own thoughts. Drinking more, then she should. Or ever have for that matter. As much as he wanted to go to her. He couldn't. It didn't look right, not to mention if she started a fight here with him. Everyone would see it. It would make a scene. So far no one noticed anything. Everything was quiet. No one really knew the truth. Kaname just sat at the table trying his best to interact with the people. Being nice. They did ask him where his wife was. He said. She needed a little air. She would be right back.

Kaname then lifts himself up from his chair. Walking onto the Terrance to talk to Yuki. "I Know you would like to be alone right now, but we have a room full of people. Wondering where the bride's mother is. Where my wife is. Do you think you can come out? Dance with me? Be my girl?" Kaname says smoothly. "Of course. Anything for you." Yuki responds leaving the champagne bottle. Kaname and her walk back into the reception. Hand in hand. People just watching. How loving they are. How tender Kaname is with her. Zero sitting next to Yagari watching as well. Thinking nothing of Kaname getting her. He was glad someone did. Kaname takes Yuki to the dance floor. It's a slow song. He pulls her close. Putting his arms around her waist. Yuki puts her arms and head on his chest. "Are you ok my girl?" Kaname asks. " I want to just forget him and tonight, please. It's just me and you." Yuki remarks. "Ok, if that is what you want." Kaname remarks. Not really surprised. She has been through a lot lately. Letting go of Zero for a few hours might be good for her. Out of nowhere Now Taking surprise of Kaname. Yuki rubs her hand on his chest, then placing it on his face. Where she pulls him close and places a passionate kiss on his lips. He doesn't resist the kiss. He falls into it. It's like no one else is there. The kiss lingers.

"Zero, What is going on?" Yagari asks. "Damn it! She is so mad. She is using him again. It's been strange. Lately, when she is mad at me. She uses him against me. She knows. The thought of him touching her drives me crazy. So she does it on purpose! " Zero snaps. "Well, that sure is a long kiss. It doesn't look like she is doing it out of revenge. It looks like she is kissing him because she wants to." Yagari states. "She is drunk and mad. Not a good combo. She never drank before. I don't know. How she reacts to booze." Zero comments. "I don't think its a good idea for you to let her live with him much longer. If this keeps up. She is going to stay with him. I know. She is mad. I saw what Kharis did. it just seems to push her more towards him. I don't see anything good coming from this Zero." Yagari remarks. "I think your right. It's been getting worse and worse. Sometimes I wonder if its just because she wants to." Zero replies. "She is all cuddled up over there with him. She hasn't even looked over here at you once. It's like you don't exist."Yagari responds. "Yes, I noticed that too. She is trying to hide her feelings. I don't know. It's been a mess lately. I can't even blame Kaname. It's not his fault. She starts it. He just goes along with her. He loves her so much, he can't tell her no." Zero remarks. "Then you better. You better fix this. You are going to regret it if you don't. She is going to do something with him. That doesn't look like an act Zero. You can't fake that." Yagari states. I know.

"Kaname lets leave. They cut the cake. All is well. I just want to go home." Yuki asks. "Of course. I am getting tired of this as well. How much can you fake, liking people?" Kaname replies. "I will tell Aiko bye and meet you at the car." Yuki responds. Yuki goes up to Aiko and Nezera. Congratulating them and saying there wedding was very nice. Aiko thanked her mother for everything. Nezera wanting to say more but holds it in. Knowing this isn't the place. Even though Yuki drank a ton. It didn't seem to affect her yet. Know one would know. How much she really consumed. She grabs her coat and walks outside. Getting into the car that Kaname is waiting in. Not even saying goodbye to Zero. Trying her best to even remember he existed. Feeling a way. She hasn't felt in a very long time. She sits in the car and pushes herself close to Kaname. Placing her head and hand on his chest. "Are you ok?"Kaname asks. "Yes, I just want to be close to you. I feel so safe with you." Yuki admits. "I am so glad. I can make you feel that way." Kaname responds. The car ride home is a nice one. She stays close to him. Feeling safe and loved.

Once home. They enter the townhouse. Kaname going over to get himself a drink. Yuki following him into his office. "Something wrong?" Kaname asks "No, I want to be with you." Yuki states. "Of course. Have a seat." Kaname answers innocently. "No, not in that way." She admits. As she walks up to him, putting her hands on his face. Kissing him passionately. Throwing him down onto the couch. Sitting on top of his lap. Kissing him again and undoing his shirt. Rubbing up against his groin. Kaname not knowing. What is happening? His mind saying no. But his body saying Yes. To feel her warm core rub up against his manhood drove him crazy. His hands couldn't help but roam her body. Her soft moans rang through his ears. The wanting and desire were taking hold of him. He picks her up and carries her to his bed. Lightly placing her on top of it. And himself on her. Her legs wrap around him. and her lips go to his. His hands roam her and hers roam his. As his hands slide under her short black dress, he kisses her again. Where he smells the booze on her breath. Part of him trying to come out of this. " Yuki, Stop. We can't. This isn't you. Your drunk, in the morning your going to regret it. You're going to go back to him." Kamane says breathing heavy. "I want to forget him. Please, I want you." Yuki responds. "Its the booze not you. I love you, and god knows. How much I want you. I just know better. Get some sleep."Kaname remarks as he pushes himself up and off of her. His body trembling from desire. Feeling things he hasn't felt in a very long time. His control slipping. He walks outside of the bedroom and closes the door.

Standing outside the door up against the wall. trying to get his composer. His shirt open, his pants open with his belt undone. Lipstick all over his face and chest. His brown locks all around his face. Standing there trying to get hold of himself. Taking deep breaths. He walks downstairs to his office. Getting himself a drink. Trying to calm his nerves and body. His mind cloudy, and his heart beating fast. His thoughts all over the place. As much as he wanted her. He knew better than to go along with it. He wanted her sober. He wanted her to truly want him. Not because she was mad or drunk. Because she truly wanted to be with him in that way. His desire for her was like nothing he ever felt before. At this point he was shaking so much, he almost wanted to give in to his blood bond and bite her. He wanted to taste her. Yearning for her body and blood. What he managed to control all these years, was coming undone right in front of him. He knew if he went back into the bedroom tomorrow would bring problems. For one night of pleasure, he would suffer forever. Knowing deep down. She would go back to Zero. And it would crush him. Some things where better off left alone.


	157. Chapter 157 What did you do?

Review Please.

Chapter 157 What did you do?

Zero letting himself in. Going straight to Kaname's office. Opening the door to the sight of Kaname all disshoveled. "What the hell did you do?" Zero snaps. " Damn it Kiryu. Next time Knock will you!" "You didn't answer my question. You smell of sex and look like you went rounds. What the fuck happened?" Zero barks. "Stop your barking at me. Nothing happened" Kaname states. "I would like for you to take your wife home this week. I think. Its best for you two to live in the same house" Kaname states. Zero noticing, the glass in his hand shaking. "Something happened to make you come undone. Since when do you want her to leave?" Zero snaps. "Look. Either you do as I say or forget about her. I think. The separation has gone on long enough. If you don't go back soon. I don't think. She will come back to you." Kamane admits. "What happened Kaname?" Zero asks. "Nothing that concerns you. I am going to take a shower and go to bed. Your wife is in her room." Kaname states. Walking towards the door. "Why do you keep calling her my wife? Since when do you acknowledge it?" Zero states. "It's just better that, I keep reminding myself. She is your wife. I am tired and it has been a long day. Please excuse me." Kaname says walking out.

Zero left standing there. Wondering even more. What took place? Did he sleep with Yuki? Did they have a fight? Since when did Kaname want her to leave? What made Kaname come undone like that? In all these years, he has never seen him like that. He was a shell of a man, trying to keep himself together. Zero walks out of Kaname's office walking upstairs to the bedroom. When he opens the door. He finds Yuki out cold in bed. Wearing her nightgown. Her black short dress and bra on the floor. She is peacefully sleeping. He lays next to her. Still wondering. What happened. Did Kaname think like Yagari did? IF she stays here any longer. It wasn't going to be playing a part. It was getting too dangerous for everyone involved. He knew. The kiss at the wedding looked real. It seemed the more Kharis showed her ugly head, it just pushed Yuki closer to Kaname. He knew something bad happened tonight. He just didn't know how far it went. Yuki was out cold so he couldn't ask her or talk to her. Did she even want to talk to him? If she slept with Kaname could he forgive her? This time they were together. HIs thoughts where taking over his mind and body. He felt rage. He kept seeing Kaname standing there shaking. His clothes all messed up. Lipstick all over his face. He never saw him look like that. Did she ravage him? If so why didn't he gloat? Why did he want to send her home? He could have told me to get the fuck out. She didn't want me anymore. In The past, Kaname would have loved to tell Zero to fuck off. That Yuki wanted him. Zero couldn't wait till morning. To ask Yuki himself what was going on. Then he thought. She was so damn drunk. Would she even remember? This was a disaster! One that had to end.

Zero lays there. Thinking all night. His heart and mind hurt. Still in his tux from the wedding. He didn't even take off his shoes. While laying there Yuki wakes up. Not even noticing that Zero is there. She pulls the covers down checking herself. Smelling herself. Her heart pounding out of her chest. So loud. Zero hears it. Tears rolling down her face. "What happened Yuki?" Zero says coldly. Yuki taken back. Just noticing. He was there. tears streaming down her face. She crawls over to Zero sitting on his lap and putting her arms around him. Her head on his chest. "What happened Yuki?" Zero Asks again. "Nothing." She responds in a low voice. "Something had to happen. WHen I got here Kaname was a total mess. Your lipstick was all over him. Did you have sex with him?" Zero asks. " No. I didn't have sex with him." Yuki says even though she doesn't remember if she did or not. Still a little confused herself. Her head splitting. "What the hell got into you last night. I never saw you like that. No one else would know. Since he is supposed to be your husband. But in reality, you were acting like a whore. Since you are my wife." Zero growls. Yuki gets up and goes into the bathroom. CLosing the door behind her. That statement hurt her. The whole evening hurt her. All she kept thinking is did I sleep with Kaname? Her head spinning out of control. "Yuki come out of there and talk to me. I need to know. What the hell happened. " Zero says opening the door of the bathroom. Yuki sitting on the toilet trying to gain composer. "I told you nothing happened." Yuki says. "Stop lying to me! You say I don't tell you anything anymore. Well, the same goes for you. What the fuck is going on? That damn kiss last night was real. That wasn't a game. What I saw when I came here was real. You totally made Kaname undone." Zero shouts. Whatever you did to him. Sure rocked his night! Zero adds. Yuki trying to remember. "Please Zero stop. My head is spinning." Yuki pleads. " That is what happens when you keep drinking all night. What was up with that? You never drink." Zero snips. "Excuse me! FOr coming undone. For losing control. You can stand here in front of me acting like your normal Asshole. But for me to have ONE fucking night. That I lose control is unacceptable to you. Its been forty years. I THINK IM DUE!. " Yuki shouts back. "Maybe that's true. I can understand the drinking. But what you were doing to Kaname, Was unthinkable!" Zero claims. "Really, because I wanted one night in my life. To forget you. Forget the pain. Forget all this bullshit that has taken place? I wanted to be normal. TO be with someone, that when I look at them. I don't see pain! I don't see the last ten years in front of me. Taking hold of me and chocking the life out of me."Yuki explains. "Well, i am sorry that you see that when you look at me. I had nothing to do with what happened last night. She kissed me." Zero states. " I know. That wasn't what got me. It's that, people know they can use you against me. IF they want to take me down. Just go to you. That you can make me feel defeated." Yuki admits. " I am sorry. That they use me for that. But you do the same with Kaname to me. You use him to hurt me. You do it well too. Do you think I like to watch you kiss him? Be all over him? It's as bad as the Kharis shit!" Zero snaps. " I didn't use him last night to get at you. I did it because I wanted to. I wanted to feel normal. I wanted to let go." Yuki admits. "So you did sleep with him?" Zero asks. "No. I didn't. We didn't go through with it." Yuki remarks. "The fact that you even wanted to. Eats away at me. That you would do that to me." Zero says. "I got up this morning in a panic. Not remembering what took place. The fear that I did something. That I broke our vows. The pain it would bring you. I about died. I'm sorry. " Yuki says tears streaming down her face. Getting up from the toilet and going over to Zero. "I'm So Sorry." She says. Putting her arms around him. " I want you to come home. To stop this. I don't want you around him anymore. I know your friends that's fine. Just no more living together." Zero announces. " Ok. It may take me a few days to get the stuff for me and Anna. But I will come home. Friday I will come home for good." Yuki states. "That's fine with me. In the Meantime, I will be here every night. We will sleep at the Cafe." Zero states. "Ok." Yuki answers. Holding him tight. Her emotions all over. "I have to go to work. I need to change and get ready. I need to head home for that so I will leave now. I will be back later tonight." Zero states. "Are we ok?" Yuki asks her voice trembling. " I guess. That will depend on how we get along once we are living together. If we go back to normal or if they stay like this. I just want you to be honest with me. IF once we are together again. If you still want him. Tell me. We can't keep doing this. "Zero admits. "I know." Yuki answers. As Zero lightly kisses her on the cheek. Then heading for the door.


	158. Chapter 158 THE Talk

Please Review.

Chapter 158 THE TALK.

Zero leaves for home. So he can get ready for work. His mind racing. Everything they worked so hard for. Almost destroyed from last night. For the first time, Zero didn't blame Kaname. He blamed Yuki. It was her going after him. Which made things worse. Was it just all that was taking place? Or did she really want to be with him? He hurt as much as she did. The last few months were ripping them apart. Not only the relationship but themselves. He hoped once they were back to there everyday life. Things would go back to normal. If they didn't then he would have to move on. Even though just the thought killed him. He knew. He would have to. Neither of them could continue to live like this.

Back at the townhouse. Yuki gets washed and dressed. She gets ready to go to work. Still thinking about everything that has taken place. Her head still spinning. Her heart confused. The thought of hurting Zero bothered her. Yet when she remembers Kaname's touch, she yearns for more. She knows. She needs to talk to him. To make sure of what happened last night. Her memory foggy. Not really knowing. What took place. Just knowing. She had to tell Zero nothing happened. Or things would never move on. Since when did she try to lie to him? What has there relationship become? Her heart sinks.

After getting ready she walks downstairs to see Kaname back from bringing the kids to school. "Are you oK?" Kaname asks. "I think so. Are you?" She asks walking over to him. "I am getting there. Yuki, what was that last night?"Kaname asks. "I wanted to forget him. I wanted to forget our life together. I wanted to feel normal and happy. I feel that with you. You make me feel safe. Loved. taken cared of. I wanted you so bad." Yuki admits. "What do you feel this morning?" Kaname asks. "Shame. Pain that I would hurt Zero like that. Did we go through with it?" Yuki asks. "No. I knew you would regret it. So, I didn't." Kaname states. " I remember most now but the last part. I wasn't sure if we went all the way. What I do remember is driving me crazy. I remember your hands all over me." Yuki confesses. "Yuki, please. Last night was almost the end of me. It took everything I had not to go through with it. There is no point. Your only going to go back to him. Our feelings grew stronger because we live together. You need to go home." Kaname remarks. "I am going home. I want to try to make it better. Yet I want to stay here with you." Yuki comments. "Look. Go home. See how your feelings are once there. With him all the time. Your family back. Give it a try. If you feel afterward you really don't want him. I'm here. I just can't be your one night stand. I need more from you." Kaname admits. "That sounds fair. I will be leaving Friday. I do still want our friendship. Kaname, please. I need you in my life. No matter how it is." Yuki states. " I Told you. Nothing will change. I meant it. It's funny. How we live together and still your little butterfly never left me. You're always with me Yuki."Kaname states. " I always will be. I love you. I wish things were so different." Yuki states. " So do I. More then you could imagine. I hate seeing you go. I just know it's for the best. I can't have you leave me for him again." Kaname states. " I Know. Yuki grabs her purse and heads to work. What Kaname said was true. She needed to try. She knew. She loved Zero. She knew. Her bonds with him were strong. She just always tried to rebel against them. Trying to take control of her own life. It just never working. She was very upset and drunk last night. The whole thing could just be from that. She was fine before last night. Her feelings for Kaname did grow stronger. It wasn't as much to get back at Zero. Then her want to be close to Kaname. It just happened to do both. She walked into the Cafe, wondering what her life has become. The cafe was the only stable in her life. The only thing that made her truly happy lately. Everything else was just falling apart at the seams. She just went on to get ready for the day. Hoping things would get better.


	159. Chapter 159 Get the Paper Read it

Review, please.

Chapter 159 Get The Paper! Read All About it!

Later in the afternoon. Yuki is working at the Cafe. She see's Martha enter. She goes up to the Counter. "Hi, Martha. How are you?" Yuki asks. "Good. I would like two coffees and sandwiches. Please. "Martha states. "Where is Zero today?" Yuki asks. "Oh, he is back at the association. He has a few things to deal with. He was pretty grumpy when he came in. This just made things worse." Martha replies. "I am sorry to hear. He is having a bad day." Yuki responds. "To be honest, Yuki. When you see it. You won't be too happy either." Martha comments. "What do you mean? What happened?" Yuki asks. "Well, it seems that someone was at the wedding yesterday. They wrote a column about it in the paper." Martha reveals. "Ok, so? It was a big event. I don't see that being anything wrong." Yuki remarks innocently. "True. But some of the things they wrote are hurtful. Mostly towards you. It brings up the past of you and Zero." Martha comments. " It figures. lately its the only thing anyone can talk about. At this point its like whatever. He dumped me. YES, he cheated on me. He ripped my heart out and stomped on it. Is that what everyone wants to hear?" Yuki remarks. " I am sorry Yuki. Maybe you should read it yourself. I don't think. Zero was going to tell you. He knew it would hurt you. He said something about its another thing in the way." Martha replies. "Thank you. I will pick up a paper in a few. Here is your lunch. Tell Zero i said. I'm Sorry. " Yuki states. tears filling her eyes. "Are you ok? I didn't mean to hurt you." Martha asks. "You didn't hurt me. Thank you for letting me know. I think i should know whats going on. It kind of sucks to be the last to know things. Just because the men in my life try to protect me. Sometimes its worse for it to be sprung upon you." Yuki remarks. "True. Its why i thought. You should know. I knew it was important. By Zero's reaction." Martha says. As she heads for the door.

Yuki waits for Martha to drive off, before heading out of the Cafe. To get herself a paper. Do I really want to read this? She says to herself. What more could they say? The thoughts of what Zero called her this morning ringing in her head. Oh god. I hope not. I'm not a whore. One mistake. Fear taking over her. The thought of them calling her that killed her. It was bad enough, Zero called her that. He knew it wasn't true, yet he said it. He hurt her deeply with that. She buys the paper putting it in her coat pocket. Walking back to the Cafe. Saying in her mind. Whatever it is, I can handle it. I got this. She goes into the Cafe. Heading behind the counter.

She looks at the paper. Her and Kaname plastered on the front page. Royal Vampire Wedding. The Queen's Daughter Marrys. The Vampire Hunter attends his Daughters wedding. read more on page 6. "Well freaking really. I had two other children get married. Why now is it news for the paper?" She thinks. She turns the paper to page 6. To read.

"Yesterday was the Royal Wedding of Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu's Daughters. The Queen and Strongest Vampire Hunters Daughter. If anyone remembers. Like who could forget. These two were together for many years. Having more than one child together. It has been found out, that their relationship was dissolved When the Hunter left her for Kharis Hemmington. The sexy gorgeous Redhead. Who he also has a Daughter with named Anna. Who is now seven. We know it was a bitter separation. Zero did and said a lot of things about Yuki. Leaving her in shambles. The Pureblood Queen almost left in ashes. What makes this even more Strange, Is that The Hunters Daughter Aiko just married, Kharis's Son, Nezera. I guess like father like daughter? There was a fun event at the wedding that everyone is talking about. Kharis hasn't been around in a few years. No one was really Sure what happened with her and Zero. If they are still together just keeping it quiet. All rumors started to swirl yesterday when Khairs showed up at the wedding. Planting a big passionate Kiss on Zero. Everyone is saying that their relationship is still going strong. That the heat from the kiss could have been felt for miles. The queen was there to witness the kiss. Not sure if it still bothers her, since now she has her own King. Shortly after the breakup with Zero. She married Kaname Kuran. The True Pureblood king. Their relationship seemed to be Hot and heavy. In itself. They were all over each other at this wedding. They also have a six year old son Rai. So We guess everyone has moved on to new and fun relationships. Not sure what a Hunter would see in a Pureblood anyway. But I guess love is blind!


	160. Chapter 160 Where did you go?

Review, please.

Chapter 160 Where did she go?

Yuki puts down the paper. Not really knowing. What to feel. None of that was news to her. She was relieved that Zero's statement wasn't in there. Or that she drank all night long. The thought about Zero and Kharis still being together hurt her. She knew it wasn't true. The bitch has been dead for years. It did hurt her that everyone thought Anna was Kharis. Her head was still spinning. Now her stomach matched. She told her crew that she would be leaving early. She needed to get out of the Cafe. She had enough for one day. She packs her stuff and heads out. Not even going back to the Townhouse. She gets in a cab and drives off.

At the association, Zero is pretty upset himself. This morning he was already set off. This just clinched it. "God Damn it Yagari. This just makes things worse. She is trying to get over it. And then another thing pops up. So, I left? How many people get divorced? WHy the hell is mine news?" Zero barks. "Because of your back here. Your back as the president. She is the Queen of vampires. Not to mention who your daughter just Married? Didn't you think that would make people talk? She is the son of your mistress!" Yagari states. "SHIT SHIT SHIT! I didn't like them getting married in the first place. Not even caring about Kharis. The kid has a past. I am not sure what, demons he has in his closet. I just know there are some. My freaking daughter won't listen to me. She is as hard and hot-headed as me!" "Well, you know Yuki didn't cheat on you there." Yagari laughs. Zero giving him a glare." Hey man you know it was a joke. She wouldn't do that to you." Yagari replies. "Yea really? SHe almost did with Kaname. Last night." Zero responds. " OH, Shit. Sorry, I didn't know. I remember that kiss was hot. I told you to watch out." Yagari admits. "I am taking your advice I am taking her home. Just when shit like this comes up. It makes it harder for our relationship. She gets weird on me. I think its all the pain. She remembers again all that happened. All I did. I am doing my best to let last night go. It just eats at me. " Zero confesses. "Look. just take her home. See what happens there. I think its all this stress. How much can one relationship take before it breaks? Before one or both just say fuck it?" Yagari asks. "Not sure, but it's getting there. That's what I'm scared of." Zero answers. "Are you telling Yuki about this paper?" Yagairi asks. "Yea, I been trying to call her. And yet again she isn't answering me. She never use to do this. She would always pick up on the second ring. Knowing it was me. Now when she is mad at me. She just lets the phone go." Zero replies. "Maybe she is busy at work? You never know." Yagairi states. Martha walking in with lunch. "Hey, Zero. I picked up some lunch at the Cafe. I thought you would be hungry. " Martha comments. "Oh great. Thank you. Have you talked to Yuki today?" Zero asks. "Yes. I did at the Cafe." Martha states. "How is she? I tried calling her about the paper. She isn't answering me." Zero responds. "Oh. Sorry. I kind of told her about the paper. I am sure she read it by now." Martha replies. "SHIT. Now I know why she isn't answering it! I am going to call Kaname. Give me a Sec." Zero states.

Zero calls Kaname, Asking if he saw or knew where Yuki was. He said at the Cafe I think. That was the last place she told him. She was going. Zero then hangs up and Calls the Cafe. Where the workers state she left early. She didn't feel well. Zero's Heart drops. "Martha I need you to do me a favor. Go to the townhouse. There is a park across the street. See if Yuki is there. If so take her here. IF not give me a call. Tell Kaname to look for her there." Zero asks. "Sure. No Problem. I will head out now." Martha States. Yagari just looking at Zero. "Where do you think she went?" Yagari asks. "I have no idea. She normally goes to that park. When she is upset. She likes to sit there. IF she isn't there. Then I don't know.

In about thirty minutes. Martha calls Zero." Zero I am sorry there is no one in the park. I looked all around. Yuki isn't here. I went to tell Kaname. He is doing his best to locate her. He isn't really sure where she is either." Martha responds. "Fuck. Sorry, Martha. Keep looking if you find her just call me." Zero replies. Not able to leave his desk. He was president. He had major things to take care of. He couldn't just walk out the door. He had to let Martha and Kaname try to find her. Where the hell did she go? Is she that mad? What now? Zero thought. Just tired of all of it. He knew. That paper would hurt her. Them saying he was with Kharis again. What a freaking mess.


	161. Chapter 161 Regrets

Review, please. Love the last reviews. They are so filled with Fire and emotions. Yes, I love my Zero. I know he is always made out to be the bad guy. It will get better Promise :)

Chapter 161 Regrets

Zero does his best to try to get some work done. All along just thinking about Yuki. Where did she go? He figured. She was hurt and needed some time alone. She didn't go to the park. She knew everyone knew that was her hiding spot. She must of picked a new one. Zero kept his ear out for the phone all day. Nothing. She never called him back. Kaname called once in a while to check in with nothing. Martha was with Kaname. Zero was sure that made Martha happy. He did it on purpose to get Martha and Kaname together. Yuki wasn't there. It would give Martha some lead way. To try her magic on Kaname. He knew. Kaname loved Yuki and always will. He just hoped this would help him move on some. Let Yuki go. Give them some peace.

Around five, Zero can't take it any longer. His nerves have the best of him. He is planning on going home. It would take him a bit to get home anyway. At least forty five minutes. He Call's Kaname one last time before leaving the Office. "Hey, any word?" Zero asks. "No. Nothing. No one has seen her either. The crew at the Cafe said. She got into a cab. I called Cross. No one has heard from her there either. I don't know. Where she went. I am sure she will come home. She probably just needed some time alone." Kaname states. "I know. I just worry. I know she has been going through a lot lately. Its just one thing on top of another. All surrounding Kharis. Its like we can't break free of her. She haunts me." Zero responds. "I know. I never thought things would get so out of hand. I thought once she was gone. It was over." Kaname replies. "We need to know who is leaking all this information. Who was at the wedding taking these pics and giving this info to the paper. Not to mention who reopened the damn rumor mill." Zero comments. "I have someone looking into it. I am sure. We will find out. It needs to stop. Otherwise, our lives will never be our own." Kaname states. " That's what I'm afraid of. " Zero replies. "I'm going to go out to dinner with Martha. We are getting hungry. I will also drive around the city and see if I spot her. I will let you know if I do. "Kaname remarks. "Great. I will do the same. You have a good evening. I am sure she will turn up." Zero comments. Happy to hear that he is with Martha. At least something was going right.

After the phone call Zero packs up and gets into his car. Giving one last attempt at calling Yuki. It goes to voicemail. " Babe. Please, I know you're mad at me. Please just call me back. Let me know you're ok." Zero leaves as his message. Feeling even more down. Not knowing what she thinks or feels. Makes him worry. He knew. He always gets the shit for it. Even though, he had nothing to do with it. So he didn't know what to expect from this. In one way he was glad she didn't run to Kaname. After what happened last night, if she ran to him now. Zero didn't think he could handle it. He knew in a way she was sorry about what happened. He saw her reaction when she woke up. Trying to figure out what happened. He heard her heart beat super fast. It did still hurt him though. He was doing his best to keep his cool. He felt bad for calling her a Whore. He never said anything like that to her before. It was just to hurt her, as bad as he was hurt. He regretted it. It was something he could never take back. He would never forget the look on her face when he said it. Pure Shock. Pure hurt. Yet she didn't answer him or yell at him for it. She just walked away. Which made him feel worse.


	162. Chapter 162 I Found Her

Review Please :)

Chapter 162 FOUND HER

Once home. Zero parks the car. Getting his things and heading into the house. Where he smells Fresh baked bread, and pie. A bit confused. He walks into the kitchen. Finding the crockpot on, filled with stew. Two freshly baked apple pies and four loaves of bread. The house smells incredible. He knows. Yuki had to be there or have been there. " I guess. She isn't that mad at me after all."Zero thought. Looking all around to the dinner table already set for dinner. But still no sign of Yuki. He heads upstairs to there bedroom. When he opens the door. To his thankful surprise. He see's Yuki Laying in bed on her tummy. On his side of the bed holding his pillow sleeping. She is wearing one of his white Dress shirts. All curled up in bed. The site warms him. She is at home. She came home. Zero slides into the bed up against her. Putting his arms around her, pushing her closer to him. Her body snuggling up against his. He lightly kisses her lips. "Babe, you came home?" Zero asks. "Yes. I had a long day. My head and stomach really don't feel well. I just wanted to be in the place, that makes me the happiest. Here. I missed you. I knew. I couldn't come to the association. So, I just came here. I made us dinner and dessert before I just had to go to bed." Yuki states. "I am so glad your here. You look mighty good in my shirt." Zero snickers. "I wanted to be close to you, so I put in on. Your scent is all over it. Makes me smile. Trust me. I needed a smile after today. I need to be close to you." Yuki says tears filling her eyes. "Babe, please. Don't cry. I know. You read it. I am so sorry. I am extremely sorry for what, I called you last night. I was so upset. I didn't mean it." Zero replies. " I thought of that all day. It really did hurt me Zero. That you would think that of me. It hurt more than the newspaper to be honest. The stuff in the paper wasn't news to me. It's the same shit just getting stirred up again and again." Yuki responds. "You are so right. Just babe. Why didn't you answer your phone? OR call me? to let me know you would be here?" Zero asks. "I did. Didn't you get the message? I called Kaname also." Yuki says getting her phone and showing Zero. " That's weird the texts are on your phone but didn't go to mine." Zero comments. "Let me Call Kaname and let him know you're ok," Zero adds.

"Hey, Kaname. She is at home. She came home this afternoon. She said. She left you a message did you get it?" Zero asks. "No, I been worried sick. I went all around town looking for her." Kaname states. "Well, that's odd because the message, she sent you and me are on her phone. They just didn't go to ours. Our messages, for some reason, are there but on hold. I think someone tampered with her phone." Zero replies. "Turn it off. Then bring it to the occasion tomorrow for testing. Someone could have played around with it." Kaname responds. "Then they are doing this on purpose. Someone really wants us to worry and fight." Zero states. " Yea I am seeing this. I will Come down tomorrow. I will leave Rai there, with you and Yuki tonight. There is no sense in me coming down now."Kaname comments. "That's fine. Dinner is already here also. I will talk to you tomorrow." Zero says hanging up the phone.

Zero sits back on the bed. "Someone did this on purpose. They didn't want us to get each other's calls or messages." Zero states. "At this point, I don't care. I am just tired." Yuki says cuddling up to Zero. " I understand. How you feel. I just need to know. Who is doing this to us? Damn you do know? You look hot in my shirt right?" Zero replies. "Yes, this is the second time you mention something about it." She responds. Sitting on his lap. "You say that you can't resist me. The same goes for me. " Zero says as he gives her a long passionate kiss. Sliding his hands up under the white dress shirt. Yuki gives out a light moan. Making Zero want more. His hands roam her body and their mouths kiss each other hungrily. He slides her underwear off and unbuckles his pants. SLiding into her eagerly. Pushing himself in and out fast. Not able to control his needs. Wanting her to badly to even think straight. He moves in and out faster and faster till he loses every ounce of control. They both climax and lay in each other's arms.

"Maybe I should wear your shirts more often?" Yuki says out of breath. "Please do. I think. I was just so happy to see you home. In our bed. Knowing you came here, Made me happy." Zero replies. "I'm glad to be home." Yuki replies.


	163. Chapter 163 Hanabusa points out

Review please. (I feel the same as the last review. You will see it in this chapter.)

Chapter 163 Hanabusa Points out.

After talking in bed for a few. Just laying there being close to each other. They get up. They know. The kids will be home in a few. "Zero you should get the kids from Hanabusa's. Normally Kaname picks them up. Hanabusa will be expecting him." Yuki states. "Ok. No problem. I will go get them. You put dinner out. It will only take me a few minutes." Zero replies. "Ok, Hurry back." Yuki replies. Zero gives her a smile. Feeling peaceful. A feeling he hasn't had in a long time. Just looking at her in his shirt. In their bed. Makes him feel they can have what they once did. That it's not totally lost. The passion they just felt for each other. There. Never Fading. This was all worth it. We can get over it. Just hang in there. He thought.

Zero gets up from the bed. Going downstairs. He heads over to Hanabusa's house. Knocking on the door. "Zero. It's nice to see you. I was excepting Kaname." Hanabusa states. "Yea. I know. This is normally his job. Things are going to change. Yuki is home. I am not sure about Rai, but with our kids. You can send them home. Like you always did before. ZJ can take Anna. I don't know. What Yuki and Kaname are going to do about Rai. I guess. They will need to discuss that." Zero replies. "Ok. No problem. Did you read the paper today?" Hanabusa asks. 'Yea. Everyone did. It's why. Yuki came home. We can't live like this anymore. Being apart is ripping our relationship apart. The rumors and newspaper don't help. I think. Now that we are together. It should help. It should bring us closer. Her just here now did that already. It was so nice to walk into a great smelling house. With a sexy wife. God, I have forgotten. What that felt like. We use to have it so nice. When Ai was little, and I would come home from work. I just couldn't wait to get home. To See Yuki. Her in the kitchen cooking. It was great. I want to go back to that."Zero remarks. "I hope you two can go back to that. How is Kaname taking that she will be leaving?" Hanabusa asks. "Good. He was the one who asked me to take her home. Before I couldn't." Zero replies. "What does that mean? That's so not like him." Hanabusa responds. "They got a little too close the other night. After the wedding and that kiss, Yuki went home. Seducing him. They didn't take it all the way. Just when I saw him, he was totally undone. I never saw him shake before." Zero admits. "You do know. How much he loves her? That must have been very hard for him not to go through with it. Yuki has been playing with his emotions lately. To be honest, it's not very fair. How much do you think he can handle?" Hanabusa comments. " I know he cares a lot about her. I'm sure it was hard. I am glad he didn't though. He had better sense. She had none. She was drunk and out of sorts. I see what you're saying about her playing with him. I saw it a lot while she stayed with him. I think. She did some to hurt me. Some because she really wanted him. The separation and all this mess, just made her not even know. What she wanted." Zero states. "I hope things get better now that you're together. I hope she leaves Kaname alone. I love you too, but I love him as well. He deserves better. No matter how you feel about him Zero. You know its true." Hanabusa admits. "I do. My partner Martha has the hots for him. I am going to try to push them together. Maybe she can give him a little fun. Take his mind off of Yuki. If he gets with her, maybe I can finally breath." Zero states. "How is Yuki going to like that? She doesn't want to share either one of you. To be honest. She wants you both. The two of you have been giving into her for years. You both fuel her. Maybe if Kaname finally let's go. Things could be normal. I am sure. She won't like it. Him messing around with someone else. It's just as bad as if it was you. You know this right? " Hanabusa replies. "In a way, yes. I can't control her feelings. There are times, I feel that if it wasn't for this bond. She would have been with Kaname along time ago. She just knows that the bond is strong. When she is near me. she can't resist me. So she gave into it. Its been a really messed up few years." Zerp confides. " I think. She should stay away from him. I know. They are close friends but I think. He needs breathing room."Hanabusa states. "He does. Just tell that to them. Maybe he will do that now. I guess we will see. I hope Martha helps him." Zero responds. The kids coming out of the house. "I will talk to you later Hanabusa. Have a great night." Zero says. You too.

Zero takes the kids home. All sitting down to a great meal. Talking and laughing around the dinner table. After dinner, The kids went to play and Zero helped Yuki clean up. Being close. Trying to see if it can be like it was. They clean up, putting the smaller kids to bed. ZJ still playing his game, in the family room. Zero and Yuki heading to bed. "Zero I am so tired. Its so nice to be in our own bed, with my trusty pillow." Yuki smiles. "Tonight was nice. It's great having you home. Did you leave without your stuff? I thought. You were going to get it all before leaving?" Zero asks. " I was. Just after reading that. I wanted to come home. I will get my stuff. I have all week. I Have to talk to Kaname about what we are doing with Rai too. I told him before I would let him stay with him. I meant it, but I am going to miss him. This is so going to confuse him even more. That's the part of this, I dislike so much. I hate hurting our children." Yuki admits. "I am sure. That Rai will be just fine. You and Kaname work out whatever is best for you both. The child is welcome to stay here. I love the kid. So either way its fine with me." Zero states. "Thank you. That means a lot." Yuki replies. " We need to let go of the past. To make the future better Yuki. Otherwise its not going to work. That's letting go of Kaname and Kharis." Zero remarks. "That's easier said than done. Especially lately. I do know. What you mean. I will do my best." Yuki answers. "That's all I can ask for." Zero replies. Kissing her deeply. "You're still wearing my shirt. That's only going to lead to things. You know that right?" Zero says with a grin. "I was hoping it would." Yuki snickers. "OH, You bad girl." Zero replies. Pulling her close. Kissing her passionately. Making love to her again. Staying in each other's arms all night. Zero happy and content.


	164. Chapter 164 Surpirse!

Review, please.

Chapter 164 Suprise.

Zero gets up and gets ready for work. Yuki does the same. Making some breakfast for Zero and the kids. Zero loving every minute of it. Waking up to the smell of pancakes with freshly brewed coffee. His old Yuki was back. He wanted nothing to get in the way of this. When they were left alone, their life was great. It was normal. It was happy. He needed to find out who was causing all this trouble. Or at least make it stop. He did think a lot about what Hanabusa said last night. He knew. Yuki was just as bad as Kaname. If not worse. She was playing with his heart. At the same time playing with Zero's and her own. Did she really even know? What she wanted? She ran home this time. Trying to make things better. She could have run to Kaname. To Kaname's bed, But she didn't. That was a start. Even she knew to stay away. Zero figured to let it go for now. Let's see how things go. So far last night and this morning was heaven. It reminded him so much of so many years ago. Before all this even took place. Before Kaname was brought back to life. Zero was going to shut up and let it ride." Don't rattle the boat anymore then it already is. He thought to himself." He eats his pancakes, watching the kids talk around the table. Yuki smiling at them talking also. It's a nice site. They gather up there bookbags and head off to School. Zero gets his briefcase and Yuki her purse. All heading out to there destinations. "Yuki I will drop you off at the Cafe." Zero says. "Ok. I guess. I do need a ride. I got here by cab yesterday. I didn't want to bother anyone." Yuki replies. "That's fine. I don't mind driving you. I will every day like I use to. That way in the morning we can be together." Zero responds. "That sounds great. " I will pick you up to. I am also going to pick you up a new phone today." Zero states. "Whatever. I don't really use it anyway. It sits in my purse." Yuki admits. "I know. Just when I call it. Please do your best to answer. Just so I know you're ok." Zero remarks. "I will do my best." Yuki replies. Giving him a big kiss before getting out of the car. "I will see you tonight." Zero comments. "I will be waiting." Yuki answers.

When Zero gets to his office. He calls in Martha. " How did yesterday go?" Zero asks "It was great. I got to spend a lot of time with Kaname. Oh, My. He is so dreamy." Martha sighs. "Oh god. Ok if you say so. I am glad. You see him that way."Zero remarks. "Yes, but I don't want to hurt Yuki. I know. I wouldn't want anyone flirting with my husband." Martha states. "Look. Can you keep a secret?" Zero asks. "Yes. Of Course. Anything." Martha replies. "I want Yuki back. So, I will need your help. I will help you. You help me." Zero smirks. "Oh, that's wonderful. I knew you two still loved each other." Martha responds. Zero knew what he just said could backfire. If she was the one leaking everything. This would get out. At the same time, then he would know it was her. It would work to his advantage either way. At this point, he didn't care who knew he was with Yuki. "What do you want me to do?" Martha asks. "I want you to go to Kaname's house today. I need you to get Yuki and the kids stuff and Pack it. Have it ready for pick up. Kaname will be there. Talk to him. Try to engage with him. SEe how it goes." Zero asks. "Ok great. Last night we went to dinner. IT was so nice. He is so smart. Only thing was all he talked about was Yuki." Matha states. "Well, we couldn't find her. So he was worried. That should fade. Just hang in there." Zero remarks. "Oh, I will. If you think I have a chance? The thought gives me tingles." Martha says. Zero cringes. "Yea I think you have a chance. Your just going to have to work at it. He has been pinning away for Yuki for years. They do have a bond and spend time together. I don't think anyone could break there friendship. Do you think you can handle being around that?" Zero asks. "Sure. I know. They have a child together. They have a history. If he only lets us make our own History. I can live with it." Martha responds. "Ok, then good luck. Off you go. Have a good day." Zero laughs.  
Zero sitting in his chair hoping he did the right thing. Hoping this didn't backfire.

While sitting there his secretary beeps Zero. "Yes?" Zero states. "You have a meeting at 2. With Yagari and, Yuki Kuran. "Ok. When they get here. Please show them in. Thank you." Zero replies. Wondering. What Yuki is doing here. She was counsel now. Plus the queen. I guess. I will be seeing a lot of her at work. He thought. Sitting in his chair. Going over files. In a short time. There is a knock on the door. "Come in." Zero says. The door opens and its Yuki. In a knee length Trench coat and red heels. Her hair long and flowing with curls. Her eyes glistening. "You an hour early babe. I thought. The meeting was at 2?" Zero asks. "It is. I thought. I would come earlier. I want to have my own private meeting with you." She says in a seductive voice. Locking the door behind her. "Oh Really? I thought. You hated it here." Zero asks. "I do. I thought. I could make better memories here. Ones me or you couldn't forget. Ones when we remember, we want more." Yuki states. "I'm scared of what your thinking." Zero remarks. " You won't be when I am done with you." She giggles. Taking off the trench coat. Wearing the red sheer baby doll nightie from that weekend. "Holy Shit. You look hot in that babe." Zero Grins. Yuki going over to his desk chair. Sitting on his lap. 'I am glad you think its hot." She says. Kissing and licking his neck. "Not sure. What got into you. But I like it." Zero grins. "Babe, can we try the desk or something?" Zero states. Not really wanting to use the desk chair. Due to the video of her and Kaname. "Let go of the past Zero. Let's make our own memories." She whispers in his ear. Zero already doomed. Her hands are in his pants. Her lips licking and kissing his earlobe. "Ok. The hell with it." Zero states, as he grabs her waist and kisses her mouth. They make hot passionate love in the chair. Yuki completely taking every ounce of Zero's control. He was just as weak as she was. They couldn't resist the others touch. It burned deep into the other. They made love hundreds of times. Yet each time was like the first. The yearn and burning for the other. It was incredible.

When done, Yuki goes into Zero's Private bathroom. Cleaning up and putting on a black knee length dress. She fixed her hair and put her shoes back on. Putting the red little nightie and panties into her purse. "So did you like your little surprise?" Yuki asks coming out of the bathroom. "Like? More like love. Best afternoon I have ever had here." Zero remarks. "Good Cause there will be more of it." Yuki smiles. "I have no complaints. Nice dress by the way." Zero smirks. "Why thank you. Yagari should be here any moment. You might want to fix your tie." Yuki giggles. " You turned me into a mess here." He says as he is tucking his shirt back into his pants." Zero chuckles. "You haven't seen anything yet." She Grins.


	165. Chapter 165 Figured it was her!

Review Please

chapter 165 Figured it was her!

In a few minutes, Yagari knocks on the door. "Come in." Says Zero. "Hey, Yuki called this meeting. What can we do for you?" Yagari states." Well, I asked to talk to you both for a few reasons. One at the wedding Mika/Kharis walked in with a man. She claimed he was her brother. Which we all know, she had no siblings. So who was he? I would like you both to look into that. I am sure he has something to do with this. He did look similar to Nezera. I just doubt it is his uncle." Yuki announces. "Yea I heard her say it was her brother also. At the time I didn't think anything of it. I figured the whole wedding was bullshit." Zero comments. "There was also someone who already had the plan that they were going to the paper. They even already knew what they were going to put in it. It didn't make any sense. That they only put in about Zero and Kharis. It is the only topic they want to use against me. If they were really watching the wedding, they would have known I had way too much to drink. That would have been something to add to the paper. The drunken Yuki. That wasn't what they were after. They also don't seem to go against Kaname. They don't make him look bad. Just me!"Yuki remarks. "Who do you think would want to do this?" Yagari asks. "I would check into Zero's new partner Martha. She is very much into Kaname. So, I doubt she would want him to look bad. For me, she wouldn't care either way." Yuki states. Zero takes a deep breath. "I thought it could be her. I was just hoping it wouldn't be. I mean she is supposed to like Kaname so much. Why do this?"Zero asks. "I don't know. You would have to ask her about that. He is a married man, she shouldn't be flirting with him anyway." Yuki snaps. "You aren't really married to him Yuki." Zero responds." She doesn't know that. Yet she is still trying." Yuki comments. " I will look into her and watch her." Yagari states. "I will also. I will find out if she did this." Zero admits. "Thank you both. It means a lot." Yuki says. Picking up her black trench coat and purse. "I will see you later Zero." Yuki adds. "Yes, babe." He responds. Going over to her and giving her a kiss. I love you." Zero states. "I love you too. Please stay safe." Yuki replies. Walking out.

"Well, I guess. You two are doing better?" Yagari asks. "We are trying. The last two days have been wonderful. I just hope they stay like this." Zero replies. "It still looks like she has feelings for Kaname. She doesn't seem to like that Martha has her eye on him. IF she is the leak or not." Yagari states. "I noticed that. From the start. It's something she never had to deal with before. Kaname always gives her full attention. HIs Girl as he calls her. It would take her some time to get over that. " Zero admits. "Do you think Kaname will go for this? I mean he is as obsessed with Yuki as you are." Yagari asks. " I think. He wants to have someone who is there for him. I am sure. He is needing the sexual side of the relationship. I am also sure that after what took place the other night, he needs some release. He was completely undone by Yuki. Yet he didn't give in. He had the control to stop himself. To be honest with you. I don't think I could have done that." Zero admits. "He knew. It wouldn't have been a good thing. In the morning she could have regretted it. She was plastered. SHe would just run back to you." Yagari comments. " I think. That is what he felt." Zero replies. "If Martha is doing this, Kaname isn't going to like it very much. He doesn't like anyone hurting Yuki. That's not a way to get into his graces." Yagari states. " I will ask her myself. I will see what she says. I need for her to make it work with him. Even if she is the leak from the wedding. If he has someone. He will finally get out of my life." Zero responds. "Good luck with that. He will never be out of your life. Yuki will make sure of it. She is just as attached to him, as he is to her. "Yagari remarks. "Yea I know. But if he has someone else. He can't always be around Yuki. Let's just see what happens. It's worth a shot." Zero states.

Yagari leaves Zero's office. Zero is thinking more and more about Martha being the leak. "Shit. That would put a damper on things. I need to see and fix this before it gets out of Control!" Zero says to himself. Zero calls Martha telling her when she is done helping Kaname to come to his office. That he needs to talk to her. It's important.

A few hours later. Zero hears a knock at his office door. "Come In." Zero says. "Hi, Boss. I came as soon as I could. I did everything you asked of me. The boxes are packed and ready for pick up. Yuki didn't come over today at all though. Kaname was a little disappointed in that. I did manage to ask him out to dinner tonight. He said sure. So after work, we will be going." Martha comments. "Well, You had a good day. I'm glad. I do have something to ask you. I need you to be honest with me, or I can't help you. Where you the leak at the wedding?" Zero asks. Martha stands there, trying to figure out her words. "Answer me, Martha." Zero huffs. "Yes. It was me. I was hired to get info. Only the info that would hurt Yuki. To make you, make her look like a fool. Downgrade the queen. The only problem is. I really am in love with Kaname. I would do anything for him. I didn't tell anyone that you want her back. I promise. I will stop. Just help me get him. I will do anything." Martha answers. "Who hired you?" Zero asks. The lady that looked like Kharis. She couldn't go to the paper herself. So she said. She would kiss you and I had to spread it." Martha replies. "Mika is at it again I see." Zero comments. "Well if you want Kaname, you can't do anything to hurt Yuki. If he finds out you did. That will break any chance you have with him. You may want to come clean to him tonight about this. Tell him your true feelings. If you're honest that might be on your side." Zero remarks. "I will do. I will do anything. He has my heart, he just doesn't know it. " Martha answers. "Then I think you should tell him. Look like you did at the wedding. I saw him staring at you." Zero admits. "Oh really? Ok. I will. Thank you Zero. I promise not to do anything against you again. Anything we tell each other. Stays there. I swear." Martha remarks. "I hope so. If you go against me or Yuki again. I will have to take your badge. And tell Kaname." Zero responds. "Oh, you won't have to worry. I promise." Martha states happily. Leaving the room.

Zero was hoping that Martha's honestly would work in her favor. That Kaname would forgive after hearing how she truly felt about him. Also hoping he would let go and give her a try. He knew. Yuki wouldn't really like this. But in the end, it would be good for Kaname and for himself. He thoughts went back to Mika. She is up to her old tricks again. She is one to watch. I knew that kiss had a reason. Besides hurting Yuki. The damn kiss was splattered in today's paper.

Vampire hunter's Mistress Kharis. Hot n Heavy at the wedding of his daughter and her son. She isn't a Mistress anymore. They are out in the open. Love at First Sight. What will this Union bring? We will be sure to keep watch on these two. We are sure his ex-wife, just loves the fact that her daughter married, Her ex-husband's Mistress's son. You really can't blame him though. Kharis is a hot, sexy redhead. Where we love the Queen but she isn't very voluminous. She is a small slender woman. She has gotten better over the years. She just can't compare to Kharis.

"Oh, Shit. Wait till Yuki reads this crap." Zero says to himself as he read that paper. Thinking not only Yuki but what about there children. Their grown children really didn't need to see this. They didn't need this in there lives. He now knew it was Mika playing her games. He just didn't know what to do to stop her.


	166. Chapter 166 Words Cut like a knife

Review, please.

Chapter 166 Words cut like a knife.

It was finally time to go home. Zero grabbing his brown trench coat and briefcase, heading to the parking lot. He wasn't sure. What he was going to find. When he picked up Yuki this evening. He had a plan on trying to make this evening a nice one. To try to let the shit go. This afternoon was nice. He loved her getting closer to him. Her little surprise stayed with him all day. It was a happy thought among all the others. He had going. He reaches the Cafe. Where he parks the car. SLowly getting out. Walking into the Cafe. Yuki behind the counter. Her eyes glisten at the sight of him.

"Hey, babe. I am here to pick you up." Zero states. "Ok. I just have to lock up and get my purse. I will be right with you." Yuki responds. Going to lock the backup and then heading to the front. Where she and Zero step outside. Zero watching for any sign of that damn paper. But nothing. Yuki seems to be in good spirits. SHe gets into the car, holding Zero's hand while he drives. She just smiles up at him. "I see you're still in a good mood," Zero asks. "Yes. Of course. I thought of our afternoon all day." Yuki responds with a smile. "Me too. It was really nice. I have something planned for this evening. I think you and the kids will like it." Zero states. "Oh really. It will be nice doing something as a family. I didn't get to go see Kaname today. I was too busy. I still need to get my things. I also need to talk over what we are doing with Rai." Yuki admits. "It's ok. The boxes of your stuff I had taken cared of. You won't have to go over there to do that. Just need to talk to him about Rai. I thought. I would save you some time." Zero comments. "Thank you. I hate packing. " Yuki replies.

Once home, Zero waits for the kids to come home from school. He see's when Hanabusa lets them go. That Rai is still here. There is no sign of Kaname. His normal pick up. Isn't happening today. He figured. Martha and Kaname were on their date. He had no time to pick up Rai. Not to mention, where would Rai stay while Kaname was out on the date. Zero was happy. He knew. Yuki didn't really want to give time up with Rai. He just hoped tonight would work out for Kaname and Martha.

Once the kids were home. Zero went inside. "Hey Kids. How about we go out for pizza and a movie tonight?" Zero asks. The smaller kids jumping up and down happily. "Yes, daddy." Anna replies." ZJ just looks at his father puzzled. "Everything ok ZJ?" Zero asks. "Yes, Dad. I think. It would be great. It's just not like you. Maybe pizza but a movie? You know. There are people at the movie right?" ZJ Laughs. "Very funny. Smartypants. Yes, I know there are people at the movie. Gezz." Zero responds. "I just know. You are not very social Dad. You don't like things like that." ZJ states. "I'm ok. I thought. It would be nice since we don't spend that much time together. I know your mother wants to spend more time with you also." Zero admits. " Zero it is a school night." Yuki says. "Mommy please," Rai asks. "Ok. You all win. Let's go." Yuki says smiling at Zero. "The kids really know you well." Yuki Snickers. "Yea Yea." Zero says walking to the car. Everyone gets in and they drive off to the pizza shop. Getting pizza, and soda for dinner. They all sit down at a booth talking about there day. Enjoying the time together. Here and there, Yuki will touch Zero. Either on his hand or thigh. He sees the closeness still there. She still can't kiss him in public since they are still not showing they are together. So she will do little things, just to show closeness. While at the pizza place, they get ice cream sundaes. Making the kids happy. Not to mention Yuki. She loves stuff like that. Feeding some ice cream to Zero. Looking at him like he is the only man in the world. Zero loving it.

After pizza, they go to the movie theater. The kids picking the movie. Zero letting them. Not really caring what they pick. He just wanted to be with his family. Rai and Anna all excited over the popcorn. They get there seats, Yuki sitting next to Zero. One smaller kid sitting on the side of them and ZJ on the other side of Anna. The lights go down when the movie is about to start. Yuki holds Zero's hand and places a light kiss on his cheek. They smile at each other watching the movie. An hour and a half later. The movie is over. They get up to leave. Yuki taking the smaller kids to the bathroom before they go.

On her way to the bathroom, she walks by a paper stand. Seeing Kharis and Zero's kiss plastered on the front page. She grabs one and reads it while the kids are in the bathroom. Taking it all in. The kids come out and Zero walks over to see if they are ready. He see's her putting the paper down. Getting the kids. He just looks at her. To see her reaction. He can tell, It bothered her by her actions. She spots Zero and just walks over to him with the kids. "We are ready to go." she says. "Ok. everything ok?" Zero asks. "Yea. We should get home. It's getting late." Yuki responds. They walk to the car putting the kids in. Zero gets in to drive and Yuki on the passage seat. She is very quiet, as the kids in the back are not. Talking about the movie they just watched. Zero stares at Yuki but gets nothing. She is just looking sideways at the other cars going past. Laying her head on the car seat. Looking like she is in deep thought.

They get home, and Yuki gets the smaller kids and puts them to bed. ZJ going to his room. Yuki then goes into the bathroom for her shower. Which she just looks at herself in the mirror. She gets into the shower and just sits there. The words in the paper going over and over in her head. Zero notices that it's quit awhile that Yuki is in the shower. It never really takes her this long.


	167. Chapter 167 Open Your Heart

Review, please

Chapter 167 Open your heart

Zero waits a few minutes more. Yuki still not out. He goes over to knock on the door. But no one answers or responds. Zero gets a little nervous so he walks in the bathroom. "Yuki is everything ok in here?" Zero asks. As he looks around. The steamy water, fogging up the place. "Yea," Yuki replies in a low tone. "Zero walks over to the shower, pulling back the curtain a bit. "Babe whats wrong?" He asks as he looks in seeing her sitting in the shower. The water just hitting her. Tears in her eyes. Zero kneels to her, lifting her head. Placing a light kiss on her lips. "Babe, whats wrong?" Zero asks again. The water hitting his back. His shirt getting all wet. His silver hair now soaked. "Do you ever wish. I was built like Kharis? That I had more?" Yuki asks with sadness. "Yuki are you kidding me? There is nothing wrong with what you have. You know. How you turn me on." Zero says. "Yea. But she was more woman than me. She was curvey. Taller. I know you like big boobs. I just don't have those." Yuki states. " I know. I use to tease you. When we were teenagers but I don't care about that. I love you just the way you are. There is nothing wrong with you. Don't let that paper shit get in your head." Zero says. Shutting off the water, then lifting Yuki up into his arms. Grabbing a towel. Kissing her passionately. She moves her hands down to take off his soaked shirt. As he carries her to the bed. Lightly placing her on it. He strips out of the rest of his wet clothes. Yuki then gets the towel and dries off his hair. As he kisses her neck, rubbing his hands on her breasts. Yuki giving out light moans. Yuki sitting in Zero's lap there naked wet bodies rubbing up against the others. They forget about the outside world and only see each other at this moment. Giving their self to the other. Making slow passionate love to each other. Making their bond stronger. Mika trying to break them apart only seems to bring them closer together. There desire for the other not shifting.

Meanwhile, Kaname and Martha are out on their date. They are sitting in this quiet cozy romantic restaurant. Martha very nervous. First just because, she is with Kaname and second she knows. What she has to tell him. "Kaname, I need to tell you something. " Martha states. "Ok, I'm all ears." Kaname says. "I really enjoy being with you. I don't want our relationship or friendship to start out a lie. I also don't want you to hate me." Martha says. "Why would I hate you? I think. Our friendship is very nice. I enjoy being with you also." Kaname remarks. "I hope you feel the same after I tell you this. When I went to work for the association, I was working for Mika. I was there to get all the information. I could get on Zero and Yuki. To use against them. I am the one that gave the information to the paper about the wedding. I will not be doing that anymore, because my feelings for you are real. The more I am with you. The more I want you. Kaname I am falling in love with you. I also know. The truth that you are not Married to Yuki. I just never told anyone that. I couldn't hurt you." Martha admits. "I was wondering if you were going to tell me the truth or just use me." Kaname remarks. "You knew?" Martha asks. "Of course my dear. I know everything. I just wasn't sure of your intentions. If you really truly cared for me or not."Kamane states. "I do. I swear to you. I do." Martha says her heart beating fast. "I did notice you never used any of the information against me. You also never gave the truth. That we were not married for real. That would of cause a lot of trouble for all of us." Kaname comments. "Oh, I know. I couldn't do that to you." Martha replies. Kaname moving his hand to hers. " Martha I have to be honest with you also. I do like you. I am glad you told me the truth. I can forgive. I have done some stuff in my past. That a special woman forgave me for. I was very grateful that she did. I just don't know if I can give myself to you fully Martha. I don't mind the dinners and being together. It's just my heart belongs to someone else." Kaname admits. "I know. You love her dearly. She is with Zero, Kaname. You can see it in both there eyes, how much they love each other. I know. I saw the desire for you in her's but she always goes back to him." Martha answers. "Yes. I know. He has always been a throne in my side."Kaname responds. "I knew. I would have to share you. That she is your best friend. But if you open your heart to me and let me in. It's all I ask. I have to say. It will be hard to be like Zero and just let this go but to be with you. I will do it."Martha answers. "Ok. As long as you know the truth. I don't want to hide it and hurt you. You will notice it. When she is around. I do my best to control my feelings. There are just times I can't. She gets under my skin."Kaname states. "Maybe in time she won't. Maybe in time, I can make you forget her?" Martha asks. "I don't know. What the future holds. I do want you to know. I love her. If you feel you can't live with that. Then please Don't start this." Kaname responds. " I can handle it."Martha comments. Ever so happy. To be with Kaname she would do anything. She did hate the fact, she would be sharing him with Yuki. It might not be sexual but she knew there bond was strong. She just hoped that in time. She could lessen it. Make him fall in love with her. That Yuki would concentrate on Zero more. And leave Kaname alone. She would never know if she didn't try. To her, it was worth it. Just to be next to him. She looked at him like Yuki looked at Zero. Kaname saw that. Its why he was willing to try. To have a woman that actually was totally deeply in love with him and only him. He wasn't use to that. No one in the way or middle. It would be refreshing. At the same time, Kaname knew his heart was Yuki's. That no matter what took place with Martha, he just wished it was Yuki. He remembered the night she came on to him. How badly he wanted her. He didn't think. He could want anyone like that. His blood bond was with her. He just controlled it all these years. He was willing to try though. He knew while Zero was around, He would never have his one true love.


	168. Chapter 168 Shocked N hurt

Review, please

Chapter 168 Shocked N Hurt.

In the Morning, Yuki wakes up in Zero's arms. Still a little upset from the newspaper article. Just trying to move on like she told her self days ago. She knew. Zero's want for her was strong. She just wondered if he ever wished. She had more. The paper made her doubt herself. Doubt her body. Which she never has before. She looks next to her at this sexy, tall, slender man beside her. How perfect. He was to her. How his lavender eyes could look right through her. His silver hair shimmered in the light and his lips where the most kissable lips ever to image. If he felt half the way she did about him, She knew. She was fine. How no matter, how long they been together. She just couldn't get over his touch. There wasn't one part of his body, she didn't love. That she didn't crave. Zero wakes up, Opening his eyes to Yuki. Just smiling at him. Watching him sleep. "Is Everything ok?" Zero asks? "Yes. I was just watching this gorgeous man sleep." Yuki says. "Oh really? Gorgeous Heh?" Zero says with a grin. "Very. " She replies as she kisses his lips."I have to get dressed. I have to go to work." Yuki says. " Me too babe. I just really like laying here with you." Zero admits. "Same here. Maybe tonight we go to bed early?" Yuki asks. "Yes, that sounds good. Are you ok from last night?" Zero asks. "I will be ok. I just wish it would stop. I guess. IF it's not going to. I am going to have to get a thicker skin. Which I had years ago. I don't understand why this gets to me so badly." Yuki admits. "It being never ending doesn't help babe. I mean. They keep throwing things at you. Always me of course. It just brings up the past. It just hurts you."Zero states. "It Does. Very much. I can't react like that anymore. It's tearing us apart. Its been so nice being home. I don't want to ruin it." Yuki replies. "It will be fine. We know its Mika. She is just playing her games. She likes to see us squirm. Last time, I was the one to give her the show. You and Kaname let it all go. Now she is getting under your skin. You need to do what you did the last time babe." Zero comments. "Your right. I will do my best." Yuki remarks.

Zero drives Yuki to work. They leave on good terms. Yuki kissing him goodbye. She feels. She needs to talk to Kaname about Rai. They need to make out a schedule. She isn't really looking forward to it. She just knows. She needs to. She goes to the Cafe to make sure everything is under control. Grabbing a few bagels and cream cheese. With two coffees. She heads back outside. Walking to the townhouse. When she opens the door. She see's Martha standing over Kaname's desk, giving him a kiss. Yuki stands there. Frozen. Never thinking. She would ever see this happen. "Hi, Yuki. I was just leaving. Have a nice day."Martha says heading out the door. Yuki standing there looking at Kaname. "Hey, How is my girl?" Kaname asks. Yuki walks over placing the coffee on Kaname's desk. Still staring at him. "I know. What you just saw, must hurt. I am truly sorry. I wanted to tell you first." Kaname states. "Tell me what?" Yuki asks. "Martha and I are dating," Kaname replies. "Oh. She spent the night?" Yuki remarks. "Yes,"Kaname replies. Looking at Yuki's face, which is now white as a sheet. "You do know she is the leak?" Yuki remarks coldly. "Yes, she told me. Yuki sit down. I know. This is a shock for you. It's not to hurt you. I just need something to take my mind off things." Kaname adds. "This is how you get your mind off things?" Yuki snaps. "Yuki. I have been going crazy since that night. I can't live like that anymore. I need someone to share my life with. Someone that can be there. Not wanting someone else. It hasn't changed my love for you. I don't think anything will. It just helps with the loneliness. I have desires too."Kaname states. Yuki your trembling."Kaname adds. " I will be fine. I came here to talk about Rai." Yuki says. trying to contain her emotions. Not even able to admit, what she just saw. "I don't want to take Rai away from you Yuki. Now that I am trying to work on a relationship, I think its best. That I have Rai on the weekends and maybe a day during the week. That way he doesn't see too much. If this doesn't work out. It won't affect him."Kaname says. "Yuki shaking harder. "Whatever you feel is best." She replies. " You don't look ok, Yuki." Kaname states. "I'm fine. I need to get back to work. I will send someone to get the boxes you packed for me. You have a good day." Yuki replies. Doing her best to keep her feelings hidden. "If you need to talk. if you need anything. I am here for you. I hope you know that." Kaname states. "I do." Yuki replies. Giving him a small peck on the cheek before leaving.

Kaname knows something isn't right. Her short answers, her trembling. He could sense something was wrong. It was the last thing he ever wanted to do, that was hurt her. He just needed to let go a little. He needed some freedom. A life that didn't revolve around her. At the same time. Part of him was dying inside. Even to let go of Yuki in a small way hurt him as well.

Kaname knows, she is hurting. He knows. She isn't opening up to him at the moment. He feels its probably the shock of walking in on that kiss. The shock he was with someone else. He figured. He would call Zero. To let him know. "Hey, whats up?" Zero says. "Your wife just left here. I believe she is pretty upset." Kaname states. "What happened now?" Zero replies. "She walked in on Martha kissing me goodbye."Kaname responds. "Oh. I'm sure that was a shock for her."Zero states. "Yes. it was. I think maybe you should call or visit her. She isn't opening up to me."Kaname answers. "She didn't go off on you?"Zero asks. "No, not at all. To be honest her answers with me were very short. She didn't express her disapproval. I Could just read she was upset. She was shaking. Trying her best to hide it." Kaname admits. "If it was me she would have torn me a new ass." Zero states. "She is married to you. She isn't to me. Plus you two have an explosive relationship. We don't." Kaname responds. "If you say so. Something isn't right. SHe still would have yelled at you." Zero replies. " Maybe she was just too taken back. I am not sure. I just know. I feel terrible. I didn't want her to find out like that. I wanted to sit down and talk to her. Like we always do." Kaname states. "You don't owe her anything, Kaname. I am glad to see you found someone." Zero comments. "Thank you. I feel like I am betraying her. Like I cheated on her. I just can't shake this feeling." Kaname admits. "I know. You're not though. You just only know her all these years. It will fade in time." Zero answers.

Zero is very happy that Kaname is moving forward with Martha. it feels he has a good chance of moving on with Yuki. He doesn't really like Yuki hurt by it. He does know. That she is close to him. He knew she would be. It will be ok in time. it would take everyone a bit to get used to it. He also felt this would tell the tale. Would Yuki care so much she would stop it? Tell Kaname she wanted him? Or let go and go with him? He knew this plan could backfire. Either way Zero would know where he stood. Maybe finally moving on. Finally going back to the life they once shared.


	169. Chapter 169 Sucker for pain

Review, please. What do you think about Kaname with Martha? Do you think it will work?

Chapter 169. Sucker for pain.

Zero figures. He should go see Yuki. As he is thinking that. He gets a message from her saying. She is going home. No need to pick her up. She will already be at the main house. She isn't feeling well and needs some rest. Zero now knowing. She is really upset. At least she texted me and let me know. It's better than wondering where she is. He thought. Figuring. He better go home early and see what state she was in.

Zero packs up and gets ready to go home. Martha coming into his office. "Good afternoon Martha. How was your night?" Zero asks. "Incredible. I told him the truth and he excepted me. We spent the night together. I never felt anything like that before in my life." Martha explains. "Good for you. I am so glad for the both of you." Zero responds. "Yuki walked in on us kissing this morning. It was like she saw a ghost." Martha replies. "A ghost?"Zero answers. "Yes. Like she was here before. Like it reminded her of something." Martha states. "I thought. She would be upset just because you were kissing Kaname." Zero adds. "I am sure. It was some of that. But there was something else there." Martha comments. "I am going home now. I will see how she is. Thank you for keeping me updated. Like I said before congrats. I hope you two make each other happy." Zero remarks. "He makes me very happy. I Just hope I can do the same for him."

Zero walks to the car thinking. Looked like she saw a ghost? Did the kiss reminder her of him and Kharis? It wouldn't be a stretch. It was the only thing happening lately. He figured not to keep thinking just to ask and see. On his way home he stopped for some takeout. He pulled up into his driveway. Seeing Yuki's car parked there. He saw. She was really here. He goes inside to a quiet house. He places the take-out food on the kitchen counter, then heads upstairs. He opens the bedroom door and finds Yuki sleeping again on his side of the bed. This time in her regular clothes. Curled up into a ball. Zero goes over and sits next to her. Putting his hand on her back rubbing it up and down. "Babe are you ok?" Zero asks. "Zero your home."She answers. Sitting up and wrapping her arms around him. "Tell me what happened today. I want you to be able to talk to me. Like you do to Kaname. I am here for you. I will do my best to keep my cool."Zero remarks. "It was horrible. I walked in and Martha was kissing Kaname. I felt like I had to throw up. I couldn't stop shaking." Yuki replies. "Was that because it hurt you to see her with him?" Zero asks. "In a way yes. I have to say I wasn't excepting that. In another way, it was like walking in on you with her. It was like reliving it again. I know I said this morning I would let go. It just hit me. Hard. " Yuki admits." So you were upset because it reminded you of that time with me?" Zero asks. "Yes. You are mine aren't you Zero?" Tears flowing down her face."Babe, of course, I am. I always have been. I swear. I don't want any other. I don't know. What to do to show you I'm not going anyway. I am fighting the past I didn't even create." Zero states. "I know. I am sorry. I just can't help it. I found these in the draw. When I came home. They have been sitting there for ten years." Yuki says showing Zero the divorce papers. "Oh god babe. I threw them into the drawer years ago. You remember our deal. IF we ever changed our minds." Zero remarks. "Zero rip them up. Take them away. Like they never happened." Yuki says tearfully." IF that's what you truly want. That's fine with me. Look. I get one side of them. You get the other. We tear them apart together. I asked for this when I was controlled. It wasn't me." Zero remarks. "I know. Its why i want them gone. They don't exist." Yuki responds. As both of them rip them to shreds. Yuki kissing Zero and holding him tight.

He see's that the plan is going in his favor. It wasn't all about Kaname. It was about the past. LIke it has been for the last few months. Zero knew that all that had hurt Yuki. He just is seeing how badly now. How that time changed her life. That it would be with them forever no matter what. The pain was evident in her eyes. No matter how strong she was, That could tear her down and apart within minutes. Just like Kaname did to Zero. Zero was learning to control himself better. He would still flare up at times but he did his best to hold his emotions in tack. It was Yuki now that was flying off the handle. It was funny how their feelings towards each other could control them like that. It was also a very scary thing. To be able to control someone else's emotions like this was awful in a way. They both knew. What hurts the other the most. Now that the papers were know longer. Zero hoped that would help Yuki heal. That she knew. They were not there anymore. They would get mad at each other. Which even though they had their big fights. Neither of them ever brought up that they would sign them to get rid of the other. Maybe Yuki would ask here and there if Zero wanted out. But that is as far as it went. Now they weren't looming over them. Zero actually felt a relief in them being gone. Hoping she felt the same. Wishing they had never been at all.


	170. Chapter 170 Picking myself up

Review, please. The last chapter was a turning point. The papers are gone!

Chapter 170 Picking my self up.

In the morning Yuki gets up. Refreshed. In a pretty good mood. Making breakfast for the family and being close to Zero. Zero happy to see. She is feeling better. "I will drop you off babe. Are you ready?" Zero asks. "Yes. Thank you." Yuki replies. They get into the car and Zero drops her off. Riding off to go to work himself. Yuki waits for him to be out of the street. Then she walks down to the townhouse.

Yuki walks in. Seeing Kaname at his desk. No sign of Martha."Yuki my girl. I am so glad to see you." Kaname states. "Same here. I wanted to say. I was sorry for yesterday. I was taken by surprise. I didn't mean to hurt you" Yuki responds. "No. I am fine. I Hoped that didn't hurt you. I know. It was a lot to take in." Kaname states. "I will get used to it. It will take time." Yuki states. "May we sit down to breakfast? I really did miss you. I have been thinking about you all night." Kaname replies. "Sure breakfast would be great. I need to talk to you about something anyway." Yuki remarks. "Ok. Whats wrong?" Kaname asks. " I did a lot of thinking last night. There is so much running through my mind lately. Its just been crazy. I haven't even really been myself. I'm not this weak." Yuki comments. "I know. There has been one thing after another. I can see how it can affect you." Kaname replies. "I need a break. I need time. I know. I can't go to Cross or anywhere for that matter. If I even bring it up to Zero. He will think I'm running away. And have a huge fit. I can't deal with that right now. I can't have him falling apart when I am holding on by a thread myself." Yuki admits. "What are you proposing?"Kaname asks. "I am going to stay at the main house. I won't be coming around here. Not even to the Cafe for a while. I just need some time. Zero won't care as long as I am in the same house with him. I don't think that should bring up anything. He goes to work all day long. So, I would have my alone time. Just time to be me. TIme to think and breathe. No one watching me. Maybe the papers would even die down some." Yuki states. "Always protecting him. Even when you need a break. The Cafe has a good staff and I can look after it while you're gone. I don't mind. I will miss seeing you."Kaname states. "I will miss you too. I just think. It's for the best. Plus it will give you time with Martha. Just you and her." Yuki comments. "Yes. And just you and Zero. It should let us both know how things will go." Kaname answers. "Yes. " SHe replies. "Thank you for breakfast it was nice as always." Yuki remarks. Giving Kaname a big hug and kiss. His hands holding hers."I love you Yuki. I don't ever want you to forget that. No matter. Who I am with. MY heart is yours." Kaname admits. "To be honest with you. The same goes for me. There is a place in my heart you hold. Not even Zero can break that." Yuki confesses. As she takes on last look around, walking out the door.

She feels empty inside. Like she just let go of a piece of herself. Yet knowing. She had to. For her own sanity. What had been going on. Couldn't anymore. It was ripping her apart and both men she loved. She was more torn now than when she was a girl. The only difference was now, she knew. What it was like to be Kaname's girl. To be with him and near him. In that special way. She liked it more then she should of. She hated that Martha would be taking that place. The thought killed her. She couldn't bare witness to it. Its why she said. She would stay away. He could move on and be happy. She just didn't have to stand there and watch. The last few months of being with him, just made her love him more. How he always fixed things. He was always there. Zero wanted her to open up to him like she did Kaname. She just didn't think. She could. There were some things. She couldn't even admit to herself little alone say it to Zero. Thinking to herself that the love bond that they had. Was it really a love bond? Or a torture bond? That all it ever did was bring the other pain. She goes on to do all she can at the Cafe. Baking and making a lot of different things. So there will be a lot of stuff left for when she takes her break. SHe lets the staff know. And leaves them in charge. While she packs her things and gets ready for Zero to pick her up.

She is waiting outside for him. When he pulls up to the curb to get her. "Hey, Babe. Everything ok?" Zero asks. "Yes. I am going to be taking a little break from the Cafe and Kaname. I think its best for all of us. I need to get myself back. I need a break." Yuki states. "That's fine with me. You will be home with us?" Zero asks. Saying to himself. I hope. She isn't running away again. "Yes. I will be staying at the main house. With you and the kids. It's quiet all day there. The small kids are at school and you're at work. That should give me some breathing room. Just to gather myself up. Its been a long few months Zero. My heart and mind are shattered. I know. I can't run away. I know. You freak out. So, I figured this would be second best." Yuki admits. "I am so glad. That you're not running away. I don't want you to leave. This is good for everyone. You get Your break, and we still keep our relationship open. We need to be together to work on us." Zero says. "We will work on us. I thought of that also. And I get to spend some time with the kids. Maybe do some more things like the other night. When you took us out to a movie. That was really nice." Yuki states. "Sounds good to me." Zero replies. "It will also give Kaname time to open up with Martha. I won't be in there way." Yuki remarks. "I think that's great. He needs someone. Let him be happy." Zero remarks. Knowing Yuki really doesn't like the idea but is open to it. He is glad she is. This way they both can work on their relationship. Kaname will be out of the picture for awhile. That should help a lot. Zero Thinks. In a way, Kaname hadn't really been the problem. It was everything else around them. Things pushing her to Kaname making her always rethink her choice. Or at least make her doubt herself. Zero hoped this time away from Kaname, would help them grow closer to each other again. Build their family life. He was thankful. She wasn't running away. If she did. He couldn't run after her anymore. He had his job. He just couldn't leave it and fly after her. Not to mention, he was tired of it. They were both worn down from the months they had been going through. Not sure that either one could take much more.


	171. Chapter 171 Letting Go of the past

Review, please

Chapter 171 Letting go of the past

Its been a few weeks and Yuki has been at the main house. She has taken the house apart and gave it a good cleaning. Even went out and got new curtains, and some new things to spruce up the place. To give it a new look. It's been awhile since she, really lived in the house. She figured to make it like home again. Zero really doesn't care. What she does with the place. He is just happy. She is there. It makes him feel good to know. She feels like this is home. They been spending more time together and with the kids. They get along great. Their sex life is great also, but that never really was a problem. Zero does see from time to time. Yuki gets low, she just tries to hide it. To push it deep down. He asked her a few times if she was ok. She just responds. Yes with a smile and moves on. He hopes that one day, she will open up to him. Like she could Kaname. He notices. She does here and there. Just not like he would like. Zero feels that the, more she would trust him not to go off, the more she will confide in him. So he has been doing his best to control his outbursts. He tries to listen to what she says without overreacting. Like he has in the past. He knows that was always a big thing to her. That she hated him, throwing the things she could confide to him against her. He knew. It was time for him to grow up on that. They were not kids anymore. He should be able to hear, what she is saying. Without fliping out all the time.

Today Yuki goes into their old bedroom. The one where Zero asked for the Divoice in. The one they don't sleep in. Only here and there when they had to. She opens the windows to let the air in. Let the beautiful sunlight in. She takes the bedding off the bed and throws it away. Getting a brand new set and putting it on. Then she gets all the old stuff that was laying around in the room for years untouched and throws it away. Putting all new items in their place. Bringing Zero's clothes and her own into the drawers and closets. Placing Zeros glasses on the nightstand. Making it their room again. Taking back her power. Taking back her life. She takes the old pink flowery curtains off the window, and she replaces them with white lacey ones. The bed now in a White floral print, with two large puffy pillows and a soft furry pink blanket at the end of the bed. She leaves the Window open to let in some sun and air. Heading back downstairs to the kitchen to put dinner on. The kids get home before Zero. They wash up and get ready for dinner. Zero comes in the door.

"Hey, babe." How was your day?" Zero asks. "It was good. When you go up to change. Go to our old room. I will explain later." Yuki replies. "Ok. I just want to sit down and have dinner with you and the kids. I missed you." Zero says. "Same here." She responds. "This house looks great babe. It's so clean and homey again. I love coming home." Zero admits. "I am glad you like it. Its taking time but the house is coming together. I have a lot of boxes that have to go to goodwill. I think. It's best to let go of the past." Yuki says. " I think so too. I will drop them off this weekend." Zero replies. They sit down to dinner with the kids. Having a great meal. Listening to the stories of the day. Their family is growing closer. Like they use to be. Zero is very happy. He loves coming home to a home-cooked meal. The whole house smelling great. The kids and Yuki at the table. This is what he fought so hard for. This is what he wanted. For the first time in a long time. He felt like he could breathe. Like things were finally coming together.

After dinner, the kids go into the family room. Zero goes upstairs to change. Going into their old room like Yuki asked him to. He looks around seeing all new things. That she moved them back into that room. Zero a little confused. He just gets his PJs and gets his shower. Figuring Yuki would explain. She said. She would. No Need to wonder. After his shower. Yuki is now done cleaning up downstairs. She is getting her nightie and getting ready for her own shower. "Babe. there was something you wanted to tell me?" Zero asks. "Yes. I took back our original room. I am putting the past in the past. I am not letting Kharis run my life anymore. This was our room for a lot of years. We had a lot of great times here. I have to let go of the bad ones." Yuki states. "I think that's great. I am so glad to hear it. I am not leaving you ever Yuki. I swear to you."Zero replies. " I know. I feel a lot better that the divorce papers are no longer to. I want to say goodbye to all the things that hurt. The paper wants to say your with her. So be it. I know your not. Your mine. That's all I need." Yuki responds. "Babe, you don't know how happy that makes me. We have been doing really well. I know things can get even better." Zero comments as he walks over to her holding her close and kissing her. "I Love you Zero." Yuki states." I love you too." Zero responds.

Yuki takes her shower and they both head to bed. Yuki is trying her best to move on. Not only from Kharis, but from Kaname. The last few weeks have been hard on her. She is trying to forget and let go by cleaning Using it to get her mind off things. Every once in awhile missing Kaname. Wanting to call him to tell him whats new. She misses talking and hearing his voice. It's harder than she thought it would be. Not letting Zero know anything about it. Keeping it all to herself. Buried deeply. Protecting his feelings again.


	172. Chapter 172 Sending you my love

Review, please. In the last few chapters, Yuki is letting go of all that hurts her. Or at least trying to.

Chapter 172 Sending you my love

A month has gone by. The house is all clean and done. Nothing left for Yuki to do. Still not ready to go back to the Cafe. Not ready to see Kaname with Martha. She stays home, her thoughts taking over her mind. Kharis hasn't come up and isn't the problem. Yet Kaname still is. She wonders if he is ok. What is he doing? Is he in love? She knows not to think like this. That it wasn't fair to him. You can't love two people. You can only have one. She keeps telling herself. Kaname still sees Rai's on the weekend. Zero dropping Rai off at Kaname's townhouse. Yuki staying away. Doing her best to control her obsession with him. Hoping it goes away.

One day while all alone in the house. Zero is at work. The kids at school. Yuki sits down to write Kaname a letter. Like the ones, she use to do when he was in the ice coffin. She is hoping that it makes her feel better.

To my beloved Kaname,

I miss you so much. There isn't a day that goes by. I don't think of you. That I don't need you. I miss your voice and your gentle touch. I am staying away for both of our benefits. I want you to move on. I hope you are doing better than me. That night I came on to you. Still plays in my head. I don't want you to think. I did it to hurt Zero. I did it because I wanted you. I was drunk yes. But for the first time in my life, I let myself go. I did something. I really wanted to do. Be with you. To forget Zero. To forget all the pain in my life. I love you Kaname. I just wished. I would have shown it more. When we were together. I was scared and hurt. I never wanted to hurt like that again. So, I shut myself down. I hid my feelings. I am not writing this to make you feel bad. Or to hurt you. I just wanted you to know. How I truly felt. I know it can't go anywhere. I know. I'm stuck. As much as I miss you. I wanted to let you know. I will be staying away. If I don't, I may ruin whatever you have with Martha. I don't want to do that. I want you happy. I want you loved as you should be. With the person loving only you. Giving you all the attention you need and deserve. I just can't watch it. It hurts too much. I know. You watched me with Zero for years. I am sorry for all that pain. It was never my intention. I wish you nothing by happiness.

Love you always and forever,

Yuki.

Yuki then gets into the car and drives to the townhouse. Walking in. Knowing Kaname wouldn't be there. She places the note on his desk. Taking in his scent. Taking a look around. Everything like she left it. She leaves and goes home to the main house. Cooking dinner. Moving on. She feels free. That she finally let her real feelings out. Feeling she can now finally move on. That night she spends time with the kids and Zero. Having a great night. She looks at Zero, His loving eyes looking at her. She felt now. She had to only love him. Give herself fully to him again. She let go of a lot over this last month. Today was the final step. She did really love Zero. It wasn't that she didn't. It was with all that happened and all the pain. Sometimes it was just hard to look at him. Hard to be with him. This month was better. It was getting back to where they were. Just for her, it was taking time. Where Zero it was instant. Then again he wasn't the one hurt. He wasn't the one dumped and trashed in the paper. Yuki felt it would get there. Just keep letting the past go.

"Zero I was thinking. I would go back to the Cafe. At least three days a week. I think. It's time to return." Yuki states. "If that's what you want. That's fine with me. I think three days a week is great. That way you have the other time for yourself. Maybe we can even do something together." Zero replies. "That sounds great." Yuki responds. "You are happy here aren't you?" Zero asks. "Yes. Very. I had a few things to work through Zero. A lot I have moved on. It just takes time." Yuki admits. "Are you happy with me Yuki? Do you really want to be with me?" Zero asks. "What made you ask that?" Yuki answers. "I want to know the truth." Zero remarks. "I am happy with you. Zero I couldn't be anywhere else. I would only run back to you. I remember that month away from you. The pain. The suffering. I don't ever want to feel like that again." Yuki explains. "Is that only because of the bond Yuki? Because you have to be?" Zero responds. "I have been thinking a lot about that. For us to have that close of a bond, Then there is something to it. You just don't have that bond with anyone Zero. It's with the person you love the most. That is you. I would die for you." Yuki states. "I know you would. You almost did. I just need to know, you're not running back to Kaname." Zero asks. "No. I am not going back to Kaname. I am staying here with you and our children." Yuki replies. "Ok. I just needed to know where we stood. If this was going somewhere. Or you were changing your mind. I told you. I want you to be honest with me." Zero announces. "I am. I let go Zero. I have been doing it all month. " Yuki states. "Do you miss him?"Zero asks. "Yes. Of course, I do. I use to see him every day. Talk to him. Have lunch with him. It's hard to let go of someone that was part of you." Yuki admits. "I never said. You couldn't see him. It just came out of your own head." Zero remarks. "I needed a break from him as well. How can he move on with Martha? If I was always around. It's hard. I remember when we were together, and I always saw you. It made things hard. It made my feelings for you come back. Get in the way of the relationship. I don't want to do that to them. I am trying my hardest." Yuki admits. "I am glad you're not going to stop their relationship. I thought you might. I know your feelings for him grew when you were together. I am not blind. I am just glad you choose not to leave me." Zero remarks. "I am not going anywhere. Like you tell me all the time. I'm yours. I want us to work. Yes, our feelings grew closer. I had to let go of that as well. I have to move on. I know i can only love one person. I choose you." Yuki comments. "Good. I'm Glad." Zero replies.


	173. Chapter 173 Can I talk to you?

Review, please

Chapter 173 Can I talk to you?

Another month goes by. Zero sees a big change in Yuki. She is more like her old self than ever. She is happy and alive. She goes to the Cafe three times a week to work. The rest of the time she is home. Being a mom and spending time with him. She still hasn't seen Kaname. She doesn't even bring him up. Kharis also hasn't been mentioned. Yuki has done her best to let it go. To not let it overtake her anymore. Zero told her. That he was hers and she finally believes it.

One afternoon while Yuki is working in the Cafe. Kaname walks in. He knows. She has been working there for the last month. He has been waiting for her to go to him. But she hasn't. He couldn't take it anymore. He went to her. Not able to stay away.

Kaname walks up to the counter and takes a seat. Yuki just turns around and smiles at him. She goes around the counter and gives him a big hug. "Oh, My girl. How I have missed you." Kaname states. "Same here. There were many times I was going to come to you. I just thought better of it." Yuki admits. "I am sorry. I just couldn't any longer. I missed our talks. I missed our lunches. I got your letter. Thank you for telling me the truth." Kaname responds. "It was the last part of my letting go. The last two months I have been working on myself. I had to let go of things that hurt me. To keep how I really felt inside all that time. Was driving me crazy. I felt so good to just let it go." Yuki replies. "So how are you and Zero?" Kaname asks. "We are great. The last month has been good for me. My feelings towards him have grown again. I see him for what he is. Like I use to. I'm not afraid anymore. I had to let go. It just took me a lot more time. Then I thought it would have." Yuki states. "Well, That's good to hear. At least you're happy." Kaname comments. "Yes. I actually am. I haven't been for a long time. I was stuck. I was miserable. How are you and Martha?" Yuki asks. "We are good. She spends a lot of time with me. I see her hang on my every word. She reminds me of you. When we were teens. How you use to look at me and melt."Kaname admits. "Oh, She has it bad huh?" Yuki says with a smile. "I think she does. It's nice having someone look at me that way. I enjoy it." Kamane remarks. "I am glad. Are you happy?" Yuki asks. "Yes. I still find myself thinking of you. I missed you very much." Kaname confesses. "Me too. When I stayed away. I lost our friendship. I really didn't want to let go of that part." Yuki admits. "Do you think we can go back to at least that? Freinds? This not seeing each other at all, makes things worse." Kamane responds. "I think we can be friends. It just has to be friends Kaname. I know I was the one to start it last time. It was all my fault. I let my emotions take over. I didn't think of you or Zero. I don't want that happening again. I lost myself."Yuki comments. "I do see you are a lot better now. I do know. That its only as friends. I am fine with that. We were always best as that." Kaname replies. "We were. It feels so good to talk to you. Thank you for coming here." Yuki says. "I am glad you didn't ask me to leave. I really didn't know what to except. I just knew i had to come." Kamane answers. "I would never ask you to leave. Your my family. Will Martha be ok with us being friends? I don't want to get in the way." Yuki asks. "She knows. How i feel about you. She knows.I been missing you like crazy. If she see's me happy. She will be happy. I will explain its just friends."Kaname responds. "I think. We should only see each other here and there. Lets not make it everyday. Lets not hurt our partners. I don't want to start that again." Yuki admits. "I agree. I can come in here now and then to say hi. To talk to you. To just be in your life."Kaname says. "Sounds great." Yuki says. Giving Kaname another large hug before he leaves.

Yuki felt at ease talking to Kaname. Like her best friend was back. She realized that is what she was missing the most. Her best friend. Not being able to talk to him. Telling him every little thing. Like she use to. It was the only thing left bothering her. Now that was over. She just knew she had to keep it friends. Keep it under control. Never hurting the two innocent people they were with. She was doing and feeling great. She didn't want to fall back into the obese again. It wasn't worth it.


	174. Chapter 174 Confessions

Review Please :) How do you like the progession? Do you think Kaname is going to stay with Martha? Do you think Kaname will move on?

Chapter 174 Confessions.

Later in the Evening Zero Stops by to pick Yuki up. The Cafe is empty. It's closing time. When Yuki see's Zero. She runs to him. Giving him a big passionate kiss. One that lingers. One that takes over both of them. "Yuki, what was that for?"Zero asks out of breathe. "Because i missed you. Because i'm finally happy. I can honestly say. I love you and i mean it totally." Yuki says. Kissing him again. Locking the Cafe Door. The kiss is deep and meaningful. Zero feels. How the kiss is just like, When they first started out. Its filled with passion and love. A want and desire for him. Only him. Yuki keeps the kiss going, as she moves Zero into the kitchen. Her hands all over him. Roaming his body likes its the first time ever. Zero lifts her up , her legs wrapping around him. Her arms around his neck. Still kissing him. He carries her to his old office. Sitting down onto the sofa. With Yuki on his lap. Breaking the kiss for a few seconds just to be able to breath. There hands still roaming each other. Through there clothes. Zero's mouth lightly kissing and nibbling on her neck. Yuki just moves herself closer to Zero laying her head on his chest. It wasn't all about sex this time. It was more about being close to him. To have him as close to her as she could. Zero senced it. It made him feel great. Knowing that the old feelings were coming back. It only fuels Zero's passion. He kisses her again, letting himself go. Holding her close. They make love on the sofa, just taking in each other. Zero wasn't ever letting this go again. He didn't care what it took.

"Babe, That was increditable."Zero says breathing heavy. Yuki curled up in his lap, holding him close. "I thought of you all day. The way I use to. The can't wait till I see you. It felt so good."Yuki responds. "I am glad this is coming back. I knew. It would. Once we were together without any issues. The old us comes out. What we were. I think. We can be even more. If you just let us." Zero admits. "I want to. I really do."Yuki says as she kisses him again. "Is that kiss thing back?"Zero asks with a grin. "Yes. GOd Yes. All I want to do is kiss you. I remember you in the resturant, the way you looked. I want to go back to that."Yuki says. "We are. Maybe tommorrow? We should go out to dinner. Just me and you."Zero suggests. "That would be nice. I do want to do more things with you Zero. I like going out with you. Sharing things with you."Yuki states. "I am willing to do more outdoor things. I do want you to be able to trust telling me things as well. I want to be your friend as well as your husband Yuki."Zero comments. " I am trying with that as well. It's just hard to break old habits. I still worry. That I will say something and it will hurt you."Yuki admits. "I'm Fine. I can handle anything after all this. You need to put more faith in me." Zero remarks. "You promise me? You won't snap?" Yuki asks. "Yes. Try me." Zero responds. "Ok. Today Kaname came to see me." Yuki says. Looking into Zero's eyes as she sits on his lap. "How is he?" Zero responds without any emotion. "He is good. He is with Martha. It seems they are doing well." Yuki states. "How did that make you feel?" Zero asks. "I was actully fine. I told him. We are doing well also. How much I am starting to feel like my old self. How I am falling in love with you again." Yuki confesses. "Really? How did that go over?" Zero asks with a smirk. "Pretty good. We said that we would keep our friendship. Since both of us missed it so much. But we wouldn't see each other a lot. And only at the Cafe. We would keep it just as friends." Yuki replies. "You're both in agreeance to this?" Zero asks. "Yes. Neither of us wants to hurt you or Martha. I think. We are finally happy with who we are with." Yuki says. "I'm glad. Do you think you can really keep it? Just as friends?" Zero asks, trying to reamin calm. Remembering. He asked her to talk to him. Trust him. If he screwed this up. She would never trust him again. "Yes. We will not be living together. Or doing anything to push it in any other direction. Just Friends." Yuki says looking into his eyes. Her hands on his face. "God Zero. You are so gorgeous." Yuki says. "Trying to get off the subject?" Zero replies. "No. Just realizing, all that you are. Taking a deep look at us. How you are really everything I ever wanted. I am so sorry for all the bullshit. I thank you for sticking it out. I know. It all hurt you as well. I know. Most of it wasn't your fault. It just took me a long time to get over it. It was my biggest fear. You leaving me. Nothing has ever scared me like that. Or hurt me. I closed myself off for so long, that when the emotions and feelings came out, I couldn't stop them. I just needed time. " Yuki comments. "I understand that. Its why I didn't just say screw it. Why I didn't walk away. I knew. You were hurting. It didn't help getting hit with things one right after another. Us not living together. Everyone talking. It was a big mess. I just saw. What we had, and I didn't want to let go. You did hurt me too. The things you did with Kaname. They hurt. You used him agaisnt me. It was like you used, what you knew hurt me the most."Zero replies. "I know. I am sorry for that. To be all honest with you. At the time it wasn't all using. I wanted it. I wanted to forget. I felt if I was with Kaname. It wouldn't hurt so much. I wouldn't have all this pain. I don't ever want to do anything like that again." Yuki states. "I am going, to be honest with you as well. I love you with all my heart. I would do anything for you. But if you ever do that with Kaname again. I'm gone. I did my best to keep my calm. To get over it and be with you. I push it on all the pain and shit going on. But next time i can't. I don't care about the bond. BLood or sex. I will just stay away from you Yuki. I just can't do it." Zero explians. "I promise you. I will never do that again. My heart, and body is yours and only yours. Just please Promise me the same. I can't take you with anyone else. Its the reason i was so crazy." Yuki remarks. "My heart and body is yours also. Now and always." Zero replies. Yuki laying her head on his shoulder.

For the first time in a long time. They both were honest to each other. Everything they said was true. No holding back. No screaming. Or acting like fools. Two reasonable adults telling the other. How they really felt. Zero didn't mind them being friends. He knew they had a bond. That it was speical. He just couldn't see it turn into more. Yuki throwing herself at Kaname. Using him. No matter which way you looked at it. It's what Yuki did. Even if it wasn't to get at Zero. She used Kaname to make herself feel good. To forget her pain and problems. It's just Kaname was so in love with her. He let her do anything she wanted. Not like Zero was any better. He was just as bad as Kaname in that way. Just like Hanabusa said. They both fueled her. Maybe its what they got for all the years of pushing and pulling her. Its not like they were innocent in this. Through the years, they both played games with Yuki. Just so the other one would hurt or get her. Kaname had his own games he played with her. Turning her life upside down. Zero always pushing her towards him. Trying to win her. When half the time, He already had her. They were all players in this game.

Zero knew it was true. He just knew it had to stop. He enjoied this evening. He felt the closeness. She had towards him. He knew. She wasn't lieing. He was ok to watch them as friends. If it esucalted he was going to walk away. He knew it would be the only way to stop the merry go round. He had hope though. She has shown a lot of progress in the last two months. She stayed away from Kaname. Even if it hurt her. She didn't go to him. She was starting to get her own control back. Able to hide the hurt, able to fight it. Not crumbling like she was. It was step in a better direction. Zero just hoped it stayed that way. Maybe with the help of Martha, it would.


	175. Chapter 175 Happiness?

Review, please.

Chapter 175 Happiness?

The next morning. Yuki and Zero wake up in their own bed. Getting home late last night. Spending most of the evening together talking and making love. Zero seeing Yuki getting closer to him than ever before. He just hoped this lasts. They wake up in each other's arm. Just enjoying the other's warm body laying next to them. "Good Morning," Zero says. "Morning," Yuki replies. "Last night was pretty special. I really enjoyed it. "Zero replies. "Me too. I still can't stop kissing you." Yuki responds. "That's fine. Kiss all you like. I kind of missed them." Zero comments. "Are we still on for dinner tonight?" Yuki asks. "We sure are. Dress casual though. I have something in mind." Zero states. "Ok. What about Anna? Rai is going to Kaname's tonight. What about her?" Yuki asks. "I will call Kaname. Maybe he will take her for the night as well. I want to ask him a few things anyway. "Zero states. "No, Fighting, please. Can we keep things calm?" Yuki states. "I promise you. It will be nothing. No fights. I don't want to do anything to ruin what we have right now." Zero admits. Getting up and dressed. "I will pick you up later." Zero states. Leaving for work.

Zero more than happy when he gets to his office. His mind and body at peace. Something he hasn't felt in years. He realized just like he could make Yuki high or low. She could do the same to him. Making him at his highest at the moment. His mind just going back to last night. With that hot passionate kiss. How she made him feel. How she really wanted him. He was on cloud nine.

When he got into his office. He wanted to call Kaname. For two reasons. One to see if he would take Anna for the night. Second to see his side of yesterday and his version of Martha. He figured. He would keep tabs on things. Seeing how things were going. Since he wasn't ever really going to be out of there lives. Him showing up was no surprise to Zero. He just thought to be honest that it would have been Yuki going to him. She actually surprised him, with staying away. He knew she was trying her best to put it in the past. Where Kaname yet again showed up. It made Yuki happy though. She was finally at peace. So he would except it. Like he really had a choice.

"Hello." Kaname says. "Hey, I know you have Rai tonight? I was wondering if you would take Anna to?" Zero asks. "Sure. What's Wrong?" Kaname asks. "Nothing. I want to take Yuki out. Just me and her. I need someone to look after Anna. I figured it would be best if, she went with Rai. They are close." Zero states. "That's fine. It will be just me and the kids tonight." Kaname replies. "Martha won't be over?" Zero asks. "No. I don't let her be around when Rai is here. I don't want to confuse him. In case it doesn't work and she disappears. I don't want him hurt." Kaname admits. "Oh. I understand that. How are you two doing?" Zero asks. "Pretty good. To be honest with you. It's a bit strange. I keep saying in my head, but Yuki does it that way. or this way. I don't say it out loud. I just can't help myself." Kaname confesses. "New relationships are hard. Even more so when you been in love with someone else for so long." Zero states. "Was it that way with Kharis? I know you were controlled. but you were with her for over a year." Kaname asks. "I really didn't have feelings for her. I was trying my best to get out of her control. All I thought about was Yuki. Our life. How I was hurting her. The pain when she found out about Anna, was the worst. It was all over her. I have never been with anyone else. It was and is Yuki." Zero comments. "How are you two doing?" Great. She is back to her old self. You stopping by yesterday seem to make her even happier. Make her feel content." Zero remarks. "I missed her friendship. I feel a lot better now too. Like I can give more of myself to Martha. Before all, I thought about was Yuki. I missed talking to her." Kaname confesses. "Can't you talk to Martha? Make her your best friend?" Zero asks. "We are friends. She is great. I like her a lot. But there is a different bond with Yuki. I can tell her anything. Our friendship grew over years. Its what I missed more than anything. You don't just get that with someone else." Kaname admits. "Yea. I think she feels the same. Kaname I am going, to be honest with you. I don't mind you two being friends. Like you said you been that way for years. She feels safe telling you things. I will let it go. Just you need to know where you stand. You are her friend. I am her husband. I want you to keep your hands to yourself."Zero states. "I have no intentions of anything else. I didn't the last time either. It was your wife. Who came on to me. If you remember?" Kaname remarks. "Yes. I do. I also thank you for not going through with it. I know that took alot. You could of broke us. You choose not to." Zero comments. "There was no point. She went back to you. Claims she loves you more now then ever. Why do i want to get in that? How much do you think i can take Zero? I do Have a heart, even if you think i don't. When it comes to her i am putty in her hands." Kaname admits. "I know. I can't say much about that. I am the same way. Thank you for taking Anna. Just drop her off in the morning at Hanabusa's for school." Zero states. "Sure. No problem.


	176. Chapter 176 Martha's Feelings

Review, please. What do you think?

Chapter 176 Martha's feelings.

Zero is still at work. Sitting at his desk. When the phone rings. It's Yuki. "Hey, babe. Whats wrong? You never call here." Zero states. "Nothing. I just missed you. I wanted to hear your voice."Yuki answers. "That's a nice surprise. I miss you also. I will be home early to get you. It won't be much longer." Great. I can't wait. Did Kaname say ok about Anna?" Yuki asks. "Yes. It's not a problem. He will take them both. So we are free tonight. ZJ is going over his friend's house." Zero responds. "Can't Wait. I will be waiting at the door for you." Yuki says. "Sounds good. Give me about two hours. I will be on my way. I love you." Zero replies. Love you too." Yuki responds.

Zero getting off the phone feeling good. Its been so good lately. He wants nothing to break this. Their bond keeps growing. Zero just keeps his fingers crossed that things stay this way. That nothing that happens gets in the way of there happiness.

While sitting there finishing up. Martha walks in."Hey. How have you been?" Zero asks. "Pretty good. I guess better yesterday after Kaname talked to Yuki. He is in much better spirits." Martha states. "Was he not before?" Zero asks. "He was ok. I mean. He is very nice to me. We get along great. I just could see something was bothering him. Now he is so much better."Martha remarks. "I guess. We are stuck with them seeing each other as friends." Zero comments. "Yes. I noticed that, this month. He isn't ever going to let her go fully. But I guess if being friends makes them happy. We deal right?" Martha suggests. "I have been doing it for years. Now you know. How I feel. Can you handle this?" Zero responds. "I have no choice. I If I want to be with him. I spend a lot of time in the townhouse. Except on Wednesdays and weekends. If he has Rai. He won't let me be there. "Martha states. "He is trying to keep him out of it for now. He wants to make sure its real before introducing him. The child went through a lot of things. He doesn't mean any harm." Zero states. "I guess so. I can't move anything around either in the house. Everything is like Yuki left it. Everything is her style. Her way. I guess. I am lucky to even get to sleep in the bed!" Martha snaps. "Its only been around three months Martha. You need to take baby steps with Kaname. To be honest. You sleeping in the bed with him is a huge step for him. It's going to take time for him to fully let go of what they had." Zero remarks. "I see this. I'm trying. It's just hurting at times." Martha admits. "I know. I never had those problems with Yuki. She didn't care if I moved something. Or any of that. I did feel at times I was living in his shadows when he was in the ice coffin. I didn't really like the fact. He made love to her first. There were a lot of things that pissed me off. But you need to get over it. Move on. If you choose to be with them."Zero states."He was her first?" Martha hisses. "Yes. and got her pregnant in an instant and it took me years to, and we were trying." Zero chuckles. "How can you laugh at that?" Martha asks. "It's been years. I'm over it. At this moment she is so happy with me. She wants me. I don't know. What Kaname is feeling but she is honestly trying. Its been great. I didn't tell you that to hurt you. Or to shock you. I told you so you know. What you got into here. There is a lot between the two. She is my wife. He never got that privilege. There is a lot of things that she has done with me. He never had. Yet it goes the other way as well. She is my wife, but their friendship is unbreakable. She will tell him everything and anything. Where she won't me. They confide in each other. I think at times. It's more hurting then, them sleeping together." Zero admits. " Zero I don't know how you do it. She hasn't been in his life for the last three months and yet she is still a shadow over our relationship. Now that they see each other is it going to be worse?" Martha asks. "We will have to wait and see. It didn't change anything with us. You said it made him happier. Maybe it will work for us instead of agaisnt us."Zero states. "I hope so.

Zero sees the same sadness in Martha that he once had. How sharing Kaname with the idea of Yuki alone. Hurt her. He also saw that Kaname was the one giving into the hurt more this time around. Yuki was holding her ground. Martha was going to have to have a hard skin if she wanted to stay with Kaname. There was a lot she was going to have to get used to. It would take Kaname a lot of time. To let go just of the simple things. Zero thought to himself. Was Yuki the real problem? Or was it just Kaname? Was he not in love with Martha or really ready for this relationship? He didn't waste any time getting her in bed. Was that all he was really looking for? The one thing he couldn't get from Yuki. Zero would never admit that to Martha. He knew that would hurt her too much. Zero wasn't as afarid of Kaname like he use to be. He let up a lot. Trying to enjoy what they were feeling towards each other lately. It was Kaname's problem if he didn't want to move on.

Zero was gathering up his stuff, Getting ready to leave for home. He couldn't wait to get home. He knew she missed him. That thought stayed with him. Live for today. Who knows what tomorrow will bring.


	177. Chapter 177 Date Night

Please review.

Chapter 177 Date Night.

Zero rides home as fast as he can. Changing in his office before leaving. Putting on a black turtleneck to cover his tattoo. Blue dark wash jeans and sneakers. Putting his trench coat on top. He knew out in public him and Yuki still had to be careful. He didn't want to be the one getting caught. He did know that Kaname did a lot to help them. He didn't want to ruin his reputation. Zero was growing a lot. He still was hot-headed. Just trying to show Yuki he could be what she was wanting. As he was driving home it started to snow. He pulls up to the house. Yuki wasting no time getting into the car.

"Hey, Babe." Zero starts to say. As Yuki just kisses him passionately on the lips. "I guess. You really did miss me?" Zero Smirks. "More then you know. I am very happy to see you. I hope you had a nice day at work." Yuki replies. "Yes. it was fine. I thought about you most of the day. I got a beanie hat for myself to wear to cover my hair. I got you a wig." Zero states. "A wig?" Yuki laughs. "Yes. We are out in public We need to be careful. I know. We can't keep out hands off each other. So, I figured we would disguise ourselves. It might even be fun." Zero admits." Let me see this wig you got. " Yuki asks. Zero handing her the bag. "A long blonde wavy wig. So, I guess. I am blonde for this evening?" She grins."Thought it would be something different. No one would recognize you." Zero responds. "Ok. I'm your blonde for tonight. " She responds putting on the wig. "You look very pretty." Zero states. "Thank you. You look quite cute in that beanie. I see your bangs through it though. It makes you even cuter." Yuki says with a smile. "I am glad you like. I guess tonight is going to be fun." Zero states. Pulling up to a parking lot. Parking the car. Yuki looks around spotting a bowling alley. "Zero we are going bowling?" Yuki asks. "Yep. I thought something we haven't done in years. Whoever wins gets to do what the other wants for the night." Zero grins. "Sounds good. I'm Sure i can kick that sexy butt of yours." Yuki remarks. "I wasn't really thinking of you kicking it." Zero chuckles." Yuki shakes her head and laughs. Giving him a big kiss. " I think we need to get out of the car. If we don't. We might not make it to bowling this evening. " Zero announces. "You may be right." Yuki answers.

They both get out of the car, The snowflakes hitting them. Yuki grabs Zero's hand and they walk to the bowling alley. Zero just looking at how happy she is. How free she is with him. More free then she ever has been. The control she always tried to have, let go. It was wonderful.

They walk into the bowling alley, taking off their coats. Getting a table. There were booths in front of the alley. So you can sit and eat while you play. They grab one. Ordering hot wings and a pizza, with two sodas. Yuki sitting very close to Zero. Always touching him. Placing kisses on either his cheek or lips. As they talk he just watches as she smiles up at him. With a warm glow in her eyes.

"Ok, We ate. Now we play. So who wins gets what they want for the night?" Yuki asks. "Yep. Anything they ask the other has to do." Zero replies. "You got it." Yuki says. As she gets up to pick up her ball. She goes over picking the lightest one for herself. As she is picking and getting ready to aim. Zero goes up to her planting a long passionate kiss on her. Making her body fall into his. Her eyes close and she tries to keep her composer. "Well, that wasn't very fair. You little brat."She says to him. Zero snickering in the booth. "What? No one said we couldn't use distractions." Zero laughs. Yuki giving him a glare. Getting ready and she gets a strike. Sticking out her tongue to him." You got lucky." Zero states. Zero gets up to get his ball and get ready. As he is Yuki slaps his ass. "Go get em, tiger." She says with a laugh. "Who is being a brat now?" He replies with a smile. He gets a strike. The night goes on. with games within games. Having the most fun they have had in years. It was like they were teens again. Being playful and enjoying each others company.


	178. Chapter 178 Do as I say

LEMON in the chapter! Review Please

Chapter 178 Do what I say!

When the date is over. They gather there coats and walk out hand in hand. Extremely happy to be together. Laughing and teasing each other. "Ok, bratty. You won. So what do you want?" Yuki asks. "Well, lately when we make love. Its so hot and intense that the first round, we don't even take our clothes off. Let's go a little slower tonight. " Zero states. "If you think you can hold out." She replies biting her lip. "Me? More like you." He snickers. "I am willing to give it a try. Its kind of hard when you look so sexy. I know. I didn't win, but can I get one request?" Yuki asks. "Sure i can give you one." Zero responds. "Wear the hat."Yuki asks. "I think. I can manage that one." Zero says laughing. Finally at the car , Yuki pulls him close and kisses him deeply. Wrapping her arms around him. The passion growing inside both of them. Zero lightly breaks the kiss. "Lets go home. We can do more of this there." Zero states. Yuki nods and heads into the car. She holds his hand all the way home. For Zero this is like a dream. The closeness is better then ever. Its like they just started dating. The want, the fun and happiness. It was the best yet. They never really got to do this before. They got married when she was already pregnant with Kaname's child. There love growing bit by bit. Now it was very different. It was the way it was suppose to be.

Once home, they get out of the car. The moonlight shining in the darkness. The snow stopping. They grab for the others hand, as they walk up to the door. Zero opens the door with the key. Letting them both inside. Yuki turns to Zero kissing him again and unbuttoning his coat. Moving her hands around on his chest. Zero takes off her coat as well and picks her up carrying her to their bedroom. Trying his best not to break the kiss. He brings her up to their room. Where he lightly places her on the bed. Breaking the kiss for a moment to catch there breath. Zero gets both of Yuki's hands and places them behind her head. "I want you to keep both your hands above your head. No touching. Let me do all the touching. You stay still until I tell you otherwise." Zero says. "But...it will be really hard not to touch you." Yuki states. Zero looks around spotting his tie. He gets the black long tie and lightly ties Yuki's hands together. Placing them above her head. "Now, even if it strikes you, you won't be able to. When I am ready, I will set them free." Zero says. "Yuki looking into his lavender eyes. Zero than gets up, going to the end of Yuki taking off her sneakers and socks. Sliding his hands up her legs. Now sitting in between her legs, Zero unbuttons her jeans. Lifting up her soft pink sweater revealing her stomach. Lightly placing kisses on it. Sending shivers down Yuki's back. She lets out a light moan, setting of Zero's flame even more. He slides her jeans off and puts them onto the floor next to the bed. Kissing and licking inside of her right thigh. Letting out hot breath onto her core. Making her want more. He places his hand on the outside of her panties. Rubbing lightly. Feeling her wetness that is growing for him, and from him. He rubs it gently as he pushes her white lace panties to the side. Sliding in one long slender finger inside her. Her back arches up and moves closer to his finger. As she does he slides another in. Moving it in and out. In a slow rhyme. Driving Yuki Crazy. He can see. She is trying to get out of the tie. But she stops herself. He keeps sliding in and out of her while his other hand moves across her stomach. Up to her breasts. Where he lightly squeezes them. He pushes the pink sweater up kissing and licking each nub. Flicking his tongue over each and suckling. Yuki's panting gets louder and her body can't stay still. He see's the passion growing inside her. He see's his touch driving her insane. He licks her earlobe down to her neck while his hand is still playing with her core. Yuki's body Pushing itself up against his hand and body. He knows she is close. So he unties her hands When he does. She grabs him kissing him passionately, Her hands going straight for his black turtleneck taking it off. Rubbing her hands on his back and chest. Kissing his chest and licking his nipples making him come undone. She then goes for his jeans undoing them and pulling them down and off his body. Trying her best not to take over the situation but wanting to so desperately. Zero see's the need and want in her eyes. Moving himself over her. Rubbing his member against her. Sliding her panties off. His hand on her thigh sends moans throughout Yuki's body. She kisses him again arching her body into his. Feeling his hard member on her thigh wanting more. Craving more. Her arms are around his neck pushing his warm chest to hers. He knows. She can't take anymore and he slides himself inside her. Staying still for just a sec to tease her. "Zero Please." She begs. Making Zero body go crazy. He slides in and out of her faster and harder. Yuki wraps her legs around his waist pushing him in more. It building in both there bodies, as he keeps going. He knows. She is at her peek letting her ride it out, he slides in and out just a few more times before he reaches his. Panting and breathing heaving. He lays his head on her chest. She wraps herself around him still holding him close. Kissing his forehead. No need for words. There actions spoke it all. Zero rolls onto his side of the bed, taking her with him. She is on the side of him with her head on his chest and leg around him. Her pillow. They fall asleep like this. Zero wishing this never ends.


	179. Chapter 179 Imagination taking over

Review Please :) What do you think? How do you like their relationship so far?

Chapter 179 Imagination taking over.

In the morning, Zero gets up. To Yuki laying in his arms. The warmth of her body on his. The bright sun shining on both of them. It's a beautiful day. It hasn't even started yet. But Zero feels it will be. His spirits higher than they ever have been. "This is what life should be." He says to himself. He kisses Yuki's head, as he gets up, to get dressed for work. Knowing today is also going to be a long day. He has tons of paperwork to get through and tons of phone calls. Neither, he is really looking forward to. When they gave him desk work. They sure gave it to him. Yuki made sure the only thing that could get him. Is a paper cut. He laughs to himself. Yuki stirring in the bed. Looking up at Zero getting dressed. "You leaving me?" Yuki asks. "Just for now. I need to get to work. I have a lot of it today babe." Zero replies. "I will miss you. Will you be home for dinner?" Yuki asks. "I am not sure. I will call you. " Zero replies. Walking over to her, giving her a kiss goodbye. "I love you Zero!" Yuki answers. "I love you too babe." Zero replies.

Zero heads to work. Going to his office Seeing a huge pile of files sitting on top of his desk. Its what he has been dreading. He takes his coat off and walks over to the chair to get started. Hours and Hours go bye and it seems its never ending. Between trying to do files, making phone calls, not to mention the interruptions of people coming in to talk to Zero. It seem's he will never get done. Its already going on six thirty pm. Zero figures. He should call Yuki. To let her know he will be home later then he thought.

"Hello." Yuki answers. "Hey, babe. I won't be home for dinner. I still have a few more hours to go here. Maybe longer. I want to get this done." Zero states. "Zero, I really don't want this to become a regular thing." Yuki answers. " I know. I need to be better on the paperwork. I will call you when I'm heading home." Zero replies. "Ok. Be careful please." Yuki Comments. "Babe, the only thing that could get me is a paper cut." Zero says with a chuckle. "Very funny. But if that's all that can get you. I'm happy." Yuki replies.

When Yuki hangs up the phone she heads upstairs getting ready for bed. As she sits in the bed. She gets an awful feeling. She knows Zero isn't doing anything. She knows he is just working. But her imagination takes over. Remembering that last time he did this. He was with Kharis. "There is no more Kharis. Zero wouldn't ever do that. We are so happy there wouldn't be a reason to." Yuki says to herself. A panic in her heart lets her get up from the bed. She throws on a pair of jeans and a sweater and boots. Throwing her hair in a ponytail. She runs downstairs. Calling a cab, Grabbing her coat. Telling ZJ she will be back in a few.

On the way to Zero's office she picks up some Chinese food, Putting the fears in the back of her mind. Knowing they are just fears. Feeling if she sees for herself nothing is there. It Will make her move on even more. It was something she just needed to do for herself and for Zero. When she gets to the association, she gets on the elevator to get to his office. The place is dead. It's already eight at night. Everyone went home. It's dark and quiet. Making Yuki a bit uneasy. She gets off the elevator to Zero's floor. Walking up to the closed office door. Her heart jumps. Remembering what she saw the last time. She opened it years ago. "It's not the same. Yuki Snap out of it! That bitch can't run your life." She tells herself. Knocking on the door. "Come in," Zero says. Shocked someone would be there at this time of night. Yuki opens it slowly. revealing Zero sitting at his desk with a ton of files. She lets out a sigh of relief and gives him a very loving smile. "Babe, what are you doing here?" Zero aks. Getting up from his chair, Going over to Yuki. Giving her a kiss. Feeling her heart beat a mile a minute. "I missed you. I thought I would bring you something to eat. Even help you with your files." Yuki states. Hugging him tightly. Zero knows what she was feeling. He knew when he called he,r it would bring back old times. He just hoped it didn't overtake her. "Well, that sounds great. I am starving." Zero replies. Yuki hands him his shrimp lo main. While she gets some files. She just keeps smiling at him, her heart beating regularly now. "Are you ok Babe?" Zero asks. "Yes, More than ok. I am so happy. You know anytime you have all these files. I can help. I use to work here remember?" Yuki remarks. "Yes, I do. I might have to make you do my files. I hate this part of the job." Zero comments. "Anytime you need help. I'm Here. I would really like for you to come home for dinner at night." Yuki states. "I know. I do also. I will let you help next time from the start." Zero comments. "Good." She replies.

Yuki is no stranger to files. She has been going over these for a while now. Getting to know everything that was happening at the association. She was on the counsel. She had to. Plus she did use to work for them. She knew a lot. She was very good at her job. She got done the paperwork within a half hour. Zero just watching as she worked. Happy she came over. He knew her imagination got the better of her. There wasn't anything. He could say on that. It had happened to him many times. At least she went there peacefully, seeing before reacting. Where for him. It was always the other way around. He would of wind up putting his foot in his mouth. He was always happy she cared so much. That she was missing him this much. Yuki was trying her hardest to let go of everything. She was doing really well. If coming here was going to help her move on more. Then he was fine with it. Plus, he liked having her there with him. It turned out to be a very nice evening.


	180. Chapter 180 Yuki Moving on

Review Please :)

Chapter 180 Yuki Moving on.

It's been a few weeks. Yuki and Zero have been getting along great. So far there hasn't been any problems. Zero does his best to be home for dinner every night. He knows. That is the one thing. That she asks of him. He is fine with it. He understands. Plus he likes to be home for dinner. To sit down with the family. It was always something he missed when, they were not together. He was going to take advantage of it now. Not missing anything. He even let Yuki go there on her days off from the Cafe. To do his paperwork. He hated it. She only went once a week. She knew everything that was going on. She would get done fast. They would get to go home together. No one really thought anything of it. Since Yuki was on the council. Yagari knew the truth and really didn't care. He was happy to see his friends back together. Getting along. It was better than watching her with Kaname. Zero on the sidelines being abused.

Today Zero is at his desk. Which is now a regular thing. He went out on the field but only if it was something big. Otherwise, he was stuck to that damn desk. It wasn't all about paperwork. He did have to make decisions on what was going on. A lot of people would go to him asking him for his opinion. He was a big deal there. Everyone looked up to him. Zero enjoyed it. He got a high from it.

While sitting there, Martha comes running into Zero's office. "Martha, This better be important. You didn't even knock." Zero states. "Sorry, Boss. I just had to tell you. What was in today's paper. I am not sure. How you're going to like it. Kaname is a bit upset. He is worried about Yuki." Martha Replies. "Oh, No. What is it this time?" Zero asks. Martha handing Zero the paper. Kaname and Martha plastered on the front page.

The pureblood King. Cheats on his Queen. With no other than, Vampire hunter Martha Val. I guess. These purebloods just can't get enough of the hunters! We spotted them in a restaurant last evening. Holding hands and kissing. We are sure the Queen Lady Yuki, Won't like this. The poor woman can't get a break. Her men seem to cheat on her. Guess she can't keep them satisfied! Stay tuned. We will be keeping our eye out. To see what takes place next!

"SHIT!" Zero snaps. "I know. Kaname is so upset. He doesn't know if Yuki saw it or not yet. He doesn't know whether to call her or not. He is beside himself. He never wanted her to look bad. Or to hurt her." Martha remarks. "It wasn't him. Its the damn paper. Everything I could live with, but the last line. Can't satisfy. They sure love to hit her below the belt!" Zero hisses. I don't need her spinning out of control again. Everything is peaceful. We are so happy." Zero states. " I am so sorry Zero." Martha replies. "I'm going to the Cafe. I need to see her. To make sure she is ok. You can tell Kaname to meet me there." Zero comments. "Sure thing.

Zero gets up and drives to the Cafe. Hoping that Yuki is ok. He knows. Its all bullshit in the paper. He also knows that what they say hurt her. They always seem to use the people she loves against her. Saying the most hurtful things. She has gotten a lot better. He just didn't want to see her fall again.

Once Zero is at the Cafe, He see's Kaname walking down the street. He can tell. He is pissed. Which isn't something you could normally tell. Kaname was always in control of his feelings. Never letting on how he felt. This was written all over his face and body language. Zero then see's Martha pulling up behind him. Getting out of the car. "Ok, so I guess. We are all here to see her fall?" Zero snaps. "We are all concerned Zero. I made a mess. It's my fault." Kaname answers. "You didn't do anything but live your life. The paper is just being an ass."Zero states. "That may be true, but its hurting someone I love. I never wanted this" Kaname replies. "It will be fine. We are acting like she is going to be in pieces of something." Zero answers.

The three of them walking into the Cafe. Yuki behind the counter working. All Smiles. Her eyes gleaming at Zero. It was like he walked into the room alone. She only saw him. "Zero! She says. Its great to see you. Kaname, Martha you guys too. What can I do for you all?" Yuki says. Holding Zero's hand. Kaname walks up giving her a kiss on the cheek. Yuki hugs back and smiles at him. "Its good to see you Kaname." Yuki says. "We want to talk to you about something. We don't want you hurt by it."Kaname says. "Oh, guys. Gezzz You came in here like the walking dead. I know. I had my issues in the past. But really?" Yuki remarks. "Its the paper again babe." Zero admits. "Yea, I know. I saw. " Yuki answers. "You did?" Kaname asks. "Yes. Someone left it on the Cafe step this morning. Congrats to you and Martha. You are now officially a couple." Yuki says with a smile. Going over to hug Martha. "Yuki are you ok?" Zero asks. "I am more than ok. If they know that Kaname isn't with me anymore. We don't have to hide. I can kiss you, touch you. Do whatever I want to you in public. Not to mention If Lord Kaname can be with a Vampire Hunter. SO can I!" Yuki says proudly. Hugging Zero. "So your not hurt?" Kaname asks. "No. Not at all. If the part that you thought would hurt me was I didn't satisfy you. We both know otherwise. I don't want to hurt Zero or Martha. That wasn't being mean. I was just stating a fact. That was never a problem for us. So the paper can bite me." Yuki explains. Kaname nods. Zero trying not to remember that video, and Martha pretending she didn't hear it.

Knowing she was right. The sex they had was intense, It was hard for her or him to let go of. He also wished it never stopped. He keeps his thoughts to himself. Sitting down at the counter. Just watching as she pampers Zero. Giving him a cup of coffee and a sandwich. Babying him as always. Kaname was the one hurt by this. It did make him and Martha official. Making even in pretend. Him no longer with Yuki. The thought hurt him to the core. There would be no more, nights out to parties pretending to be her husband. No more staying over his house. No more needing him. He felt his world as he knew it. Gone.

Coming back to reality. Yuki gave him and Martha some coffee and food as well. Twirling around the Cafe happily. Zero just smiling at her. Kaname wanting to gag. Martha sitting next to him. Holding his hand. Kaname doing his best to keep his real feelings to himself. Not wanting to let any of them know inside. He was falling apart. He lost his girl, To that damn hotheaded fly of the handle Vampire hunter no less. The girl who looked at him like he was a god. No longer did. She was too busy looking at Zero. The words spoke around him, just sounded like static. He was lost in his own world.

"Zero you will be home early tonight right?" Yuki asks. "Yes, babe. I promise." Zero replies. "Good. So Martha how do you like dating Kaname?" Yuki asks. "I love it. He is a sweetheart." Martha replies. " I am so glad. He found someone that loves him like you do. He really does deserve it." Yuki replies. Smiling at Kaname. He gives a half smile. "Well. Since my girl is ok. I will be going. I have a lot of work to do. I will see you later Martha." Kaname says as he gets up from his stool. Walking over to Yuki. Giving her a kiss and hug. "I am glad you're ok with this." Kaname whispers in her ear. Before heading out the door. Zero notices that Kaname wasn't his normal self. Zero sees how Yuki doesn't dote on him anymore. Trying to leave that for Martha. Yuki let go. Kaname didn't. Zero just goes on to drink his coffee. Martha leaving to go back to work. He sits there with Yuki just talking about the day. Feeling free. No more hiding. Yuki kisses and touches him. Not caring who sees it. If it was good enough for the King. Its good enough for her!


	181. Chapter 181 Trying to Rattle you

Review Please. How do you like their relationship now? Zero is doing better with his temper. :)

Chapter 181 Trying to Rattle you.

Its been a few days. Yuki and Zero go out doing normal couple things. Not caring who sees them. Yuki knows. Kaname isn't himself. She just tried to brush it off. Trying to let go of anything that would bring her back to the person. She was months ago. Never wanting to go back there. She was finally happy. She and Zero got back what they had. To be honest they had more now. Their relationship grew. It was better than before. Neither of them wanted to lose that. Yuki did want to go to see Kaname. She just stopped herself. Feeling it wasn't her place anymore. Then thinking we are best friends. Friends comfort friends. Then thinking. He has Martha for that. She didn't know. What to do. She just went to the Cafe to work. Trying not to think about it.

After Lunch, She see's Kaname walk into the Cafe. He looked down and just not himself. He walks over to the counter. Sitting down. "Kaname, what a wonderful surprise."Yuki says. Giving him a hug. "I was going to visit you. I just didn't know whether or not to." Yuki added. "What do you mean? You know you're always welcome at my home. Our home." Kaname replies. "Kaname. You're not single anymore. I don't want to do anything to hurt Martha. You need to think of that also." Yuki states. "Yea. I guess. Your right." Kaname remarks. "Want some Coffee?" Yuki asks. "Sure. I wanted to say. I am sorry about the other day. I really didn't want that to come out in the paper." Kaname states. "It's fine really. I like the freedom." Yuki replies. "You are really happy with him? Aren't You?" Kaname asks. "Yes. Very. I let go. I finally let go. I was always scared to. I would let go some but always hold back. I didn't this time. It's wonderful. I am still scared at times. Things creep up in my memory. I just don't let them get to me. The real him would never hurt me." Yuki admits."I see." Kaname responds. "Kaname, You need to do the same. You need to let go. Or let Martha go. You're hurting her. She loves you fully. Please don't do what I did."Yuki comments. "I don't know if I can. I enjoy being with her. It's just not the same. She isn't you." Kaname remarks."And Zero isn't you. But that doesn't mean you can't be happy. You can fall in love. I want you to be happy. Kaname we both know we have no other choice." Yuki responds. "It doesn't make it any easier. If I just didn't Let him bite you. If I had never had him turned." Kaname admits. "Kaname, My love. You can't look back. You can't say if you didn't. It doesn't work that way. You need to let go. I am here for you always. We just have to be friends." Yuki admits. "I can't just fall in love with her. I mean it takes time." Kaname states. "Don't you feel anything for her?" Yuki asks. "I care for her. I don't want her hurt. I like being with her. I am just not in love with her." Kamane remarks. "Any sparks?" Yuki asks. "Not like what we had. But it's not bad. We are compatible."Kamane answers. "Compatible? Do you always have to be so formal?" Yuki says with a giggle. " I wasn't formal when we were in bed." Kaname responds. "True. You know what I mean. LET GO! have some fun. Please, Kaname." Yuki pleds. "For you. I would do anything. I will try." Kaname responds by looking into her eyes.

At the Association Zero is at a meeting. He is at this meeting for over an hour. When its over. He is happy to get back to his desk. When he sits down, he sees a letter on his desk. That wasn't there before. On the envelope, it says Zero Kiryu. He opens it. To find. I thought you should see how your dear Yuki really feels. The second note Containing the letter, Yuki Wrote Kaname many months ago.

My Dearest Kaname,

I miss you so much. There isn't a day that goes by. I don't think of you. That I don't need you. I miss your voice and your gentle touch. I am staying away for both of our benefits. I want you to move on. I hope you are doing better than me. That night I came on to you. Still plays in my head. I don't want you to think. I did it to hurt Zero. I did it because I wanted you. I was drunk yes. But for the first time in my life, I let myself go. I did something. I really wanted to do. Be with you. To forget Zero. To forget all the pain in my life. I love you Kaname. I just wished. I would have shown it more. When we were together. I was scared and hurt. I never wanted to hurt like that again. So, I shut myself down. I hid my feelings. I am not writing this to make you feel bad. Or to hurt you. I just wanted you to know. How I truly felt. I know it can't go anywhere. I know. I'm stuck. As much as I miss you. I wanted to let you know. I will be staying away. If I don't, I may ruin whatever you have with Martha. I don't want to do that. I want you happy. I want you loved like you should be. With the person loving only you. Giving you all the attention you need and deserve. I just can't watch it. It hurts too much. I know. You watched me with Zero for years. I am sorry for all that pain. It was never my intention. I wish you nothing by happiness.

Love You Always and Forever,

Yuki.

Zero taken back. Reading the date that was marked on the envelope. He sees it was months ago. Before there relationship grew into what it is now. It still hurts him to see how much she really cared for Kaname. Not to mention the word Stuck? "She feels she is stuck with me?" Zero thinks in his mind. Then thinking. The last few months don't feel stuck. It feels amazing. The person who sent this was trying to get me crazy. Trying to get me to overreact like I always did. I'm not going to let them. I am not ruining. What we have. Zero thinks. Was this Mika who sent this or someone else? Someone jealous of there relationship. How would Mika get this letter if Kaname had it? He would never be that dumb to let it out of his sight. Either the letter wasn't real, or Kaname himself sent it to Zero. To hurt him. Because he is hurting. Zero wasn't falling for it. "She isn't leaving me for you, Kuran. Get over it!" Zero says to himself. Your stupid games are not going to work. But would Kaname send it? it would hurt Yuki also. He would be going against her. Which he never would do. That would only leave one more person that would do so. Martha, But why? If you're so in love with Kaname, why send this to me? "Zero thought. Not really sure. Zero let it go. He folds up the letter and puts it in the Office Safe. Planning on keeping his mouth shut about it. Whoever was playing the game, wasn't winning with him this time. He was over it. He finally felt Yuki loved him and wasn't leaving him for anyone.


	182. Chapter 182 Telling it as it is!

Chapter 182 telling it as it is.

Zero goes home, putting the letter in the back of his mind. If she did write it, It was month's ago. When her mind and heart were still unsure. She isn't like that now. Zero pulls up in the driveway. Seeing Yuki's car already there.

"Hey babe. I came home early. I see so did you." Zero states. "Yes. I thought. I would come home and get dinner ready. "Yuki responds. "Have you seen Kaname lately?" Zero injuries. "Yes, i saw him today. He came into the Cafe. He seemed pretty down." Yuki admits. "You think? He is happy with Martha?" Zero asks. "To be honest. I think he is fighting it. He is using me as a clutch. Like i used him." Yuki announces. Zero just looking at her. "What do you mean?" Zero replies. "He is scared. He is scared of the unknown. He knows this crazy relationship with me and you stuck in the middle of it. Now that he is free, He is scared and unsure. He just won't admit it." Yuki answers. "Do you think he will let it work?" Zero asks. Still shocked at her statement. "I am not sure. I think if he is just going to play with Martha. He should let her alone. Its bad enough the three of us are in this mess. We don't need to hurt her as well. She really loves and cares for him. I feel bad for her." Yuki admits. " You sure came along way. Does it still bother you seeing them together?" "I been working on myself Zero. I see all the mess i caused. That Kaname caused. Even you my love. None of us were innocent of anything that took place. We all let our emotions run us. We all let our fears run us. I am getting use to Martha around. I do really want him happy. He needs to stop fighting himself. Just like i did. I am the happiest i ever been." Yuki says kissing Zero on the cheek. "This really is for good, Yuki?" Zero asks. A question. He wondered for the last months. even though he didn't want to know the answer to. Would it stay like this? or disappear again? "It's for good. It's for however long you want me." Yuki answers. "Always." Zero replies. "Then always it will be. I have no intentions of leaving you. I want you and only you." Yuki states. "That's all I need to know." Zero replies. Kissing her on her lips. He felt it already but couldn't help the small doubt he had. Her telling him. How she felt made him take all doubts out of his mind. Seeing how they had a normal reasonable conversation. Like she has with Kaname. No fights, No craziness. They just had a regular discussion. They were growing. He kept his cool all day. He kept the letter to himself. He was growing as a person also. He felt proud of himself. He also saw that Yuki grew a lot in the last few months. She was her normal thinking self. She wasn't letting her Fears run her anymore. Neither was he. Now it was Kaname's turn to let go. Could he? Would he? Only time would tell. Could Martha wait that long? Guess it was her problem. Zero Thought. We are finally at a good place.

After there conversation, it was getting later in the afternoon. The kids came home from school. Yuki placed dinner on the table and they all sat down at the table to eat. Zero noticing that Rai was more with them. Then he was with Kaname. It was Wednesday. It would be Kaname's day. He didn't pick him up from school. I guess it would be a night Martha would be over. Zero kept his thoughts to himself. Yuki never mentioned it. She was happy Rai was with them. So Zero let it go. It really didn't matter to him either way anyway. He was just one of there kids. He was glad Kaname didn't take Rai away from Yuki. He knew if they would have kept there intail plan of Kaname keeping Rai, it would have hurt Yuki deeply. Yet she would have done it. Because she felt she owed Kaname. For all the years he lost with Ai. That's what made things a little fishy. Kaname wanted this child more than anything. He always gave him all the attention and everything he ever wanted. Why not spend so much time with him now? Was it Martha or something else?

Zero just watched as Yuki cleaned up. Anna had a school project and was at the table working on it. with the Help of Yuki and himself. How the small things brought joy to him. How life had made a huge change for the better. ZJ was in the other room with his video games. Its the only thing the kid wanted to do. It kept him out of trouble and safe. So neither Yuki or Zero said a word. Plus Rai liked playing with ZJ. ZJ took him under his wing. They became good friends besides brothers. Zero was thankful that the children excepted each other. He knew it was a big mess. Not one that Yuki, Kaname or himself made. Rai was a good boy. Zero saw a lot of himself in him. He felt bad for him. At the same time figuring if I can make it. So can you kid. Plus you have both your parents. You should be fine.


	183. Chapter 183 Invitation

Review Please :) What you think so far. And thank you for the reviews already!

Chapter 183 Invitation

It's been a few more weeks. Zero is at his office doing his work. Its Friday and Yuki is there helping him with paper work. She sits on the other side of his desk. Doing what she needs to. He catches himself just staring at her at times. Watching how intently she does her work. Watching her slender long fingers work the pages like magic. While her long hair flows in front of her face. He sees the woman. He loved for over forty years. She looks just like she did at cross. Just a little more mature. Since she is a pureblood. She doesn't age. She still looks great. So does Zero for that matter. Hunters took a long time to age as well, Plus he was a vampire. Drinking from a Pureblood. He looked just as Dashing as ever.

When it came to lunchtime. Yuki Went out of the office to get her and Zero something to eat. Zero stayed at his desk waiting for her to return. He loved these days she would spend there with him. It made them closer. It put her fears to rest, and he would do anything to help her work through those. While waiting for Yuki to come back with Lunch. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Zero states. "Hi, Zero. I hope. I'm not bothering you." Maria says. "No, Not at all. Its been awhile. How are you?" Zero asks. "I am pretty good. Thank you again for inviting me and your brother to your daughter's wedding. It was very nice." Maria comments. "Thank you for coming. What can I do for you?" Zero replies. "Well, as I am sure you are aware of. It's going on Ichiru and your 60th birthday. I am throwing a party for Ichiru. I would like you to come." Maria comments. As Zero is getting ready to answer, Yuki returns with lunch. "Zero, I got you a turkey and cheese." Yuki says walking into the door. Spotting Maria. "Hello, Maria." Yuki says. Handing Zero his sandwich. "Hello. I see you two are still friends?" Maria asks. "I guess, You can say that. Zero is My husband." Yuki says, Looking up at him with a smile. Zero shocked to hear it. In all there years of being married. They never really told people they were. This was the first time, Yuki told someone besides there close friends. "Oh. I'm Sorry. I was under the impression. You two were no longer." Maria answers. "I am here to fix that impression. We are together. We are married, and we intend on staying that way." Yuki replies. Zero getting his kicks out of this. He knew Maria wasn't Yuki's favorite person. Only because when Ichiru, wasn't around. She would get close to Zero. He found it amusing to see Yuki' Jealous. "Well, that's nice to know. I guess. I will then extend my invitation to you as well. It's going to be their 60th birthday. As I am sure you are aware. I am throwing Ichiru a birthday party. I would like both of you to come." Maria explains. "I think that would be great." Yuki answers. Looking up at Zero eating his sandwich. "Look, I am ok with coming. Just I don't want any party or anything for me. I know we are twins. I just would rather not. I'm not into the party scene. I will just be there for my brother." Zero states. "That's Fine. I will make it only for Ichiru. He will be happy to see you."Maria says. Walking out the door.

Yuki looks at Zero. "What?" He asks. "Zero, it's your 60th birthday. We should do something."Yuki states. "Don't start. I don't want anything. NO parties. NO surprises. I am happy with just being with you." Zero snaps. "But Zero." Yuki huffs. "Don't. I do have what I wanted. I have you. I'm happy. Can we just leave it be?" Zero states. "Ok. Your always a party pooper." Yuki giggles. "Whatever. Its bad enough I will be at his party. With all the people, and noise. I don't need one of my own." Zero says rolling his eyes. "Ok. You win." She replies. "By the way? We are telling people we are married now? Or was that just to tell her to back off?" Zero says with a chuckle. "Both. I want everyone to know we are married. I am not hiding it anymore. You are my husband. You always have been. I want to be Yuki Kuran Kiryu. I want to shout it out the mountaintop." Yuki remarks. "Sounds good to me. Mrs. Kiryu." Zero comments. "I love it. Say it again. Mr. Kiryu." Yuki says walking over to him. Giving him a kiss. "Hmm. Seems like Mrs. Kiryu got excited about that." Zero chuckles. "I think we are overdue with being able to be called by our real names." Yuki responds. "True. Better late than never." Zero replies.


	184. Chapter 184 Ichiru's Birthday

Review Please :) I Thought it would be fun, to do a birthday party for them.

Chapter 184 Ichiru's Birthday

It's Saturday, Zero isn't sure. It's a good idea to go to Cross for Ichiru birthday party or not. He knows. There will be a lot of people there. A few he isn't really into seeing. Nezera and Kaname being two. Nezera being even higher then Kaname at this moment. He could get over Kaname. He wasn't his problem anymore. He still didn't like Nezera much. He figured. He would suck it up. For the sake of his brother. They were trying to build a friendship. The wedding was a start. This would just help build. He knew. It was his birthday as well. He just didn't like all the hoopla. It wasn't for him. He thought many times if it wasn't for Yuki. He wouldn't even be here. That long ago at Cross. She saved his life. Not to mention many times after that. He owed a lot to Yuki. She always stood with him, always helped him. When he really needed it. She was with him. It was all he ever needed.

Yuki gets the kids and the car ready for there trip to Cross. The kids loved it there. They got to be with there older siblings and cousin. Also, they got to see Kaien. Who always babied them to death. They found him funny. Not like Zero who found him annoying. Then most things Zero did find annoying. It was just Zero. He didn't have much tolerance for things.

They all gather in the car and head off to Cross. Yuki just smiling at Zero. Holding his hand. They get there in an hour. Zero looking all around Cross. Memories of when he was young taking over. How he and Yuki would run these grounds. How the many times the returned here, weren't always the best. This place held a lot of memories. A lot of them not so good. Zero hoped that tonight would be better.

When they get inside Cross. Kaien is there to greet them. "Hello. It's so good to see you all." Kaien states. Hugging each of them. "It's great seeing you to father." Yuki replies. Zero just nodding. "The party will be starting soon. People are arriving. You can take your bags to the moon dorm. I am sorry but we have more room there. So you will have to bunk there this evening."Kaien states. "Great." Zero remarks. Yuki keeping herself quiet. The kids run off and play.

Zero spotting Ichiru. "Happy Birthday Brother." Zero says. "Same to you."Ichiru says. "Thank you for inviting us. It will be the first birthday in a long time. We share." Zero states. "No problem. My wife wanted all our friends and family here. She also told me you and Yuki are married again?"Ichiru asks. "We have always been married." Zero remarks. "I thought you left her?" Ichiru asks. "I did. It's a long story. After all, that was done. We are back together. She is my wife. I hope. She always is." Zero states. "You two sure are something. Doesn't anything keep you two apart?"Ichiru comments. "Doesn't look like it. We are soul mates." Zero replies. "She was the only thing that could ever tame you. Your rough exterior only she could calm."Ichiru remarks. "She has changed me. I can open up more now. Only to her though. I promised her. I would never push her away again. Its been over 40 years." Zero comments."If this makes you happy. Then good. I have my own. Maria is wonderful. We live a happy life. I did well for myself. I thank Kaname a lot for it." Ichiru "I am glad. He helped you. Will he be here tonight?" Zero asks. "Yes. Martha should be also. How does Yuki feel about her?" Ichiru asks. "Doing better then you might think. We have come along way." Zero states.

Watching the door as the guests pack in. Kaname and Martha walking in hand and hand. Yoshiko, Ren. Akio, Nezera, Yagari, Ruka, Kain, Hanabusa and Yori. They just keep pilling in. The drinks and food flowing. Yuki standing right by Zero's side. Not leaving him for a minute. A friend of Ichiru coming up to Zero. "I take it you are Ichiru twin brother Zero?" Fredrick asks. "Yes. I think it's obvious that I am." Zero says. Yuki giggling under her breath. "I just never saw you around before." Fredrick states." I don't come here often. I am pretty busy." Zero answers. Kaname and Martha standing behind them. "Are you married like your brother? Kids?" Fredrick asks. "Yes. This is my wife. Yuki Kiryu. We have four children together." Zero answers. Kaname behind Zero, His eyes glow Red. Martha heard it as well. A smirk on her face. Putting her hand on Kaname. "That's very nice. It's also very nice to meet you and your lovely wife." Fredrick states. Walking away. Kaname turning around. "Are you two now saying you are married?" Kaname asks. "Yes. We have been. No more hiding. I am proud to be Yuki Kuran Kiryu. I have been that for over 4o years. I think. I can finally tell it." Yuki says. "If that is what you wish." Kaname answers. "I do. You are now free to be with whoever you want Kaname." Yuki says, Looking at Martha. " I am so happy for you two. I see such a happiness in both of you." Martha remarks. "Thank you. We are very happy." Yuki responds.

Zero just getting the best present ever. Watching Kaname get deflated. He knew. That was a blow to him. Her not being Yuki Kuran anymore. Adding His last name to hers. She had to keep it Yuki Kuran Kiryu due to her being the Queen and head counsel. Zero understood and didn't care. Hell for the last forty years, she was Yuki Kuran for almost everything anyway. She was finally His wife out in the open. The one person. He wanted to know that. Now knew. He saw Kaname's eyes change color. He knew he was pissed. Too bad Kuran. Things aren't in your favor anymore.


	185. Chapter 185 Kaname's Broken Dreams

Review Please :))

Chapter 185 Broken dreams

Everyone is mingling and enjoying the party. Zero and Yuki are inseparable. It's not like other times. When Yuki would be with Kaname. When she had to pretend she wasn't Zero's. Tonight she showed she was. Nothing held her back. She would lightly touch his arm or hand. Giving him kisses. Being very close. Zero loved that alone. His night was going very well. She didn't pay much attention to Kaname either. She let him be with Martha. Kaname would stand there next to Martha, trying to enjoy himself. Every so often looking over to Yuki and Zero. Noticing how the time did change.

While standing there Maria brings out a huge Birthday cake. Putting it on the table. Ichiru gestures to Zero to come to him. Zero goes. "Brother. We spent a lot of birthdays apart. I know you don't want anything. But I think, we should blow out the candles together. We share this day, and always will."Ichiru states. Zero nods as they both blow out the candles on the cake together. Hugging one another afterward. Zero feels a sign of peace walking away. Its been so long. His missing piece was back. So far the night was great.

Walking back over to Yuki. He gives her a smile, and she smiles back to him. Looking into his eyes. "The party is calming down now. I would like you to come with me." Yuki says. "Ok. Where are we going?" Zero asks. "Oh, you will see." Yuki replies. "You don't have any surprises do you?" Zero asks." Will you relax and trust me?" Yuki states. "Ok. I guess so." Zero answers. Yuki takes Zero outside. Where they use to patrol. "You remember us walking these grounds as kids?" Yuki asks. "How could I forget. The late nights watching over the night class. Kaname always in my way. Yea I remember." Zero barks. "That's my Zero." Yuki giggles. "Tonight I want to do something different. I want to do the things, we never got to. First, because my heart was clouded and second you never told me how you truly felt." Yuki comments. "What do you mean?" Zero asks. "You will see. First, I want to say, Happy birthday. I know you didn't want anything. But I couldn't just let the day go by without giving you something. Without saying I am so glad you are here." Yuki says giving Zero a small box. "What did you do?" Zero says with a smile. Opening the box. To find a set of cufflinks pure gold with his intails. ZK. "Yuki they are gorgeous." Zero replies. "I thought you might like them. You wear a suit every day at work. These will go very well." Yuki replies. "Thank you, babe. I Love them." Zero says giving Yuki a kiss. She grabs his hands and walks the grounds with him. Going over to the tree he always naped under. "I would always catch you sleeping here on the job." Yuki giggles. "I wasn't sleeping. I was just resting my eyes." Zero remarks. Yuki lightly pushes Zero up against the tree. Kissing him passionately. "So is this one thing we should have done back then?" Zero asks with a smirk. "Yes, I should have made out with you under this tree." Yuki admits. "No time like the present," Zero says. Grabbing her and kissing her.. Placing his hands under her dress. The crisp night air giving them tingles.

While Zero and Yuki are out on the grounds Making out. Kaname is outside the moon door holding his drink, Taking in the breeze. Also taking in the night events. Martha standing next to him. Knowing Kaname is a bit upset. Also knowing that Yuki ran off with Zero not even giving Kaname a second glace. She knew it was Kaname that needed to get over her, or whatever it was he is holding on to. While standing there. They see Yuki and Zero holding hands and kissing. Acting like two teenagers. Who never made out before. In love and totally in oblivion to anything around them. There clothes all disheveled. You could tell they were messing around. Not to mention they reeked of each other. Kaname just standing there. Taking all this in. "Kaname can't you see how in love they are? Can't you see she isn't ever leaving him?" Martha asks. Kaname just takes a sip of his drink. Looking up at the sky. Zero and Yuki walk over to them. Since its the entrance to the building. "Good evening Kaname, Martha. " Yuki says. "Evening," Kaname responds. Martha just smiles. "We thought we would take a walk before bed. It's such a beautiful night." Yuki states. " I hope you enjoyed it." Martha replies. "We did." Zero responds with a chuckle. "Goodknight you two." Yuki says. Giving Kaname a light hug. "Night my girl." Kaname replies.

Kaname stands there as Zero and Yuki walk into the moon dorm. All his memories come back as well. Of the teenage Yuki who would get so nervous at just getting a glance of him. How she would run to him and couldn't wait to be around him. How he waited ten years to be with her again. It all gone. He was just another person to her now. No more running. No more waiting. It was all for Zero. The hunter won. All these years of pining and waiting. For nothing. His Queen, someone else's. His dreams shattered.


	186. Chapter 186 Happy Birthday Zero!

Review please :)))

Lemon chapter. Happy birthday, Zero. :)

Chapter 186 Happy Birthday Zero.

Yuki now sneaks Zero into the bathroom they shared as kids. After Kaname and Martha went back inside the moon dorm. Zero and Yuki headed to the sun dorm. "What do you have planned now?" Zero asks. "Something you're going to like. We were in this bathroom so many times. You took my blood and your arms would hold me tight. I would feel all kinds of things. When you did that to me. I just never acted on them. Tonight I will." Yuki explains. Yuki goes to the bathroom door and locks it. Walking over to Zero. "Bite me. Do to me what you did all those years ago. Just afterward, Make love to me. Show me what you wanted to do to me then. What you were afraid to do." Yuki says.

Zero's eyes turn crimson with desire. The mere thought drove him mad. Knowing Kaname was in the other building and that he would smell him taking her blood. Made him go insane. It took him no time to push her against the cold bathroom tiles. Licking and kissing down her neck. Pulling her body close to him. He sinks his fangs into her warm flesh. Yuki gives out a gasp. As she pushes her body even closer to him. His hands roam her body. As he thought so many times back then. How he would love to touch and make love to her. This feeling like the first time he ever has. He unzips her black dress and slides it down her slender body. Leaving her in her black lace bra and panty. Yuki undoes his shirt and throws it to the floor. Unbuttoning his pants. Zero kissing her passionately and gripping her ass in his hands. Pushing her up against his erection. both panting loudly. The passion building in both of them. Yuki wraps her legs and arms around Zero. With her back up against the cold tile wall. Zero pushes her panty to the side and slides deeply inside her. Yuki bites his shoulder to stop herself from screaming. That only makes Zero hotter. SLiding into her with more passion. Going faster and faster. Harder and Harder. Yuki pushing herself up against him trying to meet his pushes. Till they both climax and slide down the wall. Onto the cold tiled floor. Panting and breathing heavy. "Hell if we did that while in school. That sure would of make it more fun to go." Zero chuckles breathing heavy. "If you would have done that from the start. I don't think. I would have ever seen anyone else." Yuki says. "Well, I was dumb. I'm not now. God babe. That was incredible." Zero replies. "Happy Birthday Zero." Yuki responds. "Thank you. I think this one has been the best ever." Zero says. Pulling Yuki's body closer to his.

Meanwhile in the Moon dorm. Kaname smells Yuki's blood. "That BASTARD!" Kaname mumbles under his breathe. HIs composer rattled. Kaname knew Zero drank Yuki's blood. He knew all about everything. Just smelling it made him crazy. He wanted it. He craved it. It just wasn't his to have. Losing to Zero made him angry. He thought he dealt with all this in the past. He let go till Yuki stirred him up again. That night always stayed with him. So did that letter. He had to let go like he did in the past. This time it was just harder for him to do.

Zero and Yuki scramble to get their clothes back on. Strolling back to the Moon dorm. Holding hands. Taking in the moonlight. They walk to there bedroom. Happily. They take their showers and get into bed. Cuddling close to each other. "I Have one more surprise for you." Yuki says with a smile. "Really? What else?" Yuki goes to her night table and gets a chocolate cupcake putting a candle in. Happy Birthday, Zero." Yuki Says. Zero smiles, blowing out the candle. Kissing Yuki as they share the cupcake.

Zero was happy. Happier then he has ever been. He remembered what she said in the bathroom. if he would have done this years ago. He wished he had. It was only in his dreams back then. Never thinking she would ever truly be his. That she would be Kaname's. That he would never get to feel her, or be with her like he wished. He smirks to himself, knowing that for real. He got the girl. He always had the girl. Never give up on your dreams. When you least expect it. They can come true.


	187. Chapter 187 Kaname's Desires

Review, please. What do you think so far?

Chapter 187 Kaname's Desires.

In the middle of the night. Zero and Yuki are in bed. Zero is sound asleep. Yuki cuddling up to his warm slender body. Happy. She kisses his cheek and cuddles up closer. While she does so, she see's her butterfly return to her. The one that watches over Kaname. Her heart feels like it leaped out of her chest. She is filled with Panic. Wondering. Why the butterfly has returned. Yuki gets out of the bed trying her best not to wake Zero. Who is still out cold. She puts her robe on and gently opens the door. Walking down the hall to Kaname's room.

When she reaches his room, The door is slightly opened. Yuki peers inside to see Kaname making love to Martha. Martha's moans lightly in the air. Kaname sense that Yuki is there. Which only makes it hotter for him. Yuki in the hallway turns her head away. Wanting to walk back to her own room. When she feels Kaname's hands on her body. His mouth on her neck. She takes a double take. Looking back into the room. Kaname is still with Martha. Just everything, he is doing to Martha, Yuki is now feeling. Her body feels insane. His hands running up and down her slender warm thighs, as his lips kiss and suck on her neck. Down to her breast. Yuki feels the heat build inside her. She gives out a small moan, that Kaname hears. Which only makes him, control her more. His hands slide up to her breasts, rubbing lightly over each of them. Sending tingles throughout Yuki's body. She knows. This isn't right. She tries her best to make it back to her own room. Stopping along the way to try to catch her breath. She feels light touches in between her legs, Sending shivers throughout her. She reaches her room. Where she opens the door lightly. Sliding herself back into the room. Her body taking over. She feels her wetness. Her desire growing. She knows. She can't let Kaname win. She can't let him finish this. Even though it's just in her thoughts she wouldn't let Kaname take over. At least she would try.

Not wanting to do anything to hurt Zero. Remembering her promise to him. She slides into bed. Quickly moving herself over to Zero's warm body. He is laying on his back sleeping. She starts kissing his neck. lightly sitting on top of him. Moving her core on his member. She keeps rubbing herself on him. Trying to awaken him. She knows. It should not take long. She keeps kissing him and rubbing her hands on his chest. Zero opens his eyes to her on top of him, working him over. "Babe?"Zero says. "Shhhhh, just go with it." Yuki answers. Zero not one to argue about these things. Went with it. He sees the desire in her eyes. That her body is hot to the touch. She wastes no time sliding him inside her. She does it so roughly. He lets out a growl. She is so wet and turned on. Zero never felt anything like it. She rides him fast and hard. Harder than usual. She is in full control. He is just laying there taking in the pleasure. She completely let's go, Zero feeling her core tighten on him as she climaxes. Which makes him do so at the same time. She doesn't slide off though. She keeps him inside her, still moving her hips and core on him. Getting him hot yet again. This time Zero takes Control. Fully awake, filled with passion. This never happened before. He Is loving it. She never woke him up like this. He would always be the one to slide over to her. In the middle of the night. This was exciting for him. To see her still turned on after they just made love, was different and fun. Zero wanted to take advantage of it. The spell of Kaname fully broken now. It was only Zero, and Zero's body Yuki felt. Once Zero entered her, everything Kaname was trying to do., Was broken. The heat that remained was from Zero. Zero turned Yuki over, Being on top of her now. Her legs wrapped around him, Pushing him as deep inside her as she could. Zero keeping the rough, thrusts going. Yuki scratching her nails down Zero's back. Zero kept going until they both were spent. Collapsing lightly on top of Yuki. Trying to catch there breathe. Both totally fill with sweat.

"Whatever got into you. I like it. I think this is the best birthday ever." Zero says, still breathing heavy. Rolling on his side of the bed."I'm glad you enjoyed it. I need a shower but I'm too tired to move." Yuki responds. "Same here. You think you can do that more often?" Zero asks. "You mean to wake you up like that?" Yuki replies. "Yes, I have to be honest I liked the roughness of it as well." Zero responds. " I think. We can manage it." Yuki smiles. Getting up to find her robe. "I'm going to go take a shower. You coming?" Yuki asks. "Sounds good. I hope I don't fall asleep in the shower." Zero responds. "Don't worry I will make sure you don't." Yuki replies with a grin. "I am still not sure what has gotten into you tonight. " Zero laughs as they walk to the bathroom.


	188. Chapter 188 STOP

Review. Was a little twist in the last chapter :)

Chapter 188 STOP!

In the morning, While Yuki is laying in bed. She wants to tell Zero the truth. She would love to be completely honest with him. She just knows better. We are not there yet. Plus it was a great birthday for him. Let's not ruin it. She says to herself. We have grown, just not this far yet. Whatever Kaname was after last night, Yuki used it to Zero's advantage. He got to enjoy it all. Giving herself to him fully. Letting all her passion and desire be used on him. Still, she knew this couldn't happen again. She knew. Something was really wrong with Kaname. She needed to talk to him before they left.

Zero still laying in bed sleeping. He was tired from all of yesterdays activities. Yuki wore him out. Not that he was complaining. He was actually even a little sore, so was Yuki for that matter. Their lovemaking was never this rough. They just let go and let their passion take over. Zero loved it. Yuki left Zero sleep. She needed to see Kaname and ask what the hell was going on. It was best Zero wasn't on her coattails. While she did it. She gets dressed. Leaving the room quietly and Zero sleeping.

She walks down to Kaname's Room. The door opening as she gets there To Martha walking out. "Good Morning Yuki." Martha says. "Morning. Is it ok if I have a talk with Kaname before you guys leave?" Yuki asks. "Of course. It was a long night. I am starving. I am going to get some breakfast. Kaname is in the room. You can go talk to him." Martha states. "Thank you. Enjoy your breakfast." Yuki replies with a smile. Waiting for Martha to go downstairs before entering the room.

Yuki enters Locking the door behind her. Not wanting anyone to overhear or come in during the conversation. Kaname laying in bed. "My girl. You're here. Locking the door? I thought you would be scared too after last night? Or have you come for more just not as an image in your head. The real me." Kaname says in a seductive voice. "Kaname I need to talk to you. Whatever you did to me last night. You need to stop." Yuki states. "Didn't you like it?" Kaname asks. "That's not the point. The point is. I am with Zero. I love him. I choose him. Please stop this."Yuki pleads. "You really are staying with him? After everything, you feel for me? You are staying with him?!" Kamane asks. "Kaname please, I love you. Yes, I do. It's true. I can't deny it. Yes, you make me feel things. I never felt before. But I am not coming back. I made my decision. I need you to stop." Yuki admits. "I will grant your wish." Kaname responds. "Kaname why are you doing this? You were the one that knew better. Why now when I make myself clear you do this?" Yuki comments. "When you left it made it final. That my dream of us together was gone. Even if we were pretending. I see how you look at him. It kills me. I lost to him. A bastard Hunter. The most rudest son of a bitch. The Lord Kaname. Lost to...a level D." Kaname admits. "So that's what this is all about? Not me. That you lost to him. I know your always afraid to let yourself go with Martha. Your fear is in the way also. You need to stop." Yuki states. "I know. I don't know. What the hell has gotten into me? I think. I am going to go away for a few weeks. Take Martha on vacation. See how it goes. Without you and Zero. Knowing that we are still friends, that your here. Makes things better. I just need to let go of the rage. I am sorry for last night. That wasn't fair of me to use my power on you." Kaname admits. "Kaname. That has to stay between us only. Please. It was incredible. If Zero finds out. He will leave me. He told me if i ever did anything with you again. He was gone. I beg you. Please. Don't." Yuki begs. "My love. Do you really think? I would tell that...Ass. What we do? Not to mention you were totally innocent on the whole thing. I controlled you. Or at least your body that is. You fought me anyway. He got the pleasure of it anyway. I did all the work and he got the pleasure." Kaname snaps. "Martha did also. She thinks that was all for her benfit. Leave it that way Kaname. She loves you. Please let yourself enjoy it." Yuki remarks. "I will do my best. I won't be seeing you for a few weeks." Kaname comments. "Why did you send my butterfly back?" Yuki asks. "I wanted to get your attention. I knew that would do it. i am sorry. I don't know what i was thinking." Kaname replies. Yuki goes over and gives him a big hug. He holds her close kissing her head. She gets up and leaves the room.

Yuki walks back to her room. Zero up and dressed. "You ready to leave?" Yuki asks. "Yes. I was wondering where you went off to." Zero asks. "I had to discuss something with Kaname. He will be going away for a few weeks. He is taking Martha with him." Yuki announces. "Great. Maybe he will get out of the funk he is in." Zero states. "Maybe." Yuki answers.


	189. Chapter 189 Kaname's Feelings

Chapter 189 Kaname's Feelings.

It's been a few weeks since Zero and Yuki have been home from Cross. There relationship has been better than ever. They go on dates nights and spend a lot of time together. Zero still loving his job and working every day. Trying his best to be able to go on the field more. Without Yuki knowing. He was getting couped up always sitting at the desk. He loved the field. He would go out as often as he could. Kaname wasn't around. He left on vacation with Martha weeks ago. There was no lurking over him. He knew he had to be careful though. He didn't want to start Yuki up. Or hurt there relationship. Things were going great. He just wanted the extra excitement he got when he was on the field.

Yuki is at the Cafe working. Pretty much what she always does. She is in great spirits. Yuki doing her normal routine when she sees Kaname walk into the Cafe. "Kaname, Your home." Yuki says running to him giving him a big hug. " just got in. I thought I would come to see my girl. I missed you." Kaname replies. "Same here. How was it? Did you have fun?" Yuki asks. "We had a blast. I listened to you and let go of some. I really enjoyed myself. I feel better then I have in a long time." Kaname reveals. "I am so happy for you. Do you think? Things can go back to normal now?" Yuki asks. "Yes. I believe so. I did some soul-searching. I want to say I am sorry for acting like a fool. I will not be doing that anymore." Kaname states. "That's fine. We all have our moments. Trust me I had mine. I am just so glad your doing better." Yuki comments. "Martha seem to get closer to me on this trip. She asked me why I haven't taken blood from her."Kaname admits. "Oh. Did you explain why?" Yuki asks. "I told her she is human. A pureblood can't bite a human without it making her a vampire. If she doesn't take my blood as well. She will go to level E. She is a vampire hunter Yuki. She knows this already. Why is she asking?" Kaname comments. "Because you fool. She wants to be a vampire like you. She wants to be with you." Yuki remarks. "Another Kiryu? I don't think so. It's bad enough I created him. Look where that got me." Kaname confesses. "It would be different. She would be yours." Yuki replies. "Would she? Or is that all she is after? Wanting to be the Queen? Which she wouldn't be. You are. Your status doesn't change because we are not married. You are a true pureblood. Anything happens to you. The role goes to our daughter Ai. No one else!" Kaname hisses. "Why so much hate? Kaname do you feel she is using you?" Yuki asks. "I was doing great till she asked me that. It could be harmless. It's just I know she knew the answer to her own question. You know we have to be careful with who we take as mates or even friends. Everyone is after our blood, status or power. It gets old after awhile." Kaname admits. "I think. You will be fine. If you don't want to make her a vampire don't. If that is why she is with you. She will soon realize it's not happening and let go. I just don't think it's about that. I think she wants to be with you. I think she just wanted to hear the words come out of your mouth. You are pretty seductive Kaname. You have a way about you. That can drive a woman crazy." Yuki admits. "It happens when you're over 10.000. You do learn a few tricks." Kaname smiles. "So how are you and him doing?"Kaname adds. "Great, Better than ever. I never thought it would be this way again. He lights my whole life up. It's like we are dating. We have done tons of things over the years. It's just like now they are all new. It's so much fun. And we don't have to hide which makes it even better." Yuki says her eyes gleaming. "I am glad your happy. It's nice to see you this happy. I am glad things turned around." Kaname comemnts. "So what are you going to do?"Yuki asks. "I am going to do what you said. I am just going to see what she does. I am still scared Yuki. I never been in love with anyone but you. I didn't have to fear you wanted my status or any of that. Zero was always my problem. BUt not this. So now being in a regular relationship. Everything scares me. I have to be causious. I am not gong to say anything to her. Just watch and see."Kaname states.

When Kaname leaves. Yuki thinks about what he said. Hoping that it was nothing. Thinking that Kaname is just overreacting. She did see he was in better spirits. That he wasn't dwelling over her. It was good. Maybe now they could just be friends like they use to be. She just didn't want Martha to hurt him. As she is thinking about all this. No other then Martha comes into the Cafe.

Walking up to the counter. "Hi, Yuki." Martha says. "Hi, Martha. How are you? How was your vacation?" Yuki asks. "Great. I loved being alone with Kaname. Go,d he is so dreamy. I think. I might of made a mistake though." Martha admits. "What did you do?" Yuki asks. "I asked him why. He hasn't bit me. Of course, I know the answer. I'm a vampire hunter. I just wanted on the subject."Martha states. "Why? Why ask that?" Yuki comments. "Because I want to be with Kaname always. I'm a human. If I was a vampire I would be more on his level. Vampires are beautiful people. He would see me as one. Maybe fall more in love. Maybe I would have a better chance." Martha explains. "Oh. You know. I think you should explain this to him. Let him know your real reasons for that question. I think. It would help you more than you know." Yuki remarks. "You think? I was kind of scared to bring it up again. He looked at me weirdly when I asked it the first time." Martha confesses. "I think. If he knew where you were coming from. It would help him. Sometimes, you're going to have to explain yourself. Kaname isn't used to this. It's all new to him. The more you talk to him. The better." Yuki remarks. "I will. Do so tonight then. Thank you so much for your help. I feel so much better. It seems he has let go of you some on this Vacation. I wasn't in your shadow until I asked that question."Martha responds. "He will let go. He is trying If I can be all honest with you. It's not the fact he isn't with me anymore. Its the fact he lost to Zero. That is what pisses him off so."Yuki reveals. Trying to make Martha feel better. "I thought so. I know he dislikes him." Martha states. "They feel the same way towards each other. But when it comes down to it. They work well together. If I need them to." Yuki answers.

Martha leaving and going to the townhouse to talk to Kaname. Yuki feeling relief to hear Martha really means no harm. It was just Kaname overreacting. It would really take Kaname time with this. For many reasons. Not only because of Yuki.


	190. Chapter 190 Shattered

Review, please. Had to add some Drama :)

Chapter 190 Shattered.

A few weeks later. Yuki is at the Cafe. Doing her best to get done early. Wanting to go home early so she can make a special dinner for her and Zero. It's been six months. They have been back together. She wanted to do something nice. She takes some bread and some cakes from the bakery. Packing them up to take home with her. Grabbing only Zero's favorites. Thinking of him the whole time. With a huge smile on her face. She couldn't love him anymore then she does right now. He managed to steal her heart again. This time making her even more vulnerable to him. She gave her self-whole heartly. Just like she did before when they first started out. Actually even more so. Kaname wasn't in the middle of it anymore. She really just wanted Zero.

Yuki goes home and starts dinner, Putting the table together with flowers. Setting out the tableware. Getting everything she needed for the dinner. The kids Staying at Hanabusa's tonight. So Zero and her would be alone. Not wanting to bother Kaname. Who was working on his own relationship.

Meanwhile Zero is at work. He was out on the field most of the day. Loving it. He comes back to his office. To take a breather before doing some paperwork and heading home. His mail for today sitting on his desk. He sits down in his chair going over his mail. One large envelope sitting on his desk. Zero takes a look at it. No return address. Just addressed to Zero Kiryu. Zero opens it. A note Saying. Your sweet Yuki. Do you know? What she does with Kaname? Zero takes a look at the photos in the envelope. His heart sinks. His mind races. Steam coming out of his head. All that he worked to put in the back of his mind. Gone. There was no stopping his rage. Going to one picture to the next. Of Kaname and Yuki making love. The sight of it made him shake. "That BASTARD. He did it again! They were playing me the whole time. She was fucking him the whole time. HOW could SHE!" Zero says. Grabbing the photos and letter and heading home. Nothing able to calm him. He just thought of that video over and over in his mind." How could she do this? When did she have the time?" Zero said to himself. So many questions running through his mind.

Zero races home. Slamming the car door. Going to the front door trying to open it with the key. Which normally isn't a problem But at the moment his hands are shaking and he can't keep still. Zero walks in Going into the kitchen with vengeance. "Zero. Your home. I am so happy." Yuki says trying to give him a hug. Zero pushing her away. "Don't Touch me. Don't ever touch me again." Zero snaps. "Zero? What's wrong? What happened?" Yuki says innocently. "Don't lie to me. You know what happened. I told you already. If you ever did this with him again. I was gone. I meant it! Damn it." Zero shouts. "Do what?" Yuki says taken back. Zero throws the pictures at her. "ZERO! I swear to you. I didn't. I haven't been with him. Zero this isn't true. Why would I? We make love all the time. We are happy. Why would I ruin that?" Yuki says walking after Zero."Because it's what you do. You can't keep your hands oFF that dirty bastard. I guess I'm not enough. No matter how much we screw. You still want him!"Zero Snaps. "That's not true. I didn't do it. ZERO! Please listen to me." Yuki shouts. Running after Zero who is now outside. Trying to get into the car. "Zero please." Yuki shouts, trying to grab Zero's arm. As she does He pushes her hard. Letting her fall hard on the concrete. Zero just driving off. Not caring at the moment about anything.

Hanabusa runs out to see what happened. Yuki on the floor in tears. Sobbing. Hanabusa going over to her. Helping her up. "Yuki are you ok? What happened?" Hanabusa asks. "I didn't do it. I swear. I didn't do it." Yuki keeps repeating. Hanabusa helps Yuki inside. He notices she has a limp. "Are you ok Yuki?" He asks. Yuki still beside herself. Saying the only words she could think. "I didn't do it."


	191. Chapter 191 Flaming Temper

Review Please

Chapter 191 Flaming Temper.

Hanabusa helps Yuki upstairs to her room. Helping her on the bed. Yuki still not really talking. Just repeating. "I didn't do it." In her own daze. Hurt to the core. Hanabusa doesn't really know what is all going on. He just knows. Zero just Shattered Her. Hanabusa covers her with a blanket and heads back downstairs. Trying his best to call Zero. Leaving one message after another. "Zero, Dude. Please, whatever you think she did. I don't think she did. She is heartbroken. Please listen to this damn message and come home." Hanabusa sitting on the sofa. Not sure what to do.

At the same time. Zero is driving to Kaname's. The rage taking over his entire body. He Doesn't even feel himself. When he gets there he parks the car. Walking up to the door. Not even knocking Just removing it from its hinges. Throwing it to the side and walking into Kaname's Office. "What the hell is wrong with you now Kiryu?" Kaname asks angrily. "You know whats wrong. You're always in the middle of us. You just can't see us happy. You had to Fuck her again. Didn't you. You couldn't stop yourself. "Zero snaps. "What? What are you talking about? I haven't touched her." Kaname hisses back. Zero throwing the pictures on Kanama's desk. Splattering them all over. Kaname getting up and looking closely at each of them. "There is proof. You did." Zero says. Kaname still looking closely. "Really? Have you really looked at these photos Zero?" Kaname asks. "Of course I have. Your hands are all over my wife. Her mouth is somewhere I never thought she would be. She never did that to me!" Zero Shouts. "You know. For someone being the president of the association. You surely don't see all the facts!" Kaname growls. "What the hell do you mean.? What more do I need to see? It's there black in white. You got what you wanted. I am not going back to her. After that last photo of where her mouth is. I wouldn't kiss her ever again NO matter what!" Zero snaps. "Zero. If you look closely on her back. You will see a beauty mark. Yuki doesn't have a beauty mark on her back. I think after you sleeping with her 1,000 times you would know that."Kaname says calmly. "Wait what? Give me that!" Zero huffs grabbing the photo looking at the beauty mark. "Zero, come with me. Just please keep your voice down." Kaname walks Zero upstairs to his bedroom. Slowly opening the door. Martha sleeping in his bed. "If you will look at her nightgown. The way the body is. The Beauty mark on her back." Kaname says quietly to Zero. " Zero looking closely at Martha. It's her in the pictures. The picture was altered. They quietly walk out of Kaname's bedroom. Going back to his office. "The pictures have been photoshopped. That's not Yuki. That's Martha."Kaname reveals. " Zero slumps in his chair. Feeling remorse. "That wasn't Yuki?" Zero says. "No. Not at all. For your information, Yuki never did that to me either. If that helps your fears."Kaname states. "Nothing does at the moment. The things I said to her. I pushed her."Zero responds. "You did what? Kiryu you're a big ass at times. Did she get hurt?" Kaname asks. "I don't know. I just drove off." Zero says in a low tone. " I just screwed up what we got back. I never thought they were fake. Mika is a crazy bitch. But she always sent things that were true to haunt us. Its why I didn't second guess. I just reacted. She kept telling me. She didn't do it. I didn't beleive her. I pushed her away." Zero says defeated. "Look. I don't know what took place. I wasn't there. I feel something is wrong. You need to go home. Check on her." Kaname states. " I will. Will she even let me in? How am I going to fix this Kaname?" Zero asks. "She loves you. I mean really loves you. I am sure. She will forgive you." Kaname admits. "I wouldn't if I were her. The way I acted. I would just throw me out." Zero confesses. "She won't do that to you. Even if she did. A few days later she would run to you. You two make me sick. Go home Zero." Kaname responds. Zero getting up from his chair. Walking slow. Like someone shot him through his heart. He looks at the front door sitting in the living room. PIcks it up and trys to put it back up. "Sorry about that. I will have someone come tomorrow to fix it. My temper got the best of me." Zero states. Kaname just nods. There was no sence. He knew. How these two operated.

When Zero left. Kaname was worried about Yuki. He sent his wolf to be by her side. He felt she needed someone with her. That what Zero did. Hurt her terribly. She was finally his. Finally, let go, and Zero didn't believe her. He also thought about the letters. Like Zero said. Mike was Crazy but she always sent things that were real. These were not. They were made up. Just to get to Zero. Which they sure did. Did Mika know about the time at Cross? How could she? No One Knew. And how did she gets picks of him and Martha in bed? He would have the place swept for bugs in the morning. He really didn't like his business out there. Little alone stuff like this. These pictures were private. They were not good for him or Martha.


	192. Chapter 192 Broken

Review Please

Chapter 192 Broken.

While Zero is driving home. The phone rings again. It's Hanabusa. "Look Zero. She is falling apart. I don't think she did. Whatever it is you think she did. Please come home." Hanabusa states. "I know she didn't. I will be home soon. I don't think I could fix this Hanabusa." Zero admits. "I don't know whats going on. But she is shattered here. I left her in your bed. She won't stop crying or say. She didn't do it. I can't get her to answer anything else. She is limping from falling outside." Hanabusa states. "She didn't fall. I pushed her. I pushed her away from me." Zero says with hurt in his voice. "I don't think she cares at the moment about anything. But you leaving. "Hanabusa answers. "I will be right home."

Yuki is laying in bed sobbing still. Her heartbroken. Kaname's wolf laying in her arms. She is holding him tight as she just cries on him. Zero leaving just replaying over and over in her mind. How he was so cold and empty. Not listening to anything she said. He hated her.

Zero rushes home. So many things going through his mind. How dumb he was. For letting those pictures get to him. How he gave into the person that sent them. Making them have a great laugh. Thinking all he worked for. Trying to keep his composer. Trying to get Yuki to trust him. With telling him things. How he just exploded that into a million pieces. Not the mention the perfect relationship they just built. He gets to the house parking outside. Not so eager to go in. Feeling at the lowest, he has in a very long time. He walks up the drive to the door. Placing the key in and turning it slowly. Walking in to find Hanabusa on the sofa.

"Hey, glad your home. She is upstairs." Hanabusa states. "Ok. I will go check on her. I am not sure what to say to her." Zero replies. "She will probably just be happy to see you." Hanabusa remarks. Zero goes upstairs to there bedroom. Where he opens the door. Walking into a dimly lighted room. Where Yuki is on the bed. Kaname's Wolf gets up. Walking past Zero and leaving the room. Yuki tries to get off the bed, Limping over to Zero. "Babe, Please. It looks like your hurt. Don't strain yourself." Zero says As he catches her in his arms. "Zero I didn't do it. I swear to you. I only want you." Yuki says. "I know you didn't. I am so sorry." Zero responds. Noticing that Yuki's skin is cold and clammy. Not able to see much in the dimly lighted room. He walks over to put the light on. When he puts it on. He see's Yuki in his arms. Pale, cold, and calmly. Blood on his hands and her sweater. Her side of the bed Full of her blood. The Smell of her blood in the air now. Taking over the room. "Yuki. What happened?" Zero asks in a panic. Hanabusa running upstairs to the smell of her blood. "Whats wrong? Why do I smell her blood?" Hanabusa asks. "Because she is bleeding," Zero responds Picking her weak cold body up. "Hanabusa check her back. Its where the blood is coming from." Zero states. "SHIT. Zero when you pushed her. She fell on the outside sprinkler unit. There is a huge hole in her back!" Hanabusa cries. "Damn it. Yuki why didn't you say anything?" Zero snaps. Yuki to weak to answer. She lost too much blood. " Zero we need to close up the wound. You need to give her blood. How hard did you push her? She has black and blues all over her left arm, leg and back. Not to mention the grapefruit-size whole!" Hanabusa snaps. "I didn't watch my strength. I just pushed. I was so hurt. Why wouldn't she say anything?" Zero asks. "Probably because she was upset by you leaving. Or maybe she thought it would heal by itself." Hanabusa comments. "The smell of blood is taking over. This isn't good." Zero remarks. "Tell me about it. I am sewing her up and i want to eat her at the same time." Hanabusa admits. Zero giving him a dirty look. "Hey don't look at me that way. Its your fault." Hanabusa comments. "I know. GOd do i know." Zero remarks.

Hanabusa sews up the wound to stop the blood. Then Zero feeds Yuki his blood. To make her able to heal. Holding her in his arms. Haanbusa gathers up the sheets and her sweater to throw them away. Doing his best not to lick them. Zero sits in the chair next to the window holding Yuki in his arms. Knowing his caused all this. The woman he loved so much almost bleeding to death. He couldn't get it out of his head. Why she kept quiet. Why she didn't try to heal herself. Was she that down? Did she think i wasnt coming back? Zero held her and thought so many things. He knew he would have to make this up to her. He hoped it didnt screw up what they had. That she would forgive his dumbness like she always has in the past. This time Caring even more that she did. Other wise. He just gave away everything he always wanted and more. To some freak playing with there emtions.


	193. Chapter 193 Zero's Regrets

Review Please Bad Zero. lol

Chapter 193 Zero's regrets.

Hanabusa changes the bed and fixes everything in the room. Getting rid of anything that has her blood on it. While Zero sits in the chair, Holding a pale, sleeping Yuki in his arms. Just looking at her pale face. How she was so powerful. Yet with him let her guard down. Her heart was open and he shattered it. Seeing he was so upset, He didn't even know his own strength. For her to get these bruises and that wound. He had to push her mighty hard. He wondered why she didn't follow him. When he left. This was why. She couldn't. She was a pureblood. It takes a lot more than this to kill them. Yet without her getting any blood or doing anything about it. The loss of blood was killing her. The thought of her laying in bed, hurting from him leaving then also in this much pain. Bleeding to death. Without saying a word. Hurt him. If she was human. He would have killed her. His hatred toward Mika was intense. He couldn't kill her. But he had to do something to get rid of her. Even if it meant talking to Nezera. He would do it. To get rid of all this. She pushed him too far. Even though it was his reaction that did all the damage. If she would leave them alone this wouldn't take place.

"Zero, you can lay her down in the bed now. Everything is fine." Hanabusa states. "I will later. I don't want to let go of her. I don't want her to wake up, without me here." Zero responds. "She will be ok Zero. Its just going to take her some time to heal. The bruises will heal faster than the whole. It was pretty big." Hanabusa states. "I know. I can't believe I did that. I was so angry. I was full of rage. I saw nothing but red." Zero replies. "What the hell happened? You guys were doing so well. It was like I was living next to a storybook romance." Hanabusa asks. "Someone sent me some dirty pictures of what was supposed to be Yuki and Kaname. It turned out they were photoshopped. The woman doing the dirty things were Martha. I didn't see that. I was so taken in with what I saw. I blew up. To think Yuki would do that to him. She never did with me. I lost all control." Zero remarks. "What the hell was she doing? That got you going so badly? You already saw them have sex in the video." Hanabusa comments. "This was way different than the real video. The pictures were of the woman giving Kaname Oral sex. To think Yuki would do that. Made me sick. That I would kiss her after that. I wanted to gag. But it wasn't her. It was Martha." Zero admits. "Guess Martha is more fun." Hanabusa Laughs. "Yea for Kaname. She would do anything to keep him. Not sure why he isn't happy. From those photos. She was keeping him happy in that department." Zero states. "So, Yuki never did that for you?" Hanabusa asks. "No, She was so inexperienced when we started. I never asked her to. I was satisfied with everything else. She is more experienced now, after being with Kaname. But still never did that to me. Or to him. So he claims. I don't think he is lying either. It's not that she would do it. It's that she would of with him. That's what got me. I couldn't contain myself. I just don't know if she will understand. Or hate me for this." Zero confesses." I don't think she hates you. I haven't seen her that broken since you left with Kharis." Hanabusa replies. "Great, I did tell her if i ever caught her with him again i would leave. I think that's why she took it so badly."Zero comments. "Well maybe in a way that was a good thing. She saw that you weren't kidding. She knows now if she plays with him again. Your gone. That might be good in a way."Hanabusa states. "Yes. but i didn't mean to hurt her like this. " Zero remarks.

Hanabusa goes downstairs. While Zero stays upstairs holding Yuki. Hoping she will wake soon. Just so he knows she is ok. He holds her body close to him. Kissing her head. His strong arms wrapped around her. Yuki starts to wake, Her head on Zero's shoulder. "Zero, I swear. I didn't do anything this time." Yuki says in a low voice. "Babe. Please, I know. You didn't. I know it wasn't you." Zero replies. "How do you feel?" He adds. "My back hurts. Zero What happened?" Yuki Asks. "You got hurt. I am so sorry." Zero says. Carrying Yuki to the bed. Laying her flat so her back can rest. "I'm going to go get you something to eat and drink. You need to keep up your strength. " Zero replies. "You will be right back?" Yuky asks." Of Course. I promise." Zero responds.


	194. Chapter 194 Breaking Down

Review Please

Chapter 194 Breaking down.

Zero walks downstairs, walking past the dining room table. That Yuki had all ready for last nights dinner. He goes into the kitchen. With the cakes and goodies, she took home for him. The food still in the oven. His heart sinks. She was making all this, while I was acting like a fool. Zero says to himself. Hanabusa walking into the kitchen.

"Is she ok?" Hanabusa asks. "She is awake. I think a little confused. She was wondering why her back hurt. God look at all this food she made. Not to mention the table and flowers. What a jerk I am." Zero states. "I will clean all this up for you. You tend to her. She might not remember Zero. Kaname's Wolf was here last night to comfort her. While you were on your way home. I am sure. He took some of the memories away. So she wouldn't hurt. She might not remember you pushing her. Causing her all this pain." Hanabusa adds. "He didn't take away that I left or why. Just the pushing?" Zero asks. "Yes. That would be the thing that would hurt, her more. She always said you would never do anything to hurt her. Kaname kept it that way. The other he figured she would get over. She knows how you are." Hanabusa remarks. "So, I lie?" Zero asks. "Not really. Just say she fell, Which she did. And got really hurt. No need to add you pushed her so hard she could have landed through the house." Hanabusa responds. "I guess your right. Why would he protect me?" Zero comments. "He isn't. He is protecting her. He knows how much she is in love with you this time. How much of herself she gave to you. He doesn't want to see her spiral out of control again. He would do anything for her. Even help you." Hanabusa admits. "Maybe he is right. Without her knowing that. I might be able to get things back to the way they were." Zero states. "Probably. I am sure Kaname will be here shortly. To check on her. He can also heal her. Its one of his powers. he didn't come last night, because he tried not to get in the way. I also told him we had it under control." Hanabusa replies. "You had to tell him?" Zero huffs. "He called me Zero. He asked. I couldn't lie. He is my friend too. He was very worried. He said you were really undone. He felt she was in pain. It's why he sent his wolf. He saw everything through his eyes anyway. he would have known I was lying. You don't lie to Lord Kaname." Hanabusa comments. "Whatever. I am going to bring some food and coffee up to Yuki. Spend some time with her. When he comes. Tell him to just come up." Zero states.

Zero walks upstairs A little relieved that Yuki didn't remember he pushed her away. Not really liking the idea of lying to her. But he also felt it might be a good thing. This time. It wasn't That he did it. It was the fact he pushed her away from him. He knew that would hurt her badly.

Walking into the bedroom. Yuki is just laying there. Still very pale, and weak. She just smiles at the site of Zero. Which only makes him feel even worse. "Zero where did those pictures come from?" Yuki asks in a low tone. "Babe I think you should save your strength. Kaname will be here soon to heal you."Zero answers. "Zero, tell me." Yuki asks again. "I don't know. I found them on my desk. I opened them, without even really looking closely and I flipped out." Zero admits. "Who was it then Zero?" Yuki asks. "It turned out to be Martha. Someone photoshopped your hair and face onto her body. They did a really good job except they left her beauty mark. Which Kaname noticed. "Zero responds looking at the floor. "Oh. Was it what she was doing to him? That bothered you? That I have never done that?" Yuki remarks. "Yes. To think his...Thing...was in your mouth. Drove me to the brink of insanity. That I would kiss your lips after that. I couldn't control myself. I lost all control I ever had. I saw red. It was bad enough he had the other. " Zero admits. "Zero, why would you think if I didn't do something like that to you? I would him?" Yuki asks plainly. "I know you two, Did things we haven't. That he taught you a lot of new tricks. When you were together. I thought that was just another one. Something special you only shared with him. Which made me madder!" Zero confesses. "Zero, If it was something you wanted. You should have asked. I honestly never thought of it. I was happy with what we shared." Yuki admits. "I am too. I never really thought about it. Until I saw those photos. We can pick this up when you're feeling yourself. Right now all I want is for you to get better." Zero says. trying to get off the subject. "Zero, I would have preferred you coming to me and just asking if, I did that. Not coming home attacking me." Yuki says with tears in her eyes. "I know what I did was wrong. I am sorry. Normally things sent to us. Are real. So, I ran with it. I flipped out. Can you ever forgive me?" Zero remarks. "I love you Zero. Of course, I can. Just please next time someone sends you something. Just ask me before telling me you're leaving me."Yuki remarks tears now falling down her face." Yuki please don't cry. Yes, I can promise you that. I am going to put a stop to this. This can't go on. I will go to Nezera. I will stay calm. I need him to fix this. I need her to stop!" Zero comments. "That sounds like a good idea. Yuki says.


	195. Chapter 195 Take My Blood

Review Please

Chapter 195 Take My Blood.

Zero stays with Yuki sitting on the edge of the bed talking to her. Trying to stay as close to her as he could. He holds her hand. She smiles at him. He just notices. She isn't herself. She is still pale, weak, and very clammy. He offers her more blood. Which she refuses. She just wants to sleep. Zero is getting nervous and can't wait for Kaname to get there. He doesn't have to wait much longer as Kaname appears knocking on the bedroom door.

"Come in." Zero says. Kaname walks in giving Zero a dirty look. Going over to Yuki. "Yuki my girl. How are you?" Kaname asks taking in her appearance. Looking again at Zero. "I'm Good. Just tired." Yuki responds. "I see. I need to check your wound. I need to use my healing powers on you Yuki." Kaname replies. Kaname unwraps the wound, to unveil a very large stitch. Kamane stares again at Zero. "What caused this?" Kaname asks. "I think it was the sprinkler system she fell on. The wound is the size of it." Zero answers. Kaname fuming inside keeps his calm. Laying both hands on Yuki's back. Her back is still filled with black n blues. The wound tender and swollen. "Did you give her blood?" Kaname asks. "Yes, I gave her some last night. I wanted to again now but she told me no. She wants to sleep." Zero responds. 'Well, she can't. She needs blood. To be honest. She needs my blood. It might be the only thing to fix this. It looks infected. Are you willing for her to bite me Zero?" Kaname replies. "If it fixes this mess then yes. " Zero responds. "Good, Cause she is burning up. If she doesn't, this isn't going to get better. Only worse." Kaname admits. "Yuki I need you to bite me." Kaname says offering his neck. "No. I can't." Yuki says looking at Zero. "There isn't time for that. Stop worrying about him. He is ok with it." Kaname hisses. "No." She repeats. "Yuki. Look at me. I am right here. Do it." Zero tells her. "I haven't taken from him, since before the ice coffin. I can't. Can't Zero's blood work?" Yuki asks. "it will take too long. The pureblood will work faster. It will heal you. Yuki your in a really bad state. You can take my blood. I don't mind." Kaname see's the fear in Yuki's eyes. "Yuki if you're scared it will break the bond with Zero. It won't. To Be honest, there isn't anything that can. You took from me years ago. It didn't break it. I see the fear in you. There is no need." Kaname remarks. Zero just looks at her. "Babe, its fine. Do it please." Zero comments. Yuki takes Zero's hand holding in hers. Looking up into his eyes as she bites Kaname's Wrist. She drinks taking in the pureblood of Kaname. Feeling it course through her veins. Seeing how he feels about her. Feeling closer to him now more than ever. Its why she was fighting it. She was scared, it would hurt the bond she has with Zero. Kaname closes his eyes as she drinks. Not caring if she takes every last drop. He dreamed of this. Her taking from him. Just in a different way. From his neck. And that he would be able to take from her. He knew that wasn't happening. He held back all his feelings. As she let go. "Thank you Kaname."She says as she hugs him tightly. A tear runs down her face. She knew this is what he craved. That he wished he was hers. She knew this would hurt him. Its another reason. She didn't want to. Kaname felt that as she drank. That she wished him no hurt. That she wanted him happy. Just like she was.

"You look better than ever." Kaname says as she hugs him. "whispering your welcome in her ear. "I want you to get some more rest. Now you can take Zero's blood. His should be able to be enough now. The extent of the damages needed healing blood. You should be fine now." Kaname states. "I don't believe how dumb I was to fall over the sprinkler. I guess my clumsiness is back." Yuki replies. "I guess so. My GIrl. Just be more careful. We don't need things like this to happen again." Kaname says tucking her into bed. "Zero may I have a word with you?" Kaname asks. "Sure." Zero answers.

Kaname and Zero walk into the Hallway down the stairs, to the living room. "Zero what the hell got into you? I Know you were pissed. BUt really? Did you see her back?" Kaname Snaps. "Yes. I did. It will never happy again. I didn't mean to." Zero states. "If she didn't love you like she does. I would turn you to dust right now. I took the memory of you doing that to her away. She doesn't need to know. What an ass you are. She already knows, I Just don't understand her." Kaname admits. "Look. It's not like I did it on purpose. I know it was wrong. I know she could have died. But you're acting like I beat her or something." Zero Snaps. "Zero what you did last night was even worse than a beating. You hurt her. You always hurt her with your words. You never think. My door is still sitting in m living room Zero. Does that seem rational to you?" Kaname snaps back. "Not everyone can be oh so proper like you. Holding in your shit all the time. I remember when she had you come undone. You didn't look so pretty." Zero shouts. "NO. I didn't but I didn't hurt her. I didn't come to you and take your house apart. Did I ? There are ways to deal with things." Kaname huffs. "Only reason you can stand there and say that to me. IS because I was the one that got the photos. What if it was reversed? Huh, Tell me that? If she was with you, and you got pictures of her sucking on me?" Zero asks. " First I guess I wouldn't be so surprised. God forbid if you two keep your hands to yourself. Second, maybe I would take a close look to make sure it really was my girl before blowing up." Kaname states. "Bullshit! You would hurt. You would flip out. The way you feel about her. If she was with you and did that. No, You wouldn't be so calm." Zero snaps. "Yes, it would hurt me. To be honest, it hurts me, to see her all over you and we are not together. Just god Zero. Next time think first." Kaname remarks. "There won't be a next time. I am going to fix it that, Mika gets the hell out of here. She can't continue to do this. Now she is even sending lies. She just wants us to explode at each other. I finally gave in. I was doing really well. Until that. She knew I wouldn't be able to stay calm with that."Zero comments. "That means your going to have to talk to Nezera? Can you do that without screwing up?" Kaname asks. "Yes. I will. If it means Mika is out of our lives. Then yes. This can't go on.


	196. Chapter 196 The Bitch Is here!

Review Please Added some drama. :)

Chapter 196 Bring in the big bitch!

A few days later Zero wants to go back to the association. He wants to talk to Yagari. Zero wants to have a meeting. Yuki is feeling more like herself. She want's to go also. Zero really wish. She would stay home and rest but Yuki being Yuki won't listen. She wants to be there also.

When they get to the association, Yagari, Aiko, Martha, and Kaname are already waiting in Zero's office. Yuki and Zero walk in. "We need to Discuss Mika. She is bringing all kinds of problems. I would like to talk to Nezera about her. Maybe he can control her. Or do something. This can't go on. The things she sends us are terrible. She is playing with our lives. We can't move on with her constant games." Zero states. "Why Should Nezera Help you, dad? You have always been nothing but rude to him. Now you need his help." Aiko states. "Well if he really cares about you. I don't think he would like your mother and father and whole family going through this shit. If you say he is as good as you think." Zero responds. "Maybe if you would give a person a chance before judging dad." Aiko responds. "Please stop. Both of you. This is important. We need to put our personal feelings on the side for now." Yuki states.

As they are all standing there. All of a sudden. Mika teleports behind them. "Hey bitches. What ya talkin about? You wouldn't be talking about me now, would you? It's such a shame. That people don't like to hear the truth about themselves and others. It's not my fault they don't really like their true Self." Mika states. "You need to stop this shit." Zero states. "You gonna make me? Mr. Hot headed? I just loved your performance the other day! I Love the way you redecorated Kaname's House. That door in the middle of the floor rocked!"Mika giggles. "Oh wait not to mention the broken back. You gave your own wife. How are the bruises? Still hurt there Yuki?" Mika adds with a chuckle. Yuki looks at Zero. Zero heart stops. "Knock it off Mika!" Zero shouts. "Ahh Did I touch a nerve? OH, Booo Hooo. What about that special little note. Yuki sent Kaname. Tsk Tsk. That love letter sure was something. I bet you would never image who really sent you a copy of it Zero? It wasn't me." Mika states. "Then who the hell was it?" Zero asks. "It was your precious Yuki. Bet you didn't see that coming! The guilt just ate her away. She had to see if you would react. You were a good boy for that one. You just couldn't take the one i sent you. You thought it was a lie. Tsk Tsk. You should know me by now. I sent real shit. Not jokes. I laugh at you. You don't laugh at me! Your darling Yuki and her sweet dear Kaname. I might not have pictures of it. But they are not so innocent as you think. At your birthday party. Dear Kaname, Just couldn't resist your wife. He controlled her To feel everything he did to Martha. Why do you think you got so lucky that night deary? IT wasn't just your looks!" Mika Giggles. Zero just looks at Yuki. She gives no reaction. "Do you like destroying people lives? Kaname asks." Of course I do. Why do you think i am doing this dummy? Oh we can't forget your little Martha over there. She is no better you know. She did work for me at the start. Then she betrayed me for you Kaname. Only thing is. She wants to be a vampire just like you. So she can be your queen and take over Yuki's spot. Then anyone would be a better Queen than that." Mika says rolling her eyes. "It still puzzles me how two hot, men as yourselves want that. Fight over that? Little Martha over there does things to Kaname, Yuki never dreamed of. ANd yet he wants Yuki. Sad Sad Boy. But there is one more little confession that needs to be told. Dear little miss Yuki. Everyone thinks your such a goodie goodie. I guess no one really knows what a real bitch you are. Not even YOur darling Zero. You confided in Kaname but never told Zero the truth. Your dear sweet Yuki is a Murder. NO better then me. She wanted the council dead. She hired me to get the job done. She even wanted me to torture the head one. IT was one of her requests. See, I'm not the only bad bitch here. She just hides hers. I tell the truth of what i am. Aww everyone is so quiet. I was excepting more oh shits. And Mr hot-headed didn't break any doors. I wanted him to redecorate in person." She giggles.


	197. Chapter 197 Demonic

Review Please

Chapter 197 Demonic

They all stand there trying to take in everything that Mika just said. Kaname keeping his cool. Knowing after this is done. He is going to have to erase Martha, Yagari and Aiko's Memories. None of them can remember what just took place. Zero still thinking about what Mika just said. He knew Yuki was behind the murders. He just let it go. More interested in the other thing she said. But knowing this wasn't the time to dwell. Martha also thinking about what Mika said about Kaname controlling Yuki. To feel everything he did to her. The rage inside her building. Her thinking to herself. How could he?

Yagari happened to call Nezera before this started. He just knocks on the door. " Come in." Yagari states. "Nezzy Poo! It's great to see you!" Mika states. "Mika, what did you do now?" Nezera asks. "Why you asking. You know how I am? I was just getting to know my new friends. Love mister Hot-headed. He needs to come to our world and redecorate." Mika laughs. "Mika I want you to stop this now. I told you if you came here you had to behave." Nezera replies. "Behave? What type of word is that? You know me better than that!" Mika responds. "If you don't behave you need to leave."Nezara responds. "You are always spending time with that thing you call a wife. You never hang out with me anymore. It's always her. She isn't anything special. I guess you like hot-headed bitches. I can do that. I specialize in that." Mika responds. "KNOCK IT OFF!" Nezera shouts. "MAKE ME. You are no better than I am. Who the hell are you kidding? Trying to come here and pretend your good. Did you forget you're the son of the demon king? Did you forget you're a murder just like me? HOW Much you loved it. Now you're a pussy whip man after that dork of a wife. What is it with these Kiryu's? Do they have special powers in bed or something? That you and Yuki can't resist them? What the hell is so special with them two?" Nezera stands there anger filling his body. He can no longer hold it. Purple flames engulf him. The small slender boy turns into a large buff scary demon. Large black hands, Gaint black wings, He is 2 feet taller then Zero and Kaname. They are just looking up at him. Standing back and watching. Zero not even sure what the hell he is watching. Just feeling my daughter married this? What the hell is wrong with her? Love is really blind.

"Finally my Nezzyyy Shows his true self. My Demon Prince!" Mika states. "Mika Go Home." Nezara says in a deep demonic voice. "Aiko. How do you like your real husband? Fun isn't he? " Mika asks with a giggle. Aiko Stands right next to Nezera. "I know what my husband is. How stupid you think I am? I did my homework before I married him. We have no secrets. I know what his true self is." "Aiko responds. "You told her the truth? That's not the NezzyIi know. What the hell is wrong with you?" Mika asks. "MIka this is the last time, i am telling you to go home. Go through the portal and dont come back."Nezera states. "Maybe for now. I will go but you never know. I might return. Not to mention. It was your father who hired me. In the first place. He said i could have as much fun as i wanted to. I Kept my word. So i guess you should take up all this with him. See what he has to say." Mika responds as she goes through the portal. "Stay away from my Father Mika!" Nezera says. "He is still in your world now Nezzy. You will have him on your hands for now." Mika says disappearing into the portal.

"She is gone now. You won't have anything to worry about for a little while at least. I am very sorry for everything she put all of you through. It's just the way she is. She doesn't know how to control herself. She loves to ssee misery in other people."Nezera states.


	198. Chapter 198 Let go of the past!

Review Please

Chapter 198 Let go of the past

Everyone relieved to see Mika go. Everyone Still staring at Nezera in his true form. Zero fuming for many reasons. He knows. He needs to cool it. Just so much has just taken place. When everyone is looking at Nezera, Kaname erases The memory of the killing the counsel from Yagari , Martha and Aiko. Knowing they didn't need to know about that. He left the rest of the afternoon events in there memory. Kaname looks at Yuki. Giving her a stare. She nods to him "No. Leave him. " Yuki Knew Kaname wanted to erase Zeros memory of it as well. She wouldn't let him. She wanted him to know the truth. She wanted no more lies. She just feared he would leave, but it was a chance she had to take. Zero notices. What took place between Kaname and Yuki. He was trying to pay more attention to the freak standing in front of him. Thinking my daughter married that? "This day can't get any better?" Zero thought to himself shaking his head.

Nezera returns to his normal body. The Small slender boy. Aiko holding him close and kissing him. Nezera holds her back as gently as he can. "Thank you Nezera for taking care of her for us." Yuki states. "No problem. I am truly sorry. She hurt all of you. I thought her being here would have changed her. Like it did me. I guess it didn't. I am sorry for that." Nezera states. "Some people can never change."Zero responds. Zero wants to say a lot after just witnessing what Nezera really is. He looks at his daughter holding on to Nezera. How in love they are. How gentle he is with her. He shuts up. Holding in his true thoughts. Looking over to Kaname, who he would like to rip into. Trying to hold that together as well. Nezera, Aiko, and Yagari leave the office. All a little shook up. Martha is standing next to Zero. You can visibly see she is upset. She looks at Kaname with sad eyes. Zero knows there was a few things said that would hurt her deeply. The letter, and the control over Yuki's body. As much as he was mad. He saw double in Martha. "Kamane I would like to have a word with you." Martha states. "Of Course. I know I have a lot to explain. I will talk to you later Yuki. Are you ok left alone here with him?" Kaname asks. "Yes. Of course. He would never hurt me intentionally." Yuki remarks. Looking at Zero. Kaname and Martha walk out of Zero's office. Zero takes a seat at his desk. Yuki takes a seat on the other side.

"Well, that was an interesting afternoon. I am not sure. What I want to talk about first." Zero states. "Whatever you ask, I will tell you anything you want to know. Truthfully." Yuki replies. Nervousness in her voice. "Well, First I think I need to say I'm sorry. Kaname erased your memory of me pushing you. We thought it would have been better for you. You didn't trip. I pushed you." Zero admits. "I know you did. I have known. Kaname's control doesn't work on me. I can break it. I am a pureblood also. It's one of my powers. I can break control." Yuki responds. "So these few days you knew it was me? You didn't say anything?" Zero asks. "Yes, I knew you did it. There was no point in saying anything. You didn't mean it. It was best to be forgotten. You asked me for my forgiveness. I gave it." Yuki replies. "Thank you. I didn't think you would forgive me for that. I am sorry. Now, What about the letter? Why did you send it to me? Why rat yourself out?" Zero inquires. "Because like she said. The quilt was killing me. I wrote it to let go. I just knew keeping it a secret wasn't a good thing. I didn't feel I could come to you with it yet. So, I figured I would send it this way. I thought you would have come home and told me. When you never did. I was surprised. But in a good way. You were growing, We were able to talk. I felt relieved. No more lies between us." Yuki confesses. "You could have told me. I want you to be able to talk to me. Yes. I know the other night I went crazy. I don't want to be that person anymore. I want to be the one I am becoming now. I want to stay that way." Zero comments. "I wish you would. I really like this person. The one i can confide in. Not be worried you will leave or fight."Yuki remarks. "Ok. I will do my best with this one. What the hell was she talking about? With my birthday? he controlled your body?"Zero says taking a deep breath. "i wanted to tell you that morning, but i didn't want to upset you. You had such a great birthday. I didn't want to ruin it. I happen to pass by Kaname's room. The door was open. He was making love to Martha. He sensed me there, He tried to make me feel everything he was doing to her. I came to our room. I got in bed with you and broke the spell. My desire for you overtook the control he had. Everything you felt that morning was real. It was me doing it with you! Not him! The next day he said sorry and went on vacation with Martha trying to make it work." Yuki explains. "No real sex? No real touching?" Zero asks. "No, I swear. He was doing it to her." Yuki says trembling. Zero see's fear in Yuki's eyes. He sees her tremble in her seat. "Yuki are you scared of me?" Zero says getting up from the chair and walking over to her. "No, I'm not scared of you. I know you won't physically hurt me. I am scared you will leave." Yuki admits. "I'm not going to hurt you either way. We are just having a conversation." Zero says as he hugs her. "One last question. Why didn't you tell me you killed the counsel?" Zero asks. "Because i didn't want you in the middle of it. Now that your presenident, its worse if you know details. It can be used agaisnt you. I was protecting you. Or i thought i was. " Yuki states. "Yuki, that was something bad to do. You took out the counsel." Zero replies. "I know. It was me. Not Kaname. He just went along with it. To make me happy. I wanted them gone. So we could get our life back. So they couldn't be in our way. I thought it was the only way to fix things. If it wasn't for Mika. Life would of got back to normal faster." Yuki reveals. "Is there anything else you need to tell me Yuki?" Zero responds. "No, That is all. Those were the three things." Yuki remarks. "To make our relationship work. You need to trust me. You need to tell me things. Just like i need to tell you. I been working on the field more latley. I crave it. The desk isn't working for me." Zero admits. "I know." Yuki says coldly. "You know?" Zero replies. "Yes, Zero i know everything that happens here. I know everything that happens with you. Without my permission, you couldn't go out on the field. I gave you some freedom. I knew you hated the desk and office work." Yuki confesses. "So your ok with it?" Zero asks. "Not really no. I just know i can't hold you down. Zero i am doing my best to let go of the past. Of things that really hurt me. I know the other day, It hurt you terribly with those photos. Its why i didn't hold it agaisnt you. We both need to let it all go. We are doing so well. I want to keep it that way." Yuki states. "Me to. What ever was stated here today. Is no longer. It was in the past. We start fresh now." Zero remarks, looking into Yuki's eyes.


	199. Chapter 199 Do i Give in? Or walk away?

Review Please

Chapter 199 Do I give in? Or walk away?

Zero knew. He had to let go of everything. He heard today. If he wanted the relationship to stay as good as it was, he couldn't let anything said today ruin it. He had his own things, he kept to himself. Seeing that Yuki forgave him for the terrible thing, he did days ago. Not holding it over him. Not using it to hurt him. She even let go and let him do fieldwork. She was doing her best. Now it was his turn. To return to the man, he was becoming. Let the past go. He also saw that Yuki had the chance to erase everything he saw here today and she didn't. She let him remember. She let them work it out. He saw her growing more and more. He also saw her fear. How evident it was in her when they were speaking. Of how she feared, he would leave her, when he knew the truth. That she told him anyway. She was opened and honest. How no matter, how hurt she was. She worked through it. He was relieved.

Back at the townhouse. Martha is fuming. She is so upset. She doesn't even know where to start. She is hurt beyond compare."How could you do this Kaname? Don't you know how much I love you? Why would you control her? I thought you were doing all that to me that night. NOT HER!" Martha shouts. "Please calm down. I was hurt and confused that night. I did it because I was jealous of Zero. The attention she gave him. The smell of her blood in the air. I did something stupid." Kaname admits. "I am not going to be like Zero, Kaname. I am not going to put up with this shit. If you can't give me all of you. Then I can't be in this relationship. I can't live in her shadow. That when she does something with him. You take it out on me. When I am in bed with you. I am with you. Only you." Martha states. 'I know. I am sorry. You knew what this was. When we started. This shouldn't be a surprise to you." Kaname remarks. "I did. I just didn't know I would be sharing a bed with her as well! Do you know how you make me feel Kaname? How much I want you?" Martha asks. "I know you want to be Queen." Kaname remarks coldly. "Damn that Mika. It's not like that. I wanted you to turn me into a vampire so I could be with you. As your queen. As your everything. That I could live with you forever. You don't see it. You just see Her!" Martha snaps. " I see a lot of things. Not only her Martha. I have to be very careful with what i do. I'm not like a regular Vampire. I am also sorry but you could never be Queen. Yuki is a pureblood. It's her title. If anything happens to her. It goes to our Daughter Ai. They are both Purebloods. Even if ...i was to ever marry. My Wife wouldn't be Queen. Unless she was a full pureblood. Not to mention You are a Vampire hunter. Like Zero. People won't except it so easily. Yuki just loves him so much. She doesn't even care anymore. Her brain is in a fog with him." Kaname remarks. "No. its not in a fog. She loves him. She wants him. Her heart is true to him. You don't seem to understand that. Even if i can't be Queen. I still want to be by your side. Obviously, you don't want that. I am not going to stay here and watch you fall apart over her." Martha responds. "it's not that easy Martha. It will take time for me to let go with anyone. If you can't hold out. Then I'm sorry." Kamane replies. "I am not staying here. I think. We need time apart. If you come to your senses. Call me. If you want to dwell on Yuki. Don't." Martha says. Walking out the front door.

Kaname just sits in his desk chair. He doesn't run after her. He needs time to think. If this is something, he really wants to or not. He knows. He isn't ready to marry anyone. That's not something he wants. He also knows. It's been so long he has been attached to Yuki. He doesn't think. He can live a life without her. His mind just fills with thoughts. What do I do? Do I let her go? Or try? Or just have someone to have someone. Instead of always being alone? His mind hurt just thinking about it. This was a big step. He needed time to think. He knew. She was right. He knew what he did was wrong. He just couldn't help himself. His mind went back to the other day when Yuki drank his blood. To how he yearned for that. He thought about how Zero hurt her, almost killing her, and she took him back. He knew. She would break the spell. Yuki was more powerful then people thought she was. She just hid a lot of it. Like Mika said. She was a bad bitch. She just didn't show it like Mika did.


	200. Chapter 200 Leaving

Review Please

Chapter 200 Leaving.

The next day. Zero gets up for work. Kissing Yuki on her forehead. He is glad. They are ok. He does still notice that her back is bothering her. Just when he asks. She says its nothing. It kind of confuses him. Why she hasn't fully healed yet. He still ponders. Why she didn't tell anyone. She was hurt that night. That she didn't get help sooner. He just never got to ask. So much has been going on. Yuki wakes, seeing Zero getting dressed. "Why didn't you wake me Zero. I need to get to the cafe too." Yuki asks. "Because babe, You need your rest. I noticed that lately your still, not urself. Your back is bothering you."Zero comments. "I will be fine. I need to go to work. Try to get back our normal life. Hopefully, now things will be normal again." Yuki replies. "I so hope so. It sure was crazy before. You do know now that Mika started that damn newspaper reporter up. She isn't going to let go so easily. If she see's something she will report it." Zero states. "Yea I know. I really don't care. I am with you and I am finally happy." Yuki says Kissing Zero. "Same here. I will drop you off at the Cafe." Zero remarks.

They both finish getting dressed. Zero then drops Yuki off at the Cafe. She goes in getting ready for the day. Doing her best to ignore her back pain. While taking out the bread, bagels, and muffins. Kaname walks in. Walking up and sitting down at the counter. "Kaname. It's great to see you." Yuki says with a big smile walking over and hugging him. "I see my girl is good today?"Kaname remarks. "Yes. Better than yesterday. That sure was something." Yuki responds."Yes, that was. She said way too many things. She shouldn't have." Kaname admits. "I know. I thought I was a goner. I thought he was going to leave. I just had to take the chance and let him know all of it. No more lies." Yuki responds. "How did that go?" Kaname asks. "Not bad. He kept his cool. He told me about him going on the field more. He didn't want any more lies either. I think we can really work through this." Yuki states. "I was worried to leave you with him. After the other night. But you said it was ok." Kaname replies. "It was. How is Martha?" Yuki asks. "Pissed. She left." Kaname remarks. "Oh no. Kaname. Didn't you go after her? Make this better." Yuki comments. "No, I didn't go after her. She told me only to call her if I let you go fully. I am not sure if I want this or not."Kaname remarks. "Don't you miss her?" Yuki asks. "In a way yes. I miss the closeness. It was nice having someone to go to bed with. Someone to talk to."Kaname admits. "Kaname please don't ruin this for yourself. Talk to her." Yuki pleads. " I think I need time alone. Time to think. I was thinking of going away for a month. Just getting away from it all. I would like to take Rai with me. If you don't mind. Spend some time with him." Kaname states. "I don't mind at all. You need to talk to Martha before you leave Kaname. Let her know. A month is a long time. If you just let it go. You may not get it back if you feel you want to. " Yuki responds. 'I will let her know. I will pick up Rai from school this afternoon. He will call you every night. So you know he is ok. So will I." Kaname replies. "Ok. Kaname i have a question. Its been on my mind for a few days. When i drank from you, shouldn't that of taken the pain away from my back?" Yuki asks. "Yes. You should of went back to normal. Why does it still hurt?" Kaname asks. "Yes very much," Yuki replies. "Let me have a look. Go into the kitchen." Kaname asks.

They both head into the kitchen area Kaname lifting the back of Yuki's Blouse up. Checking on the wound. "The wound is closed. Even the star is gone. The reason you still hurt. Is because of Zero. It's not Physical pain. It's the mental pain he caused you. It will go away. Soon as you feel safe with him again." Kaname replies. "I didn't know that was possible." Yuki answers. " When you have such a strong bond with someone. They can control your feelings. You should know that very well. He always controls how you feel. Does he know the real reason you didn't get help?" Kaname asks. "No. He never asked. I never said." Yuki replies. "I really didn't like that Yuki. That hurt me terribly. To know you would do that because he left you. You still had me." Kaname responds. "I know. I wasn't thinking clearly. I was so hurt. I wasn't thinking at all." Yuki remarks. "Please don't ever do that again. I think he should know what kind of effect he had on you also. I think its only fair."Kaname admits. "If he doesn't ask. I am not telling. I don't want him to feel even more Guilt. Then he already does." Yuki comments. "I will be damn. You almost kill yourself because of him. And We protect him again. What the hell Yuki. I love you, Always will. I just don't know if I can go on Protecting HIm because you feel he is so fragile. Maybe he should know all the harm and hurt he caused. Maybe if you let him pay for his actions. He might think in the future. You always let him get away with everything. No matter what it is. Oh, it's just zero. Bullshit! The rest of us don't act like that. When things go wrong." Kaname snaps. "He is different. He has been hurt deeply Kaname. If it comes up in conversation I will tell him. Otherwise, I feel to just move on. It was a terrible night. It's over now."Yuki remarks. "If you say so. Are you still scared of him? Is that why your back still hurts Yuki? Something still frightening you. Its why the pain won't let go." Kaname replies. "Like I said it was a terrible night. There was so much going on. I will get through it. I have come this far. I am not messing it up again." Yuki remarks. "You didn't mess it up. HE DID." Kaname snaps losing his cool. "Please. Calm down." Yuki says. Kaname's eyes turning red with rage. "I am calm. If this is what you want. So be it. One day if you don't watch yourself. He is going to kill you. It's not going to be intentional. He will either lose his cool Or do something to hurt you that you do it yourself. I know you love him. But you need to be yourself as well. You can't give up just because he isn't there." Kaname replies. "I know. Things will go back to normal now. There is no more worrying." Yuki responds. "Yea for now." Kaname answers. Getting up, kissing her head, and walking out the door.


	201. Chapter 201 Steps Back

Review Please

Chapter 201 Steps Back.

Yuki Knew. Kaname was right. She just couldn't control herself that night. She was hurt and thought she lost Zero for good. She was still scared of him in a way. It wasn't that he would physically hurt her. She knew. He never would. She hurt from him leaving. Not trusting her. She was scared it could happen again. She had to let go of that fear like she did months ago. To let things grow again. She still loved him dearly. Doing everything she could not to push him away this time. Knowing he felt bad enough. He didn't need her to make it worse. Its why she didn't tell him, why she didn't get help. Why she just laid there, drifting away. If he didn't ask. She wouldn't tell. Just like she told Kaname. There was no sense in adding more fuel to the fire. She wanted things to calm down. Things to go back to what they were. It was bad enough he was tippy toeing around her now. Mika went home. There wasn't any more lies, Or hidden secrets to share. She felt no more harm could come out. Yuki still wanted Zero and only Zero. That didn't change, even though she did feel a little different. The strong sexual urges she had. Where gone. Since the accident, They haven't made love and she had no desire to. That was extremely new. Her desire for him had always been very strong. She couldn't control herself. One touch from him and she was a goner. Now, She could sleep next to him, On top of him and felt nothing. It scared her. Was the bond broken? Was it part of the fear that was still giving her back pain? Yuki had no idea. She just knew she had to work through this. She had to make it better. Without letting Zero know.

A few hours later, Zero comes to pick Yuki up from the Cafe. "Hey, babe." Zero says walking up to Yuki. Kissing her head. "Hey. How was your day?" Yuki asks. "It was pretty good. I was very busy. What about you?" Zero asks. "It was pretty good. I had a visit from Kaname. He is leaving for a month. He is taking Rai with him. He needs some time." Yuki states. "What about Martha?" Zero inquires. "She left. After yesterdays revelations. She walked out." Yuki admits. "Well, Good for her! I am glad someone isn't putting up with his shit." Zero remarks. Yuki just looking at him. "Walking out isn't always the answer Zero. Sometimes Talking, and settling things does better." Yuki answers Not able to stop herself. Zero knowing what she is meaning. Calms himself down. "I understand that. I am just glad. She isn't going to let him walk all over her." Zero replies. "I am too. I just think they need to talk it out. He needs to make this better. He is going to regret this. She really does care."Yuki responds. "Maybe he will miss her. Enough to call and make it better. He really does need to see what he wants to do." Zero comments. "I know. He said he will call every night so I know that both of them are ok." Yuki remarks. "That's good. I know you will worry about both of them. Kaname is a big boy. He can handle himself Yuki." Zero comments. "Yea he says the same about you. But I still worry about both of you." Yuki admits. "I know babe. Are you ready to go home?" Zero asks. "Yes. To be honest Zero. I just would like to go home and go to bed. I am so tired. Can you make the kids something to eat?" Yuki replies. "Sure. Aren't you hungry?" Zero asks. "Not really. Just really tired." Yuki answers. "Ok babe. That's fine. I will get them something to eat. Is your back still hurting?" Zero asks. "A little yes. Nothing I can't handle. It will be fine." Yuki replies grabbing her purse and heading to the door.

Zero drives them home. Seeing that Yuki is just worn out. She is still pale. Paler than normal. since she is a vampire. He was always the palest one. She is almost matching him now. "Yuki do you need blood?" Zero asks while parking the car in the driveway. 'No. I'm fine. Just need sleep."She says. "Ok if you do please just ask.." Zero responds. 'I know." She says with a smile. They both walk in the front door. Yuki giving Zero a kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs to bed. Zero notices something different. The small kisses he would get all the time, are no longer. She will kiss him but not passionately. Not as often. He shrugs it off as she is tired and still healing. Walking into the kitchen getting some food for ZJ and Anna. Who will be home from school soon.

Zero makes something to eat as the kids walk in the door. They sit down to eat. The kids telling Zero about there day. After dinner, cleans up as the kids play and finish up their homework. When done he tucks in Anna. Telling ZJ not to stay up too late. Zero then goes into the bedroom. Where Yuki is still asleep. Zero is a bit worried. Hoping that she is ok. He takes his shower and gets into bed. Sliding himself close to her. Putting his arms around her. Letting her know he is there. He kisses her neck, pulling her close to him. She lightly places her hands on his, not waking or turning around. Like normal. He just holds her thinking she is still tired. So he leaves her be.


	202. Chapter 202 Let Fear GO!

Review Please

Chapter 202 Let go of the Fear.

Its been two weeks, since Kaname and Rai have been gone. Each night since, Yuki will make dinner and wait for Kaname's call. They sit on the phone talking like two School girls. Telling each other how their day went. What happened? Whats new? Zero just shakes his head and goes into the bedroom. Sleeping alone. She stays on the phone until she knows Zero is asleep. Then she crawls in going to sleep herself.

"it's been two weeks since I been gone. How is your back?" Kaname asks. "It still hurts now and then." Yuki admits."How are you and Zero doing?" Kaname asks. "We are ok. He works a lot. I have been tired and going to bed early. We don't get a lot of alone time." Yuki confesses. "You two? Bet that doesn't stop you two jackrabbits." Kaname chuckles. "Not, Funny Kaname. Actually, we haven't since that night." Yuki admits. "What? That's like three weeks. Is that a record for you two?" Kaname chuckles louder. "I am glad you find this amusing. I don't seem to want to." Yuki says in a low voice. "I guess. I wouldn't want to with someone who threw me across the yard either." Kaname states. "Kaname, I'm serious. I don't have that...Desire. Something is wrong." Yuki says. "You can't make love and let go with someone. You fear Yuki. You need to talk to him. Let the fear go. If you don't your never going to get that back."Kaname states. "If I bring things up. it's only going to start a fight or make things worse. I am just trying to work through it myself. I am hoping this passes."Yuki admits. "If you say so. I don't see that working out well."Kamane replies. "Enough about me. What about Martha? Have you heard from her? Are you missing her?" Yuki asks. "I talked to her before I left. She thought it was a good idea as well. The separation. I do Miss her. I just don't know if that's going to be enough to make this work."Kaname responds. "I think you need to take some of your own advice. You need to let go. Maybe when you come back. You take her out to dinner. Let her meet Rai. Try to show her you want her in your life." Yuki comments. "That is a big step Yuki. Letting her met Rai. I don't want to hurt him." Kaname states. "How can you hurt him? You just say this is my friend Martha. She works with Zero. How hard is that? Your not afraid of hurting Rai. Your Afraid of hurting yourself."Yuki remarks. "Well, aren't we the pair?" Kaname responds. "Yea. We sure are. I will talk to you tomorrow. I am tired. You get some rest Kaname." Yuki replies. "Night my girl. I will call you again tomorrow night." Kaname responds.

Yuki hangs up the phone, Checking on Anna and Cj before heading to bed herself. Tonight Zero still up reading the paper in bed. "Hey, Babe. How is Kaname tonight?" Zero asks. "He is good. He misses Martha. Just still scared to give in. I guess he is as bad as me." Yuki Replies. "Looks that way. It might have taken a while, but I did get my Yuki back."Zero says with a smile. "Yea, you did." Yuki says getting into bed. "I am sure Kaname will let go too. This is all new to him. Martha is beside herself. She hasn't been herself since he left. She is so upset, I find her crying at her desk." Zero explains. "Oh, that's terrible. I feel so bad for her." Yuki comments. "Me too. I am just so glad it's not us anymore. I am happy we are over whatever that was. It's great coming home to you every night."Zero says. Moving closer to Yuki. "I am glad we are over that too. I like us being in our own home together." Yuki responds. "So is this every night calling going to be for all the time? I would swear the two of you are teenage girls. Rattling on about everything. I never saw Kaname as that type."Zero Chuckles. "We enjoy talking together. I am sure once he is home, and back with Martha, it will stop. He will want to do other things, then talk on the phone with me." Yuki replies. "True. I wouldn't mind the other things as well." Zero states. Moving even closer to Yuki. Zero kisses her on her lips. Inside Yuki trembles. Fear running through her. Doing her best not to let Zero notice. "Zero, Can I have a raincheck? I am just really tried. Can we just lay close together?" Yuki asks. "Sure babe. If that's what you want. Are you sure everything is ok?" Zero asks. "Yes. Just tired." She replies. Her heart beating fast. She gets close to him laying her head on his shoulder, putting her arms around him. Zero kisses her head and holds her close. Wondering what is wrong. This isn't like her at all. It's been three weeks. Normally we can't go three hours. He lets it go. Feeling it could be nothing. She isn't bolting for the door or doing her cold shoulder. Whatever it is. Things will be fine.


	203. Chapter 203 Something is Wrong!

Review Please I love Kaname's and Zero's Chat. LOL What do you think?

Chapter 203 Something Wrong.

It's been another week. Same thing going on. Yuki spends most of the evening talking to Kaname on the phone gabbing. Nothing romantic. Just friends. Close friends confiding in each other. Knowing the other is filled with fear of something or other. They both needed to let go of. There friendship going back to before all this mess started. Kaname knowing he is just a friend and brother to her. She knows the same. This time no matter Yuki's fear, she hasn't pushed Zero away. Maybe in a sexual way. But not in any other. She is trying to keep it open. So whatever is bothering her she could set free. Trying her hardest not to let the past creep up on her and take over.

It's the next morning. Zero taking out the trash he spots Hanabusa doing the same. "Hey man. How are you?" Hanabusa asks. "Good and you?" Zero responds. "Pretty good. How are you and Yuki?" Hanabusa asks. "Good question. I mean we are ok. No fighting. No running away. But I think something is off." Zero replies. "What do you mean?"Hanabusa Responds. "It's been a month since we made love. When I try she says she is tired. That her back still hurts. We haven't been intimate. That is so rare for us. There use to be this sex bond. That would drive her mad. I am not sure if it's still there." Zero comments." Her back still hurts?" Hanabusa asks." Yes. she states her back still hurts. I thought that would have been gone. Once she drank Kaname's blood." Zero remarks. "It was. We are vampires. We don't hurt like humans. Once we get our blood filled we are fine again. It's not her back that's hurting. It's the incident itself. She hasn't let go of what happened." Hanabusa states." So its mentally? This kind of makes sense now. If she is still mad at me. She doesn't show it."Zero answers. "I don't think its mad. I think she is scared of you. Hurt from you." Hanabusa replies. "Scared? I would never do anything like that to her again. I would think she would know that." Zero responds. "Doesn't need to be that kind of Scared. You do know that brought up a lot of memories. You walking out on her. Leaving her. It's her biggest fear. No matter how strong she is Zero. When it comes to you leaving her. She isn't. She shatters like glass. I have watched it twice now. It's not a pretty scene." Hanabusa explains. "Damn. She never let on. She is trying not to let me see." Zero states. "You guys keep going back to the same thing. It's her fear. She doesn't want you to walk away. Get tired of it. So she is keeping it to herself. Which is making the pain more. Probably the fear more great, Why she hasn't made love to you. Scared to give herself like that to you again. You two were extremely close before this happened. She let go completely. You were happy. You're going to have to earn her trust back. She just needs to let go again." Hanabusa states. "It took her a long time to let go like that with me. It was wonderful. God those six months were the best of my whole life. We can get through this. We have gotten through worse." Zero replies. "Why don't you Bring home a meal tonight. I will keep the kids. You talk to her be with her. Try to build the bond back. Call Kaname to tell him not to call tonight. So you two can be alone. " Hanabusa suggests. "That sounds great. I think I will. Thank you, Hanabusa." Zero says.

Zero heads to work thinking about what Hanabusa said. That Yuki is scared. He knows. He will have to build that up. He just wishes. She would talk to him. He really wishes none of this ever happened. That he didn't act so foolish.

Zero sits at his desk. Calling Kaname. "Hey, Sorry to bother you on vacation."Zero states. "Whats wrong? Everything ok with Yuki? Kaname asks with concern. "She is fine. I just wanted to ask you. If it would be ok if you didn't call tonight. Or maybe Call her at work Now. I want to spend some time with her." Zero says."Sure. That's not a problem. Whats wrong?" Kaname asks. "We are ok. We just don't spend a lot of alone time together. I want to try to build that. See if I can get her close to me again."Zero replies. "Ok. I will call her at work. So she doesn't worry. The night is yours. Good luck with your endeavors."Kaname states. "Yea I might need the luck."Zero admits. "If I may ask. Luck with what?" Kaname prys. "We haven't been intimate since that night. We aren't fighting. We just haven't made love. When I try. She says she is tried. She never did that before." Zero admits. "Has she drank from you?"Kaname asks. "No. You were the last she drank from." Zero says. "Not even that?" Kaname asks concerned." No. I offer she says. She is fine."Zero replies. "Zero. You need to talk to her. I know she is hurt from that night. Scared. But if she isn't drinking from you either. Something is wrong. Could it actually be the bond broken by the betrayal?" Kaname states. "Broken? I thought the bond would be with us always? You always said not even Death would break it. What the hell is going on?" Zero hisses. "Normally the bond doesn't break. But if she is so hurt that she feels it was an act of betrayal from you. It could've broken the bonds. She doesn't crave you anymore." Kaname states. "Oh god. I always had that on my side. It kept her stuck to me as she puts it. Without it...Will she stay? Does she now crave you?" Zero asks in a panic. "She never mentioned anything about craving me. I don't think the bond was made with me. I think we would of known that by now. You need to talk to her. She hasn't left you. Never said to me she was. Zero, in a way maybe this is a good thing. She will love you without bonds. Or as she feels being stuck to you. Wouldn't you rather make someone be with you because they wanted to? Not because they felt stuck to?" Kaname replies. "Yes, and No. There were many times i feel if it wasn't for the bonds. She would of left me for you. Only reason she came back to me a few times were because the bonds ate at her."Zero confesses. "Maybe the bonds aren't broken. Maybe they are just weakened. You need to talk to her. You need her to open up to you. Show her you won't flip out."Kaname suggests. "I know. I just don't want to push her." Zero responds. "She doesn't want to push you either. She doesn't want to hurt you either. Neither of you are getting anywhere. Just talk damn it. The both of you, can tell me your not having sex. But you can't tell each other? Do you see something wrong here?" Kaname comments. "I will try tonight."Zero says.


	204. Chapter 204 Panic Mode

Review Please

Chapter 204 PANIC MODE

Zero gets off the phone with Kaname. Now worried. Now filled with panic. What if I broke the bonds? What if she leaves me? What if I can't get them back? The panic filling his mind and heart. Not able to concentrate on anything else. Realizing he will not get anywhere at work today. Due to this. He figures. He will call Yuki.

"Hey, babe. I miss you." Zero says. "It's nice to hear your voice. How is work?" Yuki asks. "Not good. I can't think about anything but you. I am going to come to pick you up. I want to spend some time with you. We need to be together." Zero states. "We are together Zero. " Yuki replies. "No. I mean spend time together. We need to go back to what we had. I miss it."Zero confesses. "I know. I do too." Yuki replies. "I'm coming to get you." Zero says.

Zero hangs up and heads out the door in a hurry. He feels. He needs to address this fast. So it doesn't get out of control. Zero making it to the Cafe in Record time. "Zero what's wrong? You look upset?" Yuki says staring at Zero coming in the door. Zero just grabs her and kisses her. Trying to get some reaction out of her. Some desire. She kisses back and doesn't push him away. Just he see's. She doesn't continue kissing. Like she use to. "Let's go out to lunch. I want to be with you all afternoon and night." Zero states. "Are you ok?" Yuki asks. "I don't know. I know. I just need you." Zero says.

Zero and Yuki walk out of the cafe, going to a nearby restaurant. Sitting down and having lunch. Zero trying to get as close to her as he could. Trying to do it without having to ask questions. He see's she doesn't push him away. She will hold his hand. Talk to him and even smile sweetly to him. Just no heat like before. The can't wait till he was inside her, The craving of his touches. Wasn't there. They sit at the table talking about regular things. Zero doing his best to stay calm and just enjoy. Not wanting to talk about private things in public anyway.

When they are done eating, Zero takes Yuki home. "Want to watch some Tv together Zero?" Yuki asks." Sure babe. That sounds nice. I will change and be right there." Zero responds. Hoping he can build and go back to what they had. Missing it so desperately. Zero gets changed and heads downstairs to the family room. Yuki already there in some fuzzy PJs. Watching Tv. Zero sits next to her, and she cuddles up to him. Which makes him feel good. He puts his arms around her. Holding her close. Moving his hand up and down her back. She just smiles and continues to watch tv.

After about an hour. Zero see's nothing has changed. He knows if he waits too long she is only going to fall asleep. He places a kiss on her head. Moving his hand up inside her shirt. Rubbing her back. "Does this feel good babe?" Zero asks. "Yes, it feels very good." She replies. Zero keeps rubbing her back, then places kisses on her neck. Running his hand to her left breast. Moving her body close to his. "Zero, can we finish the movie?" Yuki asks. Zero now knowing something is really wrong. She never said that to him. She would be on top of him by now. "Yuki we need to talk. I know something is going on. You need to talk to me." Zero responds. "Yuki taking off the tv. "I am just tried Zero." Yuki replies. "I know there is more than that to this. Its been a month since you let me make love to you. Every time I try. You have an excuse. That's not like you. Do you not want me anymore?"Zero asks. Not really ready for her answer." Zero. I haven't really been myself since that night in some departments. I do still love you though." Yuki answers. "What is going on. You don't drink from me either. Tell me how you feel? Tell me about that night. You need to let go of it." Zero states. " I don't have any sexual desire. I don't crave the blood either. I haven't since then. I still love and want to be with you. I just don't have the can't keep my hands off you thing going. I am sure it will come back." Yuki comments. "Yuki why didn't you get help sooner? Why did you just lay there? What is going on? Talk to me. Stop trying to protect me!" Zero snaps. "I didn't get help because I didn't want it. I wanted to just let go. When you left, there was only coldness towards me. You weren't going to come back to me. I didn't want to be here. I just tried to slip away. Feeling it would be better for you and Kaname. The pain would be gone for all of us. If you weren't coming back to me. I couldn't face the pain. I knew I wouldn't completely die. I am a pureblood. I would probably wind up in an ice coffin like Kaname did. Maybe get some peace. Give you two peace. The fear of you leaving me forever took over. I gave up." Yuki confesses. "Yuki. Why didn't you tell me? I am so sorry. I know that was and is your biggest fear. But that was only because I thought you cheated on me. I wouldn't ever leave you otherwise. You need to put the fears away. Did i break the bond? Is it gone forever?" Zero asks. " I don't think its broken. I think its just weaken. I still love you very much. My urge to protect you is still extremely strong. That part didn't go away. We just need to get our intimacy back." Yuki remarks. "We can't get it back. If you keep pushing me away. Are you affaird of me?" Zero asks. "I have fear, I never saw you turn on me like that before. I was always saying it was fear of you leaving. I guess its also fear from that as well. You didn't care what I said or did. You were filled with so much anger. So yes I do fear you." Yuki finally admits. "Oh, God. I am so sorry. I never wanted you to ever fear me in that way. I promise you it will never happen again. Please I need you to fully forgive me." Zero asks. "I already forgave you. I just need to get over the rest of it. I do feel better letting it out." Yuki states." I wish you would talk to me more. You need to know you won't hurt me. I can't fix what i don't know is broken Yuki."Zero states. "I know. I can't help but want to protect you. I will do better with letting things out. I promise." Yuki remarks.

Yuki just cuddles up to Zero. Laying her head on his chest. Zero still upset, just feeling it will take time to get her fully back. At least she isn't running away. At least there are still feelings there.


	205. Chapter 205 Kaname Opening up

Review Please

Liz Asakura Kiryuu Hope you're enjoying the chapters :))

Chapter 205 Kaname opening up.

It's been a week later. Zero is still doing his best to get over everything that has happened. Yuki and he still haven't made love. They spend more time together. Zero is trying to rebuild what they lost. He hasn't really gone on the field that much either this week. His mind wasn't on anything but Yuki. All he could think of is those six months of heaven. How he would get back there no matter what it took. Granted there relationship wasn't bad at the moment. They were happy together. Just he never thought the sexual part of there relationship would stop. He missed her all over him. He honestly missed the control he had over her with it. It was weird to him, to touch her and she had no reaction. It was something he wasn't use to.

While sitting at his desk, Kaname enters his office. "I just came by to let you know. I am home. I was also looking for Martha." Kaname admits. "She is around. I can call her to come to my office if you like?" Zero asks. "Thank you, That would be great. How are you and Yuki doing?" Kamane asks. "We are ok. We talked. We are working on our intimacy. Something that never needed work before." Zero admits. "Heh, Yea I know. Never thought. I would see the day. Maybe you can take this opportunity to grow in other ways. Have a bond that's not just sexual." Kaname replies. "I have thought of that. It seems. Its what is happening now. We spend time together, Talking and doing other things. It's nice. I just get worried without the bonds. If it will last." Zero confides. "Zero it would take a lot for her to ever give up on you. Or even leave you for that matter. You just need to take it slow. I am sure you will get the other back as well."Kaname responds. "Not to get off the subject but Martha really missed you. She has been a reck since you been gone. Whatever you do. Please take it easy on her." Zero comments. "I intend to. I really don't want to hurt her either. This is just hard for me." Kaname admits. "I understand. I don't think I could do it. I only want Yuki. No one else." Zero states. "Well, you have that option. I don't. After her almost killing herself over you leaving. I don't think she will ever be with me. Even after you're gone." Kamane remarks. "Why didn't you tell me?" Zero asks. "Because that was for her to tell you. Not me. I kept telling her to confide in you about that night. She just didn't want to hurt you. Make you feel more guilty. It's always about your protection."Kaname says. "I wish. She would stop that. Old habits are hard to break. I know. She just wants to watch over me. Sometimes I just wish she would talk to me. Not hold everything in. That she would talk to me like she does you." Zero admits. "You two were getting there before this took place. I am sure you can get it back. Grow on it. You just need to keep your cool. She isn't going to sleep with me Zero. You need to let go of that." Kaname replies. "She isn't sleeping with me either at the moment. I also know. I need to keep my anger under control. I was doing that. I intend on doing that again. Now that your back. Will you two still be doing the nightly calls?"Zero asks. 'No. When I want to talk to her. I will go to the cafe. We will keep our plan like we did before. We didn't go to each other's houses. Just saw each other at the Cafe. Your nights will go back to your own. To be honest with you, I think she stayed on most of the night To avoid you. She was waiting for you to go to bed." Kaname admits. "I noticed that. She was scared. I would want to make love. So she stayed away. She is doing better." Zero states. "If you don't mind calling Martha now. I would like to speak to her." Kaname remarks. "Sure." Zero states.

Zero calls Martha into his office. Martha walks into Zero's office, Spotting Kaname looking at the window. Her heart drops. She can't hold her tears back. "I will leave you two alone."Zero says walking out the door. Closing it behind him. "I see your back." Martha states. Wiping her eyes trying to be strong. "Yes. I wanted to see you. I thought a lot about you while I was gone."Kamane states. "Are you hear to break up with me Kaname?" Martha asks. "No. Unless you want to?" Kaname asks. "No. Not at all. I missed you. I just need to know where I stand in this." Martha asks. " I did some soul searching, while I was gone. I know. Yuki isn't ever really going to be mine. I know Zero won. Nothing will ever change that. He is here to stay. I need to let go and have my own life."Kaname remarks. "Do you want me in your life?" Martha asks. " Yes. I do still have to warn you. I am not used to any of this. Yuki will still always be in our lives. I have two children with her. We share a very close friendship bond. I don't want to lose that. If you can't take that she is my friend. Then There is no sense in getting back together." Kaname states. "I can handle friends. I just can't handle you wanting to sleep with her. Doing it behind my back." Martha replies. "You won't have to worry. That won't be happening anymore." Kaname comments. "Where is this relationship going? You won't even let me meet your son." Martha responds. "I was thinking that maybe you could move into the Townhouse. I Could take you and Rai out to dinner to get to know each other. What do you think? Kaname asks. Mr. Smooth walking over to Martha, Looking into her eyes. "I think that would be great." Martha says excitedly. Wrapping her arms around Kaname and giving him a kiss. " You can bring some of your stuff over tonight. I will be waiting for you." Kaname answers. Opening Zero's office door. "I will be there." Martha replies.

Zero peeks his head in. "Is it ok to come in?" Zero asks. Seeing Martha in a better mood. "Yes Please do. Would it be ok if I left early today?" Martha asks. "Sure. May I ask why?" Zero asks. "Because I am moving my stuff to Kaname's." Martha says happily looking at Kaname."By all means. Please take the day off and even tomorrow." Zero responds overjoyed. Kaname just looking at Zero's reaction. "Well from your reaction you would have thought I was making you move in." Kaname comments. "Very funny. I am glad to see you two back together." Zero remarks. Kaname and Martha walk out together. Hand in hand. Martha just looking up at Kaname. Like Yuki use to.

Kaname wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not, but he felt he needed to try. That he was just wasting his life away. Instead of sharing it with someone who really wanted to be with him. He knew. He could get hurt by this. He figured nothing could hurt him more than Yuki. He also understood why Zero missed the closeness of being with Yuki in a sexual way. He missed it also. He missed Being that way with Martha. Having a warm body sleep next to him. To be able to have her whenever he wanted. He got used to it. As the saying goes. If you can't be with the one you love. Love the one your with.


	206. Chapter 206 Life getting back to normal

Chapter 206 Life Getting back to normal.

Zero calls up Yuki to let her know. What just took place in his office. He was going to try what Kaname did. Call her. Talk to her. Let the relationship grow in other ways besides sexually. Zero knew. Kaname had a good point.

"Hey babe, You would never guess. What just took place in my office." Zero states. "What? Everything ok?" Yuki asks. "Better than ok. Kaname was here. He and Martha got back together. He is letting her move in." Zero responds. "Oh great. He really did it? When he told me he was. I wasn't sure if he would go through with it. He goes back n forth over this whole thing." Yuki admits. "Well, they seem very happy at the moment. I gave her the day off and tomorrow too. Let them have some fun." Zero responds. "That's very nice of you. Why don't you come home early too? We can get some food and watch some tv."Yuki asks. "That sounds great." Zero replies.

For the next couple of weeks. Zero goes home early from work. Spending a lot of time with Yuki. They also spend a lot of time with the kids. Doing a bunch of family things. There relationship growing. Still, nothing sexual has happened. She hasn't drank from him either. That still worries him. He see's that she has no intentions of leaving. That it hasn't affected anything else in there relationship. She has gotten closer, to touch him more often. Even give little kisses here and there. He hopes in time it grows to more. Like it has in the past.

Kaname hasn't been a problem either. He has been spending his time with Martha. Trying to make it work. He see's Yuki in the cafe. Like he told Zero', he would. No calling the house. No showing up. He stepped back. Trying to build feelings with Martha. Trying to let fully go of Yuki. There friendship still strong. They tell each other everything. Kaname knows that in time, The bonds will return with Zero. That he would only get himself hurt again. If he didn't let go like he was. Martha was in heaven. She got her Knight in shining armor. Or at least that is what she thought Kaname was. She loves living with him. Waking up with him and going to bed with him. He even let her meet Rai, which she knew was a huge step for Kaname. Rai didn't mind Martha. It would take a little getting use to when he would visit. But all in all. He was doing good with it. He spent most of his time with Yuki anyway. Kaname now only took Rai on the weekends. Trying to move it slowly with Martha. He talked to Rai a lot when they went on Vacation. Letting him know what his intentions were. So that he wouldn't be surprised or shocked. Even asking Rai if it would be ok. Rai didn't mind. He said Mommy has Zero. You should have someone to. It melted Kaname's heart. It's what let Kaname let Martha in. Knowing that Rai felt that way, made Kaname feel good in his decision. Kaname felt that moving in together was a big step. That it should make Martha happy. It was the only thing he could allow himself to do at this time. If she would have asked for more. He wasn't able to. The thought of marriage scared him. He wasn't ready for that. He wasn't at this time willing to turn Martha into a vampire either. He wanted to see how this relationship would progress first. Hoping it didn't have all the problems that Zero and Yuki went through even without him being in the middle of it. Kaname didn't want drama. He wanted things to settle down. He also knew. That her being a Hunter wasn't really a great thing. He just did what Yuki did. He might have been the council now, but the other vampires would talk. He didn't want it to cause issues. Both Kurans in love with Hunters. How ironic.


	207. Chapter 207 Changes

Please Review

Chapter 207 Changes.

About a month later, Zero is at work. Doing his normal things. Yagari and Martha coming into his office. "Hey, Zero." Yagari says. "Hey, whats up?" Zero replies. Well, we have a big conference coming up. We are going to have to leave town for a week."Yagari replies. "A Week? That's a long time." Zero responds. "I know, but these conferences come up every few years. We need to all go. Especially you. Being the president." Yagari admits. "I know. I also know that Yuki isn't going to like this very much at all." Zero responds. "Well, it's part of the job." Yagari replies. "I know how you feel Zero. I really don't want to leave Kaname for a week." Martha states. "When will we be leaving?" Zero asks. "Monday to Friday. Yagari replies. "Ok. I will let her know." Zero states.

Yagari and Martha leave Zero's office. He is thinking maybe this will help there relationship. Maybe she would miss him? Help build some desire and want. Or it can just make her want to kill me for leaving. Zero thinks. Rubbing his eyes. Zero feels. He should go home early today. Spend some time with her before he leaves for the week. Not really liking to be away from her that long. His bonds were still strong towards her. He wanted her in every way. It's been three months since any sexual contact. Which was killing him inside. They slept in the same bed. She would still hold him close, Just nothing else. They have been here before, but that was different. After the rape, he understood why she didn't want to. When he left her, he understood why it took so long to let him back in. Now was different. They had six months of heaven. He couldn't believe. He killed that bond so fast with, that one action he did. He still wasn't giving up.

Zero gets himself together and ready to leave work. Grabbing his briefcase and coat. Heading to his car. Driving off to the Cafe. When he gets there, he parks the car and goes into the Cafe. Where Yuki is in the kitchen, Making her famous cupcakes. "Hey, babe." Zero says. "Hi. You're here early. Everything ok? Yuki asks. "Yes. I just missed you." Zero says walking over putting his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. "I missed you too. I am just getting some more items baked. We sold out so quickly." Yuki states. " I can help. I don't mind." Zero replies. "Hmm, your a little overdressed for this." Yuki snickers. "I will go into my office and change. I guess a suit isn't the perfect thing to bake in. "Zero laughs. Zero heads to his old office at the Cafe changing into jeans and top. That he left here. Going back to the kitchen to help Yuki. " I never seem to make enough these days. They sell out before noon. " Yuki states. "The Cafe has always been a huge success. You may have to hire more bakers. You can't spend your whole life in this kitchen." Zero responds. "I know. I just feel I do it best. The delivery picked up more also. I had to hire more drivers. To keep up. Yori can't do what she use to. She isn't feeling well." Yuki admits. "I'm sorry to hear that. I am sure Hanabusa doesn't like that much. " Zero responds. "He still wants to turn her. She said no. She wants to live a normal lifespan. And die the normal way. He isn't doing well with it." Yuki answers. " I can see why. I wouldn't want to lose you either. Maybe it was better you were a vampire after all. "Zero reveals. " Well, I am sure if I wasn't I could have always asked Kaname to make me one." Yuki laughs. "Yea. yea. If it meant you would be with me. I bet he would have said no." Zero replies. "We don't have to worry about that now do we?" Yuki says. Kissing Zero's head. "That was nice babe. I wish you would do it more often." Zero replies. "You mean to kiss you?" Yuki asks. "Yes. Kiss, Hug, Hold, Touch. You name it." Zero answers. "I am trying. It is getting better." Yuki admits. "Good. There is something I need to tell you." Zero says. "What?" Yuki responds. "I have to go away for a week. Its a conference for work. I leave on Monday and will be back on Friday." Zero reveals. "Great, A week?" Yuki asks. "Yes, babe. A week. I know you're not fond of this. I just can't help it." Zero states. "You got to do what you got to do." Yuki answers. "No Fight?" Zero replies."Why bother? It's not changing anything. I can't change your mind on this. I'm not even going to try anymore." Yuki remarks. "I am glad we are not fighting over it. I thought you were going to have my head." Zero comments. "Nope. " Yuki replies. Continuing to bake her cupcakes.

Zero seeing a big change in Yuki. Normally she would have had a fit. Her obsession with him would have taken control. Her need to protect him. Now she just let go. No fight. Not really a complaint considering the old Yuki. Was this good? or was it bad? Was it because the Bond was weakened? Zero knew he should have felt good about this. Yet he didn't. He felt worried. That she was letting go little by little. That her bond to him was getting less and less. Was she with him just because she didn't want to hurt him? Because all these thoughts took over his mind. He shut them down. Knowing this always got him in trouble. If Yuki was really growing from this, He needed to as well. He couldn't let the old Zero take over him anymore. The last time it did. He almost lost it all. If it would happen again, he was afraid she wouldn't be so forgiving this time. He took a deep breath and just continued to be with her all afternoon. Having a very nice time with her. Quiet and calm. No drama. It sure was good after all the drama they had in the past.


	208. Chapter 208 Going Away

Review Please

Chapter 208 Going Away.

Before you knew it Monday was here. It was time for Zero to leave. He had everything all packed up and ready. Yuki just watching him gather up a few more things before he left. "I am going to miss you Zero." Yuki says. " I will miss you a lot also. I will call every night. Maybe we can do the Kaname thing?" Zero laughs. "I would like that." Yuki answers. "Me too. I love you, babe." Zero says. "I love you too." Yuki replies. Zero walking out the door. Feeling a bit sad. It's only a week Zero. Get over yourself. You two have been apart longer than that. Breathe. He says to himself getting into the car. Zero drives off. Yuki just watches as he does. taking a deep sigh. Getting ready to go to work.

She heads to the Cafe herself. Missing her everyday driver. She goes into the Cafe and gets to work. At lunchtime, Kaname comes in. Like he does most days to eat lunch with her.

"How is my girl today?"Kaname asks. Sitting at the counter. "Ok. Hanging in there." Yuki responds. "Ok, what is wrong?" Kaname asks. "Nothing really. You know. Zero had to go away for a week." Yuki states. "Yes. Martha did also." Kaname responds. "That doesn't bother you?" Yuki asks. "Not really. I think space in a relationship is good." Kaname replies. " And if I told you I was going away for a week?" Yuki asks. "Stop that. Every relationship is different. Not everyone is obsessive. It's good to have a bit of freedom now and then. Be the person you are. Not always attached to the other." Kaname responds. "True. We have been doing that. I just don't like when he goes away. I miss him." Yuki answers. "Well, that is normal. I thought you were going to start about him working for the Association again." Kaname comments. "No. I know there is no use there. I don't know. I felt different today when he left." Yuki admits. "Ahh. Some of those old feelings coming back?" Kaname smirks. "I don't know. Maybe."He didn't kiss me goodbye either. I know I haven't been really sexual but I missed his kiss." Yuki reveals. "Maybe this one week will be good for you both. Make you want him again. In that way." Kaname states. "Maybe. We will see by Friday. It seems so far away." Yuki remarks. "Trust me. It will be here before you know it." Kaname replies. Drinking his coffee.

Later in the day, Yuki heads home. Picking up some takeout for her and the kids. Once home the kids come in right after she does. All sitting down at the table to eat dinner. They talk about there day. Yuki missing that Zero isn't at the other end of the table. She keeps her thoughts to herself. Engaging the kids. After dinner, she helps them with there homework. Then they get some play time before bed. Yuki waiting for Zero's Call. Wondering if he is ok.

Yuki gets the smaller kids to bed, putting on her own PJs and sitting in bed. It's getting late. She keeps the phone next to her as she waits for Zero to call her.

A little after 9:30 pm the phone rings. Yuki picks it up on the first ring. "Hello." Yuki says. "Hey, babe. Sorry, it's late. I just got in." Zero states. "It's ok. Everything ok?"Yuki asks. "Yes. The trip so far is good. Yagari wanted to go out tonight get a few drinks. He wanted someone to go with. So, I got nominated." Zero replies. "That's nice. At least you got some fun time in." Yuki comments." If you consider that fun. Watching him get plastered. Hitting on women." Zero remarks. "Oh. I am sure. They looked at you too." Yuki says with a panic in her voice."Not sure. really didn't pay attention. I couldn't wait to come back to the hotel room and call you." Zero replies. " I missed you a lot Zero. I thought about you all day." Yuki admits. Now scared. Knowing it's been three months without any sexual contact. Scared he might stray. "I missed you too babe. I miss a lot of things." Zero remarks. "I know. I will do better on those. I promise." Yuki replies. " Sounds good babe. I'm tired. I'm going to get a shower and head to bed. I will call you again tomorrow." Zero says. "Ok. I love you." Yuki replies. "Love you too babe." Zero answers.

Yuki hangs up the phone. Feeling nervous. A feeling she hasn't felt in a long time. She tries to get some sleep. But all she does is toss n turn. Zero's side of the bed empty and cold. She tries sleeping on his side of the bed. Holding his pillow. His scent still there. It's 3 am and she just can't sleep. The visions of women coming on to Zero. Popping up in her head. Her nerves get the best of her and she calls him. The phone ringing but no answer. "I know your sleeping. I just needed to hear your voice. I love you." She says in the message. Then Trying to get some sleep. Still no luck.

7 AM the phone rings. Yuki answers again on the first ring. "Babe. You ok? I got your message." Zero says. "Yes. It's so great to hear your voice. I knew you were sleeping. I just needed you." Yuki admits. "You can call me anytime you need to. You know that. I was sleeping through. I have to get ready to go back to the dumb conference. I will call you again later ok?" Zero asks. "Yes. Please do." Yuki responds.


	209. Chapter 209 Come Home Please

Thank you for all the reviews. IT means a lot. I love hearing from all of you. Keep it going :)

Chapter 209 COme HOme Please.

Zero noticed the panic in Yuki's voice on the message. He knew telling her about Yagari coming on to women would get her going. He did it on purpose. He knew it wasn't right. But he needed to know. If anything was still there. If she cared still. He is finding out his answer. Seeing Yuki's nerves set in.

It's now Wednesday and Yuki isn't doing any better. Actually worse. She misses Zero like crazy and her nerves get the best of her. Trying to keep herself in control. Not wanting to be like the old Yuki. Knowing deep down Zero wouldn't do anything to hurt her. He would never cheat. No matter how horny he was. Or at least she hoped.

Thursday rolls around and Yuki is at her wit's end. Zero calls everyday but its just not enough for her. Its 9 pm at night and she is waiting for his call again. Pacing the floor. The phone rings and she answers it.

"Hello," Yuki says. "Hey, babe. How are you?" Zero asks. "To be honest with you. Not good. Zero I miss you so much. I'm going out of my mind." Yuki admits. "Really?" Zero asks. "Yes. I can't sleep. I Just toss n turn. I miss you laying next to me. I miss talking to you. You picking me up and taking me to work. I don't know whats happening to me." Yuki remarks. "Do you miss me enough to let me touch you? When I come home?" Zero asks Seductively. "Yes! I need your touch. I need you." Yuki states. "Can I Kiss you Everywhere?" Zero asks. "Zero Please do." Yuki responds. "I will be home tomorrow. I intend on doing that to you and more. Yuki I need you. I need to touch you. I can't hold back anymore." Zero confesses. "You don't have to. Just please don't do it with anyone else." Yuki reveals in a panic in her voice. "Babe. I would never. I promise you. I haven't and I won't. I am coming home to you tomorrow. " Zero replies. "Ok. Can you just stay on the phone? Even while your sleeping? I just need to be with you." Yuki states. "Sure. Heh, guess you miss my snoring?" Zero says with a chuckle. "I miss everything," Yuki admits.

Zero feeling good about himself. The bond is growing. She misses me. Still Cares for me. The true test will be when I'm home. If she really lets me touch her. Without pulling away from me. Zero says to himself. Listening to Yuki breathe on the phone. Knowing she couldn't sleep without him. IT was still there. He just smiles to himself and falls asleep.

The next morning Yuki gets ready for work. Feeling a little better. Knowing he will be coming home today. She goes to the Cafe. Doing all she needs to. So she can go home early.

Kaname coming in for his daily lunch. "Hey, Would you take the kids for me tonight? I know its short notice. I just hate to ask Hanabusa. He is under so much pressure with Yori." Yuki asks. "Sure. I don't mind. Martha is coming home tonight too. You know?" Kaname states. "Oh. I am so sorry. I totally forgot. I have been so lost this week." Yuki admits. "It's fine. Really. We can still do whatever we want. The kids are no problem. You, on the other hand, need this time alone with him. Looks like your craving him again?" Kaname Chuckles. "Craving...Needing...Wanting... You name it. I don't think I ever missed him this much. I mean I know I have in the past. But this is unreal. Not to mention my nerves." Yuki confesses. "Your nerves? What are you worried about?" Kaname asks. "He is there alone. He went to a bar with Yagari. How about if a woman would go up to him? Want to take him home? It's been awhile Kaname. I kept pushing him away." Yuki says sadly. Kaname laughs out loud. "Really? You think he would do that? We are no longer teenage boys Yuki. We can control ourselves. Yes. sex is nice but because we haven't had it in three months we aren't going to die or jump the first lady we look at. We can handle it." Kaname says. "I know. I just got worried. All kinds of things were running through my mind. I just want him home." Yuki remarks. "See, I knew it would come back. Zero will forever be in my life and Up my ass. No shock here." Kaname Chuckles. "Ha Ha. Aren't you in a laughing mood. Feeling good because Martha is coming home? I won't be the only one getting it on." Yuki smirks. "Getting it on? What in the world? If you say so. Yes, I am happy she is coming home. I missed her as well. I didn't freak out about it like you though. She would never cheat on me. I don't even think she would think about it." Kaname says smugly. "Well, don't you have a lot of confidence in yourself?" Yuki asks. " She really cares. It's nice not having to worry that someone is going to come and snatch up your girl. Take her away just by a kiss. I really do enjoy that part of this relationship."Kaname admits. "I don't see anyone leaving you Kaname. You're wonderful. You're Handsome. You have a lot going for you." Yuki states. "You left me. For him." Kaname says. "That was different. And even I wondered many times if I did the right thing."Yuki states. "You did. I see that now. You have fun tonight. Trust me. He isn't cheating. Or leaving. He is so far up your butt, it's not funny. He just told you about Yagair to get you going. ANd you fell for it. He was dieing that you didn't want to make love to him. He used this trip to get you closer. It worked. You know how possessive he is. Just think about it though. This time he got you, To want him. Without the blood bond. You haven't drank from him in three months. Maybe you two finally have a natural desire for each other?"Kaname remarks. "Maybe." Yuki answers.


	210. Chapter 210 Your Home!

Reviews Please :)

Chapter 210 Your Home!

Yuki thought about what Kaname said. She was craving and missing. Zero without the strong bond being there. It was coming back on its own. It felt good to miss him again. To want him. She also thought about what Kaname said about Zero telling her on purpose about Yagari. Trying to get her going. It sure did work. The thought of Zero with anyone else. Killed her. Her possession over him was there. Stronger than ever. That was the one thing, she wished would have left behind. It was scary to be so obsessed with one person. Yet she didn't want the bond to be broken. It was her real fear when she drank from Kaname. She feared that it would have broke the bond with Zero. When she really thought about it. It scared her. All she ever knew was being linked to Zero. In a way, she wasn't linked to anyone else. All those years trying to break it, when she thought it could have really been broken. She panicked. She realized. She wasn't stuck. She was right where she needed to be. With the person, she really wanted to be with.

Yuki leaves the Cafe early. Feeling a bit better. Knowing Zero will be home in a few hours. She goes home, making some dinner. Then heading upstairs to there bedroom. She opens the window and changes the bed. Getting it all ready for tonight. Putting on clean fresh sheets that smell incredible.

She then heads to the bathroom taking her own shower. Washing her hair and using the soap that Zero loves. Putting on a black long silky nightie. With a large slit that goes up the leg. Feeling a little nervous inside. She has made love to Zero tons of times. This time just feels like the first. She can't wait to touch him. To hold him close. To kiss his sweet lips.

While she is thinking about all she wants to do to him. The phone rings. "Hey, babe. I am almost home. I should be there in five minutes." Zero says. "I can't wait." Yuki responds. "Me Either. "Zero replies. Pulling up in the driveway. Yuki throws the phone on the sofa running to the door waiting for Zero to open it. As she hears Zero open the door. Her heart starts pounding fast. Her excitement rising. Zero opens the door and Yuki Leaps into his arms. Her legs around his waist and her lips on his. Almost knocking him over. She kisses him passionately. Her arms around his neck, her hands in his long silver hair. Zero just holds her tight pushing her body closer to his. Kissing back, carrying her upstairs to there room. He breaks the kiss to breathe." Looks like you really did miss me?" He says with a grin. "More then you know."Yuki replies Kissing down his neck where his tattoo is. Kissing every inch of it. Zero's hands roaming her body. She gives out small light moans. Which sends Zero's passion into overdrive. How he missed hearing those. How he missed her feeling this way towards him. Yuki can't control herself. She flips Zero onto the bed, now sitting on top of him. Her hands roaming his body as she unbuttons his vest, then his blue shirt. Now touching his soft pale skin. She kisses his chest, licking his nipples and tugging lightly on them. Zero moaning with delight. His body raging. Yuki kisses his lips again not able to control her self. Her body rubbing up against him. she quickly undoes his buckle and opens his pants. Taking out his hard erection. Rubbing up against it. Sitting down on it swiftly. Zero closes his eyes and holds back. As the feel of it almost let him explode. Yuki rides him hard and fast. Like the morning at cross. The feeling driving them both insane. It only takes a few hard long thrusts for Yuki to just let go and explode. Zero soon follows. Breathing heavy. Yuki still doesn't slide off of him. She keeps her body moving on him. Grinding into him. He can't stop his body from reacting and coming alive again. She looks into his eyes. Kissing him passionately on the mouth. Whispering I want you in his ear. Sending tingles all throughout his body. He turns her over and takes control. Sliding in and out of her hard and fast. Making her moan and bit her lip. He rubs her breasts tenderly kissing them. Still riding her fast and hard. Yuki doing her best to push her body into his and meet his thrusts. Her nails digging into his back and her moans getting louder as she lets go again and so does Zero. Clasping on top of her.

"Ok, I guess you showed me you really did miss me?" Zero states with a chuckle. "I told you. I missed you." Yuki says wrapping her arms around him tighter."Looks like we got that back. Huh?" Zero asks. "Yes. I craved you. I needed you. I couldn't wait to have you inside me." Yuki admits. "I noticed that. I liked how fast and hard you were going. I am so glad. We got it back." Zero admits. "Me too. I am so glad your home. That your mine. I want our bond. It's not being stuck. It's being where I am supposed to be. With you." Yuki confesses. Zeros eyebrow raises. "Really? I know you always felt you were stuck with me." Zero asks. "Not anymore. I love you so much Zero. Even when the sexual desire wasn't there. I still loved you deeply. I want to be with you and only you." Yuki states. " I feel the same way. I never felt stuck with you. You were always the only one I ever wanted to be with." Zero answers.


	211. Chapter 211 Not Telling All

Review Please :)

Chapter 211 Not Telling all.

Yuki falls asleep in Zero's arms. Dead tired from not sleeping and worrying all week. Finally, at peace, she just falls asleep. Zero lightly moves her body off of him. To get up to get something to eat. He is starved. He puts his night pants on and heads downstairs. Going into the fridge where Yuki left the food. She cooked earlier waiting for him. He takes a good portion. Warms it and sits at the kitchen table. Feeling at peace himself. Happy its back. That she wants him again. Feeling they could finally move on like they were. Just now hoping nothing else gets in there way. Wanting to learn to watch, what he does and say. So he can make her even closer, Just not sexually but in every way. For the first time seeing that. Wanting to have the relationship she has with Kaname. The trust, the friendship. Zero wanted it all. He felt relief in what she told him. That she didn't feel stuck. That she truly wanted him. He just wanted to be the total package for her now. He finished his plate. Making sure all the doors are locked and headed back upstairs. Cuddling up to Yuki. Holding her close. Her body moving closer to him. She places her head on his chest and arms around him. "I missed you." Yuki says. "I was just downstairs eating your wonderful dinner." Zero says. "I knew after i did what i wanted to you. You would be hungry." Yuki grins. "So you had that planned huh?" Zero asks. "Yep. I couldn't stop thinking about you. Next time you have to go to the conference. I want to come with you." Yuki states. "Oh, really?" Zero says with a smirk. "Yes. I don't want to be away from you like that again. I know it was just a week but i want to be with you." Yuki states. "Ok. Yuki I been thinking. I want us to be close on every level. I know i keep saying it. But I want you to trust me with telling me things. We were best friends in school. You trusted me. You felt safe with me. I want that again. I don't want to only be close in the sex. Don't get me wrong. I missed it. I want it. I just want our relationship to be built on more." Zero admits. "That's wonderful. I want the same. I always have. We had it. Those six months were incredible Zero. I never felt closer to you. We both just have to learn to react differently when things don't go our way. We love each other so much. That we just let our emotions run away with us. When either of us hear something. We make a deal to just go to the other and talk it out. Listen before reacting? What do you think?" Yuki asks. "I think that's a great idea. You have a deal." Zero says kissing her forehead. " I love you Zero. More now then ever. I give you my Heart, My Body and My Soul." Yuki states. "I also give you My Heart Which you always had. My Body and My Soul."Zero Replies. Kissing her again holding her close. Making love to her. They spend the night in bed close together. Happy to move on.

The next morning. Zero wakes up. Yuki still sleeping. Which he understands. He goes downstairs and gets them some breakfast. It's Saturday so no work for either of them. The kids are at Kaname's. They have the weekend to themselves. Which they need. They are right on track and Zero wants it to stay that way. He goes upstairs with the breakfast. Placing it on the dresser as he wakes Yuki up. "Morning Sleepyhead. It's time for breakfast." Zero says. Yuki wakes up, to the smell of coffee and pancakes. Her and Zero eat breakfast together. Enjoying each other. They spend more of the morning/afternoon in bed. Watching tv, making love and just being together. The way it was before. Both very happy and content.

The next day comes Yuki gets up. A little more rested then she was. She figures on doing some laundry. Getting some things done for the week. She goes to Zero's suitcase, to unpack it for him and wash his clothes. As she is unpacking his clothes. She finds one of his white shirts with lipstick on the collar. Panic hits her. Then she remembers what she told Zero. Ask before overreacting. Keep calm. There is probably a reasonable reason for this. She goes to Zero's office holding the shirt. Knocking on his door. "Zero may I come in?" Yuki asks. "Sure, babe come in."Zero says. "Zero. I found this in your suitcase. May I ask why there is lipstick on the collar? It's not mine." Yuki says in a calm voice." Zero's heart stops as he tries to think fast. "Oh, That. It's nothing. Martha got a bit drunk and almost clasped in the elevator. I helped her to her room. It must be hers."Zero states. "Oh. That was nice of you. I didn't see her as the type to get drunk. Guess you never know huh?" Yuki answers. "Yea. She just let go. Wasn't anything big. "Zero states. "Ok. Just thought I would ask." Yuki says going over to kiss Zero." Thank you for asking, and keeping the end of the deal." Zero replies. "No problem. Told you. I would." Yuki responds. Walking out of the office. Going on to her chores. Thinking nothing more of it.

Zero is in his office, Now a little nervous. He hurries and calls Martha. "Hey, I need you to do me a favor. If Yuki asks you about the conference, about you getting drunk me taking you to your room. Please tell her it was true." Zero says. "Wait, what?"Martha asks. "I didn't get drunk." Martha answers. "I know. Just say you did, and I helped you to your room. Please. I will explain more at work."Zero pleads. "Ok. I will. I hope everything is ok Zero?" Martha asks. "Yes, all is great. Its why I need your help." Zero states. "Ok. You got it."

Zero gets off the phone. Feeling a little relieved now. Yet knowing that this was going against the deal. That he should tell Yuki what really took place. Just worried to rock what they just shared. Things going back to normal. It wasn't a big deal. One small white lie couldn't hurt.


	212. Chapter 212 Zero Growing

Review Please :)

Chapter 212 Zero growing.

Its a few days later. Yuki is at the Cafe and Martha comes in to get some lunch. "Hey, Yuki. Can I please have some of those great Subs you make. I want to take them back to work with me for the guys. We just love your food." Martha states. "Sure. I will pack a few different ones. How was the conference?" Yuki asks. "Boring. I couldn't wait to come home. I missed Kaname so much." Martha responds. "How is that going?" Yuki asks. Great. We are getting closer. I love it. "Martha states. "I am so sorry to throw the kids at you that weekend. I didn't think. I missed Zero so much. I just wanted time with him. I hope that was ok?" Yuki responds. "Yes, not a problem. I am so happy you are ok with me taking care of your kids. That actually meant a lot to me. I still got to be alone with Kaname. But we had family time too. Your kids are lovely!" Martha states. "I don't mind you around them. I was the one to tell Kaname to let you meet Rai. I thought it was about time. I am glad he has someone who loves him. He needs it." Yuki comments. "You really did let go. Didn't you?" Martha asks. "Yes. I still love him. I always will. We just know that we can't be together. That doesn't stop us from being best friends. And with best friends, you always want what is best for them. You want them happy. I see you make him happy and I'm glad." Yuki remarks. Yuki hands Martha a huge bag of subs, sodas, and cakes. "Here ya go." Yuki adds. "Oh, Yuki you didn't have to give so much." Martha comments. "It's ok. They need to eat. Make sure Zero gets the turkey Sub. He loves those."Yuki replies. "You got it! Thank you again." Martha states walking out the door.

Martha goes back to the association. Bringing the people in her office some lunch. Stopping at Zero's office to give him his. "Hey, Zero. I stopped off at the Cafe. Yuki gave me this to give to you for lunch." Martha states. "Thank you. She always is taking care of me. Not sure, what I would ever do without her." Zero replies. "Oh did she ask you anything about the lipstick?" Zero adds in panic. "No. she never mentioned it at all. She believed whatever you told her and let it go. I don't mean to be rude. I just wish you wouldn't have put me in the middle of that. I am glad. She didn't ask me about it. I don't want to lie to her. She likes me. I need that on my side. If she hated me. It would cause problems for me and Kaname. You know he would do anything she said. She is in my corner Zero. Please don't ruin that."Martha remarks. "I won't. I am sorry. It was the only thing. I could think of." Zero comments. "If nothing happened you need to tell her the truth. If she ever finds out from someone else. She is going to be pissed at you. Not for what happened. But because you lied to her. There was too many at the conference Zero. If one didn't see the other did. You know how stuff gets out around here. It's in your best interest to just come clean."Martha states. "I know your right. I will think about it. I just don't want to rock the boat. Everything is normal again. She is so close to me. I hate ruining that." Zero comments. "And you think lying isn't going to ruin that?" Martha asks." No. Your right. I know. I will tell her. I just don't want the cold shoulder and all that crap again. " Zero says rubbing his eyes. "You will be fine. It's best you don't have any secrets. We all know how that goes here." Martha says grabbing the bag of goodies and walking out the door.

Zero knew she was right. He needed to come clean. He just didn't want to take steps backward. He just didn't want to hurt Yuki. It wasn't anything too serious. But he knew it would bother her. He also knew if Mika would ever come around again. It would come out anyway. Hearing from her or anyone else would make it ten times worse. She would hate him for lying to her. When she came to him rashly and asked him. Trusting him so much she didn't even ask Martha's side. Yuki was growing more and more. And he was still standing still in some areas. He knew. He had to stop it. The deal they made was a good one. It was letting them grow. It was only a short time after they promised each other. He was already screwing up. That's not the way to grow her trust. "I always thought Kaname was the route of our problems. I seem to do just fine without him. Making my own messes." Zero says to himself. realizing the urge to protect her, was what caused this. Just like it does to her. It wasn't protecting. It was only making things worse.

Zero figured he would leave work early today and go see Yuki. That he would tell the truth no matter the consequences. You can't be scared to tell the other whats going on. Or how you feel. Its always been their problem. It needed to stop.


	213. Chapter 213 Time for Truth

Review Please :)

Chapter 213 Time for Truth.

Zero grabs his suitcase and heads to his car. Knowing what he needs to do. He drives to the Cafe picking Yuki up. She is at the door waiting for him. She has been doing this since he got home from the conference. She just can't wait to see him. He loves seeing, how close she is to him. That it's back. Yuki Jumps in the car. Kissing Zero passionately on his lips. "What was that for?" Zero asks. "Because i missed you. I hope you liked your lunch." Yuki says. "I loved it. Thank you. You always look out for me." Zero says. "Always." Yuki replies with a big smile. "Yuki when we get home. I need to talk to you." Zero says with worryment in his voice. " Everything ok?" Yuki asks. "Yes. I just need to explain something to you." Zero remarks. "Ok. You got me wondering all kinds of things now."She replies looking into his eyes. Zero grabs her hand. Holding it close to his chest. Kissing it. Hoping to ease her thoughts. The rest of the ride home is quiet. They pull up to there driveway. Where her and Zero get out of the car. The kids still in school. Zero opens the door to the house letting both inside. "Ok, Zero. Tell me whatever it is. I can't take it any more. I need to know what is going on." Yuki remarks. "Babe, take a seat on the sofa please. " Zero asks. Taking both of Yuki's hands into his. "We said we would come to the other. You did that with the shirt. You came to me calmly asking me what the lipstick was. I was the one that panicked. I lied about what really happened. Wanting to protect you. I just realized. We can't do that anymore. We need to just be open. No matter what." Zero states. "Zero, What happened? Did you...Cheat?" Yuki asks. Eyes glazed with tears."I didn't lie about Yagari and me going out for drinks. We did. Martha was there to and a few others. We were sitting at the bar. There was this woman there from another department. She sat next to me. Yagari liked her a lot but she seemed to be more interested in me. She gave me a lot of attention. Placing her hand on mine, talking and flirting with me. I knew I shouldn't stay, but I couldn't help myself. It was a while since a woman looked at me that way. At the moment you didn't want me in that way. It made me feel bad. Like something was wrong with me. So when she touched me and talked to me like that. It made me feel alive again. We went into the elevator together. She kissed me. And kept kissing me, I stopped her and got off at my floor. I went to my own room and called you. I stayed away from her the rest of the trip. All I thought about was you. I couldn't wait to get home to you. I saw how you missed me and wanted me again." Zero explains. " I see." Yuki answers. Doing her best to keep her cool. Trying to take in everything he said without exploding. "Are you ok?" Zero asks. "I have to start dinner. The kids will be home soon." Yuki replies. "Yuki talk to me."Zero says. "I don't have anything to say at the moment. You came to me and told me the truth. I am trying to take that into account. I just need a little space. I am only going into the kitchen to make dinner. I will talk to you later." Yuki remarks.

Getting up and going into the kitchen. Glad he told her the truth and at the same time. Hurt. The idea of someone else touching him. Drives her insane. She was doing her best to keep her wits. To not turn into a screaming lunatic. She figured the time she would make dinner and they would eat. She would cool down. Or at least she hoped.

Zero, on the other hand, didn't know what to think. She didn't yell. She didn't do anything but leave the room. At this point, he wasn't sure if her yelling would have been better. He did know. She was trying to change herself. Make herself better. She didn't act like he did. Taking down the door or throwing him across the room. She was dealing with it in her own way. He gave her the freedom to make dinner. The kids were now home anyway. They didn't need to witness that kind of stuff anyway. ZJ witnessed a lot when they were apart. How crazy things got. How Yuki would attack Zero with words. He did the same. Seeing how she grew from that.

Dinner was done and the family sat down to eat. Yuki a little quiet but still doing her best to interact with the kids. Asking about there day. If they finished there homework. Stuff like that. After dinner was over. Yuki went into the kitchen to clean up. Zero just couldn't stay away. His nerves were getting the best of him. "Need help?" Zero asks. "Sure, You can dry." Yuki replies. "Are you ok babe?" Zero asks. "I am trying Zero." Yuki replies. "You can talk to me. I don't want you to hold it in. That hurts us also. It pulls you away from me. I don't want that."Zero responds. "I don't either. I am just trying to handle this like an adult. I am trying not to flip out. I thank you for telling me the truth. I wish you would have from the start. I do see why you didn't. I also know I am a little at fault for always turning you away. At the same time. Just because we weren't having sex. Doesn't mean you make out with someone else. Then I have had my own regret with Kaname and you overlooked it. So, I will do my best to do the same. Just neither of us does this again with anyone else. DO you hear me Zero?" Yuki snaps. "Yes, babe. I promise you. It's not something I am proud of. Nothing much happened. I promise you. " Zero admits. "She kissed you. That's something. You know how my obsessiveness over you is. It's the one thing I wish would settle down. You didn't go all the way. I am thankful for that." Yuki states. "I would never do that. I was dumb to get on the same elevator with her. If I didn't the kiss wouldn't have taken place either. It was my fault. I didn't think." Zero responds. "Zero your handsome and sweet. I am not the only woman who see's that. There is a lot of women that would love to jump your bones." Yuki says looking down at the floor. "Babe. You're the only one I want. I don't think it was only about us not having sex. I thought our bonds were gone. I was down and low. I thought if they were gone. You would leave me. I was having a very bad moment. We have had times we haven't had sex for longer periods of time. That never happened before. I always knew the bond was there. This time I wasn't sure." Zero admits. "They are there Zero. I missed you like crazy. I was scared something like this would happen. It's why I panicked so much. At least now we can talk. Tell the other how we feel. It's why I needed space. I didn't want to explode at you. I wanted to talk rashly. I just new at the time i couldn't." Yuki admits. "Ok. Timeouts. That might be good. Mainly for me. When i feel i can't control myself. I will stop and we can come back to it later. That's a good idea." Zero says."I love you Zero." Yuki says. "I love you too." Zero responds.


	214. Chapter 214 Let's Train

Review Please

Chapter 214 Let's Train

The next day at work Yuki keeps thinking about what Zero told her. She kept her cool in front of him. But it still hurt her. The thought of someone else's lips on his, there hands roaming him. Ate at her. She knew the bonds were back. She knew. She wanted Zero like she always did.

Kaname walks in for lunch. Sitting at the counter. Like he did every day. Yuki looked forward to it. So did he. It was the only time they saw each other. They did very well at keeping things neutral lately. Even if one or the other would think here and there what if. They knew to stay totally away from each other. Only hurt them both. Making their life miserable. That their friendship bond was strong. Stronger than anyone really knew. So they both felt seeing each other for an hour or so would be better than nothing. Living a normal life with there partners yet still having each other to run to. To talk to. To confide in. It made both of them feel content. Like life could work this way.

"So how is my girl today?" Kaname asks. "Ok, I guess." Yuki admits. "Just ok? What happened? I know you two are back on track. What did he say now?" Kaname asks. "Something took place when he was away. A woman came on to him. Kissed him." Yuki confesses. "Oh. Is She still alive to tell this tale?" Kaname chuckles. Yuki shooting a glare at Kaname." Yes. she is. I don't even know who she is. I don't want to."Yuki says. "I see this hurt you. He didn't do anything more?"Kaname asks. "No. He claims it was just a kiss. Then he went to his room. Never seeing her again. It just hurts me." Yuki states. "Did you yell?" Kaname asks. "No. I kept my cool. He trusted me to tell me the truth. We are working on that. IF I would explode. He wouldn't tell me anymore. But I have to say it bothered me. I also didn't say anything because. How can I? After what I did with you. I almost fully let go with you. His was just a kiss." Yuki states. " So let's just say the only reason you didn't fight was that you had your own guilt?" Kaname replies. "Yes. That doesn't mean this can happen again." Yuki comments. "I am sure it won't. Zero isn't the type." Kaname remarks. "I know. Just another thing to put in the let go box." Yuki laughs. "That box must be full by now." Kaname states. "It's overflowing." Yuki responds. "Yuki I wanted to talk to you about training again. I think the both of us should start up again. We never know what is lurking around to get us. We need to be on our toes. The both of us haven't done much of it in years." Kaname states. "If you think we need it. I am down. I use to love to train. It let go of all my bent up anger. So, I am training with you?" Yuki asks. "Yes. Is that ok?" Kaname asks. "Well, that last time I trained with you a lot of sexual desire was there. It was hard for both of us." Yuki admits. "I think we can handle it this time. We are happy with our partners. We know it wouldn't go anywhere. Unless your trying to get back at Zero again?" Kaname Chuckles. "No. I don't want to do that. I'm not after that at all. I was just starting a fact."Yuki states. "We will be practicing at the Association. Zero will be around to. They might make it better. Martha also will be there. It will be like we are working." Kaname responds. "I like that. I think. I can probably kick your butt now." Yuki says with a grin."You think so huh? You don't know all my tricks. Little Lady."Kaname snickers. "Oh. I know quite a few. Your not going to be able to distract me with your smoothness this time. I am use to it."Yuki remarks. "We will see."

Kaname leaves and Yuki is excited. She likes the idea of training again. Maybe even getting to go against Zero. She thinks about it all day. It's now time to wait for Zero to pick her up. It got her mind off of what was going on with them. Trying to put it in the past. With the rest of the hurtful things.

Zero pulls up to get her. Seeing her smiling and happy. Which makes him feel good. He was hoping. She wasn't still upset. "How was your day babe?"Zero asks. "Pretty good. Kaname wants to train again. He thinks. We should be on our toes."Yuki states. "Maybe he has a point. That might be a good idea. He is going to be your trainer?" Zero asks. "Yes. It will be at the Association. So, I will be able to see you more. You can even come and watch. Maybe I can even train with you?" Yuki asks. "You would like that? Me training with you?" Zero asks back. "Yes. I think it would be fun. Maybe a little distracting. But that might be a good thing. Help make it more of a challenge." Yuki states. "Distracting huh? Why is that?" Zero grins. "You know how I feel about you. You standing there in workout gear. ALl sweaty isn't going to help me. Only make me want you. It might even improve our sex." Yuki smirks. "I think. I can live with this. I will come to watch you train with Kaname. Then we will have our own session. Just me and you. See who wins." Zero responds. "Sounds good. Don't come in a suit and tie. I want workout gear. Something I can tear off you." Yuki states. "You're going to make this interesting aren't you?" Zero responds. "Why not. We need some fun time. Some play time. Get ourselves back to where we were." Yuki comments. "I agree. Do you think it will be good training with Kaname?"Zero asks. "It should be fine. We have come along way. Martha will be around too. All should be fine. He thinks he has an advantage over me. But it's not going to work. His smoothness I'm used to. It's not like you. You will distract me." Yuki responds. "I am happy to hear that." Zero comments.

And Zero was happy with that. To know that he would distract her because she wanted him. it was back. He wasn't going to lose it this time. He would train with her. Turn her on, make her yearn for him again. Pushing her farther away from Kaname. At least in that sense. He knew he wasn't really his problem anymore. He knew Kaname really liked Martha and was trying. Just deep in his mind. He did know how these two were. There was always something there. No matter how much the two of them tried to hide it.


	215. Chapter 215 Training

Review Please

Chapter 215 Training!

A few days later Yuki is at the Association. Ready to train. All decked out in her sports gear. Kaname ready to train her. They go to the basement where there are tons of weapons and a large room to train. Nothing for them to bang into. Plenty of space to get down and dirty.

"I'm not going to take it easy on you Kaname."Yuki says with a grin."I would hope you wouldn't. You know. I am pretty good at this. You know. In a real battle, I don't even have to break a sweat. Just turn you to dust."Kaname states. "Yea yea. I know. I'm not too shabby myself. But I'm not going to use that power. I am going to just kick your ass." Yuki says. "Well, Well aren't you sure of yourself. Don't think just because I love you. I won't kick yours." Kaname replies. "I was hoping that wouldn't make a difference." She replies.

Zero and Martha watching from up above. In A glass room that shows the entire room below. "You do know these two are closer then we can image Zero?" Martha states. "Yea I have known it for years. Why do you think? I hate him so much?" Zero replies."They have something between them. Neither of us ever will. No matter how hard we try."Martha responds. "That may be. But I have a lot with her also. Things he will never have. She won't leave me for him. I finally know that. So let them play there games. She will always come home to me." Zero says with pride. "Glad you believe that. I have my doubts at times." Martha replies. Zero knew the jealousy was eating at Martha. He was there many times. He just learned that she really did love him. Not to let it bother him like he use to. It only made things worse.

As they are watching, Yuki made a move, Running past Kaname grazing his arm. "You got me." Kaname remarks. "Told you. I wasn't playing." Yuki Announces. As Yuki goes after him again he jumps into the air. Putting a slice in her neck. Licking it, to heal it fast. "Got me this time. That was pretty good. I didn't see that coming." Yuki responds. "That's the point. Good thing. I can heal you as I hurt you." Kaname winks. "You're enjoying this a bit too much." Yuki comments. "Maybe I am. I find it different to fight someone on my own level. You have gotten more powerful. You really did learn how to use your power. Both in training and other." Kaname states. "Told you."Yuki giggles.

"I'm going back to work. I think. I saw enough. I didn't know to lick her involved training her." Martha states. "It was only to heal her wound." Zero states. "Yea. You think that. It just gave him a chance to do so. Without it being out of place."Martha states. "Martha are you still worried? I mean they haven't done anything to make us worry lately." Zero states. "Maybe she hasn't. But he is always thinking of her. Nothing will ever compare to her. "Martha replies huffing on her way out the door. Zero just stands there still watching the fight. Figuring whatever that was, it was between Kaname and Martha. While they fought there was no inappropriate touching. Kaname only licked her that time, because he hurt her. That would be the first time in many years. He had her blood. He didn't react from it. That must of taken a lot. Zero tried to let what Martha said go. He wasn't being that person anymore. Even though his glare at Kaname said something else.

"Good Job. I think that's enough for today. I am heading to the showers."Kaname says. "That was fun."Yuki responds. "Yes, it was. You have a good day. My girl." Kaname winks as he leaves the room.

Zero coming down the steps from watching above. "You held your own against him." Zero states. "Yes. I told him. I wasn't going easy on him." Yuki replies. Looking at Zero in his workout gear. "Are you up for another?" Zero asks. "Yes. I think. I can handle this one. Only thing is. I will be aiming for your clothes."Yuki admits. "Trying to get me Naked? Then I shall do the same. Only thing is. I Can't heal you like he did. So let's not get too out of hand." Zero comments. "I can heal you." Yuki smiles. "You planning on hurting me?" Zero asks. "No. Not in that way. You may need a little rest when I'm done with you though." Yuki remarks. "You little minx you." Zero responds. " Come get me Icy hot!" Yuki remarks." Icy hot? What does that mean?"Zero asks. "Well, most think you're icy because of how you treat them. To me, you are just the hottest thing ever." Yuki says with a smile. "What am I going to do with you?"Zero comments. "Come get me!"She remarks.

Zero holds firm doing his best not to let Yuki distract him. As he runs towards her. With the blade, he is using. He cuts her tank top. Slicing it down the center. Revealing her sports bra. Her sweaty body glistening. He is now distracted. Yuki just takes off the tank throwing it to the side. Going after him. She now gets his shirt. "You got me too."Zero says. "I see that. Licking her lips." "That's not nice. Using those against me."Zero smirks. "What my lips. I wasn't planning on using them against you. Maybe on you?" Yuki replies. "That's it. The hell with this." Zero remarks putting down his weapon and going over to Yuki. She throws her weapon to the ground. Looking into Zero's eyes. He grabs her and kisses her passionately. Pushing her up against the wall. His sweaty hands roaming her Sweaty body. He kisses down her neck to her breasts. Making Yuki moan. He picks her up, carrying her to the showers. Taking off the rest of there clothes. They step into the shower. Letting the cool water run down there hot sweaty bodies. Their hands roaming each other as they kiss passionately. Yuki places kisses on his neck. Working down his chest to his stomach. Placing butterfly kisses and licks. She licks his belly button and works her way down. Zero giving out light moans of his own now. She lightly takes his member into her hands. Rubbing gently up and down. Locking eyes with Zero. She lightly licks his head. Sending shivers down Zeros back. She keeps licking and sliding her tongue up and down the back of his member. Making Zero lose all control. She then takes his head and places it in her mouth, Sucking at it. The feeling is incredible for Zero. This is something she has never done before. It sends excitement throughout his whole body. He lets her suck a little more before his need is too much. He lifts her up. Turning her around. With her hands onto the shower wall. He kisses down her back to her tailbone. Making Yuki give out a large moan. He rubs his hard wet manhood against her core. Feeling the wetness of her. He rubs it around a few more times before entering her from behind. Grabbing her bottom and pushing her deeper onto him. Yuki thrusts harder and so does he. Till neither can take anymore and let go. Giving out loud Moans of each other's names.

Zero slides down to sit down into the shower. Yuki slides with him. Sitting on top of him. Kissing him. "If this is how training is going to be. We are going to go home tired out." Zero says. "I like it. I get to play with you at work. Give you something to look forward to." Yuki states. "I like it. What you did felt good. I enjoyed it." Zero responds. "I'm glad. Figured it was something you wanted to try. Just didn't know how to ask."Yuki replies. "Always trying to make me happy huh?" Zero answers. "Yes. Your mine. Only mine." She replies. Zero now knowing. What set that off. Her worryment of that night. "You didn't have to. I am yours even without all this. I hope you know that?" Zero replies. "I do. It just helps keep it fresh. I don't want the yearning for each other to go away ever again." She replies. Both sitting in the shower. The warm water hitting there bodies. They stay there a little while longer in each other's arms. Happy to be together.


	216. Chapter 216 Martha's What?

Review please. and Surprise :)

Chapter 216 Martha's What?

A few days later. Yuki and Zero are getting ready for work. Zero remembers. How Martha was acting that day. Figures to ask Yuki if she knew anything about it.

"Hey, babe? Have you seen Martha in the last few days?" Zero asks while getting dressed for work. "No. I haven't. The last time I saw her was when We were training. I didn't get to talk to her. I just knew she was there." Yuki replies. "Has Kaname said anything?" Zero asks. "About what? Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I am sure he would have told me. Something Wrong?" Yuki asks. "I am not sure. She was a bit... Pissy. Last time I talked to her." Zero admits. "Hm, rubbing off on your employees?"Yuki laughs. "Very funny. I am serious. I think she was pissed at Kaname. Or he said or did something to make her mad. Or think...You were still a problem." Zero responds. "We haven't done anything. We only see each other at the Cafe. And once a week at the association. Both of you were there. I guess. She didn't like the lick? huh? But that was a vampire thing. It was to heal."Yuki admits. "Yes. But you didn't lick his when you got him. He did yours. She wasn't very happy about it. I let it go since I know. He didn't want you bleeding and everyone smelling it. His healed in a sec and no one even knew you got him." Zero states. "It's why I didn't lick him. I knew it would heal. The cut on my neck was pretty deep. He didn't react from my blood either. I am not sure what is going on. I can ask." Yuki comments. "Please do." Zero says. "Now that you mentioned it. She hasn't come in for her sandwiches and coffee. I will ask him today at lunch." Yuki says.

Her and Zero leave for work. Zero drops her off. She goes into the cafe. Thinking about what Zero said. Wondering what was up.

At lunchtime. Kaname comes in. Sits at his usual spot. "Hey. How are you today?" Yuki asks. "Good and you?" Kaname replies. "Good. I wanted to say. I hope our training match. Didn't hurt Martha. I don't think she liked it much." Yuki states. "She isn't in a good mood lately." Kaname replies. "What's wrong?" Yuki asks. "Well. She thought she was pregnant." Kaname admits. Yuki just looks at Kaname. Not sure how to respond."Don't worry she isn't." Kaname responds. Seeing Yuki's expression. "It's not really for me to say Kaname. That's your choice." Yuki remarks. "Yuki, I know you. It's not something you would like. I remember when you thought Anna wasn't yours. You fell apart. You didn't really like the idea of Yoshiko either."Kaname responds. "True it would take some getting used to. But if you want to have a child Kaname. Please don't let me stand in your way. I had my babies with Zero and two wonderful children with you. I don't want to deny you that. To get to raise one. To be a family. We only had for a short time. I can't be selfish. I will kill Zero if he does that though." Yuki says with a laugh. "Good grief. In some ways, I really wouldn't want to be him." Kaname Chucks. "Look really. I am not ready for any more children Yuki. We have Rai. I am enjoying him fully. I even get to raise Anna. I love them. I don't need any more kids." Kaname adds. "Oh, Did you tell her that? Is that why she is so upset?" Yuki asks. "Yes. Let's just say I didn't have a good reaction to it. I stayed calm till after the results. Then I just told her. I am not wanting any children at this time. If she needed me to take care of things. I would start. I have been ever since then. I think that didn't help. I just really don't want that right now. It's like she is trying to trap me."Kaname reveals. "And if I asked you right now to have a child with me. What would you say?"Yuki asks. "Don't do that. That's not fair. You know that's my desire. I was so happy to know we had Rai. It's just not the same Yuki. I feel she is trying to do anything she can. So, I won't leave her. Or I will have to be with her." Kaname remarks.

"You're not used to someone. Giving there all to be with you. She has fear Kaname. She feels the child would bring you closer. It seems like a trap to you. For her, it seems like a way to bring you two together. And yes I am sure you taking care of the protection now. Hurt her. It just made her feel you don't trust her." Yuki states. "I don't. Why can't she just be happy we live together? I mean doesn't she know how hard that alone for me was? Why do you women have to be so darn complicated?" Kaname hisses. "Because we are. You men are no different. She wants more. She wants all of you." Yuki answers. "I'm not ready for that. OH, btw you left a few things behind at the townhouse. Do you think you can come to get them?" Kaname asks. "Sure. I will soon as your done your lunch." Yuki states.

After they both finished up. Yuki walks to the townhouse with Kaname. He still looks at her like she is the only girl in the world. He opens the door for her. Letting her in as he walks in behind her. "I left the bag upstairs." Kaname says. "I will go get it. I need to use the lady's room too."Yuki states. Walking upstairs to the bedroom. She sees the bag on the floor next to the door. She places it by the steps. Then going to the bathroom. She sits down to pee, looking into the wastebasket. She notices the pregnancy tests. About ten of them. She looks closely and see's two lines on all of them. "Oh, Shit."She says to herself. Picking one up. Pulling up her panties. She walks downstairs to Kaname's office. "Did you get the bag?" Kaname asks. "Yes. Right here" She says. As she places the test on the desk."What's this?"Kaname asks. "It's a pregnancy test. There are at least nine others upstairs in your trash. They all state the same."Yuki remarks."Yea she told me it said no."Kaname replies. "Kaname, Two lines are yes. Not no. All ten tests say the same. Both lines dark. I think you found your real reason for her being so upset. You need to talk to her. Make this right." Yuki state. "Shit! Yuki I don't want this! How do you feel about this?"Kaname asks. "My feelings don't count. Not to mention if you didn't want this. You should have taken care of things. It's not only a women's problem. You know."Yuki states. Coldy. "I thought. I could trust her. I never had to worry about you. But I honestly didn't care if you did." Kaname admits. "You have to let that go. There is a child growing inside of her. It's yours. You have the chance to raise it. Know it from the start. Don't give that up."Yuki says."How are you so calm over this?" Kaname asks. "I have to be. I am not with you. I can't hold your life back. I did for way too long. " Yuki answers. "I don't know what to say. Or think. She lied to me. Did she think that would make this better?" Kaname says." You have to ask her that. I better be going. I don't want her to find me here. I don't want to add more flame to the fire. " Yuki remarks. "Thank you for everything Yuki. I don't know what I would do without you." Kaname remarks. "Please don't tell her I found those tests Kaname. Say you did. Leave me out of it. And without me. You would probably be happier." Yuki says walking towards the door. "I don't know about that. Our deal still holds?" Kaname asks. "Yes. Do you think when the time comes you will still want it?" Yuki asks. "It's what keeps me going. I think of it all the time. Without it, I would have given up. So yes I will. It's you I am scared won't. You will leave me again to be with him for eternity."Kaname admits. "I will hurt. Part of me will be gone forever. But I might give it a chance. Just to see what it is to be normal. To be with the man, I was supposed to be with. In the meantime, I am with the man I choose. I can't deny that I love him Kaname. I have for a long time. It only made things worse. I want you to live life now. Be free of me. Let go. Enjoy the small things that come your way. Neither of them will live forever. Enjoy it while we can. We have forever. They don't."Yuki responds. "I will try." Kaname comments.

Yuki walks out of the townhouse. She did her best to hold back tears. To keep her feelings closed off. Not to let him know that it did hurt her. She wanted to set him free. She wanted him happy. Even if the thought of him having a child with someone else killed her. She went across the street. Sitting on the bench. Watching the townhouse. Just thinking about all this. Martha would be around for a long time now. Even if the relationship didn't work. They would be stuck together because of the child. It wouldn't be a pureblood. It wouldn't even be a pure vampire. Kaname wasn't thinking. That wasn't highly looked up to. Purebloods having children with humans. That was against the council. She remembered when Zero bit her as a human how that was also a sin. Kaname wasn't that much different from Yuki. He got himself into the same mess. Maybe even a bigger one.


	217. Chapter 217 Kaname's Decision

Review Please.

Chapter 217 Kaname's decision

A few hours later Yuki walks back to the Cafe. Knowing Zero will be there any minute to pick her up. She made sure to be there. So he didn't have to go looking for her. This was no time to call Kaname and say she was missing. She knew. Zero always overreacted. It wasn't the time for that. She waited for Zero. Sitting on the Cafe steps.

He pulls up and she gets in. "Hey, babe. How was your day?" Zero asks. "Interesting. How was yours?"Yuki replies. "Pretty good. Did you ever talk to Kaname?" Zero responds. "Yes. I did this afternoon. He has a lot to think about." Yuki states. "What happened? She was really upset." Zero comments. "She is pregnant." Yuki replies Coldly."Pregnant? Oh shit. How do you like that. Dear Kaname still has it in him." Zero Chuckes. Yuki sits there with no response. "How are you doing with this?" Zero adds. "Ok. It's Kaname that isn't very happy about it. It's why Martha is upset. She went as far as to tell him she wasn't. They have a lot to talk about tonight. I am glad I'm not them." Yuki states. "You never had to hide that you were having my child. I remember how excited you were. I wouldn't ever want to take that away from you." Zero admits. "It was special to me. I had a piece of you with me. Growing inside of me. Nothing was better than that." Yuki says with a smile. "You're not wanting another now are you?" Zero asks. "No. I'm fine. We have more then we need. What I want right now. Is to be with you. Enjoy everything we can together."Yuki responds. "That sounds good. We can still practice can't we?" Zero says with a grin. "Of course. We do that best." Yuki laughs.

Back at the townhouse. Martha comes home from work. Very upset. Not even looking at Kaname. "Martha we need to talk." Kaname says. "About what? Don't worry about anything. I will be leaving." Martha states. "Martha stop it. I know you're pregnant. I saw the tests."Kaname says. Throwing them all on the desk. Martha just turns around with tears in her eyes. "If you don't want it. That's fine. I will raise it myself." Martha answers. "Why did you lie to me? Why would you hide this from me?"Kaname snaps. Losing a alittle bit of his control. "Because. You told me straight up. You didn't want a child with me. So, I figured if I said there wasn't any. We could just move on." Martha states. " You think I would never find this out? That I didn't need to know. You're carrying my child?" Kaname snaps. "Since when do you care? It's not Yuki having it. It's me! I'm Not Yuki. ANd I will never be!" Martha snaps back. "I know that. I am fine with your being who you are. I just didn't want to have a child at this time. I guess. That doesn't matter anymore. I wish you wouldn't lie to me."Kaname states.

"You just don't want the child with me. You don't want anything with me. You want her. I see how you look at her. How you talk to her." Martha snaps. "You're letting your jealousy cloud your mind. Me and Yuki are just friends. She is also my sister. You have to let it go if you want this to have a chance. I don't need another Zero being around."Kaname replies. "He wouldn't be around if you wouldn't bother with her. How do you think he likes you looking that way at his wife?" Martha asks. "Zero and I are use to each other. We might not like one another but after all this time. We are used to the other being around. We know that's how it is. We come to an agreement with it. He knows he won. He has nothing to worry about. Neither do you. You just have to see that for yourself." Kaname adds. "What do you want Kaname? What do you really want? Am I just wasting my time here?" Martha asks. " I told you from the start. We had to go slow. You seem to want to rush things. I will try to make this work. I want to raise the child. I want to take part in its life. It would be great for it to have both parents. None of my other children got that. You do know this was very foolish?" Kaname admits. "I know. I didn't plan it. No matter what you think. I know. I am a human carrying a vampire's child. Hanabusa's wife did it. I should be fine."Martha answers. "He isn't a pureblood Martha. This is against the rules." Kaname comments. "I want to be with you Kaname. I want to have your child. Raise it with you. You don't seem to care. But I really do love you." Martha remarks. "I do care. It's just not that easy for me. We already live together. So we will remain that way. There is an extra bedroom upstairs. You can turn it into a nursery for the child. The other Bedroom is Rai's. He will still come on the weekends."Kaname says. "What about if we got a bigger place?" Martha asks. "Maybe in time. For right now, this should be enough. Please, Martha, I need to take the rest slowly." Kaname comments. "Ok. I guess. This will work. At least I will have you in the child's life. I just hope that's not the only reason you are stopping me from leaving Kaname. I want you, to want me." Martha says sadly. "I do. Things will be fine." Kaname remarks.

Not really sure about anything. Just going with the right thing to do. Wanting this child to have a family. Just wishing it was with someone else. He knew. He was dumb not watching what he was doing. He vowed that wouldn't happen again. He would take care of things after this child was born. Not able to move away from the townhouse. Too many memories. Too close to the Cafe. Martha was excepting way too much all at once. He felt he wasn't capable for all that now. Maybe in time. Just not now. He was wondering if taking her in as a girlfriend was even a good idea. It was leading to things he wasn't sure he even wanted. That he wasn't ready for. Bringing another child into this mess. It could be disastrous. If she ran off with it. there wasn't much he could do. Of course, he could use his pureblood states to use against her. Take the child away. But what would that do? Only make the child not have a mother. Make Martha hate him. Probably even the child in the end. So many things went through his mind. Not able to change anything at the moment. He just had to run with it. And hope things went well. He knew eventually Martha would hate him. Even if she stayed. He wasn't the open type of person. He was cold and dark. Only one he really ever opened up to was Yuki. Could he do that again? Let himself be vulnerable? Open? He wasn't really sure.


	218. Chapter 218 The Blonde

Review Please :)

Chapter 218 The BLonde

The next day rolls around. Zero could tell Yuki isn't totally herself. She is quiet. And very clingy to Zero. Not that he minds. Just its a bit different. She is always close to him, but last night she was closer. Gentler. He knew something was on her mind. She just wasn't ready to talk about it. He did wonder if it had anything to do with Kaname having another baby. He knew. She wasn't very happy when she found out about Yoshiko. Then this was so close to him telling her about the lady at the conferences. He wasn't sure which it was about. Or if it was about both. She seemed to take what he told her, pretty good. Considering how she would act in the past. He knew it had to bother her though. He figured it just let nature take its course. She will tell me sooner or later.

They both go to work. He kisses her goodbye as he drops her off. She gives him a light smile and walks away. Still very quiet. It's her trademark for when she is upset. He drives off and hopes she has a good day. That she lets whatever it is go.

At lunchtime. Kaname appears at the Cafe. Yuki goes over to him and gives him a hug. "Hey, how is my girl?" Kaname asks. "Ok. Better question. How are you?" Yuki asks. "I am hanging in there. Martha is staying. We are going to try to make this work. She is as jealous of you. As Zero is of me. That is going to cause problems. Kaname remarks. "I don't want to be a problem for you Kaname. I want you happy. It's bad enough. We tormented Zero all these years with this." Yuki states. "I am not letting go of our friendship. I enjoy it way too much. I only see you at lunchtime. We have been very good with everything. We are growing. She will have to live with it. I told her this from the start. She is pushing and always wanting more. So fast."Kaname states. "She loves you. She wants you. You need to realize that." Yuki states. "This is hard for me Yuki. Even without you in the picture. I am not used to this stuff. I didn't want to add another person to this either. If this doesn't go well. This child is going to suffer for it."Kaname replies. "I know what you mean. ZJ went through a lot when me and Zero were apart. But he still is a wonderful kid. Like you told me. Many kids go through it. They turn out just fine. I am sure this will be fine as well. You just need to try. You will experience all the things you missed with Ai. You're going to love it. Think Postive."Yuki says, in a low voice. "I will try. What's Wrong? You seem low. I am sorry about this. I never planned on having a child with someone other than you."Kaname admits. "It's been a long week. I am just taking in everything. From Zero's admission to this. It just reminds me of when I heard about Anna. I am happy you're having a life Kaname. It's a little weird you having a child with someone else. But I will be fine. It's more of bringing up all the old feelings about all that happened. I know I let go of a lot. It's just That lady coming on to Zero, is playing with my mind again. Bringing Kharis up. I will be fine. I killed her to get rid of her. Yet she still takes over me. Still haunts me."Yuki admits. "I thought you let go of her."Kaname states. "I did for a while. Just the things happening this week. Triggered it. I will get over it. I am trying to be as close to him as I can. Not pushing him away. Not hurting our relationship."Yuki confesses. "I know Anna hurt you deeply. I watched your crumble in front of me. It just turned out in a good way. I am sorry this baby brought that up for you." Kaname replies. "I am sure it will all be fine. You're a great dad Kaname. You deserve some happiness."Yuki responds. "Thank you. So do you. " Kaname states. "It's getting there. I just have to keep myself calm." Yuki comments. "Good luck with that. When it comes to Zero. You are anything but Calm." Kaname remarks. "I have been doing better. I have to. For my own sake. I can't just go crazy anymore. It only makes this worse. We don't get anywhere anyway. It's like going around in circles. I don't want that. I want it to go back to what we had for those 6 months. We are doing good. Just things rattle it."Yuki states. "Tell me about it. When I think me and Martha are good. Something pops up. Guess we both just have to try to make this work."Kaname remarks. Yuki just nods.

Still feeling a little down, Yuki feels she should go see Zero at work. She misses him and wants to be close to him. Doing her best to build their relationship. She leaves the Cafe and takes a cab to the association. Heading to Zero's office. Knocking on his door. "Come in," Zero says. "Hey babe, I didn't know you were stopping by today," Zero adds. "I know. I just kept thinking about you. I missed you so much. I thought. I would stop by."Yuki says walking over and giving Zero a tender kiss. "It's always great to see you. I am glad you stopped by." Zero remarks. "Maybe we can leave early and get something to eat?" Yuki asks. "Sure. That sounds great."Zero replies. "Good. Let me just use the ladies room before we leave." Yuki states. Walking into Zero's private bathroom. While she is in there she hears Zero's office door open. A tall, slender blonde hair blue eye woman walks in.

"Zero, I am Sorry to barge in. I just wanted to talk to you."The lady says. "Sure. What can I do for you?" Zero replies. "I just wanted to say. That I am very sorry for what I did at the conferences. That is so no like me. I wanted to also thank you for not taking advantage while I was drunk. For leaving me off the elevator." That lady explains. Yuki opened the bathroom door to hear everything. Standing there watching. Taking a deep long look at the Blond hair beauty standing in front of Zero. "You don't have to thank me. Or apologize. Let's forget it ever happened." Zero remarks. As Yuki walks over to him. "Oh Sorry. I didn't know someone was in your office." The blonde beauty replies. "This is my Wife. Yuki." Zero says. "Oh what a pleasure to meet you." The blond says. Yuki just nods. Just looking at her. Doing her everything to keep calm. Trying not to explode or be the person she use to be. "Zero I will wait for you downstairs at the car." Yuki says. Walking out of the office. Taking a deep breath. Walking to the parking lot. "I hope I didn't start anything with your wife." The blonde answers. "I told her everything. SHe already knew. " Zero replies. "Good. I will be going now. Sorry about all that again." She says walking out of Zero's office.

Zero a little confused. Yuki didn't go off? She didn't set her on fire? Which don't get me wrong is a good thing. Just not like her. Zero grabs his coat and heads out of the office to the parking lot. Not really sure what he is going to find. He see's Yuki standing in front of the car. "Hey, babe. You Ok?"Zero asks. "Yea." Yuki replies. Zero opening the car door for her. Zero getting in on the driver's side. "I am sure. You heard everything she said?" Zero states. "Yea. I did" Yuki responds. Just looking out the car window. "Are we still getting something to eat?" Zero asks. Not sure what to say. "Sure." Yuki replies. Zero noticing that Yuki's replies are short. She isn't overreacting but she is still pissed. Just doing her best not to flare up.

They get to a small restaurant going in and sitting at a booth. They order their food. Zero doing this best to talk to her. He puts his hand on hers and she excepts it. Looking into his eyes. He sees's sadness. He knows that hurt her. She is just doing her best to cover it."Yuki I want to say. I'm sorry. I know today had to be rough. I just hope we can move on." Zero states. Yuki closes her eyes. " I am trying." She responds. "I know you are. I saw a big difference today. You acted mature instead of just going off on her." Zero remarks. "You have to work there. You're the president. It wouldn't look well if your wife set people on fire. Or through them out the window." Yuki remarks. "Oh, so that is where she was heading? I was wondering what you would have done to her. " Zero laughs. Trying to lighten the mood. "This time it was the window. I just held back and walked out instead. I can't hurt every woman. Who finds you attractive. We are too old to be childish. To be honest with you. I don't think I have the fight in me anymore. I can't go through another Khairs. I have been fighting that demon for way too long as it is. She overtook my life. I won't let another woman do that to me again." Yuki states. "You don't have to worry. I promise you." Zero answers. Yuki just gives him a soft smile.

They finish up their meal and head home. Taking some home for the kids for dinner. Yuki heads upstairs and takes a long soaking bath. Trying to relax and let go. Trying not to let the events of this week take over her. She controlled herself today. She was proud of herself. She Didn't lose control of her power. She didn't do something stupid. The image of the blonde still in her head. How that was after her husband. Just the thought ate at her. "Let go Yuki. Just let go. He loves you. He didn't fall for it. He went back to his hotel room. Let it go." She says to herself. As she gets out of the tub drying herself off. She walks into the bedroom. Zero laying in bed reading his paper. Wearing his cute black glasses. "I haven't seen those in so long." Yuki says. Wearing a pink fluffy towel. "I found them, thought I would wear them again. I know how much you use to like them. Do you still?" Zero ask. Looking at her in the towel. "Yes. You still are the cutest little nerd I ever have seen." Yuki giggles. "Gee Thanks. You look pretty cute over there too. Why don't you come sit next to me?" Zero asks. Yuki walks over to the bed and sits down next to Zero. Smiling at him. "You look a lot better then you did earlier. Are you feeling better? Zero asks. "Yes. A Bit. " She replies. Kissing him lightly on his lips. "Come to bed." Zero says. Moving himself over so she can get in. She moves into the bed. Zero removes her towel. To place his hands on her Naked moist skin. He pushes her close to him. Rubbing his hands all over her. While kissing her neck and down her back.

They make love, tenderly. Slowly. For the first time in a long time. Taking it slow. Enjoying the other's hands and body. Without the rush and urgency. They just lay in each other's arms. Holding each other close.


	219. Chapter 219 Transfer

hehe Guess you guys didn't see that coming? Review, please :)

Chapter 219 Transfer!

The next day Yuki did a lot of thinking. She knows to set her mind at ease about the blonde. She needs to do something. Nothing terrible. Not hurting her. Just making sure she stays away from Zero.

After Zero drops her off at the Cafe. She takes a cab to the Association. Not wanting Zero to know. She is going to talk to Yagari. She isn't going to lie to Zero or hide it. Just at the moment. She wanted it to done before letting him know anything about it. The cab drops her off. She goes into the Association up to Yagari's office. She knocks on his door.

"Cone In." Yagari states. Yuki walks in. Sitting down in front of Yagari's desk. "Yuki, What brings you here? It's a pleasant surprise." Yagari remarks. "I need to speak to you. I need you to do me a favor." Yuki comments. "Sure. Anything I can do to help." I know. You know what took place at the conference. You were there." Yuki states coldly. "Oh, That. I'm sorry Yuki. I guess. It was sort of my fault. I am the one who dragged Zero out that night. He didn't do anything though. He really does love you." Yagari states. "I know. I need you to transfer the woman to another office. One far away from Zero. Offer her anything she wants. Just get her out of here."Yuki admits. "Don't you think that is going a bit far? It was just a kiss." Yagari answers. "Maybe. I just can't let what happened with Kharis. Happen again. I need peace of mind. I know my jealousy over Zero. Takes hold of me. I don't want another fire in the association to happen. I am trying to keep my calm. She visited Zero yesterday. While i was there. I know she wanted to say she was sorry for what took place. I just feel, if she really does have feelings for him. She will make sure she bumps into him again. More can come out of it. This way she won't be here."Yuki explains. "You want another office in another state. I take it?" Yagari asks. "Yes. Far away. Office her housing, a car. a pay increase. Make it worth her while." Yuki states. "And if she doesn't' except?" Yagari asks. "Then fire her. I think with all your offering if she truly wants this job. She will except. If not. it's time for her to move on."Yuki adds. "We don't normally offer this to workers. The house and all that. We are not funded for that." Yagari remarks. "Don't worry about it. Just send the balance to me. I will take care of it. Just make sure it's all within reason. "Yuki replies. "You got it. You know you can't do this to every woman that looks at him." Yagari points out. "I know. To make myself feel at peace. I need this. We are doing our best to work at our relationship. I don't want anything coming in the way. I really want to be with him. I also know i let him have a bit of freedom. Going out on the flied. I need you to make sure. He only goes out on ones that are safe. It 'was the deal." Yuki responds. "Does Zero, know how much you really rule his job?"Yagari asks. "Some. Not all. I know he loves this job. I did my best not to take it fully away from him. Not to let my fears run his life. I just can't give up full control."Yuki answers. "You do know. You have turned into Kaname?"Yagari replies. "Yes. I see more and more. That i am going back to that. I have to find my balance. I can't be the stupid school girl. That everything hurts and destroys. I can't let my feelings always show and be so vulnerable. I also know. I can't be so cold and shut down. I am trying for a middle. I been through so much. It's just hard at times. " Yuki admits. "I don't know how you did it. I will do as you asked on both. I am glad you trust me . To come to me with these things. It means a lot." Yagairi states. "You have been there for us. When we truly need it. I am very thankful to you. You have been a great friend to both of us. Yuki states. "I Am glad you know I love you both. I watched Zero Grow up. I would do anything for him. I want him happy and you make him happy." Yagari replies. "Sometimes. Sometimes I hurt him pretty well too. We manage to hurt each other pretty badly at times. I want that to stop. I want us to move on and be happy. Like we once were." Yuki responds. "You will be. You both just have to try. Staying away from Kaname wouldn't hurt either."Yagari remarks. "I know. We have cut down how much we see each other. He has Martha now also. Maybe we both can just move on now." Yuki answers.

Yuki just smiles up at him. Giving him a hug. Then she leaves the Association. Heading back to the Cafe. Feeling at peace. She isn't sure if the blonde will accept the proposal or not. BUt either way. She would be out of their lives. She was turning into Kaname. Making anything now work to her favor. Using her states to get what she needed. She has grown into the pureblood. She needed to be. It just took some time. She was doing her best to balance out her feelings. Do what Kaname does. Not letting how hurt he is show. Taking control. No one would touch Zero. She would make sure of the way Kaname protected Yuki. She would Zero. Making him untouchable. She was on the council now. People were even more scared of her then they were before. All the other council members were pretty much her family members. Other vampires knew they wouldn't go against her. They knew. Kaname adored her. Ai was their daughter. Hanabusa Thought the sun rised and shined in Kaname. Not to mention he was Zero's best friend. The rest of the Counsel memebers wouldn't do anything either. Yoshikio was married to Ren, her father being Kaname. She was stuck as well. Takama was Kanames trused friend. They both knew by picking these people. They would have backup. Without any problems. Its why they chose them in the first place.


	220. Chapter 220 Freed

Review, please

Chapter 220 Freed.

While Zero is sitting at his desk There is a knock on the door. "Come in."Zero says. The Blonde beauty walks in. "Morgan, What can I do for you?" Zero says. Wondering why she is here again. "Zero I was asked today to transfer. I was wondering if you had anything to do with this?" Morgan asks. "No. I had no idea. It must be from the higher-ups." Zero responds innocently. "Oh. I thought since what took place you were trying to get rid of me. I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself that night." Morgan states. "Look. That's in the past. I had nothing to do with this. I didn't even know anything about it. So it must be from the higher ups. Maybe its a promotion?" Zero asks. "It seems to be. More pay, that they will set me up in a home. A car. I just thought you were trying to get rid of me." Morgan answers. "No. Not at all. I would take it. It sounds great. New start." Zero answers. Knowing the association normally doesn't do this. "I am. I found out who your wife is. I think its best for me to take the transfer. I had no clue she was your wife."Morgan states. "A lot don't know we are married. A lot don't even know I'm married. I think that's where all this confusion starts."Zero replies. "Yes. It would be in your best interest to let others know you're married. Would make things less hurting. Trust me. When they find out. Who you are married to. They will not come on to you. They will stay far away from you." Morgan says. "I am sorry Morgan. I Never really had that happen to me before. I didn't mean to hurt you. I hope you enjoy your new home and job." Zero responds. Shaking her hand. Trying to get her out of his office.

Zero now realizing. How just the name Kuran is. Everyone knew she was the queen. Maybe Morgan was right. Maybe he should let more know. He is married. They hid it for so long. It just came naturally not to say. Thinking more in his desk chair. He knew Yuki was behind this. The association never did this. Only to high ups they needed. And it wasn't very often. Not to mention. They would of went through him. He would have been the one telling her about it. Him having no idea it was happening. Made it even more suspicious. He knew that Yuki was really upset. Even though she was doing her best to stay in control. She figured out another way. To get rid of Morgan. He knew she used her states. Not to mention her friendship with Yagairi. He knew deep down Yagairi had a thing for her. From when he trained her. He just wasn't like Kaname. He never stayed in the way. Or probably wanted in the middle of this mess. He had more brains than that. Zero wasn't dumb. He just knew not to ever say anything to Yagari. They had a friendship, they worked together. He was always there for them. Plus he never acted on anything. Just made certain comments. He never touched Yuki either. He always stayed the gentlemen. That wasn't bothering Zero. It never really did. He knew nothing would ever come of it. Yuki didn't even see him in that way. She was too busy with him and Kaname. Kaname was always his problem. He wasn't sure to bring this up to Yuki or not. He could just let it go. Or he could ask. They said they would just ask each other. Instead of freaking out. Zero really didn't care. It just made him know she was scared.

Zero goes on with the rest of his day. Doing his job. Going out on the field. Being his normal self. Letting the early afternoon events go. Figuring he will talk to Yuki later.

At the end of the Day, Zero picks Yuki up. Waiting in front of the Cafe. She gets into the car. Giving Zero a big kiss and hug. Zero see's she has brightened up. "I see. You're in a better mood. What took place today?" Zero asks. Knowing very well. What she did. " I did something. I needed to do. Not sure if it was very fair. But for my sanity. It needed to be done." Yuki admits."May I ask what you did?" Zero says. "I asked Yagari to transfer Morgan to another branch. To get her far away from you. Either she took the job or got fired."Yuki admits. Zero seeing she didn't hold back on telling him. She told him just as it was. She didn't lie. Or keep it a secret. They were growing. "She took it."Zero replies. Yuki looking at him weirdly." She did? How do you know?" Yuki asks. "Because she came to me. Thinking I was the one causing this. I Guess. In a way I was." Zero responds. "She came near you again?" Yuki hisses. "Yes. To ask if I was behind it. When I told her I wasn't and that it must be the higher-ups. SHe agreed to take it. Also mentioning she found out who my wife was. If she would have known from the start. She wouldn't have even looked at me." Zero confesses. "Oh really? So, I will have to make that known. Won't I?" Yuki says. "No one really knows where are married Yuki. That I am even married. We always hid it. People think your Kaname's Queen. That whatever we did have, is over." Zero comments. "Yea how can I forget. Well, we will have to change that. The ball is coming up. We will just have to go and state the true facts. That you are my husband. IF anyone touches you. They will die." Yuki says flatly. "Don't you think that's a bit much? Not to mention. I don't really need my wife...Saying that. Make's me look like I can't handle myself."Zero remarks. "Well, we won't put it that way. We will let Kaname do it. NO one would dare second guess him. Or think anything bad. For you having his protection." Yuki replies. "Really? Kaname? I need his protection? "Zero replies with a snarl. " That might be worse then you saying it." Zero hisses. "Now stop being a baby. I Love you more than anything. I want you protected. Being with me is a risk. I don't want us to hide anymore. I want the world to know that you are mine. That I am yours. We just have to make sure we have the safety. Kaname is that." Yuki comments. "Will he say that? I mean in public? Might be fun to watch him gag." Zero replies. "Zero really? He said it before to the council." Yuki responds." Yes and said you were his wife. This makes him look a little dumped."Zero says with a laugh.

Yuki lets out a sigh."Why do things have to be so complicated? Look he can say he is with Martha. That would make her extremely happy. He can say we both moved on. I am sure he will work on the details. Let's come out of hiding. I don't need any more chicks coming on to you. I like that I put fear into them." Yuki says with a gleam in her eye. "You sure are something. Ok. if this is what you wish. Then fine. I don't mind telling the world I'm yours. Just not fond of Kaname in the middle of it again."Zero states. "It will be fine." Yuki responds. "So any woman that looks at me. IS going to get transferred?" He says laughing."Nope. Won't have to after they know I'm your wife. They will all be scared. I will turn them to dust." Yuki says laughing back. Kissing Zero's hand.


	221. Chapter 221 Lets Come Out

Review Please

Chapter 221 Let's come out.

The next day Yuki is at the Cafe. Just waiting for lunchtime. For Kaname to visit. She wants to talk to him. For him to help make everyone know. Zero's is hers. She knows in a way that will hurt him. In another way. It will help Martha and his relationship. She just hopes Kaname feels the same.

At noon. Kaname walks in like usual. Yuki already having there lunch made and waiting. Sitting at one of the tables, Just waiting for him to arrive.

"Looks like you been waiting for me?" Kaname says."Yes. I wanted to talk to you about something. I know you have a lot on your mind. I think this might help some. Maybe hurt some also. Depends on how you look at it."Yuki answers. "Well, This sounds serious. What do you have planned? I did hear that Morgan was transferred. I wonder who did that?" Kaname says with a chuckle. "Very funny. You know it was me. I had to get her away from here. I know it might not be fair. But for my sanity and for me and Zero's relationship. She had to go." Yuki replies. "If that is what you needed. That's fine with me. What else are you planning?" Kaname asks. "Well, we both know the Ball is coming up. I don't want to go there and act like we are together. The paper already stated your with Martha. Why lie? I am tired of living. I want to go with our real partners. I want everyone to know that Zero is my husband."Yuki admits. Kaname just staring at her. "Do you think this is a good idea?" Kaname asks coldly. "Yes. No one even knows Zero is married. I'm tired of hiding it. Not to mention I think Martha would like this. Say your with her. Make her feel special Kaname. Make her feel like she is yours. You made me feel like a princess. Like the only woman in the world. Those balls we went to were amazing. Let her feel that way." Yuki states. "I don't know. I know your obsession with him. Its whats ruling this choice. We might be the council now, but there are others out there that still won't approve of this. Not to mention Martha is a Vampire Hunter as well. A human to kick it off. This could get them both hurt."Kaname reveals. "Is it that you're scared they will get hurt? Or afraid everyone will know. You're really with her? She is carrying your child Kaname. It would be good for people to know you are together. Plus the paper said it a while ago and nothing happened. If they know we are together on this. No one will go against us. Just say we moved on but still are close friends. Ask Martha how she feels. What she wants." Yuki replies. "I will see. I am not sure about this. I am honestly not sure of any of this." Kaname responds. " How are you two doing?" Yuki asks. "We are doing good. We have an ultrasound coming up. To see what the baby is. Everything is going fast. She is human. the baby will be here in a few short months. I am not sure I am ready for this." Kaname states. "You took on Rai without any problems. You will be fine."Yuki comments. "He was Four. This will be an infant. I have no clue what to do with it." Kaname remarks. "It will come to you. I promise." Yuki answers. "I hope so." Kaname replies.

Kaname goes home thinking about all Yuki said. If he would do this. It would make it final they were not together. Yes, the paper already stated it. But this would be him stating it. Him giving her off to Zero. Letting the world know. Zero won. Also the fear of letting everyone know. He was with Martha. That was like starting an engagement. One he wasn't ready for. His emotions were being more rattled. Day by day. He didn't use to this. He liked the calm life he had before. Even with the want for Yuki. It was still better than this. This just made things more complicated. Adding new people to the mix to hurt and worry about.

Kaname sat at his desk. Waiting for Martha to come home from work. He was going to do what Yuki asked. See how Martha felt. He knew this would make her very happy. He just wasn't so sure it would him.

After awhile, Martha was home. Walking into his office. "Good Evening Kaname." Martha says." Good evening. May I have a word with you?" Kaname asks. "Sure. Everything ok?" Martha replies. "Yes. Everything is fine. The yearly ball is coming up. In the past. Yuki and I have gone together. Making it look like we are together. Married and happy. The paper already stated that I had an affair with you. That I am with you. Yuki suggested that at this ball. We go with our real partners. No more lying. No more hiding. What do you think?" Kaname asks. "I think that's wonderful. Would this mean I am really your girl?" Martha asks. "Yes. It would make it official. Also, Yuki wants everyone to know that Zero is her husband. That I approve of it. She approves of you. So no one will go after either of you. Which still make me worry, that if we come out like this. There may be a fool that doesn't like it. And tries to go after one of you."Kaname admits. "I knew to be with you. Wouldn't always be safe. I will be fine Kaname. I am a strong hunter. We also know that Zero can take care of himself. No matter how Yuki feels he can't and she has to protect him. He can protect himself. I know she loves him. But sometimes I find it painful. He is a grown man. the strongest vampire hunter in the world. Yes due to you and her. But still. She makes him look like this tiny shell of a person. That she has to protect. She makes him look like a wimp. Which he isn't." Martha states. "I see your point. It's just when you love someone like they do. It's like a need to protect the other. Not really meaning to make the other look weaker or frail. It's just in your heart to watch over them. You are carrying my child Martha. I feel the same way about you. I don't want you harmed in any way. I may not come off like Yuki but I do have the same concerns."Kaname reveals. "I am glad to know you care. That you want to protect me and your child. I still am not worried. I would like to come out in the open. I think it will help our relationship. " Martha states. "Then we will."Kaname agrees.

Kaname stays at his desk. Thinking of what he just agreed to. Hearing her say this makes me your girl in his mind. Replaying over and over. A pain comes over his heart. My girl. He says. My sweet girl. He repeats in his mind. Kaname fights his demons. Trying to close off his mind for the evening. Going into the dining room to have dinner with Martha. Trying to put his true feelings on the side. Even if it's just for a few hours. Sitting at the dinner table. He watches as this Small framed young woman dotes on him. Her brown long hair gleaming in the light. She looks at him with her big blue eyes like he is the only man in the world. How could he hurt her? What has he become?


	222. Chapter 222 Wanting

Reveiw, please :)

Chapter 222 Wanting.

The next day is Wednesday. Yuki goes to the association with Zero. She will be training with Kaname today. They train once a week so both of them get better at there skills. When she trains with Kaname, she keeps focus on what she is doing. She has gotten stronger.

While each training match is going on. Zero watches from above. He has learned not to leave them alone. No matter how he thinks they are just friends. There is a part of him that always feels its best to watch and make sure. It's an old habit. One that is hard to break. He does see that it's training. Sometimes a little too playful for him. But he keeps his thoughts to himself. Knowing the bond these two have. He also likes that after she is done training with Kaname. They have their own time together. Martha, on the other hand, doesn't come to watch anymore. After the first time. He heart couldn't take it. She is even more jealous then Zero. If that was even possible. She would rather not see these two in action. As for her, they just in the same room was enough for her to scream. She was younger than them all. They were vampires so they looked young but in reality, they weren't Zero was 60 Yuki 59. Kaname, who knows. He has been around forever. He kind of lost track. Where Martha was only thirty. This was her first real relationship. The first time she ever felt this hard for a person. She wanted Kaname fully and she knew she wouldn't get that. With Yuki around. Yet to have him she was dealing the best she could. Just like Zero did all these years. She did notice that Yuki was doing her best to behave. That she really loved Zero. It was Kaname fighting his feelings. Not able to fully let go. It hurt her but there wasn't much she could do.

While Kaname and Yuki were training. All Yuki could think about was after the training. WHen she would be alone with Zero. The thoughts clouded her mind. She found herself dreaming about it everytime she trained with Kaname. Zero had taken over her mind body and soul. She truly loved him. That didn't mean she didn't still love Kaname. She just knew how things were and finally gave herself fully to Zero. He would catch her looking up at him, while she was training. Giving him small smiles. Even though she was clouded by thoughts of him. She still managed to kick Kaname's ass in training. Was it because he was too busy thinking of other things? Or she was just getting too good at this? Either way, she was proud of herself.

"Great training today Yuki. I am glad to see you come this far." Kaname says out of breathe. "Thank you. It feels great to let go. Thank you for your help Kaname. It's great training with you." Yuki replies. "I'm going to shower. I will see you later. Have fun with Zero."Kaname responds." How did you know?" Yuki asks. "I still can read your thoughts. He sure did take them over today. Yet you managed to kick my ass. Great job."Kaname winks as he walks walking down from above. "Hey, babe." Zero says. "Hey. I have been thinking about you the whole time. I couldn't get you out of my mind." Yuki admits. "Really? It looked like you were focused on kicking his ass. Which I have to say Turned me on and made my day." Zero says with a chuckle. "I'm sure it did. All I could think about was the last time. Your skin all sweaty. How sexy you looked. Made me just want you more." Yuki says pushing him up against the wall. Licking his lips. "Well someone is frisky. To be honest with you. I really like that your training with him. Yet thinking of me." Zero confesses. "I want you Zero. All of you." Yuki admits. "You have me." Zero replies kissing her passionately. They make hot passionate love. Not able to keep their hands off of each other. Zero feels they come along way. He enjoys the afternoon.


	223. Chapter 223 Getting ready for the Truth

Review, please

Chapter 223 Getting ready for the Truth.

A few weeks later its time for the ball. Yuki is happy to be able to finally walk in with her real man. To be able to be free. Letting the past go of all that happened at the balls. Knowing there are events that took place that neither her or Zero liked.

"Babe I know. We are going to say we are married and together. But I have to say I hate it there just as much as you do."Zero states. "Tonight. We make it ours. No more hiding. No more standing next Kaname. I am with you. I want to dance with you." Yuki replies. "I am not leaving your side." Zero states. "Good. Cause I want you with me always." Yuki replies. Kissing his lips tenderly.

Back at Kaname's townhouse. Kaname is getting ready for the ball. Not really excited about any of this. Just keeping his thoughts to himself. As always. Martha on the other hand. Happy as can be. Getting dressed and Kissing Kaname any chance she got. He just smiles at her, as he goes into the bathroom to finish up. Remembering all the other balls he has attended with Yuki. Looking gorgeous. Her standing by his side being his. Tonight changes all that. Making even in fantasy it end. When Kaname is done combing his long brownish wavy hair. He heads back into the bedroom. Where Martha is now ready. His mouth opens as she stands there looking radiant. This tall, small framed woman looks incredible. She is wearing a white off the shoulder beaded dress. It hugs every part of her slender body. Her long brown hair in an updo with curls. Her blue eyes Just shimmer as they look into Kaname's. "You look very lovely tonight." Kaname states. "Thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself."She replies. She grabs her coat. Kaname and her head to the limo. Kaname letting her get in first and he follows after. She holds his hand, in hers. Happy to be with this gorgeous man. Tonight the vampire world would know she was with him. She loved that thought. She loved him. She would catch him staring at her. As she looked and smelled great. She knew it. Not to mention the glow from being pregnant. It made her look even prettier.

Zero and Yuki are also done getting ready. Zero more handsome than ever in his tux. Waiting for Yuki downstairs. "Babe. Hurry Up. We don't want to be late." Zero shouts. "I'm Coming. Hold on. When are you so in a hurry to go here anyway?" Yuki shouts back grabbing her black fur coat. " Since I get to rub it in Kaname's face. Or is that Slap?" Zero says with an evil grin. "What am I going to do with you?" Yuki replies walking down the stairs. In a Nude halter lace Dress. Long tight and flowing down her body. The slit high up her thigh. Making her look sexy as hell. The diamond earrings and tennis bracelet Kaname gave her gleaming. Her long reddish brown hair pushed in curls all on one side. "Babe, You look incredible."Zero states. "Thank you. So do you." Yuki replies. "You do like that coat and jewels I see?" Zero asks. "Yes. Sorry. I never get to wear them. I thought I would tonight. They are too pretty to just let sit in a box." Yuki replies. "True. They look very well on you anyway. That coat brings back some memories as well."Zero smirks. "You bad boy. I bet it does." SHe says with a smile. Both of them heading to there own limo. They were going on there own. As a couple. No longer stuck to Kaname's Limo. Or way.

They both head into the limo. Zero Kissing Yuki on the way there. Yuki holding his hand. Sitting very close to each other. Both filled with happiness. The fur coat feels soft and warms up against Zero's body. He laughs to himself. Saying thanks Kaname. "Zero we need to behave. You're going to mess up my makeup. I want to look good for this. Afterward you can mess it up all you like."Yuki says with a smile. "Ok for now. But later your mine." Zero replies.


	224. Chapter 224 Happyiness

Review, please

Chapter 224 Happiness.

Once there Kaname and Martha get out of the limo. Both walking up the stairs. Into the ballroom. All eyes on them. As they are the first to appear. The other vampire's seeing that Kaname is there with Martha and not Yuki. Martha standing next to Kaname, happy and with pride. Her arm around his. People going up to him. Asking how he is. One even asking where Yuki was. His reply was she should be here any minute. While he says that. Yuki walks in hand and hand with Zero by her side. She looks up at him with a huge smile. And Zero does the same in return. Kaname just watching as he sees Yuki the happiest. He has seen her in years. All eyes now on them. People gasp, as Yuki places a kiss on Zero's cheek. Taking him to the Dance floor. Holding each other tight. Looking into each other's eyes. She puts her head on his chest and snuggles close. The people around them just dancing and talking.

Kaname walks onto the dance floor with Martha. Taking her hand in his and dancing slowly. The people around them not sure what to think. Or what is going on? Kaname knows he will have to go up to Yuki and Zero. Letting everyone see them together. That there aren't any ill feelings. Even though at this moment, Kaname would like Zero dead. Knowing as much as that thought brought him happiness. It would destroy his Yuki.

After the dance, Kaname goes up to Yuki and Zero. Just looking at Yuki and how beautiful she looked. How the dress hugged every sexy curve she had. Seeing she was wearing the jewels he gave her. That no matter what a piece of him was with her always. "You look very lovely tonight Yuki." Kaname says. "Thank you. So do you. Martha, you look gorgeous." Yuki replies. "Thank you. I love your jewels." Thank you. They were given to me by a very special person. I hold them, dear."Yuki responds. Kaname just smiles. "You look very nice also Zero." Martha adds. "Thank you. You to. Everyone is staring at us. Like we have ten heads. I am sure this is making the paper tomorrow."Zero states. "Oh. I am sure also. Especially after Kaname makes his announcement."Martha states. "I see you are very happy Martha. I am glad to see you smile." Yuki says. "I see the same in you. Not to mention Zero. I never thought I would see a smile on his face. Mr. Mean grumpy pants at work over there." Martha laughs. "Yea. That's just for show. He isn't really like that. Just don't let him know I told you." Yuki says smiling. "I heard that." Zero responds. The girls break out into a laugher.

Zero just smiles to himself. Happy for the first time in ages. Standing next to Yuki. Able to show his true feelings. Which was always hard for him to do. But not tonight. He wasn't sure if it was that the lie was over. Or just able to smack Kaname with it. Either way, he felt great.


	225. Chapter 225 The Ball

review, please

Chapter 225 The Ball

Kaname takes a deep breath. He feels he needs to just get this over with. He has been dreading it for weeks. The crowd is all talking. Wondering what is going on. Why the Queen isn't with the King. Seeing Zero there just made it worse. How Yuki held his hand and kissed him every chance she got. Looking at no one but him. It made Kaname scream inside. But this wasn't a news flash for him. It shouldn't really bother him. He always knew. How she felt about Zero. It's been 40 years. Why let it get to you now? The losng to Zero is really what burns him. Loosing to that of all people. A former human. Kaname thinks to himself. As he gets up on the stage. All eyes on him.

"I know our guests have some questions. I am here to answer them as best as I could. Would my Queen come up here with me? Zero and Martha also, please. Yuki walks up to the stage holding Zero's hand. Not letting him go. Zero also takes Martha's hand helping her onto the stage. Standing next to Kaname. "We think its about time to address what is going on. So that no one will make up things or have to ask questions. Me and Lady Yuki are no longer together romantically. We are no longer married. This is a mutual agreement. We love each other just more as best friends. I am now with the lovely Martha. Lady Yuki is now married to Zero Kiryu." Kaname admits. The crowd talking loudly. The Ohhhs and Awwws continue. "I am only really stating this. To let you all know. That we both are happy and fine with each other's choice. That we want no problems from anyone. Just because they are hunters Means nothing. They are above all people. You don't fall in love with a person for what they do for a living. You fall for them because of them. We want No harm to come to either. If it ever does, There will be a big consciousness. We will go after anyone who hurts either of them. The thoughts of them being lower than us. Or not worthy of us. It's not your choice. It's not your problem. We find them very worthy. That is all that matters!"" You will also have to deal with me. No One touches Zero Or Martha. I will kill anyone who dares to. "Yuki also states. Making sure they heard it twice. From both of them. Kaname reveals. (Most of what he said bullshit. but he knew he had to.) Kaname takes Martha's hand and kisses it. Walking off the stage with her. As Yuki takes Zero's and walks with him. Smiling up at him.

The whole four of them going onto the dance floor. The music starting and they dancing with each other. The crowd just does the same. "Well, they all now know. I am married to Queen Yuki."Zero chuckles. "Yep. Is this going to lead to things we don't want?" Zero states. "I surely hope not. I did it for the freedom. To be able to have what every other couple gets to have. To let go of all the past that hurt us." Yuki states. Zero nods twirling Yuki around the dance floor. Holding her close. Kissing her lips. Not caring who see's. Her arms go around him and they dance like there is no one else there. Just the two of them.

"Looks like they are really enjoying this."Martha states. "Yes. She is happy." Kaname remarks. "I am too. I hope you are as well." Martha replies. "I am. You really do look beautiful tonight." Kaname responds. Martha smiles up at him. And they dance as well.

When the dance is over. Kaname and Martha go back to there table. Martha starved. Eating the delicious plate of food handed to her. Kaname doing the same. As they are eating. A tall Purple hair man comes to the table. "Hello, I am Victor. Not sure if you remember me from Aiko and Nezera's wedding?" Victor asks. "Yes. I remember you walking in with Khairs."Kaname replies. "Yes my dear sister."Victor states. "Funny, Kharis had no siblings. Not to mention she is dead." Kaname responds bluntly. "Don't say that too loud. You wouldn't want the others to hear the last part. Would you? I don't think you would want an investigation into what really happened to her."Victor states. "Who are you really? What do you want?" Kaname says coldly. "You will find out when the time comes. I just wanted to wish you my condolences. So sorry the Lady Yuki left you for the Hunter... Again. That must really burn you up? You can try to hide it. But really. How could you not be pissed." Victor states. "It's really none of your business. I wouldn't worry about it. If I were you." Kaname remarks. "I guess. You figured you would give the hunter a try? Seeing you're now with one also. I may have to try one out myself. It seems to be all the rage. Even Nezera married one." Victor answers. "Like i said earlier. Doesn't really matter what a person does for a living." Kaname comments. "Really. Doesn't matter. That you're the pureblood king. Now with a regular nobody? At least the Queen can say she is with the strongest Vampire Hunter alive. I can see where it turns her on. Not to mention It's because of you two. He is what he is. I bet that burns you as well." Victor responds. "Not really sure why you care. Who I am in bed with. Or the Queen. Your not even a Vampire are you?" Kaname says. His eyes gleam Red."I see your instincts are good." Victor replies. "It was good talking to you Kaname. I hope to see you again." Victor adds. "Not too soon. I hope." Kaname remarks.


	226. Chapter 226 Freedom

Review Please

Chapter 226 Freedom!

"Who was that?" Martha asks. "I don't know. But trust me I will find out. How dare he come here and say that crap to me. Another one of those freaks. I suppose. Nothing could ever be too quiet. Martha, I want you to stay close to me for the rest of the night. Don't leave my side for any reason." Kaname asks. "Ok. If you feel I should." Martha responds. " I do." Kaname says. Looking around the room for Yuki and Zero. Who is off into a corner. Kaname seeing they are a bit far away in the crowd.

"Babe. Come with me." Zero says seductively in Yuki's ear. "Where are we going?" Yuki asks. "Shhh. Zero says as he grabs her hand and takes her to the unisex bathroom. Locking the door behind them."Zero Are you kidding?" Yuki says. "Nope. He grabs her tightly pulling her to his warm body. He lifts her long lace nude gown up. Exposing her thighs. His hand sliding up to her panties rubbing on the outside of them. Yuki gives out a moan kissing him and giving into his advantages. He places her on the sink counter undoing his pant and sliding into her hungrily. Yuki wraps her legs around him. Kissing him deeper. Falling deeper under his spell. She lets out a moan and she explodes. He soon follows. He kisses her again as he gently slides out of her. Cleaning himself up and redoing his pants. "What got into you?" Yuki asks out of breath. "I just had to have you. All the times here. Watching on the sidelines. You with him. It was my turn." Zero hisses. Kissing her again. "I think you liked this more then you let on." Yuki says with a smile. "Maybe. I have to say I am enjoying the night. That was just the icing on the cake." Zero says. Holding the bathroom door open for her.

They walk back into the ball. Zero's scent now all over her. In a way, he marked his territory. He was proud of it. He held her close dancing with her again. Kissing her lips and her neck. For all to see. Kaname watching. He wanted to go over and let them know. What took place but watching how Yuki was so happy. So inwrapped in Zero. He felt he would let it go for tonight. Let them have there fun.

The night starts to whine down. Kaname and Martha head out to there limo. Not even saying goodbye. Kaname let it go. He knew how happy they both where. For the first time tonight. He saw it for what it really was. Let them enjoy. All the pain, suffering that has been overtaking there lives for years, seem to wash away. Even if it was just for tonight. He held Martha's hand all the way home. Truly not wanting anything to happen to her or the child. The thought bothered him. The thought that Victor was after something. That he knew way too much about them bothered him as well. He Had more important things to worry about. Then Zero. Then even Yuki. He spent the last few months clouded by feelings and emotions. Some were not even fair to Yuki or himself. As it wasn't all her fault. Kaname just needed to admit, He was scared. Which he now finally realized. yes, he loved Yuki. Always would but it wasn't her standing in his way. It was himself. He was truly terrified of what all this meant. The fear he had inside of him as Victor talked about Martha. That she was a no one. Hurt him. He never thought he would feel that. He needed his control back. The Kaname who was always in control. Who never showed his true self. The one that was him. Not this mess he has become. Now the truth was out. For the first time tonight he felt a relief wash over him. He saw what Zero and Yuki saw. No more hiding. No more Lying. A weight was lifted from his shoulders.

They went home, Kaname opening the limo door for Martha. Helping her up the stairs to the townhouse in her long grown. His hand on her waist. making sure she wouldn't fall. Martha saw a different side of him. One she hoped to see. One she saw with Yuki. They entered the townhouse and Kaname took her coat for her. Hanging it up. He kisses her lips and carries her to bed. Martha not sure what is going on. Doesn't ask. She just goes with whatever Kaname is feeling. As for her. She knows he doesn't ever show his emotions. At least not to her. He lightly lays her on the bed, Without saying a word. He just kisses and makes slow tender love to her. Letting himself go. Martha cuddles up close to him all night. Not breaking body contact. Taking in his scent. She just smiles as she watches him sleep in her arms. Hoping this means something good. Rubbing her stomach. Feeling at ease and happy.

Zero and Yuki also head home. Getting into there limo. They leave a lot later then Martha and Kaname. Enjoying it till the last drop. They cuddle up in the limo. Holding each other tight. Looking into each other's eyes. Kissing and being ever so close. The freedom of giving them even more chemistry. Making this, even more, hotter then it was before. They go home, Yuki still on a high. Dancing around. Zero just looks at her and smiles. A lightness in the air that hasn't been there ever. Zero hoped that this would remain. Things would grow. They head off to bed Wrapping themselves in the other.


	227. Chapter 227 Lifted

Review Please. What do you think so far? Thought I would give them a little peace...For now...anyway.. LOL

Chapter 227 Lifted

The Next Morning. Zero and Yuki are laying in bed. Just getting up. They got in late last night as they stayed to the bitter end of the Ball. They were free to enjoy themselves to be who they really are. They let it go. Not really seeing anyone else there just each other. They spend the whole night in each other's arms. Giving each other a lot of attention and love. Zero even noticed. That Yuki didn't spend much time with Kaname at all last night. That she finally only saw him. He hoped this was a new beginning. There Lovemaking was back. The want and desire for the other stronger than ever. Zero was glad that was back. He missed the closeness. It was back to the six months when they had a wonderful life together. Zero just hoped it stayed this way. That nothing got in the way. He lays in bed looking at her as she just starts to wake. Moving her body even closer to his. Her arms wrapped around him.

"It's morning babe. We need to get up. It's Wednesday. Training day. Not to mention I have a lot of paperwork for you to do." Zero says. "Hmm, Training day. All I seem to think about is what I get after I train. To be close to you. You will be there right?"Yuki asks. " Of Course. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I look forward to it also. To be honest, I can't wait for Kaname to leave, so we can be together."Zero replies. "Is it bad if I feel the same?" Yuki admits. "No. I am glad to hear it. I wasn't sure. How this training was going to go. I thought at first it might bring you two closer. I now see it actually brought us closer." Zero states. "Zero, I am not sure what it is. But since we are able to be ourselves I feel so different. I feel so free Zero. This is what it was supposed to be all this time. Instead of pretending. Instead of being thrown to Kaname. Maybe now we can just be ourselves." Yuki admits. "Really? Do you still have feelings for him?" Zero asks. "Not, like you think. Last night at the ball. I was happy to see him but there wasn't this need to be around him. I wanted to be with you. I forgot all about him at times. I was so happy being able to kiss and touch you. Dance like I wanted to with you for so long. I hope this stays." Yuki states. "I guess. We will see today at training. I hope this stays as well." Zero replies. Glad to hear that admission. Truly hoping that it stays like this.

They Both get up and dressed. Yuki all over Zero. Kissing and hugging him. They barely get out the door. Zero having no complaints. She holds his hand all the way to work. Looking at him and smiling. They go to his office where she starts the paperwork. Now free to do as she pleases. Every now and then she will kiss him. Not caring who see's. Not caring if anyone walks in. He see's a huge difference in her. She is so happy and alive. Like when they were at Cross. Her warm bubbly self. She gets done the paperwork and goes off to get some lunch for them both. Now not having to hide in the office. When she comes. They go off to the lunch room. Getting their lunch. Sitting at a table. Yuki here and there touching his hand. Being her normal self. Hisco-workers now all knowing. Yuki is Zero's wife. The announment went through town like wild fire. They just stare at them both. The vampire Hunter and Pureblood. They pay no attenion. This time Yuki doesn't care. What they say. She knows that her and Zero have been married for over 40 years. Nothing could change that. Granted some of those years were hard, and they spent apart but when it came down to it. They never signed the papers. They held on.

While eating lunch, Zero spots the daily newspaper. He sees the four of them splattered all over the front page.

BIG NEWS! Both The King and Queen Are with Vampire Hunters! Read all about it page six. It looks like The purebloods just can't seem to stay away from there Hunters. It was confirmed last night that. Kaname is dating Martha. Not to mention the biggest news of all. Yuki is married to Zero. We all thought that was over? Zero being with Kharis? Guess Yuki took back her man! Let's see how long it goes on for this time! We will keep you posted.

"How long it's going to last this time?" Yuki says. "Really?" She adds. "How about forever?" Zero replies. They both smile at each other.

After lunch, they go back to Zero's office. Knowing that Kaname will be here shortly. It's training day. Zero doesn't go on the field on Wendsdays. Due to Yuki being there. He stays there to be with her. First, it was to watch the training to make sure Kaname stayed in his lane. Now it was just to be with her. To have there little fun after the training. It was something they both looked forward to. They made love a lot of places. It just seems here was the most fun.


	228. Chapter 228 Need to Talk!

Review Please :)

Chapter 228 Need to talk.

After being back to the office for about an hour. There is a knock on the office door. Zero knows. It's Kaname. They are excepting him. "Come in." Zero says. Kaname and Yagari walking in. Zero now wondering why Yagari is here. "Something wrong Yagari?" Zero asks. Sitting at his desk. Yuki sitting on the opposite side. "Kaname and I need to talk to you two." Yagari states. "Ok. Whats wrong?" Zero replies. "Last night, at the ball. The man that walked into Aiko's Wedding with Kharis Look alike was there. He seemed to want to make trouble. That he was up to something. He states again he was Kharis brother, which we all know is bullshit. I asked Yagari to look into it. I think we all should be on the lookout." Kaname responds. "We have been trying to look into him since the wedding. Things then got deflected onto Mika again. She seemed to be our main threat." Zero replies. "I remember Mika telling Nezera it was his father's doing. That's why she was bothering us again. Maybe Victor is Nezera's father." Yuki suggests. "You know you have a good point there. We need to ask Nezera about his father. We know its not Rido. Rido was a lot of things. But he wasn't a demon, just a pureblood vampire. Kharis was just a vampire. He just used Rido. We need to find out more about him." Zero says. "He is your son in law. It would be best if you just ask him. Instead of digging. If you get no where. Then we will dig."Yagairi states."I knew that boy would be trouble. Aiko married him anyway. Knowing a lot of things she never told us about him. She is hiding things from us as well. Do you think he is just going to come clean to us?"Zero replies. "I guess. We will have to see." Kaname comments. "We will look into it."Zero says. "Zero, i forgot to tell you. The association's yearly medical checkup is coming up. You will be asked to get checked. It's mandatory for everyone who works here. The only thing is, We are not going to use our regular nurse for you. A Vampire Nurse will be doing your testing. We have no way to test you otherwise." Yagari remarks. "Ok. Not a problem. Just let me know when. I haven't had a checkup in years."Zero responds. "While you work here. It will be a yearly thing. We need to make sure all hunters are still able to do there jobs. That they don't have something seriously wrong with them they are hiding from us. Plus it lets us test and know how our genes are evolving. " Yagari states. "Fine. Whatever you need. I really don't care." Zero answers.

Kaname and Yagari walk out of the office. Kaname heading to the training barracks. Yuki doing the same. Zero goes into his regular spot above them to watch. "How did you enjoy last night?"Yuki asks. "To be honest at first I hated it. Then I finally felt the freedom you and Zero were. Something came over me. It was wonderful. Me and Martha had a wonderful night when we got home. I felt closer to her than I ever had. Maybe it really was a weight lifted. I was seeing it as every other thing. I feel so much more like myself today."Kaname admits. " I know what you mean. I feel the same. It's a great feeling."Yuki replies. Her and Kaname do there training. Kaname showing Yuki a few new moves to protect her. They have there hourly training and then he goes off to the showers. Zero just watching up above notices the change in both of them. Her and Kaname still had their friendship but it seemed different. Zero just couldn't put his finger on it. It's like someone threw a switch on both of them. Zero just shrugged it off. Thinking how long will it last? PUtting the thoughts in the back of his mind. He goes down to where Yuki is. She runs to him, Letting both their bodies fall into the mats below them. Kissing him everywhere. They lay there in each other's arms. Just making out and being close. They don't really train with each other as it only leads to sex. They don't seem to make any progress in the training. Besides distracting the other. Which he didn't see that when she trained with Kaname. Yea they had there little talks. Said a few things playfully but both were focused on what was needed. He noticed Martha never came back. Not wanting to see if something took place. She knew Zero was there that was enough for her. Martha knew Kaname wouldn't be able to do to much while Zero was there. Zero was hot-headed and would come down and punch his lights out. Nothing would ever stop that or contain it. Zero was Zero. Kaname always took out the worse in him. Even when Kaname was innocent and trying to help. It was just the way he made Zero feel. He was doing better. Working at it harder. But if Kaname would touch Yuki in a wrong way. Forget it. It would set him off. Just so far nothing happened. Things are peaceful.


	229. Chapter 229 Testing

Revew Please

Chapter 229 Testing.

A Week goes by and everything is still under control. Zero still has to go to Cross to talk to Nezera. He just hasn't had the time. He isn't really looking forward to it either. He feels uncomfortable about him. Seeing his true nature freaked Zero out. He thought Vampires were evil. This took on a whole new level. Plus he was enjoying this time with Yuki. They spent a lot of time together. They were as close as they were those six months before Zero ruined it. Kaname wasn't a problem either. He was spending more and more time with Martha. Getting ready for there child. He would still see Yuki at the Cafe but that was it. On Wednesdays, they would train. Then he would take Martha out to dinner. There was still a connection between him and Yuki but it seems to lighten in some ways. They both seemed to let go of some. Their attraction to each other wasn't as evident as it use to be. Before it was written on each of them. When they were around the other. Kaname always would kiss her forehead, touch her hand. anything he could get. Now he wasn't as touchy. He did still kiss her hello and goodbye but it was normal. This confused Zero. He just thought what the hell happened? Did I miss something? Normally it was one that would behave and the other would still have strong feelings. Making things very awkward. Now they both seemed to be on the same page. Zero figured to just roll with it.

While he is sitting there at his desk thinking about all that is taking place lately. Or the lack of. Yuki strolls into his office. "Hey, babe. What brings you here today?" Zero asks. "Today is your medical exam. I thought I would come to be with you. I didn't want you to be alone." Yuki states. "Ah, babe. That's so nice of you. I don't think it will take long. I wish it was over. I hate these kinds of things." Zero huffs."I know. It's why I came. I thought afterward we could go out to lunch." Yuki replies. "That sounds great." Zero answers.

Both Yuki and Zero head to the nurse's office. Zero a little uneasy. Not really liking the idea. He hasn't been to a nurse for many years. He felt fine. He was a vampire. They didn't get the common things that human got. The only way they died is when their time ran out or someone killed them. He found this to be ridiculous but went along because he had to. All the other hunters were human and had to follow rules. He didn't want them to think. He didn't follow the same rules. It was bad enough. He was a vampire. Some were not very happy with that. He faced the same rumors Yuki did. They all made sure to get there digs in. Zero just wasn't as soft as Yuki. He didn't care. Rumors were flying around even more now. That everyone knew Yuki was his wife. He married the Pure Blood Queen so he can advance. So he could be president. So he had control. Which none was true. They were married for over forty years. He married her because he loved her more than anything. Not to gain control. He shrugged it off. Yuki paid no attention to any of it. She was done with falling apart and letting things eat at her. She was doing her best at controlling herself again. She knew the truth. It was all that mattered. Some were Even saying he was tainted. That he had vampire blood. What kind of Hunter is also a vampire?

While sitting in the Nurse's office. Yuki is holding Zero's hand. They give smiles to each other. As they wait for the nurse to appear. In a short time, she does. "Hi. I am nurse Jackie. I will be running some tests for you today. I am from the Vampire Council. They sent me down for you. So they can make sure you're ok." Jackie states. "I'm a vampire. Of course, I am ok." Zero replies "We know that. It's more for genetic testing. They want to run the tests to see how you became so strong. Why you were able to fight it for four years?" Jackie replies. "So they are using me as a Ginnie pig?" Zero responds. "I guess. in a way, It can help other Vampire hunters. To become so strong." Jackie states. Yuki just looks at Zero. Knowing, It wouldn't be that easy for others. Zero drank from two purebloods. That doesn't normally happen. She kept that tidbit to herself. Jackie tests Zero's heart. Which is fine. She takes blood. CHecking his body out from top to the bottom. Finding everything is where it should be. She sends the blood to the lab for testing. That would take a few weeks to hear back from. "Zero would you mind giving me a sample of your sperm?" Jackie asks. "Why yes, I would. I think we can pass that test. I have no intentions of having any more children at this moment. When the time would come. Me and Yuki would test that out ourselves." Zero snaps. Zero not so anxious to give that away again. He remembered the last time. He didn't want any more children showing up. Being his with another woman. Or even with Yuki. It was up to them to make the choice to have another child. they already had four together. Not to mention the two with Kaname. Granted Ai was over forty and the twins were no babies either. He didn't want that happening again. The thought startled him. Yuki sat there, just as startled as him. That was one test neither of them would have done again.


	230. Chapter 230 Power

Review Please

Chapter 230 Power!

It's been a few days and even though Zero is dreading it. He knows. He needs to go to Cross. To talk to Nezera about his real father. Yuki says. She wants to go with. So she can visit with Ai and Kaien. Also, she said it would be fun to walk the grounds together again. Like when they were kids. At Zero's birthday, they had a great time here. Going over all the things when they were young. Yuki wanted to feel that again. It brought her closer to him. He had no problem with that. Zero felt at least some part of the trip would be nice. Not to mention Yuki was spending more and more time with him. Dropping off at work on even her days off. Leaving the Cafe to spend time with him. They talked more about all kinds of things. Like they did when they were younger living at Cross. Yuki was putting more and more trust in him. LIke she did back then. The best friends that they use to be, before all the mess with Kaname and the furnace. Before they started making love and there relationship was based on that. When Zero would ask her things. She just told him as it was. Reminding him of the relationship she has with Kaname. They still talk, still close. Just both are doing there best to let go of each other in other ways.

On the way to Cross. Yuki puts the radio on. Singing in her seat all the way there. Getting Zero to sing with her on some songs. Laughing and having a very nice time. She just smiles at him. Giving him kisses and lots of attention. He feels more in love with her now. Then he ever has. Which makes him feel nervous. If she ever left him now, he didn't think he could ever pick himself back up.

Once at Cross, Yuki heads in going to talk to Ai and Kaien. While Zero heads to find and talk to Nezera. He knows Aiko would be at work. So he didn't have to deal with her being in the way. He just wondered if Nezera would answer the questions truthfully. Or if this was a total waste of his time. Either way, he felt it was something he should do. They needed more info about Victor. In One way or another, he was related to Nezera. If nothing maybe he could find out something.

Zero walks down the hall of the mood dorm and spots Nezera. "Excuse me Nezera. "May I have a word with you?" Zero asks. "Sure. What can I help you with this time?" Nezera replies. "I would like to ask a few questions about this Victor. Who keeps showing up at our events." Zero states. Nereza getting a little nervous. "What about him?"Nezera asks. "We are pretty sure. He isn't your uncle. It's been confirmed that Kharis didn't have any siblings. So that was his first mistake. We also know that Rido isn't your father." Zero responds. Nezera a little more uncomfortable. " You found out. How unfortunate." Nezera replies. "We have ways of finding out things. I just thought. I would come to ask you in person. Instead of going above you." Zero comments. "I thank you for that. It means a lot." Nezera remarks. "Unfortunately Victor is my father. I have no idea what he has planned. Or why he keeps coming around. He is very powerful in our world. I would be careful if I was you. Especially, if Mika is working with him. I know she was last time. She was his distraction." Nezera states. "I know you said you don't know what he is planning. But do you have any idea what he would want here?" Zero asks. "He wants power. He knows how powerful Kaname really is Zero. I am not sure if you know. But Kaname does have more secrets. He isn't Yuki's brother at all."Nezera responds. "We know. He is 10,000 years old. He's been around for a while."Zero states. "Do you know he was the first Vampire ever? The king of Kings? He holds more power than even my father. My Father and Rido wanted Kaname to reawaken. They wanted him on their side. It just didn't work the way they planned. My father went home to his world. Rido got all the blame. There wasn't much My father could do. Kaname was back into a child's body. He was no help to anyone. When Rido returned. Kaname wanted him dead. He used everything and one he could to do it. Since he couldn't himself. The only reason was that he was his Master.

I'm not sure what Kaname knows about my father. My father knows a lot about Kaname." Nezera answers. "Kaname isn't powerful enough to kill your father. None of us was able to hurt Mika."Zero remarks. "Kaname is strong enough to kill us all. Don't let him fool you. It's just he isn't used to killing Demons. He was using the wrong set of powers. But he does have it in him to kill my father. To be honest with you Zero. I am shocked Kaname let you live as long as he has. With his power and influence, he could have killed you years ago. It just shows he has a heart because of Yuki. Let me tell you. Otherwise, he doesn't. The man my father knew before Kaname was reborn, had no soul. This one only uses you to his advantage. Once his is done with you. He might not kill you but he discards you. Yuki and you haven't really seen Kaname in action. You have just been going around in circles because of Yuki. You never really got down and dirty with him. He isn't anything you think he is." Nezera states."I never thought he was. I only bother with him. because I have to. I know he is a scheming bastard. He helped cause a lot of damage between me and Yuki. I believe he is making her more and more like him." Zero admits. "She has it in her as well. They do come from the same bloodline. She might not be as evil, but I have seen flashes of him in her at times. She is pretty powerful herself. There are powers she has, she doesn't know about. Purebloods alone have powers that equal no other. Her being related to Kaname makes them even stronger. His blood is stronger than most."Nezera reveals. "I thank you for telling me the truth. I know your father is up to something and we are going to keep our eyes out. We may need your help in the future." Zero answers. "I am here. Whatever you need." Nezera states.

Zero walks away a little uneasy. He knew Kaname was a Prick. He knew he was strong. He just didn't know he was like this. The king of kings? Looks like the King has been coming undone lately. Not to mention the King of Kings lost his girl to Zero. He knew that had to burn him up even more. What did Nezara mean that Kaname had the power to kill the Demons? He just wasn't using the right ones? He may need to talk to him about this. Kaname was going to have to find the right ones. If they were going up against this.


	231. Chapter 231 reminse

Review Please

Chapter 231 Reminse.

Zero goes back to the Sun Dorm. Going into Kain's Office. There are Yuki and Yagari. They all wanted to know. What he found out from Nezera.

"So boy. What are we looking at?" Yagari asks. "Nezera did come out and say Victor is his father. He didn't deny it. He said. He is a powerful demon. That he knew Kaname from before and worked with Rido on bringing him back. He wanted to work with Kaname in the past. Stating that Kaname is extremely strong and powerful. He has powers to be able to fight the demons." Zero states. "Then why didn't her kill Mika?" Yagari asks. "Not sure. Maybe he doesn't know all the powers he has in this life. He was reborn. He said that Kaname is worse than we ever thought. He is wicked." Zero says looking at Yuki. Yuki not showing any emotion. Just listening. "That still doesn't let us know what he is here for." Kain states. "No, but I believe it has something to do with Kaname. And his powers. Maybe he just wants to be as powerful as him. Which I don't see how he can take his powers? Or maybe he wants him to be on his side? For whatever he is planning. We all know Kaname can take care of himself. From what I heard He could take us all out." Zero admits. "We already knew that shit. It's nothing new. We just never had to fear Kaname. He worked with us. Not against us. We would like to keep it that way." Yagari states. "True." Kaien Replies.

Zero and Yuki walk out of the office. They walk down the hall. Going outside on the grounds walking hand in hand. "I didn't mention anything but Nezera stated that Kaname isn't your brother." Zero states. "I know. He is still my ancestor. We say he is my brother to keep him safe. So no one will know. How really strong he You think about him. He doesn't really want to be King. " Yuki responds. "Yuki I know you don't see it, but he isn't what you think. He can hurt you." Zero replies. "He has hurt me. Many times. But he wouldn't use his powers against me. Or do anything on real purpose to hurt me. He hurt me because he loved me so much. There is a difference. He is capable of love. Of being a good man. I know you dislike him Zero. But he has good points too." Yuki claims. "You're just blinded by him. You always have been. I just want you to be careful."Zero says. "I am. I don't fear him. I know him better than anyone else. You can't fake our bond. Our friendship bond is strong. He wouldn't hurt me." Yuki says. "Ok. He would hurt others though. He has hurt me. He won't ever stop to get what he wants. "Zero comments. "We are all like that when we want something bad enough." Yuki answers. Moving closer to Zero. Yuki tries to get off the subject of Kaname. Being close to Zero. Walking the grounds and remembering, how they use to be as kids. Spending most of the night patrolling together. Side by Side. Getting little to no sleep. Comforting each other when they needed to. She wishes. She would have known her true feelings then. So things wouldn't be so complicated now. If only Zero would have told her. How he felt. Instead of pushing her away. Either way, they were together now. She wanted that to last. She felt so safe and close to him. The way she felt when they were here. She wanted that closeness to remain.

When they go back to there room. Staying in Zero's old room. Yuki sitting on the bed holding up there old uniforms. "Zero lets put them on. Let's go back to then just for a night." She says. "Really? Its been so long. Does it even fit?" Zero asks. Yuki throwing him his uniform. Zero remembered pacing up and down in this room. Choking to death. Needing her blood. Wanting her in every way you could imagine. Thinking he would never have or even see her again. While he is thinking this Yuki comes out of the bathroom wearing the uniform. Fitting her even better now. Her body has fulled out. No longer a little girl. The jacket is a little tighter due to her perfect rounder breasts. The skirt shorter due to her Firm round bottom. Zero's desires go into overdrive. As he returns to being that seventeen year old boy. Yuki just stares at him. Wearing his uniform. How he is has filled out also. His chest is more filled out. HIs body is now of a man, not a boy. She just keeps staring at him. Biting her lip and licking them. "Hey, stop that over there. That might get you into trouble." Zero says with a grin. "Then stop looking like that. Damn. Why didn't I see this when was sixteen?" Yuki says. "You were innocent. Sheltered. Not to mention I was like your brother." Zero answers. "Let's go walk the grounds. We can still watch the kids. We look young and fit right on in. Bet you can still be your grumpy self and scare them all." Yuki says with a laugh." Its what I am best at." Zero replies.

They both go out again. Guarding the Night class from the Day class. Things are smooth. They just watch Zero and Yuki and all whisper. How they were the first guardians. They have fun holding hands and just reminsing. Going to back to Kaiens to have dinner. Sitting at the table in there uniforms like they did back then. Kaien just looking at them and smiles. "OHH MY children. It's wonderful to have you back. Even if its just for a night." Kaien says with tears. Yuki and Zero just smile. They eat and talk and have a nice time with Kaien. Trying to figure out, what it is that he is servering them for dinner. Glad they didn't have to eat here regularly anymore. Laughing to each other. They then head to bed in Zero's room.

CLosing the door behind them. Zero and Yuki sitting in Zero's old bed. Zero's bloodlust takes over him. like it did in the past. He just licks and bites her. Drinking from her in his bed. She does the same. Then making love in his old bed. Which they have done before but this time is different. It was going back in time. Fixing what they missed out on.


	232. Chapter 232 Ultrasound

Review Please

Chapter 232 Ultra Sound.

It's been a few days. Zero and Yuki are back home. Back to there regular routine. Yuki is at the Cafe. Cleaning up and getting ready for lunch. Kaname walks in. Looking quite nervous.

"Hey. Are you ok? You look a little Nervous?" Yuki asks. "We have an appointment today for the Ultrasound. I don't know. What to except. Will this hurt her?" Kaname asks. "No, Not at all." Yuki says with a laugh. "It doesn't hurt at all. Trust me Kaname. You will get to hear your babies heartbeat. It's a great experience." Yuki states. "I was just wondering. These things are out of my element." Kaname responds. "Any questions just ask. I have been here. Me and Zero went to a lot of them. Especially when I was pregnant with the twins. It was always a joy to hear there tiny hearts beat." Yuki answers. "I won't see you till tomorrow to let you know. I am taking Martha out to dinner after the ultrasound. Told her I would take the afternoon off. So we can spend it together." Kaname remarks. "That's great. I am sure. She loved that. How is she doing?" Yuki asks. "She is great. She has a little belly now. It's quite amazing." Kaname responds. "Yes, it is. The best is yet to come." Yuki comments.

Kaname leaves and goes to pick up Martha at the Association. They get into his car and head off to the doctors. Kaname and Martha sit in the waiting room. For what feels like forever to Kaname. Just watching the other pregnant women there. Some with there spouses. Some alone. This is all new to him. He has never experienced this before. It is very odd for him. It makes him very nervous. His calm cool collective self gets unrattled by this. As he is sitting there taking in the sites. The nurse comes out." Martha the doctor will see you now. Follow me" She says. Martha and Kaname walk into the doctor's office. Martha just smiling at Kaname. Who takes a seat in the chair. Next, to the bed, Martha is sitting on. Kaname goes for Martha's hand. Holding it tightly. The doctor comes in. "Hello. How are you feeling Martha?" The doctor asks. "I am good. Feeling good." Martha responds. "Great. Glad to hear. Well, let's see, how this little one is doing. I want you to just lie back. The gel is going to be a little cold." The doctor says. Kaname still holding her hand. Watching everything the doctor does to her. To make sure it's not off or hurting her. "If you can see here is the brain, which looks great. The spine is also great." The doctor says. Looking at all the major organs. "Here is your babies heartbeat." The doctor says. Kaname just in wonder. Hearing this strong heartbeat. "Doctor what is it?" Martha asks. "Let's look. Well, it appears it's a little boy."The doctor shares. Kaname just keeps looking. He has a warm feeling inside of himself. Feeling like he has never before. The doctor hands him the ultrasound pictures and he just looks at each one carefully. "It looks like the baby is right on schedule. Everything looks perfect." The doctors says. "Doctor can i ask you something?" Kaname says. "Of course. "Me being intimate with Martha will not hurt her or the baby right?" Kaname asks with concern. "No. Not at all. You have nothing to worry about. Enjoy yourself now. Once the baby comes who know when you will get the change." The doctor says laughing. Kaname helps Martha off the bed. Being as gentle with her as he can.

They get into the car and head to dinner. Kaname treating her very nicely. He spends the whole night being close to her. Very protective of her. She is enjoying it. Just cuddling up to him more. For the first time ever. Kaname feels warm inside. and actually a bit happy.


	233. Chapter 233 Opening up

Review Please. How are you liking the change in Kaname? A reviewer asked. Since Martha is human how is he drinking from? Well, Kaname isn't drinking from anyone. He uses the blood tables and Donated blood like Hanabusa showed Yuki and Zero. He hasn't drank from anyone since Yuki didn't let him drink from her.

Chapter 233 Opening up.

The next morning Kaname can't wait to tell Yuki about his new son. He is actually now very excited. He even wants Martha to come in with him This afternoon so they can tell her together. Martha even feels since they are telling Yuki. Zero should be there as well.

Martha goes to Zero's office. "Hi, Zero." Martha says. "Hey. How are you feeling?" Zero asks. Pretty good. I just wanted to say. That I will be going to the Cafe for lunch. I would like to take you with me. If that's ok? Me and Kaname have something to tell Yuki and you. We would like to do it when you're together." Martha states. "Sure. That's fine. Gives me a chance to see Yuki." Zero answers. "How are you and Kaname doing?"Zero asks. "Pretty good. At first, I thought we weren't going to work out. I thought. I was wasting my time. Now things changed. He is so kind. So gentle. For someone who didn't want this child, he sure doesn't want anything to happen to it."Martha states. "Its different once its happening. I am glad he had a turnaround." Zero remarks. "How are you and Yuki?" Martha asks. "Closer than ever. She tells me things now. Tries to confide in me. Like when we were younger. Of course, it doesn't have anything to do with Kaname. But its a start. We are building. She really doesn't bring Kaname up. Their training sessions are just that."Zero admits. "It's great. They are both trying. They still see each other every day. I don't see him as sad as he was before. I don't know. What he is thinking but he is acting better." Martha states.

Martha leaves Zero's office. Zero just glad Martha is happy. Never telling her all he heard about. What the real Kaname is like. Zero knew Kaname was a bastard but deep down he really didn't think. He would hurt Yuki or Martha. They both were the mothers of his children. And as much as Kaname was a mulipalitve prick. He loved his kids. He was great with them. There was a kindness there. Zero didn't see with any except Yuki. Kaname did have patience with her. Putting up with a lot. Just like Zero did. You wouldn't do that if you really didn't care. Not to mention Kaname could have anyone he wanted. He didn't have to deal with Yuki. Yet he did anyway. Was that changing? He was moving closer to Martha. She was taking Yuki's place. Zero loved that. He just knew that would hurt Yuki. No matter how hard she tried to hide it.

At lunchtime, Zero, Martha, and Kaname show up at the Cafe. Yuki gets them all lunch and they sit down at a table. Yuki kisses and holds Zero's hand. Happy to see him. "Martha you look so nice. You're just glowing."Yuki says. "Thank you. Yuki. This pregnancy has been great. Me and Kaname have something to tell you both." Martha replies. Martha looking at Kaname, who gently grabs her hand and holds it. Yuki seeing the tenderness between them. The one she use to have with him."Well as you know. Yesterday we went to get the Ultrasound."Kaname says. taking out the pictures. Showing them all. Each one of them Proudly. Saying this is the head, the spine. The little feet. "Yuki and Zero never seeing Kaname like this before. "We also found out that me and Martha are having a son." Kaname admits. "Congratulations,"Zero says. Yuki saying the same. "I will be having another little boy." Kaname says with a smile. "It's so nice seeing you both so happy." Yuki says. Giving Martha and Kaname a hug. Then watching Kaname pull out Martha's seat and making sure. She is ok. Being ever so gentle. Zero just watching Yuki. Martha and Kaname stay a little longer. Finishing there lunch. Yuki goes back to work, Leaving them alone. Zero goes with Yuki and sits at the counter. Watching her clean up.

Once Kaname and Martha say bye and walk out the door. Zero turns to Yuki. "Are you ok?" Zero asks. "Yes. I am fine. It's nice. They are having a little boy." Yuki says. "Are you a little jealous?" Zero asks. "Yes. but not for the reasons you think." She responds. Zero just looks up at her puzzled. "What do you mean?" Zero asks. "If i tell you. You may think bad of me." She reveals. "You can tell me anything Yuki. You know that." Zero replies wanting to know. "I am jealous. Not because she is having Kaname's baby. I already had two of them. Its because she got pregnant so fast, the pregnancy is going so well. I don't wish her ill, please don't think that. Its just... taking a pause. When i so wanted to have your children. It was always so hard to." Yuki admits with a tear in her eye. Zero taken back. That wasn't the response, he thought he was going to get. He thought. She was going to say something about Kaname. But that wasn't what she was feeling. "I am sorry babe. I know. It was hard for us. Everyone is different. We still have our children." Zero says. "Yea, the one time it happened for me and went smoothly was the one time. I really didn't want it. it was a mistake." Yuki says lowly. Zero looking at her in shock. "A mistake?" Zero asks. "Yes. Zero. Ai wasn't planned. She was just a constant reminder of Him. Of him always being in our lives and in the way."Yuki says walking away into the kitchen. Zero taken back with the honestly. Seeing her resentment. Her pain. This really wasn't what he thought. She was going to say. How things took a turn in such a different direction. He wasn't even sure, he was talking to the same Yuki. She was so blunt. So honest. She held nothing back. She trusted him. That made him feel good to know. She did. At the same time he was in Aw. He remembered once when Yuki let him see into her heart. That even though she loved Ai with all her heart. There was resentment. She was so much like Kaname. It was Like looking stright at him.

Zero hated Kaname with a passion. Yet he never had that resentment towards Ai. He always loved her as his own. He realized Yuki was fighthing with her own demons. Not only with Kharis. For the most part, Yuki kept her mouth closed. Doing her best to put up a front in front of Kaname and Martha. But not for the reasons anyone thought. He knew. There was more to it. She just didn't tell him yet. He was willing to wait to hear the rest.


	234. Chapter 234 Results

Review Please

Chapter 234 Results

The next day Yuki and Zero go to the Association. The nurse said that Zero's blood work information has returned. That she had some interesting facts to tell him. They both head to the nurse's office. Both wondering, what she has to tell them. Zero a little nervous but not letting on. He hated things like this. Even though he knew, she couldn't tell him anything too bad. He was a Vampire. He couldn't be dying.

They both walked into Nurse Jackie's office. Sitting on the chairs next to her desk. "Hello, I am so glad you both came in today."Nurse Jackie states. "What did you have to tell me?" Zero asks. "Well, we got back your test results. We did a lot of genic testing. Since we never really had seen anything like you before. It's very rare for a Hunter to also be a vampire." Nurse Jackie replies. "Yea. Leave it to me. To be the first." Zero answers. "We do know that all Hunters have a very small amount of Vampire blood in them. Its what makes them live so long and stay so young looking. Granted An avenge Hunter can live till after 100 years of age. Kaien being an exception. He stays looking young. He Can live longer Since he does seem to have a larger amount of Vampire blood inside him. Yagari doesn't so he would be the average

Where yours were off the charts. You have a large amount of Vampire blood already in your system. Before you were turned Zero. Its what helped you be so strong for those four years before you turned into a full vampire. Its what helped you not turn into a level E. The pureblood you have gotten. From your wife mixed with your Hunter blood. Have made you extremely strong. You are 60 years old now. Which makes you an Adult vampire. You should be feeling a bit different. You will gain powers you never had before. Making you even stronger then you are now. Not to mention. The blood your wife gives you. Plus your own will make you live almost as long as a Pureblood. You still won't be the same but you can live for thousands of years. And keep your youthful appearance. Not to mention it would take a lot to kill you. You will not turn to dust. For someone to kill you. It would be just as hard as killing a pureblood. An anti-vampire weapon would only kill you if it got your heart or head. Other wise to be honest. I don't see you being able to kill. Anything else would just heal. Some may take time due to the extent of the injury but you would heal. There is also another blood mixed with yours and your wife's. Its what gave you the extra healing power. Some other Pureblood. (Zero thinks Kaname?) "That would have been a very long time ago. His blood is still there?" Zero asks. "Of course. The pureblood runs through you. Mixes with your own. Whoever the other one was. Has extreme powers. You have most of them as well. Even if you didn't know it."Nurse Jackie explains. "So this means I don't have to worry about him so much?" Yuki asks with relief. "No. Not many vampires use anti-vampire weapons. Most can't even hold them. Only some purebloods." Nurse Jackie admits. "Haven't you noticed that your powers have been growing? That your stronger then before? Anything happen that was a little unusual?" Nurse Jackie asks. "To be honest with you. I don't do much field work any more. So, I don't know. There was a time i pushed my wife. I thought it was a tap. It turned out to be a lot worse."Zero admits. "Yes. Your strength is growing. That was just the beginning. You need to know your own strengths. "Nurse i would like you to destroy this information. I don't want you putting this into Zero's chart. The less people that know his weakness the better. It will keep him safe. No one will know what to use against him." Yuki orders. "Anything you ask." Nurse Jackie replies. "Thank you." Yuki says.

Zero and Yuki leave Nurse Jackie's office. Zero now knowing that the power given to him was from Yuki and Kaname. The power she gave him years ago. That he almost lost her over. Knowing he had Vampire blood inside him even before he was bitten. Made him sick. He wasn't ever really fully human. He hasn't really been using his powres lately. SO he didn't know. What he had. He would go on the field but Yuki only lets him check cases. Not go after level E's and kill them. He would go out to check and gather some evidence. There were others that got to do the dirty work. His powers were going to grow. He should train and see what they were also. If Victor would attack. He would be able to fight back. Which would offer some more help.

"See. I told you, that you didn't have to be so worried about me." Zero says looking at Yuki. "Yea yea. I still worry. I knew you had these powers. This just made it more real. It doesn't mean I'm not going to worry about you."Yuki states. "I am sorry about the push. At least now I know why it was so strong. I never meant to hurt you that night. I just was so mad."Zero says. " Being mad will help your powers. Remember mine run off of anger. And I forgave you a long time ago. I love you Zero." Yuki answers. "I love you too."Zero replies.


	235. Chapter 235 Rebirth

Review Please

Chapter 235 Rebirth.

A few months go by. Everything is calm and quiet. Kaname has gotten closer to Martha. Zero and Yuki are closer than ever. Sharing a lot more than they ever have. They all have been training and becoming stronger. Never knowing, When and what Victor is going to do. So far everything has been quiet. No mention of anything. Just living everyday regular lives. Which for Zero was great. He had his Wife and family. Now they went places and did things like a normal couple. They would go to Walmart and shop. Yuki by his side, Being close. Kissing him any time she felt like it. Yes, it was just Walmart, but this was new for the both of them. To be able to go out anywhere and just be themselves. The freedom felt great.

Yuki was working at the cafe. When she gets a call from Kaname. "Yuki I need you. Please. Martha has gone into labor. I just need you here with me. My nerves have gotten the best of me."Kaname admits. "Of course. I will be right there. Your nerves? You? Did, I hear that right?" Yuki asks. "Very funny. Yes, you heard right." Kaname states. "Ok. I will be right there." Yuki comments.

Yuki leaves the cafe heading to the hospital. Remembering When Ai was born. How Zero was there. All her memories come flooding back. She pushes them to the side. Going into the hospital. Sitting outside Martha's room. Waiting for the baby to be born. Not wanting to get in the way of her and Kaname. Feeling this is their moment. Not hers. Kaname comes out beside himself. Seeing Yuki sitting there. "Oh, Yuki I am so glad your here. It's almost time for her to push. She is in such pain. I don't know what to do. " Kaname admits. "Just stay with her. Get her some ice chips and go back to her. Hold her hand. Tell her how great she is doing." Yuki says. "OK. Thank you so much for coming. You can come in." Kaname says. "No. That's fine. I will wait out here. This is your moment." Yuki answers. Kaname grabs the ice chips and goes back into the room. Yuki sitting outside. Memories and regrets filling her. Eating away at her. She sits there trying not to show any feelings at all. Just waiting for Kaname to come out and say the child is born.

When a half hour goes by. Yuki hears a baby crying. Kaname comes out. Telling Yuki the baby is born. Giving her a long hug. Holding her close to him. His regret evident. His pain there. "Kaname if you hug me any tighter I might break." Yuki says with a giggle. "I am sorry. Yuki I am so sorry."Kaname says. "For what? I can't wait to see your son. Is Martha ok?" Yes, she is fine. I am sorry for not being there for you. When you really needed me. I saw today more than ever. How much you really did."Kaname remarks. "No time for that now. Let's go say hi to Martha." Yuki replies. Not showing Kaname any emotion.

Yuki walks into Martha's room. Going over to her and giving her a big hug. "Congratulations Martha," Yuki says. Martha holding this tiny little baby. With reddish-brown eyes, and peach fuzz brown hair. "Thank you, Yuki. He is so cute. I just love him to pieces already." Martha states. "It gets worse," Yuki says. Handing Martha a bouquet of flowers. "Yuki you didn't have to." Martha says. "You just had a baby. You should get spoiled. I never had someone spoil me so I figured. I would you." Yuki says. "There will also be food brought to you. While you're staying at the hospital. To help you get your strength back." Yuki adds. Oh, Yuki thank you." Martha replies. A little shocked. "Your son is adorable. Looks a lot like Kaname."Yuki admits. "Yes, I saw that too. Would you like to hold him?" Martha asks. "Sure," Yuki replies. Martha passing her this tiny little baby. Perfect in every way. "What's his name?" Yuki asks. "Daiko" Martha replies. "Very nice." Yuki hands Martha back her son. "I better be leaving. Enjoy. He is beautiful." Yuki says. Walking over to Kaname. They hug again. Kaname just staying very quiet. He feels remorse for what he put Yuki through. Regretting his actions so many years ago. Now understanding why she resented him. How he wished. He could take that back.


	236. Chapter 236 Looking back

Review Please

Chapter 236 Looking back.

Yuki walks out of the room calmly. Not showing anyone her true feelings. She walks fast to the elevator and gets off on the ground floor. Heading outside. Sitting on a bench to catch her breath. Her heart heavy. She just starts to sob uncontrollably. She sits there for at least a half hour. Hurting. Emotions running through every fiber of her being. She walks to her car. And sits there. Still unable to control herself. Not able to drive. Not even able to breathe.

Yuki knows. She can't sit in the parking lot all day. She calls Zero. "Hey, babe. Whats up?" Zero asks. Yuki doing her best to try to make words. "Zero. I need you." Yuki answers. "Ok babe. Whats wrong?" Zero asks. Hearing her voice shaking and upset. "I am at the hospital. Kaname had his son." Yuki responds. "Oh. All well there?" Zero asks. "Yea he is fine. Actually, he is beautiful." Yuki says starting to sob again. "Ok. I will be right there." Zero comments. "I am in the parking lot Outside. I will be waiting." Yuki responds.

Zero's heart starts to beat fast. The day was finally here. The child was born and Yuki fell apart. Zero feels. She cared after all. No matter how she hid it. It was tearing her apart. It made him mad. That bastard can still control her. She still loves him. Zero growls. Getting his coat and heading to his car. He drives to the Hospital parking lot. Not knowing. What he is going to find. Feeling he is going to have to pick up Kaname's pieces again. Like so many years ago. Will he ever just go away. Zero says to himself annoyed.

Zero See's Yuki's car in the parking lot. Her waiting outside of it. Looking a site. Her eyes red and face swelled. Pacing back and forth. Zero parks the car as close to her as he can. Getting out and starting to walk over to her. When she spots him and starts running to him. Putting her arms around him. Kissing him. "Yuki whats going on? Are you ok?" Zero trying to say through the kisses. "I love you Zero." Yuki replies. "I love you too. You still didn't answer my question. Whats wrong?" Zero responds to Yuki just holding him tighter. "Come, sit in my car. We can't stand here all day. "Zero remarks. They both walk to Zero's car. Taking their seats. Yuki still holding on to Zero's hand. Putting her head on his Chest. "Yuki you don't seem right. Tell me what the hell is going on?" Zero says with irritation in his voice.

"I just sat there. Watching everything today. How he was there for her. How he took care of her. How he left me. When I was in the same position. The one he was supposed to love so much. He just left. I felt hatred towards him. I felt resentment. What I felt all those years ago towards him was back. I did my best to hide it. To go in and be as nice as I could. Martha didn't deserve any less. She is innocent. It was him. Not her. I walked out and came out of the hospital. Just sitting on the bench. Thinking back. How you were there. You never left. If it wasn't for you. I would have had her all alone. She wouldn't have had a father. How good you are. How I wished things were so different. That Ai never happened. That the first child I had was with you. And only you. How I wished you stopped me that day. I was leaving cross to tell me how you felt. That I would have given my virginity to you." Yuki confesses starting to sob again. Zero just taking everything in. How this isn't what he expected at all. "I appreciate that you would want to give me all that. I wished some of that myself. It wasn't meant to happen that way Yuki. You were meant to have Ai with him. We made it through that. It might have taken us longer to get, where we are today. But it didn't stop us." Zero replies. "I just wish I would have given you all my firsts. Just like you did me. Just to show you. How much I love you Zero. How much I appreciate you. Desire you." Yuki remarks. "I already know. I see it more and more each day. I see our bond growing. Our friendship growing. Today You called me. A friend you needed. You trusted me with all you said. That means everything to me." Zero responds. "You are my friend. MY lover. MY everything Zero." Yuki remarks. "I am glad. I am." Zero answers. "Holding that tiny baby in my arms. It hurt Zero."Yuki says with sadness. "Why?" Zero asks. Trying not to jump. Thinking just cause its stupid Kaname's. "Because. I wished it was ours." Yuki answers. "Me and you?" Zero asks dumbfounded. "Yes silly. " Yuki comments. "You want another child?" Zero asks. "In a way yes. In a way no. If that makes any sense. Seeing that small innocent baby. I just wanted to run to you. Make a child with you. Remembering how I loved to hold your baby. How it felt to have your child inside me. I wished Anna was born differently. Then reality hits. We have three children at home already. Not to mention it probably wouldn't happen anyway. It's just a hope. Just another thing to be crushed on. When it doesn't happen. " Yuki says sadly. "Babe. I feel we have enough children at the moment. I mean. I'm not saying we couldn't have another. If its what you really want. But ZJ is already 16. Anna nine and Ria is eight. We are here for a long time. So we have plenty of time for more. Let's just enjoy the ones we have now." Zero responds. "Ok. Your right. " Yuki says. A pain still inside her.


	237. Chapter 237 Resentment

Review, please

Chapter 237 Resentment.

Yuki regretted most of her choices. She made when she was younger. Just not able to change them. Her resentment towards Kaname was fierce. Seeing him now for the person, he was back then. She knew. The one she knew now. Wouldn't hurt her. That he kept his word when they were together. Made her feel incredible. Yet she still hated him in a way. Her emotions for him were all over the place. She even told him. Now that Daiki was born. He shouldn't come in every Afternoon for lunch. He should spend more time with his child. She was pushing him away. Kaname noticed something wasn't right. He just didn't know. What it was. He felt bad for what he did years ago. The birth of Daiki brought all that up for him as well. It hurt him as well. He wasn't sure if that was the reason or not. He just knew Yuki wasn't the same.

It just pushed her closer to Zero even more. Zero didn't know what was going on. He just knew a lot of things changed for Yuki. He was seeing a different side to her. Her feelings were changing. He was happy to see her not so close to Kaname. The attachment wasn't as strong. What didn't happen in over forty years. This tiny little Baby made happen in days.

Kaname tried to make Martha his main concern. She was home from the hospital now. He was still very gentle with her. Asking if she needed anything. Trying his best. Martha had no complaints. She was very happy. Also glad to see he didn't always go for lunch anymore at the Cafe. That he would be there for her and the baby. Which Kaname fell head over heels for. This child looked nothing like Martha. It was Totally Kaname. Even a little bit Yuki. The reddish tone in his hair. He reminded her a lot of Rai. Martha didn't think anything of it. Feeling the child just took a lot more of Kaname's side. Then hers. The child was a Vampire. Half Vampire. It didn't smell like a pureblood though. Kaname knew that would happen. It's what worried him. The child's bloodlines wouldn't be that strong. It was now mixed with Human. At least with Zero. He was now at least a Vampire.

Yuki didn't see the child again since the hospital. She didn't go over to Kaname's house. She left them alone. She knew they were happy. She let them be. She wasn't very into going there anyway. Her feelings were changing and only leaving a cold space. The child just reminded her of Ai. Same Eyes, Same hair. It was like she was reborn again. It was something Yuki wanted to stay away from.

She had a great relationship with Ai. They would call each other and talk on the phone all the time. Visit for the holidays. Yuki didn't go to cross very often but when she did. She did make sure to stop in and say hi. They just both had very busy lives. Ai ran Cross. Had her own family. Life just went on. They haven't had family dinners in a while. On Sundays. Yuki and Zero would either go out with the small kids. Or cuddle on the couch together watching tv. Yuki put herself more and more with Zero.


	238. Chapter 238 Thank You

Chapter 238 Thank you.

A few weeks later Zero is sitting at his desk. Just doing his work. When Martha stops by with the baby. This would be the first time Zero ever got to see this tiny little bundle. "Hi Zero," Martha says. "Hi, Martha. How are you? How is the baby?" Zero asks. "We are great. I thought/ I would stop by and say hi. Let the co-workers meet Daiki. You too for that matter. You never stopped by." Martha says. "I didn't want to get in the way. I know you guys were bonding with the little one." Zero responds. "It's fine. I noticed. Yuki hasn't come to the house either. She doesn't seem to see Kaname as often." Martha says. "Yes. she is giving you two space. She really does want you two to work." Zero responds. " I am so grateful to her. She has been nothing but wonderful since Daiki has been born. I want to show her. How much I appreciated everything she did." Martha comments. Zero looking at her like what?" What do you mean?" Zero asks. "Your wife has been wonderful. She gave me flowers after Daiki was born. Made the hospital serve me gourmet food. While I was there. WhenIi came home. She sent me flowers everyday. Not to mention had Gourmet food perpared for me and Kaname. For a month. So i didn't have to cook or be away from the baby. She has been treating me with the upmost respect." Martha remarks. "Thats very nice. I had no idea. She never told me. I didn't ask either. " Zero comments. "It's nothing bad. It was wonderful. Not to mention telling Kaname not to come to see her everyday. To stay with me and the baby. And staying away from our home. I thank her dearly." Martha adds. "She told Kaname that?" Zero asks. "Yes. I want to thank you both by giving you two a dinner. Please come to the townhouse tonight. I would love to have you both." Martha explains. "I will have to ask Yuki. If she says yes. We will be there." Zero answers. "Thank you. I hope to see you tonight." Martha says. " Same. The baby is adoreable. Martha." Zero says. "Thank you." She responds

After Martha leaves Zero sits at his desk. Happy to hear that Yuki told Kaname to stay away. He did know they didn't see each other as often and she wasn't so close to him. He saw that. Was happy about it. Just him hearing it was Yuki to tell him to back off. Made him feel even better. He loved it. While sitting there he gives Yuki a call.

"Hey, babe." Zero says. "Hey, handsome. What can i do for you?" Yuki says. "Martha came to see me today. Bought the little baby. He is cute. " Zero replies. "Thats nice. "Yuki responds. "She invited us to go to dinner tonight. Wanting to thank you for all you have done." Zero comments. "Oh, she really doesn't have to. It was nothing. I was trying to make the experince a nice one for her. It was something Kaname should have done. Not me really." Yuki admits. "Well. You did. That was still very nice." Zero states. "I wasnt sure. How he was going to treat her. I didn't want her to feel like i did. When i had his child. Forgotten and abonandon by him." Yuki hisses. "I see. Your still not over that." Zero remarks. "I guess not. I had you though. So its all that really matters." Yuki comments. "I really wasn't that romantic either." Zero admits. "I know you Zero. That's not really you. But thats fine. Your always there. Thats all that matters. I love you just the way you are." Yuki states. "I love you to. So are we going to go tonight?" Zero asks. "You really want to? I mean...Its not something i really want to do." Yuki admits. "Well, it would be nice. She wants to thank you. You have been so nice to her. Don't blow it because of Kaname." Zero says. "I guess your right. I am pretty much right here anyway. Being down the street. Just come to the Cafe tonight and we will go together." Yuki states. "Ok babe. See ya then." Zero replies.

Zero gets off the phone. Seeing a big differece. How Yuki would of always jumped to go see Kaname. To be near him. Not anymore. She changed so much. Just remembering how he left her. Zero kind of felt sorry for Kaname. He knew he didn't mean it. That he left becasue he knew about Zero. That she loved him more. He didn't want to watch it. On Kaname's defence, he didn't even know. She was pregnant. Was Yuki mad at him just for this or was there more? This happened so many years ago. She got over it, till now anyway. Zero figured. He would see how she treated Kaname tonight. This should be fun. He knew at the ball she didn't pay that much attention to him. Zero waits for the time to leave. Actully excited for tonight.

On the other hand, Yuki is at the Cafe. Not really giving much thought to tonight. She is working. Doing things she needs to. The thoughts of Kaname don't overwhem her that much. She has saw him after the birth of the baby. Just not daily.

Whent its 5 pm Yuki goes into Zero's office at the cafe. She gets her self fixed up. For dinner tonight. Knowing that Zero should be there soon.


	239. Chapter 239 Thoughts

Review Please.

Chapter 239 Thoughts.

When Martha went home that day. She told Kaname. That she invited Zero and Yuki for dinner. That she owed Yuki a lot. She wanted to thank her for being so kind to her. That she knew. This had to be hard for her. Martha was grateful for Yuki's acceptance. She knew it would go along way with Kaname. That if Yuki liked her enough. She wouldn't betray her with Kaname. It was always a thought in the back of Martha's mind. She knew. How these two felt about each other. No matter. What game they were playing now. Martha suspected it would be over in time. She knew. That Zero and Yuki have been married for over 4o years. Yet, Kaname was always in the middle of it. She couldn't imagine that all of a sudden. It was fixed and over. Could it be? Martha was even more suspicious then Zero. Even though she was jealous, she saw things more clearly than Zero. He had his way of dealing with things. Overreacting and making it worse. Where Martha didn't want to be that way. She wanted to stay calm and watch her enemies close. It was the Hunter in her. Where for Zero's hunter or not. Yuki could unravel him in an instant.

Martha watched that happen a few times. She learned from it. Wanting to do a different approach. Kaname was being a gentleman. He was there for her and the child. More than she honestly thought. He would have been. She likes being with him. It had a lot of perks. He was rich. He was famous. No one would dare screw with him. His way scared everyone. He was in control. Not to mention Gorgeous. The way he presented himself, in his well-tailored suits. His fine lean sculpted body. He was extremely well put together. They would walk into a room and all eyes were on them. She took to it even faster then Yuki did. And Yuki was born into this. It was her true right. Martha didn't want to give this up for anything. She wanted more leeway if anything. She knew the child had his hooks in Kaname. He fell in love. He treated Daiki just like he did Rai. The child always being with Kaname made there bond stronger. Martha had that one her side as well.

Martha knew she would have to deal with Yuki and even Zero for as long as she was with Kaname. She wanted to make it smooth. If Yuki could put on a show and be nice. So could she. She wasn't really sure if Yuki's intention were true. Or just a show. If you truly loved someone that much? How could you just let go? Was there more to it? She knew. Yuki loved Zero. But that never stopped her in the past. She wanted to see. How they acted tonight towards each other. She knew at the ball that Yuki had eyes for only Zero. They acted like two teenagers that never got laid. Yet again they always acted like that with each other. Not that Martha cared. The more Zero and Yuki were into each other. It would push Kaname away.

Kaname wasn't really sure about tonight. He saw something different in Yuki's eyes from the day Daiki was born. He saw their Closeness drift away. It hurt him. He wasn't sure if it was the past. Or just him being with Martha. He just knew something was wrong. It made him hurt even more that Yuki wasn't telling him. What was really wrong. She didn't do that to him. That was something she did with Zero. She always told him. How she really felt and what was really on her mind. This was eating at him. He just wasn't sure how to respond. He knew they couldn't be together the way that he really wanted them to be. But now not even being good friends. How could this happen? He thought. Why? He loved the closeness they had. Able to talk to each other. Tell each other everything. He didn't want to lose that. It was something she never had with Zero. Or at least it was.

.


	240. Chapter 240 Dinner

Review, please.

Chapter 240 Dinner.

Martha gets the table ready. A long wooden oak table with matching six chairs. The dining room very elegant. Brown walls with white crown molding. Medium hardwood floors with a square long brownish, rug with splashes of red, blue orange and sage. Placed under the table. Martha puts a bouquet of flowers in the center of the table. Not too high so that the guests can look over them. Red placemats with white dinnerwear. Martha also has a cook. She isn't like Yuki. That did everything on her own. Martha is taking advantage of the situation. She liked the idea of having servants. Kaname was use to it. He had them most of the time. Except when he was with Yuki. She let them live the normal regular life. Martha wanted the upgrade. Being nothing like Yuki. Martha was letting the servant cook tonight. While she would stand there, and look her best. Martha was also aiming to redecorate the house. It was all Yuki's tastes. Martha wanted to change that. She was just going slowly. Knowing how Kaname was. That was her next attempt.

After Yuki is dressed. She waits for Zero outside the cafe. Seeing him drive down the street. Packing the car. She waits for him to cross the street. Where she is. Then she takes off running towards him. Kissing him passionately. Pulling him close. Zero was now used to it. It was pretty much, how she greeted him lately. He enjoyed that she missed him. That she yearned for him. After the kiss, she takes his hand. They both start walking down to Kaname's house. Zero and Yuki go up the stairs. They knock on the door and wait. "Hello. Come in." Martha says. "I am so glad you can come." Martha adds. "Thank you for the invite. How are you feeling?" Yuki asks. Walking into the Townhouse." I am doing great. I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me." Martha states. "No problem. I am glad you liked it. Here is a bottle of wine for dinner." Yuki says. Handing it to Martha. "Thank you. Kaname will be right out. He is in his office."Martha states. "He lives in there. I swear." Zero says. Rolling his eyes. "So where is the little one?" Yuki asks. "Oh, he is right here in his bassinet." Martha comments. Yuki and Zero walking over to the child. He starts to cry and Zero picks him up. Holding him close. "Hey, little man. Don't cry. Your father isn't that bad." Zero says with a chuckle. Yuki just laughs at him. Even Martha gives out a laugh.

Kaname walks out of his office. Greeting everyone. Seeing Zero holding his son. He thinks nothing of it. They were always good to each other's children. "I see why after seeing this little man. You wanted another child." Zero says on purpose. In front of Kaname. Kaname's eyes just glow. "You're having another child Yuki?" Kaname asks. "Oh. No. I thought about it. Zero felt we should wait. He is right. It was just holding a baby. It made me want one again." Yuki admits. "Oh Yuki. I think that's sweet. You and Zero having another child. You two are such good parents." Martha says with a Grin. Knowing that was a shock to Kaname. Just letting him see how close these two really are. "It was just a thought. It's not happening. We have three children at home already. We need to give them our attention."Yuki remarks. "It doesn't stop our trying." Zero Smirks. Yuki's face blushing. "I need a drink. Does anyone else?" Kaname asks. Changing the subject. "I will hon." Martha says.

"Our first course will be served shortly. We should all go into the dining room now." Martha comments. The whole four of them going into the dining room, taking their seats. Yuki sitting next to Zero. She takes her seat. Waiting for him to take his. Then Holds his hand. Kaname takes his seat at the end of the table and Martha at the other end. "So Martha do you enjoy living here in the townhouse?" Yuki asks. "Yes, It's very nice here. I would prefer living in the suburbs but Kaname is adamant about staying here. So, I was figuring, I would make this place a little more like my own." Martha replies. "How will you be doing that?" Yuki asks. "I would like to redecorate. If Kaname would allow me." Martha states. Looking down the table at Kaname. Kaname raises an eyebrow."We will talk about that later Martha." Kaname suggests. "I think that's a great idea. Make the place more like your own." Yuki states. As the servant takes out the first course. A squash soup. "Yes, that is what I was thinking,"Martha responds.

"You know Kaname. I was talking to Nezera awhile back." Zero says. "Did you get any good info out of him?" Kaname asks. "Some. We do know that Victor is his true father. He did come out with it."Zero states. "That's good. I knew he was a demon. I could sense it." Kaname responds. " I heard you could sense a lot. That you're more powerful than you let on. That in the end, you do have the power to kill Demons."Zero says bluntly. "I have been working on my powers. It's been a long time since I really had to use them. I never used them for killing Demons before. I am not sure what to use. As you saw when we were attacking Mika. They didn't work." Kaname remarks. "Yes. But He said you are quite old. And you have the powers to do it. If you're over 10,000 years old. Me and Yuki are only 60. Martha is 30. Arent, you Robbing the Cradle?"Zero says with a chuckle. Yuki laughs putting her hand in front of her mouth. Martha the same. "Very Funny Kiryu. In my second life, I am only 62. I guess if you look at it. Martha is still way younger than me. I guess. I Did well." Kaname says with an evil grin."You're still ancient comparing to me. Old man." Zero responds. Kaname just giving him a dirty look.

The dinner proceeds. They talk about things in general. After dessert, they head to the sitting room. Kaname offering them a drink. Yuki talks more to Martha and doesn't give Kaname much attention at all. Which leaves Zero to entertain him. Which he does. Likeing the Yuki is treating him this way. LIke a regular normal everyday person. No special Kaname. Where she used to get so excited when he walked into a room. Or blush at his touch. Zero being even more of himself than before. With his little digs and sarcasm. Every chance he got. He would call Kaname an old man.

The baby starts to cry and Martha Heads to gather him. Zero stating he needs to use the bathroom before they leave. Which leaves Kaname and Yuki alone. "How is my girl?" Kaname asks. "Fine." Yuki responds. "I know something is wrong Yuki. I want you to talk to me. Tell me what is going on." Kaname says anger in his voice. "This isn't the time or place for that Kaname. We had an enjoyable evening. Let's leave it at that."She answers with a coldness."What did I do?" Tell me?" Kaname replies. "Nothing. Just drop it." Yuki replies. Zero walking down the stairs. "Are you ready babe?" Zero asks. "Yes. Very. I am getting tired. Not to mention missing our alone time."Yuki says bluntly in front of Kaname and Martha. Martha just smiles to herself. "Thank you again, Martha, for the lovely dinner. It was delicious." Yuki says. Heading out the door."Thank you for coming." Martha responds. Yuki leaving without really saying goodbye to Kaname. Not letting him kiss her head like always. He knows something is really wrong now. He just still doesn't know what.

Zero and Yuki head out of the townhouse. Yuki holds his hand and pulls him close. "I Love you Zero." Yuki says."I Love you too." They head to the car and get in. Heading home. Staying close to each other. They enter there own home, going into the bedroom. Changing and heading to bed. Cuddling up close. "Tonight was fun." Zero says. "Yea I noticed your little digs here and there." Yuki replies. "Well, I couldn't let him get away with it. Sorry, but he is a relic. I just wanted him to know. That I really knew what he was. Feeble old man." Zero laughs. "What am I going to do with you?" Yuki asks. "What you always do." Zero comments. Kissing her deeply.


	241. Chapter 241 Tell Me

Review, please.

Chapter 241 Tell Me.

The next morning Yuki and Zero wake up in each other's arms. Yuki not really wanting to move out of bed. "It's so comfy here with you Zero. I hate to move." Yuki says. "I know. I feel the same way. I need to go to work though. It's Wednesday. We will be together anyway." Zero replies. "Gives me something to look forward to after training." Zero and Yuki get out of bed and ready for work. Heading to the Association. Zero heading to his office with Yuki right behind him. She goes over and takes over the paperwork. Getting as much done as she could before heading to the barracks for training. Not really into seeing Kaname today.

Zero heads to the box above to watch, like he always does. Bringing some files to go over. While he is waiting for them to finish. Kaname walks in and goes over to Yuki. Giving her a kiss on her head. "Everything ok?" Kaname asks. "Yea. Fine. Ready to train?" Yuki asks. "No. Not really. I want to talk to you."Kaname says. "This isn't the time." Yuki replies. "Why because Zero is here. He is always between us anyway. I have nothing to hide from him. I don't care who hears."Kaname says in a raised voice. "It's not that. I just don't have anything to say." Yuki responds. "Look. I know something is wrong. Your not yourself. Our friendship is taking a hit. I want to know why?" Kaname asks. Yuki just stands there looking at him. "Talk to me. Please."Kaname adds. "I don't know. What you want from me." Yuki comments. "I want the truth." Kaname remarks.

"Ok. Fine."Yuki says. Zero sitting up in his chair. Wanting to hear this himself. "It's been a few things bothering me lately. When you had Daiki. It bought up some old resentment. How I saw you treat Martha. How kind and there for her you were. When you left me to rot when I was carrying Ai." Yuki admits. "Yuki I know that hurt you. I can't say sorry enough. I thought we were over that?" Kaname asks. "That wasn't the only thing that got me Kaname. I know you have made up for that. I know your there for my family. Just when Zero went to talk to Nezera. He said some things that made me think. How terrible your suppose to be. It brought up what you did to me and Zero. How you used Kharis against us. How you lied to me again. It made me feel like I can't trust you. It also brought up something else." Yuki states. "What?" Kaname asks. "Did you put Morgan up to coming on to Zero?" Yuki asks coldly. "Hell no. Now come on. I know in the past I have done things. But I haven't' done anything since the Kharis incident. I learned from my mistakes. I don't want to hurt you. I treasure our friendship." Kaname states. "Look. IF I find out you had anything to do with Morgan. I will never talk to you again. I am tired of you using and hurting me. I always let you get away with it. I won't this time. I love Zero more than anything in this world. I want to be with him. Not because of any blood bond or sex bond. Because he is who I choose. If you can't except that, then we can't be friends." Yuki says bluntly.

Zero sitting there. Not able to believe, what he just heard. "Did she just tell Kaname that? Am I dreaming?" Zero says to himself."

"Yuki I know how you feel about him. I am doing my best to move on. I am sorry. You still have doubts about me. I can understand it though. I have hurt you pretty badly in the past. I just thought. I was working towards you letting that go. I hope our friendship can go back to normal." Kaname says. "As long as no lies and no putting people in between me and Zero. We will be fine. For what happened years ago. I have to let that go. It can't be fixed or changed. I just wanted you to know. That hurt. You took something away from me. I could have given to Zero. He would have appreciated it more. Not run away." Yuki remarks. "I know you're mad at me for that. But I did appreciate it. More then you know. I am sorry." Kaname comments. "Let's just move on." Yuki says.

They go on to train. While Zero is still taking in the words she said. She said. That to Kaname? He still can't believe it. He knew she was upset about him leaving her. He just didn't know about the other. That she thought he may be part of the Morgan incident. She didn't trust him. Zero never thought that this time. It was just something that happened naturally. He was just smart enough not to fall for it. He did know. Yuki could hold resentment for a long time. That when she was hurt it was hard for her to get over. This was no different. He says she wished she did things differently. That she wanted to give him more of her. Instead of giving it to Kaname.

Kaname on the other hand. Thought about what Yuki said to him all day. It took over him. He always knew. That when he left her. She resented him for it. It was a thing from when he returned. But not to trust him now hurt him. He was doing his best for her to believe in him. He was always there and doing his best. What did Nezera say to make her think? It was him. SHe normally never does that. She always picked up for him. Even when he did do it. Then maybe it was just the Kharis thing again. She hated her, and he took part in it. So she hated him for that. He figured he would try to do better. Not really knowing. How he could prove he is changing. At least with her.

He still was his cold, dark self. Just never did that with her anymore. He never pushed her away. He always regretted. What he did. That year they spent together after cross also. It was his biggest regret. If he only did things differently then. Maybe things wouldn't be like this now. Maybe she would have stayed. Too late for that now. Kaname just sits back at his desk at home. Trying to get over today's events.

"You ok babe?" Zero asks. "I'm fine." Yuki replies. "You really told him what was on your mind today."Zero replies. Sitting at home in bed."He asked me what was up. I told him. IF I find out he had anything to do with Morgan. I will never speak to him again. That shit isn't fair."Yuki reveals. "You mean for the first time ever. He would get what he deserves."Zero says. "I know what he has done. I also know that he is always there for this family. When we need him Zero. He hasn't done anything in a long time."Yuki responds. Yet, you feel he had something to do with Morgan."Zero comments. "It was just all that Nezera was saying. It made me freak out. It just reminded me of all Kaname did in the past. Something just lingering there. I had to ask. The way he said it. I did believe him." Yuki remarks. "So does this mean you two are going back to the extra closeness? Zero asks. "No. I think. We can still be friends. Just have boundaries. That way its good for us and our spouses." Yuki admits. "Sounds good. I did like you speaking back to him. Not afraid." Zero comments. "I was never afraid of him like the others. He may have done things that were stupid, but he never hurt physically. He always listens to what I have to say. I just wasn't sure, if I wanted to tell him this time how I felt. Or just let it go. Now I feel its better its out. I feel free."Yuki says. "I am glad."Zero responds. Yuki moving closer to Zero in bed. Kissing him.


	242. Chapter 242 Working

Review Please

Chapter 242 Working

One day during the week. Zero stops by the Cafe during the afternoon. When he goes in. There is an employee working the counter. Yuki is in the back making cake. Zero goes back there to say hi. Watching her as she is pumping out cakes, cupcakes and more. At a very fast speed. She has gotten extremely good at going fast. Having all the pans ready and just pouring it in.

Yuki looks up and sees Zero watching her. "Hey. What brings you here?" She says with a smile."I just wanted to see you. I missed you. So, I thought, I would stop by." Zero replies. "Good. I missed you too. Wanna help?" Yuki asks." Sure. Let me take my jacket off." Zero responds. Yuki just watching as he takes his jacket off. Revealing his sexy self. He then goes over and starts also pouring the batter into the pans. Then into the hot oven. Yuki starts making the icing. Since Zero is now taking care of the pre-made batter. "I have a new recipe. Would you mind trying it? Yuki asks. "No, What flavor?"Zero asks. "Orange creamsicle." Yuki states. "Oh, Like the popcycles?" Zero asks. "Yep." Yuki answers. "Sounds good." He responds. He walks over to her and licks her finger. Tasting the frosting. Watching Yuki's face as he licks her finger slowly. Yuki closes her eyes just taking it in. "It was just a finger." Zero comments. "You know how you make me feel." Yuki responds. "Then maybe I should lick this one as well." Zero says with a smirk. Licking each finger on her left hand. Yuki just gives out a moan. Biting her lip. She places the icing on the side. Taking out all the cupcakes and cakes that are done. Putting them on the table to cool. Not putting anything else into the oven. She looks at Zero. "May I see you in your office?" She asks. "Of Course." Zero responds. They both walk over to his office. closing and locking the door behind them. She throws Zero to the couch, Kissing him passionately. Her hands roaming his chest. Zero knew he lit a flame. He just didn't know it was this hot. She takes full control of him. Making love to him on the couch.

"I guess. If i want to set you off. I can just lick ya."Zero says laughing. "Sometimes all it takes if you entering the room. I find you compelty irrisaitable."Yuki states. "Good I like it. As i am not sure your going to like what i have to say next." Zero responds. "What?" Yuki asks. "I have to work late. I have files and things to go over. I came here so i could of spent alittle time with you. Since i won't be home for dinner." Zero remarks. "Ok. Then if I'm not going to see you till late. I am taking advantage of you now."She says with a evil grin. "You bad girl." Zero chuckles. Kissing her. They spend alittle more time together before Zero leaves to go back to work.

Yuki stays at the Cafe Contuning her work. Making a lot of fresh goodies. She leaves quite late herself. Going home. Getting the kids Dinner and to bed. She just gets into bed herself watching alittle bit of tv. Dosing off. CUddling up to Zero's pillow to keep his smell close to her.

Meanwhile Zero is at work. Sitting at his desk working. trying to get as much done as he could. All the other hunters have gone home. Its already 10 pm. He sighs as its taking longer then he wanted. Hoping to get done at least with in the next hour. He drinks his coffee to stay awake and does what is needed to be done. While he is doing his work. He thinks about this afternoon. How much he loved being with Yuki. How he set her on fire wtih just a lick. He couldn't image this getting better. He enjoyed this afternoon. So wanting to go home and snuggle in bed. Thinking of her warm body laying next to him. Zero Packes up. Feeling the hell with this. I want to go home.


	243. Chapter 243 taken

Review Please.

Chapter 243 Taken.

Zero locks up and heads to the parking lot. Sensing someone else is there. He knows. He isn't alone. His vampire Instincts kick in. He looks all around. Nothing out of place. He heads to his car paying attention to his surroundings. He opens his car door and all of a sudden feels a sharp pinch in his neck. A dart was thrown. He pulls it out. Feeling dizzy and falling to the grown. There Vampire's head towards him. Grabbing him. Throwing him into a grey van. tieing his hands and feet together. He can't fight. His vampire powers are gone and so are his Hunter powers. Panic hits him. "What am I going to do?" He says to himself as he wiggles his hands. Trying to break them free. "Where are they taking me?. Yuki is going to kill me for this." Zero says to himself. Still trying to get out of the restraints. Failing.

The Van drives for a while before it gets to an abandoned warehouse. The three vampires Carry Zero inside. Throwing him to the floor with a bang. "Damn bloodsuckers," Zero says. "I wouldn't be so cocky. If I were you." One of the kidnappers say. "What do you want with me?" Zero asks. "You're going to be our little Test dummy."Another Kidnapper says with a laugh. Zero thinks to himself. "What the hell do they mean?" "Test Dummy?" Zero asks. "Yea. You will see. Mr. Stongest vampire Hunter. I bet its fun drinking off a pureblood. Its the most purest blood of all. And she gives it to you!" The kidnapper states. The kidnappers start talking to each other. " I think it should have set in by now. Let's test it." They go over to Zero and kick him in his stomach. "Bastard."Zero grunts. "Oh, Did that hurt Mr. badass?" The kidnapper asks. "No Shit. Wise ass. It hurt." Zero replies. Keeping his sarcasm. "What you going to do about it?" The other kidnapper asks. Zero trying his best but neither hunter or vampire powers are working. He doesn't feel himself heal either. Something is wrong.

Something was in that dart they gave me. What was that? he says to himself. I can't go out like this. Yuki will fall to pieces. She will never forgive me for this. As the other Kidnapper kicks him in his back and they all start beating him up. All he could think about was Yuki and if he gets out of this. He gets weaker and weaker. From all the kicks and punches. He is a regular man now. With no defenses. He can't even fight back. His hands are tied.

While Zero is getting beat to a pulp. Yuki is at home. Waking from her sleep. Feeling very unsettled. "Something is wrong." She says to herself. Looking at the time, it's now 12 AM. No sign of Zero. She goes to the phone and calls but gets nothing but voice mail. Now she really knows something is wrong. She gets her little familiar and lets it free to find Zero. Their blood bond will help it find him. It reaches him in no time. The butterfly Showing Yuki. Where Zero is. And what condition he is in

. "OH. My God." She shouts. Calling Kaname. "Yuki whats wrong. Its 12 AM. You never call me at this time." Kaname States. "Zero needs us. Please, I need you. Here is the address meet me there and fast. They are hurting him." Yuki sobs. "Ok, Ok I will use my bat familiar to get there faster. I will see you there in a few. Yuki be careful!" Kaname remarks. "I will. Hurry!" Yuki says. Turning into many butterflies and heading to the abandoned warehouse. Appearing In front of Zero's body. Doing her best not to show the kidnappers, how she really feels. How torn up she is. "Who dares Do this to him?" Yuki asks in a strong loud tone." Lady Yuki. We are sorry. We had orders. We only did what we were told." The Head kidnapper states. "Really? You defi A Queen For some nobody?" SHe shouts! Zero still dazed and bleeding. But through it all. He can hear her voice. Knowing she came for him. Now worried about her safety.

"I Don't know Who ordered this. But you don't listen to anyone but me and Kaname. You went against our orders Of keeping him safe. We stated Clearly at the ball. ANYONE who harms Him or Martha will die." Yuki shouts. The three kidnappers huddled together. Now scared Shitless. "We are sorry lady Yuki. What can we do to make this better." They say. "Die." Yuki remarks. Kaname Appearing. "Who is the leader of this rat pack?" Yuki asks. Kaname Just watching on the side in front of him. Then Picking him up. Zero scenes he is there. "I am. Lady Yuki. The older kidnapper says. " Good. "She says. With her powers, she ties him up. Making the Cord she found to go around and around his body. "You other two are followers? I take it?" Yuki asks." Yes. Sorry, Lady Yuki." They cry. She walks over to them. "Your punishment is death."She snaps. Turning them both to dust."

Kaname, how is he?" She asks Running over to Zero. Sobbing and Screaming as she looks at his beaten and battered body. "What did they do to my sweet Zero?" Yuki asks. Holding his hand. She bits her wrist and gives him blood. Crying uncontrollably.

"Why didn't you fight? Zero why?" She cries. "There is no time for that. We need to get him home. Hanabusa called the Doctor. He will be there waiting. Lets hurry. I will take him. You take the kidnapper."Kaname states. "Ok. I will meet you at home." Yuki replies.


	244. Chapter 244 saftey

Review Please

Chapter 244 Saftey

They both get home in minutes. Kaname bringing Zero up to bed to the doctor. It's even hard for Kaname to look at him. He is so badly beaten. They removed the restraints when they were at the warehouse. The outlines are still on his skin. Red indents of where he was held. Deep into his skin from trying to remove them. Yuki runs upstairs to be by his side. Still falling apart. She just sits in the chair next to the bed. Watching as the doctor, checks, and fixes Zero.

Hanabusa beside her waiting for the blood that the doctor takes from him. So he can analyze it. Knowing that Zero isn't healing as fast as he should be.

"Yuki, Zero has a lot of broken bones, Broken ribs, His spine is Fractured. Not to mention all the black n blues. There may be even some swelling on the brain. He will be unconscious for a while. Until the swelling goes down. They really gave him a working over." The Doctor says Handing the blood he took to Hanabusa. "Will he be ok doctor? Will he walk again?" Yuki asks. "He is a fighter. Anyone else would have been dead by now. He is fighting this. He is strong. I am sure he will come back. We will know more of what is going on after we get the blood results back. Hanabusa is running them now. I am sure he will let us know in a few." The doctor says. "Ok. Thank you." Yuki answers.

Yuki sits beside Zero. Just Looking at his battered face. The Face she loves so much. The face that always warmed her heart. Now she is frightened to look at him. Scared to see him so hurt. So frail. All she can do is sit there and cry. Remembering all that Nurse Jackie told them. How strong he was. How it would take to be killed like a pureblood. "How could he let this happen to him? Why didn't he fight back?" She asks herself. Her feelings going into overdrive. She kisses his forehead and goes downstairs.

Seeing Kaname sitting on the sofa talking to the doctor. "Kaname, May I have a word with you after your done speaking to the doctor?" Yuki asks. "Sure. Just give me a minute." Kaname says finishing up with the doctor. "What's wrong?" Kaname asks. "I don't know why? He was attacked but I think we are in trouble. I think you should let Martha and the baby come here. Don't leave them out of your site. We need to stay close." Yuki states. "I see your point. I sent Sieren to gather Martha and the baby. She will also be staying here to watch over us. We can't take any changes. Anytime they can take Zero down. We know we are in trouble. We may need to move to the Mansion Yuki. It's larger. To hold all of us. We need Kain and Ruka to be with us also. There are children to take care of. We need to make sure they are safe. This house is big but not big enough. People will be stepping on each other."Kaname suggests. "If you feel that will be better. Then fine. Tell Serien to take Martha and the baby there. We will pack the kids, Hanabusa Yori and Zero and go. Zero needs you to take him. You can get him there faster than by Car. Safer also. Please, Kaname." Yuki begs. "Sure. For you, I would do anything. I hope you still know that."Kaname answers. "Yes. I do. And I thank you."Yuki Responds.

Yuki gathers up Anna, Rai, and ZJ packing up things they will need and want. Telling them they are taking a family trip. Not letting on how in danger they are. Hanabusa takes the kids in the car with Yori. Kaname takes Zero carefully using his Famialr flying him to the Mansion. Yuki gets in her own car taking everything else she feels they will need. After locking up her home and taking a good look at it. Feeling a sadness inside her. Her worriment for Zero, written all over her.


	245. Chapter 245 Aftermath

Review Please :)

Chapter 245 Aftermath

Everyone meets up at the Mansion. Getting their rooms. Setting up security. Getting Zero into a room and setting up his IV. Everything that he needs to heal. They also call Yagari and Kain. Telling them to come to the Mansion. They will need all the Security they can get. Not wanting to leave anyone without someone to watch over them. They are not sure. What kind of threat this was. They needed to take action. Kaname was strong. He could do a lot of damage. He just couldn't be everywhere. Not to mention the family has grown. They had small children now to watch over. He wanted them all safe. He even left his Wolf Familiar watching over Zero. Laying at the end of his bed. Yuki's small butterfly sitting on his pillow next to him. They never left him alone.

Hanabusa went straight to his lab. Working on Zero's blood. Finding out. What drug they used on him. Finding some very interesting new facts. Something that is most dangerous to them all.

"Kaname, may I please have a word with you and Yuki please?" Hanabusa asks. "Of course," Kaname says. Walking over to Yuki getting her attention. They both walk over to Hanabusa's Lab. "I have some interesting news. They injected Zero with a poison. It was so strong,that it takes away vampire and hunter powers. It can be used on both. I think. That's what they were doing. They were testing it. They knew that Zero had both sets of really strong powers. They figured if it would work on him. It would work on all. Including you Kaname. And you Yuki." Hanabusa states. "Will he get them back? Will he be ok?" Yuki asks. "Yes to both. But it will be a slow process. It made his healing go back to a Human. So it's going to go slow till this Poison is out of his system. I don't know how long that is either. It's a very powerful drug."Hanabusa replies. "It wasn't meant to kill us then?" Kaname asks. "No. It doesn't seem so. Just take the power away. Whatever they are planning. They didn't want him dead. Just stripped of his powers. So they could be in control." Hanabusa comments. "This is a bad thing. They can use it against us. But also the Vampire Hunters. If we can't fight them and the Hunters can't fight them. We will be useless." Kaname says. "its what they are trying to do." Hanabusa responds. "They would have to inject us though. So as long as we are careful. We should be fine." Yuki states. "Yes, but they can put this in anything. Do not eat or drink anything out of this house. Do not let the kids go outside." Kaname remarks. "Ok. We also need to tell Kaien and Yagari what is going on. They need to put the Hunters on alert."Yuki states. "We will." Kaname says.

Kaname and Yuki go talk to Kaien and Yagari. Who are in the sitting room of the Mansion. "Hanabusa got the lab results back. It seems that we are looking at something very disturbing. Something that affects both Vampire and hunters. "Kaname states. "What are we looking at?" Yagari asks. "It seems someone made a poison that takes away the powers of Vampires and hunters. They wanted to test it out on Zero. Since he has both. IF he could go down. It would be even easier for us." Kaname admits. "Oh, this is very bad." Kaien states. "Yes. Not sure what the person is after but it's not really killing us. He wants to disable us. So we can't fight back."Kaname states. "Will Zero be ok?" Yagari asks. "Yes. It will take awhile. The poison needs to get out of his system first. We don't know how long that will take. Once his regular healing comes back. That will help him out a lot."Kaname comments. "As long as he will be ok."Kaien remarks. "We can get through the rest." Kaien adds. "True. But we don't know whats next. Yuki was good enough at getting one of the Attackers. He is locked up in the dungeons downstairs. We can ask him what he knows. There were two others with him but they are gone now."Kaname reveals. "They escaped?" Yagari asks. "No. Yuki killed them." Kaname remarks."Damn girl. Remind me not to get on your bad side." Yagari comments. " I thought we made it clear not to touch Zero or Martha. I had to make it clearer." Yuki states. "We are going to keep this to ourselves for now. Even about Zero's condition. If everyone knows he is down. It won't look good. For him or for us. No one needs to know we are vulnerable. We will just say there is a big case. That all the head Hunters are going." Kaien suggests. "Sounds good. The person that did this won't know if it worked either. IF his minions didn't get to tell him. Yuki took care of two of them The other isn't getting out of here. That may be a good thing." Yagairi admits. "Yes. You have a point."Kaname states.

After the talk, Yuki goes back upstairs into their old room at the Mansion. She sits next to Zero on the armchair next to the bed. Just looking at him. HIs pale face, His hurt body. She just sits with him all night. Not even going to dinner. She knows he will heal and come back to her. Yet it still doesn't make her feel any better. To see him this broken. Tears her apart. She saw how her anger took over. How she killed two people without even blinking. She has turned into Kaname. In time she might be even worse than him. To protect Zero. She didn't care what she had to do. It was No matter what it took. It scared her to know they took him down so easyly, after hearing how strong he was. What would they do to her? Or even Kaname? Yet Kaname had powers no one knew about. Would it really affect him? She didn't want to find out.


	246. Chapter 246 Growing Strong

Chapter 246 Growing strong.

Its been a few days. Yuki doesn't leave Zero's side. She is totally beyond herself. Nothing making her feel better. Zero is still unconscious. The swelling in his brain has just gone down a little. She keeps giving him blood trying to make his healing powers return to normal. But it's not seeming to work. The poison is still in his system. Still wearing him down. His face still black and blue and swollen. She just sits there and stares at him. Crying. Holding his hand and talking to him. "Zero if you can hear me. I am here. I love you so much. Please come back to me. I beg of you. I need you. I will do better at protecting you. I let my guard down. If I learned anything its Never to think your invincible. When you do, that when they get you. Zero please."Yuki cries. Feeling her heartbreak at the site of him.

Downstairs Kaname and the rest of the gang are making sure everyone is taken cared of. No one leaves the Mansion except for Seiren and Kaname. He told the rest to stay put. Kaname not moved by any of the events. Not afraid. Returning to his Cold dark self once again. The man all feared. The man no one could defeat. He goes out in public acting like nothing happened. As if it didn't bother him a bit. Showing whoever did this. Zero meant nothing to him. You just took down my revival. Thank you. He goes on to business like nothing. He doesn't even flinch.

Back at the house, He goes to see Yuki upstairs in the bedroom. Sitting next to Zero. The only real person. He cares about. Doing his best in public to not show that as well. Glad they are no longer linked as a couple. As now it may protect her. As she left him for the HUnter. She didn't want him. He didn't want her. So it would look. He feared the only real person they would go after now would be Martha or the child. Which he kept locked up in this house. With Siren, Kain, and Yagari by their side. When he wasn't.

"Yuki, you need to eat. You have been up here for days. This isn't good for you. He will be fine in time. You need your strength to take care of him." Kaname states. "I see why, you were the way you were before Kaname. I understand it now. You needed to be that cold, dark empty person. So no one could hurt you or the ones you cared for." Yuki states. "Yes, my love. And I am that way now. Or at least away from this house, I am. Never make them see you care. Don't show weakness. It's easy to do that. It was Zero they attacked. Not that I really do like seeing him this way. But we all know. How we feel about each other. I can play that I don't care really easily. I am not sure if I could If it was you." Kaname admits. "As much as I love him. I need to be as strong. I need to go out and work. I want to be seen at the Association. At our council meetings. The Cafe can take care of itself. I want to be present for the other two. I want to show them. They didn't weaken me. I also want to be there. When you ask the Kidnaper questions."Yuki asks. "I know you want to show your strength. I understand it. I just don't want you hurt. For the kidnapper that is fine. Just don't turn him to dust just yet. We need the information. Dead people don't talk." Kaname replies. "I understand. And I shall be fine. I learned from the best. I can handle this Kaname."Yuki remarks. "I have seen you in action. How you took care of the other two kidnappers. There was no fear. Maybe for Zero. But not yourself. You knew you could take them out. You didn't mind showing them."Kaname admits. "I can get dark. When it comes to Zero. There is part of me that goes into another space. The possive nature turns on me. It takes over me. It's why i sent Morgan away. Not only for her to get away from Zero. But for her protection from me." Yuki confesses. "That was being mature. You knew how things would get. Before you hurt her. You let her leave. Nothing wrong with that. Vampires have a way of being possive with the one they love most. We can't help it. Its our nature. We are true animals my dear when we want to be." Kaname remarks.


	247. Chapter 247 Flashback

Review Please

Chapter 247 FlaSh back.

One day earlier in the demon realm, Victor paces back n forth in his throne room. While Mika is sitting down with her legs going back and forth On the chair. Like a little girl. "Mika I need something that will stop these vampires. A poison of some sort."Victor Growls. "I got just the things, Vicky. I got a friend. Who personally makes poison. What type you need?" Mika asks. "I need something that will be strong enough to take his powers away without killing him. Also to do it to the hunters. I want to try it out on Zero. If it can take him down. They all can go down." Victor states. "I bet he should have something. He has all kinds of things. If not he can make it. " Mika giggles.

Mika goes to a little cabin in the woods. She knocks twice. A tall man opens the door. He has long white hair, in a mullet style. With Red Demon eyes. Slender in build. There are scars all over his body. Dressed in a red hoodie and extremely ripped up jeans with brown boots. "What do you need this time Mika?" Alex asks. "Ally I need a type of poison that will take powers from vampire and hunters all in one. Without killing them." Mika states. "Screw you, Mika. But I think I may have something you're looking for." Alex replies. "Love you too." Mika giggles. "Look this shit is strong. It will take the powers away. You only need a little bit. It will go along way. It can be given by needle or put in there food. Your choice." Alex replies. "Thank you, Ally. This will do just the trick." Mika states. "Look, Mika, I want no part of this. You didn't get this from me. Got it?"Alex responds. "I make no promises." Mika giggles. "Yep, that's the Mika I know. Same old Bitch." Alex responds. "Thank you. You know I take that as a complaint."Mika remarks. "Whatever. Now get the fuck out."Alex says.

Mika returns to Victor with the Poison. "I got just what you need. This should do the trick. It will take all powers away, without killing them. A small drop goes a long way." Mika states. "Excellent," Victor Responds. "Your friend comes in handy once again. " Victor adds. "Yes, Of course, he doesn't. He was very useful when Nezera was throwing poisonous daggers at Yuki. But don't worry Nezera doesn't know where I got the poison. "Mika states. "I remember that incident. I also remember the daggers didn't work for Yuki." Victor states. "That was because the poison was different. It was weaker. since it was aimed at her. She was stronger then we thought. We didn't make that mistake this time." Mika states. " I hope your right this time Mika. I need you to do this right. NO mistakes." Victor says. "Don't worry. I got this. There are no mistakes. If it doesn't work you could always send me in. I always have a few tricks up my sleeves." Mika giggles. "I am not after that Mika. I want their powers under control." Victor comments. "No fun. I want to stabby stab, someone. " Mika declares. "I am not after that. I have more important plans. I want Kaname to work with me. I want his power!" Victor replies. "You know he isn't going to work with you willingly," Mika says. "If I go after his loved ones. He will. " Victor states. "Who are you going to send in after Zero? I can do it!" Mika remarks. "No! I am going to send three nobodies in to do this. If the poison doesn't work. Zero will kill three we don't need. Three that are not really useful to us. It's going to be a test to see if this will work. We can't take any chances."Victor remarks. "Ok, whatever floats your boat. "I am going to go play" I have a "Freind" in my playroom I have to take care of. Off to work I go. " Mika Responds.


	248. Chapter 248 Dark

Review, please

Chapter 248 Dark.

Kaname, Yagari, Kaien, and Yuki go down to the dungeons. To talk to their little friend. ThKidnapperer. Yuki knows to keep her cool. Not to let her feelings get in the way.

The kidnapper is in a jail cell. Pleading for his life. When he see's Yuki appear with the rest. "Shut up. Stop begging."Yuki snaps. "Yes My lady. I am so sorry for what we did. We thought we were doing the right thing."The kidnapper says. "Sorry, will not work for this. I want to know? Who hired you?" Yuki asks. "We were hired by the Demon King." The kidnapper answers. Kaname and the rest look at each other."Does he go by any other name?" Yuki asks. "Yes, Victor."The scared kidnapper answers. "What did he want to accomplish?" Yuki asks. They may know or think they do. But they are trying to confirm their suspicions by asking." He wanted to see if the poison would work. IF it would take away his powers. If it would take his away. It would work for Kaname." The kidnapper states. "Ah, Do you know why he wants this?" Yuki asks again. "He wants to work with Kaname. He knows he won't do it willingly. So he figured if he took away his powers. He would give in." The kidnapper says. "Thank you. That is all for now." Yuki states.

They all walk back upstairs to Kaname's Den. "Our suspicions were right. On all accounts. Now we just have to take him out. Before he gets another one of us."Kaname states. "I don't think that will be that easy."Yagari remarks. "Not for any of you. But for me, it will be. I do need you to locate where he is. I prefer he is in our world. Not the demon world. I will have more effect here."Kaname comments "We will see what we can do."Yagari says. "Good. Thank you." Kaname answers.

A few weeks go by the crew searching to see where Victor is. Him staying away from the Human world. Kaname and Yuki going to work acting like everything was fine. She would make an appearance but go home soon. So she could be by Zero's side. Zero still unconscious. Laying there slowly healing. The rest still not able to leave the Mansion. Just for safety.

While Kaname is at work. He gets a call. "Hello, Kaname. I thought I would call and ask How dear Zero is healing?" Victor asks. "Zero is fine. I am not sure what you're talking about." Kaname answers."That's not what I heard." Victor states. "I think you got your facts mixed up,"Kaname replies. "If you saw some. I am sure you don't want anything to happen to your dear friends and family. "I wouldn't really call Zero either of those. If you planned on doing something to him. It really wouldn't bother me. My ex-wife and he make me sick. I really don't care for either of them." Kaname says coldly. "I thought you loved Yuki. More than anyone or thing in this world." Victor states. "I guess you don't know me. I only use people for what I need. I don't love or want anyone. They are just my pawns. When I am finished I let them go. I have been here too long . I know better than to fall for anyone. There is no need for it." Kaname comments. "You are colder then I thought you were," Victor replies. "You don't know me. I am colder then anyone thinks. How do you think I got the reputation I have?" Kaname asks."You are known for being on a bad son of a bitch. I will give you that. I am sure you like your new child." Victor taunts. "Are you kidding? The child isn't mine. You know how women are. Do you really think I would have a child with a human? "Kaname barks. "You are an evil bastard."Victor replies. "If you are done with whatever this is supposed to be. I have work to be done."Kaname says and hangs up. Leaving Victor to wonder what the hell is going on. What the hell is Kaname playing at? How dark is this bastard?


	249. Chapter 249 Help

Review Please

Chapter 249 Help.

Kaname goes home to the Mansion and talks to Yagari Yuki and Kaien. Telling them about his phone call."I believe I did a good job of throwing him off. At least confusing him. I used my reputation as a cold bastard to make him think none of this really bothered me. Not to mention, I didn't give him any facts about Zero. He doesn't know if the poison worked or not. His minions never got to tell him. What took place. I used that against him."Kaname states. "Well if he called you. He must be here. We have to find him. So you can take care of him. Before he comes after us." Yagari says. "Yes. I am sure. You will find him. I know your good at your job."Kaname states. Walking out of his office.

"Kaname may I speak to you?" Yuki asks. "Of Course my girl. I haven't gotten to speak to you much through this. I am sure its hard for you. I am sorry."Kaname states. "No. It's not your fault. Its been a month. Zero is still out of it. Healing extremely slowly. My blood is helping but not fast enough." Yuki admits. "What do you need my dear?" Kaname asks. "I need you. I need you to please give Zero blood. You have healing powers. Stronger than mine. It will help him greatly. I only ask because I can't see him. Go throw this anymore. His face Kaname. His lovely face is hurt and beaten. I can't take it. "She cries. "For you anything," Kaname responds. "Oh, Kaname thank you so much!" Yuki says. Giving him a big hug. "I will do anything I need to. To let you know my feelings for you are true. I will never hurt your again Yuki. That is my solemn Promise to you." Kaname comments. "I am sorry for what I said. I guess. I was just going through a lot of different emotions." Yuki states. "We all were. We are at a different place now. It takes time to adjust. "Kaname remarks. "True." Yuki answers.

"I will be right up to give him blood. It should help some. It's not going to cure everything all at once though. What do you want me to concentrate on first?" Kaname asks. "His brain. Let the swelling go down. So he can be ok and wake up. Then we will work on the rest." Yuki remarks. "Ok. Sounds good.

Yuki and Kaname walk upstairs to Yuki's old bedroom. Kaname holding Yuki's hand trying to comfort her. When she looks at Zero she just crumbles. She sits in the chair and just watches Kaname. "You know everyone is going to smell this Yuki. It's going to be hard to hide it." Kaname states. "I know. I thank you for this. It means the world to me."Yuki responds. Kaname bites down on his wrist and puts it over Zero's Open mouth. Letting it run down his through The thick crimson liquid Filling Zero. Running through his veins. Kaname concentrates on Zero's brain. Making the swelling go down. Also working a bit on his face. So It doesn't scare Yuki so much. Not to mention it will help him see when he wakes up. Having two eyes swelled shut isn't fun. Yuki see's the swelling in Zero's eye's go down. Returning to normal. She sees Zero eyes flutter. She grabs his hand. "Zero I'm here. Come back to me please."Yuki says. As she pats his head holding his hand tightly.

"Yuki?" Zero says in a low frail voice. "Yes. My love. I am here." Yuki responds. "I feel like I been hit with a ton of bricks." Zero replies. "In a way you were. Please don't try to get up. You're still healing. Some ...things still don't work." Yuki says. "Don't work?"Zero asks. "No, you were pretty hurt. the poison in your body stopped you from healing the way you normally would. So things are still broken. With the help of Kaname. You should heal right up soon."Yuki states. "Kaname? really?" Zero huffs. "It's no time to be that way. You need to just think of getting better. It's all that's important. Once the poison is out of your system you will start healing on your own." Yuki replies. "Ok." Zero says. Yuki kissing him. I missed you so much."She says holding his hand. "I am sorry to worry you." Zero states. "As long as your back. that's all that matters." Yuki replies


	250. Chapter 250 blood

Review Please :)

Chapter 250 Blood.

Hanabusa takes some blood. Testing it to see how it's healing. Zero can sit up now in bed and his brain is working normally. His back still isn't though. He can't get up and walk. He doesn't have much feeling below the waist either. Yuki stays by his side. Doing everything to make him better. She babies him to death. Even trying to feed him. She doesn't leave the room much. Only to get him something to eat or drink.

"Yuki you need to eat yourself. Your throwing food at me. What about you?" Zero states. "I'm not that hungry. I am fine. Just concentrate on getting better. "She says sitting next to him in bed. "You know you don't have to babysit me. I am fine as well." Zero responds. "It's not babysitting. I want to be with you. It was a month you were out." Yuki comments. "Ok. If you say so.

The lab results come back and Hanabusa goes straight to Kaname. Not being able to keep his excitement down. "Kaname. I have some great news."Hanabusa states. "Yes?" Kaname asks. "I did some tests on Zero. You gave him blood and your blood is eating away at the poison. Taking it over. Your blood isn't affected by it."Hanabusa states. "I know. I am first of the bloodline. My blood is the purest and strongest of all. It's hard to kill me, Hanabusa. Victors tactics are worthless on me. They are not on the ones around me though. Its why I am not worried to face him. He will have no effect on me. I just want to keep the others safe. I will donate some blood. Give it to Zero. He doesn't need to drink from my neck or wrist. We don't need this any more uncomfortable than it is." Kaname states. "Sure. Anything you want Kaname. I can keep it in the lab and give it to him daily. It will help him go back to normal faster."Hanabusa states. "It will. But still just one fix a day. He has a lot wrong and broken. It's not an overnight fix. my blood eats away all the poison. It will go faster for him." Kaname reveals. "Great. Do you want me to keep this to myself?" Hanabusa asks."Yes. I would appreciate that. It's best it doesn't get out that im immune to this poison. Let's make Victor think he is in the lead."Kaname replies. "Anything you wish." Hanabusa states.

Zero is feeling a bit better. Yuki told him everything that has been going on. In details. Not hiding anything from him. She even got him a wheelchair so that he can now move around more freely. He can be downstairs with the rest of the family. Also talking with Yagair and Kaien. Both men very happy to see Zero up and moving around. Even though his legs are not there yet. Yuki is still pushing food down him. Trying to make him gain the weight loss from the month back. She kisses and hugs him all the time. Being as close to him as she can.

Martha just watches as Yuki dotes over Zero. It makes her feel good. They still feel that way about each other. IT gives her hope. She hates being stuck in this house. With all these people. Yet again this is the price she pays for being with Kaname. A small price. Since this isn't an everyday occurrence. She still worries for the safety of her son. Knowing that is one thing. They can use against them. She sits in the room filled with vampires. Being the only human. Even her son is a vampire. It feels lonely and uncomfortable. She knows none of them would bite her. Yet she fears they look at her like dinner. She is happy when Yagari and Kaien are there. They may have some vampire blood but they are human. It makes her feel more at ease. Just hoping this is over soon. So she can return to her normal life.


	251. Chapter 251 Home

Review Please

Chapter 251 Home.

It's been two months since Zero was hurt. He is doing his best to recover. For the most, a lot has healed. His back seems to be taking the longest. He still can't walk. Feeling is very limited. They are still at the Mansion for safety reasons. Zero isn't really happy about it. But he understands why. It gets very boring here. Since he can't do much. Yuki won't let him go back to the association just yet. She doesn't want another attack on him. It would be too much for his body to handle at once. She still is babying him. He doesn't mind though. He likes that she cares so much. She spends a lot of time with him. It's just very uncomfortable in this house. With all these people they can't wait to go home.

"Kaname may I speak to you."Yuki asks. "Of course my girl. What do you need?" Kaname asks. Walking up to Yuki taking her hand into his. "I was thinking that its time to go home. I know this place is huge, but all these people. It's a bit uncomfortable. I would rather be at my own home. I think Zero will heal faster there."Yuki states. "I don't know. How about if victor comes after you?" Kaname asks. "I don't think he will. I am not going to make Zero go back to work just yet. So we will all be home. But in our own home. Hanabusa is there with us. I am not too shabby and kicking ass Kaname. I learned from the best." Yuki states. "If this is what you wish. You may go. I will send a familiar with you. to watch over you. Plus the kids like my Wolf form." Kaname replies. "That's fine. I am sure Yagari will stop by often as well. " Yuki remarks. "Will it be ok if I come to see you as well?" Kaname asks. "Of course. I want to thank you for everything you have done. Thank you for helping Zero. It means the world to me Kaname." Yuki says. "Your very welcome," Kaname answers giving her a light hug.

Yuki goes to find Zero so she can tell him the good news. "Zero we are going home." Yuki says. "Really? We are getting out of this whole?" Zero replies. "Yes. I know you don't like it here. I don't either. I would prefer being in our own home. I think we should be fine. I can handle myself." Yuki responds. "Are you sure babe. I'm not really a help at the moment." Zero confides. "I am sure. Don't worry. I think you will heal faster at home anyway." Yuki suggests. "Me too. It will be good to get out of this place. I can't believe. We lived here so many years ago. So much has happened since then. We even got married here." Zero replies. "I know. That is one memory I love from here. I will never forget that day. You made me so happy." Yuki says with a smile. "Yuki how about if I don't heal? How about if I am stuck like this? It's not fair to you."Zero replies. "What are you talking about. I take you any way I can have you. Your still Zero. Yours still with me. It's till death do us part right?" Yuki states. "I may not be the man you once had. I don't have much feeling below my waist Yuki. How about if I can't...You know...Any more." Zero responds. "We can still cuddle and do other things. We will make it work. Stop worrying. "Yuki answers. "Other things never worked for us. We never got too far with that. It was always the other. The can't wait to be inside you. Not even getting to take our clothes off." Zero admits. "Will you stop worrying. We will be fine. We haven't even tried anything. Just being close to you. IS fine for me." Yuki says going over and placing a kiss on his head." Ok. If you say so." Zero answers.

In Zeros mind he is worried. He knew that sex had a lot to do with there relationship. He knew how he made her feel. That he turned her on with just a simple action. Yes, there were other things but nothing for them compared. He was scared this would ruin their relationship. Would this move her towards Kaname again? Even if she just would use him for sex? THen he said to himself. Here I go again. Thinking of all kind of things. I shouldn't jump. Let's just see if it evens works. Zero thought. He was happy to get out of this house. Away from most of these people. It annoyed him at times. Having to be around them. In his condition. Everyone looking at him like the wounded puppy. It drove him crazy. This wasn't him. He was known for being the big bad hunter. Not the sad guy in the wheelchair. He was hoping that the poison would hurry up and get out of his system it was taking forever. If he could only heal and be himself again. He also thought that the poison was really strong. He couldn't believe just how strong. It took all his powers away leaving him so vulnerable. He always wanted to be human. Now he missed being able to kick ass. He figured once he would go home. He would do therapy. To get his strength back. He needed to work on himself. He felt when humans get hurt they work themselves back up. He would have to do the same. Not relying on his Hunter or vampire powers. He needed to put himself into this. So he could return to normal.


	252. Chapter 252 Testing

Chapter 252 Testing.

Yuki packs up everything, she brought for her, Zero and the kids. Just throwing the items in the suitcase and bags. Just to be able to get out of here faster. She feels she will wash and fix everything once home. She packs the car up. Everyone getting in and drives home. A feeling of relief washes over her. She just keeps smiling over to the passenger seat. Where Zero is sitting. Happy he is there. Happy he is ok. Kaname's Familiar in the back seat resting.

Yuki knew they had a long road ahead of them. That Zero would never truly be happy if this was the life he was stuck with. She knew he was active. That this would take its toll. She just had faith that in time. Things would get better. She would help him get better. Either way, she would be there for him. Never letting him go. Glad that if nothing else. He was still there with her. She still could go run to tell him things. Run to hug and kiss him. He was still alive. It was all that really mattered to her. Before they got home Yuki had a Chair slider installed on their stairs. So Zero could get up to the second floor without any help. That way he could go to bed in their bed. Trying to let it be as normal for him as she could. She also installed a bathroom downstairs. So either floor he had a use. Trying to make him as independent as she could.

Once home, the kids run into the house and Yuki helps Zero out of the car into his chair. She gets the bags. Bringing everything inside. Zero notices the stair chair as soon as he gets inside. "I guess. This is so I can go upstairs myself?" Zero asks. "Yes, I thought that would be helpful for you." Yuki states. "Yea just makes me feel like an old man who can't do anything." Zero huffs. wheeling himself into the kitchen. Yuki just looks at the wolf and shrugs.

Yuki unpacks everything washing and putting things away. Zero in his office. Working on files the association sent home with him. So he can work from home. So he doesn't get too bored. Yuki thought that was a great idea. She got to know he was safe there with her. Also, he had something to do.

Later in the afternoon, they sit down to dinner. Everything normal and quiet. Just a regular day. Yuki and Zero both happy to be back in there home. Zero tries to help Yuki with the dishes after dinner. Being with her. "Yuki tomorrow I want to do some therapy. I called Yagairi. He will be coming over to help with it." Zero says. "I think that's great. If there is anything you need. Just ask." Yuki replies. "Thank you, babe. I will. I need to get myself back to what I was. This chair isn't for me."Zero responds. "I know. Just remember it may take time. But I am sure you can do it. You can do anything."Yuki remarks. "I am glad you have so much faith in me. I am going to need it."Zero comments. " I know how strong you are Zero. You can do anything."She says with a smile.

When the dishes are done, Yuki puts the smaller kids to bed. Then she helps Zero get ready for bed. Helping him get into bed. She then takes her own shower relaxing in the hot water. Just letting it run over her. Taking a deep breath. Trying to let the day and months wash over her. She gets out and heads to bed. SLiding in next to Zero. Moving over to cuddle up against him like always. He wraps his arms around her. Holding her close. Thinking to himself, I wonder if anything would happen. If he had any feelings. He figured he would give it a try. Without letting on. He was testing it out.

He slides his hands up and down Yuki's back. Pushing her closer to him. Kissing her head, and down to her neck. Which earns him a moan. He kisses her lips lightly, as his hands work there way down to Yuki's bottom. Rubbing and feeling it. She gives out more moans. "Zero, We shouldn't. You're not healed yet." Yuki says in a low voice. "I'm fine. Let me pleasure you." He replies. Moving his hand down her panties lightly stroking her center. Teasing and fingering it. Making her squirm and pant. He loves seeing her reaction, but sadly he had none. No feeling. He keeps his thoughts to himself. Not letting on what is going on. Just giving her pleasure and watching her come undone just by his hands. It gives him great satisfaction. Yet still worried about other things. He finishes up making her climax. Laying next to him. When he is done she moves her self over to him closer. Trying to put her hand down his pants. Zero stops her."It's ok." Zero says. Not wanting her to know. Nothing happened. "I can pleasure you as well." Yuki says. "It's ok. I'm fine. I just missed touching you."Zero replies. Holding her close. Her Hand in his. "You sure?" Yuki asks. "Yes. Let's go to sleep." Zero replies.

Yuki cuddles up and falls asleep. Zero just lays there thinking. I need to work on this. Tomorrow starts. This has to end. I have to go back to what I was. I need my life back. My manhood back. I will not let Victor win!


	253. Chapter 253 Training

Chapter 253 Training

Early in the morning Zero gets up. All ready to get his training on. Yagari calls saying he is outside. "I will be right in. Get your ass ready to train. I'm not going light on you." Yagari states. "I wouldn't except anything less. I need out of the friggin chair." Zero huffs. "Well, Than you called the right man for the job." Yagari says.

Zero gets himself in the staircase chair to slide downstairs. Getting himself into his wheelchair. He then goes out back into the garden. Where they have a pool and a lot of room to work with. "Ok Zero. You're going to have to work at this. The pool is a very good thing for your legs. It will help you a lot. So even when I'm not here. Get your ass in the pool and work yourself."Yagari states. " Yagari sets up the rest of the stuff he took to get Zero started. They work all afternoon. Zero doing his best to move his legs. Even taking more of Kamanes Blood. Which Kaname provided in pouches. For Zero to drink. Instead of having to drink directly from him. Each time he takes Kaname's blood. Another thing seems to heal. The powers of Kaname's blood are incredible. Even Zero will give him that.

Yagari stays for dinner. They all sit down at the table. Yuki making a feast like always. "Well. I guess. Since I will be here training with Zero. I will get great dinners like this every night. No Wonder Zero missed you when you were not here." Yagari states. Yuki smiles up at him. "Yes. You can stay for dinner every night. It's not a problem. I am so glad you're helping Zero." Yuki states. "That wasn't the only reason I missed her either." Zero responds. "Zero is doing pretty good. I believe. He should get himself back to normal soon. Just he needs not to over push it either." Yagari admits. "I won't. I just can't sit here like this all the time either. I rather exercise or train. Anything then just sitting still. I want to go back to the association. I'm not an invalid. " Zero snaps. "We know that. You just need a little more time."Yuki answers. "Yea yea. Its been almost three months. " Zero replies. "it doesn't matter. You need to take your time. I Don't want you hurting yourself." Yuki states. "You know how she babies you." Yagari says with a laugh. "Don't remind me. Sometimes I feel like one of the kids." Zero snaps. "Well excuse me. For caring so much. "Yuki says. Getting up walking into the kitchen. "Oops, I guess we pissed off the wife." Yagari says. "Shit, I didn't mean to. I know she doesn't mean any harm. She has been great. She takes care of me and the kids. Hasn't complained once. Our sex life is gone. Hasn't complained about that either. Yet, I still manage to be an ass at times." Zero answers. "It's natural Zero. You went from an active young man. To a man in a chair all day long. You two always were all over each other to nothing. It takes time to get used to. She understands. Just try not to pick on her too much. She has been through a lot also. She stood tall though. She kicked ass with the kidnappers. Even though she was terrified for you. She showed them otherwise." Yagari states. "I know. When it comes to protecting me. She won't let anything stand in her way. She turned into someone else. Kaname rubbed off a lot on her. I might not of been able to talk or move. But i did hear everything that was happening around me. Kaname just stood there. She did it all. She turned them to dust without even thinking." Zero replies. "I know. There is one still in the dungeons at the mansion. She was smart enough to take one alive. We are learning a lot from him."Yagari states. "Yuki isn't dumb. There are just times she lets her emotions take over. Doing dumb things. Not like i can talk about that. I have done even worse. I do even more with my mouth. It's just me." Zero says. "Yea. Your cocky sarcastic ass. We are all use to it." Yagari laughs.

Yagari gets up and gets ready to go home. Zero wheels himself into the kitchen. To see Yuki. "I want to say. I'm sorry for my comment earlier." Zero says. "It's ok. I am sorry for babying you. I just can't help it." Yuki states. "I know. It's ok really. I thank you for everything you have done. Taking care of the kids, And me. Also dealing with everything around us. You have been strong. I couldn't ask for anything more." Zero says. "I love you Zero. I learned just how much when I came home to you. I don't want to lose that. I don't want to lose you." Yuki admits. "Your not. Ever. You're stuck with me. If you already haven't noticed." Zero responds. "Good. I wouldn't want it any other way." Yuki comments. Kissing Zero on the head.


	254. Chapter 254 Pushing Away

Review, please

Chapter 254 Pushing away.

Another month goes by. Zero is still in the chair. He keeps working his ass off to try to be more mobile. Things have progressed some. But not to where Zero would like. Zero has been so into his training and getting himself together. He has been pushing Yuki away. The fact he can't make love to her. Eats away at him. Now he doesn't go near her very much at all. Not even holding or hugging. He feels. He is less of a man. He pretty much just works on himself.

Yuki is in the kitchen making dinner, Zero rolls by to go outside to train. He doesn't even say hi. He just rolls by her like she isn't there. Her heart sinks as she keeps cooking. Trying to push on. Yagari comes by to help with the training. Not to mention. He loves to stay for dinner. He has also noticed the distance between them. Knowing that Zero is going through a lot. At the same time. So is Yuki.

"Zero, what the hell are you doing to Yuki?" Yagari asks. "Nothing. Why?" Zero answers. "She has been so down. Its written all over her face. I don't see you go near her either. Did she do something to you?" Yagaris asks. "No. She has been wonderful. It's me. I just can't be near her right now. I can't be the man. She needs me to be." Zero states. "I know your going through alot but you dont want to push her away. She is here for you. The last time she left you didn't like it. Don't do that again. If she leaves you now it's your own fault." Yagari states. "At least she would be with a man, who could make love to her. Who could be there for her. Not in a chair. Not like this." Zero answes. "She loves you no matter what you are. Haven't your learned that?" Yagairi says. "I just can't."Zero answers.

They all go into the dining room to eat dinner. They sit down, Yuki trying to make conversation. To keep things moving. She only gets Yagari and the kids to respond for the most part. Which only makes her sadder. She washes the dishes and takes care of the kids. While Yagari goes home and Zero goes up to bed.

When Yuki is done. She locks up and heads to bed also. Walking into the bedroom. Seeing Zero laying on his side facing the opposite direction. Her heart sinks into her chest. Not even holding anymore. "We always did that. Even when we were mad at each other. Now nothing." Yuki says to herself. Heading to the shower. Just sitting in there crying, feeling alone and empty. Like she just lost a piece of her heart. She cleans herself up. Heading back to the bedroom. Getting in the bed and turning to face her own side. Tears streaming down her face. Sobbing into her pillow. She wants to be close to him. She wants him to talk to her. She doesn't know what happened. In the middle of the night, she gets up to go over to the chair near the window. Just sitting there with her knees in her arms. Crying herself to sleep.

Zero wakes to see her in the chair. He feels bad but not ready to talk. He gets himself out of the bed into the chair. Takes his shower and goes downstairs to train. Yuki wakes to find the bed empty. Which makes her feel even worse. He learned how to do much of the stuff on his own now. Without her help. So she can't even get close by helping him with things. He keeps pushing her away more and more.


	255. Chapter 255 Failling

Chapter 255 Falling.

Yuki climbs out of the chair sad and depressed. She gets dressed and goes downstairs getting the kids breakfast. Zero sits down to breakfast as well. He notices that Yuki doesn't. Or even eats. She gets the kids ready and washes up. Her eyes all swollen, her face pale. He goes back outside to train and get himself together. Just walking by her again.

The doorbell rings and its Kaname. Walking into the kitchen, he just looks at Yuki. "What is wrong with my girl? What the hell has he done now?" Kaname barks. "PLease."She says as she hugs him tight. Sobbing on his shoulder. "Come with me." Kaname says. Walking her to the family room. "Have a seat. Tell me whats wrong?" "Kaname asks. "He doesn't want me anymore. He doesn't talk to me. Or come near me. I can talk. He doesn't answer me." Yuki cries. "He is going through a lot Yuki. I guess. That doesn't mean he has to treat you like this. I thought things were going well?" Kaname states. "They were till a few weeks ago. He came close to me. Then backed away. He hasn't been the same since. I am not sure what happened. He doesn't want any help from me. I feel so alone." Yuki answers. "I am sure he doesn't feel any better. I know its hurting. He just isn't himself. I am sure he will get over it." Kaname replies. "I don't know. He has never done this to me before. I haven't even done anything to deserve it this time." Yuki cries harder, Holding on to Kaname. "It's ok. You don't need to feel alone. I am here for you. You can call me anytime you need me." Kaname states. "You have your own. You cant drop and run to me. Not to mention Victor. THere are more important things than me. I just feel hurt he doesn't trust me to talk to me. To tell me what's wrong." Yuki responds. "Have you tried asking?" Kaname states. "No. I can't get him to answer a regular question." Yuki remarks. "Just give it some time." Kaname replies.

Kaname goes home and leaves Yuki here alone. Her heart is saddened. She has no desire for anything. She just watches Zero and Yagari train. Knowing soon it will be dinner. She makes something small and puts it on the table. Making sure everyone got something to eat. Then just goes up to bed. Not staying for Dinner. Zero see's dinner on the table and the kids. Just no Yuki. "Where is your Mother ZJ?" Zero asks. "She wasn't feeling well. She went to bed." ZJ answers. "Oh." Zero says Wheeling himself to the table. Yagari taking a seat. Not knowing really what to say.

When dinner is done. ZJ takes the little ones up to get them ready for bed. He knows his mother is down and he doesn't want to bother her. Yagari goes home, and Zero goes up to bed. Walking into the bedroom. Where Yuki is sleeping. He knows what he is doing isn't fair. That's it's hurting her deeply. He just can't come to talk about it. To tell her, he is half a man. The thought just kills him. How they use to have this want and desire for each other. Now he feels nothing. His want there but not able to.

He noticed Kaname was there this afternoon. That he spends a long time with her. He knows if he keeps pushing her away. Kaname will accept her with open arms. Zero feels at least she will be with someone who can love her back in every way.


	256. Chapter 256 Let it out

Chapter 256 Let out.

The next day, Zero gets up again and goes on to train and get himself together. Noticing that Yuki doesn't get up like always to make breakfast. ZJ just takes a bowl of cereal and gives it to the little kids. Getting them ready for school.

"Dad, I got you a bowl also." ZJ says. "Thank you son." Zero responds. "Mom hasn't been herself lately. I think she misses you." ZJ states. "There is a lot going on son. Nothing for you to worry about though." Zero responds." Dad, you're hurting her."ZJ replies. "I know. I do that a lot." Zero answers taking a deep breath.

ZJ takes the kids to school with him. Yuki says upstairs in bed. Where Zero goes out to train.

Kaname stops over to see how Yuki is doing. Going into the house. Where no one is. Zero is outside with Yagari. No Sign of Yuki. Kaname goes upstairs to find her in bed still. Not sleeping, just laying there.

"Whats up with my girl today? It's midafternoon. You should be up and about." Kaname says."I just don't feel like it today. Kaname will you do me a favor and take the kids for a few days. They need someone and right now I am just not there." Yuki admits. "You been through a lot. You do need rest. You have been going no stop since he got hurt." Kaname says. "I am just tired. Not even sure why I am here. He doesn't need me for anything. He gets up and doesn't even look at me. He walks right by me. I'm invisible to him." Yuki cries. "Stop worrying about him. You need some time to yourself." Kaname states. "Yea I guess. When you go downstairs please put the lasagna in the oven. That way he will have something to eat." Yuki states. "Worrying about him again? My dear, what am I going to do with you?" Kaname asks. "I don't know. I am glad you come around. It's nice talking to someone." Yuki states."I told you I was here for you. I wish it wasn't like this. I wish he would grow up." Kaname remarks. "I wish he still cared." Yuki says crying into her pillow. Kaname lost on how to fix this. He stays awhile longer trying to comfort her. Then he heads downstairs. Zero coming in from outside. Seeing Kaname come from upstairs.

"What are you doing here? I thought you two weren't friends anymore. I thought I got rid of you." Zero snaps. "I guess. Not good enough. I am still here. At least one of us is anyway." Kaname remarks. "What the hell is that suppose to mean." Zero Snaps back. "I know you're going through a lot. I'm sorry. But pushing her away like this isn't going to help you."Kaname says. "What are you the relationship expert now? 1-800- Call-Kaname?" Zero hisses. "Your smartass comments isn't going to fix this Zero. She is falling apart. You're hurting her deeply. DO you really want to push her away like this? You need to think, This time if you push her way. There is no going back. Why is it everytime things are good. You always seem to screw them up again?" Kaname remarks. "GET the fuck out of my house! If she wants to see you. Go to the Cafe." Zero shouts. "So now because you don't want to talk to her. I can't either? How alone do you want her to be? You're being selfish. You need to grow up." Kaname answers. "And you need to leave. Mind your own business. Go to your own house with your own woman and tell her what to do. " Zero snaps. "If you say so. By the way. Yuki told me to put the lasagna in the oven for you. So you had something to eat. Not sure why she cares. You sure don't seem to!" Kaname comments. As he walks out the door.

Yagari standing behind Zero. "I didn't want to say this in front of him. But he is right." Yagari admits. "What you're doing. Isn't helping anyone. Unless you really don't want her anymore?" Yagari states. "Of course I want her. I just can't be what she wants." Zero states. "I think you need to ask her what she wants. Before you make a very big mistake."Yagari replies. "Yea making him pick up the pieces again. He is always here to do so." Zero comments. "She needs someone to talk to Zero. You closed her off. There is no one else here but the kids. At least she had him to talk to. " Yagari states. "I don't know. " Zero answers. "You need to figure it out. You are getting better. You are doing a lot on your own. I think you are just scared you won't get that back. You need to talk to her." Yagari suggests. "I know.

Yagari puts the lasagna in the oven and him and Zero eat. Not really saying much after all that took place. After dinner, Yagair helps clean up. Then he goes home. Zero feeling lost and down. Zero gets a plate of food and takes it upstairs to Yuki. He hasn't left their room all day.


	257. Chapter 257 Hurt

Chapter 257 Hurt...

Zero goes upstairs to there bedroom. Wheeling himself in. Seeing Yuki laying in bed, in the same position he left her this morning. The wolf snuggling close to her.

"Hey, I bought you some dinner." Zero says. Yuki sitting up in bed. Her eyes all red her face swollen. "Thank you. I'm not very hungry." Yuki responds. "I know. But you haven't eaten in two days." Zero replies. Yuki just looking at him. Like how did you know. "I do pay attention. Even though, i seem like i don't." Zero adds. "Zero do you not want me anymore?" Yuki asks with hesitation. "It's not that. No. I do still want you. I am just going through some things. I know I haven't been the best to live with lately." Zero answers. "You just keep pushing me away. I miss you so much. I miss being with you. Holding you. You don't even talk to me. You walk right by me like I'm invisible." Yuki says with tears. " I know. I am sorry for that. I guess. I took it a bit too far."Zero answers. "Why are you pushing me away?"Yuki asks. "Because i feel i can't be the man you need. I am not what i use to be." Zero states. "But i don't care. I love you. I take you any way you are." Yuki answers. "I can't make you melt in my arms anymore." Zero admits. "Oh silly. You sure can. Just laying next to me makes me melt. Don't you realize that?" Yuki states. "Yes, but I can't satisfy you like before. I might not ever be able to again." Zero remarks. "Zero your being silly. That isn't all our relationship is. Yes i know it was a big part, but i love you. Plus there are other ways. You showed me that a few weeks ago. It still felt good. I was close to you. Then you pushed me away." Yuki states. "I know, but it was a test to see if i felt anything. I felt nothing. From the waist down. i had no feeling. Normally just touching you would make me come to life." Zero admits. "So that is what this is all about? They said it would take time. You been training. Working hard. Has anything changed?" Yuki asks. "I don't know. I haven't been around you. Thoughts of sex was the least from my mind. especially after that." Zero answers. "I think you're overreacting. But even if your not. I still want to be with you. Only if you still want to be with me though. I don't want to push you into something you don't want anymore." Yuki says sadly. " I do want to be with you. Its all i ever wanted. " Zero replies. "Then please stop pushing me away."Yuki states. "Fine. Eat your food. Its really good." Zero comments. "Will you come sit next to me?" Yuki asks." Yes. Give me a few minutes. I will get into bed."Zero responds. Wheeling himself over to his side of the bed. Using his upper body to place himself in bed.

Moving closer to Yuki. While she eats. She just stops and places her arms around him. Holding him close to her and cries. "Yuki are you ok?" Zero asks. "Now I am. I missed you so much. Please don't ever do that again." Yuki responds. Zero holds her back feeling a calm come over himself as well. Knowing it was a bad idea of what he did. She forgave him anyway like always. Her love for him, too strong to break. But it would have broken her.

Yuki and Zero just sit in bed. He makes sure she eats. Laying in each other's arms. Yuki snuggling up close not letting go. She kisses him and holds him. Just happy to be next to him. Telling him all the things that took place in the last few weeks. That she wasn't able to tell him before. Since he wasn't talking to her. He also told her about all his progress with his training. How Yagari is helping him a lot. He feels stronger. Now to just get up out of the chair and walk.


	258. Chapter 258 Returning

Chapter 258 Returning.

The next day Yuki wakes up in Zero's arms. Happy to be there. She just hugs him tight. Looking up at his sweet face. Just glad to be next to him. Zero realizes this, which makes him feel even worse about pushing her away. He knew that had to hurt her badly. She was trying so hard. Being there for him. Never once complaining about anything. And he pushes her away. He had a way of always doing something. He regretted it. He just felt that if he couldn't be the man she needed. Why would she want to be with him? If he couldn't satisfy. He was scared. She would go off with Kaname. He knew he could satisfy her. The thought just ate at him. The woman lying in his arms right now. Didn't look like she was going anywhere. She was happy right where she was.

Later in the day, Zero goes outside to train and Kaname comes 's back to check on Yuki. "Are you ok?"Kaname asks."A lot better today. He is talking and trying. He still tries to get quiet on me. But its a lot better than before. "Yuki says. "I am glad he is coming to his senses. I think sometimes. He just doesn't realize how much you care. And how much he hurts you with some of his actions." Kaname replies. "It's just Zero. I am used to it. I also know this is a lot for anyone to take on. " Yuki says. "True. Hopefully, he will get better soon. My blood should be working. Not to mention he has been training. He is getting stronger. Probably physically. Just not mentally yet. That had to take a toll on him. To lose all his powers. Be vulnerable like that." Kaname admits. " I know. I just don't want him to push me away. I am here for him. Always. No matter what. I also want to thank you for letting your Wolf comfort me yesterday. It meant a lot."Yuki states. "No problem. I knew you needed someone. I know I can't hold and protect you in this form. But I can in wolf form. It's nice to be that close to you. I also know your safe which makes me feel good." Kaname replies. "Thank you, Kaname for everything," Yuki responds. Giving him a big hug.

Kaname leaves before Zero notices. Not wanting to start anything between Yuki and him. Knowing that Zero is dealing with enough at the moment. He has his Wolf there. He see's everything. Not only protecting them but with them. It's his way to be close to Yuki. Without any harm taking place. He wished he thought of it before.

While Yuki is in the kitchen getting dinner ready. Yagari comes in. "Yuki would you mind coming outside for a minute. I would like to show you something." Yagari states. "Of course. Give me a sec." Yuki says putting down the knife and wiping her hands. She walks outside into the garden. Where Yagari has set up everything needed to help Zero learn to walk again. She see's Zero standing up. Her eyes grow big and she just stares at him with a big smile. As he takes steps to her little by little. Tears stream down her face as she watches him come to her. He arms extend to hug him close. "Yuki its ok. You don't need to cry." Zero says.  
"I can't help it. I am so proud of you. So happy. I knew you would do it." Yuki says. Holding his face in her hands. "Zero I love you. I want you to remember that always. No matter what. I am here for you." Yuki says. "I know. At least now I can get out of that damn chair. I can move around being normal. I really should make an appearance now at the Association. So they know. I'm ok." Zero states. "I am not sure. I don't want you going back there yet."Yuki replies. "Let's be honest. You just don't want me going back there period." Zero remarks. "No fighting. I just got you back. I don't want to fight. IF you go there is coming with you. I will sit in the corner doing paperwork. I have been there several times since you been sick. They won't think anything of it." Yuki states. "Ok. Tomorrow. We will go." Zero replies. Hugging her back.

"Well, I am glad you two are happy now. Whats for dinner?" Yagari asks. "Roasted Chicken and potatoes." Yuki answers. "Great. I will wait inside. He doesn't need me for much anymore." Yagari says with a smile. Yuki holds Zero's hand. Walking towards the Kitchen door. Happy to see him walking on his own. Yuki goes to the refrigerator and hands him a pint of Kaname's blood. "Drink more. It will help even more. It seems to be doing so well. " Yuki says. "Yea. It has. I still miss yours though." Zero smiles. "Anytime you need. I am here." Yuki replies.

They all sit at the dinner table, Zero showing the kids that he can walk again. Everyone excited and happy. Yuki just smiling up at him all night. Proud and happy. He was coming back. He just had to have faith. Which Zero doesn't always have, but she did.


	259. Chapter 259 agaisnt you

Chapter 259 Against you.

Later that night, when its time for bed. Zero see's Yuki hug and kiss the wolf goodnight. The wolf sleeping at the end of the bed close to Yuki. Zero knows its Kaname in wolf form. He also knows he is protecting them. It just eats at him, to see her so close to him. That she pets and hugs him. Snuggles up to him. He noticed she did a lot of that when he wasn't talking to her. She would talk to the Wolf. It was still in the back of his mind. She would cheat on him with Kaname. He was going to put her to the test with. Acting as if he still couldn't make love. To see in time, she would go back on her word and go with Kaname. Even if it was just sexual. He had to know, if she would keep her word to be with him and true. No matter what. It wasn't fair he knew that. He was going behind her back. Pushing her away in a way. But he needed to know. He had feeling back, so it would be hard for him. But he would do it.

He just lays in bed. She snuggles up close and hugs him. Laying her head on his chest. Not even making any moves, now that she knows he can stand and walk. She still behaves herself. Just cuddling up to him. Falling asleep.

The next day they get up, and head to the association. Zero walking in like nothing happened. When he did reach the parking lot, he had flashbacks. Which sent panic into his chest. Just not letting Yuki or anyone else know. Remembering her voice. That she came to save him. Once again. She shoes his employees that he is fine. Never telling them the true story of what took place. Just that he left to be with family. They stay there all day like a normal workday. Yuki doing the files and helping as much as she can. Trying to be close to Zero. They have lunch and do work. The day goes pretty good.

They head home where Yuki cooks and makes dinner. They sit down and eat like a normal family. Zero talking and being normal. He helps with dishes and even putting the kids to bed. Then they head off to there own room taking their showers and getting into bed. The wolf goes to. Zero noticing that as well. Sleeping again at the foot of the bed.

"Zero was everything ok today? I hope you didn't overdo it?" Yuki asks. "No, it was fine. It was good to be back. I enjoyed it. It's nice to be a full person again."Zero states. "I am so glad. Makes me happy seeing you like this."Yuki says sitting next to him in bed. "I will go back to tomorrow. I think I can handle it." Zero states. "Please don't push yourself." Yuki answers. "I'm fine. Stop worrying." Zero replies. Yuki kisses Zero on his lips moving closer to him. His feelings are back but he is trying to hide them. Thinking of other things so he doesn't get turned on. She kisses him and gets closer trying to see if anything is happening. She sees just kisses. Which she is fine with. She just lays close to him, Putting her arms around him. Falling asleep. Not even asking if something is still wrong. Not wanting to hurt him. Or bring it up. Just happy to have him there.

Zero notices it but feels it hasn't been long enough. Let's see how far she can go.


	260. Chapter 260 Moving foward

Review Please

Chapter 260 Moving forward

Zero goes back to work and things go back to normal. Yuki starts going back to the Cafe little by little. Three more months go by and Zero still hasn't touched her. She isn't sure if he can still do anything or not. And is scared to ask him. Not wanting to make him feel less than a man. She keeps her thoughts and desires to herself. She will still cuddle with him at night but she will also cuddle with the wolf, who she has become very attached to. She even takes him to the Cafe with her. He stands by her side. Watching everything.

For the real, Kaname she only see's him about once a week. They are still very close, they just both curb it. Trying not to hurt Zero or Martha. Yet Zero still wonders. Even though nothing has happened to make him feel she would.

As the time goes by Zero see's that Yuki throws herself more and more into the Cafe. There isn't much else for her. Zero is there but he works. They eat as a family and go to bed. Living a life like a regular old married couple. No sex. Just cuddling, and Yuki at times backs away from that. Sleeping on her own side. Being that close to him, just makes her want him more. Which she does her best to keep in tack. Never asking or hurting him.

She has even taken up nightly swims to get her aggression out. She will spend an hour a night before bed in the pool. Cooling herself down. Unwinding from the day. Zero just wonders would she really live the rest of there lives like this? No intimacy? They would live a very long time. Which would make things worse. He sees how when he touches her, or brushes by her, How her body still reacts to him. she will hide it acting like nothing. Just to protect his feelings. He feels bad playing his like this. Yet he just needs to know. Would she leave him if he stayed like this?

Zero sees her swimming and goes outside sitting on the pool rim, letting his feet dangling in the water."I thought I would keep you company" Zero says. "That sounds nice. I wish we would spend more time together. We are always working."Yuki says. "Maybe we can go out and do something together," Zero says. "I would like that. I miss you Zero." Yuki answers. "I'm sorry Yuki. I know I'm not the man i once was." Zero says trying to see what she replies. "It's ok. I love you anyway. I guess our marriage just changed. We can build it on other things. Our friendship is still there. Our family. It's all that really matters." Yuki replies. "I am sure you miss the other."Zero states. "Yes, I won't lie. But you're here, and ok. That's all that matters to me. " Yuki comments. "How long do you think you can go like this? Its been six months already. I know you have desires Yuki. From not able to keep our hands off of each other, We do nothing now."Zero remarks. "I just focus on other things. At first, I was so worried about you, I really didn't think about sex. I just wanted you better. Now I am just happy you're ok. I am glad you can walk." Yuki replies. "I notice you don't talk that much to Kaname anymore either." Zero inquires. "We are busy and he has the baby. Martha takes up a lot of his time. She is redoing the townhouse to fit her. She even said in the future she wants more children with him. I don't really fit in there. So i stay away. I don't want to get in the way. They are happy." Yuki says. "Are you?" Zero asks. "Yes. I do wish we were closer like we use to be. I don't mean sexually either. Before all this happened we talked about everything Kind of like we are now. We haven't had talks like this in a while. I wish we did." Yuki admits. "I think we can do that" Zero answers.


	261. Chapter 261 Pushing oN

Chapter 261 Pushing on.

Two more months go by its now 9 months since they had any sexual contact. Zero has been talking to her though. Keeping that open. He knows that seem to hurt her the most, That closeness. He doesn't want to kill it all. Just see if there was no sex if she would stray. So far no. She works and spends family time with him and the kids. She cuddles but not as much as she uses to either. The wolf gets more cuddling. Its like she feels safer to hug the wolf then Zero. There is no sexual tension with the wolf. Just a pet. That she has grown to love.

"Yuki i was thinking how about you invite Kaname and Martha for dinner. Before all this took place they invited us to there house. I haven't seen the baby since then. I am sure he has gotten big." Zero says. "Are you sure?" Yuki asks. "Yes why not?" Zero asks. No reason just making sure. I know your not one for quests. Especially Kaname." Yuki answers. "True, but i would like to see the child." Zero states. "Ok. I will ask him. When i see him at the Cafe." Yuki replies. "You could just tell the wolf. Since its him. Listening to everything we say. Or do." Zero remarks. "I don't see the wolf totally as Kaname. He is my pet. I don't think Kaname is getting him back." Yuki giggles. The wolf going over to her snuggling."See. He is my companion. My snuggle buddy." Yuki replies. "I use to be that." Zero answers sharply. "You still are." Yuki answers. Kissing him , on his head.

Zero figured he would invite them to see how she interacts with Kaname. He hasn't seen them together in a while. They keep there distance. Except for the Wolf. Which he knows he doesn't have to fear to make love to Yuki. It's just a wolf. But its still Kaname. In a different form. He didn't need to visit her at the Cafe, he was always with her. Watching over her. The only thing was he couldn't talk back. They had everything else. Building their friendship to even a higher level. One that didn't need sex.

The next day Yuki goes to the Cafe. Knowing that Kaname would be in today. It was there once a week gets to together. "Hey, how is my girl?" Kaname says kissing her on the cheek. "I'm hanging in there. How are you?" I'm good. The baby is teething keeping us up all night. Which, isn't anything for me. But Martha is tired. I told her to get some sleep I would watch him." Kaname remarks. "That's nice. How is the remodeling comeing?" Yuki asks. "Pretty good. SHe is doing room by room. It looks like a totally different house. Makes it a little hard but I am dealing."Kaname replies. "I guess, everything we did share is now gone." Yuki answers. "Maybe in things but not in heart." Kaname answers. Yuki just smiles at him. "Oh, Zero would like to know if you and Martha would come to dinner. Take the baby. He would love to see him." Yuki remarks. "Sure. Is he ok?" Kaname asks. "Yea I guess so," she responds. "Are you two ok?" Kaname asks. "I know its still hard for him. I don't push him in any way for anything. I don't even sleep close to him anymore. It just reminds me of what we use to have. I know my desire is there and I don't want to hurt him with it. So i sleep on my own side." Yuki remarks. "There are other things he can do. It's just weird he hasn't made an attempt." Kaname states. "I told him that before. He wasn't very into it. I never bought it up again." Yuki comments. "It must be hard. You two were non stop." Kaname admits. "Sometimes. I feel my desire rise just looking at him. He will brush up against me. I just control it. I did it before when we were not together. I can do it again." Yuki responds. "For your whole life? We live a long time Yuki." Kaname says. "I know. Its not a biggy. I'm good as long as i have him." Yuki answers. "If you say so." Kaname replies.


	262. Chapter 262 Come over for Dinner

Review Please

Chapter 262 Come over for dinner

Zero is home and Yagari comes to visit. "Hey whats up?" Yagari states. "Not much just hanging out by the pool. Taking in some air." Zero answers. "I bet your glad you got everything back now. I bet you and Yuki can't keep your hands off each other. Even though at work. I don't see the kisses every ten minutes." Yagari laughs. "No, i never told her i got that part back." Zero confides. "Why the hell not? I thought you would of ran to show her it worked again." Yagari smirks. "No. She told me when things were down. That she would be here no matter what. I am putting that to the test. I want to see if she will go with him." Zero states. "Are you fucking Crazy? After everything you put her through? If she cheats on you. You know what you deserve it!" Yagari answers. "I have to know. I know its going behind her back. Its hard to. Not to touch her or go near her. I see she pushes herself away at night. Sleeping on her own side. With that damn wolf. He gets alot of attention." Zero snaps. "Well shit she has to get attention somewhere. Your being an ass. I guess she doesnt want to sleep close to you. She feels she has desires you can't fix. So she doesnt want to hurt you. Your freaking insane." Yagari notes. "Maybe. Kaname and Martha are coming over tonight. I want to see them together." Zero states. "I think they hit you alittle too hard in your head. SOmething isn't right."Yagari admits. "I am just tired of always worring she is going with him. " Zero states. "You guys were fine. Everything was great before this. I think its more to it. I also think you need to stop. If she ever finds out the truth she isn't going to like you very much. You can't always says she will forgive you. That shit gets old after awhile." Yagari remarks. "I will end it soon. I just want to see what happens." Zero states.

That night Zero sees as Yuki cooks a nice meal. Getting the table ready and making everything very nice for there guests. The doorbell rings and Zero gets it. "Hello. come on in." Zero says. "hey how are you feeling?" Kaname asks."I'm going pretty good. You?" Zero asks. "Pretty good."Kaname answers going over to Yuki. "He is good he is the night owl. Im dead. "Martha answers with a laugh." Why is that?" Zero asks. "The baby is teething." Martha states. "OH, I remember those days. Yuki and I would take turns being up with them." Zero states. remembering the good old days." Yea me and Kaname do that. He has been great he will let me sleep and he stays up. I can't believe what a wonderful father he is." Martha says."I hate to admit it but he always was good with my kids to. So it doesnt really surprise me. He is very good with Rhi also."Zero answers. They all sit down to dinner. Talking and everything really nice. Yuki just stares at the little nine month child. Zero can see the hurt in her eyes. He thought this evening he would see her flirt with Kaname. Or something like that. Not pain from the child. This wasnt going like Zero planned at all. Yuki and Martha got along great. talking about all kinds of things. Zero just noticed when Martha would talk about the child and milestones there was a different look to Yuki. Something bothered her. After two hours they say their goodbyes. Zero just watching Yuki. Getting no reaction out of her when it came to Kaname at all. The child had all her attention.

"You ok Yuki?" Zer asks. "Yes. Just alittle tired. I will clean up tomorrow morning. Im going to go to bed." Yuki answers. Still seeing hurt in her face. "You know you can talk to me. Right?" Zero says. "Yes. I just want a hot shower and cozy bed." Yuki remarks walking upstairs. Going into the bathroom. Locking the door behind her. Sitting on the toliet crying. Everything she held in all night, just came crashing down on her. She does he best to put herself back together. Taking her shower and getting ready for bed. She goes into the bedroom where Zero is already in bed. She climbs in. Kissing Zero goodnight. Moving on to her side of the bed. The wolf at the end of the bed like normal. Who she tells come up to her and gives a big hug holding him tight. tears hitting the wolfs face. Kaname sees but cant talk back. He feels her pain. How hurt inside she is. He just doenst know excally why. He hurts for her and he can't help her but to snuggle up close and lick her tears away. He stays with her all night not leaving her side.


	263. Chapter 263 Sadness

Review Please.

Chapter 263 Sadness

The next morning Yuki gets up before Zero does getting the kids breakfast and cleaning up the mess from the night before. Zero comes downstairs. She gets him some breakfast. Being nice, but he can see something is still very wrong. "I know it's my day off today, but I think. I will go to the Cafe anyway. I don't have anything to do here." Yuki states. "Are you sure? I think you can do with the day off." Zero says. "The kids are in school and you're at work. I am just here alone. I will get some work done there and be around people. I will see you tonight" Yuki says kissing him on the cheek.

Zero heads to work as well. Still wondering. What is on her mind. When he gets there Yagari is waiting to hear the verdict."So what happened? Did she ravish Kaname?" Yagari laughs. "No, she didn't go near him in that way. But something is wrong. She just watched there child and got really upset. The child was her main focus Not Kaname."Zero states. "I knew you were going to open a can of worms. You need to stop this." Yagari says. "Yea I am seeing this. I just wonder. What she was thinking. What is that the child was Kaname's? Zero asks. "I have no idea. You are playing with the woman's emotions. What the hell do you want from her? I think if she was going to screw Kaname, she would of already." Yagari states. "Maybe. She did cuddle up to that damn wolf last night. She hung on to him for dear life."Zero states. "Maybe. She feels that's the only thing she has." Yagari comments. "Shit. I guess I really screwed up." Zero says. "You sure did!" Yagari responds.

Zero thinks about this all day. Feeling he really messed up. He can't stop seeing Yuki's face from last night. What was bothering her? He can't take it anymore. He leaves work and goes to the Cafe. Walking in. Seeing her sit by the window, just looking out. LIke so many years ago. The happy bubbly Yuki not there. A piece missing. So into her inner thoughts. She didn't even notice Zero walked into the Cafe.

"Hey, babe." Zero says. "Oh, Hey Zero. I didn't see you come in. Sorry." She answers. "Babe are you ok?" Zero asks. "Yea. Fine." SHe answers. "Look, I know something is up. I wish you would talk to me. I know. I haven't been the best lately. I want to say. I am really sorry. I let a lot of things get to me. Things that weren't even happening anymore." Zero states. "It's ok. I know you're dealing with your own things. You don't need my crap on top of it." Yuki states. "Yuki does it bother you to be around Kaname's child. Because you wish it was yours and his?" Zero blurts out. "No, Not at all. I already have two children with him. " Yuki answers. "Than what was it last night.? I saw it all over your face." Zero responds. "They were there talking about teething and all milestones. It reminded me of when we had ours. That we won't be able to ever have anymore. That time for us is over. It just bothered me. I know we said we wouldn't have any now. But we always had it open for the future. Now with what happened, that is taken away. I don't want to be around them with the child Zero. I know its not fair to them. Just right now i would rather not. " Yuki states. Zero feeling terrible. "It looks like that bothered you more then us not able to have sex." Zero admits. " To be honest it did. I am over that part about sex. I'm happy with you. I will get over this part to. It's not like we don't have enough kids. It was just the thought that it was taken away. It's one thing to say you don't want them. And another not able to. "Yuki answers. "Well to be honest, we haven't tried in a long time. Maybe we should. To see if anything is working." Zero says. "I don't want to set you up and it doesn't work." Yuki says. "We will never know unless we try." Zero comments. "True." Yuki says.

Zero seeing still a sadness. Not even the trying to make love changed her mood. She is so sure now that it won't work. She doesn't even want to try. This isn't what he wanted. He didn't want to break her. Hurt her. He let all his insecurities take over. He had no power and was vulnerable and this was a way to have control. He just did it to the wrong person. He knew if she ever figured out he lied. She would be pissed.


	264. Chapter 264 Snapping out of it

Chapter 264 Snapping out of it.

Zero stays with her until she closes up and heads home. Still seeing she is upset. Their talk didn't seem to make anything better. He knew. The game he was playing was now screwing up the relationship. Every time he would think she was thinking something about Kaname. It seemed she was thinking of him. There relationship. How it wouldn't ever be the same.

The head home, Yuki being quiet but still holding Zero's hand. She wants to be close to him. He knows better than to push her away. He already screwed up enough. "Babe, I will make dinner tonight. Why don't you go upstairs and relax some? I will bring it up to you. Get the kids fed and ready for bed too." Zero states. "Are you sure? I don't want you to overdo it." Yuki says. "I'm fine. No need to worry about me. My back is fine." Zero answers. "Ok. Sounds good. Thank you Zero. I love you." Yuki replies. "I love you too babe." Zero answers.

Zero makes some food getting the kids fed, helping with homework. Then getting the smaller kids washed and to bed. ZJ doing his own thing. Now talking on the phone with a girl. He is now sixteen. "I hope he does better than me." Zero says to himself. Hearing ZJ talks to a lady on the phone.

Zero heads upstairs to the bedroom. Bringing Yuki some food. "Hey, babe. Here is some dinner." Zero says. "Thank you. Smells good."Yuki replies with a smile. Zero sits next to her trying to get close. She pushes herself closer to him. Laying her head on his chest." I missed this. Forgot how good you smell. How soft your chest is." Yuki says. Closing her eyes taking in his scent. Zero moves closer lifting her head and giving her a tender kiss. Which leads to another. Then another just more passionate. Yuki's arms go around him, Kissing him deeply. Only coming up for air to just return to the kiss. Zeros hands roaming to her butt and lower back. His body reacting just like its suppose to. Him, not fighting it anymore. Just letting go. Yuki's hand happens to fall on Zero's lap. Noticing he has an erection. Her eyes open from the kiss. "Zero!" she says. "Shhhh." Zero replies. Kissing her again. Pushing her body close to his. She sits on his lap now, knowing that things are working. Not afraid to show how she feels and what she wants. Which is him. In every way.

They make hot passionate love. Over and over again. Not leaving each other alone. Zero knows what he did was stupid. He just now had to get all his insecurity to leave him alone. It was messing up with his life. It wasn't really Kaname. it was just what happened to him. It was still with him. In more than one way taking over him. He couldn't let it win.

He just holds Yuki close. Feeling the best he has in months. Like his old self. Her warm body up against his. All Curled up. "What was I thinking?" Zero says to himself. " I will make it up to her."

In the morning they wake up. Zero kissing Yuki on her lips. "I see everything is in working order again." Yuki says with a grin." Yes. Do you feel better now, knowing maybe in the future we can still have children?" Zero asks. "Yes. I do. I feel happy just being with you. Not because we had sex. Just because we are close. I missed it Zero. Please don't push me away again. I can't take it." Yuki replies. "I Promise I won't. I don't know what got into me." Zero states. "I am just glad that is over. Your fully yourself now. You can maybe move on now." Yuki replies. "I am hoping so too." Zero responds.


	265. Chapter 265 Rethinking

Chapter 265 Rethinking.

Its been a few days, Zero and Yuki have gotten along great. Back to what they had before all this mess. Zero upset with himself. That he let it go that far. Realizing she really does want him this time. He see's her smiling at him at times. For no reason. Just because he is there. She will touch his face and give him tender kisses. The sex is there but it calmed down. He does see she is happy just to lay close to him. To talk and share things with him. He see's how stupid he was. How he almost lost everything.

A few weeks go by and they get into there regular routine that they had before all this mess took place. Zero goes to work every day. The parking lot still gives him the creeps. He never really got over what took place there. He gets panics attacks over it. He just hasn't told anyone anything about it. He feels his powers increase more and more. That the poison is out of his system. That Kaname's blood has helped him greatly. Making his actually stronger then he was before all this happened. Not even thinking that would be possible. Also a little thankful to Kaname for giving him so much of his own blood to make him better. He drank from him for months.

Kaname not making any complaints. Just giving the blood to Hanabusa to put in pints for Zero. He knew Kaname was trying to let Yuki know. His feelings for her were always real. Trying to make up for all the things that happened in the past. Kaname was changing. It was a slow process but it was happening. He was a family man with Martha. He got to really like her. Enjoying their time together. He still didn't love her like he did Yuki. But he cared deeply. Experiencing the child from birth also made him happy. He was there for it all. Not minding any of it. It was all special to him.

Zero also thinking about Victor. Its been close to a year and he hasn't made another move. Something was wrong. He made such a big move. Than nothing. That looked suspicious to Zero. Not knowing what was going to happen next. Also worried him. He hated that they always had someone trying to rip them apart. To get in there way. Always hurting them. He knew Yuki has been through a lot. To try to be and stay with him. He will never forget her almost dying for him. They had a lot of history. They have known each other for a very long time. He hoped it would stay that way for always. Never really wanting to give her up.

That night he goes up with Yuki sitting at the dinner table. Just watching his family. How they interact. All that he does have. He was very lucky in a lot of ways. He always realized being a Vampire wasn't as bad as he thought. When he didn't have the powers he missed them. He was now proud of his Vampire and Hunter powers. He was going to make sure he used both to do a great job at the association. Even better then he has in the past.


	266. Chapter 266 OH Shit

Review please

Chapter 266 Oh shit.

A few more weeks go by. Zero is in his office talking to Yagari with the door open. "So how have things been?" Yagari asks?" Very well. Things went back to normal. We have been getting along great. Like before what happened."You know. You were A fool for lying and doing what you did." Yagari states. "I know. I just wanted to know if she would go to Kaname. If he would still be a problem. I wanted to know if she would cheat on me." Zero replies. "I think it was foolish. You just wasted good time. She really loves you. She wants you. You don't know how lucky you are." Yagari answers. "I do. Holding back the sex was just something I felt I needed to do." Zero responds. Both men turning around. To see Yuki behind them. Just looking at Zero.

Zero closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Yuki I didn't know you were coming here today." Zero says. Yuki just staring at him. Not answering. "Zero I will be going. Give you two some alone time." Yagari says walking out the time Closing it behind him."

"Yuki, please. I am not sure what you heard." Zero states "Enough. How could you? You lied to me. You made me feel our relationship as we knew it was over. You pushed me away on purpose. If you didn't want me. You should have just said so. Not play games with me." Yuki hisses. "That wasn't why I did it. I just needed to know if you were going to be true to me." Zero answers. "True? I never cheated on you Zero. When I was with Kaname you left me. I was free to be with whoever. I wanted to be with. I didn't play any games. You were the one chasing me." Yuki says. "I know. It's just I needed to know if I couldn't make love if you would stay." Zero states. "You thought because of that? I would leave you? That I wanted to give what we had up? You were the one to do that. Not me. What made you give in? Was that a pitty Fuck?" Yuki shouts. "Yuki how could you say that. I love you. I love making love to you." Zero comments. "Really? Sleeping next to me for months. Not touching me. Where was the bond then? That you couldn't keep your hands off me? I was laying there feeling down and alone. So alone. You pushed me away in every way to be close to you. Even in talking to me. You let me lay there and suffer. For what?"Yuki snaps. "I know it was dumb. I am sorry." Sorry doesn't cut it. I did nothing to deserve this. Nothing to show you I would cheap. Or even wanted Kaname. Do you want me to go screw him? Is that what you're after? I can go right now. I am sure he would go along with it. Martha might not like it though." Yuki shouts louder. "Please, Yuki don't say those things. I don't want that. The thought just kills me." Zero replies. "You have a really bad way of showing it. I know you been through a lot. I have tried my best to be by your side. To give you space. Or whatever you needed. And it still wasn't good enough for you. I don't know what you want from me? At this moment, I don't even care." Yuki states

"Please, I know you're mad at me. I know. I deserve everything your saying. But I do love you. I want to be with you. I just did a dumb thing. " Zero comments. "You always do dumb things. I'm always forgiving you for something. You almost broke me into. And I said I deserved it. Even though I did nothing. You came home and wanted to attack me at that time. Not even hearing or believing what I was saying to you. I can't keep going through this. I am tired."Yuki answers. "I Know. That was awful. I overreact. You know that is how I am. You always accepted it." Zero comments. "Maybe that's the problem. I always make excuses. I always let you get away with it. Saying its just Zero. You know what. You need to be like the rest of us. And think before you act. Before you hurt people." Yuki answers. "I am going back to the Cafe. Don't pick me up. I'm not coming home tonight. I will stay there." Yuki adds. "The Cafe is rented out. Where will you sleep?" Zero asks. "In the office, it has a sofa. I will be fine. I need some space. Some air." Yuki says walking out of the office. Not even waiting for Zero to respond.

Zero knows she is hurt. He saw a coldness in her, he hasn't seen in a long time. He knows he screwed up. That she was right. He also knew anything after this that would take place was his own fault. Just like Yagair told him. He just hoped that he didn't ruin it forever. That she would get over it. Like she always did.


	267. Chapter 267 Mistake

Chapter 267 Mistake

Yuki goes back to the Cafe. More mad then she has even been at Zero. She can't believe. He would do something like this. And even on purpose. Her mind elsewhere while she is trying to work. She can't keep her mind on what she is doing. Just thinking that all these months were a lie. How he pushed her away and hurt her. She just couldn't understand it.

When its time to close the Cafe, Yuki does so. Not even going into the back to make more items for the next day. Like she normally does. She just gets her purse and heads to her favorite park bench. The one across from Kaname's House. She sits there like she has all these years. Looking at a house. She no longer recognizes. Martha changed everything. Even the front door. She sits there and thinks. How she left Kaname go. Wanting to be fully with Zero. Giving Zero everything she had. Loving him more than ever. How could he do this? Kaname's wolf laying on her lap. Snuggling close. Keeping her warm. In the dark, cold autumn night. The only thing she had to talk to. Always being there even when he couldn't be in person. How she would love to run to talk to him. But stopped herself on so many occasions. Letting him stay with Martha. Knowing it wasn't her place to go there anymore. His life was moving on. So should hers. No matter what she decides to do next. She knew Kaname couldn't be any part of it anymore. WHich in a way hurt her terribly.

Kaname senses that Yuki is upset. He uses the wolf to comfort her. To be close to her. He wants to go to her as well, but at the same time. Knows not to get in the middle of this. They will make up. I will be on the outs again. Stand back. Stay where you are. With Martha and the child. This was the true test to see if they ran to each other. Both doing there best not to.

Zero Tries to call her, she doesn't answer it. She lets it go to voicemail. She has nothing left to say at the moment. It would only lead to another fight. Which makes Zero feel even worse.

Zero is at work thinking about everything that has taken place. How stupid he was. At the same time feeling. If she doesn't run to Kaname this time. She won't. If she does. It's over. He will take a step back and leave things be. Knowing this time it would be pretty much all his own fault. by pushing her to it. Would she give in? Or not?

Zero wanted to go to her. He missed her. It was only a few hours but he hated when she was mad at him. Not coming home to there home with him. Not even picking up the phone. He stays away at least for tonight. Knowing she needs to cool off. He drives home slowly. Alone in the car. His sidekick not there. Feeling empty and alone.

He drives into the parking lot, knowing he will have to go in and act like everything is fine. In front of the kids. Which in his heart nothing was ok. He walks into CJ starting Dinner. Two smaller kids at the table doing their homework. CJ always picked up the pace when he knew his parents were having troubles. He used to it by now. They always had troubles. There time together being good was always short lived. In one way or another. Nothing like what that had in the past. This time it was all Zeros fault. And he could kick himself for it. Granted the last few months were hard. But they were together. She stayed by his side. Trying her best to make it work. To show him how much she cared. He just takes a deep breath and sits at the dinner table. Looking at his children. What good kids they were. If they didn't do anything else. They raised Great children. Something Yuki always wanted. Something she always craved with him. His babies.


	268. Chapter 268 Not understanding

Review, please. Zero you really screwed up this time. :(

Chapter 278 not understanding.

After dinner Zero heads to bed. In an empty bed. Now knowing. What it felt like to Yuki all those months, he stays away from her. Not only sexually, in every way. How that had to drive her insane. Yet she stayed. How depressed, would get. How hurt. How he took everything good from her away. For stupid jealousy. For wanting control. Its two am and he can't stop thinking about her. He calls her again, still no answer. He knows. She isn't sleeping. She can't sleep well when she isn't next to him. Yet she still won't answer the phone. SHe isn't ready to make up yet. Would she ever be? Zero thought.

Morning comes, Zero gets the kids ready for school and himself ready for work. Still no sign of Yuki calling. He leaves it be. Figuring maybe later today. Or at least hoping. He gets in the car and heads to work. Going to his office. Where Yagari is waiting in his office.

"Sorry man. I didn't know. She was right behind us yesterday." Yagari states. "I didn't either. I guess in a way it was better she found out. IF we can get over this. Then we should be fine. I will see if she goes to him now. It will tell the tale." Zero states. "Are you still on the kick? What the hell is wrong with you? I know he has always been in your life. But this is ridiculous. You're screwing your relationship up on purpose. She was pissed yesterday." Yagari answers. "She is still pissed. I don't know what it is. Ever since what happened. I feel less in control of myself. Of anything. I am still dealing with the backlash from it. And I just need to know. IF she is really going to stay. I know its dumb. I know she didn't do anything. I even know my reasonings are not right. I just can't help it." Zero replies. "I think, you're dealing with PSD from the beatdown. That was a lot for you to handle. Especially after hearing how strong you are. You thought nothing could touch you. Then boom. I don't think any of this has to do with Yuki. You are just taking it out on her. Which isn't fair." Yagari remarks. "I know. I started it now. I will end it. Then, either way, it turns out. I will leave it be." Zero answers. "I think you need to go to therapy. To talk about what took place. Maybe even talk about all the shit you hold against Kaname. That way if you get loud and crazy with the therapist. You're not hurting Yuki." Yagari comments. "Maybe. We will see." Zero answers. "Don't you miss her? Don't you miss what you had?" Yagari asks. "Yes. ALot. I noticed last night what I was making her go through all this time. I felt terrible. I can't go back and change it. Just give her time. ANd hope she forgives me again." Zero responds.

Back at the Cafe, Yuki is working or at least trying to. Leaving her phone in her office. Not even caring if it rings or not. She doesn't want to know. She is still mega pissed and hurt. At lunch, Kaname comes in. Feeling she needed someone real to talk to. When he enters she just runs to him. Giving him a very tight long hug. He holds he tightly kissing her head. Telling her everything will be ok. Tears streaming down her face. Letting all the hurt out.

"Hey, it will be ok. You know how he is." Kaname says. Lightly petting her head. "How could he? Why? We don't even see each other often. I have done my best to stay away from you." Yuki says through her tears. " Its just a lot for him. He went through something that was traumatizing. He is taking it out on you." Kaname admits. "He needs to grow up. He is being foolish. Not about what happened to him. But about us." Yuki answers. "Really? What do you think he would have said. If he saw you a few minutes ago. The way you ran to me. The way I am holding you at the moment?" Kaname responds. "I wouldn't be here in your arms. If he wasn't such an ass. I haven't talked to anyone since yesterday. Seeing you was refreshing. I knew i could tell you. That you would be here for me. He hasn't been. We had a few days of wonderfulness. Then this shit." Yuki states. "I was going to say. Didn't you to get back to yourselves before you found out?" Kaname asks. "Yes. it was great. But now I don't even know. Why he did it? Was it a pity fuck? Just because he knew how low i was? I don't trust his actions." Yuki admits. "A pity fuck? Wow. I don't think that was it. He cares. He just overdoes things. He is drama at times. You always said that is what Zero was. Shouldn't you be use to it by now?" Kaname states. "NO. I'm tired of it. I am tired of it all. I always hated it. Just always let him get away with it. Like you always say. I can't anymore. We are over 60 Kaname. We are not children anymore. I want a normal relationship." Yuki states. "Well, Than tell him that. Its your choice Yuki. I am not getting into. I know better. I have more to lose this time. I can't. I love you with all my being. I just know better."Kaname responds. I understand." Yuki answers.


	269. Chapter 269 Pleading

Chapter 269 pleading

Kaname leaves and Yuki is alone again. Just having the wolf by her side. Its later in the day. She sees Zero's car pull up. That he is coming in. She walks into the back of the cafe. Into her office. To get away. Zero see's and notices. She is still pissed. Not even wanting to see him.

Zero walks to the back of the cafe knocking on Yuki's office door. She didn't lock it so he walks in. "I came to see if you were coming home tonight?" Zero asks. "No. I will stay at the Cafe. I like it here." Yuki answers. "Yuki you need to come home. I understand you're mad at me. But we have children to take care of." Zero states. "And since when did you think about them? Before or after I was going to sleep with Kaname? Before or after you figured you would push me away. Lie to me?" Yuki answers. "I'm sorry. I just need you to come home." Zero states. " You will be fine. You can take care of the kids. I can always call Kaname to take Rai off your hands. Then you will only have Anna. Cj takes care of himself." Yuki huffs. "You know I don't mind taking care of him. He isn't my problem." Zero answers. "No. I guess I am. So there is no need for me to come home." Yuki states coldly. Zero tries to walk over to her. To touch her. Knowing that if he can get close enough. Maybe he could use the bond. He knew his touch always made her weak. That he could control her with it. At this moment, he was desperate. As he gets closer, She moves away. Knowing what he is after.

"You should have thought about that months ago. You didn't want me in that way. Why would I now want you." Yuki says. "That's not true. When I did make love to you days ago. You saw how much I wanted you. What you did to me. Just at a touch from you. "Zero comments." I don't trust your intentions anymore. I don't even trust you." She remarks. "I know your hurting. I am sorry. Just give me a chance to explain. You know you can always trust me. I didn't want to break that." Zero asks. " I don't need you tYou'reour always pushing me to Kaname. Thinking i want him. Thinking I'm leaving. I thought we were over that? I thought we have come so far? Before all this our relationship was awesome. I got so close to you. I needed no one else. Even after i still just wanted you. Trying to make myself into whatever you needed or wanted. For what? Someone who doesn't trust me? SOmeone who wants to play games?" Yuki answers. "What about our bond? You can't forget it. It will just bring you back to me. " Zero states. "Always with that damn bond. Do you know I didn't even care about it anymore. I was so happy to be with you. I didn't feel stuck to you anymore. I felt i was where i was suppose to be. With the person i needed most. Now I look at you and feel nothing but hatred." Yuki admits. "Yuki please. Don't say that. You don't mean that." Zero says trying to touch her hand. And she pulls away. "Please leave Zero. I just want to be alone. Its what i have been for almost a year. I am use to it now." Yuki comments walking to the door. Walking out. Zero hurt not sure. What to say. Or even do. He never seen her like this. The coldness beats any other time. She was mad at him. Dodging every time he tried to touch her. So he couldn't use it against her. He knew. He was in trouble. He knew he pushed her too far.

Zero leaves the Cafe. Yuki in the kitchen not even seeing when he leaves. Not paying attention. Zero sits in the car and just watches. Saying to himself, What am I going to do now?


	270. Chapter 270 Bringing in the big guns

Review

Chapter 270 Bringing in the big guns

Zero goes back to his office and calls in an old friend He knew from when he was young. He knows that he can trust him. Even though at times he can act more of an ass than Zero. It's been many years since he talked to him. But he knew he was good for the job.

Kaito was a tall, lean young man with messy, ash brown hair and hazel eyes. He was a Hunter and a teacher. What Zero wanted from him. No one would suspect.

Kaito bursts into Zeros office. "So what did you need more for old man?" Kaito grunts. "Its been such a long time. Not to mention your older than me. So you're the old man." Zero says. "Yea yea. It's good to see you." Kaito states. Giving Zero a man hug. "So seriously, what do you need me for? Its been over 30 years since I seen you." Kaito comments. "I know. Sorry about that. I left the Association and I didn't look back till now. I kind of left everything behind at the time." Zero states. "Yea For the pureblood. Still, don't understand what you saw in the mousey thing." Kaito says bluntly. "She has been my wife for over 40 years. Please have some respect for her. " Zero states. "Well, Hell. SHe put up with you that long. I guess she does deserve some respect. Man, what kind of hold you have on her? Or is it the other way around?" Kaito remarks. "We love each other. Back to what I need you for. I fucked up. I need you to watch her. See what she does."Zero states. "What do you mean? Why do you want that?" Kaito asks.

"I did something to push her away. She doesn't want to come home to me. Or talk to me at the moment. I cant surveillance her. She will know I'm there. So, I want you to do it. She would never suspect. I want you to tell me if she goes near Kuran." Zero replies. "Are you fucking kidding me? He is still in the picture after all these years? My God i would of thought one of you , would of killed the other by now." Kaito blurts out. " Thanks to Yuki both of us are still alive. They are just good friends at the moment, i just want to see now that she is pissed at me. If things take a turn. If its the reason she wont come home. Besides me being an ass." Zero comments. "This sounds fucked up. But ok. I will take the job. Just give me the addresses and i will stake them out. "Kaito remarks. Zero hands him a piece of paper. "She is staying at the Cafe. Kaname lives just a few doors door." Zero admits. "Jesus Chirst. Dude, what the hell is wrong with you? Keeping him that close to your woman? I never got any of that. It made no sence to me. How you two faught over that. You could of gotten any girl you wanted. You picked her." Kaito states. "Let's not go there. I might of done something that will never get fixed. I pushed to hard. I might of just lost eveything i worked for. And its my own fault. Not Kaname's. Mine. I happen to always put him in the middle of things. He isn't even in. I just have so much going through my head. I don't even know why i did what i did. Everything was great. I don't understand it. Why would i push her away?" Zero asks. "I have no idea. Is it true you got hurt badly?" Kaito asks?" Yes. Really bad. I think that has alot to do with this. My mind isn't the same from it. I took it out on her." Zero states.

"I will do as you ask. I will give you a full run down of her day and night. I will start as soon as i leave. " Kaito comments. "Thank you. Be honest i need to know the truth." Zero responds. "Look you know me. I dont way words. I say shit as it is. I am not going to lie to you. This is just a job to me. Not to mention i hate the pepole i am watching. Nothing will ever chance that. She has such a hold on you. Its aweful."Kaito says. "I use to have one on her. Something i thought would never break. The bond too strong. I am not so sure now." Zero answers.

Kaito walks out going on his mission. Zero sits at his desk chair. unsure where things are going to go after today. She wouldn't give him the chance to touch her. She knew what he was after and faught him. Supposely the bond cant be broken. Its there for life/death. But she wasn't giviing him the chance to use part of it. She was too smart. He felt he would give her , some freedom. Let her cool down some. Maybe she would miss him. Maybe crave him. He hoped so. Not even the kids worked this time. He was in trouble.


	271. Chapter 271 Watching

Review Please. Welcome, Kaito to the party. LOL!

Chapter 271 Watching

Kaito goes to the Cake and parks across the street. Watching. He sees that Yuki doesn't stay there long. That she gets her purse and gets in her car. Going to town. He sees that she goes into different Cafes around town. Seeing what they offer. Then she goes to different high-end grocery stores. Buying high-end flours, creams and more. She spends all day doing this. going back to the Cafe at night. Closing it up. She goes into the back and bakes. Spending hours there. Leaving Kaito bored silly. "This woman's life is so boring. I am dying here." Kaito states to himself.

The next morning comes and Yuki opens the Cafe. She doesn't stay though. Once the employees come. She is out again. Going to a different town and doing the same as the day before. Bringing the Wolf with her everywhere. At night this night, she just goes to sit on her park bench. Watching the townhouse. Seeing they are now adding a deck. Every time she looked. There was something different added to the townhouse. It was a whole new world to her. Nothing was the same. Not even in her regular life. Which just made her sad. Even Kaito could read it on her face. How alone she looked. After a few hours, she walked back to the cafe. Turning the lights off and heading to bed. Being all alone.

The rest of the week pretty much goes the same. No sign of Kaname. He is too busy with the construction on his house. And the child. His new life left him very busy. At this point, Yuki had neither of them. Kaname she could talk to. At least the once a week. But she didn't push for anything more. With Zero at the moment, she didn't want to talk to him. She was totally hurt and mad at him. The site of him made her sick. She knew she needed to be her own person. Not depending on either of them.

Kaito gives Zero a call at the end of the week. To give him an update. "Hey, Zero. It's me Kaito." Kaito states. "Hey, How are you? What do you have to report?" Zero ask. "I'm Good. Your wife has been going to different towns all week. Going into different Cafes getting new ideas for her own. Going to fancy places to buy flour and things to make her goods with. She comes back, either bakes or goes to sit at the bench in the park. She watches the townhouse across the street. It seems to have a lot of construction being done to it. She is so alone. She is so hurt. Its written all over her. She stays to herself. She doesn't talk or bother with anyone. Zero what did you do to her?" Kaito states. " I betrayed her. No Kaname?" Zero asks. "No. He is busy in his own world. She does have a wolf with her at all times. it's her only source of companionship."Kaito says. "Ok. Keep watching," Zero says hanging up.

Its been another week and she stays away from Zero. Away from everyone. Pushing herself more and more alone. Into her own world. Zero is trying to leave her be. Hoping that helps her get over this. At the same time. Falling apart himself. Knowing he has no one else to blame but himself. She got tired of picking up the pieces. Tried of the way he acts so impulsively. She grew up and controlled herself. He did for a time, now he wasn't sure what was happening to him.


	272. Chapter 272 Running away

Chapter 272 Running away.

Kaito keeps his watchful eye. Yuki still goes out and gets away from the Cafe during the day. She isn't in there twenty-four seven like she uses to be. She was now taking day trips around town. Seeing things she never got to see. Doing things she never got to do. She never even took her phone. She left it at the Cafe. She didn't want to talk to anyone. There was no point. Not even going home at times to the Cafe at night. Getting a room at a hotel. And spending the night. Going out to dinner. Watching the stars. Talking long walks. The places she went were never too far from home. But enough to be a different atmosphere. She didn't make friends or talk to anyone. She likes to sit on there Park benches and watch as people went by. Just like she did at the one near her old home. Kaito even saw that she was looking at rented houses. Going in to take a look around. Asking the price a month. She did that to a few places. Which made Kaito suspicious.

He also saw that she went into a Therapy office. One that said in the window. We can lighten blood blonds. It advertised that it could break or weaken a bond. Making you free. Kaito heart dropped for Zero. He knew what she was after. "Oh man. Whatever you did this time. She is pissed." Kaito says to himself.

Kaito rushes to his phone. Giving Zero a call. "Man, I need to tell you something." Kaito says out of breath. "What? Did she go to him? Didn't she?" Zero says with hurt. "Hell no. He is the least of your problems. She doesn't even know he exists. Man, she is looking at apartments to rent. And she found a therapist that can remove or lighten blood bonds. She is leaving you." Kaito announces. Zero falls into his office chair. His heart thumping a mile a minute. Not sure what to think or what to do. He never thought this would happen. "Where is she?" Zero asks. "A few towns over. She is looking at different places. far out. Not near you, Kaname or even the Cafe. Dude you need to fix this and fast. Oh and I thought you should know the apartments are only one bedrooms. Doesn't look like she has plans to take any of the kids either. I don't think she is even going to tell you. I think she is just going to disappear. Which would have worked if you didn't hire me."Kaito states. "Not even them? That's so not like her." Zero remarks. "Dude whatever you did. She wants out. If she sees the kids. That means she see's you. I think you really did it this time." Kaito responds. "I think so too. Just keep watching her. At least we will know where she is. I tried calling she doesn't pick up." Zero answers. "Dude she doesn't take that phone with her. And no I know why. First, she doesn't want to hear from you. Second, you can track her with it." Kaito replies. "What about the wolf?" Zero asks. "That thing is always with her. It doesn't leave her side." Kaito reports. "Than Kaname knows everything. It's part of him. He always knows what she is thinking and where she is. Even without talking to her in person. Its why he hasn't come to me and ask whats going on with her. He already knows." Zero comments. "Ok, but you don't have a romantic relationship with a dog." Kaito states. "No shit. But he still is with her. He still knows. He will keep her safe at least." Zero responds.

WHen Zero gets off the phone, he is shattered. He knows he pushed her out of his life. Never thinking this would ever happen. That their bond would hold them together. She even was trying to break it now. To make sure he couldn't get her back. He knew he had to talk to her before she did that. Once she would. He wouldn't be able to get close to her. He had to use what he always used against her. Thinking would it even still work? She wouldn't let him touch her the last time. SHe was on to him. He had to think and fast.


	273. Chapter 273 blindsided

Review please

Chapter 273 Blindsided

While Zero is in his office a few days later. Still trying to think of what he is going to do. He gets a surprise visit from Kaname.

"What brings you here?" Zero asks. "Same as always. Yuki." Kaname states. "I haven't talked to her for over a week." Zero states. "I know. Pretty much same here. Last time I talked to her she was pretty upset. I haven't even gotten to talk to her again. She isn't around to grab. The only way I see anything is through the wolf. " Kaname admits. "So she is pushing you away as well?" Zero asks. "Yes. I think at this moment she is pushing everyone away. No one talks to her or even see her. She rented an apartment town away. She hasn't even come back." Kaname states. "Damn." Zero replies. "She told me in wolf form to pick up Rai. That she gives me full custody of him. Zero something isn't right. She would never just give up her child. I can't talk to her through the dog. I can't call her. There is no pickup. I can just appear to her but that's going behind her back. She told me not to." Kaname states. "She gave you full custody?" Zero asks. "Yes, I got the papers today. She isn't comeing back. She walked away from us all. Like I feared so many years ago. I take it you will be getting the papers also. For Anna." Kaname states. "This doesn't seem right. She even wanted to have another child with me. IT hurt her to the core to think we couldn't. She didn't even say goodbye to the kids." Zero says. Pacing the floor. "She didn't say goodbye to me either." Kaname states. As they are both there talking Zero's office phone rings. "Hello." Zero says." Hello dad. I am calling because I just got papers stating that I own the Cafe? Dad, what is this all about? I don't know the first thing about running a Cafe. My name was under it because of when you were going to divorce mom. iT was for safety. Nothing else." Ren States. "She gave you the Cafe?" Zero asks. In total shock. Kaname just looking at Zero. "Yes. The papers here state its mine. I have been trying to call mom, but I get nothing." Ren comments. "Just leave things as it is. I will go to the Cafe today. There are employees. We will let them run the place till we get this taken cared of." Zero states. "Dad is everything ok with you and mom?" Ren asks. "No. Son, I think she left me for good this time." Zero answers sitting in his chair. "Wow, dad. She never did anything like this before. And your always pissing her off. I am sorry dad." Ren responds. "Me to. More than you know." Zero answers.

WHen Zero gets off the phone. He just looks At Kaname. WHo is standing there in disbelief. "Well, Kiryu you finally managed to get her to walk out for good. I never thought I would see the day. I actually feel bad." Kaname admits. "Walk out? She upped and left everything. She didn't let anything stop her. Not even our children Kaname." Zero states. "She knows from the past she couldn't Zero. We always used the kids to get to her. To be around her. She knows our games. She isn't letting us play them this time. I have the wolf with her. She will remain safe. I can still see where she is. And what she is doing. I am not going over her head and appearing. I don't want to make this worse." Kaname states. "If I don't go after her I may never see her again. I never saw this coming." Zero admits. "You did all of this because of me? I wasn't even in the way Zero. I have my own family now. She picked you. You guys had it so great. Why?" Kaname asks. "I don't know. I don't feel right Kaname. I know I always overreact and do things I shouldn't. But I knew she was with me. I am not sure why I was so obsessed with this." Zero admits. "When was the last time you had Hanabusa check you?"Kaname asks. "Its been awhile. Why?" Zero responds. "Let him check your blood. Let him see if the poison is out of your system." Kaname replies. "Ok. I will go to him when I go home. What do I do about her?" Zero asks. "Don't go to her new place. Don't let her know you know where she is. Give her space. It's obvious what she wants. See if you can see if she comes back to the Cafe at all. Get her there. That might mean you're going to have to stalk it." Kaname reveals. "That's fine. I have someone on it." Zero says.


	274. Chapter 274 Feelings

Chapter 274 Feelings...

Kaito calls Zero. "Where the hell have you been? You never told me. She took the apartment. Never mind the other things that are going on." Zero shouts. "Look Man. She did everything all at once. Today! I am not sure. How but she did it all not wasting any time. First, she went to the Lawyer to draw up papers, She gave full custody of Rai to Kaname. Anna to you. You will be getting yours. She just put it on hold. SO you couldn't find where she is. She gave the address of the Cafe. Not the new place. She then filed papers giving the Cafe over to Ren. Since it was already in his name. There wasn't anything much for her to do. She then paid the lady for the Apartment. The woman let her stay there a few days ahead to see if she liked the place today she took it. She orders a few things for it that arrived today as well. Nothing major. A bed, sofa, and tv. " Kaito states. "is there anyone controlling her? Telling her what to do?" Zero asks. "NO. She is totally alone. She planned it all out and then just did it. She even made an appointment for a few days to go to the Therapy. Which doesn't give you long to stop this. If you even can." Kaito states. "I can't come there. She will know I am watching her. I don't want that. Well, she is going to the Cafe at anytime? To pick up something or anything?" Zero asks. "I am not sure. We can make it that an employee needs her to sign his check or something. To make her stop by. That something got mixed up." Kaita advises. "DO IT. Whatever you need to do. Do it. I need to see her. I need to stop this.

Later that week, Yuki makes a trip to the Cafe. To give out the last of the paychecks. To say her final goodbyes to this place. She walks in and everything is normal. The place is packed as always. Yuki just lets the employee's do there job. She doesn't take over like she uses to. She lets it go.

Yuki walks into her office. To find Zero sitting in her desk chair. "I should have known," Yuki says. "I need to talk to you." Zero says getting up. "About what?"Yuki answers. "What do you mean about what? What the hell are you doing? I got papers today giving me full custody of our daughter and the deed to the house is now just under me. Yuki WHy?" Zero asks. "Because I have had enough. This life isn't for me anymore. I'm tired. It's about time I have done something for myself. To break free of the chains. I have been living with all my life. There has to be something more. There can't be all this pain. Love isn't supposed to hurt like this." Yuki states. "Nothing worth fighting for doesn't hurt Yuki.

" Maybe in your world. I need space. Freedom. Without you, Without Kaname. Just me. You will be happier without me also. No more Kaname. There will be no more chains or ties to him for you. I made sure of it. Rai is with him. No back and forth. Same with Anna. The house is yours. No one taking it away from you. You can be the hunter you always wanted to be. I told the heads to let you take any job you want from now on. That I will not be putting any restrictions on you. You are free. I also gave up my seat on the council. Kaname will have to find someone else. I want no part of it. I will not be marrying anyone. Hunter vampire, human or so on. So it doesn't matter to me to be on the Counsel. I have no one to protect anymore." Yuki answers. Zero just stands there. Not believing any of it. Was this his Yuki? The one always protecting him? Now giving that up? "You are a grown man Zero. You are stronger than anyone I know. You don't need me. Find someone and be happy. Someone you don't have to look over your shoulder. Someone would make you happy and at peace. It was something I never could do."Yuki says. with a tear in her eye. Doing her best to hold them back.

"Yuki you don't mean any of this. This isn't you. I love you. I know you love me." Zero states. " Where did that get us? We are not good for each other. We only hurt each other." Yuki admits. "You're mad. I understand. I know. I pushed you away. God, I didn't know this far. We had it back. We were doing well again. I promise you. I won't mess it up this time." Zero answers. "If you don't. I will. It's just how it goes. I will not give our children the life we been giving them. That's not what I wanted. I wanted them to have the life, Ai, Ren, and Akio had. Not this back and forth shit. Fighting making up around and around we go. They don't deserve it." Yuki says. "Before this, you wanted another child. We can go back to what we had with AI." Zero comments. "No, we cant. It would only lead to another innocent in our mess. I wasn't thinking. I loved you so much its the only thing I ever thought of. I need to think bigger than that. I need to think for myself and the others I dragged into this." Yuki answers.


	275. Chapter 275 One last time

Chapter 275 One last time.

Zero walks closer to her. Looking into her eyes. He does see she is upset. That there is pain. He knows he needs to fix this. But how? She already made her decision. How could he change it? He lightly touches her hand. "Zero please." Yuki says. As Zero pulls her closer to him. "I love you Yuki. I am sorry. I am sorry for everything." Zero states. Kissing her on her lips. Pushing her closer. So she can't break away. Not letting her. He knows the bond is still there and he needs to work it any way he can. ITs all he has left. Without it, he is done. He is lucky. She saved it for last to get rid of.

"Zero this doesn't fix anything. I am still leaving." Yuki comments. "I need you. I want you. Let me show you." Zero answers. Kissing her lips down her neck. Nibbling and licking. As he takes a bite, Getting the blood he craved and missed. Licking up every last drop. Pulling her body closer. Undoing her blouse to rub her breasts lightly, caressing them. Kissing them. She tries to back away but he won't let her. Pulling her closer to him. He lightly places her on the sofa, as he undoes her skirt and his pants. Laying himself on top of her. Limiting her access to the door and getting up. He keeps touching and kissing her. Making love to her, passionate tender love. She doesn't push him away but he still see's she isn't herself. He feels being this close. Could at least show her. They still can be. SHe lays in his arms on top of his warm slender body. With just a light blanket on top of them. They stay there the night. Not saying a word. Just in each other's arms. Yuki taking in his scent. Rubbing her hands on his chest. As Zero kisses her head and holds her close to him. Never wanting this night to end. Zero fears the worst. His arms held her tight. Almost to the point, she can't breathe. He can't help himself.

When morning comes Yuki gets up off of him. Putting her clothes on slowly. Not saying anything to him. Just gathering her things. "Yuki I want you to know. I still love you. What happened last night was true. I know you felt it." Zero states. She picks up the last of her things. Just giving him a smile as she walks out the door. Still not giving in to him. The sex had no effect. Not like it normally did. She gave into having it but it didn't hold her. He sat there hurt and lonely. Watching her walk down the hall. As she walked out of his life. Feeling that would be the last time they ever made love. Maybe even the last time he ever saw her. She gave up everything she loved to get away from him. It was over.

He gets dressed and goes to work. Not fully there. His mind wandering. His heart empty. All he could think about was holding her. Wishing he never let her go. There was nothing left. The only thing he did notice is she didn't give him divorce papers. She did everything else but that. That kind of confused him. "Maybe they are on the way. They just didn't go through yet." Zero thought. He knew if they showed up. It was truly finished.


	276. Chapter 276 AfterMath

Review Please. Poor Zero.

Chapter 276 Aftermath

Its been a few more weeks. Zero still has Kaito watching her. Just so he knows, she is safe. She hasn't gotten in contact with any of them. She left going away. Washing her hands of everything. She use to know and love. Zero was doing his best to hang on. This wasn't the life he wanted. He still didn't understand why he did all that. He surely screwed up. This time she didn't forgive him. Didn't say it was just Zero. I guess that time truly came to an end. Zero was free now. The association gave him real jobs. He was going on the field almost every day. Hunting Level E's. He was the hunter. He uses to be. They even had him going away to do jobs. There was no more office jobs. His paperwork was pilling up. His sidekick no longer there to help. He thought. He would be happy. The job he left behind to be with her. He resented her back then a little for it. Now it meant nothing. What he used to crave wasn't a thrill anymore. It just gave him somewhere to go. To get his mind off of things. He was happier sitting at the dumb desk chair. With her on the other side doing his paperwork. Bringing him lunch. Spending time together. How he wishes, he could go back to that. He saw his daughter Akio every day. She felt sorry for her father but truly understood. What he mother did. She just wondered what took her so long. Akio was a strong independent woman. She would have never put up with what her mother did. She knew he mother was no angel. That she did her share. But she also saw how her father always overreacted. With her mother being the one to get hurt in the end. The last time her mother almost dying at the hands of her father. She couldn't imagine, how her mother forgave him for that. Even she saw that the relationship with Kaname was a better one. Now there was none with either. It was something to get used to. Ren would see his father also. They all worked at the same place.

They would go out to lunch. Seeing their father as an empty shell of a man. This time it was even worse than when he left with Khairs. They knew. Yuki wasn't comeing back. They felt sorry for him. So they tried to be there for him. In any way, they could. They tried not to mention there mother. Just work, and things in general. Keeping things light. Ren knew how his father was. He was more like his mother. The forgiving sweet soul. Which Zero aways picked on. Their relationship changed, They got closer. He saw Ren for the man he had become. The good man. One he wishes he could be like. He was a part of him and Yuki. The best parts. Zero loved his kids. He wanted to make up for the times he was an ass to Ren. Not to mention taking Akio's Job. He saw now more than ever all the dumb shit he had done. He just couldn't go back and fix it all. But things he could. He would. He also saw his brother more. Mostly at work though. Not bringing anything home.

At home was nothing but an empty house. Anna would come home from school and ZJ would make the three of them dinner. He took over Yuki's job. He knew that there was times his father would come home late. Or tired from work. So he would make them something to eat. They would sit down at the table and talk about there day. It was so different without Yuki. It was like something was missing. This house wasn't a home. Anna was confused and would ask when is mommy coming home? Zero didn't know what to answer to that. He didn't have the heart to tell her. She wasn't comeing back. How do you tell a child that? He just said. He didn't know. It was something mommy had to take care of. But she loves you and always will.

Zero didn't even bother going up to bed at night. He stayed in the family room. Watching tv with ZJ. They were getting closer as well. He knew the only thing left that he had were his children. ZJ also felt sorry for his father. He knew more then anyone. What took place the last year and a half. How he pushed his mother away. How sad and depressed she was. How Zero hurt her. He saw it first hand. She tried to be there for him. To get nothing in return. How alone she felt. Needing Zero but him not there. He also knew there was no fix. He was the one to witness there craziest times. He was there for it all. Watching it first hand. He thought this was for the best. That they both needed a break from each other. He also saw, how they made each other so high. Then so low all at the same time. He wished things were different.


	277. Chapter 277 Visting

Review Please.

Chapter 277 Visit.

ZJ is the one to get the mail daily. He gets letters from his mother. He has kept that to himself. She asked him to. Her first letter to him told him. How she felt. Letting him know, she didn't leave him.

My dearest ZJ,

I just had to write you. To tell you that I love you. I am sorry for all the hurt, that I have put your through. Not only now, but your whole life. It's not something. I wanted to do. You were the child I wanted more than anything in this world. You are my heart. I wanted to give you so much more. I want you to know. I didn't leave you. I left your father, Kaname and everything else. I needed to. I needed to be free. None of this had anything to do with you, Anna or Rai. I just knew, if I kept contact both of them would of just let things go round and round. I can't do that anymore. I will always be there for you. I have enclosed my new Adress. You are welcome to visit any time you want. I even made a bank account for you. So you have the funds to get to me and home. Please do not share this with your father. The less he knows where I am. Or what I am doing. The better. He needs to move on as well. He needs so much more. I want you to know. This doesn't mean I don't love your father. My heart will be with him always. But for my sanity, I had to leave. I love you always

Mom.

ZJ Writes back and lets his mother know. That he has been getting her letters. That he will be visiting her really soon. That he understands and holds nothing against her.

ZJ waits till Zero is at work. Anna is with Hanabusa. He gets himself a cab and goes to see his mother. Paying with the funds she left him. He misses her and wants to make sure, she is doing ok. When he gets to her new apartment, He knocks on the door. The apartment is in the middle of the city. Where Yuki would just fall in with the other people. Not in the middle of nowhere. Where their home was.

"ZJ You came. I am so happy to see you." Yuki says answering the door. "Yes, mom. I came as soon as I got the chance. I wanted to make sure you were ok?" ZJ says. "I'm fine. I am even better now. Seeing you. Come in." Yuki responds. Yuki now lives in a first floor apartment. It has a living room, kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom. Enough for one to two adults. It's clean and up to date. Yuki didn't add much to it. Just a few simple needed things. She kept it empty. Nothing like the home, she made for her and Zero. "How is everyone back home?" Yuki asks. "The kids are fine. Anna does keep asking when you're coming back. She misses you. So does dad for that matter. He isn't taking this very well. He is trying to hide it from us. But I see him crumbling." ZJ admits. "You tell Anna that I love her. I can send her a letter when I send you one. Please give it to her. I am sure your father will be fine. It will take some adjusting. We have been together for over 40 years. It's hard." Yuki states. "Do you miss him?" ZJ asks. "Sometimes yes. There will be things I see that remind me of him. I just know its better this way. We are not good for each other ZJ. We only bring the other pain. We can't go on like that. It's not fair to either of us." Yuki answers. "I understand that mom. I saw a lot that happened. I know you're mad at dad, but running away?" ZJ replies. "If I stayed we would only keep seeing each other. Your father pushing our bonds. It would wind up back where we started. This way, I am hoping the chains will be broken." Yuki answers. "I don't know if you're going to be happy without dad. He isn't happy without you. Not even with his full job. It turned out not to be the rush he thought it would be. He kind of regrets it." ZJ reveals. "We all have to live with our actions. Sometimes what we think we want. Isn't good for us. Or even what we thought it would be. I am sure he will figure it out." Yuki replies. "How about I take you out to lunch?" Yuki asks. "Ok mom. Sounds good." ZJ answers.

Yuki takes Zj to a local burger joint. They sit at the counter on the bar stools letting their legs dangle. Talking and being with each other. They have a very nice afternoon. After lunch, Yuki gets him a cab. Giving him a disposable phone. "If you ever truly need me. You call me. Just please don't give this to anyone else. I trust you." Yuki says. "Ok. Mom. I will keep it in my room. Dad really doesn't go in there. He doesn't even go upstairs anymore. He uses the Family room as his bed."ZJ says. Yuki doesn't answer. She keeps any thoughts or emotions to herself. Knowing it's not her place to care anymore. She has to let it go. It's his house now. He can sleep anywhere he wanted. She left it all to him. Still in a way making sure, he was taken cared of.


	278. Chapter 278 The Call

Review

Chapter 278 The Call.

Zero is at work. Just getting in from the field. Sitting down in his chair. Getting a chance to take a breath. He has been overly busy. Doing it mainly on purpose to keep his mind busy. He had nothing else. As he is sitting at the desk. He gets a Call from Kaito. "Hey man. It's time for the weekly check-in." Kaito says. "Whats new?" Zero asks. "Well, She has gotten herself a job at the local Cafe. She only works about four hours a day. I think its to get out of the house and have something to do. She always has been writing ZJ. He knows where she lives. He went to visit her. She took him out to lunch. Its the only person she has talked to since she left. She sticks to herself. She goes out at night. Taking long walks, Sitting at the park watching the people go by. She lives a very different life."Kaito states. "I am glad she let our son visit. He still needs her. Its good to see. She still cares about him. I don't mind him seeing her. I never said she had to leave." Zero answers. "She seems happy alone Zero. She goes nowhere near Kaname. She goes nowhere near anyone. Its been over a month, she has fully been gone." Kaito says. "What about the therapy?" Zero asks. "She still goes once a week. I am not sure how it's going. As I am not inside her apartment. You would have to ask Kaname. His wolf sees everything. Knows everything."Kaito answers. "Good work. Keep it up." Zero states. "Man, don't you think its time to just let go? She isn't coming home. How long do you want me to watch her?" Kaito asks. "Until I say otherwise. I need to see if there is any way I can get her back. I am not giving up just like that. I am giving her space she needs. I just fear if she breaks the bonds. I am doomed." Zero says."She left you with the bonds. It didn't stop her. I think you are wasting your time. Just move on. but I will do as you say." Kaito replies.

When Zero gets off the phone. He thinks about what Kaito said. That Kaname would know more. Its been a month since he even talked to him. WIthout Yuki and Rai. They never saw each other anymore. Martha didn't really work anymore. She was staying home with the child. redecorating. Doing all the things she wanted. Would Kaname even answer? There really was no need to talk to each other anymore. Yuki made sure. She put everything in place before she left. So that neither of them had to bother with each other ever again. They were finally free of each other. Zero thought it would have felt better than it actually did. Everything was so different. The life he would have had without Yuki. It wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

Zero takes a chance and gives him a Call. "Hey, Kaname. Sorry to bother you." Zero says. "No problem. Have you heard from her?" Kaname says desperately. "No. She hasn't come near me since she left. How about you?" Zero asks. "No, no calls, no nothing. I only see through the wolf. Who she has told, me through him. NOT to appear in any way or she would give him back." Kaname admits. "Really? But weren't you two friends? When she left?" Zero asks. "We were. CLose ones too. She just wants free."Kaname states. "I need to ask you something. I know you don't owe me anything. But did the therapy work? Is she over me?" Zero asks. Nervous to hear the response. "Well to be honest. From what I saw. The blood blond has been curbed. It worked for that. For the sex bond. Not so much. You two did have sex before she left didn't you?" Kaname asks. "Yes. I was trying to make her stay. Trying to use it against her. Like she always told me." Zero admits. "Well, it's still there. The therapist couldn't seem to remove it. So she did it in a different way. When she goes to sleep to keep her body at peace, she remembers your last night together. Holding the pillow close. Thinking it's you. She is still making love to you in her dreams." Kaname admits."Really? So it sorta worked? There is still hope?" Zero asks. "She is trying to curb that as well. The therapist said this way, she won't be craving you. She won't be in pain. So you are sorta still there with her. She is trying hard to let go of you." Kaname replies. "I really messed up this time. I just never thought. She wouldn't forgive me. I was so use to her always doing so." Zero responds. "I didn't see this coming. She was so in love with you. She saw nothing else. I do know. She was so hurt. Why don't you come for dinner tonight?" Kaname asks. "Are you sure?" Zero responds. "Yes. You can see Rai, I can see ZJ and Anna. Martha would love to see you also and the baby. You wouldn't believe how big he has gotten. Plus you can see the new place." Kaname states. "The new place?" Zero asks. "Yea Martha redid it all. It's like I live in a new house. It's taking a lot to get used to. I lost her and everything that went with her." Kaname says. "It's no better living in a house that is filled with her. Everywhere you turn."Zero admits. "I Guess. We are a pair?" Kaname chuckles. "I guess. I will come for dinner. It sounds good. I need to get out of that house anyway. Work is no better." Zero states. "I will see you tonight." Kaname answers.

Kaname sends a car to Hanabusa's to pick the kids up. So Zero doesn't have to make a special trip. Zero than heads to Kaname's after work. Traveling the same road, he did so many times. Going past the Cafe. Which is still extremely busy. How he remembers picking Yuki up every night. Going home together. Making love in the Cafe. All the old memories just rush through his mind. Taking over him. He sits in the car trying to gather himself. The strong vampire hunter, Crumbling piece by piece. His heartbroken. He can't believe it has come to this.


	279. Chapter 279 Dinner at Kaname's

Chapter 279 Dinner at Kaname's

Zero gathers himself up. Shaking off the self pity. He gets out of the car, walking down to the townhouse. Which looks like a different house from the outside. The dark wooden door with oval glass is now replaced with a white steel door with long fancy glass. When Zero looks up there is a deck. With a table and chairs and all flowers. Kaname didn't lie. It's totally different. Zero knocks on the door. When a tall elderly man dressed in a suit answers the door. "May I help you?" the man asks." I am here for dinner." Zero states. "Yes come in. The lord and lady will be right with you." The man states. Zero looking at him weirdly. Lady? Yuki was Lady. Zero just shrugs it off. Going in. Taking a look around. He feels like, he has never been in here before. He walks into the living room. With a large sectional black leather couch. Grey fluffy pillows and grey/black rug. With a glass coffee table. A large 55-inch tv on the wall. No more cozy room with the fireplace. Its all gone. As he is looking around, Martha comes in. "Zero, it's so nice to see you." Martha says going over giving him a hug."Same here. Thank you for having me for dinner." Zero responds. "Oh, that's nothing. Its great to see you. How have you been?" Martha asks. "Ok. hanging in there. And yourself? "Wonderful. I couldn't be better. We just got done redoing the house. The baby is getting so big. ANd Kaname has been wonderful. I finally have him all to myself." Martha snickers. "At least someone is happy." Zero says. "Over the moon is more like it." Martha answers. "Where are the kids? Kaname?" Zero asks. "They are downstairs. We made the basement an entertainment room. There is everything you could image down there. Kaname took the kids down there to play video games before dinner. "Martha states. Zero looking at her differently. She isn't the same. She has come accustomed to this life. She fit in even better than Yuki ever did. The butler, the cook, the fancy clothes. The house. SHe took everything over. Kaname didn't lie. When he said he lost everything. This was no better than what they had. As there twisted threesome. Martha turned into a stuck up fancy priss. Something Yuki never turned into. It was the thing, Kaname and Zero loved most about her. She never let any of this get to her head.

Martha takes Zero to the dining room. WHich has a new long table with six chairs. Sticking with her black and grey color theme. If you asked Zero he liked it better the way it was before. But it wasn't his choice or his house. Zero takes a seat, while the kids come rushing in. Kaname behind them. All taking there seats. "I am glad you came Zero." Kaname says. "Me too. Your house is very different." Zero states. "Yes, I know. Martha spent a lot of time redoing it." Kaname answers. "I see that. The baby has gotten big. He looks a lot like you."Zero says. "Yes. He does. I am very happy with him. It's great being a father. " Kaname states. "Yea." Zero answers. "Did you ever go to Hanabusa to get checked?"Kaname asks. "No, I forgot to be honest. So much has been going on. I am still trying to wrap my head around all of this." Zero remarks. "I think you should. He should check your blood and see if he piosion is out of your system." Kaname comments. "I will have him check it. I will write it down so I don't forget. There isn't anyone there to remind me of things anymore. To be honest, if it wasn't for Anna going to school with Hanabusa. I would just close the place up and move. I don't see myself staying there. It's too big. Too many memories."Zero admits. "I can understand that. If you need any help just ask. I don't mind taking care of Anna either. I know you will be going away on trips for work. If you need someone for her. Just ask." Kaname comments. "Thank you. That means a lot. I am not sure about my job anymore either. I wanted it so much, now it means nothing." Zero states. "I guess we are all going to have to redo our lives. It's been an adjustment."Kaname remarks. "It sure has. I was thinking of making Aiko President. I would take vice. I think she earned it. I just stepped in the way. Maybe not even vice. Just give it to my brother. I can be just a regular hunter. Its not really a big deal anymore. " Zero says. "If that is what you really want. Let me know. I will put it in. I think its a good idea. Just make sure you are sure about this. "Kaname asks. "I am. " Zero replies. "Than it shall be done." Kaname answers. "It's so different without her. She really did keep everything together. Everything alive." Zero says."I know. I miss the fun bubbly girl who use to greet me. Make me feel like the only man alive." Kaname remarks. Martha staring at him with daggers in his eyes. "Yes, The one who used to run to me. Throwing her arms around me. I miss everything. Even the fighting. I would give anything even for that." Zero says looking down at his plate."There isn't much we can do now. Just try to make the best out of the situation we are in. We have to move on. It's something she chooses. She seems to be sticking to it." Kaname says."Yes. I wanted to say, I am sorry. Due to my stupidity, she left you as well." Zero remarks. "Oh Zero. Stop it. Maybe it was for the best." Martha snaps. Both men looking at her like maybe for you. They change the subject and talk about regular things.

The rest of the night goes well. They actually get along. Not minding being around each other. It Actually feels like home. Neither of them ever thinking that would be.


	280. Chapter 280 Yargari

Chapter 280 Yagari.

Its been another month. The time just keeps slipping away. Zero's feelings don't change much. He still feels terrible. He now is just a regular hunter. He goes on daily jobs with his list. Doing what he needs to. He still waits for his weekly report. Its the only thing that keeps him going. Just to hear she is ok. Even though, she is so far away. They have never been this far from each other before. Never not talking this long. Even when he was with Kharis, they would exchange kids and bump into each other. Here and there. Even if it was to fight. Now they had nothing. It was the loneliest feeling ever.

"Hidy Hoe. " Kaito says. "Good grief. What do you have to report this week?" Zero asks. "Well, your wife got herself a makeover. The mousy little drab girl is gone." Kaito states. "What the hell do you mean?" Zero asks. "Well, let's see, First she went to the hairdresser, Got her self some blond ombre highlights. I think that's what they call it. Then she got herself a boob job. I have to say they look damn good."Kaito says. "WHAT? WHY? There was nothing wrong with them before. What did she do?" Zero snaps. "She didn't go crazy, Just made em a bit bigger. They look great. Thanks to her being a vampire they healed in no time. They just bounce as she walks. "Kaito states. "Stop staring at my wife's breasts. You prevent!"Zero snaps. "Oh give me a break. That was the most exciting shit. I saw this whole time. I am so freaking bored. I could die. Her clothes changed to. No more frumpy dresses. Tight jeans, cute tops. Boots leather jackets. She is a totally different person. Inside and out."Kaito replies. "That doesn't sound like her. I know people always teased her. Saying she didn't have much. That Kharis was built and she wasn't. I never thought she would do this." Zero states. "You never thought she would do any of this. Guess you didn't know her. Like you thought you did. Oh and one more thing Yagari has been coming around. I think he has a thing for your wife." Kaito states. "What? How many times has he been there?" Zero asks. "About three so far. He seems to come every Saturday. Things look friendly." Kaito reports. "Damn it!" Zero shouts.

Yagari of all people? Zero knew he liked Yuki. He always has. He just never thought. He would do this. Was he there being a friend? Trying to be more? This situation was getting worse all the time. She was falling more and more out of his range. It looks like she didn't miss. him or crave him. She stayed far away from him. Changing herself and her life. Was this what she really wanted? Was this the person? She really wanted to be? It just hurt Zero even more. To know that Yagari of all people would be with his wife. What next?

Zero couldn't take it. It was driving him insane. He hasn't spoken to Yagari in awhile. Maybe it was time to see, what he would say. If he even mentioned it.

Zero goes to Yagaris office, Now that Zero is just a regular, He works under him again. Hey, What brings you here?" Yagari asks. "Just letting you know. You will be my boss again." Zero states. "Yea I heard that. Guess the job wasn't all you thought huh?" Yagari asks." No. I see. I fought for the wrong thing." Zero answers. "Better you found out now than later." Yagari remarks. "I guess,"Zero responds. "How are you doing personally?" Yagari asks. "Not good. My life is nothing. Everything i worked for is gone. She left and never looked back." Zero answers. "She needs time Zero." Yagari states. "It has been close to six months Yagari. How much more time? She left our children. Our Home, Her business, and yes me." Zero remarks. "I know its hard for you. I did visit with her. She has changed drastically. She is so different. I think she is finally becoming herself." Yagari states. "Why did she see you and no one else?" Zero asks. "Becasue she trusts me. We became good friends when i trained her. Also, she knows i know what took place. Since i was there training you. She really is hurt by what you did. It might be six months but she is still hurting." Yagari states. "Does she even miss me?"Zero asks. "We don't dwell on talking about you. I only see her once a week. I do know the blood bond isn't as strong as it was. She takes blood tablets and seems ok. "Yagari admits. "What about Kaname?" Zero asks. "She doesn't talk about him at all. She is trying to forget this life. She wants to move on. Everything in this life. Just hurt her. Or she hurt them." Yagari comments.


	281. Chapter 281 WTF

Review Please

Chapter 281 WTF.

Its the weekend and Yagari is heading to see Yuki again. He actually, can't wait for the day. That he can go visit her. He enjoys being with her. He cares for Zero. He watched him grow up. He doesn't want to hurt him in any way. He also feels that Yuki let him go. Being friends shouldn't hurt anything.

When Yagari arrives at Yuki's apartment. He walks in. Just taking a deep hard look at her. Not able to take his eyes off of her. The long hair with blonde ombre highlights with soft wavy curls. Her body in the tight-fitting dark wash denim jeans and white V neck top. He notices the breasts right off the bat. How perky and larger they are. Her nice round firm ass. "Yuki, What did you do?" Yagari asks."What do you mean?" Yuki says. "My god you look incredible. I mean you always did. But there is something different about you. You're just glowing." Yagari states. "I made a few changes. I want to become the woman I want to be. People always talked about me not being enough. I changed that. It will also help me fit in. No one will ever recognize me as the Lady Kuran. I went back to using Yuki Cross. I went back to be the person. I should have been the whole time." Yuki answers. "My god, I see you in such a different light. You're stunning." Yagari states. Just staring at her. "Well, are you going to stare all night? or are we going out?" Yuki asks. "Going out. You have a plan?" Yagari remarks. "Yep. The bar down the street is holding Kareokee. I was thinking a few beers something to eat and Let's make a fool out of ourselves. What you think?" Yuki asks with a giggle."I think that sounds great." Yagari says. Helping Yuki put on her black leather jacket.

Yuki locks up and they head to the bar down the street. Sitting at the bar, Getting two beers. "I never knew you drank?" Yagari says. "I really never did. I think a beer shouldn't hurt. I did drink a case at my daughter's wedding. I am sure. I can handle a beer." Yuki says with a laugh. "Oh, yea I remember that. You know if you come on to me. I'm not going to push you away like he did." Yagari states. "Well, aren't you sure of yourself?" Yuki giggles. " I am just stating a fact."Yagari answers. They sit at the bar having a few drinks. Ordering some hot wings and fries. talking and enjoying the evening. Kareokee starts and they get up on stage singing, having a ball. Letting loose. After a few hours of hanging out together. Yagari walks Yuki back to her apartment.

"I had a great night." Yagari says. "So did i. It was so good to let loose. To be myself." Yuki states. Yuki opens the door letting Yagari in. He can't help himself. He grabs her, putting his strong arms around her and kisses her. She doesn't fight back. She kisses him. Putting her arms around him as well. They stand there for at least 10 minutes. Kissing. Yagari hands traveling down to her ass. PIcking her up letting her legs wrap around his waist to kiss her more. They had quite a height difference. She was 5 feet he was 6.5. He was tall and strong. Even more so Than Zero and Kaname. She felt alive kissing him, and so did he. There make out session lasted quite awhile. Until Yuki broke away.

"Yagari we can't." Yuki states. "Why? You're not with him anymore." Yagari answers. "Its bad enough I hurt both of them. I can't add another into this. I don't want to hurt you."Yuki remarks. "I am a grown man. I am not either of them. I can handle myself. I know there is a chance you will go back to him. I don't care. I want to be with you while I can. I want to show you there is more to life. Then both of them. " Yagari remarks. "And make you hate me in the end?" Yuki comments. "Look. We don't make it that we are getting married. We are just seeing each other. We are two grown adults. How many people have one night stands? Or relationships that are out of convenience? We stay open with each other. That is all I ask for." Yagari remarks. "I think. The sex part we go slow on. I will be honest with you. I am not over him totally. I am doing my best. But I do still miss him."Yuki reveals. "I wouldn't expect anything less. You were with him for over 40 years. It wouldn't surprise me if you got back together. I know what I am in for." Yagari states. Kissing her again, grabbing his long brown trench coat. "I will see you next week." He says, lighting his smoke on the way out.


	282. Chapter 282 Phone calls

Chapter 282 phone calls

Yuki takes her shower. Getting ready to go to bed. The thought of the kiss with Yagari fresh in her mind. Could she do this? Really? It was too soon. She laid down in bed just thinking. It would be totally different. Maybe might even work. There would be no third party involved. Just us. Yet a stabbing pain in her chest every time she thought about it. The thought of hurting Zero even more. If he would ever find out. That would kill him. The wolf just looking at her. Laying at the end of the bed. Kaname saw and heard it all. He picks up the phone calling Zero. At the same time, Kaito does.

"Zero I am sorry to bother you so late at night. But I have some information that might interest you." Kaname states. "Ok HOld on I have another call." Zero answers. "yea whats up Kaito?" Holy shit, You won't believe what took place tonight. "Kaito states. "Ok wait let me put you both in on the same call." Zero responds. "Kaname, Kaito has some news also. I will add you to the call.

Ok, Kaito you go first. Then Kaname." Zero states. "Ok, They went out to a bar, Your wife looks incredible. She radiates hotness. Not sure what happened but I guess hair makeup and new boobs did the job." Kaito states. "New boobs?" Kaname asks. "Yea she got a boob job." Kaito answers. "What?" Kaname says. "Not now. Get to the important stuff. Damn it. Leave her boobs out of this." Zero remarks. "Ok, Ok. Well, they went to the bar like I was saying. They had beers and ate dinner. They even did Karaoke. I took video. I will send to both of you." Kaito states. Zero and Kaname look at the video. Watching Yuki have a blast with Yagari. Not to mention Kaito was right. She looked great. She looked like a totally different person. Even the way she held herself was different. It didn't even seem like the same person they knew all those years. Not to mention Yagari doing Karaoke.

" She is also now going under the name Yuki Cross. She dropped Kiryu and Kuran." Kaito states. "Wow, she got rid of both of us." Kaname says. "I have more to add to Kaitos version. When they came home. Yagari made his move. They made out for a while. She told him. She wasn't totally over Zero. He didn't seem to care. Saying they could have a relationship of convenience. He was a big boy and can handle himself." Kaname states. "WhAT? He touched her?" Zero snaps. "Yes. Zero. I watched. While his hands roamed her. and they kissed. It was no better for me." Kaname remarks. "I can't believe he would do this."Zero states. "I know your still hung up on the kiss. But she still has feelings for you. Even he said. He felt she would go back to you. He knows its a possibility. Which leaves you an opening." Kaname comments. "Is that before or after he sleeps with my wife? I thought. I had you to worry about. Now he sneaks in."Zero huffs. "Look. We can leave it be and just let nature take its course. She wants a new life. She sure has one."Kaname states. "I don't mean to hurt either one of you. But Yagari is more man than both of you. Hell, he is huge compared to her. She might not want either of you. After having him." Kaito replies. "SHUT UP." Zero answers. "Yea. I'm with Zero. Shut up." Kaname snaps. "I hate to say this but he may have a point. He is totally different than both of us. Maybe that is what she is after." Kaname states."I don't know what she is after. Things are so different. She is living her life. Without us. We are sitting here watching. When she doesn't care anymore. "Zero replies. "She cares some. She just isn't giving in. It's easier when she doesn't see you all the time. I told her to do that when we were together. She didn't listen and it fell apart. So she took my advice this time. Doing it to both of us."Kaname admits. "Who would have thought. We would be on the same side." Zero comments. "Well if I had to share her with anyone. I am used to you. Your an ass but I know you forever. I am not so sure about Yagari. But if this is what she truly wants. There isn't anything we can do. "Kaname remarks.

Zero gets off the phone with both men. Sitting there not able to comprehend what really is going on. How could his master do this? His friend? Yagari was always there for them. Why would he go against Zero like this? He knew Zero still loved and wanted her. He also knew this was a big mess. Maybe she was better off with him? She would be happier? He also noticed how he and Kaname were not snapping at each other. How they ran to each other. After all these years. They finally could get along. Why now when she left? Probably because she wasn't in the middle anymore. Not in the way she use to be. Now she wasn't either of theres. Which was so hard to take in. At least when she was with the other. They got to see each other. Now it was nothing but listening to Kaito's report.


	283. Chapter 283 Laughing at you

Review Please

Chapter 283 Laughing at you.

The next day Zero goes to work. Sitting at his desk. Still very upset about the news from the night before. Feeling betrayed by his friend. Then thinking its been at least six months since he saw her. Touched her. Yet to him it was like yesterday. That she left. Now that he had the time to think a little clearer. What Kaname said went through his head. That she wasn't over him. She didn't go all the way with Yagari. He was still in her head and her heart. That made him feel a little better. He also watched the video Kaito sent him over and over again. Seeing how gorgeous. She has become. Putting Kharis to shame. How he wished. He could touch her. Tell her how much. He misses and loves her. How dumb he was. How his life was an empty shell without her. How she was so right about the hunting. It wasn't worth it. Yet he let it win. For what? All the time he wasted worried about Kaname taking her. Even when there were times nothing was happening. Only in his own imagination. How he wished he could go back and change his stupidity.

While sitting there reflecting. There is a loud Bang on his office door. He looks up to see the end of a very sharp knife coming through his office door. Zero gets up cautiously, Moving over to the door to open it. When he does. He sees a large brown envelope attached to the door with a knife holding it there. "What the fuck is this?" Zero snaps. Slamming the office door behind him. As he goes back to his chair and takes a seat. "This shit again. With these damn notes. Doesn't she ever get over them?" Zero mumbles. Pictures of Yagari and Yuki together at the bar last night having a great time. With a note.

Hey Hotheaded,

This is better then I could of ever even planed myself. She left both of you losers for the Hot Cool Vampire hunter. Not to mention what she turned herself in to. I will be damned. The bitch knows just how to work it!

HAHAHAHAHAHAA Fuck you both. Neither of you got the girl. You both were too stupid. But he isn't!

WIth Love Mika

Stabbies and Huggies.

Zero sits there steaming mad. First from everything happening. Now from this letter. Even she knew and was laughing at them. Also thinking, she just got through a whole building of Vampire hunters and knifed his door. What the hell? They needed her to work with them. Since she was clearly smarter!." Zero thought.

As he is sitting there the Phone rings. "Hey, Zero. Did you happen to get a note with a knife through your door today?" Kaname asks in a serious voice." Yea a few minutes ago. I see you did as well?" Zero asks. "Yes. I figured she sent it to both of us. Martha is super pissed. We just put that door in. She did enjoy the pictures and note though." Kaname reveals. "Figures. Martha isn't a fan of Yuki. She is like I was with you. Which never got me anywhere. I realize that now. That it's too late." Zero admits. "Zero I have been thinking. I know we have quite a past. We also have a family that in Entwined. Even though Yuki did her best to make it. That we never had to see each other again. I would like it if we could keep in touch. Rai asks about Yuki all the time. But he also asks about you." Kaname confesses. "I was thinking the same. Anna and ZJ both love you. They always have. Maybe we keep the tradition of Yuki's Sunday dinners. I don't know about weekly but maybe once a month. So the whole family can get together. "Zero suggests. " I think that's wonderful. We can let them all know that no matter what. We are both there for all of them. I am sorry Zero." Kaname says. "Yea mean to. Who would of thought it would have come down to this?" Zero reveals. "Did you ever go see Hanabusa?" Kaname asks. "Oh, Shit no. told ya no one to remind me of things anymore." Zero states.

"Fine, I will send him to you. He will come to your office today. Give him your blood to test. Stop screwing around." Kaname huffs. "Looking out of me now?" Zero laughs. "Yea, she isn't here too. And no matter what the hell, she is doing. I know she still cares for you. I can't have you show up dead. SHe would come back to give me a hard time." Kaname chuckles. "Figures she would come back when I was dead." Zero sighs. "Look, however, this goes. We will get through it. " Kaname states. "Do we have a choice?"Zero asks."Not really. "You think Mika is in on this some way?" Zero adds. "It wouldn't surprise me. I want Hanabusa to check your blood. I think it has to do more with that. I just can't prove my suspicious if you don't test it."Kaname replies. "I will today. I know Yori is sick. I try not to count on Hanabusa like before. Giving him his space. The doctors don't know how much more time Yori has left. I don't want to get in the way of that. I know how it is to lose the love of your life." Zero responds. "Same here. But if anyone could find anything. it's him. Plus he needs the distractions." Kaname answers.


	284. Chapter 284 Conversation

Review Please

Chapter 284 Conversation.

While walking the halls at work. He bumps into Yagari. Zero just gives him glares. Not able to help, how he feels towards him. "Is there something wrong Zero?" Yagari asks. "You really need to ask that?" Zero says. "Come to my office." Yagari replies. Both men walking down the hall to his office.

"Have a seat. I see there is something on your mind. Why don't you just say it." Yagari says. "I know your after my wife. I just never thought you of all people would do this to me." Zero shouts. Throwing the pictures that were sent to him today on Yagari's desk. "I am also guessing the Mangy Mutt. Told you what took place?" Yagari Comments. "Yes and at this moment Kaname was more of a friend to me. Than you." Zero replies. "You really think that huh?" Yagari states. "Yes. From the pictures and you groping my wife." Zero snaps. "Yes, that had its perks. I can't deny that I enjoyed that part very much. Did the Mutt also tell you? That she refused? That you're still in her heart?" Yagari answers. "Yes. Not like that will stop you." Zero hisses. "Look Zero. First off. You're not with her anymore. If I wanted a relationship with her. Any kind. That's really none of your business. Second. I did what I did. To see if there was any chance for you. To let her feel things for you. She hasn't in a while. If being with me close. Can make her maybe rethink what she is doing." Yagari states.

"So that shit was supposed to be helping me?"Zero snaps. "Yes. It made her be honest with herself. That there is still something there. When I said I knew there was a possibility of going back to you. She didn't deny it."Yagari replies. "And what if she didn't? If she would of went all the way with you?" Zero Huffs. "Well, Then that would have meant she didn't want you. There was nothing left to save. " Yagari states. "And then what you hurt her?" Zero comments. "No, not at all. I do have feelings for her. I always have. I won't deny them. I don't play the shit you and Kaname play. I am not scared to get hurt either. Just enjoy what I can get. We have a lot of fun together. She made me do Karaoke. Who the fuck would have ever thought. I would do that? And I enjoyed it. Isn't it better she has someone to talk to? She trusts? She already told me to go slow on the sex. I know where I stand." Yagari admits. "I want her back. I will do anything to get her back." Zero states.

"I know. It's better she is with me. Then some other. I won't take advantage of her Zero. I will also not touch her. Unless its what she truly wants. I do care very much for you. I don't want to hurt you or our friendship. I will tell you anything you need to know. But if she chooses to be with me over you. I am not going to stop it either. If she runs back to you. So be it. I will enjoy my time. I know its short lived. She isn't in any way the Yuki you know and remember. Keep that in mind Zero. What happened between you two. Changed her. In every way, you could think. I warned you not to do it. You didn't listen to me." Yagari remarks. "I know. Just another thing to hang on my wall of shame. On the wall of fucks ups."Zero remarks. "We all have those walls Zero. You just have to try in the future to not add the same fucks ups to the wall. To learn from them." Yagari states. "And if I asked you to stay away from her?" Zero asks. "If that's what you truly want. I think she would wonder why? I changed and went away. Just another person leaving her. Do you want that?" Yagari asks. "No. I just ask you don't touch her. Until we know if she wants to come back to me or not. Is that fair?" Zero comments. "Yes. More than fair. That will also make it that I don't lose her friendship or yours. That works fine." Yagari answers. "I was expecting you to be more of a dick." Yagari adds. "I was going to be. But like you said she hasn't been with me for a while now. It's her choice who she wants to be with. I do have to face I may never be with her ever again." Zero remarks. "I hope that's not true. I see a glimmer of hope. I guess time will tell." Yagari answers.


	285. Chapter 285 Blood test

Chapter 285 Blood Test.

Later in the day, Hanabusa comes to Zero's office. Just like Kaname asked him to. "Sorry Zero. I would have come earlier I am just very busy." Hanabusa states. "No problem at all. I am sorry you had to come here at all. Kaname just kept pushing that I have this done." Zero answers. "Not a problem. I noticed you're not at home very often. We live on the same property yet never see each other anymore. "Hanabusa replies. "Yes. There really isn't a need for me to be there. ZJ has been taking care of Anna. I know it's not really fair. But my heart isn't into much."Zero admits. "I can understand that. Mine hasn't been either. This will help me get my mind off of things." Hanabusa says. Going over to Zero. Rolling up his white sleeve and drawing his blood. "You miss her don't you?" Hanabusa asks. "Yes More than I ever imaged possible. Its like half of me is missing. I crave her in every way." Zero admits. Hanabusa just looks down at the floor. "I know what you mean." Hanabusa replies. "I am so sorry. I know you're going through a lot." Zero comments. " it's not your fault. She didn't want to turn. We all knew this was coming. She doesn't have much time left. I will be all alone. Everything has changed so much. I remember when you first were trying to get with Yuki. She was pregnant with Ai. How we became friends. It was the good old days." Hanabusa admits. "I wish many days I could go back to that." Zero answers. "Zero I don't know what I will do without her. Your children are growing up. They won't need me to teach them anymore. My son and Ai only had one child. She is almost an adult as well. I feel so alone." Hanabusa says. "I do too. But we both will be fine. I am sure Kaname will need you for things like this. You can go back to the lab and work. We will always make sure you have a place." Zero states. "Thank you. It means a lot. I will get this blood to the lab asap. I will get back to you and Kaname."Hanabusa notes. Walking out the door.

Zero seeing that even his life has changed. They both use to be so happy with there lives. Now left with nothing. This was supposed to be the prime of there lives. It sucks rocks. He hoped things would get better. The only one now that had anything was Kaname. As much as he didn't want to move on. He was. He had someone who loved him. Someone he was happy with. He had his children. He had what they had years ago. It was about time he caught up. Zero laughs to himself. Zero sat there and thought. If she never comes back to me? What will I do? With the rest of my life? He knew he didn't want to live in that house. Maybe not even stay here at all. Maybe move on entirely like she did. He would first need to stop the cravings. They were getting harder and harder. Just like when he was Cross. But now he craved her in every way. The bond still strong for him. He took the tablets and donated blood. To curb himself. It only helped some. His need for her was there. It would always be there.


	286. Chapter 286 Conversation

Chapter 286 Conversation.

Its been almost a year Since Yuki left. Yet Zero still misses her like its the first day. Life for him still isn't what he thought it would be. Nothing really holds his interest like it used to. The only thing he has is the once a month family dinners. He sees the kids and even Kaname. Which in a way, he doesn't mind. It makes it seem like it use to. Except when he looks down at the table and she isn't there anymore. How he remembers her famous dinners. Her warmth. He finds himself thinking of her more and more. He still has Kaito following her. To make sure she is ok. Just to hear the weekly report. Even though at times its nothing major. He just likes hearing about her life.

For Yuki, she stays away from everything that was the past except Yagari. They stayed very good friends. She sees him once a week. Their relationship stayed just as friends. As The thought of more. Hurt her too much. He was Zero's friend and teacher. She just couldn't. Not to mention as hard as she tried to forget and put Zero in the past. She couldn't either. Thoughts of him would always take over her mind. She still craved him. Missing his touch. His kisses. His smiles. She just knew it was better to stay away. With Kaname, she didn't miss him as much. She had the wolf with her at all times. It kept her calm. She knew it was him. It made her feel safe. She knew. He was there in at least one form. One that wouldn't hurt anyone else. She saw ZJ once a week. He would come and tell her everything that was going on. Even taking Anna and even Rai with him once in a while. They got to see her without the back and forth constant chaos of before. It was on there time. When they could. Not forced. Kaname and Zero knew. What was going on. They let it go. Knowing the children needed to see her. It might not have been all the time, but they knew. She was there. They were now 17, 12 and 11. ZJ almost being an adult. He grew up fast. Faster than Yuki wanted. But it wasn't anything, she could do. She couldn't fix the past. Just stop it from happening again.

It was a Saturday and Yagari was stopping by. He still looked forward to seeing her. He knew nothing was ever going to come of the relationship. She was honest with him from the start. It didn't stop him from going to her. They made each other feel good. Like there was something there for each other. Without all the baggage.

"Hey, I bought some food and beer." Yagari states. "Sounds good. Maybe a movie on tv?" Yuki asks. "Sounds great. It was a busy week. I am glad its the weekend." Yagari states. "Same here. The Cafe wants to give me full time. I am not sure. I want it. I like being free. It's so much different than owning a Cafe. I am not locked in. I love it." Yuki replies. "You always loved the Cafe. You worked so hard. That place was incredible." Yagari responds. "Yes, it took over my life. I made it take the place of happiness. When things were there worse, I ran there. To forget. " Yuki admits. "I can see that. You did spend a lot of time there."Yagari states. "Yes, and if you think about it. It was during the hardest years of my life."Yuki points out. Yagari just nods his head. "I heard your granddaughter Erica wants to take it over. She is eighteen now." Yagari replies. "Yes, I heard that. Yori is dying. Hanabusa has nothing left. Erica is our grandchild. She wants to honor me and Yori by taking it over. Letting it go on." Yuki says with tears in her eyes."Hey. It's ok." Yagari says pulling Yuki closer to him. Giving her a hug. "I can't believe she will be gone. She was my best friend. We raised our children together. We even have a grandchild. They were special times. It seems they are all gone now." Yuki comments."I think its very nice of Erica to do that. Hanabusa said. He will help her run it." Yagari states."That will give him something to do. Soon Zero will be left with only Anna to take care of. ZJ is planning to work at the Association. When he turns eighteen." Yuki states.

"I know you still miss him Yuki. Do you think you can really live your life like this?" Yagari asks. "I don't see any other way. When I am there. I only make them all miserable. Zero is always going to think. I am going to Kaname. He is always obsessed with something. This way we may hurt but we can move on. Maybe in time. He will forget me." Yuki says. "Forget you? Really? Don't be naive. He is falling apart without you. It's like the first day you left him. Its been a year. It should lighten. but it hasn't. If you thought he was an ass before. He turned into even a bigger one. We all know its because he is hurting. You know how he is." Yagari remarks. "I sure do. As I always use to say. Its just Zero being Zero."Yuki says with a smile. "At least you can smile while thinking about him." Yagari remarks. "I still love him. I always will. That will never change. He has my heart. Its just better this way." Yuki comments. "If you say so. I don't really see how. You're both still suffering. Just in a different way now. You're alone. You don't deserve that."Yagari replies. "I was alone for the last year. I was there. He pushed me so far away. I know he didn't mean it. But it hurt like hell. You can't always make excuses for the ones you love. You have to see whats right in front of you. "Yuki comments. "You sure did grow up. You're for sure not the little girl from cross anymore." Yagari remarks. "That may be, But in so many ways. Zero is still the little boy from cross." Yuki answers.


	287. Chapter 287 Life

Revie Please

Chapter 287 Life

Its Monday and Yagari goes back to work. Seeing Zero in the hall. Heading out to the field. Like so many Monday's. "Hey. How was your weekend."Zero asks. Walking down the hall together to the front door." It was good. I saw Yuki." Yagari answers. A pain in Zero's chest. Makes him take a deep breath. "How is she?" Zero asks. "Ok. You know she does still miss you. Like you do her. She is just stubborn."Yagari replies. "She was always Stubborn." Zero smiles. "True." Yagari replies. "So are you two more than friends now?" Zero asks. Wanting to know, at the same time scared of what the answer will be. "No, She was very upfront with me. She told me she couldn't do that with me. First, because I was so close to you. And Second, because she still thought about you. It felt like cheating on you."Yagari states. "So your just friends?" Zero asks again just wanting to hear it again." Yes. Just friends. Someone she trusts. That's not you or Kaname." Yagari admits. "Has she gone near him?" Zero asks. Finding himself doing it once again." No. Hell No. That damn Mutt is always around though. But that's about it. God Zero its been a year and you still have to ask that?"She was so right." Yagari comments. "Right about what?" Zero says. "That you are still the little boy from Cross. Damn it. You need to grow up. Need to forget about Kaname. He isn't your problem. YOU are! Even if she never sees you ever again. You need to let this shit go. She gave both of you the chance to be free. Take it." Yagari states. "I knew when I asked. I shouldn't of. Old Habits die hard. I am what I am." Zero remarks. "Yes. We know. Zero being Zero." Yagari says with a Chuckle.

Zero walks out going to his destination. Thinking about what Yagari said. It was nice to know that Yuki still cared. That she wouldn't sleep with Yagari. That she didn't fully move on. He was shattering more and more each day. It was sad to say, but he was happy. He wasn't alone. He knew. Where she was. He just knew not to go there. She even warned Kaname Not to. But without seeing each other. It would keep going like this. Its what kept her able to stay away from him. Not seeing or being near him. It was a mess. Zero knew it was. He thought about him still being the little boy from Cross. In some ways, he knew he still was. He couldn't help himself. His obsession with her was always there.

Zero goes on the field doing his work. Trying his best to just move on from hearing about her today. But no matter,how hard he would try. He couldn't. He knew that Kaito told him that Yagari and Yuki were just friends. It just made him feel better hearing it from Yagari himself. Zero wasn't even going home at night lately. He hated it there. It was cold dark and empty. ZJ would hang out more with Ren and Aiko now. Even taking Anna with him. She would stay with Ai at Cross. If he wasn't with them. He would go to Uncle Kaname's and take Anna. They loved it there. Kaname was always warm and loving towards them. They saw him as Uncle Kaname. Not there fathers long time love rival. Zero would just stay at his office and sleep on the sofa in there. Get up in the morning and wash his face, hands, and armpits. Throwing on some deodorant. Then heading out the door. He was single. For the first time in over forty-five years. He hated it. Of course, women came on to him. He was a very attractive man. But he wasn't interested. All he saw was Yuki. He couldn't even do the one-night stands. He tried once and he just told the lady no and went home. The thoughts of touching Yuki invaded his mind. Also his heart. It was just getting worse and worse in every way. This wasn't the man he used to be. He tried to hide with his sarcastic words. Acting cold and not caring. Staying away from most people. Throwing himself into his work. Which wasn't offering him what he wanted either. He was just very dissatisfied with everything around him.


	288. Chapter 288 Reveals

Review Please

Chapter 288 reveals

A few days later Zero is taking a break at his desk. When he gets a call from Hanabusa. "Hey, Zero. I have some news about your blood test. Will you be in your office today?" Hanabusa asks. "Yes. I will be here for a while. Is everything ok?" Zero says. "Yea, I just need to discuss somethings. Would it be ok if you would ask Kaname to be there as well?" Hanabusa states. "Not a problem. I can give him a call. The test was his idea anyway." Zero remarks. "Great. I will see you later on this afternoon." Hanabusa states.

Zero gets off the phone and calls Kanama. "Hey, I heard from Hanabusa. He asked me to have you here. When he gives me the results. It will be there afternoon. If your interested?" Zero asks. "Sure. I will be there. Not a problem. Thank you for calling and letting me know. "Kaname says. "No problem. You were the one that pushed this damn test. So Figured you might want to know the results. I think its bullshit but I will listen to whatever Hanabusa says."Zero comments. "How are doing?" Kaname asks. "The same. I can't seem to move on. It looks like your doing better than me." Zero states. "I am trying to keep my emotions to myself. I don't want Martha to know. How I really feel. I am so lost. She turned this house into her modern shit. This isn't me. None of this is me." Kaname confesses. "At least you have your children."Zero replies. "It's what keeps me going. Rai loved to visit Yuki. He told me how much fun he had. How his mother looks so different. I don't know what to answer." Kaname says. "At least she is seeing the kids. It's not all the time. But its better than nothing."Zero responds. "She doesn't want to be around us. Or see us. So she made sure she wouldn't. " Kaname comments. "I think the whole thing is stupid. I wish she would just come home." Zero remarks. "I know that's your wish Zero. It's just not the facts. She isn't coming home. I don't believe. She is ever coming back here." Kaname replies. "I know your right. I just try to have some hope." Zero responds. "Hope is a good thing. I will see you in a few." Kaname states.

Zero gets off the phone realizing that Kaname is right. Yuki isn't ever coming back. It makes him feel even lower then he did before. He picked himself up in the past. Just this time, he couldn't seem to. Everything felt so wrong to him. He heart just ached.

Later in the afternoon. Kaname and Hanabusa walked into Zero's office. Taking a seat in front of Zero's desk. "Ok, You look so serious. Whats wrong Hanabusa?" Zero asks. "Well, I now know what caused you to push Yuki away. It wasn't you, or even what you wanted. It was the poison. The poison didn't only take away your powers. It could be activated at any time to control you. Into doing what it wanted. It controlled you to push her way. To think crazier thoughts than you normally do." Hanabusa states. "So that wasn't all me? All those feelings and actions?" Zero asks. "Nope, it wasn't you. It did seem to work off your fears. I also found out that. the poison could affect Yuki also."Hanabusa states. "What do you mean?" Kaname asks." Well, when she found out Zero was behind all those months of torturing her on purpose. They made love days before. Which made the Poison enter her. Granted it was a small amount. But it entered her bloodstream through Zero's Sperm. Which made her have a far greater effect on what happened. Not all of it was the poison for her though. Her leaving and staying away. It's now her. The poison would have left her system within a few weeks. So whatever happened after, she made her choice to leave was her own."Hanabusa admits. "But the initial staying away from me? Not answering me. Or letting me touch her? was the poison correct?" Zero asks. "Yes. Its worked on what it knew would get her to fall back to you. Keeping her away. This was done on purpose to hurt you and Kaname. The poison is still in your system. The only thing keeping it calm at the moment is all the blood you took from Kaname. If you haven't taken his blood. It would be even worse. All the feelings you are feeling now are your own. Its why you miss her so much. Probably why she misses you as well. "Hanabusa answers. "How do we get this damn shit out of my blood?" Zero asks.

"I came up with an antidote. I need you to drink this. I have some just in case its still in Yuki. But I doubt it." Hanabusa states. Zero taking the bottle and drinking it. Not even asking any questions. "I will need to take more blood in a few days to make sure it's out of your system for good." Hanabusa comments. "Anything you need. Damn it. I waited so long. I need her to know. It wasn't me. That I wasn't that dumb this time." Zero comments. "Maybe Yagari can tell her when he sees her."Kaname states. "Maybe. I don't know if it will help or not. At least she will know it wasn't me. I miss her so much." Zero says looking down at his desk. "We all do." Kaname states. "I hope this new information helps you Zero. I wanted to let you and Kaname know the truth. Its why Victor hasn't come after us. He has been here the whole while. It's in the poison. He wanted to take away what meant most to Kaname. He just used you to do it." Hanabusa states. "Well, he didn't only hurt Kaname. He hurt our own family. She left me and her children also. Kaname was only a side effect. She was still friends with him when she left. I managed to take her away from everyone she loved." Zero states. "Victor knows he can't take Kaname's place. Or powers. So he felt he would do it this way." Hanabusa states. "Well, it worked." Zero answers.


	289. Chapter 289 Truth

Review Please

Chapter 289 Truth

All that night Zero thinks about what was really going on. Now putting the puzzle pieces together. Realizing. It was why he couldn't understand. What he was doing. Why he was doing it. It made sense now. Seeing that Victor never stopped his attack. He just used something that was already in play. Not having to get himself close to them. Victor knew. He couldn't ever take down Kaname. Or get him to go on his side. He just wanted to hurt him. Bring him down a notch. Showing him. He wasn't the big bad king. He thought he was. Just in the process, he manged to take everyone out. Messing up innocent people's lives. Taking a mother away from there children. He also thought about it wasnt all the poision in making Yuki leave. It was her own choice. Just to get away from them. To break free. She tried so many times too in the past. Now it just worked. It hurt him to think, she thought he really pushed her away. Now that he took the anitdote he felt more himself. His mind wasn't fuzzy. He was ok walking in the packing lot. But most of all he wasnt always asking himself. Why he did something so stupid. He knew it wasnt all himself.

The next day Zero goes to Yagari's Office. Not knowing what he is going to say. But hoping he would at least let Yuki know it wasnt him.

"Yagari may I speak to you for a minute?" Zero asks. "Sure. Come in. Whats on your mind?" Yagari asks. "I found out something yestersday. I need you to let Yuki know something. I don't think it will change anything but I need her to know." Zero states. "Ok. What is it?" Yagari asks. "It was the poision. It never got out of my system. It used what I was most afraid of against me. Pushing her away. Through our lovemaking, it entered her as well. Its what let her stay away from me. What pushed her away from me at the start. I need her to know it wasnt us. I would never do that to her. I love her dearlly." Zero comments. "So you found this out how?" Yagari asks. "A blood test. Hanabusa gave me the anidote yesterday. He will check my blood in a few days to make sure it's gone. Its what Victor used to get back at Kaname." Zero remarks. "Well, he took down everyone at once. Wasn't he smart? No one even suspested it. Talk about a smart ass." Yagari answers. "I know. I just want her to know. I'm sorry."Zero replies. "I will let her know. I think she has a right to know. Just as you said. I don't think it will change much. She is happy where she is." Yagari answers. "At least she will know what went wrong." Zero responds. "True." Yagari remarks.

The following Saturday Yagari goes to Yuki's apartment. Bringing pizza and beer. There weekly thing to hang out and eat. Which they both looked forward to.

"Hey, girly. I got the pizza and beer." Yagari says with a smile. "Sounds good. Just put it on the table. I will be right there." Yuki states. "I also have some information for you. I don't know how you're going to react." Yagari answers. "Oh great. Now what?" Yuki states. "Hanabusa tested Zero's blood. It seems the poision never left. It just controled him. Into pushing you away. It wasnt his doing. It was the poision. The poioson also entered you, through Zero, pushing you away from him."Yagari remarks. "So I was used to hurt them both again?" Yuki says. "It looks that way. He was really after Kaname but took down everyone." Yagari admits. "Now no one could use me. I am no ones. It just makes me know I did the right thing." Yuki answers. "He loves you Yuki. He misses you like crazy."Yagari states. "I miss him too. I just can't let him get hurt because of me anymore. Or Kaname. " Yuki comments. "I think you should talk to him. Give him a chance." Yagari replies. "I can't. I cant be near him in any way. He can't touch me." Yuki says with a panic. "So the bond is still there? How about if I said he tried to move on. He had a one night stand?" Yagari says. Watching Yuki's face. Which turns pale and her eyes turn red. "I would say good. He is moving on."SHe replies looking down at the pizza. "Stop lieing to me. I saw the flash of red in your eyes. You would tear the woman to shreds or send them to nowhere land. LIke you did that poor other woman." Yagari laughs."It's not my place anymore. He isn't mine anymore." Yuki says. "Bullshit. Don't you play that with me. You two belong to each other. Nothing is ever going to stop that. I learned that a long time ago. So did you before all this shit took place. You gave in to your fears. You gave into him. You both were happy." Yagari comments. "Never for long. Something always got in the way." Yuki states. "That never stopped you two before." Yagari replies.


	290. Chapter 290 Saying goodbye

Chapter 290 Saying goodbyes.

A few days later, Yori enters the hospital. Her time is coming to an end. Hanabusa is beside himself. Zero is trying to be there for him. Helping him in any way he can. Hanabusa sits by her bedside still asking if she will please turn. She still tells him no. Which only makes him sadder. What will he do without her? They spent a very long time together. He was very happy with her. There Son, Ai, and granddaughter would be on there way also. All making sure to say their goodbyes before they can't.

Before They get there. Zero tries to get Hanabusa to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat. He knows its been a while since he has. That all this is getting to Hanabusa. He takes him to the Cafeteria sitting down with him. Talking and listening to him. Being the Freind. Hanabusa needs. He knows in the past that Hanabusa was always there for him. Even when Zero was the craziest. Hanabusa stood by him, through it all. Now it was his turn. While they are down there getting a cup of coffee and a sandwich. Yuki sneaks, wearing a black hoody, jeans, and sneakers. Tryin to cover herself up. But needing to See York one last time.

Yuki goes into Yori's hospital room, Looking at her frail body just laying in bed. How she also wished. She would have listened to Hanabusa and would turn. Just was stubborn about what she wanted. She liked being a human. She was done with this life and ready to move on.

"Yuki, is that you?" Yori says in a low frail voice." Yes, my dear friend, it is. I just had to come to see you. I am so sorry. I haven't been there for you."Yuki answers. "I know why you left. I understand in a way. Just in another, you are letting the love of your life go. You don't want to be alone forever Yuki. You will never love anyone the way you love Zero." Yori states. " It's true, but the other way was no better. I am not here to talk about him. I just want to sit with you before they return. I love you. I want to thank you for everything you ever did. You were always my best friend."Yuki replies. "Same. We went through a lot together. Did you hear our granddaughter is taking over the Cafe? It put my mind at ease. All our hard work will live on." Yori responds. "I heard. I think its great. I hope she is happy there."Yuki states. "She is. Everyone will be fine. I just worry about my Hanabusa. I know it will take him time to get over this. He is such a good man. My knight in shining armor." York smiles. "Yea who would have thought of all people. Hanabusa would be." Yuki laughs. "Please don't leave him all alone Yuki." Yori asks. "I can't promise you that. You need to ask that of our children. I won't be here to watch over him. Or them. I am not coming back. "Yuki admits. "I wish you would change your mind. Zero needs you. You need him. Stop denying it. I know he acts like an ass sometimes. but We all have our issues. No one will ever love you more. Never be as loving and faithful as him. You know he is yours." Yori says. Yuki gives Yori and hug. Telling her she loves her. Holding her tight. Yuki Sences Zeros presents and knows she needs to go. "Take care of yourself Yuki." Yori says. You to. I hope whatever is on the other side. Brings you everything you're looking for." Yuki responds. Tears in her eyes.

Yuki walks out the door, pulling up her black hoodie. Placing her face down. Tears filling her eyes. As she walks down the hall. Her arm brushes up against Zero's as he is returning. An electric spark Goes through them both. Her heart beats fast, and her head goes hazy. She feels like she can't breathe and it was only a light brush up against him. He sences her. Turning his head around. Watching her walk fast down the hall. "Yuki. Stop." Zero says Trying to run after her." Yuki turns around the corner and disappears. Zeros heart beating just as fast. Emotions filling his body. Just the thought of her, drove him crazy all over again. Why did she run? Zero knew if she stopped. what would happen. He sensed it was still there. There bond never broken. No matter what.


	291. Chapter 291 Electric

Review Please

Chapter 291 Electic.

Zero walks back into Yori's room. Her still hanging on. "Yuki was here." Yori says."I know. I bumped into her. She ran away though." Zero remarks. "She still cares. You need to fight for her. You need to talk to her. "Yori states. "It's kind of hard when she runs away from me. " Zero states. "She is just scared. You know how she is. You two insist on the merry go round. " Yori comments. "I wish it would stop. I am tired of it. I just want her back." Zero states. "She isn't coming back. I know that for sure. She told me and I a saw she wasn't lying. If you want her back. You will need to go her." Yori remarks. Hanabusa just sitting there holding her hand. "At least she came to you. I know how close you two were."Zero replies. "She will be there at the funeral also. Keep your eye out Zero. I am sure she will be in the back. But she will be there." Yori states. Hanabusa crying to even hear that. "Oh my Sweet Hanabusa. Don't cry my love. I will always be with you. I live on in our child and grandchild. No one could ever take away what we shared. You will always be my heart." Yori tells him. Hanabusa crying harder. She grabs his hands and kisses them. "I Love you." Yori tells him. "I love you too." Hanabusa answers back through his tears.

Zero walks out of the room giving them privacy. Feeling low and sad. Hurt for Hanabusa losing the one he held so dear. Zero didn't want the same to happen to him. He didn't want to live this way. Being without Yuki, wasn't living. Just her brushing up against him. Sent thrills up and down his spine. The attraction was deeper than ever. Zero felt the electric spark between them. His arm still tingled from where she touched it. It didn't die. It just grew deeper. Stronger. He knew she had to feel that too. It was undeniable.

Yuki went back to her apartment. Half dazed. Feeling Zeros touch still on her arm. Not understanding how strong of an effect he still had on her. Her emotions all over the place. Still very upset about Yori. Losing her best friend. She knew that was the last time she would ever see her again. Everything they shared now gone. It was like life was taking the past away. Little by little. Making nothing remain but bittersweet memories. Her heart ached. Her body ached. The events from the past year. Where finally hitting her. How everything she held dear. She let go of. It was harder then she thought. It was a life she built, now she tumbled it down.

While laying in a ball on the sofa. Yagari walks in. "Well, you look like shit." Yagari states. "Gezz Thanks,"Yuki replies. "You know I don't lie. You went to see Yori didn't you?" Yagari asks. Sitting next to her. Putting his arms around her. "Yes. She is dying. I will never see her again. I can't believe it. My heart hurts." Yuki states. "I understand It'sts hard to watch the people we love die. Your shaking? Whats wrong?"Yagari asks. "I have been since i came home. I also spotted Zero.. His arm touched mine. Ever since then. I started to shake. There was this electic spark between us. It was incredible. I still feel him on my arm. I never felt this before." Yuki admits. "Did you talk to him?" Yagari asks. "No. I ran away. I just couldn't." Yuki admits. "I guess the bond grew more powerful. That should tell you something."Yagari remarks. "There is this burning inside of me now. I was fine for a year. I knew not to see or touch him. I knew better. I just had my head down. I was so upset about Yori."Yuki states "Maybe since you wont give in to yourself. Someone is giving you hints."Yagari comments. Yuki just giving him a glare. "Everyone needs to stop trying to get us back together. Cant, you see he is better off without me." Yuki remarks. "No. You need to see that you two are better off together. You were apart for a year. You still need him. You both miss each other like crazy and are falling apart. What kind of life is this? Its not better then the other. At least then You had each other. To fight with. To be with."Yagari replies.


	292. Chapter 292 Losing

Chapter 292 Losing.

A few days later Yori passes away. Hanabusa is now left alone. It takes everything, he has to just stand there and watch. As they take his love away forever. Zero stays with him. Trying his best to comfort him. Zero knows that nothing he says now with help or change. how Hanabusa is feeling. So he doesn't say anything. He just lets him know. He is there. Ai takes over the funeral arrangements. Since Hanabusa is in no condition to do much of anything.

"Dad, Where is Hanabusa going to stay?"Ai asks Zero. "At the Cafe with Erica. He doesn't want to go home. He said he can't be there anymore. So he is going to move into the apartment on top of the Cafe. I will be closing up his house and mine. I stay mostly at the Association. Ren is getting the paperwork done, to go in co-business with Erica. Both there names will be on it. She will just be in more control than him." Zero remarks. "Good i am glad the place will remain open. I am sorry to hear about the house though. You and mom loved it there." Ai replies. "There isn't anything for me there anymore Ai. Only memories of what was. It will only be me and Anna. The place is too big. Not to mention. Anna isn't even with me. ZJ has taken over and takes her with him. Where ever he goes. He stepped up. You see her more then i do." Zero confesses. "She can say at Cross with me. If that is what you need. She does need you. If this was going to be the case. Mother should of taken her with her. She left her here so there was no back and forth. But it seems you don't spend much time with her anyway. Maybe the next time ZJ talks to Mother, he should take Anna and let her stay." Ai responds. "Maybe that would be a good thing. A daughter needs a mother. She is 12. She needs Yuki. I am sure she will take her." Zero says. "I wish you two would stop this. I know its not all you. That she stepped away. I see her point. There were times things really were down. But this seems no better."Ai states. "Do you talk to your mother?" Zero asks. "Yes she will call me. We still have the close relationship. We always had. Just we don't see each other all the time. We talk on the phone. She won't come to Cross. There are too many memories there. She tries to avoid any place that you two shared."Ai responds. "And what about your father?" Zero asks. "She seems to miss you more. She has the wolf as her companion. She is happy with that. Its my father as her best friend. They seem to work best that way. He isn't ever getting the wolf back. He just chuckles when i tell him that. He doesn't mind. He is with her in a small way. Better than nothing." Ai states. "He has her in some way. I have her in none. I am barely existing without her." Zero admits. "I am sorry dad. I know its hard." Ai responds.

Zero heads back to his house to pick up a few things for Hanabusa and himself. Just staring at the large home. That is now dark and empty. The side house is now the same. How both lives now are changed forever. Zero just sits on the step taking in the moonlight. Remembering the kids playing outside in the snow. That Christmas they were snowed in and Yuki and him through snowballs at each other. How every morning he would drop the kids off to Hanabusa's for school. How now all that was over. Martha was letting Rai go to an ivy league school now. She would also send her own son there. Not needing Hanabusa for tutoring. Anna would go live with Yuki, and go to any school of there choice. Everything was over. He couldn't put the house up for sale. It had too many memories. Even though he wouldn't be living here anymore. He figured he would just keep it empty. Maybe in the time One of the kids would take it over. It had everything you needed. Just not for him.

He gets up and walks into the dark house, just putting on the small lamp heading upstairs to pick up some more clothes. Looking at the bed that had so many memories. Good times. Fun times and sad ones all in one. He can't believe it has come to this. He grabs what he needs and closes the light. Taking on the last look at there room. He takes a deep breath as he walks down the stairs. He makes sure all the windows and doors are locked. As he heads out the front door. One last time. Closing the light behind him. A deep sadness in the middle of his chest.

He then heads to Hanabusa's gathering up things he will need. Closing up everything there as well. He locks up going to his car. Getting in and driving off into a new world. One he wasn't sure of. One he didn't really want.


	293. Chapter 293 Furneral

Chapter 293 Funeral.

A few days pass and its time for Yori's funeral. Zero still stays by Hanabusa's side. Along with Ai and Seyia. Zero always having the thought that Yori put in his head. In the back of his mind. That Yuki would show up for this. He is hoping that its true. He needs to see her. Needs to touch her. He just knows. She would run. So he would have to be smarter then she is.

Once at the Funeral. Zero stands in the back. In a way hiding. So that when and if Yuki would show up. She wouldn't see him. Thinking he was up close with Hanabusa. The funeral starts Kaname and others standing up and saying how they felt and liked most about Yori. When Zero notices a figure appear in the back against a tree. Hiding in black. He knows its Yuki. He doesn't want her to see or feel he is there. It would only set her off running. He uses his Hunter skills to move behind her. Her noticing when its a bit too late.

Yuki lets out a deep breath and she tries to run away. Zero grabbing her arm. "Where are you going?" Zero asks. The sound of his voice alone sends tingles down her spine. Not to mention the hand on her arm. "I am going home. I just came to give my respects." Yuki answers. "Its not over. You don't have to leave so soon." Zero replies. "Please Zero. Let go of my arm." Yuki says. "Why so you can run? I think its time we talk." Zero responds. "This isn't the time or place for that." Yuki comments. "There never seems to be the right time or place. You hideaway. I didn't do it Yuki. It wasn't me. " Zero confides. "I heard. It doesn't make any difference. We only hurt each other." Yuki says. Looking sadly at the floor. Not looking at Zero. "This is no better and you no it. I need you. I love you. " Zero answers. "I can't. Let go please." Yuki says trembling from his touch. Trying her best to keep all her control. Even though its slipping. She won't look at him. She knows if she does she is doomed. She looks at the floor or anywhere but in his direction and he knows it. " You can't even look at me. Yuki why are you doing this? " Zero asks. " I told you. Its for the better. I would like to leave now." Yuki states. Zero letting go of her arm. Even though he really doesn't want to. He sees the hurt in her. The desire still there for him. Her just controlling it like always. "Before you leave. I think Anna should come live with you. I am never with her. She only travels to Cross or to Kaname's house. I think its best she be with you." Zero admits. "If that is what you want. ZJ can bring her to me. I will gladly take her." Yuki says. Walking away.

She feels an emptiness inside herself. The want to just hold him. Kiss him. Tell him how she really loves him. .How his hand on her wrist burned her, with a desire to feel more of him. How his voice was like an angel. She couldn't believe he still had this effect over her. Stronger than ever.

She also thought he was giving up their daughter. That hurt Yuki. To know that not even their children were making him happy. She saw the sadness in his voice. Which only made her feel worse. She knew. Zero was right. This was only making them hurt more. She just didn't want to go back to the old life either. There was nothing there for her. She didn't want the Cafe. It was being taken over anyway which she was happy about. She just went home. Thinking. Hurting. She knew she shouldn't of went. It only made things harder.


	294. Chapter 294 Gathering

Review Please

Chapter 294 Gathering

Yuki goes home to her apartment. Sad and depressed. She just lays down on her sofa. Hearing Zero's voice in head. His hand on her wrist. Not to mention the sadness of losing her best friend. Her emotions were all over the place. She felt so alone. So hurt.

Zero on the other hand. Knew Yuki still cared. He saw it with his own eyes. He felt it. When he touched her. It made him feel a little better. Even though she controlled it and left. He was so used to her doing that. It didn't bother him like before. He felt he had a chance. That he would get her back. He wasn't going to give up on there love. It was too strong. He didn't care what it would take. He would get her back. His Hand still tingled where he touched her. This was new. It never happened before. There was always a want and desire. But this was something different. There touch on each other lingered. Making the fire burn brighter and stronger. There bond shining through. Zero now knew deep in his heart. The bond will never break. No matter what. It was over a year they spoke or touched. Yet it was there. Not giving up on either of them.

Zero knew he had to behave for the night. Being by Hanabusa's side. People were gathering at the Cafe, after the Funeral. To show their respect. Erica made a buffet for everyone. Who showed up. Hanabusa just sitting there in his own world. The talkative bubbly man he use to be. Not there. He was quiet and reserve. Just taking in things around him. Not even the Site of Kaname making him excited. He was just another person. In the room. From crying his eyes out, he now just sat there with a blank stare. Zero knew it would take a lot for Hanabusa to come back. He knew he would also never truly be the same. He also knew they lived a long time. He would have to get out of this sooner or later. Or it would be a long miserable life.

Kaname goes up to Zero. Asking him what took place earlier."I saw the figure by the tree. I know it was her. Is she ok?" Kaname asks." She is hanging in there. Doing her best to fight me as always. You know how she is. I just know she still cares. It was written all over her. Not to mention the bond was different. It left tingles where I would touch her. or her me." Zero admits. "It burned brighter since you haven't seen each other in a year. Her attempt at breaking it, Only made it stronger. The therapist using the dreams to keep her calm. Also kept you alive and real in her mind and body. Making it worse when you see each other. It will be something to use when you see her again."Kaname states. "I will. I am not letting anything take her away from me. The poison is no longer in either of us. I will use every power I have. I don't care if its fair or not." Zero comments. "Now thinking like me?" Kaname Chuckles. " I guess, You did rub off on me some. How are you and Martha?" Zero asks. "We are ok. She is filled with happiness that Yuki isn't here. She has taken over Yuki's life to the fullest. In a way, it bothers me." Kaname states."You have to let that go. In order to enjoy what you have." Zero remarks. "I know. I am the happiest I can be. I have no choice. I will never love her like I love Yuki. It's more of a fondness." Kaname admits. "Fondness can grow. You treat her very well. You don't seem to do anything to hurt her. That is all good."Zero states. "I don't want to hurt her. I have no reason to. She wants to get married. I have never been married before Zero. Me and Yuki just played that we were. I always thought she would be my wife. I am not sure I can do this." Kaname shares. "Kaname, she isn't coming back. You need to make your life. Either with Martha or without. Is your choice. But you need to do what is right for you. You have someone who loves you. That's a good thing."Zero remarks. "Yes i guess your right. What are we going to do about Hanabusa. He is so lost. I feel so bad for him."Kaname replies.

"Just look after him. He will be staying here at the Cafe. He is just down the street from you. Do your everyday visits to him now. Give that time to him. He needs it. Plus we all know how he adores you. He was my best friend for many years. But he always idolized you Kaname." Zero responds. "True. I am willing to do that for him. That might make things better for both of us. Having a good friend to talk to without anyone saying. I am in love with them." Kaname chuckles. "I hope not. That would really make a stink wouldn't it?" Zero laughs. "He isn't Yuki but he will do. I will do my best to help him in any way I could." Kaname admits. "Good. He will need you." Zero replies. "What about you? You were always his best friend? You seem like you have something on your mind." Kaname asks. "I do. I have a plan for either way this goes. I either get the girl. Or just move on. I have nothing here anymore without her. So if she doesn't take me back. I am moving on. I won't be here to get in your way anymore." Zero replies. "To be honest. I think I will miss you. It was only 50 years of killing ourselves for us to grow up." Kaname remarks. "Better late than never. I am sure. I will see you at kid functions. I will still see my children." Zero responds. "Good. They need you." Kaname replies.


	295. Chapter 295 Off Gaurd

Chapter 295 Off Guard.

After the gathering, Zero goes to the town. Where Yuki is staying. Seeing Kaito still watching in his car. Just like Zero told him to do. After tonight, it will be the last time Kaito gets to watch. It will tell the tale of getting back together or forever being apart.

Zero just watches Yuki work in the Cafe across the street From where her apartment is. He just stares at her. Helping the people. How beautiful she is. Her long now brownish-blonde hair flowing down her back. Her shape better than ever. How he wants to touch and hold her close. He just stares at her wearing her cute little pink apron, handing out the coffee to the costumes. He knows. He has to stand back and not let her know he is here. He doesn't want her to run away on him. He wants to grab her and not let her go. Ever if possible. He stands outside and waits for Yuki's shift to be over. He feels like a stalker. Hiding behind the building she lives in. Just to grab her. He feels like his vampire traits are shining through tonight. Not in a good way. He never thought. He would find himself doing something like this. He never needed to. But it was this or nothing. And he couldn't go on anymore with nothing. It was driving him insane. So insane he came up with this dumb idea. He thought to himself. "It has come down to stalking my own wife. Great. What else can happen?" Zero says to himself. Shaking his head. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Zero sits there for what feels like forever. Waiting for her shift to end. A nervousness building in his stomach. This can go horribly wrong. She can tell him to leave or walk away. She could also use her powers and kick his ass. If she wanted to. Even though he is just as strong as she is. He would never use them against her. The last time he used them. He almost killed her. That thought never left his mind.

He sees her cleaning up the cafe, Closing the lights. Getting ready to head out. Kaito giving Zero a thumb up from his car. Zero wondering. How Yuki never saw this fool watching her. Tonight he was making it so obvious. Maybe that was just because, he was watching and rooting for Zero.

Yuki closes up, walking across the street to get into her apartment. Zero hiding in the darkness. Waiting for her to get to her door. As he does. He appears behind her. Leaving her nowhere to run. Or hide. Boxing her into the doorway.

She Gasps as she feels him even before turning around. "What are you doing here?" Yuki asks. " I needed to see you." Zero says grabbing her arm and turning her around to look at him."Zero." She says in a low voice. Looking into his eyes. Her heart beating so fast it feels like its coming out of her chest. His not far behind. Zero doesn't let go. He has her right in front of him. So close he can taste her. He feels her heart beating fast. Looking deeply into her eyes. He just grabs her and kisses her passionately on the lips. She doesn't fight him. She can't. Her willpower is gone. Their lips meet each others in what feels like an electric current running through each of there bodies. A spark Shouting out of both of them. Yuki's arms goes around his neck. Her hands running through his silver hair. Pushing his head closer to hers. Her legs going weak in his arms. That the only thing holding her up is Zero. And he knows it. The kiss gets deeper and stronger. Both not letting up. Not saying a word. Just trying to breathe in between kisses.

Kaito in his car. Screaming YES! To himself. He got the girl! WHOO HOOOO. As he drives away. Happy to know his friend is with the one he loves. No need to stay and watch the rest. He knew, either way, he wouldn't be needed anymore. Just hoping that the kiss he saw, lead to more. Not just a one night stand. He knew that would kill Zero. He was falling apart as it was. He knew if he went away, he wouldn't make it without her. There would be no way he lasted. She was stronger than him in a way. That she did. No matter how it hurt. She pushed on.


	296. Chapter 296 Love

Chapter 296 Love

Zero opens Yuki's front door. Just using one hand. The other to hold Yuki's body up and close to him. Not wanting to break the kiss. Not letting her out of his sight. He see's all she wants is his kisses. That she can't stay off of his lips. Her hands are not even roaming him like normal. Just holding his head. Rubbing his long silver soft hair through her fingers. They would move to his face. Where she would hold it in her hands. Kissing him over and over. He loved it. He moves her to the sofa where he puts her down gently. Now having both his hands free to roam her. Not needing to hold her up. Her legs felt like spaghetti. He also noticed she wasn't taking control like always. Jumping on top of him and taking full control of what she wanted. She was just letting him do what he wanted. Taking his time. Touching her everywhere. Taking a peek of her new rounder breasts. Which were now even more perfect.

'He wants to go slow. Enjoying every last ounce of her. Normally they can't hold back. Just doing the deed to get the desire out of them. This time, he was holding back. No matter, how much the bulge in his pants was throbbing. He took off each item of clothing. She had on. Piece by piece. Kissing and licking her from her neck all the way down to her thighs. Not missing a spot. Making her body want him more and more. He takes off his own finally letting out his member from his now too tight pants. Giving himself just a little relief. Yuki just goes for his mouth again. Kissing him, pulling him closer to her. Letting her hands now roam his back and down to his butt. Squeezing it and pulling it closer to her. Making Zero knew what she wanted. But still, he wasn't giving in. He wanted her to beg. To want him like never before. The spark so strong every touch was like fire. It was the most incredible feeling either of them ever felt. He kisses nibbled and licked her neck. His fingers finding there way to her core. Playing and pleasuring her. Making her even more wet with desire. Not to mention himself. He would rub his member around her. Making her feel how hard her is. Making her want him inside her. Just waiting for the special word. He knew sooner or later she would say it. When he had to the brink, her body was trembling with desire and want for him. "Zero Please." Yuki says in his ear. "Please what?" Zero responds with a snicker. "Please take me. Please." She begs. Zero kissing her again as he enters her. Making her give out a loud scream of his name. Which only gets him crazier. He keeps moving in and out faster and faster till neither can hold it anymore and they both climax together.

Zero falling on top of her soaked body. She just keeps her legs and arms wrapped around him. Holding him tight. Kissing his head. Falling asleep in his arms.


	297. Chapter 297 Growing

Chapter 297 growing

Zero can't sleep. As comfortable as he is. In her arms. He just can't help looking at her. Wanting her again. His desire in overdrive. He starts up again. And makes love to her again and again. Making up for the year they have been apart. So happy she is in his arms again. Loving to just have her this close to him again. Taking her into the bedroom So they had more room.

When morning comes, They are just lying in each other's arms. Tired and worn out. Yet, feeling better than they ever have. Zero not wanting that night to end. Not sure. What this morning may bring. Would she change her mind? Was it just sex? Would she throw him out? So many things went through his mind. Yet, at the moment. She was laying in his arms. Her whole body wrapped around his. Not seeming to want to let go either. He just couldn't help the panic he felt in his heart. Knowing how it feels to be away from her for so long. He didn't want that back. It just made him holder her closer and tighter.

"Are you hungry?" Zero asks. "Yea a little. Kind of worked up an appetite huh?" Yuki states. "Yea. I couldn't help myself. I love you." Zero says. "I love you too. You do know? This doesn't change anything though. I am not ever going back there." Yuki states. "This isn't about going back there. You don't have to. If you don't want to. This is about us." Zero comments. Yuki looks at him a little confused. But she doesn't ask or let on. "How about I get us some eggs?" Zero asks." Sure. Your cooking?" Yuki asks. "Yep. That does mean we have to leave this bed." Zero says. "That's ok. We can always return." Yuki smiles.

Zero puts his shorts on. Heading to Yuki's kitchen. Yuki puts on Zero's white dress shirt and goes to the kitchen with him. "You know how I love you in my shirt. You look so hot and sexy in. I like your hair also." Zero says. "Thank you. I thought. I would give myself a new look. I am sure you noticed the other." Yuki says with a grin. "I sure did. You do know they were fine just the way they were. I would never ask you to do that." Zero states. "I know. You didn't. I didn't do it for you or anyone. I did it for myself." Yuki states. "Well, I like them. It was like I was with a different woman."Zero says. "In a way you are. Don't you have work today?" Yuki asks. "No. I took off. I gave up the president seat. I gave it to Akio. I am just a regular hunter now." Zero replies. "That was nice of you. What made you do that?"Yuki asks. "When I was able to do as I please. I noticed it wasn't really what I wanted. It was better that someone had it. Who really wanted it. That deserved it. Akio and my brother. Will do a great job. They did before me. They will after me." Zero states. Zero handing Yuki a plate of scrambled eggs and toast. "Looks good. Thank you."Yuki answers. "Your welcome. I see there isn't much in the fridge. Don't you cook anymore? " Zero asks. "No, Not really. There is no one to cook for. I eat at the Cafe. Or at the local bar down the street. They have the best wings. We should go there tonight."Yuki says. Zero feeling a relief that she is letting him stay. Wanting to go out with him tonight." That sounds great." Zero answers. "What do you want to do now?" Yuki Asks. "Just be with you." He responds by kissing her head.

She gives him a light smile. "I can take you around the neighborhood. Let you know where I was living. It's really nice here." Yuki states. "Are you going to stay here?" Zero asks. "I don't know. I checked out a few places before I took this one. I was thinking every now and then I would change. Where I lived. So no one could find me. I may still do that. Or find one I like and just settle down there. I am not sure." Yuki states. "You really don't want to go back there do you?" Zero asks looking into her eyes. "No. There is too much pain there. It was never going to get better. Only keep going around and around. Like it always did. Someone always getting hurt. I can't live my entire life that way. Its bad enough I did all those years."Yuki replies. Zero scared to ask anything more. Not wanting to hear the answer. Not wanting to ruin what they just had. Trying to see if he could build on it. She was right there in front of him. In his arms. He wasn't letting that go. He wasn't going to be an ass and ruin it like always. This was now or never. He saw that she has grown so much in the last year. In mind body and soul. She was a different person. He saw that she cared, but she wouldn't take the shit anymore. He had to step up if he wanted this to work.


	298. Chapter 298 Differance

Chapter 298 Difference.

After eating some breakfast, they both head to the shower. Zero still not letting her out of his site, or hands. They get washed up and dressed. Getting ready for Yuki to take him out today.

They head out, With Yuki showing him local stores and restaurants. Taking him in and showing him around. Holding hands and being very close to him. He sees that she did miss him too. That she is happy that he is standing there with her. Which makes him feel great. He truly didn't want this to end.

They head into a local small Cafe, Getting some lunch. Sitting at a small table by the window. Ordering a few sandwiches and soda. "It's really nice here." Zero says. "Yes, I enjoy it here." Yuki replies. "Did you miss home at all?" Zero asks. "Some parts of it yes. I loved our old home. I thought that was the place we would grow old together. Our final place to live. It just didn't turn out that way. So many things happened there. " Yuki responds. "I closed it up. I am no longer living there either." Zero states. "Oh, Where are you living?" Yuki asks. "Nowhere really. I stay at the association after my shift is done. I don't really have a home anymore." Zero comments. "You can't keep it that way. You need a place of your own. Why did you leave the house? I gave it to you." Yuki asks. "I can't stay there anymore. The memories are driving me crazy. Hanabusa isn't even there anymore. Everything around me has changed. ZJ is staying at Cross more and more. He wants to be a Vampire hunter like me. He has the potential also. I think he will be as good as Akio maybe even better. It's in his blood." Zero states. "Yes, almost all our children have become it. Or at least work at or with the Association. I think that is why the council didn't want us having children. They knew the hunter gene would be in there blood." Yuki comments. "And you? Does it bother you?" Zero asks. "No, its part of you. I never cared that you were a hunter. I love you no matter what you are. I did care that it put you in danger and I worried for your safety. As i do for our children. In the end, I knew I couldn't protect you anymore. Even with my so-called protection, You still got hurt. I wasn't helping anymore. "Yuki admits. "I know. You meant well. You helped me a number of times. I thank you for it." Zero remarks. "You don't have to thank me. Its what you do , when you love someone." Yuki answers. Zero just smiling up at her. "I did miss that smile. I never thought i would see it again." Yuki adds. "Well, I am here. I don't plan on going anywhere unless you want me to." Zero states. Yuki doesn't answer. She just gives him a smile.

Yuki keeping some of her thoughts to herself. Not knowing where this is headed. Knowing she wasn't going back. For any reason. She couldn't. That life wasn't for her. It was only dread, Hurt, and broken promises. She didn't want that anymore. She wanted more. But would Zero be willing? She just looked into his face. His sweet pale gorgeous face. The one she has been looking at for almost 46 years. His face never getting old to her. He was still the sweet, giving, caring, man, she always knew.

After they get done. They get up and head back to her apartment. Holding hands on the way home. Zero holding the packages they bought in the other hand. Having the most nicest day. Zero understanding why she left and didn't turn back. It was so calm here. Quiet. It was something you could get used to.


	299. Chapter 299 Different Light

Review please

Chapter 299 Different light.

Once back at the apartment they unpack the stuff they bought. Filling the fridge. With some goodies. Yuki didn't have much in. She normally didnt cook anymore. She would eat where she worked or go to the bar down the street. She had a different life now. A single woman's life. Zero was the same. His whole life was totally different.

While keeping the stuff, Zero can't help but touch and caress Yuki. Every chance he got. His body burned for her. More now than it ever had. She felt the same, she just kept it more to herself. Zero noticing she was holding back. Not letting her full self-shine through. Not really sure why. He did know she did have this tendancy. It wasnt anything new. He figured she could be scared. It also crossed his mind. She was going to send him home and didn't want to get fully back into this. It would only hurt more. He knew he had to bring up. What there realtionship and future would hold. He was just scared to. He knew if she sent him away this time. It would be for good. Not even the bond or yearning for the other working. He would have nothing else to use. That scared him more than anything. Seeing the differnt woman standing in front of him.

Later in the evening they get ready and get dressed to head over to the bar. Zero not sure about this. This wasn't like Yuki. When she was with him. She never drank. Never went to bars. Neither did he. The one time each of them did. It lead to a disasters effect. Zero did remember her taking Yagari there. Them having a nice time. Nothing out ofthe ordinary taking place. He hoped the same would happen tonight.

The head out and walk down the street, to a Corner bar. A small dump with a few tables, a bar and a small stage for the Karaoke. Nothing major. Just a few inside. Nothing rowdy. They sit at the bar. Yuki ordering two beers and two orders of hot wings. "Wait till you try these. They are really good."Yuki says with a smile. "I can't wait. So you like coming here?" Zero asks. "Yes, believe it or not. I enjoy the food. When its Karokee night its fun to watch others and even join in. It gave me somewhere to go. It broke up the night."Yuki states. "You didn't get involved with anyone in the year?" Zero asks. "I almost did. I just rethought it. I think it would have just brought more harm than good. And probably ruin a great friendship. It was better not to." Yuki states. "Oh." Zero replies. A little hurt. Seeing she did have feelings for Yagari "Not to mention, it wasn't very easy to move on in that department. I did always think about you." Yuki admits. "Same here." Zero answers. Feeling a little better." OH, I heard you did something like a one night stand? How was that?" Yuki asks in a huff. "Damn Yagari. Zero says to himself. I was lonely, depressed. I thought I would try it. Except when I was there, I couldn't go through with it. She kissed me, touched me. All I thought about was us. I left her before anything really started." Zero admits. "So you haven't really been with anyone either?" Yuki inquires. Her mind in overdrive thinking someone else touched him. Her jealousy still very evident. Yet, controlling herself. "No. I have been alone. Thinking about things. I am sorry for a lot of things. I have done." Zero says. "Same here. I guess that is just part of life. I am sorry that I hurt you. I never meant to. You are the one person. I have always loved."Yuki admits. "You know I feel the same." Zero responds.

Yuki dropping the subject as the wings are placed at the bar for them. She goes on to talk about regular things in general. Still nothing about there future. Zero does see she cares. He did see the spark of jelously in her eyes. Which he was actully glad for. He Felt the same about Yagari just never said a word. In a way, he grew also. There was no sense in bringing that up. She didn't go through with it. She wasn't with him anyway. The thought did kill him inside that she almost did. He was lucky he was his friend and she thought better of it. Otherwise. He might not be sitting here now. It could have really gone a totally different direction.

After eating their wings, They get up and Yuki does Kakoree. Zero just watching this sexy woman up on stage. Moving her now very well filled out shape. How the blonde hair brought out her features. Making her look grogeous. He couldn't believe this was the same woman. Granted she was always grogeous to him. He knew she was slender and had not much of a shape. ALittle better after their children were born. But now it was like wow. He didn't want anyone touching her. Not even looking at her. Her jeans just hugged her in all the right spots. Zero's mind, couldnt help but going into the gutter. This was his wife? Wow. All those years of having to be the Pureblood. Acting and dressing the part. Being someone she really wasn't She was finally herself. And Zero liked it.


	300. Chapter 300 Together

We are coming to the end. I think you all noticed. I do have a few more to add and even write though. As much as i love this story. I know i can't keep it going forever. :(

Chapter 300 Together

When the night was over, They head back to Yuki's apartment. Zero pawing at her more and more. His hands couldn't stay to themselves. He never really acted this way. He was always hot for her. But at the moment it was higher. It was like they first met. Redoing their relationship from the start. The sex that they waited for so long when they were young. Now free and able to do whatever they wanted. It made Zero feel free and even higher with his desire.

They walk into the apartment. Zero just picks her up and carries her to the bed. Removing her clothes as fast as he could. Now back to the I can't wait, I just have to have you. Like they had before. Zero makes love to her wasting no time. This time he sees the passion and desire in her also. Her hands roaming him. Like they use to. Taking control when she needed to. Not able to control herself like she did before. Which only makes Zero hotter. He see's her want there. That she still has strong feelings for him.

They make passionate hot love. Laying again in each other's arms. Trying to catch there breath. Thoughts of this ending still taking over Zero's mind. The not knowing, what was going to happen after this. Eat away at him. He wasn't a very patient man. When it came to this. He wanted to know his answer. Good or bad. He would have to know.

Holding her close and placing kisses on her head. She looks up at him. Placing her hand on his cheek in a light caress. "Yuki, What are we going to do? I don't want to lose you again." Zero blurts out. "Zero I can't go back to that life. I don't want to." Yuki states. "I know. But that doesn't mean, we can't be together." Zero answers. "What I want. I am not sure you can do." Yuki replies. "Then tell me what you want. Let me make that decision. I am a grown man. I can make up my own mind." Zero says. "Run away with me." Yuki states. "What do you mean?" Zero replies. "I mean. Don't look back. Let's get out of here. Just me you and Anna. We even leave this place. Finding a place far away. Starting over. Like we did at the underground manor. We had a wonderful life there. Till we returned to the Kuran Manor. This time We never come back. We leave everything here behind. I know its a lot to ask. You just know we do better when its just us. Everyone else's life is different now. They don't need us. Our children are grown. They have their futures. I want to be just a regular woman, with her husband and child. Not a pureblood. Not a queen. Just me." Yuki states. Zero just a little in shock. He knew she didn't want to go back. He even knew this might be the only way. He was just shocked by the statement of the pureblood and queen. "You can't hide the Pureblood fact Yuki." Zero remarks. "I did a pretty good job here. Haven't you noticed everyone you met today was a human? There are no vampire's here to know what I am. Or who I am. Its why I changed my appearance. Even if I ran into another vampire. He would sense I was a pureblood. But never ever guess who I was. The mousey no tit, loser who snagged two hot guys." Yuki says with a laugh. "GEzz Please do not think that of yourself. God. I hate those papers and people saving that shit. Fuck them." Zero snaps. "Zero, I don't care what they say anymore. I just used it so they wouldn't know it was me. I didn't do the boobs because they said I had none. Who cares. I did it so it would cover the old me up. Only thing is. If i am with you. And someone spots me. It will be a little easier for them to know who I am." Yuki admits.

"We can fix that. I don't have to worry I don't give off Hunter vibes. Not like you do pureblood anyway. I can change myself a little. Your using Cross. I can do. " Zero replies. "I don't want you to give yourself up. Just to be with me. Kiryu is your name. It's your heritage. It's something to be proud of."Yuki answers. "Our children are keeping the Heritage alive. I have nothing to worry about. I want the life we had. I want to be with you. Without you. I had nothing. What is a name? When you're dying all alone? When your heart hurts so bad it feels like its ripping in two? I will go with you. Make a new life. Take Anna and be the family we should be. Like we once were." Zero states. "You will have to walk away like I did. Not going back. Not looking back. Are you sure you can do this?" Yuki asks. "Yes. Will our children nowhere we are?" Zero asks. "Yes. They all know where I am now. I don't visit but I call. They all have their own lives anyway. " Yuki states. "Ok. Then let's do it." Zero answers Kissing her passionately. A happy feeling in his chest. A relief washing over him. If this is what it took. he would do it. He would do anything.


	301. Chapter 301 Chains

Chapter 301 Chains.

The next morning Zero wakes up. Feeling better than he has in the whole year. Knowing this is where he needs to be. With her. No matter what it took. She wakes up just looking into his eyes. Placing a kiss on his lips.

"Have you changed your mind yet?" Yuki asks. "No, Not at all. What would make you think i would?" Zero asks. "Because its alot to do. I want you to be sure about this Zero. You're leaving your whole world as you know it. To enter a new one. Its alot." Yuki states. "I have nothing. The last year i been living an empty exsistance. Anything can be better than that. The job i loved so much. Meant nothing to me. It was just something to do. To pass the time away. Just so i didn't have to go home. To that empty cold house. Our children like you said have there own lives. ZJ grew up, Took over. The only one there was Anna. And She went everywhere with ZJ. I had nothing. There isn't anything to go back to. Without you. Life wasn't the same. You were the one that kept everything together. Everything alive. This isn't something i am going to back out of. Unless you really don't want me to come with you?" Zero asks. "I want you to come with me. I just don't want you to regret it."Yuki states. "I won't. Is the wolf coming with us?" Zero asks. "Do you mind if he does? He has been my only companion for the last year and even when i was home. He is my pet. He watches over me. Is there still jelously there even over the wolf?" Yuki asks bluntly. "No. I was just wondering. Me and Kaname have an understanding. We have both grown since you left. Actully being friends. We shared dinners together. Conforted each other in a way. So no i don't mind the wolf." Zero answers. "Good. I am going to say something. And i mean it. If you can't do it. Than please don't even bother coming. I haven't seen Kaname in a year. I have no intentions of going near him again, while you are alive. I want to give myself to you fully and only. The way i should have from the start. If you can't trust or believe me. Than i cant renter this relationship with you. I can't put up with. What i did before. " Yuki admits.

"We will live a long time Yuki. I am pretty strong and thanks to Kaname will live a really long time. Are you sure? You don't want to see him in the meantime?" Zero asks. "I have made my decision. While you are on this earth I am fully and only yours. For our relationship to work and for Kaname's with Martha. It is best we never see each other again. He sees me through the wolf. We know we are both safe. We still in a way are together. Its how it has to be. This way we don't hurt the ones we are with." Yuki states. "When the time comes i am no longer here? You are going to him aren't you?" Zero asks. "Yes. No more lies. No more protecting. You need to know the truth. Yes, I will go to him then. If I can bear to keep going. I will try to make a life with him then. If not, I will take it from there. But I will give it a try and keep my promise to him. If he still wants me after 1000 years. "Yuki laughs. "Ok. I can live with that. I would prefer you go on. Then coming after me again. You sure have changed." Zero states. "A year alone can do that." Yuki answers.

"I would like to go to our old house once more. To be with you there. Not letting anyone know we are there. That house does have a lot of meaning for me. If that's ok with you?" Yuki asks. "Of course. I have to be honest I never thought I was going back there. But one more time. With you would be good. To say our goodbyes together. I like that. " Zero responds

Zero now knowing her real feelings. That she loved him and wanted to devote herself to him. While he was here. Once he would be gone. She would go back to the life. She was supposed to have. Knowing without him there. It would work. She was willing to give all that up. Including Kaname. Just to be with him now. He knew the Wolf was Kaname in a way. She still held on to him, but like she said. In a safe way. It wouldn't hurt either spouse. He was just a pet. Yet still, Kaname manages to be with them in their lives. But for some reason, Zero didn't care. He got used to it. They have grown into a friendly relationship at the end. Needing each other when she wasn't there. Just to make the other feel it would be ok. The chains holding these three would never break loose. Maybe lighten in a way but they would be there forever.


	302. Chapter 302 Looking back

Please review.

Chapter 302 Looking Back.

The next day Zero and Yuki head to there old home together. Not telling a sole that they would be there. When they get there everything is quiet. Hanabusa's house is all locked up and dark. So is there. Its just the way Zero had left it. Yuki hasn't been there in over a year. She just looks at it from the outside and tears fill her eyes. Remembering all the good memories she has and even the bad ones. She just holds Zero's hand. Squeezing it tighter.

They both go into a dusty dark house. Everything the same as it was left. Yuki just takes it in. "Are you ok babe?" Zero asks. "Yes. Its just been awhile. It hurts knowing I will never see this place again. It did from the first time I left it." Yuki remarks. "You don't have to if you don't want to. This is all up to you." Zero responds. "I know. It is just better we do. I will make us something to eat. We can sit at our table one last time. We will make new memories at our new home." Yuki says. Zero just smiles at her.

Zero and Yuki go into the Kitchen to make dinner together. Zero being playful with her. Touching and kissing her every chance he gets. They sit at there table and eat, taking and making plans on where they will be going next. They enjoy there night. Going into the family room sitting on the sofa. Next to each other. Watching the fire cuddling up. "Our new home needs to have a fireplace." Zero states. "Yes. So we can do this often. It will only be three of us. It will be different. Anna is growing up. She won't be with us that long either. Then it will just be us. It hasn't been that way in a long time." Yuki states. "More time for each other. Maybe that is a good thing? We can give more time to each other. Maybe do things we never did before." Zero comments. "That sounds good. What are we going to do for a living?" Yuki asks. "Hmm, I don't know. Maybe I will be a regular detective? I get the thrill I love." Zero answers. "Anything that can get you killed. What am I going to do with you?" Yuki giggles. "It would be a bit different. I am not going after Vampire. I am going after Humans. I am super strong. I should be fine."Zero remarks. "Ok, as long as you come home at a reasonable hour and spend lots of time with me." Yuki replies. "Yes. Lots of time with you. Wait how about if we do it together? Like we did years ago. Open our own detective agency?" Zero asks. Filled with excitement. "Really? We are not keeping a low profile that way. But it would be really fun, wouldn't it? We did really well together. It would be fun. I think we can give it a try. I have the perfect town for it also. It's a bit away from here. They have lovely homes there also. I think we should buy our house first then another building for the agency. Make them close to each other. So we are always near." Yuki remarks. "Sounds good. I am so glad to have you back. I never want to lose you again." Zero states. "You won't. Just please don't ever push me away. I can't stand that. It really hurt me. I know it wasn't all you, but you have done that to me in the past. I want to be here with you, For you. I love you Zero." Yuki remarks. "I love you too. I promise i won't ever do that again. I have learned from my mistakes."

Zero and Yuki enjoy the rest of the evening. Zero Carrying her upstairs to their bed. Making love to her. Over and over. It was like they were first married. Seeing no one but each other. Zero really liked it this way. He loved raising Ai with her. And wouldn't take it back for anything. But now was so much better. So different. It was just them. There love shining through. There passion going to new heights. Zero loved it. So did Yuki. They stayed in the house for two days. Without anyone knowing they were there. Just enjoying themselves. Having no interrupts from the outer world. That was when they always were at there best. Zero Quit his job at the Association before visiting Yuki. He knew, either way, this went. He wasn't coming back. He would move on. So now that was out of his life as well.

When the two days were over, Yuki took Zero to the town she was referring to. Showing him all around. Showing him houses that were for sale. It was only going to be the three of them. So they didn't really need anything big this time. They were planning on getting a smaller home. Four bedrooms, two baths. two floors. Yuki still did want a decent sized kitchen. She figured in case she wanted to do family dinners. She would want the kitchen a good size. Even though lately she hasn't cooked very much at all. Her and Zero did at the main house, but once away from it. They just went out to dinner. Doing a lot of things They never did before. They did take out before, but Yuki would always make big family meals. Now it was just the two of them. They would go out to dinner, take in the sites. Spend every day together. They would stay in a hotel until they picked the house they wanted. It was better than either of them could imagine.


	303. Chapter 303 Picking up piece

Review Please

Chapter 303 Picking up pieces

Its been at least two weeks Zero and Yuki has been looking for a house. They finally found one that suited there needs. They also happen to find a large building on the corner that would work great for there intended Agency. Zero and Yuki are both very excited. Not to mention happy at the moment. The house was a regular Row home house this time. Just like the one, she shared with Kaname. Two-floor house, with the 4 bedrooms, one bath upstairs one down. Medium sized kitchen., and a nice size yard. It was nothing like there old home that was huge and all alone. Now they just fit in with everyone else. Trying to pretend they were human like they once were at Cross. They knew, if they ran into vampires, they would know for sure what they were. But there were also a lot of Vampires trying to fit in and pretend. They were Human. As long as nothing major happened. All should be well. They didn't plan on biting anyone. They never needed to do that. They had each other.

They bought the house and started to decorate it. Getting there bedroom together and Anna's. Zero would be going to pick her up and take her to there new home. They knew. It would take a bit of adjusting for her. As she was leaving her family and friends. This wasn't only affecting there life. It was also affecting hers. They hoped that she would be ok with it. It would be different but also nice. She would also be the only child at the moment. All her siblings were of age and went their own ways. Except for Rai who would remain with Kaname. Yuki keeping her promise to never take him away from Kaname. Even though in that promise, she broke her own to Rai, that she would never leave him. That Hurt Yuki terribly but she knew it was better for all involved. She couldn't do the back and forth thing anymore. It wasn't working for her or for Rai. She knew she had to break all contact. So she did what she did with ZJ. She gave Rai a phone to call her anytime he needed. She would write to him and talk to him. All the time. ANd if needed he could visit her. When ZJ would visit. Just making sure Kaname wouldn't come as well.

"Zero, When you are picking up Anna at the Cafe. I won't be coming with you. I was thinking. I know we plan on staying away from everyone in our past. Just with opening the Agency I think it would be in our best interest if we had Hanabusa working in our lab. He is the best. Very dedicated to his work. Now he has nothing really. It would give him something to do. Plus he never really was in our way or did anything to hurt our relationship. Do you think you could ask him?" Yuki states. "Yes. I think that is a wonderful idea. I thought of it also but I wasn't sure you would go for it. I know you want to break free." Zero answers. "I do. I just know. We couldn't have anyone better than him on our side. If he would do it." Yuki states. "I will ask him today. I am going to go get Anna and bring her home." Zero says with a smile.

Zero heads to the Cafe for what he knows will be the last time. It takes him a while since, where they are living now is hours away. He takes the train so he can get there faster. Also not using his new car. So no one spots him. Things have really changed. Once at the Cafe Zero walks into everything redone, In Erica's way. She has made the whole place modern. It doesn't even look like the same place. Which in a way hurts Zero. All the hard work his wife and Yori had done, There ways gone. The place is still as busy as ever though. So that was good. Zero see Hanabusa just sitting there at one of the tables. Still kind of out of it.

"Hey Man. How have you been?" Zero asks. "Heh, ok. Where have you been?" Hanabusa asks."I went to Yuki. I couldn't stay away. I had to have her back." Zero replies. "Good. I am glad you got your happy ending." Hanabusa responds. "Well, I hope it is. We got a new home and we are opening a Detective agency. We would like if you came to work with us. In our lab. We know. No one else would ever be able to do the job like you." Zero states. "Really? A lab job? It sounds so cool." Hanabusa states. Sitting up with excitement. One that hasn't been there in a while. Zero so happy to see it. "Yes. Only thing is. We are going to try our best to fit in as humans. We are leaving this life behind. We are not taking anyone but you with us. If you choose to come." Zero states. "I think its great. A brand new start? I have nothing here. This damn cafe is so boring. It's not me. It was Yori's thing. SHe is all over this place which only drives me crazier. That dinky apartment above. I Am in. When do I start?" Hanabusa asks. "ASAP. We have a lot of work to do. But you can come from now. ANd build the lab you will need. HIre people you will need. We will not be going near the Association or Kaname for anything. This is ours." Zero states. "That's fine with me. I will pack my bag. I can get a small place wherever you guys are now. " Hanabusa states. "Well, the building is huge. If you like you can make an apartment on the top floor. We know how you don't really like to leave your work." Zero replies. "That's wonderful. I can't wait." Hanabusa says. Running up the stairs to the apartment to get his bag. Zero seeing this might be the best thing for him. It will take him out of his Depression. He now knows why Yuki did it. Yori asked her to take care of Hanabusa. At the time Yuki didn't think she could. But she found a way to. Yuki still the kind-hearted person she always was. Zero so happy to see that as well.


	304. Chapter 304 Hanabusa

Review, Please. There will be a few surprises that come out. Since its heading to the end. I may do a part two. Not sure yet. What do you think? I am leaving it open in some spots so i can return to it. If i feel i want to.

Chapter 304 Hanabusa.

Zero gets Hanabusa and Anna, they head to the train station going to the new place. Hanabusa asking a thousand questions on the way there. How is the place? how big is the place? does it have a lot of crime? so on and so on. Zero doing his best to answer them without wanting to kill him at the same time. Zero tries to keep his sarcasm to himself. Only because, he knows what Hanabusa has been through. Seeing him excited about something is good. At the same time, very annoying. Zero also remembers the times when he went to Hanabusa all those years. That he listened and was there for him. So he bites his tongue. Also knowing how it feels to be without the one you love. In Hanabusa's case, To know that you will never see her again. It pains Zero. He understands how it feels. Never wanting to ever feel that way again.

The ride is about five hours. WHich is the longest five hours of Zero's life? Once home, Zero takes Hanabusa and Anna to there house. Zero shows Hanabusa the corner building. Where the agency will be. Hanabusa's brain just goes into overdrive. Thinking of all he wants to add to his lab. All he will need. Getting a paper and pencil and writing it down. He goes into there house hugging and saying hi to Yuki. Then going to the room they assigned him. So he can write down and figure out. He is so into it. He lays on the bed, Just taking notes. Not even looking around to see what his room has to offer. So into what he is doing.

"Holy shit. Finally some peace and quiet." Zero snaps. Yuki looking at him laughing." It's not funny. He didn't shut up once during the whole five-hour trip. My brain is killing me." Zero states. "But you did a good thing. You took care of a friend." Yuki says with a smile. "Yes, I knew what you were after taking care of him for Yori. She asked you to? Didn't she?" Zero asks. "Yes. When I visited her at the hospital, she wanted me to watch over him. I told her. I wouldn't be able to. I wouldn't be here. When you said about the agency and coming with me. I knew That would be a great opportunity to watch over him like she wanted. I am so happy to see him. Excited in something." Yuki replies. "Me too. But Gezz. I forgot how much he could talk and talk and talk. I am going to just lay down for a while." Zero says. Grabbing Yuki's hand. Taking her with him. "I guess not too tired for me? Huh?" Yuki says. "Never. I told you. I am never letting you go again. I said it in the past but this time. I mean it. This is our new start. We are going to do it right. Together. " Zero answers. "I am so glad. I love you." Yuki says. "Love you too. "Zero replies. They both go into the bedroom. Laying on their bed. Yuki putting her head on his soft warm chest. He tells her about his day in full detail. Their friendship has grown back into what it was once was. Before the accident. Before the poison. Zero being with her fully. Yuki doing the same. Giving her full self to him. The way it should be.

The next few months are very busy. Hanabusa, Yuki, and Zero build up the building into what they need. WIth offices, labs, jail cells. ANything needed. It takes up a lot of there time. But they all are enjoying it. They Place Anna in a regular private school. That she can walk to and from. She has become a regular child. WIth both parents. At first, it took some adjusting, but she learned to like it here. Seeing both her parents happy for once. Made her happy. She would walk to school each day, and walk home. Yuki and Zero would make sure they were home within an hour of her getting there. Yuki starting dinner, and Zero helping her with her homework. She was the only child now. Which let both of them give her a lot of attention, a lot of there time. The attention and time, they didn't have before. They would eat dinner together every night and talk about there day. Everything that was going on. Being open with each other. After dinner Anna would go to her room, doing her own thing. Zero and Yuki would clean up together. Zero always making sure to give her all the time he could.

Afterward, they would head to bed, taking their showers and cuddling up close. They had a very good relationship. One they only wished of having. It was even better than when they had Ai. The child they were raising together now was there's. Or was it? There was a huge secret Zero was hiding all these years. A thing he did, to protect their relationship, yet one that could tear it apart. Anna was indeed Kharis, Daughter. Zero and her had sex as often as Kharis would like. She made sure of it. It was just something Zero always hid. To protect Yuki. He knew it was killing her enough. To know the truth would really tear her apart. So he paid the doctor to say that it was Yuki's daughter. Pleading with Yagari to help fix the birth certificate. Which he did. Yagari knew the truth and never said a thing. He wouldn't go against him. He didn't want to hurt Yuki. Zero fixed it so well, that not even Kaname had a clue it wasn't the truth. Zero just knew for them to move on in any way possible, Yuki would have to believe Anna was her's. It was a secret he would bury deep. Till the day he would die. He went through a lot to make sure it wouldn't get out. Even saying that Khairs didn't have working eggs. Yagari playing along. Knowing the truth. They were so good at it, that not even Mika knew. Or she would have told. Zero covered his tracks. And very well. Just knowing if she ever did find out. There would be hell to pay. But so far so good. It's been 12 years.

Giving Anna full attention and a mother and father she needed. Their life was crazy enough. They didn't need to add to it. Kharis for the first time in 12 years was finally out of the picture. Not haunting them. Their life was moving on and in a great way. Zero was so happy. He never regretted the choice he made.


	305. Chapter 305 Kaname's Suprise

Review Please

Chapter 305 Kaname's surprise.

Kaname knew that Hanabusa has left, Zero was gone and so was Yuki. He saw most through the eyes of his wolf. Which only made him sad. He knew they moved on. Doing there best to have a regular life. He was also trying to do the same. He did his best with Martha and their relationship. Even though deep down, She would never be the woman. He really loved. He just knew this lifetime would be long and lonely without anyone. He did hear what Yuki told Zero. That when he was gone, she would keep her promise to him. It made him able to go on. It made him make the decision to marry Martha. She would be in his life and his wife. He would have his family with her for now. He did tell her. That he would never make her a vampire though. He would live with her throughout her days as a human. Not wanting to make the enteral lifelong commitment to her. Knowing that in time, he would have the woman he truly wanted. Not wanting Martha in the way of that. He knew that would only Hurt her. Where this way, she would have him in his Human life. He would keep his promise to stay till the day she died. Then he would be free to move on from that. Kaname had his own secrets he was keeping. Something he would never tell anyone. It was something, he did to have the women he loved with him always. He knew it wasn't right. Or fair. And that it was going back to his deceitful self. But he didn't care. He also knew that Yuki would never find out now. She wasn't there to notice anymore. She left and if she stayed gone. She would never know the truth. At least in this lifetime. When the time would come. Then he would tell her.

Kaname was always sneaky. It was his nature. When it came to Yuki, he would do anything. He could get as crazy as Zero at times. Just not showing it. He knew why Yuki always watched and felt strange around his new son. Why it made her sad and she felt something was wrong. It was because it wasn't Martha's son at all. It was hers. Kaname kept the vile. He found at Mika's house. Filled with the sperm and eggs that were already fertilized with his sperm and her eggs. He kept them. Using one on Martha. Controlling her mind, so she didn't see. What he did. Its why the child looked so much like there son Rai. It was his true brother. The child was a pureblood. Kaname knew that would be a little hard to explain, but he would say. That he was one of the original ancestors. So the child took the pureblood. He would always make sure. He would protect him. He had something of Yuki and his from the start. The only thing was. He couldn't raise it with her. He didn't care. He had a part of her with him for always. Even though he had Ai and Rai, He wanted more. He would have as many children with Yuki as he could. She just never made that possible. She always wanted them with Zero. Its why Kaname did it this way. He knew what Martha was after, That she loved him but always wanted the money and the power. That if she was pregnant. She would try to stay with him. He made a scene of acting as if he had no clue of it. Only because of Yuki's feelings. Trying not to hurt her. Kaname knew that in the end, she would stay with Zero. That nothing would ever break them. He just made sure, He would have something of her as well. He never thought that she would of left Rai with him. Giving him full control of him. It was another reason he did what he did. Now he just got both sons to raise. He didn't mind at all. This was something he always wanted. A family with her. He just knew it wouldn't be the way. He really wanted. He had both of there sons. He would have them in the meantime. Till he could have his Yuki. In a way both the men, she loved dearly. Having huge secrets from her. Ones that involved their children.

While Kaname is sitting at his desk. The phone rings. "Hello." Kaname says." Hello there, Kaname. I just wanted to say. I was sorry for your loss." Victor states."What loss? What are you talking about now?" Kaname comments. "I see you finally lost your girl. To the Vampire hunter no less. He surely does have some kind of power over her. Doesn't he? Which is something, since your the King. Your power didn't seem to be as strong. Or you just didn't mean that much to her." Victor laughs. "She isn't my girl. SHe hasn't been for a long time. What she does isn't any of my business. We both have moved on." Kaname replies. Keeping his cool. "If you say so. We all know better Kaname. I knew. I couldn't get you any other way but through her. Her loss to you would be the most hurting. You would never give in to me. But to see you squirm was the best." Victor says. "Do you really think it's all that to be King? To have to have all this weight on your shoulders? To try your best to make the right choice, not knowing if it really is or not? To give up the people you love most because you have no time to truly be the person you need to be to them?" Kaname remarks. "You mean to tell me you don't love the power That comes with it?"Victor responds. "It gets old after awhile. You didn't have to do all this. You could have just come and talked to me. Don't you think we could come to some arrangement? Your son is married to my Neice. We are family in a way. Isn't it better for peace?" Kaname asks. "Yes. I see your point. I just never thought. You would act this way."Victor answers. "You never tried either," Kaname responds. "Maybe we can work together if you're willing. I want the power. I don't have to take yours. I just want to have some here as well. That they look up to me here." Victor answers. "As long as you don't hurt the humans or my fellow vampires. I am willing to get you what you want. You can even have Yuki's spot on the council. She gave it up and I haven't replaced her yet." Kaname states. "That would be lovely. I see this going better than I excepted." Victor states. "I want peace. No more fighting. No more harm. Leave Yuki and her Hunter alone. They don't want any part of this world anymore. Let them have what they want." Kaname says. "Still protecting her I see. If that is what you want. I will grant it. I have no use for them anymore anyway. I will take the seat."Victor comments.

After the call, Kaname sits there. Feeling you keep your enemies close. This way he could watch victor. Maybe keep things calm for now. If need be he knew. He could take him out. He was just trying to be reasonable. See how it went. Kaname was always one step ahead. That would never change. Victor thought he was smart and knew what he was doing. But with Kaname, he would never win. Kaname didn't need Victor to make Yuki go with Zero. That has happened all of there lives. There was something Zero had that Yuki just couldn't stay away from. She loved him deeply. Kaname was going to do his best to give her the life. She really wanted with Zero. Let her be happy and enjoy there time. That way when it ended. He would have her fully. He knew. She would keep her word. It was just how Yuki was. Not to mention, she really did love Kaname. She just knew the bond with Zero was way too strong to ever break. At this point, she didn't want it to. He was her life.


	306. Chapter 306 Martha

Chapter 306

Kaname goes home and lets Martha know, he would like to get married. That if it was ok with her. He would like to do it fast. Without any hoopla. Martha is so happy. She doesn't really care how it's done. She just smirks to herself that she won. She got what she wanted. She will be Mrs. Kuran. Something Yuki really never was. She would be his first and only wife. At least in this lifetime.

Kaname takes her to the courthouse, where they say there i do's. The ring Kaname gives Martha alone can take anyone eyes out. The material things, have taken over Martha. She loves it. She loves that Kaname showers her with gifts. She has Yuki's life and loves it. Martha is ever so happy that Yuki is gone. She knows in a way, she still lives in her shadow. That Kaname never stopped loving her. He just is doing his best to move on and be somewhat happy. But if he wanted to play this. She would let him. Just looking over at him, This gorgeous man was her's. She had claim to everything now. So she thought. Kaname doing a prenup making sure if Martha ever left. She would get a monthly allowance but that was it. He was always one step ahead. That didn't bother her at all. She had no intentions of ever leaving him. No matter what he did. Even if by chance Yuki would come back. Knocking on the door that she wanted Kaname. Martha would never divorce him. She worked too hard for this. She started out working for Mika. Trying to get info on them. Watching them. Then falling head over heels for Kaname. Wanting him to look at her the way, he did Yuki. Martha was just as cunning as Kaname. She has grown a lot. She is actually more fitting for him then Yuki ever was. She learned the rules. She was aiming for this the whole while. She even had a clue about the child. She knew the child looked nothing like her. It was Yuki she would be looking at. When she looked at her so called son. It burned her. But she knew Kaname could never let the truth out. So with that. It was her son, She had claim to the child. Which Kaname would need her to have him. She would pretend that she had no clue. Playing the good housewife. She gave up the job at the association. Being a full-time wife and mother. She even had Rai there to take care of. Seeing him up against the son that was supposed to be hers. Was uncanny. They looked so much both reeked of being a pureblood. Not to mention they both looked a lot like Ai. She knew deep down Kaname would always have a part of Yuki with him. She hated him for it. yet she would bite her tongue to get what she wanted.

She would get him in other ways. Now that they were married. She wanted to live in the Kuran manor. She wanted the big house on the hill. The house that Yuki hated more than anything. She wanted. Kaname wasn't sure about it. But he did as she asked.

"Martha we just redid the townhouse. Is it necessary that we move?" Kaname asks. "Yes, We are both married now. I am your Lady. I want to have a home that shows that. I want to redo it as well. We don't need any memories of the past there. The place looks so dull. It needs to be spruced up." Martha ever. I want you to leave my old room there alone. Dont touch it. Or even enter it. Do you understand me Martha?"Kaname says. Not wanting any of those memories touched. It was the place he and Yuki made Ai. Yuki's frist time with him. He never wanted to let go of that. Down the hall was Yuki's room. The one she shared with Zero. For many years. He could still smell her in there. He didnt want that room touched either. "The rest of the house i dont care what you do. Just leave those two rooms alone. Pick the room you like the most as our bedroom. Just not either of those. "Kaname remarks. "Ok." Martha says. Not really knowing all that took place there. She knew Yuki lived there once. But not everything. She shook it off taking full control and redoing everything. Kaname's life was changing more and more. He sometimes thought was this for the best? Or worse? He just bit his tounge and did what was needed.

Knowing in the end, he would get what he wanted to. He just had to waste time. Wishing things were different. That he had the life they were supposed to have. He knew Yuki was happy. So he would push on.


	307. Chapter 307 The End

Ok, last chapter. I have to say. I am sad to see this end. I grew attached to the characters. If you guys want to see a part 2 of this just let me know I am sure I can continue. I left a few things that I could pick up on if I needed to :))) Thank you all for reading. Thank you for your reviews. I dd start another story. If you would like to read. That one is in full swing :)

Chapter 307 The End.

Years go by Zero and Yuki built up there Agency together Along with Hanabusa. Who remains there best friend. They stay far away from the past. Never seeing Kaname, Martha, Yagari or any of them. Their life is totally different now. Zero and Yuki are happy and very much in love. Having the relationship they always wanted. Anna is older now and will be moving out soon. But she decided she wants to work at the Agency. Yuki even found herself Pregnant again. When they least excepted it. Not even trying. Really never thought it would happen. Yuki was over the moon, and so was Zero. Yuki trusts Zero with her life. Giving her full self to him. Not ever bringing up the past. Any of it. Kharis finally staying in the past where she belongs. And the Same with Kaname. They love there new life and their new home. The people they meet now are different than before. They know them for just being Zero and Yuki. Not the vampire hunter Zero and lady Pureblood Yuki. They do there best to keep that hidden and in the past. Not wanting anyone to know their true background. Zero is the head of the agency, Having detectives work under him.

Hanabusa is lead in the lab having others work under him. He is doing really well and moving on. He even found a lab geek name, Sara. Who finds Hanabusa just lovely. They spend a lot of time together. It might not be Yori, but it's nice. Hanabusa knows that Yori would want him to move on. She told him to. Not to waste away for her. She wanted him happy. Finally, he is.

Yuki works right with Zero. They spend as much time together as they can. Never tiring of each other. Just enjoying their life. Zero has grown and learned to keep his mouth shut. He finds himself not really needing to flip out these days. As they live a regular life. Kaname isn't even a mere thought. He is the happiest he has ever been. His life full and alive. Better than even when they first started. There love and bond stronger than ever.

Aiko and Nereza are still married just never having any children. They made a promise to each other never to do that. Not knowing what the child may be. Ai is still in charge of Cross. She works with her father to bring peace. To keep it between the Humans and Vampires. She is very close to him. Ai has her suspicions about her father's second son. She can smell the pureblood all over him. Not to mention it's like looking into the mirror. She keeps her suspicions to herself. Knowing it wouldn't do anyone any good. In saying anything. Her mother never visits or comes to Cross. She just talks to her on the phone. Ai feels its best her mother never knew what he father had done.

Ren and Yoshiko are still happily married. They are excepting there first child. Yuki calls Ren all the time. Making sure he is doing well. He will always be her second love.

ZJ is the split image of his father. He grew into a gorgeous man. Not into getting married or a family just yet. Spending most of his time working at the Association. He has built his way up and is a big name there now. Along with his siblings and Uncle. He visits his mother and father all the time. Going to there new location. Just keeping it to himself. He will take Rai with him. They are the two they see a lot of. Rai is working alongside his father Kaname. He also helps with Cross and wants to live there. He likes his sister Ai a lot. They are very close. He wasn't very happy with all that happened. WIth his mother and father. Zero running away with his mother. There just wasn't anything he could do.

Martha and Kaname's so-called son is getting big also. Martha never had another child. Feeling that Kaname might play the same trick he did the first time. Not wanting to have any more of Yuki's children. She still keeps that secret. Spending more and more of Kaname's money. To fill the sadness she feels. Even though Yuki isn't there in person. She is in spirit. Kaname treats her very well. He doesn't mention Yuki. But Martha can sense he thinks of her often. Knowing that the dumb wolf is still living with her. That pisses her off more. Not to mention she knows after all these years. Zero let it stay. Not getting involved with it. For some reason. Zero didn't care. Zero and Kaname left on neutral grounds. Being friendly to each other. In a way they were family. They knew each other all these years. Always going to the others aid when needed. Kaname still taking care of Zero's children that were left behind. He saw them daily. They loved him as Uncle Kaname. They always have. He would do anything for them. No matter what it was. If nothing Kaname got a large family out of this. Martha always surrounded by Yuki's children. A piece of her there always.


End file.
